Naruto: Johto Journeys
by KitsuneDragon
Summary: Naruto is a young trainer who wishes to become a Pokemon Master. With his trusty Cyndaquil by his side can he overcome the challenges he will face and make his dream a reality? Pairing: NarutoxHinata and SasukexSakura.
1. Chapter 1:In the Beginning

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**(A/N: I'm editing all my chapters to those who have read this before. This is my first NarutoxPokemon crossover. It has been itching at my mind to just write this story, so here it is. I hope you guys like it, also the team that Naruto will have has already been chosen so there will be no suggestions as to which pokemon Naruto will have. The towns will have the same names as they do in the games, both the Johto and Kanto because I think it will take too much time for me to remember what town I replaced for which area in the Narutoverse. Please review-K.D)**

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

One day, a youth from Pallet Town was called to meet Professor Sarutobi, a renowned Pokemon researcher. When the youth arrived at Professor Sarutobi's Pokemon Lab, a wonderful proposal awaited.

"There are three Pokemon here...you can have one. Go on, choose!" the Professor had told the youth. So the youth chose between Eevee, Pikachu and Jigglypuff and picked the Pokemon that seemed best, Pikachu. Then along came a rival- A.

A immediately challenged the youth to a Pokemon Battle, but the youth defeated A, showing great skill in doing so.

After seeing how well the youth and that Pokemon battled, Professor Sarutobi knew he had found a great talent. The professor then gave the youth an important mission.

That mission was to complete the Pokedex, a task that would require traveling through the entire Kanto region and catching all of the 150 kinds of Pokemon said to live there! With a heart of full of passion, the youth set out on the journey.

The youth had two goals in mind. The first was, of course, to complete the Pokedex. The other was to defeat Pokemon Gym Leaders throughout the Kanto Region, triumph over the Pokemon League and become the Pokemon League Champion!

The road ahead would be long indeed, But the youth threw Poke Balls, caught Pokemon, and- along with new friends-began to make this dream a reality.

At the first gym, the youth defeated the Pewter City Gym Leader- Onoki.

Then, at the second gym, the youth defeated the Cerulean City Gym Leader- Zabuza Momochi.

And at the third gym, the youth defeated the Vermillion City Gym Leader- Sakumo Hatake!

Trusting in the strength of the Pokemon, the youth overcame each Gym Leader who stood in the way.

But before long, a dark presence cast its shadow across this journey...That dark presence was ROOT- an evil organization that used Pokemon to do its dirty work as it plotted world domination.

ROOT had even done away with a Marowak in Lavender Town, leaving trainers there heartbroken.

The youth, along with those Pokemon, decided to put a stop to ROOT's crimes.

ROOT had opened a Game Corner in Celadon City to raise money, and the youth discovered the ROOT Hideout concealed in its basement.

Gathering courage, the youth snuck into the hideout. ROOT was no match for the youth, whose bravery was fuelled by good intentions, and step by step the youth approached the heart of the hideout.

Deep inside the hideout, the youth faced off against Danzo, the ROOT Boss. Danzo's Pokemon were known for their overwhelming strength...but still the youth pushed the Pokemon's powers to the limit and defeated ROOT's wicked leader.

With ROOT defeated the youth's glorious adventure resumed. Now the youth could do things like play the Poke Flute to wake a sleeping Snorlax or travel the Cycling Road on a bicycle!

At the fourth gym, the youth defeated the Celadon City Gym Leader- Tsunade.

At the fifth gym, the youth defeated the Fuchsia City Gym Leader- Orochimaru.

But the youth's string of victories was once again cut short by ROOT...ROOT had taken over Saffron City and occupied Silph Co. (the Silph Company) right at its center.

Once again, the youth battled Danzo, the ROOT boss. By now, the youth had grown so much that Danzo was no match for the youth's powerful team of Pokemon!

This time, Danzo admitted defeat and declared ROOT disbanded!

Now the youth was unstoppable, defeating gyms left and right!

At the sixth gym, the youth defeated the Saffrom City Gym Leader- Hiashi Hyuga.

At the seventh gym, the youth defeated the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader- Fugaku Uchiha!

But on reaching the last gym- the Viridian City Gym- the youth's heart skipped a beat.

The Gym Leader was none other than Danzo, who planned to revive ROOT.

The youth's victory was never in doubt in the final showdown with Danzo.

With a passion for justice and trust in Pokemon the youth crushed Danzo's villainous ambitions.

Eventually, after emerging from the long and arduous Victory Road, the youth reached the Pokemon League. At long last, it was time to fulfill that early dream.

The battles with the Elite Four were far from easy, but he managed to defeat all four of those powerful trainers. And finally he reached the Pokemon League Champion, who turned out to be his long time rival...A. A had grown stronger over the course of the youth's journey and nearly overwhelmed the youth.

But the youth believed in those Pokemon, and fought with determination.

And finally, victory was theirs.

**Thirty years later**

"Sugoi, that was a great story Okaa-chan" a young Naruto Uzumaki said to his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina chuckled as she looked through the window at the night sky of the Johto Region.

"Okaa-chan, did you know the youth?" Naruto asked his mother. His blonde locks were ruffled by his mother as she smiled at her son.

"Yes...I did" she said with far off look in his eyes, "his name was Minato Namikaze...you remind of him"

"Well since I'm going to be twelve tomorrow, I can finally get my first Pokemon" Naruto said excitedly, "and then I can be as strong as that Minato guy and...I'll be a Pokemon Master"

"Of course you will Naruto-kun...so have you decided which of the three starters you are going to choose from Professor Iruka?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yup, but I want to be a surprise so I won't tell you" Naruto said with a foxy grin. Kushina chuckled and then walked with Naruto towards the boy's room. Naruto then climbed into bed and smiled at his red haired mother.

"I will be a Pokemon Master, Okaa-chan. You can count on it" Naruto said before his eyes began to droop before fully closing as he dreamed of Pokemon and the journey he would have starting tomorrow. Kushina smiled before kneeling down and kissing the blonde pre-teen on his forehead.

"Kobanwa, my little Naruto-kun. I'll miss you" Kushina said before walking away and turning off the lights before retiring to her room for sleep.

'They grow up so fast' she thought with a smile. A white furred fox like Pokemon then ran up the stairs towards Kushina and rubbed its head up against her thigh. The Pokemon had nine tails swishing behind it, each tipped with a reddish orange colour. Its blood red eyes staring up at its trainer.

"It seems like yesterday, we had begun our journey, eh Kyuubi?" Kushina asked the Ninetails. Kyuubi, the Ninetails nodded before following Kushina to her room.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter one. I know it's kind of short, but it was just an introduction. The next chapter will come out as soon as I can make it. Please review)**


	2. Chapter 2:The First Steps

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 2: The First Steps

**(A/N: To those that have read this before, I have edited this chapter. This is my first NarutoxPokemon crossover. It has been itching at my mind to just write this story, so here it is. I hope you guys like it, also the team that Naruto will have has already been chosen so there will be no suggestions as to which pokemon Naruto will have. The towns will have the same names as they do in the games, both the Johto and Kanto because I think it will take too much time for me to remember what town I replaced for which area in the Narutoverse. Please review!-K.D)**

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

Naruto yawned as he rose from his bed, his alarm clock blaring loudly. Naruto blinked as the sun's golden rays shone in his eyes and then he smiled as he scrambled out of bed.

"Today's the day, today's the day!" he chanted as he ran into the bathroom to shower. After showering, he changed into his clothes that Kushina had chosen for him. It was a short sleeved black t-shirt which was worn underneath an orange vest which had two vertical white stripes, one on the left and another on the right, the vest having a picture of a Pokeball on the back. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans which had a few pockets and to complete the outfit was a pair of blue and orange sneakers. Finally he tied the black headband with a red spiral on the front around his right arm. A sign that he graduated from the Pokemon Training Academy, which was located at the end of New Bark Town.

Naruto then ran down the stairs and sat at the table as Kushina had breakfast waiting for him.

"Konichiwa Okaa-chan, Kyuubi" Naruto called out.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-kun" Kushina smiled at her son as the blonde boy scarfed down the stack of pancakes on the table before him.

"Ninetails!" Kyuubi greeted as the male Ninetails nuzzled Naruto's leg. After eating Naruto took his backpack from his mother and then went to walk over to the door.

"Remember, Professor Iruka is just a few feet away from our house, so as soon as you get your starter Pokemon, come back and show it to me and Kyuubi" Kushina said. Kyuubi nodded, agreeing with his trainer. Naruto nodded to his mother and her Pokemon.

"Well, I'll see you soon then" Naruto said before walking out the door. Professor Iruka Umino's laboratory was located directly in Newbark Town and was only a few seconds away from Naruto's house. Naruto then walked over to the lab and the doors slid open automatically. Naruto gazed in awe as he saw the rather large lab that doubled as a house for the young professor. Naruto then walked over to see a man dressed in a white lab coat over a dark blue shirt and a pair of brown pants with brown shoes. He had brown hair which was tied up into a pony tail and coal black eyes and had a scar on his nose, either from a Pokemon scratching him or a birthmark, he wouldn't say where or how he got it.

The man was hunched over a stack of papers which he was quickly looking through with calculating eyes.

"OHAYO PROFESSOR IRUKA!" Naruto yelled. The startled professor turned and glared at the blonde twelve year old.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY WITH SOME IMPORTANT..." Iruka blinked, "Oh Naruto it's just you, well at least you arrived on time. Your other classmates are waiting inside the other room" Iruka led the budding trainer into a room, whose doors slid open due to motion sensors and revealed a few other people around Naruto's age. Everyone was crowded with each other and looking at the Pokemon which were chosen to be starter Pokemon for the new trainers.

Naruto walked over to the rest of the group.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the dobe" a boy said. Naruto turned and glared at the opposing person. Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto's second most hated person on his list of people he wanted to completely crush in a Pokemon battle. Kiba had slightly spiky brown hair and black eyes and two tattoos in the shape of fang marks on his cheeks in red. He wore a pair of black pants and a grey hooded jacket over a fishnet shirt.

"Kiba" Naruto growled.

"Well surprising to see you here, you managed to pass. Bet it was just luck"

"Urasai Kiba, just you wait I'll be the next Pokemon League Champion and become a Pokemon Master!" Naruto roared. Kiba paused before laughing.

"Hahaha, Yeah right, you were one of the weakest in the Academy's mock battles" Kiba said, "You won't even make it to be a Pokemon Master, let alone a trainer" Kiba laughed as Naruto clutched his hands into fists.

'No...I won't mess this up, I have to control my anger...no matter how much I want to bash Kiba's face in' Naruto thought. He waited his entire life to become a trainer, a little temper tantrum, given it was Iruka, could ruin his chances to become a trainer.

"We'll see" Naruto said before he turned and accidentally bumped into someone. "Gomen nasai..." Naruto looked up and then glared as he stared at the Academy's rookie trainer of the year. Sasuke Uchiha, a boy with slightly pale skin, completely coal black eyes and hair that looked like a Pidgey's ass painted black and stuck on his head. He wore a pair of dark black pants, dark blue shoes and a white t-shirt beneath a dark blue and black jacket with a red and white fan on the back, the sign of the Uchiha.

"Hn" Sasuke said before turning away, "Dobe"

"Teme" Naruto growled. The two had always been rivals, or at least that was how Naruto saw it, Sasuke could have cared less about the blonde Uzumaki, but the black haired boy saw something in Naruto that just made him want to battle with him.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY QUIET DOWN!" Iruka yelled. The whole class of at least thirty people, since Newbark was such a small town, it was natural that it only had a small class of people, immediately quieted down before turning to look at the young Pokemon Professor.

"Alright, well seeing as you all are now twelve years old, you are now eligible to become Pokemon Trainers" Iruka said, "Remember, there are two paths one can choose, that is, to go and challenge the Gym Leaders of each of the eight badge carrying town and/or cities and defeat their Gym Leaders to earn the badge of that town or city in order to join the Johto League Silver Conference Championship Battle and then battling the Pokemon League to become the Pokemon League Champion or you can collect five ribbons from certain towns or cities in Pokemon Contests and then join the Grand Festival to become a Top Pokemon Coordinator"

The boys and some of the girls smiled at the idea of being revered as the Pokemon League Champion of the Johto Region. However, most of the girls were imagining of becoming a Top Coordinator. Naruto smiled his foxy grin as he imagined being crowned the Champion.

'It's not going to be an easy road' Naruto thought as he remembered the stories his mother has told him of her journeys with Kyuubi before losing to an unknown trainer. 'But I will try my best and Okaa-chan said if I believe in my Pokemon and use my awesome skills, I can become the Champion'

"Now then" Iruka then pressed a button and a large television screen was lowered from a slot in the ceiling. The screen flashed white before showing many different small screens showing different Pokemon battling each other. The ones with scarves around their necks were the chosen starter Pokemon "You can watch the screen and choose the Pokemon you want by looking at the separate screens that show the battling skills of each Pokemon"

Everyone looked at the screen, everyone marvelled at the skills before everyone began laughing as a small mouse looking Pokemon which was pale yellow on its face and underside, it had a navy blue back and was the same colour atop of its head. Its eyes were curved slits and four reddish orange circles were on its back before they released sparks that ignited its entire back into flames. A Cyndaquil, it was battling with a Sentret and was losing.

"Look that weak thing that has to be the weakest out of all of them!" many of the class said. Sasuke looked at it and scoffed.

"That weak thing will never be my partner. It may be a fire type, but it's a disgrace" the Uchiha said before turning away and looking at the screen which showed another Pokemon. Naruto looked at the Cyndaquil and saw as it was getting knocked down, gritting its teeth together as it refused to go down. Cyndaquil charged forwards using a Tackle attack, but the Sentret hopped using its tail and leapt into the air before flipping and using the momentume to slam its tail down on Cyndaquil's head. Cyndaquil groaned, but due to its sheer will it was able to stand and a Tackle allowed it to do damage to the sentry Pokemon. The battle continued for a while with Cyndaquil being on the offensive and managing to score a few blows, but the Sentret looked like it had enough and then avoided the Tackle attack from the fire mouse before launching a final Tackle attack that sent it into unconsciousness as it slammed into the training room's wall.

"Alright, well here are those Pokemon now" Iruka then opened a small door and the small crowd of starter Pokemon walked in. Everyone chose their's except for Naruto. Naruto looked to see everyone had chosen a Pokemon and the remaining one was...

"Cyndaquil" the fire mouse Pokemon looked downcast as no one had chosen it. Naruto smirked before walking over to the fire type.

"Hey there, guess you're going to be my partner then" Naruto said with a foxy grin at the Pokemon. Cyndaquil looked at the blonde boy with a surprised look, its mouth open. Cyndquil seemed a bit scared as it back away, but Naruto grinned at the fire mouse.

"You're a fighter, I can see it in you and you got a lot of potentia, Cyndaquil. So come one, how's about you me by Pokemon?" Iruka smiled as he saw Cyndaquil happily jump into Naruto's arms.

"Naruto" the brown haired Pokemon Professor walked over to the duo. Naruto and Cyndaquil looked up at Iruka.

"Hai, Professor Iruka?" Naruto asked.

"I'm glad you chose, Cyndaquil. Everyone has been degrading the little guy" Iruka patted the Pokemon on its head, "He has always been picked on by the other Pokemon, but I can see it's potential and I'm sure you can bring it out"

"Arigato, Professor" Iruka smiled as he saw Cyndaquil squeak in happiness before jumping atop his new trainer's head. Iruka then cleared his throat before calling out to everyone.

"Alright everyone, since some parents have been concerned for their children's safeties, I have randomly selected each of you to be partnered with another student" Iruka said, "When I call your names, you will receive a Pokedex from me"

'I hope I get partnered with Sasuke-kun' were the thoughts of the female population as they got hearts in their eyes as they gazed at the 'cool' Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto grumbled as he glared at Sasuke.

"Alright the first is Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke sighed as Sakura cheered, the rest of the Uchiha's fangirls glared at the pinkette. Sakura was a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes and came at the top of her class due to her sheer brilliance in terms of Pokemon knowledge. She wore a red sleeveless top with a white circle on the back, a pair of tight black bike shorts and a pair of red and white sneakers. Her graduation headband being used as a hairband revealing her enormous forehead. Her chosen starter Pokemon was Chikorita, a grass type Pokemon. Chikorita is a small green Pokemon which had a large leaf on its head and had red eyes full of happiness.

"HA TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke sighed as he face palmed he then looked down at his starter who stared with pitiful eyes. The small blue bipedal crocodile had red scales trailing down its back to the tip of its tail, and also had red eyes. Two sharp fangs poked out from its upper jaw, its arms crossed. This was a Totodile, a water type.

'Why me?' the raven haired boy thought. The Totodile patted his trainer's leg as if to say, "I pity you"

"Aww man, I wanted to be partnered with Sakura-chan" Naruto whined as he slumped his shoulders.

"On account of their parents, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi will be the only trio" Iruka said. Ino had long platinum blonde hair, sky blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. she wore a purple tank top and a purple skirt along with a pair of purple-pink sneakers. She had a grass type Pokemon called Sunkern as her starter, which was a Pokemon that looked like a brown and yellow coloured sunflower seed and had a small green stem poking out of its bulbous head. Pure brown eyes looked around as it stood near its partner.

Shikamaru was a boy with black hair tied up into a ponytail like Iruka's giving his head the look of a pineapple. He had black eyes and wore a black t-shirt, grey jeans and wore a green jacket over his t-shirt and a pair of green and black sneakers. His starter was a large deer looking Pokemon which was brown and white and had yellow horns that branched outwards from the side of its head along with purple orb like objects being placed in the horns. A Stantler was what this normal type Pokemon was called.

Chouji was a big boned boy, actually he is fat, but he doesn't like the use of him being called sad adjective. He had light brown hair and two swirl like patterns painted onto his cheeks. He wore a tan coloured shirt with the kanji for 'Food' on it along with a pair of baggy green jeans and brown boots. He had a bag of chips in his hands as his Caterpie, which was his chosen starter, a green bug type Pokemon which resembled a caterpillar, with a pair of pinkish-red antennae and yellow circle like markings along its sides and a yellow underbelly, rested atop his head. Its large black eyes shining in happiness as her partner handed her a chip.

"Kiba Inuzuka will be paired off with Shino Aburame" Iruka called out the next team. Kiba had a Growlithe, a red and white furred dog like Pokemon, whom he had immediately gotten along with and nickname Akamaru. Shino was a shady character who wore a large grey jacket, which had a picture of a few bug type Pokemon on the back, that covered his mouth and he wore a pair of dark glasses. He wore a pair of dark black pants and black sneakers. He had a small spider like Pokemon which was green and had black markings that made a smiley face pattern on its abdomen. It had pink coloured pincers and three pairs of yellow legs with black stripes where the joints were located. It also had large black eyes. This was a Spinarak.

Iruka then called a few of the other teams before reaching the last one.

"The final team will be Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki" the young professor announced. Naruto shrugged as he looked at his new travelling companion.

"Well Cyndaquil, let's go say hi" the blonde said. The fire type nodded as he walked alongside his trainer. Naruto and Cyndaquil looked at the shy girl. Hinata was a pale girl with equally pale looking eyes, so pale that they looked like they had no pupil. Her hair was a navy blue colour that reached just below her neck. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and lavender shoes. She wore a black tank top that really hugged her surprising figure, but due to her timid nature she always hid it beneath a baggy cream coloured jacket. Beside her was a small dog looking Pokemon. It was rather furry, covered in what seemed to be soft brown and white fur. Brown eyes stared at the duo of Naruto an Cyndaquil. This was Eevee.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan...I guess we're partners" Naruto said. He then picked up Cyndaquil who took his spot on the head of the blonde. "This is my partner Cyndaquil"

"Cynda!" the mouse pokemon greeted. Eevee and Hinata looked away, apparently like trainer, like Pokemon.

"O-O-Ohayo, N-N-Naruto-kun, this is my p-partner, she is an Eevee" Hinata greeted.

"Eevee" the small dog like Pokemon greeted.

"So Hinata-chan, what are you doing?"

"W-What do you m-mean?"

"I mean are you going to become a coordinator or aim for the Pokemon League like me?" Naruto asked. Hinata and Eevee looked at each other.

"Well...I want t-t-to be a c-coordinator" she said looking down with a slight blush as she was actually holding a coversation with her crush.

"Alright well Hinata-chan since you and Eevee will be travelling with Cyndaquil and I there is one thing I need you to do for me?" the blonde said. Hinata looked oddly at Naruto.

The bluish-black haired girl tilted her head in confusion.

"I need you to stop stuttering" he said, "You need to boost your confidence, but I'm sure during our journey we'll get rid of that okay?"

"Hai" she said. Eevee nodded before Cyndaquil dropped down and held out a paw. Eevee stared at Cyndaquil with a confused look before holding out her own paw. Cyndaquil shook it with a smile causing Eevee to slightly smile as well. After that everyone went and got their Pokedex-es.

"Okay you guys, your Pokedex is a handheld encyclopedia to record the information on Pokemon you have seen and caught. The information will show up when you have caught a Pokemon, not when you have only seen it. It will show the amount of Pokemon you have seen as well as the amount you have caught. There are 256 Pokemon that make up the Johto and Kanto regions combined as Pokemon from Kanto often migrate to this region since the two are joined together. The goal I want every one of you to do is to complete this Pokedex, for it is necessary in my research of Pokemon evolution" Iruka explained.

Naruto's Pokedex was orange and Hinata's was lavender. Everyone immediately rushed out of the lab and left to start their journey into the world of Pokemon. However, Hinata, Naruto, Cyndaquil and Eevee were about to leave when they saw the young Pokemon Professor talking on his Pokegear, the handheld device that acted as a Radio, Phone and Map when these data cards were placed into the Pokegear.

"Ah, yes I understand, but I'm busy right now and I can't..." Iruka then turned to see Naruto and Hinata still there and about to walk out. "actually hold on, I have two people right here who would be willing to do it Mr. Pokemon" Iruka said. "Great, I'll send them immediately"

"Naruto, Hinata!" Iruka called out. The blonde and bluenette turned to face the young professor.

"Hai, Professor Iruka?" they asked.

"I just got a call from one of my friends, he goes by the name Mr. Pokemon. He lives north of Cherrygrove City and he wants me to go get something from him to bring back to the lab, but I'm too busy so I was wondering if you two would do it for me?"

"Hai, Professor" the two trainers said.

"Come on Cyndaquil, IKUZO!" Naruto said energetically before leaving the lab with Cyndaquil running beside him. Hinata and Eevee following behind him.

Naruto and Cyndaquil paused though which caused Hinata to bump into him.

"W-W-why did you stop, N-N-Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"I forgot, I need to go home and show Okaa-chan my new starter Pokemon. Wanna come?" the blonde asked his travelling companion.

"Uh...S-Sure" Hinata replied with a small smile. Naruto nodded before the two walked over to the house. As they entered Kushina and Kyuubi were already waiting.

"Oh Naruto-kun, how was it? Did you pick your starter Pokemon?"

"Hai Okaa-chan, this is Cyndaquil" Naruto said as he showed her the fire type.

"Oh, a fire type. Good pick, Fire types are the best" Kushina said as she patted the mouse Pokemon. Kyuubi nodded as he walked over to the fellow Pokemon.

"Nine!" the fox Pokemon greeted, extending a tail. Cyndaquil grabbed the tail and shook it.

"Cynda!"

"Oh and who is your friend, this your girlfriend?" Kushina asked with a sly smirk. Naruto and Hinata blushed, but they both shook their heads.

"No, Okaa-chan. Professor Iruka said how that some parents were concerned for their children so he had a buddy system and he paired me off with Hinata-chan" he explained.

"I see, well okay" Kushina then walked to Hinata and whispered in her ear. "You're a nice girl, please treat my Naruto-kun well." Hinata blushed again, but nodded.

"Oh right, I almost forgot" Kushina walked towards the kitchen counter and picked up a dark blue and white Pokegear, "Your Pokegear returned from the repair shop. I already installed the Phone and Map cards into it" the red haired Uzumaki said. Naruto took the device from her and thanked his mother.

"Well I'm off Okaa-chan" Naruto said. Kushina nodded and then kissed her only son on his cheek.

"I'll see you when you become a Pokemon Champion" she said. Naruto nodded and then he and Cyndaquil along with Hinata and Eevee left the Uzumaki household. Kushina sighed as she watched yet another retreating back of another blonde haired man.

'Oh Minato-kun, if you could see your son starting his journey. I hope you're okay wherever you are' Kushina said as she sat down and petted Kyuubi's mane.

* * *

><p>The two trainers and their starters, which were left out of their Pokeballs walked out of New Bark Town and into the grassy area of Route 29. As the two walked through Naruto spotted movement in the grass and saw a Sentret pop out. Cyndaquil growled as he faced off against the Pokemon. After all having lost to the Sentret in the lab's training room really had the fire type create a dislike for this type of Pokemon.<p>

"Okay Cyndaquil let's go, you seem fired up" Naruto said. Naruto took out his Pokedex which showed his Pokemon's level and the amount of experience it needed to gain to reach its next level. Right now, Cyndaquil was at level five.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil nodded as his back flared up.

"Alright Tackle Attack!" Naruto shouted. Cyndaquil nodded and rushed forwards and made direct contact that caused the Sentret to be sent skidding backwards. The scout pokemon then stood up on its tail and glared at the fire type. The normal type then charged forward and tried to use its own Tackle attack.

"Dodge it !" Naruto commanded, "Then counter with Tackle again" Cyndaquil did as instructed and then jumped to the side to avoid and then crashed headfirst into Sentret's back sending it to the ground and unconscious. Naruto and Cynaquil cheered and a small blue bar raced across the screen of the Pokedex as Cyndaquil gained experience. After continuing to walk through the grass, Naruto and eventually Hinata after much persuasion from her blonde friend, battled Pokemon on the way to Cherrygrove City. Cyndaquil and Eevee both growing to level 6, and Cyndaquil learning its second attack Smokescreen, but their Health being low as a result. So they went into the Pokemon Center at Cherrygrove City.

"Ohayo, I am Nurse Shizune, how may I help you?" the black haired woman asked.

"Hai, can you heal our Pokemon please?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata handed the nurse their Pokemon.

"Of course, it will be done in just a few moments" Shizune said with a smile before taking the two and then putting them in a high tech looking machine. The machine glowed with a white light before the two previously tired Pokemon came out as good as new.

"Sugoi" Naruto and Hinata said in awe at how quick Cyndaquil and Eevee were healed. The two bowed.

"Arigato Shizune-san" they said.

"Ja ne" the two pre-teens then left the Pokemon Center and continued on their way to Mr. Pokemon's house. After much walking and a few battles, the two were able to reach the pink roofed house. They entered the house and saw a man wearing a business suit. He was aged, having a greying mustache.

"Ah hello, I am Mr. Pokemon. I assume you are the two youngsters my friend Professor Iruka sent to retrieve the parcel?" Mr. Pokemon asked. Naruto and Hinata nodded. However, before anything could continue an elderly man with completely grey hair, his hair line already receeding, brown skin covered in liver spots and wore a brown shirt and black pants along with black shoes and a brown jacket coat worn over the shirt walked up to the two young trainers.

"You two...you are both trainers, right?" the old man asked. Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"Hai, I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master and become the new Pokemon League Champion" Naruto said proudly.

"I...I-I-I want to be a top coordinator" Hinata said, mentally cheering for herself as she barely stuttered. The old man before them stared at them and then looked at their Pokemon and jumped back in surprise.

"These are surprisingly rare Pokemon and you two...you have the eyes of people who care deeply for your Pokemon even though you have just met them" the man said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The old man chuckled.

"I'm Professor Hiruzen Sarutobi, from the Kanto region" Naruto and Hinata became slack jawed.

"You mean the Pokemon Professor, creator of the Pokedex!" Naruto and Hinata exclaimed. Sarutobi nodded.

"Hai, I came here to visit my old friend Mr. Pokemon and also to extend my research. I also have a Radio Show here in Johto taking place in Goldenrod City. Should you two come to that city, drop by the Radio Station when you have time"

"Hai" the two young trainers said. Sarutobi nodded and then left the room. Mr. Pokemon chuckled.

"That Sarutobi, always such a busy man. Anyways back to the matter at hand, I have a friend from another region who sent me this gift in hopes that I would be able to know what it is. It seems to be an egg, so I want you two to take this back to Professor Iruka, he has been studying Pokemon Evolution and might know something about this egg." Mr. Pokemon handed the egg to Naruto. The egg was a large egg, a bit bigger than a Pidgey's body. It was patterned by red and blue triangles.

"Hai, we will take good care of it" Naruto said. Hinata nodded and the two starter Pokemon nodded also before the four left Mr. Pokemon's house. After leaving they went back towards Cherrygrove City and battle some Caterpie, Pidgey and Sentret as well as a couple of Spinarak along the way. Both Eevee and Cyndaquil gaining experience and easily growing to level 9 along the way. Eevee had learned Sand Attack as a consolation. The two trainers and their Pokemon then walked towards the Pokemon center and healed their Pokemon before heading back towards New Bark, but were stopped when they saw two familiar faces.

"Sakura-chan...Sasuke-teme" Naruto greeted, smiling at the pinkette and scowling at Sasuke's. The pink haired trainer growled as hit Naruto in the head with her fist.

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun" the green eyes girl growled. She then turned to Hinata and did a complete 180 as she spoke nicely.

"Hey there Hinata, is Naruto-baka here treating you wrongly?" Sakura asked, "It must be a shame to be partnered with a baka like him and his weak little Cyndaquil" Naruto and Cynaquil looked shocked before frowning at the verbal abuse they received.

"S-S-Sakura-cha, they...they d-didn't do anything. N-Naruto-kun has been h-h-helping me in getting Eevee s-s-stronger for when I do my first c-c-contest in Violet City" Hinata explained. Sasuke scoffed at that.

"Hn, the dobe helping someone get stronger...that's a first"

"Oh yeah teme, well let's battle right here...right now" Sasuke smirked and then Totodile, who was standing beside his trainer walked forwards.

"My Totodile will easily defeat your weak Cyndaquil. Didn't you see how easily it was beaten by that Sentret?" the Uchiha asked with pure arrogance in his tone. Naruto and Cyndaquil glared at their rivals.

"We'll take you down, Cyndaquil Tackle attack!" Naruto commanded. Cyndaquil nodded and then charged forward.

"Dodge and then counter with Scratch!" Sasuke said. Totodile then sidestepped the charging fire type before its claws raked down the side of Cyndaquil's body and then it spun and slammed its thick tail against Cyndaquil sending the fire type skidding away. However Cyndaquil charged forward using another Tackle.

"Alright Cyndaquil jump and slam down on that blue crocodile!" Naruto commanded. The mouse Pokemon nodded and jumped into the air and dove downwards.

"Totodile use Growl!" Sasuke yelled, the Cyndaquil was coming down too fast to avoid so he lowered the attack power with Growl and it caused Totodile to come out with minimal damage.

"Use scratch!" Totodile scored a hit, but Cyndaquil quickly recovered.

"Tackle attack!"

The mouse and big jaw Pokemon collided with each other before Naruto smirked as he saw a bead of sweat on the side of Totodile's face. Totodile quickly ran forward and released used Scratch that sent Cyndaquil to the side, but Naruto smirked as he saw how close together the fire and water type Pokemon were. A plan immediately sprung into action.

"Cyndaquil, Smokescreen!" Naruto yelled. Cyndaquil nodded and caught both trainer and Pokemon off guard as Sasuke's vision of his Pokemon was lost. Cyndaquil and Totodile in the black smoke that came from the mouse Pokemon's mouth looked at each other. However, Cyndaquil was granted better visibility in these conditions being a fire type.

"Finish it, TACKLE ATTACK!" Naruto roared. Cyndaquil then rushed forward and hit Totodile with a powerful full body tackle that sent the blue crocodile flying through the air and skidding towards Sasuke's feet. Totodile grunted in pain, but fell back down as he tried to stand. Swirls in his eyes indicating that he fainted.

"WE DID IT!" Naruto yelled in victory as he hugged his starter.

"Good job, Naruto-kun" Hinata congratulated softly. Naruto smirked.

"Well I guess that training along the way to Mr. Pokemon's house helped huh Hinata-chan?"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Sakura yelled, "YOU CHEATED, YOU CHEATED AGAINST SASUKE-KUN!"

"Naruto-kun, d-did not cheat Sakura. Sasuke just lost because N-Naruto-kun is a better t-t-trainer" Hinata said. Sakura glared at Naruto before looking at Sasuke.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Urasai, you're annoying. I should be working by myself, your contest shit will only slow me down" the raven haired boy walked away towards the Pokemon Center with Totodile in hand.

'The dobe...I lost to him, I need to get more powerful Pokemon' the Uchiha thought as Sakura somberly walked behind him.

"Well come on, we gotta go" Naruto said. Hinata nodded and the two continued to go towards New Bark Town and in order to reach there faster fled potential opponents and quickly returned to New Bark Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Lab of Professor Iruka<strong>

"Professor, we're back!" Naruto announced.

"Ah Naruto, Hinata. Good to see you and your Pokemon are alright" Iruka said, but then noticed Cyndaquil was slightly exhausted.

"Naruto is Cyndaquil alright?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded as Iruka healed the young starter.

"Hai, but he got a bit tired from when we kicked Sasuke's ass" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You beat Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

"Hai, Sasuke thinks the world should be handed to him on a silver platter and he doesn't need to train, I fought Pokemon along with Hinata-chan and we trained and I managed to kick Sasuke where it hurts...his pride" Naruto said with ice blue eyes full of determination. Iruka smirked.

"Well then congratulations, now what is it that Mr. Pokemon wanted me to see?" the young professor asked.

"Oh right" Naruto dropped his bag on the ground and took out the Pokemon egg. "Here you go" Iruka's eyes widened and he stepped back in surprise.

"Sugoi, a Pokemon egg. I will research on this right away. Oh by the way do either of you have Pokegears?" Naruto and Hinata nodded and showed him the pocket sized devices. "Good, well let me just see them for a second" he swiped the two Pokegears from the trainers and then type a few buttons before handing the back.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I added my number to your contact list in the Phone of your Pokegear" Iruka explained with a smile.

"W-Why?" Hinata asked.

"So that I'll be able to contact my most trusted students. You two...Naruto, Hinata...you two have a certain quality about you that makes me confident in that you will be able to accomplish your dream. Now then both of you a little heads up, Naruto there is a gym in Violet City and a Pokemon Contest is said to also be taking place there in two days from now" the brown haired Pokemon Professor said.

"A-A-Arigato, Professor" Hinata said, "t-that i-i-information really helps"

"No problem and call me when you get rid of that stuttering, I want to know when you do" he said with a chuckle. Naruto laughed along with Eevee and Cyndaquil while Hinata blushed lightly at the joke.

"I will, Professor" she managed to say without stuttering. Iruka smiled.

"Well, you two had forgotten, but Naruto here is a badge case for you along with your Trainer Card to I.D you for when you want to do certain things and here's a Trainer Card and a ribbon case for you Hinata. Oh and five Pokeballs for each of you" Iruka said.

"Arigato" the two young trainers said and took the items and put them away in their bags. The two then left the lab and went towards Route 29.

"Well Hinata-chan, now that we have Pokeballs we can catch Pokemon" he said happily. Cyndaquil's back ignited to show his enthusiasm and Eevee and Hinata chuckled at the two males.

"Eevee, w-we should get some new friends also." Hinata said. Naruto and Cyndaquil then smiled as they saw a potential team member. A brown and white feathered bird Pokemon jumped out of the grass and looked at the blonde and the fire type.

"Hey a Pidgey, let's catch it Cyndaquil!" Naruto said.

"Cynda!" the fire type's back burst into flames, ready to fight. The Pidgey glared at the two trainers and then flapped its wings and took to the air, ready to fight. The tiny bird Pokemon then swooped down and used Tackle.

"It's using Tackle, quick Cyndaquil dodge and then use Smokescreen to block its vision" Cyndaquil nodded before jumping into the air and then breathed a black column of smoke from his mouth. Pidgey froze not knowing where to go in the thick smog.

"Tackle it now!" Cyndaquil then appeared out of nowhere and hit Pidgey in the side sending the Pokemon to the ground. The flying type, by Naruto's Pokedex was only at level 3, but Naruto saw the fierce look in its eyes. A look that said it would be stronger in the near future. Naruto then took out a Pokeball from his bag and threw it.

"Pokeball Go!" the red and white orb sailed through the air and hit the flying type in its head. Pidgey then glowed red before being sucked into the Pokeball. The Pokeball tilted three times before becoming motionless.

"SUGOI, WE DID IT!" Naruto yelled, "OUR FIRST CATCH!" he then ran over and hugged Hinata out of the sheer joy and caused Hinata to nearly faint. Same went for Eevee an Cyndaquil since the evolution Pokemon was still shy and not used to physical contact. Naruto's Pokedex suddenly beeped and Naruto, who was currently holding the Pokedex looked at it as the information of Pidgey appeared.

**Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokemon. A Normal and Flying type Pokemon. It usually hides in tall grass, but it dislikes fighting. It protects itself by kicking up sand.** Naruto closed the Pokedex and pocketed the Pokemon encyclopedia.

"Alright Hinata-chan, now that I've caught my first Pokemon it's your turn" the blonde said and then the two continued to walk through the grass. They had almost reached Cherrygrove City once more when a small raccoon like Pokemon appeared. The Sentret stood atop its tail as Hinata sent Eevee out to battle.

"A-Alright Eevee, time t-to g-get a new t-t-team member" she said with as much confidence as she could muster. The Sentret saw Eevee charging towards it before smirking and jumping over the evolution Pokemon. Eevee skidded to a halt as Sentret landed back on the ground and then used its Tackle attack sending Eevee backwards.

"I can't e-even catch a S-Sentret, I-I'm such a failure" Hinata sighed as she watched Eevee try to beat the ever elusive Pokemon. However she was shocked as she felt a strong grip on her shoulders. She looked up, her pale lavender eyes staring into Naruto's icy blue ones.

"Listen to me Hinata-chan, you are not a failure. The only reason why you seem to be weak, is because you have no confidence in your abilities. It took you a while, but on our way to Mr. Pokemon's house, you were able to beat Pokemon left, right and center." Naruto smiled.

"You're not weak, Cyndaquil thinks so too, right?" Naruto said. The fire mouse nodded.

"Cynda!" the fire type said its own word of encouragement. Hinata closed her eyes and nodded before they snapped open, full of determination.

"I-I'll try my best" she said.

"There is no try in this world, you either Do or Do Not" Naruto said, "And you will Do" Hinata smirked and nodded before she looked at the sentry Pokemon.

"Alright Eevee, Tackle Attack!" Hinata yelled. Eevee nodded and charged forward, but Sentret jumped into the air and flipped before slamming its tail down on Eevee's head, however being a higher level, the stronger of the normal types held firm.

"Now quick, bounce it back and then use Sand Attack!" Eevee nodded before pushing back against the tail that rested atop its head and sent Sentret back. Sentret growled before trying to use Tackle Attack, but Eevee quickly turned around and began to kick up sand with her back feet. Sentret was then lowered in visibility and accuracy before trying a blind Tackle attack.

"Dodge it and then use your own Tackle!" Hinata yelled.

"VEE!" the evolution Pokemon leapt to the side and then crashed its body against Sentret sending it to the ground. "One more time" Eevee charged and scored a second hit, weakening the Sentret as it rolled on the ground. Hinata then reached into her bag and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Alright, here we GO!" she threw the red and white Pokemon capturing device as it bounced on Sentret's back. Sentret became red coloured energy before being sucked into the open ball. The Pokeball then fell to the ground and tilted on the ground. After three tilts, the ball became motionless.

"I-I-I did it" she said with a smile, "I did it!" Naruto patted her on the back and watched as Eevee ran over to her with the Pokeball that held Sentret. Hinata's Pokedex beeped as she received the information on her first caught Pokemon. She looked at the lavender coloured device.

**Sentret, the Scout Pokemon. A Normal Type Pokemon. A very cautious Pokémon, it raises itself up using its tail to get a better view of its surroundings.**

"Good job, Hinata-chan. Now we're one step closer to achieving out dreams" the blonde trainer said with his foxy grin. Hinata nodded and the two trainers then continued to walk through the grass as they went towards Cherrygrove City. After reaching the city and training their new partners along the way. Pidgey was able to grow to level 4 and Sentret grew to level 4 also. The two then healed their Pokemon in the Pokemon Center. After that they left the Pokemon Center and the travelling partners looked at each other as they planned their next move.

"S-So, what do we d-do now?" the bluenette asked. Naruto pulled out his Pokegear and looked at the Map card.

"Well...the map shows that the closest town with a Gym is Violet City and Professor Iruka also said there was going to be contest there two days from now" Naruto said as he remembered what the scar nosed professor said.

"Then, l-let's go" Hinata said with a smile. Naruto and Cyndaquil nodded.

"TO VIOLET CITY!" he shouted as he ran towards Route 30.

"CYNDAQUIIIL!" the fire mouse Pokemon squeaked as it ran after its trainer.

"N-NARUTO-KUN, MATTEO!"

"EEVEEEE!"

**(A/N: Well that's Chapter 2. I know the fights are kinda short, but hey this is only the beginning of the game so the fight is supposed to be short. Anyways, next Chapter will be the trek to Violet City and the beginning of Naruto's quest to Pokemon Champion and Hinata's to be Top Coordinator. Will they prevail? To Be Continued. Please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3:Triumph and Loss

Naruto and Hinata were walking along Route 30, passing through the grass when Hinata spied something out of the corner of her eyes, Eevee looked at her trainer in confusion before looking at where Hinata was looking.

"Naruto-kun, c-could you wait for a while, I think I saw something in those bushes" the pale eyed girl said. Naruto and Cyndaquil looked at each other before shrugging.

"Sure, let's check it out" the blonde Uzumaki agreed. The two pre-teens and their Pokemon partners walked in the direction east of where they were going before they saw two trainers, one had a purple and white rat like Pokemon, known as Rattata and the other had a Pidgey. Both were grinning as they were fighting a defenseless little Caterpie. The bug type Pokemon was being double teamed as the two Pokemon used a continuous barrage of Tackle attacks sending it sprawling on the ground. It tried to use String Shot to defend itself when it had the chance, but when it tried to attack one, the other appeared and attacked it. Hinata and Naruto gaped in shock as they saw the boys, both around their age, doing such a cruel act.

'That's such a cruel thing to do to that Caterpie' Hinata glared at them before an afterthought followed, 'If I could catch the Caterpie, I could get a Butterfree to help with my contests'

"Naruto-kun, we have to help that Caterpie" she said. Naruto nodded and he and Cyndaquil along with Hinata and Eevee walked over to the two youngsters.

"OI, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Naruto roared in anger. The two boys, both wearing similar outfits of a blue cap, yellow t-shirts and navy blue pants with blue sneakers turned to face the blonde and bluentte.

" I'm Tommy and this is my brother, Jimmy. Who are you guys?"

"That d-d-doesn't matter, now leave t-that p-poor Caterpie alone" Hinata ordered with anger in her eyes.

"Cynda cyndaquil quil!" Cyndaquil spoke as his back burst into flames to give his anger a physical form.

"Eevee vee!" Eevee cried out in anger towards the trainers.

"Why should we, this weak little Pokemon is used to train our own Pokemon"

"Yeah, but it's two on one, that's not fair!" the blonde trainer said.

"Life isn't fair" one of the two trainers yelled. "Now get out of the way" The Rattata was about to attack when Cyndaquil jumped in front of the bug type Pokemon and tackled the small rodent back. Eevee joined in also.

"Alright listen, w-we'll battle you, if you l-lose you leave C-C-Caterpie alone" Hinata said without stuttering. Naruto smirked, Hinata's confidence was already growing, her stuttering was almost nearly gone.

"And if we win?"

"That won't happen" Naruto growled as he and Hinata faced off against the two other trainers. The twins smirked and nodded to each other. The green caterpillar Pokemon lay there on the grass in surprise at seeing two humans defend it, especially the blue haired one.

"Alright, Rattata let's do this!"

"Crush them Pidgey!" The two Pokemon gave out battle cries as they faced off against Naruto's Cyndaquil and Hinata's Eevee.

"Cyndaquil, Eevee, let's do this!" Naruto and Hinata commanded.

"Vee!" the evolution Pokemon crouched low ready to battle.

"Quil" and the flames on Cyndaquil's back blazed to life.

"Pidgey use Tackle" Tommy yelled and the Tiny Bird Pokemon flew down aiming to strike Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil use Smokescreen!" Naruto yelled. Black plumes of smoke flew from Cyndaquil's mouth.

"Now Eevee use Tackle!" Hinata ordered. The brown and white furred creature nodded and then charged into the smoke and smacked into Pidgey sending both of them out of the ebony smoke cloud and both rolled on the ground.

"Use scratch Rattata!" the claws of the rat Pokemon slashed Eevee's face and sent her skidding backwards. "Now follow up with a Tackle attack" the purple and white rat charged forward towards Eevee.

"You use Tackle too Pidgey!" the dual type bird Pokemon flew towards Eevee.

"Cyndaquil, quick take the hit for Eevee!" Naruto yelled.

"NANI!" the three trainers yelled as they watched Cyndaquil jump in front of Eevee without regard for its own safety and took the Tackle attack from the Rattata. Cyndaquil flew away, over Eevee's head and managed to flip and land firmly on his feet.

"Naruto-kun w-w-why?"

"You're my friend Hinata-chan, and so is Eevee. Cyndaquil and I won't let you both get hurt" Naruto said with a smirk. "CYNDAQUIL...use Leer then use Tackle on both of them!" Cyndaquil glared at the Pidgey and Rattata as the two flinched, lowering their defense before Cyndaquil charged forward and slammed his body full force against the two Pokemon.

"Eevee you use Sand Attack to blind them before using Tackle as well!" Hinata said. Eevee nodded and then turned around and used its back feet to kick up sand into the eyes of the bird and rat Pokemon. Then Eevee used a full body tackle sending the Pidgey and Rattata to the ground. The two Pokemon fainted as a result. Naruto and Hinata took out their Pokedex-es and smiled as they watched on the screens as the blue experience point bars of their Pokemon increased. Cyndaquil and Eevee reached level 10.

"We did it!" and then in their cheering they changed to surprised looks as Cyndaquil's flames burned brighter and then small balls of flame flew out of his mouth and into the blue depths of the sky.

"W-W-Was that...?" as she watched Cyndaquil's back flames return to its usual intensity before being snuffed out.

"YATTA, CYNDAQUIL YOU LEARNED EMBER!" Naruto said as he grabbed his Pokemon and hugged it. Cyndaquil looked in awe as he saw the small balls of fire fly through the air upwards into the sky before being reduced to well...embers.

"CYNDAQUIIILLLL!" the fire type exclaimed in what could only be described as joy.

"You got lucky, we'll cream you two the next time we meet" the twins of Tommy and Jimmy declared.

"In your dreams" Naruto said as he stuck out his tongue at them. The two brothers fled the scene and Hinata and Eevee walked towards the badly damaged Pokemon. Caterpie shrunk away as Hinata knelt down, but then calmed as she began to pet it gently.

"Are you okay, little one?" she asked in a soothing voice. The little bug type stared up at her with large black eyes and gave what seemed to be a nod before nuzzling her neck causing the girl to giggle from the contact. Naruto and Cyndaquil smirked at the sight. Hinata then took out a Potion from her bag and sprayed it, healing the bug type.

"S-S-So, C-Caterpie, do you w-want to join my team?" she asked the bug type. The green worm Pokemon's eyes changed into upside down Us indicating it was smiling before jumping up and down in excitement.

"I'll t-take that as a y-yes" she said and then took out one of the four remaining Pokeballs in her bag and opened it, sucking in Caterpie as red energy. Her Pokedex beeped as she received Caterpie's data from it being caught.

**Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. A Bug Type Pokemon. For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies.**

Hinata then scanned the Pokeball and found that Caterpie was at level 4.

"You'll be an excellent trainer for Caterpie, Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he helped her up. The bluenette nodded, as she blushed from the contact between her and Naruto.

"A-Arigato, Naruto-kun, n-now then let's g-go to Violet City" Hinata said. Naruto nodded as the two continued the trek through Route 30. The two trainers continued to walk through the grass, battling the trainers and wild Pokemon that crossed their path using their newly acquired Pokemon, namely Naruto's Pidgey and Hinata's Sentret and sometimes her Caterpie. Naruto also managed to catch a Rattata, Weedle, Caterpie, Spinarak and a Sentret, the two normal types being at level 5 and the bug types at level 4. The Sentret being sent to the PC box for Storage. He read their data as he caught them.

**Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. A Normal Type Pokemon. It eats anything. Wherever food is available, it will settle down and produce offspring continuously.**

**Spinarak, the String Spit Pokemon. A Bug and Poison Type Pokemon. It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close.**

**Weedle, the Weedle Pokemon. A Bug Type Pokemon. Its poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies.**

However he said they wouldn't be permanent members.

"Why not Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, her stuttering was slowly going away, apparently the few hours with Naruto was able to do a lot for that aspect of her personality.

"Because, Okaa-chan always told me I should have a balanced team and now my team is made of up of mostly normal types. I want better Pokemon, although Rattata, Sentret and Spinarak will be able to help me in the journey" Naruto explained. Hinata nodded in understanding, he wasn't being cruel or judgmental of his new team members, just thinking about the welfare of his team.

After that they arrived at the gate to Violet City.

"Well we finally made it, Ikuzo!" Naruto said. The two trainers and their main partners then walked through the gates to the first stepping stone of their journey.

Violet City

Upon entry, the two trainers and their starters looked around and noticed quite a number of people in the rather small town.

"Sugoi, that's a lot of people" Naruto said in awe.

"T-They a-are p-probably here to see the P-Pokemon Contest that w-w-will be here. It's two days from now, remember?" Hinata reminded her blonde travelling companion.

"Oh yeah" Naruto said. He then spotted the Pokemon Center and the two trainers walked towards it to heal their Pokemon. They entered the Pokemon Center and spotted a familiar raven haired woman behind the counter.

"Oi, Nurse Shizune!" Naruto called out. Shizune looked up from her computer behind her desk and looked confused.

"Umm, ohayo...do I know you?" Shizune asked.

"It's me, Naruto...and Hinata" he said pointing at the less timid girl. "You treated our Pokemon back in Cherrygrove, though I wonder how you got here so fast?" The raven haired nurse chuckled.

"Oh, you must mean my cousin. I'm the Violet City, Shizune. All of my cousins throughout the region all look alike" Shizune pulled out a photo of all her relatives, it was like a clone army of the raven haired Pokemon nurse when you looked at it. The only difference being the colour of the crosses on their nurse hats.

"Sugoi...you all look so alike" Naruto and Hinata whispered.

"So then, how may I help you? Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" she asked. Naruto and Hinata nodded before giving her Cyndaquil, Eevee and their other Pokemon that were in their Pokeballs. After a few seconds from putting the Pokemon in the healing machine, the Pokemon were back to full strength.

"There you go, all healed and ready to go and if you want to register for the contest, you can talk with me" Shizune said with a bow. Hinata's eyes widened at that.

"W-W-Well, Nurse Shizune, I want to j-join the contest" Hinata said as she poked her index fingers together.

"Hai, well just hand me your Trainer I.D card and your Pokedex" the nurse said with a smile. The bluish haired girl handed the items to the Pokemon healer before she put them in slots in the computer. Nurse Shizune typed on the computer before pressing one final button and then a green light flashed on the computer. Shizune removed the Trainer Card and the Pokedex from the computer and handed them both back to Hinata.

"Well then Ms. Hyuga, here you go. You are all signed up and registered as a Pokemon Coordinater." the raven haired nurse said.

"Arigato Nurse Shizune" the Hyuga said with a bow.

"Please visit us again, soon" she said as she waved goodbye to them.

After exiting the Pokemon Center, Naruto was suddenly pushed aside by a young trainer.

"Oi, watch where you're...woah" Naruto's eyes widened as the trainer paused allowing Naruto to get an eyeful of the young trainer's Rattata. The Pokemon was covered in bruises and dust and it was twitching from pain.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"That gym leader, he is a really tough one. He uses flying type Pokemon and he completely annihilated me" the trainer said.

"Wow, then I guess I'll have to train really hard then...but where?" the trainer pointed to a large wooden structure that looked like a traditional Japanese building. With a purple tiled roof to separate each floor of the tower.

"You can train there, in Sprout Tower, the monks there all use Bellsprout, and they allow you to battle all their trainers and if you make it to the top, they'll give you a Technical Move or TM for short" the trainer said.

"Sugoi...have you done it?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't been able to make it past the second floor, but I hear the move is very useful" the trainer said before rushing away to heal his Rattata.

"A-Are you r-r-really going to go t-to S-Sprout Tower?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded, determination in his icy blue eyes.

"Hai, if there's not much place to train for a gym battle than there" Naruto said, "Cyndaquil and Pidgey would have to be the ones to fight those monks though, that guy before told me how they all use Bellsprout"

"W-Well, Eevee and I h-have to train for the c-c-contest so I won't be able t-to accompany you to see you battle" the Hyuga said with downcast look, "Please don't be mad"

"I'm not mad, you have your things to do and I have mine. Now train hard and remember...you must always be confident and I'll be cheering for you in those stands" Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin displayed on his face. Hinata blushed, but nodded.

"A-And, I'll b-be cheering you on i-in your gym battle" Hinata said with a small smile. Naruto nodded and then waved to her as he walked towards the tower.

"Ja ne" he said and then he and Cyndaquil raced towards the towering structure while Hinata and Eevee went towards a small area they had spotted a while ago upon entering the city.

**Sprout Tower**

Naruto stood at the foot of the great piece of wooden infrastructure and could only gaze in awe at its height and bulk.

"Sugoi"

"Cynda" Trainer and Pokemon looked at each other.

"Let's go" Naruto said as he and Cyndaquil walked through the doors. Upon entering they saw the area looked like the inside of a dojo. Many wooden planks made up the floor and walls of the tower, but one huge pillar made up the support column of Sprout Tower. He saw it shifting from side to side and wondered what was going on. He walked up to a woman standing near the pillar.

"Excuse me, miss?" Naruto asked, "But what is going on that the pillar is shaking?"

"Oh" the woman said as she turned towards the blonde trainer, "The pillar is shaking from the intensity of whatever battles are taking place on the upper levels"

Naruto thanked the woman and left. Naruto then walked towards the first monk he saw and smiled.

"You there, I am Naruto Uzumaki and I challenge the Sprout Tower!" the blonde declared.

"CYNDAQUIIIL!" Cyndaquil's back flared to life as its flames burned in its combination of red and yellow flames. The monk was dressed in black robes with a blue sash stretching from his left shoulder and crossing across his chest to reach his right hip.

"Very well, I am Monk Tai. I am one of the many sages who act as a wall you must scale in order to fight our Elder. Come at me with all you have if you wish to assure victory, young trainer" Tai said as he drew a Pokeball from his robes.

"I choose you Cyndaquil" Naruto said and Cyndaquil ran from Naruto's side to stand in front of his trainer.

"Bellsprout, let's go" the monk threw his Pokeball and in a flash of white a Pokemon made up of a twisted brown stem, two leaves for arms and a yellow buttercup flower for a head formed. A Bellsprout. Naruto smirked.

"Cyndaquil use Tackle" Naruto said. Tai glared at the oncoming fire type.

"Bellsprout use Vine Whip" A green vine extended from Bellsprout's 'mouth' and lashed out at Cyndaquil.

"Dodge it, but keep going" Naruto called out. Cyndaquil quickly ran forward and skidded on his stomach to avoid the vine that sailed over his head before continuing to run and then slammed into Bellsprout's body.

"Now use Ember" Naruto commanded and Cyndaquil's flames grew in size and intensity before small fire balls flew from the Fire Mouse's maw and impacted with Bellsprout. The grass type was hit by the super effective move and knocked it out.

"Well done, but there are much more challenges to face" Tai said as he recalled his Bellsprout. Naruto nodded as he ran from Monk Tai.

'I just hope that previous challenger will acquire the ability to bond with his Pokemon...just like this young boy here, you will go far... Naruto Uzumaki' Tai thought. Naruto ran around the bend of the floor and was stopped as he saw another Monk.

"I am Monk Chow, prepare for battle" Chow said as he sent out a Bellsprout. Naruto wanted to use Cyndaquil again, but remember to use Pidgey, it was at level 7 and only needed a bit more experience before it could learn its Gust attack. Naruto plucked the Pokeball from his belt before hurling it.

"Pidgey, do it!" Naruto said as Pidgey appeared in a flash of white light. The normal/flying type let out a coo before taking to the air, flapping its powerful wings.

"Bellsprout use Growth"

"Pidgey use Tackle" Naruto commanded. Bellsprout glowed with a green aura surrounding its body as it took the head on attack that sent it skidding backwards. "Good job, Pidgey"

"Cooo" Pidgey said in satisfaction.

"Bellsprout, use Vine Whip" Chow told his Pokemon. The vine flew from Bellsprout's mouth and lashed through the air. Naruto's eyes widened, the attack was much faster and he noticed that when Pidgey was suddenly lying on the ground.

'It was much stronger and faster too...that Growth attack, must have something to do with it' Naruto thought as he whipped out his orange Pokedex and looked through it for the move.

Growth, a move that is used by Grass type Pokemon to increase the power of their grass type moves by raising their Special Attack. the Pokedex explained. Naruto nodded and then watched as Pidgey climbed to its feet.

"Right, Pidgey use Sand Attack to block Bellsprout's vision" Naruto commanded. Pidgey nodded before flapping its wings and kicked up a large amountof dust from the floor.

"Wow...we really need to clean this place" Chow said as he saw how much dust was kicked up.

"Now use Tackle!" Naruto said. The dual type bird flew through the smokescreen and slammed into Bellsprout sending it to the ground as it flew away from Bellsprout after impacting with the foe.

"Again, but this time, do a corkscrew with it" Naruto said. Pidgey immediately turned back around and then just as Naruto instructed, Pidgey began to spin like a drill and increased its power and speed with the corkscrew before slamming hard into the body of the Grass type Pokemon, sending to the ground unconscious. Naruto smiled as he watched the experience bar on his Pokedex move across the screen.

"Come on...just a little more, YATTA!" he screamed as Pidgey grew to level 8. He was however, stopped as Wong took out another Pokeball.

"Don't celebrate, just yet, Go Bellsprout!" the monk yelled. Naruto glared at the Grass Type.

"Alright, Pidgey, IKUZO!" Naruto yelled. Pidgey performed a Tackle attack.

"Dodge it and then use Vine Whip!" Chow commanded to his Pokemon. The Sprout Pokemon nodded before jumping to the side and whipped the flying type with a green vine from its mouth, however since Pidgey was partially Flying Type, it barely did any damage.

"Use Sand Attack!" Pidgey whipped up another sandstorm that clouded Bellsprout's vision.

"Kuso" Wong cursed, "Bellsprout use Vine Whip on the ground to launch yourself into the air" Wong commanded. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the grass type lash out on the ground with its Vine Whip and launched itself towards the ceiling.

"NANI!" Naruto cried out in surprise, Cyndaquil also watched in horror as Pidgey no longer had the advantage of flight.

"Now attack!" Wong said, however he never missed Naruto's smirk.

"You lose, you're in Pidgey's territory now" Naruto said. "Pidgey use Tackle, use the corkscrew maneuver, since that Bellsprout's in the air it can't dodge" Chow's slitted eyes would have widened if they could as he realized the mistake he made. Naruto was right, by putting Bellsprout in the air, he realized that his Pokemon would not be able to dodge unless it could fly and unfortunately for him...Bellsprout could not. Bellsprout had attacked with a Vine Whip, but Pidgey performed a barrel roll to avoid it before rushing forward, spinning in the air as it clashed with Bellsprout before performing a loop-the-loop and when it reached the peak of the loop, Pidgey dived downwards and slammed Bellsprout down into the ground.

"And we...win?" Naruto and Pidgey were surprised as they saw Bellsprout lying there, but twitching meaning it still had some fight in it.

"My Bellsprout will not lose" Monk Wong said with determination.

"Your Pokemon is defeated, stand down" Naruto said, "It's wounded, you should heal it"

"Not as long as Bellsprout is conscious" Naruto then looked at his Pokedex and saw what it had showed him on the screen.

"Well then, if you won't accept mercy, I will not give it" Naruto said, "Pidgey do it"

"Pidgey nodded before flapping its wings furiously as a large whirlwind formed.

"GUST ATTACK!" Naruto roared and Pidgey let out a loud screech before a brown dust tornado formed and flew towards Bellsprout. The Flying type move was super effective and sent Bellsprout flying through the air and into a wall knocking it out. Naruto, Cyndaquil and Pidgey cheered for their victory.

"You did great, Pidgey" Pidgey's eyes became upside down Us as it cooed in thanks for the compliment. Naruto the returned the Tiny Bird Pokemon, now at level 9, to its Pokeball. Naruto then left the sobbing monk and as he neared the steps to the second floor he found a Paralyze Heal and then put in his bag before climbing the steps. At each floor, Naruto used Cyndaquil and Pidgey, but mostly Pidgey to defeat the Bellsprout in the tower. He then started to use his other Pokemon.

As he reached the last floor, his Cyndaquil had grown to level 13 and learned Quick Attack, Pidgey was at level 12, Spinarak was at level 8, Rattata at level 7 and both Caterpie and Weedle had achieved level 7, thus they had both evolved into Metapod and Kakuna respectively. Their data being registered in the Pokedex as they were registered as being caught.

**Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokemon. A Bug Type Pokemon. Although it is a cocoon, it can move a little. It can extend its poison barb if it is attacked.**

**Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon. A Bug Type Pokemon. Inside the shell, it is soft and weak as it prepares to evolve. It stays motionless in the shell.**

He had also found many useful items within the tower, such as a few Paralyze Heals, one Burn Heal, an Antidote and one Escape Rope. With Pidgey on his shoulder and Cyndaquil by his side, Naruto strode towards the final challenge of the Sprout Tower.

"Alright you two, let's do this" Naruto said as he walked up the stairs to the last floor of the tower. As Naruto and his partners entered the last floor's room, they heard the sounds of battle and looked to see someone already their fighting the Elder of Sprout Tower. Naruto immediately recognized him as the raven haired Sasuke Uchiha.

"Totodile, use Bite" Sasuke commanded. The Big Jaw Pokemon immediately opened its wide jaws, exposing its sharp teeth before they clamped down on the stem like neck of the monk's Bellsprout.

"Now throw it into the air before shooting it down with a Water Gun!" the Uchiha said, and the attack was issued. Totodile smiled as he held the grass type Pokemon in his jaws before slamming Bellsprout down on the floor before throwing it sky high.

"Tototototdiiiile!" Totodile then released a blast of pressurized water that hit the grass type and sent it plummeting back to earth before slamming onto the ground unconscious.

"We win, now give me that Technical Move" Sasuke demanded as he walked up towards the monk with his water type starter. The monk sighed.

"You have battled well, young one. But you show no compassion towards your Pokemon and as a result...you will lose one day to one who has achieved strength through belief and compassion towards their Pokemon" Elder Li said before handing Sasuke a small disc. Sasuke then turned, holding the T.M in his hand before spotting Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other, along with Totodile and Cyndaquil.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered.

"Teme, still upset about that loss earlier?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke scoffed.

"That was a fluke, I've caught a few strong Pokemon and now I'm going to crush that gym leader." Sasuke said, 'Then I can get started in trying to find...HIM'

"We'll see" and the two rivals parted ways as Sasuke used an Escape Rope to leave Sprout Tower. Naruto walked up to the final monk and bowed.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I challenge you for the Technical Move!" Naruto declared.

"CYNDA!" Cyndaquil cried out as his back flared up.

"Cooo Cooo" Pidgey cried out as the Tiny Bird began to flap its wings and glare at the elder in a menacing fashion. The elder monk nodded.

"I am Elder Li, the head monk of Sprout Tower. Let me just heal my Pokemon and then we can begin" Elder Li said. After using a couple of Revives and Potions, the elder was ready to battle.

"Now young one, show me if you have what it takes to defeat the Sprout Tower" Li said as he drew a Pokeball.

"GO BELLSPROUT!" Elder Li cried out. In a flash of white light, Bellsprout appeared on the floor.

"PIDGEY LET'S DO THIS!" Naruto cried out. The flying type took to the skies as it glared down at Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout use Growth then follow up with Vine Whip!" the elder commanded. Bellsprout was surrounded by a glowing green aura before a vine shot forth from its flowery mouth. The green whip lashed out, but Pidgey had the sense to dodge the attack.

"Now Pidgey use Gust!" Naruto yelled.

"Pidgeeeeey!" Pidgeu rapidly began to flap its wings and then a whirlwind formed before a miniature wind tornado spun into life. The attack rocketed towards Bellsprout and sucked it into the wind vortex before it stopped and Bellsprout fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well done, Bellsprout. Return!" A red beam returned Bellsprout to its Pokeball before the elder drew another one.

"Go Hoothoot!" the elder said. A small brown owl with two black markings above its large, round, brown eyes that could only be assumed to be eyebrows and standing on one foot that seemed to be continuously alternating with a second hidden foot formed.

"Nani, I thought, the Sprout Tower only used Bellsprout?" Naruto asked. Li smirked

"I am the elder, I am allowed diversification in my team" the elder explained, "Hoothoot, Peck attack!"

The owl like Pokemon flew towards Pidgey, its beak poised to strike.

"Pidgey dodge and then use Tackle attack!" Naruto said. Pidgey quickly performed a loop-the-loop and avoided the attack before soaring towards Hoothoot.

'Gotcha' the monk thought, "Hoothoot dodge the Tackle and then use Peck" Hoothoot then copied Naruto's evasive maneuver before slamming its beak down on Pidgey's back sending the other flying type to the ground. Pidgey quickly recovered though, thus it was able to take back to the skies and glared at the owl.

'That's a dirty trick, he copied me' Naruto thought. "Pidgey Tackle attack!" Pidgey, this time, managed to score a hit and sent Hoothoot into the wall.

"Now attack with with Gust, then follow up with a corkscrew Tackle Attack!" Naruto cried out. At the mention of the 'corkscrew' Li became intrigued as to what that was and merely observed as Pidgey flapped its wings furiously as the tornado of wind formed once more and struck at Hoothoot sending it spiraling upwards and then plummeted to the ground. Then just before Hoothoot was about to touch down on the ground, Pidgey dove down like a hawk on its prey before spinning, its speed and power increasing from the momentum.

Elder Li's eyes were able to slightly widen as he saw the made up move. Pidgey scored a powerful blow with the Tackle attack and Hoothoot slammed into the wall unconscious. Naruto watched his Pokedex screen and smiled as Pidgey achieved level 13. Then as he saw Pidgey returning to him, Pidgey's speed was increased as it unconsciously performed its recently learned Quick Attack.

"Alright, you learned Quick attack!" Naruto cheered for his Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey smiled and cooed upon hearing it had learned a helpful move.

"Excellent job, there Naruto. That improvised Tackle attack really caught me by surprise" Li said. Naruto grinned his foxy grin. "But you haven't won yet. Ikuzo BELLSPROUT!"

"You'll just lose like last time, Pidgey return." a red beam of light came from Pidgey's Pokeball and returned it to its confines.

"Alright Cyndaquil, let's do this" Naruto said. Cyndaquil ran up to the front lines and its back blazed to life as flames danced across it.

"Alright Cyndaquil, start things off with Ember!" Naruto commanded. Cyndaquil nodded.

"Cyndaquiiiil!" Cyndaquil's back flames grew more intensifying before the male fire mouse Pokemon released a barrage of small fireballs from his mouth.

"Bellsprout use Vine Whip to knock down that Ember attack!" Li said. Naruto and Cyndaquil looked shocked as Bellsprout's vine lashed out and cleaved the fireballs in half turning them into mere...embers. However, the Vine Whipe continued to move and then struck out against Cyndaquil, whipping it across its face. Cyndaquil growled in anger.

"CYNDAQUIL USE TACKLE!" Cyndaquil charged forward and managed to score a hit, but Bellsprout merely skidded a few feet backwards instead of falling.

"Bellsprout use Growth and then use Vine Whip!" Li shouted. The Vine Whip lashed out and then wrapped itself around Cyndaquil's neck. Bellsprout lifted the fire mouse into the air and then slammed him down on the ground causing the floor to crack slightly. Cyndaquil slowly climbed back onto his feet, a large bruise formed on his thigh where he took most of the impact from that Vine Whip.

"Cyndaquil use Smokescreen and then use Ember!" Naruto commanded. Cyndaquil released a column of smoke from his mouth causing a black fog to shroud Bellsprout and Elder Li's vision of the fire type. Then multiple fireballs flew from its depths and collided with the grass type. A super effective hit that had Bellsprout barely standing.

"Bellsprout use your Vine Whip to blow away the Smokescreen!" Li said. Bellsprout nodded and then whipped out the green vine and began to spin it like a fan before blowing away the smoke.

"Use Quick Attack!" a blur of blue, red and yellow rocketed towards Bellsprout and struck home causing the Grass Type to skid backwards.

"Now use Quick Attack again!" Naruto said. Cyndaquil complied and unleashed a barrage of Quick Attacks.

"Bellsprout, quick lay out your Vine Whip on the ground" Li commanded. Bellsprout did as such for as Cyndaquil charged forwards for another blow, he tripped on the vine and lost his balance. "Now wrap it around him and slam Cyndaquil into the ground!"

The Vine Whip attack wrapped itself around Cyndaquil's neck and then carried Cyndaquil high into the air before bringing him down onto the ground. Then he was swung into a wall, then the opposite wall before being repeatedly slammed onto the floor.

"Finish it Bellsprout!" Elder Li announced. The Grass Type nodded before flinging Cyndaquil into the air and then jumped and flipped before bringing down the green whip that sent Cyndaquil down onto the wooden floor with a resounding SLAM! Naruto watched with wide blue eyes as he saw his partner fall to the ground.

"CYNDAQUIL!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the fire type. The flames on his back had disappeared due to the pain and Cyndaquil was covered in dust and bruises.

"Cyndaquil, are you okay? Come on buddy, get up" Naruto pleaded. Cyndaquil lay there motionless before one of the fire type's legs twitched. Cyndaquil tilted his head and smiled at Naruto.

"Cynda Cynda CyndaCynda Cyndaquil" Naruto smirked, he knew Cyndaquil was saying how that he wasn't done yet.

"I know that, but I mean look at you. You're badly hurt" Naruto said. Cyndaquil got a defiant look on his face before, slowly, but surely standing on his feet.

"QUIL!" Cyndaquil's flames burst from his back and the fire type was still ready to fight.

"You're right, as long as you're up, WE CAN'T GIVE UP!" Naruto said. Cyndaquil nodded before being enveloped in a white light.

"CYNDAQUUUIIIIILLL!" Li, Bellsprout and especially Naruto looked on in awe as Cyndaquil's form suddenly began to change. Cyndaquil grew taller and noticeably longer. When the light died down, Naruto no longer saw a Cyndaquil. In Cyndaquil's place was a longer and taller version of the fire mouse Pokemon. Its top half was the same navy blue colour, just a shade lighter while its bottom half was still the same tan/cream colour. Its eyes were no longer curved slits, but now large eyes that opened to reveal the crimson iris within that seemed to burn like the two flames on its rear and head.

"QUILAVA!" the evolved form of Cyndaquil yelled out. Naruto's Pokedex beeped as he looked at the newly acquired information on his evolved partner.

**Quilava, the Volcano Pokemon. A Fire Type Pokemon and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. This Pokémon is fully covered by nonflammable fur. It can withstand any kind of fire attack.**

"Alright, you evolved Cyndaquil...I mean Quilava" Naruto said with happiness. Quilava smirked.

"Quil"

"Now let's kick this Bellsprout's ass, use Quick Attack!" Naruto commanded and then with what seemed to be even faster speed, Quilava disappeared as a red and yellow blur before appearing in front of Bellsprout and tackled it.

"Now finished it with an Ember Attack!" Naruto yelled. Quilava's fire on its head blazed before Quilava released a barrage of fireballs from his mouth. The attack caused a small explosion upon contact with Bellsprout and the Pokemon was knocked unconscious.

"YATTA, WE WON!" Naruto said as he hugged his fire type. Quilava smiled.

"Quil Quilava" Elder Li smiled as he returned Bellsprout to its Pokeball.

"You have done well, young Naruto" Li said as he walked up to the two. Naruto and Quilava stood up before facing the taller man. "As a reward for defeating Sprout Tower and also because I feel you deserve this, I give you the TM" Li handed Naruto a small disc just like he did Sasuke. Naruto looked at it. It was a pale white disc with an engraving on it.

"TM70-Flash" Naruto read.

"Hai, this move will allow your Pokemon to see in the darkest of places by emitting a bright light" Li explained. Naruto bowed.

"Arigato"

"You're most welcome" Li said returning the bow and watched Naruto leave using the Escape Rope.

**Outside Sprout Tower**

Naruto and Quilava appeared outside of Sprout Tower and then looked at the sky. The sun had already set and it was night time. The only source of light being the stars, the moon and the flames on Quilava's body.

"Hmmm, seems we were in there longer than we thought" Naruto said.

"Quil Quilava Quilav Lava" Naruto looked at his partner as he spoke before sweat dropping.

"You do know, I can't understand you right?" Quilava crimson eyes narrowed at his trainer and sweat dropped also. Then the two turned as they heard the sound of running feet. They saw Hinata running towards them with a worried look on her face.

"Oi, Hinata-chan" Naruto called out. Hinata panted slightly along with Eevee as they ran towards the blonde and the Volcano Pokemon.

"Naruto-kun, y-y-you're alright" Hinata said with a small smile, "I-I-I though s-something t-terrible had h-happened to you s-since you didn't c-c-come out"

"Nah, I'm fine, I creamed all of them, though they got stronger on the way to the top" Naruto explained. Hinata then looked around with a worried expression before looking at Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-where's Cyndaquil?" Hinata asked.

"Vee?" Eevee was also worried for the safety of her Pokemon friend. Naruto smiled and then pointed at Quilava.

"Quil" was all the evolved Pokemon said. Hinata's and Eevee's eyes widened.

"You m-mean that...?"

"Hai, Cyndaquil evolved, he's Quilava now" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"W-W-Well then c-congratualtions" Hinata said with a smile.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan. So how was your training?" he asked as the four began to walk towards the Pokemon Center.

"It was alright. I-I trained with Sentret and Eevee. I also trained Caterpie, b-but i-it was hard for it since it only knows T-Tackle and String Shot, but I made it w-work" Hinata said. "I also bought some Ball Capsules and S-Seals for the Contest" Naruto nodded, there was a period of silence in the group as they entered the Pokemon Center and waved to Nurse Shizune.

"Umm Nurse Shizune, do you have a two bedroom room we cold stay in?" Naruto asked. Nurse Shizune looked at them and smiled.

"I think so, let me check" Shizune looked at the computer and typed a few keys. "Oh, you're in luck we have one room like that left, straight down hall to the back, second door on the left"

"Arigato" Naruto and Hinata said.

"Quil/Vee" Quilava and Eevee said their cried in thanks as they followed their trainers. Quilava was walking alongside Naruto when Eevee tried to touch Quilava's fire, but when the evolution Pokemon tried to do so, Quilava quickly retracted the flames so as to not burn the normal type.

"Okay, here it is" Naruto said as he opened the door. The room was rather basic. Two small beds, a carpet covered floor, one large window through which you could see the moon hanging there in the sky to bask the city in its silvery glory. There was also a bathroom.

"Well, N-N-Naruto-kun, we should change and s-s-sleep. Y-You have a g-gym b-battle t-tomorrow" Hinata stuttered. Naruto nodded.

"You're right" Naruto said as he saw Hinata retrieve her pyjamas. Then Hinata went into the bathroom and changed into a her pajamas which was made of purple cotton with scattered pictures of Umbreon and Espeon with little hearts on it. Naruto had changed also which was just a white t-shirt and a pair of orange sleeping shorts. The two then went to bed, Eevee and Quilava lying down on the beds that their trainers were sleeping on.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he flicked the light off.

"G-G-Goodnight, Naruto-kun and good luck t-tomorrow" Hinata said

"Arigato Hinata-chan and you're stuttering's going down...your voice sounds a lot cuter when you don't stutter" Naruto said with a small blush. The darkness obscuring it and Hinata was extremely thankful for the lack of light because her entire face was red with the blood rushing to her face as she blushed.

The Next Day

Early the next morning, Naruto and Quilava had trained by battling the wild Pokemon on Route 30. Naruto was able to train Quilava to reach level 16 by the time Hinata had woken up. He had left a note telling her where he was so that when she woke up to come and get him. After the morning training, Naruto healed Quilava before the four finally walked over to the nearby gym. Naruto, Quilava, Hinata and Eevee stood outside the doors that led to the Violet City Gym. It was a regular traditional Japanese styled building, but looked more like a dojo. There was no roof because the Gym Leader here used Flying Type Pokemon.

"A-Are you ready, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto gave a thumbs up to his travelling companion.

"Of course, Hinata-chan. Don't worry Quilava and I are gonna beat this guy" Naruto said and then the group walked through the doors to the gym. Inside it was rather spacious. The room was a bit bigger than the large rooms that made up the Sprout Tower's floors, which were pretty big. As Naruto and Quilava took a few steps, there was the sound of footsteps and the group turned to see a rather old man with long white hair. He wore a white shirt beneath a sky blue vest, a pair of dark blue pants that looked like what samurais wore and a pair of white socks and sandals.

"Konichiwa, challenger. I am Shinno (A/N: The antagonist from Naruto Shippuden Movie 2: Bonds). Gym Leader of Violet City"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I have come here to defeat you and get a gym badge from you" Naruto declared pointing at the gym leader. Shinno nodded and then clapped his hands. A young red haired girl who looked to be at least ten years old, ran up to Shinno. She was dressed in a similar outfit to the gym leader except her vest and pants were a light shade of purple.

"Amaru, we have another challenger"

"Hai, Shinno-sama" the young girl, identified as Amaru said. The girl ran to the side of the gym and drew from her vest two flags, one was red, to represent the Gym Leader, and the other was green, to represent the challenger.

"Alright" Amaru said, "This is a two-on-two match between Shinno-sama, Gym Leader of Violet City and...uh...what's your name?" Amaru asked with a nervous chuckle. Everyone sweat dropped at the girl's question, Shinno face palmed himself as he shook his head.

'Oh Amaru, this is embarrassing' the Gym Leader thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki from New Bark Town" the blonde replied with narrowed eyes.

"Hai, so a two-on-two match between Shinno-sama and Naruto Uzumaki from New Bark Town. Only the challenger will be allowed to use substitutions during this battle. The use of items is also allowed." Amaru explained. The red haired girl looked back and forth between the two trainer and then brought down the red flag in a chopping motion.

"HAIJIME!"

"Alright, Pidgey, Ikuzo!" both trainers yelled. Naruto and Shinno's Pidgeys looked at each other ready for an aerial battle.

"Ah, so you have also, well mine is stronger" Shinno said, "Pidgey use Tackle" the foe's Tiny Bird Pokemon flew towards Naruto and struck it with speed Naruto couldn't believe.

"Sugoi, that's fast" Naruto said.

"Pidgey, quick, dodge it and then use Sand Attack" Naruto yelled. The blonde's Pidgey nodded before performing a barrel roll to avoid Shinno's Pokemon and then flapped its wings to kick a large amount of sand.

"AMARU, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THIS PLACE!" Shinno yelled. Amaru sweat dropped.

"Uh...whoops"

The sand clouded Shinno's and his Pidgey's vision before a small silhouette formed in the sand cloud formed.

"TACKLE ATTACK!" Naruto yelled and then Shinno's Pidgey was struck in the chest by Naruto's own flying type that sent the Pidgey careening through the air.

"Now follow up with Gust"

"Pidgeeey!" The flying type began to flap its wings furiously and the tornado of wind formed. The vortex flew towards Shinno's Pidgey who was sucked up into the tornado. Shinno watched as his Pokemon was sent into the Gust tornado, but merely smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Naruto asked.

"Because, I'm actually having fun in this, Pidgey use Gust" Shinno said.

"NANI?" Naruto cried out. Hinata, Eevee and Quilava watched from the sidelines as a tornado formed within Naruto's Gust causing it to disperse and allow Shinno's attack to continue through and suck in Naruto's Pidgey. Naruto watched as his own flying type was swirled around in the spiraling wind circulation system before being launched into the wall of the gym. Pidgey slid to the ground, hurt, but not fainted.

"Come on Pidgey, get up" Naruto called out. Pidgey nodded and manged to stand on its feet, however...

"Pidgey, QUICK ATTACK!" Shinno cried out and then his Pidgey dove down like an eagle on a poor piece of meat and then struck forth sending Pidgey to the ground.

"Turn around and strike again" Shinno commanded. The foe Pidgey nodded before circling back and knocking back Naruto's Pokemon to the ground as it continued to try an stand on its own two feet. Naruto gritted his teeth, his mind racing as he watched his Pokemon being continuously batted the ground, then a brain storm occured.

"That's it" Naruto whispered to himself, he then waited for Shinno's Pidgey to circle around and dive down. 'Wait for iiiit, Wait for iiit, NOW!" he thought.

"PIDGEY, QUICK ATTACK!" Shinno yelled.

"SAND ATTACK!"

"NANI?" Shinno watched as sand was kicked up and blinded his Pokemon.

"Pidgey use Tackle and use the corkscrew" Naruto yelled. Pidgey and nodded and spun making itself look like a brown and white feathery drill that slammed into Shinno's Pokemon.

"Now follow up with Quick Attack!" Naruto cried out.

"PIDGEEEY!" Pidgey screeched before flying forth, leaving a trail of white and brown behind it as it sped towards Shinno's Pidgey and struck home sending the Gym Leader's Pokemon into the wall.

"Now finish it with Gust and Quick Attack once more" Naruto's Pokemon kicked up a wind vortex that sucked in Shinno's Pidgey before Naruto's Pidgey dove into the tornado and slammed into Shinno's Pokemon. The Flying type Gym Leader watched in shock as his Pokemon was knocked out of the battle and into a wall by Naruto's own. Naruto's Pidgey panted and gave a smirk before landing on the ground to rest.

"You did well, Pidgey" Shinno said as he returned the downed Pokemon to its ball in a beam of red light.

"Yatta, good job Pidgey" Naruto said. His Pokemon's level increased, growing to level 14.

"Job well done, Naruto...however, can you beat my last and strongest Pokemon?" Shinno asked with a smirk. He took out a Pokemon and pressed the center button causing it to increase in size.

"Let's finish this" Shinno said as he threw the ball into the air.

'What is it?' the two trainers and their Pokemon thought. Pidgey glared at the Pokeball ready to fight once more, the ball opened and in a flash of white light the Pokemon formed. Pidgey's eyes widened as it saw...

"PIDGEOTTOOOO!" the Pokemon cried. The larger flying type had a cream coloured feathery underside as well as same coloured feathers on its face and lower wings areas. Red feet that had three long, sharp talons that looked like it could rip flesh from bone. Brown feathers covered most of its back, head and upper wing areas. Atop its head, plumage made of long red feather stretched from its head to its mid back and alternating red and cream colours made its tail feathers. Black feathers cupped its face and a single red beak, pointed and snapped at Pidgey. Beady black eyes, glared at the shorter flying type.

"A P-P-Pidgeotto...but that's Pidgey's e-e-evolved form" Hinata said with wide eyes.

"Hahaha, you'll never win with this Pokemon on my side" Shinno said with a large grin.

'We'll see about that' Naruto growled in his mind, "PIDGEY QUICK ATTACK!"

The Tiny Bird Pokemon flinched from the call and shook its head. The Intimidation ability finally wearing off before Pidgey glared and took off with tremendous speed.

"Pidgeotto, Tackle it" Shinno said with a bored look. Pidgeotto nodded and with a screech it flew towards Pidgey and knocked it to the ground with a powerful full body tackle. Pidgey plummeted to the ground.

"Now use Gust" Shinno commanded.

"TTOTTOTTOTTOOOOOO!" Pidgeotto cried as it flapped its wings. Powerful winds swirled into one entity, forming a tornado. However, this one was much larger than one Pidgey could ever make even if it tried its hardest. The tornado swallowed Naruto's Pidgey and then the tornado dispersed showing Pidgey hovering in the air for a while before Pidgeotto performed a Quick Attack sending the flying type t the ground. Naruto watched as his Pokemon fell before running out onto the field and catching it in his arms.

"Cooo" Pidgey moaned in pain.

"Don't worry little guy, you did great" Naruto said with a soft smile, "You take a nice long rest" Naruto took out Pidgey's Pokeball and returned it with a beam of red light into the sphere of red and white.

"Alright, Quilava, let's go" Naruto said.

"QUILAVVAA!" The fur on Quilava's head and rear ignited before bursting into flames as it was ready to fight.

"Ah, I see...a Quilava. Quite a rare Pokemon, however...you cannot defeat my Pidgeotto" Shinno said.

"Quilava..."

"Pidgeotto..."

"QUICK ATTACK!" Both Gym Leader and Challenger commanded. Both Pokemon took off leaving behind trails of colour at the speed they moved at, colliding with one another as they battled for dominance.

"Quilava use Smokescreen to cloud Pidgeotto's vision and then use Ember!" Naruto said. Quilava nodded before a cloud of smoke flew from the flames on its head and blocked Pidgeotto.

"You fool Pidgeotto has the ability Keen Eye, you cannot stop it from finding you" Shinno reminded his challenger before Pidgeotto flew through the smoke using Quick Attack and struck Quilava. Quilava flipped in mid air and landed on his feet.

"Ember" Naruto called out. Quilava's flames burned brightly before expelling small orange fireballs from his mouth. Pidgeotto dodged the all.

"Now use Gust!" Shinno said. Naruto watched as his fire type partner was engulfed by a tornado of wind and then thrown away into the wall of the gym. Quilava slid down the wooden wall and managed to remain upright. However, Pidgeotto used Quick Attack on the downed Pokemon sending Quilava skyward.

"Come on Quilava, don't quit on me!" Narto yelled as he saw Pidgeotto about flap its wings for another Gust attack. Then Naruto remembered something that his mother had told him.

Flashback

A young five year old Naruto was going camping in the nearby grassy area of Route 29 with his mother.

"Okaa-chan, let's set up a fire...it's getting dark" the chibi looking Naruto said with a scared look in his eyes. He ran over to the red haired woman and clutched her leg looking around for anything spooky.

"It's okay, Naru-chan. Kyuubi" Kushina called the Ninetails and then using the small amount of firewood she collected, had Kyuubi use a low powered flamethrower attack to light the sticks turning it into a roaring campfire.

"Sugoi, Okaa-chan, I want a Pokemon like Kyuubi!" Naruto said with a foxy grin. Kushina chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. The wind then blew and the fire's flames climbed higher which caused Naruto to stare in wonder.

"Okaa-chan, how come the wind made the fire bigger?" he asked tilting his head to the side cutely.

"Well Naru-chan, fire burns this thing in the air called Oxygen. The wind blows the air towards the fire and therefore it brings more oxygen to the fire and causes more oxygen to be burnt. Thus the fire gets bigger. Understand?" she asked at the end of her explanation. Naruto looked at the fire and nodded slightly.

"Hai...sorta" Kushina chuckled and ruffled the blonde boy's hair.

"You're such a smart boy"

End Flashback

Naruto's eyes came back into focus as he watched Quilava manage to hit a Tackle attack on his foe before it could use Gust.

"Pidgeotto use Roost!" Shinno said. Pidgeotto nodded before being surrounded by a sky blue aura, its wounds healed before it looked completely healed.

"Quilava, come over here for a Potion" Naruto said as he reached into his bag and pulled out the item. He sprayed Quilava with the Potion and thus healed his Pokemon.

"Right, well looks like we're evenly matched" Shinno said. Naruto smirked.

"No we're not, because I'm going to win, QUILAVA EMBER!" Quilava used the multiple fireballs to hit Pidgeotto burning it. Pidgeotto suspended itself in the air however it suddenly caught aflame before the flames vanished.

'Alright, it's under the burn status' Naruto thought. "Quilava use Quick Attack"

"You use Quick Attack too, Pidgeotto!' Shinno said. The two Pokemon collided with each other and Shinno and Naruto smirked, both for different reasons. Pidgeotto once caught caught afire as the burn status affected it.

"It's over, Pidgeotto use Gust. At its close range your Quilava will be down for the count"

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered as she watched her friend grit his teeth, but to her curiosity she saw a smirk find itself on the blonde's face.

"Alright, now...Quilava use Ember on the Gust attack!" Naruto yelled.

"Nani?" was what the entire room yelled out. Hinata, Amaru, Eevee and Shinno watched it awe as the tornado formed by gust was suddenly hit with the multitude of fiery orbs. The gust attack suddenly caught on fire and due to its proximity to the attack, Pidgeotto was sucked into the flaming vortex.

"You fool, your Quilava will be hurt also, even if it is a fire type!" Shinno said.

"No, Quilava has non-flammable fur covering its entire body" Naruto said with a foxy grin. Shinno's eyes widened.

"Then...then that means..." Naruto's smile grew larger as he saw Shinno's scared face and nodded.

"Hai...your Pidgeotto will be the one going down in flames" the fire tornado engulfed both Pidgeotto and Quilava before the oxygen that made the tornado burned up and then it vanished revealing a perfectly normal Quilava and a smoking Pidgeotto falling to the ground. Pidegotto fell to the ground, but Quilava made sure to have it land on his back. Burning it was pain enough, having the Pokemon land on the unforgiving floor seemed cruel.

"Quil Quilava Quil" Quilava said to Shinno before resting the bird pokemon at Shinno's feet and then ran towards Naruto happily. Naruto smiled as he walked up to Shinno.

"Well I'm getting old, I guess this new generation is better than mine was" Shinno said with a smirk and held out his hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto did and then watched as Shinno reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a shining silver badge. It was silver in colour and looked like a pair of silvery wings.

"This is the Zephyr Badge, your proof your triumph over me" Shinno said as he handed to Naruto, "It is yours" Naruto trembled as he took the badge. Hinata looked worriedly at the trembling blond before seeing his head shoot up and a foxy grin plastered on his face.

"Argiato. Hinata-chan look I did it. I won!" he exclaimed to the girl. Hinata nodded with a smile.

"Hai, g-good job, N-Naruto-kun" she said.

"Oh also, Naruto take this" Shinno said handing Naruto a small disc. "This is TM 51, Roost. This move is used by Flying types and heals them when their injured, you could teach it to that Pidgey of yours"

"Arigato, Shinno-san" Naruto said with a bow. Shinno smiled and nodded as he watched the two trainers walk away before turning to Amaru.

"Amaru now listen to me, you saw how much sand was kicked up for that Sand Attack" Shinno growled before pulling a broom out of nowhere and thrusted it into Amaru's hands. The red haired girl got the message and began to sweep. "And you keep sweeping until there is not one speck of dust left"

"You know, I could sue you for child labour" Amaru said.

"But you won't"

"I'll call child services!"

**Outside the Gym**

"Well Hinata-chan, I won my first badge, looks like it's time for your first contest tomorrow" Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"H-Hai, b-but, I'm r-really nervous. I-I'm not sure if E-Eevee and I will w-w-win it" Hinata said. Naruto sighed and then stopped before grabbing Hinata by her shoulder and forcefully turning her to face him.

"Hinata-chan, look at me" he said. Hinata looked up into his ice blue eyes, her blush rising due to proximity between their faces. "You will win, and if you don't there is no problem, you can just try again at the next contest. You're a beginner Coordinator, so if you lose it's no big deal, you can try again in the next contest and remember what I told you. Keep confident and I'll be cheering for you in the stands"

The blonde smiled at the girl who blushed before nodding.

"Y-You're right, I-I'll do my best"

"That's the spirit, now let's see some of those moves you came up for Eevee" Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

**The Next Day**

The large amount of people who were came to Violet City to see the contest seemed to have increased as Naruto and Hinata shoved their way to front desk to register Hinata.

"Quilava and I will be in the stands, do your best okay?" Naruto said.

"Hai" Hinata said with a small smile. Hinata had gotten her dress for the competition and was ready for the contest.

"Matteo, Naruto-kun?" she called out. The blonde turned and looked at Hinata who was fidgeting.

"Umm...w-w-would it be alright if I u-used Qu-Quilava for the f-first part of the contest?" she asked. Naruto nodded and smirked.

"Of course" he said as he bent down to Quilava. "Now do exactly as she says, okay buddy?" Quilava nodded with a smile.

"Quil" and then Naruto left.

"Well, well, Hinata, you're here" Hinata turned at the sound of a familiar voice. The blue haired girl turned to see the pink haired girl that was Sakura Haruno.

"Oh, S-Sakura-chan. How are you?" Hinata said.

"I'm fine, I just registered, Chikorita is ready, aren't you?"

"Chiko Chiko" the leaf Pokemon said with a smile.

"So, which Pokemon are you using?" Sakura asked. Hinata pointed down and Sakura looked to see the lovable little Pokemon that was Eevee and the fiery Quilava

"Awww, Eevee is such a cute little guy" she then saw the Eevee glare at her, "Girl?" she asked and then saw Eevee's face brighten up. "Well good luck to you and Eevee, by the way where's Naruto, Sasuke-kun is going to watch in the stands. You have no idea how much begging it for me to get him to stay and watch"

"I have an idea" Hinata said with a smirk, "Naruto-kun is i-in the s-stands, he's lending me Quilava for the a-appeal part of the C-Contest"

"I see" Sakura said with a nod,"How is the blonde baka doing anyway?"

"He w-won his f-first Gym B-Battle against Sh-Shino-san yesterday and got the Zephyr Badge" Hinata said.

"Sugoi, Naruto actually got his badge. Sasuke-kun got his badge the day before" Sakura said, then they heard a voice over the intercom.

"Will all coordinators please get ready for the Contest" the voice said.

"Well see ya" Sakura said. Hinata nodded before going to the changing room.

**Violet City Contest Stage**

The crowd was roaring in anticipation as the stage lights focused on a single person who walked up to the front of the stage.

"OHAYO VIOLET CITTYYYY!" the person cried, the announcer was a woman with purple hair that was put up into a spiky kind of pony tail. She had black eyes and wore a black tank top with an Ekans on the front along with a purple miniskirt. A long black trench coat was worn over everything including her black high hell shoes. This was Anko Mitarashi, the annoying yet surprisingly attractive contest announcer.

"Damn these shoes" she muttered as she covered the mic, "I should have worn my combat boots"

"Anyways, welcome one and all to the Violet City Pokemon Contest. Today we have our three judges: the first is Ms. Tsunade, the Gym Leader of Celadon City in the Kanto Region, one of the Legendary Sannin and a former Grand Festival Winner"

"I look forward to seeing the potential here today" the busty blonde said with a smile.

"Next is Deidara, our current Grand Festival Champion"

"Pokemon Contests are like Art, it's a BANG!" the blonde man said as he brushed aside the blonde hair that covered his left eye only for it to come back to that spot.

"And Violet City's very own Nurse Shizune"

"I hope to see a good performance from each one of you worthy Coordinators" the nurse said with a bow.

"Now let's see our first contestant, Ino Yamanaka from New Bark Town" the platinum blonde girl smiled to crowd, she was wearing a flowing purple dress that she had held up so that she wouldn't trip.

"Alright, Sunkern, show them how it's done" Ino said as she threw the Ball Capsuled Pokeball. Sunkern flew out in a flash of light as the Seal on the capsule activated allowing Sunkern to be covered with many pink petals.

"Sunkern use Growth" Ino said and then Sunkern glowed with a green aura to enhance a beauty never seen before performing a front flip and landing on the stage. Then just before the petals vanished, Ino commanded her Sunkern to use Mega Drain. The tornado of red energy swirled into the sky, taking the pink petals into the energy vortex as the Mega Drain changed from red to green (A/N: That's what happened in the anime, don't question it)

"Good thing, I had Shikamaru give me this TM, SUNKERN USE SUNNY DAY!" Sunkern nodded and then a bright light, like that of the sun glowed around Sunkern as the Seed Pokemon was engulfed by the Mega Drain allowing the energy tornado to appear to glow before dispersing into sparkles and as the remaining petals from the seal scattered over the audience along with the sparkles, Sunkern used Grasswhistle thus appealing to the judges' and the audience's sense of hearing. Ino and Sunkern then took a bow.

"Excellent use of the Sunny Day and Mega Drain" Tsunade said.

"That was a BANG, so pretty" Deidara said as he clapped his hands together.

"Such a beautiful combination and that Grasswhistle was divine" Shizune said with a light clap.

Ino left the stage as the next few competitors came on, there was one with a Ninetails jumping through its own Fire Spin and a Gyarados that performed Dragon Dance while spewing out the flames of a Dragon Rage and mixed it with a Thunderbolt attack.

"Alright, next is Sakura Haruno" Anko announced. The pink haired trainer ran onto the stage wearing a pink and red blouse with a white skirt that ended past her knees. Naruto clapped for her rather loudly, although he seemed to have toned it down to what he would have normally done after realizing how stupid he would look screaming his lungs out. Sakura looked through the crowd, rather nervous. She had spotted Sasuke, sitting in his seat as if he didn't care, but the light clapping he was doing made it feel as if he did.

"Alright, Chikorita, Spotlight" Sakura shouted as she threw the ball. Chikorita appeared in a flash of white light surrounded by colourful flowers of red, blue and yellow.

"Alright Chikorita first use Razor Leaf and juggle them with Vine Whip" Sakura demanded. Chikorita nodded and the leaf on its head released a number of razor sharp emerald green leaves before the knobs on the leaf Pokemon's neck released two long vines that whipped at the leaves, keeping them then aloft in the air. The crowed clapped, knowing it took great hand-vine coordination to commit such a feat.

"Now use Poisonpowder and then Safeguard" Sakura said. Chikorita nodded before waving its leaf and a purple powder surrounded it before a soft green glow originated from the center of the cloud of poison. The crowd gazed in awe at the beauty from Chikorita's combo.

"Now Chikorita use Razor Leaf to scatter the cloud" Sakura said before Chikorita did as commanded, sending out leaves that glowed from the safeguard that sent a trail of Poison Powder throughout the air in brilliant display of beauty and coolness.

Sakur and Chikorita bowed.

"What a wonderful use of Grass Type Pokemon's moves, but..." Tsunade got up and took out a Pokeball and threw it into the air. A large lavender moth with large blue eyes came out of the ball in a flash of white light.

"You might want to get rid of the poisonpowder" Tsunade said as she had Venemoth use Whirlwind to blow the powder out the large window. The crowd chuckled as they saw Sakura laugh nervously.

"My bad"

"No worries my dear, for your beauty and that of your Pokemon's attack made it all like a bomb waiting to blow and when you brought out that combination of Safeguard and Poisonpoweder, the bomb blew with a BANG! Job well done!" Sakura blushed at Deidara's comment.

"Arigato, Deidara-san"

"Such a beautiful display by Chikorita, I hope to see more of it" Shizune said. Sakura bowed and left the stage with her starter.

"Alright, the next coordinator, originally from Saffron City, but moved here to Johto with her Uncle and cousin here's HINATA HYUGA!"

"YEAH ALRIGHT HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto whooped as he saw the girl run out on stage. Any further words caught in his throat however, as he saw Hinata wearing a rather form fitting dress. Her breasts were a C-cup which was rather large for a twelve year old and the sparkling navy blue dress had slight shades of violet mixed within it to bring out her pale lavender eyes. She also wore a pair of black high heel shoes. She blushed as she heard someone wolf whistle at her.

"A-Alright, Quilava I Choose you" Hinata said as loudly as she could. The Pokeball flew into the air and opened up in a torrent of blue flames. Quilava jumped out and front flipped, igniting his own flames that mixed to form a pale white shroud of fire around him. Quilava then spun and landed as the flames scattered upon his landing.

"Sugoi, such a dramatic entrance" Shizune commented.

"That Quilava looks like a battle Pokemon, but it's rather good at this contest" Anko added her two cents.

'Alright, just like I came up' Hinata thought. "Quilava use Quick Attack in a circle, then use Smokescreen" Hinata commanded. Quilaba nodded before running around in a circle while releasing smoke from the flames on his head and rear. The smoke began to swirl as Quilava ran faster and faster to create an ebony vortex.

"Now Quilava jump into the cloud and use Ember!" Hinata said.

"QUILAVA!" the Volcano Pokemon cried out before running for a bit more and then jumping into the vortex and then releasing the multiple balls of flame. The wind generated from the vortex suddenly burst into flames as well as causing the Smokescreen tornado to do so as well. Then Quilava continued to run in a circle with Quick Attack before jumping into the air.

"Now use Ember again!" Quilava complied to Hinata's command and then fired a storm of tiny orange fireballs from its mouth that crashed into the fire tornado that caused it to expand and disperse causing a large amount of red, orange and yellow flames to surround the area where Quilava now stood. Hinata and Quilava bowed and Naruto cheered louder than anyone else, which made Hinata blush at the support she was receiving from her crush. The crowd's cheers astounded even the judges for they never heard such a loud round of applause.

"That is just...amazing, such skill in the use of fire manipulation. The only trainer I know who was able to do that was Fugaku Uchiha and his eldest son Itachi" Tsunade said. Sasuke, who was sitting in the crowd, twitched slightly at the names, his teeth gritted together. The Uchiha stood to his feet before leaving the arena.

"Excellent job, Ms. Hyuga. Your fiery end was like my art, it ended with a BANG!" Deidara commented.

"Excellent job, I hope to see more"Nurse Shizune said. Hinata bowed and left with Quilava.

**Backstage**

The many coordinators were resting in the back. Hinata sighed in relief as it was over.

"Hinata, that was amazing" Sakura and Ino said as they ran up to her.

"A-A-Arigato, Sakura, Ino" Hinata replied.

"Where did you get that Quilava anyway?" Ino asked.

"Naruto lent it to her, it was that weak little Cyndaquil, but look how strong it got in that short amount of time" Sakura said, "He must have been training for a long time"

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun takes v-v-very good care of his Pokemon" Hinata said.

"HINATA-CHAN THAT WAS AMAZING!" the blonde in question yelled out as he hugged the timid girl. Hinata couldn't take it and fainted, the pressure of the contest and the idea of Naruto hugging her caused her to faint.

"AGH, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as the girl fell limp. Quilava and Eevee chuckled at the sight.

"Naruto, is this really your Quilava?" Ino and Sakura asked. Naruto blinked.

"Uh, yeah why?"

"Because it's really good, aren't you doing battles though?" Ino asked.

"Arigato, and yes I am, but Hinata-chan wanted to use him for the appeal since Eevee doesn't know much appeal moves" he explained petting the furry Evolution Pokemon on the head.

"But she's going to use her in the battle section" Naruto added.

"Attention, the chosen for the battling part of the contest have been chosen. The images of the chosen will be shown on the screen" Anko announced as the screen mentioned slid down from a compartment in the ceiling. The pictures of Ino and Sakura showed along with five other coordinators and finally Hinata's.

Hinata had then recovered as soon as she saw her picture.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, look you made it" Naruto said pointing at the screen. Hinata then looked and saw the pictures and saw she was in the Battle segment, she made it. The pictures then scrambled to show that Hinata was facing up against a red haired girl by the name of Sasame Fuuma.

"I...I did it" she said with a smile and then saw she saw Naruto smiling at her before ensnaring her in a one armed hug. As a result, Hinata blushed extremely before fainting once more.

"AGH HINATA-CHAN!"

**Battle Segment- Violet City Contest Stage**

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE IT'S TIME FOR THE BATTLE SEGMENT OF THIS COURSE!" Anko shouted, causing the crowd to get hyped up. The first few battles were between Ino and a raven haired girl called Akira, Ino had won. Sakura had faced off against her opponent and barely managed to win had time not run out for her Pokemon was about to faint and she had only a sliver more points than her opponent.

"Next is Sasame Fuuma vs. Hinata Hyuga!" Anko yelled. The two coordinators jumped onto the stage.

"Alright, let's go Clefairy" Sasame yelled. The small pink coloured Fairy Pokemon appeared onto the field, its three claw like fingers twitching left and right.

"E-E-Eevee, do your best!" Hinata managed to cry out, her nervousness was starting to kick in again.

"Hinata-chan, don't get nervous. I know you can do this!" Naruto yelled from his seat. Hinata smiled and nodded before a look of confidence crossed her face.

"AND LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Anko yelled as the five minute time limit began to count down.

"Clefairy, Pound!" Sasame yelled. Clefairy ran towards the Evolution Pokemon and brought down its hand.

"Eevee, dodge it and then use Sand Attack to blind it!" Hinata commanded. Eevee quickly rolled to the side and dodged causing some of Sasame's points to decrease. Then a small cloud of sand was kicked up into Clefairy's face, getting some of the sand particles into the Pokemon's eyes.

"Now use Tackle"

"VEE!" Eevee rocketed forwards and crashed into Clefairy's equally small body sending the Fairy Pokemon flying backwards. Some more of Sasame's points went down.

"Kuso...Clefairy use Pound again!" the Fairy Pokemon repeated the move, but as Eevee was about to dodge, Sasame smirked.

"Quick, rotate and use Defense Curl to build up momentum and then use Doubleslap!" Sasame told her Pokemon. Clefariy quickly rolled into a ball and rolled along the stadium floor before jumping into the air and descending upon Eevee. Eevee managed to jump back from the initial attack, but Doubleslap allowed more than one strike so Clefairy quickly moved forward and slapped Eevee twice in the face and then twice more. One more Doubleslap followed up making a total of four attacks.

"Now use Pound, UPPERCUT IT!" Sasame yelled making her own uppercut movement. Clefairy slammed a Pound attack to Eevee's chin that sent the Evolution Pokemon soaring through the air. Eyes closed in pain from the attack. Hinata watched in shock as both her Pokemon and her points went down, her points nearly three quarters gone while Sasame had only lost a little more than a quarter. Hinata's eyes rapidly moved side to side as she tried think of a plan before she watched Naruto. His blue eyes watching her pale lavender ones. Then the idea struck her.

"Eevee flip in the air and then use Tackle!" Eevee's eyes snapped open before flipping in the air, causing some of Sasame's points to go down since her attack made Eevee look good. Then the brown and white furred Pokemon went forwards with a blur of speed.

"Run around Clefairy and use Sand Attack while doing so!" Hinata yelled. Eevee nodded and before literally running circles around the Fairy Pokemon while kicking up a multitude of sand. The sand began to swirl and twist forming a miniature sand twister and Sasame had finally lost a bit more than half her points. Clefairy's vision was obscured and the sand was buffeting the pink Pokemon causing more and more of Sasame's points to go down een if it was only by small amounts. Two minutes were left on the clock.

"Nani, CLEAFAIRY!" Sasame watched as Eevee continued the tornado of dust.

"Now Eevee use Tackle!" Hinata yelled. Eevee nodded before rushing into the epicenter of the tornado and crashing full force against the body of Clefairy sending the Fairy Pokemon through the air and onto the ground. Clefairy continue to roll on the ground from the powerful Tackle attack before stopping at the feet of its trainer. Swirls in its eyes indicating it had fainted.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, HINAYA HYUGA, THE ALREADY ASSUMED, DARK HORSE OF THIS CONTEST HAS PULLED OFF AN AMAZING VICTORY AGAINST SASAME FUUMA!" Anko screamed into her microphone. The crowd clapped and cheered. Hinata looked at the hundreds of people and gave a small smile and wave as her signature blush lit up her face.

"An exciting battle, a Dark Horse is indeed what you are. That Sand Attack tornado was very original" Tsunade said with a nod.

"It went out with BANG!" Deidara said with a smile.

"We hope to see more of your hidden skill in your next battle" Nurse Shizune of Violet City spoke with a small bow and smirk. Hinata nodded with a smile before she and Eevee ran off the stage.

The next battle was about to begin, having won her battle, Hinata was about to battle her second opponent in the semi-finals. The pink haired, green eyed girl that was Sakura Haruno. Hinata gulped as she walked onto the stage with Eevee. Sakura stood with her Chikorita, ready for a fight.

"ALRIGHT THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE VIOLET CITY POKEMON CONTEST!" the crowd cheered as the vibrant announcer that is Anko Mitarashi bounded back onto the stage.

"NOW YOUR FIRST SEMI-FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN SAKURA HARUNO AND HINATA HYUGA!" Hinata smiled and waved while Sakura gave a cheeky grin and performed a pirouette. Naruto was looking back and forth, torn between his crush and his travel partner as to which person he should cheer for.

"NOW LET THE BATTLE BEGIN, THERE ARE FIVE MINUTES ON THE CLOCK!" Anko yelled before the battle began.

"Alright, Chikorita let's start things off with Razor Leaf!" Sakura cried out. Chikorita nodded before whipping the leaf on its head and many leafy projectiles flew from it towards Eevee.

'Naruto-kun's watching me...I can't let him and most importantly Eevee, down. I'll do my best to beat Sakura' the bluenette thought.

"Eevee, quick dodge it and use Tackle!" Hinata yelled. Eevee quickly rolled out of the way before rushing forth to strike Chikorita.

"Chikorita use Growl"

"CHIKOOO!" the yell echoed throughout the stadium and caused Eevee to cringe slightly due to its volume and lower its attack. The Tackle attack still struck home and sent the grass type backwards and some of Sakura's points to go down.

"Use Tackle and strike at Chikorita's legs!" Hinata yelled. The aim of this was to cause Chikorita to lose its balance and thus have Eevee be able to easily take down the Leaf Pokemon once it was accomplished.

"Chikorita, jump and then use Poison Powder and Razor Leaf!" Sakura commanded. Chikorita nodded before jumping high into the air. Eevee stopped to watch in awe at the height the small Pokemon had achieved. Then the stomata of Chikorita's leaf opened and a purple powder envelope it before Chikorita used Razor Leaf. The poison covered projectiles flew towards Eevee. Hinata's points decreased by one quarter as Eevee was struck by the razor sharp leaves.

Eevee panted as she was struck by the attack and then began to cringe as her fur was coated with tiny dots of violet dust.

"Oh no, Eevee's been poisoned" Hinata realized before seeing Chikorita charge in as the Leaf Pokemon used Tackle attack. Eevee was sent flying through the air and crashed onto the ground with devastating force.

"Please Eevee, don't give up!" Hinata yelled out as loud as she could. Eevee stood on its paws and cringed once more as the poison affected its body.

"Chikorita, use Tackle again!" Sakura commanded. Chikorita charged forwards and Eevee could only cringe in pain as the poison continued to affect its movements.

"Eevee, quick get underneath Chikorita's body" Hinata said. Eevee crouched and then managed to slide beneath Chikorita's body. "Now use Tackle to send it upwards"

Eevee slammed a powerful skull bash like Tackle that sent Chikorita flying.

"Ahhh, Chikorita!" Sakura watched as her starter was sent flying before Hinata had Eevee jump into the air to meet it.

"Now slam it down with your tail!" Eevee complied.

"EEEE...VEEEEEEE!" the Normal type struck he Grass type and sent it to the ground creating a dust cloud as Eevee landed on its feet. Panting, but standing. The dust cloud cleared and Chikorita was bruised and covered in dust, its red eyes staring into Eevee's brown ones.

"THIRTY SECONDS ON THE CLOCK!" Anko told the audience.

"EEVEE USE TACKLE!"

"YOU USE TACKLE TOO CHIKORITA!"

Both Pokemon crashed into each other with powerful full body attacks.

"TEN SECONDS!"

"USE RAZOR LEAF!" Sakura said.

"DODGE AND USE SAND ATTACK WITH A TACKLE!" Hinata retorted

Eevee was struck by some of the many leaves, but plowed through to crash into the Grass Type's body.

"TIME'S UP!" a loud blaring sound filled the arena as both Pokemon stood their panting. The two competitors and the audience looked at the screen and gasped as they saw the results. Both looked like they had the same amount of points, but apparently Sakura had a few more than the pale eyed girl and Hinata's eyes could only stare in shock.

"AND THE WINNER IS SAKURA HARUNO!"

"What an amazing battle, it kept me on edge" the Grass type Gym Leader commented.

"It ended with a BANG!" the blonde Grand Festival winner said.

"It seems our Dark Horse lost, personally I wanted Hinata to win...but all is fair in Pokemon and War" Shizune said.

'All that effort...all that training and I...failed' Hinata's head dropped before she picked up Eevee from the field and walked away.

"HINATA-CHAN!" "QUUILLAVA!" Naruto and Quilava called from the stands, but the blue-black haired girl made no movement whatsoever to answer her blonde crush and Eevee made the same sign to the fire type.

**Backstage**

Hinata sat on a couch in the backstage room, having healed Eevee with the Healing Machine that was provided. The brown and cream coloured Pokemon looked just as glum as her trainer.

"It's not your fault, Eevee" Hinata told the Evolution Pokemon, "It's mine...I'm too weak, I not fit to be a co-ordinator, let alone a Pokemon trainer"

"Eevee Veevee Eevee!" Eevee told her trainer.

"Eevee's right you know" a voice said. Hinata and Eevee both turned to see the blonde trainer and his fire type partner.

"Quilava Quilquil lava" Quilava spoke.

"Hinata-chan, you did the best you could out there. That's what your and my Pokemon are telling you"

"But...N-N-Naruto-kun...I-I-I..." she flinched as Natuto rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata-chan, all successes are brought up from failures. That's what my Okaa-chan always used to tell me. She was a great trainer back in the day, I always thought she was the best female trainer there was, but I now realize what Okaa-chan meant. Only by losing can one hope to achieve winning"

"I-I-I d-don't understand" the pale looking girl said.

"Okay...it's like my Pokemon battles. Having been on the brink of losing, I learn how to improvise and come up with different strategies to defeat my opponents. The same could be said for your contests. By losing, you can develop the determination to become stronger and to make better appeals" Naruto explained.

"Oh" was all Hinata could say before standing up, "A-Arigato, N-Naruto-kun"

"No problem" the blonde said, Quilava and Eevee both smiled at seeing Hinata regain a bit of the light that once shone in her eyes.

"Sugoi, I never knew you were such an orator, Naruto" a familiar voice said. Naruto, Hinata, Eevee and Quilaba all turned to see Sakura standing there with her Chikorita.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a small blush.

"He's right, Hinata. Don't fret, everyone loses. It was your first contest as well as mine. It was by sheer luck that I was able to beat you by that sliver" Sakura said as she and Chikorita walked towards the fellow trainers and Pokemon.

"A-Arigato, Sakura" Hinata said with a small bow. Sakura smiled before she walked towards Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"Listen Naruto, I'm not going to EVER go out with you...but that doesn't mean you can't find love with someone else" Sakura glanced between him and Hinata. This act confused Naruto as Sakura said her last few words.

"Treat her right" and the pinkette left.

'I will never understand girls' Naruto blinked.

**Violet City Contest- Final Round**

"NOW SUNKERN USE GRASSWHISTLE AND FOLLOW UP WITH MEGA DRAIN!" Ino yelled. Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she watched her Chikorita fall asleep before having its remaining energy ripped from its body. Swirls replaced the starter Pokemon's eyes as it fainted.

"AND INO YAMANAKA IS THE WINNER!" Anko yelled. Ino and Sunkern walked up to Sakura and Chikorita, giving each other hand shakes. Well Sakura and Ino did, Chikorita and Sunkern just exchanged nods due to Sunkern's lack of hands.

"So, still feeling glum?" Naruto asked as he watched Ino receive the violet coloured ribbon that was attached to the golden emblem of the Pokemon Contests. Hinata shook her head as she clapped for the platinum blonde girl.

"N-No, I-I just have to not give up and keep t-trying...Just like you, N-Naruto-kun" she said with a small blush. Naruto chuckled and flashed his foxy grin, scratching his head like he always did when he was embarrassed.

**The Next Day**

The crowd that had come to see the contest had immediately fled the vicinity of Violet City and Sakura and Sasuke having left early. Naruto grumbled about having not being able to fight his rival and sat with Hinata as they had their breakfast. Quilava and Eevee were having their Pokemon food.

"So, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he gulped down the last of his breakfast ramen.

"Hai?"

"Where do we go to next? What's the nearest gym town?" Naruto asked. Hinata opened her guide book before scanning through the pages.

"W-W-Well...the n-nearest one is in E-Ecruteak C-City, but Nurse Shizune s-said that there is some k-kind of o-obstruction in the way on R-Route 36 blocking the way so that l-leaves A-Azalea Town" Hinata replied.

"Ooookay, then let's go" Naruto said before grabbing his backpack. He and Quilava then ran out the door of the Pokemon Center, the blonde and his fire type partner smiled at each other before pausing as they heard two sets of footsteps. The two looked in front of them and froze before glaring at the figures, but the glare was directed at one individual alone.

Having paused, Hinata saw Naruto and Quilava, whose flames were now blazing on his non-flammable fur, staring in front of them. Their bodies blocking the figures that Naruto an Quilava were looking at.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Vee?"

The female trainer and Pokemon then looked to see two familiar faces. A Spinarak rested atop the head of one while a Growlithe sat beside the second.

"Well, well if it isn't the dobe?" the obnoxious male voice that Naruto hated oh so much, said before the face turned to look at Hinata and a lecherous grin spread across the boy's face.

"Hinata-chan, still hanging out with the dobe?" Naruto growled as he continued to stare, along with Quilava at the trainer before him.

"Ohayo, Hinata-san, Naruto-san" the voice of the second figure said with a bow, adjusting the dark shades.

"O-O-Ohayo, Shino-kun...and" she froze, her sentence stopped midway as Naruto released a name like it was venom. His blue eyes staring into the beady black ones of his second rival.

"Kiba"

**(A/N: That's chapter three, hope you guys liked it. Now then the next chapter is the journey to Azalea Town. Naruto and Kiba get into a small brawl. Naruto and Hinata get a little surprise from Professor Iruka and upon reaching Azalea Town, they realize something is going on. Just who are the strange people in black with red 'R's on their chests? Next time of Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 4: The ROOT of all Evil. Please review-K.D)**


	4. Chapter 4:The ROOT of all Evil

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 4: The ROOT of all Evil

**(A/N: This is my first NarutoxPokemon crossover. It has been itching at my mind to just write this story, so here it is. I hope you guys like it, also the team that Naruto will have has already been chosen so there will be no suggestions as to which pokemon Naruto will have. The towns will have the same names as they do in the games, both the Johto and Kanto because I think it will take too much time for me to remember what town I replaced for which area in the Narutoverse. Please review!-K.D)**

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

**Also from the votes, Naruto's egg from Prof. Iruka will be a Dratini egg. Thanks for voting my next poll will be what should Hinata's Eevee evolve into?**

Naruto and Kiba stared at one another, their partners, Growlithe and Quilava, doing the same.

"So, how's the journey? Bet you haven't even beaten the Gym Leader here yet" Kiba sneered. Naruto's eyes twitched in annoyance before he reached into one of his backpack's smaller pockets and retrieved his badge case. He opened it and showed Kiba the shining silver badge.

"Does this answer your statement?" Naruto said. Kiba growled as clenched his fist.

"No way you could get a badge before me" the canine trainer growled. Growlithe barked in support of his trainer.

"Well believe it asshole" Naruto retorted and then he and Quilava began to take steps around the canine trainer. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go to Azalea Town to fight the Gym Leader there"

However, as he was about to move, Kiba stood in his way.

"Battle me" he stated. Naruto's cerulean eyes narrowed before trying to walk around, but Kiba still blocked his way.

"Kiba-san, it is better you do not confront Naruto right now. It would be most unfortunate if you were to go to the Pokemon Center after just arriving in Violet City before your gym battle"

"Nah, this will only take a second, Shino" Kiba replied to his travel partner. Naruto gritted his teeth as he took a step back and looked at Quilava.

"Fine, but don't be surprised when I wipe the floor with you and your pup" Naruto said. Kiba smirked.

"As if you could beat Akamaru" The Growlithe barked before baring its teeth. Quilava's flames ignited themselves as the Volcano Pokemon prepared for battle.

"N-Naruto-kun...maybe you shouldn't battle. I mean w-we're about to l-l-leave" Hinata said.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. This won't take long" Naruto said with a thumbs up. The Hyuga sighed, sometimes her crush could not be deterred from things. Quilava and Growlithe tensed their limbs, preparing for when their trainers gave them the command to charge. Naruto paused as he watched over Growlithe while Kiba was beginning to get impatient as Naruto didn't even make a move.

"That's it, Akamaru attack. Use Bite" the orange dog Pokemon lunged and bared its fangs at its fellow fire type, but Quilava jumped back. Growlithe lunged again and Quilava once again dodged without need for a command. Naruto continued to study his opponent as he remembered his mother's words.

'Do not charge straight into a battle. Sometimes that can lead to your downfall...like I did when I was your age. Study the opponent and find an opening. Then you strike' the words echoed in his mind. Kushina Uzumaki was one damn good Pokemon trainer and Naruto was proud that she was his mother. He remembered what he could about Growlithe.

"Growlithe, Fire Type. Ability: Flash Fire which increases the power of Growlithe's attacks when it is hit from Fire type moves...so Ember's a no go" he mumbled to continued to study his opponent, Growlith barked as it lunged once with a Bite.

Then Naruto saw it.

"AKAMARU, BITE AGAIN!" Kiba howled. The Growlithe howled as it charged and then Naruto attacked.

"Quilava duck and then Quick Attack!" Naruto yelled. The Volcano Pokemon nodded before laying his body flat on the ground avoiding his opponent's strike causing the dog Pokemon to tumble on the ground. Quilava turned around and charged slamming full force into Growlithe's downed form.

Akamaru stood up once more, "Akamaru, Ember!"

The orange dog complied and released a barrage of small fireballs from its mouth.

"Quilava, use Ember too" the fireballs launched themselves from Quilava's jaws and clashed with his opponent's attack. The small explosion formed resulted in a smoke cloud.

"Quilava, Quick Attack!" and the Pokemon charged leaving a trail of colour behind it.

"Akamaru dodge and then use Bite!" Kiba commanded. The Growlithe leaped to the side and then jumped, stabbing his teeth into Quilava's back.

"QUIL!" the Pokemon shouted in pain before rolling on the ground to try and get the enemy Pokemon off. After a few more rolls, the Growlithe got dizzy and let go, but the puncture marks remained. Blood oozed a bit from the wound, but the Volcano Pokemon didn't pay attention to it.

"That's it!" Naruto yelled, "Quilava use Smokescreen and then charge in with a Tackle!"

A black cloud of smoke obscured Growlithe's vision before the Pokemon was struck down by a powerful full body tackle sending the Pokemon rolling to the ground. Another Tackle followed right after the first and then a final third strike had Akamaru soaring through the air before falling at Kiba's feet. Akamaru stood back on his feet, but his legs wobbled as he tried to muster the strength to remain standing.

"K-Kiba-kun...stop, Akamaru is wounded and N-Naruto-kun, y-you should heal Quilava. H-He's bleeding f-from the Bite attack" Hinata said to the boys. Naruto looked at his partner and nodded before kneeling down to Quilava.

"Gomen for pushing you while you were this wounded. You okay, buddy?" Naruto asked. Quilava nodded, but winced when the wound began to sting.

"Kiba-san, come we must heal Akamaru" Kiba nodded to Shino and picked up his partner. The two trainers headed to the Pokemon Center and their travel companions watched them as they began to make a little race as to who would reach the center first. Hinata and Shino sweat dropped.

"They sure are a hyper duo" Shino said.

"T-They sure are" Hinata sighed.

"So, Hinata-san...how are you?" the bug trainer asked as Spinarak crawled across his body.

"I-I'm f-fine. Naruto-kun h-h-has been helping me get my s-stuttering down and it's w-working. Also I caught a Sentret and a C-Caterpie" she said. Shino nodded to the Hyuga.

"I can see that, and I heard about contest. You did well to make it to the semi-finals on your first try"

"Arigato, Shino-kun" Hinata smiled. "Shino-kun?"

Shino turned to the pale shinned girl, "Hai?"

"If it i-isn't any t-trouble...would you m-mind t-telling me where one c-can find a good T.M because I n-need one for E-Eevee because she doesn't have much appeal moves" Hinata said. Shino thought for a while before snapping his fingers.

"There is a shop in Goldenrod City, a large mall complex actually. It might have just what you're looking for" Hinata nodded and the two turned as they heard Naruto and Kiba yelling at each other again. The blonde trainer and his brown haired rival had healed their Pokemon and they returned to their travel partners.

"All healed up?" Shino asked.

"Yup, Akamaru's rearing to kick some Gym Leader butt" Kiba grinned. The puppy Pokemon barked and panted in agreement.

"I-Is, Quilava alright?" she asked. Naruto gave a thumbs up to Hinata. However, just as Hinata and Naruto were about to leave for Azalea Town, Kiba called out Naruto.

"Yo...next time we meet, I'm gonna kick your ass" Kiba said. Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Don't hold your breath dog boy" Naruto countered. Kiba fumed as Shino pushed him away towards the Violet City gym.

"Hinata-san, take good care of that Caterpie and Naruto, just a heads up...the gym leader in Azalea Town is not to be taken lightly" Shino said to them. Naruto and Hinata nodded before walking down to Route 31. Naruto then spied a little tree up ahead and picked the small yellow orb hanging from its branch.

"What is this, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked showing her the odd fruit, if you could call it that.

"T-That's a Y-Yellow Apricot. I-It's something t-t-that some people use t-to make Pokeballs" Hinata informed her blonde companion.

"Woah" Naruto gasped as he showed the Yellow Apricot to Quilava and Eevee. Naruto threw the Apricot in one of the smaller pockets of his bag and then he and Hinata and their partners were about to continue when they were interrupted...again.

"HEY HINATA, NARUTO!" both trainers sighed to each other.

"We can never get two steps without being called out" Naruto said. The blue haired girl and the spiky haired blonde looked up to see one of the unpaid interns Professor Iruka hired to help with his lab work. The young man panted as he carried a large backpack with him. Once he caught his breath, the intern looked up and gently rested the backpack on the ground.

"Naruto, Hinata...Professor Iruka sent me. He said he wanted to give these two gifts to you all" the intern said as he opened the bag. The lab coat wearing man pulled out two glass cylinders which were quite warm to the touch, about room temperature. In each cylinder was a Pokemon egg. One being the one the two young trainers had gotten from Mr. Pokemon earlier before while the second one was a different looking egg. Hinata received the one from Mr. Pokemon, the cream coloured egg which had blue and red triangles imprinted across its shell. Naruto's egg on the other hand was a pale blue colour with a few white stripes separating the blue colour into four sections.

"These are..." Naruto gaped.

"T-These are P-P-Pokemon Eggs!" Hinata exclaimed. Suddenly Hinata's pants released a ringing sound nearly making her drop her egg. She reacted quickly and caught it before handing the cylinder to the intern and taking out her Pokegear. The phone app was being used as she saw the Caller ID.

"Professor...w-what are you calling f-for?" Hinata asked as she put the Pokegear on speaker phone.

"Ah, Hinata good to hear you. I trust you and Naruto got my 'gifts'?" the man asked.

"Hai" the two trainers replied, "Though why aren't you studying them in your lab and where did you get that second egg I thought you only had one?" Naruto asked.

"The second one was a gift from Professor Sarutobi and he said to give it to a young trainer who I saw worthy to receive it. Hopefully both eggs have rare Pokemon when they hatch. As for why they are not in the lab, I realized from my studies that the eggs wouldn't hatch if they were cooped up in my lab. It has been said that Pokemon eggs hatch when a certain mileage has been covered, some even say the number of steps the carrier of the egg takes is how long it takes for the egg to hatch" Iruka said.

Hinata and Naruto stared at the Pokegear before looking at each other and then back to the lavender coloured machine.

"Well, good luck you two. Call me or come to my lab when the eggs of hatched, I await your feedback" the professor said before hanging up. Hinata pocketed her Pokegear and then took back her egg from the intern.

"Well good luck, have fun carrying those eggs. They're slightly heavy due to the cylinders, but they'll hatch soon and then you can get rid of them...hopefully" the interns said before picking up the now empty backpack and walked away to back to the lab. Naruto and Hinata held their eggs and then smiled at each other.

"Looks like we're gonna be parents" Naruto joked. Hinata blushed as she heard what Naruto said.

"P-Parents...m-m-me and N-Naruto-kun" she willed herself not to faint and succeeded before her blush went down.

"Now come on, let's back these thing away and continue to Azalea Town" Naruto said as he put away his egg in his backpack, taking up much of the room of the large main baggage area. Hinata did the same and the two then set out. The two walked through the tall grass looking for any trainers or wild Pokemon that might appear. Suddenly a green blur crashed into Hinata causing the girl to be knocked over. Naruto quickly reacted and caught her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Naruto yelled. Quilava and Eevee looked at their trainers as they saw Naruto help steady the blue-black haired girl.

"Gomen" a female voice said, "I was talking to my boyfriend and I didn't see where I was going. Hey you two are cute together, are you guys a couple?"

Naruto and Hinata blushed profusely as they shook their heads 'no' before noticing the girl's get up. She looked much like a girl scout who sold cookies, but she was much too old to be a girl scout...wasn't she?

"Hey you guys, have Pokemon. Maybe in exchange for rudely interrupting my call with my boyfriend, girly here can battle me" the picnicker said. Hinata was caught off guard by the sudden challenge.

"So you wanna battle or not, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata was a bit dazed for a second as she comprehended what just occurred before replying.

"Umm Hai, let's battle" she said softly before taking out a Pokeball.

"Alright, name's Liz by the way" Allison said. The picnicker took out her Pokeball and threw it. The red and white sphere opened up and the white light that was released from it solidified forming a small rodent of some sort. It was pale blue in colour with purple coloured skin covering its inner ear. It had two whiskers on either side of its face and beady black eyes. Two large incisor teeth protruded from its mouth making it look similar to a Rattata and covered with small barbs or points. The Pokemon was a female Nidoran.

"Let's how your Eevee stands up to my Nidoran" Allison said with a confident smirk. Hinata looked at Eevee and shook her head when she saw her Normal type gearing up for battle. The Evolution Pokemon looked confused at her trainer before sitting obediently as her trainer threw the Pokeball.

"Metapod, GO!" she yelled. The green shell of a Pokemon appeared in a flash of white light as the Pokeball returned to Hinata's hand.

"When did you evolve your Caterpie, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"She e-evolved y-yesterday after I-I did some last minute training f-for the contest" the pale eyed girl explained. Allison smirked at the bug of a Pokemon before smirking.

"Too easy, Nidoran use Poison Sting!" Liz commanded. The blue Nidoran nodded before releasing a storm of small purple needles from its body, all directed at Metapod.

"Metapod..." Hinata gasped as her Pokemon was hit by the attack sending it skidding backwards. The Metapod glared at her opponent before stamping its little stubby 'foot' on the grass.

"Use Tackle!" Hinata commanded. She charged and slammed into Nidoran sending the blue rodent flying through the air. Nidoran flipped in the air before landing on her feet.

"Use Double Kick!" Allison yelled to her Pokemon. The Nidoran charged and lashed out with its front legs to kick with them, but Hinata had a different idea.

"Use String Shot and wrap up Nidoran's legs" Nidoran was suddenly wrapped up in white silk from the tip of Metapod's shell, slowing her down.

"Now use Harden" Metapod was suddenly took on toughened look as her shell hardened, raising her defense stat. The Double Kick hit, but it didn't do much damage since her legs were currently wrapped up and Harden prevented much damage from being done.

"Now Metapod use Tackle" Hinata yelled. The Cocoon Pokemon charged and slammed full force into Nidoran sending her rolling along the grass before she was wrapped up by Metapod's String Shot once more.

"Your Nidoran is immobilized...I s-suggest you surrender" Hinata said. Liz frowned as she watched her struggling Pokemon.

"Fine, I yield" Allison said. Naruto gave a whoop for Hinata's win before Metapod suddenly began to glow. Hinata looked at her Pokedex and smiled when she saw Metapod had escalated in terms of level from level 8 to level 10. The blue bar that represented experience points stopped at the three quarter mark between level 10 and level 11. Metapod suddenly began to crack along the midrib of its shell and the shell split open in half. A glowing white being was inside the shell of that was the Cocoon Pokemon. When the shell completely fell apart, the light died down and a large purple butterfly floated in the air. The butterfly Pokemon was about half the size of her trainer and had large red eyes. Two long antennae grew from its head and a pair of white wings with black outlining them fluttered behind her.

Hinata whipped out her lavender Pokedex as it beeped.

**Butterfree the Butterfly Pokemon. A Bug/Flying Type Pokemon and the evolved form of Metapod. Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains. **

Butterfree's eyes suddenly glowed a soft blue colour before lifting up Nidoran with psychic energy and released it from its bindings.

"You evolved and l-learned C-Confusion" Hinata grinned at her Pokemon. The bug/flying type released a shrill "Freeeeeee" of glee as she flew around her trainer. Allison returned Nidoran to her Pokeball before walking up to Hinata.

"Hey, girly. Good battle" Hinata smiled as she shook hands with Allison.

"It's H-Hinata" Hinata told the picnicker her name. Liz nodded before taking out her forest green Pokegear.

"Hey, Hinata, I'd challenge you to another battle one day when my Nidoran is stronger. What do you say wanna exchange numbers?" Hinata smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that" Hinata then took out her Pokegear and the two trainers exchanged numbers and Allison left with a wave. Hinata took out her new Butterfree's Pokeball and recalled her to the sphere.

"Well Hinata-chan that was an awesome battle and you got Metapod to evolve" Naruto congratulated his friend.

"Quil Quil Quilava"

"Eeveeeee"

Hinata smiled at the two Pokemon.

"Arigato" and with that the two continued walking through Route 31. They walked through the grass for about twenty minutes and stopped for a bite to eat as they were getting a bit hungry. Once they finished eating their lunch, they packed their things and were ready to hit the road when they all heard the sound of someone screaming. The group ran towards the source of the scream and looked to see a man wearing a red and white outfit and holding a fishing rod. He was obviously a fisherman, but he was smoking and was twitching in pain as electrical charge surged throughout his being.

"Hey mister, you okay?" Naruto asked as he bent down to observe the man.

"Yeah" the man said as he still spasmed.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Vee Eevee" Hinata looked at her partner and saw the brown and white dog Pokemon gesturing to their front. Hinata looked in front of them and saw a small sheep like Pokemon. It was a dark blue colour with coal black eyes. It was covered in yellow wool all over its body and atop its head. At the tip of its tail was a golden sphere that seemed to shine as blue electricity surged through it.

"That happened" the fisherman growled as he pointed at the Mareep, "Name's Roy by the way, anyways was sitting here not doing a thing when I spotted the Mareep. I waved to say hello, but then the thing used frickin' Thundershock on me!"

Naruto smirked as he stood up and took out a Pokeball knowing Quilava was a bit too strong for this battle.

"A wild Pokemon with a bit of a spark to it. Great, I'm gonna catch it" Naruto said as he increased the size of his Pokeball with a press of the center button.

"Good luck kid, you'll need it. That thing packs a punch" Roy said as he stood off to the side with Hinata. Naruto threw the Pokeball in the air.

"Go Rattata!" Naruto yelled sending out one his weaker Pokemon to fight. The purple rat Pokemon hissed as he looked at the sheep Pokemon. The electric type Pokemon's wool suddenly began to become filled with electricity.

"MAREEEP!" a bolt of blue lightning flew from its tail and towards Rattata.

"Rattata, dodge it quick!" Naruto commanded. The little Pokemon jumped to the side, "Now use Focus Energy and then Tackle!"

Rattata's eyes closed for a few seconds as his muscles suddenly tensed, focusing all its energy into his leg muscles. The male rodent Pokemon's eyes then snapped open before it raced towards Mareep and tackled it. The Mareep skidded backwards before it released a bolt of blue lightning from its tail once more and this time the attack struck home. Rattata screamed in pain before shaking its head side to side to clear his head.

"Rattata, us Quick Attack!" Naruto commanded the Pokemon. Rattata rushed towards the sheep Pokemon and crashed into it. The Mareep let out a cry of pain before it twisted and slapped its tail across Rattata's snout. Rattata flew back from the physical retaliation. The purple rat glared at his opponent, but suddenly froze as electrical charge coated his body.

"N-Naruto-kun, Rattata was p-paralyzed from the Thundershock!"

"Kuso" Naruto cursed as he saw Rattata get struck by another Thundershock. Rattata panted before fainting. Naruto returned Rattata to the Pokeball before throwing another one.

"Metapod, you're up!" Naruto said. The Cocoon Pokemon formed from out of the light of the Pokeball.

"Metapod" Metapod said in a monotone.

"Use Tackle!" he ordered. Metapod complied and raced towards the Mareep. Mareep seemed to smirk before jumping out of the way and twisted its body as electrical energy gathered in the orb at the tip of its tail. The tail slammed right into the body of Metal as Mareep let loose a strong Thundershock. Metapod cried out in shock as he was sent flying through the air.

"Metapod use String Shot to grab onto Mareep" Naruto said. Metapod shot out a thread of strong silk fibers and it attached itself to Mareep's cheek. Metapod landed on the ground before twisting and swing Mareep into a nearby tree.

"Good job, Metapod. Now use Tackle!" Naruto yelled. The Cocoon Pokemon slammed full force into the sheep Pokemon and then backed off as Naruto returned him to the Pokeball as he withdrew an empty one.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Naruto roared as he threw the red and white sphere. The Pokeball impacted with Mareep's head and then the Pokeball sucked Mareep in as its body was converted into red energy. The Pokeball shook once to the left, once to the right and then it shook a third time. The Pokeball then released a small, yet audible click.

"YATTA, I GOT MAREEP!" Naruto cheered as he hugged Quilava. The Fire type smiled at his trainer, happy that he was able to gain a new team member. The Pokeball then vanished in a white light as it was transferred to Naruto's PC since he had six Pokemon with him. Naruto then whipped out his orange Pokedex as it released a beeping sound telling him of his newest catch's information.

**Mareep the Wool Pokemon. An Electric Type static electricity builds in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you. It can also store electricity within the orb on the end of its tail.**

Naruto then looked at Hinata and Eevee, "You two wait here, I'm just gonna go run back to the Pokemon Center and deposit Spinarak for Mareep. Come on Quilava"

The fire type ran alongside his trainer towards the Pokemon Center. Hinata giggled at her friend's antics.

"He's a boisterous one isn't he?" Roy chuckled. Hinata nodded.

"Hai, h-he aims to beat the Pokemon League and b-become the Champion" Hinata said to Roy. The fisherman nodded.

"A lot of kids these days aim for the league...like I used to. Say gaki..." Hinata turned to Roy and he withdrew a Pokeball.

"Seeing as your friend's gonna take a while, hows about a battle? I'm feelin' a bit nostalgic seein' you gakis goin on a journey to catch Pokemon"

Hinata nodded as she looked at Eevee and the Normal type yipped as she took to the front, "Sure"

"Alright, I got only three Pokemon that I just caught" Roy said as he threw the Pokeball. "GO MAGIKARP!"

Hinata sweatdropped when the flashed of light ended and revealing the red scaled fish which had a large pair of blank looking eyes. The fish flopped around on the land before hopping into the water.

"Karp Karp Magikarp"

"BEWARE IT'S POWER!" Roy exclaimed as he pointed to one of the weakest Pokemon in the world. Hinata and Eevee looked at each other and then back at the Magikarp as it just splashed around in the water.

"Ummm o-o-okay. Eevee use Tackle!" Hinata cried. Eevee nodded and charged forth, bashing her head into the Magikarp's. The fish flew back as Eevee performed a backflip after her collision so that she wouldn't land in the water. The Magikarp seemed to fume as it leaped into the air towards Eevee.

"Dodge it and then Tackle again" Eevee did as she was told and leaped to the side as Magikarp landed on dry land and was slammed by Eevee's body sending it sprawling at Roy's feet. Hinata took out her Pokedex as she saw the little experience point bar go up and smiled and when Eevee had reached level 14. The Fisherman growled as he returned Magikarp to its ball.

"You got lucky there, but face the wrath of the fishes. GO MAGIKARP!" Roy yelled, "AVENGE THY BRETHREN WITH SPLASH!"

Magikarp hopped around and both trainer's and Eevee sweatdropped at the stupidity of it all.

"E-Eevee...use T-Tackle" Hinata commanded. Eevee nodded and charged knocking into the Magikarp multiple times before sending the red fish into the water with a final tackle.

"That's two down. Damn gaki, you're good" Roy said. Hinata chuckled nervously.

'Is he serious...he has Magikarp. Now if they were Gyarados I'd be in trouble' Hinata thought. Eevee and Hinata watched as Roy released his third and final Pokemon. The Pokeball snapped open and in a flash of white light...a Pokemon that wasn't a Magikarp appeared out of the ball. The Pokemon was a blue coloured blow fish with a yellow underbelly and had pink puffed out lips.

"Qwilfish, Poison Sting!" Roy commanded. The blowfish Pokemon nodded and then released a string of poisonous needles which were avoided by Eevee. Hinata then told Eevee to run close to the edge of the slow moving river which Qwilfish was currently occupying.

"Use Sand Attack!" Hinata yelled. Eevee nodded and swished her tail against the ground kicking a lot of dust and lowered the accuracy of Qwilfish as the dust covered its eyes.

"Qwilfish, dive down and then use water gun to get rid of the sand cloud" Roy said. The water type complied with its trainer and then dove down into the river before firing a jet of pressurized water from its mouth. The attack scattered the dust cloud before Qwilfish jumped out of the water.

"Poison Sting!" Roy ordered. The Pokemon nodded and fired multiple poisonous darts from its puffed mouth.

"Eevee d-dodge it and then use Tackle!" the blue haired girl told her Pokemon. Eevee jumped back as the poison sting hit her previous location before rushing the airborne Pokemon.

"Be sure to hit the underbelly, there are no poisonous barbs there!" Hinata informed her Pokemon. The Evolution Pokemon nodded and then leaped, crashing head first into Qwilfish's underbelly. The wind was knocked out of the Pokemon's gills and it was sent flying through the air before slamming straight a conveniently placed rock. The Qwilfish slid down the rock formation, but continued to swim albeit it was a bit tired. Eevee panted from fighting for so long and Hinata knew she should wrap this up quick.

"Qwilfish use Water Gun!" Roy told his Pokemon. Eevee was a bit tired and as such she lagged in her dodge and was hit on her hind leg sending her sprawling on the ground.

"Water Gun again!" the water Pokemon complied and fired off another water bullet. The attack struck and Eevee panted as she rose back to her feet.

"Eevee r-return!" Hinata called out to her tired Pokemon. Eevee panted and turned to her trainer to tell her she wanted to keep fighting, but when she Hinata's calculating gaze...she complied and walked back and fell to the ground, tired. Hinata's pale eyes widened as she realized something about Qwilfish and took out her Pokeball.

"Butterfree, go!" Hinata yelled as she threw the Pokeball. The Butterfly Pokemon appeared in a flash of white light.

"CONFUSION!" the psychic move caused an unknown force to suddenly strike the Qwilfish and due to it being part Poison, the attack was super effective.

"I forgot that Qwilfish are dual type Pokemon and they are part Poison...though the Poison Sting should have been a big hint" she mumbled to herself. The Balloon Pokemon released a cry of pain as the move struck it and sent it flying towards it trainer. Roy quickly raised his Pokeball and recalled the Qwilfish to its Pokeball.

Hinata watched as the experience points for both Butterfree and Eevee rose and Butterfree grew to level 11 and Eevee's bar stopped half way between level 14 and 15. Hinata pulled out a Potion and quickly healed her starter before putting away the healing item.

"Good fight gaki" Roy said.

"Nice job, Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he and Quilava appeared from the grass. The blue-black haired girl looked in surprise as she saw her crush.

"Ummm y-you s-saw that?" she asked.

"Hell yeah, that was awesome how you picked up on Qwilfish's weakness and easily defeated it with Confusion. Butterfree's gonna be a strong Pokemon, just like Eevee"

"Quilava" the Volcano Pokemon agreed with his trainer. Butterfree's eyes became upside down Us while Eevee smiled to show their happiness at being praised. Hinata thanked the blonde and returned the purple butterfly to her Pokeball.

"So N-Naruto-kun, h-how's Mareep?" Hinata asked. Naruto took out the Electric type's pokeball.

"It's at level 10, so it only knows Tackle, Growl and Thundershock so far, but I'm gonna find some trainers to battle. Hopefully there are some water type or flying type trainers around" Naruto said. Roy thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"Oi" he gained the two pre-teens and their Pokemon's attention, "There's actually a little bridge going from here across this river. My old fishing buddies, Henry, Justin and Ralph are along that bridge. There are also a few other trainers after the bridge. I'm sure you'll get a good chance to train your Mareep from those guys"

"Really?" Naruto asked. Roy nodded and then walked towards his bag and pulled out two extra Old Rods.

"Here you go you two. In case you want to catch a few water types, you can use these Old Rods. They're not as good as a Good Rod or a Super Rod, but you'll catch a few decent Pokemon like Magikarp and Tentacool. They also retract for easy storage" Roy explained as he pressed a little button causing the lengthy rod to shrink to the size of a 30cm ruler. Roy was suddenly enveloped in a hug from the blonde pre-teen.

"Arigato, Roy-san" Naruto yelled as he and Hinata took their rods and packed them away. The fisherman chuckled and ruffled the boy's head.

"Sure thing, gaki. Good luck in becoming the Champion" Naruto gave his new friend a thumbs up.

"You got it. Ikuzo, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as he and Quilava ran up ahead and turned onto the bridge.

"Naruto-kun, M-Matteo!" she called out to the hyperactive boy as she and Eevee ran after them. Roy shook his head as he watched the two.

"Kids these days"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Quilava ran along the bridge before spotting a fisherman sitting on the edge of the lengthy bridge.<p>

"Oi, fisherman!" Naruto called out. The fisherman turned and spotted the young boy.

"What do you want gaki?" the man asked.

"Are you Henry?" he asked as Hinata and Eevee caught up to him and his starter. Henry narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You're friend Roy tells me you're a good person to train Pokemon with. So I was wondering if you interested in a battle" Naruto said as he held up Mareep's Pokeball. Fisherman Henry grinned as he lay his fishing rod down.

"Sure thing, gaki. But careful, but water types are anything, but weak"

"N-Naruto-kun, don't be s-surprised when h-he pulls out a Magikarp" Hinata whispered. Naruto nodded and smirked.

'Magikarp are gonna be easy to defeat, especially with my new little electric type' Naruto thought.

"Hey, Henry what's goin' on over there?" another voice called. The two children and one adult turned to see another fisherman, wearing the same outfit as Roy and Henry.

'Why do they all have the same outfit?' Naruto thought.

"Yo, Justin this little gaki here wants to battle me" Henry told his friend, Justin.

"Oh you're Justin. Great, hey how about a double battle then?" Naruto suggested as he looked at Hinata. The now less timid Hyuga took a step forward as they looked at Justin and Henry.

"Not a bad idea, so what're your names?" the two fishermen asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"H-Hinata Hyuga"

"Alright then, Naruto...Hinata. Prepare to be defeated" Justin said as both he and Henry pulled out a Pokeball.

"GO MAGIKARP!" the two older trainers cried out. The red and white orbs opened to release the two fishes. Naruto and Hinata sent out their Pokemon.

"MAREEP YOU'RE UP!" and the electric type Wool Pokemon appeared in a flash of light as Eevee took her place up on the battle field.

"Maaaareep" the yellow wool covered Pokemon cried out. Its coat expanded as electricity charged through it.

"Eevee Tackle!" Hinata told her Pokemon.

"Mareep Thundershock!" Naruto commanded. Eevee rushed one Magikarp sending it flying before two bolts of blue electricity surged through the air and struck both water types. The move was super effective and knocked them both out. The little blue bars of experience points rose on the screens of the Pokedex-es as the two trainers watched them.

"Grrr, lucky shot" Justin growled before the two fishermen recalled their Magikarp.

"Let's see how handle these Magikarp!" Henry yelled as they sent out their other two fish Pokemon.

"USE TACKLE!" they cried. The two red scaled fish flopped along the bridge and splashed into the water. Suddenly the two Pokemon began to swim at fast speeds through the river and jumped into the air.

"Mareep, use Growl!" Naruto commanded. The Wool Pokemon released a cry that caused the two pre-evolved forms of Gyarados to lose their attack and suddenly flop on the bridge as they slapped both enemy Pokemon in the face.

"Eevee, Tackle them both!" and the Normal type complied sending both fish Pokemon flying through the air and smacking into their trainer's respective faces.

"Itai" they cried out as the fish slipped slowly down their faces showing them to be red with anger and pain.

"That's it, no more fooling around!" Henry said as he and Justin recalled their Magikarp. "These Magikarp are much stronger than our other ones"

The two fishermen sent out their final Magikarps into the water.

"Use Tackle!" Henry commanded his own.

"You use Tackle too, Magikarp!" Justin cried. The two weak fish Pokemon jumped out of the water to attack their opponents only to be shot down by twin bolts of blue lightning, courtesy of Mareep's Thundershock.

"Alright, good job Mareep you're at level 11" Mareep let out a cry of happiness as it heard it had grown stronger.

"You too, Eevee" she said as her starter grew to level 15 and had learned Growl. The two fishermen then left, rather depressed, and returned to fishing for some stronger Pokemon so they could beat "the two children". Naruto and Hinata then ran along the bridge for a few metres before coming up to another fisherman.

"Yo, blondie!" the fisherman called out. Naruto looked to see the fisherman run over to him and Hinata and their starters.

"Hai?" Naruto asked.

"Name's Ralph, you look like you're bored. How's about a battle?" Fisherman Ralph asked. Naruto readily complied and brought out his Electric type. Ralph was easily defeated as his four Magikarp were all knocked out from a single Thundershock to each and Mareep grew to level 13.

"Damn kid, you're tough. Say how's about we exchange numbers. When I train some more I'll give you a call so we can battle again" Naruto thought for a while before nodding and took out his Pokegear and registered the man in his contacts. After the battle Naruto and Hinata came across my the name of Cameron who took pictures of trainers and their teams. Thinking it would be fun, the two pre-teens released their Pokemon and took a few pictures.

"Excellent, photos. Would like to have them?" Cameron asked. Hinata and Naruto took their pictures and left the photographer. After that, Hinata has taken on a Youngster trainer by the name of Gordon.

"Go Rattata!" the boy cried out.

"Butterfree, you're up!" Hinata said. Naruto noted that whenever Hinata battled, her stuttering and nervousness would go away except when she was just speaking normally.

'Interesting' the blonde thought as he saw Butterfree use Confusion on the small purple rodent. The blast of telekinetic energy sent the Rattata flying, but it backflipped in midair and kicked off of the tree it was about to slam into.

"Now use Quick Attack!" the Rattata took off at a rapid pace.

"Use String Shot to slow it down!" Hinata cried.

"Freeeeee" Butterfree released multiple strings of sticky silk from her mouth and it wrapped the Rattata and also slowed it down as the attack slammed into her. Butterfree recovered before, by her trainer's orders, countered with a Tackle attack. The full body slam sent Rattata skidding backwards before he was raised into the air by an unseen force. Butterfree's eyes glowed a startling blue.

"Confusion!" Hinata yelled and her Pokemon sent the rodent flying into its trainer's arms with a blast of telekinetic energy. The rodent fell unconscious and Butterfree's experience rose up. Hinata grinned widely as she saw Butterfree grow to level 12. Suddenly an option box came up on the Pokedex's screen.

**Your Butterfree would like to learn the following moves: Stun Spore, Sleep Powder and PoisonPowder. Which moves would you like to learn? **

Hinata used the directional pad on the Pokedex and chose Sleep Powder and PoisonPowder as they were the best options out of the three since Stun Spore would only paralyze and Pokemon could still strike back when paralyzed.

**Your Pokemon can only know 4 moves, please select the two moves you would like to forget.**

Hinata chose to forget Harden and String Shot from her Pokemon's move set and suddenly a blue beam of energy flew from the Pokedex. The energy beam phased through Butterfree's skull and into the memory area of her brain where she stored the ability to use moves. The beam quickly acted by removing the ability to use String Shot and Harden in battle and replaced them with the ability to excrete the dangerous powders from her wings.

"G-Good job, Butterfree!" the dual type insect gave a happy cry in return.

"Grrrr, you got lucky girl. No way I'm gonna lose to a girl. Go Pidgey!" and the flying type Pokemon was sent out. Hinata quickly reached to her belt where she held her Pokeballs. She recalled Butterfree knowing that the flying type moves would easily take out her Pokemon and then sent out her Sentret.

"Go and use Scratch!" she commanded. The Sentry Pokemon leapted into the air and flipped before bringing down his claws. The claws slashed against the Tiny Bird's skull sending it to the ground. A few feathers floated down as the attack plucked them from the normal/flying type's head leaving a little bald spot.

"Pidgey, use Tackle!" Gordon commanded his Pokemon. The feathered Pokemon sped through the air and slammed full force against the level 7 Normal type. Sentret rolled on the ground as it had used Defense Curl to raise his defense and survive the powerful strike.

"Quick Attack!" Hinata commanded. The Normal type let out a battle cry before crashing into the Pidgey, but Pidgey quickly countered with a Tackle.

"Now Pidgey use Sand Attack!" and a small cloud of dust blinded the Sentry Pokemon before Sentret was hit by a powerful tornado courtesy of Pidgey's Gust.

"Now Sentret, return!" Hinata recalled her Normal type before sending out her other one.

"Eevee use Tackle!" Hinata commanded and the attack crashed into Pidgey's body sending it back. "Now follow up with a tail slam!"

Eevee jumped into the air and spun, slapping his tail against Pidgey's face. Pidgey shook its head as it felt its head spin, but was suddenly knocked back into a tree by Eevee's follow up Tackle. The Tiny Bird Pokemon slid down to the ground, swirls in its eyes as it fainted. The experience points shot up for both of Hinata's Pokemon and Sentret grew to level 8 while Eevee remained at level 15.

"Kuso...can't believe I lost to a girl" Gordon grumbled as he returned his Pidgey to its Pokeball and ran down to road. As the two pre-teens headed along the path Quilava had spotted something shiny and ran towards it. Naruto, Hinata and Eevee followed the fire type up a flight of stairs that were built to climb the steep incline before they found a few items in the grass. A Great Ball, a Lure Ball, a Miracle Seed and a Repel.

"I wonder how people lose these things, I mean anyone...namely us, can just walk and pick these up" Naruto said. As they walked through the grass, they caught a few wild Pokemon. They each caught an Ekans, Bellsprout, Hoppip and Wooper while Hinata caught her own Mareep. The two then went back by the bridge to try out their 'new' Old Rods and caught Magikarp and Tentacool. The data registered itself into the Pokedex's data banks as they were registered as caught.

**Bellsprout the Sprout Pokemon. A Grass/Poison type Pokemon. It plants its feet deep underground to replenish water. It can't escape its enemy while it's rooted.**

**Ekans the Snake Pokemon. A Poison type Pokemon. It can freely detach its jaw to swallow large prey whole. It can become too heavy to move, however.**

**Hoppip the Cottonweed Pokemon. A Grass/Flying type Pokemon. Its body is so light, it must grip the ground firmly with its feet to keep from being blown away.**

**Wooper the Waterfish Pokemon. A Water/Ground type Pokemon. This Pokémon lives in cold water. It will leave the water to search for food when it gets cold outside.**

**Magikarp the Fish Pokemon. A Water type Pokemon. For no reason, it jumps and splashes about, making it easy for predators like Pidgeotto to catch it mid-jump.**

**Tentacool the Jellyfish Pokemon. A Water/Poison type Pokemon. When the tide goes out, dehydrated Tentacool remains can be found washed up on the shore.**

After that, the two trainers walked along the road and stopped at the nearby Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon.

"I think I'll switch out for a water type. Hmmm, Hinata-chan which one do you think I should deposit and withdraw?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked through Naruto's PC account that held his Pokemon before looking at the blonde.

"I-I-I think you should d-deposit your Kakuna a-and switch out for Wooper. Its Ground type a-attribute w-would prevent it f-from being affected by electrical attacks" Hinata suggested.

"Good thinking Hinata-chan. You're so smart" Naruto said with his foxy grin causing the girl to blush lightly, well for Hinata anyways, at the compliment. Naruto then placed Kakuna's pokeball on the transporter as it was sent into his PC box and then Wooper's Pokeball arrived in its place. Wooper appeared out of the Pokemon and hopped around.

"Woopa Woopa Woopa" the Pokemon danced around before looking at Quilava.

"WOOPA!" the Waterfish Pokemon jumped atop the fire type's head and lay down like Quilava was a bed.

"Quil?" the fire type looked at Eevee who seemed to shrug as both she and Quilava were confused at Wooper's behaviour.

"N-Naruto-kun...ummm w-what do you think I sh-should put in my team?" Hinata asked poking her index fingers together. Naruto looked through her current team which consisted of Eevee, Sentret, Butterfree, Hoppip, Ekans and Bellsprout.

"I think you could wait until you find a Pokemon you would like to switch out with because your team is okay right now" Naruto advised. Hinata nodded and then the two looked outside and noticed the sun was beginning to set if the fiery colour of the sky was any indication.

"Well *yawn* let's book a room and turn in for the day. The Pokemon have been fighting all day" Naruto suggested.

"I-I think so too" Hinata agreed before the two walked up to the Nurse Shizune of the Center and requested the two bedroom room. Nurse Shizune handed the key to the room to Hinata and the two then turned in for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

After a good shower and a small breakfast of fried Pidgey eggs and toast** (A/N: Oh come on, what else are they supposed to eat in the Pokemon universe it's not like common animals exist here), **the two pre-teens, Eevee and Quilava returned the key to Nurse Shizune, thanking her for the Pokemon Center's hospitality before heading off.

"So Hinata-chan, how long again until we reach Azalea Town?" Naruto asked leaning to look over Hinata's shoulder as the pale eyed Hyuga took out her Map. The map was unfurled and Hinata noted the eerie Union Cave tunnels that separated Route 32 from Route 33.

"W-Well N-Naruto-kun, currently we're on Route 32, s-so all we have to do is go th-through Union Cave and then just make a r-right...or a l-left from the map's perspective and th-then we'll be in Azalea Town" Hinata said. Naruto grinned and pumped his fist into the air.

"YOSH, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Quilava rushed off, Hinata and Eevee following close behind. After a quick battle using Mareep against a BirdKeeper by the name of Peter which allowed Mareep to grow to level 15 and allow it to learn Thunder Wave, the two trainers and their starters entered the Union Cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Union Cave<strong>

The cave was a bit dark, but not too dark that they were completely blind. Quilava's flame provided a bit of light to see ahead of them as well. As the two walked through the cave they paused when they heard a faint cry...like something was calling out for help.

"What is that?"

"THAT...is the call of the spirit of the cave!" a voice called out to their left.

"EEEEKKK!" everyone looked to see it was Naruto and not Hinata who had screamed like a little girl.

"Hehe" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Anyways, a spirit you say...like ghost"

Naruto was deathly afraid of anything having to deal with the supernatural, especially ghosts.**(A/N: Imagine what would happen if he met a Banette, creepy little puppet-doll thing XD)**

"Yes, they say that the noise is only heard on Fridays like today" the Hiker said.

"Ummm okay...creepy Hiker man" Naruto said to the man as he put his hands on Hinata's back and began to push her.

"Quick, go go go" he muttered as he rushed his travel buddy away from the creepy man.

"BEWAAAARE!" he called after them, but Quilava, annoyed with the Hiker shot a small fireball at the man causing him to shriek in fear at seeing his new vest get burnt. However, Naruto made a wrong turn and immediately he and Hinata tumbled down a slope. The two pre-teens groaned in pain as their partners nudged them to see if they were okay.

"Hinata-chan, you okay?" the blonde asked as he got off of her. Hinata shook the dust out of her and nodded.

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun" she replied as she grabbed his hand, blushing at the contact, as he helped her up. The two looked around the small cavern they were in and noticed another cave entrance on the other side of a small body of water. A loud cry suddenly reached out from the cave, startling the Hyuga causing her to latch onto Naruto. Naruto froze as he felt Hinata clutch him tightly and slightly blushed when he saw her hugging him.

'Hmm...this feels nice' he thought, but quickly removed those thoughts from his head and wrapped his arm around Hinata.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. I gotcha" he said with his foxy grin. Hinata blushed at his words.

'Naruto-kun' she stared into his eyes and the two felt as if they couldn't pull away...until Eevee nudged the blonde's foot.

"VEE EEVEE!" the female Evolution Pokemon cried out. Naruto and Hinata then looked at each other immediately pulled away looking away from each other. Naruto coughed.

"Uh, yeah, we can't cross that water. The water seems a bit too deep and we don't know if there are any Pokemon in that water" Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"W-Well, actually...my Uncle Hizashi, who lives in Ecruteak City; h-he said how th-there was a Hidden Move that enables c-certain w-water types to cross bodies of water" Hinata said. Naruto put that fact into his MUST REMEMBER part of his brain.

"That'd be nice to have" the blonde muttered before looking back at the incline. The two used a combination of having Naruto's Pidgey carry Hinata's Bellsprout up the incline and then had the Sprout Pokemon use Vine Whip as rope to help them climb out.

"A-Alrigato, Bellsprout" Hinata thanked the Pokemon as she recalled it, Naruto doing the same with Pidgey. Naruto and Hinata continued to traverse the caves and fought a few Geodude, Sandshrew and Onix, catching one of each for their Pokedex, to train their new Pokemon.

**Geodude the Rock Pokemon. A Rock type Pokemon. It uses its arms to steadily climb steep mountain paths. It swings its fists around if angered.**

**Onix the Rock Snake Pokemon. A Rock/Ground type Pokemon. It twists and squirms through the ground. The thunderous roar of its tunneling echoes a long way.**

**Sandshrew the Mouse Pokemon. A Ground type Pokemon. Disliking water, it lives in deep burrows in arid areas. It can roll itself instantly into a ball.**

The also fought and defeated, a Firebreather and a Hiker and found two items, one being a Potion and the other, a Great Ball.

'Really, why do people not realize they drop these things' Naruto wondered as he took the Potion and Hinata took the Great Ball. Naruto's Wooper grew from level 7 to level 10 as it easily took out the rock/ground types and Hinata's Bellsprout and Hoppip, which she repeatedly switched out in order for the experience to be shared, increased from level 8 to 12 and level 5 to 10, respectively. After that the two trainers and their starters exited the Union Cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 33<strong>

"Ah, finally, we're out" Naruto cheered.

"QUIL QUILAVA!" the fire type jumped onto his trainer's back causing the blonde to stumble and laugh at his Pokemon's antics. Naruto then spotted two Apricorn trees and picked the two, one was black and the other was pink. He and Hinata then turned right and headed towards Azalea Town...but were stopped when a Hiker came out of nowhere.

"Hey there" the Hiker greeted, "Name's Akatsuchi any one of you kids interested in a battle. I've been bored for a while after just coming out of Union Cave for a past few minutes"

"Then why didn't you just go to Azalea Town and challenge the gym there?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, there's something weird going on in that there town. These strange people dressed in black with red 'R's emblazoned on their chests came barging through acting as if they owned the whole damn continent of Johto and Kanto. When I went into town there was a rumour saying that something was going on in the Slowpoke Well where Slowpoke were said to live"

"Well...sh-shouldn't we go help those S-Slowpoke?" Hinata asked. Akatsuchi grimaced.

"I wish I could, but those guys looked pretty mean" Akatsuchi said.

"Oh, suck it up!" Naruto yelled.

"QUILAVA QUIL-AVA!" the Volcano Pokemon's flames ignited on its head and rear.

"We're gonna help those Slowpoke then, come on Quilava" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, w-wait!" she called after her friend as she and Eevee followed the two. Akatsuchi thought for a while before smirking.

"That kid really knows how to get you fired up...OI GAKI WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Slowpoke Well<strong>

Naruto and Quilava stopped in front of the entrance of Slowpoke Well and noticed a man matching the description that Akatsuchi talked about regarding the strange people that started messing up Azalea Town.

"OI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Naruto called out to the man. The black clothes wearing adult turned to the blonde pre-teen and his fire type as well looking to see Akatsuchi, Hinata and Eevee appear alongside the blonde.

"Listen here blondie, we're just doing some...'work'. We're raising money for out business by cutting off Slowpoke tails and selling them, their a delicacy you know" the man informed Naruto.

"Mmmmm Slowpoke Tail" Akatsuchi licked his lips causing the two pre-teens and their Pokemon to sweatdrop at the rather big boned man. Akatsuchi noticed their stares before becoming serious and glared at the man.

"Who do you think you are that you could just barge into a town and start chopping off the tails of poor defenseless Slowpokes!" Naruto yelled.

"Ummm N-N-Naruto-kun, the plural of Slowpoke is S-Slowpoke" causing Naruto to frown at his incorrect grammar.

"Hahaha, well listen here. Obviously you've never heard of us...we're ROOT, the Pokemon Organization that's gonna finally take over the world...and finally our leader will return to us" the ROOT grunt stated. Naruto, Hinata and Akatsuchi took a step back in alarm as they heard the name of the organization.

"That's impossible, you guys disbanded thirty years ago when your leader disappeared when he was defeated" Akatsuchi said as he remembered the tales of the evil organization.

"Well we haven't and now we're gonna come back with a vengeance and soon everyone will learn to fear the name Team ROOT!" the grunt cackled. Naruto and Quilava took a step forward.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Naruto growled, Quilava's flames increased in size as his anger increased.

"Oh, so the gaki thinks he can beat me...well bring it on!" the grunt said as he brought out an Ekans. The Snake Pokemon hissed as its yellow eyes stared into Quilava's crimson ones.

"IKUZO!"

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 4. I didn't want it to be too lengthy so I stopped it here. I could have gone on to the complete battle and finished up to where Naruto meets Kurt (yes he will be himself, because I can't think of a Naruto character to replace him) and defeated the ROOT agents in Slowpoke Well. However, I know some readers sometimes complain about the chapters being a bit too long.**

** Also, the data on the Pokemon, I am using the info from HeartGold and SoulSilver versions and one reader asked me about 256 Pokemon as to which Pokedex I am using. I will be using the HGSS Pokedex not the original GSC Pokedex. **

**Anyways, next chapter, Naruto and Hinata and their new friend Akatsuchi enter the Slowpoke Well to combat the organization that threatens the entire Johto region and Kanto region by extension. Will they be able to fight off this new foe? **

**Will Naruto finally be able to fight his second gym battle and take home the Bug Badge?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 4: You're Bugging Me. **

**Note: I will be making my chapters a bit shorter so that my plot fits with the name of the chapter so the next chapter will be up to where Naruto beats the second gym leader, the third chapter will be up to GoldenRod city and his fight with the thid gym leader, etcetera. Please review)**


	5. Chapter 5:You're Bugging Me

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 5: You're Bugging Me

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

**Alright guys here's the deal. Some readers have expressed their...annoyances...with the fact that I have linked this story so closely to the game, so I will be using this A/N to explain to you about certain elements that I have now changed so that the story does not sound like an exact copy of the game other than in battles.**

**1.)Exp bar and levels will not revealed, though when a battle is completed and I think a Pokemon has reached far enough in terms of experience it would have gained from those battles I will give it the moves corresponding to that level.**

**2.)The use of HMs do not apply to fully evolved or large Pokemon in certain aspects such as large Pokemon like Nidoking and Onix do not need Strength in the use of moving large boulders, Lapras and Gyarados do not need surf to cross water but these moves can still be used as battle moves. However only smaller Pokemon sch as Pidgeotto and Bellsprout will need the HM to perform moves like Cut and Fly, for example, when they are outside of battle due to their small sizes.**

**3.)One reader expressed his complete and utter disagreement with my realism when I had Growlith bite Quilava in the previous chapter and Quilava bled. I will no longer make Pokemon bleed, but they will still take regular amounts of damage and I will also apply real life animal defenses to certain Pokemon such as Arbok and Ekans will be able to detach their tails to escape predators/opponents if caught by their tails in order to escape much like lizards and re-grow them in a matter of seconds due to accelerated mitosis.**

**4.) I will be keeping the four move limit as I find that keeps the Pokemon from going into an overpowered zone. I mean say you have Gyarados who can learn a varitety of moves outside of its type such as Fire Blast and Thunderbolt, that's kind of super powered when you add in Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, the anime version of Dragon Rage, etc. and I will allow the use of TMs which can be placed in a disk drive located in the Pokedex and performs the same move deleting sequence as shown in the previous chapter.**

**5.) Prof. Iruka, through my magical abilities as the author, will now have a large backyard like Prof. Oak's in the anime where the Pokemon Naruto, Hinata and the other's have caught where the Pokemon can roam freely, but their Pokemon will be differentiated by Iruka's (my idea) placing of a specific type of pin on their Pokemon (much like Ritchie from the Anime does when he sticks stars on his Pokeballs), but the P.C box will still be active and the P.C will now only show the Pokemon the trainer has by Professor Iruka in the same manner as the P.C boxes where it shows all your Pokemon where each box reveals thirty Pokemon. The trainer will then place their Pokemon they want to deposit into the transporter sending it to the professor's house and the professor will then send the Pokemon the trainer wishes to withdraw. **

**6.) Pokemon will now be referred to as 'it' as I found it much easier to refer them as such rather than their genders, but at the end of each chapter I will give you all the team that Naruto and Hinata currently has as well as their genders, but I will still be referring to them as its.**

**Also, I mixed up Kurotsuchi with Akatsuchi, the two guards of the Tsuchikage from the Naruto manga. Their names sounded similar and I mixed them up, my bad. Now then...If anyone has any trouble understanding this changes, please PM me and I will do my best to explain them in a much better way. Now on with the Chapter.**

**Note: Poll on what Hinata's Eevee should evolve into is now up, so vote.**

Naruto's Quilava charged as it performed a Tackle attack against its reptilian opponent. The Ekans hissed as it coiled its away around Quilava's body when it dodged and began to squeeze as it employed the Wrap attack.

"Quilava, quick use Ember!" Naruto commanded. Quilava's flames on its head began to spout multiple fireballs that landed on the serpent, but Ekans refused to let go as it took damage.

"Ember one more time!" and the fire type managed to send Ekans flying with a final blast o fire from the flames on its head. Ekans hissed as it rose up, its toungue flicking in and out of its mouth.

"Ekans, use Poison Sting!"

"Quilava dodge with Quick Attack and slam into Ekans!" Naruto ordered. Quilava took off at a fast pace leaving behind a trail of blue and pale yellow (the colours of Quilava's fur) as it avoided the flurry of poisonous projectiles and when it reached close enough, Quilava slammed into Ekans' body sending the Poison type flying. Ekans hissed as it fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh you think you're so tough, well let's see how you handle my Zubat!" the ROOT grunt exclaimed as he recalled his fainted Pokemon and replaced it with a blue bat like Pokemon that had purple wing membrane, a gaping mouth which showed its only two teeth, which were very sharp. It also had no eyes as it used sonic waves to pin point its opponent's location.

Naruto called back Quilava as the Volcano Pokemon ran back to its trainer's side.

"Mareep, Go!" Naruto called out. The electric type released a cry as its wool expanded, full of electrical charge.

"Zubat Leech Life!" the grunt commanded. The small bat flew through the air, fangs bared as it used its hearing to lock onto Mareep when it had released its cry.

"Mareep, quick use Tackle and knock it down!" Naruto commanded. The blue and yellow sheep leaped into the air and smacked into Zubat, but the bat Pokemon flapped its wings quickly and then turned around as Mareep skidded to a halt as it landed. Zubat quickly flew down and bared its fangs and sunk its teeth through the wool of Mareep as it hope to pierce its flesh through the thick yellow hide...however, both the grunt and Zubat forgot to take into account the fact that Mareep's wool was still full of eletricity and when the Zubat bit down...

BZZZAAPPPPP!

Zubat's skeleton flashed between being visible and invisible as the electricity coursed through its body making it look like a living X-Ray. Zubat was smoking by the time the electricity was finished and it fell to the ground, unconscious and covered with spark of blue electricity.

"Ha, in your face teme!" Naruto grinned. The ROOT grunt gritted his teeth before returning Zubat to its Pokeball.

"You got lucky you punk, but we'll be back!" the ROOT member threw a smoke bomb down and when the smoke cleared the grunt was gone.

"So Akatsuchi how far do you think the Furret hole goes?" Naruto asked remembering the old saying his mother used to tell him.** (A/N: Furret is the closest Pokemon I could think of to a rabbit in this region)**

"We'll see when we go down it" the large Hiker said with a grin. Naruto climbed down the ladder, Quilava having temporarily returned to its Pokeball in order for the blonde trainer to do so. Hinata returned Eevee and she and Akatsuchi followed after. Once the two reached the bottom of the ladder, Eevee and Quilava immediately released themselves from their Pokeballs.

"Quil, Quilava Quil!" Quilava pointed ahead of them and the four of them followed its gaze and their eyes widened at what they saw. There was old man lying down on the ground a few feet away from them. The three trainers and two Pokemon ran up to the downed elderly man and Akatsuchi helped him up.

"Yo, Jiji you okay?" Naruto asked. The old groaned gripping his back.

"I'm not old you whipper-snapper" the old man yelled at Naruto.

'Anyone who still says "whipper-snapper" is considered old in my book' the blonde trainer thought as the old man glared at him. The old gripped his back in pain once more when he tried to move.

"Now now old timer, take it easy. You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep moving like that" Akatsuchi told the elder man.

"Shut up, now just rest me down and don't call me old man, my name s Kurt. Okay?" Kurt asked. The three younger humans nodded before they ran off down the pathway into the depth of Slowpoke Well. The trio looked around, Quilava's flames lighting the way as they saw many Slowpoke. Their tails were cut off revealing the muscle and tail bone from where the segment of bone was cut from. The slowpoke were all unconscious...at least they hoped the Slowpoke were unconscious. The group continued to walk through the caverns until they heard some noise coming up ahead.

Quilava quickly outed its flames and Eevee and Quilava hid behind a nearby rock with Akatsuchi and their trainers.

"Akatsuchi?" Naruto whispered gaining the older man's attention.

"Hai?"

"You seemed to know a lot about this ROOT organization. Mind tellin' us about it" Naruto said.

"P-Please" Hinata added. Akatsuchi thought for a while before nodding.

"Okay, thirty years ago there was an organization known as ROOT. These guys were criminals, and their boss was even more vile than the grunts and admins. He had a goal to completely take over the entire Kanto region through the use of Pokemon. In fact they say that back in the day, the grunts had killed a Marowak just to set an example for the people of Lavender Town" Akatsuchi said. Hinata gasped while Naruto growled in anger at hearing this.

"However, all their nefarious deeds were halted when a lone trainer with a Pikachu as his main Pokemon had gone through the entire organization and defeated them all. Even when they had taken over Saffron City, the trainer was said to be a great one and his Pikachu was so powerful that it was able to utilize two moves simultaneously, the main one being a combination of Thunderbolt and Quick Attack. A combination that became known throughout the Kanto Region as the legendary Hiraishin." Akatsuchi paused as the information sunk into his listeners' brains.

'Flying Thunder God?' Naruto and Hinata thought. An odd name despite it sounding so incredibly badass.

"The trainer had defeated the ROOT leader in the end and ROOT was declared disbanded and their activity ceased for the past thirty years...but apparently they decided to come back"

"Woah...those guys are evil"

"W-We have t-to stop them" Hinata added. Quilava and Eevee were narrowing their eyes at the far off grunts who were laughing as they chopped yet another 'unconscious' Slowpoke's tail.

"Okay, so let's go and take them down" Naruto said as he got ready to charge, but Akatsuchi grabbed the blonde pre-teen's arm.

"Hold it...now listen we can't just go barging in. We'll need to catch them by surprise...they have Zubat and Rattata as scouts so that means we'll be easily detected if we get to close. Now the remaining Slowpoke, judging from where that other ROOT member is getting the tails, are on the left side of their location. SO...here's what we're gonna do..." Akatsuchi whispered the plan to the two trainers and their starters. Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened at the pure genius of the plan.

"L-Let's do it" Hinata nodded.

* * *

><p>The ROOT grunts were laughing as they counted the Slowpoke tails in their arms and threw them into a nearby box.<p>

"Man, killing off these Slowpoke were easy, they're so stupid they forget everything that happened to them three seconds ago" a grunt chuckled.

"Yeah" a female grunt spoke this time, "I mean come on. But hey, easier job for us"

The third grunt was busy getting another Slowpoke, an entire group were huddled against the wall trying to back as far away as they could from the people who killed their brethren. However, the grunt paused when he and his companions heard the sound of footsteps. The grunt walked away from the Slowpoke and looked as a larger grunt walked up to them, his head bent low and his hat shielded his eyes from view.

"Yo, what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be watching out for any people that might be trying to sneak in here" the female grunt yelled. The fat ROOT member then tugged a rope, pulling out a Quilava and an Eevee from behind him. The ropes wrapped around their necks.

"These two Pokemon had stumbled into the well. These are pretty rare Pokemon so I thought it would be a nice present for the boss after we sell the Slowpoke tails" the grunt told his three cohorts. The three grunts smiled.

"And then that means we might get a promotion" one of the male grunts smiled.

"Great job, man" the other male grunt clapped the large member on his shoulder. However, while those three were busy talking to their new friend, Naruto and Hinata had sneaked around the multitude of rocks that were out of range of the Rattata's and Zubat's senses and neared the Slowpoke group. Once they reached close enough, Naruto threw a small pebble at them. The Slowpoke group turned and were frightened at the sight of the humans, but when they saw how they knelt down, hands behind their backs as sign that they weren't going to hurt them, they let their guard down slightly.

"Psst, come on. We're gonna get you guys out of here" Naruto whispered.

"Hurry" Hinata whispered as she kept watch for the Zubat and Rattata that were observing the scene. The Slowpoke quickly, and carefully, walked over to Naruto and hid with him behind the large boulders. However, one of the Slowpoke, a young one by the looks of it due to its smaller size compared to the others, tripped and let out a "Poke" in pain as it fell and bit its tongue. The Rattata and Zubat all turned and saw the lack of Slowpoke.

"RATTATA RATTATA RATTATA!"

"ZUBAT!"

The two species released their cries, gaining their trainer's attentions. The three grunts turned around to see their Pokemon looking at the area where the Slowpoke were previously located. The Zubat suddenly released their sonic screeches to search for the missing Pokemon before pinpointing them behind the boulders.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU KIDS THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" they cried as they saw the Slowpoke, Naruto and Hinata run out from behind the boulders.

"Kuso" the blonde pre-teen cursed before throwing out a Pokeball.

"MAREEP THUNDERWAVE!" he comannded. The Wool Pokemon flew out of its Pokeball and released a wave of blue electricity, paralyzing both Pokemon and human. The ROOT members fell to the ground spasming as their nervous systems became 'out-of-whack'.

"Now use Thundershock to take out the Zubat!" the bolts of blue lightning rocketed from Mareep's hide and striking down all the paralyzed bat Pokemon.

"Akatsuchi, h-h-hurry, we have to go" the blue-black haired girl called out as she ran after the Slowpoke herd. Akatsuchi nodded before releasing Quilava and Eevee and taking off his disguise, a suit which he had stolen from a fourth ROOT member who was currently taking a long nap behind a rock in nothing but his boxers.

"H-Hey y-y-you're not a m-m-member!" the female ROOT member stammered as electricity still coursed through her body.

"No duh, NOW QUILAVA!" Akatsuchi told the Volcano Pokemon. The fire type nodded before taking a deep breath and released a column of smoke in the form of a Smokescreen attack to cover their track. Naruto returned Mareep to its Pokeball and ran after Akatsuchi.

"Wait, Akatsuchi...there's only one way in and out of the well...why'd we have to use Smokescreen?" Naruto asked.

"Because...it makes our exit look cool" the large Hiker panted before spotting the still downed Kurt. Akatsuchi quickly grabbed Kurt and held him bridal style as they reached the ladder. Naruto and Hinata began to panick.

"Th-There's no way to carry all of them out of the Well away from them!" Hinata cried out. Naruto ran in place as he looked around the narrow vertical tunnel for anyway that would help them get the Slowpoke and themselves out of the Slowpoke Well.

"Don't worry guys, I got it covered" Akatsuchi quickly took out a Pokeball and threw it in the air. A large flash of light took physical form as an Onix appeared. The Onix was rather large though, so the Slowpoke, Naruto and Hinata had to lay themselves against the wall of the vertical tunnel so that they weren't crushed by the Rock Snake Pokemon.

"You know...you could have thought this through!" Naruto called out.

"Quilava Lava!" the Volcano Pokemon added its two cents.

"Onix, I need you to carry all these guys out of this tunnel, oh and by the way, how's about a Rock Throw for those guys over there" Akatsuchi said pointing at the ROOT grunts and their Rattata, their Zubat having all fainted by Naruto's Mareep. Onix turned and quickly raced towards its trainer's opponents causing the rodents and the Rattata to freeze, turn tail and run. Onix released a roar as it reached the area of the Well where there was enough room for it to rear up to its full height. It quickly slapped a few boulders as it performed Rock Throw and the boulders crashed down around the screaming Pokemon and ROOT members.

"Now Onix, use Dig and get us out of here!" Akatsuchi ordered. The gargantuan dual type Pokemon nodded before it reared up and slammed into the ground, eating its way through the rock in the same manner Naruto eats ramen...quickly, of course that's an understatement. Once the tunnel was dug, the group dropped down the shallow drop before following the length of the tunnel, but Naruto stopped for a while as he looked at Quilava.

"Use Ember on all those Rattata and knock them out so that we don't have anyone tailing us!" Naruto said. Quilava nodded and using pin point accuracy, it fired small fireballs that crashed into the small rat Pokemon knocking them out. Quilava nodded before it and Naruto dropped down into the Onix tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Slowpoke Well<strong>

Hinata was using her Bellsprout's Vine Whip to allow it to bring up the Slowpoke while some used Onix as a ladder to climb out. Once all the Slowpoke got out, Hinata looked down into the darkness of the tunnel for her blonde travel companion.

"NARUTO-KUUN!" she called out, her voice echoing throughout the tunnel. After a few seconds, a reply followed.

"YEAH, I HEAR YA HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

"QUILAVA!" the Volcano Pokemon said to it was present as well. The two climbed up Akatsuchi's Onix before exiting the new, second entrance/exit to Slowpoke Well. Naruto then, by the request of the Slowpoke herd, was able to catch one of them for Professor Iruka and for the need to complete the Pokedex. The Pokedex beeped as it registered the data of the newly caught Pokemon.

**Slowpoke the Dopey Pokemon. A Water/Psychic type Pokemon. It lazes vacantly near water. If something bites its tail, it won't even notice for a whole day.**

"Hey, Kurt...you okay?" Akatsuchi asked. Kurt nodded before rising to his feet, but he still felt his back paining him.

"Agh, I really hurt my back when I fell from that ladder. Kuso, hey I don't suppose of youHOOHOHOHOOOO!" Kurt cried out in surprise and slight pain and Hinata slammed her palm into the lower area of his back where he had been holding it. A loud 'SNAP' and 'CRACK' followed after as she followed up with two more palm strikes to his wounded back area.

"AGH YOU PALE EYED GAKI, THAT REALLY HURT AND YOU PROBABALY...fixed...my back" Kurt sighed in relief as he left his spine muscles relax.

"M-My Okaa-chan w-was a doctor back in the day. I-I-I picked up a few things from her" Hinata muttered as she began to twiddle her fingers as she saw all the surprised looks on everyone's faces.

"Eevee Eevee!" Eevee nuzzled its partner's leg and Hinata stroked the head of the small Evolution Pokemon as Kurt stretched his back to loosen whatever remainin stiffness was in it. Naruto and Quilava then ran over to Hinata and Eevee.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun?"

"Ummm...if it isn't too much trouble..." Naruto turned around and hunched over a bit, "Do you think you could me a back massage?"

Hinata giggled at the blonde's antics and nodded, "Hai" and she then began to rub her hands over the boy's muscles.

"Oooooo Hinata-chan that feels soooo good. Your hands are like magic" he sighed, melting into the raven haired girl's massage. Hinata blushed at the compliments from the blonde.

"N-No problem, Naruto-kun" Hinata was suddenly flanked on her left and right by Kurt and Akatsuchi.

"Hey, think you can give me one too?" Kurt asked.

"One for me too please?"

"Quilava Quilava"

"Eevee Vee Vee Eevee"

Hinata sweat dropped while continuously massaging her crush's back.

'Oh boy...what have I done?' she thought.

About an hour later and four massages later, the group of four humans and two Pokemon all waved bye to the grateful Slowpoke group before they headed into Azalea Town. Once they reached there, Naruto and Akatsuchi had their Pokemon take a quick healing break before taking them back.

"Here you go boys" Nurse Shizune said as she handed them their Pokeballs. Quilava was sitting on the table as he never went back in his Pokeball.

"Arigato, Shizune-san" the two males bowed to the raven haired nurse.

"Say there, Shizune...want to come back to my place for a drink of Miltank milk. It's imported from the Sinnoh Region" Kurt flirted with the nurse. Shizune rolled her eyes.

"Kurt, how many times have I told you...I'm twenty eight and you're sixty seven, you're too old for me. Now go back home and make some Pokeballs or something" Shizune said before turning away from the older man causing him to sulk. Akatsuchi and Hinata's eyes widened as they heard that.

"Ummm excuse, but did she say you make Pokeballs?" Akatsuchi asked.

"She implied it...why?" Kurt asked. Hinata looked over the man before pulling out her guide book on the Johto region and went to the section on 'Important People of Johto'.

"Of c-course. No wonder y-your name sounded familiar. Y-You're K-Kurt, the famous P-Pokeball maker!" Hinata said. Kurt sweat dropped as he saw the three trainers gape at him.

"Kurt-Jiji is the guy who makes Pokeballs?" Naruto asked.

"I'M NOT OLD YOU BLONDE HAIRED BUFFOON!" Kurt slapped Naruto on the head causing the boy to meet the harsh tile floor.

"Quilava...it hurts so bad" Naruto whimpered as he nursed the large bump on his face, crying anime tears. The Volcano Pokemon shook its head at its trainer.

"Eevee!" the Evolution Pokemon gained the three people's attentions and the three people who were currently standing, watched as Eevee opened the fallen Naruto's bag causing his map, a few of his unused Pokeballs and his Yellow, Pink and Black Apricots to roll along the floor. Naruto quickly gathered up his things as he saw them rolling away and packed them away, but Kurt had grabbed the three apricots and stared at them.

"Hmmm, it's a been a while since I've MADE a Pokeball. You know what, screw it. You youngsters want a Pokeball?" Kurt asked. Naruto, Hinata and Akatsuchi nodded causing the old man to smile.

"Great...CAUSE YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY!" he roared in their faces as he head grew to unimaginable sizes. It reminded Naruto and Hinata of when Professor Iruka's head grew huge when he was angry at his students...usually Naruto though.

'Scary' the three trainers and two Pokemon thought.

"Until tomorrow that is, it takes at least a whole day for me to complete Pokeballs" Kurt said before fishing out a green Pokegear from his shirt pocket. Naruto and Hinata knew the process and quickly added Kurt to their contacts.

"Hey, I want a Pokeball too" Akatsuchi complained.

"Well there are three Apricots here, Naruto do you mind if you give one to rock head over here?" Kurt asked pointing at the hiker causing the man to frown at his appointed nickname.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind. Do you, Hinata-chan?" the blonde asked his travel companion. Hinata shook her.

"I don't mind" Kurt nodded before walking through the sliding doors to go towards his house and get started on the Pokeballs. After the man left, another figure enetered the Pokemon Center, a large bug net hanging over his shoulders. Naruto and Hinata were about to leave when they nearly bumped into said man.

"Gomen nasai" the two pre-teens apologize before looking up at the bug net carrying man. The man was slightly pale and wore a large grey overcoat beneath a black t-shirt and black pants. On the back of his overcoat was the symbol for the Pokemon League. A golden Pokeball with the words 'Pokemon League' in black written along the half-way mark between the two halves of the Pokeball and atop it sat a light orange (shiny) Pikachu which looked like it was waving as it raised a single paw. To complete the outfit, the man wore a pair of brown boots.

"Hmmm, blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on cheeks. You must be Naruto Uzumaki. And judging from your look..." the man adjusted his dark sunglasses that covered his eyes, "You must be a Hyuga, though given your age you must be Hizashi's niece, Hinata right?"

Naruto and Hinata took a few steps away from the strange man as Eevee and Quilava took steps forward, growling at the man. Akatsuchi came back from buying a candy bar from the vending machine and was confused at was going on.

"Now, now I'm not here to fight. My son has told me a lot about you two after all I did send him to New Bark town to learn about Pokemon before coming back home" the man said. Naruto and Hinata looked over the man. Naruto's blue eyes widened.

"No way...you're..." the man nodded.

"Yes I am" he stated.

"YOU'RE SHINO'S CRAZY UNCLE KIDOMARO WHO'S OBSESSED WITH SPIDERS!" Naruto yelled causing Akatsuchi, Hinata and the man to face fault. The man quickly regained his composure.

"Ummm no, that would be my step-brother...I am Shino's Tou-san. Shibi Aburame and the leader of the Azalea Town gym. Naruto and Hinata were in shock.

"Shino's Otou-san is a gym leader?" Naruto whispered. Hinata looked over the man.

"H-He doesn't look like much"

"I know" Akatsuchi muttered as he leaned in to join in on the conversation.

The three were whispering quite loudly and Shibi could hear every word causing him to have a dark cloud hovering over him. This caused the two pre-teens and one adult to stop talking and wave away the emotional thundercloud hanging over Shibi's head. The elder Aburame nodded to the blonde.

"My son tells me of you wanting to challenge the Pokemon League, correct?"

"Hell yeah and I'm gonna get all eight badges and beat the Johto Silver Conference and then once I do that I'm going to beat the Elite Four and the Champion and become the new champion of the Johto region!" Naruto yelled. The occupants of the Pokemon center looked and smiled at the blonde boy. He was certainly a determine young lad.

"I see, well then I trust you have defeated Shinno-san from Violet City?" Naruto nodded and showed the Azalea gym leader the Zephyr Badge.

"Excellent, now do you wish to challenge my gym?" Naruto nodded. Shibi then looked at Akatsuchi and walked over to the Rock type user. Shibi observed the man, he was dressed in a regular outfit that Hiker's usually wore, but in a different colour scheme. The pants and shirt were all red and he wore a grey-blue neckerchief around his neck. He wore a pair of black hiking boots and had the large backpack and sleeping bag that Hikers usually had when they traveled.

Hinata, Quilava and Eevee all followed the leader and his soon-to-be challenger. Once the group reached the large dome shaped gym they gaped in awe at how much larger it was than Shinno's gym. It was composed of a great deal of foliage that covered the outerlining of the gym and had a large bridge over a deep cavern that led to the other side of the gym. A variety of bug Pokemon flew/hung in or near the trees. The bug user then turned to the blonde and told him to wait with Quilava.

"Hinata, you and Eevee can cross the bridge with me. Akatsuchi you come too" Hinata and Akatsuchi complied with her friend's father's wishes and crossed the iron bridge. Shibi, Akatsuchi, Hinata and Eevee then stood atop a platform and rose to a larger, higher platform above. Once the three of them reached there, Shibi pressed a big red button and suddenly the gym itself began to rumble. Naruto and Quilava braced themselves as the forest suddenly began to shift around and Hinata and Eevee gasped as she saw the maze that Naruto was currently trapped in with Quilava.

Shibi flipped his net so that the bottom of the handle faced his mouth. He removed a piece of it to reveal the small microphone in it.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" Shibi asked into the mic. Naruto gave a thumbs up, but he and his starter were looking around as they tried to understand what just happened.

"Good, now then I, like some of the other gym leaders, like to test out challengers before they come to face me. You are currently trapped in a forest maze of my own design that is filled with bug type Pokemon. These Pokemon will often come out and challenge you if you step into their territory. Your challenge into to reach the end of my maze and also to defeat the Heracross that lives here, which is one of the leaders of the forested area. The Pokemon here are wild so if you wish to, you may capture some of them" Shibi said.

"Shibi-san, what about Quilava's Ember attack? Wouldn't it burn down the trees here if I use it?" Naruto yelled out his question.

"It's no problem, I have installed many a sprinkler in the forest to automatically activate once a fire has started" Shibi replied through his net-microphone.

"Now then a few rules before we begin. One; you cannot leave the gym to go and heal your Pokemon before you have defeated my maze. Two; you can use whatever items you have on your person to aid you. Three; you cannot run through trees as a shortcut, if you do you automatically fail the test and you cannot come back to challenge me until tomorrow" Shibi said. Naruto nodded before going through his bag and pulled out his Pokeballs. He quickly held up his hand for Shibi to wait a minute as the blonde ran outside to restock on his Pokeballs. After a minute or two, the blonde returned.

"Okay, I got my Pokeballs and a few Great balls, let's do this!"

"QUILAVA!" the fire type cried out with its partner. Naruto and Quilava waited for the signal to start.

"YOU MAY BEGIN!" Shibi announced and a loud horn sounded throughout the gym as Naruto and Quilava took off. They swerved left and right, before coming to a dead end.

"What, already?" Naruto exclaimed as he and Quilava turned around, however there were a swarm of Beedrill facing him. Naruto quickly took out a Pokeball.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" Naruto commanded. The Tiny Bird Pokemon appeared in a flash of light and began to flap its wings. A small tornado formed as the wind swirled and sucked up all the bee Pokemon. Since it was a flying type move, the move was super effective and they were all weakened. Quilava ended the small battle with the swarm using an Ember attack, knocking them out with the miniature balls of flame. The two Pokemon and their trainer continued to traverse the maze and began to beat back any Pokemon that came their way due to Naruto's use of type advantage and he even faced a few Butterfree and Beedrill so he let Mareep take a turn so that the Wool Pokemon could gain some experience. However, his two initial Pokemon were beginning to get a bit tired and he healed them with the Potions he had come with. He even managed to catch a Pineco, which were said to be very rare, by having Quilava headbutt the tree it was on and the data was registered in the orange Pokedex.

**Pineco the Bagworm Pokemon. A Bug type Pokemon. It likes to make its shell thicker by adding layers of tree bark. The additional weight doesn't bother it.**

After a few more minutes of running blindly through the forest maze, Naruto finally made the right turn and saw the exit to the maze leading to the bridge a few feet away.

"Yatta, we did it!" Naruto cried out in joy, however, his and his Pokemon's joyous occasion came to an end as a large blue horned beetle that looked like a mixture between a pill bug and a stag beetle, jumped out of the trees. It had a tough shell, Naruto could tell, due to the way to shone showing that it took good care of itself. The horn was rather large and fancy thus indicating it was a male Heracross. Its black, golden rimmed eyes stared at Naruto.

"Hera HeraCROSS!" the bug/fighting type made a come motion with its claws. Naruto looked at Pidgey and looked down at Quilava as he tried to decide which Pokemon to send in.

'Hmmm, he's an interesting boy. Shino was right...Naruto sure is smart when it comes to practical usage of Pokemon as he finally is able to apply theoretical knowledge into the mix' Shibi thought. Naruto looked at Quilava and sent it out. The fire type gave a cry as Pidgey rested on Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright, Quilava start off with Quick Attack!" Naruto commanded. Quilava took off like a shot surprising the observing gym leader.

"Hes trained it well" Shibi commended as he saw Quilava smash into Heracross' chest sending the bug type skidding backwards. Heracross looked up and scratched its chest where Quilava struck and then smirked.

"HERACROOOOSS!" the bug Pokemon charged forth aiming to slam its horn against its opponent.

"Quilava, dodge it and use Ember!" Naruto commanded. Quilava nodded and jumped to the side, but was caught off guard, both it and trainer as Heracross turned on the dime and suddenly its claws were surrounded by a dark aura. The claws smashed against Quilava's face sending the Volcano Pokemon back.

"What attack was that?" Naruto asked as he took out his Pokedex. The Pokedex scanned the shadow covered claws and came up with the appropriate data.

**Night Slash. A Dark type move. The user coats claws or talons in a dark aura of energy and slashes the opponent. This move, like most physical moves, tend to have a very high accuracy.**

Naruto put away the orange Pokedex and watched as Quilava jumped around to avoid the attacks.

"Quilava, quickly roll on the ground" Naruto commanded. The evolved form of Cydaquil complied and dropped down low to avoid a swipe from Hercross' Night Slash and tucked itself into a ball, rolling underneath Heracross.

"NOW EMBER!" Naruto commanded. Quilava popped up as it untucked itself from a ball and opened its jaws. Heracross turned and was suddenly met with a barrage of small fireballs to the face and chest. The fire type attack sent Heracross flying through the air as it skidded to a stop.

"Now use Quick Attack!" the Volcano Pokemon rushed towards its opponent, but the weakened Bug/Fighting type wasn't about to give up just yet. Heracross quickly twisted its body to avoid the attack. Its left arm glowed and slammed the arm down on Quilava's back before twisting and crashing another glowing arm against the fire type's face and then performed a powerful chop to the head. Quilava released a cry as Heracross grabbed it before throwing the fire type away.

"Th-That was Brick Break" Hinata hissed as she saw Quilava get hit hard by that move. Brick Break was a Fighting type move that was strong enough to break even steel if the Pokemon was strong enough.

"Hmmm...that Heracross is rather strong. Are you sure it wasn't trained?" Akatsuchi asked. Shibi spun his bug net around before tapping the Rock type user on his head.

"You wouldn't believe what wild Pokemon could do if a challenge presented itself" Shibi answered.

Quilava rose up as Heracross has thrown it into a tree. Quilava was suddenly tackled from the side by the Tackle attack from its opponent.

"Quilava Ember!" Naruto cried. The fireballs flew through the air towards the powerful bug type, but Hercross quickly raised its arms as its body glowed red. The fireballs crashed into its body and resulted in a large explosion. Naruto smirked as he took a Pokeball.

"So it had to use Endure...perfect" Naruto clicked the center button on the Pokeball causing it to expand. Heracross panted as it was very tired, probably having about enough health to keep standing. However just as Naruto was about to throw his capturing device and catch the nasty little bugger, the Heracross pulled out an Oran Berry and immediately at it down in a few bites causing it to regain its strength.

"QUILAVA! the fire typed exclaimed in surprise as Heracross spread its wings.

"Hehe, that Heracross is really having fun" Shibi chuckled.

"F-Fun?" Hinata asked.

"Vee?" Eevee tilted its head to the side in confusion as Hinata held it in her arms.

"Heracross is a very strong Pokemon for beginner trainers who just earned their first badge and although many people have overcome its strength none have been able to capture it which is why...I think Naruto will"

Naruto gritted his teeth when he saw Heracross fly into the air. Heracross suddenly performed a loop-de-loop and vanished from his and everyone else's view.

"Wha-What happened?" Naruto, Pidgey and Quilava looked around for their opponent when suddenly, a blue flash slammed into Quilava sending the fire type soaring as it was struck by Aerial Ace. Quilava flipped in the air and landed on its feet. Naruto quickly called Quilava over and smirked as he saw the determine look in its crimson eyes.

"You're not gonna give up are you?" the blonde asked his first Pokemon. The fire type shook its head.

"Quil"

Naruto nodded before standing up, "And neither will I, Heracross...I WILL CATCH YOU!"

"Quilava...Quick Attack!" and in a flash of fire, the fire type vanished from Heracross' sight and Heracross' eyes widened as Quilava's speed and power suddenly increased. The fires on its head and rear suddenly took on a slightly fiercer look as the fires rose in size. Quilava's eyes burned like crimson fire before it opened it opened mouth.

"Now Quilava, Swift!" A multitude of stars flew from Quilava's mouth and slammed into Heracross' body sending it skidding back. "Now finish it off with an Ember!"

Quilava's fire suddenly increased in size before sending out a barrage of small fireballs and the Blaze empowered attack crashed into Heracross sending it flying into a nearby tree. Naruto then took out a Pokeball and tossed it, the sphere hitting the Bug/Fighting type before it even hit the ground. The red and white orb rolled along the tree bark before rolling on the grass of the forest maze. The Pokeball tilted once, then twice and finally a third time before an audible click was heard.

"YATTA, WE GOT HERACROSSS!" Naruto yelled as he hugged his starter and Pidgey cooed in happiness for its trainer's and fellow team member's victory. Naruto's Pokedex beeped as it received the new information.

**Heracross the Single Horn Pokemon. A Bug/Fighting type Pokemon. It is usually docile, but if it is disturbed while sipping honey, it chases off the intruder with its horn.**

Naruto patted the Pokeball before he scanned it with his Pokedex.

"Level 19. Attacks are Night Slash, Endure, Brick Break and Aerial Ace" Naruto read before the Pokeball vanished in a white light as it was sent to his P.C. Naruto then gave some Potions to Quilava so that it would heal. Suddenly his Pokegear began to ring and Naruto pulled out the device and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Naruto!" Naruto grinned as he recognized the voice of his old teacher.

"Professor Iruka, good to hear you. Hey, I just caught a Heracross and it's awesome" Naruto said as he read over the data from his Pokedex once more.

"Hai, I know" Naruto looked confused.

"Huh...how would you know? I thought all my Pokemon go to my Inbox in my P.C?"

"They do Naruto, but I kind of realized that the Pokemon are needed to be able to roam free and so I used some of my research funds to expand my backyard like Professor Sarutobi's and now it has a large enough space for a large number of Pokemon. And in order to differentiate your Pokemon from that of the other students' I attached specific pins to them so that I'd know whose Pokemon is whose" Iruka said. Naruto smiled.

"That's great professor. Anyways I gotta go now, I'm gonna battle the Azalea gym leader now, see ya" Naruto said as he hung up and put away the handheld multi-purpose device. Naruto walked up to the small platform with Pidgey and Quilava before pulling the small lever. The platform rose into the air as the pistons applied the force to push the platform up towards the larger platform. Once Naruto reached the top, Hinata and Akatsuchi congratulated the boy.

"Good job, N-Naruto-kun" she said.

"Yeah man, great job. Love that Blaze ability Quilava used" Quilava stuck its chest out in pride at the compliment.

"Well done, Naruto-san...but now you must face me. Come at me with all you have!" Shibi said as he took his place on one side of the battle platform. Naruto took his side and nodded to the gym leader.

"Who's the ref?" Akatsuchi asked. A loud whirring was heard below as another platform rose up. Shino and Kiba were suddenly atop that platform, their partners, Spinarak and Growlithe were with them.

"Oi, dobe. See you finally made it to Shino's Otou-san's spot" Kiba grinned. Shino elbowed the canine trainer in his stomach.

"Do not talk about my Tou-san in such a manner Kiba-san" Shino said as he took his spot on the mid-way line between the challenger's side and the gym leader's side. Shino then reached into his long overcoat as pulled out two flags. Kiba was a bit puzzled.

"Do you always have those with you?" Kiba asked. Shino nodded.

"In case I am called by Tou-san to be a referee I always carry my flags with me" Shino explained waving the red and blue flags. Shino raised the flags in the air as he explained the rules.

"Alright, this is a three on three Pokemon battle between Shibi Aburame, Gym leader of Azalea Town and my Tou-san, versus the challenger from New Bark Town, Naruto Uzumaki. Only the challenger is able to switch out Pokemon during the battle and the challenger may use as many healing items as he/she deems necessary while the gym leader is only issued one healing item" Shino explained.

"I think this is the loudest, I've ever heard Shino talk" Kiba whispered as he had walked over to Hinata.

"I-I-I think so too" Hinata agreed.

"Alright, GO METAPOD!" Shibi yelled.

"Pidgey, you're up!" Naruto said. The Tiny Bird Pokemon faced off against the Cocoon Pokemon, flapping its wings.

"Pidgey, use Quick Attack!" Naruto commanded. Pidgey raced towards Metapod causing Kiba and Akamaru to marvel at its speed.

"Woah that thing is fast" Kiba said.

"Grrrowlithe"

"W-Well Naruto-kun hasn't b-been doing nothing, Kiba-kun" Hinata said.

Pidgey then tucked in its wings as it descended causing its speed to build up.

'You're going to need more than brute force if you wish to beat me, Naruto' Shibi thought, "Metapod, Harden!"

Metapod's sheel suddenly gained a toughened look causing it to increase its defense stat. The flying type crashed into Metapod, but its defensive maneuver allowed it to not take much damage.

"Now String Shot!" Shibi said.

"Fly up and avoid it then use Quick Attack, but with the corkscrew" Naruto commanded. Shibi was taken aback as he saw Pidgey perform a barrel roll to avoid the attack before diving down and began to rotate while doing so making it look like a brown and white drill.

"Metapod Harden!" Shibi commanded. The rotational force allowed for Pidgey's beak to exact more force onto Metapod's shell when the two collided, and the bug type was sent flying.

"Now use Gust!" Naruto commanded. Pidgey flapped its wings as the wind swirled in one direction causing a powerful wind circulation system. The miniature tornado swept up the Cocoon Pokemon sending it sky high before Metapod fell to the ground unconscious.

"You did well" Shibi complimented his Pokemon as he recalled it. He then pulled out a second Pokeball.

"Kakuna, front and center" Shibi said. The yellow Cocoon Pokemon stared at its opponent.

"Pidgey, Gust Attack!" Naruto commanded.

"Use String Shot to latch onto Pidgey's feet!" Shibi commanded. The tornado formed as began to swirl up Kakuna, but the strong string of silk attached to Pidgey caused it to be enveloped in its own attack. Pidgey released a shrill cry of pain as it was tossed out of the twister with Kakuna. Both bug type and flying type were damaged, but Kakuna, being a bug type was knocked very weak.

"Pidgey quick, use your beak to snap off the string and then use Tackle!" Naruto commanded. Pidgey stood up and began to peck at the piece of silk connecting it to Kakuna and since Kakuna couldn't move...well things got bad for it. Pidgey had freed itself before climbing high into the air and then dove down, slamming a full body tackle to Kakuna's golden shell. The Pokemon quickly returned to its Pokeball as Shibi knew it was unconscious from the power of that Tackle. Shibi nodded to Naruto.

"Your use of type advantage is great, Naruto-san...but can you defeat my strongest Pokemon?" Shibi threw the Net Ball high into the air as the ball opened and revealed a green mantis like Pokemon. It was as tall as Shibi and was covered in a green exoskeleton. It had three claws on each foot and its forearms would have been, were two long scythe like appendages. Beady black eyes shone as it gained a calculating look.

"It's already using its Technician ability" Akatsuchi said as he observed the Scyther. Kiba looked confused.

"What does that ability do?" Kiba asked.

"Technician is an ability that allows the Pokemon to observe the opponent's movements and also powers up the user's weaker moves" Akatsuchi explaind as he crossed his arms.

"Shibi-san is r-right. T-Type advantage w-w-won't help against Scyther, especially since S-Scyther has such a high speed" Hinata added. Kiba turned to watch his rival battle and saw Pidgey go in for a Quick Attack, but everyone's eyes widened when they Pidgey suddenly freeze up.

"So it's finally taken effect" Shibi said. Naruto looked confused.

"Nani?"

"Naruto-san" Shino started, "Just before you attack Kakuna, Kakuna had used a single Poison Sting as a last ditch effort to weakening your flying type. It was successful as you can now see. Poison Sting has a higher probability of poisoning the opponent the less amount of poison darts fired due to its poison sac spreading the poison evenly throughout each stinger, however if only one stinger was fired..."

"Then that means the poison was very potent" Naruto said as he put two and two together. Naruto gritted his teeth and recalled Pidgey as Scyther had moved with a Quick Attack of its own. The Mantis Pokemon stared at the enemy trainer.

"Mareep, GO!" Naruto yelled, sending out the electric type Pokemon.

"Interesting" Akatsuchi said.

"Woah, when did Naruto get such cool Pokemon" Kiba said before seeing the little grin Naruto sported when he heard that, "Not...not that I'm saying they are"

Naruto shook his head at his second rival before pointing at Scyther, "Mareep use Thunder Wave!"

"MAREEEEEEP!" and a blast of blue electricity pulsed out of Mareep's body towards Scyther.

"Scyther, use Quick Attack to gain altitude and avoid the electricity. Scyther suddenly vanished from view before appearing above the electrical wave causing it to avoid the attack.

"Thunder Wave again!" Naruto said. Mareep fired a single bolt of paralyzing electricity from its body once more, but Scyther avoided.

"AGAIN!" Naruto yelled. Kiba looked confused as his rival kept using, what he saw as, a useless move.

"Why does the dobe keep using Thunder Wave?" the dog trainer asked.

"Because, Thunder Wave's ability is to paralyze its opponents and if it hits, Scyther's speed will have no use and Shibi loses his advantage and also due to the fact that Scyther is part flying type, it could give Naruto an opening to use Thundershock with Mareep" Akatsuchi said. After a dozen more Thunder Wave's Mareep became too tired to muster up another Thunder Wave.

"Alright, Scyther, Quick Attack!" the green mantis sped through the air and clashed with Mareep sending the Pokemon flying through the air. Shibi then had Scyther use Leer to lower his opponent's defense stat.

"Quick Attack again!" Scyther complied and shot forth at a fast pace, crashing into Mareep's body once more. "Now use Focus Energy"

Scyther crossed its scythes it front of its body as a white aura surrounded it and its muscles tensed beneath its exoskeletion.

"Mareep, now while we have the chance. THUNDERSHOCK!"

"MAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEP!" the Wool Pokemon mustered up a powerful thundershock attack that arced through the air. Scyther was still charging up for Focus Energy and its eyes shot open but it was too late. The electric attack hit home causing the super effective attack to take down a large bit of health from the Mantis Pokemon. However, although Scyther was tired, it pulled out a Sitrus Berry that was around it. It ate the hold item causing its health to go back to a suitable level.

"Hold Items are known to be a good way of staying in the fight" Shibi advised, "Also, Scyther's Focus Energy is at its maximum, NOW SCYTHER U-TURN!"

The Scyther was suddenly surrounded by a blue sphere of energy. The bug/flying type crashed into Mareep's body sending the Wool Pokemon skidding along the floor of the platform, swirls in its eyes. Scyther released a cry of victory as Naruto returned the Pokemon to its ball. Naruto looked at Quilava and saw it staring at the Mantis Pokemon.

'No, you've done enough' Naruto thought before taking out Pidgey's Pokeball. "PIDGEY I CHOOSE YOU!"

The Tiny Bird Pokemon appeared out of a flash of light and let out a small coo. It flinched as the poison from the Poison Sting continued to affect it. Naruto quickly clled it down and gave it an Antidote he had bought a while back in Violet City. With the poison healed, Pidgey was now ready for battle.

"PIDGEEEEY!" the Tiny Bird Pokemon cried as it flapped its wings heavily. Naruto smirked, "GUST ATTACK!" The large tornado materialized and struck Scyther sending the dual type Pokemon spiraling upwards. Scyther quickly moved it swings and floated in the air.

"Quick Attack!" Shibi yelled.

"You use Quick Attack too, Pidgey!" Naruto exclaimed. The two dual types clashed with each other before separating and clashing once more. Pidgey sped towards Scyther, but the Mantis Pokemon twisted to the side before slashing down with its left scythe. Pidgey quickly dodged using its aerial maneuverability in combination with its small size to avoid the attack before twisting and crashing into Scyther's face.

"Yatta, now use the Corkscrew Tackle!" Naruto commanded it. Pidgey sped upwards before diving down like an eagle aiming for its prey. Pidgey let out a screech before spinning like a drill, performing a high speed corkscrew, but Scyther quickly raised its scythes. Pidgey clashed with the exoskeleton covered membrane and then uncrossed the scythes from their X-formation, slashing outwards and deflecting the attack.

"Now Scyther, U-TURN!" Shibi commanded. Scyther was surrounded by a blue sphere of energy and crashed into Pidgey with terrifying force sending the smaller Pokemon back.

"Now follow up with Quick Attack!" and the Mantis Pokemon's wings fluttered rapidly before it vanished from view. Pidgey's eyes darted left and right looking for any sign of its opponent, but it was suddenly struck from its left. Pidgey remained hovering as Scyther vanished once more. Pidgey's eyes continued to scan the area before it was hit from above and then from the right. The Tiny Bird Pokemon flapped its wings to stay above ground and its eyes remained ever vigilant.

"Naruto-kun, call back Pidgey!" Hinata exclaimed. Kiba was in shock. This was the timid girl would couldn't speak loud enough for the teacher to hear her name? Just what had these two been doing that Hinata was able to change her vocal patterns within a matter of days what others couldn't do in twelve years?

Naruto shook his head, "No...I know what I'm doing Hinata-chan!"

Pidgey continued to get throttled by Scyther's disappear-o trick as it always disappeared using its speed and then reappeared for a split second to land a blow or two before vanishing once more.

"Dobe, listen to her. Switch out for Quilava, it has more health and the fire type move could help!" Kiba said. Naruto frowned at that.

"I've been using Quilava for too much lately...I need to rely on more than just my strongest Pokemon!" Naruto said as he looked at Pidgey. The Tiny Bird Pokemon looked back at its trainer and smirked before looking back front and then its eyes widened as it honed in on a movement. Pidgey quickly performed Quick Attack to avoid the scythe that swiped from its left. Scyther and Shibi were the most surprised out of everyone as Pidgey suddenly appeared out of nowhere after its dodge and crashed full force into Scyther's side.

"I told you, Hinata-chan..." Hinata looked at Naruto and everyone followed his gaze as he watched Pidgey's form suddenly freeze..."I know what I'm doing" Naruto said before Pidgey released a bright, blinding light. Its form began to change, becoming noticeably larger than its previous form. Its feathers extended to be able to produce stronger winds and a colourful set of plumage grew from its head. Its eyes became sharper along with its beak and talons. The light died down and revealed the evolved Pidgeotto.

"PIDGEOTTO!" the newly evolved Pokemon screeched.

"Y-You forsaw it evolveing?" Shibi asked. Naruto smirked.

"My Pokemon and I are friends, I know what they want and Pidgey wanted to fight so it could evolve. NOW PIDGEOTTO WHIRLWIND!" Pidgeotto nodded before flapping its wings. Winds rivaling the strength of a level 3 hurricane swept up the Mantis Pokemon sending it flying away before it was stopped by an unknown force.

'Fast' everyone thought as they saw Pidgeotto appear behind Scyther.

"NOW PIDGEOTTO, GUST ATTACK AND GIVE IT ALL YA GOT!" Pidgeotto flapped its wings and a giant tornado that took up the entire battle area of the platform formed nearly sucking in everyone else before it nearly died. The winds died down and Pidgeotto cooed as it watched Scyther plummet to the ground. Scyther crashed to the floor, swirls in its eyes. Pidgeotto flew down and landed on Naruto's shoulder.

Shibi chuckled as he returned Scyther to its Net Ball. Shino stepped down from the referees box and walked next to his father.

"Naruto...that was by far one of the greatest battles I have ever had with someone your age" Shibi said before reaching into his cloak pockets and pulled out a small circular badge. It was two thirds red and one third black on top. There were three circles of black that made a triangle formation that took up a majority of the red area of the badge.

"As proof of your victory over me, Shibi Aburame, Gym leader of Azalea Town, I present you...Naruto Uzumaki with the Hive Badge!" Shibi said as he placed the badge in Naruto's hand. Naruto jumped and hugged his new Pidgeotto, but paused when Shibi also held out a disc case. On the disc was an engraving, TM:89.

"This is TM:89, U-Turn. It is a bug-type move that allows one to hit an opponent before allowing the user to switch out with any Pokemon the trainer wishes" Shibi said. Naruto bowed to the gym leader.

"Argiato, Shibi-san" Naruto said.

"Just you wait, Shino's otou-san, I'm gonna beat you in a way better than Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed. Shibi chuckled as he watched Naruto walked off, getting noogied by Kiba. Shino shook his head as Naruto was raised on Akatsuchi's shoulder and Hinata was smiling at her crush.

"You've got a good group of friends there Shino" Shibi said.

"Argiato Tou-san"

"Just make sure that you get there too, I want to see you in the Pokemon League as well" Shibi told his son. Shino then walked off towards the descending platform where the others and their starters were waiting form him. Spinarak scuttled slightly across Shino's head before snapping its pincers.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance Spinarak" he told the arachnid like Pokemon. The group then descended down to the ground floor as Shibi rearrange the gym back into its original shape. Shibi then walked over to the edge of his battle platform and smirked beneath the collar of his cloak, tapping the edge of his bug catching net on the wooden surface.

'He's got determination and heart just like his mother and the practical tactician's brain like you...he may not be a genius like you were, but I'm sure you would be proud of him, wherever you are...Minato'

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 5, hope you guys liked it. I'm finding this Pokemon story easier to write though that's probably from years of watching it and playing the games. Anyways review and now starting from this chapter I will be giving one character's bio as well as the current progress of Naruto's Pokedex and Naruto and Hinata's current teams. Note, I'm wondering if you guys would think Heracross would make a good addition to Naruto's final team. What do you think?**

**Pokedex: Seen-35**

** Caught-25**

**Character Bio-Naruto Uzumaki**

**Hair Colour: Blonde**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Notable physical traits: Has three whisker like scars on each cheek that appeared for unknown reasons. Possibly a harmless skin condition where the skin never developed properly doctors had said.**

**About: A bit of a dunce, but he has a hidden intelligence that only reveals itself during his Pokemon battles. He is very knowledgeable on various topics, but there are still things he has much to learn. He is rather thick headed, often choosing not to listen to people at times, out of stubbornness and sometimes as part of his strategy when he battles. He is very loud and obnoxious at times, a trait he gained from his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. He has lived with his mother and her Pokemon, Kyuubi the Ninetails since he was born and his mother raised him for the past twelve years. He does not know who is father is and whether he is alive or not. **

**Naruto's Team:**

Quilava(Male)

Pidgeotto(Male)

Metapod(Male)

Rattata(Male)

Kakuna(Female)

Mareep(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Eevee (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Bellsprout(Male)

Hoppip(Female)

Sentret(Male)

Rattata(Male)


	6. Chapter 6:Look Underneath the Underneath

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 6: Look Underneath the Underneath

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

**Okay guys here's chapter 6 of Naruto:Johto Journeys. Nice to see so many people faving and reviewing this story so thanks. And judging from the poll, it seems as if Espeon has won the contest and so the poll is closed. Hinata's evolution for her Eevee will be the Psychic type Pokemon, Espeon. Thanks for voting.**

The next day, after a little rest at the Pokemon Center, Naruto, who had just finished shining his badges and replacing his Rattata with Heracross; Hinata and their partners stood up to go and get ready to head out for the next town. Kiba and Shino had won their challenge against Shibi yesterday and had already left for the next town/city...and Akatsuchi seemed to disappear. They were about to exit when the television started blaring out annoying, yet catchy music, notifying the viewers about the important news report.

_"Helloooooo Johto Region. Anko Mitarashi here and today I'm here to tell you all about the next upcoming contest. Ever since Violet City, we, the committee for the Johto Region's Contest Association have come up with the next place for the second contest. The next contest will take place in the largest city in all of Johto, a spectacular mall complex and the renowned Bicycle Shop and the Normal Type Pokemon gym. You've guessed it, GOLDENROD CITY! SO hurry on down, up, left, right wherever you're coming from and attend this event cause it's only two days from now!" _

Anko's image then vanished from the screen as the news cut to a commercial.

"Well Hinata-chan, seems you guys have a new contest and right where my next gym battle is gonna take place too" Naruto grinned.

"Quilava Lava!" the Volcano Pokemon nudged Eevee and smiled. Eevee's eyes turned into upside down Us.

"Vee Vee!"

"So let's go" Naruto said and the two trainers headed out of the Pokemon Center with their new partners. After they passed the gym towards the passage that led out of Azalea they were stopped by someone yelling.

"OOOOIIIII!" the two trainers turned along with their partners and blinked as they saw the speeding red blob of a Hiker that was Akatsuchi. Akatsuchi panted, clutching his knees. Naruto and Hinata turned to each other.

"You think he's okay?"

"I-I think so" the blue-black haired girl replied. Akatsuchi released a sigh as he regulated his breathing and stood up.

"You guys weren't gonna leave without me were you?" Akatsuchi asked with a grin.

"W-Well you disappeared, so we d-didn't think you were coming" Hinata said. Akatsuchi smirked and draped his arms around the pre-teen.

"Well the more the merrier" Naruto grinned as he patted the older man's back. "Though...why? Aren't you gonna miss having fun hiking?"

"Oh please, and miss out on the fun YOU GUYS seem to have. Besides I can be useful and...I'd miss Hinata's great back massages" Akatsuchi said. Hinata was suddenly grabbed by Naruto held protectively as if she were a toy someone wouldn't share.

"Nuh uh, Hinata-chan's mine and her hands are to to only massage MY back" Naruto said. Hinata's face turned red at what Naruto said.

"I-I-I'm N-N-Naruto-kun's?" she blinked as the blood caused her brain to overheat and she fainted.

"AGH HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto said as he saw his travel companion fall unconscious in his arms. He shook the girl like a rag doll as her arms flailed about like a gasping Magikarp. One hand had extended and nailed Akatsuchi twice one the same cheek causing him to yelp in pain.

"ITAI!" the elder man screamed.

"Pfft, should have known the dobe was the cause for all this commotion" a deep voice said. Naruto, Akatsuchi and the two Pokemon turned to see the raven haired Uchiha standing with his newly evolved Croconaw and Sakura with her Chikorita resting atop her head.

"Sasuke-teme" the blonde growled. Croconaw snapped its jaws as it glared at Quilava who ignited its flames. The two rivals stared each other.

"You know, I caught some strong new Pokemon in Violet City. I bet I can wipe the floor with you" Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

"Yeah, show him Sasuke-kun" Sakura grinned. The Leaf Pokemon atop her head simply marveled at Azalea Town's scenery. Naruto turned to Hinata and gently shook her this time.

"Oi, Hinata-chan" the bluenette's eyes opened as she saw her crush looking down at her.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked as she stood back up.

"Yeah, umm we're gonna be having a slight setback on our way to Goldenrod" Naruto said. Hinata tilted her head in confusion before she looked at where Quilava and Eevee were staring. Her eyes widened when caught sight of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh...well j-just beat him quick and then w-we can be on our way" Hinata said. Sasuke scoffed at Hinata's remark.

"Please you really think the dobe can beat me?" Hinata nodded.

"He beat you b-back in Cherrygrove C-City" Hinata reminded the Uchiha. The boy stiffened slightly and gritted his teeth.

"That was luck"

"Yeah, that was luck" the sometimes annoying Sakura added.

"Let's see you back that up, teme" Naruto said as he and Quilava took a step forward.

"How's three on three sound?" Sasuke asked as he and Croconaw stared down their rivals. Naruto smirked and made a 'come' motion with his hand.

"Bring it" Akatsuchi took his place between the two trainers as the acting referee.

"Alright you two, I want a good, clean battle. No obstructions from the viewers" he looked at both Sakura and Hinata as they looked at their respective crushes. Chikorita and Eevee were busy sitting and watching the battle attentively. Sasuke and Naruto nodded as they each took out a Pokeball.

"Alright...HAIJIME!" Akatsuchi brought his hand down in a chopping motion.

"HERACROSS I CHOOSE YOU!"

"GO GASTLY!"

Both Pokemon appeared in flashes of white light from the red and white spheres. The Ghost type Pokemon was a relatively large black orb with two white eyes and dots for pupils. Its body was composed of a purple gas of some sort. The Ghost Pokemon seemed to put on an everlasting smile as it looked at the bug/fighting type.

"Heracross, Aerial Ace!" Naruto commanded. Heracross spread its wings and flew into the air. Peforming a loop-de-loop it built up speed and momentum before crashing into Gastly. The ghost type wailed in pain before its body began to glow with dark energy.

"Ghastly, counter with Night Shade!" Sasuke commanded. The blast of shadow rocketed from Ghastly's body slamming into Heracross at close range. The Horn Pokemon flipped in midair, skidding along the ground to stop itself.

"Now use Lick!" Gastly's long tongue extended from its spherical head towards Heracross.

"Heracross, dodge it and then strike back with Night Slash!" Naruto commanded. The bug type quickly rolled into a ball and rolled beneath the extremely long tongue. Once it reached beneath Gastly, Heracross' claws became coated with shadow and performed an uppercut. The powerful super effective move crashed into the ghost type sending it flying through the air.

"Gastly, quick hide underground!" Gastly nodded to its trainer and phased through the ground. Heracross and Naruto glared as they watched the ground.

"Kuso...its body is as light as air...we can't feel where it will come from" Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to think of a way to counter act the ghost type.

"GAAAAASTLY!" the ghost type suddenly appeared beneath the dual type Pokemon and launched its tongue, wrapping it around Heracross. The tongue raised high into the air before slamming Heracross down on the ground and then smothering it with saliva. Heracross became paralyzed from the variation of a Lick attack.

"Heracross, quick get up. Use Aerial Ace!" Naruto commanded. The dual type got up to follow its trainer's command but suddenly froze up as the paralysis began to affect it. Naruto gritted his teeth as Gastly suddenly surrounded itself with dark energy.

"NIGHT SHADE!" Sasuke yelled. The blast of shadow crashed into Heracross sending the Horn Pokemon skidding backwards. Naruto cursed as his Pokemon was bombarded by repeated blasts of shadow energy from the Ghost type before getting an idea.

"Heracross, use Brick Break on the ground!" Heracross' arms glowed white and the bug/fighting Pokemon released cry as it smashed the earth. The earth broke apart as Heracross jumped across the ground and smashed the ground again. Once there were multiple holes in the ground, Heracross' arms stopped glowing.

"What's Naruto doing?" Sakura asked. Hinata shrugged at the pinkette's question.

"I-I really don't know" she replied. Naruto looked at the holes in the earth and nodded in satisfaction before looking back at the ground. Sasuke was still in confusion of his opponent's move, but continued.

"Gastly, finish this with one more Night Shade!" Sasuke yelled. Heracross was panting and that Night Shade would have really finished it off, but Naruto looked at the holes in the earth and smirked where he saw little purple vapours seeping through the cracks to Heracross' left.

"Heracross to the left, use Brick Break to smash the ground and then Night Slash!" Naruto commanded. Heracross nodded and went over to the cracked ground and broke a hole in it with Brick Break revealing the surprised Gastly as the ground broke apart. Then Heracross' other arm became coated in shadow and smashed down on the ghost type Pokemon.

"GAASTLY!" the specter cried out in pain. Heracross jumped into the ground and slammed another Night Slash into its opponent before performing an uppercut. The three hit combo sent Gastly soaring through the air before falling to the ground unconscious between the two trainers. Heracross panted as it smirked.

"HERACROOOOSS!" the bug type cried in victory.

"Winner, Heracross!" Akatsuchi cried out. Naruto cheered as he hugged his newest Pokemon.

"How did Naruto-kun know where Gastly was?" Hinata asked. Sakura surveyed the area and snapped her fingers in realization.

"Oh, I get. Naruto had used Brick Break to open the ground and since Gastly is in a gaseous state sometimes the gas would seep through the cracks thus allowing Naruto to find Gastly and win. Guess he's not that much of a baka after all" the pinkette complimented as she watched Naruto get wrestled to the ground by his Pokemon as it gave him a noogie.

"You got lucky" Sasuke growled as he returned Gastly to its ball. He attached the ball back to his belt and pulled out another Pokeball. "Let's see you take on this one. GO ZUBAT!"

"Heracross you still up for it?" Naruto asked. Heracross panted before overlooking itself. It was a bit damaged, but it felt like it still fight. Not wanting to disappoint its trainer Heracross gave a nod.

"Alright then, use Aerial Ace!" Heracross opened its wings and flew towards the bat.

"Zubat, use Supersonic!" Sasuke commanded. A blast of high frequency sound waves traversed the air, affecting Heracross causing it to pause just as it was finishing the loop-de-loop to gain momentum for Aerial Ace. Heracross began to fly around aimlessly.

"HERACROSS!" Naruto cried out to his Pokemon, but the Horn Pokemon fell to the ground.

"Zubat, finish it. Use Wing Attack!" Zubat performed the flying type move. A streak of colour appearing behind it as it flew towards the weakened Pokemon and crashed its wings against Heracross' face. Heracross was badly damaged by the super effective hit, especially since flying type move were super effective against both of Heracross' types. Heracross rolled along the ground before stopping.

"Hera...cross" the bug/fighting type fainted. Naruto frowned.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Zubat wins it" Akatsuchi announced.

"You did good, buddy. Take a rest" a red beam flew from Heracross' Pokeball and hit the Pokemon. Heracross vanished into its ball as Naruto returned it to his belt. Naruto looked over Zubat.

"Hmmm, a Flying type...sooo MAREEP I CHOOSE YOU!" the Wool Pokemon appeared out of its ball in a flash of light. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

'Kuso...if only I had a Ground type' the raven haired boy thought.

"Mareep let's end this quick, THUNDER WAVE!" Mareep released a cry as it launched a bolt of blue lightning from its body. The electricity arced through the air.

"Zubat, dodge and counter with Astonish!" Zubat nodded as it performed a barrel roll to avoid the attack before clapping its wings together. A loud clapping sound resounded through the air and as sound waves slammed into Mareep causing the electric type to flinch. Sasuke smirked.

"Now use Wing Attack!" Sasuke commanded his Pokemon. The bat Pokemon flew through the air and performed a wing strike ending Mareep skidding backwards.

"Mareep, you okay?" the Wool Pokemon shook its head as it got over the flinch and nodded, "MAAAA" it replied.

"Alright, use Tackle!" the sheep Pokemon launched itself at Zubat and scored a hit, discombobulating it.  
>"Quick Zubat, counter with Supersonic!" Sasuke yelled. Zubat's jaws released high frequency sound waves once more. Mareep turned and froze as the attack struck it. Mareep teetered from side to side as it was confused.<p>

"Kuso, MAREEP SNAP OUT OF IT! Use Thundershock!" the electric Pokemon teetered around for a while before ramming its head into the ground thus hurting itself.

"Hahaha, your little Mareep is too confused to listen. Zubat, Bite attack!"

"ZUUUBAT!" the bat Pokemon cried out its name as it bared its fangs. It bit down on Mareep's wool and pierced through it, sinking the fangs into Mareep's neck and drew a bit of blood before it pulled away. Mareep released a cry of pain from the attack and the two holes in its neck leaked the red liquid.

"Mareep, come on snap out of it!" Naruto yelled. Mareep continued to teeter a bit, "USE THUNDERSHOCK!"

"MAREEEEEEEEP!" Mareep cried as it performed its attack. The bolt of blue lightning flew through the air towards the flying type Pokemon.

"Pfft, please, Zubat can easily dodge it" Sasuke said as he smirked at Naruto's 'stupidity'. Naruto smirked.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked surprised as he watched his Pokemon. Sparks of blue electrical charge surrounded its body.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yup, Mareep's Static ability finally, kicked in and now Zubat's down for the count!" Naruto said as he made a thumbs down gesture with his hands. Zubat screeched as it was blasted by the electrical attack sending it spiraling to the ground. Zubat had fainted.

"Looks like that's it for Zubat" Akatsuchi commented. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he returned Zubat to its Pokeball. Naruto returned Mareep to the Pokeball as well.

"Croconaw, let's go!" Sasuke said to his starter. Croconaw walked up to the battlefield and snapped its jaws ready to face its opponent. Naruto wondered for a while.

'Mareep would be perfect, but I want to keep it healthy just in case. Wooper has Water Absorb ability to counter the water moves, but it'll still be vulnerable to Bite attack and I haven't really trained it as it needs more experience. Pidgeotto?' Naruto thought for a while as he wondered whether or not his rival's starter has learned Ice Fang or not. It was a tough decision as Croconaw was Sasuke's strongest Pokemon and it could easily defeat his others and the only one strong enough to match it was...

Naruto sighed as he turned to his partner.

"You up for it, Quilava?" Naruto asked. Quilava's crimson eyes stared into Croconaw's own as its flames ignited.

"QUILAVA!" the Volcano Pokemon replied, ready to fight its rival Pokemon. Croconaw smirked as it made a come motion with its claws.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Hinata stuttered in surprise.

"Yeah Naruto-baka. Don't you know fire types are weak against water?" Sakura yelled. Naruto ignored the two girls as he turned to Akatsuchi.

"You sure about sending out Quilava?" the large Hiker asked. Naruto nodded in confirmation. Akatsuchi shrugged.

"Alright, you're the boss. Croconaw vs. Quilava" Akatscuhi threw down his arms, "HAIJIME!"

"QUILAVA USE QUICK ATTACK!" Naruto yelled. Quilava took off like a shot and slammed into Croconaw's stomach sending the Big Jaw Pokemon backwards. Croconaw grunted in pain, but stood firm.

"Alright, Croconaw use Water Gun!" Sasuke said.

"Quilava, counter with Ember!"

Both fire and water collided in midair, but the high pressure water overpowered the miniature fireballs turning them to steam.

"Quilava, duck quick!" the momentum of the water gun had slowed down due to its collision with the Ember and thus Quilava was able to to avoid the attack. However, just as the water ended Croconaw was suddenly in Quilava's face.

"Use Water Gun!" with no area to dodge, Quilava was struck by the powerful super effective move. Quilava was sent skidding backwards.

"Quilava Quick Attack!" Naruto commanded. Quilava quickly countered with a full body charged, slamming into the crocodile-like Pokemon. Quilava then vanished as it used its superior speed to perform a barrage of Quick Attacks. Croconaw snapped its jaws in anger before turning and firing a Water Gun.

"To you left!" Sasuke informed his Pokemon. The Big Jaw Pokemon turned to see Quilava running towards it and fired another Water Gun.

"Use your speed to swerve around it. THEN FLAME WHEEL IT!" Naruto commanded. Quilava nodded and then used the speed from its Quick Attack to veer to the left and then jumped. Its flames ignited and increased in size. Quilava rolled like a ball as it descended and the flames encased it in an orb of flame. The Flame Wheel struck home and sent Croconaw flying through the air at an angle.

"Flip to gain your footing, Croconaw" the Big Jaw Pokemon did as it was told and smirked as it landed on its feet. However, as it looked up it was bombarded with a storm of fireballs. Courtesy of Quilava's Ember attack. The water type was not hurt badly, but that wasn't the plan.

"Ember again!" Naruto yelled. The attack struck once more and Croconaw shrugged off the attack, albeit it was painful before opening its mouth.

"ICE FANG!" Sasuke yelled.

"W-Why use an Ice type move?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, maybe he hopes to cool down Quilava's fire" Sakura shrugged. Quilava was bitten and gritted its teeth in pain as the sharp teeth of the Croconaw bit down on its left forelimb. Suddenly the wound was frozen after as the attack froze the entire limb.

"Right, now that you've slown down a bit, Croconaw..." however just as Sasuke was about to give a command, Croconaw burst into flames as the Burn status from the previous Ember attacks began to affect it.

"Awesome, my plan worked" Naruto cheered.

"Don't get so cocky, dobe!" Sasuke smirked, "USE WATER GUN!"

"DODGE AND USE FLAME WHEEL!" The Volcano Pokemon avoided the blow, mostly, as it was struck on its hind leg. Quilava panted as it was slightly exhausted, but powered through the pain as its body erupted into flames. The ice on its forelimb melted away and the fire type rolled along the ground and crashed into Croconaw.

"Now use Smokescreen to cover your tracks!" Naruto commanded. The black smoke erupted from Quilava's mouth after its collision with the water type, thus obstructing the Big Jaw Pokemon's view.

"Now Quick Attack!"

"We don't fall for the same trick twice" Sasuke announced as he remembered this same strategy from when he and Naruto first battled with their new starters. The Big Jaw Pokemon turned and slapped its tail in a 360 degree turn. The tail slapped Quilava's face sending it skidding through the smoke cloud. Croconaw and Quilava panted as they stared at one another, but Quilava flinched as it fell to the ground.

"Quil...ava" the Volcano Pokemon struggled to regain its footing, but fell back down.

"QUILAVA!" Naruto and Hinata cried out.

"EEVEE!" the Evolution Pokemon ran with its trainer towards the fire type. Sakura cheered for Sasuke.

"Yeah, alright Sasuke-kun!" the pinkette cried out. Sasuke smirked as he watched his water type.

"Good job" earning a thumbs up from the water type. Quilava's flames retracted as it was too weak to keep them active.

"Oi, dobe...up for round th..." Sasuke paused in his call as he watched Croconaw's tired form. The raven haired Uchiha's eyes seemed to soften.

Flashback

"Go Umbreon!" Sasuke yelled as he stood with the black Pokemon. The evolution of Eevee ran towards a wild Rattata and blurred from the rat Pokemon's view in a show of speed before slamming into it. The Rattata fainted as Sasuke cheered.

"Yeah, alright!" Sasuke cheered before spying another wild Pokemon. A lone Caterpie. "Look Umbreon, another one. How's about another round to make it an even ten?" the young eight year old asked. Umbreon panted before sitting and shaking its head.

"What, come on I'm your trainer. You have to listen to me!" Umbreon's crimson eyes turned on Sasuke and the young boy was frozen beneath the intensity of the glare. 

"Sasuke...Sasuke!" a voice called out. Sasuke and Umbreon turned before a figure walked out of the tall grass. "Sasuke, have you seen...oh there you are?"

Sasuke looked at the boy. He was at least thirteen years old and had long black hair held back by a pony tail. He wore a black, high collared t-shirt with the image of the Uchiha fan on the back and a pair of short pants that extended just past his knees. A pair of socks and dark blue shoes completed the image. 

"Itachi nii-san, Umbreon won't listen to me!" as he saw Umbreon run back to its ORIGINAL trainer. Itachi looked over his Pokemon and shook his head.

"Sasuke, were you and Umbreon having a little training?" the older Uchiha asked. Sasuke nodded with a grin.

"Yup, we won nine battles in a row, but now Umbreon won't listen me" Sasuke frowned. Itachi sighed as he waved Sasuke over. The younger boy smiled as he ran over to his brother only to be greeted by the harsh poke to his forehead. 

"Itai" the cry earned a smile from both the older boy and the Pokemon.

"Listen to me Sasuke" Itachi said in a serious tone, "You must not overwork your Pokemon. They will not like you after that. I know you will grow to be a strong trainer with strong Pokemon, but if you work your Pokemon too hard they will stop listening to you. Alright?"

"Okay, Itachi nii-san" Sasuke nodded before grabbing his older brother's hand. "Nii-san, can you show me how to throw a Pokeball properly again?"

"Hahaha...maybe later"

End Flashback

Sasuke sighed at the memory as he saw Croconaw panting hard.

"We'll call it a draw" Sasuke said without emotion. Naruto looked up at that.

"Huh?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, Croconaw wouldn't be wasting its time fighting your Mareep knowing it would beat it...that and it's pretty worn out just like your Pokemon. It's a draw" Sasuke said as he and Croconaw headed to the Pokemon Center. Naruto blinked as he and Quilava looked at each other before running after Sasuke towards the Pokemon Center.

"So that makes 1 win, and 1 draw" Naruto said before grinning, "You have 1 loss and 1 draw. I'm better than you"

Sasuke scoffed, "Shut up, dobe"

After the two healed their Pokemon, Sasuke and Sakura headed towards the passage leading outside of Azalea.

"Bye Hinata. Naruto, don't be too much of a baka" Naruto sweat dropped at that and waved goodbye to his friend, he had really taken her words to heart during the Violet City contest and now only saw her as a friend. Once the two trainers left, Akatsuchi, Hinata and Naruto turned to see Kurt walking out of his house.

"Oi, what was all that racket...oh it was you, gaki" the Pokeball maker waved the boy over. Naruto and his friends walked over and saw Kurt open the door.

"Hold on a second there" the old man said as he walked over to a small table. Kurt then took up something from the table. Naruto, Akatsuchi and Hinata looked as Kurt revealed three different Pokeballs within his hands. One was a ball with the top half coloured pink and had a dark pink heart outlined in silver imprinted on the ball. The second one was like a regular Pokeball, red and white, only on either side on it were two yellow circles and in the middle of the red half was a yellow pattern that looked similar to a lightning bolt. The third ball was a larger Pokeball, with its top half being a dark grey colour. There were four orbs of some kind embedded into it, two of them being larger than the other two.

"These are the Pokeballs I made for you all using the Apricorns you guys gave me. The pink one is called the Love Ball which is good for catching Pokemon which are of the opposite gender to the Pokemon you are using to battle the wild Pokemon. This yellow patterned one is called the Fast Ball which is used to catch Pokemon that rather fast such as Dodrio, Doduo and Yanma. The grey one is a Heavy Ball which is used to catch heavy weight Pokemon like Gyarados and Graveler" Kurt explained.

"I'll take the Love Ball" Hinata said.

"Fast for me" Naruto said.

"Guess that leaves me with the Heavy ball" Akatsuchi said as he put away the large Pokeball in his bag like his friends. Kurt nodded before walking away and walking back into his house.

"If you ever need me to make another Pokeball, you know where to find me" Kurt said.

"Arigato Kurt-Jiji" Naruto bowed before he was hit on the head.

"I'M NOT OLD!" Kurt yelled as he huffed and walked back into the small house. The three then headed through the passage and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Illex Forest<strong>

The group observed the area as they crossed over into what seemed to be a deeply forested area.

"Hey, Hinata-chan...where are we?" Naruto asked. Hinata pulled out her map and looked over it as she looked near the area showing Azalea Town.

"Hmmm...i-it seems we're in the I-Ilex Forest. O-Once we get out of here, we'll be on Route 34" Hinata informed the blonde. Akatsuchi nodded before seeing something speeding through the grass.

"Hmmm, did you guys see that?" the large man asked. Naruto and Hinata turned.

"See what?" the black blur suddenly raced in front of them causing Naruto and Hinata to grip each other in fright.

"Eeek" Naruto and Hinata squeaked. Hinata blushed as she realized how close she was to the blonde. The blur suddenly stopped running before turning and facing them. It looked like a brown and white feathered duck of some kind, only much taller. In its wing was a white reed that was tipped green.

"Farfetch'd" the Pokemon squawked before running away. A panting sound was heard behind everyone as they saw a man dressed in a fighting gi like what one wears when they do karate, except it was all black. Though from the soot that was already covering his face and hands or whether that was the clothing's natural colour, the three trainers couldn't tell.

*Pant* *Wheeze* "Oh fuck. Damn that Farfetch'd, only running away" the man cursed.

"E-Excuse me w-was that your Farfetch'd?" Hinata asked. The man nodded.

"Hai. By the way name's Sumi, I'm the Charcoal Maker in Azalea Town" Sumi said as he took a cloth from his pocket and wiped his face.

"So Sumi..."Akatsuchi started, "Why is your Farfecth'd only running away?"

"Because it's so god damn lazy" Sumi huffed, "Damn bird"

"We'll help you catch it if you want" Naruto suggested. Sumi looked confused.

"Really?" the trio, Quilava and Eevee nodded. "Arigato, now just a little heads up. Be sure to sneak up BEHIND Farfetch'd. Once it sees you it would start running like a mad Tauros"

"Hai" the three replied. The three trainers and two Pokemon headed off in the direction Farfetch'd went. They then paused, hiding behind a tree, as they spotted the reed carrying Pokemon.

"Alright, Quilava and Naruto will go and sneak up behind it. If it sees them, me, Eevee and Hinata...you guys circle around as this area of the forest seems to be a bit enclosed, so you'll be able to head it off" Akatsuchi explained. The two pre-teens and their Pokemon nodded as they put the plan into motion. The blonde and his starter carefully tip toed towards the Pokemon.

'That's it...nice and slow' Naruto thought, 'Keep poking the ground with your little stick...GOTCHA!'

Naruto and Quilava leaped, but Farfetch'd spun and raised it reed and whacked both trainer and Pokemon in their faces with a dreaded Fury Attack before running off.

"AKATSUCHI, HINATA-CHAN IT'S COMING YOUR WAY!" Naruto called out to his friends. The two other trainers nodded.

"Alright, Hinata slow it down with Eevee" Akatsuchi said as he threw out a Pokeball. "Come on Geodude!"

The floating Rock Pokemon clenched its fists as it released a cry of "Geodude"

"Alright, Geodude I need you to use your arms to hold down that Farfetch'd if it gets passed Eevee and Hinata" Akatsuchi informed his Pokemon. The floating imperfect sphere with arms nodded as it turned its eyes onto the squawking Farfetch'd.

"EEVEE QUICK, USE SAND ATTACK TO BLIND IT!" Eevee swept up the dirt on the ground and kicked up a large amount of dust, blinding the bird Pokemon. But Farfetch'd jumped and flapped its wings. The truth was Farfetch'd could fly...it's just that they can't fly WELL. As a result, the bird Pokemon came crashing to the ground before it was enveloped in a bear hug by Geodude.

"FAR FARFETCH'D FAR FAR!" the Reed Pokemon pecked at the rock type, but it did no damage due to Geodude's tough exterior. The rock type levitated towards Sumi, Farfetch'd in hand along with the other trainers, Quilava and Eevee. Sumi thanked the three and then reached into his pocket.

"Here, I only have one right now, but as thanks for getting me Farfetch'd I have a piece of Charcoal for you. It's a Hold Item to be used by Fire types as it increases the strength of all fire type moves of the holder" Sumi explained as he handed it to Naruto. The Charcoal was a black piece of rock and Naruto handed it to the Volcano Pokemon. Quilava sniffed the charcoal briquette before sneezing.

"So how exactly, does this charcoal thing work? Does Quilava eat it or..." Sumi thought for a while.

"Nah I don't think so. From what I've heard, when the Charcoal is worn, the charcoal dust is spread over the Pokemon's skin and then seeps through its pores and goes through the capillaries and flows through the bloodstream where the blood cells excrete the dust as excreted food in the Pokemon's stomach. This dust is then transferred from the stomach to the area of the Pokemon where its fire is produced" Sumi explained, "Of course, it's a natural process for fire type Pokemon I guess cause I haven't it happen to any other types"

Naruto nodded as he looked at the Charcoal, hanging by a tough leather cord. Naruto placed the makeshift necklace around his partner's neck and smirked.

"It suits you" he compliment causing Quilava to smile.

"Oh and almost forgot!" Sumi reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small disc. Hinata took it and read the engraving on it. HM 01: Cut.

"A Hidden Move disc?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah that's Cut, it's a move used to chop down small tress like that one over there" Sumi said as he pointed over to the small tree in front of them. "An old buddy of mine knew the captain of the S.S Anne in Vermilion City who owned this HM, After he taught it to his Pokemon he gave it to me" Sumi said as he grabbed Farfetch'd who had given up on running. After all this was it's 134th time being caught.

"See ya" Sumi waved goodbye to the three trainers before walking off with the flying type. Hinata looked at the HM in her hand before going through her team as she wondered which Pokemon to teach the move to. She took out a Pokeball and opened it. Out came Sentret in a flash of white light.

"Sentret?" the Scout Pokemon looked around before looking up at its trainer, "Sentret" the Pokemon waved. Hinata smiled and held up the disc and placed it in the Pokedex's built it disc drive. Once the disc drive was closed, the Pokedex spoke.

**You would like to use the Move Cut?** Hinata clicked the Yes option that appeared on the screen using the directional pad.

**Pokemon have the memory capacity to know only four moves. Choose a move you would like Sentret to forget for Cut**

Sentret's current attacks were Scratch, Fury Swipes, Quick Attack and Defense Curl. Hinata thought for a while before removing Scratch from her Pokemon's move list. The Pokedex beeped and then released a blue beam that delved deep into the memory area of the brain where Pokemon stored their battle moves. The beam removed Foresight from the memory cells and replaced it with the ability for Sentret to use the HM.

"Alright, Sentret, use Cut on that small tree over there" Hinata pointed at the little tree blocking the path up ahead. Sentret nodded before rushing towards the tree and jumped. Its paws suddenly glowed as its claws appeared and they lengthened. The sharp claws slashed straight through the tree like it were paper and the small piece of greenery fell to the ground as timber.

"Sentret" the Normal type smiled at its accomplishment before turning to its trainer. Hinata nodded in acknowledgement.

"N-Nice job, return" she said as the Pokeball released a red beam that sent the small Pokemon back to its ball. The group walked through the space in the trees, but stopped suddenly when they saw a small little house made of wood. It was white on the bottom with two small wooden doors with a red roof of red tiles that looked like an old Japanese dojo building only much, much smaller.

"What's this?" Naruto asked. Hinata went into her bag and took out the guide book before going through the section of Illex Forest. As she was looking through the page there was a shining green light behind them. Quilava and Eevee noticed the light as their trainers and Akatsuchi were looking at the guide book. Quilava and Eevee looked at each other and then back at where the light was coming from before it died down.

"Quil Quilava!" the Volcano Pokemon called out, tugging at its trainer's pant leg.

"Not now Quilava" Naruto grumbled causing Quilava to narrow its eyes before plopping down on the grass with Eevee. Suddenly a small fairy like creature, a Pokemon most likely, floated above their heads. Its head was shaped like a bulb, light green with a dark green tip. Its body was entirely green, the light green colour like its head, extended down to its chest and arms; while from the middle of its chest down to its legs, it was a dark green colour. Deep blue eyes observed the humans as the Pokemon fluttered its wings to remain airborne. Quilava and Eevee looked up at their trainers, but their eyes widened in shock as they saw the small green Pokemon.

"Bi Biiii" the small little Pokemon whispered causing everyone to jump in surprise. They looked up, but they saw nothing.

"D-Did anyone else here that?" Naruto asked. Hinata, Akatsuchi, Quilava and Eevee all nodded.

"Think it was a ghost?" Akatsuchi asked. Naruto immediately cowered behind Hinata.

"A g-g-g-ghost" he stuttered. Hinata looked around before declaring there was nothing there.

"A-Anyways, this appears to be the I-Illex Shrine. A small shrine built to worship a Pokemon said to be able to travel through t-time stream known as..."

"Celebi" everyone looked up from the guide book and looked to see two girls wearing matching red kimono dresses, but with different patterns. The dresses were patterned with the images of the sky and sea. The girl wearing a dress with the sky pattern had an image of a golden bird that was flying through the clouds and the gril who wore the kimono with the pattern of the sea, there was the image of a silver coloured vulture looking creature. The two creatures looked very majestic.

"Wh-Who are y-you?" Hinata asked. The kimono girls bowed.

"We are just wanderers who walks through the Johto region. We are also looking for our lost sisters, there are ten of us and we were all separated from each other in our travels during a storm" one kimono girl said.

"So what's this talk about a Celebye?" Naruto asked. The two older women chuckled at the blonde's mispronunciation.

"We will tell you, if you help out of this forest" the two women said. The group nodded and walked through the forest. The forest was rather small and there was a cleared path that led towards the exit. Along the way Naruto picked up a few items such as a Revive, which would become useful in his battles, a Potion and a lost TM 12: Taunt. Hinata had also used her Old Rod to fish in the small pond and managed to catch a Poliwag to register its information in the Pokedex as the Pokeball was transported to Professor Iruka's lab where it would be released into his large backyard until it was to be called upon.

**Poliwag the Tadpole Pokemon. A Water type Pokemon. The direction of its belly spiral differs by area. The equator is thought to have an effect on this.**

After about half an hour later, as the trainers had stopped for a while to battle the wild Pokemon in the forest, they found their way out of the forest. The two kimono girls thanked the three trainers.

"Domo Arigato" they said with simultaneous bows.

"Yes, so don't forget your part of the deal" Akatsuchi said. The two crimson kimono clad girls nodded.

"Hai, well Celebi, not Celebye..." the first kimono girl began, giggling as she recalled Naruto's word for Celebi, causing Naruto to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "It is the Pokemon that watches over the time stream. It guards this forest and leads those who it deems worthy through the time stream to see a glimpse of their distant future"

"Of course it is a legendary Pokemon for a reason. It is rarely seen and some have claimed to have seen the time traveling Pokemon, but of course no one believed them" the other kimono girl said.

"W-Wow" Hinata gaped.

"I'll say...a Pokemon that can travel through time. That's frickin' unreal" Akatsuchi added. The group exited through the passage to Route 34.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 34<strong>

"Arigato for your help" the first kimono girl said. Then she and her sister walked away. Naruto and Hinata looked up the road and smirked as they saw the towering buildings of Goldenrod City's skyscrapers.

"We're almost there, just up this Route" Akatsuchi said.

"Yup, and then it'll be time to start my next gym battle" Naruto whooped.

"A-And my next contest" Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously at the prospect of going up in another contest. Suddenly a voice appeared behind the trio and their Pokemon.

"So you're a trainer aiming for the Pokemon League, huh?"

"AAAAAHHHH!" the trio and the two Pokemon yelled in surprise causing the owner of the new voice to go flying back, anime style, from the volume.

"Did you guys have to scream so loudly?" the man asked as he rose up from his spot on the ground. The two novice trainers and Hiker turned to see a tall man, around six feet in height rise up from the ground. He had a mop of gravity defying, silver hair and wore a dark blue band of some sort that was tilted at angle so it covered his left eye. He wore a long sleeved, navy blue turtleneck with a matching pair of pants. He wore a large green vest which had many pockets over the shirt and wore a pair of black sneakers. And the strangest part of this man's outfit...was the weird mask he wore to cover the lower half of his face that seemed to extend upwards from the neck of his turtleneck.

"Who are you?"

"Who me?" the man asked. Naruto sweat dropped.

"No, the Gengar floating behind you" Naruto drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Besides what the hell is wrong with you, sneaking up on people you don't even know!" The silver haired man chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I was interested when you said you were going to challenge the League" the silver haired man said. Naruto grinned his trademark foxy grin.

"Hell yeah and I'm gonna win it too. Me and Quilava are gonna defeat every trainer we face, we haven't even lost yet. The closest we came to losing was when we were fighting Sasuke, but it came out as a draw" Naruto said. The man nodded as he scratched his head and took out a small orange book. Akatsuchi's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" he asked. The man looked up from the book and pointed at it.

"Oh this, I got it from a book store. I love the Icha Icha series"

"Me too, I have all the first three volumes" the man and Akatsuchi suddenly began chatting about the weird little orange book...or at least that's what the Uzumaki and Hyuga had dubbed the piece of literature.

"Anyways..." the man said as he ended the short talk with the Hiker, "Name's Kakashi Hatake. So how's about a battle against the future Champion of Johto?"

Naruto grinned as he looked at Quilava. The Volcano Pokemon's eyes burned with battle lust. Kakashi then looked at Hinata and saw her Eevee jumping up and down.

"Actually, how's about a double battle. One of MY Pokemon, versus your Quilava and the girl's Eevee" Kakashi said. Naruto looked at Hinata for confirmation. The pale eyed girl thought about it, but nodded when she saw how hyper her partner Pokemon was.

"Alright, let's go" Kakashi said as he threw a Pokeball into the air. In a flash of white light, the Pokeball opened and released the Pokemon. It looked like a large black dog with an orange muzzle. It had three arcs of what looked like bone placed across its back. Two curved horns protruded out of its skull and its crimson eyes shone in its sockets. Its long tail, tipped with what looked like an arrow head shape, swished behind it.

"Houndoom, take it easy on them" Kakashi said as he began to read his book. The demon hound-like Pokemon barked in response before rising to its full height. Naruto and Hinata looked over the Pokemon.

'Houndoom. Dark/Fire type Pokemon. Abilities are Early Bird which allows it to wake up quickly when it falls asleep and Flash Fire thus it nullifies my fire type moves' Naruto gritted his teeth. Why did so many Pokemon have to know Flash Fire...though he probably forgot he only faced one. That one being Akamaru, Kiba's Growlithe.

"Nasty Plot" Kakashi said. Houndoom suddenly gained a calculating look and a large grin spread across its face.

"Quilava, Quick Attack!" Naruto commanded. The Volcano Pokemon rushed the dual type Pokemon, but the horned canine released a torrent of flames from its jaws. The Flamethrower attack crashed into Quilava, sending it back. Luckily, due to Quilava's non-flammable fur, Quilava didn't sustain much damage.

"Eevee use Sand Attack to blind it, then use Quick Attack!" Hinata commanded. The Normal type swiped its tail against the dust causing the sand to rise up and get in Houndoom's eyes. The canine blinked and rubbed its eyes with its paws before it was suddenly hit in the face from the Evolution Pokemon's ramming into it.

"Quilava, use Quick Attack too!" Naruto commanded. It was his only available, non-fire type move besides Smokescreen and that wouldn't have done much. The Volcano Pokemon raced towards the Houndoom and slammed into its side.

"Flamethrower" Kakashi said lazily. The hound glared at its trainer as if saying 'lazy ass bastard, can't even look up from his porn to watch the gakis' before turning back and releasing the torrent of flames from its jaws. The attack raced towards the two Pokemon, but Quilava quickly tucked into a ball. Flames ignited.

"Use Flame Wheel to take on the fire" Naruto said. Quilava began to roll like a ball as it was encased in fire. The Volcano Pokemon crashed into the more powerful fire type move and began to push back as the Flamethrower added to that of the Flame Wheel's. Eevee then rushed towards Houndoom as its partner held off the flamethrower.

"Eevee, TACKLE!"

"VEEEE!" the Evolution Pokemon rushed towards the dark type and jumped into the air for an aerial strike. However, as Eevee jumped into the air and slammed against Houndoom's body. The larger Pokemon, however, shrugged off the attack by ending the flamethrower and striking with its left paw. Eevee was sent flying back, but flipped in midair to land on its feet. Quilava, whose force of resistance had ended, raced towards Houndoom as it still had its Flame Wheel active.

"Quilava, stop!" Naruto called out. The Pokemon continued to roll however and crashed into Houndoom. The Flash Fire ability suddenly came to life and Quilava's flames were absorbed into Houndoom's body.

"Alright Houndoom, Dark Pulse!" Kakashi said as he closed his book. Houndoom nodded and released a howl. Dark energy built up in its jaws before being released as a large wave of darkness. Quilava and Eevee were struck by the powerful attack and sent flying.

"Th-That Dark Pulse...w-w-was so strong" Hinata marveled at the canine Pokemon. Quilava and Eevee gritted their teeth as they tried to stand, but failed.

"Not bad. Blondie...keep notice of the consequences of your moves. You forgot that once the force of flamethrower stopped created a resisting force, that Quilava's Flame Wheel would begin to move too fast for it to stop. Also this left you and your partner wide open for a counter attack so try to come up with counter strategies once your original ones don't work out. And you, pale eyes...same thing goes for you, try to come up with counters for your Eevee to use. Also Eevee could use some work in terms of technique. It's too slow at this stage so make sure it evolves into something that will be useful for your team. You guys got heart, and you have tactic. Both are good qualities in a trainer, but remember that you need to be careful of how you plan things out in a battle...in some cases, a good plan can be the difference between life and death" Kakashi touched his covered eye before returning Houndoom to its Pokeball.

Kakashi then began to walk off and Naruto and Hinata stood there looking at their downed Pokemon.

"Remember to look underneath the underneath" Kakashi said as he walked off.

"Kuso" the blonde cursed as he punched the ground and glared at the retreating back of the silver haired man.

"Come on you two, we'll rest up at the Goldenrod City Pokemon Center once we get there" Akatsuchi advised. Naruto and Hinata didn't answer, but nodded as they rose they sprayed their Pokemon with a few Potions to heal them.

"I...I can't believe we lost" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you're a strong trainer...but remember you're still young. You have a lot to learn and also you're not invincible. There will be times where you will lose so don't take it too hard" Akatsuchi said. Naruto nodded as he and Hinata walked off with Quilava and Eevee. Akatsuchi sighed as he looked off to the east.

'I wonder if Onoki saw me like this when I was young?' the Hiker asked himself as he remembered his old mentor. Once the trio walked for a few more miles they came to the front of a small house. In front of the house was a large sign saying, 'POKEMON DAYCARE. WE TAKE CARE OF YOUR POKEMON AND MAKE THEM STRONGER..for a price' the last three words were in fine print. Naruto and Hinata looked at the image of the Pokemon egg as the Daycare's mascot and were about to continue onward when they felt their backpack's jump.

"Huh?" the two novice trainers looked confused as they felt their backpacks jump again.

"Akatsuchi...is it just me or does my bag look like it's jumping?" Naruto asked the red clad Hiker. The large male nodded.

"Yeah...I think so" Akatsuchi said. Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened as they opened their backpacks. Eevee, Quilava and Akatsuchi gathered around the two trainers as they pulled out the Pokemon eggs they had each gotten from Professor Iruka.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, I-I think they're..."

"They're hatching" Naruto said with glee as he and Hinata opened the cylindrical cases for their Pokemon eggs. They held their eggs as they continued to jump and suddenly their shells burst open at the top. The shell pieces falling to earth like leaves in the wind.

Hinata's Pokemon was a small egg like Pokemon. It had cream coloured skin as its head was similar to that of a spikes egg shell's. Also it seemed the Pokemon could retract its body and form an egg shape as that was how it had looked before it had spread its limbs. Its entire body, minus its head, hands and feet were coloured the same way as the egg it was it. A darker cream colour with red and blue triangular shaped markings all over it. Its dark black eyes blinked before the baby Pokemon looked up at Hinata.

"TOGEPRRRIIIIII!" the small egg Pokemon released its cry with glee. Hinata took out her lavender coloured Pokedex as it beeped.

**Togepi the Spike Ball Pokemon. A Normal type Pokemon. The shell seems to be filled with joy. It is said that it will share good luck when treated kindly.**

The Togepi was a male shown to be at level 5 with its known attacks being only Charm and Growl.

Naruto's Pokemon had slithered its way out of the egg shell and snaked its way around his arm before resting its large head on the boy's shoulder. The Pokemon was rather long for a baby Pokemon. Its body was a pale blue with a white underbelly. It had a large, white, oval shaped nose and a single white dot in the center of its forehead. Two white fins of some sort grew out from the sides of its head and looked like they were wings as the Pokemon flapped them. Its deep brown eyes blinked as it stared at the blonde's sapphire orbs.

"DRAAAAAATINI!" the Pokemon squealed as it nuzzled Naruto. The blonde chuckled as he heard his Pokedex beep. He withdrew his bright orange Pokedex and reviewed the information on it.

**Dratini the Dragon Pokemon. A Dragon type Pokemon. **Naruto rolled his eyes, 'No duh it's dragon type if it's called the Dragon Pokemon'.** It is born large to start with. It repeatedly sheds its skin as it steadily grows longer.**

Dratini was also shown to be a male at level 5 upon the Pokedex's scan of it. Its known attack were Wrap and Twister.

Naruto and Hinata looked at their new baby Pokemon before Naruto whipped out his Pokegear and dialed Professor Iruka's number. He put the Pokegear on speaker mode as the young, scar nosed professor answered.

"Hello, Professor Iruka Umino speaking"

"Professor, it's me Naruto!" the blonde yelled.

"I'm here too, Professor" Hinata notified the man. Iruka chuckled at the two.

"Hey you two, nice to hear from you again. What's with the all excitement? Did Naruto finally stop eating ramen?" Iruka asked causing Naruto to gasp.

"I am hurt, Professor. To think you would think such a thing" the blonde said causing those hearing it to laugh.

"So what did you call me for?" Iruka asked.

"Oh, right..Professor our eggs hatched. I got a Pokemon called Dratini and Hinata-chan got some weird looking egg thing"

"It's called Togepi, Naruto-kun" Hinata giggled.

"Ah, well done you two. I knew I could have counted on you two to hatch those eggs and it only took you guys nearly a week" Iruka smiled from his end of the Pokegear. "Well, since Dratini and Togepi aren't in Pokeballs I cannot receive them, but unless you guys want to keep them for your journeys that is quite fine with me, but just remember to send me a Pokemon so that you only have six Pokemon on your person"

"Alright professor, ja ne" they said.

"Ja ne, oh and Hinata good job on the stuttering thing. I can finally understand you" Iruka joked causing Naruto, Akatsuchi, Quilava and Eevee to snicker as Hinata blushed.

"A-A-Arigato" she stuttered. Iruka then hung up and Naruto put away his dark blue Pokegear in his vest pocket.

"YATTA!" Naruto cheered as he hugged his snuggling baby dragon type. "With Dratini on my team, nothing's gonna stop us from winning the Silver Conference"

"Yeah, but Naruto remember...it's just a baby" Akatsuchi reminded the blonde. Naruto smirked.

"So what, Dratini's strong already. Isn't that wight wittle Dwatini" Naruto coddled the little thing causing it to release a cry "Draaaaa" in response to its 'parent'.

"Togi togi togiprrrriiii" Togepi waved to Dratini who waved back with its tail.

"Quil Quilava Lava"

"Eeeveeeeee"

"Oh you guys wanna see them too?" after a bit of playing with the new baby Pokemon, the two pre-teens, their starters and their newest team members headed off towards Goldenrod City and to Naruto's next gym battle and Hinata's next contest.

"GUYS WAIT UP!" Akatsuchi cried out, "GUUUUYYYSSSSS!"

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 6. Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be Naruto's gym battle against the next gym leader for his third badge, the Plain Badge. Will he succeed? Also Hinata's contest is coming up. Will she have the confidence to once again take the stage after her crushing defeat back in Violet City? Will she actually win this contest? Meanwhile, something's going on with Akatsuchi as he finds an odd looking tree in the city...just what the hell is it? Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next exciting chapter of Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 7: Fool's Goldenrod. Please review REVIEW REVIEW!)**

**Character bio: Hinata Hyuga**

**Eye colour: A pale purple that seems to be colourless**

**Hair colour: Mixture of blue and black**

**About: Hinata was born in Saffron City with her father, Hiashi Hyuga, the gym leader of the Saffron City gym. Her mother was a doctor at the Saffron City Pokemon Center and taught Hinata a few things about healing. Hinata was loved by both her parents, however, due to Hiashi's spending so much time at the gym and her mother having to take care of Pokemon at the center as well as her younger sister, Hanabi, Hinata became neglected. One day during an unexpected training session to battle with Pokemon by her father, Hinata was looked down upon by her seeming failure at being able to battle when Hiashi wanted her to become his successor to the gym. Hinata was a gifted battler in reality, but she didn't want to be the gym leader as she felt she couldn't handle the responsibility and instead held back her true potential in battle. After being told this, Hiashi had sent his daughter to Johto to go live with his brother and nephew, Hizashi and Neji, in New Bark, but they moved to Ecruteak City due to Neji wanting to learn how to handle Ghost types. Hinata had stayed behind with Hizashi's wife, her aunt, to complete her education at Professor Iruka's lab.**

**Pokedex: Seen-42**

** Caught-38**

**Naruto's Team:**

Quilava(Male)

Pidgeotto(Male)

Dratini(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Wooper(Female)

Mareep(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Eevee (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Bellsprout(Male)

Hoppip(Female)

Sentret(Male)

Togepi(Male)


	7. Chapter 7:Fool's Goldenrod

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 7: Fool's Goldenrod

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

**Okay guys here's chapter 6 of Naruto:Johto Journeys. Nice to see so many people faving and reviewing this story so thanks. And judging from the poll, it seems as if Espeon has won the contest and so the poll is closed. Hinata's evolution for her Eevee will be the Psychic type Pokemon, Espeon. Thanks for voting.**

**Alright also, I have a buddy on this site who goes by the name bloodrake. He just started his first story which features his own Original Character in the DC universe. Original character, original superhero too and it sounds like it would be a real nice story if you guys gave him some support by reading his story. Review to give him some help in anything that he needs to get through with and also fave and alert him if you guys like the story. So name of the story is Vanguard, author bloodrake, remember that guys.**

**Poll: Should Naruto get the Silver Wing, Rainbow Wing or both? VOTE!**

**Now on with the chapter.**

The group entered the bustling city and were wide eyed at the sight. Towering buildings, with a few smaller buildings that were used as houses, many people runningback and forth between streets, Pokemon running in order to keep up with some of their trainers...it was really a busy city.

"Alright, let's go find the gym!" Naruto said. Quilava nodded as it followed its trainer.

"Wait, Naruto!" Akatsuchi said causing both fiery souls to pause in their quest for the Goldenrod Gym, "Why don't we look for the Pokemon Center first, we'll book a room and then we can go and look for the gym"

"It would be nice to plan ahead" Hinata added.

"Vee vee" the Evolution Pokemon yipped. Naruto and Quilava looked at each other and frowned.

"Fine" "Lava"

Both trainer and Pokemon followed the other two trainers and Eevee as they looked for the Pokemon Center. After a long few minutes, due to the fact that they had to go through a large amount of people rushing to get to their jobs or to the Goldenrod Department Store, they finally reached the red and white building. It was rather fancy looking too. A red neon sign with the word POKEMON CENTER in the same colour. It was made of pure shatterproof glass so even before they entered the center they could see inside it. Atop the center's curved roof was a rotating pokeball.

**(A/N: Think of the Unova Pokemon Centers from Black and White the games, not the anime, only with a giant rotating Pokeball atop it. Also if some people are thinking, Goldenrod's not that big, the game says so. Well if you put things in a certain view such as if YOU were your player, Goldenrod would seem a lot bigger to you, after all it is the Veilstone City of Johto)**

Upon entering the Pokemon Center, the three trainers gaped at the large amount of people already in it. This Pokemon Center was by far the largest one they had ever seen. The group walked towards the Nurse Shizune that ran the place and the black haired woman smiled at them.

"Hello there, how may I serve you three today?" Shizune asked.

"Umm h-hello" Hinata greeted, "We would like one room with three separate beds please"

Shizune quickly went through the computer and scanned the logging accounts for all those who had ordered rooms. She frowned when she looked back at the three and their two Pokemon.

"Gomen nasai, but it seems that we only have a few rooms with two beds. Due to the contest taking place here, many coordinators have already book rooms" Shizune apologized.

"So does that mean t-two o-o-of us w-w-will have to sh-share...a bed" Hinata turned red at the thought of having to lie next to Naruto. Shizune nodded.

"Sadly, yes"

"Awww man" Naruto said, "Well guess someone's sharing a bed" Akatsuchi narrowed his eyes at the blonde as he noticed the dejected look on Hinata's face.

"Naruto, listen...here's the deal. You and Hinata share a bed, because I'm obviously too big to sleep on a bed with another person" Akatsuchi explained, "Besides...Hinata could always give her nice massages to you" Naruto thought for a while...sleep by himself and get no mice massage from his friend who had the hands of a goddess..or undergo the opposite.

"Alright, I'll do it. Come on Hinata-chan, you're sleeping with me" Naruto said. Hinata's eyes widened at Naruto's statement before she fainted at the rush of blood to her face. Naruto quickly caught her and lightly shook her.

"AGH HINATA-CHAN!" **(A/N: The fainting and Naruto going AGH HINATA-CHAN is gonna be sort of a running gag for whenever Hinata faints)**

Shizune chuckled and poked Akatsuchi. The large nosed man turned and grinned at the woman.

"You're a vile person you know that?" she joked.

"Awww come on, who can deny the young love?" he replied. Once they finished setting up their things in their room, after Hinata woke up of course, the trio of trainers and two starter Pokemon headed for the streets of Goldenrod.

"Hmmm now where's that gym?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm Naruto-kun?" Hinata poked her index fingers together. Naruto turned and his blue eyes focused on his blue-black haired friend.

"Hai, Hinata-chan?"

"Ummm I don't think I'll be able to go with you to the gym...I have to go and g-get s-s-some things for Eevee to p-prepare for the contest. Gomen nasai" she bowed in apology. Naruto frowned a little, he had really come to like Hinata's presence being there when he went to go battle. It some how gave him drive, and he couldn't explain how or why.

"Oh...ok, well have fun" he said putting up a fake smile. Hinata nodded, but looked back at him before running off with Eevee to go look for the department store.

'I wonder if Naruto-kun is going to be okay?' she thought. She had seen through that fake smile the instant he put it up and she felt bad for her blonde travel companion.

"So what about you, Akatsuchi? Or do you have things to do too?" Naruto asked. Akatsuchi nodded.

"Yeah, sorry pal. I have a friend here and I want to pay her a visit" Akatsuchi said. Naruto grinned widely at that and then raised his pinky.

"A friiieeend" he drawled out the word to hint at what he was thinking. Akatsuchi blushed at that but shook his head and raised his arms in an X in front of him.

"NOOO nothing like THAT!" he announced, "She's just a good friend"

"You know that's what they all say" Naruto grinned.

"Quilava" the fire type agreed. Akatsuchi smirked at that.

"So what about you and Hinata then, you guys are good friends...does that mean you two are secretly..." the rock type trainer wiggled his pinky. Naruto's face turned red at that.

"Huh, WHAT NO? She's a good friend"

"That's what they all say" Akatsuchi fired back, using Naruto's own quote against him. The blonde turned and glared as he saw his laughing partner roll on the ground in laughter.

"Et tu, Quilava?" the Volcano Pokemon paused before going back to laughing. Akatsuchi chuckled before ruffling Naruto's already messy hair.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure you'll fine, after all...you're the future Johto Champion right?" the red dressed hiker added. Naruto nodded with a foxy grin.

"Damn straight, come on Quilava!" the Volcano Pokemon nodded and took off after the blonde as Akatsuchi walked off to look for his friend. The blonde trainer and Quilava had no idea how to get around this large city, so the pair decided to just wing it and look for a giant building that would look like a Pokemon Gym. Naruto scanned the city, turning left, right and every which way in order to try and find the Goldenrod City gym in this large expanse of infrastructure. However, as he was walking he looked to see a man walk out of a rather medium sized building with a dejected look on his face.

"Hey, mister. Are you okay?" Naruto asked. The man sighed and raised the empty suitcase that was in his hand and opened it.

"I lost nearly all my coins in the Voltorb Game in the casino. I'm not going there anymore...so blondie, why don't you take it?" the man said. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Isn't gambling illegal for people under eighteen or something?" Naruto asked. The man laughed before shoving the Coin Case in Naruto's hands. Naruto observed the suitcase. It was completely black with a gold handle. It had about twenty or so gold tokens of some kind inside of it and it seemed to be the size of a large dictionary in terms of length.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's just a little card playing game, nothing like poker or anything like that" the man assured the blonde trainer. "Well I'm off. Hopefully, you'll do better than I did, see ya gaki"

Naruto and Quilava watched the man run off before looking at each other.

"What do you say, Quilava? Wanna take a run at this game before going to the gym?" Quilava rose up on its hind legs and so that it could perform a shrugging action.

"Quil, Quilava" the Volcano Pokemon.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Naruto asked before blinking, "Hmmm I think I'm getting better at understand you"

Quilava smiled, "Quil Quilava Lava Quilava Lava Lava Quil"

"I'm not that good, buddy" Naruto said patting the Volcano Pokemon causing it to narrow its eyes at its trainer.

"Quilava" the fire type walked into the casino with Naruto following it, holding the coin case in his hands. Upon entering, Naruto saw that the place was rather decent. A tiled room with a few leather couches here and there and in the center of the room was an old man wearing a brown suit and fedora sitting at the table. The man was rather old looking as he had a greying mustache and wrinkles on his face. The man was smiling to himself as he tossed a coin up and down in his hands. Naruto walked up to the man at the table.

"Ummm ohayo, mustache-san...I heard this was the place to play the Voltorb Flip Game?" Naruto asked. The man nodded.

"Yeah, sure take a seat. Try your luck and maybe you can win something if you get enough points" the man said, not taking his eyes off the coin.

"Ummm would you mind explaining the rules of this game?" the man nodded, still not taking his eyes off the coin.

"Sure thing, the aim of the game is to flip the cards on the table and avoid getting a Voltorb card. The cards each have points numbers written on them. One, Two and Three. If you get a one, you get one point, if you get a two, you get two and if you get three, your get three points. After that, say you have just flipped a two point card on your first turn, depending on the second card you flip, your points will multiple by that number. So say you flip a two and you flip a three after, you got a total f six points right there. The more points you have, the better prizes you win. Capeesh?"

"Hai"

"Then let's pla..."the man paused as he caught the coin and stared at Naruto who was ready to play, "Hey...you're just a kid, what are you doing in a place of gambling?"

"The man who gave me this Coin Case said it wasn't really much of a gambling place since all you do is flip cards. Now Poker...THAT is a gambling game" Naruto smirked. The mustached man's eye twitched.

"You know...just because you don't know the game, I'm gonna let this slide. But mark my words, once you run our of coins in that case..you're through blondie" the Voltrob Flip Game dealer said. Naruto smirked and Quilava sat up on its hind legs to see its trainer play. The dealer shuffled the cards before setting them out in a 5x5 square.

"Prepare to lose your coins, sucker!" the dealer laughed.

**Ten minutes later**

"You cheated!" the dealer yelled. Naruto smirked as he tallied up his points to about 500 and bought the Abra from the Prize Exchange table.

"Nope, I'm just that good. This was fun, I might come back again. See ya, mustache-san" Naruto waved as he and Quilava walked out with the Psychic Type Pokemoms ball. The Pokedex beeped as its registered the new data on the Pokemon.

**Abra the Psi Pokemon. A Psychic type Pokemon. If it decides to teleport randomly, it evokes the illusion that it has created copies of itself.**

Once Naruto's little gamble with the mustached card dealer was over, he stored away the coin case in his backpack. Naruto and Quilava continued their search for the gym. He quickly spotted a large tower of made of blue-black coloured glass and many satellite dishes and antennae were place around the majority of the roofs of the tower.

"Maybe they will know where the gym is" Naruto wondered.

"Quilava"

"Well probably is better than nothing at all" Naruto replied to his starter. The fire type and the blonde walked into the tall tower.

"Hello!" Naruto and Quilava stepped back in fright at the sight of a brown haired woman. She wore a pink dress with an aqua coloured scarf around her neck and pink high heels.

"Ummm hi" Naruto said nervously, "I was wondering where the..."

"Welcome to Goldenrod City Radio Tower, please come right this way" the woman didn't even give Naruto much of a choice as he was grabbed by his arm and dragged across the floor. Quilava tilted its head in confusion at the behaviour of the female human. The two humans and one Pokemon were suddenly placed in front of a desk. The man at the desk sighed as he looked up.

"Mimi...please tell me you didn't drag another person from outside to take my quiz... AGAIN!" the man asked. Naruto looked at the woman, now identified as Mimi, as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Well I might have" she answered causing the man at the desk to sigh again.

"Alright...ok young man. Here's the thing, I'm having a little quiz going on and if you answer my questions correctly you will win a handy little prize. You have one minute to answer each question" the man explained, "You up for it?"

"Sure, but after I need to ask you something" the man nodded.

"Fairy enough now let's begin" the man said as he pulled out a few flashcards from his pocket.

"What is the evolved form of Bulbasaur?"

"Ivysaur, obviously" Naruto answered the easy question. The man nodded and switched to the second card.

"Correct. Next question, who created the Pokedex?"

"Professor Sarutobi, renowned Pokemon professor from the Kanto Region" Naruto replied.

"Third question, this one is a multiple choice question. Fire beats Grass, Grass beats Water, Water beats Ground. What does the Ground type Pokemon beat? Flying, Bug, Electric or Ghost?"

Naruto smirked, "Electric"

The man nodded before pulling out the card for his fourth question.

"What Rock type Pokemon move is a move that is able to increase in strength as it repeatedly used?" Naruto opened his mouth, but paused as he began to think.

'Hmmmm, rock type move...repeatedly used, but it gains power during those repetitions...' the man at the desk smirked. The plan always worked, give them a false sense of hope that they could get through the quiz easily, but by the time they reach they end...BAM! Drop the tougher questions on them. Naruto's face was scrunched up in thought.

"Thirty seconds" the man stated. Naruto gritted his teeth as he continued to think back to his days that he was taught by Iruka in class. He knew it, the move was on the tip of his tongue.

"Twenty seconds" Naruto pounded his head, but then looked down when he saw Quilava pulling at his pants leg. Quilava curled up into a ball and began to roll around. Naruto smirked.

"Rollout!" he stated. The man smirked.

"Good, that is the correct answer" the quiz man said before taking out the card for his final, fifth question.

"There is a legend in Johto concerning the identity of a Pokemon able to travel through time. Few have ever spoken its name, luckily for you, I know the name of this Pokemon so I am able to use this question. Now then, what is the name of that Pokemon?" Naruto thought again. He remembered back in Illex Forest when he, Hinata and Akatsuchi had helped the two Kimono Girls. They had talked about such a Pokemom.

'It was a legendary Pokemon too...ummmm oh great, I forgot' Naruto thought for a while. His brow began to gain a thin layer of sweat as he continued to rack his brain, looking for the answer within it.

"You have ten seconds" the quiz man said. Naruto thought for a while before looking at Quilava. Quilava was lying down on the ground, bored out its mind. Its body was in the shape of a 'C'. Naruto frowned...but then his eyes widened.

'C' he thought. 'Ce...Celibi'

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled. "IT'S CELEBI!"

The quiz man nodded as he packed away his cards, "Well done. You have passed my quiz. Now as a prize you get this little Radio Card"

Naruto opened his hand to receive the small little chip, "What's this do?"

"It allows for you to listen to the Radio on you Pokegear. Just insert it into the same places where you would insert the Phone and Map cards on your Pokegear and Ta Da. You'll be able to listen to radio stations from this tower wherever you are, well except if you are out of range of our frequency of course"

Naruto nodded, "Arigato" he inserted the card and his Pokegear beeped as a wire frame shaped globe appeared on his Pokegear's screen. The radio started to play music before he began to hear a familiar voice.

"Is that...Professor Sarutobi?" Naruto asked. The quiz man nodded.

"Hai, the professor does a little poetry here and there so he comes down to Goldenrod to broadcast them. He also gives little bits of information on Pokemon as well" the man explained as he saw Naruto switch off the radio. Naruto pocketed his Pokegear before looking up at the man.

"I almost forgot, ummm where is the Goldenrod City Gym?" Naruto asked. The quiz man looked at the young trainer and his Quilava, who had just woken up after Naruto had yelled out his answer for the Celebi question.

"Hmmm, oh yes right. The gym is near the edge of the city. Just head straight onto the main road, and keep going north. You'll reach the gym in no time, it's a big building so you can't miss it" the quiz man. Naruto thanked the man before running out the door with Quilava. Once they exited the Radio Tower the two followed the man's instructions. They walked along the main streets of Goldenrod. It was about noon, so the streets were relatively clearer now due to the lower amounts of people and/or Pokemon on the street. They continued heading straight up the brick street before stopping when they finally reached the large building.

It was rather plain looking, no fancy look like Shinno's or Shibi's gym. It looked like a regular two story building, painted in a cream colour and had a dome shaped appearance much like the other gyms. On it was the symbol of the Pokemon League. A golden Pokeball with the words POKEMON LEAGUE written across the half way mark of the Pokeball. A shiny Pikachu sitting atop the Pokeball and looked as if it were waving due to the arm actually moving side to side. Below the symbol were the words GOLDENROD CITY GYM.

"Looks like we're here" Naruto said.

"Quilavaaaaa" the Volcano Pokemon sighed. Both trainer and partner Pokemon entered the large building. The inside was large, just as the two had suspected. However, the layout of the gym was what caught their interest. It was so...simple. There was a just a regular battlefied and after seeing Shibi's gym in Azalea, Naruto and Quilava had instantly began expecting pre-challenges before they fought.

"Ummm HELLO?" Naruto yelled out. The sound of a door opening was heard to Naruto and Quilava's left and both looked to see a young woman walk out of a door. Her clothing consisted of a dark-pink and shoulderless gi-like shirt with loose arm-warmers reaching her upper arms and light-purple spandex-shorts. She also consisted of black low-heeled boots with an olive-green tipping. She had two simple earrings covered by her hair. She had blue eyes and long red wavy maroon hair, which stretched down to her waist, and fair skin with a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip. She looked to be around nineteen years old.

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here to challenge the gym leader"

"Ah, a challenger...and a cute one at that" the woman winked causing Naruto's face to flush.

"Mhmmm *cough* yeah, so are YOU the gym leader?" Naruto asked. The woman nodded.

"That I am" the woman said brushing back her red locks, "My name is Fuka, but you can call me Fuka-chan"

Naruto blushed once more, this woman...

"So is there a pre-gym challenge like what Shibi-san does or is it a plain battle like with Shinno-san?" Naruto asked. Fuka shrugged.

"I don't really care for challenges, so it's a plain battle. Three on two battle, a majority of my challengers tend to fail at beating my second Pokemon so I like to give them a little chance" Fuka explained. "Also, as an added bonus, my challengers get a kiss from yours truly if they win...though I should warn you..." Naruto and Quilava backed up a bit when they saw her hair suddenly flair up and a dark aura surrounded her, "I get a bit feisty when I battle"

Naruto's eyes hardened as she said that, "Bring it on"

"Ah, a man with no fear...I like that" she withdrew a pokeball from within her gi and twirled it on her index finger.

"GO CLEFAIRY!" she threw the Pokeball. Naruto looked as a small little fairy Pokemon came out of the Pokeball. It was rather large, large as in fat, with round black eyes. Its mouth contained a few teeth, with four sharp canines. On its back was a pair of small wings and a curled looking tail.

"Hmmm Cleafairy, Normal type. Ability Friend Guard, but that wouldn't do much considering this is a one-on-one" Naruto remembered the information on Clefairy. He took out a Pokeball.

"Hmmm, I wonder if dragon types are as strong as they say!" Naruto threw the Pokeball and the dragon type appeared in a flash of white light from the red and white sphere.

"Draaaa" the dragon type cried out. It looked around before spying Naruto and wrapping around his arm and snuggling against him.

"Awwww, but as cute as that is, please get it on the field" her hair waved around. It reminded Naruto of how his mother's hair split off into nine 'tails' when she was angry.

"Dratini, come on, on the field" Naruto goaded the baby Pokemon. The serpent nodded before crawling off of its 'parent' and onto the field, a fierce gaze in its eyes.

"I never fought a dragon type...not since the time I tried to take on the Champion"

"You took on HIM?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, lost miserably, both of them knocked out by his weakest Pokemon too, anyways, let's go" Fuka said as she cracked her fingers, "CLEFAIRY DOUBLESLAP!"

Clefairy rushed forth and lashed out, slapping Dratini multiple times across its face. The dragon type teared up before crying out in anger. It went towards Clefairy and wrapped itself around Clefairy's body and began to squeeze.

"Um yeah, ok, Wrap attack works" Naruto scratched his cheek in confusion at Dratini's sudden lapse in behaviour, "NOW USE TWISTER!"

"DRAAAAAAAAA!" a large wind circulation system suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The twister engulfed both Pokemon and Clefairy was sent soaring upwards before being spewed up as it reached the top of the twister. Clefairy floated down before rolling into a ball as it performed Defense Curl.

"Alright, use Doubleslap again!" Fuka commanded. The Normal type slapped Dratini across the face once, then appeared to the side and slapped it again. Another strike had its cheeks burning from the pain. A fourth and final doubleslap had it wailing on the ground as it tried to soothe the pain in its cheeks.

"Dratini, come on!" Naruto cheered his newest team member, "Use Twister!" The dragon type nodded and then unleashed the powers of the storm. The giant twister made its way towards Clefairy.

"Dodge it and roll on the ground using Defense Curl!" Fuka commanded. Clefairy nodded before rolling along the ground out of the way of the Twister before heading towards the dragon type.

"Slap it back with your tail!" Naruto commanded. Dratini twisted and slapped the rolling pink sphere away from its location and Clefairy flew back. Dratini panted and Naruto could tell that it was already tired. Being a baby Pokemon had its stamina very low, but for a baby Pokemon to last this long meant that it was very strong.

"Dratini, come back" Dratini nodded before slithering back to its master. Naruto took out another Pokeball and threw it out.

"Alright, go HERACROSS!" Naruto called out the dual type Pokemon which landed with a loud slam on the field.

"Heracross" the blue beetle let out a cry as it faced off against Clefairy.

"Ooo, smart move. Alright, Clefairy Sing!"

"Aerial Ace!" Naruto shouted. Just as the Fairy Pokemon was about to sing, Heracross had just about completed the loop-de-loop and crashed into Clefairy.

"AHH Clefairy!" Fuka yelled in alarm at seeing her Pokemon take on the damaging move.

"I may be young, but I know my way around the battlefield. Sing, a move that prevents a Pokemon from attacking by putting them to sleep. Ways to counter, use speed to reach the Pokemon before it sings or have a Pokemon with Insomnia as its ability" Naruto informed his opponent.

"Alright, Heracross use Brick Break!" Heracross's arms glowed white before slamming a powerful punch to the face on Clefairy. Heracross then spun and crashed its elbow into Clefairy's face and then spun around again and caught Clefairy on its horn. Using the horn, it launched the Fairy Pokemon into the sky. The Horn Pokemon spread its wings and flew up after the pink Pokemon before flipping to build up momentum. Heracross let out a cry before performing a downward chop. The attack crashed down on Clefairy's head sending it to the ground.

"CLEFAIRY!" the Normal type met the ground with smoke cloud forming upon its contact with it. Heracross landed and smirked as the smoke cleared and revealed a twitching Clefairy. The harsh blows from the fighting type move causing it to faint.

"AIEEEEE CLEFAIRY!" Fuka cried out in shock. She quickly held up its Pokeball and returned it in a flash of red. "Well Naruto-kun...you did well, but can you face my final Pokemon"

Fuka threw her Pokeball in the air and in a flash of white light a large pink cow appeared. It had brown spots on its back, black leathery skin surrounded its face and went along its back.

"Miiiiltank" the cow Pokemon mooed.

"Another Normal type, Heracross BRICK BREAK!" the dual type Horn Pokemon flew at Miltank and raised its glowing white arm. Heracross flew up into the air before diving down positioning the arm for Miltank's head. Fuka chuckled at the blatant move.

"Catch it" she stated. Heracross and Naruto were shocked when they Miltank raise a hoof and caught the glowing white arm.

"Heracross redirect!" Naruto commanded. Heracross quickly leaped into the air and flipped, lashing out with its foot catching Miltank in the face before landing on the ground as the Milk Cow Pokemon's grip was loosened. Heracross then spun and landed a powerful uppercut using Brick Break. Miltank fell backwards from the blow.

"Nice counter, Miltank Milk Drink!" Fuka commanded. Miltank excreted some of its milk and used its healing properties, drinking the milk from its hoof, to heal itself. Miltank was then healed before it leaped into the air.

"STOMP!" Fuka commanded.

"Heracross dodge, then use Aerial Ace!" Naruto commanded. Heracross flew into the air and performed the loop-de-loop, avoiding Miltank as it descended, before diving down leaving a trail of white behind it.

"Miltank, Execution by Kiss!" Fuka commanded. Miltank nodded before holding out its hooves and used its high level of strength to catch Heracross by the horn before swinging the dual type into the ground. Miltank then raised Heracross to eye level and kissed Heracross between the eyes. The male bug/fighting type suddenly gained hearts in its eyes as Miltank used its variation of Attract. Miltank then grabbed Heracross and performed a suplex, causing Heracross to release a cry of pain.

"Now throw it sky high and follow up with Rollout!" Miltank complied with its trainer's command and threw up Heracross.

"HERACROSS FLY, SPREAD YOUR WINGS!" Naruto yelled, but he gaped when he saw Heracross' eyes become hearts once more. Miltank then ran forward and curled into a ball before rotating. The rolling pink wheel raced across the battlefield and at just the right moment, struck with the rock type move. Heracross flew back up before descending in time to be hit by another Rollout. As Heracross descended one last time, Miltank used the speed from its rotation to leap into the air and grabbed Heracross before flipping as the two Pokemon descended.

"MIIILLLLTANK!" the Milk Cow Pokemon cried out as it slammed Heracross into the ground in a makeshift body slam.

**(A/N: It is not the actual Body Slam attack)**

Once the small dust cloud that formed cleared, Naruto gritted his teeth as he looked at his twitching Pokemon. The dual type had fainted from the powerful string of blows.

"Heracross, return!" Naruto pulled out his Pokeball and a red stream of light latched onto Heracross converting it into energy and then sucking it into the Pokeball. Naruto looked at Dratini who was now asleep. The young Pokemon was much too tired to fight so Naruto turned to the only Pokemon able to take on that bovine monstrosity.

"QUILAVA!" the Volcano Pokemon leaped onto the battlefield, flames ignited.

"Quick Attack!" the yellow and blue Pokemon rushed towards the opposing pink one.

"Miltank, dodge!" Fuka ordered. The large pink cow stepped aside, but was caught offguard at the sudden turn that Quilava took and slammed full force into the udder of the Miltank. Miltank skidded backwards from the blow and clutched its udders.

"MILTANK MIL!" the Pokemon snorted like an angry Tauros and charged.

"STOMP ATTACK!" Fuka cried out. Miltank jumped and descended upon Quilava.

"Quick Attack to dodge and then use Ember!" the Volcano Pokemon complied and used the upgraded speed from the use of the attack to appear behind Miltank and fire a storm of small fireballs at Miltank.

"Miltank drop!" the Milk Cow Pokemon fell onto its stomach and ducked beneath the fireballs before getting back up and rushing Quilava.

"Rollout!" Fuka cried. Miltank rolled on the ground becoming the dreaded pink wheel of doom.

"Quilava, dodge and then use Ember!" Quilava performed the act and launched the small fireballs at its opponent causing the Normal type to skid along the battlefield from the blow.

"Stomp!" the red haired gym leader yelled. Miltank raised its hoof as it reached Quilava and stamped down. Quilava rolled on the ground to avoid before performing Quick Attack and slammed into Miltank's face.

"Now Flame Wheel!" Quilava's flames increased in intensity before spinning into a wheel of fire. The fire attack crashed into Miltank sending the Normal type flying. Miltank backflipped and regained its footing.

"MILTAAANK!" Miltank ran into a Rollout Attack.

"Match it with Flame Wheel!" Naruto said. Quilava performed the attack and rushed towards the large cow. Both attacks collided before they separated and clashed again. The clash occurred several times before they finally met at a stalemate in the center of the battlefield. Both Pokemon struggled for dominance and in an explosion of flame and smoke the struggle ended.

"QUILAVA!"

"MILTANK!"

Both gym leader and challenger stared at the smoke cloud as the dust began to die down. Once the cloud cleared Fuka frowned while Naruto gritted his teeth in rage as he saw Quilava panting, its flames outed. The fire type glared at the wheezing Miltank.

"Miltank, STOMP!"

"Use Quick attack!" Miltank raised its hoof and stamped down on Quilava causing the fire type to cry out in pain, but it ignited the flames on its head causing the Milk Cow Pokemon to back up from the fire before being smacked in the chest by the full body tackle from Quilava.

"Miltank, EXECUTION BY KISS!" Miltank grabbed Quilava and held it there, grabbing the Volcano Pokemon by the side of its head before kissing it on the nose. Quilava's eyes became hearts and the fire type became dazed.

"NO, QUILAVA!" Naruto yelled as he saw Miltank performed a suplex and slam Quilava on its back earning a cry of pain from the Pokemon. Miltank then performed Stomp, slamming its hoof down on the downed starter of the blonde trainer before throwing it upwards. Quilava's flames were out, its eyes closed from the pain.

"NOW ROLLOUT, FINISH IT!" Fuka cried out. The Miltank nodded as it rolled along the ground to build up some speed before it was to hit the descending Pokemon. Naruto clenched his hands into fists.

"QUILAVA FLAME WHEEL!" Naruto cried out. Quilava's eyes snapped open, the attraction wearing off. Its eyes burned with a fire unlike any other, the flames on its head and rear re-ignited. The flames were more intense, however.

"ALRIGHT BLAZE ABILITY!" Naruto smirked. Quilava rotated and slammed into the rotating pink blob that was Miltank. Flame Wheel and Rollout collided in a powerful clash causing a shockwave to reverberate across the battlefield. Both attacks clashed before an explosion resulted. Quilava and Miltank flew back towards their respective trainers before rotating again and heading towards each other...however, due to the larger body mass of Miltank it was able to hit with a much larger force. After all, Force is Mass times Acceleration. Quilava let out a cry as the super effective attack struck it and it fell to the ground.

Miltank stopped rolling and panted, falling onto the ground in exhaustion...exhausted...but conscious. Which I wish I could say was the same for Quilava. Quilava was unconscious, the flames gone from its head and rear. Bruises and dust covered its body and the most prominent bruise was shown on its back where the Rollout had made its mark.

"QUILAVA!" Naruto ran towards his starter and clutched it in his arms. His most powerful Pokemon...defeated.

"Hey, Naruto. You still got one Pokemon left, though I doubt Dratini would be able to handle Miltank!" Fuka said. Naruto gritted his teeth and bent his head low. He held Quilava close to him before standing up. He recalled Dratini to its Pokeball and turned away from the red haired gym leader. He unconsciously dug his nails into Quilava's fur out of anger for his own stupidity. He let a young Pokemon fight instead of one of his more experienced Pokemon. He could have sent out Mareep for its Static ability, Pidgeotto for its speed or maybe Wooper for a high defense...but no he was arrogant and thought that a dragon type would be able to handle it all. He let Heracross become defeated because he underestimated his opponent's Pokemon and his prized Pokemon, his starter, his partner, his friend...had went down.

_"You left you and your partner wide open for a counter attack..." _

_"You're not invincible"_

Naruto held back the tears as he remembered Kakashi's and Akatsuchi's words to him after his loss to the silver haired trainer and then Naruto walked out and turned back to Fuka. Saying the two words that one would never have thought to have been uttered by the blonde.

"I forfeit"

* * *

><p><strong>Goldenrod City Pokemon Center<strong>

After healing his Pokemon, Naruto and Quilava became extremely depressed as they thought about the loss. Quilava's physical wounds were healed...but the blow to its pride would take more time to heal. Naruto and Quilava entered the room that Akatsuchi and Hinata had booked. The two travel companions smiled at Naruto's entrance.

"Hey, Naruto how was the..." Akatsuchi paused when he saw the expression on both trainer and Pokemon. Hinata frowned and walked up to the blonde.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto didn't reply to the female trainer. He fell onto the bed and Quilava lay down atop its trainer.

"Vee Vee" Eevee jumped onto the bed and nudged the larger Pokemon, but Quilava made no effort to respond.

"Hinata...Eevee" Akatsuchi spoke causing both to turn to him, "It's obvious what happened. Leave them alone, how's about we go into the cafeteria and something to eat. We'll bring back some ramen for Naruto"

The two females looked at their depressed friends, but left the room with Akatsuchi. Hinata glanced back at Naruto as he shifted and hugged his starter.

'Naruto-kun' Hinata closed the door.

Naruto sighed when he heard the door close.

"Quilava?"

"Quil?" the Volcano Pokemon replied.

"Do you think we'll be able to beat that Miltank of hers?" Naruto asked. Quilava frowned.

"Quil La"

"I don't know either" Naruto sighed before he and Quilava fell asleep. After a few hours of sleep, Naruto had gotten up to find Akatsuchi and Hinata were still in the cafeteria so he and his partner decided to take a little walk. Naruto and Quilava looked at the bright lights of the city. Goldenrod certainly was a beautiful sight at night. They admired the large flashing neon signs on some of the buildings and walked into a small diner that allowed Pokemon no bigger than a Miltank to enter.

'Miltank' both thought as they took a seat at one of the booths. A waitress walked up to them and smiled.

"Hello, young man. Do you want anything?" the woman asked. Naruto looked over the menu on the table.

"Ummm just some vegetable fried rice for me, oh and if you have extra charcoal or something that is used as fuel for fire, give it to him" Naruto said. The waitress nodded.

"Vegetable fried rice and charcoal coming up" the waitress relayed the order to herself before leaving. Naruto and Quilava sighed. A set of footsteps paused when they reached the pair's table.

"Hmmm, you look a bit down" Quilava and Naruto looked up to see the one eyed trainer.

"Kakashi?" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to eat obviously" Kakashi said as he called over a waiter and ordered his the waiter left, Kakashi turned back to Naruto.

"So care to tell me what's on your mind?" the silver haired man asked. Naruto and Quilava looked at each other.

"We lost" he said, "I was overconfident, I underestimated my opponent and I lost" Kakashi nodded.

"I see, Fuka-chan's Miltank was it?" he asked. Naruto and Quilava nodded.

"How'd you guess?"

"Many trainers who come here often lose to Miltank. Clefairy is easy once you take it down quickly and before it uses Metronome, but Miltank is a tough Pokemon. Its strength coupled with the speed brought out during a Rollour usually takes down most trainers" Kakashi reached over and tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Don't feel bad about it" Kakashi said.

"Quil Quilava Lav-a!" the Volcano Pokemon agreed with Kakashi.

"True, but I let you guys down. I shouldn't have underestimated Miltank"

"QUILAVA QUI LAVA LA!"

"What do you mean "it's not my fault"? Did you not FEEL how badly you got hurt out there?" Naruto growled at his own Pokemon. Quilava's sharp teeth bit down on Naruto's hand.

"QUILAVA QUIL QUILAVA LAVA LAV QUILA!" Naruto looked down and sighed.

"Yeah...but.."

"QUIL!"

"Hey..."

"QUIL!"

"Let me.."

"QUIL!"

"Finish...Quilavaaa!"

"QUIL!" Kakashi laughed at the pair before the waiter arrived with their food. Once the waiter left, the conversation resumed.

"You should listen to your Pokemon" Kakashi stated.

"Yeah, I know" Naruto said as he stroked Quilava as it ate its charcoal.

"You are actually one of the few trainers I've met that can actually understand their Pokemon though" Kakashi added. Naruto shurgged.

"I'm not all that good, though I am getting better if I can understand Quilava to that degree" Naruto grinned sheepishly. The silver haired trainer nodded.

"Kakashi, how did you get so strong?" the blonde trainer asked he ate. Kakashi thought for a while.

"Well actually I was always a good trainer, after all my father was a gym leader and I am a member of the Elite Four" Kakashi said. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Kakashi. Kakashi...Hatake?

"Wait a minute...Hatake, as in Sakumo Hatake from Vermillion? The White Fang of Kanto and YOU'RE an Elite Four member?" the silver haired man nodded.

"Yup, too laid back to be an Elite Four right? Well I'm just that way. My father was strict so I became laid back to help relax myself. Sakumo taught me nearlyeverything I knew, but then as I went out on my journey I met another man. The greatest trainer I had ever met" Kakashi said with a smile.

"What was his name?" Naruto asked, "Maybe I can try and find him and he can teach me" Kakashi shook his head.

"You'll find out soon enough, in fact you remind me of him as for the second part...Sorry, but he disappeared for a while...I tried to find my sensei when he disappeared, but I could never find him" the one eyed man sighed. Naruto's shoulders fell at that before Kakashi got up and walked over to Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"Listen here Naruto, you're a great trainer and I'm sure someone once told you, with losing you can become better at winning" Naruto's eyes widened before narrowing.

"How do you know my Okaa-chan?" Kakashi chuckled.

"It's kind of obvious your Kushina-san's son. You both have the same attitude...well I'm off" Kakashi glanced back as he secretly placed a note on his plate so Naruto could see it.

'He'll be a great trainer, just like you...Minato-sensei'

"Wait, you didn't finish your..." Naruto and Quilava gained confused looks as they saw the empty plate, but there was something on the plate, minus the money for the food of course. Naruto picked up the piece of paper that lay on the plate and raised it up.

_Route 34-8:00 a.m sharp. Don't be late _

In the corner of the note was a small chibi drawing of Kakashi giving a thumbs up causing both trainer and Pokemon to sweatdrop, but then realized what the man was saying.

"He's going to train us!" he turned to Quilava.

"QUILAVAAA!" the two laughed in happiness before running out to the Pokemon Center to go and get a nice rest for tomorrow. For tomorrow...

They train with a member of the Elite Four.

**(A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. Not much with Hinata I know, but her chapter is the next one. In the next chapter, Naruto trains with Kakashi and takes on Fuka once more. Will he succeed? Also Hinata is going to take part in her contest the next day. Will her self-training pay off? Also in the heat of her battle, something astounding happens. If you want to find out, tune in next time for Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 8: I Rise with the Sun. Please review and don't forget to vote on the poll)**

**Pokedex: Seen-43**

** Caught-39**

**Naruto's Team:**

Quilava(Male)

Pidgeotto(Male)

Dratini(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Wooper(Female)

Mareep(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Bellsprout(Male)

Hoppip(Female)

Sentret(Male)

Togepi(Male)


	8. Chapter 8:I Rise with the Sun

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 8: I Rise with the Sun

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

** I have a buddy on this site who goes by the name bloodrake. He just started his first story which features his own Original Character in the DC universe. Original character, original superhero too and it sounds like it would be a real nice story if you guys gave him some support by reading his story. Review to give him some help in anything that he needs to get through with and also fave and alert him if you guys like the story. So name of the story is Vanguard, author bloodrake, remember that guys.**

**Poll: Should Naruto get the Silver Wing, Rainbow Wing or both? VOTE! For those of you who voted in your reviews, the poll is up and working (I'm known to have terrible luck with polls, but this one is working) so please add your vote there.**

**Also I am sorry for the late update, I was having a serious case of writer's block and I was doing some vacation studying cuz I have an important exam coming up soon in May.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP!

Naruto turned in the bed in order to turn off the alarm clock, but suddenly found himself held down by a sudden weight. He looked to see Hinata next to him, her leg was intertwined with his and she was hugging him like a teddiursa plushy. Naruto blinked as he wondered just what happened.

'Oh right me and Hinata had to share the bed and now...' Naruto's eyes widened and then realized the situation. He suddenly heard a small 'click'. Naruto's head turned slowly as he saw Akatsuchi looking at the camera with a smug look on his face. Akatsuchi then turned around and giggled like a little girl.

"Oh boy, so much blackmail material" the Rock type trainer laughed. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the trainer before nudging Quilava who was on the ground with his free arm as the other was current underneath Hinata's body.

"Quilava" Naruto whispered as he poked the fire type. Quilava stirred, but then turned away. Naruto poked it a few more times. Quilava responded and yawned.

"Quil?" the Volcano Pokemon looked up at its trainer as Naruto was on the bed and it was on the floor.

"Quilava, I have something important for you to do" Naruto said with utter seriousness. Quilava nodded sleepily. "Akatsuchi has some blackmail material on me and it's on his camera, go destroy it" Quilava nodded before turning. Naruto grinned as he saw the still turned, and still laughing, Akatsuchi. Quilava walked up to Akatsuchi and then tapped the red wearing Hiker on his back.

"Huh? Oh hey Quilava, wanna see Naruto and Hinata in a funny picture" Quilava nodded, still sleepy. Akatsuchi showed the Volcano Pokemon the picture and the crimson eyes of Quilava suddenly shot open.

"QUILAVA!" Naruto cursed as he saw his Pokemon suddenly rolling on the bed laughing with Akatsuchi. The loud ruckus caused Hinata to stir and Naruto cursed again as he saw the girl begin to wake up. He quickly tried to find a way out of the situation. He managed to get his body out of the way and untangle his leg from Hinata's, but froze when he realized his arm was stuck.

"Kuso" Naruto cursed for the third time that morning. He tried to pull it out, but Hinata was surprisingly heavy for such a light appearance. Hinata yawned as she woke up. She raised her body up and Naruto had chosen that time to do a hard pull and suddenly rolled off the bed. Hinata blinked and looked at Naruto when he had fallen off the bed.

"Naruto-kun...why are you on the floor?" she asked. Naruto twitched in pain, his senses now aware and were currently sending impulses that registered for pain to his brain to his pained body parts.

"Nothing, Hinata-chan, just...admiring the view from the floor" he grunted in pain as he rose up before turning and glaring at Akatsuchi. "Now as for YOU, YOU'RE DEAD, QUILAVA GET THAT CAMERA!"

Quilava chuckled some more before pointing at the camera in Akatsuchi's hand. Naruto nodded, but sweatdropped when Quilava smiled widely with an evil glint in its eyes.

"Quil Quil!" Eevee yawned and woke up.

"Vee Eevee" it said woozily. Eevee walked over to Quilava and was pulled onto the bed by Akatsuchi and showed the picture. There was a period of stony silence before Eevee burst out laughing.

"VEE VEE VEEE EEVEEEEEEE!" the brown and white Pokemon rolled on the bed with a chibified Akatsuchi and Quilava. Hinata turned to Naruto and gained a puzzled look on her face.

"Naruto-kun, what's on the camera?" she asked. Naruto blushed at that and coughed.

"Ummm uh" he struggled to find the words, but it was all told with that one picture as Akatsuchi showed the blue-black haired girl the picture. The young Hyuga gasped and her face turned as red as a tomato berry.

"AKATSUCHI!" the girl screamed before grabbing a pillow and slapped it against the Hiker causing him to fall to the ground. Out of sheer embarrassment, Hinata suddenly broke out into a frenzy and began to mercilessly beat Akatsuchi with the dreaded feather pillow causing feathers, screams and laughs to fill the air. The door opened and all activity froze for that moment. Nurse Shizune looked inside and saw Hinata straddling Akatsuchi, a pillow above her head. Feathers fluttered through the air and Quilava, Eevee and Naruto were all hiding their laughter throw large grins.

"Ummm I heard a lot of commotion so I thought I'd check in and it seems...nothing's wrong, bye" Shizune smiled and closed the door. The three trainers and two Pokemon looked at each other before shrugging and the activity resumed. Naruto paused however and glanced at the clock. It was 7:55 a.m.

"Hmmm I think I had something to do" Naruto thought before looking at a little piece of paper on the nearby sidetable by the bed. He walked over to it and looked at it. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Quilava.

"KUSO, QUILAVA WE HAVE TO GO TO ROUTE 34, WE HAVE TRAINING WITH KAKASHI!" Quilava's eyes widened and let out a cry of surprise. Naruto quickly grabbed his backpack containing his washed clothes, thanks to the Pokemon Center's built in laundry room in the basement, and jumped into the shower. In a surprising three minutes, Naruto had already showered and was currently in the middle of brushing his teeth. Once that was done, he shook whatever remaining water from his hair before turning to the confused Hinata, Akatsuchi and Eevee.

"Gotta go, Hinata-chan. Akatsuchi watch after her and Eevee for me" Naruto said before dashing out the door with Quilava. A small trail of dust followed the pair's path. Hinata got up and dropped the pillow on Akatsuchi's face causing him to utter a now muffled, groan. Hinata took the camera and deleted every single picture...well all but one, one she had really liked. Naruto was hugging her back in this picture and he looked so cute sleeping.

She giggled with fangirl glee as she left the picture and returned to the camera's home screen.

"Awww Hinata, you're no fun" Akatsuchi groaned as he had seen Hinata delete 'all' the pictures.

"Th-That w-wasn't nice" she stuttered from embarrassment before going in the shower so that she would get ready to train for contest the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 34<strong>

Naruto and Quilava panted in exertion as they stopped in front of the sign that labelled Route 34. Naruto glanced at his Pokegear.

'8:05 kuso, I hope Kakashi won't get mad' the blonde thought. However, as Naruto and Quilava sat down against a rock they realized something was missing from this picture.

"Quilava Quil?"

"I don't know, maybe he's hiding somewhere waiting to come out and scare us" Naruto replied to his Pokemon's question.

"Quil" Quilava lay down and closed its eyes for a bit of rest. Naruto sighed and then waited for his new teacher to arrive.

**Half an Hour later**

"AAAGH WHERE IS THAT SILVER HAIRED TEME!" Naruto roared. Quilava blinked as it was now awake from its trainer's outburst.

"Quil?"

"Yo" Naruto and Quilava turned around and saw the silver haired Elite Four member.

"Kakashi...you're late" Naruto growled. Kakashi waved his hand.

"Gomen nasai, I was helping this old lady cross the street after a pair of wild Spearow were attacking her for her bread" Naruto and Quilava stared at the man.

"Really...that's the best you can come up with?" he asked. Kakashi chuckled nervously.

'Kuso, Obito your lies suck' Kakashi thought before becoming serious. "Alright, enough joking. Show me your entire team" Naruto nodded and pulled out five Pokeballs and tossed them into the air. In a bright flash of white, Heracross, Pidgeotto, Mareep, Dratini and Wooper all appeared. Kakashi nodded in approval.

"I see, very balanced team" Kakashi commented earning a grin from the blonde trainer, "But you might want to not put Dratini in a battle this soon, it's still a baby after all"

"Well it handled Clefairy just fine yesterday, it's stamina is just a bit low is all" Naruto huffed. Kakashi sighed.

"True, Dragon type are strong...but your Dratini is much too weak. I would suggest giving it to the Daycare Center for a while before withdrawing it. Until then, I'd suggest getting another Pokemon for the team" Naruto looked at the young dragon as it watched him. He really couldn't admit it, but Kakashi was right.

'Guess that's why he's an Elite Four member'

"However, your Pokemon and you as well...you will all perform some basic warm-up exercises"

"Why do I have to train?" Naruto asked.

"A trainer must be willing to work alongside their Pokemon in order to build up team building skills. Also...your Pokemon will like you better if you run alongside them" he pointed to the team of six and Naruto sweatdropped as he saw their grins at having to not be the only ones to train.

"Now then...this path is about five kilometres from here to the edge of Goldenrod. You and your team are to go from here and back...30 times. As fast as you can. After that they will train with my Pokemon and you will be doing your own physical training as well as some reading" Kakashi reached into a sack he pulled out of nowhere and dumped it on the ground revealing some textbooks.

"Pokemon- The Legends of the Past? Johto Region History?" Naruto looked at two of the books. "Why are giving me these to read?"

"Something tells me that you will be granted the right to see something that mortal eyes barely gaze upon in a their lifetimes" Kakashi said, "I want you to prepare for that" Naruto shrugged and complied with Kakashi's wishes and the group of 7 raced off while Kakashi pulled a little orange book out of his pocket while releasing a perverted giggle.

"Jiraya-sama, you genius you"

* * *

><p><strong>With Hinata<strong>

Hinata had gone to Route 35 to train her Pokemon for the upcoming contest. Her team was doing pretty well and she had just finished a few routines with Eevee, Butterfree and Bellsprout and was about to go on to Hoppip. However, before she could continue, Hinata heard a rustling in the grass and out popped a little blue rodent looking Pokemon. A female Nidoran. Hinata studied the Pokemon and she deduced it was wild due to the fact that it was avoiding all the trainer's along the trail like the plague.

'I'm gonna catch it' the girl thought confidently. Hinata overlooked her team and looked and Sentret.

"Sentret, up for a little battle with a new potential team member" the Normal grinned.

"Sentret!" it bounced on its tail up to its trainer's side. The rest of the pale eyed girl's team observed as the two ran towards the Nidoran. The poison type turned and bared its teeth in, what it thought was, a scary manner. However, Sentret was not afraid and jumped into the air and descended with a prepared Scratch attack. Nidoran jumped out of the way and puffed out its body. The points suddenly shifted in Sentret's direction and a storm of purple needles flew from the points on Nidoran's body.

"Sentret, block the Poison Sting with Fury Swipes" Sentret's claws extended and the Sentry Pokemon slashed at all the needles with a flurry of motion that sent them all clattering to the ground. However, a few poison needles broke through and impaled the brown coloured Pokemon in the chest causing it grit its teeth in pain.

"Use Defense Curl and roll towards it to build up momentum. Then jump and slam down with your tail" Sentret complied and rolled into a ball and rolled towards the Nidoran. The rodent hissed as it dodged, only for Sentret to suddenly turn and perform a flip, crashing its tail down on Nidoran's head.

"Now use Cut!" Sentret slashed with its claws across Nidoran's face leaving a trio of red scars on its cheek as the cut bled slightly. Nidoran turned and then performed a Tackle attack sending Sentret backwards before turning and lashing out with its two back feet. The Double Kick slammed into Sentret's face causing the Normal type to stumble backwards.

"Come on Sentret, power through!" Hinata encouraged. Sentret rubbed its face only for a barrage of Poison Sting needles to impale its body and cause it to stiffen in pain as the poison seeped into its body. Sentret felt woozy and struggled to stay upright.

"Come on Sentret!"

"VEE" "FREE" "SPROUT SPROUT!" "HOPPIP HOP!" "TOGI TOGIPRRII!" the other Pokemon cried in support of their team member. Sentret shook its head and glared at the blue rodent as it rushed towards it. Sentret spun and lashed out with its tail, slapping it across Nidoran's face before performing a Cut attack in the form of a brutal right hook. A gaping slash formed on Nidoran's side before Sentret opened its mouth.

"Alright, Sentret. Let's try out that TM move I gave you!" Sentret nodded and a golden-orange sphere formed in Sentret's mouth.

"HYPER BEAM!" the beam rushed forth from Sentret's mouth. Though due to Sentret's weakened state and the fact that it was at a low level, the attack was not as powerful as an original Hyper Beam would be...but it did the job. Nidoran was sent flying through the air and landed at the foot of a tree. Hinata pelted a Pokeball and smirked as the Pokeball shook one...two...three times. An audible click was heard and Eevee ran up and slapped the ball back to its trainer using its tail.

"Vee Vee!" Eevee commented. Hinata caught the ball and smirked as her Pokedex released a beep as it recorded the information of the newly caught Pokemon.

**Nidoran the Poison Pin Pokemon. A Poison type Pokemon. Although not very combative, it will torment its foes with poison spikes if it is threatened in any way.**

"And true to its word" Hinata said as she raised her Pokeball to return her now poisoned Pokemon, a result of the Poison Sting. Also there was a small gash made by the horn on Nidoran's head and it is said that even a tiny scratch from the horn could cause a poison status. Sentret fell to the ground causing Hinata and her team to gasp in shock as it suddenly became enveloped in white light. The light died down to reveal Sentret's new form.

The body was much longer and thinner than it was previously. Its brown eyes were very large, along with its now pointed ears and a busy tail. The top half of its body from the head to the waist was a chocolate brown colour, the underside being a cream colour. From the waist to the tail were alternating bands of cream and white fur. Two stripes of brown gave the appearance of whiskers, it reminded Hinata of Naruto upon seeing those markings. It had two longer, but still short limbs.

"Fuuuurrret!" the Pokemon purred. Hinata's Pokedex beeped.

**Furret the Long Body Pokemon. A Normal type Pokemon. It makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokémon to enter.**

"Y-You evolved?" Hinata gaped as Furret overlooked its new body and then ran swiftly to Hinata and the others. Hinata bent down and grinned widely.

"YOU EVOLVED!" she hugged the living day lights out of her new Pokemon and Furret licked Hinata's cheek.

"Furr Furret" Furret smiled.

"Good job on the Hyper Beam" Furret puffed its chest out proudly and then she felt a weight vanish from her hand. The Pokeball containing Nidoran had vanished to go to Professor Iruka's lab.

'Maybe I should make it a team member' Hinata thought. However, her thoughts were ruined when she heard a pair of familiar voices calling out to her.

"HINATAAAA!" Hinata turned to see who had called her. Her pale eyed widened and she grinned at seeing the two.

"Ino-san, Sakura-san!" Hinata waved them over. The two rivals stopped in front of Hinata, Chikorita and Sunkern were resting atop their partner's head and shoulder, respectively and smiled at her.

"Hey, Hinata. We had just come to get some training in for the contest" Sakura said. Hinata nodded.

"I had just started my training. I caught a Nidoran too" Hinata raised her Pokedex displaying the information on it.

"Sugoi" Ino and Sakura looked at the little poison type, but then they took note of Hinata's Pokemon before them.

"Awww, what a cute little Togepi. I've read about these" Sakura bent down to the little Pokemon's height. Hinata raised the little baby Pokemon as it cuddled against its "parent".

"Yeah, he hatched from the Pokemon Egg Professor Iruka had given me" Hinata said. Ino and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Nani?"

"Hai, he gave me and Naruto-kun an egg. He hypothesized how eggs would hatch if taken around instead of being cooped up in the lab so he gave them to Naruto-kun and I" Hinata explained.

"So...Naruto got an egg too?" Ino asked. Hinata nodded.

"Hai, a Dratini is what it hatched into" Ino and Sakura gaped at the prospect of Naruto having a rare dragon type Pokemon on his team.

"That's not fair. Why does the blonde baka get an egg and I don't?" the blonde huffed.

"Ino...you do realize you're a blonde too right?" Sakura deadpanned causing Ino to go into 'Rage Mode' and noogie her pink haired friend.

"Urasai!" Ino roared causing all the Pokemon and Hinata to sweatdrop at the scene.

"Furret?"

"I really don't know why" Hinata replied. Togepi whimpered a bit before delving deep into Hinata's bosom to hide from the angry females. Once the little brawl was over, Sakura noticed the Furret.

"Sugoi, Hinata you got a Furret?" Ino asked, noticing the Long Body Pokemon. Hinata nodded.

"It just evolved after I caught the Nidoran" she informed them. Ino and Sakura nodded.

"So where are Chouji-san, Shikamaru-san and Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked.

"Those two slackers are off somewhere trying to find a good place to eat" Ino sighed. Sakura giggled at her best friend.

"Sasuke-kun went to go and do some training before he wanted to challenge the gym leader" Hinata nodded.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did he win?" she asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I actually don't know, he just went" she explained. "By the way, is Naruto doing okay?"

"Yeah, the dobe seemed to be doing well for himself last time we saw him in Violet. He's not bothering you much is he?" Hinata giggled.

"No, not at all. Though he did go to do some training with Kakashi Hatake this morning, he had lost his gym battle yesterday against Fuka-san" Sakura and Ino frowned at that.

"Woah...knowing him, he must have taken that loss pretty hard" Ino said. Hinata nodded, but then they were surprised by Sakura's sudden outburst.

"WAIT...DID YOU JUST SAY KAKASHI HATAKE!" the pink haired girl yelled. Hinata nodded and she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Hai...why, is something wrong with Kakashi?" Hinata asked. Sakura gaped and looked at Ino, who also sported a clueless look.

"You two are kidding right? You've never heard of Kakashi Hatake?" Ino and Hinata shook their heads.

"He's a strong trainer, that much we were able to tell from how he beat Naruto-kun and I so easily" Sakura gaped.

"Well no wonder...Kakashi Hatake is a member of the Elite Four of Johto" Hinata looked down at her team of Pokemon and a stony silence filled the air before their eyes bugged out of their heads as they looked at Sakura.

"REALLY?" Ino yelled. Hinata reached into her bag and pulled out her guide book. She flipped through it before reaching a page.

"I wondered why that name was so familiar" Hinata muttered.

"Kakashi Hatake, son of Sakumo Hatake, the gym leader of Vermilion City and the White Fang of Kanto. He is from Vermilion City and is said to be the most powerful of the Elite Four, being its fourth member. His team consists of Dark types, but he is also said to have some other types in his party at times so that his team isn't consistent. Though his partner Pokemon is known to be a Houndoom. People have asked why he has his left eye covered, but he never replied to that question. He stated how it was something too complicated to explain, but one interviewer had noticed a piece of what appeared to be a scar from beneath the eye patch" Hinata read.

There was another period of silence before the pale eyed girl put away the book and the rest of her Pokemon, except Eevee, in their Pokeballs and Hinata's stomach suddenly released a growl. Sakura, Ino, Chikorita, Sunkern and Eevee all laughed.

"Come on, we'll treat you to lunch and take you shopping" Ino said. Hinata shook her head.

"No, please I couldn't"

"Don't be so modest, Hinata. Besides think of it as a little present from us as congratulations for getting over your stuttering...finally" Sakura grinned. Hinata sighed in defeat.

"I yield" the Hyuga bent her head low. Ino and Sakura squealed before dragging Hinata off. The lunch was nice in which they had found this place run by Chouji's uncle, a BBQ place. The three girls had met Shikamaru and Chouji there. Stantler was lazing with its partner and Chouji's Caterpie, which had evolved into a strong looking Butterfree, was chowing down on some Pokemon Food. After a bit of talking, the blonde and pinkette dragged Hinata off to do a bit of shopping, which wasn't really done much by the pale eyed girl as she just watched Sakura and Ino pull out different kinds of clothes. Hinata's Pokegear began to ring. Hinata put away the book she had bought, titled Legend of the Silver Wing, before pulling out the purple coloured device.

"Hello" she answered.

_"Hinata-chan!"_ Hinata recognized that voice immediately.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?"

_"I just finished my training with Kakashi-sensei a few hours ago, and I already called Akatsuchi. I'm going to challenge Fuka to another battle, think you can come?"_ Naruto asked. Hinata looked up and suddenly backed up when she saw Ino and Sakura leaning near her in an effort to listen to the conversation.

"Sounds like Naruto really wants you there" Ino wiggled her eyebrows causing Hinata to blush at what Ino was getting at.

"Hmph, I'm kind of insulted that he got over me so quickly though. I mean how can you not like this" Sakura gestured to her body. Ino and Hinata blinked...she was almost as flat as a board, if it weren't for her A-cups and that slight curvature at the hips and her rear, people could mistake her for driftwood.

"Hai, I can come Naruto-kun. Just finishing up some shopping with Ino-san and Sakura-san" she explained.

_"Oh, Sakura-chan's there. Umm tell her I'm considering what she told me back in Violet City, she'll know what it means. And tell Ino I said hi. See ya at the gym"_ Naruto hung up, Hinata did the same. Eevee jumped off of her lap and Hinata stood up.

"Soooo, what'd he say?" Ino grinned.

"He said to tell you hi and Sakura-san...he said something about he's 'considering what you told him in Violet City'?" Hinata said with a quizzical look on her face. Sakura's eyes widened at that.

"He is?" she gaped and then pulled Ino aside. "Well Hinata, you should go to the gym. Shoo Shoo" she made the motion with her hands. Hinata, still puzzled, walked off and headed for the Goldenrod Gym.

'What Naruto-kun saw in her, I will never know' she thought. Sakura then looked at Ino.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. Ino tilted her head.

"Believe what?"

"Well back in Violet, during the contest I had told Naruto how that I would NEVER be his girlfriend, and how we cold settle for just being friends" Ino nodded, "Well after that I had said how that he could find someone else and I motioned to Hinata"

Sakura made the motions as she explained what happened and Ino gaped at what Naruto's message had meant.

"No way...Naruto...he" Sakura nodded. Ino grinned evilly.

"Oh I am SO going to tease that boy for this"

* * *

><p><strong>Goldenrod City Gym<strong>

Naruto and Quilava waited in front of the gym with Akatsuchi and Kakashi, pacing back and forth in front of the gym doors.

"Where is she?" Naruto wondered.

"Calm down, Naruto. I'm sure your little girlfriend will show up" Kakashi said in a bored tone. Naruto glared daggers at the one eyed man.

"She's not my girlfriend, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto yelled. Kakashi waved the blonde off before the gym doors opened. The three people and one Pokemon turned and Naruto and Quilava glared as Sasuke and a tired looking Croconaw walked out of the gym.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

Kakashi sighed as he looked up from his book and noticed the looks the two were giving each other, the anime lightning sparking between them.

"So did you beat her?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked down at Croconaw.

"No" Naruto nodded, causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"What? No laugh, no insult?" Sasuke asked, not expecting the calm response.

"I lost to her too, teme. That Miltank of hers is like a Gyarados using Rage"

"So you lost too then, huh dobe?" Sasuke said, Naruto gritted his teeth and nodded.

"I pushed my Pokemon too hard and I lost" Sasuke nodded before walking off.

"No your limits, dobe" Sasuke advised before walking off. Naruto watched as Sasuke and Croconaw walked off causing the blonde to chuckle lightly.

"You have a stupid way of giving advice, teme" Kakashi smirked beneath his mask at the exchange of words. Biter rivals, yet...there was a friendship somewhere in there. A few seconds later, Hinata and Eevee came running up.

"Naruto-kun, were you...waiting long?" she asked, panting to catch her breath. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, come on. I'm gonna kick Fuka-chan's ass now" Naruto said. Akatsuchi and Kakashi entered the gym and saw Fuka by the healing device in the corner of the room, Hinata, Naruto and their partners entering after. Kakashi and Akatsuci tilted their heads for a better view.

'I'd like to do something else to THAT ass' the two grown men thought with perverted giggles causing Quilava to release twin balls of flame at them. Kakashi and Akatsuchi yelped before glaring at the Volcano Pokemon, which grinned in return. Fuka turned and smiled as she saw Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. You're back" Fuka smiled. Naruto nodded.

"Hell yeah, and I'm gonna win this time" Fuka looked up from Naruto and spied Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, an honour to have you here" Kakashi grinned beneath his face mask.

"No problem, Fuka-chan" the silver haired man said. The group took their places on the stands while Naruto and Quilava stood at the challenger's side.

"Same rules as yesterday, okay?" Naruto grinned. Fuka grinned back as they both drew their Pokeballs.

"CLEFAIRY!"

"GO FLAFFY!" Hinata and Akatsuchi gaped as they saw the bipedal sheep. It was pink, with white wool atop its head and around its neck. Its feet were a white colour and there were two black stripes along its tail. the tail was tipped with a blue sphere, much like the yellow one it had when it was a Mareep, only bigger. Its blue eyes glared at the Normal type.

"Flaffy, then..."

"His Mareep evolved?" Akatsuchi finished Hinata's statement. Kakashi nodded.

"Not much training took to evolve it since it was already close to doing so"

Flashback

The Great Ball clicked as the male Nidoran was caught.

"Alright, that's another one for the Pokedex" Naruto smirked as he watched the sphere vanish in a flash of white light. His orange Pokedex beeped.

**Nidoran the Poison Pin Pokemon. A Poison type Pokemon. It raises its big ears to check its surroundings. It will strike first if it senses any danger.**

"Alright, Naruto. Break's over back to training" Kakashi said as his Murkrow landed on his shoulder. Naruto nodded and he got ready to fight.

"Mareep, Ikuzo!" Naruto told his electric type. The Pokemon charged for a Tackle attack, but Murkrow flew out of the way and countered with a Wing Attack sending Mareep to the ground. Mareep rolled with the attack and got back on its feet.

"Come on Mareep, Thundershock!" the Wool Pokemon released a bolt of blue lightning from its body. Kakashi's Murkrow avoided the attack before diving down and vanished from Mareep's sight before crashing into the side of its body sending it rolling along the ground.

"Still too slow, you'll never keep up against Murkrow's Faint Attack like that" Kakashi said as he turned another page in his book. Mareep jumped and performed a Tackle attack, but Murkrow barrel rolled to avoid it, but was caught off guard by the sudden twist and was slapped by its tail against its beak. Mareep then crashed down on Murkrow's body before releasing a powerful Thundershock. Murkrow sparked with blue electricity and smirked before as it used Wing Attack to push the Wool Pokemon off of its body.

"Well done...Flaffy" Naruto smirked. Kakashi's single eye observed the change as Mareep became enveloped in white light. Once the change was complete, the newly formed Flaffy released a powerful Thundershock that was now much faster than before. Murkrow was barely able to avoid it.

"He foresaw its evolution a few second before it even happened" Kakashi murmured. Naruto opened his Pokedex to view Flaffy's data.

**Flaffy the Wool Pokemon. An Electric type Pokemon and the evolved form of Mareep. Its fluffy fleece easily stores electricity. Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted.**

Naruto hugged his new Pokemon.

"We're going to win against Fuka for sure" Kakashi chuckled at the blonde's words.

'So much like his parents'

End Flashback

_(play Fairy Tail Main Theme)_

"THUNDERSHOCK!" Flaffy released a bolt of blue electricity from its body towards Clefairy, but the smaller Pokemo avoided the attack before it rushed forth.

"Doubleslap!" Fuka commanded. Flaffy's face turned red from the pain as it was slapped one...two...three...four times across the face.

"Now Pound!" Clefairy raised its fist and punched Flaffy against the left cheek sending it skidding backwards.

"Tackle!" Naruto ordered. The pink coloured sheep crashed into Clefairy's body and was sent reeling back from the blow.

"Now wrap your tail around its ankle and trip it!" Flaffy did so and Clefairy fell on the ground, but as it fell, it went into a Defense Curl and rolled back before popping back up and shook its hands side to side. A blue outline surrounded them.

"METRENOME!" Naruto cursed.

"Flaffy, quick Thundershock!" Flaffy released the blue bolt of lightning. Clefairy released a cry of pain as the attack struck causing it to fall to one knee. The pink coloured Pokemon gritted its teeth before standing back up and then held out its hands. A swirling mass of darkness and shadow fused into a single sphere. The Shadow Ball was released and struck Flaffy in the stomach sending it flying back. Flaffy flipped and landed on its feet before rolling out of the way as Clefairy descended, forming a small dust cloud where its fist hit.

"Tackle!" Flaffy crashed into Clefairy's body before twisting and slamming its tail against its body. Clefairy skidded backwards.

"THUNDERSHOCK!" Flaffy released a cry before it released the electrical discharge from its body. The lightning bolt crashed down on Clefairy. Clefairy panted.

"METRENOME!" Clefairy wiggled its fingers and then released a stream of fire.

"Flamethrower?" Naruto gaped as he watched the powerful fire move. Flaffy quickly jumped to avoid it before Clefairy met it in midair.

"Keep up hose Metrenomes" Fuka told her Pokemon. Clefairy's fingers gained the pale blue glow before it suddenly released a blast of pressurized water.

"That was Hydro Pump!" Hinata gasped. The second most powerful water type move known to the Pokemon world, second only to the legendary move, Hydro Cannon. Flaffy crashed down on the ground before Clefairy performed Mega Punch and slammed the fist down on the Wool Pokemon's stomach. The wind was knocked out of the electric type's lungs before it was sent flying by a powerful Dark Pulse attack. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Flaffy..." Naruto paused.

Flashback

"Know your limits dobe" Sasuke advised before walking off.

End Flashback

Naruto took out Flaffy's Pokeball and recalled it before pulling out another Pokeball.

"Heracross!" Naruto threw the Pokeball into the air, releasing the dual type Pokemon. Fuka gritted her teeth at that.

"Kuso...Clefairy, use Metrenome!" Fuka commanded. Clefairy nodded and then it glowed white as it used Recover. Clefairy clenched its tiny hands into what seemed to be a fist.

"FAAAIRY!" the Pokemon cried out before rushing towards Heracross with a Quick Attack it performed using Metrenome. Naruto and Heracross looked at each other, both with confident smirks. Naruto nodded. Heracross' smile grew larger before it raised its arm, now glowing white, and punched the earth. A large shockwave raced out from the punch and slammed into Clefairy's body sending it flying.

"Now Aerial Ace!" Heracross went into a loop-de-loop and crashed into Clefairy's body ending it to the ground.

"Now finish it with Brick Break!"

"Clefairy, quick Metrenome!" Fuka commanded. The fighting type move crashed down, but not on Clefairy.

"Oooo so close, Naruto-kun" Fuka mocked the blonde. The blonde glared at the red head as Heracross' fist was held back by a green dome of energy. Clefairy had used Protect.

"You got lucky" Naruto delcared, "HERACROSS, BRICK BREAK!"

"HERA..." Heracross raised its arms, "CROSS!" both glowing arms slammed down on the still active shield and Clefairy began to sweat slightly as Heracross kept up the barrage of attacks.

"NIGHT SLASH!" Heracross' left arm became shrouded in darkness before smashing straight through the energy shield. Fuka gasped while the other cheered for the blonde trainer and his Pokemon.

"YEAH NARUTO!" Akatsuchi yelled.

"NOW FINISH IT!" Hinata told her crush. Naruto nodded.

"BRICK BREAK!" Heracross landed on the ground and unleashed a combo of moves on Clefairy. A right hook landed against the Normal type's jaw before the dual type twisted and slammed a powerful elbow to the stomach. Heracross then went onto its claws and spun, lashing out with a devastating spin kick before bending its elbows and pushing up. Heracross flipped in midair and pulled both arms back.

"HERACROSS!" the Horn Pokemon slammed both arms down on Clefairy's body causing a large shockwave to result along with a smoke cloud. The dust cleared to reveal the knocked out Clefairy and a smirking Heracross.

"It's to be expected" Fuka shrugged, but she still felt sorry for her Pokemon, "You did well Clefairy...MILTANK LET'S GO!"

Naruto and Heracross glared at the powerful bovine Pokemon. Miltank smirked at the dual type and made a come motion with its hoof.

"Naruto don't fall for the..."

"HERACROSS BRICK BREAK!"

"Taunt" Kakashi sweatdropped as Heracross rushed the Milk Cow Pokemon.

"Miltank, Stomp!" Fuka commanded. Heracross pulled back a glowing arm and let it fly, but gaped when Miltank used its surprising speed to avoid the blow using a mere twist to the left. Miltank then spun and crashed its left hoof against the bug/fighting type's back sending it to the ground.

"STOMP AGAIN!" Fuka ordered.

"MILTANK!" the cow cried out before planting its foot down on Heracross' back again. Heracross quickly rolled out of the way of the third stomp and then performed a cat spring.

"NIGHT SLASH!" as Heracross landed on its feet, the dark type move slammed against Miltank's cheek, sending the bovine skidding backwards. Miltank then rolled with the momentum and went into a Rollout.

"Stop it with Brick Break!" Naruto commanded. Heracross crashed the fighting type move against the rotating Normal type, but the move had little effect as it hit the wheel of pink terror and sent Heracross flying. Miltank then jumped after it and hugged the Horn Pokemon.

"Execution by Kiss" Fuka winked. Miltank grinned and kissed Heracross causing its eyes to become hearts.

"KUSO!" the blonde trainer cried out as Heracross was thrown down. Once it impacted with the floor of the gym, Miltank landed, simultaneously performing a Rollout so that Miltank began to grind into Heracross' exoskeleton covered stomach. Heracross coughed and released a cry of pain from the attack. Miltank then rolled off before crashing another Rollout against Heracross' body sending the dual type soaring and landing at Naruto's feet. Heracross gritted its teeth as it aimed to stand before falling to the ground.

"Croooss" the Pokemon moaned as swirls appeared in its eyes.

"You did good, buddy" Naruto smirked at his Pokemon. He glared at the Miltank and watched as it turned its back on him. However, his sapphire orbs spied something on Miltank's back. On the middle of its back, near the largest spot...there was a purple spot.

"Is that a...bruise?" Naruto mumbled to himself. He smirked. Take advantage of your opponent's weaknesses, never let an opportunity slip away. That is what his mother would tell him sometimes. Naruto withdrew Flaffy's Pokeball.

"GO FLAFFY!" Naruto sent out the Wool Pokemon.

"Let's this thing rolling, ROLLOUT MILTANK!" Fuka said, pun intended. Miltank curled into a ball and rolled towards Flaffy.

"Flaffy, jump out of the way!" Naruto commanded. Flaffy jumped into the air and Miltank skidded to a halt, "Now use Thunder Wave!"

Fuka's eyes widened at what her opponent was trying to do.

'No' she thought, "Miltank, use Defense Curl to help you roll away!" Miltank complied and avoided the wave of lightning. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"TACKLE!" the attack struck Miltank's udders causing the Pokemon to moo in pain. Fuka smirked.

"Execution by Kiss!" Fuka commanded. Miltank grabbed Flaffy and kissed the opposing Pokemon on the cheek before performing a suplex and slammed Flaffy on the ground. The Milk Cow Pokemon stomped a hoof down on Flaffy's downed body before throwing it high into the air.

"Rollout!" Fuka commanded. Naruto watched as Flaffy fell towards the rotating wheel of pink terror and then smirked.

"What's so funny?" the red head growled. Naruto chuckled at the older woman's reaction.

"Just that, you're about to meet Execution by Thunder" Naruto grinned widely. Fuka looked confused before seeing Flaffy's form. The Pokemon was smirking as it fell.

"Oh crap" Flaffy then flipped and charged an insane amount of electricity into the orb on its tail and crashed it down on Miltank's form.

"NOW THUNDERSHOCK!"

"FLAAAFFYYYYYYYYY!" Flaffy released a flash of blue lightning that seemed to blind everyone present before dying down. Miltank gritted its teeth as Flaffy jumped off, Miltank's body was surrounded by electrical charge.

"Flaffy, Thundershock again!" Naruto commanded.

"Miltank, dodge and use Milk Drink!" Miltank avoided the bolt of lightning before excreting the milk.

"NARUTO STOP HER BEFORE SHE DRINKS THE MILK!" Kakashi ordered. Naruto quickly told Flaffy to perform another electric attack, but it was too late. Miltank swallowed the milk and with its rejuvenation, came its enhanced abilities. Naruto and Flaffy gritted heir teeth as Miltank jumped out of the way.

"NOW ROLLOUT!" Fuka commanded. Miltank rolled forth and crashed against Flaffy's form sending it flying. Miltank quickly recovered and turned around and slammed into Flaffy again, but this time with more force due to the momentum building up with Rollout's consistent use. Naruto cursed as he saw Flaffy descend, a look of pain on its face as it was struck by a third Rollout.

"FLAFFY THUNDERSHOCK!" however, before the attack could commence, the Wool Pokemon was struck a fourth time and flew through the air. Naruto quickly ran and caught Flaffy in his arms.

"Flaaaffy" the electric type bleated. Naruto smirked and stroked his Pokemon's wool.

"It's okay, girl. You did a good job, Quilava and I will finish her off" Naruto took out Flaffy's Pokeball. "Take a nice rest"

"Flaaaa" the pink sheep bleated before vanishing into the Pokeball as red energy.

"Poor Flaffy" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I could have sworn they had 'em with that powerful Thundershock" Akatsuchi said. Kakashi chuckled at the two.

"It's ok you two. That wasn't really the plan anyway" the silver haired man explained.

"Nani?" "Eevee?" the two trainers and one Pokemon exclaimed as they watched Miltank.

'So Naruto...how will you finish this?' Kakashi wondered. Naruto turned to his crimson eyed partner. Quilava ran out onto the field and ignited its flames.

"ALRIGHT, EMBER!" Quilava released a barrage of fireballs from its mouth, but Miltank quickly avoided the attacks before raising its hoof for a Stomp attack.

"Quick Attack!" Naruto commanded. Quilava vanished as a stream of blue, red and yellow as it used the speed to avoid the attack and then turned on the dime and crashed against Miltank's back sending the bovine stumbling forward.

"EMBER, AIM FOR THE MIDDLE BACK!" Naruto yelled. Quilava fired the small fireballs from its jaws and the small explosion from the attack sent Miltank soaring. Miltank fell to the ground and clutched the area that was hit.

"Millltank" the pink cow groaned. Fuka glared at Naruto before telling her Pokemon to use Rollout.

"Use Quick Attack and then go into Flame Wheel!" Naruto commanded.

Flashback

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei I need to know how to build up power for Flame Wheel" Naruto said. Kakashi looked confused.

"Huh? Why Flame Wheel?"

"Because, Rollout is sometimes a bit too fast to dodge, also it's a matter of pride. Quilava wants to overpower Miltank and it did when Flame Wheel and Rollout clashed"

"Ah"

"Yeah so...how?" the blonde asked. The single eyed man thought for a while before looking at Houndoom.

"Okay, Naruto...watch carefully" Kakashi instructed as he called over the black hell hound. "Houndoom Flamethrower!" Naruto and Quilava observed the powerful fire blast as it it a boulder and scorched the stone.

"What is that supposed to do?" Naruto asked. Kakashi raised a hand to tell Naruto to wait. "Flame thrower again"

Another blast of fire was released from Houndoom, but this time it collided with the rock with much more force causing it to shatter and melt in some areas.

"So tell me, Naruto...what was different between the first flamethrower and the second?" Naruto shrugged.

"One was weaker than the other?" he guessed. Kakashi nodded.

"Well yes, that is true...but don't look at it in terms of power" Naruto thought for a while as he played over the scenes in his head. Then something clicked and his eyes widened.

"The second one was faster!" he exclaimed. Kakashi nodded.

"The first Flamethrower was released at a slower pace in comparison to the second. When dealing with fire, one must always remember, Velocity equals Intensity. In other words, the faster you go the hotter the flame and the hotter the flame can turn the tide in a power struggle".

End Flashback

Kakashi smirked when the two Pokemon clashed.

"Hmmm he remembered...smart boy" Kakashi grinned beneath his mask, his eye turning into an upside down U. Flame Wheel and Rollout collided. The two Pokemon separated and clashed once more. The action was repeated before they reached a stalemate area.

"COME ON QUILAVA!" Naruto encouraged his Pokemon. Quilava's Flame Wheel suddenly became faster and Miltank was knocked back, engulfed in a storm of fire. Miltank flew through the air and landed at Fuka's feet. Once the Milk Cow Pokemon recovered it snorted in anger, like an angry Tauros.

"How dare you...Miltank, Execution by Kiss!"

"Use Quick Attack!" Naruto said. Quilava quickly avoided Miltank and then crashed against Miltank's midback, hitting the bruise there. Miltank cried out in pain before turning and swiping Quilava with a hoof sending the Volcano Pokemon the ground.

"Stomp!" Miltank raised its hoof and slammed it down on Quilava's form. The action was repeated a couple of times before Miltank engulfed Quilava in a hug.

"Give Miltank some sugar" Fuka smirked. Miltank' lips neared Quilava's face and Naruto's mind raced as he searched for an idea.

"Uh ummm EMBER!" Quilava's mouth opened and a barrage of fireballs burned Miltank's face.

"MIIILLLLL!" Miltank cried out in pain before spinning and crashing its hoof against Quilava as it landed on the ground. Quilava flipped in the air and landed before Miltank shook out the soot from her face and its eyes twitched.

"Quick, Miltank use Milk Drink!" Fuka commanded. Miltank nodded and drank its milk and ingested the substance and wiped the excess from its lips.

"MIL!" the Pokemon flexed its arms to show it was better.

"Alright, Miltank, Execution by Kiss...IKUZO!" Fuka yelled. Miltank nodded and performed a Rollout.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Naruto said. Quilava performed the move and avoided the attack, but was suddenly struck in the back as Miltank had turned and crashed into the Volcano Pokemon. The fire type flipped through the air and landed on its feet before it was struck by a second Rollout. A third attack came, but Miltank had stopped rolling and performed the kiss as its variation of Attract. Quilava's eyes became hearts before it was slammed on the ground by Miltank's suplex. Miltank then stomped down on Quilava's body and threw the Volcano Pokemon skyward.

"No No NO NO NO NOOO NOT AGAIN!" Naruto yelled as he gripped his hair. Quilava fell to earth and was suddenly hit by the Rollout that followed after, sending it back up.

"Alright, Miltank, finish it!" the red head ordered. However, as the pained Volcano Pokemon was about to be dealt the finishing blow...Miltank froze.

"FINALLY!" Naruto yelled to the heavens. Kakashi nodded in approval while Hinata, Akatsuchi and Eevee were confused.

"Huh?"

"Flaffy" was all Kakashi told them. The three gaped at each other.

"So that was his plan?" Hinata asked.

"Static does come in handy sometimes" Kakashi said as he watched Fuka panicked face.

"AHHH MILTANK!" Fuka cried out as she saw sparks of blue electricity surround her Pokemon.

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE NARUTO!" Akatsuchi yelled.

"TAKE HER DOWN NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata exclaimed.

"QUILAVA, QUICK ATTACK!" Quilava's snapped open and left a streak of colour as it slammed into Miltank's head. Miltank clutched its throbbing skull before it was hit in the udders and then took off once more and hit the bruise on Miltank's back. Quilava backflipped off of Miltank's back and unleashed a storm of fire in the form of an Ember attack. Miltank fell forward, but caught itself on its front hooves to it was on its knees.

Quilava then began to run around in a circle. A streak of dust followed the speeding fire type.

"NOW QUILAVA FINISH IT! FLAME WHEEL!"

"QUILAVAAAAAA!" Quilava rolled and became a rotating wheel of fire. The attack was enhanced by the power of the Charcoal Quilava held, but suddenly the flame changed from orange-yellow to a mixture of blue and white as Quilava's Blaze ability kicked it.

"Huh...wh-what the?" Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the blue and white flames. Quilava then stopped circling the Milk Cow Pokemon and then rolled forth and crashed straight into Miltank's body. Miltank released a cry of pain as it flew through the air. Miltank tumbled before creating a hole in the wall as it flew straight through it. Fuka gaped and Quilava stopped spinning. Its flames reduced to normal size and became their original orange-yellow colour.

_(End music)_

Quilava turned to its trainer and grinned.

"Quil" Naruto and the others stared with silence before Naruto decided to break it.

"I DID IT YATTA!" Naruto ran forth and skidded as he reached his partner and hugged the fire type.

"QUILAVA!" the Volcano Pokemon cried out. Kakashi clapped lightly while Eevee, Akatsuchi and Hinata cheered for the blonde.

"WAY TO GO NARUTO!" Akatsuchi yelled as he ran up and enveloped the boy in a hug. Hinata followed after, though a blush made its way to her face as she did so. Naruto grinned his foxy grin before he was released. He then walked up to the red haired nineteen year old.

"Oi...Fuka-chan" Naruto smirked at the suffix the girl had asked him to call her before. The red head looked up and chuckled at the boy as she returned Miltank to its Pokeball. She slid the Pokeball back into her sleeves and then bent down to the shorter boy. Naruto's eyes widened, along with everyone elses when he received a kiss on the cheek from the older girl.

"Wh-What was that f-f-for?" Naruto asked.

"Remember our little wager yesterday. You win, you get a kiss" Naruto blushed nervously while Hinata was inwardly fuming. Akatsuchi and Kakashi, along with Hinata's and Naruto's partners, were still gaping at him.

"Can I get a battle too?" Kakashi asked. Fuka gave Kakashi the finger before turning back to Naruto and reached into her dress and pulled out a shining diamond shaped badge. There was nothing special about it, no pattern, no particular shape...just a plain looking badge. It was cream coloured and outlined in a dark-ish silver, just like his two previous badges.

"Here you are, Naruto-kun. The Plain Badge as proof of your victory over me and here is a little something else" Fuka handed Naruto a CD case holding a greyish-white disc.

"TM45 Attract" Naruto read the inscription on the disc.

"Hai, Attract is a move that causes a Pokemon of the opposite gender to become infatuated with your Pokemon. However, the move cannot work on Pokemon of the same gender, as shown by your Flaffy earlier, and some Pokemon can still attack even when they are infatuated and some Pokemon are even able to break through the infatuation entirely" Fuka explained the strengths and weaknesses of the move.

"Arigato, Fuka-chan" Naruto grinned. Fuka smirked and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Do you have a Pokegear?" the girl asked. Naruto nodded and pulled out the blue coloured device. Fuka swiped it from him and then typed a few buttons before handing him it back.

"There now you have my number. So when you're ready for a rematch...just call" she said with a wink. Naruto nodded, "Though if you're calling for a date...wait until you're older"

Naruto turned bright red at that causing everyone around him to laugh.

"URASAI!"

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to leave?" Naruto asked.<p>

"Yeah man, the more the merrier" Akatsuchi said. Kakashi nodded as he stroked Houndoom's fur.

"Yeah, gomen nasai. Though I'm sure I'll see you guys soon...besides, Naruto I don't think it'll be fair to your rival, the 'teme' I think you called him...if you were the ONLY one who received training from an Elite Four" the silver haired man said. Naruto nodded.

"Can't have a weak person for a rival. Oh, Kakashi-sensei" the Elite Four member nodded to the blonde, "Tell Sasuke this...Take advantage of every opportunity to beat the opponent...and tell him thanks, that piece of advice he gave me really helped"

The cyclops of a trainer nodded before waving to the others as he walked through the crowds of people. Naruto took out his badge case and smirked as he watched his badges.

'Three...Five more to go' he thought as he looked down at Quilava and smiled at the Volcano Pokemon.

"Come on, we gotta rest for tomorrow. Hinata-chan's contest is tomorrow" Naruto said as he draped his arm around the girl in a friendly manner. Hinata blushed at the close contact, sure she had hugged him a few moments ago, but...

"Oh come on, not again, HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shook the fainted girl. Akatsuchi shook his head.

'A genius at battle, a baka with respect to girls...and HE was the one who got a kiss from Fuka' he added as an after thought.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"GOOOOOD MORNING GOLDENROD CITAAAY!" Anko yelled out to the crowd. The crowd cheered at the purple haired woman, some men having hearts in their eyes at seeing the incredibly sexy woman.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS, WELCOME TO TODAY'S GOLDENROD CITY CONTEST! TODAY WE HAVE MANY COORDINATORS TODAY, SOME YOU HAVE SEEN BEFORE, SOME YOU HAVE NOT, BUT NO ONE GIVES A SHIT SO LET'S GET THIS CONTEST STARTED!" Anko then stepped aside to reveal the Judges Table.

"OUR JUDGES ARE MR. DEIDARA, THE CURRENT GRAND FESTIVAL CHAMPION!" the golden haired man waved to the stands.

"THIS CONTEST WILL HOPEFULLY TURN OUT TO BE A BANG!" many of the female populace gained hearts in their eyes at his variations of his catch phrase.

"DEIDARA-SAMA!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"AND GOLDENROD CITY'S NURSE SHIZUNE!" the black haired nurse bowed to the audience.

"I hope to see the skills today's trainers have brought for us to see" Shizune smiled.

"SADLY, TSUNADE-SAMA COULDN'T BE HERE TODAY DUE TO HER HAVING TO GO BACK TO CELADON TO LOOK AFTER THE GYM FOR A WHILE AS HER CARETAKER WAS SICK TODAY!" Anko said with a shrug. A majority of the male contest fans frowned at that.

'I wanted to see Tsunade's boobs' they sulked, causing some to get hit on the head by their wives/girlfriends/female friends. Anko chuckled at the audience before going to the far end of the stage.

"NOW LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT TODAY'S CONTESTANTS!" the contestants came out one by one. A Jolteon had done a combination of Pin Missile and Thunder Wave to release lightning infused projectiles. Another contender had a Pikachu use Thunderbolt with Iron Tail to create rings of electrical energy. Another had a Venemoth show its skill with Confusion and Psychic by having it levitate a multitude of objects and juggle them in the air.

"ALRIGHT, OUR NEXT CONTESTANT...INO YAMANAKA FROM NEW BARK TOWN AND THE WINNER OF VIOLET CITY'S CONTEST!" Anko announced. The crowd cheered loudly for the winner of the Violet City contest as she ran up on stage. Ino had dressed herself in a pale purple coloured blouse and a matching skirt and a pair of black flats. Her hair was made into a high ponytail with a long section of some of her hair covering her left eye.

**(Her Shippuden hairstyle)**

"Go, Oddish!" Ino yelled as she threw the Pokeball. The sphere spun before popping open, releasing a number of pink petals as Oddish leaped onto the stage.

"Alright Oddish, Sleep Powder!" a greenish powder floated up from Oddish's leaf before being swept into a miniature whirlwind the small grass type made by whipping around its leaf.

"Now mix in some Stun Spore" a golden mist, mixed in with the green and the audience "ooo-ed" as they saw the mixture of colour. Ino then took out a number of Frisbee discs.

"Use Razor Leaf to knock them down!" Ino yelled as she threw a disc into the air. Oddish released a leaf and sliced the disc in half, a trail of the powder mixture behind it. Ino threw two discs after, both sliced in half. Ino then held five discs in her hand and threw them. Oddish released a wave of leafy projectiles and sliced down the discs...all but one. Apparently one of them had veered to the right and avoided the leaf. The object sailed through the air and went into the crowd. Ino nervously smiled at the crowd at her little fumble before she and Oddish bowed and left the stage.

"Amazing accuracy with that Razor Leaf, it was a BANG...though if it weren't for that little mishap with that last disc..." Deidara sighed. Shizune nodded.

"I agree, for such a young Pokemon and a novice trainer, Ino showed great talent as a coordinator, but in this competition you have to be able to carry out your appeals with perfection" Shizune said.

"ALRIGHT, NOW OUR NEXT CONTESTANT...SAKURA HARUNO ALSO FROM NEW BARK!" the pink haired girl had her hair flowing over her shoulders as it always had been. She wore a crimson dress with a white ring on the back and a pair of ruby red heels. She waved to the crowd before taking out her Pokeball, but seemed to stumble and rolled forward with her fall and kicked her Pokeball into the sky. The pokeball opened and in flash of white light accompanied by a multitude of multicoloured bubbles, a small blue mouse looking Pokemon with a white stomach and pitch black eyes appeared.

"MARILL MAR!" the Marill squeaked before Sakura rolled back and went into a handstand before backflipping and landing at the same time as Marill.

"Alright, Marill, Bubble attack!" Sakura said. Marill released the bubbles as they mixed in with the ones from the Bubble Seal.

"Now use Blizzard!" Marill released a blast of freezing cold air from its mouth and froze every single bubble. The bubbles then began to fall to earth, but were kept afloat as Marill used Water Gun to keep them up and the crowd cheered and clapped at the show of skill.

"Alright, now use Water Gun and spin!" a twister of water erupted from Marill's mouth and popped all of the ice bubbles due to the force they struck with and droplets of water mixed in with the ice crystals gave a look of sparkles floating in the air.

"AN AMAZING ENTRANCE BY SAKURA HARUNO!" Anko.

"I AM IMPRESSED SAKURA, YOU CERTAINLY WENT OUT WITH A BANG TODAY! THOUGH I AM CURIOUS...DID YOU FALL DOWN ON PURPOSE OR NOT?" Sakura giggled at the question.

"I did it on purpose, Deidara-san"

"Amazing job, Sakura" Shizune said, "A beautiful combination of water and ice, and that expert use of Blizzard was dazzling"

"Arigato" Sakur and Marill bowed to the audience and left the applause as they went backstage.

"AND NOW OUR FINAL CONTESTANT FOR THE APPEALS, HINATA HYUGA!" the purple haired woman announced. A loud cheer echoed from the audience as Hinata ran onto the stage. A few wolf whistles were heard as Hinata stepped out. She was wearing a form fitting outfit which was a short dress-like outfit that extended to just below her knees. She wore a pair of amethyst earrings and a pair of black heels.

She blushed lightly when she heard the wolf whistles, but waved back earning a loud cheer from the teenage males. Hinata spied Naruto who was with Quilava and Eevee and was cheering her on. He noticed her looking at him and winked. Hinata nodded before taking out a ball.

"IKUZO BUTTERFREE!" she threw the Pokeball high into the air. A sea of shining dust exploded out from the ball as the bug/flying type appeared in a flash of white.

"Alright, Butterfree use Poisonpowder with one wing and Sleep Powder with the other" Butterfree did as it was told and its left wing released a sea of purple mist, while the right wing released green.

"Now use Confusion!" Everyone gaped as they saw Butterfree's body suddenly become encased by the sea of different coloured mists and then Butterfree's glowing blue eyes shone through the mist before the butterfly Pokemon made a swirl with the Poisonpowder and a star-like shape around it. The mist then exploded before being suctioned into the air filters by the staff of the contest dome.

Hinata and Butterfree bowed before turning to the two judges.

"BANG! BOOM! KABLAMO!" Deidara laughed as he looked at the pair, "YOU LITTLE MISS HYUGA, YOU ARE GONNA GO FAR IN THIS COMPETITION!" Hinata smiled and nodded to the blonde man.

"Arigato"

"Hinata, from what I've heard from my cousin in Violet City...you were a Dark Horse and I can see that now. Your timid nature shows, but when you start to put on a show, you completely change everyone's opinion of you. I hope to see more if you are chosen for the battle round"

"Hai, Arigato" Hinata bowed before heading backstage with Butterfree.

* * *

><p><strong>Contest Hall-Backstage<strong>

Hinata drank some water as she petted Butterfree.

"You did a good job, Butterfree. I'm proud of you" she smiled at her Pokemon. The Butterfly Pokemon cried out in happiness before nuzzling the girl.

"Hey, Hinata" the blue-black haired girl looked up to see Sakura and Ino walking up to her, "Nice moves out there"

"N-Not as good a-as you were Sakura-san" the pink haired girl scoffed.

"Please, if it weren't for that I'm sure the judges would have barely noticed me"

"Now that move with Butterfree, amazing work. Though I don't think I'll make it past this appeal round because of my slip up" Ino said.

"Don't worry, Ino-san...I'm sure you'll do fine" Hinata smiled.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Sakura and Ino winked at the girl. Hinata blushed heavily at their action before Ino walked up to Naruto.

"Narutooooo" the girl walked up to her fellow blonde. Naruto paused as he saw Ino.

"Oh hey Ino, nice job out there. Too bad you missed that last frisbee" he said. Ino shrugged.

"What can you do? I missed, unless I can bend the wind I don't think that'd be fixable" Ino said before her eyes widened in realization. The platinum blonde girl smirked at Naruto.

"So, Naruto...Sakura tells me you're...'considering' something" Ino said. Naruto's eyes narrowed at that before turning to the pink haired girl.

"Yeah...and I expected her to keep it a SECRET!" he yelled for the pinkette to hear it. The green eyed contender smiled nervously and mouthed an 'oops'.

"Oh" Ino said, taken aback by Naruto's tone of voice.

"Sakura...don't tell people my secrets. You wouldn't like it if I told people yours" Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the cold look in his eyes. Sakura gulped and nodded.

"Hai, gomen Naruto. I gotta go there, Ja ne" she left the two and their Pokemon with Ino.

"Eeveeee!" the Evolution Pokemon jumped into its trainer's lap and cuddled the girl.

"You did a great job out there, Hinata-chan" Naruto grinned. Hinata blushed lightly.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun"

"So, are you going to use Eevee in your contest battles?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded.

"Hai, I think Eevee would be able to handle fighting her opponents much better with all the practice we've had on the way here and I used Kakashi-san's advice. It really helped" Hinata smiled. Naruto nodded, but then his Pokegear began to ring.

"Hello?" Naruto smirked, "Oh hey Okaa-chan! I'm fine, just won my third badge yesterday" Naruto grinned as he bragged to his mother. "Yeah, yeah I won't let it get to my head. I'm at the contest hall with Hinata-chan, she just finished her appeal round...oh you saw" Naruto smirked, "Yeah, she's gonna be a great coordinator" Hinata smiled slightly at the compliments that Naruto and his mother gave her.

"Okaa-chaaan, we're not like that. Pfft yeah yeah, love you too" he mumbled the last part, "What...no I will not buy you a dress...No, not shoes either...No...No Okaa-chan!" Naruto sweatdropped along with Hinata and the Pokemon, "No...Ja ne, Kaa-chan" Naruto hung up and sighed.

"Crazy Kaa-chan" Naruto mumbled causing Hinata to giggle at that.

"So, Naruto-kun...where is Akatsuchi-san?" the pale eyed girl asked. Naruto shrugged.

"He said something about how he was called in by a Bike Shop and was told to advertise the bike by riding around the city and being the kind-hearted man he is, Akatsuchi accepted" Naruto explained. Hinata laughed a bit.

"Maybe he'll lose some weight too" Naruto added causing Hinata to laugh a bit louder before calming down.

"You should laugh more often Hinata-chan" the blue-black haired girl looked puzzled, "I like to see those I care about happy and besides I've rarely hear you laugh. You have a nice laugh Hinata-chan" The girl blushed as Naruto sported his foxy grin. Eevee and Quilava looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Quil Quilava Quil"

"Vee"

"Oi, I am not a baka...though it would help as to know why you're insulting me" Naruto added. There was a bit of silence after that before the speakers in the room came to life.

"ATTENTION ALL COORDINATORS, THE CHOSEN MEMBERS FOR THE BATTLE ROUNDS HAVE BEEN DECIDED, PLEASE LOOK AT THE SCREEN!" Anko's voice resounded through the room as a flat screen appeared from the ceiling. The screen flashed and eight blank areas were shown on the screen. Sakura's had appeared, along with Hinata's and surprisingly...Ino was not there, just like she said she wasn't.

"Hmmm Ino-san didn't make it" Hinata felt sad for her blonde friend.

"Meh, Ino will get over it. She's tough. Well look at the bright side, you made it, Hinata-chan" Naruto congratulated the girl.

"Quil Quilava" the Volcano Pokemon smiled before patting both Hinata and Eevee on the head. Eevee nodded.

"Vee Eevee" the Evolution Pokemon replied to her fellow Pokemon.

"Well good luck you two, we'll be in the stands" Naruto and Quilava ran back to the stands before Hinata looked at her screen. She was facing off against an older woman by the name of Hikari. She looked to see her opponent was about twenty years old with blue hair. She was wearing a pink frilly dress with dark blue heels. Her brown eyes were looking at Hinata's pale ones as she smirked, full of confidence. Hinata gulped, but did her best to harden her gaze.

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT FOLKS AND THE WINNER IS SAKURA HARUNO!" Anko announced as she gestured to the pinkette and Chikorita as they bowed to the audience and walked off.<p>

"NOW OUR NEXT BATTLERS, HINATA HYUGA VS. HIKARI NONAKA!" Anko yelled into her microphone. Hinata sent out Eevee while Hikari sent out a Flareon. Flareon was an orange coloured Pokemon and the resemblance to Eevee was clearly shown in its body structure. Around the majority of its body, its tail and atop its head, was pale yellow fur.

"ALRIGHT IT'S EEVEE VS. FLAREON, WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES ON THE CLOCK...AND BEGIN!" Anko jumped off the stage.

"Flareon, Ember!" Hikari commanded. The fire type leaped at its pre-evolution and unleashed a barrage of miniature fireballs.

"Eevee use Sand Attack to stop those flames" Hinata ordered. Eevee kicked up a large dust cloud that engulfed the fireballs causing them to reduce to nothing causing Hikari's points to diminish.

"Now Tackle!" Eevee rushed through the cloud, surprising the Flareon and knocking the larger Pokemon backwards. Flareon shook its head before charging forth.

"Tackle attack!" Hikari ordered.

"Eevee, you use Tackle too!" Both Pokemon crashed into each other multiple times and Hinata suddenly got an idea.

"Slide beneath it!" she ordered. Hikari and Flareon were caught off guard as Eevee slid on the ground and got beneath Flareon's body. "NOW KICK!" Eevee kicked up and slammed all four paws into the Flame Pokemon's stomach sending it skyward. Hikari's points went down even further.

"Now slam it down with your tail and follow up with Focus Blast!" Hinata commanded. Good thing she bought the TM52 back in the Department Store otherwise she never would have been able to pull this combo off. Eevee complied and jumped before flipping and crashing its tail down on Flareon's body. Eevee then opened its jaws and energy swirled into a ball of sapphire coloured energy.

"EEVEEE!" the Evolution Pokemon cried out as it released the attack. Flareon got up and its eyes suddenly took on a reddish hue as the flames in its body built up to unbelievable temperatures.

"FIRE BLAST!" Flareon opened its mouth and unleashed the large fiery attack. The powerful fire type move crashed into Focus Blast causing a large explosion. With Eevee's attack cancelled out, Hinata's points went down, but Flareon didn't finish there as it followed up with Ember and the flames and continued towards Eevee. The attack flew towards Eevee, who let gravity take hold of it to avoid the attack.

"QUICK ATTACK!" Hinata gritted her teeth as the Flareon crashed its body into Eevee's as soon as it landed. Flareon spun and crashed its tail against Eevee's face before lashing out with a brutal double kick to the face.

"ALRIGHT FIRE BLAST!" Hikari yelled. Flareon released the powerful attack and Eevee stood its ground, awaiting the command to dodge. However, both Eevee and Hinata were caught off guard as Flareon ran through the flames and encased itself in fire. Eevee skidded back from the flaming charge and gritted its teeth as it received a nasty looking burn on its chest. Hinata watched as her points went down by a noticeable amount. Hikari had a noticeable advantage over her, point wise.

Eevee growled before rushing forth.

"QUICK ATTACK!" Eevee complied and slammed into Flareon's body before using the force to perform a backflip.

"NOW FOCUS BLAST!" Eevee opened its mouth and released a powerful blue sphere of energy. The attack struck forth and sent Flareon flying back. Flareon rolled with the attack and got back up before unleashing an Ember attack as Hikari ordered. Hikari smirked as the attack made contact and Eevee landed on the ground, but managed to flip and twist so that it landed on its feet.

The two contestants glared at each other.

"Not bad, Hyuga" Hikari commented.

"Same to you, Hikari-san" Hinata stated, "EEVEE FOCUS BLAST!"

"FIRE BLAST, FLAREON!"

"VEE!"

"FLARE!"

Both attacks crashed into each other and caused a large explosion.

"QUICK ATTACK!" both trainers commanded their Pokemon. The Evolution and Flame Pokemon slammed into each other before Eevee spun and lashed out with its tail, slapping Flareon across the face before using Tackle and sent Flareon rolling on the ground. Flareon raised its head only to gape as Eevee stood above it, a fully charged Focus Blast ready to launch.

HOOOOOOOONK!

Hinata and Hikari paused as they heard the timer go off. The stadium was silent as they were all too wrapped up in the battle to have been cheering.

"Wow...I don't believe it" Hikari said.

"AND AFTER A STUNNING BATTLE, HINATA HYUGA HAS PULLED OFF A SPECTACULAR WIN FOLKS!" the crowd went into an uproar as Hinata and Eevee's picture appeared on the screen with a large WINNER displayed above them. Hinata smiled as she hugged Eevee.

"Well done, Eevee"

"Vee Vee!" Eevee grinned widely.

"Good job, Hyuga" Hikari said as she walked up to Hinata with her tired Flareon. "You got spunk, I like that. Hopefully, I'll be able to see you in the Grand Festival"

"Only if you do the same" Hinata replied. Hikari extended her hand.

"Deal" Hinata grasped the older woman's hand and smirked. She finally made a true rival.

"YEAH HINATA-CHAN!"

"WAY TO GO HINATA!"

Ino and Naruto cheered for the pale eyed girl from within the stands as Quilava waved to Eevee who waved back.

* * *

><p><strong>Semifinals <strong>

With the preliminary rounds complete, the final rounds were underway with Sakura and Hinata having defeated their Quarterfinal round opponents with relative ease. Right now, Sakura was fighting an opponent with a burnt umber furred fox that had chocolate brown eyes and six curly, orange tails behind it. Atop the fox's head were four curls of hair that were attached to a set of hair that looked like bangs of somesort. Its lower body was a tan colour and its paws were a dark brown.

"ALRIGHT CHIKORITA USE RAZOR LEAF!" Sakura commanded her Pokemon. The grass type unleashed a barrage of leaves at its opponent.

Her opponent was a boy with spiky brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He had a grin that looked much like Naruto's, on his face. He wore a white t-shirt beneath a large black and red jacket and a pair of matching shorts with gold coloured pockets. He wore a pair of black and gold shoes. Around his neck was a necklace with a skeleton key charm on it.

The boy's name was Sora and he had a Vulpix out to fight. The six tailed Fox Pokemon dodged the barrage of leaves before released a barrage of small fireballs as it performed Ember. Chikorita quickly rolled aside to avoid the attack before waving its leaf around to send out a haze of purple powder.

The Poisonpowder drifted over to Vulpix.

"Vulpix spin and use Ember" Sora said to his Pokemon. Vulpix nodded and began to rotate on its back and unleashed a barrage of fireballs throughout the contest hall, some nearly impacting with the audience. The fireballs dispersed the Poisonpowder and then Vulpix stopped spinning as the sound of Sakura's points decreasing was heard.

"NOW USE QUICK ATTACK!" Vulpix rushed forwards and slammed into Chikorita.

"Use Vine Whip and take it with you!" Sakura ordered. The grass type wrapped the vine whip around Vulpix's body sending it flying with it. Chikorita then twisted in the air to land on its feet while also slamming Vulpix down on the ground. Vulpix released a cry of pain from the sudden impact.

"NOW TACKLE ATTACK!" Chikorita slammed its body against Vulpix multiple times as it performed Tackle.

"Now Razor Leaf!" the grass type move impacted with Vulpix, sending the fox sliding back before it was ensnared by Chikorita's Vine Whip.

"SLAM IT DOWN!" Sakura ordered. Vulpix was raised high into the air before being thrown down on the ground with bone breaking force.

"SLAM IT DOWN AGAIN!" Sakura yelled. Sora quickly looked at the vine and smirked.

"WILL-O-WISP!" Vulpix released a barrage of small blue fireballs that traveled along the length of the vine just as it was hurled into the air. Chikorita suddenly became encased in a shroud of fire as it was affected by the burn status.

"NOW FINISH THIS WITH FLAMETHROWER!" Sora commanded. Vulpix unleashed the blast of fire from its jaws with as much power as it could muster. The flames danced like a cobra as it descended before impacting with Chikorita and caused a small explosion that sent Chikorita flying. The grass type rolled along the ground before revealing itself to be unconscious.

"Kuso" Sakura cursed as she picked up Chikorita. Sora cheered as he gave a high paw to his fire type.

"Way to go, Vulpix" Sora said before looking to see Sakura giving him a nod of acknowledgement before leaving.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS SORA YASUHARU AND HIS VULPIX. SORA WILL PROCEED TO THE FINALS!" the crowd cheered for the young boy as he walked off. Sora walked backstage and saw Sakura being approached by Hinata, Ino and Naruto.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan. You win some, you lose some" Naruto consoled his friend. The pinkette nodded with a sad smile.

"You did a good job out there" the group turned to see Sora walking up to them.

"Hey Sora" Sakura waved to the brown haired boy, "Nice job on that win"

"Arigato" Sora smirked, "That Chikorita of yours is pretty strong to have handled a fire type like Vulpix"

"And your Vulpix must be pretty tough too if it took that hit from when Chikorita slammed it into the floor" Sakura complimented the Fox Pokemon. The six tailed fox smirked and its chest swelled with pride.

"Well, see ya oh and good luck, Hinata" Sora said as he pointed to the screen that showed the matches. Sakura's image vanished and Sora's was placed in the finals area. Then there was Hinata's picture along with a picture of a blue haired boy wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Next to him was a picture of a small turtle like Pokemon. It was a light blue colour that had a reddish orange shell and a yellow belly. Its eyes were a red colour.

"ALRIGHT AND NOW FOR THE FINAL SEMI-FINAL ROUND. HINATA AND EEVEE VS. WALLACE AND SQUIRTLE!" Anko yelled into her mircrophone.

"Win this one, Hinata" Sakura said as she placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Win this match and win the contest" Hinata nodded before running out to the stage with Eevee. As Sakura and Chikorita joined Ino, Sunkern, Quilava and Naruto in the stands they saw Hinata and Eevee getting ready to fight with Wallace and the Tiny Turtle Pokemon.

"ALRIGHT WE GOT FIVE MINUTES ON THE CLOCK, AND LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Anko yelled as she leaped off the stage.

"ALRIGHT SQUIRTLE WATER GUN!' Wallace ordered his Pokemon. The water type released the high pressure water attack, but Eevee leaped and flipped over the attack causing Wallace's points to go down a bit as Eevee landed. The Evolution Pokemon then went into a Quick Attack and crashed into Squirtle's stomach. Squirtle skidded backwards before sending forth a swarm of bubbles from its mouth.

"Eevee use Focus Blast!" Eevee released the energy sphere. It burst through the bubbles and went towards Squirtle.

"Send it back with Rapid Spin!" Squirtle retracted into its shell and began to spin at high speeds. The rotating shell slammed against the condensed ball of energy and sent it flying back towards Eevee. Hinata and Eevee gasped at the feat.

"SLAP IT BACK WITH YOUR TAIL!" Hinata yelled. Eevee spun and performed a powerful blow with its tail sending the attack soaring back towards Squirtle.

"Send it back!" Wallace told his turtle Pokemon.

"Don't let it get away, hit it back!" Eevee complied with its trainer's orders.

"WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES, IT SEEMS WE HAVE A BIT OF A TENNIS MATCH GOING ON HERE. SQUIRTLE AND EEVEE ARE KNOCKING BACK THAT FOCUS BLAST LIKE NO ONE'S BUSINESS!" Anko stared in shock.

"Such power to be able to deflect a fighting type move of that magnitude" Shizune spoke into her mic.

"NOW THIS IS WHAT A CONTEST IS ABOUT! GETTING YOUR POKEMON TO SHOW OFF THEIR STRENGTH IN SUCH A MANNER, IT'S A BANG!" Deidara cheered.

"THAT'S IT, SQUIRTLE USE BLIZZARD!" Wallace said as he lost his patience. The blue turtle stopped spinning and released a gust of ice cold wind that froze the Focus Blast in midair. Hinata's points went down as her attack was reduced to a mere ice ball.

"Now use Water Gun!" The blast of pressurized water sent the frozen spheroid flying back at Eevee. The attack collided with the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee yelped in pain as ice shards embedded themselves into its flesh. Eevee yanked out a shard and winced as it spat out the blood tipped shard.

"Nice shot, EEVEE QUICK ATTACK!" Eevee launched forward with amazing speed and with such force that Squirtle was sent up.

"FOLLOW AFTER IT!" Hinata commanded. Eevee jumped and continued with a barrage of midair attacks before flipping and slamming Squirtle down with its tail.

"Use Blizzard and create a slide!" Wallace commanded.

"USE FOCUS BLAST AND SHATTER IT!" Hinata said. Squirtle formed a little slide with the ice type move and was sliding down it before it was destroyed in a flash of blue light as Eevee used Focus Blast to destroy it.

"NOW BITE ATTACK!" Eevee opened its jaws and bit down on Squirtle's arm. "Throw it away and then finish it with Focus Blast!" Eevee complied, but as the Focus Blast was about to meet Squirtle, a green shield of energy surrounded it. Hinata's points went down as the Protect attack stopped her attack.

"AMAZING, JUST AS HINATA WAS ABOUT TO PULL OFF A WIN SQUIRTLE COMES BACK WITH A QUICK PROTECT ATTACK AND SAVING ITSELF!" Anko gaped.

"BLIZZARD!" the ice type move froze Eevee's limbs in place, "Now follow up with Rapid Spin!"

"Eevee, quick, break through with Focus Blast and then use Quick Attack!"

"Twenty seconds on the clock people!" Anko announced as she watched the timer. Eevee broke through and used the force of the explosion from Focus Blast to go upwards while also sending Squirtle flying back causing Wallace's points to decrease dramatically as it was met with a Quick Attack.

"Ten seconds!"

"NO SQUIRTLE!" Wallace cried out in shock as he saw Squirtle being knocked back by the full body tackles of Eevee's rapid use of Quick Attack.

"FINISH IT WITH BITE!" Eevee opened its jaws and clamped them down on Squirtle's neck. Squirtle froze as the fangs injected themselves into its flesh. Eevee pulled back as Squirtle fell to the ground. Eevee licked the little bit of blood from its teeth and then yipped.

"WINNER BY KNOCKOUT AND WITH ONLY TWO SECONDS LEFT...THE DARK HORSE, HINATA HYUGA!"

"A great battle, I look forward to her match in the finals"

"ALRIGHT FOLKS AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK, WE'LL BE BACK FOR THE FINAL MATCH BETWEEN HINATA AND SORA. WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP, FIND OUT SOON SO THOSE WHO ARE WATCHING THIS AT HOME... DON'T MOVE FROM THAT COUCH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage<strong>

Hinata sighed in relief as she rested against the wall.

"Well, Eevee...we made it to the finals"

"Vee VEE!" Eevee cried out in happiness as it was given a few Super Potions and Ethers to regain its energy. Wallace then walked up to Hinata and nodded.

"Hinata-san" Hinata looked up and stood up to talk to the blue haired boy.

"Hai?" Hinata asked. Wallace fidgeted as he looked at Hinata who was very confused at his behaviour. He suddenly began to twiddle his thumbs.

"Vee Vee?" Eevee asked. Wallace froze at the sudden voice of the Evolution Pokemon and then looked up into Hinata's pale eyes. He dropped down on knee and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Hinata-san, your ability to fight is inspiring. Not only that, you are also a beautiful specimen of feminine grace" Hinata blushed deeply at the compliments, but was completely caught off guard by his next statement.

"I've decided that you should be my girlfriend" Hinata and Eevee gaped at the boy, "I know we've just met, but you and I were destined to be together" Hinata backed away from the boy.

"Ummm gomen nasai, Wallace-san, but..."

"There is no but, our love cannot be caged. Be with me, Hinata-chan" Wallace said as he neared Hinata's face. Hinata's figure could only remain still as her brain went into overdrive trying to understand just what the in the fucking name of hell was happening. Wallace drew nearer only to be pulled back. Hinata and Eevee's eyes widened as they both looked to see Wallace was pulled back by the blue eyed blonde. Sakura and Ino were off to the side, slack jawed at the scene they had just witnessed.

"Hinata-chan...what is he doing?" Naruto asked as he bared his teeth at Wallace. The blue haired boy narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Ah, I see...there is another. Well I will prove to you that my love for you is greater, Hinata-chan. I SHALL RETURN!" Wallace removed Naruto's grip on his shirt before running out of the contest hall. Naruto and Quilava looked at the retreating boy's back.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a confused expression. Hinata turned and coughed slightly.

"H-H-Hai, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Ummm if you wouldn't mind my asking...WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" he bellowed. Hinata turned red and poked her index fingers together.

"Ummm w-w-well umm...Wallace-san said h-how"

"Wallace likes you!" Ino's voice reached their ears. Naruto's eyes narrowed at that and he clenched his hands into fists.

"Something's not right about him"

"Quilava Quil" the Volcano Pokemon agreed. However, a panting sound was heard and everyone turned to see the red clothed hiker.

"AKATSUCHI!" Hinata and Naruto smiled at the presence of their friend.

"Hey, guys...gomen for not coming earlier, but hey...I got a free bike!" Akatsuchi panted as he pointed to the fold-able bicycle in his backpack.

"Well Hinata-chan just made it to the finals, so you came at the perfect time!" Naruto said. Akatsuchi nodded and went to he backstage bathroom to clean himself before smirking.

"Alright, guys...let's get this show on the road!" Akatsuchi grabbed Naruto and Quilava and walked off to the stands. Sakura and Ino looked confused.

"You know him?" they asked the pale eyed girl causing her to giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle Segement-Goldenrod City Contest<strong>

**Finals**

"ALRIGHT NOW THAT WE'RE BACK IT'S TIME TO GET THIS SHOW BACK ON THE ROAD!" Anko yelled as she oved out of the camera's lens and showed Sora and his Vulpix on one end of the battlefield along with Hinata and Eevee on the other.

"NOW LET'S GET THIS BATTLE OVER WITH!" Anko yelled. Hinata and Sora nodded to each other.

"QUICK ATTACK!" both Pokemon performed the move simultaneously and crashed into each other. They backflipped in midair as they parted.

"Flamethrower, Vulpix" Sora commanded. The six tailed Pokemon released the stream of orange flame from its maw.

"Dodge and then use Bite!" Eevee quickly rolled out of the way before leaping at Vulpix and opened its jaws.

"Slap it away with Tail Whip!" Vulpix spun and slammed its tails against Eevee's snout sending it to the side. "Now Ember!" the fire attack crashed into Eevee sending the Normal type back.

"Quick Attack!" Eevee rushed towards Vulpix, "Jump and spin" Eevee jumped in the middle of the Quick Attack and spun, making it look like a brown and white drill. Sora and Vulpix were in shock at seeing the twist put on the attack and Vulpix was sent flying back from the blow.

"Now Focus Blast!" Eevee charged the blue sphere of energy and fired. The attack crashed into Vulpix and the six tailed fox flew through the. Vulpix flipped and landed against the wall before pushing off and performing Quick Attack. Vulpix spun in midair and crashed into Eevee's body.

"Hey, you copied me!" Hinata yelled.

"Interesting development. Using the opponent's own move against them" Shizune said.

"This battle is going really well" Deidara smirked as he fingered the Pokeball in his pocket, "Makes me want to go out there and fight in a battle myself"

"Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Vulpix unleashed the powerful stream of flame and the attack hit home, but Eevee quickly recuperated.

"Don't give in, strike back with Focus Blast!" the blue sphere contacted with Vulpix and both Pokemon panted.

"Wow, only three minutes and already these two Pokemon are looking exhausted!" Anko said. Sora gritted his teeth.

"Alright, Vulpix time for that combo move!" Vulpix nodded before unleashing a barrage of fireballs. Eevee used Quick Attack to avoid the fireballs only for Vulpix itself, to use Quick Attack and slam into its side. Vulpix then vanished from Eevee's vision and struck the other side. Vulpix then appeared beneath Eevee's chin and crashed a powerful headbutt to it. A 'clack' was heard as the lower jaw met the upper jaw and Eevee flipped in midair as it was sent skyward.

"Now kick up and slam it back down with your tail!" Vulpix did as it was instructed and followed after Eevee as it was kicked up. The fox flipped and slammed its tails down on Eevee.

"NOW USE QUICK ATTACK COUPLED WITH FLAMETHROWER!" Vulpix dove down and began to rotate at high speeds before releasing a powerful blast of fire.

"VULLLLLL!" The attack hit home and Vulpix dove into its own flames and with the use of Flash Fire, its speed and power increased. A resounding BOOM was heard as the fiery Pokemon released a shockwave of orange yellow fire. Vulpix panted as it stood above a pained Eevee.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT! EEVEE HAS BEEN KNOCKED DOWN BY THAT FIERY COMBO FROM VULPIX AND SORA, BUT CAN IT GET BACK UP?" Anko asked more to herself than to the audience.

"COME ON EEVEE GET UP!" Naruto yelled.

"EEVEE, YOU CAN DO IT!" Sakura encouraged.

"EEVEE!" Ino said.

"QUILAVAAA" the Volcano Pokemon called out to its friend. Eevee's eyes opened and it looked up. Vulpix stood near to it and readied itself in case it got back up. Eevee looked to see Hinata calling out to get back on its feet. Eevee closed its eyes before snapping them open. A ray of sunlight from the windows shone down on it like a spotlight and Eevee was enveloped in a white light.

"VEEEEEEEE!"

"NO WAY!" Sora gasped.

"VULPIX!" the Fox Pokemon jumped away from the evolving Pokemon before the light died down. The crowd cheered loudly for the evolved form of Eevee as the light died down. The Evolution Pokemon grew larger and its fur had become a violet colour. Its tail became thinner, but branched out near the tip into two tails. Its ears were more pointed and had a blue membrane within them. Fur branched out of its cheeks to form large violet whiskers of some sort. In the center of the Pokemon's forehead was a single red ruby. Magenta coloured eyes stared at Vulpix's and the Pokemon bared its fangs and crouched down like the feline it was.

Hinata's Pokedex beeped and the girl took it out of her dress pocket.

**Espeon the Sun Pokemon. A Psychic type Pokemon and one of the evolved forms of Eevee. It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions.**

"HOLY SHIT FOLKS!" Anko couldn't hold back her swearing, "HINATA'S EEVEE JUST FUCKING EVOLVED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BATTLE! UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE! THIS SHIT HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE, JUDGES IS THIS ILLEGAL OR SOMETHING?"

"I...I-I-I-I...I don't...think so?" Shizune and Deidara stuttered. Never had it been that a Pokemon evolved in the middle of a contest since the Pokemon were either fully evolved, couldn't evolve or they were still in need of training TO evolve.

"WOOOHOOOO GO HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto whooped.

"No matter, VULPIX FLAMETHROWER FULL POWER!" Vulpix opened its mouth and released the blast of fire, but Espeon's eyes glowed a startling, electric blue. The fire dispersed in midair from the powerful Confusion attack. Espeon's orb began to glow in its forehead before multiple golden stars appeared out of nowhere.

"ALRIGHT YOU LEARNED CONFUSION AND SWIFT!" Espeon smirked before releasing the multiple star shaped attacks. Vulpix yelped in pain as the stars lashed out at its body, a final star sent its head reeling back from the force of the blow.

"NOW USE CONFUSION AND FOCUS BLAST!" Vulpix was suddenly struck by the telekinetic force and sent upward from it. Espeon opened its mouth and the attack swirled to life.

"ESSSSSPEON!" Espeon released the attack and the Fox Pokemon was caught in an explosion of blue.

"VULPIX!" Sora gaped as he saw his Pokemon fall to earth. The Vulpix had swirled in its eyes as it fainted and Sora fell to his knees at his sudden defeat.

"AND THE WINNER BY KNOCKOUT IS HINATA HYUGA AND HER NEWLY EVOLVED ESPEON! HINATA WINS THE CONTEST AND HER FIRST RIBBON!" Anko announced. The crowed cheered loudly, so loud that everyone thought they would eventually lose their voices.

Deidara smirked as he handed the pale eyed girl the ribbon. It was a pale goldenrod and white coloured ribbon, held in a bow shape by the golden badge on it, the badge was in the shape of a crown.

"I hope to see you win another contest soon. Your battles always make an explosive ending, and congratulations on your Eevee evolving!" Hinata bowed as she took the ribbon.

"Arigato, Deidara-san"

"Espe!" the Sun Pokemon bowed as well. Deidara nodded before walking off and went to flirt with some of his fan girls.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, THE NEXT CONTEST WILL BE HELD IN OLIVINE CITY! THE TIME FOR THIS CONTEST WILL BE MADE KNOWN UPON FURTHER NOTICE!" Anko yelled as she watched the audience leave before shutting off her microphone.

"I need some sake" she mumbled.

* * *

><p>"THAT WAS AWESOME HINATA!" Akatsuchi exclaimed.<p>

"YEAH AND WHEN EEVEE EVOLVED, DAMN THAT WAS AWESOME!" Naruto commented. Hinata, who had changed into her regular clothes, blushed at that.

"A-Arigato, Naruto-kun, Akatsuchi-san" Hinata smiled warmly at them.

"Espeon Espe"

"Quil Quilava Lava Quil!" Quilava patted Espeon on the head. The Psychic type then picked up Quilava with Confusion and dropped it down on the ground. The group paused in front of a nearby building near the Radio Tower and sweatdropped at Espeon's actions.

"Quil Quilavaaa?" the Volcano Pokemon whined.

"Espe Espeon Peon!" the Sun Pokemon laughed at the pained fire type.

"Your Espeon is having way too much fun with its telekinesis" Naruto deadpanned. Hinata sweatdropped.

"Gomen nasai"

"Alright, what's the next place?" Naruto asked. Hinata whipped out her Pokegear and went to the Map card.

"Hmmm, well it shows the nearest place is Ecruteak City, but it'll take a while since Route 35 passes through the National Park and then you have to go through Route 36" Hinata explained.

"So is there a gym in Ecruteak City?" Naruto asked. Akatsuchi nodded.

"Hai, the Ecruteak City gym leader is said to be very good with Ghost types" Akatsuchi told his blonde friend. Naruto nodded.

"Alright, oh and maybe we'd be able to see Hinata-chan's family. Her uncle...Hizashi, I think his name was?" Hinata nodded in confirmation.

"And my cousin, Neji" Hinata said. The blonde grinned.

"THEN WE LEAVE TOMO..." Hinata and Akatsuchi and the Pokemon looked confused at Naruto's sudden pause.

"Naruto-kun/Naruto?" Naruto raised his hand and quickly pulled the two aside and hid behind a building. Espeon and Quilava followed.

"What's wrong?" Akatsuchi asked. Naruto gritted his teeth as he stared at the entrance to the Radio The other followed his gaze and glared at the scene. Before them was the blue haired boy from the contest.

"It's W-W-Wallace-san!" Hinata said with shock, but it wasn't that alone that caught their attention. It was the fact that Wallace was wearing a pure black set of clothes. White boots and gloves and a black beret. And emblazoned on his chest was a crimson R.

"And...he's with ROOT" Naruto growled.

**(A/N: Well that's Chapter 8, hope you guys liked it. Anyways that's it for this chapter. This next chapter will be a slight filler episode before the group heads out for Ecruteak City. Also thanks for voting on the poll. The winning result is that Naruto will receive both wings. Also for those with a certain question, NO NARUTO WILL NOT CATCH HO-OH AND LUGIA! UNDERSTOOD, NO MORE ASKING IF HE'LL CATCH THEM! See you guys next chapter, Naruto:Johto Journeys, Chapter 9: I Look good in Black. See you guys soon, also I might not be able to update as fast as I usually could because of my exam as stated in the previous A/N)**

**Pokedex: Seen-55**

** Caught-44**

**Character Bio: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Eye Colour: Black**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**About: Sasuke was born in Kanto, but moved to New Bark Town, Johto with his brother, Itachi Uchiha and mother, Mikoto Uchiha after their father, Fugaku Uchiha, succeeded their grandfather, also called Fugaku, as the gym leader of Cinnabar Island. This was due to their father no longer spending as much time home as he would at the gym as he was always sitting there waiting for challengers. As a young boy, Sasuke was taught to battle from Itachi, but one day Itachi went out on his Pokemon journey. Years had passed and contact with Itachi had been lost, his last letter to them being he said he would not be coming home. Sasuke and Mikoto became depressed, but Sasuke suddenly became angry at how his brother had seemingly abandoned them and also developed a hatred for his father and not being a good parent. Sasuke vowed to find Itachi and find out as to why he had never come back home and become a strong trainer so that he would get his answers if force was required.**

**Naruto's Team:**

Quilava(Male)

Pidgeotto(Male)

Dratini(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Wooper(Female)

Mareep(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoran(Female)

Hoppip(Female)

Sentret(Male)

Togepi(Male)


	9. Chapter 9:I look Good in Black

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 9: I look Good in Black

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

** I have a buddy on this site who goes by the name bloodrake. He just started his first story which features his own Original Character in the DC universe. Original character, original superhero too and it sounds like it would be a real nice story if you guys gave him some support by reading his story. Review to give him some help in anything that he needs to get through with and also fave and alert him if you guys like the story. So name of the story is Vanguard, author bloodrake, remember that guys. **

**Poll result-Naruto gets both Silver and Rainbow wings. Now on with the chapter**.

Last time our heroes had just managed to pull off the wins they so very much desired. Naruto defeated Fuka and Hinata had won her first Pokemon Contest. However, now Naruto, Hinata and Akatsuchi have discovered that a young boy by the name of Wallace who is shown to have strong feelings for Hinata, is a member of the notorious and previously extinct organization, ROOT.

Wallace looked around to make sure no one was following him before going into the Radio Tower. Once he entered, the others followed swiftly and silently behind the blue haired boy. However, just as they were about to reach the door, two female ROOT grunts, appeared from the shadows and blocked their way. One had red hair in a ponytail that draped over her left shoulder and red eyes and the other with dark blue hair also tied up in a ponytail, but it draped over her right shoulder and she had similarly coloured eyes.

"Woah there!" the grunt spoke, "This Radio Tower is strictly off-limits to civilians, only ROOT members are allowed inside"

"Mah Mah" Naruto waved them off, "But we just want to see the inside, we're tourists you see. Me and my girlfriend here from the Kanto region" he snaked his arm around Hinata's waist causing said Hyuga to turn bright red from the proclamation and the action that Naruto did.

"Our tour guide said the Radio Tower is open to all and he said he was here earlier this morning" the ROOT grunt scoffed.

"Yeah well listen here gaki, that option is no longer available. The owner of the Radio Tower is dealing with some...electrical problems within the tower so no one is allowed inside. Now beat it you three, you and your Pokemon" the grunt pointed them away from the tower, glaring at Quilava and Espeon.

"Fine, come on guide" Naruto said as he walked off with Hinata, his arm still around her waist. As the five walked off, they didn't notice the two grunts sigh in relief.

"That was close, they would have ruined the plan..." however the two grunts glanced to the side when they saw Wallace walk out the door.

"Ruby-san!" the blue haired boy saluted his superior.

"Wallace, I need you to make sure that everything is ready for the plan that is to take place this evening" the red head, now identified as Ruby, said to the boy. The young lad took a picture of the Pokelathon Dome that was handed to him by the woman. However, he was suddenly spun around and faced the death glare of the other woman.

"Now listen here, Wallace. You may be my otouto, but Leader-sama needs this plan to go perfectly" Wallace gulped and nodded to his older sister.

"Hai, Sapphy nee-chan...but, why are we stealing from TODAY'S Pokeathlon match. What's so special about it?" Ruby giggled.

"Really Sapphire, that's your nickname...sounds like someone would name their Meowth" the red haired girl laughed louder as her partner glared at her.

"Oh shut up, Ruby, at least otouto doesn't call me RuRu-chan" Sapphire smirked as Ruby's eyes suddenly burned with anger, anime flames replacing her irises. Wallace sweatdropped at the scene before turning back to his older sibling.

"What's wrong with your nickname, RuRu nee?" Wallace asked his other sister. Ruby's eye twitched at the nickname and saw Wallace smirking at her reaction, knowing he was riling her up. The blue haired boy then turned back to his other sister.

"So nee-chan, what is so special about THIS match?" Wallace repeated his question. Sapphire and Ruby stopped their staring contest and looked at the young twelve year old.

"Well otouto, there are going to be many Pokemon attending the match like always, but there is one Pokemon we spotted that the Leader has found to be very valuable in our quest to find Danzo-sama" Sapphire and Ruby took out a couple of photos of the area within the Pokelathon Dome. However, there were a few zoomed in pictures which revealed in the shadowed areas of the dome was a Pokemon.

The Pokemon was a Vulpix only instead of the regular reddish brown fur it had, this one's fur was a golden yellow colour, its eyes were a bronze colour and the tails and hair atop its head were a light orange colour. Its fur seemed to shine, even on the picture.

"It's a Vulpix, but...why is it a different colour?" Wallace asked.

"These are one of the legendary Shiny Pokemon that people have been known to see. There are very few present in the entire world, at least a few hundred of each species of Pokemon are present, which is quite small in comparison to the fact that there are more than 1000 members of each Pokemon species" Ruby explained.

"So what are we going to do with the Vulpix after we catch it?" Wallace asked.

"We're going to study it in our labs at the ROOT HQ in Mahogany Town. Shiny Pokemon have a special quality that allows it to become stronger than its original form, also they are said to have been Pokemon blessed by the Pokemon gods of the sky and sea of the Johto region" Sapphire told her little brother. The young, naive boy gulped as he was told of some of the more gruesome tests that were done in the HQ labs.

"So during the Pokelathon, we're going to cause a distraction by sending in a platoon, while YOU..." Sapphire jabbed her finger against his chest, "are going to find that Vulpix and catch it in order for us to study it" Wallace glanced down and nodded.

"I-I'll do my best" he said. Sapphire smiled and patted her brother's head.

"That's my otouto" the two girls then walked off with Wallace back into the Radio Tower to prepare for the plan.

* * *

><p>A Zubat screeched as it flew through the skies before touching down in front of Akatsuchi.<p>

"Zu Zubat!" the bat Pokemon dropped the small circular shaped piece of machinery it had on its stomach, in front of the large Hiker.

"Good job Zubat!" Akatsuchi graced the Zubat with a bag of Pokemon food which the Pokemon happily dug into, in return for its services. Naruto, Hinata, Quilava and Eevee then gathered around the older member of their group.

"Akatsuchi-san, what's that?" Hinata asked. Akatsuchi quickly reached into his pocket and retrieved another device about the size of a candy bar and placed the small circular device into the larger one.

"It's a recording device, the small circular piece..." he paused to make sure it was placed correctly, "is the part that records audio so I had Zubat listen in on whatever was going on outside the Radio Tower"

"Sugoi, Akatsuchi you're really smart" Naruto complimented. Akatsuchi grinned and folded his arms in pride.

"Yeah...unlike you" Naruto's head dropped.

"So mean" Hinata giggled at her blonde companion's actions before becoming serious as Akatsuchi told them to be quiet. The group remained silent as he replayed the entire conversation between Wallace, Ruby and Sapphire. Their eyes widened when they heard the part about how they planned to sabotage the Pokelathon match today, all for a single Pokemon, even if that Pokemon was a rare shiny Pokemon.

"We have to get this to the police!" Hinata exclaimed. Akatsuchi nodded before getting up before looking at Naruto.

"Naruto, in every city there is a police force building. This one is found on the eastern edge of the city, so have Pidgeotto deliver this recording to them" Naruto nodded and tossed out Pidgeotto's pokeball revealing the Flying type.

"PIDGEOOOOO!" the flying cried out as it was released.

"Pidgeotto, there's a Police Building on the eastern part of town" Naruto pointed to the east, "Deliver this to them" Pidgeotto nodded to its trainer as it took the recording device in its talons.

"Also, Pidgeotto...the Police building is a blue and white building that looks like this" Akatsuchi reached into his pocket and fished out his digital camera. He showed the flying type the building before it released a cry and sped off to look for the building.

"Wait a minute..." Naruto tapped his chin in thought, "The crest on that Police building...it looks just like the fan of the back of Sasuke's shirt"

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Sasuke's ancestors were the founders of the police force. The Uchiha Police Force, they are called. As a result, the majority of them comprise of those who bear the last name Uchiha" Hinata explained. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Alright, come on we gotta get to the Pokeathlon Dome!" the blonde said raising his fist.

"Quil QUILAVA!" the Volcano Pokemon agreed with its trainer. The group turned and were about to go off to stop the evil organization's plot when Hinata stopped them.

"Wait...which way is the Pokeathlon Dome?" she asked. The two males and two Pokemon paused before sweatdropping.

"Ummmm...near the fountain on the far west side of the city!" Akatsuchi informed them. Naruto nodded.

"Okay, but I think we should stay with the ROOT members so that way we can keep track of their progress on this plan to catch the shiny Vulpix" Naruto stated.

"But we're going to need disguises then" the Hiker frowned as the group got into thinking positions. Hinata then snapped her fingers.

"I got it, Sakura-san had told me of a little fashion booth in the Goldenrod Tunnel. She said they can make ANY costume imaginable, and I'm sure ROOT uniforms are not that hard to make"

"Great idea, Hinata-chan" Naruto smirked. Hinata then led the way to the Goldenrod Tunnel and they descended down the stairs before coming to a halt in front of a desk where they saw two ROOT members behind a desk.

'Kuso' they cursed in their minds. Quilava and Espeon prepared for battle, but got confused, along with their trainers and Akatsuchi when the two grunts looked up and smirked as they the three of them.

"Ah, great you must be some of the new recruits we've been expecting. Come this way" the grunt stepped out from behind the desk and dragged the three of them over to the changing booths. The second grunt then walked over with a measuring tape and measured their height, waist circumference and foot sizes before going into the nearby trunk and retrieved three track uniforms, one blue, one yellow and one red, in their respective sizes.

"Here you go you three, now go in and change. We gotta pull off a big job this afternoon so hurry up, one of our Admins requested you guys get as much experience as you can in the field" the grunts pushed the three into the changing booths.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on your Pokemon for you" the grunt glanced at the Volcano and Sun Pokemon as they narrowed their eyes at him. A few seconds later, the three returned in their new outfits. Hinata's was shown to have a black and red track suit with a white collar and white lines running along the sleeves and on the sides of the pants which came down to just above her knees. However, she wore her jacket over her figure as she was still a self conscious person and the suits were rather form fitting. Naruto's own and Akatsuchi's, were of the same colours and design as Hinata's. The only difference being that their uniform's were made for men, not women.

"I look awesome" Naruto said as he looked at himself in the nearby mirror. Hinata, who was to the left of the vain blonde, tilted her head to the side as she watched Naruto's ass and lightly blushed, a small trickle of blood came through her nose, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Alright, now here's the plan" one of the grunts spoke as he unfurled a blueprint of the Pokeathlon Dome. "Now you guys are Rookies, so we are having you three pose as contenders of the match. The Pokeathlon consists of a set of three tests in which you select three Pokemon from your team and use them to compete and there are separate areas for the human contenders to participate, thus you will be working alongside your Pokemon. We don't expect you to win of course seeing as you guys are at least twelve" the grunt looked at Naruto and Hinata, "and eighteen" he turned to Akatsuchi.

"Now then, Vulpix have high levels of speed, so we are hoping that the Track and Field events will be up. The Track and Field events consist of a variety of tests, but out of them all, they only choose three and these three tend to be the most common" the room suddenly darkened and a projector turned on revealing a slideshow of images.

"One is the Hurdles in which you have your Pokemon jump over a set of hurdles. The second most used Track and Field event tends to be the Disc Catch, which as the name implies, your Pokemon have to jump and catch as many discs as possible before the time runs out. And finally, the Relay race which is also as the name implies only with Pokemon " the grunt informed the three 'recruits'. "As the race is about to start, that is when we will jump in on our helicopters and drop down some smoke bombs to cover the field and take that Vulpix along with some other strong Pokemon we could find, per the Admins orders. We get in, we get out. Are we clear?"

Akatsuchi, Naruto and Hinata stared dumbly at the schematic, but managed a nod. The plan was well thought out.

"Great, good luck you three. The transport is waiting outside" the grunt saluted and the three left with Quilava and Espeon. As they exited, they paused when they saw a black car, most likely for them seeing as their was a chauffeur standing by the open door and was wearing a ring with the ROOT symbol on his left hand. The trio and the Pokemon climbed into the car before heading off to the dome.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokeathlon Dome<strong>

The group walked through the doors with Quilava, Espeon and Akatsuchi's now released, Geodude. As they neared the front desk, there was a loud commotion to their left and they turned to see a large man with white hair tied back in a ponytail and a bushy white mustache. He was wearing a blue shirt with matching pants which were decorated with silver stars. A dark blue jacket was worn over the shirt and finally a pair of black cowboy boots completed the look. His black eyes became upside down Us as he smiled at the people crowding around him, only to have the large, blue muscular Pokemon next to him, a Poliwrath, stamp its foot down in annoyance at having its trainer bothered.

"Now, now Poli...these younguns just want to meet me" the man spoke to his Pokemon.

"Poli Poli Poliwrath!" the Pokemon replied before taking a few steps away from the crowd.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked. Hinata took out her guide book from her backpack and flipped through the pages.

"That's Magnus" she spoke as she reached the page on the Pokeathlon Dome on the section about Goldenrod City. "He's the owner and maker of the Pokeathlon and was once said to be able to best a Machamp at arm wrestling back in his prime"

"Wow...that's a strong guy" Akatsuchi whistled in amazement. The three 'double agents' made their way to the front desk and registered their Pokemon for the Pokelathon. Naruto went with Quilava, Heracross and Wooper, since Pidgeotto was still gone. Hinata went with Espeon, Furret and her newly caught female Nidoran. Akatsuchi used his Geodude, his Onix and his Sandshrew. The three of them made the Black team.

"HELLO FOLKS AND WELCOME TO TODAY'S POKEATHLON! WE HAVE MANY STRONG POKEMON TODAY AND IT HAS BEEN TOLD MY OUR OWNER, MR. MAGNUS, THAT TODAY'S EVENTS ARE THE TRACK AND FIELD EVENTS!" the announcer cried into the microphone. "SO HERE'S OUR TEAMS FOR THE DAY; THE YELLOW TEAM..." the announcer gestured to a trio of people, all having flying type Pokemon such as Pidgey, Spearow and Skiploom. "THE RED TEAM..." this team was made of up of speedy fire types like Growlithe and our protagonists noted the presence of the golden Vulpix. "THE BLUE TEAM..." the team had a set of ground types like Sandshrew and Sandslash, "AND THE BLACK TEAM!"

The crowd roared in delight at seeing the event.

"AND NOW FOR THE FIRST EVENT...THE HURDLE EVENT!" the announcer gestured to the track nearby as it began to whir and suddenly a number of hurdles were shown. "TRAINERS AND POKEMON MUST LEAP OVER THESE HURDLES AND THE FIRST TEAM MEMBER TO MAKE IT TO THE END WINS THE EVEN FOR THAT TEAM!"

The trio performed alongside their Pokemon just like the other trainers. However, Naruto and Hinata were very young and Akatsuchi wasn't really built for jumping, but he was doing well. However, due to their being young, they were quite short and nearly tripped over all of the hurdles making them drag into last place and due to their height, with respect to Naruto and Hinata, and weight, with respect to Akatsuchi, they were unable to completely leap over a good number of the hurdles.

They crossed the finish line, the crowd still cheering for the event. After the points were tallied, they moved on to the disc catching round.

"Wow, unbelievable, the novice Black team is really taking it home. That Onix is really taking advantage of its height, while the Espeon and Quilava are performing a tag team jump, using each other to reach higher discs. Folks this is how a team should act" the announcer yelled as he saw Espeon throw Nidoran into the air to catch a disc before Quilava given a boost by using Wooper's hard head as a spring board. Heracross used its wings to fly up and catch numerous amounts of discs with ease while also helping Hinata's Furret as it stood atop its back. Zubat and Geodude were making good use of their wings/ability to levitate. The timer buzzed and our protagonists won the Disc Catching round.

"Hmmm we actually won" Akatsuchi said in surprise.

"YATTA!" Naruto hugged Hinata in joy before going to his Pokemon and doing the same. Hinata blushed like a tomato as she still felt the warmth from Naruto's short embrace.

After the brief intermission, the Pokemon began to line up along the starting line for the Relay Race.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL EVENT...THE COVETED RELAAAAAAAY RAAAAACE!" the crowd cheered louder than they had ever had as they watched the Pokemon's legs tense up, ready to run.

"ALRIGHT, ONE POKEMON FROM EACH OF THE THREE TEAM MEMBERS WILL TAKE PART AS THE RELAY TEAM!" Naruto, Hinata and Akatsuchi chose Quilava, Espeon and Geodude respectively.

"Okay, the race will now commence in...POKEMON ON YOUR MARKS!"

"The plan's about to start, where is Pidgeotto with those policemen?" Hinata whispered to her crush as she spied the shiny Vulpix off to the side, jumping up and down as a warm up exercise for the race.

"I don't know, but hopefully he'll come back quickly" Naruto replied.

"Also remember to keep an eye out for Wallace, he's the one going for the Vulpix" Akatsuchi reminded the two younger people.

"THE RACE WILL START IN THREE...TWO...ONE AND..." however before the announcer could say start, the sound of whirring helicopter blades made themselves known. Everyone looked up at the large blackhawks, a large red 'R' emblazoned on each of them. The helicopters opened hatches beneath themselves before releasing multiple black bombs.

The crowd went into a panic and Magnus, who was watching the Pokeathlon today, was in complete shock over what was transpiring.

"N-Nani?" he gaped, but then he saw the bombs fall. As they hit the ground, they released clouds of black smoke that covered nearly the entire field. Then ropes fell from the same hatches and ROOT grunts began to descend from the helicopters.

"ALRIGHT MEN, SEARCH FOR WHATEVER STRONG POKEMON YOU CAN FIND!" one of the grunts, obviously a superior one, yelled to the others.

"HAI!" the others grunts responded before running through the smoke to look for the Pokemon. One of the smaller grunts, a blue haired boy searched the stadium for the shiny Vulpix we was assigned to take. However, as he was running, he slammed into something.

"ITAI!" the person cried out in pain as they were knocked down. Wallace falling on top of them. As Wallace shook his head to rid himself of the cobwebs that now filled his head, he opened his eyes to stare into the pale purple eyes of one Hinata Hyuga.

"Wallace-san!" she gaped.

"H-Hinata-chan?" he quickly got up, Hinata following suit as she stared at him. That stare turning into a glare.

"You're with ROOT!" she growled and she whistled loudly. A few seconds later, Espeon appeared by her side, glaring at the blue haired boy. Wallace gritted his teeth before sending out his Squirtle.

"Gomen nasai my love, but we will have to meet another day. I will hope we see each other again" he winked at her and blew her a kiss.

"SQUIRTLE USE BLIZZARD!" the Tiny Turtle Pokemon complied and then a large wall of ice erected itself in front of Hinata, separating her from the enemy.

"K-Kuso" the normally shy girl cursed. "ESPEON BREAK IT DOWN WITH FOCUS BLAST!" Espeon nodded and launched forth the blue sphere of energy, however the resulting explosion only caused a large crack in it.

"It's a larger wall than I thought, and I can't tell how large it is with all this smoke" she turned to her Pokemon. The smoke then began to clear as the Yellow team, who had flying types, had one of their Pokemon use Whirlwind to scatter the smoke. Everyone gaped as they saw the ROOT members all surrounding a large net where the Pokemon were captured. The heavy metal weights attached to the ends of the nets kept them from getting up, even Akatsuchi's Onix was strapped down by the weight of the net.

"WALLACE DO YOU HAVE THE VULPIX?" Ruby shouted to the boy. Wallace ran up to the red haired woman with the unconscious Fox Pokemon. Its trainer gasped.

"HEY GIVE ME BACK THAT VULPIX!" the trainer was a young girl, about fifteen years old and had long orange hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red track suit signifying she was in fact on the Red team. She then called out her other two Pokemon, a Weepinbell and a Quagsire.

"WEEPINBELL RAZOR LEAF, QUAGSIRE USE WATER GUN!" she commanded them. The two Pokemon aimed their attacks at the kidnapper of their fellow team member, but Wallace rolled on the ground to avoid the attacks.

"That's your Vulpix?" Naruto and Akatsuchi asked the girl as they were right near to her.

"Hai" the girl replied as she told hr Pokemon to take down the Zubat in an effort to find her Vulpix amongst the large flock of them.

"So, let's get your Vulpix back" Naruto turned to Quilava whose flames ignited. "QUILAVA EMBER!" Quilava unleashed a barrage of small fireballs at the grunts causing them to fly back from the small explosion, but they quickly recovered and took out some Pokeballs.

"GO ZUBAT!" a horde of the Bat Pokemon flew through the air and screeched. Naruto reached to take out Flaffy when he realized he had left his backpack in the team's room where they were to prepare before the competetion and his belt that had his Pokeballs were in the backpack.

"Kuso, fine WOOPER GO!" Naruto yelled, but he looked to see his water type was trapped beneath the net with Heracross along with everyone else's Pokemon. The only free Pokemon were the Pokemon of our protagonist trio.

"GEODUDE USE ROCK THROW!" Akatsuchi told his Pokemon. The floating boulder nodded before raising its arms and slamming them on the ground allowing its fingers to penetrate the dirt. Geodude pulled out two large rocks and then chucked them at thew Zubat horde. A large amount of them were hit with the super effective attack causing many of them to faint.

"QUILAVA USE FLAME WHEEL!" Naruto commanded. The Volcano Pokemon morphed into a rotating wheel of fire and rushed towards the Zubat.

"Zubat use Confuse Ray!" a few grunts commanded. The sonic waves flew through the air only to be disrupted as a blast of telekinetic energy struck the Bat Pokemon. The grunts looked to see Hinata's Espeon standing near to them. Its eyes were a startling electric blue colour signifying its use of Confusion. While the Pokemon were battling, Wallace was running back to the helicopter and saw his sister waiting for him.

"Here you go, nee-chan!" he said handing the Fox Pokemon over to Sapphire.

"Great job, otouto. Now come on, we gotta get out of here!" Sapphire said as she grabbed her little brother and tugged the rope. Another one of the blackhawks used a rope with a hook at the end to take up the net containing the other Pokemon and began to raise it up. The group then saw a red flare shoot up from one of the helicopters and it exploded.

"RETREAT!" one of the grunts bellowed. Naruto looked around and gritted his teeth as he watched the helicopters descended to pick up the rest of the grunts, however they were headed off when a wall of fire suddenly streaked across the field. Everyone in the stands and on the field turned to see a large squadron of policemen, each of them with Growlithe, the lead one had an Arcanine. Above them was Naruto's Pidgeotto.

"PIDGEOTTO!" Naruto called out to his flying type. The bird flew back to Naruto and perched atop his shoulder.

"ALRIGHT MEN, TAKE DOWN THOSE COPTERS MAKE THEY DON'T ESCAPE WITH THE POKEMON!" the officer with the Arcanine yelled.

"HAI!" the Growlithe and their trainers then ran into the fray and began to take down the Zubat horde with their Growlithe's all using Flamethrower. The power of the fire type attacks showed that they were extremely well trained.

"Kuso, get us out of here!" Sapphire yelled to the pilot as Ruby pulled up the rope to the copter. The pilot nodded and the copters began to rise, but not before Pidgeotto's Gust attack sent the one containing the net of Pokemon flying away. The net landed with resounding boom before it was torn apart by the combined might of the confined Pokemon. The Pokemon released their cries of joy and ran up to their trainers.

"WOOPER, HERACROSS!" Naruto was tackled to the ground by his two Pokemon. Nidoran and Furret jumped into Hinata's arms and licked her face with joy causing her to laugh at the tickling feeling while Akasuchi's Sandshrew latched onto his face in happiness as Onix nuzzled him. The happy moment was later ruined however, for the sound of a helicopter still filled the air.

The helicopter containing the shiny Vulpix was able to escape Pidgeotto's powerful Gust attack. Hinata looked up and saw Wallace looking at her with a look of regret causing her eyes widen in surprise. The blackhawk took off and left the area for Mahogany Town.

"No... MY VULPIX!" the trainer of the shiny Pokemon fell to her knees as the Uchiha Police Force helped her up.

"It's alright miss, we'll do whatever we can to ensure that you get your Vulpix back" the officer said, "Now come we need to take you in for a few questions and then you can go home" The girl nodded before pausing as she saw Naruto, Hinata and Akatsuchi. She walked up to them and looked them in the eyes.

"Gomen nasai" Naruto said. The girl looked confused.

"For what?"

"I said I would help you get your Vulpix back from ROOT...and I failed" the blonde dropped his head in shame causing the girl to reach out and grip the younger boy's shoulder.

"It's no problem, you did what you could. I mean look what you three did. You helped in taking down one of the three helicopters of those people and the majority of them are going to jail" the girl smiled at Naruto. Naruto grinned and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Nah, I didn't do much. The police did..." he was interrupted by a few officers and the commanding officer, the two Growlithe and one Arcanine alongside them.

"Excuse me young man, I am Commanding Officer Hikaku Uchiha... are you the owner of that Pidgeotto?" the commander asked gesturing to the Flying type on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto nodded.

"Hai"

"You are commended for your actions in helping to prevent a great crime in our fair city"

"Aww shucks, I didn't do it myself...Hinata-chan and Akatsuchi helped too" he turned to his friends. The officers nodded and bowed to the three.

"Arigato, for your help" Hikaku said before turning and walking back to help his men get the caught ROOT members to the jail car and take them to the actual prison. The Pokeathlon was then cancelled for the day due to the actions of today. The competitors and the members of the audience began to exit the dome. The trio, along with their Pokemon, went back into their team room and changed back into their regular clothes. Naruto returned Heracross to its ball, but Wooper decided to remain outside for a while as it rested atop Naruto's head. Hinata and Akatsuchi returned all their Pokemon, minus Espeon and Geodude, to their balls as well.

As the group was about to leave they were met with a slightly familiar face. It was the trainer of the shiny Vulpix. She walked up to Naruto and looked down at the shorter boy.

"Oh hey, you're that trainer of that shiny Vulpix" Naruto said. She nodded.

"Hai, I just wanted to thank you three again for trying to help me get my Vulpix back, unlike other people..."she looked at the other contestants who were too stupid to have not done anything.

"So...what's your names?" the girl asked.

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Oh right, I remember seeing you on the television. You won the contest yesterday, really cool job" Hinata blushed at the praise.

"Arigato" the pale eyed girl replied.

"I'm Akatsuchi Miyake" **(A/N: Last name comes from his Japanese voice actor's own last name)**

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. The next Champion of the Johto region" he replied. The girl giggled at the boy.

"Johto Champion huh? Well I'm Suzuki Reish, one of the many people that are going to stand in your way of becoming the Champion" Suzuki grinned.

"You're going for the Johto League too?" the blonde asked. Suzuki nodded and held two fingers.

"I have two badges right now, I'm going to challenge the Goldenrod City leader soon. How many do you have?"

"Three" he stated with pride.

"Quilava QUIL!" the Volcano Pokemon nodded.

"Woopa Woopa" the Mud Fish Pokemon tilted its head to the side causing everyone sweatdrop at the blank look on its face.

"So, three badges huh?" Naruto nodded.

"He lost the first time" Akatsuchi informed Suzuki causing Naruto to become enveloped by a dark cloud of shame.

"Her Miltank beat all three of his Pokemon that time" Hinata added causing the cloud to become larger and rain and lightning bolts came from the sky. Suzuki blinked as she saw Naruto's thundercloud of shame.

"I don't think he likes to be reminded of that" Suzuki commented as she waved away the thundercloud from over Naruto's head. Suzuki then tapped Naruto and he raised his head.

"Here's my number" she said. Naruto looked to see the girl's Pokegear displaying her number.

"Why?"

"So that way we stay in touch. You're obviously going to find Vulpix before me since you have three badges and are going to be heading for Ecruteak City soon enough"

"Oh, ok" Naruto said as they exchanged numbers. After that Suzuki smirked at the younger trainer.

"Well I best be going" Suzuki said, however as she turned Naruto called out to her.

"SUZUKI!" the girl turned to see Naruto's eyes staring at her, unbridled determination burning within them, "We WILL find your Vulpix, I promise you that" Suzuki giggled and nodded.

"I'll hold you to that promise!" she called back before leaving. Afterwards the group left the dome only to once again be halted. Before them was Magnus and his Poliwrath.

"I was told by the police that a young blonde boy with spiky blonde hair helped alert them of the tragedy that befell my wonderful arena" Magnus spoke as he walked up to the trio. Naruto glanced around before pointing at himself.

"Me?" he asked stupidly causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Of course it's you, baka" Akatsuchi said.

"Geo Geodude" the rock type shook its head at Naruto's stupidity.

"Hai, you. I just wanted to thank you and your friends for helping to put a stop to the organization from trying to steal the trainers' Pokemon" Magnus said with a grin.

"Poliwraaaath" the fighting/water type hugged the three in a bone crushing hug, along with their Pokemon. Their cracked at the force of the hug causing them to comically faint from the pain, drool falling from their mouths and their eyes becoming circular and completely white. Magnus chuckled at that as Pliwrath rested them all back down on the ground.

"Your Poliwrath hurts" Akatsuchi said as he pushed his back into place.

"Gomen, Poli gets excited by people he likes" they all turned to see Poli crying a river of tears as he nuzzled Wooper. Naruto returned Wooper to its ball so as to save it from the wrath of Poli's nuzzling.

"Anyways, as a token of my appreciation...here's a rare item I had back from when I was in my youth" Magnus reached into his pocket and pulled three pieces of candy wrapped in blue wrapping paper. He placed one in each of the three trainer's hands. The three looked confused as they looked at them.

"These are just pieces of candy. What would these do?" Naruto asked. Magnus smirked.

"They just seem like regular pieces of candy, but the truth is that these are actually special types of candy known a Rare Candy that help increase the level of your Pokemon and thus make them stronger" Magnus explained causing them and their Pokemon to gape in shock.

"REALLY?" Naruto quickly reached for Dratini's Pokeball when he realized something. "Oh right, I left Dratini at the DayCare Center like Kakashi-sensei told me"

Naruto shrugged and then took out the next best thing. The orb shook and opened it to reveal his Wooper.

"Your Wooper looks well trained" Magnus said now that he got a good look at the Pokemon. Naruto ignored the man's compliment and gave Dratini the Rare Candy. The water type sniffed the delicacy before opening its mouth and crunched down on the candy. Wooper released a cry of happiness before it froze. Naruto's Pokedex beeped and he took it out.

**Your Wooper has now gained the ability to use the attack Mud Bomb. Would you like to forget a move to learn Mud Bomb?** Naruto gaped.

"AWESOME!" Naruto grinned as he chose Yes on the option box that appeared on the Pokedex. Mud Bomb was a powerful ground type move and would surely aid him in his battles.

**Please a choose a move you would like to forget: Water Gun, Slam, Leer and Mud Shot**

Naruto chose to forget Leer ad suddenly a blue beam of energy rocketed from the Pokedex. The blue beam then retracted back into the Pokedex.

**Your Wooper now knows Mud Bomb. **The Pokedex spoke before beeping and went into Sleep Mode.

Wooper blinked before it suddenly opened its mouth and released a powerful sphere of mud. The attack was extremely powerful as shown by it sending Magnus' Poli skidding backwards from the force.

"Poli Poliwrath Wrath" the final evolution of Poliwag shook its fist at the Mud Fish Pokemon. Wooper shrunk away before making its way to Naruto and rested against his shoulder.

"Wooper" it said in an apologetic tone. After that little show, Hinata gave her own to Togepi allowing it to learn Sweet Kiss while Akatsuchi gave his own to his Sandshrew allowing it to learn Rollout. After that Magnus left and the trainers returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"Come back any time" he told the group. The trio nodded before walking off. Naruto sighed as he placed his hands behind his head.

"So we beat Fuka-chan, we won a contest, beat ROOT and got Rare Candies...the only problem with that is that we didn't get to save Suzuki's Vulpix" Naruto frowned.

"Well then, we're just going to have to get stronger then" Akatsuchi said with a smirk. Hinata giggled.

"Hai, to Ecruteak City then?" she asked her blonde friend. Naruto grinned his infamous foxy grin.

"To Ecruteak City!" he yelled and ran off with Quilava at his side. Hinata and Espeon followed after. Akatsuchi shook his head as he looked at Geodude.

"So Geodude...what do you think?"

"Geo Dude Dude Geo" the rock type replied.

"Yeah I think they're a fun duo too...HEY GUYS WAIT UP!" Akatsuchi said as he ran after the two pre-teens and their starters.

* * *

><p><strong>Mahogany Town- Team ROOT HQ<strong>

Deep beneath the floors of a disguised PokeMart, the large complex of ROOT's HQ lay. There were many grunts roaming the hallways. Some doing work while some were on a break and were just chatting with their fellow grunts.

However, deep within the base a lone figure sat in a comfy leather chair. A laptop open displaying the Home Screen, but the chair was facing the television screen within the office room.

_"Good afternoon Johto, this is Rukia Kuchiki here to tell of the latest in news updates. The notorious group known as ROOT, an ancient organization thought have been extinct for the past thirty years, had resurfaced during today's Pokeathlon in Goldenrod City. The organization nearly got away with stealing the Pokemon. One of their helicopters was caught by the powerful Gust attack made by the Pidgeotto of a young trainer who remains anonymous as told by the Uchiha Police Force and the owner of the establishment, Mr. Magnus. The ROOT agents caught are currently in prison, but now the Johto region knows what is happening and the Police Force is doing its best search for the evil criminal organization and stop them from committing whatever plot they have planned. Now to Ichigo Kurosaki with the_ weather"

The doors suddenly opened and a grunt walked in. The person sitting in the chair turned off the television and faced the grunt, although his face was hidden by the shadows of the room.

"Leader-sama...the group has returned with the special cargo" the grunt said with a salute. The leader nodded.

"Arigato for informing me of this. Given the news update I just saw, I would have thought we had failed" the grunt nodded in agreement.

"Hai, Leader-sama" the grunt was about to leave when the automatic doors slid open and revealed Wallace with his sisters, Ruby and Sapphire. Wallace walked up to the desk and bowed alongside his sisters.

"Leader-sama...we apologize for not retrieving the other Pokemon other than the Vulpix. There were interferences" Ruby said.

"Gomen nasai" Sapphire added. The leader raised his hand and waved them off.

"It is no problem, Ruby...Sapphire. The Vulpix is all that I REALLY wanted" the leader watched as Wallace walked up with the golden furred fox.

"The rare shiny Vulpix you requested" Wallace placed the unconscious golden Fox Pokemon on the head of ROOT's desk. The leader nodded before speaking in a male voice.

"You have done well, Wallace...my son" the leader spoke. Wallace nodded and bowed.

"Arigato...Tou-san" the leader reached forth and took the Vulpix in his hands. Ruby and Sapphire then walked up.

"Tou-san?" they spoke simultaneously.

"Hai?" their father replied.

"Just a question, but what are you going to do with the Vulpix?" the red haired girl asked.

"Other than study of course, but what do you hope to find from studying it?" Sapphire added after her sister. The leader smirked as he rose up from his chair and stroked the unconscious six tailed Fox Pokemon.

"As I have told you two before and I'm sure you have told your brother this...these odd coloured Pokemon, the Shiny Pokemon, are said to be blessed, becoming stronger and much better than their original coloured brethren, by the Pokemon gods of the region...one of the sky and one of the sea" the leader paused as he looked at a large picture on the wall showing the painting of a what looked like the stained glass images one would see in a church. There was the image of a rainbow hued bird surrounded by three beasts. One yellow, one red and one blue. Next to that was the image of a silver hued bird surrounded by three other birds and like its sister picture, these birds were red, blue and yellow like the beasts. Between the two was an image clouded in green and surrounded by what looked like pieces of foliage.

**(A/N: This picture will be shown on my profile for those who wish to see it)**

"This process would take energy from those two gods...thus their energy lies within the Shiny. I aim to find this energy, and then I will use it track down the two legendary Pokemon and capture them so that I may fulfill the dream of ROOT and revive Danzo-sama...but also to find the that I hope to gain for this is the way to find... the Beast of the Sea and the God of the Sky and through them will I find the one who travels through time" the Leader's eyes snapped open to reveal the dark violet irises within them and a grin similar to that of the Chesire Cat.

"I will find you...Celebi"

**(A/N: Well guys what do you think? This is just a bit of a filler episode kind of thing, but it is a major part of my plot and what ROOT plans to do other than trying to find their lost leader. I know there wasn't much action here, but not all chapters require action. So anyways, the painting in the Leader's room, the link will be posted on my profile at the bottom somewhere so if you want to see it, check there. **

**Now then, ROOT has gotten its hands on the rare Shiny Pokemon, but what does the leader plan to do with the legendary Pokemon of time. Naruto, Hinata and Akatsuchi race towards Ecruteak to get Naruto's fourth badge and also so that he and his friends can train and get stronger along the way. If Naruto conquers this Ghost type gym leader he would be half way to getting all eight badges and making his way to the Johto League Silver Conference and the Elite Four. However, something odd is said to lie within the ancient Burned Tower. The once proud resting place of the ancient 'Rainbow hued Pokemon'. Just what awaits our heroes in there...and how did Sasuke reach there so quickly? **

**Find out all of this and more in the next exciting chapter of Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 10:Ghosts of the Past. **

** Note that Akatsuchi's Sandshrew and Naruto's Wooper are all at a level just before the level of their evolution so Naruto will soon get a Quagsire and Akatsuchi will soon get a Sandslash. Woohoo for them.**

**ALSO I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANY TIME SOON. MY EXAMS ARE COMING UP THIS MAY AND SO I WILL NOT HAVE ANY TIME TO UPDATE. SO PLEASE BE PATIENT IN MY UPDATING. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING AND WISH ME LUCK, I'M GOING TO NEED IT)**

**Pokedex: Seen-58**

** Caught-44**

**Character Bio: Sakura Haruno**

**Eye Colour: Green**

**Hair Colour: Pink**

**About: Sakura has lived in New Bark Town her entire life with both her parents and even though she comes off as shallow, she has a great need to protect her Pokemon, is a good friend when she wants to be. She is a strong trainer in her own right as the use of her great intellect to aid her in battle to come up with quick strategies on the fly comes in handy, but there are times when the strategy fails because of Sakura's inability to come up with quick backup plans, something that she is constantly working on doing. Sakura was bullied when she was younger because of her hair colour and her seemingly large forehead, but found a friend in Ino Yamanaka. Sakura then became Ino's rival for Sasuke's "love" and the two, although still good friends, drifted apart a bit. Sakura aims to become a top coordinator, much like Hinata and Ino. She hopes to somehow break through Sasuke's shell of 'emo-ness' and become noticed by him.**

**Naruto's Team:**

Quilava(Male)

Pidgeotto(Male)

Dratini(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Wooper(Female)

Flaffy(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoran(Female)

Hoppip(Female)

Furret(Male)

Togepi(Male)


	10. Chapter 10:Ghosts of the Past

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 10: Ghosts of the Past

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

** I have a buddy on this site who goes by the name bloodrake. He just started his first story which features his own Original Character in the DC universe. Original character, original superhero too and it sounds like it would be a real nice story if you guys gave him some support by reading his story. Review to give him some help in anything that he needs to get through with and also fave and alert him if you guys like the story. So name of the story is Vanguard, author bloodrake, remember that guys. **

**Poll-With Dratini in the Daycare what should Naruto's temporary sixth Pokemon be? Poll is up.**

With the little episode in Goldenrod having blown over, the trio had already set off for Ecruteak City, the oldest city in all of Johto. Walking through the building that led to the National Park the three trainers and the two starters spotted a familiar face standing beside the door that led to said park.

"Shibi-san!" Naruto called out. The bug type gym leader turned before waving at the young blonde as he and his friends ran over to him.

"Ah, Naruto-san...a pleasure to see you again. Same to you, Hinata-san, Akatsuchi-san" Shibi greeted the three with a small bow.

"So Shibi-san, what brings you to Goldenrod?" Akatsuchi asked the older man. The man adjusted his shades.

"Well, today is Saturday so the Bug Catching Contest is today. I am one of the judges since I have one this contest so many times, I'm waiting on Shino right now...he and his canine-like friend are supposed to be..."

"Tou-san" a voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of the three trainers, Quilava and Espeon. Shibi just stood there like a statue as he waved to his son.

"Shino, glad you could make it"

"What the...Shino, don't do that!" Naruto yelled. Shino tilted his head in confusion as Spinarak crawled atop his head.

"What exactly did I do, Naruto-san?" the bug type user questioned. The boy was prevented from replying when Kiba and Akamaru jumped out from behind the boy and went "BOO/GROWL!". This caused Naruto to react in surprise and suddenly lash out, nailing both boy and Pokemon in the nose with a punch each.

"Itai, what the hell was that for baka?" the brown haired boy said as he checked to see if he was bleeding.

"Gomen nasai, Kiba...Akamaru, but you surprised me and I just reacted" Akamaru let loose a small Ember at Naruto only for Quilava to suddenly jump in the air and eat the fire. Quilava smirked at its fellow fire type and then pointed at its mouth to say it wanted more to eat. This caused the entire group to sweatdrop at the Volcano Pokemon's gluttony.

"So, Shino are you going to enter this Bug Catching thing?" Naruto asked. Shino nodded.

"Hai, this will be my fourth time entering. I have done it before when I was younger. I aim to catch a powerful Pokemon so as to match that Heracross of yours when we meet in the league" Shino replied. Kiba snorted at that.

"What makes you say, dobe here is going to even get into the Silver Conference, Shino"

"Well I nearly beat you didn't I?" Naruto asked causing Kiba to turn red with rage.

"Urasai, baka" he said hitting Naruto over the head. The blonde glared at his rival before they began to get into a small scuffle, a small anime dust cloud forming around them as chibified limbs and insults flew through the air. Hinata giggled at her crush's actions as she saw the dust cloud die down to find he had Kiba in a headlock and giving the boy a painful noogie.

"AGH NARUTOOOO!" the canine trainer tried desperately to free himself only for both boys to stop their scuffle as they saw the intense look that Shibi was giving them...well as intense as a sunglasses hidden look could be anyways.

"Yosh, well Shibi-san...can I join the contest too?" the blonde trainer asked.

"I...I would like to join too" Hinata twiddled her fingers.

"Count me in, if that blonde baka is in so am I. I'm not going to lose to you!"

Shibi sweatdropped as he saw the boys glare at each other...it was like Minato and A all over again, except with more lightning between their eyes and less lightning from two overly powerful electric Pokemon fighting each other.

"Alright, you two calm down" Akatsuchi said as he grabbed the two boys by their collars to prevent them from mauling each other again. Shibi then told the group to follow him. The group gazed in awe as they saw how large National Park was. The area was beautiful to say the least. Every single piece of vegetation was a healthy green colour. Numerous bug type Pokemon flew/crawled around the area before going into the tall grass further along the length of the park.

"Sugoi" Hinata whispered. However, her thoughts of how peaceful the park was were crushed as a few loud trainers came through to meet the Azalea gym leader.

"Aburame-sama, can we begin the Bug Catching Contest now?" one asked. A bug net was strapped to his back and he was gripping it as if his life depended on it. Shibi nodded before leading the contestants, minus Akatsuchi since he didn't want to join, to the area of the park which had extremely tall grass. Shibi looked over his contestants, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and three other trainers. He spotted Akatsuchi sitting on a park bench looking at the Butterfree fly by...before getting hit in the head with a rock by a young toddler causing the large man to comically fall off his perch and meet the ground, his Geodude gaping in shock at seeing its trainer being assaulted. Shibi shook his head as he tried to contain the want to laugh, but being an Aburame he couldn't show emotions...well not much emotion anyways. He adjusted his sunglasses before turning back to the others.

"Alright, the rules are simple. A few Net Balls are given to each of you..." Shibi held up the Pokeball. Its top half was blue, but was decorated with black stripes that made it look like a web. "You will use these Net Balls alone to catch your Bug Pokemon. Anything else and you will be disqualified. You are limited only to these five Net Balls. Now then, you must first catch a Bug type Pokemon within the given time limit of ten minutes. The Pokemon caught are ranked in terms of rarity, so say you catch a Caterpie or a Weedle, you have a more likely chance of losing since those are common bug types, but if you catch a rarer Pokemon such as a Scyther or a Pinsir, then you have a more likely chance of winning"

Naruto raised his hand, "Hai, Naruto-san?"

"Shibi-san, what do you do if say two competitors catch a Sycther and one catches a Pinsir or if two competitors catch the same Pokemon? How do you rank that?"

"Excellent question. If two trainers or more trainers catch a Pokemon of equal rarity then I will use my level reader to determine its strength. Therefore, the Pokemon with the higher level will win" Shibi explained.

"Shibi-san?" Hinata questioned, "What if, say you catch a Beedrill which has a higher level than a Scyther or Pinsir, would you still win?" The gym leader shook his head.

"No, the contest is more or less based on rarity. The only time levels will be put into consideration would be if you caught a Pinsir and Shino caught another Pinsir, then I would to compare levels to see which one is stronger" Hinata nodded in understanding.

"Are there any more questions?" Shibi asked. The contestants shook their heads and Shibi nodded before handing each of the contestants their Net Balls.

"Alright, the timer starts..." Shibi took out a small alarm clock/kitchen timer from who knows where, causing everyone to sweatdrop, "NOW!" he clicked the top of the clock and the timer began to count down from ten minutes. The contestants raced into the grass and the Bug Catching Contest began.

* * *

><p><strong>With Akatsuchi<strong>

The rock type trainer, after recovering from the swollen lump on his head that the toddler had inflicted upon him with a rock, walked through the park, Geodude floating beside him, as he saw Naruto and Hinata, along with their partner Pokemon, run into the grass. Akatsuchi thought for a while.

'Those two are always catching new Pokemon...maybe it's time I catch a new rock type' Akatsuchi thought before taking out his red Pokegear. He activated the map card and saw that the Ruins of Alph were nearby. And where there were ruins, there tended to be Rock type Pokemon. Akatsuchi looked at his Pokeballs on is waist. Geodude, Onix, Sandshrew and Zubat. He had caught the Zubat on a mere whim, but it proved to be quite helpful with its echolation thus allowing him to find more Pokemon to battle when he was in the Union Cave...before he met Naruto and Hinata of course.

The young, eighteen year old trainer walked along the path through the park before coming across the building path way that separated the park from Route 36. Akatsuchi looked at his Pokegear map and nodded.

'So go along Route 36 and then I'll be able to go to the Ruins of Alph...I wonder if I should tell Naruto and Hinata though' the big boned trainer thought for a while before shrugging. "Nah, I'm sure they wouldn't want me to bother them. They must be having fun with the contest, come on Geodude!"

"Dude Geodude"

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and Hinata<strong>

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto had managed to capture a Beedrill, and he was happy when he saw the information for his new catch turn up in the orange Pokedex.

'Another bites the dust' he thought.

**Beedrill the Poison Bee Pokemon. A Bug/Poison type Pokemon and the evolved form of Kakuna. It can take down any opponent with its powerful poison stingers. It sometimes attacks in swarms. **

However, the blonde was too happy to remember, even though the Pokedex just told him, that Beedrill tend to travel in swarms. The size of the swarm depending on the area. Small swarms of about 5 or 6 are found in the National Park, the larger swarms having been only found in forests. Those Beedrill, well they got REALLY mad at our hero and so he and Quilava were soon running for lives before bumping into Hinata and Espeon. Naruto quickly grabbed the blue-black haired girl bridal style and continued to run as Quilava had Espeon on its back.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" she yelled over the wind rushing through her ears. Who knew Naruto could run so fast?

"Beedrill...angry...run!" Hinata's head tilted in confusion, but then looked back and her eyes widened as she saw the Beedrill and then she realized that Naruto was in close contact with her causing her to nearly faint. She managed to remain conscious though and began to notice that her weight was probably slowing him down as she saw Quilava and Espeon running past them. She dropped out his arms, much to her chagrin, and noticed Naruto suddenly take on a burst of speed as the extra weight left him, Hinata by his side as she managed to keep pace with him.

It was only after a minute of running that Hinata realized just how large the grassy area was.

'Interesting' she thought.

Quilava and Espeon were firing fireballs and blasts of telekinetic energy, but no matter how much they tried to fight back, the Beedrill kept chasing them.

"THIS IS NOT FUN!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata rolled her eyes at that, her shyness disappearing due to the adrenalin pumping through her.

"YA THINK!" she shouted at the blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

It was so peaceful. Akatsuchi hummed to himself as he walked along Route 36. He looked at the tall trees and saw the flocks of Pidgey flying above him. He glanced down at the brown earth before kicking a small stone. The stone flew through the air before impacting with a tree...an odd looking tree. Akatsuchi paused when he heard what sounded like a cry of pain originate from said tree.

"SUDO!" the cry was heard again. Akatsuchi and Geodude looked at the tree as they stepped up to it, well actually Geodude floated...a sweatdrop formed on the back of the tree as Akatsuchi began to poke it.

"Odd" Akatsuchi muttered. He then realized that this tree was in the way of his route to the Ruins of Alph. Akatsuchi then took out a Pokeball. The and red and white sphere popped open, and in a flash of white, the Rock Snake Pokemon stood before the small tree causing said tree to shake with fear.

"Onix, just knock down that tree for me please" Akatsuchi told his Pokemon. Onix nodded before charging towards the tree to knock it away with a Tackle only for the tree to suddenly lash out. Onix's head was sent reeling back. Akatsuchi watched as Onix shook its head from side to side to rid itself of the sudden dizziness from the blow. Both trainer and Pokemon looked at each other and then back at the tree as they saw it suddenly gain a pair of eyes and a mouth. Its 'branches', each one having three green coloured orbs that made them looks like they were covered in leaves, began to move like arms and its 'roots' were pulled out of the ground, revealing them to be legs.

"SUDOWOODO!" the tree yelled as it raised its branches and began jumping from side to side as if it were in a boxing match. Geodude got ready to fight, but was stopped by Akatsuchi.

"Now, now Geodude. You may be my partner, but Onix deserves a bit of battles don't you think?" Geodude frowned a bit, but nodded before floating back to its trainer's side. The Rock Snake smirked at its chance to finally get in some action, ever since that little scuffle in Slowpoke Well back in Azalea Town, Onix was barely let out to do battle, only to eat and maybe get in a few practice battles with Geodude and Sandshrew.

Akatsuchi took out his miniature Pokemon Guide Book and went to the Pokemon section and looked at the page where the tree looking Pokemon was shown.

**Sudowoodo the Imitation Pokemon. A Rock type Pokemon. It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining.**

Akatsuchi put away the book and smirked. "Finally another Pokemon to add to my team...ALRIGHT ONIX USE DIG!"

The large Pokemon roared before diving beneath the ground. Sudowoodo looked around the area for the Rock Snake Pokemon. Suddenly the earth began to rumble and Sudowoodo was struck by the large spike atop Onix's head as it burst out of the ground. Sudowoodo flipped through the air before descending towards Onix. The Imitation Pokemon's eyes gained a serious look in them before it suddenly disappeared from Onix's view. Akatsuchi's eyes widened as both he and Onix began to looked around for Sudowoodo.

"Cheap trick, using the same tactic that I used" Akatsuchi suddenly looked to see Sudowoodo appear out of nowhere and slam into Onix's side. A Faint Attack, and a strong one too due to the fact that Onix lost its balance from the blow and fell to the ground. However, before Onix was about to hit the ground, Sudowoodo performed Faint Attack and struck Onix in the head and then went down low and lashed out with its right leg. The Low Kick hit its mark and Onix growled in pain.

"ONIX DRAGONBREATH!" Akatsuchi commanded. Onix nodded before wrapping its tail around Sudowoodo and slammed its fellow Rock type into the ground before opening its jaws. A blast of green flame erupted from Onix's throat and struck the tree-like Pokemon. Sudowoodo screamed in pain from the blow. Onix then stopped before letting go of the opponent.

"Now use Rock Throw!" Akatsuchi said. Onix dug its tail into the ground and suddenly heaved out a few larger boulders. It smacked the boulders towards Sudowoodo with its tail, but Sudowoodo ducked under one rock before spinning and striking out with a straight kick, shattering one boulder. It then grabbed the third one and sent it hurtling back towards the fourth causing them both to crash into one another. The fifth rock, however managed to get through and slam into the Imitation Pokemon. Sudowoodo was sent skidding back. It looked up to see Onix charging forth with a Tackle attack, but Sudowoodo jumped over it.

"It's defenseless in the air, hit it down with your tail and then use Dragonbreath!" Akatsuchi said. Onix lashed out with its, literally, rock hard tail, but they were both surprised when Sudowoodo grabbed the tip of Onix's tail and used it to vault onto Onix's body. Sudowoodo then began to run up towards Onix's head, but Akatsuchi would have none of it.

"Use Dig to get it off!" Onix dived beneath the earth and Sudowoodo was hit by the edge of the tunnel sending it skidding off of Onix. Akatsuchi then gazed in shock as Sudowoodo suddenly gained a white coloured aura before diving down beneath the earth just like Onix.

"Kuso, it used Mimic" he gritted his teeth as he waited to see who would resurface. The earth rumbled and Akatsuchi smirked when he saw Onix, but that smirk became a look of disbelief as he saw Sudowoodo, its arm raised skyward where Onix's chin was previously showing it had gained the hit in the form of a powerful uppercut. Also, with Dig being a Ground type move, the attack was super effective and Onix was teetering.

"DRAGONBREATH!" Onix released the blast of green fire, but Sudowoodo used Mimic to copy the attack and both blasts impacted causing a small explosion. However, Sudowoodo was caught off guard as a rock suddenly flew through the smoke cloud and struck it in the stomach.

"Alright, Onix!" Akatsuchi cheered as Onix tackled Sudowoodo into a tree. The Rock Snake then followed up by slapping Sudowoodo away with its tail. Sudowoodo rolled along the ground, but the Imitation Pokemon refused to go down and so it vanished in a blur of movement before crashing into Onix's, I would assume it would have one, chest. Onix rocked back from the blow, but used force of it leaning back to make a comeback and moved back towards Sudowoodo and the Imitation Pokemon was hit with a body slam (not the move).

Sudowoodo gritted its teeth as it stood back up, albeit slowly. Akatsuchi chuckled.

"I like this Pokemon, such a strong will" Akatsuchi then reached into his pack and took out a Great Ball, after all this Pokemon was rather strong, so it required a stronger Pokeball to contain it. Sudowoodo smirked as it saw the looked Akatsuchi was giving it.

"SUDOWOODO!" the Pokemon cried out before raising its leg and then spun on its other to slam a powerful Low Kick to Onix's lower body. Onix skidded backwards from the blow, but it didn't back down and the Rock Snake released a tongue of green fire from its jaws. Sudowoodo jumped only to be slapped down by Onix's tail.

"Alright, Onix...finish it...ROCK TOMB!" Onix nodded before releasing a roar. The Rock Snake suddenly caused four rocks to levitate as they were freed from the earth. The four rocks floated over to Sudowoodo who just stood there in a defensive stance.

"SUDO!" Sudowoodo was surrounded by a white aura as four boulders of its own rose out of the ground and crashed into Onix's, but suddenly four more, courtesy of Onix flew through the resulting smoke cloud before they began to circle the Rock type. Onix glared at its opponent before releasing a roar, the boulders spun faster before converging at one point. That point being where Sudowoodo was standing. Sudowoodo released a cry of pain as the rocks trapped it. Akatsuchi nodded before clicking the center of the Great Ball causing it to expand.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Akatsuchi threw the blue Pokeball and it nailed the Pokemon in the head. Sudowoodo changed into red coloured energy before being sucked into the sphere. The Great Ball fell to the ground, rolling along the Rock Tomb before settling on the grass. The Great Ball shook once...twice...three times. An audible click was heard and Akatsuchi smirked as he walked over to the ball.

He attached it to his belt before returning Onix to its own, thanking it for a job well done.

"Well seeing as how I've got what I wanted, guess I don't need to see the Ruins of Alph after all...now to see what Naruto and Hinata are up to" the Rock type trainer raced back to the National Park to show his friends his new partner.

* * *

><p><strong>National Park<strong>

Akatsuchi walked through the building path with Geodude, that separated Route 36 from the National Park. A large smile was plastered on his face as he suddenly became a chibified version of himself, throwing Sudowoodo's Pokeball up and down as he went to show it to Naruto and Hinata.

"OIIII NARUTOOOO, HINATAAAA!" the young Hiker hailed out to his two friends. The two had their backs facing him, but when they heard his call they turned and Akatsuchi paused in his run. Both of them, including Quilava and Espeon had a few large swelling pieces of flesh on their bodies, Naruto having the most on his face.

"Nani?" the blonde asked, a bit of spittle flying from his mouth from his swelled cheeks. The scene before him caused Akatsuchi to sweatdrop before he burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES! HAHAHA YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE QWILFISH...Huh?" the rock type trainer looked to find himself floating several feet off the ground by Espeon's confusion and suddenly Quilava impacted with his stomach using a Quick Attack sending Akatsuchi spiraling, rather humourously, into a tree.

"URASTHAI!" Hinata and Naruto yelled, a lisp having developed from their...conditions. Akatsuchi recovered from the blow and ran back over to his friends.

"Gomen nasai, but seriously your faces...what happened?" Akatsuchi asked. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I caughth a Beedrill and the swarm chasth afther both me and Quilava, buth I happened to stumble upon Hinatha-chan and Esthpeon and well...the resth is selfth explanatory" Naruto said.

"Oh, well that's sad to hear, so I'm guessing you guys failed the contest then?" Naruto and Hinata looked at each other before grinning and then pulled out an Evolution Stone, each, from their pockets. Naruto's was a Leaf Stone, Hinata's was a Moon Stone.

"Well, I wouldn'th thay that" Hinata grinned.

"We won, tied for first. I caught a Scyther and Hinata-chan caught a Pinsir" Naruto and Hinata showed the information they gained on the newly caught Pokemon to their friend.

**Scyther the Mantis Pokemon. A Bug/Flying type Pokemon. It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track.**

**Pinsir the Stagbeetle Pokemon. A Bug type Pokemon. It swings its long pincer horns wildly to attack. During cold periods, it hides deep in forests.**

"Shino came second, but Kiba came third" Naruto said as he and the Hyuga put away their prizes. Akatsuchi nodded before taking out his Great Ball.

"Nani?"

"Open it and you'll see my new Pokemon" Naruto gazed at the ball before it opened up and revealed Sudowoodo to their curious eyes.

"QUIL!"

"ESPEON!"

Both Pokemon were caught off guard by the sudden arrival of the Rock type. The Pokemon gave a few test punches with its branches before standing at the ready. However, after seeing that it wasn't sent out to fight it looked around and spied the two trainers and their partners. Naruto looked at the Rock type that was eerily similar to a tree before his Pokedex beeped.

"Nani, but I didn't catch Sudowoodo, why is it showing me it's info?" Naruto wondered.

"Probably because Akatsuchi-san gave you the Pokeball so the Pokedex registers any Pokemon that is technically caught and/or seen by you, Naruto-kun" Hinata explained.

"So you're saying, the Pokedex thinks I'M Sudowoodo's trainer?" Hinata nodded as she took Naruto's orange Pokedex and opened it revealing the information on Sudowoodo to Naruto.

"Well, then...I'm just gonna give it back to Akatsuchi then" Naruto said before handing the Great Ball back to the red clad Hiker.

"Anyways, congratulations on the new Pokemon" the blonde added. Akatsuchi grinned.

"Arigato, so where are Kiba and Shino?"

"Kiba-kun wanted to go to Ecruteak, but Shino-kun told him how that they weren't going anywhere yet because Shibi-san had something for Shino to do here in Goldenrod" Hinata explained.

"Yeah, so enough about them...let's go! Ecruteak awaits along with my fourth badge" Naruto said.

"Quilava Quil Lav" the Volcano Pokemon followed after its trainer in excitement. Hinata and Espeon followed soon after. Akatsuchi groaned as he and Sudowoodo and Geodude ran/floated after the duo.

"They're a nice duo, but for the love of all that is slow and steady why do they have to run?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ecruteak City<strong>

After the short trip through Route 36, after which Naruto and Akatsuchi had decided to battle the few trainers that were past the area where Akatsuchi had caught Sudowoodo, Naruto's Wooper had evolved into a Quagsire and Akatsuchi's Sandshrew became a Sandslash while his Geodude had become a Graveler as well.

"Alright...Oh Hinata?" Akatsuchi turned to the blue-black haired girl.

"Hai?"

"Well I heard that some Pokemon evolve through the use of trading, Graveler being one of them. Therefore, if you do a trade with me, you get new information on the Pokedex and I get a Golem. It's a win-win" Hinata blinked as she processed what Akatsuchi just said before nodding.

"Hai" she took out her Nidoran's Pokeball and traded it for Graveler's before releasing the Rock/Ground type. Graveler then became enveloped in a white light, its form becoming larger and much more round. The light died down to reveal a large boulder with a pair of muscular arms and equally muscular legs. Its head looked very much like a lizard's for some reason, with a few sharp teeth jutting out from its mouth. Its red eyes snapped open as the evolution was complete.

"GOLEM!" the Megaton Pokemon cried. Afterwards, Akatsuchi did another temporary trade with Hinata so that she could gain the information of Sandslash for the Pokedex.

"This has to be luck, there's no way this string of evolutions is just a coincidence" Hinaya whispered to Espeon.

"Espe Espeon Peon!" the Sun Pokemon agreed.

"It's as if this some sort of story that people are reading and the author just wants to get through with some obvious evolutions that should have happened earlier...of course this isn't a story" Hinata mumbled to herself.

**(A/N: I don't know where she got the crazy idea that this was a story and not real life ;D)**

The information gained on each of the Pokemon happened so quickly that they were afraid the Pokedex-es would break from so much information being inputted at once.

**Quagsire the Water Fish Pokemon. A Water/Ground type Pokemon and the evolved form of Wooper. Due to its relaxed and carefree attitude, it often bumps its head on boulders and boat hulls as it swims.**

**Sandslash the Mouse Pokemon. A Ground type Pokemon and the evolved form of Sandshrew. If it digs at an incredible pace, it may snap off its spike and claws. They grow back in a day.**

**Graveler the Rock Pokemon. A Rock/Ground type Pokemon and the evolved form of Geodude. With a free and uncaring nature, it doesn't mind if pieces break off while it rolls down mountains.**

**Golem the Megaton Pokemon. A Rock/Ground type Pokemon and the evolved form of Graveler. It is capable of blowing itself up. It uses this explosive force to jump from mountain to mountain.**

With that done, they entered Ecruteak City and were in awe at how the place seemed to be a blend of modern and ancient times. The homes were ancient japanese styled houses, but there was also a Pokemon Center and a PokeMart in place. They spotted the Ecruteak Gym amongst the set of buildings, which was also a modernized piece of infrastructure.

"Alright, let's take a rest at the Pokemon Center and then we'll take Naruto to the gym" Akatsuchi said. The trio agreed, Quilava and Espeon following right behind them. Akatsuchi decided to keep Golem in its Pokeball because Golem was rather slow when it didn't roll as a way to get around. After healing their Pokemon, thanking the Nurse Shizune who occupied it, they headed for the Ecruteak Gym. Upon entering, the three trainers and two Pokemon looked around before they spied a statue of some odd looking creature. Suddenly the statue spoke, its eyes shining a golden yellow.

_"Hello young trainer and welcome to the Ecruteak Gym. In order to get to the gym leader you will have to cross a path, but beware for the path is disguised by an illusion and thus you will have to be VERY careful where you step or risk plummeting to the floor below" _the statue said.

"NANI? I COULD DIE FROM THAT!" the statue paused before speaking again.

_"True, but that's why there are many large, fluffy mattresses for you to land on should you fall. As for your friends...they cannot be inside the gym otherwise they might try to help you so GET OUT!" _a large boot suddenly flew out of a compartment inside the statue's post and thus literally, kicked Hinata, Akatsuchi and Espeon out of the gym.

"OI, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO KICK THEM OUT?" the statue refused to answer before turning it eyes on Naruto and Quilava.

_"The gym leader awaits you on the other side of the path. Good luck, and if you fall there will red arrows on the ground to lead you to the nearest step ladder so that you can try again"_ the statue said before shutting down. Naruto looked at Quilava before seeing the beginning of the path.

"Oh look, there it is...this'll be a piece of cake" Naruto said.

"Quil Quil" Quilava smiled as it followed behind its trainer. However, just as the two set foot on the narrow pathway, the place suddenly became dark, a spotlight shone down on Naruto and Quilava, but other than that, anything surrounding them was pitch black. Black fog clouds began to roll in from out of the blue...or should I say out of the black.

"So this must be the illusion" Naruto said as he looked around him. The only thing he could see was himself and Quilava, but other than that, he was walking blindly.

"Quilava Quil Lava!"

"Yeah, we should be careful" Naruto said as he carefully took one step at a time. The spotlight continuously shone down on them as the illusion kept them from seeing more than even a centimetre in front of them, but then the two came to a fork in pathway which he felt when he realized both his feet were on an area of the pathway that was beyond the width of the path.

"So Quilava, what do you think? Left or Right?" Quilava launched a small fireball to the left, but the light from the fireball was quickly extinguished when one of the black fog clouds seemed to swallow it up. Quilava sweatdropped as its plan was countered before looking to the right.

"Quil" Quilava walked between Naruto's legs and headed to the right. Naruto followed only to suddenly feel himself falling. Naruto grabbed onto Quilava as the Volcano Pokemon had fallen as well. The two descended, foreseeing themselves hitting harsh ground...but that never came as they felt themselves landing on something soft and cushy. Quilava and Naruto opened their eyes to find themselves atop a fluffy mattress.

"Oh right, the statue said we would land on mattresses if we fell"

"Quilava" the Volcano Pokemon sighed in relief. Suddenly the floor lit up as red arrows pointed them in the direction of the ladder that led them back to the beginning of the pathway.

_"Hmmm, seems you fell, but for a first timer you got pretty far" _the statue's voice echoed throughout the illusion covered gym.

"Oh close your stupid mouth"

"QUILAVA!" the evolved form of Cyndaquil cried out before following its trainer back along the path. Once they came to the fork in the path, they turned left and continued to move through the black fog. Suddenly they saw a light through the fog.

"I think we made it through" Naruto told his partner. The fire type ran after its trainer before they both plowed through the smoke cloud...only to suddenly come face-to-face with a wooden door. The area around them rippled before showing the pathway. It was actually an easy route, go straight for a couple feet, turn right, turn left, go straight and then turn left and you'd find yourself at the door.

"Itai/Quil" both trainer and Pokemon groaned.

_"Well done young trainer, now for the second test" _

"What? I though you said the gym leader was on the other side of the pathway if we got through?"

_"Yeah I did say that, but I never said where the end of the pathway lied did I?" _the statue's voice echoed. Naruto and Quilava narrowed their eyes at the statue's logic. The door before them suddenly released a click. Naruto then opened the door and he and Quilava found themselves in a field of cherry blossom trees.

"Nani?"

"Quil?"

_"Welcome to the second illusion field. In this area, you are within a Sakura Blossom field. In order to get through it, you must find a specific item. There are many items in this area, if you find them you can keep them, but the one you must find, you must hand over to me" _the statue said as it popped out of the ground. Naruto and Quilava were in shock at seeing the statue suddenly appear out of the ground, which was odd seeing as the area was an illusion.

_"Now then, the item to find is based on this riddle: They say Knowledge is Power. I give you the power through teaching, yet there is not much to teach...what am I?"_

Naruto and Quilava scratched their heads at the riddle. To teach without teaching?

"Well, we won't find that item just standing around here, let's look" Quilava nodded before scanning the area with its crimson eyes. Pokemon eyesight was obviously much better than human eyesight. About two minutes into the search, Naruto had already found a pair of Potions which he placed into his bag, but he knew they weren't what they were looking for as Potions don't teach. Then Naruto got an idea.

"OI STATUE-SAN!" the stone statue popped out of the ground once more.

_"You rang?" _

"Hai, I was wondering if I could use any other Pokemon to help me?" the statue paused as if to think before answering.

_"It is not against the rules of the Gym Leader to use your Pokemon to help you find the items"_ the statue replied. Naruto nodded before taking out a Pokeball. In a flash of white light, Pidgeotto came out of the ball.

"Pidgeotto, I need you to use your sharp eyesight to find items hidden throughout the field. Pidgeotto saluted with its wing before taking off and flying around the area. Naruto and Quilava splitting up to search as well. After ten minutes, Naruto had gathered a bit more items, two Super Potions, three Awakenings, one Antidote and one Carbos...but none of them were related to the riddle.

"I give you the power through teaching, yet there is not much to teach...what am I?" Naruto sat down on the illusion affected ground. Pidgeotto and Quilava resting beside their trainer. Naruto racked his brain as he tried to come up with a solution. He ran the list of items through his head. Healing Items, such as Potions and Revives. Stat raising items, such as Carbos and XAccuracy. Hold Items, like Quilava's Charcoal and a Magnet. But an item that taught...

Naruto took his backpack off of his back and opened it, rummaging through it to see if he could find something that could give him a clue as to what he should find. As he was looking through his bag, he froze. Quilava and Pidgeotto looked at their trainer as he had suddenly stopped moving. Naruto took out the white disc labelled TM70: Flash. His first TM that he had gotten from the head Monk at Sprout Tower. It was then that things began to click and Naruto turned to his Pokemon.

"Of course, TMs give Pokemon power by teaching them the move, but there is barely anything a TM has to do in for it to teach the Pokemon the move" Naruto said as the epiphany struck him.

"Pidgeotto, Quilava look for a TM, look for a something that looks like a little disc, like this" he showed them the disc. Quilava and Pidgeotto nodded before taking off to look for the TM. Naruto put away his TM and got back up. Within a few minutes, Pidgeotto had returned with a purple-black disc. Naruto smirked as he twirled the TM on his finger as the statue resurfaced.

_"Well done, you may proceed to the Gym Leader's room"_ the statue spoke. The area around the blonde trainer and his Pokemon began to ripple and swirl before the cherry blossom field seeemed to shatter apart like glass revealing them to be within a large white room. Naruto smirked before the he and his two Pokemon exited the room through the pitch black door in front of them. As they walked through the door, the door seemed to slam shut on its own. The room was pitch black, before light began to illuminate the area causing Naruto, Quilava and Pidgeotto to squint at the sudden shift in brightness.

Naruto then looked around the gym to find it was a battlefield, white lines marked the boundaries on the pitch black field. At the other end of the battlefield was a young woman. She looked to be around Kakashi's age, or at least two to three years younger. Her hair was black as a Murkrow's feathers and her eyes were an eerie crimson colour. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this was very broad material which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages. She wore a pair of black sandals to complete the look.

"So, you're my newest challenger?" the woman asked with a smirk. Naruto nodded as his sapphire eyes stared into her crimson ones.

"Hai, I'm Naruto Uzumaki of New Bark Town" Naruto announced. The woman nodded as she snapped her fingers. Her shadow suddenly seemed to come to life before it extended outwards in front of her before rising out of the ground and taking on the shape of a Haunter.

"Haunter!" the ghost type licked its lips with its extremely long tongue.

"I am Kurneai Yuhi, Gym Leader of Ecruteak City and Master of Illusions. I accept your challenge" Naruto nodded before sending out Pidgeotto. At that, the referee appeared out from behind a support column, scaring the shit out of the challenger and his Pokemon. It was as if he was a ghost or something.

"THIS IS A FOUR-ON-FOUR BATTLE BETWEEN KURENAI YUHI, THE GYM LEADER AND THE CHALLENGER, NARUTO UZUMAKI OF NEW BARK TOWN! THE GYM LEADER IS PERMITTED THE USE OF ONE HEALING ITEM, THE CHALLENGER IS ABLE TO USE THREE HEALING ITEMS! ONLY THE CHALLENGER IS PERMITTED TO SWITCH OUT POKEMON IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BATTLE" the referee raised a pair of flags that he pulled out of nowhere causing Naruto and his Pokemon to sweatdrop as to where the referees kept those things.

"HAIJIME!" the referee swung the flags down and the match began.

"Pidgeotto, Gust Attack!" Pidgeotto flapped its wings rapidly and a large tornado came to life heading towards the Ghost/Poison type.

"Haunter dive into the ground!" Kurenai commanded. Haunter did as instructed and went into the ground before the Gust attack could hit it and the tornado dispersed.

"Pidgeotto, keep your eyes peeled for that Haunter!" Naruto said. Pidgeotto nodded before darting its head every which way in order to look for the dual type. Haunter then resurfaced directly underneath the flying/normal type.

"PIDGEOTTO BENEATH YOU!" Pidgeotto quickly flew higher up as Haunter chased after it. Kurenai gritted her teeth as she saw her Pokemon chase after her opponent's. With Haunter being a Ghost type it could barely do anything against Pidgeotto since it was part Normal type, but with Pidgeotto's Gust attack, Naruto would be able to do damage to her Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack!" Naruto commanded. Kurenai quirked her eyebrow as she thought the boy would be smarter than that.

"You do know Normal type attacks don't work on Ghost types, right?" Kurenai asked. Naruto grinned as he saw Pidgeotto phase through Haunter.

"Yeah, but that was just to get close, PIDGEOTTO GUST!" Pidgeotto flapped its wings and Haunter was suddenly caught in a large wind circulation system. Haunter spiraled up and around the tornado, the slashing winds hurting its body. Kurenai's red eyes widened as the plan the boy had put together. Using Quick Attack as a means to gain close proximity so that it wouldn't allow much room to dodge his attack. Kurenai grinned.

'This might be fun' she thought. As Haunter was released from the Gust attack Pidgeotto shot forth towards Haunter. Pidgeotto flapped its wings once more and a blue tornado shot forth. Naruto grinned as he thought it was a good idea to have taught Pidgeotto Twister. The dragon type move slammed into Haunter causing it to slam into the ground. A small dust cloud formed from the impact before the downed Ghost type was kncoked unconscious by the following Gust attack. Kurenai returned Haunter to its ball before taking out another Pokeball.

"IKUZO, HAUNTER!" another Haunter appeared on the battlefield, but Naruto looked at the Pokemon and could tell that this one seemed stronger than the last one.

"Pidgeotto, Twister!" Pidgeotto released a powerful twister as it flapped its wings, but the Ghost/Poison type merely grinned wider since it was already grinning. Haunter descended into the ground before popping back out behind Pidgeotto. Naruto and Pidgeotto could only gape at the show of speed. Haunter then clenched its hands into fists.

"SUCKER PUNCH!" Haunter nodded before lashing out with a right hook, which Pidgeotto dodged with a barrel roll only to suddenly receive a second punch to the stomach from the left hand. Naruto gritted his teeth as he saw Pidgeotto had gotten hit, even with its superior speed.

"USE GUST!" Pidgeotto called upon the might tornado, but before it could do it, Haunter's eyes shone. A deep red colour filled its irises.

"MEAN LOOK!" Kurenai commanded. Pidgeotto froze for a second before shaking its head and resuming the attack. Haunter was struck, but quickly recovered as Kurenai commanded it to use Night Shade. The Ghost type move flew through Pidgeotto since it had no effect, but the move was merely a decoy as Naruto saw Haunter slam a brutal Sucker Punch to Pidgeotto's beak.

"Keep it up!" Kurenai commanded. Haunter nodded before punching Pidgeotto again in the beak. It followed up with a one-two combo to the chest before grabbing Pidgeotto and flew down, performing a choke slam.

"PIDGEOOOO!" the flying type released a cry of pain as it met the black floor of the gym.

"Pidgeotto, TWISTER!" the dragon type move surrounded both Pokemon and Haunter was sent flying back before being enveloped in another tornado as it followed up with Gust. However, as the Gust attack vanished, Haunter was also shown to not be there.

"Kuso" Naruto looked around at the ground to see where Haunter would pop out, but unknown to him and Pidgeotto, Haunter was not in the floor. Kurenai released a cough. The two challengers looked to see Kurenai smiling at them before pointing up. Both trainer and Pokemon looked up to see Haunter descending from the ceiling.

"HAUUUNTER!" the Pokemon slammed a powerful punch to Pidgeotto's head sending it spiraling downwards before it followed. Haunter grabbed the flying/normal type and then planted two uppercuts to its lower beak before spinning to gain momentum and slammed another Sucker Punch to the stomach.

"Pidgeotto, rotate to steady yourself and then charge!" Pidgeotto complied and charged towards Haunter, a blue glow surrounding it.

"U-TURN!" Naruto commanded. Pidgeotto crashed into Haunter with terrific force sending the Ghost type flying into the wall. Haunter shook its head as it saw Pidgeotto suddenly glow with red energy as it prepared to go into its Pokeball. However...

"Nani, why won't it go back?" Naruto asked.

"Remember, I used Mean Look earlier on your Pokemon so as long as Haunter remains on the battlefield or until Pidgeotto faints, you cannot return Pidgeotto to its ball" Kurenai said with a seductive looking smile. Naruto's eyes widened in shock before he saw Pidgeotto get hit with a powerful Sucker Punch. The flying/normal type spiraled through the air before being grabbed by its head as Haunter appeared out of the shadows of the battlefield. It then turned Pidgeotto around and grinned as it licked its lips.

"Hypnosis!" Kurenai commanded. Pidgeotto stared into Haunter's, now electric blue, eyes.

"PIDGEOTTO TRY TO LOOK AWAY!" Pidgeotto strained to keep its eyes open, but it began to feel drowsy. Its head leaning dangerously to the left before it eyes closed. Pidgeotto fell asleep.

"Now finish it off with a final Sucker Punch!" Haunter nodded before punching Pidgeotto downwards. The dual type fell to earth, but was returned to its ball before it could hit the ground.

"Pidgeotto was unable to battle, Kurenai-sama wins" the referee said as he raised the red flag.

"You're a good fighter, Naruto" Kurenai complimented, "Too bad you lost"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "I HAVEN'T LOST YET?"

"HERACROSS GO!" Naruto sent out his dual type beetle as it landed on the ground.

"Excellent" Kurenai said to herself. "Haunter, use Hypnosis!"

"Heracross don't look into its eyes!" Naruto commanded. Heracross looked down at the ground, but suddenly Haunter appeared out of its shadow and began to look into Heracross' eyes. Heracross, on instinct, lashed out with a Night Slash. The super effective, Dark type move landed. Haunter's eyes widened, just like its trainer's, before it was sent flying back. Naruto smirked at the sudden reaction, he had forgotten that due to the fighting type in Heracross, it granted the Single Horn Pokemon, enhanced reflexes.

"Alright, Heracross. AERIAL ACE!" Heracross went into a loop-de-loop and flew towards Haunter.

"USE NIGHT SHADE!" Kurenai commanded. Haunter's hands suddenly became shrouded in what looked like black and purple fire, but what was actually pure shadow energy. The Ghost/Poison type released the energy and it slammed into Heracross. The bug/fighting type skidded back from the blow before looking back to see it was gone. Naruto looked at his Pokemon, hopping about the battlefield so that it wouldn't allow Haunter to get a lock on its location.

"Okay, Heracross has only Aerial Ace and Night Slash to fight off Kurenai's Ghost types. So...guess I'll have to use Night Slash since its the most effective" Naruto concluded.

"Heracross, stand still!" Naruto commanded. Heracross nodded before standing still, but its arms were raised to protect itself as a precaution. A Night Shade appeared from the ceiling, striking the bug/fighting type sending it to the ground. Heracross quickly rolled to avoid any follow up attack before jumping back to its feet. Haunter then appeared to Heracross' left and let loose a strong Sucker Punch, nailing Heracross in the head, but Heracross blocked the second punch and countered with a Night Slash to face. Haunter retreated back into the shadows as a result. Haunter reappeared underneath its opponent and sent Heracross skyward from the attack before appearing out of the ceiling and slammed a powerful one-two combo as it used Sucker Punch. Heracross quickly spread its wings to stop the fall only to be hit in the back from Night Shade as Haunter appeared out of the shadows of the wall. Haunter vanished as Heracross aimed to hit it with Aerial Ace.

As this was happening, Naruto was keeping a close eye on what was occurring and then he spotted something just as Haunter appeared out of the ground and hit Heracross with another Night Shade. Haunter dived back into the ground and the bug/fighting type got into a defensive stance. Heracross' yellow eyes darted about before Haunter appeared behind it. Heracross' eyes widened as it inhaled before it spun around and crashed a powerful Night Slash into Haunter, in the form of a right hook. Haunter careened through the air before it was struck in the stomach as Heracross had used Aerial Ace to hit it.

"ALRIGHT HERACROSS, LET'S DO IT...NIGHT SLASH AND HIT IT HARD!" Heracross nodded before slamming a powerful punch to Haunter's jaw and followed up with another punch. An uppercut met Haunter's chin sending it upwards before Heracross used Aerial Ace to send it higher, while also coupling it with a Night Slash, using the momentum from Aerial Ace to allow the move to hit harder.

"NOW FOR THE FINISHER!" Heracross nodded before rapidly releasing Night Slashes against Haunter's body before flipping and slamming the final blow in the form of a chop. Haunter fell to the ground and groaned as the resulting dust cloud died down. Swirls replaced its eyes showing it had fainted.

"Haunter is unable to battle, Heracross is the winner" the referee announced raising the green flag.

"NANI?" Kurenai was in shock, there was no Pokemon she had ever fought that was able to to sense Haunter when it resurfaced, only another Ghost type was capable of doing so. "How...How did you know where Haunter was going to come out of next?"

"You really want to know how Heracross sensed Haunter?" Naruto asked as he applied a a Super Potion and a Potion to Heracross. Kurenai nodded and her crimson eyes widened as she saw him pointing at Haunter's body. "Haunter, being the evolution of Gastly, is a Pokemon made entirely out of gas. I used this same method to find my rival's Gastly in a battle when it hid underground. Before Haunter rises up, I noticed that Haunter always released a small wisp of gas before it would rise out, of course this was just a guess until I saw it become more frequent" the blonde explained. "Also, the gas releases a pungent smell, similar to that of ammonia. Although, Haunter's smell is not as pungent so it's not very noticeable, but with the amount of times you had Haunter use that tactic, the more concentrated the scent became and the highest area of concentration of that smell would be wherever Haunter would pop out of next since the rest of the gas would have diffused throughout the battlefield"

Kurenai's eyes widened in shock at the explanation, 'To think...that such a young boy would see such a minute detail. Most people tend to become frightened as they see their Pokemon being beaten senseless, which I'm sure he was, but...he remained calm throughout the battle and was able to to make a counterattack' Kurenai returned Haunter to its ball before taking out her third Pokemon.

"You are quite the trainer, young Naruto...but prepare to meet my second most powerful Pokemon" Kurenai said as she hit the button on the sphere. The red and white sphere was hurled before opened and revealing the evolved form of Haunter.

"GEEENGAR!" the Pokemon drawled out its name as it floated a few inches off the ground. The red eyed Pokemon licked its lips as it watched the panting Heracross. Naruto noticed how tired his Pokemon was before returning it.

"You did a good job, buddy" Naruto put away the dual type Pokemon before taking out another ball, "Time to get you into a REAL battle, GO QUAGSIRE!"

"Quaaaag" The water/ground type seemed to yawn as it opened its mouth.

"GENGAR VS. QUAGSIRE, HAIJIME!" the referee through down his flags to begin the fight. Both trainers observed their opposing Pokemon.

'Gengar certainly has an upper hand in terms of speed, and if it was anything like Haunter the ability to hide in the shadows will definitely be a problem...but Quagsire's defense stat should keep it from being taken down too fast'

"ALRIGHT QUAGSIRE, WATER GUN!" Quagsire released a blast of water from its mouth and the attack hit Gengar. "Alright, nice shot!"

However, Naruto's smile disappeared when he saw Kurenai's broad smile. "You'd think so wouldn't you?" Naruto gaped as he saw the Ghost type hold out its hand. A chill suddenly began to fill the air and Quagsire's Water Gun froze in place causing both Pokemon and trainer to gasp.

"Gengar is able to steal heat from its surroundings which is why whenever a Gengar is around there is always a chill in the air" Kurenai explained. Gengar chuckled before punching down the ice in a display of strength.

"Now Sucker Punch!" Gengar vanished in a blur of shadow before appearing out of Quagsire's and planted both fists into Quagsire's stomach. However, Naruto's Pokemon took the blows head on before bouncing them back off.

"MUD BOMB!" Quagsire released a giant glob of mud from its mouth that sent Gengar flying back. "Quagsire's defense is once of the highest present in any Pokemon, that is how it was able to take your punches" Kurenai nodded, the boy was definitely a challenge.

"Alright, then if Sucker Punch won't work then how about this...HYPNOSIS!" Gengar's eyes glowed in a colour similar to the colour of its trainer's irises. Quagsire stared into the eyes of Genagar before dead silence was heard.

"Did it work?" Naruto asked the gym leader. Gengar and Kurenai looked at each other as they saw Quagsire's eyes were still open.

"Ummm...I think it did" she said with an unsure tone. Gengar floated up o Quagsire's face and slapped its face a couple times causing Naruto, Kurenai and the referee to sweatdrop at Quagsire's unresponsiveness. Gengar stopped slapping it before giving a thumbs up.

"Alright then, SHADOW BALL!" Gengar nodded and was about to use the attack when it gaped as it saw Quagsire release a yawn as it woke up.

"Quag?" the Pokemon titled its head in confusion, but then it saw the Shadow Ball in Gengar's hand and then fired a Water Gun. Gengar was sent flying back once more and landed at Kurenai's feet.

"Grrrr, you're lucky you're a Ghost type, you baka. YOU WOKE IT UP WITH ALL YOUR SLAPPING!" Gengar frowned.

"Gengar Gengar Gen Gar!" the Pokemon tried to save itself from the female's wrath before it was doused with another Water Gun. It turned to glare at the opponent, "GENGAR GENGAR GEN GAR!"

"Quag? Quagsire Quag Sire Quag" Gengar face palmed, stretching the flesh beneath its eyes as it dragged the hand across its face.

"Geng" Gengar raised its arms and fired a Shadow Ball. The attack struck Qaugsire sending it skidding backwards. Quagsire rubbed its stomach before glaring at Gengar. Quagsire then fired a sphere of mud out of its mouth, but Gengar flew up to avoid it.

"Gengar, use Sucker Punch and then Shadow Ball!" Kurenai commanded. Gengar vanished into the shadows before silently reappearing directly in Qaugsire's face and slammed two punches across the water/ground type's face. Gengar then charged up a sphere of pure shadow energy before launching it. The attack sent Quagsire flying back, but the Water Fish Pokemon flipped before landing on its feet.

"MUD SHOT!" Quagsire fired a stream of mud and nailed Gengar in the face, hurting and blinding it. "Now follow up with Water Gun and then use Mud Bomb!" Quagsire complied as it released a jet of water. Gengar had managed to relieve itself of the mud on its face before seeing the Water Gun. It quickly took away the heat in the air and the Water Gun froze before Gengar kicked the frozen stream sending ice shards towards Quagsire. The water/ground type raised its arms to defend itself before launching the Mud Bomb. Gengar quickly dodged the attack and countered with a Shadow Ball.

"Quagsire, hit it back with your tail!" Quagsire nodded before spinning and slapping the Shadow Ball with its thick, heavy tail. The Ghost type attack flew skyward and blew a clean hole in the ceiling. Both Pokemon began to fire Sucker Punches and Mud Shots respectively in a never ending exchange of attacks.

"Gengar, Hypnosis!"

"USE WATER GUN TO STOP IT!" Gengar avoided the stream of water before it turned to see a stream of mud come its way. Gengar quickly dove down through the floor before reappearing in front of Quagsire and used Sucker Punch. The powerful Dark type move sent Quagsire skidding back from the force before it launched a Water Gun, nailing Gengar and sending it flying into the wall.

"ALRIGHT QUAGSIRE, FINISH IT WITH MUD BOMB!" Quagsire then expanded its already large mouth as a large Mud Bomb formed.

"Gengar, quick counter with Shadow Ball!" Gengar fired the ball of shadow just in time for Quagsire to launch the Mud Bomb. Both attacks clashed in midair before it caused a large explosion of earth and shadow. Quagsire and Gengar flew back from the shockwave before they both crashed into the wall, hard enough to embed themselves in it.

"GENGAR!"

"QUAGSIRE!"

Both trainers tended to their Pokemon before realizing it was a double knock-out.

"Both Quagsire and Gengar are unable to battle. This round is a draw. Kurenai-sama has one Pokemon left, while the challenger has two" the referee said. Kurenai nodded before taking out her final Pokeball. It was a green and black Pokeball with an orange stripe marking the area where the mid-region was. An orange button lay in the center of it.

"Cool, what kind of Pokeball is that?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes. Kurenai chuckled, such a mature boy, but he was just that...a boy.

"This is a Dusk Ball. It's a special Pokeball that allows a higher catch rate in dark places or at night. This is the Pokeball I used to catch my first Pokemon and my strongest one as well...GO MISDREAVUS!" the Dusk Ball snapped open to release a stream of black and purple. The shadows vanished to reveal a small Pokemon that was a dark aqua colour. Its hair was tipped with violet and it had a string of red orbs, like a necklace, around its neck. Its sclera was yellow and it had red irses.

"Misdreeeeavus" the feminine ghost type spoke with a seductive tone. Naruto looked at the Pokemon.

'Another Ghost type...let's see if Heracross can handle it' he thought before sending out said Heracross. The Single Horn Pokemon punched its fists together as it was ready to battle. Naruto nodded as he looked at his Pokemon. He had already used up two of his items and he only had a limit of three to use...he couldn't waste it so he had make sure Heracross could get through with this.

"ALRIGHT HERACROSS, NIGHT SLASH!" Heracross' claws became shrouded in a dark aura. Heracross raced towards Misdreavus only for the Pokemon to giggle like a little girl as it avoided every single one of the attacks. Misdreavus then flew up and giggled once more as Heracross glared at it.

"Heracross Aerial Ace!" Heracross flew towards Misdreavus only for its eyes to suddenly become a rainbow of colours.

"Psybeam!" Kurenai commanded. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the powerful Psychic move crash into his Pokemon sending it to the ground.

"HERAC!" the Pokemon gasped in pain as it met the harsh ground. Misdreavus then flew down and giggled as it floated above Heracross. Heracross gritted its teeth before leaping to its feet and lashing out with a Night Slash. Misdreavus avoided the attack before making a 'tsk tsk' sound. Kurenai chuckled before saying one word.

"Scream" Misdreavus took in a deep breath and then released a high pitch screech. Heracross' eyes widened as it felt like it was going to go deaf. Naruto was the same way as he clutched his ears in pain. Heracross' pupils suddenly dilated and its vision began to blur. Space began to swirl and warp and suddenly Heracross found itself in a Sakura blossom field, tied down to a tree trunk by a large root. Heracross struggled to free itself from its bindings, but it froze when Misdreavus suddenly appeared in front of it. The Ghost type giggled a bit, its eyes in the shape of upside down Us. Heracross growled as it tried to free itself using Brick Break, but Misdreavus' eyes snapped open.

"MISDREAVUS!" the Psybeam lashed out and crashed into Heracross' body sending it flying through the air. The illusion around it shattered as a result of the pain Heracross felt before it impacted with the wall.

"HERACROSS!" Naruto called out to his Pokemon only to see Misdreavus suddenly in front of his Pokemon with a fully charged Shadow Ball in front of it.

"Finish it" Kurenai spoke and with that a large explosion of shadow formed as Misdreavus launched the attack at point blank. Heracross fell out of the imprint it had made in the wall, swirls in its eyes. Misdreavus giggled, but suddenly grunted as a wound appeared on its forehead.

"Misdreavus!" Kurenai gaped in shock. Heracross had managed to get a hit in with Night Slash just before the Shadow Ball was launched. Misdreavus grunted once more before flowing along the shadows of the gym to end up in Kurenai's and floated next to its trainer. Kurenai then used her single Super Potion to heal the Ghost type. Naruto took out Heracross' Great ball and returned it.

"You did an excellent job" Naruto said with a small smile. Heracross vanished into the ball as red energy before Naruto reattached the ball to his belt. Naruto looked up at Kurenai with fierce blue eyes.

"What happened, Kurenai-san?" Naruto asked. Kurenai chuckled at the question.

"Misdreavus releases screams to scare its opponents, but they can also be used to mess with the senses. Misdreavus forms illusions upon screaming and thus it is able to cause your Pokemon to freeze in place. The only way to escape is if the Pokemon is able to forcefully break out of the illusion or if Misdreavus itself, releases the Pokemon" Kurenai explained. Naruto looked at Heracross' Pokeball with a frown before he bared his teeth at Kurenai.

"We end this now...you use your strongest Pokemon...so I'll use mine!" Naruto said. Quilava took a step forward as its fur ignited. Yellow-red flames formed on its head and rear, its crimson eyes staring into Misdreavus' own. Quilava bared its sharp teeth before releasing a cry. It then took off with the use of its Quick Attack.

"Misdreavus dodge!" Kurenai commanded, she was in such shock at the show of speed she had forgotten Normal type attacks don't work on Ghost types. Quilava slammed into the wall, leaving cracks as its paws touched down on it.

"NOW FLAME WHEEL!" Quilava pushed off the wall and began to rotate in midair. Flames coated its body as it became a ball of fire. Misdreavus quickly dodged the attack only to suddenly get hit by the Flame Wheel as Quilava bounced off the floor and slammed into its back. Misdreavus flew through the air before countering with Psybeam. The psychic attack hit its mark and Quilava was sent skidding backwards, but the crimson eyed Pokemon refused to back down and then countered with an Ember.

"Misdreavus, dodge and then counter with Astonish!" Kurenai commanded. Misdreavus avoided the fireballs before releasing a high pitched screech. The sound waves sent Quilava flying as its muscles tensed. Frozen from the attack. As Quilava flinched, Misdreavus summoned forth the shadows and condensed them into a single sphere.

"SHADOW BALL!" Misdreavus fired the attack towards Quilava and the Volcano Pokemon flew back from the strike. Quilava quickly recovered and was about to attack once more with an Ember when it froze.

"Misdreavus, Scream!" Quilava's pupils dilated and it found itself in the Sakura blossom field, tied down by the root of one of the trees. Quilava cried out as it tried to free itself. Only for it to freeze as Misdreavus appeared in front of it.

"Misssssdreavus!" the Pokemon purred as it licked Quilava's face. Quilava gritted its teeth before releasing a barrage of fireballs. Misdreavus vanished from view before reappearing to Quilava's left and let loose a Shadow Ball. Quilava released a cry, but unlike with Heracross, the illusion remained intact.

"QUILAVA!" the Volcano Pokemon cried out in pain as Shadow Balls and Psybeams bombarded it from all sides. Quilava struggled to hold on, trying to keep its eyes open so that it wouldn't faint. Quilava's eyes then began to close and thus darkness consumed the Pokemon's vision.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey there, guess you're going to be my partner then" Naruto said with a foxy grin at the Pokemon. Cyndaquil looked at the blonde boy with a surprised look, its mouth open. Cyndquil seemed a bit scared as it back away, but Naruto grinned at the fire mouse.<em>

_"You're a fighter, I can see it in you and you got a lot of potentia, Cyndaquil. So come one, how's about you me by Pokemon?" Iruka smiled as he saw Cyndaquil happily jump into Naruto's arms._

* * *

><p><em>"Hell yeah and I'm gonna win it too. Me and Quilava are gonna defeat every trainer we face..."<em>

* * *

><p>Quilava's eyes snapped open and the illusion shattered before its eyes. Crimson eyes burned with determination as Quilava's flames burned brighter than before. Misdreavus and Kurenai looked in shock as Quilava growled at them.<p>

"NO WAY, IT BROKE OUT OF THE ILLUSION!" Kurenai gasped. Naruto showed his infamous foxy grin.

"NOW WAY WE'RE GOING TO LOSE TO YOU!" Naruto yelled.

"QUILAVA!" the Volcano Pokemon agreed. Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the proclamation before commanding Misdreavus to attack.

"Mis!" the Ghost type fired off a Shadow Ball sending Quilava flying back.

"Quilava, regain your footing and use Ember!" Naruto yelled. Quilava flipped in midair before firing off several fireballs. The attack struck Misdreavus in the head sending it careening through the air. Quilava then rushed towards the Ghost type, a blur of colour trailing behind it in a show of speed. Quilava then stopped in front of the still flying, Misdreavus.

"NOW FLAME WHEEL!" Naruto yelled. Quilava rotated and slammed into Misdreavus sending the Ghost type soaring as it became encased it fire. Misdreavus then released a scream as the fires coated it, inflicting the burn status upon it. Kurenai cursed as she saw her Pokemon being beaten back by the storm of fire.

"MISDREAVUS PSYBEAM!" Misdreavus' eyes glowed with a rainbow of colours before unleashing the energy in the form of a powerful beam of psychic energy. The attack struck Quilava as it continued to roll towards Misdreavus causing a large smoke cloud.

"Hahaha, you've lost Naruto!" Kurenai smiled, only for her red eyes to widen in shock as a trail of smoke extended from the cloud. The smoke parted to reveal Quilava, eyes glowing red. The Charcoal around its neck giving its fires more power.

"ALRIGHT, QUILAVA QUICK ATTACK AND THEN GO INTO FLAME WHEEL!" Naruto commanded.

"QUILAVAAAA!" Quilava descended with such speed that Misdreavus didn't even have time to dodge as the Flame Wheel crashed down upon her. The flaming sphere that was Quilava sent Misdreavus into the ground and a pillar of fire erupted from the earth as a result of the attack before it died down revealing a panting Quilava and an unconscious Misdreavus.

"Quilava!" Quilava looked back at Kurenai with fierce eyes causing her to flinch. Quilava suddenly underwent a mood swing as it became happy as it ran towards Naruto.

"YATTA, WAY TO GO, QUILAVA!"

"Quil Quil Quilava Lava!" the Pokemon nuzzled against its trainer.

"AGH HOT, QUILAVA TURN DOWN THE FLAME!" the Volcano Pokemon seemed to laugh at that before complying. Kurenai smirked as she returned Misdreavus to its ball. She then walked up to Naruto and reached into her pocket. The blonde and his partner Pokemon looked up to see Kurenai smiling down at them.

"You know Naruto, I was gifted with the ability of clairvoyance and the ability to see future events. I once received a vision telling me that one day, the legendary Pokemon of the rainbow, Ho-oh, would return to its resting place in Ecruteak City after it met a strong trainer. I saw the silhouette of a trainer and I believed it to be me which is why I trained so hard, battling as many challengers as I could so that I would be the one to greet Ho-oh, upon its return" Naruto and Quilava stared at the crimson eyed woman in awe as she mentioned her abilities.

"But, now I realize who the Kimono Girls were talking about...they must have been talking about you" Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of him being a legendary trainer able to bring back a legendary Pokemon. Kurenai then fished her hand out of her pocket. A small badge in her hand. It was shaped somewhat like a cloud, only it was a dark blue and it had two diagonal lines of silver on it. It was outlined in silver just like the other badges.

"As proof of your victory over me, I grant you, Naruto Uzumaki, the Fog Badge" Naruto smiled as he took the badge before he was given another gift, a dark purple-black disc.

"Oi, isn't that the disc I picked up in the Sakura Blossom room?" Naruto asked. Kurenai nodded.

"And it's yours now, TM30: Shadow Ball. It's a powerful Ghost type move that is able to lower the Special Defense of a Pokemon. Of course the stat change is random" Kurenai said with an instructional tone. Naruto nodded and then bowed to the gym leader.

"Argiato, Kurenai-san" Naruto said. Kurenai nodded before walking out with Naruto. Hinata, Espeon and Akatsuchi, who were playing a game of 'I-Spy' paused in their game to see the duo.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled at the blonde. Naruto gave his travel companion a wave before holding out the Fog Badge.

"Check it out, I won!" the blonde trainer grinned foxily. Akatsuchi suddenly popped out behind Naruto, scaring both him and Kurenai, before wrapping the boy in a one armed hug.

"Nice job, Naruto!" the red clad Hiker spoke.

"Come on, I'll treat you guys to a meal at the Pokemon Center" Kurenai said, "Besides I need to heal mine" Naruto agreed as he and his friends followed the Ghost type gym leader. As Naruto's and Kurenai's Pokemon were being healed, Akatsuchi and Hinata had let out their Pokemon to wander around, except for Togepi which Hinata kept a grip on.

"So, Naruto-kun...tell me, how did you get so analytic?" Kurenai asked. Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe, my Okaa-chan. She was an awesome trainer back in the day, but after years of training she gave all of her Pokemon to Professor Sautobi to look after, except for her Ninetails, Kyuubi" Naruto said. Kurenai's crimson eyes widened.

"A Ninetail named Kyuubi? Kind of redundant isn't it?" Naruto shrugged, "I don't argue with her, besides she taught me everything I knew. I mean sure, I went to the academy to learn, but Okaa-chan taught me my battle tactics"

"Sugoi" Kurenai gaped.

"Ummm Yuhi-san..."

"Please, Hinata, call me Kurenai" Hinata blushed at the sudden use of non-formalities with the older woman.

"Gomen, Kurenai-san...but, would you mind telling me about the history of Johto, Ecruteak in general because I want to know about that large burned tower in the back. I've always been fascinated by that" Hinata said. Kurenai grinned.

"Of course, Hinata. As Gym Leader of Ecruteak City, I was required to learn all I can about the history of this city. Well then here's what happened with respect to the Burned Tower...the resting place of the legendary Ho-oh"

"Hai, Kurenai-san. You told me about that it was a legendary Pokemon that only a powerful trainer could summon...what is Ho-oh?" Naruto asked. Kurenai raised her finger to tell him to wait a minute. Naruto quieted down and unknown to them, the other Pokemon had calmed down and were gathered around the table as Kurenai told the story of Ecruteak.

"The tower was built 700 years before the time of Pokemon trainers, the Tin Tower or the Brass Tower as it was sometimes called due to it being made of both alloys, was built alongside its twin, the Bell Tower. The two towers were meant to foster friendship between people and Pokémon. Many people, mostly my ancestors, traveled to the tops of these towers to commune with the legendary Pokémon residing there. The Pokemon said to live there were the legendary Rainbow Pokemon, Ho-oh and the legendary Diving Pokemon, Lugia. Suddenly, 150 years later, the Tin/Brass Tower burned down in a mysterious fire, ignited by a bolt of lightning and put out by a sudden downpour and raging winds that came from the north" Kurenai explained. She took out a small book from her pocket and opened it to show them the pictures of the legendary Pokemon. One page were the ancient drawings of Lugia and Ho-oh, while the page next to it was shown to have the drawings of the legendary beasts.

"Kurenai-san, you spoke of two great legendary Pokemon...it is obvious that Ho-oh flew off to wait for the time for it to return...but what about this Lugia, what is it?" Akatsuchi asked.

"Lugia had abandoned its former perch to make its home in the Whirl Islands as not only to find a new home, but also to shield the world from its overwhelming power as it is said Lugia's wings, with one flap could result in a storm that could last for 40 days and 40 nights...now then with the original story now with the Burned Tower..." Kurenai paused as she took a sip of tea before continuing.

"This fire, which may have had some relation to the drought that a Slowpoke ended in Azalea Town, caused three nameless Pokémon to perish. Ho-Oh, having fled from its perch after Lugia in an effort to try and stop the flames, granted new life to the Pokémon that died. With its holy power it gave them the powers of the elements said to have taken down the Tin/Brass Tower. The incarnation of the Volcano and Fire, Entei. The incarnation of Lightning and Thunder, Raikou. The incarnation of the Northern Winds and Water, Suicune. Ho-oh made them into the legendary beasts before flying off to search for a pure-hearted trainer and also tasked the three legendary beasts to keep an eye on humans to see how they treated Pokemon" Kurenai said.

"Matteo, Kurenai-san!" Naruto interrupted, "Why task the legendary beasts to keep an eye on humans, if Ho-oh is already flying around searching for a trainer? Wouldn't it already be watching humans?" Kurenai nodded.

"True, but remember Naruto, despite being deity...Ho-oh cannot watch over ALL humans in the Johto region, which is why it had made the legendary beasts" Kurenai explained. Naruto nodded in understanding. However, the silence was ruined when the earth began to shake beneath them. A woman ran through the door and spotted Kurenai.

"YUHI-SAMA, THERE'S SOMETHING HAPPENING AT THE BURNED TOWER!" Kurenai's eyes widened as she got out of her seat and ran out of the door, collecting her Pokemon from Nuse Shizune. Our protagonist trio did the same before following after the female Gym Leader. They paused as they saw Kurenai gaping at the sky. They followed her gaze and they were all in shock at what they saw. Three pillars of light. One blue, one yellow, one red, descended from the heavens into the dilapidated Burned Tower before vanishing. The earth stopped shaking as soon as the lights vanished.

"Nani?" Hinata asked herself. The group took off after the Gym Leader and entered the Burned Tower. With the front door having been completely destroyed and thus irreparable due to the fire 150 years ago, and their attempts to fix it would have caused the entire tower to collapse due to the instability, the people of Ecruteak had to make a stairway leading to the second floor and then made a ladder going down to the first floor of the tower. As they entered the tower, Naruto and Hinata gaped as they saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of the ladder leading to the floor below. The raven haired boy turned to see his rival and Hinata along with the Ecruteak Gym Leader.

"Teme...where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. The raven haired boy turned to his rival before scoffing.

"She wanted to stay back in Goldenrod for a while to buy some TMs for the contest in Olivine. I decided to go on ahead so as to wait for her here..." he paused as he saw the crimson eyed gym leader, her Misdreavus having appeared out of its Pokeball of its own accord. Seeing the strength in the Misdreavus' eyes, he deduced that Kurenai was the gym leader.

"I'm not going to fight you yet, gym leader...I have come for the legendary Pokemon below" Sasuke said as he pointed at the large gaping hole in the ground. Sasuke smirked.

"Those legendary Pokemon are just the things I need in order to find HIM...and then I will defeat all who stand in my way from finding him" Sasuke said. Kurenai looked though the large gaping hole in the second floor and spied three...things below. Each one glowing a single colour. One blue, one red and one yellow.

"Who?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's and the boy could only watch in shock as he saw the burning hatred in those onyx orbs.

"MY BROTHER, MY ANIKI...ITACHI UCHIHA, I WILL FIND HIM AND I WILL BEAT HIM AND THEN I WILL ASK WHY HE..." Sasuke paused in his outburst before turning away from Naruto and Hinata before going down the ladder as he returned Croconaw to its ball so he could climb down. Naruto and Hinata followed after, Quilava and Espeon in their balls as well.

"MATTEO, NARUTO, HINATA!" Akatsuchi was about to follow when Kurenai pulled him back just in time for the weak floor boards to break away. A sizable hole separating the three trainers from the others.

Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto went down the ladder before they ran into the pit where the three glowing figures were. The glowing figures turned, what they assumed to be their heads, and faced the trio of trainers. Quilava, Croconaw and Espeon came out of their Pokeballs and stood in front of their trainers protectively. The glows of the beasts before them died down and their forms became visible to all who gazed upon them.

The previously red one, was a massive lion-like Pokémon with some mastiff qualities. It was covered in brown fur with a long, thick mane covering its neck. It had gray plates surrounding the cape that made it look as if smoke was coming out of a crater on its back, and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. It had white paws with apparently retractable claws and brown paw pads, and black cuff-like bands on its legs. It had a red face with a white plate that resembled a handlebar mustache on its face, and a three-pointed yellow crest on its forehead. Its head appeared to resemble a kabuto, a samurai helmet. Its eyes snapped open to reveal the red irises within them.

The one that was glowing a golden yellow, was a yellow tiger-like creature with black stripes that resembled lightning bolts and a white under-side. It had a skinny, light-blue tail with an electric spark-shaped formation at the end. The Pokemon appeared to have a grayish-purple cape that was supposedly made of thunderclouds due to the sparks of electricity coming off of it along with the soft sounding echoes of what appeared to be thunderclaps. Most of its face was white with a light-blue "X" on its face and a gray crest on its forehead. The Pokemon had red eyes and long fangs in its upper jaws that made its appearance similar to the sabre-tooth cat. Its eyes were also red.

The final one, which stood in the center of the three, and had once been masked by the blue light, was an elegant, slim, blue mammal-like Pokémon with white diamond-shaped spots and a white underside. It had a purple, cape-like mane that resembled a northern aurora (Aurora Borealis) or a flowing river and two white streamer-like tails. It had a long, white snout, and unlike the other two, its teeth were to be blunt, as if those of an herbivore. It had a hexagonal, aquamarine-colored crest on its forehead that resembles the antlers of a Qilin or slightly altered female sign, red irises, a protrusion on the underside of its chin, and small paws. Its paws had a small white oval on their underside.

"Nani?" Sasuke gasped as he felt the power coming off of these three Pokemon in waves. Their piercing gazes settling on the three before them.

"What...is this feeling?" Naruto said as the three of them fell to their knees.

"It's like...we're being judged from just a glance alone" Hinata gasped out. Quilava, Croconaw and Espeon watched the Pokemon before them before bowing in respect. Respect towards the legendary servants of Ho-oh. Each Pokemon then became shrouded in an aura of their respective colour, red, blue and yellow. The auras increased the feeling of power coming off of the three legendaries. Fire, Lightning and Wind mixed with Water appeared out of nowhere in a circle surrounding the three beasts. The elements roared to life as the Pokemon stepped towards the three trainers and their Pokemon before stopping right in front of them, their harsh gazes seeming to intensify as they each focused on one the trainers before them.

"These are...These are..." the three uttered simultaneously.

"Entei" Sasuke looked at the large lion-like Pokemon.

"Raikou" Naruto watched the large saber-toothed cat.

"Suicune" Hinata settled her gaze on the Pokemon whose build was similar to that of a leopard's.

The three spoke simultaneously, "The Three Legendary Beasts."

**(A/N: Alright THAT is the last chapter I will be posting up until the end of my exams. I hope you guys liked the battle between Naruto and Kurenai and sorry if you guys thought I was a bit rushed in making so many of their Pokemon evolve in such short time. The legend that Kurenai told was exactly like how it was told in the games, only with a few elements from the anime, and some from the original Pokemon Silver version where they included what the legendary beasts were incarnated as and the bit about Lugia having been part of the Tin/Brass Tower's legendary Pokemon, respectively. **

**Well in the next chapter, the three legendary beasts have made themselves known, but just as quickly as they came, they left in blurs of speed to wander the Johto Region once more. Sasuke sets his sights on capturing at least one of the beasts, while Naruto and the gang decide to leave the area of Ecruteak and head for Olivine Town where Hinata's next Pokemon Contest will take place. However, it seems that the Amphoros in the Light House is in need of assistance as it is sick and so in order to help the sick Pokemon, they skip Olivine and decide to head for Cianwood City...but run into a VERY strange looking fellow.**

**Next time on Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 11:BURN! FLAMES OF YOUTH! **

**Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEASE REVIEW! It's what helps me to fix whatever errors I have made and thus help me grow as a writer on this site. Also remember to vote on the poll. See ya-K.D)**

**Pokedex: Seen-69**

** Caught-51**

**Character Bio: Ino Yamanaka**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Hair Colour: Platinum Blonde**

**About: Ino is Sakura's rival in more ways than one. She is someone that Sakura secretly looks up to because Ino is pretty, smart and is seen as a better coordinator in her eyes. Ino used the competition for Sasuke's love as a way to increase Sakura's once dwindling confidence in herself. The truth is Ino could care less for Sasuke. She is close friends with her travel companions Chouji, who she belittles for his constant eating, and Shikamaru, who she belittles for his constant lazy attitude. She is what you would call the 'leader' of her little trio. Her mother owns a flower shop in Goldenrod City while her father is working for the Uchiha Police Force as an interrgator and is known as one of the best. Ino really adores grass type Pokemon and anything that is cute, like Smoochum and Igglybuff. She is a bit stubborn, close-minded and is a judge a book by it's cover kind of person thus sometimes she is not very likeable. Although she has these faults and many others, she is actually a good friend as shown by her want to help Sakura become a stronger rival and in consoling Hinata after she lost in Violet City. Her dream is to be a Top Coordinator, but if that doesn't work out, she aims to take over her mother's flower shop one day.**

**Naruto's Team:**

Quilava(Male)

Pidgeotto(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Wooper(Female)

Flaffy(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoran(Female)

Hoppip(Female)

Furret(Male)

Togepi(Male)


	11. Chapter 11:BURN! FLAMES OF YOUTH!

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 11: BURN! FLAMES OF YOUTH!

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

** I have a buddy on this site who goes by the name bloodrake. He just started his first story which features his own Original Character in the DC universe. Original character, original superhero too and it sounds like it would be a real nice story if you guys gave him some support by reading his story. Review to give him some help in anything that he needs to get through with and also fave and alert him if you guys like the story. So name of the story is Vanguard, author bloodrake, remember that guys. **

**Poll Result- Alright guys, the poll is down and the result is an Eevee will be Naruto's new temporary sixth Pokemon and I will be giving the boy an Umbreon as its evolution since I know Umbreon is THE most popular Eeveelution. Thanks for voting.**

The three legendary beasts glared at the trainers that were before them. Their crimson eyes seeming to stare into their very souls. The three released a snarl as they saw they saw the partner Pokemon of the trainers. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata remained silent, sweating profusely underneath the harsh gazes of Suicune, Raikou and Entei. Sasuke then steeled his will and managed to stand up before looking at his starter.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun on Entei!" the blue crocodile like Pokemon froze up at it heard its trainer's command, but as it looked up...the judgmental gaze of the fire type forced it to look down at the ground in fear. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched his partner Pokemon seem to shiver. Quilava and Espeon were still bowing before Raikou and Suicune, respectively since they were standing in front of their trainers.

"CROCONAW!" Sasuke commanded once more. Croconaw gulped before shaking its head to rid it of the fear that was still present in its heart. It opened its jaws and released a jet of water, but Entei merely released a roar. A blast of red-orange fire exploded from its jaws and completely engulfed the water type move. Steam rose up to the ceiling of the Burned Tower and Sasuke could only gape in shock at the strength that Entei just displayed...and the thing was that he KNEW that was barely even a fraction of Entei's power. The elements of fire, lightning, wind and water then began to swirl around the Pokemon. The three then released simultaneous cries before racing out of the tower, streams of their respective colour trailing behind them.

Naruto and Hinata released the breath that they had unknowingly been holding in.

"Wh-What...What power" Sasuke stuttered as he fell back to his knees. Croconaw copied its trainer's action and seemed to sweat even more, the frightening gaze of Entei burned into its mind.

"I...I know, those things are unreal" Naruto agreed with Sasuke.

"I-I-It's no wonder they are l-legendary Pokemon" Hinata stated. Espeon and Quilava walked over to their trainers to see if they were okay before seeing them climb to their feet. Naruto walked over to his rival and held out his hand. Sasuke stared at the outstretched limb for slapping it away as he stood back up on his own.

"Teme, what'd you do that for? I was just trying to help!" the blonde exclaimed. Sasuke turned and his coal black eyes fixated themselves on the blonde's own cerulean orbs.

"I don't NEED help, dobe...what I NEED are those legendary beasts on my side so that way I can defeat my brother" Naruto and Hinata looked confused.

"Sasuke-san, you mentioned him before...Itachi" Hinata saw the boy visibly flinch upon his name being spoken through a mouth other than his own, "What did he do that you want to beat him so badly?" The Uchiha gritted his teeth, fists clenched so tightly that his fingernails were cutting into his skin.

"None of your business, Hyuga" Sasuke said as he jammed his hands into his pockets and turned to leave the tower.

"Oi, teme that's no way to talk to Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"My past is MY past, dobe. Don't go around asking about other people's business" Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the Uchiha before he and Hinata followed the boy out of the Burned Tower. Kurenai and her associate were waiting outside for the three trainers as they had hoped to get a glimpse of the three legendary beasts in motion, but they moved so quickly that they left the city within the minute.

"Naruto, Hinata...are you guys okay?" Akatsuchi asked. The two nodded before looking at Sasuke as he walked off. Naruto frowned a bit at his rival. The raven haired Uchiha was too antisocial for his own good sometimes. Kurenai then walked up to Naruto and Hinata. Quilava and Espeon were a still a bit rattled from the event that had just occurred, but they were fine.

"Are you two okay?" the red eyed woman asked.

"Hai" they replied. Kurenai sighed in relief before turning to her Misdreavus.

"Well now that that's all said and done, it's obvious the three beasts are not going to be coming for a long time if not at all" Kurenai said, "You guys should take the time to take in the sights of Ecruteak. The Kimono Girls' Dance Hall should be one of the places you should visit, and who knows...you might score with one of them?" Kurenai giggled as she saw the flabbergasted look on Akatsuschi's face.

"Well ja ne, I got a match with your brooding friend"

"Alright, ja ne, Kurenai-san" Naruto waved. When the ghost type gym leader was out of earshot, the blonde turned to his friends. "So what do you say? Wanna check out the Dance Hall?" Hinata paused for a while before shaking her head.

"No...well maybe later, but right now...I want you two to meet Neji nii-san and Uncle Hizashi" The two males were aware of Hinata's family being born and raised in Ecruteak, well her aunt's side of the family was anyway. Hinata had lived her beginning years in Kanto (Look to Hinata's Bio on Chapter 5 or 6 I think it's on). Soon the group arrived at the front of the house, but as Hinata walked up to the door she saw a sign on the door.

_Neji and I have gone out to go and train. Hinata if you are reading this, there's something from your Tou-san on the dining room table_

The group entered the house of Hinata's uncle and the two males and two Pokemon were in shock at how much bigger the house looked on the inside.

"Sugoi" Naruto muttered. Hinata walked over to the dining room and saw the small little box on the table. She picked up the box and saw there was a note attached to it.

_Happy 12th Birthday- Hiashi Hyuga, Hime Hyuga, Hanabi nee-chan _Hinata giggled when she saw that the words were done by her mother, except for Hanabi's which was done by herself. Hinata opened the little box and gasped at what she saw. Inside the box was a Twisted Spoon. A Twisted Spoon was a special item that was able to boost the power of Psychic type moves. Hinata looked at her Espeon before smirking.

'Tou-san' she thought before seeing the Twisted Spoon was actually very flexible. So the Hyuga female twisted the spoon around Espeon's right forelimb in a coil allowing it to effectively remain there.

"What do you think?"

"Espe" the Sun Pokemon purred before walking off.

"I think that's a 'yes'" the Hyuga stated. After that, Hinata had remained relatively silent after she told them what had just occurred only to suddenly be enveloped by a group hug.

"Happy Birthday, Hinata/Hinata-chan!" the two boys exclaimed. Hinata giggled at the affection before thanking them. After that they journeyed to find the Dance Hall. Once they had found the Dance Hall, the trio of humans and two Pokemon were about to walk in when they heard a scream.

"Nani?" the five ran in and gasped when they a pair of Kimono Girls. Both were back up against the wall as in front of them were two members of ROOT. Each ROOT member had a Zubat and an Ekans next to them.

"OI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Naruto exclaimed. The two ROOT members turned and looked at the trio.

"Move it, gakis...now then, Leader-sama wishes to have a word with you lovely ladies about the whereabouts of _those_ Pokemon" The Kimono Girls gulped, but remained defiant.

"We'll never betray the Legendary Pokemon!" the one bearing the pattern of Lugia on her dress said. The ROOT member growled before turning to his Zubat.

"Fine, then we'll take you both in by force" the Zubat flew down and was about to bit their necks, but suddenly a bolt of blue electricity lanced through the air and caught both Bug/Flying types in the air. They twitched in pain as they were covered in electrical charge. The ROOT members and the Kimono Girls turned to see Naruto standing with a Pokeball in his hand. Flaffy stood beside its trainer with an angry look on its face.

"So the gaki wants to play rough, huh?" one of the ROOT members exclaimed. The Zubat rose off of the ground, though their weakening health was evident by the slow flapping of their wings.

"ZUBAT LEECH LIFE!" The Bat Pokemon flew down to attack their prey only to be enveloped in electricity once more and then falling to the ground. The two ROOT members growled in anger before they returned the Bat Pokemon to their respective Pokeballs.

"Ekans, take them down. Use Wrap!" One of the Snake Pokemon lunged at Flaffy, but Hinata's Nidoran used Tackle and snatched the purple and yellow coloured snake out of the air and slammed it into the ground. However, the Ekans used its extreme flexibility to thread its way out of the hold Nidoran had on it before opening its mouth.

"BITE!" Ekans' small fangs appeared and the bit down on the shoulder of the Poison Point Pokemon. Nidoran winced as the Ekans sunk its fangs into its flesh before its eyes narrowed and the quills on its back became sharp and tipped with poison. Ekans was suddenly hit with a barrage of quills from Nidoran's Poison Sting. Ekans hissed in pain, releasing the Poison type. It then opened its jaws and was about to use Bite again, but Nidoran twisted and used Double Kick, crashing its feet against the serpent's face. However, just as the blue rodent was about to use Tackle, it was taken down by the second Ekans which everyone seemed to have forgotten about.

"OI, two against one isn't fair!" Naruto yelled before returning Flaffy. "Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!" The flying type appeared in flash of white before diving down and striking both Snake Pokemon in the face with tremendous force sending them flying back.

"Now Twister!" Naruto commanded. A blue tornado formed as Pidgeotto rapidly flapped its wings and engulfed the two Poison type Pokemon, sending them spiralling upwards. They seemed to float in the air before dropping down.

"Golem, Tackle!" Akatsuthe Megaton Pokemon which ran towards the falling reptiles before leaping and smashing full force into the bodies of both Snake Pokemon and sent them crashing into the wall. The Ekans both hissed in pain before they fainted, swirls replacing their eyes. The ROOT members cursed before returning the Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"You'll pay for this, gaki...soon ROOT will be reborn in its former glory" and with that the ROOT members threw down a few smoke bombs. Black smoke covered the area where they were and when the smoke disappeared...they were gone. Naruto and Hinata returned their Pokemon to their balls before running over to the Kimono Girls.

"Arigato for saving us" the Kimono Girls bowed.

"No problem" Naruto grinned. The two Kimono suddenly paused as they stared at Naruto and gave him a once over.

"You...care for your Pokemon...don't you?" the Kimono Girl with Ho-oh's design on her dress spoke. Naruto blinked at her question and looked down at Quilava.

"Well yeah...of course I care for them. They're like friends and family to me, without them I wouldn't be where I am now" he replied. The one with Lugia's design spoke this time as she looked at Hinata.

"Your soul is pure. You cherish everything you have done with your Pokemon, even your failures" Hinata slowly nodded.

"Everything I do with my Pokemon is cherished" the Hyuga said. The Kimono girls looked at each other before smiling softly at the two trainers.

"You will have a part to play in the resurrection of our masters" she said before she and her fellow Kimono girl began to walk off, "Sky and Sea will finally meet and then the time traveller will come"

"What...stop speaking in riddles! What does that mean?" Hinata asked. However, the Kimono Girls refused to reply and then exited the Dance Hall. Hinata and Naruto looked at one another.

"Sky and Sea will finally meet..." Naruto murmured.

"And then the time traveller will come" Hinata finished. Akatsuchi patted the two trainers on their heads.

"Hey, come on...ignore them. They're probably short a few brain cells and are just spouting nonsense, now come on. Hinata, Olivine is the closest city from here. Your contest will be there" Hinata smiled at her rock type training friend.

"Hai" However, just as they were about to leave, an old man walked out from the corner of the Dance Hall. A Psyduck was next to him.

"Hello" The trainers blinked.

"Ummm...hello?" they replied. The old man chuckled at their tone of voice before giving them a smile.

"I saw how you three stopped those bad people from hurting the Kimono Girls. Those girls have always put on a beautiful dance during the nights they come back home and I thank you for saving them...Here" the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a deep blue coloured disc. Naruto took the cased disc and read the engraving on it.

"HM03:Surf" Naruto's eyes widened. "This is a Hidden Move...how did you find it?" The old man chuckled once more.

"A friend of mine...a very strong trainer he was, in fact...you looked just like him" the old man said pointing at Naruto. The blue eyed blonde blinked at the accusation before thanking the old man for the HM.

"Anytime, now know that that move there, Surf, is a water type move which, when used in battle summons forth a giant wave to take down the opponents and for smaller Pokemon, like say a Wooper for example which cannot swim very quickly. The Pokemon will be able to swim swiftly across the seas to your destination should it require ocean travel. Naruto grinned as he took out Quagsire's Pokeball.

"Quagsire!" the water/ground type appeared in a flash of white. Naruto inserted the disc into the Pokedex and then the option box came up as a beam of blue light entered Quagsire's head.

**You wish to teach Quagsire Surf. Are you sure you wish to forget a move to learn Surf?** Naruto clicked yes on the option box that appeared on the Pokedex's screen.

**Quagsire can only know four moves. Please select a move you wish to forget for Surf **Naruto watched as Quagsire's current move set appeared. Mud Shot, Water Gun, Mud Bomb and Slam. Naruto forgot Slam and the Pokedex beeped as the beam went into the memory area of Quagsire's brain and removed its ability to use the attack, Slam and replaced it with Surf.

**Congratulation, your Quagsire now knows Surf** The Pokdex then beeped before retracting the blue beam and the disc drive opened up before Naruto handed the disc to Hinata who used her lavender Pokedex to aid in teaching her Furret the Water type move. After that was done, the old man went back to sit in his corner of the Dance Hall with the yellow duck Pokemon.

After leaving the Dance Hall, the group walked through the city towards the entrance leading to Route 38. However, before they were about to go, Naruto's Pokegear began to ring. Naruto felt himself before feeling the Pokegear in his right pocket. He fished it out before activating the Phone card.

"Hello?" he answered.

_"Naruto! It's Professor Iruka"_ Naruto beamed when he heard the name.

"Oh hey, Professor. What's up?" The Professor shrugged on the other end.

_"Eh can't complain and you and Hinata are doing really well with the Pokedex. 70 Seen and 51 Caught. Splendid job for beginner trainers such as yourselves. Have you won any new badges? How about Hinata and her contests?"_

"I just beat Kurenai-san and won my fourth badge in Ecruteak City. Hinata-chan won her first ribbon yesterday in Goldenrod"

_"Well good job to both of you!"_ the young professor congratulated the two young trainers.

"So Professor, why did you call?" Naruto asked. Iruka slapped himself.

_"Oh right, I completely forgot. I called to tell you that a friend of mine wanted to give a trainer a Pokemon to raise for him"_ Iruka informed the boy. The blonde trainer tilted his head in confusion.

"Who's he? And what Pokemon is it?"

_"He never said his name, which was weird because he seemed to know you rather well. He said he should already be there and he said he's waiting for you in the Pokemon Center there in Ecruteak City"_ Naruto nodded before saying goodbye to the Professor and then hung up. Naruto turned to Hinata and Akatsuchi.

"Professor Iruka said how that there's someone here who wanted to meet with me. Says how the guy has a Pokemon he wanted help on raising and so he's giving it to me" Naruto told the two trainers.

"Well good for you, Naruto-kun. At least you can make a temporary replacement for a sixth team member while Dratini trains in the DayCare Center" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, I wonder what Pokemon it is though?" Naruto said before looking down at Quilava. "Come on buddy"

"Quil Quil!" the Volcano Pokemon nodded and the two ran off towards the Pokemon Center with Hinata, Akatsuchi and Espeon waiting for him at the entrance to Route 38.

* * *

><p><strong>Ecruteak City-Pokemon Center<strong>

The automatic doors slid open and the blonde trainer and his fire type partner entered the establishment. Nurse Shizune looked up from the desk as she was filling out some forms for a Pokeball shipment to the Pokemon Center in Azalea Town. She yawned slightly before spying the blonde trainer.

Shizune hailed the boy out and Naruto and Quilava walked over to the black haired nurse.

"Hi, Nurse Shizune" Naruto greeted the medical doctor. Shizune smiled before looking down at a note that she pulled from her pocket.

"Are you...Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked. Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Hai" he replied. Shizune smiled before turning her back and going over to one of the shelves and pulled out a Pokeball. Naruto watched as Shizune handed the spheroid over to him.

"A young man came over here and said to give you this" Shizune handed Naruto the Pokeball and the boy observed the ball. Quilava stood up on its hind legs to look over the capturing device and was in wonder at the look on the ball. It was a black ball with lines of a golden-orange colour that raced around the circumference of the ball. A small golden-orange button lay in the center of the ball. Naruto eyed the ball curiously.

"What kind of Pokeball is this?" he asked.

"It's a Luxury Ball" Shizune replied, "It's a ball that grants extreme comfort to the Pokemon within it, or so I've been told since I've never been in a Pokeball. Anyways, they say the level of friendship between a trainer and a Pokemon in a Luxury Ball is immediately increased so I'm sure whatever Pokemon is in that ball, it will be quick to like you"

"Alright...Ikuzo!" he opened the ball. A flash of red and white light, a few sparkles coming out with the flash, appeared in front of Naruto and Quilava. The flash of light then took on a physical form before dying down.

"Eeveee!" the Evolution Pokemon cooed before walking up to Naruto and sat before him. "Vee Vee"

"An Eevee?" Naruto looked puzzled at this development. As grateful as he was to the trainer who wished to give him the Eevee...it was rather odd that it was such a rare Pokemon along with the fact that it was given to HIM of all people.

"So Eevee...you're my new team member huh?" the brown and cream coloured canine nodded.

"Vee Eevee Vee Eevee"

"We're glad to meet you too. So wanna meet the rest of the guys, you've only just met Quilava" The Volcano Pokemon looked at the Evolution Pokemon and smiled.

"Quil Quilava Quil Lava"

"Veeeee" Naruto smirked at the how the two were getting along before throwing out his other four Pokeballs. Heracross, Pidgeotto, Flaffy and Quagsire all appeared in flashes of light before spying Eevee.

"Eev" the Evolution Pokemon waved. They all gaped in shock.

"Hera Heracross?"

"No Heracross, Espeon did not somehow devolve. This is a new Pokemon I got, so I want you all to welcome Eevee to the team"

"Pidgeooo" Pidgeotto flew down and allowed Eevee a ride on its back before handing the canine over to the Single Horn Pokemon.

"Herac!" Heracross then dropped Eevee down onto Quagsire's rock hard head causing the canine to wince.

"Quagsire?" Eevee shook its paw in a 'no problem' gesture showing it wasn't hurt by the impact.

"Vee Vee" The Mud Fish Pokemon seemed to smile before bending its head. Eevee began rolling off and falling atop the tuft of fluffy white wool that lay atop Flaffy's own cranium.

"Flaaaaffy" the Electric type bleated. Eevee smiled before nuzzling into Flaffy's wool. Naruto then allowed his Pokemon a few more minutes of play time before deciding to go on and return the others to their balls.

"Come on, Eevee. I have to show you to Akatsuchi, Hinata-chan and Espeon" Eevee nodded and it climbed atop Quilava's back for easier transportation before they left the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>"Oh look, Naruto-kun's coming back" Hinata pointed out as she was busy grooming Togepi. The egg-like Pokemon was purring a bit in its trainer's arms before snuggling into her developed bosom.<p>

"I don't know why, but I feel..." Hinata looked confused at the Rock type trainer's sudden pause only to face fault when he finished with, "the need to pee" Hinata stalked over to the older boy and bitch slapped him.

"What was that for?" Akatsuchi whined.

"Don't say such inappropriate things in front of baby, you baka" Hinata said. Seems hanging out with two overconfident males who insult each other as a sport for over a week really did wonders on her personality and not just her confidence. Naruto then appeared in front of his friends.

"Hey guys...what's up with your face?" he asked the Hiker. Akatsuchi frowned as he touched the red hand print shaped mark on his face.

"Your girlfriend just slapped me" Akatsuchi complained. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well you probably just did something stupid then"

"Who are you calling stupid?" Akatsuchi said as he put Naruto into a noogie. Naruto maneuvered out of the headlock and then jumped atop Akatsuchi's shoulder and began to pull on his ears.

"You, you big baka" The Pokemon and Hinata all watched with hilarious looking faces. Their eyes had become pure black circles, Hinata's were white though, and their mouths were now small little dots and Hinata was now void of a nose as she and the Pokemon became chibis. However, Hinata realized something which caused her to turn crimson at the thought.

'H-He never d-d-denied th-that I was his g-g-girlfriend' she thought to herself. This caused Togepi and Espeon to look at their trainer in confusion as she began to swoon for no apparent reason. Once the little brawl was over and done with, Naruto being the victor after he had performed a bitch slap on the same place where Hinata had slapped him, leaving him with an even bigger hand print on his face that was now glowing a bright red.

"Dude...you hit like Hinata-san...it hurts so bad" he cried anime tears. Naruto blinked. He didn't know whether that was an insult to his manhood or a compliment to how hard he could hit. He left the answer as a neutral one before getting his freinds' attentions once more.

"Alright guys, I want you all to meet the newest member to Team Naruto...Eevee" he gestured to the small Evolution Pokemon causing them all widen their eyes.

"NANI?" Espeon walked up in front of its previous form before bending down.

"Espe?" the Sun Pokemon bent down. Suddenly the Eevee seemed to stare into Espeon's deep, violet coloured eyes and suddenly Lionel Ritchie's song, "Naturally", began to play in the background. Eevee's eyes grew wider before the pupils became miniature beating hearts.

"Espeon!" The sound of a record scratching entered Eevee's mind before it shook its head as the twin tailed Pokemon was staring at it with a concerned look on its face.

"Eevee?" the Pokemon asked.

"Eevee, you were kinda spacin' out there. You okay?" Naruto asked his newest team member. Eevee nodded before introducing itself to Espeon...and the others. After the introductions of Eevee to everyone's Pokemon, they were all sent back into their balls, except for Espeon and Quilava of course, and then set off in the direction of Route 38.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 38<strong>

The group walked along the path through the grassy areas of Route 38. They were then able to catch a few more Pokemon along the way. Hinata had captured a Miltank, Snubbull, Meowth, and Farfetch'd, while Naruto was able to capture a Tauros, an Exeggcute, a Magnemite and Ledyba. The data was then registered in each of their Pokedex-es.

**Miltank the Milk Cow Pokemon. A Normal Type Pokemon. Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary.**

**Snubbull the Fairy Pokemon. A Normal Type Pokemon. It has an active, playful nature. Many women like to frolic with it because of its affectionate ways.**

"Lucky temes" Akatsuchi mumbled when he heard the part about how Snubbull attracted women to it.

"I feel you, brother" Naruto patted the man on the back. Hinata huffed inwardly at Naruto's comment, but kept silent.

**Meowth the Scratch Cat Pokemon. A Normal Type Pokemon. It is fascinated by round objects. It can't stop playing with them until it tires and falls asleep. **

**Farfetch'd the Wild Duck Pokemon. A Norma/Flying Type Pokemon. If it eats the plant stalk it carries as emergency rations, it runs off in search of a new stalk.**

**Tauros the Wild Bull Pokemon. A Normal Type Pokemon. They fight each other by locking horns. The herd's protector takes pride in its battle-scarred horns.**

**Exeggcute the Egg Pokemon. A Grass/Psychic Type Pokemon. The shell is very durable. Even if it cracks, it can survive without spilling the contents.**

**Magnemite the Magnet Pokemon. An Electric/Steel Type Pokemon. The units at the sides of its body generate antigravity energy to keep it aloft in the air.**

**Ledyba the Five Star Pokemon. A Bug/Flying Type Pokemon. When the weather turns cold, lots of Ledyba gather from everywhere to cluster and keep each other warm.**

Once the information was read, the Pokeballs were transported via Pokedex transporter, to Professor Iruka's lab in New Bark Town. The group then took a short break to eat and do some training with their Pokemon. Naruto trained for his upcoming battle with the Olivine Gym leader and Hinata trained a bit for her contest while Akatsuchi was the dummy opponent they were to face off against. Of course, Akatsuchi's role for Hinata was practice for her contest BATTLES instead of her appeals.

**One hour later**

"All right, well now that that's done, let's hurry to Olivine so we can..."

"YOSH! AT LAST I HAVE DONE IT, THE FLAMES OF YOUTH KNOW NO BOUNDS YOSH!" Everyone swetadropped at what they just heard.

"Nani?" they asked themselves before walking in the direction of the yells. They walked until they reached the end of Route 38, which was actually quite far away which meant this person was louder than even our blonde protagonist. They parted some bushes before coming to the fence which separated Route 38 from Route 39 and stared as they a young boy, at least one year older than both Naruto and Hinata, running around in circles rather quickly...with two Miltank atop his back.

"Yo!" Naruto called out. The boy stopped running and he turned to face them before dropping the Miltank.

"Ah, youthful travelers who come from the other parts of Johto. I am the youthful Green Beast of Johto, I AM ROCK LEE! YOSH!" His eyes were suddenly burning with flames and Naruto and the others could only sweatdrop. the boy was dressed in a leotard looking one piece suit that covered the entirety of his body except for his head and neck. He wore orange leg warmers Around his waist was a black belt, so he was probably very adept at hand-to-hand combat. His hair was black and it was in the shape of a bowl. His eyes were perfect circles with equally circular, pure black irises.

"Are you for real?" they asked more to themselves than to the green leotard clad boy before them. His teeth were a shining white that seemed to reflect the light of the sun and...

"Are your eyebrows real?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata whined, "Gomen nasai, we hope Naruto-kun didn't insult you" Hinata bowed. Lee shook his head.

"No, my friends there is no need to apologize. MY EYEBROWS ARE BASED OFF OF THE STYLE OF MY IDOL AND FORMER MENTOR, THE FIRST GREEN BEAST OF JOHTO, GAI-SENSEI!" Lee suddenly began to cry profusely and the other began to worry if he would die from lack of bodily fluids.

"Hey...are you okay?" Akatsuchi asked. Lee suddenly did a complete 180 and grinned performing the 'Nice-Guy' pose. His teeth made a pinging sound as the light reflected off of them.

"I am fine..." Lee paused, "Ummm what are your names?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Johto League Champion"

"I'm Hinata...Hinata Hyuga"

"Akatsuchi Miyake"

"Hello, my new friends" Lee bowed politely.

"LEE COME QUICK!" a woman's voice echoed. Lee turned around and the group followed his gaze to see the Miltank Ranch in the distance.

"I AM COMING, MISS ASAJI!" Lee yelled out before taking off like a shot.

"That woman sounded frightened, we should go take a look as well" Hinata suggested. Naruto nodded before the three trainers, Espeon and Quilava began running towards the Miltank Ranch.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 39-Miltank Ranch<strong>

The group followed Lee into the barn area of the ranch and they saw the woman from earlier, Ms. Asaji, standing beside a Miltank. Ms. Asaji, known more commonly as just Asaji, was about nineteen years old with shoulder length brown hair. She had deep green eyes that made Sakura's look like they were a dull grey in comparison. Her body was rather voluptuous for a woman her age. She wore a regular ranch owner's outfit. White t-shirt and blue overalls and brown boots. Her hair was currently tied up in a pony tail. Next to the woman was a middle aged man with brown hair which had a couple of grey streaks going through it. He wore the same outfit as Asaji's, only it was much larger since the man was fat. He wore a straw hat atop his head and was holding a pitchfork, which Naruto carefully moved away from his face when the man had turned to face them.

The group then focused their attention on the Miltank before them. It was rather pale in comparison to the other Miltank and it was moaning...mooing?...in pain.

"What's wrong?" Akatsuchi asked.

"Milky was fine yesterday, but then in the middle of the night she suddenly contracted a bad case of the flu...at least I think it's the flu" Asaji said, "I have no Oran Berries to aid her healing either" The woman gave a crestfallen look before Akatsuchi walked up to the Miltank. He rested his palm against the Milk Cow Pokemon's forehead and hummed to himself before looking at Hinata.

"Hinata-san, your mother was a doctor right?" Hinata nodded.

"Hai, she worked at the Saffron City Pokemon Center" the Hyuga replied.

"Do you mind giving me a diagnosis?" Hinata nodded before going over to Milky and taking the Milk Cow Pokemon's temperature using the back of her hand. She then opened the cow's mouth and observed its tongue. She then squeezed one of the udders and caused a bit of milk to flow out of it. Hinata licked the milk before sputtering and spitting the milk out.

"The milk is immediately curdling after it is being released from Milky's body. The enzymes in a Miltank's body are used to keep the milk from doing so and also allows for the reaction of Moomoo Milk's healing properties to occur at a faster rate due to the Activation energy of the reaction to occur being lowered...however, Milky's enzymes seem to be going dormant and her milk is beginning to curdle and the milk is extremely hot. Too hot for the enzymes to act at their usual optimum level. Whatever she has is attacking her cells which contain the enzymes. You'll need a mixture of Oran Berries and Peach Berries" Hinata explained. Naruto could only gape as he saw the look on the girl's face. It was so...confident and serious. Sure she looked confident onstage at her contests, but this...this was just pure determination.

'Is this really, Hinata-chan' the blonde thought, 'She's...awesome'

"You got all that from a simple taste test?" Asaji's father, the old man, asked. Hinata nodded.

"The condition of a Miltank's milk is what allows you to tell whether it is healthy or not. Being a rancher, you should possess that basic set of information" Hinata said sharply. Suddenly, Akatsuchi began reaching into his backpack. He pulled out a Berry Pouch and removed three Oran Berries and three Pecha Berries from the bag.

"Years of traveling tends to leave you preparing for the worst sometimes" he explained when he saw the confused looks on his traveling companions' faces. He then looked at Asagi and Lee. "Okay Hinata, I think I got it from here" the pale eyed girl nodded as Akatsuchi turned his attention on I'll need a bowl, one of the milk extractors you use to take Miltank milk and a cooling agent, ice will do fine, and a berry crusher" he instructed the woman and the hyperactive leotard wearing boy. The female ranch owner nodded before exiting the barn and going into her house which was directly next to the ranch.

A few minutes later, she returned with the requested items. Akatsuchi took his Oran Berries and Peach Berries and placed them in the clay bowl. He took the berry crusher and smashed the berries in the bowl until they were made into a light purple paste. He then took the milk extractor and took out the equivalent of one bottle's worth of Miltank milk and allowed the milk to flow into a spare bottle he had gathered from Asaji's father through the other end of the tube. He then carefully shook the bowl before turning to Espeon.

"Espeon, use Confusion to mix the contents of the bowl" The Sun Pokemon, noting the seriousness of the situation, obeyed the Hiker and its eyes turned an electric blue colour. The contents in the bowl began to slowly swirl around, not even a single drop of the mixture that had formed, had spilled. After a minute of mixing, Akatsuchi told the Psychic type to stop. "Quilava, a little beat of heat please" The Volcano Pokemon nodded before igniting the flames on the top of its head a bit. The bowl, being made of clay, was not affected by the heat much and so Akatsuchi's hands were not burned in the slightest as he gripped the bowl's edge. The mixture bubbled slightly as it was heated and the impurities from the milk mixture left as a blue vapour. He then added the ice to the mixture and watched as the ice melted quickly as it cooled the mixture.

"Alright...here you go" Akatsuchi tilted the mixture to Milky's mouth. The Miltank moaned as it watched Asaji.

"It's okay, Milky...he seems to know what he's doing" the Milk Cow Pokemon nodded before allowing the mixture to enter her gullet and began to chug the contents of the bowl. After Milky drank all of the mixture, Milky's eyes began to droop as the heat of the milk made her drowsy. Akatsuchi placed the back of his hand against Milky's forehead once more before sighing in relief.

"Alright, her temperature's gone down and she'll need plenty of rest. She should be better in matter of days" Ms. Asaji smiled warmly at the eighteen year old Hiker.

"Arigato, as thanks for your services, please...I insist you spend the night here at my ranch. Plus I'll give each of you a free bottle of Moomoo Milk" she added.

"You had me at 'arigato'" Akatsuchi said, "What do you think guys, spending the night?" Hinata and Naruto looked outside and noticed the setting sun and nodded.

"Yeah, Route 39 is rather long and I am a bit tired" Naruto said.

"I concur" Hinata said. Espeon and Quilava gave their respective cries before following Asaji to her house's extra rooms, however they noticed Lee was not staying.

"Hey, Lee where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Gomen nasai, my friend, Naruto, but I am afraid I must leave for you see I have a friend in Olivine and I must see her...I haven't seen her in...in many years" Lee said with a downcast look. Naruto smirked and walked up to the taller boy.

"I'm sure your friend would be pleased to see you after so long. Besides...you got the Flames of Youth on your side right?" Naruto chuckled. Lee's eyes burned with determination...literally as his eyes seemingly caught aflame causing the blonde to back off a bit as Lee became fired up.

"YOSH! Arigato, Naruto-kun, you are a most treasured friend and if I cannot make it to Olivine City within the hour I will walk up and down Route 39 on my hands 100 times and if I cannot do that, I will do five hundred push ups on my thumbs..."

"Uh Lee?" Naruto and the others swetadropped at his overdramaticizing of the situation before he turned to them.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?"

"Ummm your friend?" Lee nodded before taking off at inhuman speeds causing the viewing party's sweatdrops to grow larger.

"Well...he's nice" Hinata commented. The two males stared at her with a blank look before looking at each other. They shrugged at that.

"Yeah" The trainers then decided to let out their Pokemon, Akatsuchi made sure to open the window and release Onix outside onto the ranch's soft grass.

"Goodnight" Hinata told them. The Pokemon gave their respective cries, while Naruto and Akatsuchi used words before they immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivine City-Lighthouse<strong>

Olivine City is a seaside city, gifted with the amazing view it has of the deep ocean and the Whirl Islands in the distance. The landmarks of this magnificent city include the Steel type Pokemon Gym as well as the famed Olivine Lighthouse. At the top of this very lighthouse is an Amphoros, the final evolution of Mareep, who uses its tail to shine a light and allows for ships that come to and from the Johto region to see. However...Amphoros was not so lucky tonight.

The electric type Pokemon was busy shining brightly in the darkened top floor of the lighthouse. The Amphoros, Amphy, yawned loudly as she was a bit tired. However, her ears twitched and Amphy turned around, tail shining brightly.

"Amph!" the electric type scanned the room with her tail orb's light before seeing there was nothing in the room, but as she was still scanning the floor, from the top of the ceiling descended two shadowy figures. The light of Amphy's tail showed them to both be dressed in black, skin tight suits and by their curvaceous figures, these intruders were obviously female. The intruder on the right of Amphy silently reached into her pocket and retrieved a small syringe and then turned to her companion who nodded. The perpetrator on the left, tapped Amphy's shoulder. The electric type spun around quickly, but as the Amphoros did so it was suddenly injected with the syringe. The bright green fluid flowed into Amphy's circulatory system and began to infect her blood cells.

The two nodded before leaving the lighthouse and with that, Amphy's breathing became laboured...and her tail light dimmed before it stopped shining all together.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Our protagonist trio and their Pokemon awoke with simultaneous yawns as the sound of screeching Pidgey and mooing Miltank were heard.

"Ahhhh, that was a nice nap" Naruto commented.

"Quil Quil" Quilava yawned as it woke up only to suddenly find a warmth next to it body. The fire type looked down to see Espeon snuggling next to it. "Quil?" The Volcano Pokemon then heard a growling sound and turned to see its newest team member, Eevee, staring at it with...was that jealousy? Quilava ignored the Evolution Pokemon's gaze before gently nudging the Psychic type.

"Quil Quilava" the fire type spoke. Espeon moaned in annoyance before cracking open a single amethyst eye. The Sun Pokemon yawned before noticing Quilava right next to it.

"ESPE ESPEON!" Espeon seemed to be surprised at Quilava being right next to before turning and sending it comically flying through the air with a Confusion attack. Quilava groaned as it was painfully flung into the body of its trainer.

"Oof" Naruto onto his pillow before rolling Quilava off of him.

"Hinata-chan, as much I love Espeon...please try to control that thing. She's damaging my Quilava" Hinata nodded before turning to her partner Pokemon.

"Espeon, apologize!" the blue-black haired girl ordered. Espeon looked surprised.

"Espe Espeon Espeon Peon!"

"What do you mean Quilava was 'feeling you up'?" Naruto asked. Hinata and, the now awake, Akatsuchi, along with the other Pokemon turned to look at Naruto.

"You understand her?" the Hiker asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I try to work it out as best as I can. I'm getting better aren't I?" he asked with a foxy grin. Hinata nodded slowly.

"Now what's this about Quilava feeling you up in the middle of the night?" Naruto asked. Espeon then went into an over exaggerated explanation of how she was peacefully sleeping only to wake up and find Quilava next to her and was poking her. Naruto blinked at the Sun Pokemon.

"That's it?" he asked. Espeon nodded.

"Espe?"

"Why you ask?" Naruto sighed, "Nothing, just forget. Quilava forgives you anyways for the attack, no harm done"

"Quil Quilava"

"Well Hinata-chan will give you a back massage if my face hurt your back" Naruto countered, "Now stop being a such a sissy and get off of me"

After the three trainers showered and Akatsuchi checked up on Milky one last time, they returned the other Pokemon, except for Quilava and Espeon, to their Pokeballs. Ms. Asaji walked up to the trio and handed them their bottles of Moomoo Milk.

"Milky's feeling much better thanks to you, Akatsuchi-kun" the ninteen year old woman said with a smile. Akatsuchi nodded, blushing slightly at the suffix.

"That's good to hear, now remember to just have her drink other types of milk from the other Miltank, give her three Oran Berries when her fever starts to act up again and if you need any help just call" Akatsuchi said. Asaji pulled out her Pokegear and the two exchanged numbers.

"I can't thank you enough for your help, Akatushci-san. If there's anything I can do to help repay my debt to you and your friends, I'll gladly help you" Akatsuchi chuckled.

"Haha, a kiss on the cheek wouldn't hurt?" he joked. However, he, along with everyone else seemed to freeze as they saw the ranch owner plant one on the boy's right cheek before backing away. A slight blush donned her face before she threw her shoulder length, brown hair over her shoulders.

"I'll see you later then, Akatsuchi-kun" she smiled at him. The Hiker could only nod dumbly before he was pulled aside by Asaji's father.

"I don't know what you're tryin' pull with my daughter, boy...but if I find out there's someone other than my daughter, I'm sending ol' Tyson for your ass" Akatsuchi gulped.

"Wh-Who's T-T-Tyson?" Asaji's father grinned widely before whistling sharply. A loud, gruff 'moooo' was heard and Akatsuchi looked to see a large Tauros snorting as it appeared next to the rancher. Akatsuchi's face paled before taking off like a shot down the road of Route 39. Asaji's father chuckled at that.

"Good job, Tyson hahaha...get's 'em every time" Naruto and Hinata looked at the old man like he was a nutjob before following after their scared friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivine City<strong>

The trio entered the city with happy grins on their faces.

"You know, Hinata-chan, that was pretty cool how you were able to make a diagnosis on Milky's condition like that" Naruto complimented the girl. Hinata smiled at that.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun. Though it wasn't that big a deal"

"Not that big a..Hinata-chan you give yourself to little credit. Sure Akatsuchi made the medicine, but without you making the diagnosis he wouldn't have known jack shit to do or what berries to use"

"He's right" the Hiker stated. Hinata blushed a bit at the praise.

"So, Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked at her blonde friend, "Does that mean that if I get sick, you could be my doctor right?" Hinata blushed a bit when Naruto suddenly draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Ummm uh..." she gulped. Naruto then froze before breaking into anime tears.

"Is that no. WHY HINATA-CHAN WHYYY! Don't you love me?" he became a chibi and began to hug Hinata's legs. Hinata giggled a bit.

"I...I-I do l-l-love you...Naruto-kun" she stutered patting chibi Naruto on his head, 'More than you know' Suddenly Naruto returned to his original form and grinned.

"Yay, Hina-chan's gonna be my doctor" he said in a sing-song voice.

"H-Hina-chan?" Akatsuchi chuckled as he saw the blonde prancing around.

"Don't worry, he may be dense when it comes to women, but he'll come around" the red clad Hiker whispered. Hinata turned a brighter shade of red before forcing it down as they saw a crowed surrounding the Olivine City lighthouse.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he and Quilava paused. Espeon walked up next to the Volcano Pokemon and then climbed atop its back for a better view.

"Quil-av-a" the Pokemon groaned as Espeon seemed to be a lot heavier than it looked. Suddenly the boisterous voice of Rock Lee echoed through the area.

"NARUTO-KUN, HINATA-SAN, AKATSUCHI-SAN!" the green clad boy appeared out of the crowd and walked towards them.

"Bushy Brows" Naruto said his newly proclaimed nickname for the boy causing everyone else to sweatdrop, "What's going on?" the blonde asked.

"Something terrible has happened. The Amphoros, Amphy, is sick and she requires medicine, but we don't know her condition. Even Nurse Shizune hasn't a clue on what to do" Lee informed his friends.

"Well don't worry, Hina-chan can fix up Amphy like how she helped come up with how to fix Milky" Naruto said. Lee thought about it for a moment.

"Of course, Naruto-kun that's a brilliant idea. Come Hinata-san, we must not wait. AMPHY'S SPARKS OF YOUTH MUST BE RECHARGED!" Hinata gulped slightly, but seeing as how the crowd had heard Lee's little outburst, they were now focusing on her.

"Ummm H-H-Hai" she stuttered.

"Ok, but my friend, the one I told you about yesterday...she is up there with Ampht and has shut the original door to Amphy's room with the elevator card. We'll have to take the stairs, my friends"

"No problem, we'll help Amphy...I don't go back on my word" Lee looked in awe as he saw the determination burning in Naruto's cerulean orbs before nodding and began to enter the Lighthouse. Naruto then grabbed the girl's hand and began to follow Lee up to the Lighthouse.

"Akatsuchi-san, keep people from entering the Lighthouse!" Lee yelled to him. Akatsuchi nodded before taking out a Pokeball. He threw it into the air and Onix materialized in a flash of light. The Rock Snake Pokemon released a roar that caused everyone to back up in fear.

"No one enters the Lighthouse unless I say so" Akatsuchi exclaimed. The crowd gulped as they saw the piercing gaze of the giant rock/ground type, watching for anyone that DARED to stand against it.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivine Lighthouse-Interior<strong>

Along the way up the Lighthouse, the guards of the Lighthouse, which consisted of a few burly sailors who were equipped with Water types were easily taken down by Naruto's Flaffy and Hinata's newly evolved Skiploom.

**Skiploom the Cottonweed Pokemon. A Grass/Flying type Pokemon. It spreads its petals to absorb sunlight. It also floats in the air to get closer to the sun.**

Once they had done that, they climbed to the top of the Lighthouse and entered from the stairwell. They looked up to find the downed Amphoros next to a girl wearing a pink chinese shirt and tight blue pants. She had her brown hair tied up into two buns and a pair of chopsticks were in hair to hold then to together along with the hair ties it seemed. She wore a pair of deep blue sandals to complete the look.

"Tenten" Lee said as he walked up to the girl. The girl looked to be the same age as Lee, thirteen years old, and was busy mulling over Amphy the second she looked back at it.

"I've brought some help. These are my new friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga..."

"Hyuga?" Tenten snapped her head up at the name, "Are you related to Neji?" Hinata nodded.

"Hai...I'm his cousin, Hinata. My Uncle Hizashi and Neji weren't home so...anyways, can I see Amphoros for a second" Tenten glared at the Hyuga.

"No, only people I trust are able to touch Amphy" Tenten hissed like an Arbok. Lee looked at her.

"Tenten, listen to me, Hinata-sa has experience healing Pokemon. Her Kaa-san was a doctor in Saffron City, let her help" Hinata was then given access to test Amphy and saw the light in Amphoros' tail begin to flicker a bit as it was charging electricity. Hinata frowned before feeling the Pokemon's forehead.

'Fever' she thought. She then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, I'll need Flaffy for this but" Naruto nodded before releasing the Wool Pokemon.

"Flaffy place your tail against Amphoros' and pump some electricity into her" the female Wool Pokemon nodded before sending blue bolts of electricity into its tail and allowing Amphy's own to conduct the energy. Hinata noticed that Amphy seemed to look much better and told Flaffy to stop. However, when Flaffy stopped, Amphy suddenly released a cry of pain and Tenten gasped.

"What did you do?" Tenten exclaimed. Hinata ignored the girl. "Oi, I'm talking to you, Hyuga!"

"TENTEN, STOP IT!" Lee yelled. Tenten looked at her friend, "She's trying to help you, do not treat those who reach out to you with disrespect. Gai-sensei taught us better than this" Leee saw Tenten sigh and Naruto was wondering just what the hell was going on and who in all that is good and bushy and brow-y was Gai-sensei. Tenten nodded.

"Right, gomen nasai" However, she still didn't receive a reply and Tenten looked to see Hinata gritting her teeth in extreme thought.

'Fever, disease affects body internally, no external changes...main biological malfunction. Is it the same thing...no this one is much more powerful. Milky was still able to produce milk, curdled though. Amphy is barely if completely not able to make electricity...I'm going to need some better medicine then' Hinata said as she went through the list of things she would need for the more potent healing drug.

"I've got it" Hinata said. Tenten gasped.

"You do?" The pre-teen coordinator nodded.

"Hai, but I'm going to need some supplies from Cianwood City, that is where the supplies I am in need of are located" Hinata explained. She quickly went into her phone card and went to the sub-application and texted the list to Naruto's Pokegear. Naruto looked to see the list appear on his Pokegear's screen. "Get those things and then I will be able to help Amphy"

"Naruto-kun, quick we must go to Cianwood" Naruto nodded and followed Lee.

"You sure you'll be okay, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded.

"I'll be fine, Naruto-kun" Naruto nodded before Lee was given the Elevator Card from Tenten and the two boys were able to leave the Lighthouse via elevator. After making it to the bottom. Naruto gave Akatsuchi his backpack, his other Pokemon and the Pokedex for safekeeping. He and Lee then ran through the crowd and Naruto took out a Pokeball.

"QUAGSIRE!" Naruto sent out the Mud Fish Pokemon which appeared in a flash of light. Naruto climbed atop his water/ground type and then sweatdropped when he saw Lee jump in and began to swim.

"Come on Quagsire, we gotta keep up. Use Surf and let's go!" Quagsire began to swim quickly, it seemed as if Quagsire's normally slow body was able to become much quicker in water. Suddenly the waves behind Quagsire began to rise, growing higher with each passing moment before a giant wave formed. Naruto then sat atop Quagsire like it were a surfboard while Lee was swimming along side Quagsire on the wave.

"Quag Quagsire?"

"Yeah Bushy Brows, what the hell?" Lee smirked.

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL NEVER BE DOUSED!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mahogany Town- Team ROOT HQ<strong>

The leader of ROOT sat alone in his office before the automatic doors split open and revealed two women dressed in black. The same women that poisoned Amphy.

"I trust that everything went well?" the leader asked. The female perpetrators nodded before pulling off their head masks revealing one to have long red hair and the other had equally long blue hair. The red head's hair was tied into a ponytail which was draped over her left shoulder, while the bluenette had a ponytail which was draped over her right shoulder. These were the twins, admins of ROOT and daughters of the leader himself. Ruby and Sapphire.

"Hai, Tou-sama" they bowed to the violet eyed man before them.

"The experimental poison seems to be working well" Ruby said.

"It worked just as you said it would. The Pokemon is experiencing a high fever along with the fact that it's primary biological function to create high levels of bio-electricity have been nullified" Sapphire added. The leader nodded before he was handed a vial of acid green liquid.

"Excellent work, my children. With this vial we will be able to capture Celebi" the Leader placed the vial within the top left drawer of his desk before turning his attention back on the girls. "Now have there been any news on the legendary beasts?" he asked. Ruby and Sapphire took out a pair of pads from the backpacks on their backs. They tapped the screens and suddenly the inside of the Burned Tower was viewed from two different angles.

"This recording was made yesterday by the cameras we placed at strategic points around the Burned Tower's interior. The beasts, Suicune, Raikou and Entei have returned, but they left as quickly as they came" Ruby said. However, it was then that the video recording reached the area where Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke had come in. The leader paused and tapped the screens of the pads. He then zoomed in on the faces of the children and rotated them around using his hands as the pads were equipped with state of the art sensory technology that allowed for mere hand motions to carry out certain functions. The leader cleaned the image as he improved the resolution before noticing something.

"An Uchiha..." he looked at Sasuke.

"A Hyuga..." he noted the pale blue eyes that were so pale they seemed to appear white so that the Hyuga looked like they had no pupils or irises at all. It was a biological condition, genetic in all Hyugas and could not be fixed. Then the leader focused his violet gaze on the frozen image of Naruto.

"And you are a..." the leader stared for a while before noticing the physical characteristics of the boy. The leader's widened when he saw the resemblance. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Ruby and Sapphire watched their father in confusion.

"Tou-sama what's wrong?"

The Leader ignored his daughters before he took in the fact that the boy had a small red spiral shaped marking on the back of his orange vest causing the leader's eyes to narrow.

"So you're of _them _too. Plus you are related to _him_" the Leader growled before glancing up at his daughters who flinched from the sudden movement as well the wild look in their father's violet eyes.

"Find out whatever you can on this boy and I want that done A.S.A.P!" the Leader roared. Ruby and Sapphire gulped, having never seen their father act this way, before complying.

"Hai, Tou-sama" they left the room. The Leader of ROOT gritted his teeth as he went to the bottom right desk drawer and pulled out an old looking newspaper. On the front page was the image of a spiky haired blonde with blue eyes standing next to a red haired girl with grey-green eyes. The newspaper's date was dated thirty years ago.

"If you two had a son...just how strong of a trainer will he be once he unlocks his true potential" the Leader sighed as he continued to stare at the picture. "Even after your alleged disappearances thirty years ago, you both still pose as threats to our organization...to think you two would have a child together. Minato...Kushina, you are truly a threat to ROOT no matter where you are"

**(A/N: That's chapter 11. Hope you guys liked it. It's long so you have much to read. Also you get to see a little bit more insight as to what ROOT is planning. Hope you guys liked the chapter and that you approve of Naruto's new sixth Pokemon. He will be getting Umbreon and I hope the little team fued between Eevee and Quilava, who doesn't care, sparked a bit of humour in the story. **

**Now in the next chapter, after saving Amphy Naruto is greeted by a surprise...two actually. His new friends Lee and Tenten...regular thirteen year olds with a strong connection to Pokemon, right? WRONG! These two are not what they seem to be and with Hinata's third contest coming up in just a matter of days, will she emerge victorious and claim her second ribbon. **

**Tune in next time for Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 12:Fighting Spirit, Iron Will.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEEEEW PLEEEEEEASE!-K.D)**

**Pokedex: Seen-79**

** Caught-60**

**Character Bio: Shikamaru Nara**

**Eye Colour: Black**

**Hair Colour: Dark brown/Black**

**About: Shikamaru is a boy gifted with an intellect that few are present with. He has an IQ of over 200, but chooses not to use very often due to his lazy nature. His family runs a ranch to take care of Stantler as their horns are said to possess healing properties when used for medicinal purposes. Shikamaru hopes to just settle down one day and run the ranch when he is older, but his mother nagged him about getting to see the world and thus enlisted him in the New Bark Town Pokemon Academy. If in a situation where he has to battle, Shikamaru can come up with over 50 strategies simply after just looking at his opponent's Pokemon. He is one of Naruto's closest friends and actually sees Naruto's ability to not be an idiot. He is best friends with Chouji Akamichi and enjoys sitting down and looking up at the clouds with the big boned boy. Currently he is trying to take advantage of whatever breaks in between as he is constantly nagged by Ino to be more active.**

**Naruto's Team:**

Quilava(Male)

Pidgeotto(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Wooper(Female)

Flaffy(Female)

Eevee(Male)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoran(Female)

Skiploom(Female)

Furret(Male)

Togepi(Male)


	12. Chapter 12:Fighting Spirit, Iron Will

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 12: Fighting Spirit, Iron Will

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

About half an hour into the water crossing journey, Quagsire, Naruto and Lee were nearly upon the stretch of land where Cianwood City resided.

"Ugh, this is taking forever. Quagsire, can you go any faster?" the blonde asked his surfing Pokemon. Quagsire was slightly exhausted, but due to the large amounts of stamina the Pokemon possessed it powered through and suddenly the wave Naruto was riding on, put on a burst of speed. Lee suddenly began to do his strokes much faster, the 'flames of youth' burning in his eyes.

"YOSH, TO CIANWOOD!" The green leotard wearing boy yelled passionately. Naruto and Quagsire sweatdropped as the boy was keeping pace with them.

"Quag Quagsire Quag?"

"He was born that way I guess" Naruto shrugged.

"GAI-SENSEI I AM RIDING THE WAVE OF YOUUUTH!"

"Though...I could be wrong"

"Quag" The two humans and one Pokemon continued to ride the wave only for the wind to suddenly pick. Naruto looked around and gasped when he saw a flash of blue, white and purple.

"Nani?" he rubbed his eyes to see if what he saw wasn't just his imagination. He blinked and gasped at what he saw. The legendary beast of the North Wind was running ahead of their wave at a god damn fast pace. The red eyed Pokemon glanced back at Naruto before taking on a burst of speed causing water to splash up.

"Suicune" Naruto whispered. Lee was in an utter state of shock.

"Such speed" he commented. The green clad boy was about to ask Naruto what that was, however, the three surfers' eyes widened when they saw a speed boat pulling up alongside them. The boat was a pure white, but in the boat were three men dressed in black suits with white gloves and boots. Black berets topped their heads. Their chests had a large red 'R' emblazoned on their chests.

"ROOT!" Naruto gasped. Lee saw the boat and looked confused.

"Naruto-kun, who are those people?" The large eyebrowed boy asked. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"That's ROOT. They're an evil, criminal organization that aim to take over the world by capturing Pokemon for their dirty deeds, which reminds me...I need save that girl's Vulpix" Naruto mumbled the last part to himself. Lee's eyes widened before he saw the ROOT members turn to face them. Three Houndour suddenly came out of the Pokeballs on their belts.

"HOUNDOUR, EMBER!" The demonic looking hounds opened their jaws and unleashed a flurry of fireballs at the two boys and Quagsire.

"Quagsire, quick...WATER GUN!" Quagsire let loose a powerful jet of water from its mouth, dousing the flames, but the boat veered away from the attack thus saving the Houndour from the super effective move. The Houndour attacked with a barrage of flame once more, but Lee took out a Pokeball and opened it. In a flash of white, a large muscular Pokemon appeared. The Pokemon was blue and sported white gloves. Its feet were white along with its stomach. Its stomach was marked with a large swirl. Beady black eyes stared at the Houndour.

"YOSH, GO MY YOUTHFUL POLIWRATH! USE WATER GUN...OF YOUTH!" Lee added with vigour as he climbed atop his water/fighting Pokemon's back. The Poliwrath nodded before a blast of water ejected itself from the center of the swirl of its stomach. The attack flew towards a Houndour and struck it hard in the chest sending it to the floor of the boat and unconscious.

"Woah" Naruto gaped, "That was a strong Water Gun" The ROOT grunts gritted their teeth.

"Hey man, we don't have time to deal with those kids...go after the legendary Pokemon" The driver of the boat nodded before moving the lever on the boat forward to up the speed of the boat. The boat rocketed forwards, but Naruto and Lee would have none of that.

"QUAGSIRE, MUD BOMB!"

"POLIWRATH, STOP THEM WITH WATER GUN...OF YOUTH!" The Mud Fish Pokemon opened its mouth to eject a large spheroid of liquified earth, while Poliwrath sent forth a powerful stream of water. The attacks landed just behind the boat causing it to rear up on its bow. The ROOT members turned and one of them took out another Pokeball and sent it out. Out came a Weepinbell, the evolved form of Bellsprout.

"WEEPINBELL, RAZOR LEAF!" The ROOT member commanded. The grass/poison type nodded before sending forth two of its leaves that were attached to its sides. The leaves re-grew as quickly as they were launched and thus a barrage of razor sharp leaves flew through the air towards the two water types.

"Quagsire, Mud Shot!"

"Poliwrath, punch them down!" Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Poliwrath's arms suddenly increase in speed as it was swimming. The arms became a blur as the leaves that were aimed for it were reduced to shreds at the speed with which they were stopped. However, Quagsire was hit in the head with one of the leaves. The super effective attack caused the Surf to decrease in size and the two began to slow down. In the end, the wave became one with the ocean and the two trainers were literally floating in the water. The boat suddenly veered to the right as it turned around, aiming to run them both over.

"This is the end for you kiddies!" The driver yelled. Naruto and Lee quickly told their Pokemon to swim to the side to avoid the strikes, but with their added weight and the speed the boat was moving it, they had nearly been run over. However, as they passed, Weepinbell had chosen then to shoot forth a Razor Leaf. Both Water types released simltaneous cries of pain.

"POLI!"

"QUAG!" Both Pokemon were hit with the powerful move, Quagsire taking more damage due to its ground type nature.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked his Pokemon as he latched onto it, his legs pumping furiously to help keep the water type afloat. However, he turned to see the roaring motorboat speeding back towards him and Lee.

"Kuso, Bushy Brows, try and stop the boat!" he exclaimed.

"Poliwrath, use Water Gun!" The wounded dual type released a jet of water, but the boat avoided the attack and the others that followed. The ROOT member then veered towards Lee as the first one to go. Lee and Naruto braced themselves for the inevitable impact...when a peculiar sound reached their ears. It sounded like...singing of some sort. Like the cry of a whale. The three looked around.

"Bushy Brows...what was that?"

"I don't know, Naruto-kun. I've never heard that sound before in my life" Lee responded. They looked to see that the ROOT members and their Pokemon associated were also wondering about that ominous song.

"It sounded like it came from below the water" Naruto said. Suddenly the sound of bubbling water reached his and Lee's ears. They looked to see the water in front of the speeding boat began to bubble before it started to rise and swirl. Just as the boat was about to crash into them, a pillar of raging water erupted out of the ocean, taking the boat and its passengers into the sky. The song of the sea echoed loudly throughout the air before the water pillar seemed to bend of its own accord before throwing the boat away as if it were a tennis ball. The passengers of the boat soared through the air. The boat's engine became clogged with water causing its mechanics to go haywire and explode while the members of ROOT and their Pokemon were sent flying farther from the shockwave of the explosion. The water funnel released a gurgle before it expanded and exploded into water particles. Water droplets fell from the sky and Naruto and Lee were staring in shock. Their eyes were completely white and their mouths were hanging agape.

"Holy shit" they spoke simultaneously. However, Naruto spotted something shiny next to him as watched the water twister had caused it to suddenly flutter in the wind. Naruto picked up the shining object and looked at it. It was a white feather, but when he tilted it he realized it was actually a silver feather of some sort.

"Woah" Naruto quickly stuck the feather in his pocket after he climbed back on top of Quagsire. Naruto turned to Lee as he saw the green clad boy rest atop Poliwrath's shoulders.

"Alright, Naruto-kun, we must hurry. Amphy needs that medicine" Naruto nodded, determination burning in his eyes.

"IKUZO!" Naruto commanded Quagsire. Quagsire quickly began to paddle, its thick tail propelling it swiftly through the waters. Poliwrath's strong arms performed the freestyle stroke, easily keeping pace with the Mud Fish Pokemon. Naruto felt the silver feather in his pocket and frowned as he wondered just what the hell caused that water twister...and what did this silver feather have to do with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Cianwood City<strong>

The two boys and their water Pokemon immediately washed up on shore. The boys jumped off their Pokemon and immediately ran for the Pokemon Center..only there was no Pokemon Center. Naruto paused.

"Oi, Bushy Brows!" Lee looked back with a confused look.

"You called, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I was wondering where's the Pokemon Center, I don't see one" Naruto said as surveyed the small city of Cianwood. There were couple houses, the Cianwood City gym and the PokeMart. But other than that, there was nothing.

"Oh, Naruto-kun that's because Cianwood doesn't have a Pokemon Center" Lee informed his orange wearing friend. Naruto's eyes widened.

"NANI? Then why did we come here? Where are we gonna get the medicine that Hina-chan needs to heal Amphy" Naruto exclaimed. Lee raised his hand.

"Naruto-kun, Cianwood City may not have a Center, but it does have a drug store. The drug store here sells all natural medicines that are healthy for Pokemon and humans alike" Lee explained as he pointed to a small house with a red roof. Naruto then followed Lee and the two entered the drug store. A fat man with brown hair appeared out from behind the counter. He wore a purple sweater vest and moss green pants. A pair of dark glasses covered his eyes.

"Hello, welcome to Cianwood Drug Store, how I may I help you?" The man leaped back in fright as Naruto quickly grabbed a napkin from behind the counter and began to dry off his PokeGear.

"Come on, please work, please work, please work" he prayed to whatever divine being, Ho-oh, Lugia, Suicune, Raikou, Entei, to just let the machine in his hands become active. Naruto wiped the blue Pokegear as best as he could before blowing on it. He pressed the button and sighed in relief when he saw the screen flash with white light.

"Oh thank Ho-oh" he raised his hands to the sky. "Listen Ji-chan, I need these supplies asap. The Amphoros in Olivine City's Lighthouse contracted a disease and it needs help" The man behind the counter narrowed his eyes.

"How rude of you, gaki" the man said, "I'm not old, so don't call me Ji-chan and besides I only serve people here who are nice to me"

"Ryo" The cashier and owner of the drug store turned and gulped as he came face to face with a passionate Lee, eyes burning as he suddenly grew larger in size. His head was huge.

"RYO, GIVE NARUTO-KUN THE SUPPLIES OR TASTE MY FURY!" Lee bellowed. Ryo shrunk down and nodded, sweating bullets out of fear towards the green clad trainer.

"Umm right away, Lee-sama" The man bowed and then read the list on Naruto's Pokegear before quickly gathering the things and putting them in a waterproof bag. 'H-H-Here you are" he stuttered. Naruto snatched the bag from the man before sticking his tongue out at him. Lee nodded in thanks before he and Naruto left the store. Naruto was about to run to Quagsire and Poliwrath, in his haste he had forgotten where the Pokemon were. He ran up the sandy shoreline of Cianwood City, but then paused when he came face-to-face with Raikou and Suicune. The Pokemon of thunder and the north wind looked at Naruto and it seemed as if time itself stopped. Suicune nodded to Raikou before taking off across the waters towards Olivine City, while Raikou walked up to Naruto.

The saber-tooth cat stood a good few inches taller than Naruto. Its red eyes staring into Naruto's blue ones. The Pokemon then raised a paw and Naruto dare not move should he provoke the Pokemon into attacking him. Provoking a legendary Pokemon would not be a smart move at all. Raikou placed its paw on Naruto's head. The blonde's pupils suddenly dilated as an influx of images greeted his brain.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto looked around the area he was in. It appeared to be a large stadium of some sort. The green grass underneath his shoes, filled the majority of the stadium's area. A large battlefield stretched across the stadium. Naruto observed the area was in black and white, with shades of grey. He then looked at himself and saw that he was the only thing inc colour. This was really starting to creep him out as he was looking over the area wondering why it was void of colour. Suddenly, Naruto's ears were assaulted by a loud noise.<em>

_"Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the thirty first annual Johto League Silver Conference Victory Tournament" the announcer yelled into his microphone. Naruto gaped when he heard this._

"I'm in the Johto League Stadium?" _Naruto asked himself. He then heard the padding of paws against the grass. The blonde trainer's head turned to see the reincarnation of Lightning and Thunder standing beside him, also in colour. He and Raikou, should they have been noticed, would have stuck out like a Pidgey in a flock of Spearow. Raikou then nudged Naruto with it's head. The boy turned and looked at the tiger-like Pokemon. It was looking to its left and Naruto followed its gaze and his eyes widened when he came upon the sight of Hinata and Suicune, both in colour._

"Hina-chan?"

"Naruto-kun, what's going on? I was helping Amphy with it's fever when this mist appeared in the lighthouse. Suddenly Suicune was in front of me and placed its tail on my forehead and I wound up here" _Hinata explained. Naruto shrugged before turning to see both legendary beasts facing another direction. Naruto then realized something, and it was with this realization that he face palmed._

"Oh no"

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"I noticed that if Raikou appeared to me and Suicune appeared to you then that means that they are appearing in front of the people they saw in the Burned Tower and if me and Raikou are here, you're here with Suicune then that means..."

"Dobe...Hyuga?"_ a third voice was heard. Hinata and Naruto turned to see Sasuke and Entei, in colour as well, walking up to them._

"Hey teme"

"Where the hell are we? I had just beat Kurenai and was heading for Olivine when Entei pounced me"

"We...don't know to tell you the truth" _Hinata replied. Their conversation was then put on hold as the announcer for _

"We_ have many incredible trainers here today so let's meet them" The announcer continued. Suddenly images of trainers appeared on a large screen. Many images of trainers flashed across the screen, Naruto saw that Shino's and Kiba's images were shown, as well as that of Suzuki Reishi, Naruto's new rival whom he had met back in Goldenrod City. The very same person who had lost her Shiny Vulpix to ROOT. But then the screen suddenly became black. The crowd stared in shock, mumbles echoed throughout the large stadium as they wondered what was happening before the screen turned back on._

_The three trainers and the legendary beasts watched as the screen portrayed the image of a pale skinned man wearing a black suit. His face was hidden by the shadows of whatever area he was in, hints of long red hair were shown to peek through the darkness. But his violet eyes were what stood out the most. A ring was worn on the man's finger, the red 'R' of ROOT emblazoned as a crest on the ring's surface._

"ROOT" _Naruto and Hinata spat out. The word left a bad taste in their mouths and Sasuke looked confused._

"Who are they?"_ he asked._

"ROOT was an organization said to have been disbanded thirty years ago, but they suddenly chose now to come back and try and regain their former glory. They steal and hurt Pokemon...all for the sake of their goal to take over the Johto/Kanto continent"_ Naruto growled. The legendary beasts joined in Naruto's growling before releasing their cries when the man began to speak._

_"Welcome to the Pokemon League you utterly useless people. Many years ago, we were thought to be disbanded, but now we have come back...after thirty years of long hard work we have finally been able to regain our glory. ROOT SHALL LIVE!" The adults in the crowd gasped at the mention of the familiar name. Memories of what the organization had done to try and achieve its goals thirty years ago filled their minds and the stadium began to go into a panic._

_Suddenly the man started to laugh loudly before saying one phrase, "Behold. Feel the wrath of a god...Feel My True Pain!" The man chuckled before laughing loudly. Raikou then released a tiger-like roar as it looked skyward. Naruto followed its gaze and gasped at what he saw. Two large shadows covered the stadium. Both shadows were in the shape of flying creatures. The shadows prevented their images from being completely visible. _

_"BURN!" the man on the screen yelled. Two sounds were heard. One sounded like the screech of an eagle and the second sounded like the same song Naruto had heard before that water twister appeared._

"No way"_ the blonde gasped,_ "That song..."_ And then...the world around him became engulfed in blasts of wind and fire._

* * *

><p>Naruto gasped when Raikou removed his paw. He clutched his chest, his heart was racing. He patted himself down to make sure he was still alive and sighed in relief when he realized he was.<p>

"What was that?" Naruto asked the Thunder Pokemon. The red eyed tiger didn't give an answer and Naruto was sure it wouldn't have given him one even if it could speak the human language. Raikou then roared and vanished in a bolt of lightning. Suddenly, time began to move again and Naruto heard Lee calling out to him. Naruto turned to see the green clad boy pointing at their Pokemon and telling him to hurry up. Naruto shook his head to clear it.

'I'll think about that later...I'll tell Hina-chan when we help Amphy' Naruto thought, "I'm comin' Bushy Brows!" Naruto ran to Quagsire and jumped atop the Mud Fish Pokemon's back. Lee climbed atop Poliwrath's and the two took off for Olivine once more.

"SURF!" Naruto commanded. Quagsire nodded before a large wave rose up and the currents sped up, pushing them at even faster rate towards Olivine City.

'Please let us make it in time'

* * *

><p><strong>Olivine City<strong>

Hinata rubbed her aching skull. Time appeared as if it were frozen because she noticed Tenten had been staring at her without blinking for a few seconds and it was starting to creep her out. She looked and noticed Espeon and Quilava were running towards her, fangs bared...but it was like someone hit the pause button on their remote control and they were frozen mid-run. Hinata looked and saw Suicune standing before her still. The mist surrounding its body as if it were some sort of phantom.

"What...What was that? Is something going to happen at the Silver Conference...is Naruto-kun going to be in danger?" Hinata asked the incarnation of Water and the North Wind. The legendary beast didn't answer and Hinata was sure it wouldn't have even given her one in the end. Suicune then turned and glanced back at Hinata. A strong wind suddenly blew in even though the windows were all closed. Hinata covered her face to protect her eyes from the wind, but when she looked back up...Suicune was gone. Suddenly time began to flow back into motion. Hinata turned and saw Quilava and Espeon running towards her before pausing they looked around as if they had just forgotten the reason why they were running in the first place.

"Quil Quil?"

"Espeon?"

Both Pokemon looked around the room before looking at each other and shrugging before walking back to the saddened Tenten. Tenten released an audible sigh as she stroked Amphy's brow. The electric type was breathing rather heavily and it was breaking out into a cold sweat. The electricity that Flaffy was pumping into its system seemed to be losing its effect as well as it seemed like Amphoros was starting to lose the battle against the disease as it immune system was beginning to fail due to the lack of electricity to keep the white blood cells active was dropping.

"Where are those two? They should have been back by now" Tenten grumbled. Hinata turned to her, walking up to Amphy. The blue-black haired girl wiped the electric type's brow with the moist towels that Nurse Shizune had supplied for them.

"Don't worry, Tenten. Lee-san and Naruto-kun aren't the kind of people to let a Pokemon down, especially one as sick as Amphy. They WILL come back in time" Tenten looked at the smiling Hyuga and she glared.

"How can you smile at a time like this? How can be so certain that they'll make it in time...what if they don't? Huh? What if Amphy d-" Hinata placed a finger on Tenten's lips causing her to become silent.

"Tenten, have faith. That's all. Have faith in them, have faith that they will return with the medicine. Just do that and you will be rewarded for your endeavors" The pale eyed girl said. Tenten nodded, but a frown was still present on her face. Hinata then sat down and began to stroke Espeon's fur when the purple feline jumped into her lap.

About ten minutes passed and Tenten was beginning to pace. Things tended to get worse when you began to pace.

"Where are they...it's been like forever since we were waiting. WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" Tenten yelled. Hinata remained silent, but she also was wondering where her blonde crush and the hyperactive extremist were.

**(A/N:what else are you gonna call a guy who runs around with two Miltank on his back as a form of training)**

Suddenly there was a loud staccato as the sound of feet against stairs was heard. The two girls and three Pokemon watched as a panting Lee and Naruto were shown to be climbing the stairs. Naruto held the bag in one hand containing the medicine and gave a thumbs up with a foxy grin.

"See I told you" Hinata grinned at Tenten. Hinata then took the bag from Naruto and the two boys sat down to catch their breaths. Quilava then walked up to its trainer and sat next to him.

"Quil Quil Quilava Lav"

"Flaaaaffy Flaffy" Naruto smiled as Flaffy jumped into his arms and began to nuzzle him. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the fire type's head as Quilava rested it against his leg.

"Thanks for the kind words, but it was a hard journey...especially with what happened on the way there" Quilava tilted its head.

"Quil Lava?"

"I'll tell you later" Naruto said as he returned Flaffy to its ball in order for it to rest. After all it did spend a long time sending electricity to Amphy. Quilava then jumped atop the bench that the two trainers were sitting on.

"Quiiil Quilava Lava Quilava Lava Quil Quil?" Naruto was about to answer his Pokemon when no words exited his mouth. Naruto then began to scratch his head in confusion. The blonde sweatdropped before turning to Lee.

"Oi Bushy Brows?" Lee turned with a raised a eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"Why DIDN'T we use the elevator instead of climbing six flights of stairs?" Lee raised his hand and his mouth opened to answer, but no words came out as Lee suddenly began to contemplate the reason himself.

"I...I don't know. Why DIDN'T we use the elevator?" Naruto and Lee adopted similar thinking poses. They then scratched their heads and patted their knees as they tried to of a way. Quilava and Espeon were laughing to themselves as they watched the two copy each other's movements without even realizing it.

"Oi, Hina-chan, how's the medicine making going?" Naruto asked as he got up from the bench. Hinata looked over the ingredients in front of her and began to work on the cure.

"It's going fine" she replied without looking up from the task at hand. She pounded the Oran and Pecha berries Naruto had gotten her while also mixing in a combined compound made with an Antidote, Paralyze Heal and a Burn Heal. She mixed the solution formed into a bowl provided by Shizune during her routine check ups on the sick electric type. After that Hinata turned to Naruto and pointed at her backpack.

"Naruto-kun, go into my backpack and retrieve the bottle of Moomoo Milk we had gotten from Asaji-san" Naruto complied and turned to Lee and told him to pass the milk. The green clad boy went into the bag and took out the plastic bottle and threw it to Naruto. The blonde caught it before handing the bottle to Hinata.

"Here ya go" he grinned. Hinata smiled back at her crush, a slight blush on her face when he began to decrease the proximity between then in his venture to see what she was doing more closely.

"Ummm, Naruto-kun, not to be rude...but you're kind of preventing me from making the cure with how close you are" she said a bit timidly. Naruto backed off.

"Gomen nasai" he said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No trouble" she replied before taking the bottle of milk and mixed in with the mixture she just made. She then called over Quilava. "Heat please" she said. Quilava nodded and erected a small pillar of flame from its head. The mixture in the bowl began to heat and bubble. Vapours wafted in the air before Hinata took a small packet of anti-toxin which was in the form of a yellow powder, and as well as a few pills. She handed these to Lee to hold.

She then asked for the pills which Lee handed over. She placed the pills in Amphy's mouth before allowing the electric type to swallow them by using the liquid in the bowl to aid her. The Light Pokemon gulped down each pill, one at a time, before it was given the anti-toxin powder in small concentrations along with the liquid. After it was given the suitable amount of anti-toxin, Hinata had Amphy drink the rest of the liquid in the bowl. Amphy released a burp before lying back down on the bed that it was given.

A few minutes later, Hinata grabbed the thermometer and checked Amphy's temperature. Hinata checked the reading on the mercury filled apparatus.

"How is she?" Tenten asked. Hinata's serious look left her face and was replaced with a small smile.

"Amphy's better. Her temperature's dropped so the fever has broken. Give her a few day's rest and she'll be good as new" Hinata said. Tenten shivered a bit before releasing a squeal of excitement and hugged the younger girl.

"Domo arigato, Hinata-chan!" Tenten said as he squeezed the life out of the Hyuga.

"Glad...I could...help" the girl gasped out as she felt her lungs about to pop. Tenten let her go before running to Amphy and sitting down beside the electric type.

"You hear that Amphy? You're going to be better, all thanks to Hinata-chan" Tenten smiled. The electric type slowly opened its eyes before turning to Hinata.

"Ampharos" Hinata smiled.

"She says thanks" Naruto relayed the message for her.

"No problem, Amphy" the pale eyed girl replied. After that the group went downstairs, Amphy was resting alone in the bed. They were going to go and get Nurse Shizune to watch after her while they left.

* * *

><p>Outside the Lighthouse, the crowd that had gathered looked to see the children coming down the elevator. They filed out. Hinata walked up to them and gave them a small grin.<p>

"Amphy's fever has gone down. She'll be all better in a few days" she told the crowd. A loud cheer echoed throughout the crowd before they began to praise Hinata for her medical prowess and praised Naruto and Lee for their selfless act of going out to Cianwood City to get the medicine. Nurse Shizune walked up to Hinata and bowed to her.

"Argiato, for saving Amphy. May I ask though, how did you know the cure?" the black haired woman asked. Hinata frowned.

"I saw the same case, but on a much lesser level at the Miltank Ranch on Route 39. Amphy's case was much worse, I have the list of supplies for the antidote upstairs on Amphy's floor. So you can go and stay there with her while also reading them through" Hinata explained. Shizune nodded.

"If you don't make it into contests, maybe you'd consider joining the medical corp. We could use young blood like you" Shizune said before running into the elevator. After that, Tenten was still cartwheel-ing with joy.

"Amphy's better! Amphy's better!" she cried out in a sing-song voice.

"YOSH, AMPHY'S SPARKS OF YOUTH HAVE BEEN RECHARGED YOSH! IN CELEBRATION OF THIS JOYOUS DAY I WILL RUN FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE OLIVINE GYM WITH MY HANDS AND FEET TIED TO TOGETHER, YOSH!" Lee then sped off to do...that. The others paused and watched him. Akatsuchi then walked up, Onix still outside its ball.

"Why does he do that?" the Hiker asked. Onix roared a suggestion, but Akatsuchi shook his head.

"Nah, he's gotta be more than just plain crazy, Onix. Anyways, back in the ball" Onix roared.

"Don't back-sass me, you got to fight all those guys that tried to break in!" Akatsuchi retorted as Onix vanished into the sphere as red energy.

"So can all of you...understand your Pokemon?" Tenten asked.

"Only certain ones. Like I can understand my Onix and Golem, but I still have to learn to understand my Sudowoodo and Zubat" Akatsuchi explained, "Hinata here can understand Espeon as well as her Furret and Togepi while Naruto somehow is able to understand ever single Pokemon he meets"

"Not all of them...I couldn't understand _those three_" he said. Those three being the legendary beasts.

"Really, you couldn't?" Akatsuchi asked. Naruto shook his head.

"They all just sound like roars, maybe they weren't even trying to talk" Naruto shrugged.

"Umm pardon my asking, but what are those three?" Tenten asked. Naruto, Hinata and Akatsuchi looked at each other. They couldn't just tell, "Yeah, it was just the legendary Pokemon. No big deal. By the way they're scary as fuck." After a small, silent conversation, Naruto answered.

"A trio of Nidoking I saw in the Dark Cave a few days ago" Naruto lied. Akatsuchi and Hinata nodded.

"Hai, they nearly killed us when they used Earthquake" Hinata said.

"Managed to get out though when I had Onix use Dig to have us tunnel out of the cave" Akatsuchi added. Dear Arceus, if lying were a sport they'd be gold medalists. Tenten bit the inside of her cheek as she felt like they were hiding something from her, but didn't press on the matter. After all, how do you say you're lying when you have a near death experience with a trio of Nidoking. After a while, the group turned to see Lee still running around the gym.

"OI LEE WHAT NUMBER DID YOU REACH?" Akatsuchi called out.

"497!" the green clad boy called out. Everyone's eyes, except for Tenten's, bugged out of their heads.

"NANI?" they exclaimed. Tenten sighed before taking out a Pokeball. In a flash of white light, a large bird that looked like it was made entirely of steel appeared before them. The bird had yellow eyes and the feathers that were connected to the metallic membrane that held the feathers to its body were a deep crimson.

"SKAAAR!"

"Skarmory, just go and get Lee-baka over here" Skarmory released a series of cries, tilting its head. She turned to Naruto.

"Translation please?" she asked him. The blonde shrugged.

"It asked if he was at it again"

Tenten nodded to her steel/flying type, "Yeah...the baka. Stop him before he hits 500 and does something even more insane" Skarmory nodded before flying towards Lee. As the steel type did that, the padding of footsteps on the sands of Olivine's beach was heard near them. The group looked to see Sasuke, Sakura, Croconaw and Sakura's new Bayleef with her.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

The two greeted each other with glares.

"Hey, Sakura-san" Hinata waved to her pink haired companion.

"Hey, Hinata. What's up?"

"Oh not much. Saving a dying Pokemon, watching Naruto-kun to make sure he doesn't hurt himself when he trains, the usual" she spoke. Sakura nodded before her eyes widened.

"Wait what was that first part about a dying Pokemon?" Hinata looked at her innocently.

"What dying Pokemon...Oh look your Chikorita evolved" Hinata immediately changed the subject. The pinkette grinned at the praise as she saw Hinata stroke the dinosaur-looking Pokemon.

"Yeah it evolved about a few hours ago" Sakura said.

"It's like Neji and Lee all over again" Tenten muttered as she saw the anime lightning begin to build up between Naruto and Sasuke. Suddenly, one Rock Lee plopped down next to her. Taking note of her annoyed expression, Lee got curious.

"Is something wrong Ten-cha-" The Bushy eye browed boy paused mid question as he saw the pink haired, hreen eyed beauty that was Sakura Haruno. An anime bubble background surrounded her face as she laughed, which to Lee, was like heaven in vocal form. Tenten then gasped when Lee stood up, his hands free.

"When did you untie yourself?" she asked. Lee didn't answer as he walked up to Sakura. Sakura turned from Hinata, noting that Sasuke and Naruto are still glaring at each other while Croconaw and Quilava were doing the same. Sakura sighed before turning to see Lee in front of her.

"AGH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Sakura gasped as she held onto Bayleef's neck. The grass type seemed to make its equivalent of a laugh as it watched Sakura's frightened expression.

"Hello, I am Rock Lee, the Blue Beast of Johto"

"But you wear green"

"It's a memento to teacher" he explained.

"It still makes no sense why you say you're a blue beast when you obviously wear green" Lee chuckled nervously, blush adorning his cheeks. Hinata caught wind of the blood rush, being an expert in the field of blushing herself, she saw that Sakura hadn't noticed it yet as she was too busy trying to understand the difference between Green and Blue.

"Anyways, Sakura-chan...I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. You beauty knows no bounds, your eyes are like the emeralds, your hair is such a delightful, yet unnatural, shade of pink. Please be my girlfriend" Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke and Naruto turned their attention from their glaring contest to the scenario before them.

"Quil?"

"Croco?"

"Say what?" the two rivals chorused. Sakura blinked before she looked the boy over and her eyes became EXTREMELY wide, turning pure white in shock, her mouth an equilateral triangle, as she focused on his eyebrows.

"What the...NO WAY YOUR EYEBROWS CREEP ME OUT!"

"SEE LEE I TOLD YOU, THEY CREEP PEOPLE OUT!" Tenten yelled at the boy as she slapped him upside the head. The Blue beast of Johot slumped his shoulders before getting back up.

"Besides, I only have eyes for Sasuke-kun" Sasuke groaned.

"Why can't you find someone else?" the raven haired boy grumbled.

"Because you're Sasuke-kun. No can replace you, Sasuke-kun" she chided. Sasuke face palmed before seeing a fire burning in Lee's eyes.

"Nani?"

"YOSH, IN ORDER TO WIN SAKURA-CHAN'S HEART I SHALL FIGHT YOU, SASUKE-KUN, IN A POKEMON BATTLE! AS THE GYM LEADER OF CIANWOOD CITY I SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED, YOSH!" The world suddenly felt like it stopped spinning for those few moments. The water stopped crashing against the rocks, bird Pokemon stopped cooing, everything was silent until...

"NANI?" The exclamation was enough to comically send Lee flying through the air from the wind generated from the group's combined roar of disbelief. Sasuke's merely quirked an eyebrow.

"YOU'RE A GYM LEADER, BUSHY BROWS?" Naruto exclaimed. Lee got up and dusted the sand off himself before nodding.

"Yeah, why? It is not that big of a deal, is it?" Sakura was the one to answer that question.

"Not big of a...Not big of a deal my ass, you're about one year our senior. That's pretty young to be a gym leader!" Sakura yelled. Lee shrugged.

"What do you mean? Tenten's a gym leader too, Olivine City's leader to be specific, and I don't see YOU guys yelling at HER!" Lee informed them. The group's eyes widened even further as they saw the bun haired girl as she was stroking Skarmory. The brown haired girl chuckled nervously before giving a small wave.

"Hehe ummm...it's true. I took over a few months ago since my older cousin, Mikan, took a trip to the Sinnoh Region. My parents own a Steel Mill up in Kanto Region near Vermilion City so they are up there right now. I'm here alone taking care of the gym and the thing is that I'm the only trainer in my family so I was the obvious choice to take over with Jasmine gone"

Understandable. With Tenten being the only trainer in her family it was obvious that she would be the next one to take over the gym. Sakura turned to Lee.

"So what's your story?" Lee's eyes suddenly brightened as he jumped atop a nearby rock.

"It was a dark and stormy night, I was alone training in the wilderness and..."

"Lee stop with the theatrics and get down from there. You're gonna hurt yourself" Lee frowned and cried anime tears.

"Why must you ruin the moment, Ten-chan!"

"Because you're being stupid. Now hurry and tell them how you became a gym leader" Lee nodded as he instantly stopped crying causing people and Pokemon alike to sweatdrop.

'This idiot's a gym leader' Sasuke thought.

"Alright, well it all started back when Tenten, Hinata's cousin, Neji, and I...we had joined after meeting each other on the road one day. It was pure coincidence that we met each other, but in the end we became relatively inseparable" Lee began, "After a while of traveling, we met...him"

"Who's him?" Hinata asked. Lee's eyes began to sparkle and Tenten sighed.

"It was the day that I met the greatest teacher in my entire life...Maito Gai-sensei" Lee said with pride, "He trained Tenten, Neji and I until we would be able to handle ourselves well, but in the end he stayed with us for much longer than he intended to. We then began to split apart however, Neji going to train with his father, while Tenten had been called to the gym that day since that was when Jasmine had decided to go to the Sinnoh Region. I remained with Gai-sensei and became his official apprentice. Unknown to us, Gai-sensei was actually the gym leader of the Cianwood City gym. After Gai-sensei and I reached back, he began training me rather harshly one day, his routines become much more...dangerous, I believe the right word would be. Then one day in the middle of my training where he had me and my Pokemon fight off his Machamp..."

"Hold it!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh?"

"You're telling me, you actually fought with your Pokemon?" the blonde asked. Lee nodded.

"Yeah, Gai-sensei said that the Pokemon is only as strong as its trainer and in order to strengthen the Pokemon, the trainer must grow as well. Such wise words" Lee nodded his head.

"That...is so cooool" Naruto said with stars in his eyes. Lee grinned widely as he gave the nice guy pose.

"It is isn't it?"

"Yeah, so back to the story..." Akatsuchi said. Lee cleared his throat before continuing.

"Very well. As I was saying, in the middle of my training, a man had come with a message for Gai-sensei. It was from the Pokemon League telling him that their Elite Four member, Siba, had retired at the age of 74 to finally settle down from his life of battling. Gai-sensei was chosen to be his replacement in the Elite Four. Of course, Gai-sensei accepted since it's not everyday you become a member of the Elite Four" Lee said.

"Then what happened?"

"I thought he was going to come back later to take his place as the gym leader, maybe close it down for a while, but I was very wrong. Before Gai-sensei left me he handed me the keys to gym. I had asked why and he answered me with this..."

"Lee, the fate of a nation is said to lie in the hands of its children. The fate of Johto lies in the youthful youths of this region and Lee it is time you reach the springtime of your youth...Lee, after I walk out that door...starting today...you are Cianwood City's Gym Leader. YOSH!"

"And that was that" Lee finished.

"Woah, that's an epic way to become a gym leader" Naruto and Akatsuchi chorused. Naruto then took a step forward and grinned his infamous foxy grin.

"Lee, take me on. I want to battle you. I'll kick your ass and then when I'm done with you, I'll come for you Tenten" Naruto said with utter confidence in himself. Quilava's fire ignited, eyes burning with the lust for battle. Lee grinned.

"Naruto, your youthfulness is making me envious, but I am sorry to say I must decline for I wish to battle Sasuke Uchiha for the right to claim Sakura-chan's heart" Lee said. Naruto blinked and Quilava's fires disappeared.

"Huh? Why would you want to battle the teme, I'm a much better trainer than him. I'll be a much better fight" Sasuke scoffed.

"Please as if you could be a match for me. You and your little fire rodent wouldn't last long against me and Croconaw" The raven haired boy said. Quilava's eyes narrowed as its flames ignited.

"QUILAVAAAA!"

"Oh yeah, like you and your overgrown gecko of a Pokemon could do anything. You probably just stand outside watering plants all day" Sasuke and Croconaw gritted their teeth.

"CROCONAAAW!" Both Pokemon and their trainers glared at one another, anime lightning sparking between their eyes.

"Does this usually occur?" Lee and Tenten asked pointing at the two rivals. Sakura and Hinata shrugged, sweatdrops on the backs of their heads.

"You get used to it" Sakura said. Tenten sighed before placing two fingers in her mouth. Skarmory's eyes widened before it acted like an Ostrich and ducked its head beneath the sands.

"Huh?" the other trainers blinked at Skarmory before they Tenten take a deep breath. A sharp whistle shot through the air causing all fighting and talking to cease. Naruto and Sasuke and their partners blinked before turning to Tenten.

"What?"

"Oi bakas, use your heads for once and think. If you guys want the badges so badly then how's about this. Instead of going all the way to Cianwood City to have an official battle with Lee and then have to come back here to fight me, why don't you guys just fight us together. Me and Lee against Naruto and Sasuke. A Double Battle"

"That...is actually a pretty good idea, Ten-chan" Lee agreed. "What do you two think?" Sasuke and Naruto blinked before looking at each other then back at Tenten, then back to each other, then to Tenten and then each other...then Tenten again...then back at each other. They gaped and stepped away from each other.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" They yelled at the same time. "YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT WITH THIS GUY? I WOULDN'T BATTLE WITH HIM IF HE WERE THE LAST TRAINER ON EARTH!"

The two glared at each other and continued the simultaneous yelling. "OI STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!"

"NO YOU STOP IT!"

"NO YOU!"

"I SAID TO STOP IT FIRST, SO YOU STOP!"

"STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING YOU BAKA!"

"I'LL KICK YOU ASS!"

"OH YEAH, NOT IF I KICK YOURS FIRST!"

"TEME/DOBE!" The two growled at one another as they returned to literally, butting their heads together. The two glared at each other before separating their foreheads and turning away from each other. They glanced at one another out of the corners of their eyes.

'As if I'd battle with the teme. He would barely be able to keep up with my awesome skills...but then again, Tenten does have a point about the double battle. It'll be killing two birds with one stone, and I guess Sasuke is kinda strong...meh maybe it won't be so bad'

'Pfft, stupid dobe, as if I'd let him battle with me. I am an Uchiha elite, I don't need some dobe dragging down my skills. However, bun-bun does have a point with that double battle thing. Guess I'll have to put aside my pride...but only this once, and Naruto is actually a decent trainer. After this, it's goodbye Naruto'

The two rivals sighed at the same time before turning and clasping their hands in a handshake.

"Truce"

"WHAAAAT?" The group was shocked at the sudden change of heart, "But you guys were just at each other's throats"

"Well we came to a compromise" Naruto said.

"Yeah and besides, I'm only doing this thing once. It's a one time thing, and it's only for me to get those badges. After that, Sakura, we're gone"

"But my contest" Sakura said.

"There are other towns with smaller contests there, you can take those" The trainer of Croconaw argued.

"But this one is much better than the others. It's actually going to a take place out doors" Sakura whined. Sasuke turned, but he suddenly backed up when he saw Sakura using the Puppy Dog Eyes on him.

'Crap, not again' he thought. This was she got him to stay for the one in Violet City. His Uchiha will cracked, but he remained strong before the might that is the wobbly eyes and pout of the Puppy Dog Eyes. 'Curse that thing'

"No" he sighed in relief when she stopped. Sakura then backed off, frowning at the 'meanness' of the Uchiha. before turning to Hinata and the two girls began to talk about the contest.

"Alright, you two...My gym is bigger than Lee's anyway so it would be easier for us to fight here"

"Why? Are your Pokemon that big?" Akatsuchi joked, however he paled when he saw the wide grin on Tenten's face.

"Oh yeah, he's a big guy. Besides, Skarmory here needs room to fly when I use him. Isn't that right?" Skarmory released a cry before flying over to the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivine City- Olivine City Gym<strong>

Tenten and Lee took their places on one side of the gym, while Naruto and Sasuke took the opposite end. Hinata, Sakura, Akatsuchi, Bayleef and Espeon were sitting on the sidelines. Tenten clapped her hands and the lights turned on. The large battlefield was then revealed.

"Wow...that's a big battlefield" Naruto commented. Sasuke remained silent, but the slight movement of his eyebrow showed what little surprise he felt.

"Alright, are you boys ready?" Tenten asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another, glaring once more, but nodded. "Moegi-san!" Tenten yelled out. Suddenly, the side door to the gym opened revealing a young ten year old girl. She had brown hair tied up into two large...things** (A/N: What are those things on Moegi's head honestly?). **She wore a pink shirt underneath a black vest and had on a dark green skirt. She wore a pair of white socks and black sneakers to complete her outfit.

"Yah, Tenten?" The young girl called out.

"Oi, what's that little girl doing here?"

"Hey, I'm not little, I'm ten years old" Moegi huffed. Tenten sweatdropped at that before walking over and dragging the smaller girl to the referee's stand.

"She's my ref, Naruto" Tenten informed the blonde, "Besides, this way I get to have a ref without paying. I get it for free" she added cheekily.

"You cousins or something?" Akatsuchi asked. Tenten shrugged.

"Second cousin on my dad's side" She answered, "Alright, Moegi-san, no distracting the challengers ok? I know you want me to win, but it'll be unfair if I win under those conditions"

"M'kay, Tenten" Moegi grinned before pulling out a red and green flag out of nowhere. Tenten then told Moegi about the match and what the rules were before leaving the girl to her devices.

"Ok, THIS IS A DOUBLE BATTLE! THE GYM LEADER OF CIANWOOD CITY, ROCK LEE, AND OLIVINE CITY, TENTEN AGAINST THE CHALLENGERS, NARUTO UZUMAKI AND SASUKE UCHIHA FROM NEW BARK TOWN! EACH TRAINER IS ALLOWED THE USE OF TWO POKEMON! WHEN ALL FOUR POKEMON ON EITHER SIDE OF THE BATTLEFIELD HAS BEEN DEFEATED, THE MATCH IS OVER! CHALLENGERS ARE PERMITTED THE USE OF FOUR ITEMS EACH, WHILE THE GYM LEADERS ARE PERMITTED TO ONE ITEM EACH!" Moegi announced before raising her flags.

"She's rather loud" Sakura commented.

"You're one to talk" Akatsuchi mumbled.

"What was that?" The pinkette glared. Akatsuchi whistled innocently.

"Nothing"

"I thought so"

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Moegi swiped her flags in a downward arc.

"Alright, Lee how do you wanna do this?"

"You high, I go low" Lee answered. Tenten nodded before turning to Skarmory.

"SKAR!" The silver bird took flight above the battlefield while Lee took out a Pokeball.

"Hitmonlee, IKUZO!" Lee hurled the ball and out of the Pokeball came a brown coloured Pokemon. It had beady black eyes with its arms and legs being made of what looked like coiled springs. Its hand each had three fingers and its feet were large, each one sporting three claw-like toes.

"Hitmonlee!" The Pokemon cried out as it kicked out its legs in a flurry of movement before spinning and letting loose a powerful upward kick that caused a gust of wind to fly at the boys on the opposite end.

"Damn...that thing seems strong" Naruto commented.

"Nothing we can't handle" Sasuke said. Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"We? Since when did it become we?" Sasuke growled.

"Only temporary!" He answered. Naruto shrugged.

"Alright teme, what should we do? Send out our aces..." he gestured to their starters, "or go for type advantage?" Sasuke nodded.

"Type advantage, save Croconaw and Quilava for their final Pokemon"

"So which one do you wanna take?"

"I'll take the bird, you take Lee" Naruto nodded as the two took out their Pokeballs.

"ALRIGHT PIDGEOTTO, I CHOOSE YOU!" The evolved form of Pidgey let loose an eagle-like screech as it appeared in the air. Sasuke threw his Pokeball in the air and a flash of white light exited the spheroid. The Pokemon that came out was a small black Pokemon. Its hands were actually two ice blue covered claws that were stiffly joined together making them look like it was a single claw. Its feet were covered in white fur. Its head had a large pink feather protruding out of it. Its small ears twitched and its mischievous yellow eyes seemed to shine.

"Sneasel!" The Ice type cried out.

"When did you get that?" Naruto asked.

"I wasn't lazing around the entire time dobe" Sasuke answered. Naruto smirked.

"Well, let's get this over with teme" Naruto said.

"PIDGEOTTO GUST!"

"SNEASEL ICE SHARD!" Pidegotto flapped its wings and a large tornado sped towards Hitmonlee while Sneasel released a barrage of icy projectiles at Skarmory.

"Tsk tsk, type advantage won't work against me and Ten-chan" Lee said. Tenten grinned.

"Let's show these rookies what it means to be a gym leader" Tenten said.

"HITMONLEE, ROLLING KICK!"

"SKARMORY, STEEL WING!"

Hitmonlee vanished out of sight as soon as it took one step forward, surprising both Naruto and Pidgeotto.

"Fast" he muttered. Suddenly, the Kicking Pokemon appeared in Pidgeotto's face. Hitmonlee spun in the air and crashed a powerful kick to the side of Pidgeotto's face sending it flying through the air. Skarmory was barrel rolling through the Ice Shard before its wings suddenly shone brighter than before. Sneasel quickly backflipped and avoided the attack from Skarmory, but Sneasel was sent skidding back by the wind produced when Skarmory missed as it showed off just how fast Skarmory was moving.

"Seems they're tougher than we thought" Naruto said.

"For you maybe, I've been looking for decent challenge since that Fuka girl in Goldenrod" Sasuke said with smirk.

"SNEASEL USE ICY WIND!" Sasuke commanded. Sneasel released a blast of freezing wind from its maw at the steel/flying type only for Hitmonlee to appear in front of the Pokemon, taking the hit.

"Go into a Rolling Kick!" Lee commanded. Hitmonlee landed on the ground and rolled on the ground causing the frost that formed on its body to crack off before going onto its hand and spun. The kick crashed into the side of Sneasel's face.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto dove down, but Hitmonlee got back on its feet and jumped, flipping over the bird Pokemon and at the apex of the jump Hitmonlee suddenly succumbed to gravity and slammed a brutal downward kick to Pidgeotto's back. The Fighting type Pokemon then jumped off of the downed Pokemon's back and landed in front of Lee. Skarmory suddenly came out from above and began to peck at Sneasel with a Fury Attack.

"Dodge and counter with Slash!" Sasuke commanded. Sneasel dodged the a peck from Skarmory and lashed out with a slash, the claws scraping against Skarmory's steel like exterior. This caused Sneasel to suddenly get hit in the stomach with Skarmory's sharp beak as the bird did not lose its momentum from the attack. Skarmory then followed up with quick jabs to the stomach again before slamming its beak into Sneasel's stomach. Sneasel was sent skidding backwards, clutching its paining stomach. Pidgeotto got back up after that brutal kick to the spine had nearly crippled it. The bird released a cry before flapping its wings furiously. A powerful Twister attack sped towards Hitmonlee, but the Kicking Pokemon vanished to appear in Pidgeotto's face. Pidgeotto's eyes widened before it dodged the kick that followed after and then got into Hitmonlee's guard.

"ALRIGHT QUICK ATTACK!" Naruto said. Pidgeotto suddenly sped forth and even though the distance would cause the attack to be weak, it was enough to send Hitmonlee back and give Naruto the opening he required.

"GUST!" Pidgeotto flapped its wings and a grey twister shot towards Hitmonlee sending it flying back from the super effective move. However, Skarmory attack from above and crashed a powerful Steel Wing to it fellow flying type's side. However, before it get past Pidgeotto after the strike, Sneasel appeared in its face and took a deep breath. A powerful gust of wind mixed with ice particles flew forth and struck the flying type and sent the Pokemon back. However, Skarmory performed a loop-de-loop so it would right itself in midair before flapping its wings.

"AIR CUTTER!" Skarmory let out a cry and complied with it's trainer's command. Multiple arcs of compressed air flew through the air before crashing into both Pokemon sending flying back.

"Sneasel, use Ice Shard to fight them off!" Sneasel flipped in the air before leaping off the wall and atop Pidgeotto's back and let loose a barrage of ice shards. The arcs of air continued to come at them as Pidgeotto flew around them, but Sneasel's ice shards were being cut into two as they met the Air Cutter attacks.

"Pidgeotto, Twister and Gust!"

Sneasel, Icy Wind!"

A gigantic tornado of wind and ice formed as the attacks raced towards Skarmory.

"Skarmory, Metal Sound!" Skarmory took a deep breath before releasing a large pulse of sound waves. The sound waves met the gusts of wind and ice in a seemingly titanic clash. A large explosion of wind and ice erupted, but the result of the Metal Sound caused Pidgeotto and Sneasel to be slightly disoriented. Suddenly Hitmonlee appeared behind them, foot raised high over its head.

"HI-JUMP KICK!" Lee yelled. Hitmonlee released a powerful axe that crashed down on both Pokemon sending them to the ground.

"Sneasel, Icy Wind to soften the fall!" Sneasel quickly took in air and released a blast of cold air that froze the floor while also slowing their descent by 75%.

"Nice save" Naruto commented. Sasuke nodded.

"They're fast" Sasuke said.

"Too fast...not even Pidgeotto's eyes were able to keep up with the speed Hitmonlee moved at and it was only because it was a repeat tactic that we were able to dodge the kick" Naruto said.

"Shit they're coming, SNEASEL USE AGILITY THEN USE SLASH!" Sneasel suddenly began to move in a blur of movement towards Skarmory, but Hitmonlee descended from above with a Jump Kick.

"PIDGEOTTO, QUICK ATTACK!" Pidgeotto's beak met Hitmonlee's foot in midair saving the Ice/Dark type from what could have been a fatal blow. Sneasel continued to run before jumping into the air. It spun and slashed at Hitmonlee sending the fighting type Pokemon through the air before Pidgeotto flew up and sent a gust of wind Sneasel's way allowing it to speed through the air.

"Skarmory, dodge it!" Tenten yelled. Skarmory barrel rolled, but as Sneasel landed on the wall in shot back and flipped before slamming a brutal downward Slash attack to Skarmory's back. The attack hit with enough force to have Skarmory loose balance in the air.

"Alright, Pidgeotto, Use Agility and then Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto nodded before vanishing in a blur of movement. It suddenly appeared in front Hitmonlee. The Kicking Pokemon raised its arms and blocked the attack, but the Pokemon was still sent skidding backwards, but when Pidgeotto had flown up due to its momentum, it went into a loop-de-loop and came back for another strike.

"Hitmonlee, Jump Kick! INTERCEPT!" Lee yelled. Hitmonlee jumped and fired a kick at Pidgeotto, but the flying Pokemon barrel rolled to avoid it causing both Lee's eyes to widen as Pidgeotto suddenly turned in midair after the barrel roll and struck forth, burying its beak deep into Hitmonlee's back. Hitmonlee flew through the air just as Sneasel had sent an Icy Wind its way. The Fighting type was sent to the ground from the double team, but Skarmory appeared and struck both Pokemon with a Steel Wing. Sneasel flew straight into Pidgeotto and then Skarmory dove down and had Hitmonlee land on its back before resting it down gently.

"Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick!" Pidgeotto tensed, expecting it to come for it, but instead both trainers and Pokemon were caught off guard when Hitmonlee appeared in Sneasel's face and crashed its foot against Sneasel's smaller body. The black furred Pokemon cried out in pain as it slammed into the wall, a spiderweb of cracks forming from the impact.

"Sneasel, get up!" Sasuke ordered. Sneasel nodded, its golden eyes burning with righteous fury. Suddenly Pidgeotto dove down to strike at Hitmonlee, but quickly had to go into a vertical drop as Skarmory nearly took it down with a Fury Attack.

"DON'T LET IT ESCAPE, AIR CUTTER!" Skarmory flapped its wings and suddenly arcs of compressed air sliced through the air, slamming into Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto was sent to the ground from the force. Hitmonlee quickly rolled to the side to avoid an Icy Wind and followed up with Rolling Kick to send Sneasel to the side. It then saw the downed Pidgeotto and looked at its trainer.

"USE HI-JUMP KICK ON PIDGEOTTO, FINISH IT!" Hitmonlee nodded before leaping in the air. The Pokemon flipped to build momentum before descending to the ground.

"HITMOOOOON!" The Pokemon was about to slam its foot down on the the Flying type when Pidgeotto's eyes suddenly glanced up and formed its equivalent of a smirk. Hitmonlee's eyes widened as it suddenly felt a force crash into into its stomach.

"Faint Attack!" Sasuke muttered. Naruto smirked and looked at Sasuke.

"Not bad, teme. Didn't you know you could move that fast, even with Agility"

"Dobe, just shut up and let's finish this" Naruto nodded.

"No problem there, teme. We've doing things a little bit on the solo side. Teamwork now?"

"Let's get this over with" Sasuke said. Both boys suddenly gained a confident look in their eyes.

"PIDGEOTTO AGILITY THEN TWISTER!" "SNEASEL, ICY WIND!"

Pidgeotto suddenly blurred out of Hitmonlee's vision as it landed on the ground due to Skarmory catching it. Both Pokemon's eyes widened when they saw Pidgeotto flap its wings and Sneasel inhale deeply.

"TOTOTOTOTOTO!" Pidgeotto cried out in effort as the dragon type move swirled into existence. Ice and wind mixed into it as well as Sneasel expelled it from its maw. A blue twister swirled to life before crashing into the two Pokemon. Pidgeotto then vanished in a blur of as in fused Quick Attack and Agility.

"Sneasel Faint Attack and Ice Shard!" Sneasel jumped off of Pidgeotto's back before vanishing in a flash of black. Skarmory was suddenly shoulder tackled as Sneasel slammed into it. The dark/ice type then planted its feet against Skarmory's back and backflipped off of the Pokemon and landed atop Pidgeotto's own once more before releasing Ice Shard. Hitmonlee quickly jumped off and pulled Skarmory to the side as the Ice Shard attack flew by. However, a large tornado sprung up beneath them and caused both Pokemon to let out cries of pain as they were struck by the Gust attack.

"Naruto, give Sneasel a speed boost!" Sasuke said.

"You got it, Pidgeotto GUST!" Pidgeotto flapped its wings and Sneasel descended. Sneasel then spun with then twister and released an Icy Wind attack.

"ICE STORM!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. The attack crashed down on Skarmory and Hitmonlee and a large explosion of ice formed as the result. Lee and Tenten gaped in amazement.

"Such...Such power" Tenten commented.

"THEY'RE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SO INSPIRING!" Lee wept causing Tenten to sweatdrop. The smoke cloud cleared as Pidgeotto landed on the ground revealing Sneasel standing victoriously atop Hitmonlee and Skarmory. They had swirls in their eyes to show that they had fainted. Moegi gaped in shock at how the Pokemon were knocked out.

"H-H-Hitmonlee and Sk-Sk-Skarmory are unable t-t-to b-battle" she stuttered, her state of disbelief still present. "WINNERS ARE PIDGEOTTO AND SNEASEL!"

"TENTEN, YOU SUCK!" The ten year old yelled at Tenten. The steel-type user's vein in her forehead bulged in anger.

"SHUT UP, MOEGI-SAN!" Tenten roared. Moegi stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry as the brown haired girl.

"They're actually really strong when they work together" Akatsuchi commented.

"It's actually kind of hard to see those two actually doing anything other than arguing when with each other" Hinata added.

"Sasuke-kun is the best!" Sakura cooed. Bayleef looked at its trainer and smiled.

"Bay Bayleef"

"WHAT THE...?" Everyone stopped talking when they saw Pidgeotto suddenly glow with white light. The flying/normal type grew much, much larger. It was now as tall as Akatsuchi if not a bit taller. The Pokemon spread its wings as the glow died down revealing the final form of the evolutionary chain of Pidgey. The Pokemon was noticeably larger than its pre-evolution. Its plumage was shown to be larger and glossier than that of Pidgeotto's. The feathers on its head-crest are nearly as long as its body, and are yellow and red. Its tail feathers are red colored. Like its previous evolutions, its underbelly is a tan color, and it has black markings around its eyes.

"PIDGEOOOOOOOT!" The large flying type screeched.

"Well will you look at that. The dobe can actually make his Pokemon evolve" Sasuke smirked. Naruto ignored his rival's jab as he took out his Pokedex when it had beeped.

**Pidgeot the Bird Pokemon. A Normal/Flying type Pokemon. Its well-developed chest muscles make it strong enough to whip up a gusty windstorm with just a few flaps.**

Naruto grinned, "Pidgetto, I mean Pidgeot...you evolved!" Naruto wrapped his arms around the larger Pokemon's neck. The Bird Pokemon smiled, but winced slightly as the damage it had taken in its previous form had been transferred to it. However, it didn't show it. Naruto then let go before pointing at Lee and Tenten.

"YOSH! With Pidgeot here, me and the teme are gonna win those badges" Tenten and Lee grinned at the younger trainer's enthusiasm.

"Your youthfulness is indeed admirable, Naruto-kun..."

"But just because your Pokemon evolved...it does not mean you've beaten us yet" Tenten suddenly took out a large black Pokemon which had blue studs on it, a Heavy Ball. Lee took a regular Pokeball.

"These are our strongest Pokemon" The two gym leaders said before throwing them.

"IKUZO!"

Both Pokemon appeared in flashes of white light.

"STEEEEEELIX!" Tenten's Pokemon was a large Pokemon that resembled a giant iron snake. It was a reflective, silvery gray, which reflected the sunlight making it seem to shine body was made up of rock-like sections, some of which had massive rock spikes coming out of them. It had a massive head mainly made up of their jaw. The jaw was large and wide with sets of large square teeth inside. Along their bottom jaw were a pair of ridges indicating that the Steelix was male. Underneath the bottom jaw and chin, on the underside of the jaw, were small square domes. The head had two long ridges going from the eyes up to the top of their heads. Its jaws also had massive ridges where it meet its skull. Its tail ended with a sharp point.

"POLIWRATH!" Naruto pointed at it.

"OI, That's the same Poliwrath you used to swim to Cianwood. That's your strongest Pokemon?" Lee nodded.

"With Poliwrath's water type section, even if I am up against flying types...I can take them down!" Lee said with flames burning in his eyes, "BECAUSE OF THE YOUTHFUL ICE MOVE...ICE BEAM!" Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened. If Poliwrath knew Ice Beam then that meant Pidgeot was screwed and with Steelix's large size it would easily overpower them. The two young trainers gritted their teeth.

"Try to do as much damage as possible" Sasuke said.

"What happened to know your limits?" the blonde asked. Sasuke smirked.

"What happened to take advantage of every opportunity to beat the opponent?" Naruto blinked.

"Kakashi-sensei, told you?"

"Kakashi told me, yeah. It actually helped too. I usually act on strategy, so I never took chances that would result in loss...but then I started seeing things I never saw before. I started using instinct along with strategy...something that you tend to do, Naruto" Sasuke said.

"If Pidgeot can get a hit on Poliwrath, we'll be able to take it down when Sneasel and Pidgeot go down. Take advantage of Pidgeot's strength and speed and we might be able to take them down" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded before turning back to the battle field.

"PIDGEOT GUST ON POLIWRATH!" Pidgeot nodded before taking to the skies, Sneasel atop its back. The large Bird Pokemon gave a single flap of its wings and suddenly high speed winds erupted out of the air, spiraling into a tornado. The tornado sped towards Poliwrath, but Steelix got in the way and took the attack.

"With Steelix's steel hard body, your flying type moves will do little to no damage, Naruto" Tenten said.

"Well Steelix is part ground type!" Naruto said, "SASUKE!"

"SNEASEL ICY WIND!" Sneasel leaped into the air and inhaled deeply before releasing its ice cold breath. However, Poliwrath had unknowingly climbed atop Steelix.

"Poliwrath, Ice Beam!" The more powerful Ice type move overpowered the Icy Wind and crashed into Sneasel. Sneasel was then sent flying into Pidgeot. The super effective move caused Pidgeot to cry out in pain, along with Sneasel.

"Tenten!"

"Right, STEELIX, IRON TAIL!" Steelix's tail glowed brightly, before changing into a steel silver colour. Steelix gave a roar before slamming it down on the injured Pokemon. Pidgeot and Sneasel gritted their teeth as they groaned in pain, too damaged to even raise their heads. Poliwrath then jumped off of Steelix's head and descended towards the two downed Pokemon. Poliwrath's hands clenched into fists, muscles tensed.

"Now finish it, DYNAMIC PUNCH!"

"POLIIIIIWRATH!" Dynamic Punch slammed down onto the two downed Pokemon causing them to gasp as the wind was sent out of their lungs from the strike. The two Pokemon groaned before their eyes closed and Sneasel and Pidgeot were shown to be knocked out.

"PIDGEOT AND SNEASEL ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE, THE WINNERS ARE STEELIX AND POLIWRATH!" Moegi announced.

"Amazing" Hinata gasped.

"So that's her giant Pokemon...Steelix" Akatsuchi said before smirking, 'I wonder if she has some extra Metal Coat' he added as an afterthought.

"Wow...that Steelix and Poliwrath took them both out in just a few hits" Sakura gaped. Bayleef nodded in agreement with its trainer.

"So, teme...with Poliwrath's Water Absorb ability, Croconaw's gonna be at a disadvantage. Quilava's a fire type so that way we can take down Steelix" Naruto said. "You got any electric or grass types, what about that Zubat of yours, it's a flying type"

"It's a Golbat now, but Poliwrath knows Ice Beam so it would easily take down Golbat. The electric type I have is still not highly trained to take on something as strong as Poliwrath and I have no grass types"

"Why not borrow Bayleef?" Naruto asked.

"NO!" Sasuke turnd, eyes blazing with rage at the suggestion, "I WIN THIS WITH MY POKEMON, NO ONE ELSES! UCHIHAS DO NOT HAVE OTHERS WIN THEIR BATTLES!" Naruto backed off from the wrath of his temporary battle partner. Naruto nodded as he understood that the Uchiha's arguing was a result of his pride kicking in.

"Alright then...Croconaw it is?" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he looked at the water type before nodding.

"Croconaw...let's go" Sasuke said. The Big Jaw Pokemon snapped its jaws menacingly before taking to the battle field.

"Quilava, you're up!" Naruto said. The Volcano Pokemom's flames ignited as it stepped up to the plate.

"Fire and Water, huh?" Tenten asked.

"Kinda cliche, don't you think?" Lee said. Naruto and Sasuke ignored the comments.

"Quilava FLAME WHEEL!"

"Croconaw WATER GUN!"

Quilava jumped and began to roll, flames engulfing its form as it headed for Steelix, Croconaw's Water Gun heading for the Steelix as well in hopes to take out the larger Pokemon first.

"Steelix, Sandstorm!" Tenten commanded. Steelix's body began to twist as the sand on the gym's floor began to pick up and a sandstorm was generated around it.

"Shit" Sasuke cursed as the winds and sand blocked the attacks. Quilava flipped through the air, however as it was it midair, Poliwrath appeared through the sands, fist thrust back.

"DYNAMIC PUNCH!" Lee yelled. Poliwrath thrust its fist downward, only for Quilava to use Quick Attack to avoid it.

"SWIFT!" Stars shot from Quilava's mouth as it appeared behind Poliwrath. The attack struck it and Poliwrath stumbled forward and Croconaw's waiting jaws clamped down on Poliwrath's arm in a Crunch attack.

"Poliwrath, punch it off!" Lee yelled. Poliwrath nodded before striking the Big Jaw Pokemon's lower jaw multiple times causing its grip to loosen before another punch sent it flying. Teeth flew through the air as Croconaw's teeth were released by the impact of the punches. However, Croconaw's teeth were quickly replaced by the ones waiting beneath it.

"Quilava, Quick Attack!" Naruto commanded. The Volcano Pokemon raced towards Poliwrath and struck it in the back. Poliwrath turned to strike it with a Water Gun only for Quilava to move out of the way and strike it in the side.

"Ember!" The fire attack sent Poliwrath skidding backwards before Croconaw appeared behind it.

"USE ICE FANG!" The jaws of Croconaw glowed an ice blue colour before clamping down on Poliwrath's leg. Ice crept up the limb as Croconaw let go. All the while, the three Pokemon that were not of the steel type nature were being buffeted by the sandstorm's effect.

"Steelix, DIG!" Tenten commanded. Steelix's sandstorm ended before the steel type dug deep into the gym's floor. The floor rumbled as the tremors made by Steelix's digging threw the Pokemon off-balance.

"LEE!" The green clad trainer nodded. Years of training with Tenten had his Poliwrath able to remain stable under the tremors of Steelix's movements.

"WATER GUN ON QUILAVA!" Quilava tried to move out of the way, but Steelix's movements were restricting it from doing so and Poliwrath let loose a blast of water from the center of its spiral.

"Croconaw, intercept!" Sasuke yelled. Croconaw sent forth a Water Gun of its own and the two attacks clashed resulting in a makeshift sea spray.

"Poliwrath, use Focus Punch on the ground!" Poliwrath focused its energy into its right fist. The fist glowed blue before it slammed the fist down on the ground. A trail of focused energy flew forth and sent Croconaw flying.

"Steelix, NOW!" Tenten cried. The Iron Snake Pokemon burst out of the floor and smashed its against the smaller, airborne Pokemon. Croconaw flew upwards, but Naruto and Sasuke smirked when they noticed the tremors stopped now that Steelix was out of the underground.

"Right, Croconaw's positioned perfectly" Sasuke smirked. "WATER GUN!" Croconaw released a jet of water that impacted with the part ground type's face. Steelix roared in pain from the attack as the water gun hit it with enough force for it to loose it balance.

"FLAME WHEEL!" Quilava ran towards the Steel type and rolled along the ground. Poliwrath quickly appeared in front of Quilava to knock it away with a Water Gun, but Croconaw intervened once more. Quilava then jumped, still in Flame Wheel form. The attack crashed into Steelix and the Iron Snake Pokemon roared as the fire attack burned its steel-like body.

"Poliwrath, Water Gun!" Poliwrath released a quick jet of water as Quilava was in the air and the attack finally made a hit. Quilava released a cry of pain as the attack sent it careening into the gym's wall.

"Croconaw, stop the water with Ice Fang!" Croconaw leaped into the air, fangs shining a vivid blue colour. Croconaw bit down on the stream of water and ice suddenly began to travel along the water stream. Poliwrath stopped the attack and the pillar of ice that formed fell to the ground and shattered.

"Quilava, you all right?" Naruto called out to his Pokemon. Quilava grunted as it got back onto its feet and gave a nod.

"Quilava!" The Volcano Pokemon released an Ember attack at the downed Steelix, but Poliwrath launched an Ice Beam attack thus erecting an ice wall to take the hit. The wall melted from the heat and Steelix was shown to have recovered.

"Iron Tail!" Tenten commanded. Steelix's tail became a shining silver before it swung the tail and it connected with both opponents' Pokemon. Naruto and Sasuke gaped as they saw their Pokemon go airborne only for Poliwrath to send them to the ground with a double Focus Punch.

"Now Ice Beam!"

"Quilava, spin on the ground and use Flame Wheel!" Naruto yelled. Quilava began to do a sort of break dance while expelling fire from its head and rear. The Charcoal item increased the power of its flames as it always did and as such a fiery tornado sprung up and clashed with the ice beam, easily overpowered it and slammed into Poliwrath's body. Lee's Pokemon flipped in midair and landed on its feet. Steelix then appeared out of the ground as it had used Dig and slammed into both Croconaw and Quilava. Croconaw was then given a shot downwards as Quilava pushed it down as they came into contact with the ceilig of the gym.

"EMBER!"

"WATER GUN!"

Fire and water clashed against Steelix's body causing the Pokemon to roar in pain. Poliwrath jumped up and slammed a swift Dynamic Punch to Croconaw's jaw sending it soaring through the air along with its teeth, though those quickly regrew, and spun and kicked Quilava in the face before hitting it with Focus Punch and followed up with Water Gun.

"Quilava, use Quick Attack when you hit the wall" Quilava backflipped in the air and used Quick Attack as it landed against the gym's wall. The Volcano Pokemon slammed into Poliwrath's stomach causing the Tadpole Pokemon to cough as the wind was knocked out of its lungs.

"Now slam it down with your tail!" Lee and Tenten watched as Poliwrath soared through the air before being slammed down by Croconaw's tail as the Pokemon had done the same move as Quilava, except using Water Gun to propel itself. Tenten gritted her teeth.

"Steelix, Iron Tail!" The Iron Snake Pokemon roared as it slowly got back up, tail glowing silver. It lashed out with its tail, but in its weakened state, it didn't have the strength to move it at the speed it previously used to, so Quilava and Croconaw managed to land atop the appendage before smirking at the Iron Snake. Croconaw let loose a Water Gun, but the Tadpole Pokemon suddenly appeared in its way and took the blow. Water Abosorb kicked in and Poliwrath was rejuvenated slightly from the attack.

"Quilava, Quick Attack!" Naruto commanded. The Volcano Pokemon took off like a shot as they fought on Steelix's body.

"Lee, tell Poliwrath to get off!" Tenten told her partner. Lee nodded and did so. Poliwrath jumped off as Steelix rose up, red eyes holding an evil glint in them.

"SANDSTORM!" Tenten commanded. Steelix released a roar as it body rotated, kicking up sand and trapped the two Pokemon within it. The tornado of sand caused Croconaw to fly out, but Quilava had taken a hold of one of the protrusion's coming out of Quilava's body. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I didn't want to use...but I guess I have no choice" he muttered. Sasuke looked at his rival in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Quilava and I had been training before we reached Olivine City. It was a early in the morning after a session of training and we hadn't left the Miltank Ranch yet...Quilava learned a move that was extremely powerful, but the thing was that the attack, even a smidge of its power had caused a large explosion the size of Steelix" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What attack is that?"

"You'll see now" Naruto answered, "Take care of Poliwrath first though...QUILAVA FLAME WHEEL!" Quilava began to rotate within the Sandstorm and Steelix gritted its teeth in pain, but the tornado of sand spun faster as it hoped to knock out Quilava with the continuous buffeting of sand particles.

"Poliwrath, take down Croconaw with Ice Beam!" Lee said. Poliwrath launched an Ice Beam, but Croconaw leaped over it.

"Ice Fang on its legs!" Sasuke ordered. Croconaw moved forth in a burst of speed and bit down on Poliwrath's legs. Ice spread over its limbs and the Pokemon froze in place.

"What the...?"

"Alright, finish it with Crunch!" Sasuke said. Croconaw's jaws opened wide and it bit down on Poliwrath's body. The fangs dug into the Tadpole Pokemon's body drawing a slight amount of blood as the teeth broke through the slippery skin on Poliwrath. Poliwrath cried out as the blinding pain flooded its body. Croconaw then squeezed down tighter before letting go. Poliwrath feel limp as Croconaw spun and crashed its tail into its body. Poliwrath spun in the air before slamming into the wall, a small hole forming.

"Alright, Poliwrath's down!" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded as he saw the red glow in the Sandstorm that was Quilava's Flame Wheel.

"ALRIGHT QUILAVA, IT'S TIME!"

"QUIIIIIILLLLLL!" The Volcano Pokemon's fires suddenly increased in strength. The two gym leaders, Sasuke and the small audience watched in shock as the Volcano Pokemon caused the Sandstorm attack to suddenly become glass from the extreme amounts of heat.

"Charcoal and Blaze ability" Naruto explained to his rival. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the fire pillar shatter the glass tornado. Steelix wobbled a bit as Quilava landed on the ground.

"Steelix, pull through! USE IRON TAIL!" Steelix swung its tail, but Quilava avoided the attack and then its flames increased in size before changing from red and yellow to blue and white.

"What the...BLUE FLAMES!" Everyone gasped. Hinata and Akatsuchi had never thought they would have seen it again since the time at Goldenrod City gym when the blonde had taken down Fuka's Miltank.

"ALRIGHT, QUILAVA DO IT!" Quilava's eyes widened as they seemed to glow an evil crimson. The ground around Quilava suddenly began to glow red as the heat generated by Quilava seemed to stretch out around it. Quilava's flames then englufed its body before it rose up and exploded over the battlefield.

"LAVA PLUME!" Naruto yelled. The attack took the form of a large wave of fire, similar to the shape of lava after it has been ejected from a volcano. The attack engulfed Steelix causing the Steel type to roar as its body was burnt like never before. Then with a final cry from the Volcano Pokemon caused the flames to intensify and a large explosion occurred. The smoke cloud filled the entire gym before dying down.

"W-W-W-W-W-Wow" Everyone stuttered. Croconaw and Sasuke gaped at their rivals as they saw Naruto smirking and Quilava was panting in exhaustion.

'Since when did the dobe get so...powerful' Sasuke wondered. Steelix lay on the ground covered in numerous burns and was unconscious. Tenten and Lee were in shock as they saw the outcome of their battle.

"They won" the two gym leaders muttered.

"They won" the audience muttered. Moegi stared in silence, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"THEY WON!" she exclaimed. Cheers suddenly filled the gym as the unconscious gym leaders' Pokemon lay defeated. Poliwrath was in a whole in the wall while Steelix was as still as a rock. However just as Quilava and Croconaw walked back up to their trainers the Pokemon looked at each other as they suddenly felt a tingling sensation around their bodies.

"Quilava Quil"

"Croconaw"

"What do you mean you feel weird?" Naruto's question was answered for him as Quilava and Croconaw glowed with white light. The light surrounded both Pokemon as they underwent evolution.

"Hmmm seems they both evolved with this battle" Sasuke said.

"Hey we're awesome trainer what do you expect" Naruto grinned as he frocefull put his arm over his battle partner's shoulder.

"Get off of me"

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment" Sakura said as she bopped them both on the head. The light of evolution died down and Naruto and Sasuke looked up at the much taller Pokemon.

Naruto's partner had grown to have a somewhat bearlike physique, with bulky thighs and a collar of fire around its neck. Its ears were thinner compared to Quilava's, and lack ear insides. Its face, underside, arms, and legs were a shade of cream, and its back was dark blue. On the fully evolved Pokemon's rear was a spiky, coarse fringe of its back fur. When its mouth opened, it was revealed to have a thick tongue. Its red eyes shone with power as the fur on its neck suddenly burst into flames.

Sasuke's partner was now a big, bulky, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon. It was primarily blue with accentuations of red and yellow. Its jaws had increased in size and revealed three teeth as its mouth was closed. Two from the lower jaw and one from the upper. It had three sets of spikes on its body, all of which possessed three prongs. The one on its back appeared to be larger than the others. There was also a bisected, V-shaped yellow pattern similar to the one it had as Totodile, but on the lower portion of its body and between its thighs instead of its arms. Its irises changed from the ruby red it has in its previous evolutions and they were now a golden yellow.

"TYPHLOSION!"

"FERALIGATR!"

**(A/N: Well this has to be the longest chapter of the story, so I hoped you guys liked it. I cut it off at that part because I thought it would be a nice kind of cliff hanger effect to have on this story. I hope you guys enjoyed the battle and I hope you guys liked the chapter. **

**Now then on the next chapter, with the Pokemon being heavily injured despite their evolutions, Sasuke and Naruto are forced to stay in Olivine City for the time being. Not that Naruto minds due to Hinata having the Olivine Contest to take part in. But it turns out that the Olivine City Seaside Festival is about to occur. People from all over come to see the festival and it seems as if a bit of love is in the air as Hinata's Espeon and Naruto's Eevee are hanging out during the festival. With Typhlosion out of the picture, let's see if Eevee has what it takes to get the girl in chapter 13: Through the eyes of a Pokemon.**

**This next chapter will be from the Pokemon's point of view so it will focusing solely on the Pokemon and not their trainers. I will therefore be having the Pokemon speak english instead of their usual language in order for you guys to understand. This is more of a filler episode kind of thing because I notice I am moving a bit fast through the journey, but just to clarify for you guys even though it hasn't seemed like it, the time in this journey has actually been a lot longer than what it seems to be. A few weeks have passed since the beginning rather than the single week it appears to be, but I didn't want to bore you guys with fillers so that's why I left them out. But now to lengthen the story a bit, I will be adding a few fillers such as a few unseen towns not found in the game so that Hinata can find some more contests to take part in and also for the journey to seem like it has taken longer.**

**Well hope you guys liked the chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!-K.D)**

**Pokedex: Seen-86**

** Caught-62**

**Character Bio: Chouji Akimichi**

**Eye Colour: Black**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**About: Chouji is a rotund boy who dislikes being called fat. When he was younger, he used to play with the other kids in mock Pokemon battles. But because of his kind hearted nature, the others never use to treat him well calling him a fat wuss, chubby, lousy trainer, etc. Chouji then found a friend in Shikamaru who didn't give a damn about Chouji's physical body or his nature. In fact, he welcomed it and this made Chouji very protective of Shikamaru should somebody talk badly about him. His father, Chouza, was a member of the lone three man training team, Ino-Shika-Cho, and is the part-time owner with Chouji's uncle of a BBQ joint in Goldenrod City. He travels with Ino, who constantly belittles him for his unhealthy eating habits, and travels mainly to see his blonde friend try her best to make it to the top of the Coordinator food chain. His dream to either take over his uncle's food joint or to make a Pokemon petting zoo so people can interact with Pokemon...or maybe a bit of both.**

**Naruto's Team:**

TYphlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Flaffy(Female)

Eevee(Male)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoran(Female)

Skiploom(Female)

Furret(Male)

Togepi(Male)


	13. Chapter 13:Through the Eyes of a Pokemon

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 13: Through the Eyes of a Pokemon

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

**A/N:Honestly, I'm not proud of this chapter because I've never actually done fillers before and I've realized I'm not one for fillers so this will be my only filler episode. But hopefully it'll appear better to you guys. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Typhlosion the Volcano Pokemon. A Fire type Pokemon. If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames.**

**Feraligatr the Big Jaw Pokemon. A Water type Pokemon. It is hard for it to support its own weight out of water, so it sometimes gets down on all fours. But it moves fast.**

"Great, so now that we got that out of the way and we traded back..."Naruto pocketed his Pokedex before grinning at his rival, "LET'S FIGHT AND SEE WHO'S STARTER POKEMON IS STRONGER!" Sasuke looked at his rival with an emotionless expression.

"Dobe, Typhlosion and Feraligatr are healing in the Pokemon Center. We worked them really hard in that gym battle against Tenten and Lee." Sasuke said. Naruto's expression became a frown.

"Yeah, that's true, but hey looked at the bright side." Naruto grinned widely as he pulled out his badge case and opened it. His two newest badges lay within. The fifth badge was a bronze fist which was comprised of a small circle acting as the thumb, connected to a larger circle which acted as the main part of the fist. This was the Storm Badge, the result of winning against the gym leader of Cianwood City. Beside it lay a pale blue badge in the shape of a hexagon. The badge was made of a precious, unknown mineral found within the sands of Olivine City, hence its name, the Mineral Badge. Both badges were outlined in a dark silver colour.

"We got our fifth and sixth badges!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke smirked, but nodded to his rival.

"Yeah, plus we got some useful TMs" The raven haired boy added, reaching into his backpack and showing the discs. One was a rust coloured disc which had TM01: Focus Punch engraved on it. Focus Punch was a fighting type move which allowed a Pokemon to harness its energy within its fists and if it landed, the amount of damage done would be devastating. However, it has a drawback, such that if the Pokemon using Focus Punch is hit while charging the energy for Focus Punch, the Pokemon will be stunned momentarily due to its lack of focus. Lee had informed them that Dynamic Punch was once a TM as well which is why his Poliwrath was able to learn it at such an early level, but when Gai left, he had taken the TMs with him and had replaced them with Focus Punch.

The second TM was a silver disc with the words, TM23: Iron Tail, engraved on its surface. This was a powerful steel type move which allowed the users tail to become as hard as iron. The damage done to the opponent would leave most opponents knocked out within the first few hits.

"You guys got lucky" Was Tenten's excuse.

It had been three days since the epic battle between the two challengers and gym leaders and the group and their Pokemon were now resting in the Pokemon Center of Olivine City. Luckily the Pokemon Center had a really high ceiling, so Onix and Steelix were able to fit in as well. In fact, Steelix was the exact reason as to WHY the Pokemon Center's ceiling was so high. As the group was chatting amongst each other, Tenten snapped her fingers when she realized something.

"SHIT, I ALMOST FORGOT!" She exclaimed. The group and Pokemon turned to her.

"Forgot what, Ten-chan?" Lee asked.

"The Seaside Festival." She told him. Lee's eyes widened.

"Oh riiiight, I completely forgot about that because I was busy wallowing in self-pity for losing to such youthful trainers like Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun." Lee said, anime tears flowing from his eyes.

"Seaside Festival?" Everyone else looked confused as to what she and Lee were talking about.

"Yeah, it's an annual festival we have here in Olivine City. It's a just a little fun time for everyone here, also the Pokemon Contest is a part of the festival's activities. So we can finally see Hinata on stage." Tenten grinned at the blushing Hyuga.

"Woah, sounds like fun!" Akatsuchi and Naruto chorused.

"Sasuke-kun, win me a prize!" Sakura said hugging the boy's arm. Sasuke gained an 'are you serious?' look on his face before pushing Sakura away causing her to fall off her chair and onto the floor.

"Sasuke-kun, that hurt." She whined, "Besides you owe me for getting Naruto to lend Surf to teach Feraligatr." Sasuke sighed at that.

"Fine, and it's true. I am thankful for that." Sasuke said. "So when is this festival?"

"It's today actually. It's noon to midnight so you get twelve hours of pure fun." Tenten smiled. "Will you guys be staying?" The entire group nodded.

"HELL YEAH!" They chorused, except for Sasuke.

"Come on, I'm going to help prepare for the festival, since I'm gym leader and everything I have certain responsibilities to uphold. Preparing the festival is one of them, and I'll need some extra hands." Tenten said.

"Alright."

"You guys be good okay? We'll be back soon. There's Pokemon Food in our bags if you need anything." Naruto told the Pokemon. The whole bunch of Pokemon nodded before their trainers exited the Pokemon Center.

**(A/N: From this point onward it will be from the Pokemon's Perspective. Pokemon will be using dialogue.)**

"So this festival thing that the humans are putting on sounds fun." Onix and Steelix said in their deep, gruff voices.

"Yeah, I'm going to eat so much!" Sasuke's Haunter grinned with a laugh.

"But you're a ghost, how do you eat? You're like a giant mouth with eyes and hands?" Golbat said.

"You're one to talk, Golbat. You and your big ass mouth." Haunter countered. A thunderbolt from Flaffy stopped the two from fighting each other.

"Now, now guys. No fighting in the Pokemon Center. Our trainers would get in big trouble, even if they are friends with Tenten-san." The Wool Pokemon said.

"This festival thing is gonna be epic!" Eevee said as he bounced up and down the ground, "We can bring dates right?" Everyone blinked at that.

"Dates? But the majority of us are male and it'd be kind of unfair since they'd be conflict between us if we choose a date." Furret said.

"I don't see the problem with a date. I think it'd be fun." Nidoran grinned and then she got an evil grin as she turned to Espeon.

"And I know who Espeon wants for a date?" The blue rodent winked at the Sun Pokemon. Espeon looked confused, tilting her head.

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious who YOU want." Everyone else turned to the Sun Pokemon who getting rather nervous from all the attention.

"She wants ME!" Eevee grinned as he hopped atop her head, "I'm going to be an Umbreon after all and the Sun and Moon go hand in hand, right? Well paw in paw in our case, neh, Espe-chan?" Eevee said.

"You're going to get like Lee with his affections for Sakura if you keep that attitude up, Eevee." Bayleef and Poliwrath said. Espeon chuckled as she patted Eevee's head.

"Well, we'll see if you'll be an Umbreon, besides why don't you be an Espeon like me."

"Nah. You're pretty and everything, Espe-chan, but Umbreon's are cool looking, I don't wanna be pretty."

"He's got a point there." Hitmonlee said as he kicked the air out of pure hyperactive-ness.

"Hitmonlee, why are you kicking the air?" Skiploom and Quagsire asked.

"A bit of a habit from fighting Lee all the time." The Kicking Pokemon said sheepishly before he was punched in the side by Poliwrath. Hitmonlee comically flew through the air.

"OI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" The fighting type yelled.

"I thought you were fighting with Lee, I wanted to test your reflexes. Obviously...they suck." Lee's strongest Pokemon deadpanned.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you! JUMP KICK!" Hitmonlee flew towards Poliwrath only for Pidgeot to intervene and slam down on the fighting type.

"Come on guys, Flaffy-chan said no fighting." Flaffy giggled at that before remembering the previous topic of conversation.

"Yeah, so Nidoran what was it about Espeon's date, should we come to point where we'd have one?" The pink sheep asked the blue rodent. Said blue rodent giggled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh just Naruto-san's partner Pokemon." Nidroan said. Everyone blinked at that.

"Me?" Everyone sweatdropped when they saw all the males on Naruto's team point at themselves. Heracross, Pidgeot and Eevee gestured to themselves.

"You're not Naruto's partner, I AM!" The three yelled at each other. Everyone's sweatdrops grew bigger as they saw the three start to brawl with one another.

"Oh by the way, speaking of fighting partners...where's Dratini?" Bayleef asked, "When I was Chikorita, I remember Sakura, Hinata and Ino talking about how they found Togepi and they said Naruto had a Dratini."

"Dratini-chan is in the DayCare back in Goldenrod City. She's still a baby so she's training there until Naruto goes to pick her up." Quagsire explained.

"Wow...you're huuuuuge!" Togepi said as he walked up to Onix and Steelix. The two serpents of rock and steel, respectively, bent down and chuckled at the baby Pokemon.

"Thank you, we take pride in our size." The two said.

"WILL PEOPLE STOP GETTING OFF TOPIC!" Flaffy yelled with electricity dancing around her body in a menacing way. Everyone except Quagsire, Onix and Steelix backed away since those three were part ground type so they knew they wouldn't be shocked.

"Flaffy-chan is scary when she's mad!" Sasuke's Haunter said.

"No doubt, no wonder she gets along with Naruto." Golbat said.

"So Espeon..." Sneasel walked up to the Psychic type, "If you're not going with anyone to this festival since you're obviously not going with the little plushy over there." He pointed at Eevee who huffed at the name he was given, "Would you mind going with me?"

Everyone gaped, "WHAT?"

"NO WAY! YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU...HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PLUSHY!" Everyone sweatdropped at the Evolution Pokemon.

'You'd think he would be mad about the fact that he asked Espeon out' They all thought. Espeon blinked before narrowing her eyes at Sneasel.

"You think I'd go out with you? I know your kind, Sneasel are deceitful, vile little creatures that tend to think they are above others. Who's to say you aren't one of them?" Espeon snarled. Sneasel gritted his teeth as he raised his claws.

"You bitch!" Sneasel used Slash, but suddenly there was a flash of blue and Sneasel was sent flying back from Espeon's Confusion attack.

"Don't touch me, you bastard." Espeon bared her fangs. Sneasel was about to stand up.

"Sneasel calm down, she said no. Just take it like a man and stop acting so childish." Butterfree said as she flapped her wings uneasily. Sneasel growled as an Icy Wind formed in his mouth. However, after he launched it, it was intercepted as Espeon used Swift. The stars slammed into Sneasel's body sending the ice/dark type back. Espeon walked forward with an angry look in her eyes.

"AND YOU CALLED ME A BITCH!" Espeon raised Sasuke's Pokemon in the air, but she was suddenly whipped on the head by Bayleef's Vine Whip causing the Psychic type to lose focus and drop Sneasel.

"Espeon, stop it!" Bayleef said.

"Pfft, I wouldn't go out with such a hot tempered girl like you anyways." Sneasel huffed. Espeon glared at Sneasel.

"You wanna get your ass kicked again?" She growled. Everyone then began arguing amongst one another as they tried to to stop the fight, however everyone stopped when two voices entered the room.

"Ummm what's going on here?" Everyone turned to see Typhlosion and Feraligatr standing in front of them. The fully evolved starters were fully healed, though Typhlosion's right arm was in a sling and cast while Feraligatr's right ankle was in a cast causing the Big Jaw Pokemon to limp.

"What's it look like, dobe? They're arguing!" Feraligatr said. Typhlosion glared at the crocodile-like Pokemon.

"You wanna start something, teme?"

"Last time I checked you were the one who was the loser back in Iruka's lab."

"Well now I'm stronger than all of them, including you!" The two glared at one another before turning away and looking at the crowd in front of them.

"So...what's up?" Typhlosion grinned. There was a small period of silence before everyone dogpiled the two Pokemon.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" The remainder of Naruto's team and Hinata's and Akatsuchi's teams said to Typhlosion while Sakura's and Sasuke's remaining teams piled on Feraligatr. Suddenly there was stony silence before the two previously healed Pokemon released loud cried of pain.

"MY ARM!"

"MY ANKLE!"

"YOU IDIOTS YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!" The two yelled. The crowd of Pokemon sweatdropped and chuckled in embarrassment as they got off.

"Congratulations on evolving!" Pidgeot said as he patted the fire type when he dropped down on all fours like Feraligatr.

"Thanks, same to you. Nice job taking out Hitmonlee like that!" Typhlosion grinned.

"Typhlosion I heard from the others just how cool you were when you took out Steelix."

"Well done Sneasel. You took out Skarmory rather well. That combo move with Gust and Icy Wind was rather impressive." The Big Jaw Pokemon said. Sneasel smirked before raising a claw in its form of a 'thumbs-up'.

"Thanks. I heard you fought a water type like Poliwrath who could heal with water and you still beat him!" Sneasel said, "I knew it was right to make you my rival."

"You're not my rival, Sneasel...Typhlosion is." Feraligatr deadpanned. Sneasel then went into a corner and began to sulk.

The two Pokemon smirked cockily at the praise they were receiving before Typhlosion looked past them and gained a puzzled expression.

"What's up with them?" He asked. Everyone then turned when they saw Hitmonlee, Skarmory, Steelix and Poliwrath had joined Sneasel in the 'corner of shame'.

"They're probably still upset about the loss." Espeon said as she walked up to him.

"Huh? Oh hey Espe-chan!" Typhlosion grinned at the Psychic type. Espeon gave a small smile back, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oh, Typhlosion there's a Seaside Festival going on at noon. Everyone's invited." Butterfree said. Typhlosion and Feraligatr looked at each other before turning to the bug/flying type.

"Festival?" They asked. Togepi walked up to them and then hugged Typhlosion's forelimb.

"Typhwosion, is super stwong!" Togepi giggled, "You're gowing to the festival, wight?" he asked. Typhlosion chuckled at the baby Pokemon.

"Of course, Togepi. Me, you and Espe-chan are gonna have a lot of fun!" Everyone raised an eyebrow at Typhlosion who looked up.

"What?"

"Why do you want to hang out with Espeon alone, Typhlosion?" Furret asked with a sly grin. Typhlosion was a smart Pokemon, everyone knew that. In fact he and Espeon, back when they were Cyndaquil and Eevee, had already figured out several plans on how to get their trainers together, however...Typhlosion was oblivious to his own love life and he never noticed why Espeon always had taunted him with her psychic powers for the hell of it.

"Because she's my best friend. I've known her since I was a Cyndaquil and it'd be fun to hang out with her, why?" Typhlosion asked. Everyone sweatdropped at that.

'Baka' they all thought. Espeon smiled as she was recognized as Typhlosion's best friend.

"It's nothing, Typhlosion they just think we like each other. They're idiots!" Espeon said. Typhlosion blinked.

"But we do like each other..." Everyone gawked, "That's why we're friends." and then they face faulted. Espeon placed her paw against her face and dragged it down causing the skin beneath her eyes to stretch before snapping back into place.

"Baka." The Sun Pokemon said as she hit Typhlosion over the head.

"Owww, neh, what was that for Espe-chan?" Typhlosion groaned nursing his skull. Espeon remained silent and simply huffed and walked away. The Volcano Pokemon turned to the karge blue alligator.

"What's with her?" Feraligatr chuckled.

"You'll learn soon enough." He said cryptically.

"Oh come on, Feraligatr be reasonable. I'm dealing with a FEMALE! I'll never be able to understand it in time!" Feraligatr paused.

"You've got a point there, Typhlosion...but I'm still gonna make you suffer."

"You are too much like Sasuke-teme you know that?" Typhlosion deadpanned. Feraligatr laughed the insult off, but continued walking towards Haunter and Golbat to converse with them. The fire type watched as the Big Jaw Pokemon began to scold Sneasel when he was told of what he did to Espeon causing the dark/ice type to look down in shame. The others were then talking about the festival and things. Typhlosion then felt a tug on his forelimb and looked down to see Togepi standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Up!" He cried with joy. Typhlosion chuckled at the baby Pokemon before using his good arm and placing the egg of a Pokemon atop his head. "Mushy Mush!" He said as he began to have Typhlosion run like a wild Ponyta. He then stopped before walking up to Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon was in a corner by his lonesome, ignoring the rest of the world.

"Hey, Eevee. Why are you all cooped up here?" The Volcano Pokemon asked.

"Yeah? Why you all alone?" Togepi asked innocently. Eevee looked up and glared at Typhlosion causing the fire type to take a sudden step back as he never expected that look to be present on the young Pokemon.

"Why does she like YOU?" Eevee growled. Typhlosion looked confused.

"Okay, I already have to deal with Feraligatr giving me cryptic messages, I don't need you doing that to me too, Eevee." Typhlosion joked. Eevee snarled before standing up.

"You're an idiot to not realize that you have something that a lot of Pokemon wish they could have." Eevee said before walking away. Jealousy burning as he watched Espeon out of the corner of his eyes. The Sun Pokemon's eyes were fixated on the Volcano Pokemon before she turned to talk to the other female Pokemon. Typhlosion sighed when he saw Eevee walk away from him. He decided to go and talk with Pidgeot.

Pidgeot was the first Pokemon Naruto had ever caught, back when it was a Pidgey, and was Typhlosion's best friend on team Naruto.

"Yo, Pidgeot!" The Volcano Pokemon walked up to the large bird, sitting up on his haunches so he could look at the flying type eye-to-eye.

"Hey, Typhlosion." Pidgeot greeted with a wave of his wing.

"Hey, I've been getting these weird cryptic messages from everybody. Feraligatr kept telling me something about I should figure out why Espe-chan called me an idiot on my own for some reason and then Eevee kept telling me something about I don't know that I have something good in front of me as if he were jealous. I don't what he's to be jealous for. We're all equals on the team." Typhlosion said with a sigh. Togepi giggled as he poked the fire type's head with his stubby arms causing Pidgeot to laugh at the sight before looking at Typhlosion.

"Come on, dude. You don't realize it or maybe you've been ignoring it." Typhlosion looked confused.

"Ignoring what?"

"Not what, who? You've been ignoring what you feel for little Espe-chan." Pidgeot said as he slapped the fire type lightly across the face with his wing. The Volcano Pokemon stepped back in shock.

"Woah Woah WOAH! I don't have feelings for Espe-chan. She's my best friend, I can't ruin that besides what about Eevee. The little guy seems to have it hard for her and I don't want him to hate me for it." Pidgeot's eyes widened.

"So you DO have feelings for Espeon?" Typhlosion shook his head.

"I do...but at the same time...I don't. She's too good a friend to lose. I mean even if she does feel the same, I can't handle a relationship right now, not with how close Naruto is to the Johto League. We'd be too busy getting caught up in that and then Espeon will go into a feminine rage about how I'd be neglecting her and how I've been too busy focusing on my training instead of her and yada yada yada." Typhlosion said. Pidgeot sweatdropped and suddenly got a nervous look. Typhlosion's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"Uh Typhlosion...ummm..."

"She's standing right behind me isn't she?" Pidgeot nodded. Typhlosion sighed before turning to see Espeon looking up at him.

"Oh boy...this isn't good. Espeon nee-chan is mad at you Typhlo nii-san!" Togepi giggled. Espeon bared her teeth at Typhlosion.

"So I'd go into a feminine rage huh?" Espeon said with a sarcastic, angry tone. Typhlosion gulped.

"Ummm, well...no not really. I would say more into outright female fury." He corrected himself with a nervous laugh. A tick mark formed on the Sun Pokemon's forehead.

"I'll ignore that comment. Anyways, Typhlosion?"

"Hmm, yeah Espe-chan?"

"The Pokemon Contest is on tonight as the show stopper for this festival thing...you're gonna be there to watch it, right?" Typhlosion gave a soft smile.

"Of course, Espe-chan. Wouldn't miss it for the world, now then...Togepi, let's go and practice on that Metrenome of yours."

"METRENOME METRENOME METRENOME!" The egg-like Pokemon giggled before it started waving its arms. Suddenly a blast of ice appeared and froze the fire type.

"C-C-C-C-C-Cooollld" The Volcano Pokemon shivered within the ice block. Everyone started laughing at the Volcano Pokemon's predicament before the ice block shattered and Typhlosion had swirls in his eyes.

"TOGEPI KNOCKED OUT TYPHLOSION!" Everyone gaped.

"That's because that was Sheer Cold. A one hit K.O move" Heracross said, "Come on Typhlosion, up and at 'em." Typhlosion groaned as he lay on the ground.

"It's so cold." The fire type shivered causing everyone to sweatdrop at his now frail form.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivine City-Noon<strong>

**Olivine City Seaside Festival**

The entire crowd of Pokemon had split up to go and do whatever they wanted. Some of them went to go and play in the ocean, some walked around the festival's main area while a majority of them just lay down on the sand.

"So Espeo-chan, if I become an Umbreon, will you go on a date with me?" Eevee jumped up and down.

"Eevee, you're too young for me." Espeon laughed nervously.

"Actually, my trainer prior to Naruto trained me rather well before I was handed over. In fact, if you get Naruto to scan me with his Pokedex thingy or whatever you call it...you'd see I'm actually pretty strong." Eevee grinned. Espeon looked him over. The Evolution Pokemon did look healthy and strong for such a young Pokemon.

"That and the Luxury Ball I was kept in makes me look nice." Eevee added causing Espeon to sweatdrop.

"Maybe when you become an Umbreon, I'll consider going out with you, Eevee." Espeon said. Eevee nodded as he walked alongside Espeon.

"So Espe-chan, why do you like Typhlosion?" Espeon staggered as she nearly tripped from the question.

"WHAT?"

"It's obvious actually. Like Hinata and Naruto." Espeon narrowed her eyes. "Well not THAT obvious, but still...it's obvious you liiiiike him." Eevee rolled his tongue.

"Don't roll your tongue like that. It sounds creepy." Espeon said with a sweatdrop. The two Pokemon continued to walk through the festival observing the actions of the humans. They then spotted their trainers at a game booth.

"Oh look, it's Naruto and Hinata!" Eevee pointed out.

"Together?"

"No they're alone." Eevee said sarcastically.

"Don't get sarcastic with me, baka!"

"Maybe if you go give me a lick on the cheek." Eevee said with a small blush.

"SHUT UP!" Espeon slammed him down on the ground with her tails. "SWIFT!" Eevee rolled his head as he was feeling dizzy from the blow to his head.

"I see stars...oh wait...those are actual stars!" Eevee's eyes widened comically before he was struck by the Swift attack. "Ow, Espe-chaaaan!" The two Pokemon then returned to looking at their trainers. Naruto and Hinata were at a game booth. A game where you had to throw five balls and knock down three towers of bottles.

"Throwing a Pokeball all the time should make this easy for Naruto." Eevee said. They watched as Naruto knocked down two bottle pillars and had only two balls left. He threw one, but it missed due to it having a left spin. Espeon nodded, but then she got an idea. Espeon quickly used Confusion and manipulated a ball in midair causing it gain a little more 'oomph' in its speed. The owner of the booth stared in shock as the ball shattered the bottles and went straight through the back of the booth.

"My bad." They heard Naruto say.

"Espeon I think you overdid it a bit." Eevee whispered.

"Yeah, I think so too...quick move before they see us." The two dashed off as their trainers turned around.

"Huh? Strange I could have sworn I heard Espeon?" Hinata said before shrugging. "I want the Ninetails plushy, Naruto-kun!" Naruto nodded as he got the toy for the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, TEME!"

"OH YEAH, DOBE!"

A large crowd had gathered as Typhlosion and Feraligatr had gotten into a fight again and were now rolling on the ground. A cloud of sand surrounded them, limbs, flame and water were shooting out of the crowd.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE PLACE YOUR BETS, PLACE YOUR BETS! TYPHLOSION OR FERALIGATR!" A man began to walk around the crowd as he used people's excitement of the battle to earn a few bucks.

Typhlosion used Flame Wheel, but Feraligatr quickly jumped into the water and called upon a gigantic tidal wave as he used Surf.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Big Jaw Pokemon laughed evilly.

"OH YEAH!" The Volcano Pokemon quickly performed Lava Plume and converted the water into steam as waves of water and fire collided.

"Those Pokemon are really strong, I wonder whose Pokemon are those?" Members of the crowd wondered. The two tackled each other in a flurry of movement before they jumped away from each other. Feraligatr used Water Gun, but Typhlosion ducked and used Swift. Feraligatr quickly used Water Gun again and caused water to splash everywhere as the stars collided with it.

The crowd was cheering as the two continued to fight. The two panted as they faced each other only for Steelix and Onix to jump in.

"FIIIIGHT!" They cheered. Everyone gaped as Steelix and Onix slammed down on the two Pokemon, but were in even more shock when they saw the fire and water types turn and release blasts of flame and water.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They yelled. Steelix and Onix went flying before crashing down on a nearby stand.

"AGH STEELIX!" Tenten appeared and began to nurse her damaged Pokemon.

"ONIX WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" Akatsuchi gaped as he saw his swirly eyed Rock/Ground type.

"Soooo much pain." The two serpent-like Pokemon groaned out.

The rest of the Pokemon were too busy having fun to take notice of the destruction and mayhem occurring in the festival due to Typhlosion and Feraligatr.

* * *

><p>Typhlosion and Feraligatr laughed as they saw the faces of their trainers. Apparently Tenten didn't take to kindly to the fact that the two Pokemon were fighting in the middle of the festival and since she couldn't beat up the Pokemon, she took her rage out on the people who trained those strong Pokemon. Sasuke and Naruto were now covered in bruises and areas of their faces were swollen. The other Pokemon followed behind, also laughing causing both boys to glare at the Pokemon in their teams.<p>

"Tenten, that hurt!"

"Damn woman, how dare you hit an Uchiha!"

"I don't a fuck what your last name is, I'll break your arm if this happens again!" Tenten roared. Skarmory chuckled as he saw Sasuke back away in fear. Even the prideful Uchiha knew hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Hinata glanced down at her Pokegear and looked at the time.

"AHHH I FORGOT, IT'S NEARLY TIME FOR THE CONTEST!" Hinata sped off to the Pokemon Ceneter, her Pokemon following behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivine City- Seashore<strong>

**Pokemon Contest**

"YO EVERYBODY, THE SEXY ANKO MITARASHI IS BACK!" The loud purple haired woman shouted into the microphone. A large crowd had gathered in front of the portable stage the Contest Association had in their stock and all of it was set up. There was even a table for the judges to sit at. Deidara, Nurse Shizune and Tsunade, who had returned from Celadon City, were all seated.

"NOW HERE WE ARE IN OLIVINE CITY FOR THE SEASIDE FESTIVAL AND AS THE SHOW STOPPER FOR THE NIGHT OF YOUR ENTERTAINMENT, I GIVE YOU...THE OLIVINE CITY POKEMON CONTEST! YOSH!" The crowd released a loud roar as they cheered and clapped. Tenten, Naruto, Sakura, Lee and Sasuke, along with their Pokemon were all sitting on the sands like the rest of the crowd.

"NOW THE APPEAL CONTEST HERE DOUBLES AS A SWIMSUIT CONTEST, SO YOUR CONTESTANTS TODAY WILL BE WEARING SOME SEXY OUTFITS! BOYS AND GIRLS TRY TO CONTAIN WHATEVER URGES YOU MAY FEEL AS THE CONTEST ASSOCIATION IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR WHATEVER ACTIONS YOU COMMIT!" Everyone sweatdropped at that note.

"She scares me!" Typhlosion said.

"She's been scaring everyone since she was born." Pidgeot said, "Though I suddenly have the feeling to eat her because she reminds me of an Ekans." All the Pokemon looked at the Bird Pokemon with a shocked look.

"Pidgeot, calm yourself!" Heracross and Flaffy said.

"Why?" They were about to answer when Onix spoke.

"Shhh, it's starting!" The Rock Snake roared. Everyone then looked up and saw the stage light up due to it being night time now.

"AND OUR FIRST CONTESTANT! YOU REMEMBER HER FROM THE GOLDENROD CITY! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL YET POWERFUL, IT'S HIKARI NONAKA!" Anko stepped to the side to reveal the blue haired woman. Having already experienced puberty, Hikari was rather voluptuous and that was only enhanced by the fact that she was wearing a two piece swimsuit. The men in the crowd whistled loudly. Naruto, Sasuke and Akatsuchi stared in awe, even going far as to gain nosebleeds.

"SHE'S NOT AS BEAUTIFUL AS SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee yelled.

Hitmonlee and Poliwrath looked at their trainer. "Why are we with him again?"

"Because we get to beat him up?" Hitmonlee suggested.

"Ah that's right." The Tadpole Pokemon said.

"Hey guys check out that smexy Flareon!" Typhlosion drooled. Being a fire type, it was only natural for Typhlosion's hormones to go a bit upwards.

"Don't think perverted things, dobe!" Feraligatr said as he bopped the Volcano Pokemon on the head.

"STOP OGLING YOU DISGUSTING MALES!" All the female Pokeon cried out as they were busy staring lustfully at the Flareon before them. Its coat was rather luxurious. It then performed a routine by using amazing manipulation of its fire attacks to wrap itself in flames and shoot fire blasts to allow it to move through the air like a comet. She then flew up into the air and released a fire blast attack making it look like the comet that was Flareon had exploded like a firework before landing gracefully on the stage. Hikari and Flareon bowed.

"Coool!" Everyone cheered for the fire type.

"Meh that was good, but Espe-chan's gonna be better" Typhlosion said.

"She's not going to be better, she's going to completely take over the contest and win!" Eevee said.

"You're making the compliments sound like it's a contest" Butterfree sweatdropped.

"They're boys, Butterfree...leave them be." Skiploom said as she sweatdropped as well.

"OI WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" All the male Pokemon shouted.

"IT MEANS YOU'RE IDIOTS!" The females yelled back. The males suddenly began sulking.

"What did we do wrong?" Haunter cried.

"I don't know." Steelix growled in sadness.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS, NEXT UP IS THE HYPERACTIVE FIRE TYPE USER. YOU KNOW HIM, YOU LOVE HIM...GIVE IT UP FOR SORA YASUHARU AND HIS NEWLY EVOLVED NINETAILS!" The male ninetails walked up onto the stage with the brown haired boy who was wearing a pair of swim trunks. The pre-teens, teenagers and the few cougars out there in the crowd blushed as they saw the shirtless boy.

"He looks almost as good as you, Sasuke-kun."

"Our trainer has no shame." Marril and Bayleef sobbed.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Flaffy consoled them, she then looked up and her eyes widened. Sparks began to fly off of her body as she stared at the Ninetails.

"WOAH CHECK THAT SMOKIN' HOT PIECE OF POKEMON OVER THERE!" The Wool Pokemon baaa-ed. The female Pokemon swooned as they saw Ninetails swish its luxurious tails behind it.

"Sooo hot!"

"You sure you guys aren't saying that because he's a fire type?" Golbat wondered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? OF COURSE NOT, HOW CAN YOU NOT FEEL ATTRACTED TO THAT!" Bayleef yelled at the bat Pokemon. All the males sweatdropped at the question.

"Because we're not gay." They chorused. The Ninetails swished its tails with a large grin on his face.

"Behold, my wonderful flames!" The Fox Pokemon barked as Sora gave it its commands. Ninetails balanced on all nine of its tail and began to do a series of backflips while spewing fire, making it look like a raging ball of fire before it jumped and performed Fire Blast thus releasing a large pulse of fire across the stage. The crowd cheered and the female Pokemon swooned.

"NINETAILS-KUUUUUN!"

"He's mine!"Bayleef cried.

"Who said he's yours you overgrown plant!" Flaffy growled. Quagsire, Butterfree and the other began to fight with each other sending Pokemon and humans flying every which way.

After a few more contestants, Anko grinned as she held up her flashcard showing the order of contestants.

"AND NOW OUR FINAL CONTESTANT FOR THE APPEALS, WE HAVE HINATA HYUGA AND HER ESPEON!" Everyone gaped when they saw Hinata walk out in a violet, one piece and a pair of matching slippers. Espeon walked alongside her. Hinata blushed heavily in embarrassment.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The teenage males in the crowd cheered as they saw the curvaceous Hinata.

"Idiotic boys, how dare they ogle at our trainer!" Hinata's team, minus Espeon, growled.

"HINA-CHAAAAN!" Naruto called out and gave a wolf whistle causing the blue-black haired girl to blush all the more.

"ESPE-CHAAAN, LOOKIN' GOOD!" Typhlosion and Eevee cried, the Volcano Pokemon giving her a thumbs up. Espeon nodded.

She performed a Shadow Ball attack, thanks to Naruto lending the TM to her trainer. She then caused the Shadow Ball to expand and stretch using Confusion while simultaneously using Swift. The golden stars flew through the sphere of shadow, turning them a dark purple-black colour.

"Woah, Espeon's awesome!" The Pokemon blinked as they saw the black stars swirl around the stage, leaving trails of golden dust and shadow behind it. The stars then compressed into one giant star before it was blown apart by Espeon's Iron Tail crashing down on it.

"AND AN AMAZING PERFORMANCE FROM ESPEON!" Anko yelled. The crowd cheered as the judges gave Hinata positive reviews.

"WAY TO GO ESPE-CHAN!" Eevee cried out. The Sun Pokemon gave a bright smile to her friends before leaving to the back with Hinata.

* * *

><p>Espeon sighed in content as Hinata scratched the back of her ears.<p>

"Oh, I was so badass out there!" Espeon grinned.

"Nice work, Espe-chan!" The Sun Pokemon turned as she saw the other Pokemon, Onix and Steelix, were outside since they couldn't fit. Sasuke's team wasn't really that interested in the contest at all so they were still outside sitting. While the trainers were talking with Hinata, the Pokemon conversed with Espeon.

"That was really cool, Espeon!" Bayleef complimented.

"Thanks, though it took a while to get that giant star from Swift." Espeon said as she wiped some latent sweat from her brow.

"Mah, mah, no need to worry. You're gonna kick ass!" Heracross said with a 'claw-up'.

"Yeah, just don't hold back." Flaffy bleated.

"I think Naruto's rubbed off on you too much." The Sun Pokemon sweatdropped. As the Pokemon continued to talk, Anko's voice was heard over the loud speakers.

"Alright, boys and girls...here are your battle round competitors!" The purple haired woman announced. Eight people appeared on screen.

"AHHH ESPE-CHAN YOU MADE IT!" Bayleff said, nuzzling the shorter Pokemon.

"Nice job, Espe-chan!" Typhlosion said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Typhlosion!" The Sun Pokemon smiled as her friends congratulated her on another job well done before she had to leave to fight.

"Now go kick their asses!" Naruto's team members shouted.

"Would you expect anything less of me?" The feline-like Pokemon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle Round- Espeon's P.O.V<strong>

I walked alongside Hinata upon the stage and looked around. I saw all the others waving and cheering me on. Typhlosion was jumping and flailing his arms like an idiot.

'I don't even know why I liked him in the first place.' I thought with a chuckle. Then the crazy Arbok-like lady came up on stage and announced by battle. I was fighting a Gengar. I smirked.

'Easy win, I'm a Psychic type. Gengar's going down.'

"Hey there hot stuff!" Gengar grinned widely, its large tongue wiggling like a worm. I shuddered at the ghost type.

"Back off you queer looking ghost." The Gengar recoiled as if it was struck, which I was about to make it sure it would be.

"BATTLE BEGIN!" Anko yelled. I rushed forth and slammed down an Iron Tail, but the Gengar phased through the floor. I quickly jumped into the air as a Shadow Ball appeared beneath me and I managed to use Confusion and disperse it just before it reached my stomach.

"Phew, that was close"

"Not as close as this!" I gasped as I saw Gengar's tongue suddenly wipe itself across my face. I suddenly froze, out of both the paralysis and the disgust. Gengar then charged a Shadow Ball. I heard Hinata call, telling me to dodge. And dodge I did, though I was a bit slow in doing so because of the Lick attack. Disgusting move. My tails were hit by the edge of the attack and caused them to bruise slightly as the move was super effective.

I used Confusion sending the Ghost type flying through the air and then slammed it into the floor of the stage with another Confusion.

"IRON TAIL!" Hinata told me. I complied, I loved this move. I slammed my iron hard tails down on Gengar's face before whacking it skyward.

"THIS IS FOR LICKING ME, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE GHOST TYPE!" I cried out. I opened my mouth and shadow energy swirled into a single sphere. I let loose the Shadow Ball and it crashed into the Ghost Type, however the Gengar seemed to vanish as I realized my mistake. It had used Double Team and sent one of the copies to take blow. My shadow warped and Gengar appeared below me and crashed a fully charged Shadow Ball into my chest. I backflipped to land on my feet, only for Gengar to appear out of my shadow once more. I quickly used Confusion and held it back before releasing another telekinetic blast.

"FINISH IT UP, ESPEON!"

"Gladly." I smirked to my trainer. I slammed Gengar into the floor of the stage with an Iron Tail before sending it soaring with a Confusion. I bombarded the Ghost type with numerous blasts of telekinetic energy before causing it to vanish in a plume of smoke as I sent it down with a Shadow Ball. The small dust cloud that formed, parted to reveal the unconscious ghost type.

"Such a wild fire, yowza!" I heard the ghost type say.

"As if you'd ever get your grubby little hands on this." I gestured to myself before walking off. The crowd cheered for me as I won by a knockout. It's good to be strong.

* * *

><p>I watched as the battles flew by. It was already the semi-finals. Hikari's Flareon and that Sora boy's Ninetails, damn that is one hot Pokemon, battled. The two fire types were basically even due to both of them having the ability to Flash Fire, so they were reduced to merely physical attacks.<p>

"So Espeon, how are you feeling?" Hinata asked me. I looked up at my trainer and gave my equivalent of shrug. It was really hard to shrug without a good set of shoulders. Being a quadruped had its faults.

"I can't complain." Hinata and Naruto were the only humans able to understand me completely, which was a relief because then I could talk to them and they wouldn't act all stupid as if they didn't understand me.

"That's good. So who do you think is going to win?" I looked at the fight before me. Ninetails just used its tails to bind Flareon before slamming her down on the ground. Even when he was fighting he looked sexy. I shook my head to remove the thoughts of Ninetails out of my head.

"Hmmm, maybe the Ninetails, but Flareon is rather stubborn...so I'd go with Flareon."

"Why Flareon?"

"She's my rival. I can't let my rival get beaten so easily." I told my trainer. Hinata nodded to my response. I placed my head on Hinata's lap before I remembered something.

"You know, ever since Goldenrod's incident, we haven't seen that Wallace boy and his Squirtle." Hinata glowered at me as I mentioned the blue haired boy.

"Why...Why do you have to bring that up?" She asked me. I gulped, despite her nervous, shy demeanor, Hinata was a raging banshee when angered.

"No reason, I was just curious." I sweated profusely out of fear as a dark aura enveloped my trainer. Suddenly I heard a loud thump through the speakers. Hinata and I turned to see Ninetails had been sent flying off of the stage by a powerful Take Down from Flareon. Ninetail tumbled through the air before being hit by a strong heabutt upon his descent.

'He's so sexy when he's getting beaten up' I sighed to myself.

"AND THE WINNER IS HIKARI AND FLAREON!"

"See I told, Flare would win." I said. Hinata nodded.

"Come on, our battle is next." Hinata said with a small smile. I nodded and we went out onto the stage.

"NOW FOR OUR SEMI-FINAL BATTLE, HINATA AND ESPEON VS. HIKARI AND FLAREON!"

"OKAY WE GOT FIVE MINUTES ON THE CLOCK, AND LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Flareon and I rushed each other at that. We tackled, our bodies making contact multiple times in an effort to overpower one another.

"You've gotten better...Flareon!" I muttered as she and I butted heads. Flareon grinned.

"Same to you, Eevee...or should I say, Espeon." Flareon raised her head and gained the edge and sent me flying back with an Ember attack. I quickly rolled to the side to avoid the Take Down that followed before sending a blast of telekinetic energy her way. Flareon was sent flying and then I jumped up to meet her in midair before flipping and crashing an Iron Tail down on her.

The sound of Hinata's fellow contestant's points going down was music to my ear. Flareon sent a barrage of fireballs at me and I used Confusion to send them soaring right back, however I had come to forget that she had Flash Fire. Flareon grinned before she took off in a blur of speed and tackled me every which way as the fires gave her new energy to use. She then twisted and kicked me in the face before slapping me to the ground with her fluffy tail. Hinata's points decreased as I looked at the screen.

"Oh you did NOT just slap me!" I cried.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Espeon?" Flareon retorted as she sent a Flamethrower my way. I jumped over it.

"I'LL RETURN THE SLAP TO YOU!" I yelled at her before slamming my glowing silver-like tails upon her skull. Flareon became discombobulated from the blow and I sent her skidding back from a Confusion prior to Hinata's command to use Swift as a follow up. And follow up I did. The golden stars impacted with Flareon's body.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" I fired the black blob of shadow from jaws, but Flareon rolled on the ground and avoided my attack causing Hinata's points to go down. Flareon then performed a Quick Attack and slammed into my body. I coughed as I felt the air leave my lungs from the brutal strike. Flareon then released a close range Flamethrower sending me through the air. I managed to flip in the air and right myself, allowing me to land on my feet. And who says cats don't land on their feet.

"FLAREON USE FIRE BLAST!" I watched as Flareon used the most powerful fire type move in her arsenal and it was too large to dodge.

"ESPEON, CONFUSION TO MANIPULATE THE FLAMES!" I smirked.

'Hinata, you are a genius.' My eyes shone an electric blue and the audience as well as Hikari and the judges watched as my psychic abilities were pushed to their limits. I caused the flames to stop about a millimeter in front of my face. I sighed in relief before manipulating the flames to make a spiral around me. Hiakri's points went down once more, but suddenly Flareon raced towards me. Her body coated in flames as she leaped through the fires surrounding my body. Hinata's points going down met my ears as I was hit with a the flaming tackle. I skidded backwards.

"SWIFT!" Hinata commanded. I complied and sent forth the numerous amounts of golden stars. Flareon jumped, twisted and flipped to avoid them, but due to their numerous amounts, I was able to damage her. I rushed forth and tackled her in the chest before following up with a Shadow Ball. The Ghost type move sent pain throughout my opponent's body.

"FLAREON, FLAMETHROWER!" I gasped as the stream of fire enveloped my body and sent me flying through the air. I cried out in pain as I was burnt, thus affecting my status. I gritted my teeth as Flareon charged forth with a Quick Attack, hitting me in the chest, however I bit down on her left shoulder and then released a Shadow Ball. A large explosion of shadow erupted from the clash of shadow with Flareon's body. Flareon soared through the air.

"CONFUSION AND SWIFT!" I complied with Hinata's orders and sent forth the stars and manipulated them with Confusion causing Flareon to be hit with a seemingly endless amount of Swift attacks.

"Then use Iron Tail!" I jumped, my tails became as hard as Iron, a silver glow enveloping them.

"EAT THIS, BITCH!" I roared. I heard my friends in the crowd cheering me on as I brought down the steel type move upon my opponent's skull. A loud shockwave erupted from the clash and Flareon became dizzy as her head began to throb from the blow, which I could tell as there was a large red bump on her head where I struck her.

"FINISH IT, SHADOW BALL BARRAGE!" Hinata told me. I nodded and released a number of Shadow Balls from my jaws and manipulated them with Confusion before I caused them all to crash down upon her at one point. A large explosion resulted and the smoke cleared to reveal an unconscious Flareon.

"AND THE WINNER IS HINATA HYUGA AND ESPEON!" I bowed to the crowd with Hinata and then sent a grin in the direction of the other Pokemon.

"NOW FOR A BRIEF BREAK BEFORE THE FINALS!" Anko announced.

* * *

><p>NORMAL P.O.V<p>

"WAY TO GO ESPE-CHAN!" Typhlosion and Eevee yelled.

"YEAH, ESPEON!" Quagsire said.

"WAY TO GO!" Bayleef yelled. They all then sweatdropped when they heard snoring, seeing the members of Sasuke's team, and Sasuke, had all fallen asleep on the sand.

'Wow, they must have been really bored and tired to sleep through this amount of noise.' They thought.

"Alright, so next is the finals. Let's see if Espeon can get through it." Skiploom said.

"Espe nee-chan is gonna beat 'em all!" Togepi said with a giggle.

"What Togepi said." Typhlosion agreed. Espeon grinned as she saw her friends congratulating her on her accomplishments.

"Thanks, guys...couldn't have done without you guys giving me support though."

"Nah, it's all you, Espe-chan!" Eevee said, "You got it all, looks, strength...you're the whole package, neh?" Espeon blinked before giggling as she saw the affectionate look he was giving her.

"Just this once, m'kay?" Eevee looked confused just like everyone else before Espeon bent down and licked his cheek. Everyone's eyes widened at that.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" They all gaped before looking at Typhlosion who was busy making sure Togepi wasn't going to fall off of his head. The Volcano Pokemon looked at everyone as he noticed their stares.

"What?" Everyone, but Eevee and Espeon sweatdropped.

'He didn't even notice it.'

"Neh, you get one too for being a good friend." Typhlosion was confused for a while before Espeon used Confusion to force him onto all fours before he was given a lick on the cheek. Typhlosion's eyes widened and a blush appeared on his face.

"Wha-What?" He shook his head and slapped his face to make sure it wasn't a dream or some hallucination.

"Do you guys want one too?" Espeon winked at the male Pokemon causing them to blush brightly.

"YES!" They chorused a bit too loudly.

"WELL TOO BAD!" Espeon stuck her tongue out at them. As everyone was contemplating just what the hell was happening before them, Anko walked up on the stage.

"WOULD OUR TWO FINALISTS PLEASE RETURN TO THE STAGE FOR THE FINAL MATCH!"

"Espeon, let's go!" Espeon nodded to Hinata before turning back to her friends.

"Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck!" Eevee flirted.

"You're gonna spoil me with all the sweet talk, Eevee!" Espeon giggled before running off.

* * *

><p>"IT'S BEEN AN EXCITING CONTEST THUS FAR PEOPLE! NOW HERE IT IS, YOUR TWO FINALISTS FOR THE OLIVINE CITY CONTEST...HINATA HYUGA AND SASAME FUUMA!" Hinata and Espeon froze at the mention of those names. In front of them stood their opponents. Sasame was an orange haired girl, said hair stretching all the way past her mid-back and she wore a black two piece bikini. Hinata, still clad in her provocative swimsuit, crossed her arms as she began to think, unknowingly giving her fanboys a rather good look at her breasts as they seemed to increase in size from the action.<p>

"HINA-CHAN IS SO SEXY!"

"BUT SASAME HAS THOSE AMAZING CURVES, WOOOOT!"

Naruto growled as he looked at the people who were eyeing Hinata.

"OI BACK OFF!" Naruto roared. Sakura giggled.

"Jealous much?" Naruto blushed heavily before sticking his tongue out at Sakura.

"It's okay, Naruto." The blonde turned and looked at his partner Pokemon.

"How is it okay to be teased, Typhlosion?"

"Who said it was okay for you, I'm going to have so much fun." Naruto scowled before getting a grin.

"What about you and Espe-chan, at least that's what you call her?" Typhlosion sputtered as he tried to make a comeback to that comment.

"I remember you, you're that girl from Violet City!" Sasame scoffed.

"You got lucky back then, I'll beat you now...I've been training and I've gotten one ribbon from another contest in one of the minor towns of Johto. But now that you're here...I can finally take you down." Sasame grinned.

Espeon frowned, "Where's that Clefairy of hers?"

"I'm right here." Espeon looked to see the Clefairy step out from behind Sasame's legs.

"ALRIGHT, NOW THAT WE'RE ALL SET...LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

* * *

><p>(Espeon's P.O.V)<p>

I charged forth towards Clefairy, who was smirking the entire time. Suddenly just as I was about to tackle her, Clefairy raised her fist and slammed a Pound attack on my skull sending me to the ground.

"ESPEON!" I heard Hinata cry out in alarm. I quickly rolled to the side to avoid the follow up Pound attack before lashing out with my tails, wrapping them around her ankles and tripped her. Clefairy fell to the ground and I launched a Shadow Ball. However, the attack phased through her causing some of Hinata's points to go down.

"Shit, I forgot Ghost type moves don't work on Normal types." I cursed. I leaped away as Clefairy aimed a Mega Punch for my head. I quickly used Swift to slow her down.

"IRON TAIL!" I swung my iron hard tails against Clefairy's Mega Punch causing a large shockwave to form from the point of impact sending us both skidding backwards.

"Not bad, Espeon!"

"Same to you." We charged one another, Iron Tails clashing against Mega Punches. Shockwaves filled the stage causing backlashes that kicked up the beach's sands. In fact one of which was very humourous in which it buried my friends, except for Onix and Steelix due to their sizes, under a mountain of sand. I would have laughed had my face not met Clefairy's fist at the time.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed and I was sent flipping through the air. I quickly launched a Swift attack at Clefairy.

"METRENOME!" Sasame cried out. I watched as Clefairy's fingers glowed an electric blue before she took a deep breath and expelled a large volume of water.

"HYDRO PUMP!" I heard Hinata exclaim. I gasped at the sight of the powerful water type move as it easily took down my Swift attack. Acting on instinct, I parted the water with Confusion allowing the water to pass harmlessly around me. I then jumped and crashed an Iron Tail down on Clefairy. My steel type move did its damage and I followed up with a hit to the face. Clefairy tumbled through the air before using Metrenome once more and then she began to glow as the moonlight encompassed her in its rays. I suddenly felt a wave of extreme power wash over me and I saw all the moonlight begin to move to the palms of Clefairy's, if you could call them that, hands.

"No way!" I gasped. I quickly raced towards her in an effort to stop the attack upon Hinata's orders. Clefairy was sent skidding backwards from my Iron Tail, but she held her ground and then pointed the pent up energy at me. I jumped as high as I could to avoid the attack as it fired.

"SOLARBEAM!" Clefairy had roared. The concentrated beam of sunlight or is it moonlight because moonlight is made from since moonlight is actually the light of the sun shining on the moon? I wondered that for the moment I seemed to hover in the air as the attack ended and parted the waters causing the ocean to seem as if it were being split apart. I quickly aimed a Swift attack and it crashed into Clefairy sending her flying, but then she used Metrenome and hit me with a Quick Attack before hitting me down with a Mega Punch. Before I went down though, I managed to get an Iron Tail in and send her up when I went down. I landed on my feet, though my legs trembled from the force with which I landed.

'This is actually getting harder.' I panted as I saw Clefairy land on the ground. I then aimed a Confusion attack at her, but as I concentrated my Psychic energy I realized the attack was not Confusion. The telekinetic energy began to change into a concentrated rainbow of colours before launching itself out of the red orb on my forehead.

"ESPEON YOU LEARNED PSYBEAM!" I heard Hinata congratulate me and I grinned as saw Clefairy and Sasame were in shock as well allowing my new to attack to score a hit. Clefairy gritted her teeth before performing Metrenome. I jumped over the Shadow Ball that aimed to hit me, but she followed up with Aerial Ace and stuck me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of my lungs. I gritted my teeth and powered throught.

"PSYBEAM!" Hinata ordered me. I sent out the psychic attack from my ruby and it sent Clefairy to the ground. I watched the screen as I fell. Hinata and Sasame had exactly the same amount of points remaining and there was only thirty seconds left on the clock.

"WE GOT THIRTY SECONDS LEFT GIRLS, FINISH IT UP!" Anko encourage our trainers. Clefairy sent forth a Mega Punch to which I responded with a dodge and then I sent a Swift attack at her. However, Clefairy used Protect due to her Metrenome and the stars bounced harmlessly off of her. When the shield died down a punch nailed me in the face from the Pound attack, however as I skidded backwards I launched a Swift sending Clefairy skidding back as well before firing a Psybeam. The rainbow coloured attack struck Clefairy in the face and then I rushed forth with a tackle. My shoulder caused Clefairy to cough as the air was removed from her lungs and I smirked before twisting and kicking her upwards. Clefairy crossed her arms as I sent a Psybeam to propel her further upwards and was able to remain conscious from the attack. I jumped after her and flipped, crashing an Iron Tail on her, but Clefairy grabbed the attack as she used Vicegrip from her Metrenome.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Clefairy exclaimed. I nodded.

"Yes...let's!" I tried to kick her off as she performed a one handed Metrenome, but the Vicegrip remained sturdy.

"Shit...Hinata what should I do?" I called out to my trainer. Hinata's eyes widened along with mine as I saw Clefairy's mouth fill with an orange-yellow light.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Hinata cried, "ESPEON PSYBEAM, FULL FORCE!" I concentrated as much energy as I could muster and my Psybeam clashed with the Hyper Beam just as it was released from Clefairy's mouth. A large explosion resulted from the clash and we were both sent flying out of the smoke cloud. I fell on the ground and I felt my left hind leg, break from the force. I looked, albeit my vision was blurry, to see Clefairy had fallen, clutching her right arm. I smirked.

'At least I got something in.' I thought as my eyes struggled to remain open. Hinata called out to me, telling me to get up. I could hear Naruto, Typhlosion, Akatsuchi, Sakura, Bayleef, Onix and everyone else calling out for me to stand up. I gritted my teeth as I rolled over, wincing as I had placed pressure on my damaged leg. I feel to three limbs and looked to see Clefairy stood up as well.

HOOOOOONK!

The time limit had ended and Clefairy and I turned along with our trainers to see the results. I gaped as I saw the points. Sasame fell to her knees and pounded her fist into the floor and Hinata was still gaping.

"AND THE WINNER AND FOR HER SECOND CONTEST RIBBON...HINATAAAAA HYUGAAAAAA!" Anko announced. The crowd went wild and I saw my friends whooping wildly. Typhlosion launched a Lava Plume out of excitement and nearly destroyed the beach as a result had Feraligatr not calmed the fires down with Surf. After the commotion had subsided I smiled as I limped up with my trainer. However, I felt myself get picked up and I saw Hinata had raised me up and was stroking my head affectionately.

"You worked hard, Espeon. The ground is not worthy enough for you to walk upon it." She smiled at me. "That and your leg is broken." She joked. My eyes remained fixated on the pale eyes Hyuga and I let out my equivalent of a laugh at her little joke about my broken leg.

"Now I remember why you're my trainer...you care for me." I spoke more to myself than to Hinata and then I licked her out of gratitude.

(Normal P.O.V)

"YOUR CONTEST WINNER, OLIVINE CITY...HINATA AND ESPEON!" The crowd cheered once more, more loudly than last time.

"We hope to see more of your amazing skills, Hinata and Espeon." Deidara said.

"Excellent, on-the-edge-of-my-seat battles you two. If you want a battle anytime, come to Celdaon and I might show you a few tricks." Tsunade smiled down at them.

"We just might take you up on that offer, won't we?" Espeon looked at her trainer.

"Please, I'm too epic for training from an old lady." Hinata sweatdropped at that.

"A healer and a contest winner, what will you be next, Hinata Hyuga?" Hinata blushed as she was reminded of the fact she had saved Amphy.

"What I...no we...we...will be the winners of the Grand Festival!" Hinata replied to Shizune. The judges smiled at that answer and then they handed Hinata the ribbon. It was a royal purple and white with a badge that looked very similar to that of a golden sun.

"Your ribbon." Deidara said. Espeon used her telekinetic abilities to take the ribbon and placed it in Hinata's hand.

"Good job, trainer."

"Same to you, partner."

Fireworks shot up into the sky as the finale to the Olivine City Seaside Festival and Espeon watched in awe as the sky was set aflame with many different colours.

**(A/N: End episode. Hope you readers liked it. Again, not as good as my other chapters in my opinion, but I hope it satisfied you guys. Please review)**

**Pokedex: Seen-86**

** Caught-63**

**Character Bio: Kiba Inuzuka**

**Eye Colour: Black**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**About: Kiba is another one of Naruto's, soon to be many, rivals. He is rather feral looking, a trait he inherited from his mother who actually owns a pound in Kanto for stray Pokemon, mostly canine Pokemon. Hence, Kiba has always had a strong attachment to dog-like Pokemon, such as his partner Growlithe, Akamaru. He is rather loud and tends to leap into most situations without thinking because of his overconfidence. This leads him to often getting belittled by his opponents, but they are quickly put to rest when he defeats them using his quick recovery commands to strike back without warning. His friendship with Shino is a confusing one as it runs mostly on mutual respect, but Kiba actually sees Shino as an actual friend. His dream to win the Johto League Silver Conference Victory Tournament, and the Elite Four and become the Champion of the Johto region.**

**Naruto's Team:**

TYphlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Flaffy(Female)

Eevee(Male)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoran(Female)

Skiploom(Female)

Furret(Male)

Togepi(Male)


	14. Chapter 14:Red Gyarados

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 14: Red Gyarados

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

**A/N:You can guess what this chapter's about from the title. Hope you guys like it. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

After resting for a few days in the town, due to Espeon's broken leg during the contest, the group had decided to head for Mahogany Town and the area of Naruto and Sasuke's next gym battle. Because of this, Sasuke and Sakura were now, temporarily, a part of the group. Before leaving, however, Naruto and Akatsuchi were able to have Flaffy and Onix evolve into their evolved forms. Flaffy evolved from a successful rematch against Tenten and Lee, allowing it to become Ampharos as Skarmory was easily put down with a barrage of electrical attacks and a powerful Iron Tail to the skull with a few Thundershocks had easily taken down Poliwrath. Onix was given a Metal Coat from Tenten and it was traded with Naruto to allow it to become a Steelix. Thus two more Pokemon were added to the Pokedex.

**Ampharos the Light Pokemon. An Electric type Pokemon. The bright light on its tail can be seen far away. It has been treasured since ancient times as a beacon.**

**Steelix the Iron Snake Pokemon. A Steel/Ground type Pokemon. Its body has been compressed deep under the ground. As a result, it is even harder than a diamond.**

With that, the group had set our for Mahogany Town, the birthplace of ninjas and the place where the next gym battle awaited the two pre-teen trainers. Hinata giggled with glee as she opened her ribbon case and viewed the two ribbons within it.

"Still excited about winning, neh Hina-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked a bit closer to the Hyuga. Hinata nodded.

"Yup, three more and I'm good to go!" Hinata grinned as she turned to the blonde who grinned back. Espeon and Typhlosion watched their trainers with a ghost of a smile on their faces.

"Ty Ty Typhlosion?"

"Espeon, Esp." The Sun Pokemon shrugged before making a 'kissy face'. The two Pokemon laughed upon seeing Naruto's and Hinata's crimson blushes.

"I'll put you back in the Pokeball if you keep up that attitude." Naruto threatened the Volcano Pokemon. Typhlosion snorted.

"Typhlosion Phlo."

"True, you can just break out of it. I should talk to Professor Sarutobi about this and tell him his device is defective in a way." Naruto huffed. Hinata patted the boy's shoulder to calm his annoyance. Sakura and Sasuke blinked at the scene before looking at the two trainers.

"You can understand your Pokemon?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Hinata turned to their new travel companions.

"Yeah, but I can only understand Espeon and Naruto-kun can understand practically any Pokemon...wait, can't you understand your Pokemon, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No." Bayleef sighed at that.

"Bay Bayleef Bay."

"She says you never tried." Naruto translated. Sakura chuckled nervously, scratching her head in embarrassment.

"Well I guess that IS true." Sakura said as she looked at Bayleef. The saurian Pokemon laughed at its trainer because of her expression.

"So how did you...know what they say?" Sasuke asked, curious about his rival's ability, glancing at Feraligatr as he did so. Naruto blinked before grinning mischievously.

"It's a secret, teme." Naruto laughed as Sasuke tried to hit him over the head.

"Dobe!" Sasuke roared as he continuously tried to pound his rival into the dirt, running circles around the group as they moved forward. Hinata put away her ribbon case before pausing as she heard the two rivals go silent. The others trainers and the Pokemon looked at them, the blonde and black haired trainers seemed to be looking around for something.

"Did you guys hear that?" Naruto asked.

"Hear what, Naruto?" Akatsuchi said.

"We didn't hear anything." Sakura added with a tilt of her head to emphasize her confusion. Naruto and Sasuke continued to look around before they sprinted down along the path towards Mahogany Town. The group continued to run, Naruto, Sasuke and their partners taking the lead.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out to her crush, "Where are you going?"

"Naruto-kun, hold up!" Hinata called after the blonde. Both boys didn't reply as they continued to follow the route. Suddenly, they skidded to a halt. Feraligatr and Typhlosion stood up on their hind legs and stared out in front of them. Hinata and Espeon looked to see what the four were looking at and gasped.

"No...No way!" The pale eyed girl stated.

The group had traversed through the current route, Route 42, and were now in front of a large body of water which separated them from the town of Mahogany. The body of water was also split in half by the large mountainous region that rose up. The mountain was known as Mt. Mortar. On the half of water that they were currently seeing, the trainers and their partner Pokemon were all gaping at what was before them. Standing atop the blue waters were the three Legendary Beasts.

Raikou, Entei and Suicune looked to be as if they were conversing amongst themselves before they turned. Their red eyes focusing on the trainers before them or rather on Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. The three beasts stared, their overwhelming power could be felt by the entire group before they turned and walked along the waters as if it were solid ground. The three legendary Pokemon walked a few steps before turning back.

Raikou uttered a growl before turning back. Typhlosion looked to his trainer.

"Ty Typhlosion!"

"It wants us to follow?" The Volcano Pokemon nodded to the blonde trainer. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, but took out Quagsire's Pokeball and released the Mud Fish Pokemon. He then cursed as he realized that Mt. Mortar's formation had caused a large ridge to separate the group from the other side of the body of water. The Legendary Beasts turned back and made a motion to follow once more before leaping over the ridge as if it were a low hurdle.

"We'll pass through Mt. Mortar." Akatsuchi said, "I'm a Hiker, I can help you navigate through it easily. In fact, I have gone through this particular mountain many times." Naruto nodded.

"Come on, teme. " Naruto told his rival. Sasuke nodded before Feraligatr, Quagsire and Sakura's Marill, splashed down into the waters. After helping the group of trainers and their Pokemon in crossing the body of water to the entrance of Mt. Mortar, they entered the dark mountain.

"Agh, it's dark in here. I can barely see a thing." Naruto said, "Typhlosion, ignite your flames." The Volcano Pokemon nodded before the flames on its lower neck, sprung to life and provided a source of light for the group. He then released Ampharos as well and had the Light Pokemon charge electricity into its tail to act as a lightbulb.

"Good going, girl." Naruto patted the female Pokemon which baa-ed at the acknowledgement.

"Come on, this way." Akatsuchi directed the group as he used Typhlosion and Ampharos to help him lead the way. Along the way, the group had encountered various Pokemon and battled them to get them out of the way. Such Pokemon included the every present Zubat and Geodude along with some Machop, Naruto having caught one of them for the Pokedex, and Marill, which Hinata took the opportunity to capture to add it to her Pokedex.

**Marill the Aqua Mouse Pokemon. A Water type Pokemon and the evolved form of Azurill. The tip of its tail, which contains oil that is lighter than water, lets it swim without drowning.**

**Machop the Superpower Pokemon. A Fighting type Pokemon. It loves to work out and build its muscles. It is never satisfied, even if it trains hard all day long.**

Naruto blinked when he heard Hinata's Pokedex mention a Pokemon called Azurill.

"What's an Azurill? I've never heard of a Pokemon like that in Johto." The blonde said. Sakura then decided to answer, showing off her extreme intellect.

"An Azurill is the pre-evolved form of a Marill. The Azurill are actually a non-native Pokemon to Johto, having been founded in the far-off Hoenn Region." Sakura explained. Naruto made an 'o' with his mouth as the information registered in his mind.

"So unless we either breed the Marill or go to the Hoenn region, you're saying we can't see an Azurill?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded.

"Exactly that." The pinkette replied. Akatsuchi then ushered for the group to hurry after him. After going through the mountain, which took much longer than they thought due to the mountain's many tunnels, they managed to find the exit and return to the land where the sun shone brightly.

"Phew, I thought we'd never get out of there." Sakura sighed, "I was feeling a little necrophobic back there."

"Necrophobic? I was feeling claustrophobic with how you kept so close to me." Sasuke scowled, "AND YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" He backed away from the green eyed girl before the group spotted the three Legendary Beasts waiting for them. Naruto returned Ampharos to its Pokeball. The group watched in confusion as Suicune gave a bark and Raikou and Entei nodded, giving roars and growls in response to their blue sibling. Raikou and Entei then glowed yellow and red, respetively. Lightning crackled around Raikou as it took off an unimaginable speeds like its fiery sibling. Entei had been coated with embers before it too took off at break-neck speeds. The two then vanished as blurs of red and yellow, leaving streaks of lightning and fire trailing behind them before the elements seemed to vanish into the air as if they were never there. The Aurora Pokemon then walked towards the group before ushering them to follow it. The group crossed the waters to reach the other half of Route 42 and watched as Suicune ran off leaving a streak of blue behind it due to the speed it was moving at, not waiting for them to catch up any longer.

"Come on, we have to catch up with it!" Naruto said as the group ran along Route 42. Naruto, Sasuke and Akatsuchi, beating the trainers that came along the way and aided in gaining some experience. Also, Hinata had managed to catch a wild Aipom during one of the boy's battles.

**Aipom the Long Tail Pokemon. A Normal type Pokemon. Its tail is so powerful that it can use it to grab a tree branch and hold itself up in the air.**

Finally, after much running, they came to a stop at the entrance of Mahogany Town. They looked around, frowning as they saw no sign of the legendary beast.

"Where did it go?" Hinata asked as she searched the rather small town for the legendary Pokemon.

"It probably was just hinting at us. Something must be happening HERE in Mahogany Town." Akatsuchi said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he saw Feraligatr suddenly snarl as it spotted a man wearing a black suit, white gloves and boots and a black beret. A red 'R' was emblazoned on the chest.

"ROOT's HERE?" The protagonist trio exclaimed. Typhlosion and Espeon prepared for battle, but paused when they saw the ROOT member was not paying any attention to them.

"Wait...we don't want to cause any unwanted attention. If something is happening here in Mahogany Town, it best be done undercover." Akatsuchi said. The group surveyed the area. There were a number of ROOT grunts traversing the small town that was said to have been the birthplace of ninjas, once upon a time. Getting a bit bored, Naruto took out his Pokegear.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I got this nifty Radio Card for my Pokegear after winning a little quiz at the Goldenrod City Radio Tower before ROOT took it over." Naruto informed his travelling companion, "Now we find a station to play some music and..." Naruto blinked when all he heard was static.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, "Why is there no music playing?" The pale eyed girl tilted her head in confusion.

"You sure that thing is not defective, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto tapped the piece of machinery lightly, but there was no change. He held up high into the air to see if it was the connection to the radio tower that was causing the trouble, but static was still heard.

"Something's not right." Naruto mused.

"Genius thinking, Naruto." Sakura said sarcastically. Naruto ignored the pink haired girl before closing down his Pokegear as he saw two ROOT members exit the town to go towards Route 43.

"Damn it...ROOT is always doing some shit." Naruto cursed. Feraligatr then poked its trainer with a claw before pointing at the tree near to the small shop that sold items as a replacement PokeMart.

"Hmm?" Sasuke followed the gaze of the Water type before sweatdropping as he spied the tree. "Oh...wow...that's such an epic fail." The raven haired boy commented. Everyone looked at the raven haired boy before following his gaze and repeated his action.

"I agree with the teme on this." Naruto deadpanned.

"You'd think people would pay attention to a large radio antenna coming out of a tree." Sakura added.

"That must be the cause of the radio interference here in Mahogany Town." Hinata hypothesized. However, just before they were about to try and destroy the antenna, a local of Mahogany Town walked up to them.

"Hello." The group of trainers and Pokemon turned to see a girl with long black hair. He wore a white shirt and black pants and had a dark blue cloak which was worn over it all. She had on a pair of black shoes and around her neck was an ice blue scarf. Attached to her scarf was a golden pin. The pin was a golden Pokeball with an orange Pikachu sitting atop the Pokeball as if it were waving. The words Pokemon League were inscribed on the midway mark of the Pokeball. A single senbon needle was being twirled in her hand.

"Hello...little girl that we have never met before" Akatsuchi greeted with an unsure tone. The girl chuckled before looking at the group.

"You all seem to be new to the town. I'm guessing you two..." She pointed at Naruto and Sasuke, "Are trainers and are looking to battle the gym leader here, correct?" Sasuke, Naruto, Feraligatr and Typhlosion nodded.

"Yup." Naruto replied. Sasuke didn't reply verbally. The girl nodded before looking to Route 43.

"Well, I'm a...representative for the gym leader. The gym leader has closed down the gym momentarily until the crisis at the Lake of Rage is over and done with." The girl said. The group blinked.

"Crisis?" Hinata asked.

"What kind of crisis?" Sakura added. The girl twirled her senbon a bit faster in a show of uneasiness.

"Well...you see these people in black here...they had appeared out of nowhere and have taken over the town. I can't do anything because I am just one person, however...you five seem to be strong trainers. Do you think you all can help me?" The girl asked. The group looked at each other before gathering in a circle.

"What do you guys think?" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know, she seems genuinely concerned for the problem..." Akatsuchi spoke.

"Yes, but remember what happened with Wallace?" Hinata added.

"I say we see what's going at the Lake of Rage up ahead." Sakura added, "It'd give us an idea to see what exactly is going on and besides that person has the official Pokemon League seal on her pin. Not everyone can get that pin." Sakura said to add credibility to her statement. The group nodded before turning to Sasuke.

"What's your take on this, Sasuke-kun?" The pinkette asked. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know, but from what I see...this ROOT or whatever is a group of bad people. If something's going on at the lake on Route 43, we'd better check it out. Dobe, Hyuga and I should check it out. Hiker and Sakura can stay with the girl here and gather intel on whatever is going on in Mahogany during that time." Sasuke explained his plan.

"Sasuke-kun, that's such a brilliant plan." Sakura cooed.

"It's MY plan, of course it's brilliant." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto and Hinata turned to Akatsuchi.

"You okay with surveillance duty? I know you're one to go into the action." Naruto said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Hinata added. Akatsuchi waved his hand.

"Nah, it's cool. Besides, I have Sakura and Bayleef here to keep me company." Akatsuchi said. The group nodded before turning back to the girl.

"We'll help you." Naruto stated. The girl smiled before bowing.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, but was caught off guard as Akatsuchi and Sakura grabbed her hands.

"Come on, we're going to see if we can find out what that antenna is used for and how it is related to ROOT." Sakura said.

"Bay Bayleef." The Grass type nodded with its trainer's statement. The girl nodded.

"We'll stay in touch with our Pokegears." Hinata said. The others nodded before looking at the girl with a confused look.

"By the way...what's your name?" Hinata asked. The girl grinned.

"I'm Haku...and by the way, I'm a boy." The girl-now-a-boy laughed loudly at the surprised faces on the trainers' and Pokemon's faces.

"WHAAAAAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Route 43<strong>

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Feraligatr, Typhlosion and Espeon all ran along Route 43 to head for the Lake of Rage. Along the way, there were a few trainers, which were easily defeated, and a few wild Pokemon. Namely Girafarig, Venonat and wild Noctowl which they caught for their Pokedex-es.

**Girafarig the Long Neck Pokemon. A Normal/Psychic type Pokemon. Its tail has a small brain of its own. Beware! If you get close, it may react to your scent and bite.**

**Venonat the Insect Pokemon. A Bug/Poison type Pokemon. Poison oozes from all over its body. It catches and eats small bugs at night that are attracted by light.**

**Noctowl the Owl Pokemon. A Normal/Flying type Pokemon and the evolved form of Hoothoot. Its eyes are specially adapted. They concentrate even faint light and enable it to see in the dark.**

As they reached the entrance to the Lake of Rage, they entered the building that acted as the path between the two locations before spotting two ROOT members blocking the way to the other side. A pair of Houndour and Zubat were also with them.

"Oi, brats! If you wanna get by, it's 1000 Poke...each." The ROOT grunts said. The three twelve year old trainers gaped.

"THAT'S A FUCKING RIP-OFF!" Naruto roared.

"Do you KNOW what I can get for 1000 Poke? I can get A LOT of thing for 1000 Poke." Hinata added.

"Ty Typhlosion TY!"

"Espe Espeon!"

"Feraligaaaatr!"

The Pokemon voiced their opinions as well before the ROOT grunts looked at their Pokemon.

"Listen brats, it doesn't matter...if you want to get through, the pay the fee." The grunts had their Pokemon take a few paces forward causing their opponents to take a few steps back.

"How about this..." Naruto grinned, "TYPHLOSION, FLAME WHEEL!"

"FERALIGATR, WATER GUN!" Sasuke commanded.

"ESPEON, SHADOW BALL!" Hinata ordered her partner.

All three Pokemon let loose their attacks and easily knocked out the pair of Houndour and Zubat along with the ROOT grunts. Naruto reached into his bag and took out some of his spare Escape Ropes and used it to tie up the grunts and their Pokemon. After making sure the knots were tight enough, the trio of trainers and their Pokemon moved forward and headed for the Lake of Rage. However, as soon as they stepped out of the building, a sudden downpour crashed down on them. Typhlosion whimpered as his non-flammable fur was getting wet.

"Naruto-kun, I think you should put Typhlosion in his Pokeball." Naruto nodded to the pale eyed girl before returning the fire type. He then sent out Ampharos in exchange.

"Smart move, dobe. Ampharos' electrical attacks would be made more powerful with a rainstorm." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked before coughing.

"Ummm yeah, that...that was the plan." Naruto chuckled nervously. The Light Pokemon baa-ed in amusement at its trainer's 'idea'. The group continued towards the Lake of Rage before they heard a loud roar. The roar was practically deafening.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto cried over the howling winds of the rainstorm.

"Flaaaaaffy!" Flaffy ducked behind Naruto as the roar continued to echo through the air.

"I don't know, Naruto-kun, but...it sounds really bad." Hinata said.

"Espeon Espeon!" The Sun Pokemon looked around, even using its psychic abilities to try and apply a wider of range of sight, but to no avail. Sasuke and Feraligatr remained silent as they stared out at the raging waters as the lake held up to its name. Suddenly, the heard the sound of footsteps on the grass. The trio turned to see a figure garbed in a black cloak, the hood of the cloak prevented the figure's face from being visible.

"The source of the raging waters lies in the center of the lake." The figure spoke. The trio of trainers and Pokemon looked at the figure before the figure turned to them. Lightning flashed revealing only a half of the figure's face, revealing it to be male and having black hair and eyes.

"Who...Who are you?" Naruto stood in front Hinata protectively. The man did not respond before looking at the three.

"You best hurry, else the Red Gyarados goes on a rampage." The figure spoke, "I will come to you three when you find yourselves in the ROOT Headquarters." The three trainers and their Pokemon looked at the figure in confusion before a flash of lightning blinded them. When they opened their eyes, the figure was gone.

"Who was that guy?" Hinata asked.

"He looked...familiar." Sasuke said as he pondered on the look on the figure.

"You know him, teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I can't say for sure, but maybe if I get a better look at his face the next time we meet him. Besides, he gave us a clue. ROOT Headquarters are most likely here in Mahogany Town."

"He also said something about a Red Gyarados, but that's not right...Gyarados are blue. Right?" Naruto asked, a bit unsure of the fact-turned-opinion.

"That's what we've known, maybe it is a Shiny Pokemon." Hinata guessed.

"Shiny Pokemon?" Sasuke asked, confused as to what a Shiny was.

"Shiny Pokemon are Pokemon that are shown to be a different colour to their original forms. They are, by legend, said to be blessed by the Pokemon gods of this region, Lugia and Ho-oh." Hinata explained for the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded before they heard the loud roar once more. Naruto quickly took out Quagsire as he and Ampharos climbed atop the water/ground type, and Sasuke then leaped atop Feraligatr.

"Hyuga, send out your Pokemon and let's go." The coal eyed boy stated.

"Well you see, I have no large Pokemon to carry me across. I only have Furret, and though it may know Surf...I don't think it would handle these waters very well." She looked at the raging waves of the Lake of Rage. Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Teme, give her and Espeon a ride on Feraligatr." Naruto said.

"What?" The Uchiha argued.

"No time to argue, Sasuke!" Sasuke blinked. Naruto almost never called him by his first name, always 'teme'. He noted the seriousness in Naruto's gaze before nodding.

"Fine...climb on Hyuga. Make sure Espeon holds on tight." Hinata thanked the boy before sitting atop the Big Jaw Pokemon's back with Espeon, gripping one of its protruding spines to remain steady. As a safety measure, they quickly placed their Pokedex-es and their Pokegears and other important items that were in their pockets, into their backpacks so that they wouldn't get wet.

"Good thing we have water-proof backpacks too." Naruto jokingly added. The group then set out through the waters. The water type Pokemon battled the wild waters of the Lake of Rage, the roars of the creature of the lake, the Red Gyarados, as the man before had stated, getting louder indicating they were getting closer to their intended target. Hinata took out her Pokegear and looked at the map of the Lake of Rage.

"Okay, we've reached the center of the lake. That strange person back there said how the cause of the storm lies here." Hinata said. She and her fellow trainers observed the area, spotting no anomalies of any sort.

"But there's nothing here, Hina-chan!" Naruto called from his spot with Quagsire and Ampharos. However, as he said that, the water gurgled and swirled before a large pillar of liquid suddenly erected itself. The three trainers gasped at the immense size of the pillar. The water then fell away to reveal that it was not a pillar of water. Red scales shone in the light of the lightning. Its roar echoed like the thunder. Piercing black eyes zeroed in on the three trainers before it. Its serpentine body seemed to stretch for miles deep beneath the waves.

"N-N-N-No way!" Hinata gaped.

"He was right." Sasuke said.

"The...The Red...The Red Gyarados!"

The Red Gyarados roared and suddenly began to thrash about, its tail generating large splashes of water. The crimson scaled reptile's jaws opened wider than they already seemed to be before launching towards the trio with amazing speed. However, its head was knocked back as Feraligatr and Quagsire used Surf to knock it back with a massive tidal wave. Gyarados became submerged beneath the water...a grave mistake on their part. Gyarados' speed was seemingly unparalleled in the water.

"AMPHOROS, USE YOUR TAIL TO GIVE US SOME LIGHT!" Naruto called to his electric type. The Light Pokemon performed the act that gave it its species name as a large red light covered the surface of the lake in a thirty mile radius.

"Right, now we'll be able to see the stupid Gyarados!" Naruto cheered.

"YOU IDIOT, THE THING IS UNDER WATER!" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Oh...SO HOW DO WE FIGHT IT?" Naruto yelled. Suddenly the water rose up behind Feraligatr and the water/flying type released a roar as it performed Thrash. The attack sent Feraligatr through the air along with its three passengers.

"Feraligatr, use Ice Fang on the water to give us a surface!" Sasuke yelled. The Big Jaw Pokemon nodded as it dove down into the water before the two trainers and Espeon. Suddenly the water froze and Sasuke, Hinata and Espeon landed atop it.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata called out to the blonde for him to come over to their ice float. Feraligatr and Espeon fended off the Red Gyarados with Water Gun and Ice Fang, and Psybeam and Shadow Ball. The attack which were slowly, but surely, holding it back. Naruto quickly directed Quagsire to the icy piece of land in the middle of the lake and had Quagsire swim off to aid its fellow water type.

"AMPHAROS, THUNDERSHOCK!" Naruto commanded. The Electric type nodded before releasing a bolt of blue lightning at the water/flying type. The crimson Gyarados released a roar of pain as it began to shudder from the paralysis effect, however it was still thrashing about wildly. A side-effect of using Thrash as it was now confused. Feraligatr and Quagsire were knocked back by its tail, but the two fired off twin Water Guns and nailed the Pokemon in the face sending it reeling back from the force.

"FERALIGATR, ICE FANG!" Feraligatr used its amazing swimming prowess to avoid the thrashing tail of the serpentine Pokemon before leaping and aimed its ice covered teeth at the Red Gyarados. However, the Red Gyarados got over its confusion and spied the Big Jaw Pokemon's form before releasing a roar. The water gurgled beneath the waves and another Gyarados, a blue one, appeared and took the powerful strike and it was suddenly frozen in a block of ice. The Red Gyarados roared before knocking aside its frozen brethren like it was a piece of trash before launching its tail at Feraligatr and sent the starter Pokemon beneath the waves.

"What...What did it just do?" Hinata gasped as she saw the frozen Gyarados' form.

"Apparently it has the ability to control the other Gyarados in the lake." Sasuke said as he saw the Red Gyarados roar once more and three more blue Gyarados appear. Ampharos' Thundershock easily took them out though as the storm had upgraded its electrical power.

"We have to take that thing down!" Naruto yelled with unbridled fury, "Even though Gyarados are unable to cooperate with one another...even if this Red Gyarados could control the other blue ones...it's unbelievable that it would use them as decoys to allow for it's own survival." Naruto glared at the crimson reptile before turning to Sasuke and Hinata.

"TAKE IT DOWN!" The two other trainers nodded to the blonde before they looked at the Red Gyarados.

"FERALIGATR USE ICE FANG!" The Big Jaw Pokemon leaped at the Red Gyarados, but a blue one took the hit, freezing into a block of ice. However, Quagsire launched a powerful Water Gun at the crimson serpent and caused its head to tilt from the force. However, the Red Gyarados took a deep breath and fired off a blast of purple flame.

The Dragon Rage attack managed to hit Quagsire, sending it flying back. Quagsire used Surf to catch itself and slammed the wave against the large serpent before it was struck by Espeon's Shadow Ball. The Atrocious Pokemon roared and suddenly a large typhoon erupted out of the water. The Twister attack sucked in Feraligatr and Quagsire and sent them skyward. The large Pokemon then released a powerful Dragon Rage at them, however the attack was intercepted by Ampharos' Thundershock.

"Use Thundershock again!" Naruto commanded. The Light Pokemon released the electrical move, but the Red Gyarados dove beneath the water, however, Feraligatr didn't let it as it used Surf to force Gyarados back to the surface. Espeon then launched a powerful Psybeam, nailing it between the eyes. Quagsire performed Surf and crashed its hard skull against Gyarados' own. The Atrcious Pokemon became dazed for a few seconds and thus gave Ampharos enough time to launch a Thundershock attack. The bolt of blue lightning struck the Pokemon and the super effective move caused the Red Gyarados to spasm before it got over it. It released a roar.

"What the hell is with this thing?" Sasuke yelled as he commanded Feraligatr use Ice Fang.

"It's stronger than any regular Gyarados!" Hinata exclaimed.

"ROOT must have done something to it, probably to make it as a weapon!" Naruto said.

Ampharos used Thundershock and it sent Gyarados skidding backwards before it was slammed by twin Surf attacks, courtesy of Quagsire and Feraligatr. Espeon launched Psybeams and Shadow Balls sending the Water/Flying type's head reeling backwards from the blows. However, it recovered quicker than expected and performed a Thrash attack. Quagsire and Feraligatr were knocked back and the ice floe was beginning to crack a bit from the waters forcefully crashing against it. Red Gyarados performed Dragon Rage, but Feraligatr countered with Water Gun and a small explosion formed before a Twister attack sent Feraligatr into the air. Espeon used a burst of telekinetic energy to help Feraligatr land in the water without hurting itself before launching a Psybeam. The Red Gyarados performed Twister to shield itself from the attack before sending the cyclone towards the ice flow. However, Ampharos used a powerful Thundershock to split it apart, but as the lightning bolt continued towards the Red Gyarados, it dodged an fired a blast of purple flame.

The Dragon Rage attack was deflected as Espeon and Ampharos used Iron Tail to redirect it before sending forth Thundershock and Shadow Ball attacks. The crimson Atrocious Pokemon ducked and performed a multitude of Thrash attacks, sending all the Pokemon flying through the air. It was a miracle that the ice floe the three trainers were on was still intact. Espeon and Ampharos were quickly transported to the floe by Quagsire before the Mud Fish Pokemon used a Surf attack. the large wave sped towards the Red Gyarados only for a blue one to take the hit. It was then hit by the Red Gyarados, a nasty bruise forming on its skull, as it was knocked out of the way before firing a Dragon Rage.

"Quagsire use Water Gun!" The Mud Fish Pokemon let loose a strong jet of water and clashed with the Dragon Rage. Feraligatr then dove down as Espeon and Amphoros aided to keep Quagsire from falling victim to the purple flames by keeping it at bay with Psybeam and Thundershock. Feraligatr then dove down as deep as it could manage before turning around and swam back up. Its tail and legs were pumping furiously before it burst out of the water. Red Gyarados spied the Big Jaw Pokemon before channeling more power into the attack and a small explosion formed before it roared. A blue Gyarados took the Ice Fang attack that was intended for it and the freezing effect of the attack took over.

The Red Gyarados seemed to give Feraligatr 'Eat that bitch!' look before firing a Twister from its jaws. The Big Jaw Pokemon dug its claws into the frozen blue Gyarados' frozen form to keep from being sent back. The Red Gyarados was then hit by a Psybeam and Water Gun, and Feraligatr used the opportunity to jump from atop the frozen blue Gyarados and performed Crunch. The Red Gyarados cried out in pain as the teeth pierced its flesh. Feraligatr let go before kicking off of the large water type as a powerful barrage of Shadow Balls crashed against it, knocking it backwards. The dazed Gyarados moved through the water as it was shot by a Psybeam attack. The confusion status afflicted its being causing it to go into a rage. Rage and Thrash made a deadly combination as its attack power rose up and it began to lash out with its body, slamming it against Quagsire and Feraligatr. The two water types were hit by the powerful Pokemon's tail multiple times before a strong headbutt crashed into them. The two water types skipped along the water's surface before coming to a stop in front of the ice floe where the trainers were.

"Take a good rest, Quagsire." Naruto said as he saw how tired the dual type Pokemon was.

"Hina-chan, keep it confused with Psybeam! Sasuke, use Feraligatr to deal damage!" Naruto said.

"And what are you going do?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at the storm, lightning arcing across the cumulonimbus clouds that made its being.

"I'm going to prepare Gyarados for the shock of its life." Naruto grinned widely. Sasuke and Hinata stared at the blonde before smirking.

"You better not mess up, dobe!" Sasuke said as he and and Hinata commanded their Pokemon to hold off the gargantuan Pokemon. Naruto turned to Amphoros.

"Launch a Thundershock into the sky!" Naruto commanded. Amphoros nodded before launching multiple, powerful bolts of electricity into the clouds. The clouds suddenly flashed blue as the lightning moved through the clouds.

It is said that lightning is the movement of electrons from a negatively charged area to a positively charged area before returning back to the negatively charged area. The light in lightning is one of the energy emissions from lightning. The fact is that lightning moves just like that, from the ground, up and then back to the ground and it occurs so fast...that is looks like lightning moves from the clouds to the ground.

Naruto smirked as he saw a blue flash above Ampharos.

"NOW AMPHAROS...THUNDER PUNCH!" Ampharos' fist suddenly became coated with yellow electricity as it leaped into the air. "HINA-CHAN, GIVE AMPHAROS A BOOST!"

"ESPEON!" Hinata commanded. Espeon fired a Shadow Ball at Red Gyarados before turning to the electric type and sent a pulse of telekinetic energy, sending the Light Pokemon higher into the air.

"TEME, PUT GYARADOS CLOSER TO US!" Sasuke nodded.

"FERLIAGATR, SURF!" The Big Jaw Pokemon nodded before it swam around Gyarados and hit it with an Ice Fang and Crunch combo to damage it before backflipping off of its body. As it was in the air, Feraligatr called upon the waters and a large tidal wave rose up and crashed down upon the Red Gyarados with enough force to send it towards the ice floe the three trainers were atop of.

"Come on, come on." Naruto looked at his rising Pokemon. Then the lightning struck. Naruto smirked as it met Ampharos' body.

"Sasuke, get Feraligatr out of the water!" Hinata said. Sasuke looked as Ampharos seemed to levitate from the amount of electricity being absorbed into its body from the lightning bolt. Sasuke nodded and had the Big Jaw Pokemon remove itself from the water.

"IKUZOOOOO!" Naruto yelled. Ampharos dove down at break-neck speeds as it became encased in blue lightning.

"AMPHAROS, FINISH IT OFF!" Naruto yelled, "THUNDERPUNCH!"

"AAAAAAMMMMMPHAROOOOSSSSSSSS!" The Light Pokemon threw back its fist as it neared the Red Gyarados' forehead before letting it loose. A large flash of electricity filled the air and the water as the attack made contact...or so they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Rocket HQ<strong>

"Leader-sama, there appears to be something interfering with the Red Gyarados!" A ROOT grunt informed the violet eyed leader. The leader closed his eyes in concentration.

The Red Gyarados was the product of the experiment of using electromagnetic waves to induce evolution of a Pokemon. When they had done so in the Lake of Rage, a golden Magikarp had made itself known and revealed itself to be a Shiny Pokemon. However, the electromagnetic waves turned it into a rampaging Red Gyarados. It suddenly became the leader of the Gyarados within the lake and it seemed as if the Pokemon had developed higher levels of thinking than the other Gyarados as it developed strategies to avoid capture when ROOT had tried to take it in and use it for studies. Thus the reason they had to resort to using the Shiny Vulpix from the Pokeathlon in Goldenrod City.

"Leader-sama, what do we do? The thing interfering are mere children and their Pokemon. They are probably aiming to catch it." The grunt informed the leader. The leader smirked at that as he activated the cameras surrounding the Lake of Rage. He saw an Ampharos leap into the air and saw it catch a lightning bolt and descend with a powerful Thunder Punch.

"Activate the flash freeze whirlpool and bring the Gyarados, the children and their Pokemon to the base." Leader said. The grunt looked shocked.

"Leader-sama are you..."

"I SAID DO IT, YOU SIMPLETON!" The Leader roared. The grunt gulped, but complied before going off to activate the whirlpool. The leader grinned as he watched from the monitors as the Ampharos was about to make contact only for a sudden swirl of water to appear and cause the Thunder Punch to miss, though the electrical energy still electrocuted the Shiny Pokemon. The trio of trainers and their Pokemon also descended into the whirlpool and they were helpless against it. As he saw the group disappear within the depths of the whirlpool there was a sudden flash of blue and the entire Lake of Rage froze over.

The Leader grinned before getting up from his leather chair.

"Ruby, Sapphire, Wallace!" The Leader barked into the PA system. Within a minute, the leader's three children stood present before him.

"Yes, father." The three bowed to their parent.

"Come with me." The three children looked confused as they followed their father out of the office that had become a home to the violet eyed leader of ROOT.

"Where are we going?" Sapphire asked.

"What are we doing?" Ruby asked.

The Leader smirked at their questions before he was handed a white cloak from Wallace. The leader put it on, the symbol for ROOT in crimson was emblazoned on the back of the cloak.

The leader chuckled. "Well, children...I think it's obvious what we're going to do...We're going to welcome our guests."

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 14. Hope you guys liked it. I know it's not as long as my other chapters, but I cut it short because all the good stuff in the ROOT base doesn't really suit this chapter. Also, another reason I cut it short is because I want to build suspense as to who I made the Champion (a.k.a black hooded figure). Did I surprise you guys with the appearance of Haku? Note, I will be having a little quiz as to ask you all...who, or should I say what...is Haku to Mahogany Town? The answer is rather obvious to anyone with half a brain so I expect many of you readers to get it out. Well please review, REVIEW, REVIEW! Until chapter 15 of Naruto: Johto Journeys, The Belly of the Beast.)**

**Pokedex: Seen-90**

** Caught-71**

**Character Bio: Shino Aburame**

**Eye Colour: Black**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**About: Shino is a quiet boy who is rather intelligent. His ability to come up with strategies is second only to the Shikamaru and is third when it comes to coming up with them on the fly as Naruto outclasses him in that aspect in strategic planning. His love of Bug Pokemon originated from the fact that his father, Shibi Aburame, the gym leader of Azalea Town, had let him mingle with these specific types of Pokemon. His dream is to become the Pokemon League Champion and to be a master of Bug type Pokemon like his idol, Aaron of the Sinnoh Region.**

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Eevee(Male)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoran(Female)

Skiploom(Female)

Furret(Male)

Togepi(Male)


	15. Chapter 15:The Belly of the Beast

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 15: The Belly of the Beast

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

**A/N:You can guess what this chapter's about from the title. Hope you guys like it. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Note: This site is taking down stories they deem MA rated. Take a stand and go to the link on my profile. It's near the top. Go to that site and sign the petition and we might be able to save many stories from being lost to these admins. We only got four minutes to save the world! No not really, but still do everything you can to save stories that are at risk.**

**Also, I think I don't really like this new layout. It's really cool how they show a miniature profile above the story and the Image Uploader action is rather nice, but the thing just looks stupid in my opinion.**

Naruto quickly turned to Amphoros.

"AMPHOROS, USE THUNDERPUNCH!" The Light Pokemon nodded before its fist became encased in a powerful storm of charged electrons. The Red Gyarados roared as it avoided the attack.

"FERALIGATR USE SURF!"

"ESPEON, PSYBEAM!"

Feraligatr conjured up a tidal wave that slammed into the water/flying type and was struck in the stomach by the Psychic type move. However, the Gyarados didn't flinch in pain before it began to use Thrash. The three trainers and their Pokemon went flying from the onslaught of physical attacks before the Gyarados hovered over them, jaws filled with purple flame.

The crimson Atrocious Pokemon roared before releasing the Dragon Rage, aiming to end their lives. They screamed.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto sat up, clutching his chest as he gasped for breath. He looked around, his blue eyes darting every which way. He patted himself down to make sure that he was still alive. He sighed in relief and allowed his heart rate to slow down when he realized where he was. He began looking around. He noted that Hinata and Sasuke were still unconscious and he saw that he was within a cell of some kind. It was obvious they were trapped. Naruto felt his waist and frowned.<p>

Whoever it was that captured them, they took their backpacks, their Pokedexes and their Pokemon as well. They had also taken away Amphoros, Espeon and Feraligatr and somehow their capturers managed to sneak off with the gargantuan Pokemon that was the Red Gyarados.

'Now how did they sneak off with that?' Naruto thought. He put that thought aside before turning to his unconscious friend and rival.

"Hina-chan, Sasuke...wake up!" He said as he shook them. Sasuke's shaking being more forceful. The two trainers groaned as they clutched their heads.

"Ugh, dobe? What happened?" Sasuke asked as he shook the cobwebs out of his head.

"Naruto-kun, where are we?" Hinata asked as she blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light. Naruto shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. Last thing I remember is that we were fighting the Red Gyarados. I had Amphoros use the super charged Thunderpunch and then...there was a whirlpool or something and...that was it." Naruto explained.

"Well they managed to take everything, whoever our capturers are." Hinata stated as she realized Espeon, her other Pokemon and her backpack were all gone.

"We need to get out of here." Sasuke mused as he looked around the cell. "But how?" The cell was rather spacious. Big enough to fit the three of them, however they were locked in. A gate which could only be opened by a Card key, prevented them from escaping. The three trainers' heads shot up in alarm as they heard the sound of the door leading to their cell, open.

'ROOT?' The three trainers were confused as the grunt entered with a plate of food. A few sandwiches as well as a few packs of juice. A pair of Houndour accompanied the grunt.

"Oh, you're awake!" The grunt spoke with a monotone. He quickly placed a hand on the Pokegear attached to his waist.

"Hey, inform the boss that the prisoners are up." He released the button on his Pokegear. The sound of static was heard in response.

_"Alright, I'll inform the boss."_ The grunt on the other end of the frequency spoke. "Here you go, brats. Supper time." The grunt opened the gate with his Card Key and left the tray of food on the ground for them, treating them as if they were dogs or something. The grunt and the twin canine Pokemon left the cage afterwards before heading back to wherever they were to go. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at each other.

"Card Key. We have to find a way to get that from the guy." Naruto said as he got up, stretching to regain feeling in his legs. The others copied the action as Naruto brought over the tray of food and drink. As they ate, Hinata spoke.

"But, Naruto-kun. There's no way for us to get it from him. We're trapped." Hinata quickly finished her first sandwich went in for seconds. She didn't care about her manners anymore. She was starving just like her male companions and she required sustenance. The trio ate in silence as they tried to think up a way to escape. Just as they finished drinking out every single packet of fruit juice that was given to them, the door opened.

Hinata and Naruto's eyes narrowed as they saw who entered.

"Hinata-chan." Wallace greeted the pale eyed girl.

"What do you want...Wallace?" Hinata snarled. Wallace's expression remained void of any emotion. Sasuke blinked.

"Do you know this guy, dobe?"

"Not really, but he was one of the competitors in the Goldenrod City Contest. He lost to Hina-chan, but then he started acting weird and we realized he was a part of ROOT. Tell me...where's the Vulpix?" Naruto exclaimed. Wallace didn't answer before turning to the door.

"You know, you don't have to wait outside, nee-chan!" Wallace called out. The three prisoners tilted their heads in confusion before they saw the two older sisters of Wallace enter along with a man dressed in a white business suit. He wore a ring of his right hand with the red 'R' for ROOT emblazoned as a crest on the white gold piece of jewellery. The man had extremely long red hair. His suit had the 'R' for ROOT, stitched onto the left breast of his jacket. A few Pokeballs, in their shrunken forms, were attached to the man's waist. His skin was rather pale looking, however the thing that were most prominent in the man's physical attributes...were the fact that his eyes were deep violet.

"Hello, my little intruders."

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other, then back at the man and then back at each other.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_The three trainers and the legendary beasts watched as the screen portrayed the image of a pale skinned man wearing a black suit. His face was hidden by the shadows of whatever area he was in, hints of long red hair were shown to peek through the darkness. But his violet eyes were what stood out the most. A ring was worn on the man's finger, the red 'R' of ROOT emblazoned as a crest on the ring's surface._

_"Welcome to the Pokemon League you utterly useless people. Many years ago, we were thought to be disbanded, but now we have come back...after thirty years of long hard work we have finally been able to regain our glory. ROOT SHALL LIVE!" The adults in the crowd gasped at the mention of the familiar name. Memories of what the organization had done to try and achieve its goals thirty years ago filled their minds and the stadium began to go into a panic._

_Suddenly the man started to laugh loudly before saying one phrase, "Behold. Feel the wrath of a god...Feel My True Pain!" The man chuckled before laughing loudly. Raikou then released a tiger-like roar as it looked skyward. Naruto followed its gaze and gasped at what he saw. Two large shadows covered the stadium. Both shadows were in the shape of flying creatures. The shadows prevented their images from being completely visible._

_"BURN!" the man on the screen yelled. Two sounds were heard. One sounded like the screech of an eagle and the second sounded like the same song Naruto had heard before that water twister appeared._

* * *

><p>'Could it be...?' All three trainers stared in shock as they thought the same thing.<p>

'Same voice, same look...it has to be him. The colour of the suit is different though. The one from the vision was black.' Naruto thought.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the man stared at them. The man chuckled as he unconsciously rubbed the crest on his ring.

"I think it's obvious who I am...the question is who are you?" The man asked.

"You're...You're the leader aren't you?" Hinata gasped. The two boys turned to Hinata.

"Hyuga, what do you mean by that?"

"That man before us...he's the head of it all. He's...the leader of ROOT." Naruto and Sasuke gasped, eyes widened and jaws slackened.

"LET US OUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS FOR WHAT YOUR ORGANIZATION HAS DONE!" Naruto said as he gripped the bars separating him from his captor.

"Now, now my boy...no need to get violent. Your Pokemon are fine as well...we are just...holding onto them for safekeeping." The man smirked.

"I swear to Ho-oh and Lugia, if you ANYTHING to my Feraligatr..." Sasuke left the threat hanging in the air. The red haired man chuckled.

"Or what, little Uchiha?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"How do you...?"

"I know everything about every single one of you little troublemakers. Wallace, Ruby and Sapphire just helped in along the way, is all. Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Two trainers aiming for the League and one for the Grand Festival. Starters are Totodile, Eevee and Cyndaquil, respectively. Teams are all fairly balanced...though you lack the experience I have if you wish to someday face me in combat." The leader of ROOT said with a confident tone. He then walked up to the bars, where Naruto was still standing.

"You remind me so much of the man that ended Danzo-sama's dream of one day ruling over the Kanto region thirty years ago. As one of his admins, I will help to try and return Danzo-sama to his roots, no pun intended, and also to one day bring about the dream he had for this organization...as well as to satisfy my own...personal agenda." The leader spoke. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger.

"You bastard...I'll kick your ass when I get back my Pokemon and I'm gonna..."

"You POKEMON...are all the way in the laboratory within a safe that cannot be opened without the use of a Card Key which I am sure none of you have." The leader grinned when he saw the three look down at the floor dejectedly.

"See...you've lost. Now I'm going to keep you three here. Try not to do anything rash, like escape. You'll find that there is no way out for you three. Goodbye. Ruby, Sapphire, keep watch. Wallace, come with me." The leader walked out of the room.

"Yes...Tou-san." The three prisoners' eyes widened in shock at what the blue haired boy said.

"T-T-T-Tou-san?" Hinata stuttered. Wallace remained silent, but nodded in confirmation to the pale eyed girl.

"Now you know why I am here." Wallace spoke in a monotone before leaving with his father. Ruby and Sapphire sat at the desk in far corner of the room, taking out a deck of cards and began to play a game of Blackjack. As the twins were doing that, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were still in shock.

"He's...his father." Naruto whispered. Sasuke remained silent, while Hinata had tears lining her eyes as she began to pity the boy.

"I feel so bad for him and those two. To have been forced into this life by that evil man." She whispered with a slight edge to her tone. She sat against the wall, leaning a bit to the side as her head rested on Naruto's shoulder as he leaned up against the wall of their cell as well. Naruto frowned at his friend's sadness before wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan. Sasuke and I will try to find a way out. Right, teme?" Naruto grinned widely. Sasuke smirked in amusement at the fact that Naruto was trying to console a girl, something neither male had experience in, but Sasuke played along.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto chuckled. Hinata sniffled slightly as she huddled next to her blonde crush. Her sudden depression keeping her from fainting from the close contact with him. Seconds became minutes as they continued to lay within their cell and try to figure a way out. Naruto took out his blue Pokegear and checked the time. It was almost night time, 5:00 pm.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"D-D-Do you think we'll get out of here?" Hinata asked. Naruto's eyes blazed with determination as he looked down at his friend.

"Hinata, look at me." Hinata remained still, "LOOK AT ME!" The pale eyed girl looked up in shock as Naruto had never used such a tone of voice with her. "Listen to me Hinata, we WILL get out here. No matter what, I promise you that. Nothing will happen to us, we will get out, we will stop ROOT and we will see our Pokemon again. Alright?"

Hinata swallowed before nodding.

"Good, now then...Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke was looking down at his black Pokegear and he looked to be fiddling with it.

"I'm trying to use the Radio Card I have in my Pokegear to tap into the frequency the ROOT members are using." Sasuke said as he began to focus on his Pokegear. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in shock.

"Do you even know HOW to hack a Pokegear?" Hinata asked as she wiped away the stains from her tears. Sasuke smirked.

"Unlike the dobe, I'm not an idiot." Was Sasuke's only reply before he finally heard a click from his Pokegear. The Pokegear released the sound similar to static before he heard the sound of a conversation through the speaker. Ignoring the conversation, Sasuke raised his Pokegear to his mouth and cleared his throat. He looked out of the bars and saw Sapphire and Ruby were still playing a game of Blackjack.

Even with Naruto's yelling from earlier in his successful effort to calm Hinata, they were still asleep. Sasuke nodded to himself before returning to his Pokegear.

"Teme what are you...?"

"Shhhh!" Sasuke told his blonde rival. The blue eyed blonde nodded as he noted the serious look in his rival's eyes. Sasuke cleared his throat once more before facing away from the bars and spoke.

"We have three intruders, I repeat, we have three intruders, all grunts and admins these trainers have powerful Pokemon. Please respond! AHHHHH!" Sasuke released his best girly scream before shutting off the Pokegear. Ruby and Sapphire, who were rather oblivious to everything until they heard the scream, looked down at their Pokegears and turned to each other before nodding and stood to their feet.

"Ruby you go, I'll stay here and watch the prisoners." Sapphire told her crimson haired sister. Ruby nodded to the blue haired girl.

"Alright."

"Be careful out there." Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata smirked.

'Idiots.' They thought. As Ruby rushed out the door, Sapphire stood in front of the bars to their cell. However, as Sapphire was about to return to her table to play a one-player card game, Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Go with the flow of the plan." Naruto whispered to him. Sasuke looked confused as Naruto suddenly pushed Hinata down and growled at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Hinata and Sasuke were in shock at Naruto as he glared at Hinata. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T SO WEAK, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS! EVEN SASUKE AGREES WITH ME! RIGHT, TEME?" Sasuke blinked before his eyes widened in realization.

"YEAH HYUGA, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WITHOUT YOU AND THAT STUPID PIECE OF SHIT YOU CALL A POKEMON, THAT ESPEON OF YOURS, WE WOULD HAVE BEATEN THE GYARADOS EARLIER AND THEN ESCAPED!" Hinata remained silent, tears flowing from her eyes and huddled into the corner of the cell as Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of her, angry expressions on their faces.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE EVEN A TRAINER!" Naruto roared as he kicked the girl. Hinata rose a few inches off the ground from the kick as Sasuke followed up with his own.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sapphire yelled as she saw the two boys kicking the girl. Naruto and Sasuke turned away from the crying Hinata before turning to Sapphire.

"What do you mean, what we're doing? We're taking out our anger on the cause of this thing. SHE is the reason we were caught in the first place!" Sasuke said as he slammed another kick to Hinata's ribs. Sapphire groaned before taking out her Card Key and slashed it through the lock and a door-shaped area of the gate opened up. She then pushed away Naruto and Sasuke from Hinata, standing in front of the pale eyed girl.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO! SIT DOWN OR NO DINNER!" Sapphire roared. The cell was silent, Naruto and Sasuke looked down at the floor, their bangs covering their eyes. Then the two boys chuckled. Sapphire raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Naruto raised his head and a look of mischief appeared in his cerulean irises.

"You just got played, HINA-CHAN NOW!" Sapphire was caught off guard as Hinata suddenly got up and poked Sapphire forcefully in numerous pressure points. Sapphire fell to the ground, suddenly immobile.

"What...What the fuck did you brats do to me?" Hinata smirked as she got up and tapped a pressure point in Sapphire's neck, rendering her unable to move her head.

"It pays off to have a mother who's a doctor. I hit numerous pressure points on your body, you can't move for the next hour. Oh...and thanks for the Card Key." Hinata winked as she drew the Card Key from Sapphire's pocket. The three trainers walked out of the cell and then closed the gate behind them before blowing raspberries at Sapphire, while Sasuke just smirked in amusement. However, he and Naruto were suddenly hit over the head by the female member of their trio.

"Ouch, Hyuga what the hell was that for?"

"Your kicks, though soft, actually hurt when you hit me in the ribs!" Hinata scolded them as she rubbed her slightly paining side.

"Oh, sorry Hina-chan." Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled. Hinata smirked.

"You're both forgiven...now come on, we have to find the lab where they're keeping our Pokemon." The three burst out of the door and thus began to traverse the inside of ROOT HQ.

* * *

><p><strong>Mahogany Town-Twenty minutes ago<strong>

Sakura, Bayleef and Akatsuchi were all beginning to grow a bit worried.

"It's been nearly a half hour, what are those three doing?" Sakura asked.

"Bay Bayleef Leef." The saurian Pokemon spoke, but Sakura sighed when she realized she couldn't understand her own Pokemon.

"Still can't understand you, Bayleef." Sakura sighed. The Grass type sweatdropped at that before Akatsuchi took out his red Pokegear and dialled for Naruto.

"No answer, let me try Hinata." Akatsuchi dialled the number for Hinata as well, but again, no dice. "Kuso, what are those two doing up there? The Lake of Rage isn't that far...what's going on?" However, as the two trainers and Bayleef were wondering what was happening to their friends, a cloaked figure walked up to them from the path that led to the Lake of Rage. The cloaked figure stopped in front of the Hiker and young coordinator.

"You two...are you aware of ROOT's presence here in this town? Do you know what ROOT is?" Akatsuchi and Sakura looked at each other with confused looks as they turned back to the cloaked figure.

"Who...Who are you?" Sakura stuttered as Bayleef stood in front of its trainer protectively. The cloaked figure reached out to Bayleef, but the grass type tried to bite the man. The figure retracted his arm and nodded.

"Such a fire in those eyes. A fire that I haven't seen in a Pokemon since my older brother's." The figure chuckled before turning to the small shop.

"Answer the question, who are you?" Akatsuchi asked. The figure shook his head.

"I cannot answer that." The cloaked figure replied simply before turning to the small shack that was Mahogany Town's version of a PokeMart. He took out a small device and flipped a small switch. A high pitched beeping sound originated from the device before the figure switched the device off.

"It seems the radio disturbance in this town is coming from that shack. I could require assistance" The cloaked figure said. Sakura and Akatsuchi eyed the figure warily.

"Why should we trust you?" Akatsuchi asked.

"Because I know that the Headquarters of ROOT lie directly beneath us. Your friends have been taken captive by the organization and I am going in to save them. Is that enough for you to believe me?" Sakura, Akatsuchi and Bayleef stared in shock.

"It is enough to believe you...but can we trust you. Who's to say you're not a member of ROOT!" Sakura argued. The man sighed before placing his hands against his hood and pulled it back. Sakura and Akatsuchi stared in shock as they gazed at the fact of the man before he put the hood back on.

"You're...You're..." Sakura couldn't speak. The figure nodded before taking out a Pokeball and opened it. A large orange skinned lizard Pokemon appeared. Its stomach and the underneath of its feet were a pale yellow colour. Its body was draconian. Its arms were thin, but lean muscle lay beneath its skin. Its hands each had three sharp claws and three talons were on its feet. A pair of horns protruded from the back of its skull and deep blue eyes shone in its sockets. A pair of orange wings, with blue membrane stretched out from its back. A long orange tail extended behind it, tipped with a red and yellow flame.

"Charizard, let's go." The figure spoke. The Fire/Flying type roared, a burst of searing flames erupting from its throat and burning the antennae hidden within the tree next to the shop.

"Well, Akatsuchi...let's go!" Sakura said as she and Bayleef followed the trainer and his Charizard. Akatsuchi was still in shock before nodding dumbly and followed behind. The figure raised his foot and kicked down the door. Suddenly, the three figures within, the owner of the shop and two ROOT members were staring in shock as the cloaked figure entered with his fire lizard.

"Now, I'm going to ask this once and ONLY once. Tell me where the entrance to ROOT is or Charizard burns you all to a crisp." Charizard backed up its trainer's statement by opened its jaws and the red glow of its flames filled its mouth and throat. The ROOT members gulped before backing away in fear from the orange dragon, which for some reason was NOT a dragon type. The shop keeper reached beneath his counter and pulled out a small handgun. However, the cloaked figure grabbed the man's arm at the wrist and twisted sharply causing the man's wrist to snap and the gun to fall to the ground. Charizard slammed its tail down on the weapon and it was crushed. The winged fire type then released a powerful blast of fire from its mouth and sent the ROOT member to the ground, rolling around in pain as he was being burned.

The man's screams then went silent as he was burnt alive. The figure quickly covered the sight from his companions as he had Charizard spread its wings to mask the sight. The two ROOT members were scared shitless, cowering in the corner of the shop. The figure had the ROOT members press the button that caused a cabinet at the far end of the room to shift to the side, revealing a small staircase to the ROOT HQ.

"Smart move, otherwise you would have ended up like your friend back there." The figure spoke before he ushered the children and Bayleef downstairs. As the children went downstairs to the first floor of the ROOT HQ he called out to them.

"I'll be down in a minute, I just need to to talk to these guys." The figure said. The pink haired girl nodded as she went down the stairs and relayed the message to Akatsuchi and her partner Pokemon.

The cloaked figure then turned and faced the two scared grunts.

"Now listen here, what is ROOT planning? Tell me everything or else Charizard here will fry you like a Magikarp." The ROOT grunts sweated and began to cry tears out of fear.

"We don't know anything, we swear. We're just simple grunts, please don't kill us." The grunt pleaded. The cloaked figure nodded and stood to the side as Charizard was busy making a meal out of the burnt ROOT member that was the cashier. A Pokemon's gotta eat something.

"Fine, you can go. Charizard, let them pass." The fire type nodded, but gave a heated glare at the two ROOT members as they zoomed out of the small shack. Charizard and the figure then turned to the staircase as Chairzard was busy cleaning its teeth. The two descended and quickly realized that there were two ways to go.

"Already there's a fork in the road." The figure sighed. He then turned to the two younger trainers. "We'll split up and look for your friends, also I have something to do in here." The cloaked figure and Charizard when left while Sakura, Bayleef and Akatsuchi went right.

The cloaked figure reached into a pocket hidden within his cloak and pulled out a long piece of rolled up paper. He unrolled in and revealed the entire schematics of the ROOT headquarters. There was a specific area circled in red marker. The cloaked man looked over the map of ROOT HQ before putting it away.

"Let's go Charizard." Charizard growled in agreement before following it trainer.

* * *

><p>Akatsuchi and Sakura quickly ducked into a small cubicle as a trio of ROOT grunts were about to head their way. They peered out of the side of the cubicle as they watched the grunts walk past.<p>

"Hey did you hear about those three prisoners we got?"

"Yeah, they said they're just little kids."

"I wonder why the leader kept them here, inside HQ?"

"I heard they were trying to catch the Red Gyarados we tried to control earlier before."

"Pfft, please there's no way someone can tame that beast. That thing's unstoppable!"

The grunts continued to discuss the situation among one another and Sakura and Akatsuchi looked at each other.

"They must be talking about Sasuke-kun and the others." Sakura guessed.

"Yeah, but we don't where they are. This complex could go on for who knows how many floors." The Hiker replied. Sakura looked around the cubicle they were in and spotted a small laptop. She opened it up and saw the user was logged out so she had to try and guess the password. Sakura frowned as she took out a Pokeball.

"Bayleef, you and Akatsuchi keep watch I'm going to try and hack this thing."

"You can hack." Sakura giggled.

"Well no, but that doesn't mean this little guy can't." Sakura opened the Pokeball and in a flash of light there was a rather block-like Pokemon. Its large white eyes had beady black irises within them. It looked like a bird or a lizard that was pink and blue and made entirely of blocks. It had no arms or legs as it hovered over the floor.

"I won this in Goldenrod City." Sakura explained to Akatsuchi as she turned to the Pokemon. "Porygon, I need you to hack into this computer for me."

"Pory-gon." The Pokemon replied in a robotic voice before it suddenly degenerated into pixels and entered the computer through the USB port. A large red box came up on the screen saying, 'VIRUS DETECTED!'. Many pop-up windows followed after. Suddenly the computer had many more, 'VIRUS DETECTED!' windows before all of them suddenly turned green saying, 'ACCESS GRANTED!' before the computer gave off a beep and the screen changed to the home page of the device.

"Alright, Porygon try to find a file showing the map of this place." Sakura whispered the computer. Porygon suddenly appeared on the screen in front of Sakura and nodded before the screen suddenly flashed red and then blue before a file showing a map of the complex appeared.

"Akatsuchi, come look at this." Sakura said, "Bayleef, stay!" The grass type nodded and continued to keep watch. Akatsuchi jogged over to Sakura and looked over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"Hmm, seems this place has about four floors. The fourth is a detention level along with the 'Leader's Office'." Sakura read as she squinted to read the fine print.

"Porygon, blow up the image and enhance the resolution." Porygon nodded before the image of the complex was widened and lengthened to fit the entire screen and the pixels cleared up allowing for a better picture to form.

"Much better." Porygon's eyes became upside-down Us as it was praised for its work. "The other three floors are working areas, and one of them seems to be a laboratory on floor, BF3, the one two floors beneath us. There's also an elevator here, but the description says that only a Card Key can allow access to the elevators."

"Then we'll have to be careful and try to find the stairs." Akatsuchi said. Suddenly Sakura clicked on a file she found interesting.

'Hmmm...Project Danzo and Project Time Travel.' Sakura thought as she clicked on Project Danzo first. Sakura's eyes widened.

"They plan to find a way to bring him back. That's why they're taking over the radio tower in Goldenrod!" Sakura gasped.

"What?" Akatsuchi asked.

"They plan to bring Danzo back. Thirty years ago, Danzo was stopped by a trainer in Kanto and so ROOT was disbanded as a result, but now these guys want to bring him back. They're using the Radio Towers in Goldenrod City to try and broadcast a message across the unified continent of Kanto and Johto in order to message him and tell him that ROOT is back." Sakura explained. Akatsuchi nodded, but then saw the window with the files and saw Project Time Travel.

"What's that one?" The rock type trainer asked. Sakura quickly looked to Porygon and told it to upload the information into its memory about the complex layout as well as Project Danzo. The filed suddenly degenerated into pixels before they were copied and inserted into Porgyon's memory cells. Sakura then clicked on the file.

The file opened and up and Sakura and Akatsuchi began to read it through. Their eyes widened ever so slightly with every sentence they read about the plan.

"No way...they can do that?"

"So that's why they took the Shiny Vulpix." Akatsuchi gaped.

"And what's this...ability inhibitor virus formula?" Sakura clicked on it and suddenly a diagram of a molecular structure along with the information on it appeared. Sakura's eyes widened as she read the details on the virus.

"Porygon, upload this file about the virus and Project Time Travel, quickly!" Porygon did it in less than five seconds before it exited the computer and reappeared outside in the real world as it left cyberspace. Sakura thanked the normal type before returning it to its Pokeball.

"Come on, we have to find Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke-kun." The pink haired girl said. She then turned to Bayleef who was still keeping watch.

"Bayleef, anyone out there?" The Grass type turned around and shook its head.

"Bay."

"Alright then, we'll sneak around and try to make it to BF3 where the laboratory is. We'll see if we can make any sense of this Project Time Travel and if we're not too late, we can save Sasuke-kun and the others." Akatsuchi nodded before the three peeked out of the cubicle.

"Wow, this first floor has almost no one around here." Sakura mused. She, Bayleef and Akatsuchi then took off down the halls. They veered around every corner, stopping only to avoid the few grunts and scientists that were patrolling the area. They then made it to a dead-end.

"Kuso, where do we go?" Akatsuchi spotted a Persian statue and watched it. He noticed its eyes were glowing and the charm in the center of its head was of a similar colour. As Sakura was ranting to herself, Akatsuchi poked the charm and suddenly the charm had revealed itself to be a button. Suddenly, the dead-end wall moved inwards before shifting to the left, revealing the the staircase.

"Sakura, look, these Persian statues have hidden buttons that open a secret passageway to the next floor." Akatsuchi pointed at the large red arrow that pointed downwards next to the staircase saying, 'BF2'.

"How convenient." Sakura mused.

"Leef Bayleef." The grass type agreed. The three checked to see if there were any grunts or scientists behind them. Seeing there weren't any, they went down to the second floor, BF2.

As they did that, they quickly realized that this room was probably the main room as there were grunts and scientists all over the place. Backing into the shadows of the staircase, Sakura, Akatsuchi and Bayleef remained hidden.

"So how do you suggest we get past them?" Sakura asked. Akatsuchi looked around and then spotted a small cubicle off the left.

"There's a cubicle over there, we can hideout in there." The pink haired girl and the saurian Pokemon nodded and then, when a pair of scientists walked past them, they followed silently behind them and then ducked into the cubicle. Sakura and Akatsuchi sighed in relief, but then froze when they saw there were two grunts already inside the cubicle.

"Hey, what are...?" The grunt was quickly silenced as Bayllef used Vine Whip to tie their mouths shut. Akatsuchi quickly walked up to the two silenced grunts and glared at them.

"Now listen here, ROOT. We need to know where to get to BF3 and the Detention level. Our friends are being held captive, so tell me...or I'll have my Steelix eat you for lunch." Akatsuchi threatened as he took out Steelix's Pokeball. The truth was that the rock type trainer couldn't even use the large Iron Snake because the damage it would cause could result in the entire base collapsing and they didn't want that...yet.

The grunts remained silent before one managed to raise his bound hand and raise his middle finger. Akatsuchi's eyes narrowed before he turned to Sakura and shook his head. Sakura frowned before she began to think.

'If ROOT is run by a leader, there has to be people who know how to get to him or her. Some chiefs or executives...admins, maybe. If we can get to them, they're just as helpful as the leader.' Sakura theorized.

"Tell me where the leader is, or admins or any executives." Sakura demanded, "Or Bayleef will cut off the blood circulating to your brain and you'll fall into a sleep that you will never wake up from." The grunts' eyes widened before shaking their heads to say they would talk. She then nodded to Bayleef and the grass type smartly allowed its vines to only leave their bound mouths and necks while keeping the rest of their bodies tied up.

"Alright, alright. The admins are held in offices that can only be accessed by a password. Two passwords are required to get into their offices."

"What are they?"

"What as if I'd..." Bayleef began to squeeze and the grunt gasped, "I only know one, I only know one. It's Raticate Tail. That's all I know, I swear." The grunt admitted. The other grunt remained silent.

"And what about you, what do you know?"

"I don't know nothin'. I swear, I don't even know these passwords, why do you never tell me these things?" The female grunt asked her partner. The man shrugged.

"I don't know." Suddenly, the two were knocked unconscious by a quick smack to the cranium by Bayleef's legs.

"Alright, so we need to get that other password."

"Well we can't get to the admins anyway and we can't go around asking every other grunt and scientist. It'll take too long." Akatsuchi said.

"Actually, we can." Sakura said as she and Bayleef charged out of the cubicle. "Akatsuchi, come on, we're going to fight. Ready, Bayleef?"

"Bay!" The Leaf Pokemon nodded. Akatsuchi gaped in shock before taking out Golem's Pokeball and released the Megaton Pokemon.

"Oh well, come on Golem!" The rock-like Pokemon rolled after its trainer. Sakura was already facing a horde of grunts who had out hordes of Zubat, Grimer, Magnemite, Voltorb ad Houndour.

"Alright, Bayleef. Poisonpowder and then use Razor Leaf!" Sakura commanded. The purple powder wafted through the air, knocking the grunts themselves into a stupor as they began to fall to the ground, but managed to call out commands to their Pokemon to attack. However, the Razor Leaf attack managed to knock out quite a bit of the Pokemon.

"NOW USE MAGICAL LEAF!" Multicoloured leaves flew through the air as Bayleef launched forth its scythe-like head leaf. The leaves spun through the air, but some of them were burnt to ashes as the Houndour countered with Ember. The Houndour, Grimer, Magenmite and a few of the Koffing were still standing as Bayleef fought them off, however Akatsuchi and Golem managed to arrive in time.

"Rollout!" The Hiker commanded. The Megaton Pokemon nodded.

"GOLEM!" The Pokemon cried out before retracting its arms, legs and head and barrelled into the Houndour and Grimer sending them flying.

"Now use Rock throw on the Koffing!" Golem immediately dug its claws into the concrete floor and chucked the pieces of floor at the Koffing. The Pokemon were knocked into the walls before Bayleef took them out with Magical Leaf. However, even though they were defeated, more grunts and scientists began to swarm in.

"Golem, Earthquake!" Akatsuchi commanded. Golem stamped its feet onto the floor and the seismic waves traversed the earth and sent the scientists and grunts flying through the air as the force reached them. Some of the Pokemon that managed to survive the powerful ground type move, attacked, but Bayleef fought the off by using Poison Powder, Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf.

The two trainers fought off the grunts and scientists with their Pokemon, interrogating each and every one they defeated to know the second password before on finally gave them a clue.

"I don't know, maybe one of the lab techs would know. They're on BF3, just please leave me alone!" The man sobbed causing Sakura to sweatdrop before she punched him into unconsciousness.

"Big crybaby." She muttered as she dropped his body on the ground. She and Akatsuchi continued to fight off grunts and scientists, switching out their Pokemon in and out. A tactic that allowed Sakura's Marril to become an Azumarill. However, as they were running through the maze-like floor that was BF2, a voice sounded throughout every single Pokegear on the floor.

_"We have three intruders, I repeat, we have three intruders, all grunts and admins these trainers have powerful Pokemon. Please respond! AHHHHH!"_ Sakura blinked and turned to Akatsuchi.

"That sounded like Sasuke-kun."

"But why did he scream like a little girl?" However, the sound of trampling footsteps reached their ears and the two trainers and their Pokemon turned to see a crowd of grunts rushing towards them with their Pokemon. Mostly Rattata and Grimer though.

"LOOK THERE THEY ARE!" A grunt shouted.

"GET THEM!"

"Azumarill use Blizzard on the ground and then use Water Gun!" A blast of chilled air escaped Azumarill's mouth that froze the entire floor on the opponent's side of the field and anchoring the Grimer and Rattata to the ground as well as completely freezing over a majority of them. The blasts of highly pressurized water followed after and sent them flying.

"Now Bayleef, use Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf!" The Grass type swung its head leaf in an arc and multiple leaves, both green and multicoloured, flew forth, the leaf regenerating at a fast pace as the onslaught of foliage knocked out the Pokemon. The grunts gulped and turned to run, only for Akatsuchi's Sudowoodo to appear behind them. The rock type slammed its foot on the ground and the earth rumbled beneath the horde of grunts before giant rock pillars shot out of the ground and then trapped them in a prison of stone as it used Rock Tomb.

"Sudowoodo." The rock/ground type grinned giving its trainer a thumbs up. Akatsuchi grinned to his Pokemon before they continued to wander through the ROOT headquarters. Their Pokemon were rather tired from the near constant fighting. They quickly came to a dead-end and saw the Persian statue and pressed the red charm on its forehead revealing the staircase to BF3.

"Alright, we found it!" Sakura cheered, She then returned Azumarill to its ball, Akatsuchi doing the same with Sudowoodo. Then the two trainers, Bayleef and Golem descended down the staircase and were at BF3. However, after entering the floor, they noticed many unconscious grunts and Pokemon around the area. Some sporting bad burns.

The cloaked figure and his surprisingly unharmed Charizard stood in the center of the unconscious horde.

"Good, you made it. I thought they would have captured you when they said they found out about our infiltration." The figure spoke. He then looked at their Pokemon.

"Your Pokemon look tired, come...I will heal them." The figure spoke. Sakura and Akatsuchi handed the man their Pokeballs and Bayleef and Golem. The cloaked figure then walked off and saw a portable healing machine within the corner of the room, as expected in the floor where a laboratory was located. The Pokemon were healed and then returned to their original trainers.

"There."

"Thank you." The two younger trainers bowed. The figure nodded before he and Charizard looked at each other and nodded.

"We figured out how to get to the leader, but they said how that the door is locked by a pair of passwords. We have only been able to obtain one, Ekans Fang." The figure informed his fellow infiltrators. Sakura and Akatsuchi looked at each other.

"That's great, we also have a password. We learned it from a grunt, said it was Ratticate Tail." The cloaked figure chuckled at that.

"Excellent, now hurry off. You must find your friends, the Detention level is that way." He pointed a, now visible, hand towards the hallway that also led to the laboratory. The cloaked then walked off with Charizard.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to deal with the leader." Was all the cloaked figure replied before rounding the corner and disappeared with the draconian Pokemon. Sakura and Akatsuchi turned to Bayleef and Golem.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Bay!"

"Golem!"

The two Pokemon followed their trainers and headed towards the laboratory. Sakura peered through the glass and saw the unconscious scientists before nodding to Akatsuchi. The four entered the lab before viewing the turned tables, the liquids that were evaporating as they made contact with the air. Then, on a far off table on the other end of the room, they spotted a set of Pokeballs along with a golden Vulpix. It was covered with a few lacerations that were quickly healing before their eyes and there a number of burns on its back from the chemical testing.

"The Vulpix!" The two trainers gasped. As they looked it over, they sighed in relief to find it was still alive. Injured, but alive. Sakura then glanced at the Pokeballs next to the shiny Pokemon and looked at the Pokeballs. She picked up one and pressed the button in the center to enlarge it before opening it.

In a flash of white light, Heracross appeared.

"Hera?" The dual type looked around before spying Sakura and Akatsuchi and their Pokemon. "Heracross, Hera Heracross?"

"Golem Goool."

"Bayleef Leef Bay Bayleef." The three Pokemon then looked at Sakura and Akatsuchi.

"Golem Golem Golem Lem Gol." The Megaton Pokemon spoke.

"Golem says these Pokeballs belong to Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Their Pokemon were probably taken from them when they were captured." Akatsuchi deduced. Sakura nodded before piling all the Pokeballs into her red backpack while also returning Heracross to its ball. Sakura then noticed that their Pokedexes and their backpacks were present as well and grabbed those as well, handing Naruto's to Akatsuchi so that he could rest the Vulpix on it as a makeshift pillow.

Akatsuchi picked up the Vulpix before he and Sakura left the laboratory, Golem and Bayleef trailing behind him. However, as they were running down the hallway to the Detention Level, loud footsteps echoed along with their own. With a curious eyebrow, Sakura and Akatsuchi, still running, watched the darkness of the hallways upahead before they were knocked to the ground by a sudden force.

"Ouch."

"Dobe, you should watch where you're going."

"Where I'M going! I didn't even run into you, teme."

"Huh? Sasuke-kun, Naruto?"

"Sakura-san?" Hinata voiced. The group got up and looked over one another to make sure they weren't seeing things. They then smirked at one another.

"Great, now that we've found each other we need to get out of here. Sakura-chan, we're in ROOT HQ and..."

"I know, Naruto." The pink haired girl said.

"Naruto, Hinata! Look, I found the Shiny Vulpix they stole earlier." Akatsuchi said as he revealed the unconscious Fox Pokemon. Naruto and Hinata sighed in relief.

"Good, at least I was able to keep my promise." Naruto grinned. "Hey, do you guys know where the lab is. Our Pokemon got taken and..." Sakura silenced him as she swung her backpack from her back and into her arms before opening them.

"I don't know which ones are whose so I guess you'll have to check." Sasuke took the Pokeballs which had the Uchiha crest inscribed into them.

"I take precautions in case this happens." Sasuke explained when he noticed the stares he was getting as he attached the Pokeballs to his belt. Naruto and Hinata opened the Pokeballs and were instantly glomped by their Pokemon.

"We're happy to see you guys too!" Naruto laughed. The Pokemon got off their trainers and returned to their Pokeballs. Except for Typhlosion and Espeon. Sasuke released Feraligatr and the group nodded to one another as the previously captured trio of Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata took back their things and took off to escape the place. However, as they were running back to the staircase to escape, Sakura and Akatsuchi paused.

"WAIT!"

"What's wrong, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

"Sakura, come on." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head.

"Someone here allowed us to get in. We can't just leave him behind." The group looked at one another before sighing.

"Fine, we'll help you get this guy out since he allowed you all to come and save us. So he's obviously a good guy." Naruto said. The group took off in the direction of where the cloaked figure had went. As they rounded the corners of the maze-like complex, they paused when they suddenly heard a loud noise.

"Guys, hold up." Naruto said as his ears twitched.

"What's up, dobe?" Naruto remained silent as he began to hear a buzzing sound.

"Do you guys hear that? It's like a buzzing sound." The group silenced themselves before the same buzzing sound met their ears.

"Yeah, what is that?" Akatsuchi asked. The group had Espeon, since it had the best hearing, follow the sound and they eventually came to a large room. In it was a humongous generator. Giant, transparent, yellow tubes were connected to the generator at one end, while the other end was hooked up to an Electrode. There were three tubes on either side of the generator.

"This must be what's powering the entire complex." Hinata deduced.

"It's huge!" Naruto gaped.

"Those Electrode must be the power source for this thing. We should take them out." Sasuke said as he and Feraligatr got ready to attack.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun. Electrode are prone to use Self-Destruct when attacked. If we attack them, all six will go off. A Self-Destruct attack is said to be the Pokemon equivalent of fifty sticks of dynamite. Now imagine six of those going off." The group went silent at that.

"So how do we stop this generator then?" Naruto asked. "If we can't fight them and catch them, then what do we do?" The group remained silent before Hinata got an idea.

"I got it." She took out a Pokeball and threw it up. In a flash of white, Jumpluff, the evolved form of Skiploom appeared. The Skiploom had evolved on the way to Mahogany Town as they were fighting the trainers and wild Pokemon.

**Jumpluff the Cottonweed Pokemon. A Grass/Flying type Pokemon and the evolved form of Skiploom. Once it catches the wind, it deftly controls its cotton-puff spores to float, even around the world.**

"Jumpluff, use Sleep Powder of those Electrode."

"Jump!" The Pokemon nodded before it jumped over to the Electrode. Green mist began to float from the cotton-puff atop its head and it began to waft over the Electrode. The electric type Pokemon suddenly began to feel drowsy and fell asleep. However, the tubes continued to take out their electricity from their bodies.

"Alright, now that they're out...Naruto-kun, Sasuke." Hinata stepped back with Jumpluff before taking out another Pokeball. Out of the ball came a light blue Pokemon with a white stomach. It had red eyes and sharp teeth in its mouth. Its ears has three spikes protruding from them. Four sharp, poison tipped spikes were on its back. It stood on four legs, but was able to become bipedal.

"NIDORIIIIINA!" The Poison Pin Pokemon cried out.

**Nidorina the Poison Pin Pokemon. A Poison type Pokemon and the evolved form of a female Nidoran. When feeding its young, it first chews and tenderizes the food, then spits it out for the offspring. **

The female version of Nidorino charged towards the Electrode as the boys had Feraligatr and Typhlosion attack with Flame Wheel and Water Gun. They both then managed to catch two of the sleeping Pokemon.

**Electrode the Ball Pokemon. An Electric type Pokemon and the evolved form of Voltorb. It stores an overflowing amount of electric energy inside its body. Even a small shock makes it explode.**

After reading the information on their Pokedex-es, the group watched as the lights began to flicker before a number of them died down as the four remaining Electrode continued to remain active.

"Why did you leave those four behind?" Hinata asked.

"There's an elevator in this place." Naruto said.

"If we beat all six of the Electrode, the elevator wouldn't work and we couldn't escape. Plus we'd be wandering around in complete darkness." Sasuke added. Their explanation did make sense and so after that, they continued to move away from the generator with Jumpluff scattering its Sleep Powder one more time just in case.

Finally, they came to a door where they heard the sounds of fighting. The trainers paused as they listened, only for the wall next to them, to suddenly explode and sent plaster and wood flying through the air. They watched as Ruby and a surprisingly recovered, Sapphire walked through the wall with a pair of Pokemon. Wallace and his Squirtle followed after.

With Ruby, there was a small orange lizard with blue eyes. It had three claws on each hand and three claws on its feet as well. Its tail was tipped with a red and yellow flame.

"Charmander Char!" The fire type cried.

Next to Sapphire was a small dinosaur-like Pokemon with a small green bulb atop its back. Its red eyes glared at its opponents. A numerous amount of dark aqua coloured spots adorned its body. Three claws were on each of its four feet.

"Bulbasaaaaur!" The Seed Pokemon growled.

"Those tiny things, you expect to fight us with those?" Naruto laughed.

"I'd have to agree with the dobe on this one. Our Pokemon our fully evolved, there's no way you could beat us." Sasuke smirked arrogantly. Ruby and Sapphire remained silent as they looked at their Pokemon before turning to Wallace.

"Wallace, the formula if you please." Wallace nodded as his gaze was suddenly fixated on Hinata.

"I'm sorry for what I will have to do to you, my dear Hinata-chan." Wallace said with a frown. Hinata scowled at him.

"Shut up. I feel nothing, but pity towards you. Pity that you actually approve of what your father is doing."

"MY FATHER IS A BRILLIANT MAN! HE'S NOT DOING THIS TO BRING BACK DANZO-SAMA AT ALL...HE'S DOING IT TO BRING BACK..."

"WALLACE QUIET!" Sapphire snapped. Wallace took a few deep breaths to calm his rage before taking out three small vials from his pocket.

"You're right though..."Ruby spoke as she popped the cork from the top of the vial, a deep blue wisp of smoke coming out of the vial. "We can't beat you like this...but we can with this." She had Charmander down the fluid. Sapphire and Wallace doing the same with Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

"Now we remove the Everstones." Everyone gaped in shock as wrapped around each of their Pokemon was a small white stone. They took off the stones and suddenly the vial's effects activated. Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur released their respective cries before they began to glow with white light.

The light remained active though as they became Charmeleon, Wartortle and Ivysaur.

"No way...they're bypassing their second evolutionary forms!" Sakura exclaimed. The three siblings nodded in confirmation at Sakura's statement as the lights died down and revealed the fully evolved Kanto trio.

Charizard released a roar as its wings spread, Blastoise readied its cannons and Venusaur stomped the ground, causing it to crack slightly as it prepared to strike.

"Hina-chan, you and Akatsuchi get out of here."

"Naruto-kun..." The pale eyed Hyuga stared at the blonde before seeing him turn back and give her a thumbs up.

"Take the Vulpix and get out. I promise...I'll come back to you, okay?" Naruto smirked. Hinata bit her lip as she turned to leave, but then ran towards Naruto and pecked him on the cheek before running off.

"I'LL HOLD YOU TO THAT PROMISE!" She yelled back before running off with Akatsuchi, Golem, Espeon and the unconscious Shiny Vulpix.

"Sakura, why are you still here?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smirked at her crush.

"Sasuke-kun, you should know that I'm not the same weak trainer I was back in the past. You may have been busy with your gym battles, but I've been training too. Bayleef, let's do this!" The Leaf Pokemon nodded to its trainer as it took its place among Typhlosion and Feraligatr.

"Alright, three on three...what are the odd of us winning?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura shrugged.

"About 33.33333333333333333 percent." Sakura calculated. "Though I can make it an even 34% if I can manage to time this thing just right." She whispered to herself.

"BAYLEEF, RAZOR LEAF!" The storm of leaves flew towards the three Pokemon, but the enemy Charizard burnt it down with a quick Flamethrower attack. The flame continued forwards, but Feraligatr cancelled it out with a Water Gun. Steam rose from the attack and Sapphire turned to her fully evolved Grass type.

"Venusaur, use Magical Leaf!" A flurry of multicoloured leaves shone through the steam cloud towards the Johto trio, but then Typhlosion used Lava Plume and a wave of fire flew towards the Kanto Trio. The fires burnt the leaves to ash and continued forth. However, Blastoise took the front,

"Blastoise, use Water Pulse!" Wallace commanded. Blastoise aimed its cannons and two concentrated spheres of water formed at their tips. The water then flew out as a crushing pulse that slammed into the Lava Plume forming more steam.

The steam then cleared and the Kanto trio looked around to find that the Johto triohad somehow disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Sapphire yelled out. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto smirked, but didn't answer.

"Charizard, sniff them out!" Ruby ordered the fire type. The fire/flying type nodded as it began to sniff the air. However, it caught the scent before it's eyes widened.

"FERALIGATR, NOW!" Charizard roared and pushed Ruby down before unleashing a stream of fire.

Feraligatr rushed out of the hole Ruby and Sapphire had originally made behind them and unleashed a powerful stream of water from its jaws. Both attacks collided, but Feraligatr managed to overpower the attack and struck Charizard sending it skidding back, but Feraligatr was knocked to the ground by Venusaur's Vine Whip.

"Now use Razor Leaf!" Venusaur obeyed Sapphire's command.

"SAUR! SAUR!" Two razor sharp leaves flew from beneath the large flower on the dinosaur-like Pokemon. Typhlosion jumped in front of his downed rival, now battle partner and released a Flame Wheel, charging through the leaves and was slammed into Venusaur's head, but then embedded into the wall as Blastoise's powerful Water Gun hit it. Typhlosion cried out in pain from the super effective strike only for the Shell Pokemon to be slammed into the wall as multiple vines wrapped around its body and threw it away.

However, Charizard managed a counterstrike on Bayleef and the Grass type cried out in pain as the Flamethrower managed to hit its leg when it tried to dodge. All six starter Pokemon groaned as they climbed to their feet. Circling one another, Sakura took her chance to raise their chances to 34%.

"Alright, guys...do it!" Sakura said. The two male trainers nodded.

"Typhlosion use Swift as cover!" Typhlosion released a flurry of golden stars as Bayleef took off towards Blastoise to gain another hit. The Swift attack struck the multiple enemies as Bayleef charged. Charizard used its wings to generate a powerful gust of wind and scattered the stars and then flew towards Bayleef.

"WING ATTACK!" Ruby commanded. Charizard roared and was about to strike, but Feraligatr dove down from above and slammed its tail down on Charizard's back causing a small crater to form from the impact the Flame Pokemon made with the ground. Venusaur then reared up, completely, on its hind legs making it look like it became bipedal.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Sapphire commanded.

"Shit, Naruto stop Venusaur!" Naruto nodded as Venusaur allowed gravity to take a hole of its body as it began to drop down its forelimbs.

"FLAME WHEEL!" The Charcoal item allowed the fires to rotate faster around Typhlosion's body allowing it to move forth faster, but it was too late as the Grass/Poison type made contact with the ground. The force of an earthquake resonated through the earth, but Naruto smirked as Typhlosion had stopped spinning and leaped into the air.

"Leech Seed!" Naruto gaped as the energy sapping seed released vines as the seed split open and trapped Typhlosion in its coils, but Typhlosion managed to burn through it with its neck flames before it roared in triumph and unleashed a burst of flame, having learned Flamethrower. The fire attack was countered when Blastoise sent a Water Pulse attack to save its battle partner, however because of that Bayleef had managed to appear in its face and jumped. Blastoise and Wallace watched in shock as the Leaf Pokemon descended.

"BAYLEEEEEEEEEF!" The Leaf Pokemon then caught a small blue piece of candy, a Rare Candy, courtesy of its trainer, in its mouth before a white light encompassed it. Its body grew larger and the seeds around its neck burst open and underwent accelerated photosynthetic growth and then a flower surrounded the now green, Pokemon's neck. The flower was pink with a yellow central pattern and was tipped with white. The leaf on its forehead disappeared and a pair of antennae, similar to an anther, appeared from its forehead. Its irises became yellow instead of being red and its four limbs now had three claws rather than one like its previous evolution. Its short tail was a bit longer.

"MEGAAAANIUM!" The Herb Pokemon crashed down on Blastoise with ferocious force as it performed Body Slam. A smoke cloud formed as Ruby, Sapphire and Wallace were watching as their Pokemon were all on the ground. However, they smirked as their Pokemon lashed out with a simultaneous Earthquake attack. The three Johto starters flew through the air from the seismic shock causing the entirety of ROOT HQ to shudder from it.

Typhlosion, Feraligatr and Meganium returned to their trainers. Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur did the same. Naruto and Sasuke walked up to Meganium and stared in awe as they stroked it, the Herb Pokemon allowing itself to be petted. Naruto's Pokedex then picked up the DNA signature of the grass type and recorded its data. The two heard their Pokedex-es beep and withdrew them from their pockets.

**Meganium the Herb Pokemon. A Grass type Pokemon. Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. It can make them healthy again.**

"Cool, Sakura-chan!"

"Looks you were right. You're not as weak as you once were." Sasuke nodded to the pink haired girl. The three Johto trainers then turned to their opponents.

"Please don't continue to fight. The Kanto Fire-Grass-Water trio are the most powerful of any of these trios. They cannot be beaten." Ruby said with a monotone.

"You think we're just going to let you guys try and take over the region and revive Danzo and do whatever it is your leader...your father is doing!"

"Father?" Sakura gaped. "Their father is the..." Sasuke and Naruto nodded and Sakura gasped.

"SHUT UP!" Wallace roared as he and Blastoise took a step forward. The Johto trio tensed. "If you will not surrender...then we will MAKE YOU...surrender." Wallace glared at the three trainers that were his age. He turned to Ruby and Sapphire. The three siblings nodded.

Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur growled as they prepared to strike.

"Well guys...let's show these guys not to mess with the Johto Region!"

"I'm going to take down my guy first, teme!" Naruto challenged his rival.

"We'll see about that, dobe!"

The six trainers stared at one another before commanding their Pokemon to attack.

"VENUSAUR/MEGANIUM...USE MAGICAL LEAF!"

"BLASTOISE/FERALIGATR...USE WATER GUN!"

"CHARIZARD/TYPHLOSION...USE FLAMETHROWER!"

And the attacks collided in a titanic clash as the battle continued.

**(A/N: Well that's it for Chapter 15. I hope you guys enjoyed it and the unexpected elements of my story that cause it to deviate a bit from the game were to your liking.**

** Now in the next chapter, the battle continues as the Kanto trio and the Johto trio fight through the ROOT base. However, the Leader and the cloaked figure have finally met face-to-face. However, the Leader has a different plan for the ROOT base. W****ith that small peck on the cheek, Naruto begins to think about Hinata on a more...intimate level. Also, it's time to gain the seventh gym badge. Naruto and Sasuke prepare for the battle in the ice type gym of Mahogany Town only to suddenly meet a familiar face. **

**What is the Leader's plan for the ROOT HQ now that it has been compromised? Who is this cloaked figure? Will Naruto come to terms with his feelings for Hinata? And who is the seventh gym leader?**

**Find out all this and more in the next chapter of Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 16: Pandemonium.**

**Also, I plan on giving Hinata the Lapras from Union Cave, but I don't know which Pokemon to switch out for it. Any suggestions?)**

**Pokedex: Seen-99**

** Caught-74**

**Character Bio: Kakashi Hatake**

**Eye Colour: Black**

**Hair Colour: Silver**

**About: Kakashi was originally born in Vermilion City in the Kanto Region. His mother died during child birth and so he was raised by his father, Sakumo Hatake, who was, and still is,the gym leader of the Vermilion City gym at the time. Kakashi was taught by his father how to raise Pokemon and how to cherish them as friends and not just as creatures to be used in battles. His first Pokemon was a Houndour, now a Houndoom, that he kept for the entire time during his Pokemon journey. During an unknown incident, Kakashi had lost his right eye and now wears an eye patch to cover it. He and his friends, Rin and Obito, travelled together and were taught by an unknown trainer in the art of Pokemon battles. The results of his training was shown to be fruitful, as Kakashi grew up to become the fourth and thus, the strongest, member of the Elite Four and also takes the time to travel around the Johto region and give a bit of help to promising Pokemon trainers. He, along with a few other trainers, also seem to know the identity of Naruto's father.**

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Eevee(Male)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidorina(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Furret(Male)

Togepi(Male)


	16. Chapter 16:Pandemonium

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 16: Pandemonium

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

**A/N:You can guess what this chapter's about from the title. Hope you guys like it. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Note: This site is taking down stories they deem MA rated. Take a stand and go to the link on my profile. It's near the top. Go to that site and sign the petition and we might be able to save many stories from being lost to these admins. We only got four minutes to save the world! No not really, but still do everything you can to save stories that are at risk.**

**Also, thanks to those of you who helped me decide which Pokemon Hinata should deposit for Lapras. It will be her Furret, but for now Furret will remain.**

The explosions rocked the entire floor that the six trainers were on. Blow upon blow was exchanged between the three Johto and Kanto starters. Water, leaves, flame...all three elements flew through the air and caused many a seismic quake to occur.

"BLASTOISE, WATER GUN!" Blastoise aimed its cannons at the Johto trio and fired twin streams of pressurized water.

"FERALIGATR, ICE FANG!" The Big Jaw Pokemon leaped in front of the attack, teeth glowing an ice blue colour before biting down on the attack. Ice traversed up the attack, heading for Blastoise's cannons. Wallace had Blastoise stop the attack so his Pokemon's weapons wouldn't be frozen. As Blastoise moved out of the way, Sakura saw her opening.

"MEGANIUM, QUICK, USE RAZOR LEAF!" The pinkette commanded. The Grass type complied before the flower petals around its neck flew off, instantly regenerating on it neck, and flew towards the Shellfish Pokemon. Blastoise quickly took a deep breath.

"BLIZZARD!" Wallace told the large turtle. A blast of freezing wind was exhaled from Blastoise's lungs and froze the super effective attack and continued towards Meganium. However, the ice type move was halted as it came into contact with a blast of roaring flames as Typhlosion countered with Flamethrower. The attack continued forth and nailed Blastoise in the kisser.

"BLAAAAAST!" The giant blue turtle cried out in pain as it felt the burning sensation.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura thanked the blonde. Naruto gave a thumbs up to the green eyed girl.

"Typhlosion, use Swift and then Flamethrower!" Typhlosion sent out a storm of golden stars from its jaws, attacking all three members of the Kanto starter trio, but Ruby's Charizard quickly sent its own stream of fire to counter the one made by the Volcano Pokemon. As both fire types remained at a stalemate, the entire area suddenly heating up as a result, Naruto got an idea.

"Typhlosion, run into the flames!" Typhlosion looked back with a surprised look, but nodded when it saw the look in its trainer's eyes. Ruby was shocked when she saw the Volcano Pokemon stop its attack and suddenly dive into the Flame Pokemon's Flamethrower attack.

"You idiot, you just got your own Pokemon hurt." Ruby laughed, but then she stopped when she saw the foxy grin on Naruto's face.

"Did I? TYPHLOSION TACKLE IT!" Ruby and Charizard were both surprised when they saw Typhlosion dive out of the stream of fire and crash head first into the orange dragon's stomach. Charizard released a gasp as the wind was knocked out of its lungs and was sent flying through the air, only for Sapphire to have her Venusaur use Vine Whip and save her sister's Pokemon.

"Now throw it at Meganium!"

"SAUR!" Venusaur complied and threw the Flying/Fire type at Sakura's Pokemon.

"FIRE FANG!" Charizard opened its mouth and bit down as it slammed into Meganium, sending it into a wall and away from Blastoise. Meganium released a cry as the super effective move dug into its flesh and cauterized the wound.

"MEGANIUM, USE VINE WHIP TO THROW IT OFF!" However, Meganium didn't respond to its trainer's commands as Charizard followed up with another Fire Fang.

"FERALIGATR, WATER GUN ON CHARIZARD!" The blast of water crashed into the Kanto starter Pokemon and was sent into a wall. Meganium sighed in relief as it was freed.

"Use Synthesis to recover." Sakura told it. Meganium then used the stored sunlight it kept within its body from when it was a Bayleef. You see, all grass types perform photosynthesis in order to make food when they lack it and as such they have specially designed storage organs within their cells to store the sunlight and use it to create Synthesis when not in sunlight.

Meganium nodded and released the sun energy stored in its body and the body of the Grass type healed itself, the burn marks going away, but it was still damaged as Synthesis has a limit as to how much health is regained. Meganium quickly ducked as Venusaur sent a Vine Whip at it before Typhlosion grabbed it in its jaws.

"FLAME WHEEL!" Typhlosion answered Naruto's command and began to rotate at high speeds, encasing its body in fire. Venusaur and Sapphire stared as the entire vine caught afire and the fires travelled up to the Grass/Poison type, Typhlosion trailing after it as it rolled towards it.

"VENUSAUR, LET GO OF IT!" Venusaur tried to do so, but with the vine being in Typhlosion's jaws, it was practically impossible to do so and thus the super effective attack slammed into Venusaur. Venusaur let out a cry as it was sent flying back and Typhlosion let go and took a deep breath and sent a powerful Flamethrower after Venusaur and the attack caused Venusaur to erupt into flames.

"NOW FINISH IT WITH LAVA PLUME!" Typhlosion nodded and the flames on its lower neck blazed to life, larger than before and began to spread out like lava like a volcano. The wave of fire spread over the entire battlefield and Blastoise and Feraligatr quickly used Water Gun to prevent the attack from hitting them. However, Charizard and Meganium were hit by the powerful move and Sakura gaped as she saw her Pokemon get hit.

"NARUTO, YOU HURT MEGANIUM!" Naruto gasped as he saw the Grass type was suffering from serious burns and took out a Hyper Potion from his backpack.

"Here...sorry, Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura still looked pissed, but she knew Naruto didn't mean to hurt her Pokemon.

"It's okay, but remember that Lava Plume affects the entire battlefield next time." Naruto nodded.

"Sakura, take Meganium and get out of here. Meganium's down from that attack...now go!" Sakura bit her lip as she looked at Sasuke when he told her that. Sakura nodded and returned the Grass type to its ball and Naruto tossed her a Pokeball. Sakura looked confused and opened the ball to reveal Naruto's Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, get Sakura out of here!" The Flying/Normal type needed no further instructions to understand the situation and it quickly took to the air and grabbed the pinkette in its talons. Pidgeot quickly performed a Quick Attack with a corkscrew twist and plowed through the ceiling. With that Sakura left the area.

"VENUSAUR GET UP!" Sapphire commanded, but the Grass type was down and Sapphire quickly returned it to its Pokeball.

The raven haired Uchiha quickly commanded Feraligatr to use Water Gun on Charizard, but the Flying/Fire type took to the air and avoided the attack and slammed a Wing Attack against the Big Jaw Pokemon.

"Grab it and slam it into the ground, then Water Gun!" Feraliagtr grabbed Charizard when its wings struck it in the chest. Though the attack hurt, Feraligatr's grip remained strong and then with a forceful twist, the heavy orange lizard met with the harsh ground. Charizard released a roar of pain as it was hit by the pressurized water blast. The attack sent it skidding across the floor and into the wall.

"SAPPHIRE, GO TO FATHER! TELL HIM IT'S TIME TO GO!" The blue haired girl nodded to Ruby and then turned to Wallace.

"Hold them off." The blue haired boy nodded to his older sister and had Blastoise use Blizzard to form an ice wall to provide cover for his sister. Sapphire quickly took off as Typhlosion sent a Flamethrower her way, ducking behind the ice wall.

"Looks like it's just us, huh teme?"

"So it seems, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Naruto told his rival. The raven haired Uchiha nodded to the blonde before they turned back to the battle.

"Typhlosion, Flame Wheel on Blastoise!" Wallace looked confused as the fire type struck the Shellfish Pokemon. Blastoise skidded backwards, not taking a lot of damage due to it being not very effective.

"Blastoise, Water Gun!" The pressurized water blast struck Typhlosion in the stomach. As the Volcano Pokemon was sent back, Sasuke looked up.

"FERALIGATR, NOW!" Blastoise looked up in time to see Feraligatr suddenly drop down from the ceiling, having hooked onto the surface with its claws and slammed its tail down on the turtle-like Pokemon's head. Blastoise cried out in pain.

"CHARIZARD, WING ATTACK!" Charizard's wings took on a white glow as Ruby commanded the use of the flying type move. Feraligatr grunted as it was hit, flying through the air. Typhlosion then rose up and its neck flames blazed to life once more. Its red eyes were burning and the flames on its neck suddenly changed from red and yellow to blue and white. Naruto smirked.

"So that's why you let Typhlosion get hit?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the use of the Blaze ability. Naruto nodded.

"FLAMETHROWER!" A powerful stream of fire rocketed from the Volcano Pokemon's jaws.

"CHARIZARD COUNTER WITH YOUR OWN!" The dragon-like Pokemon let loose its own tongue of flame, but Typhlosion's easily overpowered it and the attack slammed into Charizard. Feraligatr then sent a Water Gun its way and Charizard panted as it removed itself from the wall it slammed into before its blue eyes shone and its tail flame grew it size.

"Shit, I forgot Charizard knows Blaze too!" Naruto cursed. Feraligatr and Blastoise then charged each other, crashing their limbs against each other.

"BLIZZARD!" Blastoise obeyed Wallace's order and sent a blast of freezing wind at Feraligatr, the Pokemon's torso was entirely frozen, but with a bit of heat from Typhlosion's passing Flamethrower, the attack was easily shattered and Feraligatr leaped and bit down using Ice Fang on Blastoise's arm. The Shellfish Pokemon raised its arm and slammed the Big Jaw Pokemon into the ground causing a small crater to form. Feraligatr let go as it yelped in pain before Blastoise retracted into into its shell and spun, using Rapid Spin to send Feraligatr flying back. Feraligatr flipped in the air and was caught by Typhlosion. Typhlosion spun with the momentum and threw the Big Jaw Pokemon at the Flame Pokemon.

Charizard quickly avoided the flying Water type by twisting its body and then wrapped its tail around its ankle. Feraligatr was sent to the floor, but the water type turned and fired a Water Gun at Charizard. The dragon-like Pokemon ducked beneath it before Sasuke saw his chance.

"AIM FOR THE TAIL!" Feraligatr opened its jaws and sent a blast of water, hitting Charizard's tail. The Flame Pokemon let loose a roar of pure agony as its tail flame was reduced to regular size, the increased volume caused by its Blaze ability, gone. Charizard let go and fell to the ground only for Blastoise to use Rapid Spin over the fallen fire type and crash into Feraligatr's body. However, the thing was that Blastoise was now glowing blue.

"Wallace...Charizard's down." Ruby said as she quickly checked her Pokemon's status. "It's up to you now." The younger boy stared at his older sister as she returned the Flame Pokemon to its ball.

"I'm going with Sapphire to go and get father. Do your best." Ruby ran over to Wallace and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. "You escape when you know you can't handle anymore...alright." Wallace nodded before he got a serious look on his face.

"Yes, Nee-chan." He replied.

"TYPHLOSION QUICK, USE FLAME WHEEL TO STOP THAT GIRL!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Wallace roared, "BLASTOISE, RAPID SPIN!" A blazing wheel of white and blue clashed with Blastoise's Rapid Spin, but then Feraligatr rose up, a blue aura similar to Blastoise's surrounding its body.

"Torrent." Sasuke and Wallace stared at their Water types. Blastoise and Typhlosion remained in a stalemate before Wallace told Blastoise to use its cannons. Water flew from the cannons and Typhlosion was sent back. Naruto's eyes widened as Typhlosion slammed into his own body and the trainer and Pokemon were both sent to the ground. Typhlosion had swirls in its eyes as it lay unconscious, having finally fainted after the long battle. Naruto cursed as he tried to stay awake and also try to awaken his downed Pokemon, but to no avail. Naruto panted as he was exhausted as well from having to continuously avoid being hit during the battle, just like Sasuke and Wallace.

"Sasuke, Typhlosion's down and Blastoise is obviously stronger than my other four Pokemon!" Naruto cried out, his eyes fluttering as he tried to prevent the darkness in his vision from seeping any further. The raven haired Uchiha leaped aside as he avoided a Blizzard along with Feraligatr.

"Get out of here then, I'll deal with this boy!" Naruto stared at his rival.

"Like hell I'm going to leave you alone here!"

"YOU'RE OF NO USE HERE ANYMORE WITH TYPHLOSION BEING KNOCKED OUT! GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN, NARUTO!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he looked at Sasuke and Feraligatr fight off Wallace and Blastoise before nodding.

"Fine, but you better come out of here otherwise it doesn't matter where you are...I will find you and kick your ass! Crap, I can't move." Naruto said as he tried to get up after rolling Typhlosion off of him. He looked down and saw his leg was bent at an angle it shouldn't be bent at.

'Kuso.' Naruto thought before falling into unconsciousness.

"BLASTOISE EARTHQUAKE!" Blastoise raised its foot and smashed it on the ground and the ground cracked and broke apart as the seismic shock forced itself through Feraligatr's body sending it skyward. Blastoise then used Rapid Spin to send Feraligatr back, but the Big Jaw Pokemon flipped in the air and skidded along the ground before running on all fours and slammed its hard skull against Blastoise's soft belly. The Shellfish Pokemon was sent skidding backwards before Feraligatr leaped and bit down on the crook of Blastoise's neck and froze the previously bleeding area with an Ice Fang. Feraligatr then kicked off and fired a Water Gun only for Blastoise to counter it. The two Water types battled hard and long.

"BLIZZARD!"

"DODGE AND USE ICE FANG!"

"COUNTER WITH RAPID SPIN!"

"LEAP OFF THE WALL AND USE YOUR TAIL TO HIT IT!"

"BLASTOISE, WITHDRAW INTO YOUR SHELL!"

The attack and defensive commands flew forth and the titanic clash continued for what seemed to be hours in what only occurred in barely more than two minutes. Feraligatr and Blastoise stood facing one another, panting to catch their breaths. The blue aura representing their Torrent ability was shining like never before.

"WATER GUN!" The two blasts of water collided and caused a shockwave of water to erupt from the point of collision. Blastoise rushed through with a Rapid Spin, but Feraligatr grabbed the giant bipedal tortoise and slammed it into the ground. However, Blastoise aimed its cannons and fired the pressurized water from the nozzles. Feraligatr used Ice Fang and froze the attack before Blastoise knocked it back with a kick. Blastoise used Rapid Spin to levitate slightly and get back on its feet before Wallace yelled for the finishing blow.

"FINISH IT WITH EARTHQUAKE!" Wallace commanded.

"NO YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE GOING TO COLLAPSE THE ENTIRE BUILDING ON US IF YOU USE EARTHQUAKE AGAIN!" Blastoise paused when Sasuke said that and turned to its trainer. Wallace bit his lip as he considered the possibility of being buried beneath tons of concrete and stone. He then remembered Ruby's words.

"We're done." Wallace returned Blastoise to its ball before he took out another Pokeball. Sasuke cursed when he saw the Sandslash before him. Even with a type advantage, Feraligatr was worn out.

"Use Dig to get us out of here." Wallace looked back and saw Feraligatr and Sasuke had both fainted as exhaustion caught up to them. Wallace frowned before leaving to tunnel, but then a beep met his ears.

"Ruby? Sapphire?" Wallace asked into the wireless communication system implanted in his ear.

_'Wallace, get out now. Self-Destruct of the base has been initiated."_ Ruby spoke.

"Understood." Sandslash then began to dig at a much faster rate, tunnelling under and through the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Leader's Office(During the Johto vs. Kanto trio battle)<strong>

The Leader sat in his office observing his children fight before he heard a roar outside his door. The door was blown apart as a powerful blast of purple-yellow fire, a Dragon Rage attack, tore it apart. The cloaked figure and his Charizard walked through the large hole and the figure's black eyes narrowed as he stared into the purple eyes of his opponent.

"Your time is up, Leader." The figure spoke with a growl from Charizard accompanying his statement. Charizard then opened its jaws and released a powerful Flamethrower attack. The attack enveloped the ROOT leader and caused a violent explosion upon its contact with the ground. As the smoke cleared from the explosion, the cloaked figure and Charizard narrowed their eyes when they saw a Pokemon standing in front of the destroyed area. The ROOT leader smirked as he walked out from behind his Ditto, which had transformed into his likeliness.

"Now now is that anyway to greet someone." The figure ignored the title before having Charizard open its mouth and a yellow-orange orb of energy condensed within its jaws.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Ditto, Transform and use Hyper Beam as well." The Leader ordered. Ditto quickly transformed into the figure's Charizard, an exact copy, and fired off a Hyper Beam. The two powerful Normal type attacks clashed and caused another explosion. The Ditto and Charizard then fired blasts of fire at one another before the Leader and the figure stared at one another.

"Still strong...as expected from one such as yourself."

"You know who I am?"

"I know everyone...especially you...Pokemon Champion." The Leader grinned when he saw the cloaked figure twitch slightly at the mention of his title.

"CHARIZARD...HEAT WAVE!" The figure cried out.

"Ditto, HEAT WAVE!"

Charizard and Ditto roared as their bodies became surrounded by fire. The two Pokemon roared as the fires around their bodies began to rotate, forming a dome around each of them. The flames began to change colour as well as the heat levels in the Leader's former room began to increase. Red to yellow to orange to blue and then finally settling on a shining white. When the fire pillars touched Charizard and Ditto, twin waves of white flame flew forth from their bodies and the attacks caused a massive amount of destruction. The Champion and his Charizard flew out of the smoke cloud and the Champion gritted his teeth.

"He's gone." The cloaked figure cursed from atop the dragon-like Pokemon. Charizard growled out a few curses in its language before a pair of girls appeared with the Leader.

"Father, it's time to go." Ruby said.

"Where's your brother?" The Leader asked.

"Otouto is holding off the last of the trainers, but he's going to leave now." Sapphire said as she tapped the communication device in her inner ear. After telling Wallace it was time to go, the Leader quickly turned to Ditto.

"Change into an Alakazam and get us out of here, Ditto." The purple gelatinous blob of a Pokemon quickly changed into the Flying/Normal type and bent down as it channelled the power of its new psychic abilities. The Leader then turned to the Champion and pressed a small object in his hand. It was a small red button and it looked to be blinking.

'Red blinking lights...that's never a good thing.' The Champion thought before he turned to Charizard who looked back at its trainer. The Leader then commanded Ditto use Teleport and teleport it did as Ruby, Sapphire and the Leader left. A moment of silence was heard before the Leader's voice was heard again.

_"You are as strong as the people have said, especially to have had your Charizard learn such powerful moves...but although our battle was fun, all good things must come to an end. The Electrode in this building that are used to power the generator have just been told to use Self-Destruct. The entire complex...along with the Electrode will all die in the wreckage as the building is about to collapse atop of you." _The Leader's voice echoed from the small button.

"BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU KILL INNOCENT POKEMON TO SAVE YOUR OWN HIDE!"

_"You have two minutes if you want to live."_ Was all the Leader said before his voice left the button on the ground.

"Use Fly and get us out of here!" Charizard quickly flapped its wings in swift, yet powerful strokes. Charizard ploughed through the floors of the ROOT HQ with ease, but the Champion caught sight of an unconscious Naruto, Typhlosion, Sasuke and Feraligatr. The Champion had Charizard grab the two Johto Pokemon in its claws while the Champion took Naruto and Sasuke and rested them on Charizard's back. Charizard released a loud roar before taking off with amazing speed and then bursting through the floor of the small shop that was their cover and then the roof of it. Charizard roared as the explosion finally caught up with it and the blast wave sent it tumbling through the air, the Champion keeping a tight grip on the Pokemon's horns so that he wouldn't fall off. The cloak he had caught on fire and he then threw it off before Charizard landed in front of the giant pillar of flame and smoke.

Hinata, Espeon Sakura, Pidgeot, Golem and Akatsuchi

"NARUTO, SASUKE!" The trainers cried out. They then saw the Champion land on the ground and rest the two trainers and their Pokemon on the ground. The others quickly ran, or in Pidgeot's case, flew, towards the downed trainers and their Pokemon. The Champion turned around and saw the shocked face of Hinata Hyuga, having already revealed his identity to the other two.

"Are they okay?" Hinata asked, refraining from asking the question as to what a person like THE Pokemon Champion was doing in a place like this as she saw their unconscious forms.

"They're fine...just knocked out. Where is Haku-san?" The Champion asked.

"Right here, Champion-sama." Haku said as she appeared out of nowhere. "I came as soon as I heard the explosion...what are you doing here though?"

"How do you two know each other?" Sakura asked as the Champion's Charizard took Typhlosion, Feraligatr and their trainers to the Pokemon Center.

"What do you me-?" The Champion turned to Haku with a sweatdrop. "You didn't tell them again, didn't you? How many times have I told you that it's not supposed to be a secret."

"Tell us what?" The group asked. Haku giggled slightly as she saw the Champion stare at her with a serious expression.

"Oh...I'm the Mahogany Town Gym Leader." There was silence for a few moments and then...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>One Day Later- Mahogany Town Pokemon Center<strong>

Sakura, Hinata, Espeon, Akatsuchi and Meganium were sitting with Haku at a table in the Pokemon Center.

"Don't be so glum guys. Nurse Shizune said that the four of them are just fine, just exhausted." Haku said.

"Yeah, but it's just that...yesterday had been so hectic. I mean with the Champion coming to town, finding out you're a gym leader, ROOT having been found out to be hiding just beneath the ground of your town...it's a lot to take in." Akatsuchi sighed. Hinata was fidgeting as she watched the table.

She then felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Sakura smile at her.

"Hinata, they're going to be alright. Sasuke-kun and Naruto are much too stubborn to go down like that." Hinata nodded before Espeon leaped up onto the table and nuzzled its trainer before curling up on the surface.

"Where'd he go?" Sakura stated out of the blue.

"If you mean Champion-sama, he went to go and see if there were any remains of ROOT's base and see if there was anything he could to bring to the League Association." Haku replied. A moment of silence filled the air as the group watched the table. Then Nurse Shizune walked out from the door leading to the healing wards.

"Are they okay?" Sakura and Hinata chorused. The black haired woman nodded with a kind smile.

"Actually..." The woman stepped aside to reveal the blonde and black haired boys, Typhlosion and Feraligatr standing behind them. The four of them had a few bandages on their bodies to cover up the cuts and Naruto's leg was in a cast, having to use crutches to stand.

"Yo." The two stated casually causing everyone to sweatdrop. Sakura walked up to Naruto and handed him Pidgeot's Pokeball.

"Here and thanks."

"Anytime, Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned before he was suddenly met with Hinata. "Hina-chan!" Naruto grinned widely. Hinata looked down at the ground, blushing lightly causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow in confusion before he was suddenly hugged by the pale eyed girl.

"You're okay." She lightly sobbed as she held the boy. Naruto's gaze softened as he smiled at her.

"Of course. I'm the future Johto Champion...ain't nothin' gonna keep me down until I hold that title." Naruto laughed lightly. Hinata let loose a small giggle as she let him go, wiping her tears and sniffling slightly. "I'm alive Hina-chan, no more tears." She nodded at that statement before the doors to the Pokemon Center opened.

The group turned to look at the figure that entered.

"Ah so you're awake." Naruto and Sasuke's jaws nearly hit the ground in shock as they watched the person standing before them.

Feraligatr and Typhlosion watched their trainers in confusion before looking at each other.

"Ty?"

"Gatr" The Big Jaw Pokemon shrugged.

"Y-Y-Y-You're..." Naruto couldn't finish the sentence at all due to the amount of shock running through him.

"It can't be?" Sasuke exclaimed. The two twelve year old boys watched as their friends and the Pokemon before them were trying to contain their laughter due to the humourous expressions on their faces. The two turned to each other and punched each other in the face.

"AGH WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" They cried out in pain simultaneously causing everyone to sweatdrop at them.

"TO SEE IF I WAS DREAMING YOU DUMBASS!" The two blinked at each other before turning to the figure before them.

"Yes I am who you think I am." The figure spoke with a small grin.

The person before them was a fair-skinned man who looked to be a bit over forty years old, with long, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the centre of his face to frame both sides of it. He wore a long sleeves, dark blue t-shirt with a high collar that covered his neck. A pair of long black pants and black boots were also a worn. A cape was wrapped around his neck, with the outside being a dark blue, almost black, and the inner part being a deep crimson. The kanji for 'Champion' was shown on the cape. The man's black eyes were similar to Sasuke's and the mighty Charizard stood behind the Champion.

"I am Izuna Uchiha, Johto League Champion."

The two trainers continued to stare in shock before fainting. Izuna sweatdropped at the two unconscious boys once more only to see them spring back up, causing his sweatdrop to grow bigger.

"I'm too excited to have fainted again." Naruto said only to yelp when he moved as he realized he fell on his still broken leg.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well my young cousin..." The man stared at his fellow Uchiha with a serious look, "I came here on a mission from the League. They said ROOT had set up their base here in Mahogany Town and their research was proven correct. I came here with Charizard to investigate, but you kids came along and I just went with the flow because I knew none of you would have really gone along with me and I didn't want to reveal my identity to a lot of people until we got rid of ROOT."

"I see." Sasuke paused before Naruto immediately jumped up with glee.

"IZUNA-SAMA I BOW TO YOUR GREATNESS! YOUR CHARIZARD IS SUPER STRONG, CAN YOU TEACH TYPHLOSION A FEW STRONGER MOVES SO WE CAN BEAT UP MORE TRAINERS?" Naruto practically bounced up and down. Typhlosion's ears twitched at the mention of stronger techniques to use and began to bounce alongside its trainer.

Izuna chuckled at that before answering, "Sorry, Naruto, but I can't. It's unfair towards your competition if you learn from the Champion himself."

"But teme and I got to learn from Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said with a curious tone. Izuna's eyes narrowed at that before sighing.

'I guess I can't get out what Minato taught him...teach those with a promising future is what Minato told that brat, Kakashi.' Izuna sighed. 'Ever since Minato left the position of Champion to me when A left to take care of the Viridian gym, things have been getting out of hand. Damn you Minato!'

The elder Uchiha then looked to see Sakura and Meganium were poking him.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, Izuna-sama..." The older man grinned and waved his hand.

"Please, I don't really like honorifics that much so Izuna or maybe Izuna-san is fine." Sakura nodded before continuing.

"Izuna-san...when Akatsuchi and I went into the ROOT base after we split up, I had managed to get out with a bit of information that I'm sure you'll find useful in your mission." Sakura said as she took out Porygon's Pokeball. In a flash of white, the man-made Pokemon formed from the Pokeball.

"Pory...Porygon." The Pokemon droned out in a monotone. Izuna then nodded before going over to the small wi-fi area in the Pokemon center and removed a laptop from his bag. Izuna opened the laptop and allowed Porygon access to it.

"Alright, Porygon. Open files, Project Time Travel and Project Danzo." Sakura commanded. The blue and pink Pokemon nodded before two separate windows popped up.

"Your Porygon is obviously well trained to be able to perform this well in cyberspace." Izuna complimented.

"Thank you, Izuna-san." The pinkette bowed. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes twitched a bit when they realized they hadn't been complimented by their biggest obstacle to achieve their similar dreams.

"Project Danzo..let's see. ROOT will send agents to Goldenrod City and take over the Radio Tower and jam all signals leading to and from the Johto/Kanto continent. They will then cause all the radio stations to start broadcasting ROOT friendly messages while also encoding secret messages for their former leader, Danzo in a way that only he could figure out. The messages are to be broadcast and they hope Danzo will hear them and return to help in restoring ROOT to the glory it had thirty years ago."

"That's terrible!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Don't worry the boradcasts haven't been going out all that long. If we use Naruto's Pidgeot and my Charizard, we can make it to Goldenrod City in record time." The group nodded before Izuna turned back to his laptop and opened the file. Everyone stared in shock at what they were reading.

"Project Time Travel. Using the DNA from the Shiny Pokemon, Vulpix that we have captured..." Izuna glanced at the younger trainers who all looked to the emergency room. The Shiny Pokemon had been put under much physical and mental stress in order for it to gain the power they needed to find the Sky and Sea Pokemon. Izuna paused before continuing.

"Apparently, the Shiny Pokemon contain a special gene in their DNA that is given to them by the Pokemon gods of the Johto region and thus contain the energy signature of the Sky and Sea Legendary Pokemon. They will find the two ancient Pokemon and then use their energies to create something called the GS Ball, a Pokeball imbued with the properties from the feathers of the two Pokemon. The GS Ball will be made by taking both feathers and combining them with the ball where it will be made by Kurt, the amazing Pokeball creator." The Champion of the Johto Region cursed at what ROOT was planning.

"They will then use the GS Ball's properties to bring back Danzo, should he actually be dead...using the Legendary Time Travel Pokmon."

"Celebi?" Naruto questioned. Everyone looked at the blonde with a surprised look.

"What do you know of the Time Traveler." Haku and Izuna asked simultaneously.

"Umm nothing much, just that it happens to be a Pokemon able to travel through time." Naruto replied. Haku and Izuna looked at each other and nodded.

"The League will want to hear this...Haku, I'm going to Goldenrod City." Izuna said.

"Wait, Izuna-san!" Naruto hobbled over to the Champion. "You can't leave, not without us. We have some major kicking butting to do."

"I'm actually going to agree with the dobe." Sasuke said. Izuna frowned and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Oh don't worry little cousin. You will get your chance when you see it...until then, Haku will train you all. You have about five days before they will begin to broadcast the complete message to Danzo as Sakura's Porygon gained the information revealing when ROOT would carry out their plan." Haku walked up, a small white bird with a red body, yellow eyes and a large red sack that would allegedly be filled with basically anything, from whoopie cushions to grenade launchers.

"Deli!" The Delibird waved with a happy cry.

"It would be an honour to aid in training the trainers who helped remove ROOT from my town." Haku bowed.

"You...you're that girl from earlier!" Naruto exclaimed.

"How are you gonna train us? You don't look that strong." Sasuke snorted.

"She's the gym leader of Mahogany Town." Izuna informed them causing the two trainers and their starters to gape in shock.

"You can't be serious? HER?" Sasuke exclaimed. Haku smiled at the younger Uchiha.

"I am serious, my little cousin." Izuna spoke before putting away his laptop back in his bag, Porygon having left the cyberspace and returning to reality. Sakura took back her Pokemon and the Champion left the Pokemon Center.

"Where are you going?"

"To the League Association...I must tell them of these results. We will meet again, Naruto...Sasuke. If you keep up the attitude to never give up like you two displayed earlier, then I am sure that you will make it to the Pokemon League. I look forward to the day I will meet either one of you." Izuna spoke before climbing atop Charizard.

"Fly." He told his Flame Pokemon. Charizard released a roar before flapping its wings and took off in a burst of speed, speeding off into the distance and out of sight in mere seconds. After Izuna left, the group looked over each other before Naruto limped over to Hinata.

"Hina-chan...mind if we talk for a moment?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked confused for a moment, but nodded. Naruto looked at the others and gave them a soft smile.

"Guys, do you mind going outside for a bit." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we do..."

"Sure thing, Naruto." Sakura said as she covered Sasuke's mouth with her hand and unceremoniously dragged the Uchiha out of the Pokemon Center. Feraligatr and Meganium sweatdropped at their trainers before following alongside the rest of the trainers.

"Delibird?" Haku's Pokemon looked confused at the humans. Humans will never cease to confuse the little bird Pokemon.

"Typhlosion, mind taking Espeon out for a while." The Volcano Pokemon followed its trainer's request and took the Sun Pokemon outside with the others.

"Espeon?"

"Ty Typhlosion." The fire type shook its head, refusing to answer the question as to why they had to leave?" Hinata looked at the blonde and noticed the small wince of pain he made when he tried to put a little bit on pressure on his leg.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think you should be trying to walk." Hinata said with a worried look. Naruto smirked.

"Nah, I'm good. I just need to get this out."

"Okay...what is it you wanted to talk about?" The blue-black haired girl asked. Naruto sighed before touching his cheek. The exact spot where Hinata had kissed him before leaving him to fight off the Leader's children with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Why?" He asked. Hinata's eyebrow raised at the question.

"What do you mean? 'Why' what, Naruto-kun?"

"Before you left me to fight with Sasuke and Sakura...you kissed me. I want to know...did it mean something or was it just a spur of the moment?" Naruto asked. Hinata gulped as a blush erupted, coating her face with red. "Don't faint on me now, Hina-chan. I'm being serious here."

Hinata swallowed a bit before answering, "Honestly...a bit of both." Naruto blinked.

"Huh?" He replied intelligently. Hinata giggled at his humourous expression.

"Ever since I met you, I...always had a bit of a...well I guess I always admired how that no matter what people did to you, insulted you, tried to break you down...you never did. You told them you would become Pokemon League Champion and you're already close to achieving that dream. I've always admired you for that, Naruto-kun. As a result...I guess I...I..."

"You what?" Hinata blushed a bit before answering.

"I g-g-gained f-f-f-feelings for you as a result of that a-a-admiration. I-I-I really like you, N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she looked down at the ground.

"You...like me?" Naruto muttered in complete surprise.

"I mean, I'm only twelve so I can't really go so far as to say I l-l-love you, but...you inspired me to become a better trainer, coordinator and lose my shyness. I truly and honestly like you Naruto-kun and I know you like Sakura-san, but that is why...I did what I did back then in ROOT headquarters. The spur of the moment caused me to act irrationally and the thought of losing you...I guess I just wanted to do one last thing should things not have gone the way you planned." Hinata whispered, though the volume was loud enough for Naruto's ears to pick up on her words.

"You...like me." He said as more of a statement that a question. Hinata nodded.

"Hina-chan...I...I...wow." Naruto ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to calm the storm that were his thoughts. Hinata fidgeted as she continued to stare at the ground as the awkward silence formed between them.

"I-I understand if you d-d-don't feel the s-same s-since you like S-Sakura." Hinata felt tears line her eyes. However, she felt a hand raise her head and she saw Naruto's crystal blue eyes stare at her.

"Hina-chan...I told you...no more tears. Besides, I don't like Sakura-chan anymore." Hinata's eyes widened and she felt Naruto wipe her tears away.

"Y-Y-You don't?" Naruto shook his head.

"No. It was just crush and Sakura told me that she would never become more than friends with me...I accepted that and then I moved on. However, she told me I could find something in someone else...something that I couldn't get from her. She looked at you when she told me that." Hinata blushed once more. God she was blushing so much that she could set a world record.

"Sh-She did?" Naruto nodded.

"At first, I was a bit confused at what she meant, but...I began to understand and once I began to notice what kind of a person you were...kind, strong, smart, a great Pokemon trainer...basically everything I could wish for in a girl." Naruto grinned as he noticed Hinata struggle to keep from fainting. "However, though I notice these things, the thing is that...I'm not exactly sure if what I'm feeling is me trying to find a substitute for what I felt for Sakura-chan or if I actually do have feelings for you."

Hinata nodded and placed a hand on Naruto's cheek and gave him a small smile.

"I understand...you just need some time to understand if what you feel is real or not." Naruto nodded.

"I don't want to hurt you, Hina-chan and you deserve a lot better than just being my substitute for Sakura-chan...so I just need time. Okay?"

"I'll wait." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Y-You will?" Hinata tilted her head and a smile etched its way onto her face, a thing Naruto loved to see in his friend's face.

"I will, but Naruto-kun...they say time waits for no one. I can't wait forever and you might lose me in the process, but I won't rush you. Take your time, but just know I can't wait forever." Hinata said before leaning up to the slightly taller boy and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Now then...you have a seventh gym badge to get." Naruto shook his head as he watched the person he had come to see as a best friend, and possibly something more, walk away from him. Naruto frowned a bit as his brain suddenly began to think at a rapid pace and then through it all...a memory of what his mother had told him came to him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Ten year old Naruto was home playing with Kyuubi, Kushina's Ninetails as the red haired woman made dinner._

_"Kyuubi, you're gonna have to be faster than that if you want to catch me." The young blonde stuck his tongue out at the Fox Pokemon. The red eyed Pokemon rolled its eyes._

_"Ninetails Nine Nine."_

_"Holding back? Why?" Naruto questioned the Pokemon._

_"Tails Ninetails Tail."_

_"I guess that makes sense. You are Kaa-chan's Pokemon so you're obviously faster and stronger than others." Kyuubi puffed its chest out in pride at being praised by the young boy. Kushina then poked her head into the living room where the two were currently playing._

_"Kyuubi-kun, Naru-chan, dinner!" She called out. The two males ran into the kitchen and Kushin laid out their food. Kyuubi had a large bowl of Pidgey flavoured Pokemon Food, while Naruto had some miso ramen. Kushina watched as Naruto ate with gusto and laughed when he nearly choked on his food. _

_"Take your time, Naru-chan. The food's not running off anywhere." Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, a trait that Kushina knew all too well._

_'He's just like you...Minato-kun.' Kushina thought before looking at a picture on the wall. It was a picture of her and her husband, Minato Namikaze. Minato was like the exact replica of Naruto or vice versa. If it weren't for the fact that Minato had longer hair and didn't have any birthmarks on his face, Naruto would look EXACTLY like the man._

_'Your last letter said you were heading for Mt. Silver...I hope you're okay.'_

_"Kaa-chan, you look sad. Are you okay?" Naruto asked, concerned for his mother. Kushina smiled at her son, hiding the sadness she felt, but Naruto knew his mother far too well to know when she was happy or was faking it. However, he also knew when to not pry into things and so he kept silent and let his mother keep smiling._

_"Kaa-chan?"_

_"Yes, Naru-chan?"_

_"Kaa-chan...who is that man in the photo there? Whenever I ask, you always tell me he was a friend of yours from long ago."_

_"He is." Kushina stated._

_"Did you...like him?" Kushina blinked._

_"What do you mean?" Naruto tilted his head at his mother's question._

_"Well you see there's this girl I...kind of...like in class." Naruto blushed lightly at his confession causing Kushina to giggle at her son. "And she says how I have a look that she described to be like the one you're giving when you look at that picture."_

_"Well then...yes, I did like that man." Kushina smiled, "But enough about me...what's this about you liking a girl?" Naruto sputtered unintelligible gibberish as he inwardly cursed his mother for changing the topic, but then began to blush as he poked his index fingers together._

_"Well, I kind of have a crush on her I guess." Kushina then got a serious look on her face as she took Naruto's hands in her own. _

_"Naruto, there's a little thing you should know about people when you begin to like someone more than a friend."_

_"What's that, Kaa-chan?" He asked, tilting his head._

_"Naruto...when you like someone, you must be sure that person is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. Your happiness is important and if that person doesn't make you happy, then you must look for someone that makes you happy. Love is a complex emotion, Naruto."_

_"How will I know if that person is the one I want to spend my life with though, Kaa-chan? Why am I even discussing this, I'm only ten?" Naruto said clutching his head in a comical manner, however Kushina patted Naruto on his head. Naruto's blue eyes looked into his mother's own grey ones and she smiled._

_"Naruto-kun, I'm just telling you...when you find that person...when you find her..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Hold her tight...and never let her go."<em> Naruto quoted his mother's words and he looked at the ground. He clutched his crutches tightly, his knuckles going white from the force at which he held his crutches. The blue eyed blonde sighed.

"Kuso, why do emotions always have to be so complicated."

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 16. I hope it was a good chapter and you guys approved of my use of Izuna Uchiha as the Champion. I found it useful because an Uchiha actually fits Clair's description in which Clair is said to be Lance's cousin and the Champion and Clair are related. Also an Uchiha is very prideful, like Clair and wouldn't be so ready to hand over a badge to a 'lower class' person. So I hope you guys approve of this, if not..then suck it up and get over it.**

**Now then in the next chapter, it's time for the training to begin. Haku's training with Sasuke and Naruto is actually much harder than it appears to be. However, as their training comes to a close as the week is almost up, the final test Haku has for them is in the form of her taking them on in a double battle for them to earn Glacier Badge. Will our heroes be successful or will they fall at the might of the Ice-type Gym Leader? Also in this battle...Sasuke says he has a secret weapon up his sleeve. What is this secret weapon? **

**Find out the answers to these questions and others in Naruto:Johto Journeys, Chapter 17: Glacier Badge. See you guys next chapter-K.D)**

**Seen-100**

**Caught-74**

**Character Bio: Kushina Uzumaki**

**Eye Colour: Grey**

**Hair Colour: Red**

**About: Kushina Uzumaki is Naruto's biological mother and she was once a great Pokemon trainer during her younger years. Her first Pokemon was a Vulpix, now a Ninetails, whom she nicknamed Kyuubi. Kushina travelled the Kanto region and unlike most female trainer, she decided to go into battling gyms rather than participating in contests. After failing to achieve the rank of Pokemon Champion after coming an impressive third place in the Indigo League Tournament out of the 170 contestants, she continued to travel the world before settling down with her husband who is currently travelling the Johto Region where they had settled. She allowed her husband to go knowing full well that she would have to raise Naruto herself, but she was still paid for child support and everything for her despite his being away and thus she as able to send Naruto to the New Bark Academy and learn to be a Pokemon trainer. Kushina is said to have taught Naruto everything he knows about Pokemon battles as well as his strategies and even though she is retired, she is still a powerful trainer. The other five members of her team, along with the many other Pokemon she caught, are at Professor Sarutobi's lab in Kanto while Kyuubi stayed with her and Naruto.**

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Eevee(Male)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidorina(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Furret(Male)

Togepi(Male)


	17. Chapter 17:Glacier Badge

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 17: Glacier Badge

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

**A/N:You can guess what this chapter's about from the title. Hope you guys like it. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Note: My story, Legend of the Wolf and the Fox:Twilight Princess is story that I had put on hold for a while and continued when I got back to it, however...I have lost my imaginative spark for the story. It's just not there anymore so I will either be putting it up for adoption or will be all out deleting it. Hopefully the former will be possible, but the latter seems more likely. Sorry to those of you who read that story, but I just can't write it anymore especially with Dragonslayer and this story going so well.**

**Also a suggestion from a reader. He suggested to put Akatsuchi, Sakura and Sasuke's teams below as well where I have Naruto and Hinata's team which I will do. I will also be showing Sasuke's current team. Hope you guys approve of them. Also the Pokemon that Sakura and Sasuke have will also be counted towards the Pokemon Seen and Caught at the end of the chapters.**

**Thanks to MasamuneX23 for giving me ideas as to how the Pokemon can be trained.**

It had been one day since ROOT HQ had been demolished in Mahogany Town. All seemed peaceful in the small town, however the fun was not over, for you see...ROOT was about to launch its plan to try and get their former leader, Danzo Shimura, to return to ROOT as its leader once more. As a result of this, Izuna Uchiha, Sasuke's oldest living cousin and the current Pokemon League Champion of the Johto-Kanto Continent, has ordered Haku to train Naruto, Sasuke and the others for battle before heading off to report to the Pokemon League Association about ROOT's current status.

Also, Naruto's leg, which wasn't broken all that badly, but rather had just a few small, yet painful, fractures was rapidly recovering. Nurse Shizune had reported that his leg would be fine in two more days if he doesn't put too much pressure on the leg.

"So, Haku-san when are we going to start training?" Naruto said as he walked along next to the older girl, using his crutches for support. Hinata was next to him in case he needed help to stabilize himself should he nearly fall, which was a situation that happened quite frequently.

"Well seeing as you are much more vibrant today, we will begin your training today." Sasuke stared at the girl with Feraligatr standing behind him.

"What will you be teaching us? Although I doubt there is much you can teach an Uchiha." Sasuke said with a confident smirk.

"Sasuke-kun, she's a gym leader!"

"So, dobe and I have beaten six of them. There's no way she'd be strong enough to fight us."

"You are just like Izuna-sama when I first fought him."

"And you lost, right?" Akatsuchi asked. Haku shrugged.

"Yes, I did...but I managed to take down three of his Pokemon before he conquered me with his Charizard. Though my Pokemon are of an Ice type, I managed to fight off Charizard for a good while." Haku admitted. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Impossible!" He shouted. "Izuna is one of the strongest Uchihas out there, he can't have been fought to such a degree." Haku smirked and took out a Pokeball before opening it to reveal her Delibird.

"Care to go for a little test run, Uchiha?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a smirk.

"I wouldn't if I were you, teme. Like you said, know your limits." The raven haired boy scowled as his own advice was used on him.

"I know my limits, dobe. I know I can beat this girl." Naruto shrugged.

"Suit yourself, but know that I'm gonna rub it in your face when you lose."

"Naruto-kun has a point, Sasuke." Hinata added. "Haku-san is said to be the most powerful gym leader. Second only to the one from Blackthorn City where the Uchiha family is said to have been founded. True your family hails from Blackthorn, but that doesn't mean you can win through just by the fact your name is Uchiha."

Sasuke snarled at the pale eyed girl who remained impassive at his gaze. Sasuke took out a Pokeball.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p><strong>Lake of Rage<strong>

Haku and Sasuke faced off against one another. The weather had cleared up and revealed the blue sky and white puffy clouds floating lazily through the expanse of blue which was a stark contrast to the tension between the gym leader and her current challenger. The sky no longer suffered from harsh rainy weather due to the fact that it was due to ROOT's electromagnetic wave machine that had been used to make the Red Gyarados. The Red Gyarados, upon it's recent disappearance, had been releasing the very same electromagnetic waves and thus it caused the weather to remain as a storm, but with it gone, the weather returned to that of a calm sunny day's.

"PONYTA GO!" Sasuke yelled as he threw a Pokeball.

**Ponyta the Fire Horse Pokemon. A Fire type Pokemon. It is a weak runner immediately after birth. It gradually becomes faster by chasing after its parents.**

"A Ponyta? Oi teme when did you have that?"

"How do you think I caught up to you so quickly, dobe?" Sasuke smirked at his rival. The blonde Uzumaki could only blink as he couldn't voice a response.

"You have one more chance, Uchiha...back out now before I take down your Ponyta." Haku warned her opponent. Delibird bounced around the area, holding its sack at the ready. Sasuke and Ponyta stared at the ice type trainer and Pokemon.

"PONYTA USE AGILITY AND THEN FIRE SPIN!" Ponyta stamped its feet on the ground before its powerful leg muscles tensed.

"TA!" The Fire Horse Pokemon cried out before taking off in a burst of speed before running circles, literally, around Delibird before stopping just behind the Ice type. Ponyta's mouth opened before a spiral shaped flames flew towards the Delibird.

"Delibird, Blizzard." Haku stated. Delibird nodded, eyes becoming fierce and without even turning back to face the flames that aimed to burn it, it released a freezing wind from out of nowhere. Then, to everyone's surprise, the Fire Spin...froze.

"WHAT?" Everyone gaped in shock at the spectacle.

"Impossible, you froze Fire Spin?" Sasuke exclaimed. Haku remained stoic before looking at the Fire Horse who was in just as much shock as any other person present.

"My Ice type Pokemon have been trained to the limits of their powers. There is nothing they cannot handle. How do you think I lasted so long against Izuna-sama?" Haku said. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"YOU LIE! PONYTA FIRE BLAST!" Ponyta reared its head back, Delibird jumping back to gain some distance as the fire type launched the powerful, star-shaped move.

"Delibird, Water Pulse." Delibird opened its beak and a ball of water flew towards the water type with unbelievable speeds.

"Ponyta, use Agility to dodge!" Sasuke commanded. Ponyta rushed forth, moving to the left to avoid the water move and continued its charge only for a second Water Pulse to appear in its path and engulfing it in water. Ponyta let out a whinny of pain before falling to the ground, unconscious. Sasuke blinked in shock before falling to his knees.

"What...What just happened?"

"I told you teme. In your face, I was right and you were wrong. NYAH!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at his raven haired rival. Haku walked up to the Fire Horse Pokemon and reached into her jacket pocket that she was currently wearing. She pulled out a revive and a Hyper Potion and applied them both to the downed Fire type. Ponyta rose back to its feet and trotted back over to Sasuke, head down in shame. Sasuke gritted his teeth, stroking Ponyta's nose before looking up at Haku.

"I demand a rematch!"

"No." Haku replied. "Your friends, including you, are in need of much training. The admins of ROOT are very strong, I believe you have faced them, Ruby, Sapphire and Wallace, the children of the Leader."

Narut, Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, they had their Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle ingest some kind of liquid and that allowed them to level up at an extremely quick pace, changing them into their final forms, Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise...all in one shot." Naruto explained.

"Exactly and if that liquid is successful then that means that many of ROOT's Pokemon may be fully evolved and thus stronger, however...the Leader...he is far stronger than any foe you will ever face should you meet him. His Pokemon are able to stand on par with the Champion's." Haku explained.

"With...the Champion's?" Hinata gasped, "But that's incredibly strong, bordering on legendary Pokemon strong!"

"Exactly. Therefore, I will train all five of you in how to fight. We have three days left to train your Pokemon. I will train you in strength, speed, stamina, endurance and your Pokemon and by the end of the three days...you will strong enough to take down almost any trainer you will face." Haku said with a serious look in her eyes. Delibird jumped atop her shoulder and crossed its wings across its chest.

"Delibird Deli Bird Bird Deli."

"We would be honoured to be trained by a gym leader." Akatsuchi bowed low.

"I share Akatsuchi's views." Hinata said.

"As do I." Sakura said as she and Hinata copied Akatsuchi's actions. Naruto and Sasuke remained upright, but nodded.

"Typhlosiooooon!"

"Feraligatr!" Both fully evolved Pokemon elicited cries and glared at Delibird as the Delivery Pokemon issued the challenge to become as strong as it.

Haku nodded. "Very well, now first...release your Pokemon."

The trainers nodded and tossed out their Pokeballs and in a bright flash of white, their Pokemon stood at attention.

Sasuke's team was shown to be Feraligatr, Sneasel, Gengar, Electabuzz, Rhyhorn and Ponyta.

**Electabuzz the Electric Pokemon. An Electric type Pokemon. Its body constantly discharges electricity. Getting close to it will make your hair stand on end.**

**Gengar the Shadow Pokemon. A Ghost/Poison type Pokemon and the evolved form of Haunter. It steals heat from its surroundings. If you feel a sudden chill, it is certain that a Gengar appeared.**

**Rhyhorn the Spikes Pokemon. A Rock/Ground type Pokemon. It doesn't care if there is anything in its way. It just charges and destroys all obstacles.**

Sakura's team contained a rather balanced team. Her team consisted of Meganium, Porygon, Vulpix, Jigglypuff, Pikachu and Azumarill.

**Azumarill the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon. A Water type Pokemon and the evolved form of Marill. By keeping still and listening intently, it can tell what is in even wild, fast-moving rivers.**

**Porygon the Virtual Pokemon. A Normal type Pokemon. It is a manmade Pokémon. Since it doesn't breathe, people are eager to try it in any environment.**

**Jigglypuff the Balloon Pokemon. A Normal type Pokemon and the evolved form of Igglybuff. If it inflates to sing a lullaby, it can perform longer and cause sure drowsiness in its audience.**

**Vulpix the Fox Pokemon. A Fire type Pokemon. If it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger than itself, it feigns injury to fool the enemy and escapes.**

**Pikachu the Mouse Pokemon. An Electric type Pokemon. This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. **

Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Meganium and Espeon walked up to join the party of Pokemon before them. As Haku looked at the Pokemon, she smirked.

"Your Pokemon are well trained, that much I can tell. However, I can see your flaws. I will fix them. Now I will take each one of your Pokemon and I will remove them of their weaknesses while simultaneously working on their strengths."

"How will you do that, Haku-san?" Hinata asked. Haku turned to Delibird. The Delivery Pokemon jumped off the gym leader's shoulders before taking a deep breath and its wing was surrounded by a swirl of freezing wind and mist. Delibird used Ice Punch and the entire ground before them froze changing the landscape in front of the Lake of Rage to that of a partially frozen wasteland. Amongst the frozen wasteland were a few inclines making the landscape have a wavy appearance.

"You will have your Pokemon run through from here to Delibird. All the while, Delibird will be using Present, Water Pulse and Blizzard to slow you all down. This will also increase your Pokemon's endurance to pain." Haku said.

"So it's like a makeshift obstacle course?" Naruto simplified. The black haired girl moved her hair behind her ear and nodded.

"Exactly...now, go!"

The Pokemon charged forth and Delibird grinned with an evil glint in its eyes as it watched the charging Pokemon, many of which were trying to find their footing along the slippery ice before forming a Water Pulse in its beak.

Oh Delibird was going to have such fun with these rookies.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

The Pokemon were currently panting in exhaustion, many of which were doused in water and were also sporting coatings of ice over portions of their bodies.

"Woah...they're really tired." Akatsuchi said.

"I know. I'm glad I didn't have to go through that." Sakura stated. The Pokemon turned to the pinkette and glared at her causing her to sweatdrop.

"Nice job, Sakura-chan. Now they're going to get us back one day."

"Shut up, baka!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, bopping him on the head.

"Owwww, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as he clutched his head only to suddenly tilt to the right as he forgot his leg was damaged and he accidentally let of his right crutch, thus...he was about to fall. Luckily, Hinata was able to catch the blonde before he fell.

"Naruto-kun, you better watch it before you hurt yourself again." She scolded him lightly. Naruto chuckled, baring his foxy grin.

"Sorry, Hina-chan." He said as he climbed up to his feet.

"Alright, your Pokemon will take a ten minute break and then I will have them move into the forest. There your Pokemon will move as fast as they can to reach the check point while simultaneously avoiding attacks from Delibird. This will help increase your Pokemon's reaction time and agility. Also, your flying type Pokemon will not be able to fly any higher than the canopy of the forest because this is the most difficult type of training for flying types. Due to the many obstacles in a forest, they will need to rely more of their keen eyesight and speed rather than their flight capabilities which I'm sure they are very good at."

The Pokemon groaned in agony, but their trainers walked up to them.

"Come on guys. I know this is tough and that you all are tired quickly..." Hinata started.

"But you guys will definitely get stronger from this." Sakura said.

"You saw how strong Delibird is. It took out Sasuke's Pokemon in one Water Pulse..." Ponyta gained a fire in its eyes when it heard about its defeat.

"PONY!" It whinnied and rose up to its feet and stamped its hooves, flames blazing. Typhlosion watched its fellow fire type and stood up as well, neck flames ablaze.

"TYPHLO!"

"That's the spirit buddy. You'll get stronger..." Naruto looked at all the Pokemon, "All of you will. And then...WE'LL TAKE DOWN ROOT!" The Pokemon all gained determined looks in their eyes as they sat up. The Pokemon nodded, releasing their respective cries in response to their trainers' words.

* * *

><p>After the ten minute break, they headed for the forest and on Haku's signal, took off. Sakura's Pikachu and Vulpix and Naruto's Eevee, being the smallest Pokemon, easily took the lead as their small bodies allowed them to be very nimble and agile as they easily them through the small spaces between branches and trees. Naruto's Heracross and Sasuke's Sneasel were able to keep up as well with Sneasel's natural agility and Heracross's ability to move well through a similar setting. However, the two Pokemon quickly leaped apart as a blast of water, courtesy of Delibird, landed where they originally were.<p>

The Delivery Pokemon noticed the others catching up and quickly launched a barrage of Water Pulse attacks, some of which they dodged, while others were struck by them. Delibird then took a deep breath and exhaled a Blizzard attack. A gargantuan ice wall was erected as the Blizzard froze a majority of the forest to prevent them from reaching the check point which was bright red flag at a pine tree where the trainers and gym leader were waiting.

Delibird jumped back and saw part of the ice wall turn a bright orange as Vulpix, Typhlosion and Rapidash used Ember, Flamethrower and Fire Spin, respectively, on the ice wall causing a large stream of fire to burst through the wall as the area was shattered and melted. Feraligatr and Azumarill easily put out the fires when they landed on some areas of foliage as they continued to try and reach the check point.

Water Pulse attacks, as well as Present attack, mostly in the form of explosives, hindered their progress greatly, but in the end they all reached the check point. Haku took out her stop watch and looked at it, Delibird resting on her shoulder.

"Eevee, Pikachu and Vulpix reached the check point in seven minutes, twenty-eight seconds. Sneasel, Heracross, Butterfree, Furret and Espeon made it in nine minutes exactly. The rest of you took ten minutes or more to reach the check point. It's a start, but by the time I'm finished with you all in three days, you all will be able to make through this course within five minutes tops. Even you Pidgeot, who made it in twenty minutes and forty-five seconds. You came last, but it's nothing to worry about. You are not used to flying through such dense forests." The Bird Pokemon nodded at the Ice-type gym leader as it was notified of its flaws.

* * *

><p>"Alright, your next training exercise..."Haku spoke to the crowd of Pokemon, "will be to work on the power of your attacks. All of you here are powerful in your right, but strength in attacks is what helps win a battle in most cases." Haku explained. The Pokemon nodded before Delibird jumped off of Haku's shoulder and punched the frozen wasteland that it made earlier. Ice Punch took effect and its training was shown through the fact that the Ice Punch released a pulse of frozen wind before numerous pillars and rocks made entirely of ice appeared.<p>

"Wow...such mastery over Ice attack." Hinata gasped.

"She really deserves that gym leader title." Sakura said.

"Your Pokemon will practice their attacks. Naruto, your Typhlosion knows a powerful move like Lava Plume so that attack will have no problem taking down the obstacles. However, your single opponent attacks as well as other attacks such as Swift, Flame Wheel and Flamethrower. Those attacks will need work. Vulpix is strong Sakura, but due to its small size its attacks tend to be lacking in terms of striking force."

"Sasuke, I will have Delibird train Feraligatr in physical combat personally and have it practice Blizzard. Since your Pokemon is a water type and knows ice type moves as well, it would make absolutely no sense to use Feraligatr in this type of landscape."

The trainers nodded.

"What about us?" Akatsuchi and Hinata asked.

"Your Pokemon will be trained in the same aspects as everyone else's. So don't worry." Haku smiled. "I will make you all strong."

And so for the next few hours, the Pokemon trained in making their attacks stronger. The ice pillars and rocks were shown to be extremely durable. Not even a strong Fire Blast from Ponyta was able to make it topple completely. Typhlosion's Flame Wheel didn't even make a dent and Vulpix's newly learned Flamethrower didn't even make it melt.

They definitely had a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, the Pokemon had completed their training and were currently back at the Pokemon Center recovering with their trainers. Unfortunately, the Pokemon Center wasn't big enough to house large Pokemon such as Akatsuchi's Steelix so it had to be returned to its Pokeball.<p>

Sasuke and Naruto then looked at the older trainer that was currently training their Pokemon.

"Haku?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-san?" Haku smiled as she adjusted her scarf.

"The teme and I were wondering...when this training is done at the beginning of the fifth day..." Naruto paused as he checked to see if Haku was still paying him any attention. When he say that she was, he continued.

"We would like to challenge you for the Glacier Badge." The raven haired boy spoke. Haku's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you sure? The day after the fifth day is when we will set out for Goldenrod City. Your Pokemon may become exhausted from the battle and we may not have enough time." Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and smirked.

"Then obviously you've never fought trainers like us before." The trainers' Pokemon all stood behind them with confident looks in their eyes. Haku chuckled at the two twelve year old boys and nodded.

"Very well. A Double Battle. Both of you against me and yes...I am that confident in my abilities." Sasuke then got up and Naruto looked at Eevee.

"Eevee, come on. We have some training to do." The Evolution Pokemon rose to its feet and jumped into Naruto's arms before walking outside with Sasuke.

As the two trainers were walking through the town of Mahogany, Naruto stopped off at Route 40 before seeing Sasuke had made a turn to go to the Lake of Rage.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" The blonde asked his rival. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a Great Ball and tossed it up and down in his hand before clutching it tightly.

"I have to train a new Pokemon." Was all he answered with before leaving the blonde and the Evolution Pokemon.

"Vee Eevee Eev?"

"I don't know, Eevee." Naruto stroked his Pokemon's head, "But although he's a teme, he's a strong trainer. He's know what he's doing." Eevee nodded before the two headed off to do their late night training.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days Later<strong>

It was now the beginning of the last day of training. The Pokemon had just finished their final training exercise, to take down the strudy ice pillars and ice rocks that Delibird formed. Their attack, defense, speed, accuracy, all of their physical capabilities were now at, if not just below, their peak. The Pokemon had trained nearly non-stop for the past four days and the fruits of their training were shown in the form of many of the Pokemon undergoing evolution.

Naruto's Eevee, during one of his late night training sessions, had undergone evolution and its dream to become an Umbreon finally became a reality, along with the fact that it managed to finally succeed in being able to woo Hinata's Espeon with its new-found appearance and strength. An outcome that pleased the Moonlight Pokemon.

**Umbreon the Moonlight Pokemon. A Dark type Pokemon and the evolved form of Eevee. When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores.**

Sasuke's Ponyta, having already been strong, had quickly and easily evolved into Rapidash and his Rhyhorn had become a powerful Rhydon. However, he replaced the Electabuzz he had with a Pokemon he dubbed as his 'secret weapon'. When asked about what the Pokemon was, he merely replied saying that he would reveal it in the fight against Haku.

**Rapidash the Fire Horse Pokemon. A Fire type Pokemon and the evolved form of Ponyta. With incredible acceleration, it reaches its top speed of 150 mph after running just 10 steps.**

**Rhydon the Drill Pokemon. A Rock/Ground type Pokemon and the evolved form of Rhyhorn. Its rugged hide protects it from even the heat of lava. However, the hide also makes it insensitive.**

Sakura, having wanted to keep her Pokemon in their 'cute' forms for when she does her contests, and thus only allowed her Porgyon to evolve as she had it upgrade its software in its structure using a disc known as the Upgrade which she had found in the former HQ of ROOT.

**Porygon2 the Virtual Pokemon. A Normal type Pokemon and the evolved form of Porygon. Further research enhanced its abilities. Sometimes, it may exhibit motions that were not programmed. **

Akatsuchi's Zubat had also managed to become a very powerful Golbat and with moves like Mean Look and Air Slash, it proved to be a very challenging opponent in the mock battles Haku arranged between the trainers.

**Golbat the Bat Pokemon. A Poison/Flying type Pokemon and the evolved form of Zubat. However hard its victim's hide may be, it punctures with sharp fangs and gorges itself with blood.**

The entirety of the Pokemon squad gathered before Haku and their trainers. Haku and Delibird smirked at the obviously stronger Pokemon before speaking.

"You and your trainers have done exceedingly well to have come so far. Many of you have also managed to evolve which is an excellent result of your training." Haku smiled as she adjusted her scarf.

"Deli Deli Delibiiiiird!" The Delivery Pokemon congratulated the Pokemon before throwing out a Present. The Pokemon immediately reacted by leaping away from the present. Then as Pidgeot sent the sack flying away with a powerful flap of its wings, Rhydon sent forth a strong Rock Blast attack and utterly destroyed the present. Delibird gaped in shock before crying.

"It was just a present you guys, not an explosive. It was some ice medals to congratulate you all on a job well done." Sakura and Hinata informed the Pokemon. They all gaped in shock before sweatdropping at their actions and joined Delibird in sobbing as they lost their gifts. Haku giggled at the Pokemon before turning to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Now then, you all have completed your training. Your Pokemon are extremely strong, but then again...so are mine." Haku grinned. Sasuke scoffed at that.

"You may have taught us and our Pokemon, but with my secret weapon...dobe and I will crush you." Sasuke said as fingered a Great Ball he kept in his pocket. Haku giggled again, moving a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I look forward to seeing what this, 'secret weapon' is."

"So do we, you never told us what is was." Everyone chorused. Sasuke didn't reply before staring at his opponent.

"Teme...I thought we had agreed no more working together after our battle with Lee and Tenten."

"We can't afford to lose much time seeing as we have to go to the ROOT gathering in Goldenrod, dobe. So this is another exception to our working together." Sasuke said. "THEN...we stop. No more double battles unless necessary."

Naruto chuckled and his foxy grin appeared on his face. "No problem with those terms teme."

"Very well, come to the gym. Everything is prepared for our battle." Haku said as she walked away. Delibird have a happy "DELIIII!" as it hopped on Haku's shoulder and the trainers and their Pokemon all followed Haku to the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Mahogany Town Gym<strong>

The gym, upon their entering, had revealed itself to be of a rather simplistic design. There was nothing special about it. There was a battlefield outlined by the white paint that marked its boundaries. There was a referee's area with said referee waiting to the right of the battlefield. A set of bleachers were set off to the side for any spectators. Also the entire gym was coated entirely by ice, the floors, the walls, everywhere was gifted, or cursed in the eyes of Haku's challengers, with a beautiful, crystalline appearance. Plus it was really, really cold. As it was stated before, the gym was nothing special.

"Welcome to the Mahogany Town Gym." Haku welcomed her challengers and their friends and Pokemon. The others stared in awe, Sasuke and Naruto were giving analytical gazes as they had to try and adapt to new battle strategies seeing as how the ice field ruined practically every single of them. Sakura, Hinata and Akatsuchi, along with their Pokemon, all walked over to the bleachers. Naruto, Sasuke and their teams remained at their end of the large battlefield.

The referee cleared his throat as he raised his flags.

"ALRIGHT, THIS IS A DOUBLE BATTLE BETWEEN THE CHALLENGERS, NARUTO UZUMAKI AND SASUKE UCHIHA FROM NEW BARK TOWN...AND THE GYM LEADER OF MAHOGANY TOWN, HAKU-SAMA! BOTH CHALLENGERS ARE ALLOWED TO USE TWO POKEMON EACH, WHILE HAKU-SAMA IS ALLOWED THE USE OF FOUR POKEMON! THE GYM LEADER IS ALLOWED THE USE OF ONE ITEM AND THE CHALLENGERS ARE ALLOWED THE USE OF TWO ITEMS, ONE EACH!" The referee explained.

The challengers and the gym leader nodded.

"NOW IF YOU ALL ARE READY...LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The referee threw down in flags and Haku took out two Poke Balls, one being a Lure Ball.

"Alright, let's go!" Haku announced as she threw the Poke Balls into the air. In twin flashes of light, the Pokeballs opened and revealed their contents. In one Poke Ball, there came out a large, brown, pig-like Pokemon. Its snout was a light pink and its black eyes were covered by its long hair. A pair of white tusks with dangerously sharp tips curved upwards on either side of the snout. This was Piloswine. The second Pokemon, the one from the Lure Ball, was a white sea lion-like Pokemon that was covered in white, slippery looking skin. Its black eyes shone with the lust for battle and at the top of its head was a lone, sharp spike. This was a Dewgong, the evolved form of Seel.

"Alright, Piloswine and Dewgong. Both Ice types, but Dewgong is part water type. Sasuke, maybe we could go our fire types off the bat and take out Piloswine and then try to corner Dewgong." Naruto stated. Sasuke pursed his lips.

"We could, but Dewgong could easily take Typhlosion and Rapidash out with its water type moves. Also it seems extremely powerful." Sasuke noted.

"True." Naruto said. Sasuke then got an idea.

"What about your Pidgeot and my Rhydon. Rhydon could use Earthquake to attack the field while Pidgeot remains safe as it's airborne and then I go in with quick strikes like Wing Attack." Naruto bit his lip at that.

"But both are weak against ice types. You've managed to have your Cyndaquil beat my Totodile in one of our earlier battles. If you could do it once, you could do it again." Naruto nodded before looking to Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, let's fly." The Bird Pokemon nodded.

"PIDGEOOOT!"

"Rhydon, let's go."

"RHYYYYY!" The Drill Pokemon stamped onto the field. The rest of their teams went over to the bleachers to watch/await their turn to fight, should they get to.

"Why would they use those Pokemon?" Sakura asked.

"I wonder that too, Sakura-san. They are obviously at a type disadvantage."

"Don't worry you guys, I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke have good reasons for doing what they're doing." Akatsuchi assured the two coordinators.

"Hopefully you're right, Akatsuchi-san. Otherwise, Naruto-kun and Sasuke are in for a quick defeat." The Hyuga said.

The four Pokemon stared at one another with fierce looks in their eyes.

"I must say, this is one of the first times a trainer has WILLINGLY used a Pokemon against me that has a type disadvantage."

"Well like I said...you haven't fought against trainers like me and the dobe."

"Alright, teme...let's do this." Sasuke nodded.

"RHYDON EARTHQUAKE!" Haku watched as the Drill Pokemon raised its foot, but then turned to Dewgong.

"Dewgong, slide along the floor and use Aurora Beam." She commanded. Dewgong nodded before using the slippery floor along with its naturally slippery skin to swiftly make its way over to Rhydon. Sasuke and Naruto gaped in shock at the speed Dewgong moved at.

"Fast." The two trainers commented as a rainbow coloured beam slammed into Rhydon's stomach and sent the dual type Pokemon back a few steps.

"Pidgeot, STEEL WING!" Naruto commanded. Pidgeot flew down at a quick pace and slammed its steel hard wing against the ice type, but due to Dewgong's water type characteristic, the attack was not super effective. Dewgong skidded backwards before Piloswine slid along the floor and used Take Down on Rhydon.

"Rhydon, quickly...use Rock Blast of both of them." Sasuke ordered Rhydon opened its jaws and rocks started to fire from its mouth.

"Piloswine, Dewgong...use Ice Beam and block those rocks." Haku stated calmly. The two freezing ice blasts froze over the rapidly moving spheres of stone.

"NOW PIDGEOT USE GUST AND TWISTER!" The dragon and flying type moves combined to form a giant twister of destruction and tore through the air before slamming into both of Haku's Pokemon. The two were sent flying back by the attack and landed on the ground harshly.

"Piloswine counter with Ice Beam, quickly!" Piloswine launched the freezing beam, but Pidgeot dodged using its increased speed. However, Dewgong used Aurora Beam and struck the Flying type with a rainbow coloured attack. Pidgeot was sent flying through the air before a quick Take Down caused from Piloswine using the icy battlefield speed and making a ramp out of an Ice Beam, sent Pidgeot to the ground.

"Rhydon, use Horn Drill!" Rhydon's horn spun rapidly as the large Pokemon raced towards Piloswine. Piloswine quickly slid away and Rhydon ended up drilling through a boulder of ice and shattered it upon impact.

"Piloswine, Ice Beam on them both. Dewgong, use Water Pulse on Rhydon!"

"Pidgeot, use Twister to deflect them!" Naruto commanded. The large Bird Pokemon rose back to its feet and flapped its wings furiously. The dragon type move sprung to life and the twister froze into a rather beautiful spire of swirling ice before being shattered apart by Water Pulse.

"SASUKE NOW!" The raven haired boy nodded.

"RHYDON NOW'S OUR CHANCE! EARTHQUAKE!" Suddenly, the entire battlefield began to shake and Piloswine and Dewgong were struck by a powerful seismic shock. The Earthquake attack sent both ice types upwards as the seismic shock painfully affected them.

"Pidgeot, use Steel Wing. Multiple strikes, let's go!" Pidgeot's wings took on a steel-silver colour before it took off, using Quick Attack to enhance its already above average speed. The steel type move slammed into both Pokemon, but Dewgong's water type charactertstic was able to prevent the move from being super effective, however the same couldn't be said for poor Piloswine.

"So that was their plan to use Rhydon and Pidgeot!" Akatsuchi exclaimed.

"I must say, it is very useful. Rhydon's strength allowed for an already powerful move like Earthquake to be effective and Pidgeot's speed allowed the plan to work greatly."

Haku's eyes widened significantly as she watched her Pokemon meet the harsh ice floor as Pidgeot performed a makeshift lariat with its Steel Wing attack. Pidgeot then flew up as Rhydon stood in front of the downed Pokemon.

"Alright, Rhydon...wrap this up and use Focus Blast." Sasuke had bought the TM back in Goldenrod City before his fight with Fuka and boy was he glad to have remembered he had it now. Rhydon brought its forelimbs together in front of its chest before parting them slowly. Blue energy swirled into a compact sphere before it was fired off. The Focus Blast attack soared through the air and crashed into both Pokemon.

An explosion kicked up ice and smoke everywhere and Haku chuckled when she saw her Pokemon were now unconscious. She had not expected for Pokemon with such a large type disadvantage to earn a victory over her Pokemon.

"THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS THE PAIR OF CHALLENGERS! HAKU-SAMA HAS TWO MORE POKEMON REMAINING, THE CHALLENGERS HAVE THEIR TOTAL OF FOUR AT THEIR DISPOSAL STILL!" The referee announced as he raised the green flag that represented the victory for the challenger's side.

"Amazing strategy, you two. Be sure to remember it for when we reach Goldenrod City." Haku complimented her opponents. She held out the Poke Balls and returned Piloswine and Dewgong to their balls in a flash of red. Sasuke smirked while Naruto formed his foxy grin at the praise they received.

"I'm actually surprised such a move was capable of doing this much damage to my Pokemon." Haku said.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." Naruto said. Naruto and Sasuke then decided to use their item options and healed Rhydon and Pidgeot.

Haku nodded before adjusting her scarf, a habit she always had. She took out a Poke Ball as Delibird jumped off her shoulder and onto the battlefield.

She threw the Pokeball and in a flash of light, there appeared a blue Pokemon that resembled a plesiosaur with a light cream coloured under belly appeared. The undersides of its neck, flippers, lower jaw and small tail were also this colour. There was a large horn protruding from atop the Pokemon's head. Its dark grey eyes stared at the opponents before it.

Delibird flew over to the Lapras and rested atop its head, sack held as it readied to throw Rhydon and Pidegot some 'presents'.

"A Lapras?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Those Pokemon are said to be extremely powerful when raised correctly and this one is no doubt raised well considering it's Haku." The Lapras released a beautiful song-like cry as it greeted its trainer and Delibird.

"Careful teme. That Lapras looks really strong." Naruto warned his temporary battle partner. Sasuke scoffed.

"I should be telling YOU that."

"SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

Both trainers glared at each other, anime lightning sparking between them. Everyone sweatdropped at the scene before them before they returned to being serious as the battle resumed.

"Alright, let's do this again. Rhydon use Earthquake!"

"Not again." Haku grinned. "Lapras, Delibird...use Blizzard!" Haku yelled. Both Pokemon exhaled powerful blasts of freezing wind at Pidgeot and Rhydon.

"Pidgeot, use Gust to block it!" However, the wind circulation system, though taking some of the force of the Blizzard after freezing over, did nothing to stop the attack and both Pokemon were struck by the ice type move. Rhydon and Pidgeot flew through the air and landed against a pair of ice boulders.

"Come on you two, get up!" The trainers exclaimed. Rhydon and Pidgeot got up, though slowly due to the heavy damage they took from Blizzard. Areas of their bodies were also heavily coated in ice.

"End it, Delibird." Haku commanded. Delibird's wings became coated in ice and punched Rhydon with a ferocious Ice Punch in the form of an uppercut. Everyone was in awe when they saw Rhydon was lifted off the ground by the attack before it was sent flying through the air by the Water Pulse that followed after.

Sasuke watched as Rhydon flew over his head and landed outside the boundaries of the battlefield. Delibird then used Blizzard on Pidgeot and the Bird Pokemon was completely frozen and thus lost the battle along with Rhydon.

"Such...Such strength." Sasuke gasped. Naruto could merely nod. The Pokemon and the other trainers watching could only mimic their feeling of disbelief with how easily Rhydon and Pidgeot were easily defeated, even if the moves were super effective.

"THE WINNERS ARE LAPRAS AND DELIBIRD FROM HAKU-SAMA!" The referee announced.

"Sasuke, I hope that secret weapon of yours is strong because Delibird and Lapras are really strong." Naruto commented. Sasuke nodded as he and Naruto returned their Pokemon to their balls.

"Care to give up, boys?" Haku asked as she gestured to her Pokemon. "Lapras is my most powerful Pokemon and Delibird is my partner Pokemon is equally powerful if not a close second to Lapras." Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads.

"We never give up!"

"We're getting that badge from you, Haku!" Naruto said. Haku grinned.

"They say a trainer's feelings are reflected onto their Pokemon and that is the mark of a powerful trainer. You boys have unbridled determination to become victorious, your Pokemon share that expression." The pale skinned girl said. The ice type gym leader than waited as she watched her challengers take their time to choose their Pokemon.

"They are both dual type Pokemon, ice types, but Lapras's water type nature keeps it safe from fire attacks and since Delibird is part flying type...AMPHOROS LET'S GO!"

The Light Pokemon leaped to the battlefield and electricity sparked over its body as it prepared to fight. The Pokemon cheered for Amphoros as it crashed its fists together in an intimidating fashion, which was enhanced seeing as how it used Thunderpunch while doing this action.

"Alright, dobe...you might be a bit surprised when I use this."

"What is your secret weapon?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I wonder what it is." Hinata wondered as she watched from the bleachers.

"Probably something strong. It is Sasuke-kun after all." Sakura said as she got hearts in her eyes. "But hopefully it's something that will help in taking down Lapras and Delibird." Sakura added with a serious look. "An electric type, like what Naruto chose would have been really suitable."

"But Sasuke said he switched out Electabuzz for his 'secret weapon' though" Akatsuchi reminded the pink haired girl.

"Do you guys know what it is?" Hinata asked the members of Sasuke's team. They all shook their heads at the Hyuga's question and thus all the Pokemon were also curious as to what this Pokemon was.

Sasuke threw the Great Ball into the air and a flash of pale blue light filled the air. The light then began to take shape and was shown to be extremely tall.

"What the...?" Everyone could only stare in shock as the light died down and revealed Sasuke's secret weapon.

"NO WAY!" Hinata gawked at the Pokemon.

"WHAT THE FUCK, TEME?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Akatsuchi and Sakura exclaimed. The Pokemon also expressed their views with cries of shock or amazement as they watched Sasuke's sixth Pokemon.

"The...The Red Gyarados?" Naruto exclaimed.

The Atrocious Pokemon gave a deafening roar as it took to the field and turned to Sasuke with a respectful nod. Sasuke smirked and Red Gyarados roared in response to its trainer's greeting.

"How did you catch it?" Hinata exclaimed. "WHEN?"

"Isn't that the Red Gyarados from the Lake of Rage? You actually caught it?" Haku asked. Sasuke nodded at Haku's question.

"Well Hyuga..." Sasuke faced the girl as he began to tell of how he caught the Red Gyarados.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_As the large whirlpool sucked in everyone into its depths Sasuke looked around and saw Naruto, Hinata, Feraligatr, Espeon and Amphoros swirling within the whirlpool with him. Sasuke noticed the Red Gyarados was also swirling past him as well. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he reached into his backpack and took a Great Ball._

_"There is no way in hell am I letting you go!" Sasuke threw the ball and the crimson Atrocious Pokemon, now extremely weakened due to the tiring with the three trainers, became red energy and was sucked into the Great Ball and it flew back into Sasuke's hands. Sasuke quickly pressed the center button and the Pokeball shrank in size and he placed it in his backpack._

_Sasuke then saw the darkness in the whirlpool before he was met with the seemingly crushing force of the waves from within the vortex of water and he was met with darkness and a very cold feeling as he fell unconscious._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened to it. Wait so if you had it, why didn't you use it in our fight against Wallace?" Naruto asked.<p>

"Let loose a wild Pokemon like the Red Gyarados in such a cramped space where it would do more damage that good is not a smart move, dobe." Sasuke told the blonde. Naruto saw the logic in Sasuke's decision.

"Wait...so how did you manage to train it?" Sakura asked.

"I wonder that too. The Red Gyarados was extremely stubborn and angry." The Atrocious Pokemon glared at Hinata at the comments she made about it. "How did you get it to listen to you?"

"A lot of patience and a lot of glaring." Sasuke replied. The gym was silent for a few moments before Haku blinked.

"Ummm okay then." She said. "Let's continue, LAPRAS USE HYDRO PUMP, DELIBIRD USE ICE PUNCH TO FREEZE IT!" Lapras took a deep breath and suddenly launched a powerful blast of pressurized water. Delibird then punched the water and it began to freeze on it way towards the Red Gyarados and Amphoros.

"Amphoros, shatter it with Iron Tail and then use Thunderbolt!" Naruto said.

"Gyarados, use Thunder!" Sasuke commanded. Amphoros's tail took on shine as it glowed silver before smashing down on the frozen Hydro Pump attack that would have caused some heavy damage. Amphoros then launched a powerful Thunderbolt attack and Gyaradose became coated in electricity before launching a strong Thunder attack.

"What the hell? Gyarados can learn electric type moves?" Naruto exclaimed.

"And fire type moves too." Sasuke added. Naruto's jaw nearly hit the floor as he heard what the Gyarados species was capable of.

"Lapras use Hydro Pump and Delibird use Blizzard to fight off the attacks!" Haku commanded. The four attacks collided at the midpoint before causing a large explosion.

"Amphoros, use the smoke as cover and use Thunder Punch on Delibird." The Light Pokemon ran through the black smoke and to the surprise of Lapras and Delibird, Amphoros rushed out of the cloud with its fist surrounded by electrical currents.

"AMPHOROS!" The yellow and black Pokemon cried out before smashing the attack down on Delibird, however the Delivery Pokemon avoided the attack as Lapras moved its head back.

"Use Present!" Haku commanded. Delibird took out a Present and threw it at Amphoros and it exploded. The nicely wrapped gift was an explosive and thus it damaged the electric type Pokemon. Delibird then jumped off of Lapras's head and sent an Ice Punch to Amphoros's skull.

"Use Iron Tail!" Amphoros managed to twist and strike a powerful Iron Tail to Delibird's side and both Pokemon flew through the air. Delibird flapped its wings while Amphoros cracked the icy floor as it landed on its back.

"GYARADOS, FIRE BLAST!"

"HYDRO PUMP LAPRAS!"

Both powerful moves collided to create a cloud of steam before it was blown away by a powerful Blizzard attack from Delibird. The icy type move struck both of their opponents and Gyarados and Amphoros were partially frozen, however the heat from the steam allowed them to break free from their bonds with minimal effort.

"Teme, have Gyarados use a water move...it does know a water move right?" Sasuke nodded.

"GYARADOS, USE HYDRO PUMP!" Powerful blast of pressurized water flew through the air, but it froze as Lapras used Blizzard.

"Use Water Pulse!" Delibird used the attack and it struck Gyarados in the face. A few more Water Pulse attacks followed after and Gyarados suddenly became confused.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed. "Gyarados!"

"It's confused, quick Delibird...Lapras...use Blizzard, full force!" Haku commanded.

"Amphoros use Thunderbolt and expand the electricity to make a shield!" Naruto commanded. Amphoros's body emitted a large amount of electricity before the currents began to form a pillar-like defense and blocked the ice type move. Another Thunderbolt followed after and it speared towards the gym leader's Pokemon.

"Use Water Pulse!" Lapras sent forth a sphere of water and blocked the attack before Gyarados lashed out multiple times and caused some ice boulders to shatter as well as causing itself pain as it slammed headfirst into the floor. Its tail slammed into Amphoros as well.

"Teme, get that Gyarados of your back in control." Naruto yelled.

"GYARADOS, LISTEN TO ME! BREAK OUT OF THAT CONFUSION, YOU CAN DO IT!" The Atrocious Pokemon gave a deafening roar as it continued to bash its head against the floor, only to be struck by two powerful Blizzard attacks. Amphoros was also struck by the freezing winds before Naruto got an idea. However...Naruto shook his head.

'No, it's a risk we have to take.' Naruto thought.

"Sasuke, tell Gyarados to brace itself." Sasuke was confused at that before he saw Amphoros suddenly build up electricity in its tail.

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

"AMPHOROS USE DISCHARGE!" Amphoros leaped into the air and slammed its tail onto the ground and a large pulse of lightning rocketed across the entire battlefield striking friend and foe alike.

The people and Pokemon in the bleachers were comically shocked by the attack, turning black and their eyes blinking through the ash. Qaugsire and all of Akatsuchi's Pokemon, minus Golbat, were the only ones that weren't hurt.

"Discharge! You used DISCHARGE?" Sasuke yelled.

"It was the only way to get Gyarados out of it!" Naruto argued. He then pointed at a damaged Lapras and Delibird. "Besides, I also got a hit on those two." Sasuke gritted his teeth before looking at his panting Gyarados. Having taken such a powerful electric type move, especially in its confused state alongside the fact that it was a water/flying type, made it much weaker than before.

"LAPRAS USE WATER PULSE!" Haku ordered. Lapras fired several spheres of blue water.

"Amphoros, Thunderbolt on all of them!" The Thunderbolt speared through every single attack, but Lapras used Ice Beam and summoned an ice wall to block the attack.

"Fire Blast, Gyarados!" The ice wall melted and a small explosion formed sending Lapras skidding backwards, Delibird clutching the water/ice type's horn.

"Delibird use Water Pulse in quick succession!" Delibird launched multiple Water Pulse attacks.

"Now use Ice Beam on Amphoros's feet, Lapras!" The opponents were too bust with holding off the Water Pulse attacks that they never realized it until it was too late. Amphoros became anchored to the spot it was standing before cursing. It couldn't angle its tail properly to smash through the ice. However, it was smacked by the Red Gyarados's tail and sent comically flying into a wall.

"That was payback for the Discharge!" Sasuke yelled. Gyarados roared in agreement with its new trainer before it ducked to avoid an Ice Beam from Lapras before countering with Hydro Pump.

"DISCHARGE!"

"USE THUNDER!"

Both of the challengers' Pokemon became coated in lightning before launching the attacks.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam! Delibird, Blizzard!" Both ice type moves collided with the electric type moves in an epic explosion. As the smoke from the explosion died down, Amphoros appeared and was struck by a Thunder attack from Gyarados.

"What the...you struck your own partner?" Haku exclaimed loudly.

"No...I was just giving him a power boost!" Sasuke answered as the electricity began to course through the Light Pokemon's body. Amphoros looked back to the Atrocious Pokemon and smirked in thanks. Gyarados nodded before taking a deep breath and exhaling a Fire Blast.

"AMPHOROS USE THUNDERBOLT!" A large thunderbolt crashed down on Delibird and Lapras before the Fire Blast attack followed later. A loud and large explosion filled the air before a large cloud of dust and ice swirled around them. Amphoros landed back in front of Gyarados and the two stared at Haku's Pokemon.

The smoke cleared before revealing Lapras and Delibird, both covered in sparks of electricity.

"Well this is an interesting development. It seems my Pokemon are paralyzed." Haku muttered. She quickly took out a Paralyze Heal and healed her Pokemon and curing them of the paralysis. After that was settled, Lapras and Delibird launched twin Blizzard attacks.

"Punch the ground with Thunder Punch!" Naruto commanded. As he said that, the Light Pokemon punched the ground and a pillar of lightning up in front of Amphoros and Gyarados and took the attack. Gyarados roared in acknowledgement to the Light Pokemon before opening its mouth even wider than before.

Lapras, however managed three Ice Beam attacks. One which Amphoros dodged. The other two struck Red Gyarados before it began to topple slightly.

"NOW USE IT...FINISH WITH THUNDER!" A large bolt of electricity flew from Gyarados's body.

"Don't let him show us up. Amphoros use Thunderbolt, give it all you got."

"USE BLIZZARD, BOTH OF YOU!" As the attack collided, there was another loud and large explosion within the gym. Ice and water formed from the heat of the electrical energy moving through the air. After the smoke cloud cleared, it revealed the two ice type Pokemon laying in a puddle of heated water from the electric attacks energy being converted to heat.

Haku stared in amazement as she saw her two most powerful Pokemon faint.

"THE WINNERS ARE SASUKE UCHIHA AND NARUTO UZUMAKI ARE THE WINNERS!" Haku watched as the two boys cheered, well Naruto cheered, Sasuke just stood their trying to pull off the 'I'm cool and emo look'.

"Good job in your first gym battle Gyarados. Now time for the big times..." The crimson serpent nodded before roaring. Sasuke returned it to its Pokeball along with his other Pokemon, except for Feraligatr, and Naruto did the same with his other Pokemon except for Typhlosion. Hinata, Sakura and Akatsuchi followed suit, with Hinata and Sakura leaving their partners outside as well. Meganium and Espeon did get along a well slightly.

Haku then walked up to the two trainers and pulled out two small badges hidden in her cloak pocket. They were in the shape of hexagonal snowflakes and covered with an ice blue colour. The badges were outlined with a darkish silver as always.

"Naruto Uzumaki...Sasuke Uchiha, I am proud to have had you and your Pokemon as both my students as well as my opponents. Take this...the Glacier Badge as proof of your winning." Haku then took out a small light-blue disc. The disc was an ice blue colour with the words, TM07:Hail, imprinted on it.

"The Glacier Badge is your seventh gym badge so you will only have one more before your quest to begin the Pokemon League starts. Also, the TM is one known as Hail. For five minutes, there will be a hail storm present that can periodically damage a Pokemon as well as up ice type moves in this weather." Haku explained. Sasuke and Naruto took the badges and each performed a small bow.

"Than you, Haku-san." Naruto and Sasuke replied.

After celebrating their victories when healing their Pokemon, the group gathered amongst one another and made a toast to Naruto and Sasuke for winning their battle. They then became serious as an awkward silence washed over them.

"Alright you guys...we've got the gym battle, an amazing one at that..." Haku smiled at Naruto for the compliment on her battling skills, "out of the way. Now that that is done then we will finally be able to go to Goldenrod City and combat ROOT." Haku stood up and her scarf and cloak fluttered in the wind of the open-windowed Center.

"Time to take down ROOT once and for all."

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 17. Hope you guys liked it and were surprised by Sasuke capturing the Red Gyarados. I hope you like it moveset as well. It's balanced so it easily granted Naruto and Sasuke some quick wins. I hope you approve of Sasuke and Sakura's teams too by the way. However, by the time the Johto League Silver Conference comes around, I will have come up with the true and final team for our Naruto and Sasuke in which they will each gain a powerful pseudo-legendary Pokemon. Pokemon that are able to grow strong enough to gain powers that can rival that of a Legendary Pokemon's. **

**Well in the next chapter, it's time to charge into ROOT. They return to Goldenrod City and our heroes have already found that ROOT has taken over the city along with the Radio Tower. Upon entering the area, they encounter Izuna once more and after making it to the top floor by defeating the many grunts in their way...it's a powerful battle between Izuna and the Leader. Who will prevail in this epic battle?**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please Review Review REVIEW!)**

**Pokedex:Seen-113**

**Caught-84**

**Character Bio: Izuna Uchiha**

**Eye Colour: Black**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**About: Izuna Uchiha is a powerful trainer who hold the coveted title of Pokemon League Champion of the Johto/Kanto continent. He was once beaten by A, who was later defeated by Minato Namikaze, and was no longer the Champion. However, once Minato left to travel the continent and continue training to become stronger, and A had taken over the Viridian City Gym since Danzo left, Izuna took back his place as the Pokemon Champion. He is one of the eldest members of Sasuke's family, the Uchiha family and shows his strength in raising fire type Pokemon as revealed by his primary Pokemon, Charizard. He awaits the day that Naruto or Sasuke face him in battle as he sees them as worthy opponents. He is currently trying to put an end to the work that ROOT is doing so that their schemes will no longer plague the world.**

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Umbreon(Male)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Furret(Male)

Togetic(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon(Male)

Jigglypuff(Male)

Vulpix(Female)

Pikachu(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Golbat(Female)


	18. Chapter 18:Top Floor Please

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 18: Top Floor Please

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

**A/N:Before I begin, a little error on my part. Apparently, Porygon/Porygon2 has no gender, so Sakura's Porygon is genderless. My bad. Time for the battle of Goldenrod City, just like in the games, but with my own little twists here and there. However, I am having trouble deciding for something in the later chapters. The people will meet Ho-oh and Lugia, but who should catch Lugia? Sasuke or Hinata? Because I already have it planned that Naruto should be the one to catch Ho-oh. Hope you guys like it. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Izuna and Charizard watched from atop a nearby building. Numerous ROOT grunts and their Pokemon, all fully evolved and ranging from Arbok to Weezing, from Raticate to Crobat. They all patrolled the streets of the city. The entirety of Goldenrod City had been taken over by the evil organization. ROOT had made their move. They struck fast and they did so without warning, taking down the police force with little to no effort before easily taking down the Goldenrod City Radio Tower.

The city was theirs within a matter of hours.

"This does not look good." The raven haired man commented. The fire lizard beside him snorted and growled.

"No, you cannot go storm the building. They might have hostages in there." Izuna told the fire/flying type. Izuna placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a black Pokegear with the image of the Pokemon League's official seal on the back. He pressed the call button.

_"Hello?" _

"Naruto, Sasuke? Are you in position?"

_"Yeah, but we're waiting on Sakura and Hina-chan to give us the signal. Akatsuchi and Haku are waiting for the signal as well." _Naruto replied. Izuna nodded on his end of the conversation.

"Alright, wait for the signal...we'll gather in front of the Radio Tower like we planned to see if everyone is all right. Then you and Hinata will head for the Underground and rescue any hostages. Akatsuchi, Sasuke, Sakura and Haku will deal with the grunts...I will head for the Leader."

_"Are you sure you don't want back-up, Izuna?" _Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry little cousin. I will be fine." Sasuke nodded at Izuna's words before Naruto hung up his Pokegear. Izuna continued to wait and watch. A few minutes later, a melodious sound filled the air.

"That's the signal." Izuna said as he took out a pair of earplugs. Charizard pushed its claws deep within its ears (or whatever hearing organ it has) to mute the sound. Below, Izuna and Charizard spied numerous amounts of ROOT grunts dropping to the ground like flies before being raised up into the air, an aura of blue surrounding their bodies and piling them up. Espeon's use of its telekinetic abilities making it so.

Izuna then jumped on top of his Pokemon's back as he saw the entire group begin to gather outside the entrance of the Radio Tower.

"Well done, Sakura. Jigglypuff's Sing attack worked like a charm." Akatsuchi complimented. Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Espeon, Delibird and Meganium commented on Jigglypuff's excellent singing as well.

"Thanks, but if it weren't for Izuna-san rigging the Radio Tower's frequency for a few moments, Jigglypuff wouldn't have been able to reach through to so many people and get them to fall asleep."

"Hey where is Jigglypuff?" Hinata asked. Everyone looked around before spotting the pink sphere of a Pokemon holding its microphone/marker, using the marker part to doodle on the nearby ROOT grunts' faces. Everyone sweatdropped as they watched Jigglypuff draw a moustache and a monocle on the face of one grunt while drawing a turtle on the face of another. Jigglypuff also scribbled swirls and stars on the faces of the Pokemon that accompanied the ROOT grunts._  
><em>

**(A/N: Thought I'd give you guys a little nostalgia)**

"Wow...Jigglypuff really doesn't like it when people fall asleep when it sings." Haku marvelled as she could only stare in shock at how rapidly the Balloon Pokemon was drawing, already having on drawn on twenty of the unconscious grunts' faces.

"Ever thought of having Jigglypuff become an artist rather than a singer?" Naruto wondered as he looked at Sakura. The pinkette sweatdropped at Naruto's question before turning to her pink Pokemon.

"Jigglypuff, now's not the time to be drawing on people." Sakura said with a monotone.

"Puff Puff Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff huffed in anger before drawing some whiskers on one last ROOT grunt before running towards its trainer.

"Alright, you guys know the plan...let's move!" Izuna ordered before everyone took out their earplugs and threw them on the ground.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata quickly headed away from the Radio Tower. Naruto took out his blue Pokegear and opened the Map Card. He then activated the digital blueprints that Izuna has installed into the Pokegears and followed the streets with Hinata, Typhlosion and Espeon. He followed the blueprints towards the area of Goldenrod City known as the Underground. The Underground was an area of the city where people would go to evacuate should a crisis arise, however, the current muster point became an area of danger as Izuna had discovered that the Underground was being used by ROOT to store supplies as well as hostages. In order to reach the Underground, one had to first find the building that had the secret staircase that led below the city before passing through the Goldenrod Tunnel.<p>

"Alright, make a left here...move forward...then turn right...another right..." Naruto called out the directions as his travel companions followed behind him. After a few minutes of running, Naruto, Hinata and their Pokemon partners came to a halt in front of a small building.

"Is this it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she looked at the rather bland building. Naruto looked at his Pokegear and nodded.

"Yeah. Izuna-san's blueprints show that this is where the Goldenrod Tunnel should be once we go through here." Naruto explained. Naruto then looked at Espeon.

"Espeon, would you mind checking to see if anyone is on the other side of the door?" The Psychic type nodded before pressing its ears up against the door. The hearing organs twitched a few times as they worked on picking up any sounds on the other side of the door. Espeon moved back and looked at Naruto.

"Espe Espeon Eon." Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"That's good. No one's there." Hinata grinned before looking at Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, break it down!" The Volcano Pokemon nodded at the pale eyed girl with a wicked grin on its face before charging, performing Flame Wheel, and crashed through the door and turning it to burning splinters. Typhlosion looked around and just as Espeon said, there was no one in the room.

"Alright, there should be a staircase somewhere near here." Naruto said as he looked at the blueprints once again. The group looked around the room and Hinata spotted a door on the far right of the room. She walked towards the door and pulled on it, only for it to not budge. The blue-black haired girl pursed her lips as she looked at the locked the door before spying the small electronic lock right next to the door handle.

"Naruto-kun!" The blonde and the two Pokemon jogged over to the girl.

"What's up, Hina-chan?"

"There's an electronic lock like the one found on our cell when we were in ROOT HQ. Do you still have the Card Key?" She asked. Naruto stared at the lock before reaching into his pocket. He felt around for a while before going into his backpack. He rummaged through it, moving aside various items before grinning as he pulled out the metallic silver object. He zipped up his backpack and Hinata took the card and swiped the card through the lock. The small red light turned green and a small 'click' was heard.

"We're in." Hinata informed her fellow rescuers. She opened the door and the door swung open to reveal the staircase that descended beneath the streets.

"Let's go."

"Typhlo."

"Espeon."

The four ran down the stairs, leaping over the last three and finally found themselves in the Goldenrod Tunnel.

"Alright, the Underground should be at the end of this tunnel." Naruto said before the group ran down the tunnel's length. The numerous lights that granted them their visibility began straight lines at the speed they were moving at, the world seeming to blur around them. However, as they continued to run, Espeon's ears twitched. The Psychic type jumped in front of the others and its tails quickly became a shining silver colour and slammed down on the area in front of them.

"Espeon, what was that for?" Hinata asked. Espeon didn't respond as it charged a sphere of black energy in its jaws and fired at seemingly nothing. However as the others watched where Espeon had fired the Shadow Ball, they saw what looked like a crimson streak leap out of the smoke cloud made from Espeon's Iron Tail. The crimson streak landed on the ground and revealed itself to be a Scizor, the evolved form of Scyther.

"Scizor." The Steel/Bug type snapped its pincer menacingly at the Sun Pokemon. Espeon merely hissed. Scizor then stood up straight as footsteps were heard from the darkness beyond Scizor. From out of the darkness emerged the blue haired son of the ROOT leader.

"Wallace?" The two trainers exclaimed. Wallace smiled sadly at the two.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this...fighting you again." Wallace spoke. He then pointed at the group in front of him. "However, if it means to achieve my Tou-san's goal...then I will do what is necessary."

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING THROUGH WITH GETTING BACK DANZO!" Hinata exclaimed. Wallace chuckled at that accusation.

"Please, Hinata-chan. As if my Tou-san would care about some old man. He is just using it as a ruse to go through with his original plan...however, if you wish to know what it is, then you will have to defeat me in battle to learn of it."

"We'll take you..."

"Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to see Hinata take a few steps so that she was now in front of him. "Let me and Espeon handle this. You've always been the one to battle and protect me and Espeon. You and Typhlosion shouldn't always be fighting...we have hostages at the other end. Naruto-kun, you and Typhlosion go and save them...I will deal with Wallace."

"Hina-chan." Naruto whispered as he saw the determination burning in her pale eyes. Naruto smirked and nodded. "Alright, but you better win." Hinata nodded, her own smirk present. Naruto and Typhlosion raced past Hinata and Espeon.

"Scizor, stop them!"

"SCIZOR!" However, before the crimson Pokemon could reach them, a CLANG was heard as Hinata sent out Togetic and had it use Metrenome. The Happiness Pokemon had used Iron Defense to take the blow from Scizor's Metal Claw.

"HINA-CHAN!"

"TYPHLOSION!"

"I said leave this to me, Naruto-kun! Now go!" The blonde gritted his teeth, but nodded before continuing to traverse the Goldenrod Tunnel.

"Does this plan of your Tou-san's have anything to do with Project Time Travel?" Wallace's eyes widened.

"How do you...?"

"We got a hold of your files before you all blew up the HQ in Mahogany Town." Wallace gritted his teeth.

"Then you should understand why we need to obtain the Legendary Pokemon." Wallace said. Hinata frowned.

"Yes...but that doesn't mean you should be hurting innocent people for that goal. I...no...WE will stop you and ROOT from doing this." Wallace sighed as he stared at Hinata.

"I really like you, Hinata-chan, but...if this is how you feel...then I'm sorry, but I will have to stop you from stopping me." Hinata nodded.

"You're a nice guy, Wallace-san. Too bad we couldn't have been friends."

Scizor and Togetic remained in a deadlock. The two dual type Pokemon stared at one another before leaping back.

"Togetic use Yawn!" Togetic released a small cloud of smoke from its mouth as it yawned, but Scizor quickly flapped its wings and dispersed the cloud.

"Use Metal Claw, Scizor!" Wallace ordered. The Pincer Pokemon rushed forth, claws shining a metallic silver.

"Togetic, Ancientpower!" Wallace's eyes widened as Hinata's Pokemon suddenly dropped down and punched the ground with its stubby arms. The earth within the tunnel suddenly rose up around it before condensing into a large sphere of rock. The rock was then sent flying forth and crashed into Scizor. Scizor gasped as the wind was knocked out of its body, the Rock-type move having slammed into its chest.

"Alright, now use Sweet Kiss to confuse it!" Togetic blew a kiss at Scizor and a flurry of pink hearts popped in Scizor's face. The Pincer Pokemon's eyes suddenly became swirls.

"Kuso...Scizor use Slash!" Scizor flew towards Togetic, but suddenly flew upwards and slammed its head against the ceiling repeatedly.

"Alright, use Metrenome!" Togetic waved its arms back and forth before its eyes shone a deep blue. Three orbs suddenly surrounded its body. One was red with similarly coloured flames dancing atop of it. The second orb was a golden yellow with electricity surrounding it. The third one was a deep blue, but had what looked like frost coating it.

"TOGEEEETIC!" Togetic launched the Tri-Attack at Scizor.

"Scizor, use Agility to dodge it and then use X-Scissor!" Scizor wandered lazily through the corridor of the Goldenrod Tunnel and the Tri-Attack struck it as a result of it not obeying its trainer. Crimson flames erupted around its body, followed by what seemed to be over 1000 volts of pure electrical charge coursing through it. Finally, a block of ice encased the Pincer Pokemon and left it as nothing more than an ice sculpture.

Wallace cursed as he returned Scizor to its ball. "You've gotten stronger, Hinata-chan." Hinata didn't reply as she still glared at the blue haired boy. The son of the Leader took out another Pokeball and threw it. In a flash of white light, the Pokeball opened and revealed the Pokemon that lay within it.

A large glob of purple sludge lay at the feet of Wallace before it suddenly took shape.

"MUUUUK!" The Sludge Pokemon released a cry similar to that of bubbling mud.

"Muk, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Togetic, return. Espeon use Psybeam!" Togetic avoided the Sludge Bomb upon its return to the capturing system before Espeon sent a rainbow coloured beam at it. The super effective move struck it hard and Muk released a painful cry.

"Use Sludge!"

"Espeon, dodge and use Swift!" Espeon used its great reflexes to avoid the poison type move and sent a barrage of golden stars at Muk.

"Muk use Acid Armour!" Muk's form suddenly began to hiss as its body became akin to that of acid. The golden stars seemed to disintegrate as Muk's Acid Armour remained active.

"Now burn that Espeon." Muk leaped at Espeon, Acid Armour coating still active.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Wallace's eyes widened as the Ghost type move flew towards Muk.

"Muk, concentrate your armour to your front." Muk followed its trainer's command and the Acid Armour became concentrated in the front an a small explosion formed as Shadow Ball collided with Muk. Muk dropped down, completely unharmed before launching a Mud Bomb at Espeon. The Psychic type Pokemon was sent flying back from the blow before countering with a Confusion attack. Muk's form was suddenly outlined with a deep blue colour before it was sent flying through the air by the telekinetic force. A Psybeam followed after, but Muk managed to send out a Sludge attack before being struck.

Both Pokemon landed on the ground and Muk was panting extremely hard from the super effective attacks hitting it while Espeon looked only barely winded.

"Espeon, use Swift and Confusion!" Espeon's eyes glowed blue as it used Swift and sent the golden stars at Muk. The stars were manipulated by Confusion allowing for Hinata's strongest Pokemon to strike at Muk so many times it was very difficult to count them all. All the stars then flew towards Muk and struck it in the skull and the Sludge Pokemon was taken down.

Wallace gritted his teeth before taking out his third Pokeball.

"Blastoise, finish this!" The Shellfish Pokemon came out and Hinata called back Espeon. Hinata looked at the powerful water type Pokemon before taking out another one of her Pokeballs.

"Togetic, let's go!" Togetic came out, ready for battle. "Use, Fly!" Togetic flapped its wings rapidly and flew up into the air before vanishing in a blur of speed. Blastoise and Wallace looked around for the Pokemon only for a streak of white to appear within the Shellfish Pokemon's vision, striking it in the stomach. Blastoise gritted its teeth in pain as the sharp points on Togetic's head pierced its skin.

"Blastoise, Ice Punch!" Blastoise's fist suddenly glowed with a blue light.

"Togetic, fly out of the way!" Blastoise's attack missed, however, Blastoise had two arms so as Togetic avoided the initial strike, it didn't see the uppercut Ice Punch that followed after. The attack was super effective and Togetic took some serious damage.

"Now use Rapid Spin and Water Gun!" Blastoise tucked itself within its shell and spun at high speeds, slamming into Togetic. The Happiness Pokemon didn't sound so happy as it was sent through the air by the following Water Gun attack. Togetic slammed into the ground, forming a small crater upon impact. Hinata returned Togetic and send out Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen, Thunderpunch!" Nidoqueen emerged from the Pokeball, fist already coated in electricity and descended towards Blastoise.

"Block it with Ice Punch!" Both Pokemon's fists crashed against each other and caused a small explosion from the clashing energies.

"Use Water Gun!"

"Use your tail to leap over it." Nidoqueen raised its thick, heavy tail and used it as a spring in addition to its powerful leg muscles in order to leap over the attack. Nidoqueen then flipped in midair to build up momentum before falling down towards Blastoise.

"Nidoqueen, use Double Kick!" Nidoqueen lashed out with its feet, aiming for Blastoise's face.

"Blastoise, Blizzard!" The ice type move struck Nidoqueen hard and fast, freezing it in midair. Hinata returned Nidoqueen to its ball before summoning forth her Jumpluff.

"Jumpluff use Mega Drain!" A green tornado of energy came from Jumpluff's body and struck Blastoise. The powerful Grass-type move sapped at Blastoise's health and reduced it while giving that same amount to Jumpluff.

"Blastoise, use Rapid Spin!" Blastoise tucked itself within its shell and sped towards Jumpluff and struck it hard in the face. Jumpluff bounced along the ground before it was hit by a powerful Water Gun attack. The poor grass/flying type never even stood a chance. Hinata took out her first caught Pokemon and Furret leaped in the air.

"Thunder!" She commanded the Normal type. Furret clenched its paws tightly before building up a great amount of electrical energy. The powerful bolt of lightning flew towards Blastoise and struck straight and true. The Shellfish Pokemon released a cry of pain, falling to one knee.

"Now finish it with Hyper Beam!"

"Blastoise, Protect!" Blastoise summoned forth a green barrier that deflected the most powerful Normal type move causing a large explosion to form. The Protect shield died down and from within the smoke cloud, Wallace had Blastoise launch a sneak attack. Powerful icy winds struck at Furret and sent it flying, but Furret remained strong and stood back up.

"Furret, use Thunder again!" The lightning bolt moved towards Blastoise, but the Shellfish Pokemon summoned forth its Protect barrier and blocked the strike only for Furret to appear in its face as it used Quick Attack.

'What the...?' Wallace thought.

"BLASTOISE!" The water type exclaimed in shock.

"HYPER BEAM, CLOSE RANGE!" Furret unleashed the orange-yellow beam at point blank. Blastoise was sent flying backwards before aiming it cannons and managed to fire off a powerful Water Gun. The attack sent Furret flying as well before both Pokemon impacted with the ground.

Wallace quickly returned his still, though barely, conscious Blastoise before sending out a Nidoking.

"Nidoking, Earthquake!" The attack caused the entire Goldenrod Tunnel to shake from the attack and the barely conscious Furret along with Espeon and Hinata were hurt by the seismic shockwave as the attack coursed through their bodies. Hinata fell to the ground along with Espeon. Hinata raised a shaky arm and returned Furret before sending out Butterfree.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" The Bug/Flying type sent out a haze of green powder and Nidoking inhaled the dust and it became drowsy.

"Kuso. Nidoking, quick...try to get in another Earthquake attack." Nidoking lazily raised its leg, but was sent flying as Butterfree used Psybeam and the super effective move knocked out Nidoking. Wallace growled as he sent out his fifth Pokemon. A large brown bear with a golden circle on its stomach.

"Ursaring, Focus Blast!" Wallace commanded.

"Butterfree, use Confusion to send it right back!" Butterfree's eyes glowed a startling blue and the fighting type move was caught in midair and crashed back against Ursaring's stomach. The super effective move sent Ursaring to one knee, but it got back up. It sped forth and raised its arms.

"Slash!" Urasring brought down its arms and slashed at Butterfree causing it to go flying through the air.

"Butterfree, stand strong. Use Bug Buzz!" Butterfree flapped its wings and an irritating buzzing sound met Urasring's ears, disorienting it as well as damaging it as its ear drums felt as if they were going to burst as the sound became close to unbearable for the Hibernator Pokemon.

"NOW SILVER WIND!" Butterfree launched a blast of shining wind at the bear-like Pokemon. Ursaring growled as it took the attack head on. It was sent skidding backwards, but it remained standing as a red aura surrounded its body.

"Kuso. It activated its Guts ability." Hinata realized. She then watched as Butterfree was flying all over the place to avoid being struck by Ursaring's Focus Blast and Slash attacks while mixing in Psybeam and Silver Wind as counter attacks.

"Sleep Powder!"

"Oh no, not again...Ursaring use Faint Attack!" Butterfree and Hinata watched in shock as Ursaring suddenly vanished from view. Ursaring then appeared behind Butterfree.

"Butterfree, behind you!" But Ursaring's attack came too quickly and the bear-like Pokemon slammed against Butterfree.

"Now Slash it!" The Slash attack hit home, the attack tore through Butterfree's left wing membrane as well as leaving a nasty gash on its back, and the bug type spiralled to the ground. Hinata quickly returned it to its ball and Hinata turned to Espeon.

"Espeon, Iron Tail!" She commanded. Espeon shot forth quickly and struck with the steel type move. Ursaring raised its arms to block it, but Espeon used the block to go into a forward roll and went towards the wall. Pushing off of the surface, Espeon sent forth another Iron Tail and struck Ursaring in the ribs. The Hibernator Pokemon winced as it felt its ribs crack before it was hit by a Shadow Ball in the face. Smoke appeared as the Pokemon's face was burnt by the shadow energy before falling to the ground.

Wallace gritted his teeth before returning Ursaring and sent out Blastoise once again.

The two tired Pokemon faced each other.

"Blastoise use Blizzard!"

"Espeon, Psybeam!"

Both attacks struck and an explosion racked the entire Goldenrod Tunnel.

* * *

><p>"Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel! Pidegot use Aerial Ace and let Amphoros and use an aerial Thunderbolt attack! Heracross use Brick Break! Umbreon, Dark Pulse and Quagsire use Blizzard!"<p>

All the Pokemon followed their trainer's orders and they lashed out at the Pokemon of ROOT as well as the trainer's themselves. Typhlosion's body became wrapped in flames before it rolled along the ground and slammed into a numerous amount of Arbok and Raticate and burned them into unconsciousness. Pidgeot flew into the air and performed a loop-de-loop and struck at the Weezing before performing Wing Attack to take down a number of Persian.

As Pidgeot did that, the Bird Pokemon flew low and Amphoros jumped atop its back. Pidgeot flew up towards the ceiling and the Light Pokemon launched numerous Thunderbolt attacks from above to take down the ROOT grunts as well as a number of their Crobat and Weezing. Heracross's arms glowed white before punching a ROOT grunt in the stomach and sent him flying before twisting to avoid the Poison Fang from an Arbok before striking it in the skull. Heracross picked up the Arbok and threw it at the nearby Weezing and then leaped to perform a crushing hammer strike to the skull of a Raticate.

Heracross was sent to the ground as a Thunderbolt from two Raticate hit it only for Umbreon's Dark Pulse to hit them. Umbreon nodded to Heracross as it gave it a thumbs up. Umbreon's eyes shone crimson before it vanished in a blur of speed. A streak of silver and black raced through the area. Soon, a number of ROOT grunts, a number of Gengar and Crobat fell to the ground as Umbreon lashed out with Faint Attack and Iron Tail in rapid succession.

Suddenly a chill swept through the area as Quagsire froze an entire battalion of Pokemon in place with a Blizzard. The Mud Fish Pokemon let out a blank, "Quaaag" of approval as it looked at its handiwork. Suudenly, an Arbok came down from above and bit Quagsire's head. However, with Quagsire's skull being as hard as steel, Arbok only ended up breaking it fangs. Quagsire looked up and gave a blank look at the Arbok as it touched its broken fangs with the tip of its tail.

The Arbok blinked as it saw Quagsire staring at it and gulped audibly.

"Chaaarbok?" Arbok was suddenly sent flying by a powerful Water Pulse and slammed into the wall of the Underground. It wasn't long before Naruto's entire team took down the entirety of the ROOT grunts. However, by the end of it, they were extremely tired and covered in bruises. Well, except for Quagsire since its slimy skin and rock hard skull acted as an excellent protective unit.

A combination of Lava Plume from Typhlosion along with a widespread Blizzard and Thunder from Quagsire and Amphoros respectively, had made quick work of the remaining ROOT members.

"Well done guys." Naruto took out a few Full Restores from his bag and handed them to his Pokemon, healing them back to full health. The Pokemon thanked their trainer before moving out. Pidgeot led the way through the maze that was the Underground, having found the hostages prior to the large battle that had occurred.

Once they found the hostages, Naruto had Heracross quickly cut them out with Night Slash.

"Is everyone alright?" Naruto asked. The hostages all got up and began to cry with happiness and immediately began to hug Naruto. A few of the female members, young and old, expressed their gratitude with kisses on the boy's cheeks. A few bolder girls around Naruto's age had pecked him on the lips before leaving his with a blank look on his face as they giggled while blushing as they walked away. Naruto shook his head to get his brain back on track before turning to the hostages.

"Alright, seeing as you all seem fine...I need the adults to lead the children to safety. Keep track of the elderly as well." Naruto turned to the Bird Pokemon and nodded. The Flying/Normal type took off, the former hostages following it like a soldier would their commanding officer. Naruto sighed before taking out the Pokegear. Naruto noted their current location and looked at the blueprints to see if there was any sign of a back exit.

"Okay. Is there anyone here who knows if there is a back exit or something?" Naruto asked. The people looked amongst one another and muttered to themselves and each other before shaking their heads 'no'. Naruto sighed. He was afraid of this. Hinata was currently battling that Wallace guy so there was bound to be danger should they go back through that way.

"Well...there is one other way." A man walked up. Naruto stared at the man before his eyes widened.

"Hey, I remember you! You're that Quiz Guy from the Radio Tower's front desk!" The man blinked before chuckling.

"Ah, yes...the young blonde who won my Map Card on the first try. Yes, I remember you, but now is not the time for catching up. There is another way out, but it requires going through the Radio Tower itself. There's an elevator on the far end of the Underground that leads to the third floor of the Radio Tower, however with those ROOT goons having taken it over there's no telling what kind of danger we could be in if we follow through." Naruto looked at the man with a frown, but sighed.

"There's no other choice. I'll make sure you guys get through safely. My Pokemon were thoroughly trained by Mahogany Town's own gym leader, Haku, personally. So, don't worry. We'll get you out." The ex-hostages nodded before following the blonde and his team of six towards the elevator.

However, after a few minutes of walking...Naruto paused as he saw Umbreon begin to look around.

"Umbreon, what's wrong?" The Moonlight Pokemon looked around a few more times before running off to the right. Naruto looked at the black and yellow Pokemon before turning to the rest of his team.

"Typhlosion, Pidgeot and Amphoros, you guys are with me. Heracross and Quagsire, stay with the people and make sure they stay here." The Pokemon split up at that point and Naruto followed the path his Umbreon had taken through the maze of the Underground. He then saw Umbreon standing in front of a dead end passageway. However, it wasn't the fact that it was a dead end that intrigued Naruto and his Pokemon...it was the fact that there was someone already there.

The man had long, spiky white hair and wore a pair of dark green cargo pants and brown wooden sandals like what a kabuki dancer would wear. There was a long sleeved, red shirt wore beneath a dark green vest which had the kanji for 'Oil' tattooed on the back of said best in black.

"UMBREON!" The Moonlight Pokemon's outburst caused the man to turn around sharply revealing his facial features which consisted of a rather angular face. The man had black eyes and a rather larger than average nose which had a single wart or mole, whatever it was, on the side of it. The man had red lines of ink stretching down from beneath his eyes making him look like he was crying blood.

"Huh?" The man said intelligently. He had a Pokegear in his hand and a Poliwag lay within his white locks, looking rather happy as it bounced within the man's hair.

"Who are you?" The man asked. Naruto and his Pokemon blinked at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Radio Tower-Inside<strong>

The Goldenrod City Radio Tower was very spacious, a given characteristic given its gargantuan size. There was an extremely high ceiling, high enough to allow a Gyarados to completely stretch itself out. There were many pieces of furniture ranging from single rocking chairs to five seater couches. The front desk was extremely large and had many pieces of electronic equipment lining it. However, the only thing that ruined the entire atmosphere of the room was the fact that the room had now become a battleground.

"STEELIX IRON TAIL!" Akatsuchi commanded.

"STEEEEL!" The Iron Snake Pokemon roared as its tail shone with silver light before striking down many ROOT agents and their Crobat and Raticate. However, another Steelix, this one belonging to a ROOT grunt, rushed towards Akatsuchi's only to be struck by a barrage of razor sharp leaves courtesy of Meganium.

"Alright, now use Magical Leaf!" Multicoloured leaves flew from Meganium's flora covered neck and struck the dual type Pokemon in the face and across its body. The super effective move sent it tumbling to the ground before a powerful Hyper Beam from Izuna's Charizard completely took down the tower of steel. A large explosion rocked the building as the Hyper Beam sent other members of ROOT and their Pokemon lackeys soaring through the air and knocking them out upon meeting the ground.

A horde of Houndoom appeared and glared at Feraligatr and Delibird before launching powerful Flamethrower attacks at the two.

Sasuke's Feraligatr launched a powerful Blizzard attack alongside Haku's Delibird. The blast of frozen wind completely froze the fire attacks as the subzero temperatures completely overwhelmed the blazing heat. The Houndoom and their trainer's could only stare in shock as to how a fire type move was completely defeated by an ice type move.

"Feraligatr, use Surf!" Feraligatr roared before its body suddenly became coated with water as if it were using Aqua Jet, however the waters began to grow and expand before forming into a large wave. The powerful water type move crashed down upon the Houndoom before Feraligatr went with the momentum and performed a Water Gun in rapid succession to shoot down a number of Crobat.

"Delibird, use Present!" Haku commanded.

"DELIII DELI DELI!" The Pokemon cried out in joy as it pulled out random packages and threw them all over the battlefield. Some presents opened up to reveal flowers, some were chew toys that the Houndoom and Persian present immediately took a liking too...only for said toys to comically explode and coating the Pokemon with soot as they fell unconscious. The following Presents were all explosives ranging from bombs to grenades.

The ROOT agents and their Pokemon scrambled as they tried to avoid the attacks. In the background, Izuna, Charizard, Sakura, Meganium, Sasuke and Feraligatr all had comically blank looks on their faces as they watched Haku command Delibird to launch the explosives at every single ROOT agent in sight.

"Was Haku-chan always this scary?" Sakura asked. Izuna and Charizard looked at each other with a sweatdrop.

"No...she's much worse when she's angry, but I guess that's what you get for being Zabuza's daughter."

"SHE'S THE CERULEAN CITY GYM LEADER'S DAUGHTER?" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke's eyes widened as well as he watched the devilish grin form on her face.

'Oh...she's definitely Zabuza's kid.' Izuna and Sasuke thought at the same time. However, a multitude of ROOT grunts continued to file into the room.

"STEELIX, USE EARTHQUAKE!" The attack moved through the grounds, attacking all enemies in sight before Delibird's Present attacks knocked them into blissful unconsciousness. Akatsuchi then turned to Sasuke, Sakura and Izuna.

"Alright, you guys go on ahead. Haku and I will handle things down here." Akatsuchi yelled as he took out his other three Pokeballs and sent out his Sudowoodo, Golem and Golbat. Haku took out her other Pokemon as well, Dewgong, Piloswine and Lapras.

"He's right...there's too many coming in here. You'll never be able to reach the Leader in time if you stay here. GO!" Haku yelled as she commanded her Lapras use Sheer Cold and thus froze every single Pokemon within ten feet of the Water/Ice type.

"She's right. Let's go!" Izuna agreed before climbing atop Charizard. "I'm going to the top to fight the Leader...you two, take the stairs and meet up with me as quickly as you can." Sasuke and Sakura ran towards the stairs with Feraligatr and Meganium trailing behind them. Charizard roared as it blew a hole in the ceiling with a Flamethrower attack, burning whatever Pokemon or ROOT grunt lay above the fiery attack's path. Charizard and Izuna then flew through the hole as Sasuke and Sakura took the stairs.

When the two reached the third floor, the second having been made completely empty due to the grunts moving downstairs to the first floor to assist with stopping Akatsuchi and Haku, the grunts and their Pokemon immediately charged forth.

"Feraligatr, SURF!" The Big Jaw Pokemon released a growl before taking a deep breath and exhaling a large volume of water from its mouth. The water that was expelled then began to move along the ground, rising at it did so before taking on the image of a tidal wave. The wave crashed down on the ROOT grunts and their Pokemon before Sakura summoned forth her Pikachu.

"Pika, USE THUNDERBOLT!"

"PIIIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUUUUU!" The Thunder Mouse released a large amount of electrical energy from the sacs within its cheeks and sent a shock through every single water soaked ROOT member and their Pokemon. However, the fun didn't stop there as there was a sudden quaking of the floor and if Pikachu hadn't been airborne during the Thunderbolt attack, it surely would have been knocked out by the Earthquake that hit the third floor. Meganium and Feraligatr, along with every single other Pokemon on the floor were hit by the powerful ground type move.

"Sapphire-sama!" A grunt exclaimed. The blue haired daughter of the Leader nodded to the grunt before her Venusaur appeared from behind her.

"Vine Whip!" She commanded it. The attack shot out from beneath the tree on its back and shot towards Feraligatr, but Meganium stood in front of the water type.

"Vine Whip as well!" Sakura said.

"Meg!" The two grass types clashed with one another before launching a simultaneous Magical Leaf. However, the grunts suddenly had their Crobat use Air Slash, but Feraligatr countered with Blizzard and froze the air. The attack continued forth and knocked out the Crobat before a powerful series of Water Gun attacks took down the numerous Golem on their side.

"Sasuke-kun, go on to the fourth floor. I'll deal with Sapphire." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that. Pikachu's sacs sparked with charge as it stared at the ROOT grunts before launching forth a powerful Thunder Wave, paralysing all foes that were struck. However, a Jolteon came through only to be struck down by a swift Iron Tail from the Pikachu.

"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun. Go help your cousin...I'm not the same weak fangirl from before. Haku-chan made sure of that." Sakura shuddered lightly as she remembered how Haku had tortured her with exploding Present attacks every time she even looked at Sasuke funny while he was training his Pokemon.

Sasuke nodded before looking at Feraligatr.

"Surf!" Sasuke jumped atop Feraligatr as the Big Jaw Pokemon called upon the powerful wave of water and tore through the enemy lines towards the staircase that led towards the fourth floor.

"You really think you can handle all of us?" Sapphire asked with a confident smirk. "I bet I won't even need Venusaur for this." Sapphire returned Venusaur to its Pokeball before taking out an Ultra Ball.

"Go Arcanine!" The evolved form of Growlithe appeared in a burst of light, smoke filtering from its jaws as it readied itself for battle. Sakura smirked.

"Yes actually." The pinkette glanced at the numerous amounts of people and Pokemon surrounding her. She quickly took out a pair of earplugs from her pocket and returned Meganium and Pikachu to their Pokeballs before sending out Jigglypuff.

"You think you can beat us with that?" A grunt laughed. A chain reaction occurred as the entirety of ROOT grunts and Sapphire laughed at the Balloon Pokemon.

"Jigglypuff...Sing." Jigglypuff pulled out its marker-phone and began to release a soft, calming melody. Sakura smirked as she tapped the earplugs in her ears as she watched Sapphire dig her fingers deep within her ear canal to block out the sleeping melody. However, the grunts and their Pokemon weren't so lucky as they immediately crumpled to the ground, sleeping soundly and were most likely not going to be waking up for a good few hours.

Sapphire unplugged her ears, and her gloved hands clenched in anger as she spotted her Legendary Pokemon unconscious on the ground, snoozing. A small bubble inflating and deflating at regular intervals in conjunction with its breathing.

"Arcanine! You bitch!" Sapphire glared at the younger trainer before her. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sapphire before having Jigglypuff attack.

"USE ROLLOUT!" Jigglypluff's rotund body allowed it to move quickly and strike with impressive force as a result. The Rollout attacks were building up in strength with each strike before a final strike sent Arcanine's body skyward only for Jigglypuff to meet it halfway, and by bouncing along the floor, using its light and rubbery body to reach towards the ceiling, crashed down on Arcanine's spinal column and sent the paralysed Pokemon to the floor. Arcanine moaned in pain before falling into actual unconsciousness.

Sapphire returned the Pokemon before sending out her next Pokemon.

"HITMONLEE!" The Kicking Pokemon exclaimed as it appeared in a flash of white from the Great Ball.

"Rolling Kick!" Hitmonlee moved towards Jigglypuff with amazing speed and performed a powerful spin kick to the face before leaping into the air and performing a Jump Kick attack.

"Roll out of the way and then use Sing!" Sakura ordered. Jigglypuff rolled backwards, a small crater forming from Hitmonlee's impact with the ground before Jigglypuff raised its microphone-marker. However, before it could sing, Hitmonlee had used the XSpeed Hold Item that Sapphire had the Pokemon hold, to reach in front of the Balloon Pokemon.

"BLAZE KICK!" Hitmonlee's feet burst into flame before two powerful rising kicks struck Jigglypuff in quick succession.

"Now finish it with Hi-Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee leaped into the air and fell towards Jigglypuff's airborne form. Sakura's eyes darted as she quickly tried to think of an idea. Something unexpected even...something Naruto would be able to pull off. Then her eyes brightened.

"Inhale air and float out of the way!" Sakura yelled. Sapphire's eyes widened in shock as Jigglypuff's body expanded upon its inhalation and it floated like an actual balloon, out of the way of the attack and Hitmonlee fell to earth, landing on its leg and twisting its ankle upon falling.

"Now drop down and use Mega Punch!" Jigglypuff fell towards the injured fighting type, momentum building up from the fall.

"Block it with your other leg using Blaze Kick!" Hitmonlee's other leg suddenly uncoiled, using the spring-like extensions in its legs to meet Jigglypuff in midair and the Mega Punch met Blaze Kick with enough power to cause a small explosion of fire. Jigglypuff soared through the air as Hitmonlee's leg snapped back into place. Hitmonlee rose up slowly before limping over to Jigglypuff's downed form. After assuring it was unconscious, Hitmonlee went back over to Sapphire.

However, Sakura decided to play a dirty move. All was fair in love and war after all. She had returned Jigglypuff to its ball and then called forth her Vulpix.

"VULPIX, FLAMETHROWER ATTACK! FULL FORCE!" Vulpix appeared in a flash of white light. Sapphire and Hitmonlee were caught off guard by the sneak attack and was instantly overwhelmed by the powerful fire type attack. Hitmonlee stumbled forwards before falling to the ground.

"Dirty bitch!"

"No pain no gain!" Sakura said with a devilish smirk. Sapphire then sent out her third Pokemon.

"WOOOOOOBBUFET!" The Psychic type said as it gave a salute. Sakura frowned as she stared at the Psychic type, Vulpix by her side.

'This...might take longer than I thought.'

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the Fourth Floor<strong>

"RHYDON, HORN DRILL!" Sasuke ordered the Drill Pokemon. The Rock/Ground type charged forth, horn rotating wildly before crashing straight into the center eye of Ruby's Magneton. The Steel/Electric type spiralled through the air and landed at the feet of its trainer, unconscious from the One-Hit K.O blow.

The battle had been going on for as long as Sakura's was going on. The two trainers had fought each other, already taking down two of each other's Pokemon. Sasuke had lost his Sneasel and Gengar. He had sent out Feraligatr, but a Thunder Wave had managed to hit its mark and Sasuke had to have the Big Jaw Pokemon retreat into its Pokeball for the meantime. On the other hand, Ruby had currently lost her Skarmory after Sneasel defeated it, but with Magneton's powerful steel and electric type moves, it easily put down both Sneasel and Gengar.

"Grrr, you idiotic boy...Tou-san is busy and you and your stupid Pokemon Champion had to go and ruin EVERYTHING!" Ruby exclaimed with obvious rage.

"Yeah well, I can't let you bring back Danzo." Sasuke retorted. Ruby smirked as she took out her third Pokeball.

"BAKA! We don't want to bring back Danzo. Though we are actually carrying it out, it's all a ploy for the actual plan."

"Project Time Travel?" Sasuke asked. Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"What do you know of that? That's Top Secret information."

"It helps to have an ally with a Porygon." Ruby cursed in her mind before sending out her third.

"GOLEM TAKE HIM DOWN!" The Megaton Pokemon appeared, forming cracks in the floor as it landed.

"Rhydon, finish this weakling off. Earthquake!"

"Golem, use Hyper Beam!" Sasuke's and Rhydon's eyes widened in shock as the orange-yellow beam of destruction shot forth from Golen's jaws and hit Rhydon in the stomach with terrific force. Rhydon skidded backward, clutching its paining stomach before coughing slightly. A small drip of blood leaked from the tip of its lip from the internal damage.

"RHYDON!" Sasuke yelled in shock. He looked to see Golem frozen due to having to recharge its energy from using Hyper Beam. "Okay take it down...use Earthquake!" Rhydon raised its foot and slammed it down on the ground. Seismic shockwaves rushed forth and slammed into Golem, making it feel as if its entire body was being torn apart from the repeatedly powerful shockwaves. Golem fell to the ground and both Rock/Ground types glared at one another before Golem stood back up, albeit slowly.

"Rhydon, use Take Down!"

"Golem, Rollout attack!" The two Pokemon crashed into one another and Rhydon grabbed the rotating sphere of stone.

"Come on Rhydon, Rock Blast!" The Drill Pokemon opened its jaws and slammed a rock against Golem's body. The Megaton Pokemon was sent skidding backwards only to be knocked down by the second rock. Golem clutched its skull in pain before it was sent tumbling by the third. The fourth and fifth stones knocked it out cold.

"That's it...I've been holding back, but it's time to finish this. CHARIZARD USE FIRE BLAST!" The Flame Pokemon emerged from its ball as it was hurled into the air. Charizard fried off a blast of flame in the shape of a five point star. The attack sped towards Rhydon who had raised its arms in a feeble form of defense. The attack sent Rhydon skidding backwards, however Charizard zoomed forward and its arms wrapped themselves around Rhydon's waist before both Pokemon went skyward.

"SEISMIC TOSS!" Charizard began to move around in a circle, building up momentum before diving down towards the floor. Rhydon met the floor with devastating force, enough to form a spider web of cracks on the ground. Rhydon groaned as it lay unconscious on the ground, clutching its damaged shoulder after having used it to ironically, shoulder the impact from the Seismic Toss.

Sasuke cursed as he returned Rhydon to its ball. He replayed his remaining Pokemon. Feraligatr was paralysed and Rapidash, although fast, was no match for a powerful fire type like Charizard and with its flying type abilities, Charizard completely outclassed it. Sasuke sighed before looking up at Ruby.

"You know...I didn't want to do this, but you've force my hand." Sasuke removed the Great Ball from his belt and pressed the center button. Ruby grinned widely.

"As if you could defeat Charizard. Charizard is the best Pokemon there is. Nothing can defeat it, after all with your Feraligatr out of the battle...you have no chance." Sasuke nodded at that.

"That is true...however...you haven't met THIS Pokemon." Sasuke threw the Great Ball high into the air. A flash of blue light formed before taking the form of the crimson serpent that was once a golden Magikarp. A brief shower of shining dust flew from the Red Gyarados's form before it released a monstrous roar.

Charizard and Ruby looked at each other before turning back to the towering behemoth.

"Red Gyarados...show them what you can do." The Atrocious Pokemon growled, its beady black eyes staring menacingly at the Flame Pokemon. The red reptile began roaring and charged forth to take on its newest foe.

* * *

><p><strong>Goldenrod City Radio Tower-TopFifth Floor**

The Leader sat in the cushy leather chair of the top floor of the Radio Tower. He was currently within the office of the former Radio Tower Chairman and was looking out over the city. The sun was about to set. The sky looked like it had been currently set afire as it was a mixture of reds, oranges, yellows with a dash of purple and pink.

"Ah...such a beautiful sunset wouldn't you say, Izuna-san?" The Leader asked, his purple eyes seemed to reflect the image of the sunset making them seem as if they themselves were on fire. Izuna and Charizard suddenly appeared out of the newly formed hole in the door that the Flame Pokemon had just made.

"So you say...Nagato." Izuna snarled as he glared at the red haired man. The man, now identified as Nagato, the leader of ROOT, chuckled as he turned around.

"So you knew who I was the entire time."

"Of course I do. Also, you do know that your younger cousin as well as Kushina are going to find out about your existence and your relation to them soon enough?"

"They will find out when the time comes, but until then...I remain an enigma to only a select few. Besides, it's not like you don't have secrets. After all, you are actually supposed to be..."

"CHARIZARD FLAMETHROWER!"

"Ditto, turn into Blastoise and use Water Gun." Nagato said. The gelatinous mass suddenly appeared out of the chair that it had transformed into. The purple Pokemon transformed into a Blastoise before firing twin streams of water and causing steam to form from the clash. However, Charizard suddenly rushed through the steam cloud and had its claws coated in red fire. The flaming claws suddenly took on the image of a dragon's head.

"DRAGON CLAW!" The attack slammed into Ditto, sending it to the ground. "Now use Hyper Beam!" The powerful attack caused a large explosion that shattered the glass windows and allowed a column of smoke to seep out of the building. Ditto moaned as it reverted back into its original form. Nagato chuckled as he floated in the air, however the smoke cleared to reveal he was standing atop a disc of psychic energy generated by his Alakazam.

"An excellent blow, Izuna-san?" Izuna growled as he returned Charizard into its Pokeball.

"You really don't want to mess with me now, Nagato Uzumaki." Izuna took out another Pokeball and threw it up.

"Oh...and why is that?" Nagato chuckled. In a flash of white light, a Pokemon that bore a strong resemblance to an actual dragon appeared. Its skin was a dark orange-yellow with two antennae sticking out its forehead. Its underbelly was a pale cream colour and the membrane on its wings was an aqua green colour. Its dark coloured eyes shone with power and its thick heavy tail formed a small crack on the ground with a mere tap.

Izuna jumped atop his Dragonite and glared at the red haired leader of ROOT.

"Because I don't plan on being merciful today."

**(A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I know I left of unfinished cliffhangers throughout this entire chapter, but in the end it will excite you readers for the next chapter.**

** Now then in the next chapter, the battle continues. Sakura and Sapphire fight in a long harsh battle, Hinata has Wallace explain in detail as to what the purpose of Project Time Travel is and Sasuke and Ruby are really in a deadlock as their Charizard and Red Gyarados duke it out. However, though all of this is occurring...Izuna and Nagato are undergoing a harsh, destructive battle as Izuna sends out his strongest Pokemon, Dragonite, to do battle with Nagato. However, the leader of ROOT is not to be taken lightly for even with such powerful Pokemon...the leader has a few aces up his sleeves. Also Naruto has just met this strange man in the Underground. **

**Who is this man? Also, just what will be the outcome of Izuna and Nagato's battle? What are Nagato's aces?**

** Find out in the next chapter of Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 19: Dance with the Devil. **

**However, I must inform you all that from Monday, I will not be able to update until later this month or early August because I am going away to Washington to take part in this program known as the Global Young Leaders Conference (GYLC) in which I will be able to converse with people from around the world, a few of my friends will be accompanying me on this trip so I'm not alone, and it will sort be like a miniature version of the U.N meetings. The trip is 13 days. So again, starting Monday 9th of July...I will NOT be updating. However, I will try to update Dragonslayer within the three days I have left before leaving.**

**See you guys in later July/Early August.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-123<strong>

**Caught-84**

**Character Bio: Tsunade Senju**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Hair Colour: Light Blonde**

**About: Tsunade Senju is a rather old trainer, beginning her journey when Izuna was still a reigning Pokemon Champion who remained undefeatable. She travelled the Kanto region where she took a liking to learning about the healing capabilities of Grass type Pokemon and how to create antidotes to various different poisons from the Poison type Pokemon she caught. As a result, she became known as a very capable Pokemon Healer and aided in the development of many drugs used for Pokemon healing throughout the Kanto Region. Tsunade, after many years of training and battling, was chosen by the Pokemon League to become the new gym leader of the Celadon City Gym. She accepted, but she expanded her horizons and became a Pokemon Grand Festival Champion as well. However, years later, she lost that title to Deidara with his explosive battling style, but she accepted her loss. She is now a Pokemon Contest Judge while still holding her place as the Celadon City gym leader.**

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Umbreon(Male)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Furret(Male)

Togetic(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Jigglypuff(Male)

Vulpix(Female)

Pikachu(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Golbat(Female)


	19. Chapter 19:Dance with the Devil

.Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 19: Dance with the Devil

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

**A/N: Well sorry for taking so long on this update guys, I had an extreme case of writer's block for this chapter, but it's up now and here it is. The fall of ROOT as per the storyline of the game, the manga (Pokemon Adventures is what it's called, I recommend you guys read it for those of you who haven't) and this story itself. You may want to re-read chapter 18 so you guys don't seem lost due to the amount of time I have taken between these chapters. Please review at the end of the chapter and please keep all eyes on the computer screen at all times until the end of the chapter. Thank you and enjoy the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura vs. Sapphire<strong>

"WOOOOBBUFFET!" The psychic type gave its compulsory salute as it stared down Sakura's Pokemon. Sapphire smirked as she watched her pink haired opponent appear to study the Pokemon and try to come up with a plan.

'Hehe, there's no way she can defeat Wobbufett. With Mirror Coat, Destiny Bond and Counter, there's no way she can stop me and I'll finally have the pleasure of having Venusaur wipe the floor with her stupid Meganium.' The blue haired daughter of the Leader thought with a wide grin. The pinkette looked at her Fox Pokemon. Vulpix's leg muscles tensed, ready to take off at a moment's notice.

"Vulpix use Quick Attack!" Sakura told the Fox Pokemon. The red furred fox took off at a fast pace and crashed into Wobbuffet with terrific force and the Psychic type skidded back only for a blast of fire sent it careening through the air.

"Alright, nice shot Vulpix!" Sakura complimented her Pokemon's use of Flamethrower.

"VUL!" It yipped. The two then turned to their blue haired opponent as she began to laugh.

"You think that will take down my Pokemon. Wobbuffet, show them a Mirror Coat attack!" Wobbuffet removed itself from the hole in the wall it had made before its body glowed with a purple-pink aura. The Psychic type remained perfectly motionless for a while and Sakura and Vulpix looked around, waiting for something to happen.

'Alright well, Mirror Coat only reflects special attacks so I guess I can't use Flamethrower or Shadow Ball...so Quick Attack and Iron Tail are my next attacks I could use.' Sakura thought. She nodded as she had her battle plan prepared.

"Vulpix, Iron Tail!" The six tails shone with a silver light before the Fox Pokemon dashed towards Wobbufett and slammed the tails down on Wobbuffet, the Mirror Coat having failed due to Vulpix's use of a physical move. The rubbery body of Wynaut's evolved form absorbed some of the shock, but the attack still did damage and Wobbuffet grunted in pain before a red aura formed around it.

"NOW COUNTER!" Wobbuffet released a cry at its trainer's command to use the attack and the power of Iron Tail was sent back at Vulpix, only this time it was doubled in strength and the Fox Pokemon was sent soaring and slammed into the ceiling before dropping to the ground.

"Damn, I forgot Wobbuffet could also level up to learn Counter." Sakura gritted her teeth. Her moves were now practically unusable as if she managed a strike, the attack's power would just be reflected back at twice the force.' The pinkette thought. "Guess, I'll just have to pull a trick out of my hat...Vulpix use Quick Attack!"

Vulpix sped forth and made contact only for Wobbuffet to use Counter and strike back at its attacker. Both Pokemon panted from the lack of energy in their bodies. Wobbuffet's defense stats may be high, but not even it could take so many attacks and not take some damage. The same could also be said for Vulpix.

"Alright, time to finish it. Time for a super effective move...SHADOW BALL!" Sakura exclaimed.

The blob of purple-black shot forth from Vulpix's mouth and Wobbuffet was rather tired from the near endless barrage of attacks it had suffered so Sapphire knew it wouldn't be able to dodge. Mirror Coat wouldn't work either because Wobbuffet would most likely faint from the attack due to it being super effective.

"Destiny Bond!" Sapphire told her Pokemon.

"WOBB!" The Pokemon saluted before its shadow seemed to extend from its body. Sakura looked at the floor and noticed the shadow speeding towards her Pokemon and cursed.

"Kuso...Vulpix, dodge that shadow!"

"Vul?" The Fox Pokemon looked down and its eyes widened upon seeing the black thread near its shadow, but in Sakura's desperate attempt to save her Pokemon, she forgot one little detail. With the light shining in from the broken windows and Vulpix having leaped in the direction of the light, the fact was that Vulpix's shadow had gotten larger so the Destiny Bond had an even higher chance of making contact. And make contact it did.

"WOBBUFFET!" The Psychic type saluted as it was hit by the Ghost type move and Vulpix was suddenly filled with pain. The Fox Pokemon fell to the ground and Wobbuffet was enveloped in an explosion of shadow energy and smoke. The effect of Destiny Bond then came into play and Vulpix had fainted alongside its opponent.

"VULPIX!" The green eyed coordinator exclaimed as she ran up to her Pokemon. She took out Vulpix's Pokeball and returned it before looking to see Wobbuffet had fallen like her own Pokemon. Sapphire returned it and smirked.

"Using Destiny Bond was a coward's move." She spat. Sapphire narrowed her eyes at her opponent.

"I do what I can to achieve my Tou-san's goal. I WILL NOT LET YOU PASS!" The blue haired teenager took out her fourth Pokemon, Sakura doing the same. In a flash of white, Sakura's Pikachu came to the field, however due to having done a bit of work to take out the ROOT grunts and their Pokemon earlier, the Mouse Pokemon had a slight amount of sweat present, but nothing too serious.

Sapphire's Pokemon then appeared from the Heal Ball that was thrown. In a flash of white and pink, a Pokemon which looked like a monstrous version of kangaroo, pouch and all, covered in brown armour and a black helmet like coating covering its skull appeared. Its eyes were red. Its sharp claws twitched, ready to strike.

"KANGASKHAAAAN!" The gargantuan marsupial Pokemon roared.

"Alright, Pika use Thunderbolt!"

"PIIIKAAAACHUUUU!" The electric mouse let loose volts upon volts of electricity at Kangaskhan.

"Kangaskhan, use Strength!" Sapphire commanded. Kangaskhan dug its claws into the floor and wrenched out a large piece of the tiled floor and used it to shield itself from the lightning bolt. The piece of earth shattered from the force and Kangaskhan leaped.

"Now use Mega Punch!" Pikachu's eyes widened as the larger Pokemon smashed its powerful makeshift fist against its face and the yellow mouse was sent to the ground, cracking the floor with its impact.

"Pika, use Quick Attack to dodge!" Pikachu moved with a streak of yellow marking its movement as the Parent Pokemon smashed down on Pika's previous location. "Now leap off the walls to gain momentum, then use Iron Tail!" Pikachu suddenly began to literally bounce off the walls. Kangaskhan and Sapphire could barely keep up with the Mouse Pokemon's increase in speed before the black eyed Pokemon saw its chance.

Pikachu sped forth and slammed the glowing tail against Kangaskhan's face and knocked out one of its sharp teeth. The Normal type went stumbling backwards as another Iron Tail slammed against its muzzle, a few drips of blood flying due the Parent Pokemon's fangs piercing its upper lip.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" The yellow electric attack struck the Normal type and elicited a cry of pain. Sparks of electricity coursed throughout Kangaskhan's body even when the attack was complete. The Pokemon fell to its knees and panted.

"What? How is it still standing?!" Sakura exclaimed. Sapphire chuckled as she gestured to Kangaskhan who was now panting hard.

"Endure." The blue haired trainer stated. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Of course, Endure just HAD to be used. She then looked to see Kangaskhan rise to its feet as it ingested its hold item...a Sitrus Berry.

"Oh how I hate those things." The pinkette snarled as Kangaskhan regained a bit of health.

"Alright, Kangaskhan, use Mega Punch!"

"Pika, dodge it!" The Mouse Pokemon avoided the attack, but was taken off guard when Kangaskhan went into a handstand as the attack missed before lashing out with a devastating tail strike. Pikachu flew through the air before Kangaskhan took a deep breath.

"Use Flamethrower!" The blast orange-yellow flame crashed against the electric type's body causing it to yelp in pain.

"PIKAAAAA!" The Electric type cried out as the flames caused it to gain a Burn status. The Pokemon panted as it fell to the ground, a small patch of fur was burning and giving off a rather horrid smell.

"Kangaskhan, use Outrage to finish off her precious Pika!" Sakura's eyes widened as she watched Kangaskhan suddenly turn red, and reddish violet flames pooled around the Pokemon's feet.

"Pika, go for it! Iron Tail!" Pikachu stood to its feet and took off with Quick Attack, ignoring the searing pain from its burning flesh. The rear appendage shone like silver and the steel type move hit home and the Normal type was sent skidding back, but that only fueled the rage of the marsupial.

"OUTRAGE!"

"Kuso...PIKA USE THUNDER!"

"KANGASKHAAAN!" The flames shot forth from the Normal type's body while Pikachu unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity from its body, made even more powerful by the Magnet hold item it had. The two attack collided in an epic explosion, blowing out almost the entirety of floor's walls. Concrete and tile were strewn all about the place. When the smoke died down it revealed Sakura and Sapphire, both littered with a few cuts and bruises along with being coated with dust as a result of the clashing powers. Another result was that their Pokemon had fallen.

"Return!" Was the simultaneous command as the two trainer's held up their Pokeballs. Reverting into red energy, the Pokemon were recalled.

"Alright, guess we're down to our last two, pinky."

"I'll finish you quickly to spare you the humilitation, SHANNARO!" Sakura yelled as she pelted the Pokeball containing Porygon2. Sapphire sent out a small, brown Pokemon which had two long claws on either forepaw. Its sharp quills seemed to move as if they were alive.

"SANDSLASH, LET'S DO THIS QUICKLY! ROLLOUT ATTACK!" The Ground/Rock type curled into a ball, appearing as a spiky bowling ball as it barreled towards the Normal type.

"Porygon2, use Signal Beam!" A flash of red and blue flew from the Virtual Pokemon's eyes and sent Sandslash flying back only for it to curl into a ball once more and fire off numerous quills from its back.

"PIN MISSILE!" The bug type move resulted in a storm of sharp quills stabbing and scratching at Porygon2, Sakura received a bit of the same treatment as a few stray quills nicked her arms and legs.

One storm of quills struck the evolved form of Porygon. A second round sent it skidding through the air it hovered in. A third round caused the Normal type to be jammed against the part of the wall that wasn't blown apart by Pika and Kangaskhan's battle.

"Porygon, use Agility to avoid the Pin Missile and then use Recover!" Sakura commanded. In a flash of speed, the Normal type avoided the dual type Pokemon's fourth storm of Pin Missile attacks and thus ended the barrage. It then began to multitask and glowed with a golden colour, regaining much of its health that was lost from the Pin Missile strikes while also using the speed to appear behind Sandslash.

"Use Signal Beam!" The Bug type move struck home and Sandslash fell to the ground. A rapid fire round of Signal Beam strikes ended the battle for the downed Mouse Pokemon. Sapphire gritted her teeth as she returned the Pokemon.

"Alright, you've done it this time pinky! VENUSAUR, USE RAZOR LEAF!" The large saurian Pokemon released a loud cry as it launched a barrage of sharp leaves at its opponent.

"Use Agility to dodge it and then use Signal Beam!" The Virtual Pokemon avoided the fully evolved form of Bulbasaur's attacks before launching the Bug type move. The super effective move would have struck home had Venusaur not used a Vine Whip to pick up a few pieces of rubble and use them as a shield.

The rubble caused a smoke cloud and Sapphire took advantage of it.

"Use Vine Whip to ground that pesky Porygon2!" The grass type move slammed down on the Pokemon sending it to the ground.

"Now bind it!" The Normal type was then bound with more vines. "You know what to do now" Sapphire grinned. Venusaur nodded before slamming the Virtual Pokemon into the ground repeatedly. Porygon2 was slammed into the walls afterwards until the wall itself came crashing down. The Virtual Pokemon was then hit with a strong Razor Leaf and fell at the pinkette's feet.

Sakura put Porygon2 back in its ball before pulling out her final Pokemon.

"MEGANIUM, USE PETAL DANCE!"

"YOU USE PETAL DANCE TOO, VENUSAUR!"

The storm of petals flew from both Grass types and collided in a beautiful, yet deadly, display of colour.

"Meganium, use Body Slam!" The flowery Pokemon leaped into the air and slammed down on Venusaur's body, but the heavy weight Pokemon managed to take the attack head on, cracks forming on the ground from the force of the Body Slam.

"Venusaur, use Vine Whip and then Earthquake!"

"VENUSAAAAUR!" The Seed Pokemon wrapped its vines around the saurian Pokemon's limbs and neck before slamming it down on the ground.

"MEGA!" It cried out with pain before it was filled with pain as Venusaur stomped the ground. The force of the earth racked Meganium's body.

"Use Vine Whip to steady yourself and then push yourself forth and go into a Body Slam!" Vines stretched itself from Meganium's flower and helped steady the Leaf Pokemon. The vines then bent before pushing Meganium forth.

"SAUR!" The Seed Pokemon howled in pain as the Body Slam impacted with its body.

"Now use Magical Leaf!"

"MEEEEGANIUM!" Colourful leaves, blue, red and purple, flew through the air as the flower petals on Meganium's neck flew forth, regrowing at a rapid rate to continue the attack.

"Venusaur use Razor Leaf to hold it off." Sapphire commanded, but was shocked as Venusaur suddenly froze.

"Huh?" She looked to see her Pokemon was suddenly sent tumbling as the attack struck with terrific force.

"You forgot, Sapphire, Body Slam has the ability to cause paralysis." Sakura said as she had Meganium use Magical Leaf again. Venusaur gritted its teeth as it took the pain, small slash marks forming on its body as the leaves continued to cut through. A bit of blood lined the Pokemon's body before Venusaur's eyes snapped open, a green aura surrounding it.

"Overgrow!" Sakura and Sapphire exclaimed, but for different reasons. Sapphire grinned before having her Venusaur use Petal Dance to fight off the Magical Leaf. Once the leaves and petals fell to the ground, Venusaur lashed out with Vine Whip and repeatedly slammed Meganium into the ground and the ceiling.

"MEG..." It hit the ceiling, "AN..." An impact with the floor formed cracks, "IUM!" The Leaf Pokemon was flung into the back wall behind Sakura before it was dragged back to Venusaur and the process was repeated.

"STOP! STOP IT, YOU'LL HURT MEGANIUM TOO MUCH IF YOU DON'T STOP!"

Sapphire looked at Venusaur who held the damaged Pokemon in its grip and a scowl formed on the blue haired girl's face. Her hands tightened into fists.

"Stop...you want me to stop?! YOU THINK TELLING ME THAT WILL MAKE ME STOP! DID TELLING PEOPLE STOP MAKE THE PREVIOUS ROOT STOP?! DID TELLING PEOPLE STOP SAVE PEOPLE WHO YOU CARED ABOUT FROM BEING KILLED BEFORE YOUR VERY EYES?!"

Sakura stared as she saw tears line Sapphire's eyes.

"DID TELLING PEOPLE STOP SAVE MY MOTHER?!"

Sakura paused as she watched before Venusaur then turned to position its body in the path of direct sunlight that entered through the large space in the walls. The sunlight entered through the pistil of Venusaur's tree-like growth on its back. The energy then built up in Venusaur's body before the tree was positioned to face Meganium using the muscles that were attached to the tree on the Seed Pokemon's back.

"YOU TRAINED IT THAT MUCH?!" Sapphire laughed at Sakura's reaction.

"Yup. I wasn't going to let you and your little boyfriends get away with defeating me, Ruby and Wallace so I trained...and now that Venusaur has learnt it, I'm taking your Pokemon down. VENUSAUR...SOLARBEAM!"

"VEN...U...SAUR!" The Seed Pokemon unleashed the sunlight energy from the plant on its back, tearing apart the ground with the speed and force it moved at. Meganium could only stare in fear along with Sakura as the Leaf Pokemon was struck by the second most powerful grass type attack. The beam of energy extended out of the building and the light died down.

Sakura uncovered her eyes and gasped when she saw her Pokemon, burned and smoking from the intensity of the attack.

"Meg...anium." The Pokemon was dropped to the ground and Sakura stared at the Pokemon.

"No...NO NO NO!' Sakura screamed as she held her Pokemon. Meganium remained still for a while before it yellow eyes slowly opened.

"Meg." The Leaf Pokemon coughed only for Sakura to rest her hand on its head.

"No, Meganium. Shhh, it's alright...you don't have to fight. We lost." Meganium shook its head and pushed Sakura away. The pinkette looked in shock as she saw her Pokemon struggle, using every ounce of will power to force itself onto its legs. Its legs wobbled tremendously, but Meganium refused to fall.

"Venusaur...take it down. Use Petal Dance!" Sakura watched as Meganium was surrounded by an emerald green aura. Meganium's Overgrow had come into play and with it having less Hp than Venusaur after taking that Solarbeam attack, it was obvious Meganium's power would increase by leaps and bounds.

"Hehe, you really have a Stubborn nature don't you?" Meganium remained silent as it watched the Petal Dance attack and released a storm of Magical Leaf attacks, knocking them down.

"Alright, use Vine Whip to leap into the air and use Magical Leaf!"

"MEGA!" The Leaf Pokemon soared into the air and rained down leaves like there was no tomorrow. Venusaur was sent skidding backwards, multiple scratches adorning its body.

"NOW FINISH IT WITH BODY SLAM!" Venusaur looked up and its eyes widened as Meganium made contact with it. A large BOOM echoed throughout the floor and the smoke and dust cleared to reveal a downed Venusaur with Meganium rolling off of it, panting heavily.

Sapphire looked at Sakura with amazement before falling to her knees.

"I...lost?"

"Yup, though in actuality it's a draw since both of our Pokemon are down...and I'm sure Sasuke. Hinata and Naruto will take down whoever it is they have to fight." She grinned before falling on her ass, the lack of adrenalin in her body making her legs wobbly.

"Impossible...Ruby and Wallace...Tou-san...they wouldn't...they can't lose!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"We'll see about that. With this...ROOT will finally be brought down, once and for all." Sakura said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke vs. Ruby<strong>

"FLAMETHROWER!"

"HYDRO PUMP!"

The water and fire attacks clashed causing a cloud of steam to form as Charizard and Red Gyarados clashed.

"How did you get that Pokemon?" Ruby asked.

"I caught it at the Lake of Rage obviously...USE HYDRO PUMP AGAIN!" The blast of pressurized water flew from the crimson Gyarados's jaws, but Charizard flew up into the air.

"Use Fly!"

"What? But Naruto has HM02, how does it know Fly?"

"My Tou-san was a trainer before your friend and a genius at that. He was able to use the data from the HM and create a copy for me and my siblings to use. Besides, there are more than one of each Hidden Move. There is said to be one hidden in each region." Ruby explained as Charizard crashed into Gyarados's side. The Atrocious Pokemon roared in pain before lashing out with its tail. The Flame Pokemon slammed into the wall before Gyarados charged a sphere of orange-yellow energy in its jaws.

"HYPER BEAM!" Sasuke commanded. The attack flew forth, but Ruby quickly told her Charizard to counter it.

"USE FLAMETHROWER!" The Flame Pokemon clashed with the most powerful Normal type move, but with Gyarados having a high attack stat and with Flamethrower being a weaker move, it was only a matter of time before Hyper Beam overpowered it.

Charizard was blasted through the wall of the floor, but spread its wings as it hovered in the air.

"Charizard use Fire Spin!" A twister of fire flew from Charizard's mouth and struck Red Gyarados before a Flamethrower attack followed after. Gyarados looked around as it was trapped in a vortex of fire due to Fire Spin.

"GYARADOS!" Sasuke watched as his Pokemon was trapped in the flaming twister, the Atrocious Pokemon roaring in pain as burn marks covered its underbelly. Sasuke looked to see Charizard flying through the air towards the fourth floor room of the Goldenrod Radio Tower, the clouds drifting past behind it.

The coal colour eyed trainer's eyes widened as he watched the clouds and then at his pain ridden Gyarados. That's when an idea struck him.

'Clouds...steam...hot air rises...hot air condenses and makes clouds...use Thunder...' Sasuke grinned widely. Oh he had a plan and he was going to make it work.

"Use Hydro Pump to get out of there!" The fiery vortex was blasted with a blast of pressurized water, the Hydro Pump managed to free Gyarados from the vortex, but it also managed to form a large amount of steam in the room. Sasuke watched as the steam rose into the air.

"Charizard, use Fire Blast!" The powerful fire type move crashed into Gyarados and the Atrocious Pokemon causing a high amount of damage.

"Alright, this our last one...gotta make a large enough blast." Sasuke muttered to himself as he watched his panting Gyarados. The Red Gyarados roared as it avoided a Wing Attack from Charizard. The Flame Pokemon flew into the air and dove down, claws alight with red fire.

"DRAGON CLAW!" Ruby told her Pokemon.

"Use Fire Blast and then Hydro Pump!" Sasuke commanded. The blast of fire meshed with Charizard's Dragon Claw causing a small explosion, but the Hydro Pump broke through and struck Charizard in the stomach. The super effective move sent Charizard into the ceiling and Sasuke saw his chance.

"NOW GYARADOS...USE THUNDER INTO THE STEAM!" The Red Gyarados roared before releasing a high level of electricity from its body and into the ceiling where the steam clouds were located. Ruby and Charizard blinked at that as they watched the attack miss.

"You missed, looks like your trump card isn't that good of a trump. Alright Charizard, now that your weakened, you have your Blaze ability in action." A red aura surrounding Charizard, along with the fact that its tail flame was extremely large, showed that that statement was indeed true.

"SO FINISH IT WITH FIRE BLAST!" Charizard roared and Sasuke and Gyarados stared at the Flame Pokemon. The Uchiha smirked as he watched the steam suddenly become dark, changing from white to black. Sparks of yellow electricity arced through the clouds before Gyarados lashed out with its tail.

Charizard's body was sent into the clouds and the electricity lashed out at the object with a positive charge. Ruby watched in shock as the negatively charged electrons of a high power thunderbolt struck her part Flying type Pokemon. Charizard roared in pain before falling to the ground, smoking and burnt in various places. The Flame Pokemon's body twitched at random intervals, eyes shut tightly with pain.

"You're probably wondering what happened." Ruby nodded at Sasuke's statement and the Uchiha, with his genetic arrogance, did what he did best. He bragged.

"You see, the flames from your Charizard's attacks, when colliding with my Gyarados's Hydro Pump attack generated a high level of steam, which are also clouds in a sense. Good thing I managed to used my last Hydro Pump to get in a hit due to Hydro Pump having a limited usage of about five bursts. Anyway, the hot air would rise and condense to form actual clouds on the ceiling. Now if I were to electrically charge those clouds with a Thunder attack, I realized that I could in fact, make my own thunderstorm. The thunderstorm would release a lightning bolt, powered by Gyarados's Thunder at the tallest or highest object, which was your airborne Charizard at that point in time. The attack struck and you lost." Sasuke explained.

"Kusooooooo!" Ruby slammed her fist on the ground before looking at Sasuke with an icy glare that could freeze lava if it was possible.

"You lost, ROOT...and your leader will fall at the might of the Uchiha. Izuna will defeat you all and ROOT will be no more."

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and his Pokemon<strong>

The blonde Pokemon trainer, his Umbreon, Typhlosion, Amphoros and Pidgeot all watched with curiosity as the white haired man before them stared at them. The Poliwag atop his head blinked in synchronization with the man.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Ty Typhlosion Phlo." Typhlosion said.

"Umbron." The Moonlight Pokemon agreed.

"He could be a member ROOT, true..." Naruto nodded alongside his Pokemon, "But he doesn't wear the uniform and he doesn't seem to be a part of them."

The man blinked again before snickering. "You think I am a member of ROOT? That's hilarious!" The man began to laugh and roll on the ground, the Poliwag on his miraculously remaining atop his head.

"See, I told you." Naruto said.

"Amphoros, Amph?" The Light Pokemon tilted its head in confusion.

"I'll ask him now. Oi, Jiji?!" Naruto called out. The man stopped laughing immediately before glaring at the boy.

"What'd you call me, gaki?"

"I called you Jiji." Naruto stated bluntly causing the man to sweatdrop. "Anyway, who are you?" The man blinked before gaining a rather mischievous grin on his face, one that Naruto knew he had worn on his OWN face whenever he pulled a prank with Kushina on Professor Iruka for the fun of it.

Naruto and his Pokemon suddenly watched with large sweatdrops appearing on the back of their heads as the long haired individual began to do a weird hopping dance of some sort like a kabuki dancer.

'Maybe that's why he wears the face paint?' Naruto thought. Naruto turned to Pidgeot and the Bird Pokemon could only tilt a head in confusion as it also watched the man.

"I am feared in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh...and in a bit of Unova. Children gaze in awe at my magnificence, women swoon when they hear my name. I am the amazing...the epic...the one and only...JIRAYA!" The man said as he gave a wide grin to the young blonde.

Naruto, Tyhplosion, Umbreon, Amphoros and Pidgeot watched, their eyes twitching in synch before Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Never heard of you." The amazing Jiraya face faulted at that and glared at the boy.

"HOW COULD NOT HAVE HEARD OF ME?!"

"I just haven't." The blonde shrugged. Jiraya got up and took out a small orange book and shoved it into Naruto's face.

"Maybe you know of my literature works. Everyone knows of the Icha Icha Paradise series." Jiraya said with a proud smile. Naruto opened the book and he and his Pokemon, who were watching over their trainer's shoulders, read one of the pages Naruto had flipped to.

Quick as an Aerial Ace, Naruto's and his Pokemon's faces turned completely red as blood leaked from their noses, threatening to erupt before he threw the book away.

"WHAT THE HELL, THAT IS SOME PERVERTED SHIT YOU GOT IN THAT BOOK!" Naruto roared.

"It's that good, huh? As a Super Pervert, I pride myself on my work" Naruto took a tissue box out of his backpack and began to wipe his and his Pokemon's noses before glaring at the man.

"Wait a minute...that small orange book...Jiraya...Super pervert. Hold on...Ero Sennin? Is that you?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head. Jiraya blinked at that before looking Naruto up and down.

"Only one person, well three people, have called me Ero Sennin...Minato? No, you're too young...so that means...NARUTO?!" The blonde and the white haired males grinned widely at each other.

"The one and only, Ero Sennin." Naruto grinned like a fox.

"Naruto, my little godson. You really grew up didn't you and you became a trainer just like your parents, huh?" Jiraya said as he looked at the blonde's four Pokemon. The blue eyed Uzumaki nodded.

"Uh huh. Just got my seventh badge too." Naruto opened up his badge case and showed his godfather the badges, Zephyr through Glacier. Jiraya chuckled as he watched the shining badges.

"Good job, Naruto. I'm proud of you and you seem to be a rather great trainer. Your Pokemon look rather strong." Naruto grinned as his godfather ruffled his hair and the Poliwag atop Jiraya's head jumped atop Naruto's.

"I got two more watching the hostages." Jiraya stopped as Naruto said that and both looked at each other before gaining serious looks.

"Hostages? ROOT had hostages?" Jiraya asked. Naruto nodded and motioned for the elder to follow him. The five Pokemon, Jiraya and Naruto then headed back to the hostages to see them all just sitting on the ground talking to each other, Heracross and Quagsire watching over them like bodyguards.

"There is certainly a lot of them..." Jiraya spied a couple women with curvaceous features and gained a lecherous grin before shaking his head as Naruto bopped him on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, GAKI?!"

"You had that look on your face again, Ero Sennin. The one you get when you think of something perverted and when you tried to spy on Okaa-chan in the shower when I was seven." Naruto muttered. Jiraya rubbed the sore spot on his cranium and shuddered as he remember the night of one thousand punches.

"Yeah, that was a painful night. Anyway, so there appears to be approximately forty people here and since we're in the Goldenrod Radio Tower then that means one of the hostages has to be..."

"JIRAYA?!" Naruto, his team and Jiraya turned in the direction of the elderly voice.

"Sarutobi-sensei, what's up?" Jiraya gave a small wave to the creator of the Pokedex. Hiruzen Sarutobi chuckled as he took out his trademark pipe and put it in his mouth.

"Well other than being kept hostage by ROOT, I've been fine. Though, it appears ROOT is trying to get back my old friend, Danzo." Jiraya nodded.

"Ero Sennin, why did you call Professor Sarutobi, sensei?" Sarutobi chuckled and looked at Naruto.

"Ah yes, I remember you...you're Naruto Uzumaki right? You and that lovely Hyuga girl came to visit Mr. Pokemon's house to collect the egg correct?" Naruto nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"You remember that?"

"It may have been two months ago and I may be old, but like they say, 'A Donphan never forgets.'" Sarutobi tapped the side of his head.

"Well then sensei, if you're done catching up with the gaki...I need you to tell me what's happened so far?" Jiraya said. Sarutobi puffed his pipe before turning to Naruto.

"I believe that Kushina's son here will have a better job of explaining than me."

"You know Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked as the elderly man.

"Know her? My boy, your mother was one of the best students I had back in my younger days and besides...they say the professors of a region hand out starter Pokemon to young trainers...who you think gave her that Vulpix?" Sarutobi winked.

"Stop talking to the boy sensei, now then, Naruto...what is it that's happened with ROOT so far? Tell me everything." Naruto nodded and gave the entire talk about ROOT. What happened when he first met the guys in Slowpoke Well, when he saw Wallace in Goldenrod City, the fight with the Red Gyarados and what happened in Mahogany Town, an event which resulted in the Leader having to blow up the entire base and finally, he relayed the plans regarding Project Danzo and Project Time Travel.

"Well...that Leader guy certainly has been busy and with Izuna here, the entire Radio Tower might come down." The hostages all stared at the white haired man with wide eyes. "I probably shouldn't have said that out loud, huh?"

"Nope." Naruto and his Pokemon shook their heads. Jiraya sighed.

"Alright, sensei...you go with Naruto and his Pokemon since they are here to evacuate the hostages. Naruto, I'm going to provide the fire power that will help get you and the others out of there since the only other way out of here is up the elevator and through the first floor. Also, I have to go and get your friends who are still in there because once the Dragon Champion starts a battle..."

"What happens?" Naruto asked.

"Well, let's just say that his Charizard's Hyper Beam will be the least of your problems." Naruto gulped before following his godfather's directions and headed to the elevator with the others. He placed the Card Key in the elevator and the doors opened to reveal the large space within.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said as he returned his other Pokemon except for Typhlosion. The two climbed into the elevator with the other people, however Naruto paused.

"Naruto what's wrong?" The elder man said. Naruto turned around.

"My friend, Hina-chan, she's fighting some other guy down here. I can't just leave her here...Ero Sennin, you're going to have to go on without me." Jiraya blinked at that before looking into the boy's eyes.

'Determined as ever for people he cares about. Just like you, Minato. Your boy really turned out to be just as you and Kushina imagined.' Jiraya thought. He nodded to the blonde.

"Alright, but I want to meet this Hina-chan after we save the day. Okay?" Jiraya winked. Naruto blushed lightly and stuttered before managing a nod.

"Just shut up and go Ero Sennin."

"HAHAHAHA, you still got a lot of growing up to do my boy. Good luck." Naruto grinned like a fox before the elevator doors closed. Naruto looked at his fire type and smirked.

"Come on, we have go and get Hina-chan."

"Typhlosion."

"Yes, Espeon too." The blue eyed trainer rolled his eyes at the Volcano Pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata vs. Wallace<strong>

"BLASTOISE USE RAPID SPIN!" The Shellfish Pokemon tucked into its shell and spun at high speeds.

"Espeon, dodge and use Shadow Ball!" The Sun Pokemon nodded before leaping and avoided the rotating water type, a small crater forming from the Shellfish Pokemon's collision. Espeon leaped off of the wall and launched the blob of shadow at Blastoise. Blastoise skidded backwards from the blow before coming out of its shell.

"Use Water Gun!" The cannons on Blastoise's shell moved and launched pressurized blasts of water.

"Espeon, Psybeam!" The rainbow coloured blast collided with the water attack and caused a small explosion of water. "Now run through and use Iron Tail!"

"Blastoise, counter with Blizzard!" Wallace told his Pokemon, however, Espeon's speed proved to be much greater than it let on as it crashed the shining twin tails upon Blastoise's hard skull and managed to inflict pain upon the Pokemon.

"Power through it, continue with that Blizzard!" Wallace said. The evolved form of Wartortle nodded and grabbed Espeon's tails and slammed it into the ground. A cry of pain erupted from the feline Pokemon's throat before it was thrown away, a blast of freezing wind following after it.

"Espeon, use Swift!" The golden stars flew from Espeon's mouth, but the Blizzard attack proved too powerful and Espeon had its entire lower half coated in ice. Espeon struggled to move, but to no avail.

"NOW FINISH IT WITH EARTHQUAKE!" Blastoise raised its leg, however Hinata saw her chance as that happened.

"Use Shadow Ball underneath Blastoise's feet!" She exclaimed. Wallace's eyes widened and he watched as Blastoise was struck on its foot, causing it to tilt backwards and collapse onto its back and, like an actual turtle, the Pokemon was helpless.

"That should buy us enough time, Espeon. Now try and get out of that ice!" The Psychic type nodded and launched stars for a Swift and manipulated them using its psychic powers. The stars chipped away at the ice.

"Grrr...Blastoise, hurry and stand up." Wallace said, gritting his teeth. 'Damn it, I used up my last Blizzard attack and so all I have left are Earthquake, Water Gun and Rapid Spin.' He thought as he watched his struggling Pokemon.

"ESPEON!" The Sun Pokemon released a cry as it launched a multitude of stars, the golden projectiles slicing through the ice before a large crack formed and Espeon used its muscles to shatter it and break free.

"NOW USE PSYBEAM!"

"DAMN IT...BLASTOISE USE RAPID SPIN AND SHIFT YOUR WEIGHT TO SHOOT WATER AT THE GROUND!" Blastoise moved at high speeds, rotating on its back before tilting. Blastoise then ejected water from its cannons, the force allowing Blastoise to push itself out of the way.

"Espeon, it's in the air...USE PSYBEAM!" Wallace stared in shock as he saw his Pokemon was struck by the fast moving, Psychic type move.

"BLAAAASSSST!" The Pokemon cried out in pain as it was struck before falling to the ground.

"NOW FINISH IT WITH IRON TAIL AND SHADOW BALL!" Espeon leaped and fired off the Ghost type move, embedding Blastoise in the ground before twisting in the air, tails shining with silver light.

"Essspeon!" The Sun Pokemon crashed its twin tails down on Blastoise's stomach with enough force to knock the air out of its lungs. Blastoise coughed violently for a while before falling into unconsciousness. Espeon panted and Hinata gained a small smile on her face.

"Good job Espeon!" She told her starter Pokemon. Espeon collapsed as its legs could no longer support its body weight, but released a purr of satisfaction upon defeating its opponent. Hinata then looked up at Wallace as he ran over to his downed Blastoise.

"You lost...now you hold up your end of the deal. We know about Project Time Travel and what it is, but we still don't know why you want to do this. What do you have to gain by using Celebi to open a gate through time?" Hinata asked.

Wallace raised Blastoise's Pokeball and looked into Hinata's pale lavender irises, his blue eyes gaining a hazy look as he began to remember why he started down this path.

"The reason why my Tou-san wanted to use Celebi...to use ROOT as a means to achieve Project Time Travel and make it a reality...is because of my Kaa-chan." Hinata's eyes widened at that.

"Your...Kaa-chan?" Wallace nodded in confirmation.

"She passed away when I was five...that was seven years ago. Her name...was Konan." Wallace said with a smile as he remembered his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Izuna vs. Nagato<strong>

The Dragon type Pokemon snorted with rage as it stared at the hovering Alakazam and its trainer via psychic energy disc.

"Dragonite, let's do this quickly. Use Fire Blast!" Izuna commanded. Dragonite took a deep breath and breathed out a powerful blast of flame. The Fire Blast rocketed through the air, burning much of the large office.

"Alakazam, use Protect." Alakazam crossed the spoons in its hands and a green glow surrounded them before a powerful barrier erected itself in front of the Psychic type. The fully evolved form of Abra held off the attack with minimal effort and the barrier went down as soon as the attack ended.

However, proving that it was indeed a Pokemon of the Johto Champion, Dragonite had already appeared in front of the disc riding Pokemon and slammed its tail down on it. The disc vanished and both Nagato and Alakazam fell. Nagato landed on his feet before rolling out of the way as Dragonite used a Blizzard and aimed it at Alakazam.

"Use Psychic to blast away the Blizzard, then use Thunderpunch." Nagato commanded. The Psychic Pokemon launched a powerful blast of psychic energy, directing the energy with its spoons before diverting the Blizzard, causing it to freeze either side of the floor surrounding it. The force continued through and hit Dragonite before Alakazam leaped and slammed the electrically charged fist against Dragonite's stomach.

Dragonite roared and slapped Alakazam away with its tail, sending it to the ground.

"Grab its tail and use Ice Punch!" The psychic type blocked the tail strike with one arm before twisting and aimed the icy blow to Dragonite's face.

"Fly out of the way!" Using the speed of a jet that it was known to have, Dragonite avoided the strike before punching Alakazam in the face before spinning and slamming its tail against its face.

"Now use Blizzard!" The ice type move scored a hit and Alakazam's eyes widened as the Pokemon was made into a living ice sculpture.

"Return." The frozen Pokemon vanished in a flash of red before another Pokemon was sent out.

"Jynx, use Ice Punch!" Izuna cursed as he saw the Psychic/Ice type appear in a flash of white and punch his Pokemon in the jaw. Dragonite gritted its teeth in pain as it held the frozen part of its mouth.

"Use Fire Blast!" The intense heat melted the ice as well as heading for Jynx.

"Use Psychic to bend the flames in the room and protect yourself." Nagato commanded as his violet eyes stared down Izuna's own coal black ones. The flames from the previous Fire Blast were suddenly moving as if they had a life of their own and formed a large wall of flame, being absorbed into the wall.

"Now compress it and fire." Nagato said. The large flames shrunk down into a spheroid of red and yellow before being fired at high speeds towards Dragonite, taking the power of a Fire Blast to the stomach. Dragonite was sent flying through the air and a large hole formed in the wall that it crashed into.

Dragonite roared as it burst out of the smoke cloud only for Jynx to appear in its face.

"Ice Punch." Jynx's fists glowed with a pale blue light before an uppercut was perfectly planted against Dragonite's chin.

"Use your tail to hit it away and then use Thunder!" The heavy tail slapped Jynx across the face before a powerful electrical attack struck it. Jynx released a cry of pain as it took the attack. Izuna nodded before looking at his Dragonite.

"Use Hyper Beam!" The yellow-orange beam fired off, however, a large hole formed in the floor as Nagato had switched out Jynx.

"Switching out already, Nagato?"

"You proved to be more troublesome than you actually are, Izuna." Nagato said with a snarl. Izuna smirked before returning Dragonite to its ball.

"Well if you're going to switch out, I may as well too." Izuna said as he took out another Pokeball, this one being a white and dark blue colour. A Dive Ball.

"Well then...I will show you the power of the leader of ROOT...MY power." Nagato said as he hurled the Pokeball into the air, Izuna doing the same.

Izuna's Gyarados released a roar in retaliation to the 'HYA' that was heard from Nagato's Starmie.

"A Starmie? You expect to defeat my mighty Gyarados...with a Starmie?" Nagato grinned at the little regard Izuna gave his Pokemon.

'All the more satisfaction I will gain when I take down his 'mighty' Gyarados.' The red haired man thought. "Yes, a Starmie...now use Rapid Spin!" The purple star of a Pokemon spun and slammed into Gyarados's body, but the strength of the Champion's Pokemon proved to be greater as it took the attack head on and merely pushed Starmie away and slammed down on it using its tail.

"Use Dragon Dance and then Hydro Pump!" Gyarados performed a series of intricate movements, the move raising Gyarados's attack and speed stats. The Hydro Pump followed after and the attack hit home. Starmie was washed away by the wave of water.

"Use Hyper Beam!" The powerful Normal type attack sped towards Starmie.

"Make a wall with Ice Beam!" In a matter of seconds, a large and thick wall of ice formed from the ice type move. The Hyper Beam crashed into the ice wall and shattered it, though it did its job of protecting Starmie. Izuna cursed as he saw Starmie burst out of the cloud of smoke and ice that resulted from his Pokemon's attack.

"Use Ice Beam!" The attack hit Gyarados hard, sending it skidding backwards. "Now Psychic!" The gem in the middle of Starmie's 'face' glowed with a deep blue colour before a powerful telekinetic force struck the Atrocious Pokemon. Izuna's eyes widened as he saw sparks form around Starmie's body.

"Kuso." He cursed.

"NOW USE THUNDERBOLT!" The evolved form of Staryu shot the powerful electric type attack forward and electrocuted the Atrocious Pokemon. Once the damage was done, Gyarados fell to the ground, completely unconscious and bearing a few nasty electrical burns on its body.

"So it seems that the mighty Gyarados has fallen." Nagato gave a bow as Starmie came back to his side. Izuna nodded.

"We're one down each...let's make this a bit more interesting." Izuna said as he drew another Pokeball. "Dragonair, use Thunderbolt!"

"Counter with your Thunderbolt, Starmie!"

Both electric attack collided, causing a powerful explosion of electrical charge that tore up the floors and shattered the windows.

"Starmie, use Ice Beam!"

"Use Flamethrower!"

Fire and Ice collided, but the stronger element pushed through and Starmie was struck full force by the fire type move.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" The attack raced through the air, but a blast of telekinetic force from a Psychic attack hit Dragonair, throwing the attack off course and blowing a decent sized hole in the side of the top floor office.

"Use Rapid Spin!" The Pokemon spun and slammed into Dragonair, but the Dragon type countered by wrapping its tail around the Psychic/Water type and slammed it into the ground. However, before Dragonair could let go, Starmie used Thunderbolt and shocked the Pokemon.

"Dragonair, fly to gain some distance." Izuna said, but the Pokemon paused in its upward movement, spark coating its body. The Thunderbolt had paralyzed it.

"Excellent. Paralyzed and easy to take down. Starmie, use Ice Beam!" The ice attack struck once and the mighty dragon fell to the super effective move.

'That Starmie of his is tougher than I thought.' Izuna thought as he withdrew another Pokeball upon returning his Dragonair.

"Dragonair, use Outrage!"

"Another one?!" Nagato gaped only to watch as reddish-violet flames burned away at his Starmie as well as taking out a great portion of the glass windows that lined the room. The star Pokemon was hit by the powerful Dragon type move and instantly taken down.

"Well done, Izuna...but can you take down your old friend." Jynx appeared once more. "Use Blizzard." A powerful Ice move froze many an air particle, making it look like snow was falling.

"Use Outrage again!" The attack collided with the ice type move.

"Blizzard again!"

"OUTRAGE!" The attack collided twice more after the initial strike, however as Dragonair was about to launch another Outrage, it began to look a bit weary and confused.

"Looks like your Dragonair has finally succumbed to the effects of Outrage." Nagato smirked.

"Just because it's confused due to the fatigue, does not mean it still can't attack. DRAGONAIR, OUTRAGE!" Dragonair roared, a dazed look in its eyes, before it launched the attack. A blast of frost countered the attack before Jynx raised its hand.

"Use Psychic and force it to the ground." The attack sent Dragonair to earth, forming an imprint. "Psychic again!" The Dragon type was blown back from the telekinetic attack, but remained strong.

"Use Flamethrower!" The Dragon type panted, the hazy look still present in its eyes. Dragonair then began to spasm, slamming its head into the floor and walls, hurting itself due to the confusion.

"NO!" Izuna shouted to his Pokemon.

"Jynx, Ice Punch!" Nagato said with a wicked smirk. The attack crashed into Dragonair's muzzle, but the impact resulted in the confusion wearing off.

"BEFORE YOU LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS...FLAMETHROWER! COME ON DRAGONAIR!" The Dragon type fought off the urge to faint and let loose a blast of orange-yellow fire. The stream of flame slammed into Jynx and the dual type was knocked unconscious from the blow. Dragonair panted a few times before finally succumbing to the lack of health and fell.

"Well done, my friend. You really pulled through with that Flamethrower." Izuna said as he put away the second Dragonair's Pokemon.

"Grrrr...Jynx, you have failed." Nagato snarled as he returned the Pokemon before taking out another ball. "You are trying my patience Izuna. Get out now before I reach my sixth Pokemon and I will spare you the act of losing your life to me." Izuna chuckled.

"As if, Nagato. You are too dangerous to be left alone. The Pokemon League Association has deemed you a criminal and a threat to the continents of Kanto and Johto. If you surrender now, I can reduce your sentence to less than that of life, though not by much. Also, your children will be spared the act of being ridiculed by many." Nagato's eyes widened before pelting the Pokeball.

"DON'T BRING MY CHILDREN INTO THIS...I AM DOING THIS FOR THEM!" Nagato roared as the Pokeball opened. In a flash of white, the fifth Pokemon appeared. The Mr. Mime made a few hand motions as it appeared out of its ball before making a 'Come' motion at Izuna.

"AEROOOOODACTYL!" The fossilized Pokemon, once stored in ancient amber, released its cry upon being released by its trainer.

"Aerodactyl, use Rock Slide!" The room rumbled as Aerodactyle flew to the ceiling and scraped the ceiling with its powerful claws, slicing cleanly through the rock and concrete in the ceiling. A rock slide was generated as result as the ceiling began to collapse down upon Mr. Mime.

"Use Reflect and Barrier!" Mr. Mime nodded and formed a wall in front of it, increasing its defensive power, but still taking a bit of damage from the move.

"Now use Iron Head!" Aerodactyl flew towards the Psychic type Pokemon, head bent low to hit with full force, however...Aerodactyl impacted harshly with a wall of solidified air molecules, the ability that grants Mr. Mime the ability to be a great mime.

"Now use Psychic!" A blast of telekinetic force met Aerodactyl and sent it backwards before a Psybeam followed. The rainbow coloured attack damaged Aerodactyl, but the Rock/Flying type stood strong.

"Alright Aerodactyl, use Fly!" The Pokemon flew up high into the air, breaking through the ceiling.

"You made a mistake having your Pokemon leave you...Mr. Mime, use Psybeam on Izuna!" Izuna's eyes widened and rolled out of the way of the psychic type move.

"You really are a teme." Izuna said before picking up a small rock as he jumped out of the way of another Psybeam.

"Use Psychic to hold him still." Nagato commanded. The Pokemon did as it was told and Izuna was frozen stiff. "Now you are under my mercy..." The screech of Aerodactyl stopped Nagato from speaking any further as it crashed through the wall on Mr. Mime's left, slamming into it.

Izuna fell and chucked the rock at Nagato, hitting him in the forehead before rushing forward and kicking Nagato in the stomach. The red haired man coughed as the wind was driven from his lungs. Izune planted a neat uppercut to the chin before grabbing the leader of ROOT around the throat and choke slamming him.

"Surrender." Izuna growled out. Nagato chuckled in response before his eyes widened, an eerie glow held within them.

"NEVER! MR. MIME, NOW!" A powerful Psychic attack sent Aerodactyl backwards and skidding along the large room's floor before it crashed into the wall, rocks from the ceiling fell and put the Fossil Pokemon in a daze. Suddenly, an invisible object was hurled through the air and hit Izuna in the head. The Dragon Champion reeled back, clutching his cranium before a Psybeam struck him in the stomach and made him cough up a bit of blood.

"You dirty...using Mr. Mime's ability to generate invisible objects and hit me." Izuna coughed out, more crimson liquid spilling from between his lips.

"Me, dirty? No, I prefer to call myself quick minded. After all, Psychic type Pokemon can read people's minds." Nagato said tapping the side of his skull before grinning as Aerodactyle rose back to its feet.

"USE HYPER BEAM ON THEM!" Aerodactyl screeched before firing the powerful attack. Orange-yellow destruction tore a perfect trench in the floor, but Mr. Mime formed a solid wall of air molecules causing an explosion.

"Now, while it has to charge from Hyper Beam...use Psybeam!" The rainbow coloured beam struck Aerodactyl in the wing, tearing through its purple membrane. Aerodactyl screeched in pain as the other wing was impaled by the psychic energy.

"It doesn't matter if Aerodactyl can't fly. He can still kick your ass." Izuna growled out. "USE IRON HEAD!" The Fossil Pokemon ran towards Mr. Mime, but due to it being grounded, Aerodactyl was much...MUCH slower.

"Psychic." The telekinetic force slammed into Aerodactyl and it flew out of the destroyed room. Izuna's eyes widened as he watched his Pokemon fall from the height of over thirty stories. Leaping from his perch, Izuna fell towards his Pokemon and returned it to its ball.

"You did well, Aerodactyl, but don't worry...I will avenge you. Dragonite...let's go." Izuna said as he tapped the Ultra Ball that he kept the Pokemon in. The Dragon type popped out with a growl, catching its trainer.

"Did that Jynx slow you down in any way?" Izuna asked his strongest Pokemon. Dragonite shook its head before flying even faster back towards the top floor, only to see Izuna and Mr. Mime standing atop an invisible platform, in midair, waiting for him and Dragonite.

"Use Psychic!" Nagato ordered. The attack sped towards Dragonite, but the dragon type was faster as it turned at a ninety degree angle and avoided the strike. With a movement that broke the sound barrier, Dragonite disappeared in a blur of motion.

Nagato and Mr. Mime looked around before Mr. Mime's eyes widened. It grabbed Nagato and threw him aside before it followed after, only it was due to it being struck by Dragonite's hard skull. Mr. Mime fell atop its trainer and Nagato pushed the Pokemon off of him.

Both he and Izuna were now down to their last Pokemon. Nagato took out his final Pokemon to face against Dragonite.

"GO...SLOWKING!" The evolved form of Slowpoke stood tall and proud before switching into a battle stance.

"DRAGONITE, USE THUNDER!" The electric type move shot towards Slowking, but Slowking's eyes widened, glowing with psychic energy. Telekinetic energy coated the thunderbolt and turned it around, turning it on its user.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Fire Blast!" Slowking watched the fire type move and did the same to it as well with its Psychic attack. The Fire Blast was redirected, but Dragonite vanished in a sonic boom before appearing to Slowking's right.

"Now...HYPER BEAM!" Slowking was caught completely off guard by the attack and was sent careening through the air.

"Slowking, use Psychic to push yourself back here and then use Ice Beam!" Slowking did as Nagato instructed and the ice type move froze the floor where Dragonite had been standing. Izuna and Dragonite appeared high above their opponents.

"Use Ice Beam!" The attack broke a hole through the ceiling of the Radio Tower as Izuna and Dragonite avoided the attack. Making a tower of ice, Nagato had Slowking stand atop the Radio Tower to face off against their foes.

"Dragonite, Thunder!" The large thunderbolt fell from the sky, but Slowking hadn't even needed to make a move as Nagato and his Pokemon saw the bolt curve and become absorbed by the lightning rod placed atop the tower.

"HA, YOUR THUNDER ATTACK IS USELESS UP HERE IZUNA!"

"WELL THEN...IF I CAN'T USE ELECTRICITY...THEN ICE WILL DO IT! USE BLIZZARD!"

"ICE BEAM, SLOWKING!" The two ice type moves clashed and froze the air causing a bit of snow to form as well as freezing a bit of the roof of the Goldenrod Radio Tower.

"FIRE BLAST!"

"WATER PULSE!"

The two attack collided and formed a cloud of steam that Dragonite used as a cover to tackle Slowking. Nagato jumped back as Izuna aimed to kick Nagato when Dragonite tackled his Slowking. Izuna clutched his stomach where Mr. Mime had struck him and grunted in pain. Nagato smirked before skating over the frozen area of roof to go back to his Pokemon.

"USE ICE BEAM!"

"DRAGONITE, FIRE BLAST!" The fires easily overcame the Ice Beam and Slowking managed to use a quick Water Pulse and cancel out the attack.

"Water Pulse!" The attack struck Dragonite in the stomach, but the powerful dragon type powered through and fired back with Blizzard.

"Counter with Ice Beam!" The attacks collided.

"HYPER BEAM!" The Normal type move stabbed straight through the building as Slowking and Nagato skated along the ice to avoid it. Izuna leaped back atop Dragonite's back as he had Dragonite retreat to recharge.

'Kuso...I'm down to my last Hyper Beam, Fire Blast and Blizzard. Thunder is out of the question because of that lightning rod.' Izuna sighed as he and Dragonite looked each other in the eye.

"It's time old friend. We have to use that move." Dragonite's eyes became serious and it nodded before flying high into the air. "NAGATO, THIS IS A MOVE I LEARNED FROM MY TIMES IN THE SINNOH REGION! AN OLD LADY ON ROUTE 210 TAUGHT IT TO ME!"

Nagato's eyes widened as he saw the clouds in the darkened skies begin to swirl into a circular formation. Dragonite's eyes shone with a golden colour, a light of the same colour was peeking through the clouds.

"Time to finish you off, Nagato..."

"YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME!" Nagato yelled back. "SLOWKING, USE PSYCHIC, WATER PULSE, BLIZZARD AND ICE BEAM! ALL OUT ATTACK!" Slowking fired off Water Pulse, then the Ice Beam, a Blizzard followed after before all the attacks swirled into one by the Psychic attack.

Izuna watched the powerful mix of attack near him and Dragonite, but merely smiled.

"Dragonite...use Draco Meteor!" Dragonite's eyes shone brighter than ever and the clouds suddenly released a brighter glow. Meteors rained down from the heavens, the silhouette of a dragon forming just before the meteors exited the clouds.

Nagato watched in amazement as the attack easily took down his own before meteors pelted the tower as well as taking out his Slowking. Nagato quickly returned Slowking as he began to avoid the storm of falling stone. The red haired man then looked as the golden light of Draco Meteor filled the skies before he came to the edge of the building.

Nagato looked up at Izuna and Dragonite before grinning. Izuna's eyes widened before Nagato jumped off the edge of the building. Only for his eyes to narrow as he saw a flash of white light. Nagato had been hiding a seventh Pokemon up his sleeve, a Xatu. In a flash of blue, a mixture of Psychic and selective Teleport, the violet eyed man's children appeared, floating beside their father. Ruby and Sapphire were in shock at suddenly hovering over a thousand feet in the air while Wallace was silent, keeping to his thoughts.

"ROOT MAY HAVE FALLEN TODAY, IZUNA...BUT THE REAL BATTLE HAS YET TO BEGIN! MY CHILDREN AND I WILL RETURN, BUT WITH SOMETHING THAT YOU WILL NOT EVEN DREAM OF SEEING! TILL THEN...AND YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF!" In a flash of blue, Xatu used Teleport and the family escaped into the distance.

* * *

><p>With the damage done to the Radio Tower from all the fighting, it was obvious it was not going to be used and it would need to be reconstructed. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Akatsuchi, Haku, Jiraya and the hostages managed to get out of the Radio Tower and the Underground safely courtesy of Jiraya's Politoed, Gamabunta.<p>

**Politoed the Frog Pokemon. A Water type Pokemon and the evolved form of Poliwhirl when given a King's Rock and traded. Whenever three or more of these get together, they sing in a loud voice that sounds like bellowing.**

"So what now?" Naruto asked. Izuna and Jiraya, who were busy talking to each other, turned to the blonde and his friends and their Pokemon.

"Well..." Izuna started off, "With the damage done to the Radio Tower it will need construction which the Pokemon League Association is going to do by providing the construction crew and the other resources to fix it. Also, with Nagato and his children having given us the slip yet again, I will have to track them down."

"Already on it, Izuna." Jiraya smirked. "Remember, I got a spy network. I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"The help is appreciated Jiraya-san." Izuna bowed. Jiraya nodded, his head sitting Poliwag copying the motion.

"No problem." Jiraya said. Izuna quickly took out his only usable Pokemon, Charizard. The Flame Pokemon roared as it looked at the trainer before it.

"What?" Izuna deadpanned as it saw the pissed off look on its face. Charizard growled before releasing a tongue of flame from its mouth.

"You didn't get to fight because I couldn't afford to hold back anymore. Besides, even if you are my oldest Pokemon, Dragonite holds more attack power and Draco Meteor seemed to be the best way to end it." Charizard snorted at Izuna's explanation before snarling and growling again. Izuna rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you can get the chance for first match when we find them again." Charizard smirked in satisfaction before bending down for Izuna to climb on top.

"Sasuke, Naruto...you have earned your seventh badges from Haku so I suggest you head to Mahogany Town and take the path through the Icefall Cave. Through the cave, you will come to Route 44 and then to Blackthorn City, the location of the last gym badge and the last step you will need to go through to the Pokemon League." Izuna explained.

"Thanks for the tip, Izuna-san." Sasuke and Naruto said. The black haired champion smirked at the two young boys.

'I swear...these two boys are going to become great people.'

"You two lovely ladies..." Izuna called to Sakura and Hinata who nodded in response to the Johto Champion, "Make sure those two don't get too full of themselves, same goes for you too."

"Hai, Izuna-san." Hinata and Sakura replied before the group went off to talk amongst each other. Izuna chuckled.

"Kids these days, eh Jiraya?" The perverted hermit nodded.

"You wouldn't believe just how these gakis are, Izuna."

Charizard roared and with a few final goodbyes, the Champion took off into the skies, vanishing into the clouds. Jiraya watched as the hostages celebrated their freedom and his godson and his friends celebrated their victory and the downfall of ROOT. However, with Nagato still at large things still weren't safe, but...

'A battle was won...and though the war is not over, these gakis still have the right to celebrate nonetheless. Celebrate while you can, Naruto because from it only gets harder from here on out.' Jiraya thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-132<strong>

**Caught-85**

**(A/N: Alright the chapter is done. I hope you guys like it and that you would forgive me for my late posting of this chapter. I bow to you all in hopes of forgiveness. Now then, for those of you who may be confused about Dragonite knowing a fifth move, here's my thing, an idea I came up a while ago. I decided that when a Pokemon is fully evolved and beyond level fifty, it will have the ability to learn a fifth move. Six in the case of the fire-water-grass starter trio. Hope you guys like this idea of mine, but it's too late if you guys don't like it because it's already done. Also, note that though Nagato's Pokemon didn't have moves that were learned from level 50 and beyond, know that they were at least around 68-75. 68 being the weakest and 75 being the highest. ****Naruto and the others, along with Wallace, Ruby and Sapphire, their Pokemon were ranging from 48 to 53. The fire-water-grass trios, Espeon(Hinata), Delibird(Haku) and Golem(Akatsuchi) being the ones at level 53.**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Character Bio: Nagato Uzumaki**

**Eye Colour: Dark Purple**

**Hair Colour: Red**

**About: Nagato Uzumaki is Naruto's and Kushina's cousin, though this is a fact hidden from both of them as neither Naruto and Kushina know of Nagato's true identity as the Leader of ROOT. Nagato is an orphan who lost his parents at a young age. He wandered throughout the Kanto region since he had no inheritance and took to living in the slums. There he met his two friends, Yahiko and Konan. The three became very close and began to take to raising the stray Pokemon as a past time. Nagato was then taken under the tutelage of the legendary Pokemon trainer, Jiraya, along with Yahiko and Konan. After their training was complete, Jiraya left and the three began to travel the world. The three became admins of ROOT when Danzo found them and it was a result of joining the organization that Yahiko and Konan perished. Nagato was alone once more and now he wishes to right the wrongs he did by using the power of Celebi.**

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Umbreon(Male)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Furret(Male)

Togetic(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Jigglypuff(Male)

Vulpix(Female)

Pikachu(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Golbat(Female)


	20. Chapter 20:The Ultimate Moves

.Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 20: The Ultimate Moves

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! :)**

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it and remember to review when you finish reading this chapter. Thank you and enjoy the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mahogany Town<strong>

It had been one week since the fall of ROOT in Goldenrod City and so the group decided to take a break and relax in Mahogany Town during that time.

Haku placed the iced teas on the table.

"Thanks, Haku-chan." Sakura, Akatsuchi and Hinata said politely while Naruto and Sasuke just glared at each other.

"Bet I can finish this before you?"

"Don't bet on it dobe." The two glared at one another again before slurping down their drinks. The three girls sighed at them while Akatsuchi and the Pokemon surrounding them all sweatdropped.

'Boys will be boys.' They all thought. A loud laugh broke the silence as Naruto and Sasuke were now clutching their heads from the brain freezes they had just inflicted upon themselves. A laugh resounded through the air causing all the young trainers to look at the perverted godfather of Naruto. The man was talking to Kushina on Naruto's Pokegear and was catching up with the female Uzumaki.

"Yes Kushina-chan, I promise. No...No ma'am." Jiraya's eyes widened at that, "WHAT?! But Kushinaaaa...alright fine. Yes..Yes ma'am. See ya Kushina, nice to hear from you too." Jiraya ended the call and handed the blue Pokegear back to the blonde.

"Kaa-chan tell you not to corrupt me?"

"Yup."

"She told you not to take me anywhere near the hotsprings in Ecruteak City?"

"Yup."

"To not read your smut?"

"A big yup for that one."

"To not make me have my Pokemon do anything perverted as well?"

"Uh Huh."

"Well it must have been nice to talk to Kaa-chan again!" Naruto grinned widely. Jiraya beamed at his godson.

"Of course!"

Everyone sweatdropped at that.

'Those two...they're so similar.'

"I can see how they could be related to one another, even if it weren't by blood." Haku stated.

"Ain't that the truth." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Sakura, after spending many years in a classroom for most of her young life, raised her hand on instinct as she decided to ask one of the Three Great Pokemon trainers something.

"Jiraya-san?" Sakura asked one of the Three Great Trainers in existence. The white haired man blinked as he stopped laughing.

"Huh, what is it pinky?" Sakura's eye twitched at that.

"Ero-Sennin, her name is Sakura." Naruto informed his godfather.

"Okay...what is it, Sakura?"

"Well, Jiraya-san, I was just wondering...well I don't mean to sound rude, but umm...wh-"

"What am I still doing here with you gakis?" He interrupted. The green eyed girl scowled at the man calling them gakis, but she nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. Shouldn't you be travelling or something? Tsunade-san is busy with the Celadon Gym and she is being a judge for the Pokemon Contest in other towns." Jiraya shrugged.

"Well, I haven't seen my annoying godson in a while so I thought I'd spend some quality time with him and his friends." Jiraya ruffled Naruto's already unruly hair. Naruto groaned as he slapped away the hand. Hinata giggled at the two as they glared at each other. Jiraya turned in the direction of the sound before grinning.

"Oh, well aren't you a pretty one. Are the 'Hina-chan' that my godson fought his way through ROOT grunts and their Pokemon for when he left us behind?" Naruto and Hinata blushed crimson at that. Naruto because of how Jiraya made it sound and Hinata because she didn't realize that Naruto had done that for her sake.

"Umm...yes?" She asked, unsure if that was the correct answer. "Though I'm sure Naruto-kun rarely had anything to say about me."

"Are you kidding? The boy wouldn't stop rambling about how you were this amazing coordinator and how you were an even more amazing person. Even said you could diagnose a sick Pokemon on sight and how you could be a great doctor if you went into the profession." Hinata blushed at the compliments Naruto had kept to himself.

"D-D-Did he?" Hinata asked as she watched the blonde look out the window of the Pokemon Center acting as if he wasn't hearing anything.

"Yes...Yes he did. You know...he said he couldn't leave you behind. Sounds like he cares for you quite a bit." He winked causing Hinata to blush even more. Naruto growled as he stood up and kicked Jiraya in the shin.

"Shut up, Ero-Sennin!" He roared. "Hina-chan, ignore my idiot godfather will you?" Jiraya grasped his paining leg before scowling at Naruto.

"Ummm, Naruto-kun...did you really do that?" Hinata asked. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Do what, Hina-chan?"

"Fight through ROOT grunts and their Pokemon for...me?" Naruto scratched his cheek and looked at Sakura, Sasuke, Akatsuchi and Haku. The two girls were snickering while Sasuke gave an amused smirk at the boy's predicament while Jiraya merely expressed his amusement more openly with a laugh.

"Well uh...ummm...well actually I had beaten them all before I met Ero-Sennin and the hostages so I didn't really have anyone to fight off." Hinata's shoulders dropped at that.

"Oh. I see."

"But...I'm sure if there were any, whether it would have been one or a thousand, I would have fought through them all to get to you, dattebayo." Naruto gave his trademark foxy grin. Everyone stared in shock at Naruto's statement. Sure he cared for his friends, but to make so blatantly obvious what he would do...especially for Hinata...it was rather inspiring.

Hinata giggled with a small blush, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. It means a lot to hear that."

"Way to go, gaki." Jiraya whispered as he nudged Naruto with a sly wink. The blonde growled at his godfather once more.

"Will you shut up." He whispered back. "But really though..." He spoke louder this time, catching everyone's attention. "Why ARE you still here? You leave for what, seven years and barely visit me and Kaa-chan and yet you choose now, when the region was in a state of crisis, to come back and make yourself known." Jiraya gained a serious look at the blue eyed boy's question.

"It does seem rather odd for you to show up at that time, Jiraya-san." Hinata added.

"Alright...the truth is I had come back when I heard that ROOT was back in action. I began to use my spy network to learn what I could and with the Pokemon League Association I managed to gain the information to learn what I needed."

"What did you learn?" Akatsuchi asked.

"I will tell you...but first you need to hear this little story. It is about my students." The four trainers and one Gym leader all stared at the sage with wide eyes.

"Your..." Sakura paused.

"Students?" Haku finished for the pinkette. Jiraya nodded.

"It was a long time ago, back when I was a travelling trainer. I was going through one of the back end streets of Sootopolis City in the Hoenn Region and it was raining pretty heavily since Sootopolis tends to get a lot of rain during certain months. I had found three orphaned children who were starving and homeless. Their names were Nagato, Konan and Yahiko. I took them in, though it was only temporary. I taught them how to be trainers, I gave them supplies and Pokeballs and I helped each of them catch their first Pokemon. After teaching them and traveling with them for a few years, having gone through Johto and Kanto to train...I had decided they were mature enough to do their own thing. I left them."

"What happened after you left?"

"Well...I heard that after I left, my three pupils had done rather well for themselves. They were excellent trainers by then, one of which was an expert in Psychic type Pokemon. That was Nagato. Nagato ended up marrying Konan, which was a surprise because she always had a thing for Yahiko when I was training them." He laughed as he reminisced.

"After that, the three continued traveling. Yahiko had told me of what had went on and he said how Nagato and Konan had decided to settle down. Yahiko had continued to travel, stopping by every now and then to visit the kids they had. But then...I was notified by Konan that Yahiko had died."

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"What happened, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently Yahiko had gone to do some training in Mt. Silver where there are said to be many powerful Pokemon. His body had been hit by a Dark Pulse attack from a Tyranitar was what the doctors had said. Five of his ribs were broken and a few of those had punctured his lungs."

Sakura, Hinata and Haku were holding their hands to their mouths in shock while Naruto and Sasuke just looked down at the ground.

"So what happened?"

"Well...Nagato, Konan and I made a funeral for him. We kept our spirits up knowing that Yahiko wouldn't want us to be depressed and what not. In the end, Nagato and Konan had had children. Twin girls...and a boy. Konan had been rather weak for a few days afterwards and Nagato and I thought it was just from the stress of giving birth for the third time." Jiraya said as he gripped his knees tightly.

"But it wasn't...was it, Jiraya-san?" Haku said. The old man shook his head.

"No...apparently Konan had been taking some anti-depressants from when Yahiko had died. After she had run out of her usual supply of anti-depressant and realized they weren't working after she gave birth to the twins, she began to take...other things. It was a miracle that the drugs didn't affect the boy she had. Anyway, apparently she began to develop an allergic reaction to the drugs since she had began to take more than what would be clinically necessary. She died six years later with Nagato being alone to raise the children after that."

"Those children..." Hinata spoke. "They didn't happen to be the twins...one having red hair and the other with blue while the boy also had blue hair." Jiraya raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...why? How would you know?"

"Their names...what were their names?!" Hinata asked with urgency in her voice. "It was Ruby, Sapphire and Wallace! Wasn't it?!" Everyone's eyes focused between Hinata and Jiraya. Jiraya's dark eyes widened before they narrowed.

"How do you know them?"

"I battled Wallace...he said how Ruby, Sapphire and he were the children of the Leader of ROOT. Jiraya-san, what you learned from your spy network...since Yahiko and Konan are dead then it is only logical that...your student Nagato is the leader of ROOT."

"Hina-chan! How did you...How did you figure that out?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't. After Wallace and I battled and I won...I forced him to talk, though it was against my nature. He told me the reason behind Project Time Travel."

"The one where they have to capture Celebi?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded.

"They are going to use Celebi to rip open a portal in space-time." She said.

"But what for? Do they plan to bring back Danzo?" Naruto asked. Everyone else in the room shook their heads.

"No Naruto-kun. I'm sure everyone else knows that the Project Danzo file was merely a ploy to distract us from Project Time Travel. However, it could be possible for them to have wanted to bring back Danzo since Nagato needed to earn their trust. Anyway, Naruto-kun, the reason why Nagato would want to rip open a portal in space-time...is so he could go back to the days before Yahiko and Konan had died so that he would be able to prevent it all from happening."

"But wouldn't that cause like, I don't know, the universe to go all out of whack?" Naruto said. Jiraya nodded.

"It could, but it depends on how deeply one will try to alter the time stream. If Nagato tries to bring back Konan and Yahiko, something which I would like to see, but I know I cannot let happen due to the inconclusive results of what might happen, the time stream could fall apart and things may not appear the same way they were originally." Jiraya explained.

"So what do we do?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't think there is anything we can do now. I mean ROOT collapsed and Nagato, Sapphire, Ruby and Wallace would have gone into hiding by now." Sakura explained to the Uchiha. "ROOT IS gone, right?"

Jiraya shrugged. "We can only hope, but Nagato might still have a bit of resources in ROOT at his disposal, but he will still need to think things through and come up with another plan. It may take months before that is even accomplished given that we've handicapped him with that loss in Goldenrod City."

"So what...we carry on like nothing happened?" Naruto asked as he scratched his cheek. The man nodded to his godson.

"Exactly that. With ROOT out of your hair for a while, you gakis can get on with what you originally planned. Naruto, Blackthorn City is not that faraway so you and the Uchiha boy can go there. Sakura and Hinata, since you two are doing contests, there is another contest happening in Ecruteak City and some of the other smaller towns in Johto like Lilipad Town and Gardenia Town. Haku, I would suggest you go back to the gym and prepare yourself for those challengers."

Haku nodded before Akatsuchi walked up to her.

"Haku-san, there is a trainer called Shizuka who may pass through here. She is the owner of the Shiny Vulpix we found in the ROOT HQ so please..." Akatsuchi handed Haku the Pokeball in which he kept the Vulpix, "hand it to her should she arrive."

Haku stared at the Pokeball and nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." Akatsuchi smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto whooped as he leaped through the doors. The group all sweatdropped and Haku smiled as she waved goodbye to her new friends.

"See you guys soon! I'll be sure to catch you guys when you make it to the Pokemon League Johto Silver Confernence Victory Tournament." Naruto and Sasuke gave a mock salutes to the girl. "And I want a single battle rematch against both of you!"

"And we'll kick your ass again!" Naruto yelled back. Sakura suddenly wrapped Naruto in a headlock.

"Don't say that to Haku-san, baka!" Sakura growled as she tightened her grip on the blonde's windpipe, turning him blue from lack of air. Hinata quickly tried to pry the wailing banshee of a coordinator off of her crush, Akatsuchi trying to aid the young girl in her task.

Haku laughed as she continued to wave to them before shaking her head. "I'm going to miss those knuckleheads."

* * *

><p><strong>Route 45<strong>

"Alright, now then...I'm going to head off from here you five. So here's the thing...we can never know when Nagato will rear his head again, but just in case I'm going to give you a guys some gifts." Jiraya said as he reached into the red traveling pouch he had with him.

"Alright...for you Akatsuchi. You're primarily a rock type trainer with the exception of your Golbat so I'm giving you a Hard Stone." Jiraya handed the silvery-grey rock over to the Hiker. "This increases the attack power of Rock-type moves."

"Thank you, but a correction Jiraya-san. I have a Crobat now since my Golbat and I had a strong bond to begin with, due to all the fighting it gained enough experience to evolve." He said as he opened the Pokeball which contained the formerly known Golbat.

Crobat was a four winged bat of a Pokemon with angry yellow eyes and red rings surrounding the irises. Its mouth was closed, showing all of its teeth unlike its pre-evolutions which had their mouths open. Its wing membranes were an aqua colour.

**Crobat the Bat Pokemon. A Poison/Flying type Pokemon and the evolved form of Golbat. It flies so silently through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby.**

"That's really cool, Akatsuchi!" Sakura and Naruto chorused.

"Congratulations." Hinata smiled at her friend's accomplishment.

"Hn." Everyone turned to the Uchiha.

"Is that like a universal word in Uchiha?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke you suck Walrein balls!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Hn."

"OH WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Well now that we've passed the point where the Uchiha gaki is beginning to use the trademark one syllable word of his people...Hinata, I have your gift right here." Jiraya reached into his pouch and handed Hinata an aqua coloured stone that appeared to have something shining within it, but was actually the light being refracted through the smooth feeling stone at all angles.

"That's a Shiny Stone." Sakura said. "They are said to be able to cause certain Pokemon to evolved like with Fire, Thunder and Water Stones."

"Yes, that is it precisely, Sakura. Iruka has been researching Pokemon evolution his entire career and when you hatched Togepi, he was thrilled. He said how he was even more surprise when you told him how it had evolved through the use of a strong bond a.k.a, high level of friendship with the Pokemon."

"But what does the Shiny Stone have to do with Togetic?" Hinata tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, during the study of Togetic's anatomy through the Pokedex scans you sent him, it was revealed that Togetic's wings are still in an undeveloped stage and that's its body still has more changes to undergo. After running dozens of simulations, Iruka came to the conclusion that your Togetic would evolve through the use of a stone since the bond with your Togetic is already at a high enough level, but it still hasn't evolved."

"But what about training it to a high enough level?" Jiraya shook his head.

"He said how that Togetic's body will grow stronger if you train it, but it will not achieve evolution due to it lacking the proper catalyst to cause the evolution. Hence, the Shiny Stone. Now the reason we thought it was a Shiny Stone out of all the stones in the world is because the energy signature that radiates from the Shiny Stone lies on the same wave length as that of Togetic's."

"I see. I understand what you're saying." Hinata said as she took out Togetic's Pokeball.

"Well don't just stand there, see if the Shiny Stone will evolve it." Jiraya said. Hinata nodded and opened the ball revealing the Happiness Pokemon.

"Toge?" The winged Normal/Flying type looked around before smiling at its trainer. "Toge Togetic!" Hinata bent down causing Togetic to look in confusion at the girl in front of it.

"Now Togetic, I'm going to try something. If it works, you may be able to evolve and become stronger." Hinata said.

"Togetic?!" Togetic stared at the Shiny Stone in Hinata's hands and blinked. "Toge Togetic Tic Toge Toge?" They all turned to Naruto as the blonde translated for them.

"Togetic asked if you were sure you wanted it to evolve because it's not sure if the evolution will come out as how you may expect it to be." Hinata bit her lip as she began to think about the effects of having her Togetic evolve. On the plus side, it could get stronger and that way she'd be able to do better in battle portion of her contests. The cons of this though were that she had no idea of what may happen to Togetic after evolving since some Pokemon have a tendency to become more stubborn and disobedient at times. Something of that nature once occurred to a trainer who had evolved their Charmander into a Charmeleon and then a Charizard and the Charizard refused to obey its trainer for quite a while.

"I'm sure of it."

"Toge Togetic."

"It said, as long as you're okay with it, it will go along with it." Hinata smiled at the Happiness Pokemon.

"You're very brave, Togetic." The winged egg-like Pokemon nodded before it reached out and touched the Shiny Stone.

"Tooogetic?" Togetic was suddenly enveloped in a blinding white light. Its body suddenly grew larger, a size which appeared to be a bit bigger than that of a Donphan. Like its pre-evolutions, it had the blue and red triangular shaped markings, but they were much smaller and located only on the underside of the Pokemon's body. Its body was rather oval-like, similar to that of an egg's. A pair of tiny feet were located on the underside of its body. Attached to its body were a pair of large wings and three tail feathers formed behind it. Its large head had three spikes jutting out of it. The center horn was the same pale white colour as its body, the one of the right was tipped with red and the one on the left was tipped blue.

"TOOOGEKISS!" Hinata's Pokedex beeped as it registered the data for the Pokemon.

**Togekiss the Jubilee Pokemon. A Normal/Flying type Pokemon and the evolved form of Togetic. As everyone knows, it visits peaceful regions, bringing them gifts of kindness and sweet blessings.**

"Whoa...it worked." Jiraya said as he took out a small camera from his pouch and took a few pictures of the evolved Togekiss to show to Professor Iruka.

"Togekiss!" The Pokemon smiled as it flew high into the air before diving back down, halting in front of its trainer.

"It really evolved!" Sakura exclaimed in amazement.

"Way to go, Hina-chan!" Naruto cheered for the girl. Hinata looked at her Pokemon's wider wingspan before getting an idea.

"Naruto-kun...you still have that Hidden Move, HM02: Fly?" Naruto nodded. The HM was given to him by the former Gym Leader's, now member of the Elite Four, wife after he was told of defeating Lee. A consolation gift for him and Sasuke for defeating the Fighting type gym leader.

"Here." Naruto handed the HM to Hinata as she took out her Pokedex. She opened the disc drive in the machine and placed in the greyish-white disc.

**Your Togekiss is able to learn Fly. In order to learn Fly, your Pokemon must forget one of the moves it knows. Which move would you like Togekiss to forget? **

The Pokedex revealed Togekiss's move list; Ancientpower, Sweet Kiss, Yawn and Metrenome. After a bit of thinking, Hinata chose to forget Sweet Kiss. A blue beam then launched itself from the Pokedex and into the memory storing area of the Pokemon's brain.

**Your Togekiss has forgotten the move Sweet Kiss and has learnt Fly.**

Hinata closed the Pokedex before smiling at her newly evolved Togekiss.

"Alright, now that that is done with, it's time for you three to receive your gifts." Jiraya said as he reached into his pouch. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all stood in front of the perverted sage of a trainer before Jiraya removed three golden bracelets. One bracelet had the kanji for fire, another with the kanji for water and the third had the kanji for grass.

"Hold out your arms." He instructed. Without question, the three did as they were told. The 'grass' bracelet was placed on Sakura's wrist, Meganium inspecting the piece of jewelry. Feraligatr looked curiously as the 'water' bracelet was placed on Sasuke's, while Typhlosion merely snickered immaturely as it saw its trainer put on a piece of 'girly' jewelry.

"Typhlosion Ty."

"It's not girly." Naruto said as he whacked the fire type over the head. However, before the trainer and partner Pokemon could begin arguing, the bracelets on the three trainers' hands suddenly shrunk around their wrists. Small enough so that it wouldn't be able to be yanked off, but large enough that it wouldn't cut off blood circulation.

"WHAT THE...?!" They all cried out as they tried to take off the bracelets.

"OI, ERO-SENNIN WHAT GIVES?!" Naruto yelled at his godfather. Jiraya raised his hand and stared at the three with a gaze that Professor Iruka had given them when they were students in the Trainer's Academy. A stare that made them silent out of pure respect for the man before them.

"These bracelets are ancient enchanted pieces of jewelry made for those who have been capable of training a single member or all three members of the Water-Fire-Grass trio of each region in the world. They were constructed by the sage known as Kimberly on Four Island in the Kanto region's Sevii Isles."

"Kimberly?" The five trainers and their partner Pokemon stared questionably at the white haired man. Jiraya nodded.

"Yes. She was the one who gave these bracelets to my student, Minato Namikaze, the former Kanto League Champion who was able to tame and train all three Pokemon of the Kanto region's Water-Fire-Grass trio."

"Wait a minute...you taught Minato Namikaze?" Sasuke and Sakura gaped in shock. Naruto stared at the bracelet on his wrist with a hard gaze, a gaze that Typhlosion caught notice of.

"Ty Typhlosion?" Naruto blinked as he registered the Pokemon's voice.

"Yeah...I'm fine, Typhlosion...just...thinking." He muttered as the name Minato Namikaze began to cause bells to ring in his head, however the reason as to why never came to him.

'Minato Namikaze...that's the guy Kaa-san told me about in her story on the night before I became a trainer...but why does it sound so familiar...as if I knew the guy.' He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as Jiraya spoke again.

"The wearing of these bracelets signifies you three as being the trainers who would be able to learn...the Ultimate Moves."

"The Ultimate Moves?" Sakura asked. Jiraya nodded as he looked at the pink haired girl.

"To the Gentle Grass-type Pokemon; Venusaur, Meganium, Sceptile, Torterra and Serperior...the Ultimate Grass-type move...Frenzy Plant." Meganium and Sakura suddenly gained a greenish hue in their eyes as the kanji for 'grass' glowed on the bracelet.

He turned to Sasuke now, a blue hue forming in his and Feraligatr's eyes as the 'water' kanji on the bracelet he wore, glowed.

"To the Calm Water-type Pokemon; Blastoise, Feraligatr, Swampert, Empoleon and Samurott...the Ultimate Water-type move...Hydro Cannon."

He finally turned to Naruto and Typhlosion, a deep crimson hue forming in their eyes as the 'fire' kanji glowed on the bracelet.

"And finally...to the Blazing Fire-type Pokemon; Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken, Inernape and Emboar...the Ultimate Fire-type move...Blast Burn."

The glows died down from within the trainers' and their Pokemon's eyes. The bracelets however, retained their shining kanji and suddenly the trainers all heard their Pokedex-es beep. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura retrieved them from their pockets and a message appeared on the screen revealing a fifth move box showing their starters being able to have learned a fifth move.

**Your Pokemon Typhlosion has been gifted with the ability to learn a fifth move, Blast Burn.** Naruto read from his Pokedex.

"The same thing is said on mine, except it's for Meganium and being able to learn Frenzy Plant." Sakura said.

"Mine as well, only it's with Feraligatr and it having learned Hydro Cannon." Sasuke added.

"Ero-Sennin...what are these attacks?" Naruto asked his godfather.

"As I had stated before, those three moves...Frenzy Plant, Hydro Cannon and Blast Burn, they are the ultimate and most powerful moves of their respective type. However, though your Pokemon have been gifted with the ability to learn these moves as a fifth move, not requiring having to forget a move, that does not mean you can just use the move when you can. These moves are extremely powerful and as such...you will have to train in using them and master them."

"How will we know if we have mastered them?" Sasuke asked. Jiraya pointed to the bracelets.

"Those bracelets are what will tell you if you have mastered them or not. The sage, Kimberly, she told Minato that the glowing kanji on the bracelets will die down and they will be removable. Only when that happens is when you will have mastered the attacks."

The trainers of the Johto starter trio stared in awe at the bracelets on their wrists before Naruto spoke.

"Can we try them out now?" He asked. Jiraya shrugged.

"I don't see why not? We may want to take a couple of steps back." Jiraya said as he grabbed Akatsuchi and Hinata. The pale eyed Hyuga returned Togekiss to its ball while Espeon and Crobat followed behind the man and their flailing trainers before stopping...five miles away from the three trainers.

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO BE THAT FAR AWAY?!" Naruto yelled to him. Jiraya remained silent and just gave a thumbs up in return.

"Why do I have a feeling this might not go well?" Sakura asked more to herself than her two male companions.

"Hn." Sasuke said causing the blonde and pinkette to sweatdrop.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Meganium took a few steps forwards.

"We'll go. Watch this, Sasuke-kun." Sakura cooed. Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes at the green eyed girl before she faced away from them.

"ALRIGHT, MEGANIUM...USE FRENZY PLANT!" The kanji on her bracelet suddenly shone brightly, her green eyes gaining an even brighter green hue to them. Meganium's yellow eyes gaining the same hue. A bright green aura, similar to that from when Meganium activated its Overgrow ability, surrounded the Leaf Pokemon.

Meganium then reared up on its back legs and slammed the forelimbs down on the ground. Suddenly, a numerous amount of thorny, brown vines rose up from the ground, twisting around each other into the likeliness of a tree trunk. The makeshift tree bent backwards before slamming down on the ground, creating a large crater.

Sakura covered her eyes as she watched the large dust cloud clear to reveal the thorny roots waving wildly at the edge of the crater. However, the roots suddenly lashed out and slapped away both the user and its trainer. Meganium and Sakura flew backwards, rubbing the small scrapes that formed on their bodies.

Meganium's green aura then died down along with the glows from their eyes and the bracelet.

"Guess that's why Jiraya-san said we had to master them." Sakura voiced out loud.

"Meg." The Grass-type tried to stand back up only to suddenly freeze as if it couldn't move. Sakura noticed that and she remembered such an effect only occurred in one known move.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Sakura stood up and rubbed the slightly bleeding scrape.

"I'm fine, Naruto."

"That is quite a powerful move." Sasuke commented as he took out some disinfecting wipes from his backpack. Sakura thanked him as she took them to nurse her wounds.

"Yeah...we need to learn to control power like that. The power is great, but it comes at a price." She said. Naruto and Sasuke stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "It seems that Meganium's body freezes up due to the amount of energy used to perform the attack, meaning Meganium has to recharge if you will."

"So what you're saying is that these moves are like elemental Hyper Beam attacks?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto was gaping like a Magikarp.

"That sucks." Naruto said. "Consecutive usage of moves like this would be awesome if we mastered them."

"That's going to be a rather tough challenge to master them." Sakura added.

"Well...I'll go next." Sasuke said as he and Feraligatr took their stand. Having seen Sakura's move in action, Naruto, Sakura, Meganium and Typhlosion wisely decided to move away from the blast zone.

"Alright Feraligatr..." The kanji for water shone brightly on the bracelet as his and Feraligatr's eyes gained the same kind of glow in theirs.

"USE HYDRO CANNON!" Feraligatr's body was surrounded by a blue aura before it dropped down on all fours, its large mouth opened wide. A powerful blast of water was then shot forth from its mouth and by the sheer size and speed at which it moved at, all viewing it could tell that this was no Hydro Pump attack as it was obviously much more powerful.

The Hydro Cannon stormed through multiple trees before meeting the rocky wall of a nearby mountainside. The blue glows all died down and Feraligatr froze in place from the amount of energy the attack had used up. Sasuke stared in amazement alongside his Pokemon. The trees that were struck were all knocked down and where the mountainside was struck...there was a large hole the size of a fully grown Tyranitar present. A few Zubat and Golbat poked their heads near the hole before flying away.

"That was amazing." Sakura and Naruto commented, though Naruto said his comment with less enthusiasm. Feraligatr recovered from its use of the most powerful Water-type move before they switched places with Naruto and Typhlosion.

"Alright buddy...let's show them what you can do."

"TYPHLOSION!" The bipedal bear-like Pokemon stood up on its hind legs before a red aura surrounded its body. Naruto's and Typhlosion's eyes gained a crimson glow along with the 'fire' kanji on the blonde's bracelet.

"ALRIGHT TYPHLOSION...USE BLAST BURN!" Typhlosion's neck flames suddenly sprung to life before changing in colour. Orange-yellow to bluish-white before finally settling on a pure white colour. The white flames rose into the air before Typhlosion unleashed the flames from its neck in the form of a powerful stream of white fire. The attack burnt a trench in the ground before impacting with the ground near the area where Sasuke's Hydro Cannon had made its mark before a large explosion of white fire formed.

The light generated from the fires died down as the fire burnt itself out after Typhlosion felt the after effects of using the attack. The red aura around its body and the glowing eyes and kanji vanished with the flames revealing a large area of scorched land.

"Woah." Everyone gaped in shock at how powerful Blast Burn was. The other members of the group and their Pokemon ran up to Naruto and Typhlosion, who was panting on the ground.

"Naruto-kun...that attack was great!" Hinata congratulated her friend.

"Hydro Cannon is better." Sasuke commented, however, much to his surprise, Naruto didn't make any comment in return. The blonde was too busy staring at the result of Blast Burn before he began to laugh. Everyone watched him like he was insane before he stood back up.

"We are SO going to kick ass with this move, Typhlosion. Now we just gotta practice to master it and I'm sure we'll be able to kick even more ass." The Volcano Pokemon nodded with a fiery look of determination in its eyes.

"TYPHLOSION!" The Volcano Pokemon cried out as it stood back onto all fours. Jiraya smirked at his godson.

"You three be careful in your training." He said to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. "Same goes for you two." Akatsuchi and Hinata nodded. Jiraya then took out Gamabunta, his Politoed and climbed atop the smaller, but surprisingly stronger, Pokemon's back. Gamabunta then took a few powerful leaps and in a matter of minutes, the white haired pervert was out of sight.

"Well guys...let's head to Blackthorn City." Naruto grinned. He and Typhlosion began to walk only for them to pause when they didn't the hear the sound of footsteps following behind them.

"A-A-Actually, N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered, "Sakura-san have something to tell you." Naruto and Typhlosion blinked.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" He asked. Espeon and Hinata looked at each other before turning back to Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun...you see, due to there being contests in different locations in Johto with respect to where you and Sasuke-san are going..."

"We'll be splitting up Naruto. From here on out, it's just going to be you guys." Sakura said with a frown.

"Wh-What?!"

"TY TYPHLOSION TYPHLOSION!"

"Espeon Espe Eon."

"Espeon's right, Naruto-kun. You can't expect us to always be there beside you because we both have our own paths." Hinata said. Naruto stared down at the ground, his bangs covering his face.

"I see."

"But don't worry, once Sakura-san and I get our five ribbons, we'll be sure to meet you, Sasuke-san and Akatsuchi-kun again." The pale eyed girl walked up to her crush and placed her hand on his face in reassurance. Naruto sighed before nodding.

"I gotcha, Hina-chan." He said bearing his foxy grin. The blue-black haired girl nodded with a smile.

"Naruto, I'll be leaving too. I realized that unlike you and Hinata, that I rarely get any chance to train my Pokemon so I'm going back to train. I heard the Ruins of Alph near Ecruteak City is a good place, so I'll be heading there to train for a while."

Naruto nodded. "You come back stronger, alright?" The Hiker smirked as he bumped fists with Naruto.

"Count on it." Akatsuchi said before he turned and began to walk off.

"Sasuke-kun, try not to get into too much fights with Naruto and Naruto, the same goes for you. I'm not that biased towards Sasuke-kun anymore so I'm willing to hit you BOTH on the head if I hear you've been fighting with each other again." Sasuke and Naruto turned to each other with nervous looks on their faces.

"Mega Meg Meganium." Typhlosion and Feraligatr watched the shadowy aura coat the Grass-type as it stared them down causing them to bow to the Pokemon.

"Typhlosion."

"Feraligatr."

Meganium smiled as the two starter Pokemon obeyed her wish for them to stop fighting like their trainers. Hinata then took out Togekiss's ball and revealed the large Normal/Flying type. Returning Espeon and Meganium to their balls so that the load would be lightened, Hinata and Sakura got ready to go to Ecruteak City where the Pokemon Contest was.

"See you when you get back, Hina-chan! I'll have my eighth badge by the time you and Sakura-chan get back." Naruto said with a small wave. Hinata nodded before pausing as she was about to get on Togekiss's back. The three other trainers looked in confusion as Hinata jumped off of Togekiss and jogged over to Naruto.

"By the way, Naruto-kun." She whispered into his ear, "I know a lot has happened so I'm sure you still need to gather your thoughts, but...did you make your decision?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Ummm..."

"Have you decided what your feelings towards me are?" She clarified. Naruto's eyes widened before he frowned and shook his head. Hinata frowned as well before leaning up and kissing the taller boy on the cheek.

"I'm still not going to wait forever, Naruto-kun, but...maybe that will help you decide." Naruto blinked as he touched his cheek before Hinata jumped back onto Togekiss.

"Use Fly!" She told her Pokemon. Togekiss flapped its wings, taking to the skies before flying away towards the ancient town of Johto. Naruto stared at the place where Hinata previously stood. Typhlosion, Feraligatr and Sasuke all looked at the blonde as he was standing there with a blank look on his face.

"Come on dobe. You can think about your Hyuga girlfriend when she gets back." Sasuke said hitting the blonde over the head. Naruto snapped out of his daze before growling at him.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, TEME!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he and Feraligatr walked off.

"Well then, you got a lot of time to decide whether or not that's true for you, but we all know in the end, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed at the thought of Hinata and him together, but he still was embarrassed and leaped at Sasuke.

"SHUT IT TEME!"

"GET OFF OF ME DOBE!"

Typhlosion and Feraligatr sweatdropped at their trainers. Getting to Blackthorn City might take longer than they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 17-DayCare Center<strong>

A lone Pokemon looked up at the blue skies, its piercing black orbs wondering just what is going on with its trainer.

"You want to go, don't you?" The DayCare lady asked as she walked up to the Pokemon. The Pokemon twisted its serpentine body to face the elderly woman and nodded. She smiled before removing the Everstone and gave the Pokemon a piece of Rare Candy allowing it to evolve. The serpentine Pokemon grew larger, thinner and more powerful as its evolution was finally complete. It began floating in the air using the tiny pair of wings attached to its head.

"Now go...he's waiting for you." The DayCare Lady said. "And tell him he owes me 4000 Poke in payment for raising you." The Pokemon nodded before taking off.

"DRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Pokemon took off through the skies...in the direction of Blackthorn City to reunite with its trainer.

**(A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. With the story nearing to an end, I just have a few more pieces in the final arc of this chapter. I will only be focusing on Naruto and Sasuke's point of the story since I find doing contests boring for me. What Akatsuchi will be doing at the Ruins of Alph will be just like what you do in HGSS, in which he will be training against the Unknown but also helping the researchers there by finding all 28 members of the Unknown. All I have left are the Blackthorn City, the journeys to the Bell Tower and the Whirl Islands where I will put into effect the scenes from the Pokemon Adventures manga with respect to Lugia and Ho-oh's appearances. I also have the journey through Victory Road and then finally, it will the Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament.**

**Now then, Sasuke and Naruto are heading to Blackthron City for their eighth badges, but it will be a single battle for each of them. With their training in the art of Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon, Sasuke and Naruto aim to master the Ultimate Moves of Fire and Water, however they are met with some powerful Pokemon when they have to go through the Icefall Cave. Also, it appears that an unknown Pokemon is heading for Blackthorn City, but whose Pokemon is it? What IS this Pokemon? **

**Find out in the next exciting chapter of Naruto:Johto Journeys, Chapter 21: Blackthorn City, Birthplace of Uchiha**

**Before I go though, I am rather confused as to whether or not I should include the part where someone is able to get the Dratini that learns Extremespeed. Should I include that? **

**Also, should I have Naruto and Sasuke lose their first battle against the Blackthorn Gym Leader and then get their second wind and pull off a win or should it just be a first battle win for them? Answer in your reviews and be sure to review the CHAPTER as well instead of just posting your answers.**

**See you guys, next chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-134<strong>

**Caught-87**

**Character Bio: A**

**Eye Colour: Black**

**Hair Colour: Light Blonde**

**About: A was a trainer who was very talented and the rival of former Kanto Champion, Minato Namikaze before he was said to have disappeared. A had chosen an Eevee as his initial Pokemon, evolving it into a Jolteon so as to prove against his rival which Pokemon was stronger, his Jolteon or Minato's Pikachu. A eventually defeated the Pokemon League and became its Champion, however...Minato had defeated the Pokemon League as well thus earning him the right to challenge A for his title. A lost in the end and Minato became the Kanto Pokemon Champion. Due to the fall of ROOT thirty years ago, the Viridian City gym no longer had a gym leader so after taking a rather harsh examination from the Pokemon League Association, A was granted the title of Viridian City Gym Leader. However, he still wonders where his rival had disappeared to after resigning as the Pokemon League Champion and handing the position back to Izuna Uchiha.**

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Umbreon(Male)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Furret(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Jigglypuff(Male)

Vulpix(Female)

Pikachu(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	21. Chapter 21:Blackthorn City

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 21: Blackthorn City, The Birthplace of Uchiha

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! **

**Also, a note. At the bottom of the page where I register how much Pokemon are caught and seen, I have included Sasuke's Totodile, Croconaw and Feraligatr as well as Ghastly and Haunter because I realized I had not registered them since he and Naruto joined them in the journey, but I had included the other Pokemon. So the amount of Pokemon caught and seen is increased by 5 in addition to the Pokemon that Naruto and Sasuke will see and catch in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Route 44<strong>

Naruto, Sasuke and Feraligatr and Typhlosion were walking along the path of Route 44 in the direction of their next destination and their next gym battle which would take place in Blackthorn City, the city of dragon-type Pokemon.

Along the way, the two trainers had battled the few other trainers that came in their path, easily defeating them due their far superior battling skills.

"And yet they title themselves with Ace Trainer for some reason." Naruto deadpanned.

"Hn." Sasuke replied to the blonde.

Alongside the battling, they had ventured into various parts of the route in order to catch and see some new Pokemon in order to further fill their Pokedex-es.

In the tall grass, they managed to capture Lickitung, Tangela and, after having Sasuke's Rhydon headbutt a tree, an Aipom.

In the nearby lake they had used their new and improved Good Rods in order to fish out some Water-type Pokemon. However, the only new Pokemon that was to be added to the Pokedex's list of entries was a Remoraid. But, a catch was a catch so they didn't complain. They looked down as their Pokedex-es beeped, signifying the updating on the entries of new Pokemon.

**Lickitung the Licking Pokemon. A Normal type Pokemon. Its tongue has well-developed nerves that run to the very tip, so it can be deftly manipulated.**

**Tangela the Vine Pokemon. A Grass type Pokemon. It tangles any moving thing with its vines. Their subtle shaking is ticklish if you get ensnared.**

**Aipom the Long Tail Pokemon. A Normal type Pokemon. Its tail is so powerful that it can use it to grab a tree branch and hold itself up in the air.**

**Remoraid the Jet Pokemon. A Water type Pokemon. Using its dorsal fin as a suction pad, it clings to a Mantine's underside to scavenge for leftovers.**

After reading over the information, they put away the electronic, portable encyclopaedias for Pokemon before continuing towards Blackthorn. They walked along the route's path before coming to a stop. The two trainers and their starter Pokemon came to the entrance of a cave, its dark depths extending deep into the mountain body that lay before them.

As the two trainers stopped outside the mouth of the dark cavern that extended a good bit into the mountain body that lay before them, they- meaning Naruto, Sasuke, Feraligatr and Typhlosion- squinted in an effort to see beyond the darkness of the cave, but as they did, a furious gust of freezing wind blew out from the cave causing the Naruto and Sasuke to shiver while their Pokemon partners merely shrugged it off since Feraligatr was used to creating giant Blizzards while Typhlosion was basically an organic fireplace.

"It's kinda cold in there." Naruto commented.

"Hn, dobe. Well it is called Icefall Cave/Ice Path and if there's ice it's bound to be cold." Naruto glared at the raven haired Uchiha.

"Shut it you smartass teme." Naruto growled. Sasuke turned and growled right back, their heads butting together. Anime lightning crackled between their hard gazes before Typhlosion and Feraligatr pulled their respective trainers back.

"Feraligatr Gatr."

"I know it's not the time to fight, but I want to just punch the dobe in his stupid head."

"Oh sure, this coming from the guy who looks like he has a Murkrow's ass stuck to his head." Naruto retorted. Typhlosion and Feraligatr couldn't help but snicker at the blonde's comment, but instantly began to look away with innocent expressions as Sasuke settled the fabled 'Uchiha death glare' on their persons.

"Let's just get in there so we can go to Blackthorn City." Sasuke grumbled before shoving his hands into his pockets. Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the cave and ventured through the dark corridor.

"So teme?"

"Hn?" Sasuke replied.

"In the Icefall Cave we're in now...we're going to get a bit lost aren't we?" The blonde asked.

"Probably." Sasuke said.

"Powerful Pokemon to fight?"

"Most likely."

"We're gonna die aren't we?" Naruto spoke in a deadpanned tone, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. Sasuke remained silent at that and the two trainers and their Pokemon stopped as they exited the dark corridor, finding themselves inside a room at the edge of a room that entirely covered in ice. The floor, the rocks, hell even the ceiling and the stalactites that hung from it were frozen over to form icicles of doom that could fall at any second and impale your skull.

'That's probably not the best way for me to think about this room as a large death trap.' Naruto thought as he fingered the Blast Burn bracelet to try and rid himself of his nervousness.

"Alright dobe, a heads up before we start to get around this place." Naruto, Typhlosion and Feraligatr turned to the young Uchiha to listen. "The Icefall Cave, each floor is completely coated with ice to the point that Ice-type Pokemon have come to call this place their natural habitat. Now follow my lead."

Naruto then followed Sasuke's lead as he and Sasuke returned Feraligatr and Typhlosion to their respective Pokeballs for better transportation and movement throughout the cave. Naruto then watched as Sasuke took a running start and skated across the ice floor with seemingly unmatched expertise. Sasuke then stopped in front of a large ice boulder and turned to the left. Naruto his rival had skated into another boulder before skating towards the normal, yet oddly blue-coloured, ground.

"Now your turn dobe."

Naruto followed his rival's lead, only to fall on his ass numerous times in the process due to not being used to skating on ice like Sasuke apparently was. He groaned in pain as he comically swirled on the floor, arms and legs spread making him look like an orange and blue shuriken.

He managed to grab onto the outstretched arm of his rival.

"Ugh, I hate ice-skating." The blonde Uzumaki complained.

"Stop complaining dobe and let's go, there's a bit more ice we have to skate across to get the ladder that leads deeper into the place!" The Uchiha called out. The blonde Uzumaki grumbled to himself about 'stupid Pidgey-assed hairdo temes that think they own the world', or at least that's what Sasuke thought he heard due to the cave's acoustics enhancing the volume of the blonde's speech despite his attempt to keep it under his breath.

Using the same method, the two skated across the ice floor, Naruto falling on his ass in a humourous manner that it managed Sasuke to smirk in amusement. In the end they reached the ladder that dropped deeper into the Icefall Cave's depths. Without a word, the two trainers climbed down the ladder that had been placed by excavators and former explorers of the icy dungeon.

As Naruto dropped from the ladder, the two trainers found themselves in another ice covered room, but this time...there were a few wild Pokemon wandering around, though they didn't seem to notice them. Taking advantage of the fact, Sasuke-and a falling Naruto- skated across the room to catch the few Pokemon they hadn't managed to add to the Pokedex's data banks. In an effort to also train in their new moves, Naruto and Sasuke used the opportunity to train in using Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon, and with each battle they came closer and closer to mastering the Ultimate Moves.

They continued to pass through the caverns of the freezing dungeon, catching Pokemon along the way and picking up the few items that appeared in their path. The important items being a Full Heal, Max Potion, Max Revive, PP Up, Ultra Ball and an item known to increase the power of Ice-type moves, the NeverMeltIce.

The Pokemon they managed to catch were Delibird, Jynx and Swinub and their information became registered in the Pokedex data banks.

**Delibird the Delivery Pokemon. An Ice/Flying type Pokemon. It carries food all day long. There are tales about lost people who were saved by the food it had.**

**Jynx the Human Shape Pokemon. An Ice/Psychic type Pokemon. It speaks a language similar to that of humans. However, it seems to use dancing to communicate.**

**Swinub the Pig Pokemon. An Ice/Ground type Pokemon. It rubs its snout on the ground to find and dig up food. It sometimes discovers hot springs.**

Once they had skated on the ice floor within the Ice Path's floor, BF1 2, Sasuke had his Rhydon use Strength to push aside the boulder blocking their path before venturing up the ladder which led to their freedom. Naruto and Sasuke climbed out of the hole in the floor the ladder had been attached to before looking around.

"Oi, isn't this the first floor we were on before going down the other ladders?" Naruto asked.

"It's a bit of a roundabout way to reach the exit, but the numerous amounts of rocky inclines and ice that blocked the ways of people who mapped out the area had resulted in them having to create the underground areas of the Ice Path." Sasuke explained.

"You know an awful lot about this place." Naruto commented.

"My ancestors were the people who mapped out the place. Remember, Ice Path, or IceFall Cave as most call it, leads to Blackthorn City, the place where my ancestors were born. So it would make sense for me to know my way around here." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded in understanding before turning away from his brooding rival.

"Oi, I see the exit to the place...and there's someone on that ice floor." Naruto added as he squinted to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow and stared in Naruto's direction and true to his word, there was really someone there. Or rather, two someones.

"OI!" Naruto bellowed. The two frightened individuals turned in shock at the loud voice before spotting the two trainers. Naruto and Sasuke skated over to them before stopping in front of the boulder that allowed them to stop and what prevented the two, now revealed to be, women, from slipping on the ice.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke-teme...are you two okay?" The blonde asked.

"You dobe, don't tell them our names just like that. They could be thieves or members of ROOT under Nagato's orders." The black haired boy hissed. The two women giggled lightly and it was then that Naruto and Sasuke took note of their clothing. Silken kimonos of a crimson colour that was also lined with green and gold on the hem and edge of the sleeves and like the other four duos, the recent one being one which was saved by Naruto and his posse as they were also hostages in the Goldenrod Radio Tower, one of the kimono girls bore the image of a magnificent feathered bird in gold while the other kimono girl had the vulture-dragon like creature stitched in silver on the kimonos. Their faces were painted with the ridiculous amount of makeup that was traditional to the ancient culture of Ecruteak City and the small tiaras decorated with a few jewels and flowers were worn atop their black hair. Said hair was tied back into a bun.

"We assure you, young trainers that we are not members of the organization that had kidnapped our sisters before in Goldenrod and nor are we thieves. Though, our sister did speak of the heroes who helped them along the way in their travels. A blonde and a young girl with pale eyes travelled with the blonde."

"Oh, you must mean Hina-chan. She's not here." Naruto said with a frown. The girls frowned as well before looking at Sasuke.

"Ah...an Uchiha. A rare sight outside of the Police Force and Blackthorn City." The one with the image of Ho-oh on her dress spoke.

"May we ask that you help my sister and I with getting out from this place. We were on our way out, but we..." The girl with Lugia stitched into her dress's fabric paused and the blush of her makeup covered up her actual blush as her sister completed the sentence.

"Ran into complications." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then back at the kimono girls.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Naruto grinned widely.

"Hn. Fine." His bland tone earning him an elbow in the ribs from his rival.

"Domo Arigato, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san." The two girls bowed. Naruto blushed as he wasn't used to being bowed to while Sasuke merely ignored the act of politeness from the two females. Holding their hands, the boys ushered the girls along the paths of ice, using the boulder as brake likes in their previous actions to get about the Ice Path before reaching the other end of the ice floor where the exit lay before them.

"Domo Arigato, once more." The kimono girls thanked them with another low bow.

"As thanks for aiding us, here is something to help you on your journey." One kimono girl reached into her kimono and pulled out a small blue disc. Sasuke nodded in thanks as he took the disc before his eyes widened.

"Really? This is what you're giving us?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked over as the girls nodded to Sasuke.

"HM07: Waterfall." Naruto's sapphire orbs bugged out of his skull, "A hidden move?! REALLY?!" He expressed his shock as well.

"Hai, your hearts are kind and thus we believe we can trust you with the move that allows one to scale waterfalls. Also..." The one with Ho-oh on her kimono pulled out a small feather which was coloured orange, white and green and handed it to Naruto. The one with Lugia then reached into her own kimono and pulled out two bells a little bit smaller than a basketball. One was clear and glistened in the light reflected off of the ice while the other was a shining silver coloured bell which also had a small dent in it and a small patch of rust to indicate it was old.

"Here." They spoke simultaneously.

"What...are these?" Naruto asked as he took the Rainbow Wing and Sasuke took the round bells.

"That, my dear boy, is the Rainbow Wing. A feather than glows with the colours of the rainbow when in sunlight and is the counterpart to the Silver Wing which I believe you hold in your possession as well." Naruto's eyes widened as he reached into his backpack and after a bit of rummaging around he pulled out the silver coloured feather that he found in the ocean when he and Rock Lee had went to Cianwood City to get the medicine for Amphy, the sick Amphoros.

"You're...wait...how did you I had this?" Naruto asked.

"A secret that will not be revealed to you yet, Naruto Uzumaki." The one with Ho-oh on her kimono said.

"The bells that the Uchiha holds are important artifacts as well that I strongly advise you keep with you." The one with Lugia on her kimono gestured to each bell. "The Clear Bell is the one that will ring to signal the time of the Sky when the holder of the Rainbow Wing comes forth, while the Tidal Bell will signal the time of the Sea when the holder of the Silver Wing comes forth. The wings and their corresponding bells are intertwined with one another and I strongly advise you both once again to keep each wing and its partner bell in close proximity with one another." The two kimono girls were now staring with stone-like stares that were kind of making the pre-teens nervous.

"You, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, are destined to play great parts in the saving of this world. The great Bird of the Sky and the Rainbow and the Beast of the Sea and the Whirling Tides...they will awaken once more and thus you will need these wings as ways to access their dwellings. Good luck, Naruto Uzumaki the bearer of the Heart of shining Gold and Sasuke Uchiha the one who has a Soul of brightest Silver. May Arceus watch over you."

"Arceus?" The two questioned, but the two kimono girls had already exited the cave by the time they spun around to ask more questions, especially as to what an Arceus was. Running after them, the two exited the Icefall Cave as well only to gape in shock when they found no one was present. The only thing there was the lush green grass, the bright blue sky, white clouds and the softly blowing wind that was to be found on the other side of the cave.

"Where did they go?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but dobe...they sounded very serious when they spoke of this 'Sky and Sea' topic. I'll take the Tidal Bell and the Silver Wing and you'll get the Rainbow Wing and the Clear Bell. I don't why...but I feel kind of drawn to those two."

"I got the same feeling with the Rainbow Wing and the Clear Bell." Naruto said as he handed the Silver Wing to Sasuke and Sasuke handed him the Clear Bell. They put the items away in their packs before walking forward and paused when the image of a village of somesort came into their field of vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackthorn City<strong>

The village had huts made of stone, mud, leaves and straw of somesort, but oddly enough a Pokemon Center and PokeMart stood out amongst the ancient looking village.

Naruto took out his Pokegear and looked at the Map Card when he clicked on it.

"We made it." He muttered before grinning widely. "WE MADE IT TO BLACKTHORN CITY!" He whooped. Sasuke nodded as he entered his original home next to New Bark Town.

"By the way, teme, seeing as you are probably familiar with the place...do you know who the gym leader here is? The only thing I remember is that they are supposed to be users of Dragon-type Pokemon." Sasuke nodded.

"Uchihas do use Dragon-types...the gym leader is labelled as a powerful Dragon Master, but only Izuna holds that title in truth." Naruto nodded as he continued to glance around the area. The village was now much smaller that it had seemed to be now that he was up close, but Naruto also noted the fact that on every door and in the case of the Pokemon Center and the PokeMart, the rim of the roofs, the red and white fan that Sasuke had on the back of his navy blue sweater, the Uchiha fan (which closely resembled a Pokeball, the blonde thought) stood out proudly.

As they entered the Pokemon Center the blonde blinked in surprise as he saw a lot of them bore the traits of his rival. Slightly pale skin, though there were some with tanned complexions, black eyes, black hair and of course the majority of the teenagers and adults had the same brooding look on their faces only for them to vanish as they saw Sasuke.

"SASUKE-CHAN!" They screamed in happiness as they saw their family member.

"How've you been? I heard you aided Izuna nii-sama in putting down ROOT. As expected from the brother of Itachi." Sasuke flinched at the mention of his brother's name before turning and glaring at the woman who had spoken. The woman gulped in fear and sweated.

"My apologizes Sasuke-chan, I forgot that he's been a taboo since he left." The woman bowed. "Please don't tell Mikoto-chan."

"Stand up, I don't care just don't EVER mention that teme's name again." He stated with a slight edge to the montone in his voice. The Uchihas backed away from their family member as he seemed to part the small crowd with his very presence. Naruto stared in awe as he ran up next to Sasuke, however a firm hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Huh?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here with Sasuke-teme to challenge the gym leader here for the Rising Badge." Naruto explained. The black haired members of Blackthorn City became silent before looking at one another. The eerie silence irked Naruto causing him to shift a bit in nervousness before the Uchihas began laughing loudly. Naruto looked in surprise by the sudden outburst before quickly growing angry.

"OI, WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" He roared. A man wiped away the tears that formed.

"Excuse our amusement, young trainer...but Mikoto-chan hasn't been defeated in quite a while. Why just yesterday she flawlessly defeated a challenger and sent him home crying. What makes you think you could do any better."

"I've been known to defy the impossible. I've been taught how to battle by the second runner up in the previous Pokemon League Championship, Kushina Uzumaki who is in fact my Okaa-chan. So if you think I might not have a chance well guess what, even if I lose...I'm not moving from this place until I get the damn Rising Badge!" Naruto said with determination burning his blue eyes. His Pokeball popped open and Typhlosion emerged, flames ablaze.

"TYPHLOSION!" The Volcano Pokemon's crimson eyes shone with the same fire as its trainer's. The Uchihas all stared in amazement at Naruto before one rolled their eyes.

"Say what you wish, but Mikoto-sama will not be bested by a young trainer like you. Sasuke may have a chance because he is our bloodline, but you are an outsider. You cannot hope to best her even with Kushina Uzumaki supposedly being your mother. Besides everyone knows Uzumaki people tend to have red hair, not blonde."

The other Uchihas muttered in agreement before turning away to go back to their usual businesses. As he rested his Pokeballs down for Nurse Shizune to heal his and Sasuke's Pokemon, he couldn't help but glance back with a bit of doubt.

'Is this Mikoto woman really that strong?' He thought.

"Sasuke, who's Mikoto?" He asked. Sasuke remained silent before turning to Naruto.

"Just shut up and try not to embarrass me when go into the gym, you'll know why I'm being quiet about this when we go to fight the gym leader." Sasuke replied with a very venomous tone that had Naruto and Typhlosion shutting up immediately. Sasuke released Feraligatr and the two entered the Blackthorn City Gym. However, as they were making their way to the gym, Naruto paused, his ears twitching slightly as a weird sound seemed to meet his ears. Typhlosion looked at its trainer in confusion.

"Typhlo?" Naruto remained unresponsive to the Volcano Pokemon.

"Oi, dobe what are you standing around for?" Sasuke asked. Feraligatr wondered what was going on with its rival's trainer before Naruto's eyes widened and he squinted up at the sky.

"Is that...?" Naruto looked up at the blue sky where a black dot lay. The dot suddenly began to get gradually larger and larger. The other three members of the group of four stared at the sky, scanning it before focusing on the same black dot. A fast moving object was approaching them at equally fast speed. Naruto's eyes widened as he took a step back when he realized the object's trajectory was aimed at him.

"Kuso...it's heading right for us!" Naruto yelled. However, just as he was about to run, the cry of the object met his ears.

"DRAAAAAAA!" Naruto froze.

"No way." He whispered as he turned back around. The object was then revealed to be a long blue bullet of some sorts and the object then neared Naruto at surprising speeds before coming to a halt and caused a large amount of dust to kick up as the wind rushed past the object's body. Naruto, Sasuke, Typhlosion and Feraligatr coughed heavily to rid their lungs of the dust. As they did, the dust cloud subsided and the creature before them released its cry once more.

"DRAAAAAAA!" It said. The four stared up in shock as they saw the Pokemon before them. Its body was blue with a white underside. Two small spheres were attached to the end of its tail, a smaller sphere atop a large one. A similar was at an area that appeared to be at its upper neck region. The Pokemon was long and serpentine and atop its head were two small, white feathered wings and a single white horn. Its brown-red coloured eyes stared at the blonde trainer before it.

"Dra Dra Dra Dragonair!" The Pokemon, now identified as a Dragonair, spoke. Naruto and Typhlosion looked at each other and then back at the Dragonair.

**Dragonair the Dragon Pokemon. A Dragon type Pokemon. They say that if it emits an aura from its whole body, the weather will begin to change instantly.**

"N-N-No way...Dratini...is that you?!" The Dragonair's eyes became upside down Us as it seemed to smile.

"Dra." It nodded its head, yes. Naruto's eyes then teared up slightly before he leaped at the Pokemon.

"DRATINI...YOU'RE BACK! AND YOU EVOLVED TOO!" Naruto laughed as he clung to the Dragon-type. Dragonair wriggled its body and nuzzled its muzzle against Naruto and then at Typhlosion.

"You're a Dragonair now. That DayCare Lady sure could raise Pokemon." Dragonair then looked down at Naruto before speaking.

"Dra Dragon Dragonair Air Dragonair." Naruto sweatdropped.

"What do you mean I owe her money? Fine...how much?" Dragonair got into a thoughtful position, tapping its head with the tip of its tail. Its eyes brightened as it remembered.

"Dra Dragonair!"

"WHAT?! THAT MUCH?!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto looked at his Trainer Card which had wireless technology built into it to allow him to show how much money he had on him. He looked and saw he had quite a lot to waste, but still...3900 Poke was a good bit of money to lose.

"Wait, Wait, Wait...dobe...how the hell did you get a DRAGONAIR?!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean how did I...oh right, it was just me and Hina-chan when we got the eggs from Professor Iruka." Naruto said snapping his fingers. He then proceeded to tell Sasuke how he and Hinata had gotten their eggs for Dratini and Togepi and how he had Dratini stay at the DayCare Centre on Route 17 and then now that it was back, it apparently had evolved into a Dragonair in his absence.

"And that's all there is to it." Sasuke and Feraligatr looked at each other and then at the large Dragon-type.

'Lucky dobe...how dare he get such a rare Pokemon.' Sasuke gritted his teeth before turning away. "Let's just go to the gym."

Naruto, Dragonair and Typhlosion looked at each other before tilting their heads in confusion. Naruto then noticed Dragonair's Pokeball was wrapped around its neck like a necklace so he took it off and returned the serpentine Pokemon to its ball.

Upon their entry, Naruto realized it had suddenly gotten a lot hotter. He then gaped in shock as he saw the gym had a lake of lava was below them. The Gym luckily had large, stone, and obviously lava-resistant, structures atop the lava to allow any challengers to venture towards the gym leaders. However, Naruto and Sasuke came to notice that were a few free-floating platforms on the lava as well. Each of these had a glowing blue pad of some sort. Naruto then noticed that despite the boiling temperatures of the room, he had been feeling what he usually felt at room temperature. It was then that he took note of the fact that the entire gym had large cooling units positioned at strategic areas of the building so that it wouldn't get too hot despite the room being filled with lava.

Naruto and Typhlosion jumped while Sasuke and Feraligatr sharply turned their heads as the Pokemon Statue located at the entrance of every gym, suddenly began to speak.

_"Greetings challengers to the Blackthorn City Gym, the gym of Dragon-types. In order to reach the revered eighth gym leader, you must jump on each platform and step on the pads on each platform. Each step will cause the pad to rotate its corresponding platform at a ninety degree angle. Continue this until you are able to reach the gym leader. Good luck. Also a hint, Ice-types and Dragon-types are the only type of Pokemon that can cause tremendous harm to a Dragon-type Pokemon like the gym leader's." _The statue's eyes, which were shining a deep gold suddenly flickered back to their stone colour indicating it had said what it wanted to.

"So...what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"We cross, dobe." Sasuke said as he walked up the steps and across the small bridge. Naruto followed with Typhlosion as his rival and Feraligatr changed the first platform allowing them to cross. Naruto and Sasuke interchanged at each platform so that when one changed one platform, the other would change the following platform. After much platform rotating, Naruto and Sasuke finally made it to the gym leader's platform.

At the gym leader's platform there was a rather fancy looking throne at the end of the large platform, which was much much larger than the other platforms and a few of the structures in the gym.

Sitting atop the throne was a rather attractive woman who appeared to be around Naruto's mother's age, in her early thirties. She had long raven coloured hair that extended to just above her waist. She wore a dark blue dress that clung tightly to her voluptuous figure, ending a few inches below her upper thigh so it left much of her slender, long legs visible. Her knee high, dark blue boots had a slight heel to give it some femininity. The final touch to her outfit was a the long black cape that hung behind her.

Her dark coloured eyes stared coldly at the two.

The female gym leader stepped down from her throne and walked towards the two pre-teens, the Uchiha death glare still present on her face. However, it was then that the cold mask broke away revealing the large happy grin on her face.

"SASUKE!" The woman threw herself at the young boy, wrapping him in a hug. Naruto, Typhlosion and Feraligatr all blinked a bit in confusion before looking at the younger Uchiha.

"Sasuke, explanation pronto. I don't understand how this hot woman is hugging you?!" Naruto exclaimed. Mikoto Uchiha and Sasuke turned to the blonde and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Dobe...I told you to shut up."

"And not embarrass you, but you're doing a fine job by yourself seeing as how you're all red in the face for some reason."

"Oh, Sasuke-chan, you never told me you would be bringing a friend."

"We're not friends, we're rivals."

"All the same in my book. Sorry about Sasuke, he inherited the Uchiha anti-socialism trait. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mikoto Uchiha, Gym Leader of Blackthorn City...and Sasuke's Okaa-chan. Plus it's nice to hear I still got it despite what Kushina-chan says about me." Mikoto winked at Naruto causing the blonde to blush furiously while Sasuke suddenly appeared in his rival's face.

"What did you just say about Okaa-chan?" He asked with a hint of venom. He'd been having that tone of voice a lot since they had been approaching the city of the Uchiha, the blonde had realized.

"Nothing teme...nothing." He said with a hint of fear in his voice as he took note of the fiery aura of anger that coated his rival.

"That's what I thought you said." He growled before stepping away from the blonde as mother once again took the mantle to speak.

"Gomen, Sasuke is very protective of me. Ever since..." Mikoto paused with a deep frown marring her face. Mikoto then shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts regarding her eldest son before smiling widely again, but Naruto saw through the mask of happiness having put one up himself when he was at the Trainer's Academy in order to ignore the spite and ridicule he suffered while there.

"So, you say you knew my Okaa-chan."

"Oh yes, like I said, Kushina-chan and I go way back. We're best friends after all, however I hate to admit it, but ever since she retired as a trainer it's been rather boring to battle these days." Mikoto sighed, adjusting the cape attached to her shoulders.

"Okaa-chan?" Sasuke tapped his mother's shoulder.

"Hmm? Yes, Sasuke-chan?" She smiled warmly. His eye twitched at the suffix, but he remained stoic in the end.

"The dobe and I are here to battle you for the Rising Badge." Mikoto's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between her son and her best friend's son.

"You two have seven badges already?!" She exclaimed in surprise, "But it's only been seven months since you started, just how fast do you two move?"

"We get around quite quickly." They answered simultaneously as they showed Mikoto the badge cases revealing the seven official league badges.

"Zephyr, Bug, Plain, Fog, Storm, Mineral, Glacier...yup they're all there. Looks like you boys are doing well for such young trainers." Mikoto said as she looked down at the shorter Pokemon Trainers before snapping her fingers. Her throne suddenly descended beneath the floor before the hole that had formed was sealed leaving a much larger space for the potential challengers to battle Sasuke's mother.

"So...which of you boys would like to go first?" Mikoto spoke with a serious tone as she looked between the two rivals. Naruto and Sasuke turned and glared at one another, Feraligatr and Typhlosion doing the same.

'Minato and Fugaku...you two would be proud to see your sons right now.' She smirked before sweatdropping as the two suddenly began playing a game of rock-paper-scissors.

"HA, I WIN TEME!" The blonde bragged as he snipped his fingers like a pair of scissors against Sasuke's flat palm which represented paper. The black haired pre-teen gritted his teeth before he and his Water-type partner stepped off to the side.

"Sasuke-chan, you can be referee so that I won't have to call in anyone right now." Sasuke nodded to his mother as he stood in the referee's box. He pulled out two flags, one red to represent the gym leader, and one green to represent the challenger. Mikoto and Naruto took their places before nodding in respect to one another as Sasuke raised the flags.

"THIS IS A BATTLE BETWEEN THE DOBE..." He frowned when he saw the heated glare from not only Naruto, but from his own mother. "...BETWEEN NARUTO UZUMAKI FROM NEW BARK TOWN AND THE BLACKTHORN CITY GYM LEADER, MIKOTO UCHIHA! THE BATTLE WILL BE AN ALL OUT BATTLE WITH THE GYM LEADER HAVING ONLY FOUR POKEMON AND THE CHALLENGER IS ABLE TO USE ALL SIX IF NECESSARY! THE GYM LEADER IS CAPABLE OF USING ONLY ONE HEALING ITEM WHILE THE CHALLENGER CAN ONLY USE THREE! ALSO ONLY THE CHALLENGER IS ABLE TO SWITCH OUT POKEMON IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BATTLE!"

Naruto and Mikoto nodded in understanding before Sasuke threw down his arms.

"HAIJIME!" He yelled, allowing the battle to begin. Mikoto took out one Pokeball while Naruto did the same.

"Let's go...QUAGSIRE!"

"Take them down, Gyarados!"

Naruto's Mud Fish Pokemon stared blankly at the Atrocious Pokemon of Mikoto's, however even though it seems unaffected by it, Gyarados' Intimidate ability had done it's job of lowering Quagsire's attack power.

'So the dobe thinks that Quagsire's ability to use Blizzard may help him since Okaa-chan uses Dragon-types. However...Gyarados is part Water so the Ice-type attacks don't do as much damage as one would hope. That added in the fact that her Gyarados is amazingly strong...things may get a bit rough for the dobe.' Sasuke smirked as he aimed to see what his blonde rival would pull out his sleeve.

'Gyarados is a partial Flying type so that means Earthquake and Mud Bomb are useless. The only other attacks I have at my disposal though are Surf and Blizzard...guess Blizzard's my best bet though.' Naruto thought.

"QUAGSIRE USE BLIZZARD!" He commanded. Quagsire took a deep breath.

"Quaaaag." It exhaled and a blast of freezing wind shot forth from its mouth.

"Use Dragon Rage." Mikoto stated with the hard glare that all Uchiha were capable of using. Gyarados roared and released a blast of purple-yellow flames from its jaws and the attack impacted with Blizzard causing a small explosion.

"Now go in with a Bite attack."

"Quagsire use Surf." Quagsire's body became enveloped in water as if it were about to perform an Aqua Jet, only for the water to increase in size and expand outwards to create a miniature tidal wave. The wave rose up and crashed down on Gyarados sending it reeling backwards, steam rising as some of the water dripped over the sides of the battlefield and into the lava lake below.

"Gyarados, Bite again." Gyarados clamped its jaws down on Quagsire causing the Mud Fish Pokemon a great deal of pain, but due to its hard bone structure there was no bleeding of visible physical damage. Gyarados then spat Quagsire out of its jaws.

"Use Twister!"

"Blizzard!" The Twister attack froze in place, but Gyarados plowed through it, shattering it like glass before slamming into Quagsire's body sending it soaring only for Gyarados's tail to reach out and slam the Mud Fish Pokemon into the battlefield's hard floor. Quagsire gritted its teeth as it lay on all fours, using a lot of its strength to hold off the appendage.

"Blizzard!" The third Blizzard hit its mark and Gyarados released a roar of pain. The Atrocious Pokemon was frozen around its midsection, but the heat from the lava was making it melt just as quickly as it had formed.

"Dragon Pulse!" Gyarados roared as wind and energy swirled into its jaws. A purple and grey coloured sphere formed before the pent up energy was released just as quickly as the attack had formed, which was pretty damn fast. The attack crashed into the ground near Quagsire since the Pokemon aimed to avoid the attack. The Dragon Pulse caused a large blast wave to form with the crater it created and Quagsire was sent skidding near the edge of the lava pool below. Quagsire looked back, sweat forming on its body from the intense heat.

"Use Twister!" Mikoto commanded her Atrocious Pokemon. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his Pokemon was sent sky high from the rising wind circulation system. The Dragon-type move caused Quagsire to soar into the air before Gyarados coiled its body, tensing its muscles. Then it released and it shot up after Quagsire.

"Bite!" Gyarados obeyed its trainer's command and bit down on Quagsire before acting like a roller coaster and as it met Quagsire at the peak of its makeshift leap, it tilted and went plummeting downwards.

"QUAGSIRE!" Naruto yelled in alarm as the two Pokemon slammed into the battlefield. Naruto cursed as the small dust cloud obscured the Pokemon, however it was clear who the winner was when Gyarados reared up and released a roar of triumph. Quagsire had swirls in its eyes as it had fainted.

"Quagsire is unable to battle, Gyarados is the victor!" Sasuke said as he raised the red flag for his mother. Feraligatr was watching in mild amazement at how quickly that Quagsire was put down. The Big Jaw Pokemon gained a small smile, there might be a challenge among these gym leaders yet since the only gym leader it ever lost to was Fuka in Goldenrod City. Stupid Miltank.

"You did good buddy." Naruto muttered as he returned his Pokemon to its ball. He then took out his second Pokemon. "Amphoros, GO!" The Light Pokemon appeared in a flash of light before landing in front of the larger opponent. The Electric type glared at the Water/Flying type and Amphoros made a 'come' motion with its digit-less forelimbs. Gyarados's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Gyarados use Dragon Pulse!"

"Amphoros, counter with Thunderbolt!"

The two powerful attacks clashed in midair, aiming to overpower one another, but the offensive moves brought about a stalemate and a large smoke cloud formed from the explosion that formed.

"Gyarados use Bite!" Gyarados used the smoke as a way to shield itself and burst through the smoke, however as it was about to clamp its jaws down on Amphoros, Mikoto's eyes widened alongside her Pokemon's. Amphoros's fist was sparking with electricity.

"THUNDERPUNCH!"

"AMPHOROS!" The Light Pokemon cried out as it slammed the super effective move against Gyarados's face. The Pokemon spasmed as the electricity coursed through its body.

"Two-hit combo, let's go!" Naruto ordered. Amphoros complied and both of its fists were soon encased in blue lightning. A right hook followed by a left jab crashed into Gyarados's body sending the gym leader's Pokemon backwards before a final Thunderbolt put it down for the count. Sasuke and Feraligatr smirked at the blonde.

Taking advantage of Gyarados itself being blind within the smoke of their attacks clashing had been a smart way to conceal the Thunderpunch the Light Pokemon had been charging up. The Paralysis had been a bonus for the challenger and his Pokemon.

"The winner is Amphoros!" Sasuke exclaimed, raising the green flag. Mikoto's face gained a slight smirk.

"Well done, Naruto-kun. Kushina-chan has taught you well, now let's see how you deal with my second Pokemon. DRAGONAIR I CHOOSE YOU!" The serpentine evolution of Dratini appeared in a flash of white light. Naruto's eyes widened.

'She has one too?!' He thought in surprise. He mentally cursed for not saving Quagsire for later, but Gyarados had been an unexpected selection in his opponent's team and he never expected Gyarados to have been so fast despite being the large and powerful Pokemon it was. The Dragon-type Pokemon levitated in the air as it stared down at the Light Pokemon.

"Alright, Dragonair use Dragon Pulse and follow up with Slam!" Mikoto ordered. A powerful twister-like beam of energy and wind shot forth from the sphere on Dragonair's neck sending it towards its opponent. Amphoros leaped out of the way and went towards it enemy.

"Use Iron Tail and then Thunderbolt since you'll be at close range!" The Iron Tail clashed with Dragonair's follow up Slam attack causing the two to push against each other for dominance, but Amphoros grinned before unleashing large amounts of electrical energy from its body. Mikoto gritted her teeth in mild rage at being played like that. Dragonair backed away from the Electric type as Amphoros landed on the ground.

"Now use Thunderpunch and slam it into the sides of its head to discombobulate it." Naruto yelled. Amphoros's fists glowed with electricity and slammed them against the sides of Dragonair's head causing it to get shocked, but also the force of the blows caused the Dragon Pokemon to be thrown into a state of confusion as its head felt as if it were spinning.

"Draaaagonair." The Dragon Pokemon groaned only for an Iron Tail to slam down on its skull. The serpetine Pokemon fell to the ground.

"Now finish it with Thunderbolt!"

"Dragonair, counter with Dragon Pulse!"

Dragonair shook its head and looked up with wide eyes as the Thunderbolt neared it and then glared at the attack. It released the Dragon Pulse from the gem on its neck and the attacks clashed once more.

"Now Slam!" Dragonair sped through the smoke cloud and slammed down on Amphoros causing the Electric type a great deal of pain from the Normal type move. Amphoros groaned as it stood back up, but Dragonair suddenly wrapped its tail around the Pokemon's body, binding its limbs.

"Thunderbolt!" Naruto ordered.

"Use Slam to stop it!" Dragonair raised its tail and slammed Amphoros down on the ground, stopping it from using Thunderbolt. A few more Slams followed after, badly bruising and fracturing bones in the Electric type. Amphoros was then let go, surprising both trainer and Pokemon as the Dragon type stared down at the shorter Pokemon.

"Dragonair, use Fire Blast!" Mikoto grinned. Naruto and Amphoros were in shock as Dragonair opened its usually closed mouth and the star shaped blast of flame took form and sped forth. Being at close range, it didn't long for the attack to make contact with the Light Pokemon.

"Amphoros Thunderbolt!" The blast of electricity was launched, enough to take a bit of the damage away, but not enough as Amphoros was sent skidding on its back towards Naruto, stopping when the blonde scooped up his Pokemon, despite its heavy mass. Burns covered the Electric type and Naruto stared in amazement as the damaged Dragon type before him seemed to be brimming with power.

'I know Electric type attack aren't very effective on Dragon types, but I was hoping Iron Tail would have done something. Are Dragon types really this strong?' Naruto thought as he returned Amphoros to the Pokeball. He furrowed his brow in extreme thought.

'Heracross...Pidegot...Typhlosion...Umbreon...maybe Dragonair, but I haven't used Dragonair in battle so I don't know what to do with it. Who to choose? Umbroen and Dragonair have the least battle experience, but Umbreon's attacks will allow for swift and deadly blows while I don't even know what Umbreon's attacks are. Pidgeot has better aerial combat skills so that's good. Heracross is out seeing as how that it knows Fire Blast and Typhlosion is my ace in the hole so I have to save him for later.' Naruto nodded as he decided on his next choice.

"PIDGEOOOOOT!" The Bird Pokemon screeched as it spread it wings. A powerful gust of wind blew against the female gym leader and her Dragonair.

"Dragonair use Fire Blast!"

"Pidgeot use Fly!" Pidgeot flapped its wings and took off high into the air, nearing the gym's ceiling. Once it reached high enough, it dove back down and struck swiftly against the Dragon Pokemon's body. Dragonair cried out in pain as Pidgeot's beak had dug deep into its flesh leaving a small bleeding wound on its person.

"Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot performed a loop-de-loop, avoiding the Dragon-type move and then vanished in midair, a show of mastery of the Flying-type move.

"Thunder Wave!" Mikoto yelled. Naruto and Pidgeot's eyes widened as the Flying/Normal type had reappeared in front of Dragonair for the frontal attack, but Dragonair suddenly released a wave of yellow electricity from its body. Pidgeot froze as it was paralyzed before it was hit with a Slam attack.

"Now Fire Blast and finish it with Dragon Pulse!" The powerful Fire-type move hit its mark and Pidgeot released a loud cry of pain as burnt feathers fell from its slightly singed and smoking body. The Dragon Pulse attack that followed after didn't help it regard to Pidgeot's health as the Bird Pokemon was put down in a crater in the battlefield.

Pidgeot was returned and Naruto sent out Heracross.

"Night Slash!" Heracross's claws became coated with a black shadowy aura before it sped towards the Dragonair and aimed to slash at it, but the same Thunder Wave tactic paralyzed it before a Fire Blast had effectively knocked it out. The super effective move being too much for even a tough Pokemon like Heracross.

'The dobe's getting beaten down really badly.' Sasuke thought. 'Okaa-chan's Pokemon are near unstoppable as only a truly powerful trainer can take her down.' Naruto gritted his teeth before he gulped and took out his fifth Pokemon.

"DRAGONAIR I CHOOSE YOU!" He exclaimed. Mikoto's eyes widened as she looked at the Dragon-type Pokemon her son's rival had.

"I must say I'm quite surprised. Not many trainers outside of Blackthorn other than Izuna onee-san have a Dragon-type Pokemon. However...your Pokemon is obviously inexperienced despite the large amount of power I feel from it." Naruto's Dragonair glared at Mikoto before turning to Mikoto's own. Naruto took up his Pokedex and scanned his Pokemon.

"Let's see...level 49. Attacks are Agility, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush and Safeguard." Naruto grinned foxily. Oh, this was going to be good.

He turned to his serpentine Pokemon.

"Looks like that DayCare Lady really did a good job with you, huh?" The Dragon Pokemon's eyes filled with happiness at being complimented by its trainer before nodding and performed a set of aerial manoeuvres to show off its skill at flying.

"Alright, use Dragon Rush!"

"Dragon Pulse!" Mikoto yelled. Both Dragonair released their attacks and Mikoto was caught off guard as Naruto's Pokemon had used its flexibile body to its advantage and twisted around the Dragon Pulse. A violet aura coated Dragonair, flickering into the shape of an actual dragon before it slammed into Mikoto's Dragonair. The super effective attack took down a great deal of the opponent's health, but before Mikoto could counter Naruto had had his Pokemon use Agility to appear behind her Pokemon.

"Now use Dragon Rush one more time."

"Thunder Wave!" Naruto cursed as his Pokemon was hit by the attack causing it to become paralyzed. "Now use Dragon Pulse!"

Dragonair was sent soaring through the air by the super effective move easily bringing it down into a weakened state.

"Dragon Pulse, one more time!" Mikoto ordered. The downed Dragonair stared at the energy twister launched by its foe.

"Dragonair, Agility and then use Aqua Tail!" In a blur of speed, the serpentine Pokemon avoided the strike and lashed out with its water coated tail, slapping Mikoto's Dragonair across the face. "NOW FINISH IT...DRAGON RUSH!"

The violet aura surrounded it body once more and Naruto's Dragonair dealt the powerful finishing blow. Mikoto's Dragonair fell to the ground, unconscious while Naruto's was panting heavily. Naruto then used two of his Hyper Potions to heal his Pokemon, but he could see the fatigue was still present on his Pokemon.

'Kuso...four of my six Pokemon are down. Dragonair is healed, but it's still tired as hell and Mikoto still has one left and it's no doubt her strongest Pokemon. I just pray to Ho-oh and Lugia it isn't a Dragonite otherwise I'll be royally fucked.' He thought.

"Naruto...you're probably one of the few people who have managed to get this far in a battle with me. I hope Sasuke-chan will put up an equal or better battle when I face him. However, I bid you a sad farewell as I send out my final Pokemon." Mikoto took out a stylized Pokemon. It was a deep sea blue with a net pattern on it. A Net Ball. In the center of the Net Ball's top half was the Uchiha crest.

"GO...KINGDRA!" Sasuke's eyes widened in fear and Feraligatr gained a worried look knowing its rival, Typhlosion, might not get out of this battle conscious.

'Okaa-chan's Seadra evolved?! But when?!'

"I've been busy these past few months, Sasuke-chan." Mikoto told her surprised son. "Seadra was given the opportunity to evolve with the Dragon Scale I got in the Dragon's Den." She explained.

'Screw Dragonite...this is even worse!' Naruto thought, panic crossing his face. Kingdra was a Water/Dragon dual type, both of which had the ability to take out his two remaining Pokemon.

"KUSOOOO!" Naruto cursed loudly. Mikoto glared at him for his use of profanity, which Naruto quickly and comically apologized for, bowing low.

"Dobe." Sasuke stated causing Naruto to growl at his rival. He then focused back on the battle. "Dragonair use Agility and then Dragon Rush!" The Dragon Pokemon nodded and in a blur of motion, sped towards its opponent and slammed into Kingdra's stomach sending the Water/Dragon Pokemon backwards.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Mikoto yelled. Unlike the other Dragon Pulses that were used prior to Kingdra, Kingdra's was more streamlined and thinner, but Naruto and Dragonair were caught off guard when they saw the small, but rather deep hole in the ground when Dragonair used Agility to dodge.

"Though Kingdra's Dragon Pulse is lesser in terms of size, the fact that it focuses more power into a smaller space makes the attack that much more devastating." Mikoto grinned widely.

"KINGDRA USE SMOKESCREEN!" Naruto and Dragonair were suddenly obscured from one another and from their opponents.

"No...DRAGONAIR!" Naruto called out Dragonair used its ability to fly to burst out of the smokescreen, but a Dragon Pulse narrowly grazed its body, but the move still caused it pain. Kingdra parted the smokescreen as it fired another Dragon Pulse which Dragonair dodged with a rapid use of Agility. However...Dragonair stopped moving any faster.

"Dragonair, those attacks are getting faster, you have to use Agility and move even quicker!" Naruto yelled. Dragonair tried to do so, but it stayed at the speed it was going at which was still very fast, fast enough to cause small sonic booms from the breaking of the sound barrier. That's when Naruto realized something.

'I forgot...Agility can only raise the Speed stat so much.' He was knocked out of his revelation when the pain filled cry of his Pokemon met his ears. Dragonair had been struck by the Dragon Pulse of Kingdra. The Dragon-type spiralled to the ground before a second Dragon Pulse struck it. The weaker Pokemon was knocked unconscious. Naruto's eyes widened in shock at how quickly his Dragonair was put down. Despite its inexperience, Dragonair was still a powerful Pokemon and Naruto was sure it would have lasted longer.

"Dragonair..." Naruto ran up to his Pokemon's side and stroked its head.

"Draaaa Draagonair." It moaned.

"No, no you're not weak. You did really well for your first time back in the field. You will get a nice long rest, m'kay?" The Dragon type let loose a cry of appreciation, nuzzling its trainer as it was converted into energy and sent back into the Pokeball. Naruto smiled at the Dragon type's Pokeball before staring coldly at Mikoto and Kingdra. Mikoto's wild, battle lust filled look met his own gaze and the blonde inwardly shuddered at how similar the woman looked to his mother whenever she was high from a battle.

"Typhlosion, you're up!" He said looking down at the quadruped. The Volcano Pokemon tilted its head in confusion.

"Ty Typhlosion Phlosion?"

"I'm very sure and yes I know your attacks aren't very effective, but you saw how powerful her Pokemon are, who knows how powerful that Kingdra is. I'm going to have to go all out to take it down." Naruto said. Typhlosion nodded to its trainer before the flames on the back of its neck flared up.

"Alright, use Flamethrower!"

"Counter with Hydro Pump!" Mikoto yelled. The water type move tore through the Fire-type move like it was tissue paper. Typhlosion quickly stopped it attack and ducked beneath the powerful Water-type move. A loud crash was heard and Naruto, Sasuke, Typhlosion and Feraligatr looked to see a large amount of rocks from the wall where the Hydro Pump had hit, were now falling into the lava.

"So strong." The two trainers commented.

"Why thank you, boys. Naruto-kun don't let your opponent sneak up on you though." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked to see Typhlosion was still in shock at the Hydro Pump's power.

"TYPHLOSION, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Hydro Pump!" Mikoto commanded. Typhlosion's eyes widened as it was suddenly face to snout with Kingdra. In an effort to shield itself, Typhlosion quickly performed a half performed Flame Wheel, basically wrapping itself in fire, before it was hit with the powerful blast of water sending it over the lava lake and crashing into one of the rotated platforms that Naruto and Sasuke had leaped across before this battle even took place. Typhlosion panted in exertion as it managed to pull itself up onto the edge of the platform, having grabbed it in order to prevent itself from falling into the lava below.

"OI, WATCH IT! YOU NEARLY SENT MY POKEMON INTO THE LAVA!" Mikoto's eyes widened and she chuckled nervously.

"Whoops. I forgot this place has lava in it, I'm so used to it now I kind of forget about it."

"Teme, your Kaa-chan has a rather odd mind." Naruto deadpanned. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose as Feraligatr patted its trainer on the back.

"Don't remind me, dobe." The young Uchiha groaned.

"Alright, Typhlosion leap across the platforms and use the momentum and go into a Rollout!" Typhlosion leaped from one platform to the next before landing back onto the battle platform and went into a forward roll, dodging the Dragon Pulse that was aimed for it. The attack struck Kingdra in the chest sending it backwards, only for a second and third Rollout attack to strike its form.

"Kingdra, use Smokescreen to blind it." Mikoto ordered. The black smoke caused Typhlosion to miss and thus the Rollour barrage had ceased.

"Typhlosion!" Naruto called out. The Volcano Pokemon ran over to its trainer, escaping from the smoke cloud and stopped right in front of the blonde. Naruto took out the Max Potion from his bag, the one he found in the Ice Path.

"Naruto, you have one last chance to use an item now." Sasuke informed his friend and rival. Naruto nodded at the information before sending Typhlosion back into the fray.

"Kingdra, use Hydro Pump!" The powerful blast of water forced itself out of Kingdra's nozzle-like mouth.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Naruto commanded. The Volcano Pokemon leaped into the air, avoiding the attack before the powerful Fire-type move struck Kingdra in the chest, giving it the Burn status. Kingdra grunted in pain.

"Use Smokescreen to blind it and then use Dragon Pulse!" The black cloud of smoke obscured the challengers' visions and then the twister of violet-grey energy struck Typhlosion sending it backwards.

"How did you get that strike to be so powerful? No Pokemon can strike that strongly without an ability that increases attack strength in battle, like Typhlosion's Blaze or an Urasring's Guts ability."

"Well you see, Naruto-kun. Kingdra's eyes are keen as well, but when we use the Smokescreen tactic, Kingdra immediately strike with Dragon Pulse. Its Sniper Ability is what makes it able to strike with such power. Remember the Sniper ability allows critical hits to strike with three times the power unlike regular critical hits which hit with only twice that. The fact that you are quick to dodge shows that you know that Kingdra can damage your partner quite badly."

Naruto gritted his teeth as Mikoto gave a sly smile at him.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Lava Plume!"

The powerful wave of flame washed over the Dragon Pulse, causing a small explosion, but the Lava Plume continued onwards, hitting Mikoto's most powerful Pokemon and dealing a large amount of damage. Kingdra panted as it got out of the powerful move before it suddenly began to make chewing noises.

"Huh?"

"Typhlosion?"

Both trainer and Pokemon looked in shock as Kingdra seemed to be revitalized.

"My Hold Item, the Sitrus Berry, was given to Kingdra." Mikoto said with a confident smirk. Naruto growled in frustration before commanding Typhlosion to use Lava Plume again.

"Use Hydro Pump!"

The two attacks clashed, a large amount of steam rose into the air as a result. When the steam cloud vanished, Naruto and Mikoto had their Pokemon tackle one another in a physical clash. Small booms followed with the force of the attacks, but given the gift of having limbs, Typhlosion gained the upper hand by grabbing Kingdra with its arms and slamming Kingdra into the ground.

"Now use Rollout to grind it down!" Typhlosion began to rotate rapidly, grinding Kingdra into the ground. Kingdra cried out in pain before launching a Dragon Pulse to get Typhlosion off.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

The two attacks clashed once more, but Typhlosion tore through the smoke cloud from the explosion.

"USE DOUBLE EDGE!" Naruto commanded. The powerful Normal-type move slammed into Kingdra's body sending it skidding along the ground, but Typhlosion clutched its body in pain from the recoil damage it received. The two Pokemon panted before parting. Naruto and Mikoto then used their final, and only option to heal in Mikoto's case. They both applied Hyper Potions to their Pokemon before sending them back.

"Oi, dobe why did you heal? You only used Double Edge once!" Sasuke said.

"On the contrary, Sasuke-chan." Mikoto spoke. "During that little physical scuffle, Naruto-kun had been using Double Edge to damage Kingdra since Kingdra's scales are quite dense and hard due to its Dragon-type affiliation, but as a result, he was also damaging Typhlosion. A rather smart move, Naruto-kun." Mikoto complimented her opponent.

"Not too bad yourself, Mikoto-san." Naruto said with a foxy grin. "But now it's time to end this...Typhlosion Flamethrower!"

"Dragon Pulse, Kingdra!"

The exchange of Dragon-type and Fire-type moves was issued many a time.

"Smokescreen and then Dragon Pulse!" The Volcano Pokemon was blinded by the evolved form of Seadra before it was struck by the Dragon-type move. Another Dragon Pulse followed after sending Typhlosion skidding backwards.

"Quickly, use Flamethrower!" The fiery attack struck home and Kingdra released a cry of pain, and it didn't help that its Burn status was still in effect. The Water/Dragon type glared at its opponent before sending out a Dragon Pulse. Typhlsion leaped backwards, but the attacks blast wave sent Typhlosion skidding towards the edge of the battlefield. Typhlosion quickly had to leaped backwards once more, over the edge of the battlefield to avoid the follow up Dragon Pulse. However, Typhlosion had ricocheted off of the wall of the gym and leaped back towards Kingdra, striking it with Rollout. However, the Rollout attack was put to a stop by Kingdra's Dragon Pulse again.

"Now tackle it!" Kingdra slammed its body against Typhlosion's sending the Volcano Pokemon to the ground. Typhlosion then rolled with the fall and got back up and launched another Flamethrower attack.

"Dodge it!" Kingdra got out of the way, but it and Mikoto were surprised to see Typhlosion had been quick to follow after the dual type Pokemon.

"USE LAVA PLUME!" Typhlosion's neck flames flared and the fire launched itself at Kingdra. The powerful fire-type move made its way towards Kingdra, but Mikoto merely smirked.

"Use Dragon Pulse on the ground to go airborne." She said. Kingdra aimed downwards and the vortex of energy pushed Kingdra skyward.

"What the...?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock at how his attack missed.

"Now...HYPER BEAM!" Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the powerful attack spear through the flames of Typhlosion's Lava Plume and if it weren't for Typhlosion managing a Flamethrower attack, the impact would have been devastating. Typhlosion's eyes burned brightly with power, its flames increasing in size as it shifted from yellow and red to blue and white.

"Blaze Ability." Mikoto whispered in shock as she saw the powerful blue and white flames of Typhlosion manage to hold their own against a Hyper Beam attack. A large explosion formed, but the smoke was quick to clear revealing both tired Pokemon. Kingdra was still hurt by its Burn Status and one could tell if it kept up...Kingdra would be down and out within a few moments, but Typhlosion wasn't faring any better. Tired beyond recognition, the Volcano Pokemon was panting heavily, sweat lining its brow and despite the power shown in its flames, one could see the fires were smaller than they were before.

"COME ON DOBE, KINGDRA HAS TO RECHARGE FROM HYPER BEAM! NOW IS YOUR CHANCE!" Sasuke told his rival. Naruto nodded, he took out his Pokedex and looked at his starter Pokemon's stats and attacks. His eyes widened as he saw that Typhlosion was rather weak and that some of its attacks were nearly out of PP. He couldn't risk of desperation move knowing full well that Hyper Beam would easily take out Typhlosion if he wasn't careful and if Typhlosion was unable to dodge.

"Kuso...wait a minute." Naruto's eyes widened as he realized he still had another option left. He looked at the bracelet on his arm, the kanji for 'fire' seeming to stare at him. He looked at Kingdra who now getting over it's recharging and Typhlosion looked at its trainer, giving it a nod of approval.

"Alright...Kingdra, it's time to finish this. HYPER BEAM!" The orange yellow beam of Normal-type fury burst forth from Kingdra's snout, barrelling towards Typhlosion's form.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke exclaimed as he saw the attack near his rival's Pokemon. Naruto looked towards Sasuke and grinned widely.

"Shut up and watch...teme." Naruto's eyes snapped open revealing the crimson colour of his changed irises. The kanji of his bracelet shone before Typhlosion's flames burst forth within unforeseen power. Mikoto's eyes widened as she could feel the power herself.

"What...is this? This power is unlike anything I've ever seen before." Naruto smirked before pointing at the Hyper Beam attack.

"TYPHLOSION...USE BLAST BURN!" Typhlosion's Blaze infused flames became pure white before Typhlosion punched the ground. Pillars of white flame rose up in a circle around the Volcano Pokemon before the fire-type absorbed the flames. Its jaws opened widely before sending out the white hot flames.

"TYYYYPHLOSIOOOOON!" The fire-type roared as it unleashed the blazing fury of the most powerful Fire-type move. The Hyper Beam and the Blast Burn clashed with enough force to cause the ground to crack. The two attacks struggled to overpower one another, being equal in strength, but Typhlosion's Blaze Ability and the Charcoal it held increased its powers even further and thus...Hyper Beam was overpowered and Kingdra was struck with the burning attack. Mikoto's eyes widened as a dome of flame formed around her Pokemon.

Everyone, except for Typhlosion, had to cover their eyes from the brightness of the light made by the flames before they died down. Mikoto, Sasuke and Naruto all watched in amazement as there lay a decent sized crater in the gym leader's battle platform. Kingdra lay in the centre of the crater, smoking and burned.

"Looks we were able to restrain Blast Burn's strength and not kill your Kingdra." Naruto chuckled as Typhlosion was now panting from using its last amounts of strength to use its most powerful attack. Sasuke and Feraligatr stared in awe as they saw Sasuke's mother fall to her knees in defeat, still in awe at the result of Naruto's attack. Sasuke then managed to regain his thoughts and with his arm shaking due to the shock still filling his body, he raised the green flag of the challenger.

"The battle is over...winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

With the declaration of his victory, small ringing sound was heard as metal met stone as Naruto's bracelet fell from his wrist.

Naruto was the victor and with victory came the spoils of war...he and Typhlosion had finally mastered the legendary Fire-type move, Blast Burn.

**(A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I was originally planning to make both Naruto and Sasuke's battles be in this one chapter, but I'm spent, my creativity right now is gone, so the next chapter will be Sasuke's battle. Hopefully I will be able to update quickly since I have Cry of the Raiju to work on as well as Dragonslayer.**

**Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 22: The Negatives of Rivalry. **

**Me: Review, Review, Review or I shall send Arceus and Judgement all of your asses, isn't that right Arceus?**

**Arceus: REVIEW OR DIE BEFORE MY GODLY MIGHT!**

**Me: You heard the guy, Review!)**

**Pokedex: Seen-147**

**Caught-99**

**Character Bio: Jiraya**

**Eye Colour: Black**

**Hair Colour: White**

**About: Jiraya is a member of the generation of Pokemon trainers that came after Professor Sarutobi's time as Pokemon trainers. He trained alongside his best friends Tsunade Senju, the current Gym Leader of Celadon and the former Grand Festival Champion, and Orochimaru, the former Fuschia City Gym Leader and current member of the Johto Elite Four. His first Pokemon was a Poliwag, now a Politoed, which he nicknamed Gamabunta. He became a trainer on par with that of the Elite Four in many regions and as a result, was revered as powerful by many. However, his status is sort of downplayed these days due to the writing of his adult books series, Icha Icha Paradise, which in a nutshell...is adult porn in writing. He had previously trainer Naruto father and previous Kanto Pokemon Champion from thirty years ago, Minato Namikaze, as well as training Nagato, Konan and Yahiko, three orphans from the slums during his early years as an adult trainer. He currently runs a spy network that keeps an eye throughout all regions of the world. **

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Umbreon(Male)

Dragonair(Female) **Will become permanent when the decision on who to deposit it made**

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Furret(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Jigglypuff(Male)

Vulpix(Female)

Pikachu(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	22. Chapter 22:The Negatives of Rivalry

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 22: The Negatives of Rivalry

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! **

**Note: Black and White 2 are AWESOME! I got White 2 and my brother got Black 2, these games are so freakin' epic, now if only I could just transfer every single Pokemon I own in every one of my games into it I would be complete.  
><strong>

**Sorry for the late update. School and stuff in the way, but with the term nearly done I now have enough free time to write. Here is your 22nd chapter of your favourite NarutoxPokemon crossover you guys. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blackthorn City<strong>

**The Next Day- Blackthorn City Gym  
><strong>

"So I'm guessing it's your turn today, neh, Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto smiled at her son. Naruto and Typhlosion chuckled from the referee box they were in as Mikoto called out to Sasuke with the embarrassing -chan suffix.

"Kaa-chan...not in front of the dobe...or anyone for that matter." He hissed. "Better yet, stop calling me that, period."

"Awww, but Sasuke-chan, your poor, old Okaa-chan is never going to be able to do this again when you grow up into a big, bad Pokemon master...so I'm taking advantage of every chance I get to humiliate you in front of your best friend."

"Woah...dude, your Kaa-chan is pretty hardcore. Good thing mine isn't like this."

"Oh, but I beg to differ Naruto-kun. Kushina-chan is just like me in this aspect." Naruto blinked in confusion only to hear his Pokegear ring. He raised the device that was attached to his wrist and activated the Phone Card.

_"Naruto-chaaan!" _

Speak of the devil. "Okaa-chan, what are you...when did you..how did you..." Naruto glanced to see a chuckling Mikoto Uchiha staring at him, his eyes narrowing in reply.

"Sasuke's Kaa-chan planned this didn't she?"

_"Oh, Naruto-chan you make it sound like me calling you is a bad thing. By the way, I want to congratulate you again on getting your eighth badge. You're getting so good at being a Pokemon trainer in the span of a half a year." _Kushina smiled on her end of the Pokegear and Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment at the praise he was getting.

"Arigato, Kaa-chan. Anyway, the teme's fight is going to start, I'll talk to you later."

_"Bye bye, Naru-chan." _Naruto said 'bye' as well before hanging up. Typhlosion chuckled.

"Typhlo Typhlo Typhlosion." Typhlosion spoke in a high pitched tone. Naruto turned and glared at his partner.

"Don't mock my Kaa-chan's words to me."

"Typhlooo Phlosion Phlo."

"What do you mean I'm no fun? You're the one who's mocking me...or well, my Kaa-chan in this case." Typhlosion responded with a quick Flamethrower to Naruto's face. The flames dissipated revealing a blackened and smoking Naruto. The blonde Uzumaki licked his fingers and doused a burning lock of hair with an audible hiss.

"Really? Burning me? You really had to go there huh?" The Volcano Pokemon shrugged as Naruto exhaled a black smoke cloud from his mouth.

Mikoto chuckled as she watched the two interact before turning back to her son.

"Well, Sasuke-chan...time to show me what you can do. You're an Uchiha and my son so I wouldn't expect anything less than your very best." Mikoto then grinned widely as she went into 'battle mode'. "Let's go, Gyarados!"

Sasuke and Feraligatr glanced upwards as the towering serpent roared once it materialized from its Pokeball. Sasuke reached to his belt and took out a Pokeball, increasing its size with the press of a button.

"Alright, Rhydon...I choose you!" The Drill Pokemon stamped its feet on the ground, shaking the fixed battleground as it was fixed yesterday after Naruto's battle. Gyarados and Mikoto remained stationary, but Naruto and Typhlosion were flailing around as they aimed to regain their balance.

"Your Rhydon is very strong, Sasuke-chan. But let's see how it handles against this...Gyarados use Dragon Pulse!" The dragon-like Pokemon inhaled deeply, a vortex of purple and silver light condensing in its jaws before it was released. The powerful pulse of energy raced towards Rhydon.

"Knock it aside with Hammer Arm, then follow up with Stone Edge!" Mikoto and Gyarados looked on with surprise as Rhydon's right arm glowed white before punching aside the Dragon-type move. The Dragon Pulse veered out of the way and crashed into the wall of the gym before Rhydon slammed its left arm down on the ground. The earth cracked and quaked before numerous rock shards burst out of the ground. Rhydon spun and sent all the rock shards flying at Gyarados with its tail and the super effective move scored home. Gyarados roared in pain.

"Use Twister!" The violent wind circulation system struck Rhydon head on, injuring it, but Rhydon stood strong as its heavy weight and dense armour-like skin protected it from the attack.

"Use Stone Edge!" Sasuke ordered.

"Counter it with Dragon Pulse!"

The vortex of violet-silver energy washed over the Stone Edge attack and struck Rhydon hard in the stomach. The Rock-Ground type skidded backwards a few feet, but stopped just next to Sasuke.

"Now Gyarados, use Dragon Dance and then Dragon Pulse!" Suddenly, Gyarados began to flail about, doing intricate, yet wild looking movements. As it finished the set of movements, it took a deep breath and a larger, more powerful Dragon Pulse attack raced towards the Drill Pokemon.

"Rhydon, quick, use Hammer Arm to deflect it!" Rhydon's arms glowed white before it thrusted the glowing appendages forward. With a roar, Rhydon met the attack of the Atrocious Pokemon. A shockwave caused the ground beneath them to crack and Rhydon was sent skidding backwards.

"Multitask, use Stone Edge!" Rhydon nodded and stamped the ground with its feet as it continued to hold off the Dragon Pulse. The ground began to shake and shatter before numerous shards of stone rocketed out of the ground beneath Gyarados's body, scoring slash marks and dirt marks all over the wounded dual type Pokemon. This resulted in the Dragon Pulse dissipating with a large shockwave that caused Rhydon to be sent to the ground, but in the end Gyarados was one who was truly sent down as the Stone Edge attack knocked it out.

"I can see you have trained your Rhydon well, Sasuke-chan. To multitask moves is not exactly an easy task and I commend you for it. You truly are a Pokemon training genius just like your..." Mikoto paused and frowned as a sadness flashed across her face. Sasuke snarled as he knew the ending word to that sentence, but he calmed himself. Both Uchihas knew now was not the time to open old wounds and with that, Mikoto returned Gyarados to its ball.

"Alright, Dragonair...take down that Rhydon!" Mikoto ordered as she threw the Pokeball. The serpentine Pokemon emerged from its confinement and sped forth with amazing agility.

"Rhydon, let's take down that Pokemon quickly...use Horn Drill!" Sasuke's Pokemon charged forth, the horn on the end of its nose spinning rapidly.

"Dragon Pulse and then Aqua Tail!" The Dragon Pokemon nodded to its trainers orders. The vortex of energy rocketed from the tip of Dragonair's horn and clashed with the Rhydon's rotating drill. The two attacks fought each other for dominance before a small explosion erupted from the point of collision sending Rhydon back, however Dragonair took advantage of this and burst through the smokescreen and lashed out with its water covered tail.

The Aqua Tail attack struck Rhydon hard in the chest before another slammed down on its skull. A final Aqua Tail strike to the chine sent Rhydon soaring into the air before it fell to the ground unconscious. Sasuke returned his Pokemon and sent out Sneasel. The small Pokemon's claws twitched with anticipation to strike as it glared at the Dragon-type before it.

"Going for type advantage I see. Well...I'll show you that type does not always matter, Sasuke-chan. Dragonair, use Dragon Pulse!" The dragon-type attack flew forth from Dragonair's mouth and Sneasel suddenly vanished from view, avoiding the attack.

"Faint Attack!" Sasuke yelled as Sneasel suddenly reappeared behind Dragonair. Mikoto and Dragonair were in awe at how fast the small Pokemon could move. Sneasel then lashed out with its claws, digging into the flesh of Dragonair causing lines of red to coat its back.

"Send it back with Aqua Tail!" The water-type move struck Sneasel and sent it airborne. "Now follow up with Thunder Wave!" Dragonair released a bolt of pale yellow electricity that struck the Ice/Dark type causing its muscles to contract and relax at random intervals as it was paralyzed. Sneasel managed to regain mobility in the end as it flipped and landed on the ground.

"Use Faint Attack and then Icy Wind!" Sneasel nodded.

"Snea..sel!" It vanished from view and appeared to Dragonair's left. A blast of cold wind struck Dragonair head on, damaging it greatly due to the move being super effective. Dragonair turned to attack its opponent only to find Sneasel had vanished once more.

"Above you!" Mikoto exclaimed. However, Sneasel had already attack with the Icy Wind and a thin layer of frost covered the Dragon Pokemon's head.  
>Sneasel then dropped down, claws shining like silver.<p>

"METAL CLAW!"

"SNEASEL!" Sasuke's Pokemon cried out as it slammed the Steel-type move against its opponent's skull. Dragonair's head was forced downward from the force of the impact and was slightly disoriented. Dragonair shook its head as its defense was lowered from the strike. Sneasel wiped the small amount of sweat from its brow as the intense heat from the gym's lava lake was beginning to get to it.

"Now use Icy Wind once more." Sneasel nodded, but as it took a deep breath to attack, sparks of electricity coursed through its body and it was paralyzed. "Kuso, not now."

"You know, your Otou-san always criticized me for having a non-offensive move like Thunder Wave in my Dragonair's attack list. So now you know why I kept it, Sasuke-chan. Dragonair use Dragon Pulse!" The paralyzed Pokemon could only stare in shock and fear as Dragonair charged up its attack.

"Sneasel, come on...MOVE!" He ordered, but it was too late as his Pokemon was struck with the powerful Dragon-type move at point blank range. Sneasel gritted its teeth in effort to prevent from being forced backwards by the energy vortex, but it was too much for the smaller Pokemon. Sneasel released a cry of pain as it was sent through the air and then crashed down at Sasuke's feet.

"As much as I commend your Pokemon's strength, Sasuke-chan..." Mikoto spoke with a serious tone, "you should have realized that my gym, since it contains a lake of lava, would work to cause a disadvantage to your Pokemon's performance as well. Sneasel are not used to such high temperatures." Sasuke gritted his teeth as he returned his Pokemon. He threw put his next Pokemon to the battlefield.

"Rapidash, use Take Down and then use Fire Blast!" The evolved form of Ponyta landed on the ground and launched itself forward with amazing speed, stabbing its horn against the Dragon Pokemon's skin. A deep wound bled as the horn was removed from the flesh, Rapidash wincing slightly as the recoil damage from Take Down took effect, but it powered through and then a blast of red-orange flame engulfed the Dragon-type. Dragonair released a cry of pain as it rolled on the ground, inflicted by a Burn status, attempting to stop itself from burning.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Pulse!" Dragonair complied with the order as the flames vanished. It followed Mikoto's command and reared its head back as energy accumulated at the tip of its horn.

"Rapidash, use Bounce to dodge!" Rapidash watched as Dragonair's attack was launched at it, but at the last second, the fire-type leaped high into the air, flipping as it reached the peak of its jump. Then, it began its descent. The hard hooves of Rapidash slammed down on Dragonair's wounded form sending it into the ground. Rapidash stood atop the downed Pokemon, its hoof resting painfully atop its head to keep it grounded.

"Dragonair!" Mikoto yelled in alarm.

"Too late, Kaa-san. Rapidash use Fire Blast!" The powerful fire-type move crashed down on Dragonair and with its form being held down, Dragonair could do nothing to stop the attack...or so Sasuke and Rapidash thought. Dragonair's tail suddenly wrapped itself around Rapidash's hind legs and yanked them out from underneath it. Rapidash released a whinny of surprise just as Sasuke let loose a gasp. Dragonair's burning and slightly bleeding form rose up. Its tail doing the same.

"Now slam Rapidash into the ground and then use Aqua Tail!" Rapidash suddenly found itself airborne and the world blurred around it. White hot pain exploded throughout its body as it impacted with the earth. The gym floor cracked once more and Mikoto realized she would have to repair this thing again.

'I really need something other than stone to make this battlefield.' She sweatdropped as she saw more cracks form on the ground from Dragonair's onslaught of tail slams. With one final tail slam, Rapidash was now lying on the ground in pain, but it was soon put out of its misery as an Aqua Tail crashed down on its body.

"RAPIDASH!" The Fire Horse Pokemon released a loud whinny of pain before it blacked out. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he saw Dragonair's battered form still standing tall. Returning Rapidash to the ball, Sasuke held out his fourth Pokeball.

"Gengar, end this battle. Use Shadow Ball!" The final evolution of Gastly appeared from its Pokeball and launched forward a glob of dark energy. Dragonair was caught off guard by how quick the attack had formed and had been used. A strike to the stab wound where Rapidash had first hit it sent it writhing on the ground it pain before another Shadow Ball exploded against its body. Two more Shadow Balls ended the Pokemon's will to fight as it fell unconscious.

"Dragonair, you did well. Return!" Mikoto said as she withdrew her Pokemon. "Sasuke...you are a great trainer, better than I had ever thought you would become. I'm sure Fugaku-kun and Itachi would be proud to see the man you have become."

"Don't utter their names to me! My Otou-san didn't give one shit about me, only focusing on Itachi and then when I finally get to go become a trainer, Itachi just disappears and he never was there for me. I had no one for me when you left to come back here, Okaa-chan...I had to become strong on my own with no one to help me!" Sasuke gritted his teeth, his bangs shadowing his face as he looked down at the ground.

"Sasuke...I...but you said you understood." Mikoto said. Naruto, Typhlosion and Feraligatr were looking at the younger Uchiha with confused expressions.

'Who is Itachi?' Naruto thought.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there with you during your final year before you graduated from the Academy to become a trainer, to help you along the way, but I have a responsibility as a gym leader. Both I and your Otou-san are gym leaders Sasuke and I couldn't help what happened to Itachi. I loved him too, Sasuke...I loved him so much, you saw how depressed I got when we found out he went missing." Sasuke frowned as he remembered. Guilt suddenly flooded him as he saw his mother's tears form at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect Itachi the way I was able to do with you and if I could have, I would have done anything to get him back...but it's too late for that Sasuke."

"Too late?! IT'S NEVER TOO LATE! ITACHI IS ALIVE...I KNOW IT! I WILL FIND ITACHI AND WHEN I DO, I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS AND THEN GET HIM TO TELL US WHY HE LEFT US...WHY HE LEFT ME! MY OWN BROTHER, YOUR SON...ABANDONED US AND MY OWN FATHER DIDN'T EVEN REACT TO THE NEWS! HIS PRIDE AND JOY WAS GONE AND SUDDENLY I WAS FORCED UNDER THE PRESSURE OF BEING THE PRODIGAL SON OF UCHIHA! I..."

"SASUKE!" Mikoto roared, slamming her boots down on the ground, her dark eyes blazing with rage, sorrow and regret. "Stop being selfish. You're starting to make this about yourself now. Itachi disappeared, yes. You became pressured by your Otou-san to live up to the expectations of Itachi and yes I wasn't able to help you through that because I wasn't around sometimes, but your father did react to Itachi's disappearance. You may not have known it, but the entire Uchiha Police Force in Kanto AND Johto had banded together to search for Itachi for a whole two years. They gave up after a few weeks into the third year of searching. Itachi was never found, Sasuke. I know it's hard for you, but you have to move on Sasuke...and if I have to beat you to get you to accept the fact that you need to, then I will."

"You want me to forget about Itachi...well then...guess you will have to go with your latter option." Sasuke growled as Gengar floated next to him. Despite being a cause of fear and a Ghost-type Pokemon, Gengar couldn't help but feel a bit scared of its trainer.

"Geng..gar?" The Ghost-type spoke with a deep frown and a fearful look in its eyes. Mikoto nodded as a serious expression crossed her face.

"Very well, my son. Then I will go all out then, go...Charizard!"

"CHAAAAR!" The Flame Pokemon cried out as it appeared in a flash of white.

"Charizard? Since when...but don't you have the same team you used against Naruto?" Sasuke asked in surprise. Mikoto smirked.

"Now, now Sasuke-chan, you don't think I'd let you take advantage just because I showed you a few members of my team. Like you...I have more than just the Pokemon I have on my person. Now Charizard, take down Gengar, use Shadow Claw!" Charizard sped towards Gengar, its claws coated in shadow.

"Gengar, go under the ground and then use Shadow Ball!" Gengar dove down, using its power of intangibility to phase through the earth. Charizard's claws touched down just as Gengar vanished, causing the ground to split apart slightly due to the force. Gengar then appeared directly beneath Charizard's body, between its legs and fired the Shadow Ball.

"Geeeng...GAR!' Charizard roared in pain as it was struck.

"Use Air Slash!" Charizard flapped its wings as it spun around and an arc of wind sped towards Gengar, striking it hard in the face. "Now follow up with Dragon Claw!"

Red flames coated Charizard's claws as it charged Gengar. "Gengar, dodge it!" Gengar used its speed and agility to avoid the strikes from Charizard's claws, said Flame Pokemon growing very annoyed as its attacks were not hitting the Ghost type.

"Now use, Hypnosis!" Gengar's eyes glowed red as it aimed to put Charizard to sleep.

"Charizard, close you eyes and then use Air Slash!" The Pokemon's eyes shut tightly, preventing Hypnosis from working and then a powerful arc of wind struck Gengar sending it flying through the air.

"Now follow up with Fire Fang!" With a roar, Charizard's jaws became filled with red-orange flame and it bit down on Gengar's form. The Ghost type released a cry of pain as the fangs of the Flame Pokemon dug into its body and a small explosion of red formed as the flames engulfed it.

"Gengar, come on...don't give up! Use Shadow Ball!" The spheroid of shadow struck Charizard in the stomach sending it skidding backwards, but Charizard powered through, claw engulfed in red flame.

"FINISH IT CHARIZARD...USE DRAGON CLAW!" The claws slashed Gengar, leaving trails of red flame against its body. Gengar released a gasp of pain before it fell to the ground from Charizard striking it once more for good measure, a small crater forming from its impact. Charizard roared in victory before turning to face Sasuke.

Naruto and Typhlosion stared in awe at the battle.

"I never knew Mikoto-san could be so strong. I think we lucked out when we went first. This Charizard is way stronger than Ruby's too."

"Typhlosion." The Volcano Pokemon agreed.

"Sasuke growled as he took out the Great Ball from his belt.

"That's it...now I'm mad. GO...GYARADOS!" The shiny Gyarados appeared in a flash of blue light and its scales sparkled for a moment before it loomed over Charizard.

"N-N-Nani?! A Red Gyarados?!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump!"

"Charizard, cut it down the middle with Air Slash!" The arc of wind sliced through the super effective move, causing water to pool on either side of the Fire/Flying type.

"Now use Shadow Claw!"

"Gyarados block it with your tail and then use Hydro Pump again!" Gyarados raised its large tail, wincing slightly as Charizard's claws sliced its flesh, but it then whacked the Flame Pokemon downwards. Mikoto's Charizard roared in pain as it met the ground and its eyes widened when Gyarados loomed over it, its shadow covering its entire form. Gyarados roared as it Intimidate ability finally kicked it.

A voluminous blast of water erupted from Red Gyarados's mouth and struck Charizard with enough force to cause a crater in the gym floor.

"CHARIZARD!" The fire type was knocked out from the super effective move and Mikoto quickly returned her Pokemon to its ball.

"Such strength, that Gyarados has to be the one ROOT had when the forced the Magikarp to evolve in the Lake of Rage. Izuna told me about it, but I refused to believe him, to believe that such a monstrosity of a Pokemon could exist and to think...my own son would be the one to catch and tame the beast."

Gyarados roared loudly as Mikoto drew her final Pokeball.

"Your Gyarados is indeed powerful my son...but I will put an end to this. Though Kingdra is my partner, I'm afraid I will have to resort to something much stronger to put down your Gyarados, Sasuke." Sasuke, Naruto, Typhlosion, Feraligatr and Gyarados all looked in confusion as Mikoto pulled out an Ultra Ball.

"Behold, my final Pokemon." Mikoto said as she tossed the high grade Pokeball into the air. With a flash of yellow, the Pokemon's form emerged on the battlefield. The light died down to reveal the Pokemon that would be the one to take down Sasuke's Red Gyarados.

"No way!" Sasuke gasped.

"Wow...we really lucked out. We really, REALLY lucked out." Naruto said as he looked at Mikoto's final Pokemon. Typhlosion nodded dumbly.

"Dragonite...use Thunder!"

"Gyarados counter with Thunder!"

Both Pokemon let loose the powerful electric type moves and a massive explosion of electricity occurred. Dragonite flew up to Gyarados's face and let loose a stream of green flames.

"Dragonbreath!" Mikoto commanded. Gyarados tumbled backwards, but it refused to go down.

"Use Blizzard, Gyarados!" The blast of freezing wind zoomed towards the Dragon-type.

"Hell no, Dragonite use your speed to dodge it!" A sonic boom formed as Dragonite used the speed to move as fast as a supersonic jet and avoided the attack. It then appeared above Gyarados and the Atrocious Pokemon and Sasuke watched as a beam of orange-yellow energy descended upon it.

"Counter with your own Hyper Beam!" Sasuke yelled. Gyarados did as it was told and the blasts collided with terrific force, a shockwave forming as a result. Both Pokemon stared down at one another, recharging their energy due to the after effects of Hyper Beam.

"I will never forget. If I forget, I will lose my drive, Itachi has been the reason for me becoming a trainer and my becoming stronger. I will NOT GIVE UP ON MY BROTHER! GYARADOS USE BLIZZARD!"

The Red Gyarados released a deafening roar before spouting the freezing winds and ice particles from its jaws.

"Dragonite, use Safeguard!" A green glow surrounded Dragonite's form before it charged towards the oncoming Blizzard attack. "Now use Dragon Claw!"

"No way, don't tell she's going to..." Naruto and Typhlosion watched in awe along with Sasuke and Feraligatr as Mikoto's Pokemon punched through the Blizzard attack with its Dragon Claw attack. The crimson flame encased claws stabbed through the attack with each punching motion Dragonite made and the Safeguard surrounding its body acted in a fashion that protected it from being frozen over from the effects of Blizzard.

In the end, Dragonite finally dispersed the Blizzard attack and scored a powerful slash across Gyarados's body sending it to the ground. Gyarados lashed out with its tail, slamming Dragonite into the ground before reflexively firing off a Fire Blast attack. Dragonite roared in pain as its body was burned. Flying towards its opponent, Dragonite unleashed a torrent of green flames and the dragonbreath attack smashed into Gyarados's rising form. The Shiny Pokemon held its own however, and with a roar, it fired a large torrent of water. Hydro Pump slammed into the ground as Dragonite avoided it, veering to the side to avoid another blast of pressurized water. Performing a loop-de-loop, the Dragon Pokemon dodged the third Hydro Pump attack only to be struck by a Thunder upon reaching the end of said aerial maneuver. Dragonite grunted in pain, but countered with a Hyper Beam. Gyarados let loose its own Hyper Beam and the two energy blasts collided in an epic struggle for supremacy.

A large smoke cloud resulted from the effects of the energy blasts finding their breaking points, but Dragonite, being smaller, faster and no doubt, stronger, flew through the smoke cloud and crashed head first against Gyarados's body. It then spun to build up momentum and unleashed a powerful Dragon CLaw strike in the form of an uppercut, hitting Gyarados in the jaw. Gyarados's head snapped upwards from the force, but countered with a tail strike. Dragonite leaned back to avoid being struck, but Gyarados suddenly slammed a strong physical strike with its head. Dragonite held out its arms and caught the strike, but the force and the momentum of it all caused Dragonite to form small cracks in the floor as it met it. Gyarados continued to try and force its weight upon its opponent, more cracks forming and Dragonite's feet forming steadily growing holes in the ground.

"Dragonite, don't let it overpower you! Twist it!" Dragonite's eyes blazed with determination and strength and its began to lean to the side and then the other. Continuous sets of these types of movements resulted in Naruto and Sasuke seeing what she was doing.

"DRAAAAAGONITE!" The Dragon Pokemon gave one final movement, putting all its strength into the move, utilizing the strength in its arms and the gathered kinetic energy from the continuous leaning-like movements. Gyarados suddenly found itself in the air and began to tumble through it before Dragonite's steady grip on it resulted in it slamming heavily into the ground.

"She utilized the momentum from Dragonite's twisting movements and used the gathered kinetic energy to give Dragonite enough pull that, when in conjunction with its strength would allow it to force Gyarados to the ground. Okaa-san, you really are a strong trainer." Sasuke gaped at his gym leader mother.

"Such power...I knew Dragon types were said to be strong, but to knock down Gyarados like that is just unreal!" Naruto exclaimed. Mikoto smirked as she heard Naruto's comment before turning to see Gyarados rise up from the ground.

"Naruto-kun, you think this is the limit to Dragonite's strength, well I assure you...there is more where that came from. Dragonite, end this with Thunder!" Dragonite nodded as electricity sparked between its antennae. Its body curled up into a ball before it forcefully uncurled and a powerful thunderbolt rocketed from its body. With an echoing boom, similar to a thunderclap, the arc of yellow electricity fell down towards Gyarados and a large explosion formed as the electricity coursed through Gyarados's body. When the explosion died down, Gyarados was shown to be knocked out and smoking from the its flesh being superheated.

"Sugoi." Naruto whispered.

"Typhlo Sion." The Volcano Pokemon nodded its head in agreement. Sasuke gritted his teeth in rage and frustration.

"Kaa-san...you...GRAAAHHH!" Sasuke clutched his hair, probably on the edge of being ready to yank out his raven coloured locks. He looked up and looked at Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, get out there and crush that gecko." Dragonite did not take kindly to being called a mere gecko, its eye twitching at said remark.

"Sasuke, don't try to prolong this. Don't make me wound your pride more than I already have."

"If you know me so well Kaa-san then you should know that an Uchiha never surrenders until the battle is over. It is a greater wound to our pride to surrender than to just lose." He glared at the dragon tamer.

"Surrendering is an act of weakness and as long as there is a chance of winning, any chance at all...then continue fighting." Sasuke said. "Itachi was the one who taught me that." Mikoto's eyes widened as she heard that and suddenly she and Dragonite saw Feraligatr take off at speeds that were not what one would expect from a Pokemon of its size and nature.

"Dragonite use Dragon Claw!" Mikoto ordered. The dragon type complied and forelimb paws became encased in crimson flames, flickering into the form of a dragon's head for a moment.

"Feraligatr, dodge and use Aqua Tail!" Sasuke said. The Big Jaw Pokemon nodded and twisted on its heel, narrowly avoiding the attack and its tail suddenly became encased in a volume of water. The tail slammed into Dragonite's jaw sending it skidding sideways.

"Now use Blizzard!" A howling blizzard rocketed from Feraligatr's jaws, but Dragonite quickly lay on its stomach on the ground, avoiding the super effective move before it seemed to shoot off like a jet. A trail of dust marked it movements, but Feraligatr's vision kept it in its sights.

"Grab it and slam your knee into its face." Feraligatr held out its hands and its claws suddenly found the solid flesh of Dragonite, digging deeply into its scaled skin. Dragonite winced, but suddenly found the world beginning to spin as Feraligatr's hard knee joint found its chin, the two meeting in a hard collision. Dragonite stumbled backwards, but only a lucky stumble that sent it sprawling on its back saved it from a Blizzard strike.

"Of all the...You're lucky Okaa-san." Sasuke said. Mikoto didn't deny it, her Dragonite would have lost with that hit, but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Dragonite, recover your bearings and use Dragon Claw!" With a burst of speed, Dragonite avoided another Blizzard attack and then appeared in Feraligatr's face and plunged it crimson flame covered claws forward. Feraligatr coughed up a slight amount of blood and spittle from the attack as it struck its stomach.

"Uppercut and then a tail strike to send it skyward!" Dragonite followed Mikoto's commands. Feraligatr now seemed to float in midair, gravity refusing to take hold for a small moment, but Dragonite refused the Big Jaw Pokemon's pleasure to meet the ground, striking another Dragon Claw attack to the back.

"Now slam it down and then Hyper Beam!" Dragonite hit another Dragon Claw to Feraligatr, sending it even higher into the air before zooming around its opponent. It flapped its wings, gaining altitude before making a small sonic boom as it broke the sound barrier with its descent. Feraligatr zoomed towards the ground.

"Use Aqua Tail to cushion your landing!" Sasuke ordered, but Feraligatr was coming down at too fast a speed in order for it to carry out its trainer's command. A crater formed in the battlefield and suddenly Feraligatr was seemingly blinded by a golden flash. Squinting, the Big Jaw Pokemon looked up, only for its eyes to widen as it saw the glory of Hyper Beam descend towards it.

"Feraligatr...use Hydro Cannon!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke's eyes suddenly shone with a blue light, his coal coloured eyes replaced with a shade of blue that put Naruto's own sapphire orbs to shame. Feraligatr gained a blue aura around its body as the kanji for 'Water' on Sasuke's bracelet shone. Feraligatr struggled to its feet, despite the power of Hydro Cannon and Torrent flowing through its body. With a final roar, the Big Jaw Pokemon reared up on its hind legs. Staring up at the Hyper Beam for a fleeting second, it released the pent up power within its body.

A powerful blast of water shot forth, equal in size to the blast of flame that was formed from Typhlosion's own Blast Burn in the previous battle. The two powerful moves clashed in an epic shockwave that rocked the earth.

Mikoto chuckled as she watched her son's eyes blaze with the want to win, the want to prove her wrong about needing to forget Itachi. With that thought, the Uchiha matriarch frowned. The Dragon gym leader looked up at her Pokemon which was still firing off its Hyper Beam at full steam in order to hold off the Hydro Cannon attack.

"DRAGONITE...FALL!" Dragonite's eyes glanced backwards at its trainer with a wary look in its eyes. However, the confident nod from its trainer was all that it needed and with that...it cancelled the Hyper Beam.

"WHAT THE...?!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw that and the momentum of Hydro Cannon carried itself towards the Dragon-type with amazing speed. However, to both trainer and Pokemon's horror...Dragonite released a sonic boom...vanishing into the air with a blur of speed. The Hydro Cannon blasted through the gym's ceiling and Mikoto watched it amazement as the attack caused a large portion of the gym roof to collapse into the lava lake below their feet.

She then turned back and her son fell to his knees, Feraligatr falling to all-fours. The Big Jaw Pokemon was spent and Sasuke was watching his Pokemon appearing as if it were kneeling before Dragonite as it appeared in front of his partner.

"Gomen nasai, Sasuke...but you have lost. Dragonite...Dragon Claw and finish it." She stated with a cold tone of voice that made Naruto and Typhlosion wince. Raising its claws, Dragonite brought them down on the frozen Feraligatr's form, not being able to move out of the effects of Hydro Cannon, but in both it and its trainer's eyes it was shown that neither of them would have made a move to counter Dragonite's strike. Sasuke was too much lost in the defeat he had felt upon seeing Hydro Cannon miss and Feraligatr was in too much shock at having done so much only for it to fall in the end.

The red eyes of Feraligatr stared at the black eyes of the Dragon-type. Crimson flames met its vision before it all went black. The world seemed to stand still. The breeze stopped blowing, lava stopped bubbling, breaths refused to be made audible. Sasuke's bangs covered his eyes, shadowing them from view and his arms hung limply at his sides, still on his knees. Feraligatr lay unconscious at the feet of Dragonite and Typhlosion and Naruto could only stare in shock at what just occurred.

It was an event they never thought would have occurred so soon into the journey. For months, he had battled his hardest, trained his Pokemon to the best they could be at this point and then some. But it seemed that it was all for naught, for the unthinkable had just happened before their very eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha...had lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<br>**

"Sasuke! Oi, you in there?!" Naruto yelled out to his best friend and rival. Mikoto, Naruto and Typhlosion all stood outside Sasuke's original bedroom from before he and his family had moved to New Bark Town. Mikoto had invited Naruto and his Pokemon to stay with her and her son as long as they wished. However, as soon as they had arrived to the large house that Mikoto occupied alongside her few servants, Sasuke and Feraligatr immediately went up the stairs. A loud SLAM indicating he had gone to his room, most likely locking the door.

The only times Sasuke had even left was to use the bathroom and to get something to eat, but other than that, he simply did what he had to and then went back to brooding over his humiliating loss to his mother. The loss that occurred in front of the person he saw as his rival and best friend and the loss that made him feel guilty for failing his partner Pokemon in the way he did.

For two days this had occurred and Sasuke still rarely left his room and Mikoto and Naruto were beginning to get slightly worried.

"Sasuke-chan, please open the door." Mikoto told her son.

On the other side of the door, Sasuke was leaning up against it with his back against the door. He slumped down and rested his head on his knees. Feraligatr crawled over to its trainer's side and rested its head on his lap. Sasuke let loose a small smile as he patted his partner Pokemon's head.

"You're the only one who understands me." He muttered, a low growl was the Big Jaw Pokemon's response. As he ignored the periodic calls of his, something he won't admit to, best friend, and his mother, he gazed to the side and looked at a small picture frame at the side of his bed. In it was a picture of a younger Sasuke, around eight years old, standing next to an older looking boy who appeared to be about thirteen. The teenager had long black hair, slightly tanned skin and wore a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the left shoulder. An Umbreon sat between the two boys.

The Umbreon was the Pokemon that belonged to Sasuke's older brother, the boy in the picture, Itachi Uchiha.

"That was the last time I ever saw you, onii-chan." Sasuke muttered. "We came here when you took the year off from your graduation from the Academy. Kaa-chan took us here to visit our old home and we took this picture here with Umbreon."

Feraligatr glanced up at its trainer from said trainer's lap, observing the nostalgic and sad look on his face. Feraligatr rose up and growled at Sasuke. The young Uchiha raised an eyebrow as Feraligatr released a series of roars, growls and snarls before raising its arms and patting of its biceps. A serious look then crossed its face and Sasuke blinked at the Pokemon.

"You say that you will get stronger. Strong enough to beat Kaa-chan...correct?" He asked to be sure of his translation. Feraligatr nodded, its trainer was getting better at understanding it. "But how are we supposed to do that when I couldn't beat Kaa-chan, but the dobe did." Sasuke froze at that and his eyes narrowed as the image of his laughing rival came into his mind's eye.

"The dobe. He was always weaker, less prepared for battles and was even a failure at mock battles...but now..." Sasuke tightened his hands into fists. "Now he has surpassed me...an Uchiha. I...I refuse to accept that baka surpassed me. I'm the stronger one, I will always be stronger no matter what. I need to assure myself of this. I need to get stronger, to find him...to find Itachi and beat him in a battle. When Itachi left, I vowed to become just as strong, if not stronger than he was when he was a trainer. I did as well as he did, coming first in all my examinations and acing battle portions. I was seen as a prodigy with just as much talent as onii-chan. He disappeared and then...I was buried underneath the feeling of loss only for it to be replaced with hatred and betrayal. Kaa-chan says to ignore Itachi's gone...that I need to move on. She's right, women are odd like that, being almost always right." Sasuke looked up at the ceiling fan, just watching the rotating blades as they cast their light breeze down upon him.

"But I can't forget Itachi...nor can I forget the day my life began to take a turn after that day."

"The day I met that dobe. The blonde loudmouth who claimed he would be the Pokemon Champion of the Johto-Kanto continent and a Pokemon Master. That baka, to think he actually tried to out-do me. Naruto, no matter what people told him, he kept his spirits high and though he hid it, I knew he was smart, however after years of not seeing that intelligence I began to think that he was the dobe that he portrayed himself to be. I wouldn't even give him the time of day and now look at me...I see him as my equal, my rival...and my best friend. And now that friend is the one who stands in my way as an obstacle who is hindering my progress in achieving my goal." The black haired boy gritted his teeth. "I should have been the one to win the gym battle. I should have been the one to attain such strength. I hate it. I hate that he got so strong, I hate that he was the one who defeated Okaa-chan, my own flesh and blood, instead of me."

"I hate that dobe. Naruto Uzumaki, you are a thorn in my side and I must prove myself. I will prove that though we are rivals and supposed equals I will always be your better. I will always be the superior trainer...for I am an Uchiha." Sasuke stood up and looked at Feraligatr. The Big Jaw Pokemon and the Uchiha exchanged words without saying them.

The two nodded to each other and Sasuke turned around before unlocking his door and opening it. Mikoto, Naruto and Typhlosion were just about to head down the stairs to the kitchen when they heard the door open.

"Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto smiled at her son.

"Yo teme, you had us worried for a second there. So you lost, big deal, you'll win next time and kick this woman's ass." A slap to the head followed his words. "Itai, itai, itai. What was that for, Mikoto-saaaan?!" Naruto whined, rubbing his head. Mikoto gave a seemingly playful glare at the blonde.

"You may be Kushina-chan's son and my guest, but as a guest you will not be permitted to say those kinds of words within my house." Naruto shrunk away as the demonic aura that lined Mikoto's form appeared.

"Hai, Mikoto-san." There was a sudden silence as all dialogue left their throats and now Sasuke and Feraligatr had ventured a few paces so that they now stood in front of Naruto and Typhlosion.

"Hmmm? What do you want, teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up from the floor with a serious look in his eyes. Naruto took a slight step back from the look in Sasuke's coal coloured irises and gulped lightly.

"Naruto...I want to battle you." Sasuke said.

**(A/N: And that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. The battle seemed a bit even in my opinion so I hope that I was able to satisfy your want for battle in these chapters. Yes, Sasuke lost. Shocking isn't it? I didn't want to have it be a repeat of victories all the time. For the past three badges, Naruto and Sasuke had won all of their battles and attained the gym badges they needed. However, a reviewer had pointed out that if Sasuke lost that I would be able to make this kind of situation. The situation in which I would be able to bring back a bit of the old Sasuke and mix in the personality of the young Sasuke who admired and loved his brother, Itachi. **

**I hope the battle between Sasuke and his mom wasn't too long or short in certain cases because Pokemon battles are rather hard to write you know. I'm better at making fight scenes with good, old fashioned hand to hand combat, but I find Pokemon battles are pretty fun to make. I can defy physics in more ways than one when I use super powered biological creatures created by a giant god Pokemon that shaped the universe with its 1000 arms.  
><strong>

**Now then, the next chapter will be a battle between Naruto and Sasuke. However, I want to ask you readers if you all will prefer a full six on six for this battle or just a one on one between Typhlosion and Feraligatr. Answer this in your reviews. Also, in the next chapter, Naruto will be informed of the situation that is known as Itachi Uchiha so we'll be going back in time for a bit in the next chapter from the birth of Sasuke where Itachi helped raised his little otouto, to the point where Itachi began his journey to become a Pokemon trainer and ending at the point of Itachi's disappearance and alleged death.  
><strong>

**Now, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I again apologize for the late update. Please remember to answer the question for the Naruto vs. Sasuke battle in the next chapter. One-on-one (Typhlosion vs. Feraligatr) or Six-on-Six full out battle and prepare for the next exciting chapter of Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 23: Itachi Uchiha.  
><strong>

**Review, Review, Review!)  
><strong>

**Pokedex: Seen-147**

**Caught-99**

**Character Bio: Mikoto Uchiha  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Black**

**Hair Colour: Black  
><strong>

**About: Mikoto Uchiha is the mother of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha and the wife of Fugaku Uchiha, the gym leader of the Cinnibar Island gym. Mikoto is a dragon-type specialist as she, along with many other Uchiha, grew up with the skills to tame dragon-type Pokemon. However, it has been known that other Uchiha have had exexemplary skills wielding fire-types. She is considered a prodigy with Dragon-types, but despite her great skill, the village elder who lives within the Dragon's Den has refused to give her the title of Dragon Master for quite some time. Her most powerful Pokemon and her partner, was a small Horsea which she found within the Dragon's Den and raised it to become the powerful Kingdra it is now. When she was pregnant with Itachi, she had moved to New Bark Town to let her son learn to be a Pokemon trainer at the academy in said town. She remained their for many years, especially when Sasuke was born and Itachi had gone off on his journey. When Sasuke was 8, Itachi had somehow disappeared and Mikoto and Sasuke were heartbroken. Mikoto became depressed and she had decided to bury her sorrows of her lost son within her work. When Sasuke turned eleven, she told him how she had to return to the gym and take her place as the gym leader once more and Sasuke understood, and Mikoto left. It was shown that her power hadn't faltered in the least as she had a near constant stream of victories against challengers even beating people so badly that they were sent home crying. Her current winning streak recently came to an end as she was defeated by the son of her long-time childhood friend and rival, Kushina Uzumaki. **

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Dragonair(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Furret(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Jigglypuff(Male)

Vulpix(Female)

Pikachu(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	23. Chapter 23:Itachi Uchiha

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 23: Itachi Uchiha

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! **

* * *

><p><strong>Blackthorn City-<strong> **Mikoto's House**

Naruto stared in shock as he looked into his rival's eyes.

"N-N-Nani? You want to battle...me?" He pointed at himself. Sasuke and Feraligatr nodded.

"Hai. Though Okaa-chan's team was stronger than the one she used against you...you were the one that managed a win instead of me. I need to assure myself of something. I need to know where I stand in this rivalry." Sasuke explained. "I need to know how strong I really am and how much I need to improve before I find Itachi."

Naruto looked at Mikoto who was looking back at the blonde, confusion and shock written all across her face. The blonde turned to the Volcano Pokemon that stood next to him. The blue eyed blonde looked at the crimson eyed fire-type.

"Ty." The Pokemon gave a nod of approval. Naruto's eyes slowly closed before he breathed out a sigh. His sapphire orbs snapped back open as he turned back to face Sasuke.

"You want to fight me so badly, Sasuke. Fine, I'll take you on."

"Matteo, Naruto, Sasuke...you don't have to fight." The two pre-teens turned to the older woman with fierce looks in their eyes. Mikoto's mind suddenly flashed back to when she was a trainer, the faces of her and Kushina facing each other with similar looks on their faces when they had fought in the Pokemon League thirty years ago. Mikoto fired looks back and forth between the two boys, silently pleading with them not to perform this unnecessary fight.

The two shook their heads along with their partner Pokemon.

"Please, Mikoto-san. Understand that Sasuke needs to do this. I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I even I know that certain things can only be resolved through conflict." Naruto turned to his rival. "When and where?"

"Now and on Route 44. We'll battle outside of the city."

The blonde nodded and he and Typhlosion headed down the stairs, Sasuke and Feraligatr following. Mikoto could only stare at their retreating backs, unmoving, unblinking. It was only when the door slammed shut, marking their exit, that she snapped out of her stupor. Mikoto looked down at the floor, her hands unconsciously fiddling with the hem of her black dress. Mikoto gave a sad smile as she glanced at Sasuke's bedside table. More specifically, at the picture of Itachi, Sasuke and Umbreon, focusing intently on the elder Uchiha brother.

"Itachi...you would be proud to see how your brother is doing right now. Sasuke...he really has grown up, hasn't he?" She asked the picture.

There was no response.

* * *

><p><strong>Route 44 <strong>

Following the path outside of Blackthorn City, Sasuke, Feraligatr, Naruto and Typhlosion emerged at Route 44. Sasuke had his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked beside his partner Pokemon. The reptilian Water-type looked at its trainer with concerned crimson eyes.

"Gatr Feraligatr?"

"I'm fine, Feraligatr." He muttered to the fully evolved form of Totodile. He then paused as he observed the area. They were in the grass covered area of the route, a flowing river passing by their forms which divided the route into two halves. A single wooden bridge hung over the river a little ways down the path, connecting the two halves of route 44's area.

"This part seems good enough." Sasuke mused before turning around. He unattached a Pokeball from his belt and clicked the centre button and said spheroid grew within his hand.

"You ready, dobe?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, teme." Naruto grinned cockily at his rival as he also took out a Pokeball. The two stared at each other with great intensity, neither one making a move. The wind blew through the air causing a few leaves and flowers to scatter. A single leaf deviated from the others and began to sway slowly before touching down in the centre of the two boys.

And the battle began.

"Go, Rhydon!"

"Heracross, I choose you!"

The Drill Pokemon and Horn Pokemon stood tall, emerging from their confines in simultaneous flashes of light.

"Hera...CROSS!" The Pokemon punched the air, bouncing on its feet, ready to fight. Rhydon stomped down on the ground causing it to shake slightly.

"Roooar!" The Ground/Rock type glared at its opponent, its horn rotating menacingly for a few seconds.

"Alright, Heracross use Brick Break!" Heracross's arms glowed with a white light before taking off, its wings buzzing furiously as it sped towards it opponent. Sasuke watched the Bug/Fighting type as Rhydon braced itself for its trainer's orders.

"Rhydon...Hammer Arm!" Sasuke said. Rhydon's own arms glowed with a white light before throwing them backwards and pushing them forward with terrifying force. A small shockwave erupted forth from the point of collision as both Pokemon clashed. Immediately, they split apart and began to duel with physical blows. Heracross and Rhydon exchanged numerous blows, each one being blocked or deflected by the other. Rhydon aimed for Heracross's skull, but the Horn Pokemon dodged to the left and aimed for a strike to the ribs, but Rhydon stepped out of the way and twisted. Its thick, heavy tail aimed to strike Heracross, but it was halted as Heracross raised its arms and took the blow head on. Skidding to the side, Heracross came to a halt only to find a shadow hovering over its form. Looking up, Heracross's eyes widened as Rhydon had both its arms raised, glowing white.

"RHY!" The Drill Pokemon roared as it brought down its powerful limbs. A dust cloud formed as Heracross performed a backhand spring to avoid the strike before bursting through the dust cloud, using it as cover. Rhydon's eyes widened before leaned back to avoid the strike. The uppercut to the chin missed, but Heracross had merely used it as a feint attack and lashed out with its other arm.

With a roar of pain, Rhydon found its face being met on the receiving end of Heracross's Brick Break blow. The ferocious right hook sent Rhydon skidding backward before the Drill Pokemon fell to one knee. The super effective move had done quite a bit of damage and then Heracross took off once more. Going into a loop-de-loop, Heracross vanished from view as it picked up speed.

"It's using Aerial Ace." Sasuke noted as he observed the battle field. The grass rustled and Sasuke saw his opening.

"Rhydon, straight in front of you...use Stone Edge!" Rhydon slammed its feet on the ground and numerous stone shards flew out of the ground, spiraling around their user. Rhydon then spun and sent the rock shards soaring with a flick of its tail. The stone shards then met the speeding Heracross who had now become visible as it was being continuously hit by the Rock-type move's ammunition. Heracross fell to the ground, but suddenly the earth began to shake and the force of the earth racked Heracross's body.

"Kuso...I hate Earthquake." Naruto growled as he watched his Pokemon struggle to rise. Rhydon then charged forth and shoulder tackled Heracross and put the dual type Pokemon out of commission. Naruto took out his Pokemon's ball and returned it.

"You did a good job, buddy. Now then...let's go, Quagsire!" The Water/Ground type blinked as it emerged from the Pokeball.

"Quaaaag." The Mud Fish Pokemon cried out.

"Quagsire, use Blizzard!" A blast of ice emerged from the Pokemon's mouth and froze over the grass, turning it into shining ice.

"Rhydon, use Stone Edge!" A flurry of stone shards were sent careening through the air, but Rhydon's eyes widened in shock as the Blizzard froze them over, taking away their momentum and causing them to fall to the ground as harmless as snow flakes. Rhydon then raised its arms in a protective way, but the super effective move did its job as it struck with terrific force. Rhydon was sent to the ground, covered in frost and unconscious.

"Rhydon, return." Sasuke held out his Pokeball and returned the Drill Pokemon before staring at the Mud Fish Pokemon with a calculating gaze.

'Given the fact that Saske has no Grass-type Pokemon, he can't use Feraligatr or Gyarados since those are his aces and knowing him, he wouldn't want to use them so soon. Maybe Gengar?' Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke tap his Pokeballs in thought. The young Uchiha then took out a Great Ball and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Go Gyarados!" The Atrocious Pokemon shone as it emerged in a flash of blue light.

"Nani?! Already?!"

"You need to expect the unexpected, Naruto. Just because I'm a logical person doesn't mean I shouldn't pull a trick out of my hat." Sasuke said as he looked at the frightened and surprised looks on his opponents' faces. Naruto gulped audibly as Gyarados's Intimidate ability kicked it, scaring both Quagsire and Naruto.

"Now Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!"

"Quagsire, use Blizzard on the grass and slide along it to avoid Hyper Beam!" Quagisre released the blast of ice and the grass became coated with a smooth coating of ice. Quagsire then jumped onto the ice and slid on its stomach at a high speed and out of the way of Hyper Beam, but the blast wave shattered some of the ice behind the Mud Fish Pokemon.

"Alright, it can't move since it has to recharge from Hyper Beam." Sasuke cursed as Naruto had stated that fact. "Now form a ramp with Blizzard to get in its face and use Yawn!"

"Quaaaagsire!" Quagsire released another blast of ice and made a ramp and flew up into the air via the ramp. The crimson Gyarados stared in Quagsire's blank face before Quagsire released a yawn, a small cloud of smoke drifitng through the air and hit Gyarados in the face. Gyarados's eyes gained a hazy look before regaining their ferocity.

"Slap it down with your tail and use Hyper Beam." Gyarados shook its head, ready to attack as it regained its strength from using Hyper Beam. The large tail of the serpentine Pokemon snaked its way to Quagsire's form and slammed it down on the ground. A small crater formed as Quagsire slammed through the ice on the ground and made an imprint in the earth.

"Use Blizzard to hold off the Hyper Beam!" Naruto ordered. The powerful Ice-type move impacted with Hyper Beam, but the larger Pokemon, due to having higher attack power, easily tore through it. Quagsire's eyes widened as the golden orange-yellow glow washed over its body before the Hyper Beam impacted with it. Quagsire was then sent through the air and through a nearby tree. The tree collapsed and Quagsire was unconscious.

The Red Gyarados released a roar of victory and Naruto returned Quagsire to its ball.

"Alright, Sasuke. You want to play rough, let's play rough. Amphoro use Thunderbolt!" The Light Pokemon appeared from its Pokeball, ready to fight and just as soon as it came out, it released the blast of electrical energy.

"Gyarados, dodge it!" However, Sasuke noticed Gyarados wouldn't move. Stamping his foot in frustration, Sasuke cursed the after-effects of using moves like Hyper Beam. The Water/Flying type roared in pain as it was struck by the super effective move. Sasuke saw that despite all of Gyarados's immense strength, as long it was up against a speedy, powerful foe like Amphoros, it would be almost impossible to pull off a win. Sasuke then took out Gyarados's ball.

"Return." Gyarados returned to its ball before Sasuke took out another Pokemon. "Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" The Ghost-type emerged in a flash of light before firing off the orb of shadow energy.

"Amphoros, dodge it and use Iron Tail!" Amphoros took off in a burst of speed, easily ducking under the projectile before leaping and spinning in midair, its tail shining like silver.

"Gengar, dive into the ground!" Gengar did as instructed and dove into the ground just as Amphoros slammed its tail down. The ground cracked and broke apart, leaving a small crater in the earth. Amphoros quickly jumped out of the crater and began looking around frantically for its opponent. Gengar appeared between Amphoros's legs before grinning widely.

"Gengar, Hypnosis!" The Ghost-type flew through Amphoros, causing a chill to flow through the Light Pokemon, stunning it for a while.

"Amphoros, don't look into its eyes!" Naruto exclaimed, but Gengar's eyes glowed with an eerie crimson light. Amphoros was too stunned from the Ghost Pokemon going through its body and its black eyes widened in response to finding Gengar in its face. The crimson glow suddenly seemed to transfer into Amphoros's own eyes and the Pokemon became tired, swaying to the side before falling to the ground, asleep.

"Now while it's asleep, use Shadow Ball!"

"Amphoros, no!" Naruto quickly returned his Pokemon and Gengar's attack stopped charging. Sasuke and Gengar then looked to see Naruto with his hand outstretched, the red beam of light from the centre of his Pokeball showing Amphoros had been recalled. Naruto quickly took out another ball.

"Dragonair, go!" The Dragon Pokemon emerged in a flash of light, its dark eyes blazing with battle lust. "Use Dragon Rush!" Taking off like a shot, Dragonair's body became coated with a violet aura that flickered into the image of a roaring dragon.

"Dodge it!"

"Don't let it escape, lash out with Aqua Tail!" Gengar quickly dodged the attack, but suddenly Dragonair's tail became coated with water. The water covered tail did as it was commanded to do as it lashed out and struck Gengar across the face. Gengar landed on the ground, skidding across the earth and carving a small trench in it.

"Now use Agility and then Dragon Rush!" Vanishing in a blur of speed, Dragonair took off, its speed increasing as it moved towards it opponent.

"Into the ground Gengar!" Sasuke ordered. Gengar sunk into the earth and Dragonair ended up smashing its body into the ground causing a large smoke cloud to erupt from the contact it made.

"Now use Hypnosis!" Gengar emerged beneath Dragonair and passed through its body. Dragonair froze from the chill that went through it, its eyes wide open as Gengar appeared in its face.

"No, not again! Dragonair use Agility and move out of the way!" In a blur of blue, Dragonair moved out of Gengar's sight and the Ghost type now became the one glancing around in a haphazard manner. Dragonair suddenly appeared above Gengar and slammed its tail downwards. The Aqua Tail attack struck home and Gengar met the ground once more, its teeth gritted from the pain.

"Now use Dragon Rush!" Dragonair dove down, the violet aura surrounding its body once more and unlike the past two attacks, this one made contact. Gengar released a cry of pain as Dragonair's horn dug into the Ghost Pokemon. The Dragon Pokemon then retracted its body, floating in the air with a regal air surrounding it as it held its head high in victory.

"Draaaaa!" The Dragon Pokemon cried out before going back to its trainer's side. Sasuke scoffed in annoyance as he glared at the Dragon-type, returning his Ghost-type to its ball.

"Sneasel, I choose you!" Sasuke cried out as he sent forth the Ice/Dark-type. Sneasel's eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on its target. "Fain Attack and then Ice Shard!" Vanishing in a blur of speed, Sneasel moved forth.

"Use Agility to keep up! Use Dragon Rush to counter those Ice Shard attacks!" Taking off in its own blur of speed. Dust trailed behind both Pokemon as they struck at each other. The only times they became visible was when they both caused the short stalemates from their collisions. Dragon Rush plowed through Ice Shard attacks, but the shards had begun to dig into Dragonair's flesh, hurting the Dragon Pokemon. However, Sasuke noticed that Sneasel's long range attacks were doing barely any damage and Faint Attack was only doing so much to keep up with Agility.

"Use Metal Claw!" Sneasel's claws glowed with a silver light. As both Pokemon neared each other, Sneasel lashed out with it glowing claws and struck Dragonair right between the eyes. Dragonair's head flew back from the force and Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Dragonair!" The blonde cried out in alarm.

"Sneasel, now use Faint Attack!" Sneasel then took off and Dragonair released numerous cried of pain as Sneasel combined the force of Faint Attack and slashed with Metal Claw attacks. Lines of crimson marred Dragonair's serpentine body. Sneasel then appeared beneath Dragonair's chin and struck with an uppercut.

"Dragonair, don't give up! Power through and use Aqua Tail!" Dragonair's eyes blazed with anger and determination and obeyed its trainer and father. Water coated Dragonair's tail before striking Sneasel in the chest and the Ice-type was sent careening through the air. Sneasel flipped in the air and managed to regain its footing and skidded along the ground, but was surprised as Dragonair had used Agility to meet it.

"Use Dragon Rush!"

"Counter with Ice Shard!"

A flurry of ice shards struck Dragonair's body and the Dragon Pokemon gritted its teeth in pain as the super effective move hit it. However, Dragonair powered through and with a mighty cry, struck Sneasel in the stomach. Spittle and a slight amount of blood ejected from Sneasel's mouth from the force of the strike and Sneasel fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Alright, Dragonair." Dragonair panted heavily and gave a smile to the one that hatched its egg.

"Dra Dragonair!" The serpentine Pokemon managed to reply. Naruto grinned with pride at his Pokemon, but suddenly a flash of blue distracted him and his eyes narrowed in anger as the Red Gyarados loomed over his weakened Pokemon. Due to having been recalled earlier, the effects of both Hyper Beam and Yawn had been nullified and now the Atrocious Pokemon was ready to fight, although the deep panting accompanied after its roar showed that Amphoros's Thunderbolt from earlier had done a good job of damaging the dual type.

"Use Blizzard!" Faster than Naruto or Dragonair could think or react, respectively, Gyarados unleashed a powerful Blizzard attack from its jaws. The super effective move had immediately rendered the Dragon Pokemon unconscious and to add insult to injury, Dragonair had been frozen in a block of ice. Naruto blinked as he registered what happened.

"That was a dirty trick, teme."

"Take advantage of every opportunity you have to win. Not exactly your words, but that was the jist of it."

"Dragonair, return!" Naruto said as he took out the Dragon Pokemon's ball. In a flash of red light, Dragonair returned to its confines. Naruto then began to think very hard as he wondered which Pokemon he should send out next.

'All of my remaining Pokemon have weaknesses against that damn Gyarados. Pidgeot would be susceptible to Blizzard and Thunder, Typhlosion is weak against Hydro Pump and Amphoros is still asleep and would take a while for it to wake up and I have no Awakenings on me to do so. Kuso.' Naruto gripped his hair tightly as he continued to think. Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

"Surrender Naruto. Your Pokemon cannot match up against my Gyarados and without Amphoros awake, you can't hope to counter its power." Naruto gritted his teeth in anger at Sasuke's words.

"Well...when you can't fight 'em head on...use speed. Pidgeot, I choose you!" Naruto said as he pelted the Pokeball. Sasuke and Gyarados looked in confusion as the Bird Pokemon appeared before them. It flapped its wings and a small windstorm appeared.

"PIDGEOOOOO!" The dual type Bird Pokemon cried out.

"Alright, let's start this off. Pidgeot use Steel Wing!"

"Counter it with Blizzard!"

"Go into a loop-de-loop to dodge it!" Naruto ordered to counter Sasuke's counterattack. Pidgeot had initially taken off at a high speed once it reached a suitable altitude, a streak of silver marking its movements as its wings shone like steel. Gyarados roared as it unleashed the powerful Blizzard attack. The Ice-type move sped towards its victim, but Pidgeot went into a loop-de-loop to avoid the attack, but once it reached the peak of its aerial movement, it vanished from sight.

'Fast." Sasuke thought as Pidgeot had vanished. Gyarados looked around frantically for its opponent, only for its eyes to widen in pain and shock as Pidgeot reappeared and slammed its steel hard wings against Gyarados's flesh. The Bird Pokemon then managed to score a small slash with its talons leaving behind a trio of slash marks on the Atrocious Pokemon's body before it taking off to avoid the tail strike that Gyarados aimed for it.

The Red Gyarados roared in rage before unleashing a torrent of water. The Hydro Pump attack was avoided as Pidgeot performed a barrel roll.

"Use Hydro Pump and then Fire Blast!" Sasuke yelled. Gyarados fired off the blast of pressurized water from its jaws at the Bird Pokemon which it avoided before diving down to dodge the Fire Blast. Naruto and Pidgeot then turned to see the attacks had collided to form a cloud of steam that hovered in the air.

"Use Blizzard!" The blast of chilled air rocketed towards the Bird Pokemon, the atmosphere becoming noticeable colder.

"Dodge it and use Wing Attack!" Sasuke gritted his teeth as his attack missed, but kept his eyes on the evaporated water molecules and smirked as he saw the steam cloud condense from the cold to form an actual cloud in the sky. However, his eyes widened as he registered Gyarados's head being thrown back by the force of the Wing Attack strike.

"Alright, use your speed and attack with Steel Wing. Don't let up!" Naruto commanded.

"Pidgeot!" The Bird Pokemon replied before taking off with a powerful flap of its wings. Gyarados roared in pain as it was continuously struck by the powerful Steel-type move. Streaks of silver surrounded Gyarados's body. The Red Gyarados growled before its eyes zeroed in on a flash of silver to its right before lashing out with its tail. Pidgeot was sent careening through the air as a result.

"Now use Thunder!"

"Pidgeot, barrel roll and dodge it!" Performing said barrel roll, Pidgeot watched as the earth exploded beneath it as the massive bolt of electricity had nearly made contact with it.

"Use Blizzard!"

"Fly up to dodge it!" Pidgeot did as commanded and the blast of ice and snow rocketed past Pidgeot's rising form.

"Use Fire Blast!"

"Keep climbing!" Pidgeot kept climbing higher and higher into the sky to avoid being struck by blasts of orange-yellow flame until the Fire Blast attacks could no longer sustain themselves as they immediately began to burn themselves out by the lack of oxygen at the altitude Pidgeot was currently at.

"Use Thunder!" Massive thunderbolts launched themselves through the air and Pidgeot quickly avoided them, but unknown to it and its trainer, one of the stray Thunder attacks had hit the cloud that had formed from when Gyarados had used its Fire Blast and Hydro Pump combo. The cloud became a dark gray, bordering on black and sparked with electrical charge, said charge beginning to accumulate at a single point within the cloud.

"Pidgeot dive down and use Steel Wing!"

"Don't let it! USE THUNDER AND TAKE IT DOWN!"

The Red Gyarados roared and unleashed bolt after bolt of electricity. Pidgeot twisted, rolled and flew as it gained momentum from the descent to ground zero, its body slowly becoming a silver streak as the Steel Wing shone brightly. However, as a result of its speed, it began to develop tunnel vision and focused intently on Gyarados's skull.

"Use Thunder again!"

"Pidgeot...DODGE IT!" There was a flicker in Pidgeot's form, but that was all that happened as the Thunder attack neared Pidgeot's body. Naruto's eyes widened with fear and Sasuke smirked, but suddenly both trainer's had similar looks of shock as they saw Pidgeot's form suddenly had vanished when the Thunder attack...passed through it, as if Pidgeot was a ghost.

"What the...?!" Both trainers then looked to see Gyarados roar out in pain as Pidgeot reappeared in a burst of speed, the sound barrier breaking from it, and Gyarados fell backwards as the momentum transferred from Pidgeot's wings to Gyarados's body. Sasuke was forced to jump and roll out of the way as Gyarados fell, meeting the earth with a mighty crash. With a cry of victory, Pidgeot spread it wings, looking very epic as it hovered over the Atrocious Pokemon's downed form.

"Alright Pidgeot, way to go!" Naruto whooped. Sasuke looked in awe at his downed Pokemon before back at Pidgeot.

"You think you've won, haven't you?" Sasuke asked with an arrogant look on his face. Naruto and Pidgeot watched the Uchiha with a confused look on his face. Suddenly, the sound of thunder met their hearing organs and both looked up just in time to see a bolt of blue light descend from a single black cloud in the sky. The sapphire bolt of lightning slammed down on Pidgeot's body with terrific force and the Bird Pokemon released a cry of pain as electricity coursed through its body. With the super effective power of a regular Thunder attack, Pidgeot's body stopped glowing from the lightning bolt's light showing that its body was now burnt and smoking from the heat. Pidgeot's eyes then rolled up into its head as it fainted before falling to the ground.

"PIDGEOT!" Naruto cried out, but Typhlosion took off like a shot and caught its fellow team member on its back. The Volcano Pokemon carried the massive bird back to its trainer before resting it on the ground before Naruto's feet. Naruto fell to his knees and stroked the Bird Pokemon's feathers. A soft coo escaped the Bird Pokemon's beak and Naruto sighed in relief.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! YOU COULD HAVE SEVERELY DAMAGED PIDGEOT!" Sasuke looked up and shook his head.

"No, Gyarados knows how much electricity to put into the Thunder so that we don't do that. As for what was that...maybe I'll tell you when you tell me what the hell your Pidgeot did when it avoided my Thunder attack!" Sasuke argued.

"Hmmm." Naruto had been wondering that himself as he recalled the moment before the Thunder attack struck. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization. "An After-image." He whispered.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's blue eyes settled on Sasuke's black ones.

"An After-Image. When Pidgeot was descending, its body flickered for moment before dodging the Thunder attack. That flicker was the only sign that Pidgeot had moved, but the movement was so fast that it left behind an after-image." Sasuke's eyes widened at that.

"Now explain your thunder falling from the sky."

"Alright...well as you know when water evaporates it creates steam. Fire Blast would collide with the Hydro Pump and cause the steam to form. There the steam would condense to form a cloud, I merely used Blizzard to speed up the process. After the cloud would form, the use of Thunder would be used to strike the cloud and cause electrical charge to accumulate in the cloud turning it into a cumulonimbus cloud. The cloud would then reach a breaking point and release all of its charge and as you know, lightning strike the highest object that has a positive charge due to the law of attraction, positive attracts negative. The lightning would then be released and strike that object, which was your Pidgeot and well...you saw the result."

Naruto could only gape in awe at his rival. "You really are a genius, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. He returned Pidgeot to its ball as Sasuke did the same with Gyarados.

"So I've lost Heracross, Quagsire, Dragonair and now Pidgeot."

"And I no longer have the use of Rhydon, Sneasel, Gengar and Gyarados."

"Let's see if it'll wake up. Amphoros, go!"

"Rapidash, take it down!"

The sleeping Light Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball in a flash of white, but just as soon as it appeared, it was suddenly struck by a powerful blast of flame. Rapidash's Flamethrower engulfed the Electric-type in a storm of fire. Naruto gritted his teeth as he hoped for his Pokemon to wake up.

"AMPHOROS WAKE UP!" Another Flamethrower struck it and Amphoros rolled on the ground, now covered in a decent amount of burns. The pain was enough to shock Amphoros awake and the Light Pokemon howled as its pain sensors kicked it. Waking up to the after-effects of a Flamethrower was not something good.

"Alright. Amphoros, return!"

"What?"

"As you told me...know my limits. Typhlosion, use Double Edge!" Taking off like a shot, Typhlosion was coated in a golden light and it impacted with Rapidash's body. Rapidash skidded backwards only for Typhlosion to strike it with another Double Edge. Rapidash fell to the damaged ground with a whinny of pain. Typhlosion gave a small wince as the recoil damage of Double Edge registered in its body.

"Now use Flamethrower while its down!" Typhlosion unleashed the blast of orange-yellow flames from its mouth, aiming to strike its fellow Fire-type.

"Rapidash, use Bounce!" The Fire Horse Pokemon's eyes blazed with battle lust and it leaped high into the air, avoiding the strike. Typhlosion uncurled and stared up at its foe as Rapidash descended from above, aiming to crush the Volcano Pokemon beneath its hooves.

"Typhlosion, leap back and then use Double Edge!" Typhlosion followed its orders before leaping back, a small crater forming as Rapidash slammed down on the ground. However, as soon as it touched down Rapidash was struck in the side, a light crack met its ears as Rapidash's ribs were cracked from the force. The super effective move had done its work and Rapidash was now skidding along the ground before slamming into a tree with enough force to crack the bark. Rapidash then lay on the ground unconscious.

Sasuke gave a nod of approval to the Fire-type as he recalled it. Turning to his final Pokemon, the Big Jaw Pokemon crawled onto the field.

"Typhlosion, step aside for a moment." Nodding, Typhlosion stood at Naruto's side as Amphoros returned to the battlefield, panting in exhaustion from taking on two Flamethrower attacks. "Amphoros, Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it and use Surf!" The nearby river suddenly appeared to have exploded as a giant wave of water rose from it and Feraligatr appeared atop the wave.

"Use Thunderbolt on the wave." Electricity coursed through the wave as water was a good conductor of electricity. Suddenly the wave collapsed as Feraligatr was filled with volts of electricity. Feraligatr was able to land on its feet showing it was a very resilient Pokemon, even against a move that was super effective.

"Use Blizzard!" A blast of snow and ice flew forth from Feraligatr's mouth and the grass and earth became coated in a pathway of ice that made its way towards Amphoros.

"Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Slide on the ice on your belly!" Naruto cursed as he realized Sasuke just used his own tactic against him, having used it when he used Quagsire. Feraligatr slid on its stomach and avoided the strike of electricity before it rotated onto its back at the airborne Light Pokemon.

"Use Aqua Tail!" The tail of water struck Amphoros in the back and sent it to the ground. Amphoros released a cry of pain as the burns from Rapidash's Flamethrower then took effect and hurt it.

"Now use Blizzard and finish it!" Amphoros's dark eyes widened as its head turned around in time to see the ice fill its vision. Sasuke and Feraligatr gave smirks of superiority as Amphoros now stood with a shocked look frozen on its face, literally having been frozen by the Blizzard attack. Naruto gave a nod towards his Electric-type.

"You did a good job, Amphoros. That Thunderbolt was all we needed to even the playing field." He said as he looked at the small electric burns on Feraligatr's body. "Typhlosion...finish it." Naruto said with a serious tone of voice. The Volcano Pokemon stepped forward and growled at its rival Water-type. Feraligatr's red eyes stared at Typhlosion's own red eyes.

"Seems like forever since we last had these two fight each other. I think it was in Azalea Town was when we last battled."

"Yeah...I kicked your ass." Sasuke replied. Naruto and Typhlosion's eyes narrowed at the memory. Sasuke had willingly let the battle end in a draw, but in the end...it was a win for the Uchiha.

"Well...we're stronger now. Not even you, the all powerful Sasuke Uchiha, can deny that."

"I won't deny it. That's why you are my rival, Naruto, but from here on out I'm not holding back."

"Same here."

"TYPHLOSION FLAMETHROWER!"

"FERALIGATR DODGE AND USE SURF!"

A blast of flame streaked towards the Big Jaw Pokemon, but the alligator-like Pokemon quickly dropped down and used the superior speed it had when on all-fours to avoid the Fire-type move. Opening its jaws, Feraligatr called upon the river water once more. The giant wave moved towards its victim, but Typhlosion took off in a run, moving away from the giant wave.

"Use the trees to climb." Typhlosion did as instructed and leaped between a pair of trees and used them as footing to allow it to leap high into the air and out of the way of the wave and suddenly it was in Feraligatr's line of sight at the crest of the wave.

"Now use Flamethrower!" The blast of flame impacted with Feraligatr sending it off of the wave and to the ground. Feraligatr landed hard on its back, grunting in pain before climbing back to its feet just as Typhlosion landed on the ground.

"Flamethrowe again!" The Flamethrower was avoided and Feraligatr spun on its heel and lashed out with its thick tail, now coated in water. The Aqua Tail neared Typhlosion's body, but suddenly, the flames on Typhlosion's neck erupted outwards as it used Lava Plume. Feraligatr roared in pain as the attack sent it careening through the air and off the edge of the cliff and into the river below.

"Kuso. Naruto's taking advantage of the power of his Fire-type moves, but Feraligatr is not going to go down that easy. FERALIGATR, SURF!" The river below seemed to tremble before an even larger tidal wave rose up and washed over the land. Typhlosion quickly jumped to avoid the water, but Feraligatr had jumped as well and slammed a powerful Aqua Tail to Typhlosion's skull sending it back down to ground level.

"Typhlosion, hang in there. Use Lava Plume!" The flames exploded outwards as if it were lava from a volcano. The red flames raced towards Feraligatr, but the wave from Surf was still active and Feraligatr used it as a shield. Steam rose upwards as a result.

"Use Aqua Tail!"

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion leaped over the tail swipe before unleashing the blast of fire. Feraligatr crossed its arms in front of its body and took the fires head on before going in close.

"Bite it!" Feraligatr's jaws opened widely as it aimed to clamp its fangs down on Typhlosion's body.

"Grab those jaws!" Use unbelievable strength capable only by a Pokemon, Typhlosion latched onto the Big Jaw Pokemon's jaws and held them steady, its arms trembling to hold off the powerful muscles in Feraligatr's mouth from closing shut.

"Use Blizzard!"

"Like hell you will. Use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion held Feraligatr's jaws open still and unleashed the blast of flame that easily overpowered the Ice-type move that was about to be expelled by Feraligatr. Feraligatr roared in pain, clutching its burned face.

"Now use Double Edge!" Typhlosion slammed its body against Feraligatr's sending both tumbling to the ground.

"Ice Fang, Feraligatr!" Sasuke yelled. Feraligatr quickly kicked Typhlosion off of it before leaping and biting its jaws down on Typhlosion's arm which had been raised to take the blow. Ice flowed along the limb as Ice Fang came into effect.

"Flamethrower and then Lava Plume." Flames burst forth and sent Feraligatr skyward before a large wave of flame followed after the Big Jaw Pokemon.

"Use Surf to counter it!" The giant wave of water clashed with the wave of fire and a large cloud of steam formed as a result. The steam then parted to show both Feraligatr and Typhlosion panting heavily. Wounds covered their bodies, but due to their low health, the auras of blue and red encompassed them. Blaze and Torrent abilities became active as the two Pokemon stared down each other.

"Let's finish this!" The two trainers yelled. Typhlosion and Feraligatr gave their respective cries before dropping down onto all fours. Feraligatr opened its mouth and water seemed to pool from within its stomach and into its jaws before forming a large concentrated spheroid of water. Typhlosion's neck flames grew and extended heavenward, changing to a blue and white colour before settling on a pale white.

"HYDRO CANNON!"

"BLAST BURN!"

Feraligatr reared its head back and the spheroid seemed to explode forward as a powerful stream of pressurized water. Typhlosion bent its head forward and the white flames raced forth from its neck. Two of the most powerful Pokemon moves to ever exist collided with great amounts of force, enough to cause the earth to quake. Naruto and Sasuke raised their arms to cover their faces, protecting them from the dirt and earth and the wild winds that whipped through the air. Trees fell to the ground and river water crashed against the walls of the earth that contained it.

A large crater formed at the point of collision, but then a loud boom followed after. The crater expanded. Another boom and the crater expanded in size once more. Finally, there was a flash of white light and then a mighty explosion. Both trainers and their Pokemon flew through the air as a result. The light from the explosion died down and Naruto and Sasuke looked to see both their Pokemon were unconscious...and they were lying on the edge of a gigantic crater.

"Well...the Pokemon League is gonna have a hard time covering this up." Naruto joked.

"Dobe."

The match was a draw.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackthorn City <strong>

Mikoto sat in her comfy arm chair before the television, watching the weather report and an interview that was done with Mr. Techni Cal, the renowned expert of TMs and HMs. She was snapped out of her stupor with the tv when she heard the door open. She got up and twisted so fast.

"Oh, Sasuke-chan, Naruto-kun you're..." She paused when she saw how dirty the two pre-teens and their Pokemon were. Dirt, sweat and grime covered their bodies as well as a few cuts here and there.

"COMPLETELY FILTHY. YOU TWO GET TO THE BATHROOMS AND TAKE A GOOD, LONG SHOWER RIGHT NOW!" She roared with maternal rage. Naruto and Sasuke nodded without complaint, wanting to avoid the wrath of the mother that was Mikoto Uchiha.

After taking their respective showers, Mikoto returned their washed clothes to them which they readily put on. Mikoto had also taken the liberty of taking their Pokemon to the Pokemon Centre where Nurse Shizune had quickly done her task of healing them. The two trainers then sat by their partner Pokemon as they reattached the five other Pokeballs they had on their person to their belts.

They then all had a rather quiet dinner before the three sat down in the living room just enjoying the silence. However, the silence was quickly broken as Naruto spoke.

"Mikoto-san?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" She smiled warmly at her best friend's son. Naruto bit his lip as if he were contemplating something.

"Is it okay if I ask you a question?" Mikoto and Sasuke looked at each other before looking back at the blonde.

"Of course. Why?"

"It's just that...what I want to ask may seem a bit personal and it may not be my place to ask it." Naruto explained. Mikoto sighed as she shifted in her chair, her eyes closed as she rubbed her temples, as if mentally preparing herself. She then turned back to Naruto and her dark eyes gained a dull look in them.

"You want to know about my son...you wish to know about Itachi? Am I right?" Sasuke glared at Naruto while Naruto looked down at the ground with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry if I brought up any bad thought, but I'm just so curious as to what exactly happened."

"It's fine, Naruto-kun."

"It's not fine at all!" Sasuke exclaimed as he stood up. "The dobe does not have to bothered with family matters." However, the younger Uchiha flinched slightly when he saw the dark look in his mother's eyes.

"I am the head of this household as long as Fugaku-kun, your Otou-san, is not home. I will dictate whether or not Naruto-kun should hear the story and I think he should. Your emotional state at the Academy in New Bark Town had been reported to me by Professor Iruka and he said you were very anti-social. This is a result of you not forgetting Itachi. Your classmates received the full brunt of your inability to use your emotions so you ended up gaining a superiority complex as you grew, Sasuke. This will answer the question that Naruto-kun has as to WHY you acted so."

"Actually, I was wondering that. Can you read minds? Okaa-chan can read minds too." Naruto said with a surprise. Mikoto giggled at the blonde's reaction.

"It's a mother thing, Naruto-kun. Now then...you wish to know about Itachi." She stated rather than asked. Naruto nodded as he watched Typhlosion raise its head, wanting to hear the story, Feraligatr doing the same. Mikoto took a deep breath before speaking. Sasuke had got up and left the room, not wanting to hear the re-telling of his brother's disappearance again.

"Itachi was my eldest son and Sasuke's only other sibling. He was considered a prodigy by many of his teachers when we sent him to the Academy to learn how to be a trainer. The Professors there stated that Itachi had skills in using Pokemon to their fullest potential and seemed to have the ability of foreseeing his opponent's moves before they could even happen. We were very proud of him when they told Fugaku-kun and I that Itachi was much too good to be kept within the Academy and allowed him to graduate at the age of eight. Sasuke-chan was only three years old at that time."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "Eight years old...that's amazing." Mikoto nodded with a smile on her face.

"It is an amazing feat. As a present for his early graduation, we had a small family party and gave him his present. An Eevee which he eventually came to evolve into an Umbreon after only three months of training the Pokemon. Afterwards, he began to train immensely with Umbreon, rarely staying home and Sasuke was always around to watch him train."

"Sounds like Sasuke really looked up to Itachi."

"He did. Sasuke still does. To Sasuke...Itachi was the greatest and that no one would be able to best him...and it was true. When Itachi became the legal age of twelve to go and take part in his journey to become a trainer, he had already bested numerous trainers. He won several junior tournaments that took place in the towns and by the time he had turned thirteen, we received a letter from him saying how he had fought a very powerful trainer on his travels."

"And?" Naruto, Feraligatr and Typhlosion leaned forward, wanting to hear more.

"He nearly won, but Itachi knows his limits. He lost."

"Who was he battling?"

"He was battling a member of the Elite Four, Kakashi Hatake."

"He fought Kakashi-sensei."

"Sensei?"

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei taught me for a while back in Goldenrod City a while back. He helped evolve my Amphoros, back when it was a Mareep, into a Flaffy."

"Interesting." Mikoto mused before continuing her tale. "So, as I was saying, after Itachi fought Kakashi, he sent us letters telling us what happened everyday. He had begun to take part in the Pokemon League challenge after finding himself strong enough and began to battle the gyms and their leaders. By the time six months had passed he had already gotten through seven gyms and he was on his way to Blackthorn City to battle my replacement gym leader, the elder, Ryu-sama, who lives in the Dragon's Den. He stated he won, but after that letters became less frequent until they stopped coming at all. At first it, I thought it was because he too busy training his Pokemon for the League since he had achieved all eight badges...but...Fugaku-kun, upon learning that Itachi hadn't kept contact with us, he had dispatched a small unit to look for Itachi. By then, it had been already two years since we began to search for Itachi. He was never found, there was no scent, no body, nothing. The Growlithe and Arcanine units couldn't sniff him out...it was as if Itachi had vanished off the face of the region. I feared the worst and I just broke down. My son was lost to me and I couldn't do anything. Fugaku-kun then started becoming more prone to violent outbursts and he moved to Kanto in Cinnabar Island and became its gym leader after his own father retired from the gym leader business. I was left alone to take care of Sasuke and Sasuke had become very quiet and wouldn't talk to me. Itachi's loss was felt by all of us in the Uchiha clan. Itachi was claimed to be a genius trainer that came once in a lifetime and I was so very proud of him. And now..." Mikoto hiccuped as she could no longer hold back the tears.

"My baby boy is gone!" She sobbed, her face hidden behind her hands. Her body shook as she sobbed.

Naruto, Typhlosion and Feraligatr could only stare in shock before looking down at the floor with guilt and pity for having the Uchiha matriarch bring up her lost son. Naruto rose up from his chair and he sighed deeply.

"Mikoto-san...I am so very...very sorry for making you re-tell this. I now regret asking you about Itachi. Please forgive me." He bowed his head. Mikoto looked up in surprise to see Naruto bowing to her, Feraligatr and Typhlosion rose up and bowed their heads to her as well. Wiping her tears and sniffling slightly, Mikoto gave a shake of her head.

"No, Naruto-kun. It's alright. Your intentions were not to hurt me, but merely to satisfy your curiosity. I understand. Please, don't bow your head. You're an Uzumaki remember, Uzumakis bow to no one is what Kushina-chan would say." Mikoto laughed. Naruto raised his head in surprise before chuckling.

"Yeah...I guess that does sound like Okaa-chan. Well it's late, Mikoto-san." Looking at the clock, they saw that it was already a few minutes past midnight.

"Yes, time for you to sleep, neh?" Naruto nodded as he headed for the guest bedroom where his things were already there thanks to Mikoto.

"Goodnight then. Mikoto-san...I apologize once more." Naruto said before leaving Mikoto to her own devices. The black haired woman stared at the door to the guest bedroom as Typhlosion closed it behind it. Mikoto wiped away a few stray tears and dried up the wetness on her face from her crying.

"He's so very much like you, Minato-kun. You would be proud of your son." Mikoto said as she turned to go to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Alright that's it for this chapter. I know some of you are going to complain about how the part with Itachi isn't really worth it, but I don't really give a crap about your opinions because I've already written the chapter and what's done is done. Hope you guys enjoyed the battle between Naruto and Sasuke earlier. I worked hard to make sure the rival battle was a great one and I'm wondering to myself now if I can top it because I need to have Sasuke and Naruto fight each other in the Pokemon League (sorry for the spoiler but it's an obvious battle that will take place so it's not really much of a spoiler). Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review.**

**In the next chapter Sasuke will do a re-match against his mother and then the two pre-teens will have to undergo the test of the Dragon's Den to see if they are worthy of moving past the hurdle that will lead them to Victory Road and the Pokemon League. However, seems that things are about to get a bit more hectic as ROOT is now back on the map. After so many days of being off the grid, the evil organization has returned and it seems that the Tidal Bell and the Clear Bell will be what will lead the way to what the organization is after. What will happen next?  
><strong>

**Next time on Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 24: Legendary Pokemon)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-147<strong>

**Caught-99**

**Character Bio: Professor Hiruzen Sarutobi  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Black**

**Hair Colour: Black turned Gray  
><strong>

**About: Hiruzen Sarutobi was once a great Pokemon trainer during his younger years. He traveled throughout the Kanto region and after meeting many a researcher who worked in the field, he became obsessed with Pokemon research, solving the mysteries behind the creatures. After his time as a trainer in Kanto, Hiruzen became an intern for two other trainer-professors, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju. He learned everything he knows now from these two and was what inspired the inception of the Pokedex. Once Hiruzen gained his degree in Pokemon Research, he became a full-time professor and married a woman by the name of Biwako and had a son, Asuma. Thirty years ago, Hiruzen had finally, after much proto-type creations, made the final proper Pokedex machine. He then gave out the few Pokdex-es he had created to a few chosen trainers, Minato Namikaze, A and Kushina Uzumaki, tasking them with the act of recording information to fill the Pokedex. After the compilation of information from Minato's time as champion was recorded, Hiruzen continued to work and ended up upgrading his Pokedex and this time creating twelve new Pokdex-es which were handed out to the current rookie trainers of the new generation of trainers in the Johto region. He is still the world's most renowned expert on Pokemon research and now hosts a radio show in Goldenrod City where he does poetry and provides information on Pokemon.  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Dragonair(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Furret(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Jigglypuff(Male)

Vulpix(Female)

Pikachu(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	24. Chapter 24:Legendary Pokemon Pt 1

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 24: Legendary Pokemon

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! **

* * *

><p><strong>Blackthorn City-Blackthorn City Gym<strong>

"FERALIGATR SURF!"

"DRAGONITE, USE HYPER BEAM!" The giant orange beam of energy easily blasted through the titantic wave of water that Feraligatr formed. Both fully evolved Pokemon stood, each one covered in wounds and panting heavily.

Ever since Naruto and Sasuke's battle the day before, Sasuke had decided to take it upon himself to challenge his mother once more now that he knew where he stood in terms of strength with his rival. The battle had occurred earlier this morning and that was a testament to Sasuke's abilities as the battle had been dragging on for at least an hour and a half, nearing two hours.

The battle had stretched on, with neither Uchiha willing to give in due to their stubbornness and pride. Once again, Sasuke had lost five of his Pokemon and Mikoto had easily lost her Charizard to Feraligatr's superior elemental advantage and strength. Her Dragonite was then summoned to the field and both it and Feraligatr had resumed their titanic battle and having lost to it once before was one time too many for Feraligatr and it never once gave in to the powerful blows that Dragonite dealt it, Dragonite doing the same having nearly fallen to the Big Jaw Pokemon's strength.

"Use Aqua Tail!"

"Counter with Dragon Claw!"

Feraligatr's tail became coated in water and Dragonite's claws burst into crimson flames that took the shape of a dragon's head. Both moves clashed and water and flame blasted apart in opposite directions with steam rising straight upwards at the point of collision. Feraligatr then spun and brought its claws down for a slash which Dragonite avoided before aiming another Dragon Claw at Feraligatr's chest. Feraligatr leaped back to avoid the flurry of slashes aimed for its body before tackling the Dragon-type and sending it skidding backwards, but Dragonite stood strong and unleashed a massive Hyper Beam from its maw.

"Counter with Hydro Cannon!" Feraligatr's eyes glowed a startling sapphire as its Torrent ability activated as well. A powerful orb of water concentrated within its jaws before being unleashed as a high pressure blast of water. The two powerful moves crashed into one another and caused the battlefield to crack from the force exerted between them. An explosion followed afterwards and both Pokemon were sent skidding backwards and panting heavily when they came to a stop.

The two Pokemon collapsed to one knee as the recharge aspect of their powerful moves required them to pause in order to regain energy to continue fighting.

"I don't know what happened to you, Sasuke-chan...but you've become much better with that Hydro Cannon attack of yours."

"Well considering we mastered it, I'd hope so." Sasuke said as he looked at his bare wrist. Having come to master the most powerful Water-type move in existence, Sasuke was feeling very proud of his accomplishment. However, he looked back up as he watched both Pokemon climb to their feet. Dragonite took off at high speeds and reared back a Dragon Claw to strike its opponent with, but Feraligatr used Surf to send the Dragon-type away from it before the Big Jaw Pokemon ran on all fours to augment its speed and opened it jaws to crunch down on Dragonite's right shoulder. A deep wound was inflicted on the Dragon Pokemon and red decorated the Pokemon's bitten area and tinted the Big Jaw Pokemon's teeth.

"Use Dragon Claw and get it off!" Dragonite's eyes hardened as it raised its left arm and crimson flames ignited across its claws. With a roar, Dragonite slammed it down on Feraligatr's head, but the tough Pokemon refused to let go. Another blow followed, and then a third. Sasuke observed his Pokemon being physically abused by the Dragon Pokemon and he watched as Feraligatr was quickly losing the will to hold on. Sasuke waited for Dragonite to rear its arm back again before making his move.

"Feraligatr, let go NOW!" He exclaimed. Feraligatr's jaws pried themselves out of the wound and Dragonite missed and ended up hitting itself in the wounded shoulder and it released a powerful cry of agony that sent it to its knees.

"Use Blizzard!" The powerful Ice-type move sped towards the Dragon Pokemon, but Mikoto quickly had Dragonite use Safeguard and Dragon Claw in order to perform the necessary combo and deflect the attack. The ice froze a portion of the back wall before melting into water by the heat of the lava pool.

"Dragon Claw!" Mikoto ordered. Dragonite sped forth and slammed a powerful diagonal slash across Feraligatr's chest leaving a trio of burnt slash marks on the Pokemon's scales that hurt greatly. Feraligatr roared in pain and anger before punching Dragonite in the face. The two Pokemon refused to give up, their spirits surpassing their bodies as they continued to fight one another in a physical brawl. Dragonite slashed its adversary across the face. A vertical slash followed afterwards before Dragonite aimed to trip Feraligatr's feet out from under it with its tail. However, the Water-type raised its foot and slammed it down harshly on the rear appendage earning a roar of pain from the Dragon-type before shoving it harshly. Due to the lack of balance, Dragonite went tumbling to the ground.

"Now use Blizzard and finish it off!" Feraligatr took a deep inhalation of air before a devastating blast of freezing wind and snow burst forth from its jaws. Dragonite roared in agony from the super effective move and Mikoto watched in shock as the powerful move had actually made an impact on her most powerful Pokemon. She then chuckled and fell to her knees, having given in to defeat. She then looked up from the ground to see her Dragonite, frozen and unconscious with its icy prison.

She raised her Pokemon's Ultra Ball and with a flash of red, returned it to the spheroid capsule.

"Well done, Sasuke-chan...you have finally defeated me in battle and so you have conquered the Blackthorn City Gym." Sasuke nodded, a stoic look on his face, but on the inside, he swelled with pride and his Uchiha ego would be donning a Superman costume if it could. "However, both you and Naruto-kun are not fit to gain the Rising Badge."

"NANI?!" Both trainers looked at each other. Naruto had been watching from the sidelines with Typhlosion and both trainer and Pokemon were busy bothering their rivals about their win. The blonde was giving a Sasuke a bothersome noogie, burning the raven haired boy's scalp from the friction.

"What do you mean, Mikoto-san?! We beat you fair and sqaure and we pretty much raped your Pokemon battle-style left, right and centre. Why can't we get the stupid badge so me and the teme can go to the Silver Conference where I will kick Sasuke's ass followed by the Elite Four's and Champion's before I emerge victorious as the greatest battle in all of the Johot-Kanto continent?" Naruto asked lengthily.

"Umm disturbingly long and dramatic complaint aside, the reason you cannot obtain my badge yet is because I do not think either of you are ready for it. You are both very immature and the Pokemon League is not a place for people as young as you."

"Okaa-chan, the dobe and I have worked extremely hard to get where we are now. We've beaten an evil organization, fought seven gym leaders and mastered the Ultimate moves for both of our partner Pokemon. I highly doubt your saying of us being immature. Plus we beat you, now gimme my badge." Sasuke added with a gimme-gimme motion of his hand. The two Pokemon and Naruto made the same motion.

The Uchiha matriarch sweatdropped before sighing, "Immaturity and the fact that there is one other test for the two of you to undertake. Behind this gym, across the small body of water, there lies the cave where only the strongest trainers are allowed. These strong trainers are then to meet the elder Uchiha who resides within the cave. This is known as the Dragon's Den."

"The...Dragon's...Den?" Naruto and Sasuke blinked before looking at each other.

"What do we have to do to earn the Rising Badge?"

"The elder will test you on your qualities as a trainer. If you pass I will have no choice in the matter, but to give you both the Rising Badge. You both have Pokemon that know Surf so it will be easier for you all to cross the water to reach the cave." Mikoto said before going to the warp panel she had installed into the gym. The warp panels were a technology developed in Kanto by Silph Co. in Saffron City. Many gyms and large buildings had warp panels installed into them in order to exit the area quickly and was especially for emergency reasons as the Silph Co. didn't want another ROOT happening within their company like what happened thirty years ago.

"Then we go to the Dragon's Den then." Naruto said as he watched Mikoto step onto the warp panel and began to spin rapidly. A beam of pale white light shot up and engulfed the young woman before she vanished. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before frowning.

"Did you know about this?" Naruto asked.

"Why would you think that, dobe?" Sasuke replied with a hiss. Naruto's eyes hardened as he looked at the raven haired boy.

"The reason is that you are an Uchiha. Your Kaa-chan is the gym leader and therefore aware of the customs brought about within this city and given you are her son, I'd assume she would have told you about this test that takes place within the Dragon's Den." Naruto replied smartly. Sasuke looked down at the ground, his hands clenched into fists.

"Well, you have grounds to make an assumption such as the one you just made, but my Kaa-chan did not tell me anything regarding the test of the Dragon's Den. I have heard of it and I have only seen as far as the entrance, but other than that, I know next to nothing about it. Besides, the Dragon's Den, as said by Kaa-chan, is that it only allows trainers who have managed to defeat her inside there. Hence why I do not about it." Sasuke explained.

"Fine, teme. Now come on, we got our eight badges to get. It's so close I can taste the metal." Naruto said as he and Sasuke withdrew Typhlosion and Feraligatr into their Pokeballs so as to use the warp panel. In a flash of light they were spun around and sent out of the gym, reappearing on the warp panel that lay outside. The wind blew and caressed their faces as they took in the natural, cool environment.

"Man, being inside that lava heated room really makes the wind feel good." Naruto said as he closed his eyes, stretched his arms and embraced the wind currents. He then opened them to see Sasuke was walking away. "Oi, where ya goin' teme?"

The coal eyed boy pointed at the Pokemon Centre, "I need to heal my Pokemon. I can't go into a place like what the Dragon's Den sounds like unprepared." Naruto shrugged, but nodded in compliance before laying on the grass and unleashed Typhlosion once more in a flash of white light from its spheroid capsule.

"So, Typhlosion we have some time to spare before Sasuke comes back with Feraligatr and his other Pokemon from the Pokemon Centre."

"Ty Typhlosion." The Pokemon curled up as if it were about to sleep, which is exactly what it wanted to do, however Naruto refused the Fire-type the luxury of sleep.

"Actually could you hold off the sleeping for a bit...I've been to ask you something." The Volcano Pokemon tilted its head in a confused manner before shifting its position so it now rested down on its haunches to listen to the blonde trainer.

"Ty Ty." It motioned for Naruto to ask his question. Naruto scratched his head as he looked down at Typhlosion...more specifically its crotch.

"Pokemon are able to reproduce right?" Typhlosion nodded.

"Ty Typhlosion Phlosion Phlo Ty Ty."

"Okay, so you say that you guys are able to reproduce in just about anyway imaginable, whether it be through regular...sex and stuff." He blushed a bit at the mention of the 's' word, but hey the boy was twelve, what would you expect?

"Ty." The final evolution of Cyndaquil nodded.

"I see. So if you guys are able to do all of that...Where do Pokemon Eggs come from?" The Volcano Pokemon sweatdropped as it face-faulted.

"TYPHLOSION TYPHLOSION PHLO!"

"What do you mean, how do I expect you to know that?! YOU'RE A DAMN POKEMON, YOU SHOULD KNOW! IT'S LIKE...BASIC KNOWLEDGE FOR YOU ISN'T IT?!" The Volcano Pokemon's face flushed as its mind went elsewhere as it did indeed know about where Pokemon Eggs came from, but rather than answering its trainer, the Fire-type merely opened its jaws and breathed a mouthful of fire at the blonde trainer.

"ITAI!" The blonde rolled around on the ground to out his flaming form. In the end, the boy was now charred and smoking. "Ugh...you could have just said no." He groaned. Typhlosion turned away from its trainer and snorted, an ember ejecting from its mouth to express its embarrassment and anger towards its trainer.

"Typhlosion."

"I am not a hentai, that's Ero-Sennin's job." Naruto said as he brought up the concept of his godfather.

"Typhlosion Ty."

"So what if he's my godfather, he's never around that much and Kaa-chan would have killed me and him if I ended up a super pervert like him." Naruto reasoned with his Pokemon. The partner Pokemon of the blonde Uzumaki blinked as it gave its trainer a blank look.

"Typhlo Typhlosion." Naruto blinked as he translated his Pokemon's dialogue to 'Hinata's breasts'. Naruto continued to blink and suddenly his face turned red from the blush that developed and blood ejected from his nose.

"AGH, DAMN IT TYPHLOSION...YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"Typhlosion. Typhlosion Ty."

"I AM NOT A PERVERT DAMN IT! WELL WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU DON'T SEE ME TAUNTING YOU WHEN YOU SOMETIMES WATCH ESPEON'S BEHIND!" Typhlosion growled after a stream of blood flew from its nostrils.

"TYPHLOSION TYPHLOSION!" The Volcano Pokemon quickly tried to fry its trainer once more by aiming Flamethrower attacks at the blonde.

"HA! SERVES YOU RIGHT, YOU BAKA-HENTAI POKEMON!" Naruto laughed as he pulled tissues out of his backpack to clog his nose with and prevent any further blood loss. Typhlosion did the same as it and Naruto began glaring at one another. As the two sat there, glaring at each other, Sasuke had returned with Feraligatr walking alongside him. He and the Big Jaw Pokemon now looked with slightly confused expressions as they saw the fiery tempered duo glaring bloody murder at one another.

"What did you do now, dobe?" Sasuke asked with a sigh.

"None of your business teme!" Naruto exclaimed before getting up and putting Typhlosion in its Pokeball. He then took out Quagsire's and released the Water/Ground type into the open.

"Quaaaag." The Pokemon yawned lazily before blinking its beady eyes.

"Come on Quagsire, let's go."

"Quag?"

"A place called the Dragon's Den." Quagsire blinked at its trainer before turning to Feraligatr and Sasuke. Both gave the Mud Fish Pokemon a shrug before said Mud Fish Pokemon followed behind Naruto. The two trainers and their Water-types walked around the Blackthorn City gym where they then stopped at a small body of water. It looked like a small lake, but on the other side of the small lake was a large mountain and within said mountain was the entrance to the cave complex known as the Dragon's Den.

Sasuke and Naruto climbed atop their Pokemon and had them swim across the body of water, easily reaching there within a matter of seconds due to the use of Surf. As they reached the end of the lake, they climbed out of the water and walked towards the entrance of the cave where an old man was sitting. His cane was resting lazily against his body as he sat before the entrance.

"Oi, Jiji...you're kinda in the way." Naruto said. The old man looked up with squinted eyes before rising to his feet, albeit slowly.

"You young people, no one but those who have defeated Mikoto-sama are allowed to enter the Dragon's Den. The only exceptions are the elder Uchiha himself, Izuna-sama and members of the Elite Four."

"We actually have defeated Mikoto-san." Naruto stated. The old man's eyes remained squinted, but the stretch in his face showed that his eyes were widening...sort of.

"Impossible. You two are no older than twelve, I believe. How could YOU have defeated Mikoto-sama?!"

"Because we're strong, old man. Now get out of our way before we make you." Sasuke snapped harshly. The old man turned to the black haired boy.

"You're an Uchiha as well, boy. But name along does not grant one access into the Dragon's Den for as I said before you must have proof of your defeat of Mikoto-sama to enter the..." The old man's speech froze as Naruto used Quagsire's Blizzard to freeze the man solid. The Big Jaw Pokemon then moved aside the ice sculpture of a man before grinning in satisfaction.

"Gatr." It said with a thumbs up.

"Why didn't we just do that before?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted before he and Feraligatr entered the cave. Naruto and Quagsire followed after them. The cave was dark for a while, but their eyes adjusted to the light of the cave and their eyes widened as they looked around it. They were in a small confined space, but spotted a single hole in the ground where a ladder piece was shown. They climbed down the ladder and emerged within the main area of the Dragon's Den.

"Woah." Naruto gaped in awe while Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow to show his impressiveness towards the environment he was currently witnessing. The cave was larger than how it looked from the outside. The space was simply gargantuan with large rock formations everywhere and a large flowing current of water. In some parts of the cave, there were shown to be small whirlpools swirling around. In the centre of the Dragon's Den was a single island where an old shinto shrine was sitting. The shrine had a black tile roof and was painted red and gold. Small statues of Dragonite surrounded the shrine at its four corners and there was the symbol of the Uchiha, the red and white Uchiha fan, emblazoned on the back of the shrine (the side of the shrine that Naruto and Sasuke were currently watching). A red wooden fence of some sort outline the shrine's island.

They walked down the path, moving down the steps before coming to a stop at an old wooden bridge piece that was shown to be completely destroyed. The other end of the bridge which was shown on the shinto shrine's island was the only other remaining piece of the bridge. Naruto and Sasuke took note of how there were large pieces of driftwood floating in the waters of the Dragon's Den.

'Must be the pieces of the broken bridge.' They deduced. They quickly had Quagsire and Feraligatr get back into the water and surfed along it. They managed to find a slope on a rock formation in order to bypass the wall of boulders that blocked their paths before climbing over it and going down the other side before coming to the edge of the whirlpool that blocked their path.

"How do we get past this thing?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stared at the whirlpool for a moment before reaching into his backpack and taking out a small blue disc.  
>"Oi, what's that?" The blonde's eyes narrowed as he spotted the disc.<p>

"HM05: Whirlpool." He stated.

"Where did you get this?" Naruto asked.

"I got it from Izuna when we beat ROOT in Mahogany Town. It's an HM used to nullify whirlpools and it can be used as a battle move in a manner similar to that of Fire Spin." Sasuke explained. "You may be able to teach it Quagsire or Dragonair."

Naruto nodded, but then a thought occurred to him, "Why can't we just fly over the whirlpool and get to the shrine on Pidgeot?" Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but his brain could not come up with said answer and he was left with his mouth hanging open and a blank look on his face.

"We could have done that the entire time, couldn't we?" He deadpanned. A sweatdrop formed on the back of Naruto's head as he saw Sasuke turn away without answering.

"Hn."

"I'll take that a yes. PIDGEOT!" Naruto called out as he tossed the Pokeball for his Flying/Normal type skyward. The Bird Pokemon emerged in a flash of white light and screeched like the bird it was. Naruto caught his Pokeball before reattaching it to his belt and then had Pidgeot lower itself.

"Arigato, Pidgeot."

"Pidgeooo." The Bird Pokemon cooed as Naruto climbed onto its back.

"Return, Quagsire." In a flash of red light, Quagsire gave its trademark blank look at its trainer and returned to its ball. The blonde then steered Pidgeot towards his rival and looked at the stubborn Uchiha. "Well?"

"Hn?"

"What do you mean 'hn'? Sheesh, teme you can't even get a hint. Are you coming on Pidgeot?" Sasuke gritted his teeth before sighing and nodding. Feraligatr then held up Sasuke and helped vault him upwards to Pidgeot's position before said Big Jaw Pokemon was returned to its ball. Sasuke landed atop Pidgeot, but he suddenly paled before nearly falling off.

"Woah woah woah!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw his rival tipping over the edge of the Flying-type Pokemon. "Sasuke, you alright?" Sasuke shook his head in slow motions before he gave a small wheezing sound and Naruto suddenly winced when he watched Sasuke curl up into a ball and covered his balls with his hands.

"Ooooo, ouch." Naruto hissed. "It's okay buddy, but hey look at the bright side." Sasuke looked up at his blonde friend with a questioning look.

"How does getting hit in my testicles have a bright side, dumbass." He groaned.

"At least now we have proof that you DO have balls."

There was a period of silence as the sound of raging water was the only sound that echoed throughout the Dragon's Den. Sasuke's eyes the caught afire with anime flames of rage.

"When I recover from this..." Sasuke wheezed once more as he clutched his balls again, "I'm going to kill you and throw your body in the lava pools in Kaa-chan's gym." Naruto chuckled nervously as the look in Sasuke's eyes made it seem as if he were actually going to do it.

'He's not really going to do it is he?' Naruto thought. He cast aside the threatening thought before directing Pidgeot to fly towards the Dragon Den's shrine. Pidgeot had decided to take its sweet time to fly around because it never got a lot of time to take leisurely flights and Naruto understood that and let Pidgeot do as it wished.

"But no aerial tricks. We don't want to fall off, okay?" Pidgeot seemed to frown and gave a coo of agreement.

"Pidgeot Pidgeo."

"I'm not a buzzkill. I just don't want to fall into cold, dark waters within a dark, damp cave where a raging whirlpool is." Naruto argued with the Bird Pokemon.

"Pidgeot Pi Pi Pidgeo."

"Typhlosion said what now?"

"Pidgeot." The Bird Pokemon turned away with an innocent look on its face.

"No, don't say it was nothing. I want to know, now repeat what you just said or so help me I'm gonna..." He was interrupted when Pidgeot screeched and landed on the wooden surface of the Dragon Den's shrine. As they landed, Feraligatr immediately popped out of its ball and stood by its trainer protectively. Pidgeot landed beside Naruto and walked after the blonde. Both trainers and their Pokemon walked towards the entrance to the shrine and stared at its wooden door before looking at one another.

"Lady's first?" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke stepped forward and opened the door before entering.

"Man before beast." He countered with a smirk. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke childishly as he saw the raven haired boy enter with Feraligatr. Naruto and Pidgeot followed soon after, but just as soon as they had entered were they suddenly intercepted when two old men appeared out of the shadows with a pair of Dragonair by their sides. They were both wearing dark blue robes like the monks within the Sprout Tower in Violet City with the Uchiha fan emblazoned on the right breasts of their robes. The Dragonair's coiled around their bodies, their heads resting gently on their trainer's bald skulls, though circles of black hair and their sideburns were shown to have remained from their hair going away in old age.

"Welcome, trainers. You are the two Mikoto-sama has spoken of, Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki...and Sasuke Uchiha, son of our matriarch. Prepare yourselves." The two Dragonairs sped forth with a battle cry.

The two young trainers looked at each other and nodded.

"Feraligatr, intercept. Choke hold and then Blizzard."

"Pidgeot, multi-strike Wing Attack. Finish them with a dive bomb Steel Wing."

The Dragonair suddenly froze in shock for just as they launched themselves forth, Feraligatr had taken it upon itself to step in front of the two trainers and its arms reached out, its clawed hands gripping the two serpentine Pokemon a growl, Feraligatr slammed the pair of Dragonair into the wooden ground of the shrine with enough force to dent the wood. It then spun and threw them away before following up with a full scale Blizzard attack sending both Dragon-types backwards. Both Uchiha elders watched in shock as they saw their Dragonair being repelled but then their eyes widened even further as they saw a flash of colour pass across their vision and their Dragonair suddenly gained numerous bruises across their bodies before Pidgeot performed a dive bomb as it flashed into existence above them. With a screech, Pidgeot's wings glowed a stark silver. The Dragonair released cries of pain as they met the ground with terrific force. Pidgeot hovered over them with a piercing gaze directed at both the downed Dragon-types and their trainers.

Naruto and Sasuke walked past the two beaten Uchiha elders with neutral looks on their faces. Pidgeot landed and both it and Feraligatr walked after their trainers.

"Such...power." The first elder said.

"Did one second even pass?" The second one asked, more to himself than his partner.

They continued to walk down the single pathway within the shrine before coming to its end. Two Dragonite statues stood on either side of a large pedestal which had the statue of a European dragon which seemed to glare at those who looked at its stone eyes. Clutched in its claws was a large replica of the rising badge made of steel. In front of these statues lay a small red cushion upon which an old man sat. The old man had long gray hair and a stringy moustache. He wore the same type of robes as the two previous elders Naruto and Sasuke had defeated just before. A cane was clutched within the hands of the man as he slowly rose to his feet. Standing beside the elderly man was Mikoto Uchiha, a serious expression plastered on her face.

"Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina-chan. Sasuke Uchiha, son of Mikoto-sama. Weclome to the shrine of the Dragon's Den, the place where all trainers whom have conquered Mikoto-sama's gym come to see if they can pass the test to earn the right to hold the Rising Badge. This act of earning the Rising Badge has been a way of life within the Uchiha family for generations. The test involves a series of questions, but it is depending on your answers is what will determine if you are worthy of receiving the eighth badge that will grant you access to the Victory Road and through the path that will lead you to the Pokemon League Silver Conference Victory Tournament dome." The elder Uchiha spoke.

"Questions? No battle?" Naruto asked.

"I assumed it would be something more challenging." Sasuke spoke.

"Though it is said actions speak louder than words...words spoken are often required to be made through much thought. That thought process will allow you to be enlightened and open your eyes to truths about yourselves that you yourselves may have never even been aware of. Are you ready for my questions?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before looking at the Pokemon besides them. Pidgeot and Feraligatr simply shrugged their shoulder/wings before making a gesture for them to continue with this 'test'.

"We accept. We'll take you on, old man." Sasuke said with the pride and arrogance that was worthy of any Uchiha. The elder Uchiha nodded as he tapped his cane on the ground. Mikoto looked at her son and her best friend's son before speaking.

"Very well, young trainers." The Uchiha elder spoke as he unfurled a small scroll. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Your first question. Strong Pokemon. Weak Pokemon. What do you believe is the more important?"

Sasuke immediately answered as he said, "Strong. Strong Pokemon help you win battles and overcome many of the obstacles we humans, as trainers, face in our journeys." Sasuke said. The elder hid the frown he had wanted to form, but raised an eyebrow as the blonde chose to speak.

"I disagree, teme." Naruto interjected and crossed his arms, a thoughtful look appearing on his face.

"Weak Pokemon, aid in showing people how it is to properly raise a Pokemon. If you raise a weak Pokemon, it will unlock the potential it has within it and show you that despite the weaknesses Pokemon have, they are all strong in their own rights. That's why I think weak Pokemon are much more important to have that strong Pokemon. I mean look at all our Pokemon." He patted Feraligatr and stroked Pidgeot's plumage softly. "Your Totodile was once an untrained and, no offense, weak." The Big Jaw Pokemon's eye twitched at that remark, but understood where the blonde was coming from so it let it slide. "And my Pidgey wasn't always as strong as it was. Now look at them. Feraligatr and Pidgeot are epic badasses."

The Pokemon mentioned swelled up with pride at the comments made by the son of Kushina. Sasuke nodded in agreement with his rival.

"I see your point, dobe, but strong Pokemon do not show you what you are doing wrong. Strong Pokemon often have the mentality to only obey a strong trainer. If one owns a strong Pokemon and by many uses of training it, it will show how one is able to earn the trust of a strong Pokemon and thus make you as a trainer, that much stronger."

"Weak Pokemon may have that same mentality as well Sasuke. Pokemon with a prideful or stubborn nature are known to be disobedient at first as well before they become obedient to their trainers."

Mikoto and the elder Uchiha watched with fascination as the two continued to spout off ideas about their ideals concerning what was the most important type of Pokemon. However, they gained curious looks as the two were now staring at one another with looks of realization.

"It's not strong or weak...it's both." They spoke simultaneously. "The answer is both."

The elder chuckled at that and nodded. "Yes, though both of you have initially argued with one another about weak and strong Pokemon, the truth is that both types of Pokemon are important. One is not more important than the other. Now for your second question." The elder glanced at the scroll.

"What helps a trainer to win in battles?"

"Strategy." Sasuke and Naruto spoke immediately.

"Though training the Pokemon is also important in order for a trainer to win." Sasuke added.

"Yeah, I mean we can't go to the League with a low level Pokemon in tow." Naruto spoke.

"A correct answer to both options. The third question now is what kind of trainer do you wish to face whenever you battle?"

Sasuke and Naruto shrugged. "Honestly, we would like to fight strong trainers, but in actuality we don't really care." Naruto said.

"I could battle weak and strong trainers, I mainly battle just to test my limits and see where I stand so any kind of trainer is good to face." Sasuke said.

"Yes, a correct answer once more. Usually, many people have a preference to fighting opponents in Pokemon battles, but the truth is that you learn from both types of trainers. Experience is gained no matter where or how you gain it. Weak and Strong do not matter, as long as you enjoy the battle and you gain experience from it." Mikoto smiled at the two boys before glancing at the scroll in the shorter Uchiha's hands.

"Your fourth question would be...what is most important in raising a Pokemon?" The long haired woman asked.

"Kaa-chan always told me that in order to properly raise a Pokemon, one must have extensive knowledge about that Pokemon. So knowing about Pokemon is what is important in raising a Pokemon, though that's my opinion." Naruto replied.

"One time, I was training with Itachi's Umbreon and I kind of pushed it a bit too hard. Itachi found me and told me that if I push my Pokemon too hard they may not end up liking me and disregard me as their trainer. So, my answer is that...one must care for their Pokemon in order to properly raise them." That was Sasuke's answer. Mikoto and the elder Uchiha frowned as they remembered Itachi, but their expression quickly changed to soft smiles as they saw the raven haired boy patting Feraligatr on the muzzle.

"Love and Knowledge are correct answers. There are many important aspects to raising a Pokemon. Knowledge about Pokemon and Love for your Pokemon are two of the most important."

Silence then filled the air as the elder Uchiha and Mikoto stared them down with fierce gazes causing them to gulp audibly, as if they were being judged or their very lives were at stake if they answered this next question wrong.

"This will be your fifth... and final final question, Naruto-kun...Sasuke-chan." Mikoto spoke, "What are Pokemon to you?"

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"N-N-Nani? That question is kind of ambiguous isn't it?"

"True, it is vague...but explaining this question would make you all aware of the options and thus it is possible that you may lie in answering this question." The elder Uchiha said. "Now answer...What are Pokemon to you?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the Pokemon beside them. Feraligatr and Pidgeot were watching them with equal intensity. Suddenly, flashes of light burst forth and suddenly, both teams of Pokemon emerged before their trainers.

"What are you all...?" Sasuke's eyes widened with confusion, though he sweatdropped slightly, the cause of his pause, when he saw Gyarados was bent down low to the ground so as not to hit the ceiling and thus looked very unconfrotable. 'Maybe I should return Gyarados to his ball.'

"Why did you come out?" Naruto asked.

"Ty Typhlosion Phlo. Typhlo, Typhlosion Phlo Phlosion Ty Ty...Ty...Typhlosion Phlo. Typhlosion Phlosion Phlo, Typhlo?"

The other eleven Pokemon released their various cries as well upon Typhlosion finishing its speech.

"Naruto, what did Typhlosion say?" Sasuke asked.

"He said...he wishes to hear my opinion." He turned to Sasuke. "Though they know we care for them and that we battle with them, not asking them to do anything they don't want to do, a mark of a good trainer in Typhlosion's eyes, but...he still wishes to know. What is my opinion of Pokemon? What is he...what is my team...what do they mean to me? That is what our Pokemon are asking us."

"Is that really what you want to know?" Sasuke asked his team of six.

'A boy with the ability to understand the speech of Pokemon? Though it is possible, not many have been able to truly understand the language of every Pokemon they communicate with. This boy must be something special.' The Uchiha elder thought.

'Kushina-chan...your Naruto-kun really is something else.' Mikoto gaped at the boy who translated the speech of a Pokemon into human language. Meanwhile, the two teams of Pokemon stared intently at their trainers as they faced them. Everyone then turned when they heard Sasuke release a chuckle.

"Amused, are you?" The Uchiha elder asked.

"No...just laughing at my own realization. Truth be told, in the beginning...all I thought about Pokemon were how they would be merely support pillars and tools to give me the strength I would need to fulfill my goal and become a Pokemon Champion...to find Itachi. They were once, I guess disposable would be the term to use seeing as how I lack a better one...but, after remembering Itachi's words to me...and the opinions of many different trainers towards their Pokemon, they aren't like that to me anymore. My team, my Pokemon...they are my allies and my companions. They are the ones who do all of the fighting, all of the training, all of the heavy lifting. All I do is call out commands. They helped to teach me humility and so...Pokemon to me, are the best kinds of companions any trainer would deserve to have. Nothing more, nothing less." Sasuke said.

Sasuke then raised an eyebrow as he saw everyone around him suddenly began crying anime tears, river spilling from their eyes.

"TEME, HOW DARE YOU BE SO DAMN EMOTIONAL!" Naruto yelled as he slapped Sasuke across the shoulder. Naruto then wiped his eyes.

"But I couldn't have worded it any better than Sasuke-teme would have. My opinion of Pokemon is the same as his own." The blonde stated with a foxy grin on his face. Sasuke shook his head at the blonde's expression, but suddenly, everything grew dark and he looked up. His eyes then bugged out of his head as he was greeted with a terrifyingly large shadow.

"Oi, Oi...no no no! AHHHH!" Shadows descended upon Sasuke as he saw all six of his Pokemon leap at him and dog pile him in a hug, or makeshift embrace in the case of those who weren't bipedal. ALL. SIX. HEAVY. POKEMON. It was a wonder as to how the floor didn't collapse out from beneath them.

"Guys...body...being crushed...can't...breathe. Lungs collapsing." He managed to wheeze out, his face turning slightly blue from the suffocation, though immediately reverted back to its normal colour when the Pokemon rose up off of him.

"Sasuke-chan...Itachi really can't be removed from your thoughts can he?" Mikoto whispered to him as she hugged her son. Sasuke's eyes widened as he slowly returned his mother's embrace. He close his eyes and rested his chin on the taller woman's shoulder as she knelt down to his level.

"Gomen, Kaa-chan. But...it's not possible." He said, earning a chuckle from the Uchiha matriarch.

"Then...you do what you have to. If you believe Itachi is out there...then you should look for him. You're no longer a little boy it seems, Sasuke-chan and the fact that I kept seeing you and Naruto-kun in that way blinded me as to how mature and grown up you two are. I apologize for my ignorance." Mikoto bowed low to her son and Naruto.

"Oi, Oi...no bowing, no bowing. I'm not one for things like that." Naruto said with a sheepish look on his face, scratching the back of his head like he always did when embarrassed or nervous.

"Get up, Kaa-chan. You're a Uchiha...Uchiha's don't bow." He said with a small smirk. Mikoto laughed as she wiped away the small amount of tears that managed to escape from her tear ducts.

"Right, right." She laughed as she rose to her feet before turning around to the dragon statue behind them. She tapped the dragon's muzzle and its eyes changed colour, one turning black and the other white. The steel Rising Badge in its claws then rattled slightly before it parted open and in it revealed a series of Rising Badges lined up next to each other, making the shape of an actual Rising badge, though the shape was ruined when two of the badges were plucked from their positions and handed to the two pre-teens.

"This is the Rising Badge, the eighth and final badge of the Johto region's gym rewards. Take it and may you both succeed in your endeavors, I know that both of you will do exceedingly well in the Pokemon League Silver Conference Victory Tournament. I, Mikoto Uchiha, matriarch of the Uchiha clan of Blackthorn City and gym leader of Blackthorn City...find you, Sasuke Uchiha, and you, Naruto Uzumkai...worthy of being given this badge as proof of your victory over me in battle." Mikoto smiled as she handed out the badges.

Naruto and Sasuke took their badges from her hand and examined it. It was in the shape of a dragon's head with the left half of the badge being coloured black and the right half being white. Twin slits of silver represented the dragon's eyes with two dots of silver near the bottom to represent its nose. The two boys placed their badges in their badge cases and smirked with pride and joy, though the latter wasn't that much revealed in Sasuke's expression.

"Arigato. I can't wait to call Kaa-chan and Hina-chan and tell them I beat you and got the eighth badge." Naruto whooped as he was suddenly dogpiled on all sides by his Pokemon and they released their cries of joy towards their trainer gaining his final badge. Sasuke chuckled, but then turned and glared at his team.

"NO...NOT AGAIN!" He exclaimed, pointing an accusing index finger at them. The Pokemon who were in mid-jump, suddenly froze and landed on the wooden surface, frowning at their trainer.

"Feraligatr."

"Not a buzzkill." Sasuke said to the Big Jaw Pokemon as Feraligatr and the other five members of Sasuke's team slumped their shoulders.

"Oh and as another gift...here you go." Mikoto handed her son a disc case containing a TM, said Technical Move was coloured red and blue marking it as a Dragon-type move. Naruto struggled and with a grunt of effort, freed himself from the bottom of his pile of Pokemon.

"What's that, Mikoto-san?" He asked.

"TM58: Dragon Pulse." Sasuke read on the disc.

"Hai, Dragon Pulse. It is a Dragon-type move that launches a fierce vortex of energy at the opponent. It is quite powerful." Mikoto informed the two trainers. "Now, get a move on you two. You have quite a road ahead of you. Victory Road is after New Bark Town after you go through Tojho Falls which leads to the borderline between Kanto and Johto."

The two nodded before returning their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, except Pidgeot, and they climbed back on Pidgeot's back as they exited the shrine and flew back to the entrance of the Dragon's Den with Mikoto following behind them on her Dragonite. As they exited the cave, Mikoto gained a confused look as she saw the frozen Uchiha elder outside the Dragon's Den.

"What the...SASUKE! NARUTO!" The two younger trainers gave nervous looks, looking every other way except for directly at the Uchiha matriarch's eyes. After getting a stern talking to, Naruto and Sasuke went to the Pokemon Centre for a moment to take a break from the hectic day they had. Naruto had taken the time to call Kushina and inform her of the feat he had performed, something she was most proud of.

Naruto then called Hinata and did the same. He was congratulated by the young Hyuga and he was also informed of her and Sakura having received their fourth contest ribbons and thus leaving them with only one more ribbon left to gain to enter the Grand Festival.

"That's great, Hina-chan. I knew you were awesome."

_"Thank you, Naruto-kun. So I'm assuming you'll be going to New Bark Town then, to head for Victory Road?" _

"What? Why would I do that? You, Sakura-chan and Akatsuchi have to come with us. Now that me and Sasuke have all eight of our badges we can afford to slack off for a while. I mean, we have a few months before the Pokemon League actually starts. We started our journey sometime in October and it's only been seven months since then. It's May now and the Silver Conference starts in late November."

_"Oh...well, that's actually very considerate of you, Naruto-kun. Ummm..." _Hinata was about to talk, but she paused. Naruto heard Sakura's voice on the other end, but she was speaking in a hushed tone so he didn't manage to catch anything, well maybe a little bit, but 'weird make-up' and 'kimono' was not much to go by.

_"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry...but Sakura-chan says she needs to show me something. We can talk later, okay?" _

"Sure thing. Later, Hina-chan." Naruto then hung up and turned off the Pokegear on his wrist. He then looked up to see Sasuke, Feraligatr and Typhlosion looking out the window of the Pokemon Centre with focused gazes.

"What are you all looking at?" He asked as he followed their gazes. There was no answer, not that there was any need for one for as he looked out the window, his eyes widened as he saw a pair of Kimono Girls standing outside the Pokemon Centre. They stood still and there dark coloured eyes were a stark contrast to the pale make-up they wore on their faces.

"Are they...looking at us?" The blonde asked.

"It seems that way." Sasuke answered as he rose up from his seat. Feraligatr and Typhlosion dropped onto all-fours and followed their trainers outside of the Pokemon Centre and stood in front of the two Kimono Girls.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who bears a heart of shining gold. Sasuke Uchiha who bears a soul of polished silver. Your services have been required now, for it is time. The Beast of the Sea and the Bird of the Skies are soon to return to the land of Johto and make themselves known. The bells and wings within your bags are responding to the energy signatures of the two legendary Pokemon." They spoke simultaneously, as if they had rehearsed the whole thing. Naruto and Sasuke opened their bags and their eyes widened when they saw that the Tidal Bell and Clear Bell were glowing slightly, along with the Rainbow Wing and the Silver Wing.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your path will lead you back to Ecruteak City, the home of the newly built Bell Tower that made to replace the Burnt Tower. Sasuke Uchiha, your path will lead you to the Whirl Islands off the coast of Cianwood City. The two females you two have traveled with, one of the two will accompany each of you. It is unknown as to which path they will take to reach either one of you, but they will be there to provide their services to aid you. It is imperative you go now. The time of their awakenings is almost here. You must move with haste." The two Kimono Girls stated.

The one with the image of Ho-oh stitched into her kimono grabbed onto Naruto and took out a Pokeball from Naruto's belt. She thew it skyward and Pidgeot emerged from the ball.

"Huh? Wait, how did you know that was Pidgeot's...who are, hey put me down!" Naruto was suddenly flung atop the Bird Pokemon. The Kimono Girl looked at the two Pokemon that belonged to the blonde.

"You know what must be done." Typhlosion and Pidgeot looked at the Clear Bell and the Rainbow Wing and suddenly their pupils dilated. If one were to see what was going on in their heads, they would see the top of the Bell Tower, the sky coloured like fire due to the setting sun and then a rainbow arcing across the sky before the ringing of the Clear Bell was heard. A flash of gold appeared and then the image of a giant bird with feathers coloured orange, green and white and flapped its mighty wings as fire surrounded it.

Pidgeot and Typhlosion shook their heads from the sudden vision before nodding to the Kimono Girl. Typhlosion was grabbed by its arm in Pidgeot's talons and Pidgeot flapped its wings as it took to the skies before using the HM move it knew, Fly, in order to augment its own flying abilities.

"Wait, but how am I getting to the Whirl Islands. I don't have a Flying-type." The Kimono Girl bearing Lugia's image on her kimono nodded at that before turning to her left. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw his own mother standing there. He then got the hint and ran towards his mother.

"Kaa-chan!" He exclaimed as he stopped in front of her.

"Yes, Sasuke-chan?" She asked.

"Kaa-chan, will it be alright if I borrow Dragonite or Charizard for a moment. Naruto-dobe left without me and I need a Pokemon that can fly." Mikoto giggled at her son's predicament, unaware of Sasuke's twisted lie, not that it wasn't truth as well, but you get the point. She then opened a Pokeball and Charizard emerged in a flash of light.

"Charizard, take Sasuke where he needs to go and return back here, 'kay?" Charizard roared in compliance before watching Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and climbed atop the Pokemon's back. The Kimono Girl bearing Lugia's insignia then held the Silver Wing and Tidal Bell before Charizard's and Feraligatr's eyes and the two Pokemon received the vision of the inside of a dark cave where a large waterfall lay. The ringing of the Tidal Bell was heard before the sound of what sounded like a whale song was heard. The image of a large winged beast then burst forth from the waterfall in a flash of silver, coated in wind and water.

Charizard and Feraligatr nodded in understanding. Sasuke returned Feraligatr to its ball and Charizard released a roar before taking off at high speeds towards Cianwood City.

* * *

><p>The wind whipped through his hair as Charizard sped through the air and Sasuke looked back at his bag where the Tidal Bell and Silver Wing were stored.<p>

'The Beast of the Sea is returning huh?' Sasuke thought. 'Well...let's just see this legendary Pokemon is worthy of its name.'

After another two hours of flying at high speeds, Charizard landed in a small crater as it impacted with the sands. Sasuke jumped off the Flame Pokemon and patted its head.

"Thanks, Charizard. Go back to Kaa-chan now." The draconian looking Pokemon nodded before giving a thumbs up of good luck to Sasuke. Spreading its massive wings, the fully evolved form of Charmander took off back towards Blackthorn City. Sasuke then began looking around the coast, the waves lapping at the white-brown sands. Sasuke looked at the Black Pokegear on his wrist before opening it out and activating the map card. He looked at the map and directed it to the ocean areas.

'There they are. The Whirl Islands.' He thought with narrowed eyes as he spotted the chain of islands where the supposed legendary Pokemon should be sleeping. 'It's located a few miles to the East. Now before I set off, that Kimono Girl stated that either Sakura or the Hyuga girl that was with Naruto, Hinata I think her name was.' The young Uchiha glanced around the island and took the time to go into the island city's drug store to buy some supplies he may need for the journey. He bought a few healing items such as Max Potions and Revives as well as a numerous set of Ultra Balls. After all, he wouldn't want to catch a legendary Pokemon with low quality Pokeballs like a Great Ball or regular Pokeball.

As he exited the store, he spotted Hinata dropping down from the sky atop her Togekiss. The pale eyed girl looked around for a brief moment before her eyes settled on Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke-san?!" She exclaimed. He nodded.

"So you're the one that came to me?"

"Apparently so. I dropped Sakura-san off at Ecruteak City before coming here and since you're here then that means she is with Naruto-kun." She said, though with a silent hint of jealousy and rage in her tone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, but ignored it. It wasn't his place to say anything. "So, Sasuke-san...the Kimono Girls that Sakura-san and I met have informed us of the current predicament. The legendary Pokemon within the Whirl Islands is ready to awaken it seems and you are the one who possesses the necessary items to do so. Though seeing as we are going to the Whirl Islands, you will need the HM Whirlpool in order to bypass the whirlpools surrounding the island chain."

"I have it, but none of my Pokemon can risk learning that move. Do you think you could teach one of your own?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded as Sasuke reached into his bag and handed her HM05: Whirlpool. The blue disc was loaded into the lavender Pokedex she held before tossing out a Great Ball. In a flash of blue, a large blue Pokemon appeared. It had a saurian look to it and had blue skin with its underside being a cream colour. Four flippers replaced its legs and atop its back was a large grey-purple coloured shell which had numerous spikes on it. A horn stretched out from the forehead of the Pokemon and its dark eyes blinked as it appeared before the two trainers.

"LAAAA!"

**Lapras the Transport Pokemon. A Water and Ice-type Pokemon. They have gentle hearts. Because they rarely fight, many have been caught. Their number has dwindled.**

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the Water/Ice-type before him.

"You caught a Lapras?!" He exclaimed. Hinata nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yup. When passing through Union Cave after Violet City, Naruto-kun and I had found the lower level entrances of the Union Cave. After getting Surf for Furret to better swim over the waters in the cave, I had flown back there on Togekiss..." She patted the final evolution of Togepi on the head affectionately, "..and then I found the Lapras there. You can guess what I did from there. Afterwards, I deposited Butterfree for it, though I feel bad for doing that since Butterfree was one of my first catches." Hinata frowned.

"Well no doubt you raised that Lapras well. It looks pretty strong."

"It was the Pokemon that won me my fourth ribbon." Hinata said with pride as she held up her ribbons case and showed the raven haired boy her fourth ribbon, which was a deep blue with purple stripes and had a golden pin in the middle in the shape of an eight pointed star. Sasuke nodded before he let Feraligatr out.

"Well, now that we've been reacquainted, we need to hurry to the Whirl Islands." Sasuke said. Hinata nodded and she returned Togekiss to its ball before pointing her Pokedex at Lapras, said Pokedex containing Whirlpool's disc in it.

**Your Lapras would like to learn Whirlpool, would you like to forget a move to learn Whirlpool? **Hinata clicked Yes using the Directional Pad on her Pokedex. **Which move would you like to forget? **

In her Pokemon's move set, it was revealed that Lapras knew Ice Beam, Brine, Hydro Pump and Body Slam. A tough move set for her to choose to forget a move, but after going through the pros and cons of forgetting a certain move, Hinata chose to get rid of Brine. After that, she handed the Water-type move back to Sasuke before placing it in his bag.

The two pre-teens then climbed atop their Pokemon and zoomed across the waters. Fighting past the Pokemon that got in the way using Lapras's new Whirlpool move and Sasuke using Surf to wash over them, they had made great time in arriving to the Whirl Islands. Their eyes widened as they saw the chain of rocky islands and the numerous whirlpools that surrounded them. Luckily though, Lapras was able to generate its own whirlpools using the HM move it was taught earlier to create whirlpools that spun in an opposite direction to nullify them and return the currents to normal, though it was shown the whirlpool nullification was only temporary as they formed back after a period of two minutes.

After doing this, they finally reached the entrance to one of the Whirl Islands. As they entered, they ran through the cave, climbing down and up ladders that were placed within the islands by previous excavators who wished to explore the island in earlier times. Finally, after much running, beating down on wild Pokemon and climbing ladders, they reached the end of it all. As they navigated through a few tunnels, they went down a slope only to come face to face with a monk who bore a staff with the image of the Silver Wing atop it.

"Halt, young trespassers. Only those who are said to be worthy of entering the Beast of the Sea's chambers may get past me. Though I am old, I will show you why I was not beaten for the past forty years within this cave complex."

"As impressive as that is...wow forty years?" The two trainers asked earning a nod from said monk. "Look, we need to get there, I have the Tidal Bell and the Silver Wing with me." Sasuke held up the two items from his bag and the old monk's eyes widened.

"Amazing, you are the chosen one of the Beast of the Sea. Very well, I shall grant you both passage to its chambers." The monk stepped aside and the two trainers nodded their thanks before following the paths through the Whirl Islands. In the end, Lapras and Feraligatr followed the two trainers up the stone steps of one of the three stone formations within the chamber, only for their eyes to widen as they saw the five Kimono Girls whose kimonos bore the image of Lugia in silver silk. Behind them, a giant waterfall roared and Sasuke and Hinata, Feraligatr and Lapras could only stare in awe and wonder at the majesty of the waterfall.

Hinata then decided to let Lapras return and in response, her partner, Espeon emerged. The Sun Pokemon gave a greeting to Sasuke and Feraligatr only for it to gape alongside them as it stared at the waterfall just like its fellow team member, Lapras.

"Welcome, chosen one of Lugia." One Kimono Girl spoke.

"That's right, this is where we welcome Lugia, the Beast of the Sea." Another Kimono Girl spoke.

"When the dance that we have practiced for many days becomes one with the sound of the Tidal Bell we entrusted with you, then Lugia shall come out from deep within the waterfall basin once again!" The Kimono Girl that stood in the lead spoke. The girls then got into their positions around a smaller rock formation that protruded upwards from the flat of the rock formation they were currently standing on. The Tidal Bell suddenly seemed to react from within Sasuke's bag and the raven haired boy opened it and the silver coloured bell and the Silver Wing floated upwards, out of the bag and hovered in the air over the small rock protrusion.

All of a sudden, a beautiful song began to sing throughout the air. The Tidal Bell rung loudly and harmoniously as the Silver Wing circled the bell. The Kimono Girl danced a beautiful, hypnotizing dance around the rock protrusion, doing their movements in time to the song of the Tidal Bell. They then turned behind them and the two pre-teens and their partners watched in awe as the calm waters suddenly began to rage and roared to life. Waves rose up and crashed against one another. Images of silver flowers floated from the glowing Silver Wing and shone in the air.

Other bells began to ring and Sasuke, Hinata, Espeon and Feraligatr watched as two brass coloured bells that seemed to have been tied to the rocks beforehand, rung in with the Tidal Bell. After the song died down, there was an eerie silence within the chambers. The Kimono Girls looked at one another before nodding and walked up to the opposite end of the rock formation and bowed low to the ground.

The two trainers and their partner Pokemon followed the Kimono Girls, but did not bow for they were in shock as they saw a piercing gaze stab through the thick wall of water. The waterfall was suddenly beginning to rumble louder and the piercing gaze that shone through, glowed a brilliant blue and silver. Wind and water then exploded outwards in a beautiful, yet terrifying whirlpool that showed tremendous power. The shadow of the great beast that lay within it suddenly became visible and with the song of the Beast of the Sea, the whirlpool burst apart revealing the great legendary Pokemon.

The Pokemon looked like it held a resemblance to that of a dragon and a bird combined. It had white-silver feathers covering its body, though they weren't actually that visible as the feathers looked more like sleek skin, the skin that one fight find on a seal. Its underbelly was a dark blue and dark blue, spine-like protrusions emerged from its back. Its mouth was very much shaped like a beak, but there were few sharp teeth that lay within those jaws. Its tail had two small, spine-like protrusions on either end of it as well. Its large wings had feathers than bore a resemblance to large hands. Its black eyes narrowed at the two trainers before it.

The black eyes then shone with a bright blue colour and it let out its cry once more as the powers of wind and water swirled to life. Sasuke, Hinata, Feraligatr and Espeon could only watch in awe as they gazed before the majesty of the legendary Pokemon. This was the power that split apart the Whirl Islands when it was once a single island, this was the power of the legendary Pokemon. This was the Beast and Guardian of the Seas.

This was the Diving Pokemon...Lugia.

* * *

><p><strong>Ecruteak City-Bell Tower <strong>

"Come on Sakura-chan, you're lagging." Naruto said to his pink haired friend as he and Typhlosion landed on the other side of one of the slopes that they slid along. Sakura and Meganium followed after the two before glaring at them.

"Hold on, Naruto. We're not stamina freaks like you and Typhlosion."

"Mega Meganium!" The Grass-type agreed with its trainer.

'How did we get into this mess again?' She thought.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Sakura and Meganium had been dropped off in Ecruteak City by Hinata on her Togekiss since Sakura had no Flying-type Pokemon of her own, nor did she own one that was capable of using the HM move Fly. After thanking her for the ride, Sakura had headed towards the Bell Tower where she was to meet the person who was to go and 'awaken the Lord of the Skies' at the area near the Bell Tower. At least that's what the Kimono Girl said to her.  
><em>

_She had then heard a screaming sound and looked up, her eyes widening as he saw Naruto's Pidgeot swoop in low and drop the boy and his Typhlosion off at the ground before going into a loop-de-lopp and circle back.  
><em>

_"Thanks...for the ride Pidgeot." Naruto groaned as he returned the Bird Pokemon to its Poke Ball. Pidgeot cooed in response. The Sakura and her partner Pokemon watched as Naruto stood back to his feet with Typhlosion before looking at the green eyed girl.  
><em>

_"Hey, Sakura-chan!" The blonde greeted his friend. "What are you doing...oh are you the person who's gonna come with me to wake up Ho-oh?" He asked. Sakura nodded in confirmation._

_"Hai, though I don't know how we're getting into the Bell Tower though. I heard that only a few chosen are allowed into it." She and Meganium then turned to see Naruto and Typhlosion wearing matching grins.  
><em>

_"Leave that to us, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. However, the blonde had decided to take a little detour, much like his rival had done, and bought a few items, mainly Burn Heals, Max Potions and Revives. A lot of Ultra Balls were added to the mix too since he wished to catch the legendary Pokemon of the rainbow. As they entered the dojo area that led to the Bellchime Trail, the monks living there immediately wanted to kick them out.  
><em>

_"NARUTO-BAKA I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD THIS UNDER...control?" Her expression became very confused as she saw Naruto reach into his bag and pull out a golden coloured bell and a multi-coloured feather.  
><em>

_"You...You...You have the Rainbow Wing...and you have the Clear Bell. You are the chosen of Ho-oh, please forgive us. Pass through and awaken Ho-oh. Allow for the Lord of the Skies to be resurrected once more." Naruto nodded as he passed through the space between the two rows of bowing monks. _

_"By the way, the girl and the Pokemon are with me."_

_"Of course, chosen of Ho-oh." The monks chorused. Typhlosion, Sakura and Meganium followed Naruto through the autumn coloured trail known as the Bellchime trail before stopping at the entrance to the Bell Tower. It was enormous. Easily over nine stories tall.  
><em>

_"Well come on." Naruto said.  
><em>

_"Wait, Naruto, shouldn't we be more careful and..."_

_"Trust me, Sakura-chan. We'll be fine." And with that they entered the tower.  
><em>

_End Flashback _

__'Ah yes...it all leads back to Naruto.' The rosette thought. After numerous hours of hopping along the slopes within the Bell Tower, some of which involved people, namely Sakura and Naruto, slipping and nearly falling to their dooms had it not been for Pidgeot's Fly or Meganium Vine Whip to save them. After climbing up the tower, they finally reached the top of the tower, climbing the longest ladder they ever climbed in their entire lives. After exiting through the hole the ladder poked through, Naruto returned Pidgeot to its ball and the two trainers and their partners walked forward, only to stop after their first step.

This was due to them finding themselves at the top of the Bell Tower, the very top, the blue tiled roof to be specific. Before them, five Kimono Girls, each one bearing the golden silk image of Ho-oh on their clothing, stood and bowed to Naruto and Sakura. The two pre-teens walked up the wooden flight of stairs that had been constructed for them to stand up on while Meganium and Typhlosion stood behind them.

"Welcome, chosen one of Ho-oh." One Kimono Girl spoke.

"This is where we welcome Ho-oh." Another one spoke.

The lead Kimono Girl that stood in the middle spoke, "When the dance we have practiced for many days becomes one with the sound of the Clear Bell we entrusted to you, then Ho-oh shall come down from the great arch in the sky once again."

Naruto then looked around at the roof and saw that the roof had four spires, each with a golden bell attached to it. With the centre spire rising up from the centre of the blue tiled roof and towering over the other four which lay at the corners of the roof. He then felt his bag rustle and he opened it to reveal the Clear Bell and Rainbow Wing which were now glowing with power. The two objects then floated high into the air, hovering by the centre spire. The Clear Bell began to ring in harmony with the other four bells that were attached to the roof after its formation.

The Clear Bell then began to ring and a beautiful song echoed through the air. The sun had begun to set and the autumn coloured leaves from the trees in the Bellchime Trail fluttered through the air. The four other bells rung in harmony and the Kimono Girls danced to the beat of the song of the bells. The Rainbow Wing released a glowing rainbow aura that decorated the air around them.

"Beautiful." Sakura said.

"Megaaa." Meganium stared in awe at the display.

Then, the song stopped and everyone watched as a visible pulse of energy from the Clear Bell, that looked similar to a sound wave, and from the Rainbow Wing, flew into the air. A golden flash suddenly burst forth in the clouds and there a sudden burst of flame that accompanied the flash. The spiral of flame tore through the air before landing on the roof of the Bell Tower. The flames then dispersed with a mighty screech.

The Kimono Girls bowed as Naruto, Sakura, Typhlosion and Meganium stared in awe.

The Pokemon before them was gargantuan, a size truly deserving of a Legendary Pokemon. The Pokemon was a phoenix-like bird with gold and red being its dominant colors. It also loosely resembled a peacock. It had yellow tail-feathers tipped with white or a cream colour. Its underside was white and green feathers were at the tip of its wings. The great Pokemon had a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red-iris eyes, and a feathered-crest. Its wings flapped heavily, causing great, yet gentle gusts of wind and the colours of the rainbow emerged and disappeared with each flap.

With a mighty screech, the large bird-like Pokemon called upon the powers of the wind and fire and it burst to life. Naruto, Sakura, Meganium and Typhlosion could only stare in awe at the magnificence of the legendary Pokemon and its powers. This was the power of a legendary Pokemon who could resurrect the dead. The power of a Pokemon who could burn everything to ashes. This was the Lord and Guardian of the Skies.

This was the Rainbow Pokemon...Ho-oh.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-150<strong>

**Caught-100**

**Character Bio: Kurenai Yuhi  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Red  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Black  
><strong>

**About: Kurenai was born in Ecruteak City and is a descendant of the original priest/priestesses who used to watch over the Bell Tower and Burnt Tower. She has been in tune with Ghost-type Pokemon for many years and was gifted with the ability of clairvoyance, to see into the future and see everything around her due to an otherworldly power. She is known to be very bossy when angered, but in most cases she is very level headed and is a very competent Gym Leader for the Ecruteak City Gym. Her dream is to one day see Ho-oh when it returns to the city.  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Dragonair(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Jigglypuff(Male)

Vulpix(Female)

Pikachu(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	25. Chapter 25: Legendary Pokemon Pt 2

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 25: Legendary Pokemon Part II

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! **

* * *

><p><strong>Tojho Falls<br>**

Within the caverns of Tojho Falls, sounds of construction could be heard. Wild Pokemon watched from the shadows as the humans welded, hammered and sawed various materials in order to aid in the creation of their new base of operations.

"Alright, the support beams are placed here, here, here and here. Now that you are all aware of this, apply the steel plating around them to ensure their stability and have your support Pokemon use Rock Tomb to hold it in place. Place the generators at the strategic locations chosen by Leader-sama along the cavern networks so as to keep this small base functioning. Remember, we only need one Electrode per generator unlike the six we needed to power the massive one we had back in our former HQ. We lost a lot of our men to the Goldenrod City escapade and when Izuna Uchiha and those brats invaded our HQ in Mahogany Town so Leader-sama we need to accommodate for the lack of labour force and increase our work output."

"Hai!" The ROOT grunts saluted before they led their various Fighting and Rock type Pokemon in aiding them to finish the construction of the ROOT base. Once the support beams were up and the generators were connected, everything fell into place. Machinery whirred to life, living quarters were finally established and the various caves were converted into connecting tunnels for the small ROOT base.

The ROOT contractor gave a nod of approval as he surveyed everything before he made the last minute checks over the finished base. It took them weeks to make, but it was finally complete and ROOT was now operational. The contractor ticked off the boxes on his clipboard as he finished checking over everything before settling down in a nearby chair. A Zubat flew in with a glass of water and rested it in the man's hands. The contractor thanked the annoying Pokemon that appeared in every single cave complex in the Pokemon world before it flew off. As the contractor raised the glass to his lips, he paused as he heard the sound of footsteps against the earthen floor.

Turning to the entrance tunnel of his resting quarters, his eyes widened slightly as he stared into the violet eyes of Nagato. He quickly stood up, spilling a bit of his water on his shirt, cursing slightly and then saluted to his leader. The contractor gulped down his water as he heard the light chuckle from his amused leader.

"Leader-sama, what brings you here?" The contractor asked as he wiped his shirt dry. Nagato looked around the contractor's quarters as he answered.

"I came to view your progress on the base. I appears it has come along quite nicely and I was just informed that it is fully operational."

"Hai, Leader-sama. We can now assume any and all operations you wish to undertake." The contractor replied.

"Excellent." Nagato said with a nod of approval. "Your skills are quite exemplary. So now that the base is operational, it is time we begin the necessary steps to bring about the succession of Project Time Travel."

"But Leader-sama, what of Project Danzo? Surely you are still interested in bringing back our fallen leader?" Nagato's violet eyes seemed to shine through the shadows formed by his long red hair.

"What occurred in Goldenrod City is a show that Danzo is not meant to return. I may have been an admin of ROOT during his reign, but Danzo will not be returning at all. He is now dead to our cause. We have sent numerous messages through the radio signals from Goldenrod and it has been weeks since that escapade and still Danzo has not revealed himself. Obviously he is either dead or does not wish to return to us. Either way, Project Danzo is to be considered a failure and we shall then move on to our next plan which will be and is Project Time Travel. Am I clear, contractor?" Nagato spoke with venom in his tone.

"H-H-Hai, Leader-sama. I apologize if I had upset you with that question." The contractor bowed lowly to his superior commander. The red haired man merely nodded.

"Now then, I will be heading to the briefing room. You may take your leave contractor."

"Leader-sama." The contractor saluted before going over to the bed on the side of his quarters. Sometimes this job seemed more stressful than he thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>ROOT Base-Briefing Room <strong>

Nagato flung open the door as he saw his three children and a few of the other higher class ROOT members sitting along the length of a black granite table. The red 'R' of ROOT emblazoned upon the granite's surface. The occupants of the room rose up from their chairs and bowed to their leader.

"Leader-sama." They greeted to which he responded with a mere gesture for them to sit. He was in no mood for pleasantries, now was the time for his plans to be set into motion. It was time for him to summon Celebi...to bring back his deceased wife and his children's mother.

"I am in no mood for anything stupid today, so hold any useless comments for another time. It is time." Nagato said. The three children that sat near to him seemed to gain a sudden boost of adrenalin as they snapped up from their hunched positions that indicated their boredom, and were now sitting up straighter.

"Really, Otou-san?" The three asked with a glimmer in their eyes. The man's harsh gaze softened slightly as he watched his children. His pride and joy. The only reminder of his deceased lover.

"Yes. Ruby, Sapphire, Wallace...we shall begin Project Time Travel. Now, to those of you who wonder of the fate of Project Danzo, I will make this very clear. Project Danzo has failed since he has not returned as a result of our sending him messages through the Goldenrod City Radio Tower. The project was a failure and thus it shall not be brought up at all. As for Project Time Travel, I shall explain the principle as to how this should be brought about." Nagato looked at his children once more before turning back to the older ROOT members.

"Project Time Travel is a very complex process that involves various components in order to be successful. The first step was to generate the biological toxin that is used to suppress a Pokemon's biological functions, a fluid that was shown to be successful from our tests on the Miltank on Route 36 and the Amphoros that lives in Olivine City's Lighthouse. The second step was to gain the essence of the Shiny Pokemon, DNA was successfully extracted from the Vulpix we had attained at the Pokeathlon in Goldenrod City and so we now have a binding agent that will be used to aid in the capture of the legendary Pokemon. Lugia and Ho-oh are said to be the Pokemon who blessed species of Pokemon within the joint regions of Kanto and Johto with the ability to gain a phenotype that changes their bodies and thus what changes their bodies' colours. This DNA that was extracted also bears these Pokemon's essences and so we can also use the Vulpix DNA to track Lugia and Ho-oh."

"That's amazing!" One ROOT member spoke. "But, Leader-sama, I am quite certain it will be difficult to bring down legendary Pokemon if we aim to capture them. What will we do?"

"That...is not a stupid question. Excellent work grunt." A sweatdrop formed on the back of the grunt's head as a few of the others snickered.

"Ummm...thank you, sir?" She replied with an unsure tone.

"How we bring down the legendary, is with the suppression serum I mentioned beforehand. After much research, our science division had managed to track the legendary Pokemon and manipulated the serum using a bit of the Shiny Vulpix's genetics to most likely affect the legendary Pokemon. Once they are suppressed by the serum, you can easily capture them using an Ultra Ball since a regular Poke Ball or a Great Ball would not work efficiently."

The ROOT admins all nodded in understanding as Nagato continued to speak. "Once we have captured Lugia and Ho-oh, it will then be time to create the Pokeball that will be designed to capture our real objective. Celebi, the Pokemon that is able to travel through the very time continuum itself. The power of Lugia and Ho-oh must be utilized in order to create such a Poke Ball and so we will need a master of Poke Ball creation to do it."

"But the only person with enough expertise to even commit such a task is..." Ruby paused as her father nodded, already knowing her statement.

"That's right. Kurt, the man who can make any type of Poke Ball and knows more about the devices than even a Pokemon Professor as renowned as Hiruzen Sarutobi and one as intelligent as Iruka Umino. However, the time it will take to create this ball falls directly into the schedule of my plans." The admins looked confused at this.

"How so, Otou-san?" Sapphire asked. Nagato smirked at his blue haired daughter.

"It will take at least three months to create such a powerful Poke Ball, as well as to gain the ability to tame Ho-oh and Lugia once we have captured them. The reason I say three months is because the Pokemon League will be beginning in that time and so during the Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament, we will strike there first. We will reveal that ROOT has not truly fallen and that we are stronger than ever before since we have the Legendary Pokemon on our side. The world will feel pain just as I have and once we have crushed any hope of resistance, we shall head to the Illex Forest where the Illex Shrine is. We shall use the powers of the Legendary Pokemon to draw Celebi forth from the time stream and then I shall utilize Celebi's power when I capture it and finally...my dream will be fulfilled."

'Konan-chan...you will finally be brought back to me and your, no, our...children.' Nagato's face bared a ghost of a smile before his eyes snapped upwards. He then glanced at his admins before tapping the granite counter. In a flash of blue, a holographic screen emerged from the table with an image of the Johto-Kanto continent.

"Now your missions are simple in terms of explanation. Your objectives are to go to the areas where Ho-oh and Lugia are said to be and await their arrival. I have researched the history of the Pokemon world and I am very sure that now is the time for us to act and now is the time when the Beast of the Sea and the Lord of Sky will return. You shall journey to your respective coordinates. Take a tranquilizer gun with darts containing the suppression serum to your locations to take them down before catching them in the Ultra Balls." Nagato then tapped the holographic screen as if it were solid and the map was sectioned off to show the Johto region alone. The Johto map was then broken apart before two areas were zoomed in on specifically.

"Lugia is said to dwell within the Whirl Islands on the oceans near Cianwood City and Ho-oh will be at the Bell Tower in Ecruteak City. Catch them and do not fail. You will then return to base when your objective is complete. Understood?"

"HAI LEADER-SAMA!" The admins then all left the room, sines Ruby, Sapphire and Wallace.

"We're really getting her back, Otou-san?" Wallace asked. Nagato smiled warmly at his son.

"I'm counting on it. I can only hope the assumptions I've made in this plan are proven correct...I really do miss your Kaa-chan."

"I'm sure Okaa-chan will be happy when we bring her back." The twins smiled brightly along with their little brother. Nagato chuckled before watching the holographic map before him.

'Soon. Soon you will be back with me, Konan-chan.'

* * *

><p><strong>Whirl Islands-Lair of Lugia<strong>

Lugia's eyes glowed a frightening shade of blue, a sign of it unconsciously releasing its psychic abilities. The waves of the Whirl Island cave churned before mutliple whirlpools swirled to life and rose out of the water as giant twisters of fluid. Lugia reared back its head and released a song-like cry, beautiful yet frightful to ears of the beholder.

The Kimono Girls bowed to the great Beast of the Sea before the lead Kimono Girl of the worshipers of Lugia raised her head.

"Lord Lugia, we welcome you back to the world above the sea. Your inevitable awakening has been foreseen, please accept a battle from these two trainers before you as tribute to your awesome power and as a celebratory act of your ascension from the seas." She spoke. Sasuke and Hinata turned to her, Feraligatr and Espeon looking shocked as well.

"TRIBUTE?!" They exclaimed.

"ESPE ESPEON?!"

"FERALIGATR?!"

Both Pokemon were in just as much shock as their trainers. However, they were removed from their shocked mindsets to awe as they watched Lugia had now been fixating its gaze on them. The legendary Pokemon turned, bowed its head to the Kimono Girls before returning to face the two trainers and their Pokemon.

Lugia released its melodious cry before flapping its wings. Powerful winds flew forth from that single motion and Espeon was forced to use its psychic abilities to anchor everyone to the ground. The Kimono Girls then stepped off to the side and one of them withdrew a Pokeball from her sleeve. She pressed the button and it opened to reveal an Espeon. The Sun Pokemon's eyes shone a bright blue as its psychic powers began to activate.

"As per tradition, we are not allowed to remain within these chambers once the Dive Pokemon has been awakened. Good luck in your battle against Lugia, you will surely need it." The Kimono Girls spoke. The Kimono Girl then nodded to her Espeon and in a flash of blue light, they were teleported out of the lair of Lugia leaving Sasuke, Hinata, Feraligatr and Espeon alone.

Lugia slowly flapped its wings as it remained aloft in the air, its dark coloured eyes watching them sternly. Lugia then let out a melodious cry once more and the waters below churned.

"Espeon Espe Peon."

"All out? What do you mean Lugia wants us to go all out?!" Hinata asked her partner. The Sun Pokemon shook its head showing that it not understand either. Sasuke and Feraligatr looked at each other and nodded. Hinata and Espeon were blinded by the few flashes of light that emerged from Sasuke's person and suddenly the other five members of Sasuke's team stood behind him.

"That legendary Pokemon wants us to go all out? Then we'll give it all out." Sasuke stated. Hinata and Espeon then looked at Sasuke as his six Pokemon readied themselves for battle. Lugia nodded its head before turning to Hinata, as if waiting for her to do the same. The formerly shy Hyuga gulped as she could practically feel the power from Lugia's gaze alone.

She took out her other five Pokeballs and opened them revealing her other team members as well. Lugia, seeing as how its opponents were now fully prepared for battle, gave a nod of acknowledgement to the two trainers and the twelve Pokemon present. Lugia then closed its eyes before they snapped open.

Then all hell broke loose.

Wind flew forth as Lugia unfurled its white wings and the gale force winds sent everybody skidding backwards. Lugia then flew into the air before its eyes glowed cerulean. A gigantic whirlpool swirled life beneath it before it rose into the air as a twister of water. With a melodious cry, Lugia sent the whirlpool at its opponent.

"All of you..." Sasuke and Hinata watched with awe at the gargantuan water circulation system before uttering their command, "ATTACK!"

With an accumulation of cries from the Pokemon, they released a flurry of attacks at the whirlpool. In a matter of second, the whirlpool had been frozen over by Feralgiatr, Gyarados and Lapras's Blizzard attacks before being shattered by all the others. Lugia's eyes narrowed before it sent more whirlpools their way. For a few minutes this continued. All the Pokemon attacked the raging whirlpools that were sent their way, until finally, after the final whirlpool, Lugia had climbed higher into the air.

Its eyes shone even brighter than it did before and then a powerful blast of telekinetic energy was sent their way. Gyarados quickly snaked its away to the head of the group and coiled around the others to form a protective wall around its compatriots, roaring in pain as the Extrasensory attack struck.

"Gyarados, don't let that weak attack bother you. That thing is using its ability to fly to its advantage. We have to ground it. Use Thunder, Feraligatr use Blizzard!" Sasuke told his two strongest Pokemon. The powerful bolt of thunder launched itself from Gyarados's body, follow by the freezing winds of Feralgiatr's Blizzard. Lugia released a powerful cry before the attacks were dispersed, however as the two attacks disappeared, Rapidash came through having used its powerful leg muscles to jump extraordinarily high. Atop its back was Espeon

"RAPIDASH, FLAMETHROWER!"

"ESPEON, SHADOW BALL!"

The blast of flame impacted with Lugia's chest, burning the Diving Pokemon slightly but the real damage was done by the super effective Shadow Ball attack. Being a part Psychic type made it vulnerable to the Ghost type move and it was sent back a bit from the explosive force of the dark matter spheroid. Lugia responded with an Extrasensory attack that sent Rapidash and Espeon into the walls of the cavern. Rapidash and Espeon then began to fall towards the waters below, however they were saved as Rapidash managed to regain its bearing and with Espeon using its psychic abilities to help Rapidash defy gravity, the evolved form of Ponyta used its extreme speed to defy the laws of physics and run vertically down the rocky wall and across the waters below, firing jets of flame while Espeon launched Psybeams and Shadow Balls to distract it.

"Butterfree and Jumpluff, use Sleep Powder! Togekiss, use Fly!"

"Gengar, help Butterfree by using Hypnosis. If we can get it to sleep, we'll be able to gain an advantage and hopefully try and catch it." Sasuke said. "Sneasel use Ice Shard to wittle down its health. Rhydon, help out with Rock Blast!"

Butterfree and Jumpfluff flew overhead and sprinkled the green powder over Lugia's head, but the Diving Pokemon immediately flapped its wings upon seeing the two dual types and sent a powerful wind to repel the Sleep Powder. Butterfree and Jumpluff tumbled through the air as if they were dandelions in the breeze and slammed harshly against the rocky wall before being forced into unconsciousness by a powerful blast of water. The Hydro Pump attack blasted apart a large circular crater in the wall and had thoroughly soaked Butterfree and Jumpluff so even if they had managed to remain conscious, there was nothing could have done with their ability to fly being compromised.

"NO!" Hinata quickly sent her Pokemon back into their balls before they hit the water. However, Gengar emerged from the shadows. Its eyes glowed red as it stared into Lugia's own eyes. However, though Lugia began to feel slightly drowsy, there was a flaw in the plan to knock out Lugia. When one falls asleep, there two external sources that could be used to stimulate the act of jolting awake. One is by loud noise. The other is the feeling of falling. Since Lugia was in the air, the second external stimulant forced it awake and Lugia growled before sending an extrasensory attack at Gengar, however the legendary Pokemon was unsuccessful in aiming the attack as Togekiss slammed into the side of its head when it performed Fly. Togekiss then had an aura of white surrounding it as the rocks beneath the churning waters rose up.

"Use Ancientpower!" Hinata ordered. The rocks slammed into Lugia's chest before Rhydon's Rock Blast attack crashed against the side of its head.

Lugia cried out in rage before sending slapping aside Togekiss with its tail and then sent a Hydro Pump at Rhydon.

"Gyarados, counter with Hydro Pump! Feraligatr use Blizzard!" The two Hydro Pumps clashed in an epic explosion of water only to freeze over as Feraligatr's attack sped towards Lugia. Lugia cried out in pain as it felt its wings start to freeze over. It then began to fall to the waters below, but its eyes shone brightly before it crossed its wings over its body before forcefully letting them free. The force shattered the ice around its body while also sending a massive storm of wind that sent Sasuke, Hinata and all the land based Pokemon against the rocks of the formation they stood upon. Suddenly, the world turned darker as a large whirlpool made by Lugia's telekinetic abilities was summoned forth to crash down upon them.

As Rapidash continued to run across the waters below, it aimed a Fire Blast at the raging vortex of liquid only for it to only release a cloud of steam. It was even strong enough to repel Espeon's Psybeam and Shadow Ball.

"Gyarados, Feraligatr, use Surf to stop that whirlpool!"

"Lapras, help out too. Use Surf and Nidoqueen aim an Ice Beam at Lugia!"

As the massive tidal wave met the equally massive water vortex, an explosion of water resounded through the lair of Lugia. As the water fell back down, Lapras shot forth the pale blue beam of icy energy. Lugia quickly avoided the blast by twisting and rotating in midair as it flew to avoid the Ice Beams before countering with a Hydro Pump.

Sasuke and Hinata watched in shock as the attack neared their locations, but Sasuke's Rhydon quickly appeared in front of them and its arms glowed a startling white as it used Hammer Arm. It punched forth both arms and the Drill Pokemon released a roar of effort and pain as it tried to hold back the super effective move.

"Rhydon!" Sasuke cried out in alarm. The Drill Pokemon looked back at Sasuke before using its tail to slap aside its trainer. Sasuke rolled along the ground and looked up in shock as he saw his Rhydon become overwhelmed by the raging water blast, sending it through several rocks and into the walls of the cave before it fell into the waters below.

"Gyarados save Rhydon! Everyone...Hinata, provide Gyarados and I with cover fire!" Hinata nodded as she ordered her four Pokemon to attack with everything they had. Sasuke's Pokemon did the same as the boy jumped atop the Red Gyarados and the two dove beneath the waters. Sasuke and Gyarados glanced around, the sounds of the battle above easily reaching past the water's surface that it seemed as if they never left the battlefield.

The two continued to survey the area before Sasuke spotted his suspended Drill Pokemon. Gyarados quickly wrapped its tail around Rhydon and pulled the Pokemon up to the surface and burst forth with a roar. Sasuke immediately jumped off onto the rock formation platform as Gyarados rested Rhydon on the ground.

"Gyarados, make a wall of ice for protection. Then help the others with Thunder!" Gyarados nodded as it erected a giant ice structure as tall as itself to provide cover for Sasuke before going around to launch Thunder attacks at the Flying and Psychic type.

"Togekiss use Ancientpower!" Hinata told the Pokemon she had helped hatch. The rocks from various locations rose up into the air before being launched at the Diving Pokemon. The legendary Beast of the Sea released a cry and repelled the rocks as it stretched out its wings. The rocks crashed into the walls of the cave only for a massive electrical bolt to blast apart one of them and continue along its path towards Lugia. Lugia noticed this and quickly dove into the waters, causing a massive splash.

"Kuso, it went underwater." Sasuke then looked to see Rapidash halting in its water running to leap back onto the rock formation he and Hinata were standing upon. Espeon leaped off of the Fire-type's back.

"I got it!" Hinata said before looking to her Nidoqueen and Lapras. "Both of you, trap Lugia beneath the waters. Use Ice Beam!"

"It won't hold for long, but it may work. Gyarados, Feraligatr use Blizzard and Sneasel use Icy Wind!"

The entirety of the cave suddenly dropped in temperature as the giant body of water was frozen over and continued to extend past the large unnderground lake of the Whirl Islands. The giant waterfall and even the rock walls were starting to freeze over. In the end, the whole lair of Lugia now bore a great resemblance to the Icefall Cave.

"Hopefully that will hold it off for a little while while we recuperate." Sasuke said. He then turned his attention back to Rhydon. The Drill Pokemon was lightly breathing, but Sasuke could hear the effort it took for his Pokemon to carry out the simple action, until-

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Rhydon's eyes roll into the back of its head. The rise and fall of its chest ceased and the Uchiha could only shake with anxiety as he lightly shook his Pokemon.

"Rhydon." Sasuke whispered as he shook his Pokemon more forecfully. "Rhydon!" No response. "GOD DAMN IT, COME ON WAKE UP! WAKE UP RHYDON! RHYDON!" Sasuke shook the Pokemon more and more forcefully. The Pokemon and Hinata quickly ran towards the two and Hinata knelt down. She rested her head against Rhydon's open maw and her eyes widened as she heard a slight gurgling sound.

"Feraligatr, push down on Rhydon's chest! Get the water out of his lungs!" The Big Jaw Pokemon nodded. The blue reptile pushed down on Rhydon's dense body and did so for quite a while. Feraligatr's arms were getting tired, but it refused to stop. Feraligatr then raised its arms up high and brought them down with enough force that it caused Rhydon's body to convulse slightly. With a loud cough and a growl, Rhydon's eyes snapped open and it began to cough violently as more water ejected out of its throat. The Pokemon gasped loudly. Sasuke and Hinata could only grin as the other Pokemon helped Rhydon stand muttering their respective cries of happiness.

"Are you okay, Rhydon? You nearly..." Sasuke paused before seeing Rhydon tap him lightly with its tail. The Pokemon merely gave a smirk as Sasuke reached towards his backpack to take out a Hyper Potion but frowned as he realized he had just dived into the water. Anything in his bag that was not waterproof was now either defective or not working at all.

'And people tell me I'm a genius.' Sasuke facepalmed before he saw Rhydon stumble forwards, being steadied by Feraligatr and Rapidash. "Rhydon, return." The Ground/Rock type shook its head and gave a sturdy roar as it pounded its chest only to suddenly cough violently. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Get in your Poke Ball now. You nearly died Rhydon and you're low on health. If you take another attack I'm not sure we can bring you back. Once is the only amount of times you can have a near death exeperience, now get obey me and GET IN YOUR BALL NOW!" Sasuke raised his voice as he held out Rhydon's Poke Ball. Rhydon's eyes widened before narrowing in defiance, but a nudge from the Drill Pokemon's fellow team members made it change its mind in defying its trainer. Rhydon closed its eyes and released a growl of defeat before its head dropped in surrender.

Sasuke gave a nod before holding out the ball. "I'm sorry, Rhydon. But I'm not risking your life again in this battle." The Drill Pokemon didn't reply as the red energy beam launched forth from the centre of the Poke Ball and the weakened Rhydon was returned into the safety of its capsule. As Rhydon was returned, Hinata quickly began to survey the surroundings and frowned as she noticed there was no way out except for the way they came in. The eerie silence didn't help solidify her feelings of anxiety either as Lugia had been submerged under the water for quite a while.

"It's too quiet. Lugia still hasn't surfaced, what is it doing?" She asked herself.

"Probably recuperating maybe. Even if it is a legendary Pokemon it still needs to recover." Sasuke said. Hinata bit her lip as she thought otherwise.

'What if it's planning something. Legendary Pokemon are said to have extremely high intellects, not to mention this one seeing as how it is part Psychic type from its usage of extrasensory and the blue glowing eyes which are a feature of the usage of the part of a Pokemon's brain that utilizes Psychic-type moves.' Hinata thought for a moment only for her to be jolted out her thoughts when she heard the ice begin to crack loudly. She and Sasuke looked at each other before glancing back in time to see the ice shatter as if it were glass as a titanic whirlpool tore through it, whipping up high speed winds and large volumes of the water along the walls and the rock formation the group was standing on. Lapras and Gyarados had quickly chosen to dive beneath the waves to protect themselves before resurfacing when the giant whirlpool continued to rise. The whirlpool increased in size and rotation speed, resulting in several other, smaller whirlpools to form around the waters.

The whirlpool tore through the rocky ceiling of the Whirl Island cave the two young trainers and their Pokemon were currently in and easily broke through it, making it look as if it were made of paper. The light of the sun entered through the hole, but the clash of water against rock caused the stalagmites above to begin to fall along with several large rocks. As the whirlpool continued to rise, Gyarados shot down all the rocks with a swift use of Hyper Beam, while those it missed were held within the telekinetic grasp of Espeon.

"Nice job you two!" Hinata and Sasuke complimented their Pokemon. They then watched as the whirlpool died down and Lugia was still nowhere to be seen.

"It probably went through that hole, we have to follow it!" Sasuke said. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Lapras, Nidoqueen, use Ice Beam to make a bridge of ice for us to reach that hole. When the ice path was finished, the young Hyuga and Uchiha returned their Pokemon to their balls, all except for Espeon and Rapidash. Sasuke, Hinata and Espeon climbed atop Rapidash and Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke to prevent herself from falling off.

"Let's go, Rapidash!" The Fire Horse Pokemon took a few steps back to the edge of the rock formation before taking off, reaching top speed in a the small matter of seconds it took to reach from the end of the rock formation where the ice bridge started.

"Espeon, use Confusion to keep Rapidash from slipping!" Espeon's eyes shone electric blue and a similarly coloured aura outlined the Fire Horse Pokemon. Rapidash clocked in at 100 miles per hour as it raced up the ice bridge, defying gravity as it began to run completely vertical up the area of the ice bridge that led up into the hole. It then began to leap from stone to stone along the lining of the tunnel that left out of the lair of Lugia, similar to that of a mountain goat. Using its powerful leg muscles, Rapidash quickly leaped up to the exit and with one final, telekinetic enhanced jump, it leaped through the hole in the island's cave before landing. The fire-type began skidding along the surface of the sands of one of the many beaches that made up the shores of the chain of islands that made up the Whirl Islands.

The two trainers and Espeon jumped off of Rapidash before they began to scan the area.

"Did it fly away?" Hinata asked as she noticed there was no sign of the Diving Pokemon.

"Couldn't be possible. Those Kimono Girls said that Lugia needed us, specifically me, to fight it for some odd reason. It hasn't won yet and neither has it lost so it could be trying to pull another..." The sound of an explosion met their ears as Sasuke, Hinata and Espeon turned to see Rapidash laying in a giant wet spot in the sand as a result of Lugia's Hydro Pump striking it.

"Sneak attack." Sasuke finished. Rapidash's mane, leg and tail flames were low and slowly dying out, indicating it was low on health. Sasuke quickly returned it to its ball as he saw Lugia's eyes glow with blue light. A split second later, the wet spot from Hydro Pump became a large depression as Extrasensory had missed its target. Sasuke quickly sent out Gyarados and Feraligatr, knowing full well that Sneasel and Gengar wouldn't be able to do much anymore with Lugia being airborne. Rhydon couldn't be used for obvious reasons, Sneasel would be too out of range for any attacks to hit, a problem Lugia did not have and Gengar would be vulnerable slightly weakened due to being in the sunlight and could easily be defeated by Lugia's Extrasensory attack. Hinata sent out Nidoqueen and Lapras since she had already lost Butterfree and Jumpluff and Togekiss, despite now being in the open space, would be helpless against the larger airborne Pokemon.

Lugia released its melodious cry as it called upon the powers it had kept locked away for so many years. The skies became black and the winds whipped wildly. A powerful aura outlined Lugia's body and flickered as if it were fire. The shining white aura was then reflected in its eyes, turning them a startling white that lacked no irises. Suddenly, Lugia opened its jaws and the winds began to swirl into its mouth. Rotation and Power. These two elements were shown to create the powerful compressed air spheroid within Lugia's maw and it was only growing larger by the second.

"Kuso...that attack looks to be extremely powerful. None of my Pokemon know Protect or a defensive type move that could help!" Hinata spoke with paranoia evident in her tone.

"Neither do mine!" Sasuke cursed. "We have to try and get out of here before that attack finishes charging otherwise we may actually die!" Sasuke exclaimed. The two began to look around frantically, but suddenly Lugia's head reared back as it was ready to strike.

"Nidoqueen use Ice Beam! Lapras, Psychic! Espeon use Shadow Ball, full power!"

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam and Feraligatr use Hydro Cannon!"

A powerful beam of ice blue energy flew from the Poison type Pokemon's mouth, followed by a large ball of shadow, a golden-orange beam and a gargantuan blast of pressurized water. All four powerful attacks were enhanced in momentum before being fused into one powerful beam of energy. The five attacks launched themselves at Lugia and time seemed to slow down as the blast neared the Diving Pokemon. However, Lugia's eyes shone brighter than before and within a loud cry, a blast of white energy surrounded by hurricane force winds burst forth from its jaws. The swirling typhoon of energy and wind clashed against the myriad attacks and easily held its own before it began to push back the attack with even greater ease.

'It's...' Sasuke froze in awe and fear.

'Forcing us back?!' Hinata unknowingly finished Sasuke's thought.

The power of a legendary Pokemon was now nearing them. The attack that could cause a storm to rage for forty days straight. This...was the might of the most powerful Flying-type move, Aeroblast. As the attack neared them, they never noticed that Lugia seemed to falter slightly in its position in the air and the energy collected between the Aeroblast attack and the attacks of Red Gyarados, Feraligatr, Lapras, Espeon and Nidoqueen exploded outwards in massive blast of light. The force of the explosion crashed into the trainers and their Pokemon below and the light blinded any who would have dared to watch it.

After a minute, the light died down and revealed Sasuke, Hinata and their Pokemon all lying unconscious on the sand. The previously black skies had cleared and the blue sky was shown once more. The seas had calmed down and the whirlpools around the islands were now spinning at their usual one thing was truly wrong with this scene.

Where did Lugia go?

* * *

><p><strong>Ecruteak City- Top of Bell Tower<strong>

"ATTACK!" The storm of moves flew at Ho-oh as all twelve Pokemon aimed their attacks at the Rainbow Pokemon. However, Ho-oh took the attacks head on, a massive explosion resulting from the contact. However when the smoke cleared, they were all in shock to see Ho-oh was still hovering in midair as if it weren't even hit at all. Even super effective moves like Azumarill's Water Gun and Pikachu and Amphoros's Thunderbolt hadn't done any visible damage to the Legendary.

"Pika, use Thunderbolt!" Sakura ordered.

"PIIIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUUUU!" The Electric Mouse Pokemon launched forth a deadly electric blast at its opponent only for the Rainbow Pokemon to simply release a tongue of fire from its beak, completely engulfing the Thunderbolt and continued on its ways towards the Electric-type. However, a blur flew by the Pikachu and its trainer, scooping them up from their area on the large rooftop of the Bell Tower.

The Bell Tower's roof was lightly scorched, but there was no other noticeable damage done by the supposedly weak attack.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura thanked her blonde friend. Naruto nodded as Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist to steady herself as they flew around on Pidgeot. Ho-oh watched from atop the spire of the Bell Tower. Its rainbow coloured feathers reflecting their own rainbow as the sun's light shone on it.

"Heracross, use Night Slash!"

The Bug/Fighting type nodded and leaped at Ho-oh and its claws coated themselves with shadow energy and struck Ho-oh in the chest, however the attack didn't affect Ho-oh visibly as the legendary Pokemon batted away the much smaller Pokemon with its wing. However, as Heracross flew through the air a blast of fire followed after it. The fire attack was deflected however as Typhlosion leaped to its team member's aid and utilized its fire-proof fur to take the heat, literally. Typhlosion gritted its teeth as it held back the flames before a blast of water from Quagsire generated a steam cloud as it tore through the flames and struck Ho-oh's stomach.

The Rainbow Pokemon released a screech of pain as the super effective move struck it, but when its crimson eyes scanned the area, only steam surrounded it. The steam cloud blinded it only for it to be struck in the face by Typhlosion's Rollout attack. A blast of fire from Sakura's Vulpix followed afterwards. Ho-oh flapped its wings and dispersed the steam cloud before its eyes glowed a shining blue as it used Extrasensory on its nearest target. Sakura's Vulpix was that target and the Legendary Pokemon easily knocked it off of the roof with the telekinetic blast. Sakura quickly caught her Pokemon as Pidgeot dove down to save it.

Naruto then hovered with Pidgeot before his Pokemon seemed to flicker in movement. Ho-oh's eyes widened as Pidgeot appeared in its face from the high speed at which it moved. Ho-oh's eyes narrowed as it raised its left wing to deflect the Steel Wing attack aimed for its body before batting away the smaller Bird Pokemon. However, as the Rainbow Pokemon was distracted by Dragonair's usage of Aqua Tail, an attack that damaged the Fire/Flying type quite badly if the cry of pain was any indication, Pikachu and Amphoros quickly joined hands and electricity sparked off of them as they charged their electricity.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Naruto and Sakura yelled simultaneously. A massive thunderbolt flew forth from the two Electric-types. However, Ho-oh's body glowed with the light of the sun as it issued a Sunny Day attack before releasing the star-shaped Fire Blast. The attack tore through the Thunderbolt like it was nothing.

"Qaugsire, use Surf to shield Amphoros and Pikachu!" Naruto told the Mud Fish Pokemon. Quagsire's body became coated with water and the water expanded outwards as it turned into a powerful tidal wave. The Fire Blast turned the entire wave to steam as soon as it made contact. Ho-oh simply blew it away with a simple flap of its wings before releasing another Fire Blast attack. The three Pokemon all jumped out of the way and then Dragonair wrapped its tail around Sakura's Jigglypuff as it curled into more of a ball than it already was.

"Dragonair throw Jigglypuff!"

"Jigglypuff, use Rollout to hit it and when you're close enough, use Sing!"

The Dragon Pokemon hurled the puffball of a Pokemon through the air and rolled. The extremely small Pokemon did no damage whatsoever and Ho-oh seemed to sweatdrop as it felt as it someone threw a feather at its chest. However, Jigglypuff pulled out its microphone and took a deep breath.

"Jiiiiii-gallyyyy-puuuuuff-Jiggaallyyy!" The round Pokemon sang sweetly. Ho-oh's eyelids began to droop as it began to sleep. Naruto then took out the Ultra Balls he had in his pack. He threw one, but the high grade Poke Ball didn't even shake once as Ho-oh burst forth. Naruto tried it three more times, all of which failed as the Ultra Ball never shook once. Naruto threw a fifth Ultra Ball as Ho-oh began to wake up.

The Rainbow Pokemon then became fully aware of its surroundings as the Ultra Ball became visible in its line of sight. A simple gust of wind made by its wings sent the capturing device careening off course and into the trees below.

"Amphoros use Thunderpunch, Dragonair use Aqua Tail!"

"Azumarill use Water Gun! Meganium, use Magical Leaf!"

Amphoros and Dragonair went in for their close range attacks, but Ho-oh easily sent them back with Extrasensory before burning them with an immensely powerful Fire Blast. The two burned Pokemon lay on the rooftops, groaning in pain as Azumarill fired off a pressurized water blast while Meganium sent a flurry of multicoloured leaves at the legendary Pokemon. The Lord of the Sky flew up to avoid the Water Gun while burning the Magical Leaf attack with a tongue of fire.

Naruto quickly healed his downed Pokemon with the Burn Heals he had gotten beforehand before applying some Hyper Potions to heal them. However, despite their health being restored, their fatigue was still present. Taking on a full Fire Blast attack would tire out a lot of Pokemon. Amphoros and Dragonair rose back up.

"Amphoros, use Thunderbolt, Dragonair use Dragon Rush!" The blue bolt of electricity struck Ho-oh in the chest, but this time it seemed to do some damage as Ho-oh screeched in pain.

'It could be anger thought cause it looks really pissed right now.' Naruto thought as Ho-oh's crimson eyes focused on his location. It then released a column of flame at Dragonair, denying the Dragon-type the ability to hit it and Dragonair soon down for the count as it was sent into the roof of the Bell Tower when a powerful Extrasensory attack struck it. Naruto quickly returned Dragonair to its ball as he and Amphoros climbed atop Pidgeot's back and took off into the skies.

"Meganium, Magical Leaf, Jigglypuff use Rollout!"

"Typhlosion, you use Rollout to build up momentum and then go into a Double Edge attack! Heracross, help out with Brick Break!"

The Grass-type starter Pokemon released the storm of multi-coloured leaves, but Ho-oh burned with its flames. The holy flames of the of Ho-oh continued along its path as Jigglypuff and Typhlosion were rolling up the incline of the Bell Tower's tiled roof. As the two Pokemon had rolled into the air as they hit the edge of the incline, Jigglypuff and Typhlosion were struck by the flames, however only Typhlosion was able to plow through them since it had fire-proof fur. Jigglypuff was not so lucky as it was sent into the tiled roof, forming a crater the size of its own body. It's was body burned and bruised to a high degree and Sakura was forced to return it after she gave it a Burn Heal as her Pokemon was placed into unconsciousness.

Ho-oh's body shifted backwards in midair as Typhlosion's Double Edge attack struck in hard in the chest. The momentum from Rollout granting it enough force to perform the act. Ho-oh grabbed Typhlosion in its talons however, said talons creating small gashes on Typhlosion's body. The Rainbow Pokemon then felt the impact of Heracross's Brick Break on its wing, but it quickly batted away the Horn Pokemon before flying towards the Bug/Fighting type at high speeds. It drove the foot holding Typhlosion downwards, slamming both opposing Pokemon into the roof, creating a large crater before a blast of water from Azumarill and a Surf attack from Quagsire struck it.

"Good job, Azumarill and Quagsire. Now soak it down!" Sakura told the two.

The super effective moves continued to bash away at the Legendary Pokemon and the Pokemon was now soaking wet. Ho-oh literally burned with rage, the water beginning to evaporate off of its feathers, wisps of steam coming off of it.

"Naruto, hurry before all the water evaporates!" Sakura told the blonde trainer. The son of Kushina nodded as Pidgeot hovered overhead.

"Pika, Amphoros, use Thunder!" Both Pokemon leaped off of their perches atop Pidgeot and dove towards the large bird-like Pokemon before latching onto its back. Ho-oh glanced backwards and watched as the two Pokemon continued to hold on despite being badly burned from the heat produced by Ho-oh's body as well as the steam coming off of it.

Ho-oh's irises dilated as pain registered throughout its body. Large amounts of voltage coursed through its body as two Thunder attacks shocked the Pokemon to such a degree the cry of pain could be said to have been heard across the entire region of Johto. Ho-oh's body smoked as the electricity stopped going through its body and Pikachu and Amphoros fell off, their energy expended from using such large amounts of electricity.

Naruto then picked up an Ultra Ball from his bag and prepared to hurl it at the weakened Legendary Pokemon. However, his eyes widened as he saw Ho-oh look up at the sun and then spread its wings. It's body became enveloped in a golden glow before all of its wounds seemed to heal. Bruises vanished. Burns were reduced to nothing. Scratches and blood disappeared from view and its body was now good as new. The glow vanished and Ho-oh's crimson eyes glowed with power. It landed in the centre of the Bell Tower's roof before expelling a wave of flame from its body.

Naruto quickly dove down from above and picked up Sakura. However, all of their Pokemon were struck by the fire pulse. Their teams released agonizing cries of pain as the flames burnt their bodies before falling into blissful unconsciousness. The only ones able to take the damage was Typhlosion, Pidgeot and Vulpix. Pidgeot was only slightly burned since had flown out of range of the attack and Typhlosion was panting heavily.

Vulpix, fueled from the energy of Ho-oh's flames began bouncing around in hyperactivity. It then took off, leaving behind a streak of colour when it attacked Ho-oh.

"VULPIX NO! DON'T!" Sakura yelled to her vulpine Pokemon, but it fell on deaf ears as Vulpix struck forth with Flamethrower and Take Down attacks, all of which were super charged and extremely powerful due to its Flash Fire ability...or at least they would have if the Pokemon before it wasn't a gargantuan legendary with the powers to incinerate a landscape if it so wished.

It was as the two trainers made these thoughts that they realized something.

'Ho-oh has been holding back this entire time. Fires of Ho-oh's calibre could no doubt incinerate this place, but it seemed to have lowered the intensity to get a good fight out of us. The Kimono Girls said that Ho-oh needed to fight us, me specifically.' Naruto paused as he watched Ho-oh easily avoided all of Vulpix's attacks and with a lazy expression on its face. 'Fighting against a legendary Pokemon is a privilege only few have had the pleasure of doing, but to think a trainer could be so outclassed.' Naruto chuckled causing Sakura to watch with a shocked gaze.

"Why are you laughing at a time like this?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. It's just that...we're completely out of our minds. We're just a couple of kids. Because of some stupid prophecy-legend shit, we came here to take on Ho-oh. A Legendary Pokemon with the power to destroy and revive lives as if it were a god. We are way out of our league here Sakura-chan. No doubt about it...we're going to lose here."

Sakura gulped as she heard the words leave Naruto's mouth. Never had she heard Naruto, the boy who never gave up, the boy who claimed he would become Champion and a Pokemon Master, would sound so confident...with regard to losing. Her eyes widened when she heard Vulpix's cries.

Ho-oh's eyes narrowed as it was bombarded by the attacks. It then watched as Vulpix fired a Flamethrower at its face before launching a Take Down at its chest. However, Ho-oh merely slapped Vulpix down into the tiled roof, hard enough to break bones as a sickening crack was heard from Vulpix's ribs and left forelimb. It then raised its foot and slammed it down on Vulpix's body, effectively putting the Fire Fox out of commission.

Sakure and Naruto returned all of their fainted Pokemon to their balls before they landed on the roof with who they had left. Typhlosion and Pidgeot stood in front of Sakura and Naruto with defiance as they all stared at the Legendary Pokemon.

Ho-oh released a cry of victory as it flew over its weakened opponents and landed in front of them, holding its head high as if to declare that it had won.

"Typhlosion." Naruto said, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. The Volcano Pokemon glanced back at its trainer.

"Ty?"

"We need to distract them in time for Sakura and Pidgeot to get out of here." All three turned to look at the blonde in shock. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his four other Poke Balls along with Pidgeot's own. He handed them to Sakura and placed them in her hands.

"Sakura-chan, your Pokemon are all out of commission so there's no need for you to stay here. You'll only get in the way. Go back to Ecruteak City, heal them and hold on to my Pokemon for me. Keep them safe." Sakura stared at the blue eyed blonde with shock, her mouth agape. She wanted to tell him to stop talking the way he was, but no words exited her mouth.

"Pidgeot, take Sakura and get back to the Pokemon Centre in Ecruteak City. Typhlosion and I will hold off Ho-oh to give you enough time to go." Naruto said. The Bird Pokemon shook its head rapidly.

"Pidgeooooo Pidge Pidgeot!" The Bird Pokemon denied its trainer's orders, stamping its talons harshly on the tiled roof.

"PIDGEOT, DON'T ARGUE JUST TAKE SAKURA-CHAN AND GO!" Naruto roared. Pidgeot and Typhlosion looked to see Naruto had tears lining his eyes, but said eyes were filled with frustration.

"GO, PIDGEOT!" The Bird Pokemon then knelt down and Sakura climbed atop it.

"You're...You're gonna make it back right? You promise me you're gonna make it back or I'll tell Hinata on you." Naruto looked down at the ground before grinning at Sakura's comment.

"It's funny how near death experiences enlighten a person to the feelings they have towards others and the truths they had denied. Sakura-chan tell Hina-chan..."

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard Naruto's words. She nodded slowly before taking off towards Ecruteak City on Pidgeot. Naruto wiped away the tears before determination burned in his eyes. His sapphire orbs glared at Ho-oh's crimson ones. The Rainbow Pokemon took a step back in shock as it watched Naruto's eyes before it seemed to look down with mild respect upon the trainer it was destined to fight. Ho-oh's body then burst into flames, only these flames were not regular coloured flames, not even white flames. They were a beautiful mixture of blue, white and violet. The mystical flames burned brightly before Ho-oh spread its wings and collected to form a vortex of flame that was prepared to be used to attack Typhlosion and Naruto.

The legendary signature attack of Ho-oh. Sacred Fire.

"TYPHLOSION, USE BLAST BURN!"

Typhlosion's neck flames blazed as they changed into a shining white before they charged at Ho-oh. Ho-oh's eyes turned glowed the same colour as its flames before the flames stormed towards the Blast Burn attack. Both attacks collided with enough force to generate a shockwave that tore apart the tiled roof and even melted some areas due to the extreme heat. However, Sacred Fire began to push back Blast Burn with relative ease.

'So this is the power of a Legendary Pokemon. Power to even fight off the most powerful Fire-type move in existence.' Naruto's eyes stared in awe as the violet flames overcame Typhlosion's white ones. However, Ho-oh seemed to falter in the air before the flames destabilized and a bright explosion of light and flame burst outwards. The light was blinding and the area vanished from view as the light continued to shine.

When the light died down, Naruto and Typhlosion were shown to have been blown off of the rooftop of the Bell Tower, unconscious. However, Pidgeot and Sakura managed to catch the trainer on its back while holding Typhlosion steadily in its talons.

"Baka, no way am I going to tell Hinata something like what you just told me. Better to hear it from you herself." Sakura muttered to the unconscious blonde, covered in burns and a few scratches from broken tile pieces scratching him when the explosion occurred. Sakura looked at the destroyed rooftop of the Bell Tower and her eyes widened when she saw it. Everything was melted and there were a few patches of violet and white flames scattered across its surface area.

However, the thing that seemed to hold her attention was the fact that Ho-oh had vanished.

'Where did it go?' She thought. She then looked down at the damaged Naruto and Typhlosion and noticed just how badly injured they were. While she was only covered in a few scrapes from the roof tiles, Naruto looked like he had just came out of running through a forest fire and Typhlosion didn't fare any better despite being a Fire-type Pokemon with fire proof fur.

"Better take these two to the Pokemon Centre. Come on Pidgeot, we better hurry." Pidgeot nodded as it took on a burst of speed and zoomed towards Ecruteak City.

* * *

><p><strong>Tojho Falls-ROOT Base<strong>

Nagato sat in his office with a face of intense concentration. He was staring intently at his laptop screen. This specific act required the intellect of a genius such as himself and the ability to react at a moment's notice. However, Nagato's eyes suddenly widened as the sound of failure met his ears.

GAME OVER!

"DAMN YOU BLINKY!" Nagato cursed as he watched Pac Man die for the third time and thus losing his last life in the game. He then looked up at children who were staring at him as they entered through the doors. "WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY TRYING TO DEFEAT THESE EVIL PIXELATED GHOSTS FROM HELL?!"

"Blinky killed you again, huh Otou-san?" Sapphire spoke with an amused look on her face.

"Don't patronize me, Sapphire. Ruby, Wallace stop laughing with your sister." He said as his violet eyes narrowed. "So what are you three doing here?" As the three children of the ROOT leader stopped their laughing, they immediately gained serious looks on their faces.

"We are here to give you the reports of the admin teams who returned from the quests to the Whirl Islands and the Bell Tower of Ecruteak City, respectively." The twins rested the manilla folders on the desk and Nagato opened them, looking through the written reports before eying the photos that were taken as well.

"So it seems the children were there as well. The Uchiha and the Hyuga were facing Lugia while the Uzumaki and that pink haired girl went off against Ho-oh."

"Hai. Also, as said in the reports, they had managed to get each Legendary Pokemon to use their signature attacks. Lugia using Aeroblast and Ho-oh, Sacred Fire. When the Pokemon were distracted they launched the darts containing the ability inhibitor serum at them, thus causing the explosions that allowed them to sneak in and capture them with the Ultra Balls you provided."

"They succeeded?" Nagato asked with genuine surprised.

"Hai." Wallace spoke this time. He reached into his pockets and pulled out two Ultra Balls. Nagato quickly took out a small device and scanned the high grade capturing devices with them. Images of Ho-oh and Lugia came up on the screen attachment of the Poke Ball scanner along with showing certain statistics of the Pokemon's abilities and their known moves.

"Such power." He whispered as he noted their stats. Nagato grinned widely before looking at his children. "The plan is falling into place. Soon...we shall be able to bring your mother back us. Project Time Travel will not fail."

The three children gave their father matching grins of genuine joy. "HAI!"

"Prepare for our attack on the Pokemon League. We have three months and in three months I am hoping to complete all preparations for Project Time Travel." Nagato commanded Sapphire, Ruby and Wallace. They nodded before leaving the room. Picking up the two Ultra Balls, Nagato then left his office and journeyed through the small base of operations of his organization. He then entered the laboratory where a few scientists were working on some technological projects. They temporarily stopped their work to salute their leader who waved back at them. Nagato headed to the back of the room and allowed a machine to scan his eye and fingerprints.

With a hiss, the door opened and Nagato went into the back room, the door shutting behind him as he did so. He then smirked as he saw two grunts guarding the restrained, unconscious man. Just the man he needed.

"Wakey Wakey, old man. No time to sleep on the job." The man groaned as his eyes opened slowly, only to snap fully open as he noticed he wasn't in his own home.

"Wh-What the...Where am I? Who are you? What is this place?!" He asked in rapid succession.

"You're in my base, Mr. Kurt. Now then Kurt, you are said to be able to create many forms of Poke Balls. I need you to make a special one for me."

"SO YOU KIDNAP ME?!" Kurt exclaimed. Nagato waved his hand.

"Irrelevant. The point is that this project needs to be put above all others you have had prior to it. With me, I have the source of a Silver Wing and a Rainbow Wing. These materials can be used to generate a Poke Ball capable of capturing a type of Pokemon none have been able to capture before, am I right?"

"Impossible! You wish to try and capture Celebi?! It'd take a miracle to do that, not to mention that you could not have captured Ho-oh and Lugia! Their unique energies are the only things capable of restraining the time traveling abilities of such a Pokemon!" Nagato silenced him as he held up the two Ultra Balls. The restrained Kurt was then dragged by his grunt guards as they followed Nagato to an elevator. They all entered the elevator and descended for a couple of seconds before a ding was heard. The doors then opened to reveal a large underground level with two large containment units. Nagato then placed each Ultra Ball in their respective units. The Ultra Balls opened and Kurt's eyes widened in shock, nearly having a heart attack as he gazed upon the unconscious forms of Ho-oh and Lugia.

Walking up to the Rainbow Pokemon, he plucked off one feather before plucking off one from the Diving Pokemon. The containment units then activated as Nagato pressed a few buttons on a nearby console. The unconscious Pokemon were then restrained around their necks, wings, bodies and feet.

"They won't break out in case you were wondering. Those restraints are made of high grade Steelix steel, the toughest kind of metal in the region. It'd take more than the power of a Legendary to break free from those things." Nagato said with pride. He then held out the Rainbow Wing and the Silver Wing of his own and gave Kurt a dark look.

"Now, you will do as I tell you. Take the Rainbow Wing and the Silver Wing and combine them. Use their unique properties and give me the Poke Ball that will be able to capture the legendary Time Travel Pokemon, Celebi."

"You're insane! As if I'd help..." He was silenced once more as he was punched in the face, a line of blood flowing from his burst lip.

"Obey or face the consequences. I know of your granddaughter and I can easily send my people to go and make her disappear. It could look like it was an accident."

"NO, YOU BITCH! LEAVE HER ALONE! LEAVE MY GRANDDAUGHTER OUT OF THIS!"

"Then do as I say." Kurt gained a conflicted look on his face. His granddaughter, Maisy, she was all he had left. After Kurt's daughter, Maisy's mother, died due to lung cancer, her father was mentally unstable and gave her to him. Maisy's father was then found to have been killed in a drunk driving accident a few months later. Kurt gulped as he nodded his head.

Nagato spoke with a cold tone of voice, "You have three months to make it. That will be more than enough time to generate a Poke Ball with the capturing rate equal to or greater than that of the unique Master Ball." Kurt nodded before sighing heavily.

"Fine I will, but you leave Maisy alone or so help me, I will kill you and take any chance of you succeeding in this along with me." Kurt growled. Nagato didn't respond as he led the grunts and Kurt back to the laboratory floor. As they exited the elevator, the red haired man turned to the grunts.

"Take him back to the lab. Twenty-four watches, all days of the week. Keep him sustained, he can sleep and eat when he needs to, but keep him on the clock."

"Yes, Leader-sama!" The two grunts saluted.

"You start tomorrow, old man. Get the work done by the end of three months or you may never see your granddaughter's happy little face again. Believe me when I say that I will make you feel the pain that I have felt at losing someone close to you. Make me the GS Ball or Maisy dies."

And with that, Nagato left the room.

**(A/N: Hey guys, Kitsunedragon here. Sorry for the extremely long wait, three months to be exact. I've been extremely busy with school these days and I never got the time to start writing yet. But now that I do have the time, I was finally able to make this chapter. I hope it's too your liking. I started writing this chapter on Sunday and it's Wednesday now, so as you can see I've gotten rusty over the few months and with school nearly over, I'll get a bit over two weeks of vacation before I start my third term of school. I hope you all can understand why I lagged so much in chapter updating.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard to try and make it to you readers' likings so please, all of you tell me what you think so that I'll know if I need to improve on anything, if I've gotten rusty in terms of writing or if I've still got it and I am still able to satisfy you guys in writing the story.**

**Now I will be focusing a bit on my other story, Dragonslayer. I'm aiming to get back into the updating trend of two chapters per week, which is one chapter per story per week. So one chapter of Johto and one chapter of Dragonslayer. Now in the next chapter, now that the Legendary Pokemon saga is done, it's time to move on. I will be going on to the start of the Pokemon League, going to Victory Road. **

**Remember to review!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-150<strong>

**Caught-100**

**Character Bio: Deidara  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Black  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Blonde  
><strong>

**About: Deidara is the current Grand Festival Champion and a highly qualified Pokemon Coordinator, hence why he IS the Grand Festival winner. He was born in Pewter City before moving to Johto when he learned of the introduction of Pokemon Contests. He is a fanatic when it comes to art and he also seems to have an unhealthy obsession with explosives and anything that can and will explode, bringing great joy to him. This has caused some people to question his sanity at times, but he has proven to be very level headed as he is a Pokemon Contest judge. His Pokemon team consists of mostly Ground-type or Rock-type Pokemon, but there have been a few deviations to this. His team consists of a Sandslash, Golem, Electrode, Yanmega, Larvitar and his trump card, Tyranitar. His favourite hobbies include performing any art form, but his favourites are clay molding and statue making, as well as going out and watching things explode...mainly his Electrode or Golem when they use Explosion or Self-Destruct.  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Dragonair(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Jigglypuff(Male)

Vulpix(Female)

Pikachu(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	26. Chapter 26: The Path to Victory

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 26: The Path to Victory

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ecruteak City-Pokemon Centre <strong>

Blackness was what he was met with before his eyes chose to open. His eyes immediately shut back closed as the light entered his eyes. With a groan of annoyance, Naruto rose up into a sitting position and surveyed his surroundings.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered as he glanced around the room. It was pure white, the walls were white, the curtains were white, hell even the sidetable next to his bed was white. He then raised his hand to shield his eyes from the light that entered from his room window, but suddenly he became aware of his body's appearance. He looked down at himself and found himself garbed in a hospital gown, clad in only his boxers beneath said gown. His body was wrapped in bandages around his arms, face and torso.

'What the hell happened?' He thought. He then winced as his brain chose to grant its holder's request and the images of the battle with Ho-oh flooded his mind. The Rainbow Pokemon's Sacred Fire attack had done a grand job of damaging his body.

'Oh right. Sakura-chan and I were fighting Ho-oh and then Typhlosion and I were hit by the attack it used.' Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly began twisting harshly from side to side as if he were looking for something, which he was.

"Typhlosion and Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed. He quickly climbed out his bed, wincing slightly from the sudden movement as blood began to flow more steadily through his veins. The time he had been unconscious had rendered his body immobile for quite some time so the pins and needles feeling going through his body came at him at full force. The blood rushed to his head as he had quickly sat up, clutching his throbbing skull as he began to move forward towards the door.

He stumbled a bit due to not walking in so long and he tripped as he reached the door, gripping the door handle as he finally reached it. He twisted the knob and the lock exited its space with an audible 'click'. The door opened and as he glanced up from the door handle, he looked to see no one was in the hallways of the Pokemon Centre he was most likely in. He stuck his head out of the door, he briefly glanced up and down the hallway, but he paid neither direction any attention as he took a random turn to the right and began to head down the halls of the Pokemon Centre.

He continued to slowly walk along the halls, gripping the wall for stability as his legs were slightly shaking. Suddenly, he saw the Ecruteak Nurse Shizune walk out of the supply closet that was near in front of him. The black haired woman looked down at her touch pad, checking off the supply stocks before glancing up, her ears picking up on the sound of laboured breathing.

She turned to face the direction of the sound and her black eyes widened when she saw the blonde Pokemon trainer nearing her location.

"Oh my...young man, you shouldn't have gotten out of bed! You were in a very bad physical condition when you were brought in, let me escort you to it." Shizune walked up to him, but before she could lead him back to the room, he pushed off of the wall and Naruto gripped the collar of the taller woman's outfit.

"Sakura-chan...and Typhlosion...where are they?"

"I'm sorry, young man, but you are not in any position to be making questions right now." Shizune replied with a calm tone.

"GOD DAMN IT, WOMAN! WHERE IS SAKURA-CHAN?! WHERE IS MY PARTNER POKEMON?! WHERE IS TYPHLOSION?!" Naruto roared, his cries echoing through the small hallways of the Pokemon Centre. Shizune stared in shock at the sudden rise in the boy's vitality. "They were there with me...Ho-oh...the fire...the Bell Tower...everything just went black." Naruto began muttering to himself and Shizune could only stare incredulously at the young Pokemon trainer. Then she began to recall the earlier events of the day.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Shizune was sitting behind her desk, talking to her cousin from Viridian City in Kanto.  
><em>

_"Really? You did?!" Ecruteak asked. Viridian nodded with a smile as she raised up her hand, her fingers spread like an eagle's wings. On her ring finger was a shining sapphire stone laying atop the silver band for all to see._

_"Yup, he proposed!" _

_The two Shizunes squealed, jumping up and down in excitement._

_"So when's the wedding?!"_

_"We've decided to do it after the Pokemon League is over. I mean, it is only a few months away and that will go by just like that." Viridian said with a snap of her fingers. "Plus, you know men and their Pokemon battles."_

_"Ain't that the truth." Ecruteak replied as she bent forward, propping her hand up as she rested her elbow on the front desk and rested her chin in her palm. However, before the conversation between the two cousins could continue, the sound of the Pokemon Centre doors opening met her ears.  
><em>

_"Well, someone's just come in. I'll talk to you later."_

_"Bye." The Viridian City Shizune gave a small wave to her Johto resident cousin and with a 'blip' her face vanished from the visual screen and Ecruteak Shizune hung up the phone. She patted her face as she prepared herself to see yet another damaged Pokemon. Despite having to see a damaged Pokemon almost every day, Shizune understood it was her job to be the smiling face for a Pokemon trainer and tell them it would be all right, no matter how extensive the damage.  
><em>

_The black haired nurse stretched her facial muscles and formed her signature smile before turning around. "Hello, welcome to the Ecruteak Pokemon Centre. How may I help you?"_

_"Please...help him." Came the voice of a young girl. Shizune opened her eyes, having closed them when she smiled, and she found herself stretching her eyelids wider than she thought. Before her was a young pink haired girl with vibrant green eyes, but she was covered in dust, dirt and had quite an amount of cuts covering her body. Beside the girl was a damaged Pidgeot. _

_The Bird Pokemon's body was in a similar state. Feathers were gone from parts of its body, showing the pink flesh beneath it and there were a few areas that had cuts which were shown to be cauterized by what would have obviously been high intensity flames, burning the wounds shut. However, despite the image before her, it was what was on the Pidgeot's back that truly struck her._

_Resting atop the Pidgeot's back was an unconscious boy, blonde with whisker-like marks on either cheek. His clothes were torn and blackened from burns that also covered a good portion of his body. Bruises and cuts also covered them. The Typhlosion next to him was battered and bruised, but sported no burns due to having fireproof fur._

_"Oh, by Arceus! What happened?!" Shizune quickly rushed out from behind the desk and knelt by Sakura as she fell to her knees. Pidgeot gently rested Naruto and Typhlosion down on the yellow tiled ground before its eyelids flickered up and down before it fell unconscious. _

_"There was...and then the...fire everywhere." Sakura spoke with barely even a full sentence, gasping in between each phrase. _

_"Calm down. Where are the Poke Balls for this Pidgeot and Typhlosion? Are they yours?" Sakura shook her head and pointed at the blonde beside her. Shizune went over to the unconscious boy and fumbled through the backpack and pulled out six Poke Balls. Not knowing which was the empty ones, she popped them all open and suddenly, four white flashes appeared before her as she saw the badly damaged forms of an Amphoros, Heracross, Quagsire and Dragonair. _

_"These Pokemon are in serious condition! Are yours in the same manner?" Shizune asked as she grew a serious look on her face. Sakura nodded as she presented her six Poke Balls to the nurse. Shizune took them and returned all of Naruto's damaged Pokemon to their capturing devices. She then took all the Poke Balls and placed them into the healing machine, the green light above it signifying its activation._

_"Now come with me, we need to get you and your friend into rooms." Shizune said. Sakura nodded with a tired look on her face. Shizune carried Naruto on her back via piggyback while also helping to support Sakura as she trudged next to her. She led Sakura into a room and set her up on the bed, laying Naruto down on the chair used by visitors, attaching the heart rate and breathing rate monitors to the pink haired Pokemon Contest user._

_Sakura immediately fell into blissful unconsciousness as she was placed into a suitable position to rest. Shizune injected morphine into Sakura's body to dull whatever pain she was feeling before looking over to the burned Naruto. She quickly picked him up and took him to the intensive care unit room and began to wrap his burned body in bandages._

_As she attached an IV tube to his body and injected him with morphine, the blonde's blue eyes snapped open. He began to hyperventilate and Shizune rushed over to him, but he immediately grabbed her. His eyes shifted everywhere, looking anywhere but at her own face.  
><em>

_"Ho-oh...is back." He muttered before his eyes rolled back into his head. The blonde fell back onto his bed as his grip went slack. The rapid beeping showing that the boy's heart rate and blood pressure had skyrocketed, began to slow and Shizune's brown eyes could only watch the unconscious boy. She stumbled back, nearly losing her footing as she sat down in the chair beside the bed._

_End Flashback  
><em>

* * *

><p>'If it weren't for today's medical technological advancements, I'm sure the boy would have been covered in burns for his entire life.' Shizune thought as she watched the fresh coat of skin that covered the blonde's person. However, her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, returning to what she knew was the more important topic.<p>

"I may be a citizen of Ecruteak City, and thus I am familiar with our ancient folklore regarding the Legendary Pokemon, but...is Ho-oh really back?" Shizune asked. Naruto's panicked form watched her and he slowly nodded his head.

"How do you know of this?"

"I was told that the Lord of the Sky would return to the one who was chosen to bear the Rainbow Wing. I was that chosen." Naruto reached into his pocket and he removed the feather of Ho-oh. Its orange, white and green form shone beneath the lights of the Pokemon Centre and suddenly became encompassed in a rainbow. Shizune gripped the boy tightly as she watched the feather and followed its path as it returned to Naruto's pocket.

"You...You fought..."

"I did...Sakura-chan and I both did. We were hopelessly outmatched and I was a fool to think my team could take on a Pokemon with the powers that rival that of a god's." Naruto said with a sad smile. His blue eyes met her brown ones and Shizune watched with shock as she saw the hollow look in them. No child should ever have to have that look in them.

"Well, young man, before I tell you my reply to what you just said, please come with me. Your friend...Sakura-chan, she's the pink haired girl right?" Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded rapidly.

"Yes!"

"Well, she's alright and waiting for you in the living area at the main entrance of the Centre. I'll take you to her." Shizune draped her arm around Naruto's weak form and helped him walk through the halls.

"And my Pokemon? How are they?" Naruto asked.

"Yours and Sakura-chan's Pokemon are both fully healed. Though I think you should know that you have been laying unconscious for two whole days since the day you were brought in."

"T-Two days?!" He exclaimed. Shizune nodded. Naruto glance down at the ground, suddenly finding it very interesting as the conversation boiled down into stony silence, only their shoes meeting the tiles prevented true silence from rearing its head. Naruto squinted as he was met by the natural sunlight that entered through the windows of the Pokemon Centre's main entrance area. He raised his head and turned to Shizune.

"Thanks for the help." Shizune smiled at the blonde.

"It's my job to help, don't worry about it." Naruto nodded with a smile and then he was guided towards the main counter where Shizune reached behind it and pulled out his backpack.

"Ecruteak City may be famous for making kimonos, but I was able to have a new set of your clothes made. Also here." Shizune handed the boy a pair of crutches she always kept for her human patients who DIDN'T escape from their hospital rooms without her knowing. Naruto thanked her as he took them from her and then turned around. Shizune helped him as he headed for the bathroom where he quickly changed out of his hospital gown and into his clothes.

Afterwards, he headed back for the living area of the Pokemon Centre with the assistance of his crutches. He scanned the room and his blue eyes shone with happiness as he saw his pink haired friend sitting at a table near the Centre's window.

However, as he hobbled over to the pink haired girl's location, his eyes widened as he saw his black haired rival and, though he wouldn't admit it, best friend sitting next to her and sitting across from the pair was his lavender eyed female best friend.

"Hina-chan! Sasuke! Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to his friends. The three turned and Hinata quickly leaped up from her seat and ran over to him. She stopped right in front of him as if contemplating whether or not to help him walk over. She then shook her head rapidly and her eyes became determined. Naruto blinked in confusion, but suddenly found himself being hugged tightly by the dark haired girl.

Naruto's blue eyes were wide and he looked down at the slightly shorter girl, her head buried in the crook of his neck. Naruto quickly got over his shock and managed to return her hug, albeit with only one arm since he had to use the other to keep himself upright with his crutch.

"Missed you too, Hina-chan." Naruto smirked as he rubbed her back lightly. Hinata let go of her blonde companion and stepped away with her face holding a red tint to it. She then looked up with a small smile on her face.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned foxily before he walked with Hinata back to the table. As the two sat down, they were quick to gain confused looks on their faces as Sasuke and Sakura watched them with very mischievous looking grins and a knowing look in their eyes.

"What are you staring at, teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke snorted.

"You really are dense, aren't you dobe?" Sasuke replied. Naruto growled at his rival before huffing as he crossed his arms.

"Is that anyway to greet a guy who literally got burned by a legendary Pokemon?"

"Is that anyway to greet a guy who got blasted by Lugia?" Sasuke retorted.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, stop fighting." Sakura said as she slammed her hand on the table. The two males immediately quieted themselves, but they still held their glares, the anime lightning sparking between them causing both girls to sigh, sweatdrops forming on the back of their heads.

"Guys, I really think we ought to discuss what happened at our respective locations." Sakura said. The two boys immediately stopped glaring at one another and turned to Sakura, nodding in agreement. Everyone's expressions became extremely serious and a moment of silence passed between the four of them.

"We got our asses kicked. Hard." Was Naruto's blunt summary of their battle against Ho-oh.

"Same here." Sasuke said.

"The power of that the legendary Pokemon have...it's no wonder they were revered as gods within our world. Ho-oh took on literally everything we threw at it. Even super effective moves like Surf and Thunderbolt did little to slow it down, and even when we managed to weaken it and put it to sleep, not even a high grade Poke Ball like an Ultra Ball was able to keep it contained." Sakura said.

"We didn't aim to try and catch it like you all did, but Lugia was the same. We attacked with powerful moves like Blizzard and Shadow Ball since it was a Flying/Psychic-type Pokemon. Its psionic abilities are way beyond the scope of any Psychic-type I've ever seen and its water manipulation truly made its title of 'Beast of the Sea' become a reality." Hinata added into the conversation.

"I'm just curious about your battle though." Naruto said as he turned to Hinata. "When we were about to be attacked by Ho-oh's Sacred Fire attack, there was a bright flash of light and suddenly Ho-oh was gone. I was wondering if that happened to you guys when you fought Lugia."

"It did actually." Sasuke said. "Lugia was about to finish us off with an Aeroblast, pushing back all of our attacks, and just before it was about to gain much heavier ground that us, there was a bright flash of light and suddenly...Lugia was gone. It just vanished from sight. We had fallen unconscious after that."

"If you all had fallen unconscious thought, how did you get back to the main land?" Sakura asked.

"Well you see, when we got back up..." Hinata started.

"We had seen two images in the distance. It looked like Entei and Suicune."

"So they brought you back?" Naruto asked.

"You seem to be taking the fact that legendary Pokemon saved your lives quite well." Sakura deadpanned.

"Well, we've had quite a few encounters with them, remember. Not to mention, Suicune and Entei seem to be particularly drawn to Hyuga and I. The dobe seems to attract Raikou in the same manner."

"Yeah, but Sakura-chan was the one who brought me back...weren't you?" Naruto asked. Sakura's green eyes met Naruto's blue ones and she nodded.

"I was...but just not the entire way. Pidgeot was weakened from the battle with Ho-oh and well, Pidgeot had managed to get to the edge of the trail that led to the Bell Tower, but by then it was already too weak to carry on. I tried to carry it with some help from Meganium, but Meganium quickly ran out of energy and I couldn't carry two full evolved Pokemon and you by myself. I was exhausted from carrying you three with Meganium and well, Raikou just appeared."

"It did?"

Sakura nodded. "There was no explanation for it, but like Sasuke-kun said, Raikou is especially drawn to you as it looked directly at you while you were unconscious. Suddenly, Raikou summoned a lightning bolt from the sky, there was a flash and then we were in front of the Pokemon Centre. Luckily Pidgeot was able to muster enough strength to carry you all in."

Naruto tapped the table with his finger as he looked at Hinata and Sasuke. "Something big is about to go down. Legendary Pokemon are popping up and obviously not for a good reason. Not to mention there's the unexplainable reason as to why Lugia and Ho-oh, after just arriving into the world after awakening from their respective slumbers, just chose to disappear as quickly as they came. It makes no sense."

"So where do you think they went?" Sasuke interrupted.

"I don't know." Was the blonde's honest reply.

"But it's obvious that they are going to come back." Hinata said.

"What makes you say that, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I remember during that episode in Olivine City, Suicune had appeared to me while Naruto-kun and Lee-san had went to get medicine for Amphy. Raikou had done the same for Naruto-kun and Entei for Sasuke."

"Oh right, and we had that little vision thingy goin' on." Naruto said snapping his fingers.

"Vision thingy?" Sakura blinked in confusion.

"It's a complicated situation, but then again this involves legendary Pokemon so it's obvious that it would be." Sasuke said. "Anyway, continuing from where Hyuga was let off, the vision showed the Pokemon League's announcements and people being welcomed and whatnot. The entrance ceremony was about to begin for the Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament and suddenly, Nagato appeared on the viewing screen saying it was time for the world to feel his pain. Then two giant shadows, one that we now know are the ones belonging to Lugia and Ho-oh, appeared out nowhere. There was wind and fire raining down and then the vision ended."

"So that means that everything is going to happen at the Pokemon League?" Sakura asked.

"So it will seem, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a nod. "But we have a couple of months before the Pokemon League starts. We will have to go through Victory Road of course, in order to get to the Pokemon League stadium and then register for it. Afterwards, its just going to be training for the next few months until the Pokemon League starts."

"The dobe and I will be busy for that time, so it's best we collect our Pokemon and head for Victory Road." Sasuke said, however he paused as he looked between Sakura and Hinata. "Unless you all plan to do that split up plan we did before."

"Hina-chan?" Naruto turned to the girl sitting next to him.

"Well, Sakura-san and I were able to get enough time to journey to other towns during the time you and Sasuke spent getting your eighth badges and we were able to get our fourth ribbons. We only need one more ribbon to enter the Grand Festival and...well..." Hinata fidgeted as she tried to finish her sentence. She then looked at the blonde when said blonde placed his hand atop her head.

"It's okay, Hina-chan. You have your goals, I have mine. If you need to go off and get your fifth ribbon to get into the Grand Festival, it's no problem for me and Sasuke-teme. Ain't that right?"

"Hn." Sasuke snorted as he turned away.

"See, he's fine with it."

"Alright then." Sakura said as she clapped her hands together. "Now that that's settled, let's go by Nurse Shizune, get our Pokemon and then we'll split off and go our separate ways. From what I've been hearing from the news on my Pokegear, the next contest is to be right here in Ecruteak City and will take place tomorrow. It'll be in the Kimono Girls's theatre too so there's going to be a little show to go with the contest." Sakura said with a smile.

The group nodded and then they collected their Pokemon from the young nurse. They all took their respective trays which held each of their six, fully healed Pokemon.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us." Sakura and Naruto bowed to the young woman. Shizune bowed back, the Chansey and Blissey beside her doing the same.

"You're very welcome. Also, Naruto-san." The blond turned as Shizune held out a small egg.

"What is it?"

"It's a hard boiled egg made by Blissey. It'll help you recover much faster and it also acts as a pain reducer so you won't have to be using those crutches much longer." Naruto smiled brightly at that piece of information. He immediately ate the egg and felt its healing abilities working on him. He handed the crutches back to Shizune and with that the four trainers left through the doors of the Pokemon Centre.

"Sasuke-kun, come on, we have to spend what little time we have left together." Sakura said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm not going to see you or Naruto for the next few months. I am in desperate need to buy a new kimono and I need you to help." She replied.

"Wouldn't Hyuga be a better option then?"

"True, but Naruto has to talk with Hinata about something...isn't that right, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked in confusion and he saw the serious gaze she gave him. His mind suddenly flashed back to what he told her when he thought he was going to die fighting Ho-oh. His face turned red and he gulped audibly. Sakura then grabbed Sasuke and dragged him towards one of the small shops that sold kimonos in the ancient city.

After watching the two walk away, Naruto turned to Hinata with a chuckle.

"Those two..." Hinata shook her head.

"I pity the teme." Naruto laughed. There was a period of silence between the two and Naruto then turned to face pale eyed girl. "I'm glad to see you're alright, Hina-chan." Naruto said with a relieved look on his face.

"I actually thought you wouldn't get up." Hinata said with a frown. "When Suicune and Entei brought us here and I heard you were hurt, I..."

"Please, Hina-chan. You shouldn't worry." Naruto smirked. "It's me we're talking about." However, the smirk was quickly replaced with a frown when he saw Hinata's serious facial expression.

"Naruto-kun, don't joke about this. You got hurt fighting Ho-oh and it's a miracle you're even alive. I heard you got burned and your breathing was low, your heart was faint and..." Hinata began to tear up. "...when I saw you lying down, unconscious and in those bandages, I thought...I thought I would never be able to see you get back up." Naruto bent down and looked at the shorter girl as he rested his forehead against hers.

The contest contender sniffled as she held in her sobs.

"Hina-chan, look at me." The pale eyed girl glanced up and her pale eyes met his sapphire ones. "I'm alive aren't I?"

She nodded, "But Naruto-kun..."

"But nothing, Hina-chan. I'm alive and well and I can assure you that I'm not going to die."

"I was just so worried that..."

"I know, Hina-chan." Naruto wrapped the girl in a one armed hug and after a period of silence, he began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that...it's a bit amusing to think how near-death experiences can change a guy's perspective on everything. I mean, here I was thinking I could take on a legendary Pokemon with nothing but my own team. I mean sure, we're strong. I've got eight badges. But..." Naruto glanced down at the ground. "...I never met that kind of power before. Nothing could have prepared me for facing against a god. Hina-chan, the truth is...I may act tough and fearless, but I'm just as scared as any other guy. I'm just as weak and vulnerable as any other trainer. I don't know if I'd be able to make it any further than where I've come. I...I'm scared, Hina-chan."

Naruto became silent and suddenly he found Hinata snaking her way out of his grasp and now had an agape mouth as he felt the impact of Hinata's palm against his cheek. It wasn't a hard enough to turn his head, but the slap was still harsh enough to get the sound to echo through the air.

"Naruto-kun, I've known you since we were in the Pokemon Academy. It's been nearly a year since our journey began and I still remember back when you were that little boy who always played the fool just because you knew you could and you weren't afraid to speak out against Professor Iruka's teachings when you thought he was wrong. You were brave back then and you are brave now. You aren't weak, in fact, you are one of the strongest people I know. Everyone experiences fear and doubt in their life, Naruto-kun, but you are the only person I know to have been able to rise above those feelings and keep striving forward. You don't let anything get you down and because of that you became the strong Pokemon trainer and person that I have come to lo-"

Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto suddenly swooped down and captured her lips with his own. Hinata froze, but her body reacted and she closed her eyes, pressing her lips back against his. It wasn't spectacular as they were both new to the action, but like any first timers, it was amazing to both of them. The kiss was only a few seconds, but felt like an eternity.

The two pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"What was that for?" Hinata asked with a large blush present on her face, her eyes wide.

"Well, back when I nearly died fighting Ho-oh...when I thought I wouldn't have been able to see you again...everything just flashed before my eyes and out of everything that went through that split second of re-living my life, your image was one of the only constants present. I just couldn't imagine what would have happened if I had never been able to go through this without you and well..."

"So you're ready to answer my question that I had back in Mahogany Town?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup and I'm pretty sure you know the answer."

Hinata giggled, "True, but I want to hear you say it."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face betrayed his mock exasperation. "Hina-chan, I'm going to tell you the truth here. We are only thirteen and this is the first time I have ever felt this way towards a person, so I'm not going to lie and say that I do love you because I don't know what exactly loving someone is like, but I will say that I am heavily attracted to you. I like you very much Hina-chan and with everything that's going on, with ROOT and the legendary Pokemon and everything else, I swear on my life that I will make sure to protect you from it all and I will be there when you need me to be. That's the promise of a lifetime."

Hinata smiled warmly at the blonde. "I understand that you wouldn't understand the concept of love, Naruto-kun and I will accept that, but I'm sure with time you'll understand it. I reciprocate your feelings, Naruto Uzumaki and I will hold you to your promise of a lifetime." She then pecked him on the lips.

"So...where do we go from here?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, television shows that you take me on a date, but...we're too busy to do that."

"Got a point there." Naruto chuckled. "Guess we'll just figure that out when we get our stuff over and done with?"

"You have your Pokemon League to prepare for and I have the Grand Festival to take as my own. Besides, we have each other's Pokegear numbers if we want to talk." Hinata said.

"Mhmm. Though because of this League preparation stuff I may not be able to make it to the Grand Festival and watch it live." Naruto frowned. "But I will do my best to try and make it there, or at least watch it on the television."

"I know you will, but you better make sure to watch the matches though for the Grand Festival. It may only be a month from now, but I'm not so spineless that I'm willing to let you get away with everything."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto saluted with a foxy grin. "So...we're good?"

"Mhmm." Hinata nodded stiffly. "I'll see you in a month?"

"Like I said, I'll do my best."

"I know you will."

Suddenly, there were a multitude of white flashes of light and all twelve Pokemon that made up the teams of both trainers stood before them. They then looked at their trainers before turning to one another with a simultaneous cry.

"What? What do you mean 'FINALLY!' Finally what?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ty Typhlosion Phlo."

Naruto turned red from the blush that appeared on his face. "Shut up, Typhlosion. It did not take long for me to know I liked Hina-chan, I just needed to make sure." Typhlosion rolled its eyes at its trainer.

"Espeon Espe Espe Peon...ESPEON!" Espeon's tails suddenly lit up and she slammed her Iron Tail against the ground, causing it to crack. All the male Pokemon present gripped their groins out of reflex while Naruto gripped his out of fear.

"Yes, Espeon-sama." Naruto bowed to the Psychic evolution of Eevee. "Though I highly doubt I'd do anything to hurt her."

The purple furred Pokemon gave a nod of approval before grinning at Hinata as she patted her on the head. Hinata sweatdropped at her sadistic Psychic-type. After that, the Pokemon and their trainers performed a small dogpile as they celebrated their trainers finally getting together and also celebrating the fact that they survived their respective battles against Ho-oh and Lugia.

Afterwards, Naruto and Hinata then met with Sakura and Sasuke and once again, they headed their separate ways. Espeon, Meganium, Hinata and Sakura waved goodbye, Naruto and Typhlosion energetically waving goodbye as well. Sasuke and Feraligatr merely raised their hand and claw respectively, in farewell. Naruto then took out Pidgeot and returned Typhlosion to his ball, Sasuke doing the same with Feraligatr. The two then climbed atop the Bird Pokemon's back and with a mighty flap of its wings, the Bird Pokemon flew into the sky and headed for New Bark Town, the area which led to Tojho Falls and the Victory Road.

As they watched the two boys fly off, Sakura turned to Hinata with a wide smile. Meganium and Espeon doing the same. The dark haired girl stared with wide eyes as she saw her friend watch her with a look that a predator would give its prey.

"Details, tell me now. How did he do it? Did you kiss? TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

Hinata sweatdropped.

'Maybe I should re-think not going with Naruto-kun and Sasuke.'

* * *

><p><strong>New Bark Town<br>**

Kushina Uzumaki hummed to herself as she was washing the dishes after having just eaten her lunch. She turned off the tap and dried off the white dishes until they appeared to sparkle in the sunlight. She looked down as she watched Kyuubi walk in. The strong Ninetails nuzzled its trainer's leg.

"Hey Kyuubi. You still hungry?" She asked. The Ninetails shook its head before turning to the fridge. Kushina followed the red eyed fox's gaze and gave a sad smile when she was met with a picture of Naruto. It was the picture she took just before he was going to get his Pokemon from Professor Iruka. His trademark foxy grin threatened to split his face apart.

Kushina petted Kyuubi's head. "I miss him too, but I'm sure he's doing quite well on his journey. After all, he did get his eighth badge. Mikoto-chan told me he did very well in his battle against her."

"Nine." Kyuubi replied, but the canine Pokemon suddenly paused. Kushina looked at her Pokemon with a confused look, watching Kyuubi's ears twitch every now and then. After a moment of watching Kyuubi's still form, the crimson eyed Pokemon began to sniff the air and suddenly turned and bolted towards the door. The nine tailed Pokemon manuevered one of its many tails and turned the handle before rushing outside. Kushina followed after her Pokemon.

"Kyuubi, what are you..." Kushina's voice halted in her vocal cords. Following her Pokemon's gaze, she looked up to see a quickly approaching object. Suddenly the object became more visible, growing from being a small dot in the distance. Kushina squinted to block out the sunlight and saw the object was actually a large bird, a Pidgeot.

The Pidgeot suddenly zoomed towards her and Kyuubi and within a matter of seconds, the large Bird Pokemon came to a stop, flapping its powerful wings in front of Kyuubi and Kushina. The Pidgeot then landed on the ground and then knelt down, tucking its wings in. Kushina sneezed as she was affected by the dust cloud Pidgeot had kicked up and then her gray eyes widened as she saw two figures jump off of Pidgeot's back.

"Hey Kyuubi!" Naruto grinned widely. Kyuubi barked loudly and immediately plowed into its trainer's son, knocking him on his back and licked at his face. "Hahahaha, nice to see you too Kyuubi! Now stop licking me!" Naruto laughed before pushing the platinum blonde fox off of his body. The Ninetails stepped back and then the blonde got up off the ground, dusting himself off before looking up to see the surprised face of his mother.

Kushina stepped slowly towards her son, tears welling up in her eyes. "Naruto?"

"Hi, Okaa-chan!"

The red haired woman wiped away her tears before running towards her son and enveloping in a tight hug. "Oh, look at my baby boy. So grown up. It's been so long."

"Ack...Okaa-chan...choking...not...breathing." Naruto managed to wheeze out as his mother's grip held tightly around his neck. Kushina blinked in confusion before glancing down at her son, seeing his face turning blue from lack of oxygen. She quickly released him and laughed as she saw him gasp and colour returned to his face.

"It's so nice to see you again, Naruto." Kushina smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Okaa-chan." Naruto grinned. "It feels like I've been away for so long even though it's only been a year."

"Well, it warms my heart to see that you're alright. Though..." Naruto suddenly released a yelp of pain as he was gripped tightly by his ears. "...Hinata-chan told me that you were badly hurt while fighting a wild Fire-type Pokemon and got burned! How dare you put yourself in such a position! You stupid little boy, -ttebane!"

"Ow Ow Ow Ow! Okaa-chaaaan, not in front of Sasuke!" Naruto whined. Kushina let go of her son's ears and looked behind him to see the black haired boy who was sitting atop Naruto's Pidgeot with an amused smirk on his face.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're here too? I didn't notice you there. Did you finally get to beat Mikoto-chan?"

Sasuke merely took his badge case out from his backpack and opened it, revealing all eight shining badges. The Rising Badge seemed to shine brighter than the others though. Kushina nodded her head before turning to her downed son.

"So, Naruto, you have tell me everything about your gym battles. I doubt you and Sasuke will be heading fro Tojho Falls and Victory Road immediately." Kushina said.

"Well, we had actually planned on doing that, but..." Naruto's and Sasuke's stomachs both roared causing Kushina, Kyuubi and Pidgeot to sweatdrop at the two boys.

"Well, why don't you boys and your Pokemon have some food first before going to Victory Road, hm?"

"ALRIGHT! Can we have bacon?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Teme, seriously, Okaa-chan's bacon is the best bacon ever!"

"I'll see when I taste it, dobe."

Kushina laughed at the boys' exchange of words, seeing just how similar it was to when she and Mikoto talked to each other. She then led the two boys inside, Pidgeot and Kyuubi following behind them. Afterwards, Kushina proceeded to cook up a nice lunch for the two boys which consisted of some rice, Pidgey meat dipped in oyster sauce, diced bacon made from Grumpig meat that had been imported from the Hoenn Region, and some cold, refreshing Moomoo Milk to drink.

And for the Pokemon, well each of the Pokemon got a single bowl to eat and well... Red Gyarados, who was forced to stay outside with Rhydon and Rapidash due to their much larger sizes, had to be given an entire bag's worth of Pokemon food in order to sustain its appetite. After the two ate their fill and the Pokemon had finished their bowls of Pokemon food, Kushina began to look over both teams of Pokemon.

'Both teams are very well balanced. Naruto's has an edge due to the fact that he would have eventual Dragonite on his team and those are regarded as pseudo-legendary Pokemon, but it does help that Sasuke's team appears to have quite a few Ice-type users like his Sneasel, Feraligatr and possibly his Gyarados. Naruto's team has more type differentiation, while Sasuke has a few powerhouse team members. No doubt when these two are ready to fight in the Pokemon League, they are going to rip through their opponents to try and get at each other in the finals.' Kushina smirked as she remembered her time in the Indigo League Championship battles.

"Something wrong, Kaa-chan?" Naruto's voice snapped the red head out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh nothing honey, just remembering." Kushina bent down slightly, noticing that her now thirteen year old son had gotten a small growth spurt. "Naruto, before you and Sasuke head off, just know that I am so...so very proud of you and the person you've become. You are an excellent Pokemon trainer and I know that you have what it takes to become the Champion."

"Thanks, Kaa-chan." Kushina hugged her son. As she held her son, her eyes focused on Sasuke who was awkwardly gazing at the ceiling. "And Sasuke, I'm sure Mikoto-chan is proud of you too. So since you are my son's rival, be sure to keep him on his toes, neh?"

"Hn. I'm an Uchiha, I don't hold back against any opponent, even if it is a dobe like Naruto."

"OI! TAKE THAT BACK!" Naruto roared as he broke free of his mother's hug and glared at Sasuke. Kushina then looked at the clock and saw it was almost four in the afternoon.

"You boys can fight on the way to Victory Road, now get on out of here. Remember, Surf along the waters until you reach the first land mass you see. Climb onto there and just follow the path. You'll find your way to Tojho Falls from there and then you'll pass through Victory Road from there. Good luck you two. Train hard during the months you have before the League starts after you register for the Silver Conference."

"We will, Okaa-chan. I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't, Naruto."

And with that, Naruto and Sasuke returned all of their Pokemon to their balls, except for Quagsire and Feraligatr. Kushina watched as the two trainers hopped atop their Pokemon as they reached the shoreline of New Bark Town and headed off for Victory Road.

* * *

><p>Getting through Tojho Falls was fairly easy, after all, it was basically just having Gyarados ride up the waterfalls and navigate through the few caverns to get through to the other waterfall which they had to scale down, via Gyarados again, and then got through to the other side of the falls before they found themselves traversing through Routes 26 and 27.<p>

From that point, many trainers who labelled themselves as 'Ace Trainers' began popping up. However, Naruto and Sasuke easily tore through them all with their Pokemon, using type advantages and the surrounding area to take down the opposing Pokemon. The two then stood before the large gates that barred their path towards Victory Road.

The large black gates led to a large building that appeared to meld into the side of the mountain where Victory Road was situated. The two young trainers walked through the gates which had automatically opened for them and they entered the large building complex. Typhlosion and Feraligatr followed their trainers, looking up at the ceiling of the large building before they and their trainers were stopped.

"Halt!" Naruto, Sasuke and their partner Pokemon looked to the left and right and saw a single guard approach them from either side. The two were quick to take note of the fact that there were hallways that led to barred doors from where the guards were approaching them from, but they didn't question that, but instead focused on the fact that they were being blocked by the two guards.

"No unauthorized members can pass through this point." The two guards stood in front of Naruto and Sasuke with stern looks on their faces. A pair of Arcanine stood by their sides which were prepared to strike should lethal force be required.

"Don't worry." Naruto said. "We're trainers. We collected all eight gym badges and are here to pass through Victory Road to get into the Pokemon League and sign up for the Silver Conference Victory Tournament."

"Here's our proof." Sasuke said. Both he and Naruto reached into their backpacks and retrieved their badge cases. With a 'click', the cases snapped open and revealed their respective eight badges.

"Zephyr Badge, Bug Badge, Plain Badge, Fog Badge, Storm Badge, Mineral Badge, Glacier Badge and Rising Badge." One guard muttered to himself as he looked over the badges. He then reach into his pocket and took out a black light. He ran the black light over the badges and Naruto and Sasuke were a bit caught off guard when they saw an official Pokemon League seal was cleverly printed onto the surface of each badge, notifying the guards of their badges being legitimate and not being copies.

"Alright, the seal is present and you have all eight gym badges accounted for." The second guard said. The two guards and their Arcanine parted ways returning to the pathways that they were previously guarding. "Good luck going through Victory Road and the Pokemon League, boys. The best of the best come to take part in that tournament so remember to train hard during the time you have before it starts."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded to the guards before they looked at each other with confident smirks on their faces.

"Bet I can beat more Pokemon in the caves than you." Naruto challenged his rival.

"Dream on, dobe."

"Ty Typhlosion."

"Feraligatr."

With that the two entered Victory Road. The area was filled with many areas where boulders were to be moved and rocks were to be smashed, but Quagsire and Rhydon made sure to handle those areas. Of course, there was also the fact that there were numerous wild Pokemon that appeared to stop the young trainers from continuing to move through their territory.

Geodude, Graveler, Rhyhorn, Onix and the worst of them all...Zubat. All these Pokemon and a few more came out of the shadows of Victory Road to stop the two trainers from proceeding further through the caverns of Victory Road, and there were even times where young trainers had emerged to challenge the two boys as these trainers wished to cut down the competition they would face while also aiming to get out of Victory Road. However, with their well trained Pokemon, Naruto and Sasuke made quick work of taking down their opponents.

Not to mention they had managed to catch the Pokemon that they hadn't caught before, those being Ursaring and Donphan. The two Pokemon had their information recorded in the Pokedex as they were warped to Professor Iruka's lab.

**Ursaring the Hibernator Pokemon. A Normal-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Teddiursa. Although it is a good climber, it prefers to snap trees with its forelegs and eat fallen Berries. **

**Donphan the Armour Pokemon. A Ground-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Phanpy. The longer and bigger its tusks, the higher its rank in its herd. The tusks take long to grow. **

"Oi, Sasuke-teme...I see a light up ahead!" Naruto called out.

"Don't yell, dobe. I'm right here and yeah, I see it." Sasuke replied.

The two trainers and their partner Pokemon ventured towards slight, squinting as they neared it. The light then flooded their vision as they exited the cave complex of Victory Road. They blinked rapidly as their eyes got used to the presence of sunlight once more. The sky was a deep mixture of orange, red, yellow, thus showing them that it had taken them nearly the entirety of the remainder of the day to go through Victory Road as it was indeed sundown.

Their eyes widened as soon as they looked at what lay ahead. Even Sasuke couldn't deny the feeling of awe he was currently experiencing.

Before them stood a massive series of Greek-styled archways that outlined the brick pathway that led to the small entry building. The archways were composed of white marble and there were eight arches, each with a large marble image of one of the eight badges on the pillars. One the left pillars were the Johto badges while on the right were the badges that represented the Kanto region's areas. Even though it was composed of white marble, the architect who designed it still made it so that the badge carvings were painted in their original colours.

The first archway had the Zephyr and Boulder badges. The second had the Bug and Cascade badges. The third with the Plain and Thunder badges. The fourth had the images of the Fog badge and the Rainbow badge. The fifth with the Storm Badge and the Soul badge. The sixth archway had carvings of the Mineral badge and the Marsh badge. The seventh arch had the Glacier badge and the Volcano badge. The final eighth archway had its left pillar bearing the Rising badge and its right pillar bearing the Earth badge.

The emerald grass was neatly trimmed around the brick walkway and the grass led to a lush forest which surrounded the area.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to look around before they turned straight ahead. What lay beyond all the arches made their jaws drop.

The gargantuan stadium that stood before them was no doubt going to be the one they would battle in. The stadium was akin to that of the opera house found in Sydney, Australia, only it was twice as large and was painted a shining mixture of silver and gold.

The two young trainers, Typhlosion and Feraligatr walked along the brick pathway that led to the stadium before they were stopped by the entry way guard.

"Welcome boys, how may I help you?" The guard asked. Naruto gulped audibly as he shook with excitement, nervousness and a whole bunch of other emotions that were running through his system. The blonde managed to calm his nerves and he turned to the guard, the lone smirk on his face being the only thing he could do to keep himself from bursting into cheers and whoops.

It had been one heck of a ride. Battling trainers and wild Pokemon. Catching and evolving the Pokemon that had become the team he had traveled through the Johto region to reach this point. Taking down all eight gym leaders.

It all seemed like it took more than just a single year to do it all, but Naruto knew he wasn't dreaming as he looked down to see Typhlosion nudging his leg. The Volcano Pokemon gave a nod towards its trainer, the flames blazing on its neck as it looked ready, ready to take down all that stood in its trainer's path. Naruto took a shaky breath before looking at the guard and nodded his head.

"Yes, I..." Naruto couldn't believe his words as they left his mouth and the grin that followed afterwards. "...I would like to sign up for the Pokemon League."

**(A/N: Alright, well that's it for this chapter. I know it's short for when I went through Tojho Falls and Victory Road, but even in game, as long as you know what you're doing and you kill all the Zubat that get in your way, it's a pretty simple method of getting through both cavernous areas. Now before you ask, no they didn't stumble upon ROOT's base when they were going through Tojho Falls. I know you all would think that and wonder how come they didn't, but in response to that, I will tell you all that it's basic evil villain protocol to always keep your base REALLY REALLY DEEP within the caverns of a cave complex should you choose to build one there. So obviously, Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be able to find it and neither would their Pokemon. **

**As for the trainers in Victory Road, yes I know in the game for HGSS and in the original GSC series of games, there were no trainers to fight in the Victory Road because your rival beat them all to a pulp, but now that Naruto and Sasuke had been traveling together to reach the Pokemon League, Sasuke (being the rival) didn't have the ability to beat the trainers beforehand and so I thought it would make sense to have people to battle now. I had used the Pokemon and trainers that are found in the Victory Road of FireRed and LeafGreen versions and so after much reading over of the story and counting over the amount of Pokemon caught and seen, I was able to find that there were 17 new Pokemon, including Kyuubi the Ninetails since I never added him to the recordings, to add to the 'Seen' portion of the Pokedex recordings.**

**Now then, from this point onwards, I will be focusing a bit on Hinata and Sakura as I want to get the contests and the Grand Festival out of the way. The Pokemon League is a few months from the point at which this chapter ended, so Naruto and Sasuke will have undoubtedly signed up for their Pokemon League entrance things and would then begin their own set of training and in that time, Hinata and Sakura would be busy with their contests and the Grand Festival.**

**I know I took forever to update this story, but I hope I will be able to type up the next chapter as quickly as I had done this one, as this one only took approximately a day and a half to type up. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though there isn't any action, but hey, at least I got through with the relationship stuff with Hinata and Naruto. Remember to review, review, review! Reviews help me get the motivation to write and helps me improve myself as a writer, so please tell me how I did with this chapter you guys.**

**P.S-Can't wait for Pokemon X and Y to come out. Disappointed with the name they made for 'Fairy-type', but maybe it'll grow on me as I play the game. Can't wait!)**

**Pokedex: Seen-168**

**Caught-102**

**Character Bio: Ruby  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Red  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Red  
><strong>

**About: Ruby is one of three children of Nagato and Konan, twin sister to Sapphire and older sister to Wallace. She was born twelve seconds before her twin and as such, she is the eldest of the three children. Due to Nagato being the leader of ROOT, Ruby was made an admin in the ROOT organization at an early age alongside her siblings and was given her first Pokemon, a Charmander. She is a very kind person towards her family and is very easy going, but is quick to anger and has a fiery temper. She is extremely protective of her twin sister and little brother. She was very distraught when Konan, her mother, passed away and so she was very adamant in joining the Project Time Travel plan Nagato had made in order to bring her back. She is a very skilled trainer and with her Charmander now a fully evolved Charizard she is an even more deadly force among ROOT agents than she was before.  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Dragonair(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Jigglypuff(Male)

Vulpix(Female)

Pikachu(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	27. Chapter 27:The Fifth Ribbon

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 27: The Fifth Ribbon

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ecruteak City-Kimono Girls Studio <strong>

"HELLO TO YOU LUCKY FANS! HOW'RE WE DOIN' THIS FINE MORNING?!"

The deafening roars of the crowd showed that the people of Ecruteak, and the people who decided to journey to Ecruteak to view the ongoing contest, were ready to see some action. Anko smiled and waved at the people who had gathered within the rather spacious studio. In the back, cameras and lights had been arranged in order to aid in making the contest more enjoyable and viewable for the people who were sitting on their asses at home and watching the contest from there.

"GOOD TO HEAR!" Anko yelled into her microphone. She then cleared her throat and adjusted her vocal volume to a MUCH lower one. "Well folks, today is the day of the Ecruteak City Pokemon Contest. As tribute to the ancient city of our fair region of Johto, this contest has required our Pokemon contest candidates to dress for the occasion and thus, they are all required to sport kimonos. Boys and girls, try to keep the nosebleeds and fainting to a minimum, neh?"

A bit of laughter sounded through the studio.

"And now without further ado, I welcome our three judges!" Anko pointed to her right where the three judges sat at the edge of the studio's dancing stage. "You all are well acquainted with our judges. Miss Tsunade Senju from Celadon City has managed to find another gap in her busy schedule to judge one of these contests. Thank you coming once more, Tsunade-san!"

"It's a pleasure, Anko." Tsunade smiled. "I hope to see some stellar performances from these brats."

"Deidara, our current Pokemon Grand Festival Champion!" Deidara stood up and bowed as Anko gestured to him.

"Art is an explosion! KATSU!" Deidara gave a thumbs up to the audience and good majority of the fangirls of the blonde coordinator fainted with hearts in their eyes.

"And finally, Ecruteak's resident Nurse Shizune!" Shizune bowed her head and smiled at the audience.

"Everyone do their best. Remember that there are no losers in this competition." Shizune said.

Anko nodded to the judges before turning back to the audience. "And before we begin, a small dance routine from the Kimono Girls!"

The audience whooped and clapped. The lights shut off, drowning the area in darkness. Suddenly, the ones that hung above the stage flashed on and the Kimono Girls stood at the ready. The girls were placed into two rows of five. The ones wearing the garb depicting Ho-oh's image stood in the front row, while the one's bearing the image of Lugia stood in the back row.

The music began to play and the audience's cheers died down as the girls rose up from their kneeling positions and began to dance.

* * *

><p>Hinata and Sakura sat on the seats provided for contestants and watched the Kimono Girls as they did their dancing. While the other competitors watched the girls with amazement, and most of the males watching with blushes on their faces as they took in their beauty, Hinata and Sakura were watching the ten girls with hidden contempt.<p>

Sakura and Hinata then leaned closely to each other so that their words were able to meet only their ears.

"How dare they show their faces here." Sakura muttered.

"You'd think after sending us to take on Lugia and Ho-oh that they would actually be ashamed of sending children to take on Legendary Pokemon and not show their faces here." Hinata replied.

"Of course, this is ignoring the fact that Naruto and Sasuke-kun are the 'Chosen Ones', or so they say they are." Pika nodded in confirmation. The Electric Mouse Pokemon of the pinkette remembered the battle very clearly.

"Pika Pikachu Chu." Sakura smirked as she glanced up at the Pokemon that sat atop her head.

"Espeon." The Sun Pokemon shuddered as it remembered the horrendous battle against the Diving Pokemon. Hinata patted her Pokemon's head. The two Pokemon and their trainers then glanced back at the television screen. The cheers and applause that followed the return of their attention to the screen showed that the Kimono Girls' dance had run its course. The ten girls all bowed before their audience before leaving off the stage.

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and then to the backstage entrance where they saw their fellow coordinators crowding around the door. The door opened to reveal the Kimono Girls as they walked through the small crowd. Compliments and claps filled the air and the Kimono Girls smiled at the young trainers and their Pokemon.

"Thank you all for your praises. I wish you all the best of luck." One of the Lugia followers said. The ten then left through the exit, but failed to notice the two new additions to their line. The door closed behind them and after assuring that no one would do the same...

"OI!" Sakura called out.

"PIKA PIKA!"

The Kimono Girls turned and looked at the young girls before them.

"Ah, the compatriots of the Chosen Ones." A Ho-oh girl nodded to the two. "What may we help you two with?"

"You nearly got us killed." Hinata said with an icy glare directed at the girls.

"I do not follow." The same girl raised an eyebrow at Hinata's statement. "Please clarify."

"We went with Naruto-kun and Sasuke to help them with their battles against Lugia and Ho-oh. I went with Sasuke and Sakura-san when with Naruto-kun, but even though they were Legendary Pokemon, we thought they were only supposed to assist in their awakening!" Hinata growled.

"You never told us or THEM for that matter, that they would be battling Ho-oh and Lugia!" Sakura added her own two cents. "Are you at all sane?! How do you expect Naruto and Sasuke-kun to have taken down such powerful Pokemon by themselves. Not even with each of us helping them were they able to lay a scratch on them."

"It was the ancient custom that when the Lord of the Sky and the Beast of the Sea were to return to our world that they were to do battle with their respective Chosen trainers. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were those chosen." A Lugia follower replied.

"The prophecy does not speak of the Chosen Ones dying in their battles with the two anyway. It was revealed that when the Lord of the Sky and Beast of the Sea awaken, they will also allow for the return of the Time Traveler." Another Lugia follower added.

"Yeah, we know of the plans ROOT has for awakening Celebi, but that is no excuse for letting a prophecy guide you against your better judgement in which you send two thirteen year old boys to take on the might of Legendary Pokemon." Hinata and Sakura glared at the Kimono Girls. Espeon's eyes took on a bright blue colour as its psychic powers surfaced. Pika's cheek sacs released sparks of electricity, its eyes narrowing in contempt towards the legendary Pokemon worshippers.

"If you are aware, then you know they will do what must be done. The boys will not back down despite having suffered defeat at the hands of Ho-oh and Lugia. They are our only hope against the threat and if you wish to help then you will also do the same and help take down ROOT when the time comes."

Hinata and Sakura looked with shock at the older females. The Kimono Girls looked at each other before sighing and turning away. The ten girls walked away from Hinata and Sakura.

"They really have such faith in this prophecy crap, don't they?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded before glaring at their retreating backs.

"Bitches." Hinata spat out before heading back inside. Sakura followed after.

* * *

><p>As the two girls entered the backstage once more, they looked at the screen that showed the stage.<p>

"Hey, isn't that..."

"Sora?"

The two girls looked to see the spiky brown haired boy wearing a gold and royal blue men's kimono. Beside him, his fully grown Ninetails was showing amazing pyrokinetic prowess as it launched a low powered Fire Spin and mixed it in with Will-O-Wisp. The small violet balls of flame mixed in with the twister of fire from various directions and revolved around the fire twister. The constant revolutions allowed for the ring made by Fire Spin to compress inwards and form a sphere. The Will-O-Wisp flames then continued their path of revolution and soon everyone was gazing at a fiery version of the structure of an atom surrounded by electrons.

_"And there you have it folks. Young Sora Yasuharu and his talented Ninetails have managed to put into play amazing feats of pyrokinetics and have constructed a miniature version of the Dalton Model of the structure of the atom. This clever display is no joke, now let's hear the opinions of our judges." _Anko spoke into her microphone. The camera turned to the judges who continued to stare in awe at the fire ball.

_"I'm speechless. Not only is it scientifically accurate, but the timed revolutions of the Will-O-Wisp flames is obviously not an easy feat, even for a Ninetails which is said to have extreme telekinetic and pyrokinetic prowess. I applaud you, Sora." _Tsunade said with a light clapping of her hands.

_"This is a blazing form of art. IT'S A BANG! JOB WELL DONE!" _Deidara whooped.

_"As a medical expert, I was required to study all forms of the science fields, Chemistry, Biology and Physics. Physics went into detail of the atomic structure and I am pleased to say that this a stellar job, Sora-kun." _Shizune said, her eyes still wide with awe.

Sora and Ninetails looked at each other with wide grins before bowing to the clapping and cheering crowd before Ninetails dispelled the fiery atomic structure and the two headed backstage. Sora and Ninetails entered through the door and he was suddenly pulled aside. Ninetails looked with confusion as it watched its trainer get pulled aside and walked after the brown haired boy before seeing Hinata and Sakura.

Pika and Espeon gave simultaneous cries of greeting towards both Sora and Ninetails.

"Oh, Hinata-san, Sakura-san! Pleasure seeing you both here." Sora said with a toothy grin, clasping his hands behind his head in nonchalant manner.

"Sora, how did you get here?!" Sakura exclaimed with surprise. Sora's blue eyes blinked in confusion before glancing down at Ninetails. The Fire-type and its trainer turned back to the girls.

"We walked."

The two girls face-faulted and sweatdropped at the answer.

"Baka." Sakura muttered.

"So did you manage to catch my performance?" Sora asked.

"Yup, and just in time too. We were this close to missing it." Sakura said as she raised her hand, holding her thumb and index finger a few centimetres apart.

"I didn't take you as one for science though, Sora-san." Hinata chirped. "Your atomic structure display was very unique, I never would have thought to do something like that."

"Thanks, Hinata-san. Ninetails and I put in a lot of hours into trying to get the correct speeds needed to compress the Fire Spin and make the Will-O-Wisp flames stay in their specific revolution pathways. I'll tell you, the failures were pretty spectacular. I think I almost lost my eyebrows one time." Sora laughed.

"Well, I must say your training paid off then." Hinata smiled at her fellow coordinator.

"Peon Esp."

"Pika Pikachu."

Ninetails bowed in thanks at receiving the compliments from its fellow Pokemon.

_"And that was Mai Shiranui and her Tangela everybody!" _The three stopped their conversations and saw a young brown haired girl with a Tangela walking off stage, bowing to the audience once more. Mai was wearing a red kimono with silver linings on the cuffs.

_"And now with Mai's performance being over, it's time for our next competitor. Give it up for Sakura Haruno and her Pikachu!" _

"Guess that's me. Wish me luck guys." Sakura said as she and Pika took off. Sora and Hinata waved back to her, Espeon and Ninetails giving their own cries of support as well.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Pika appeared out of the backstage area and waved to the audience. Sakura spun on the toes of her sandals so that everyone got a glimpse of her kimono. It was a pretty red kimono with pink swirls decorating it and had a large white circle emblazoned on the back. Sakura then stopped spinning and suddenly a blur of gold raced around her form. Electricity sparked from the blur of gold, its speed making it appear as a simple ring.<p>

The golden electricity sparked and the accumulation of negative charge made it so that Sakura's hair was now rising upwards. The golden electricity then continued to brighten and the golden electricity combined with the green of Sakura's eyes making it appear like a mixture of gold and emerald colours. Her hair then began to catch the light of the electricity and hair appeared to turn golden.

"This power level..." Anko stared in awe.

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAND!" Deidara screamed as he clutched his head, his eyes wide with amazement just like the rest of the audience.

The electricity then began to coat Sakura in a golden aura of electricity.

"Amazing, Sakura Haruno is being surrounded by the electricity generated by what would obviously be her Pikachu! But she is completely unharmed! This is the epitome of an Electric-type's ability to control its power output. To make this power so unbelievably amazing and yet not be able to harm the trainer, Sakura has shown that she has the utmost trust and faith in her Pokemon while also showing off her Pikachu's electrical abilities!" Anko explained.

"Pika, use Iron Tail." Sakura stated. Pika's tail began to shine like silver and Pika's tail suddenly attracted the electricity around its trainer like a lightning rod would. Pika then leaped into the air and flipped, the electricity now surrounding Pika as it spun towards the ground. The black eyed rodent then completed its final flip and allowed the tip of its tail to touch down on the wooden stage.

The burst of light and electricity that happened was almost blinding and many of the people in the crowd had to cover their eyes. When the light died down, Pika stood, balancing on its tail and with a simple circle of burnt wood marking its collision with the stage, a low intensity aura of voltage surrounded Pika and people watched the Electric-type as if it were the messiah.

"Now that...ended with a bang." Deidara stated as he clapped like a little kid who got their favourite toy for Christmas.

"The amount of time it must have taken to perform this...I can only imagine." Tsunade added.

"I agree, Tsunade-san. The control and power it must have taken to bring this amazing display of Pikachu's abilities to life, it's nothing short of phenomenal." Shizune said.

"Seems we've got gold stars for Sakura Haruno and her Pikachu. An amazing display Sakura, really it is." Anko said with her expression still portraying that of shock and awe.

"Thank you." Sakura and Pika bowed to the audience as said audience began to clap and cheer for the pinkette.

* * *

><p>The trainer and Pokemon jogged off stage and Sakura was suddenly met with claps and cheers from her fellow coordinators.<p>

"That was amazing, Sakura!" Sora said as he bounced up and down. "There was lightning everywhere and your hair stood up in the hair like you were some sort of super golden haired person of unbelievable power! I wouldn't have been surprised if you started shooting energy beams from your hands!"

"And Butterfree and I have to match that?!" Hinata exclaimed with a nervous look. "Think we can match that?" She asked as she turned to her Espeon.

The Sun Pokemon merely twitched its ears and tail nervously. "Espeon Esp."

_"And now it's time for our final performance by Hinata Hyuga!" _Anko's voice sounded through the speaker systems. Hinata patted her face and steeled her nerves.

"Alright...let's do this!"

Espeon sat itself down before giving a nod towards it trainer. Sora, Sakura, Pikachu and Ninetails looked confused as they watched the Psychic Pokemon resting on its haunches.

"You aren't going to use Espeon, Hinata-san?" Sora asked in confusion. Hinata shook her head.

"No. I thought it would be time to get one of other Pokemon a time in the spotlight." Hinata replied.

"Well diversity is good I guess." Sakura shrugged.

"Good luck, Hinata-san." Sora said with a thumbs up.

"You better get through with this match or else I won't be able to take you on in the battle rounds." Sakura encouraged her friend with a challenging grin. Hinata glanced back at Sakura and gave a nod.

Determination flashed across her face and the young Hyuga exited through the backstage door. The two then jogged onto the stage and Hinata did a little twirl to show off her kimono. The kimono was a very dark blue. Made of white felt material, the design of the trunk of a tree rose up from the hem of the kimono, going up to just below her chest area and splitting apart into multiple branches that extended to her shoulders. A few of the branches had also decorated her sleeves.

Hinata then tossed her Poke Ball into the air and in a flash of light accompanied by large amount of clouds due to the seal tag on the Poke Ball's red half, her Pokemon came into view.

"TOGE TOGEKIIISS!" Togekiss cried out with a cute smile on its face. The clouds parted from the winds generated by the unfurling of the Jubilee Pokemon's wings.

"This is gonna take a lot of luck." Hinata muttered, biting her lip in nervousness. She then looked at her Flying/Normal-type Pokemon before nodding to it. Togekiss gave a wink to its trainer as if to say everything would be alright.

"Toge." The Jubilee Pokemon nodded firmly and Hinata smirked, nodding back to it.

"Alright, Togekiss! Use Metrenome!" Togekiss's eyes shone a bright blue and it raised its wings to the sky. The tips of the wings became outlined in an aura of blue energy, waving the wings side to side.

"And Hinata takes a risky chance to show off Togekiss by using Metrenome. With so many moves for a Pokemon to use, Hinata may better hope she gets a move she knows she can use, otherwise it could spell disaster for her!" Anko announced. The audience and judges all sat on the edge of their seats as they watched Togekiss waving its wings from side to side, waiting to see what move the Pokemon would use.

Hinata then watched as Togekiss stopped and then Togekiss released a cry.

"TOGEEEEKISS!" The Jubilee Pokemon's body then began to glow with red, yellow and blue energies. The energies then flew off of Togekiss's body and condensed into spheres of their respective colours. The red sphere was coated in crimson flames, the yellow orb had bright yellow sparks of electricity bleeding off of it and the blue sphere released a cloud of frost from its surface.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE TOGEKISS HAS SUCCESSFULLY PULLED OFF A TRI-ATTACK! WITH THIS MOVE, A POKEMON IS CAPABLE OF ATTACKING WITH THE POWERS OF FIRE, ELECTRICITY AND ICE! BUT HOW HINATA WILL FOLLOW UP IS WHAT WILL DETERMINE IF SHE WILL MOVE ON TO THE SECOND ROUND!" Anko exclaimed.

"TOGEKISS, ANCIENTPOWER!" Togekiss nodded and then its eyes shone with power once more and everyone watched as Togekiss took a hold of the earth beneath the stage and suddenly a great deal of dirt and rock burst out of the stage surface and then began to attach itself to the Tri-Attack's elemental spheres. The rock coated spheres then began to glow with their respective colours.

"Now use Fly and knock around the spheres! Keep your coordination at its highest, Togekiss!" Hinata ordered. Togekiss flapped its wings harshly and to the eyes of all that watched the Flying/Normal-type, it seemed as if Togekiss just flapped its wings and vanished, moving too fast for the naked eye to see. Suddenly the rock encased Tri-Attacks began to rocket through the air, bouncing off each other and the invisible force that was Togekiss.

"Togekiss is moving much too fast for myself, the judges and the audience to even see! It appears as if the Tri-Attacks are moving on their own accord and now we have our own makeshift laser light show! Such amazing precision strikes and I must admit that it must take a great deal of prediction in order to meet the spheres at their angles of trajectory!"

"Now knock them all into each other!" Hinata ordered. Togekiss heard its trainer and after knocking aside the rock encased, electric orb, Togekiss sped off and hit the fire sphere and ice sphere. The three elemental strikes flew at their respective angles, but in the end, they met at a single point. A small, yet loud explosion formed as they shattered apart leaving a mixture of flame, electricity and ice hovering in the air in a beautiful and colourful accumulation of elemental powers.

"ANOTHER BANG OF AN ENDING! HINATA HYUGA, YOU ARE OFFICIALLY MY FAVOURITE PERSON BECAUSE YOU MADE AN EXPLOSION WITH YOUR DISPLAY!" Deidara exclaimed with stars in his visible blue eye. "I bow to the master." Deidara made exaggerated bowing motions and Hinata blushed at the praise she received from the Grand Festival champion.

"A beautiful usage of Tri-Attack." Tsunade said with a smile, but that quickly disappeared as a serious expression formed on her face, her brown eyes staring intently at the young girl. "You kept us on the edge of our seats when you used Metrenome and I applaud your showman's spirit, but I would suggest to not use Metrenome in a contest. There are too many attacks to take into consideration and if you happen to not get a move you can use to your advantage, things WILL end badly. However, in the end your performance was stellar. A prodigious idea to use Ancientpower to contain the power of the Tri-Attack spheres and allow Togekiss to bat them around as it used Fly. I applaud you, Hinata and Togekiss. Well done."

"I will be sure to take your advice, Tsunade-sama." Hinata bowed to the former Grand Festival champion with a look of gratitude.

"Hinata, I can't begin to describe the amazement I felt when I saw you perform with Togekiss. From your profile in other contests, you usually tend to use your Butterfree or Espeon, but seeing your use of Togekiss was a welcome change as it shows you are a very diverse trainer. A lot of coordinators stay within a comfort zone, and by that, I mean they use a single, or in your case, two, specific Pokemon when in a contest. It's good to see you get out of that and broaden your scope, Hinata. Nicely done." The Shizune of Ecruteak City rose to her feet and gave Hinata and Togekiss a standing ovation.

The audience clapped and cheers. A few of the bolder males and even a few girls, gave wolf whistles and cries of affection to the young coordinator. Hinata blushed at the praise before bowing to the audience. Togekiss gave a salute with its wing before it followed Hinata off the stage.

* * *

><p>"Great job, Hinata-san." Sora clapped for his fellow coordinator. Ninetails yipped and breathed out a heart made of fire to show that it loved the performance.<p>

"Thank you, Sora and Ninetails." Hinata said with a small smile. "It still didn't hold a candle to Sakura-san's performance though in my opinion."

"Are you kidding?!" Sakura exclaimed. "I made some flashy lightning, but you made a whole new category of awesome when you went out there, Hinata. You definitely brought your A-game. Togekiss, up top!" She called out, raising her hand high.

Togekiss smiled broadly and gave Sakura a high-five with its wing.

"Espeon Espeon Esp Peon Peon!" Espeon tackled its teammate and held on to the floating Pokemon and displayed its feeling of pride towards Togekiss being its friend and team member, and the epicness of the performance.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pika gave a makeshift thumbs-up with one of its four digits and winked at the winged Pokemon. Togekiss blushed as both Pokemon complimented it and gave a bashful look in exchange.

An hour later, a time which was taken to repair the stage due to Hinata's Togekiss using Ancientpower, the coordinators were now lined up on the stage with their appeal round Pokemon standing beside them. Espeon had returned to its Poke Ball as a precautionary measure when Hinata took to the stage and stood beside her Togekiss. Hinata observed the competition. Everyone had done a great job at showing off their Pokemon so the once shy Hyuga once again began to feel that former shyness.

This was one of the few contests left in the region and since the Grand Festival was only two weeks from now, Hinata would have to do her best to take the win and get that fifth ribbon. She and Sakura both had four and both knew that they would do whatever it took to get that fifth ribbon...even if it meant taking the other down.

"You all have been a wonderful and patient audience so far, so as a reward, we will now reveal who will move on to the battle portion of the Ecruteak City Pokemon Contest." Anko reached into her cleavage, bending over slightly in order to do so, an act which resulted in many a nosebleed, Anko received the small envelope. She tore open the top with her rather sharp canine teeth before taking out the slip of paper inside.

"And so the coordinators who will move on to the battle portion of the contest will be..." Anko paused for dramatic effect. The audience shifted in their seats and the coordinators themselves fidgeted from their anxiety.

'Come on, just get it over with.' Sakura thought.

"Mai Shiranui, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Sora Yasuharu, Satoshi Taijiri and Ken Sugimori!" Anko announced. "Everyone else who didn't get in, better luck next time, but know that the judges thought you all did splendidly as well!"

The competitors who weren't called began to trudge off of the stage with downcast looks and took seats that were prepared for them in the front row of the audience, while the remaining six stood on the stage, still staring at Anko.

"Now for the battle portion, due to Ecruteak City being an ancient city, they are not exactly one of the most technologically advanced cities due to their strict rules of tradition. The Kimono Girls Studio is therefore unequipped with any form of technology except for electricity and indoor plumbing. So, in order to make up for this, the battle rounds will still be on a five minute time limit, but..." Anko put an emphasis upon the 'b' word, "...when the five minutes are up, should a Pokemon not be unconscious by the end of the time, the judges themselves will decide the winner of the matches. Are we clear?"

The six competitors nodded.

"Now these matches have been decided at random. The first match will be between Mai Shiranui and Sora Yasuharu. The rest of you will proceed backstage while Sora and Mai remain here on the stage."

Sora smiled at Hinata and Sakura as they wished him good luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage<strong>

Hinata and Sakura took their seats on the benches, turning their attention to the screen that showed them what was occurring on the main stage. However, before either of the girls could get themselves comfortable, a ringing sound was heard. Hinata and Sakura looked to see the ringing was coming from Hinata's wrist

The pale eyed trainer peeled back the long sleeves of her kimono to reveal the ringing device. Her pale purple Poketch was ringing.

"Hmm?" She blinked in confusion before opening out the Poketch. She began walking off to the side so that the loud volume coming from the t.v screen wouldn't prevent her from hearing who was calling her.

"Hello?" She spoke into the receiver.

"Hey, Hina-chan!" Came the boisterous reply of one blonde haired Pokemon trainer.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's face brightened as she heard the young Uzumaki's voice on the other end.

"I kept my promise and I watched your match. You did a great job, you and Sakura-chan."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. So have you reached the Pokemon League yet?"

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme and I reached there yesterday just before nightfall. We already signed up and the teme and I are gonna start after the contest is over."

"Well that's interesting. Sasuke is watching too?" Hinata asked.

"Yup. Though he's a bastard, he's nothing but a big ol' softy on the insi-OW! DAMN IT! WHY'D YOU HIT ME FOR, TEME?!" Hinata giggled as she heard her new boyfriend's interaction with his rival.

"So...that Sora kid is going up first, right? I'll bet you'll kick his ass if you battle him and anyone else who gets in your way."

"Your faith in me is appreciated, Naruto-kun."

"It's what I do." Naruto replied. "Well, good luck. I'm rooting for you, Hina-chan, but Typhlosion needs food."

"Ok, bye Naruto-kun."

"See ya, Hina-chan."

Hinata hung up before turning around, her smiling face turning into one of confusion as she bumped into somone. Confusion quickly became fear when she saw who it was she had bumped into.

"Sooooo...that your new boyfriend on the Poketch?" Sakura asked, waggling her eyebrows as a sly smirk adorned her face.

"Sakura-saaaan!" Hinata whined.

And the post-relationship occurrence teasing began.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Stage- Sora v.s Mai<br>**

Mai was, to be honest, a very pretty girl. She had lightly tanned skin and long brown hair that was tied into an extremely long ponytail that reached all the way to the middle of her back. She had dark brown eyes and wore a simple pink and red kimono. However, the large piece of clothing did nothing to hide her obviously large chest.

'Those things are massive!' Sora thought, his blue eyes widening. He then began to feel a tingle as his blood flew south to a certain area and he was quick to glance up at the ceiling and calm himself. 'Nope. Not happening here, not now...not while there are cameras and people around.'

"Alright, let's start this contest battle! Remember you must show off your Pokemon as well as do a good job battling!" Anko yelled into the mic. Sora and Mai reached into their kimonos and pulled out a Poke Ball each.

"Go, Yanmega!"

"I choose you, Ninetails!"

The evolved form of Yanma hovered above the air, shifting from one spot to the other at a rapid pace. The evolved form of Vulpix stared at its opponent and stamped down on the sturdy, wooden stage.

"AND START THE CLOCK!"

"NINETAILS, START OFF WITH QUICK ATTACK!" The evolved form of Vulpix took off at a high speed, leaving a trail of colour behind it from how fast it took off. Yanmega grunted in pain as the fox shoulder tackled it in the face. The Bug/Flying-type flapped its wings rapidly and recovered.

"NOW FIRE SPIN!" A spiral of flame swirled through the air, but Yanmega vanished in a blur of speed as its Speed Boost ability came into play.

"Get behind Ninetails and use Ancientpower!" Mai told her Pokemon. Sora's eyes widened as he saw how quickly Yanmega moved and knew that Ninetails obviously wouldn't have enough time to turn around counter, so he did the next best thing.

"Ninetails, use Will-O-Wisp!"

Yanmega reappeared behind Ninetails and the Ogre Darner Pokemon's eyes shone with a crimson light. It raised its jointed limbs and rocks burst out from beneath the stage, tearing holes in the wooden surface as they hovered there.

"OH COME ON, WE JUST FIXED THAT!" People in the audience sweatdropped at the maintenance crew, but gave them looks of pity.

"YAN!" Yanmega directed the stones at the Fire-type and the super effective move struck home, greatly weakening it as it was covered in bruises. However, just before it was struck, the tips of Ninetails's tails ignited and nine spheres of violet flame formed. The flaming spheroids exploded against Yanmega's body, burning it badly and inflicting a burn status upon its body.

"Ninetails, get up!" Sora ordered. The Fox Pokemon gritted its teeth as it shakily rose to its feet. Ancientpower was an extremely power Rock-type move so it was no surprise that Ninetails was already on the ropes after being struck only once.

"Use Quick Attack!"

"Yanmega, dodge and use Air Slash!"

"Meet it with Quick Attack!"

Yanmega vanished as a blur once more, however this time it moved even faster due to Speed Boost. When it reappeared behind Ninetails, its eyes shone with power, but before the attack could commence, the Bug/Flying-type was met with a powerful strike to the thorax.

"Good job. Now use Fire Spin!" The nine tailed Pokemon released a tongue of red-orange flame from its jaws. Yanmega released a cry of pain as the flames spiraled into it, trapping it in a vortex of burning oxygen.

"Now follow up with Flamethrower and use Quick Attack to run through it so you can get a Flash Fire supercharge!" A burst of flame flew through the air, but before it could even strike the Ogre Darner Pokemon, the Fox Pokemon ran through it, encasing its body in flame. Due to Ninetails's Flash Fire ability, the Fox Pokemon's strength was enhanced and then it curled into a ball so as to build momentum.

"NINE...TAILS!" The Fox Pokemon crashed into Yanmega's body and sent it careening through the air. Due to still being entrapped in Fire Spin, it was unable to move. Yanmega then released another groan of pain as Will-O-Wisp's burn effect kicked in.

"NOW FINISH IT! FLAMETHROWER ONE MORE TIME!"

The burst of fire crashed into Yanmega's body and formed a small cloud of dust, dirt and embers when it collided with the stage's surface. "It's over." Sora smirked, however his eyes widened when he saw Yanmega sitting on the ground, wincing as its burn status affected it, but the green shield that surrounded its body made Sora and Ninetails stare with shock.

"No...No way. It managed to use Protect...even after all of that?" Sora muttered. Mai chuckled.

"Sorry, Sora, you were very close and I admit, it was by pure luck that Yanmega was able to get that Protect up in time before your Flamethrower hit it."

"Nine Nintails Tails Nine!" The Fox Pokemon growled in rage before taking off with a Quick Attack towards Yanmega.

"What? NINETAILS NO!" Mai chuckled as she flipped her hair with a confident smirk. Speed Boost increased Yanmega's speed every time two moves were used in a battle. Given the amount of moves used, Yanmega's speed would far outclass Ninetails's and so...

"Latch onto Ninetails and spiral upwards!" Yanmega surprised both Ninetails and Sora as it didn't even form a blur when it moved. It appeared like it has teleported.

'So fast!' Sora thought as Yanmega grabbed onto the Fire-type and Sora's eyes widened as he watched his Pokemon being carried up into the air.

"BUG BUZZ ATTACK!" Mai commanded. Yanmega's wings then began to vibrate against each other and a high frequency sound wave was released.

"NIIIIIIINE!" Ninetails released a cry of pain as blood began to leak from its ears.

"Looks like your little puppy is going to need a hearing aid after this." Mai said with a smirk. "Now Yanmega, throw it down and follow up with a cross Air Slash and launch an Ancientpower at the centre!"

"YAN YAN!" Yanmega flipped in the air and threw Ninetail towards ground zero and flapped its wings harshly. Two arcs of pressurized air were launched simultaneously to form an X-shape. Yanmega then held its legs together and the earth from its previous usage of Ancientpower began to gather into a sturdy orb of rock. The spheroid of earth was then fired at the point of intersection between the Air Slash attacks.

"Ninetails!" Sora cried out to his falling Pokemon. However, the ringing in Ninetails's ears prevented it from hearing and so the Fox Pokemon met the ground with a harsh impact. The combination of Air Slash and Ancientpower also met the Fox Pokemon and a small indentation formed from the force of the collision. Ninetails coughed up a mouthful of blood as the attack caused a great degree of internal damage.

Ninetails struggled to keep its eyes opened as Yanmega lowered itself and hovered over its damaged body.

"Nine...tails." The Fox Pokemon's crimson eyes disappeared from view as it fell into unconsciousness and fainted from the pain.

"And the battle is over!" Anko announced. "An amazing combination of moves from both coordinators and it seems that Mai Shiranui will be moving onto the next..."

"Actually, Anko-san...neither competitor will be moving on in this battle section." Deidara said as he rose from his seat. As he said that, Mai, Anko and everyone else turned to see Yanmega was also lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What? Why is my Yanmega..."

"Ninetails's Will-O-Wisp was still active and even though your strategy was to utilize the Speed Boost ability for Yanmega, you forgot that that time was what allowed for Will-O-Wisp to whittle away at Yanmega's health." Tsunade spoke up this time.

"Sora and Mai, you both performed admirably in order to overcome one another and I must say that you all pulled out some very interesting moves. Mai, your use of Bug Buzz to disorient Ninetails and combine Air Slash with Ancienpower was very good and Sora, the way you had Ninetails use its own Flamethrower attack in order to take advantage of the Flash Fire ability was very clever of you. Both of you did very well, but I'm afraid that neither of you will move on in this contest battle section." Shizune explained with a frown. "I'm sorry."

"Damn it, so close." Mai gritted her teeth before turning to glare at Sora. However, her gaze softened when she saw the boy hugging his Ninetails. The boy ignored the blood that stained his kimono, but merely smiled softly as he stroked the unconscious Pokemon's fur.

"You did a good job, Ninetails." Sora whispered to it. He then took out the Poke Ball and Ninetails's form glowed red before it was converted to energy and returned to its ball. Shizune walked out from behind the judges table and took the Poke Balls from both him and Mai.

"I will heal your Pokemon for you. In the mean time, go take a seat in the audience please." Shizune told the two coordinators with a gentle smile on her face. Both coordinators nodded and left the stage.

Mai shifted nervously as she walked beside Sora.

"Ummm, hey..."

"You don't have to apologize."

Mai blushed in embarrassment at being called out, looking down at the ground.

"Battles, even if they are contest battles or regular ones, there's always going to be some kind of damage done. Blood will tend to fall now and then." Sora said to the young, yet surprisingly busty, girl.

"I know. I've seen my share of blood shed in a Pokemon battle, but I just thought I had to because you looked really bad when you were holding your Ninetails."

"Mah, he's my first Pokemon. I can't help BUT feel for 'im." Sora chuckled. "Besides, there's no point in there being any hard feelings between now. I mean, come on, we BOTH got knocked out because of the tie in our fight."

"Good point." Mai giggled. "So, we're good."

"Yup!" Sora grinned toothily.

"WELL WITH THAT EXCITING FIRST MATCH TO KICK OFF THIS BATTLE SEGMENT, IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE SECOND MATCH! HINATA HYUGA VERSUS KEN SUGIMORI!" The crowd went into a storm of applause.

"Oh, Hinata-san's going up first!" Sora exclaimed.

"You know her?" Mai asked.

"Yup, I fought her friend, Sakura-san as well as Hinata-san in the Goldenrod City contest. Though she may look shy, I guarantee you that she's a ferocious competitor." Sora said with confidence. Mai looked at the brown haired boy before turning to the stage as they watched Ken Sugimori and Hinata walk onto the stage.

Hinata and Ken stared each other down. The older man gave a chuckle as he took out a Poke Ball and spun it on his finger.

"It's nice to see such young people take part in these sort of events. Pokemon surely have become popular after all these years and though I fancy myself as a person who would take part in gym battles, I always think it would be best to walk outside of your element. These contests seem fun, so don't let me down, neh Hinata-san?"

"As you wish, Ken-san." Hinata said with a determined look on her face.

"Are both coordinators ready?"

Ken smiled innocently while Hinata gave an icy glare at her opponent.

"START THE CLOCK AND BEGIN!"

Both coordinators took out their Poke Balls and tossed them into the air.

"GO!"

Hinata's Poke Ball popped open and out came her Nidoqueen. The Drill Pokemon gave a growl, pounding its fists together and it got ready to fight and stared at the materializing opponent that stood before it. When the white light died down, what stood there was a Pokemon not many would expect to see in a Pokemon contest.

"Ditto." The purple blob of a Pokemon squeaked out. Its gelatinous form twisted and jiggled as it moved around its half of the stage.

"With Hinata having chosen her Nidoqueen to take the stage, Ken replies with having his Ditto fight the battle. This is quite a surprise in my opinion as not a lot of contest coordinators have competed with a Ditto, and those that have, have never done well. Let's see if Mr. Sugimori can prove us wrong."

"Ditto's transforming ability allows it to rearrange its molecules and take on the likeliness of any Pokemon it has faced or is currently facing. Just for the sake of having fun, Ditto, transform into Hinata-san's Nidoqueen if you please." Ditto obeyed Ken's command and Ditto's gelatinous form twisted and swirled before it became a violet coloured replica of the Drill Pokemon.

"Ditto...Ditto..Ditto...Nitto..Nitdo...Nido" The audience watched with fascination as Ditto's squeaky, high pitched voice became deeper and more akin to that of Nidoqueen's. With that, an exact replica of Nidoqueen stood before all.

Ditto smirked as it got into the exact same stance as Hinata's Nidoqueen, mocking the girl and her Pokemon.

"Begin!" Anko exclaimed.

"NIDOQUEEN, EARTHQUAKE!" Hinata commanded. She wanted this to be over and done with, to be end quickly...and there was no way in hell she would let someone else mock her Pokemon by taking on its appearance and move set.

The shockwave caused the entire Kimono Girls Studio to tremble, however everyone watched with amazement as Ditto had countered with its own Earthquake attack. The clashing seismic waves dispelled one another and so the trembling was soon nothing more than a mild shake.

"USE DOUBLE KICK!"

"Ditto, dodge them. Wrap your arms around its neck and perform a choke slam."

Nidoqueen ran towards it opponent and leaped into the air, aiming to strike its clone with a powerful kick to the face, but Ditto twisted at the hips and slammed its arms against the inner thigh of Nidoqueen. This action diverted the kick and Nidoqueen found its leg trapped in a newly made hole in the studio stage.

Everyone then watched in amazement as the cloned Nidoqueen's arms extended like they were made of rubber, wrapping themselves around Nidoqueen's neck. Ditto then hurled Nidoqueen over its head and pulled Nidoqueen downwards, slamming it into the ground. Nidoqueen released a roar of pain before being dragged along the stage towards Ditto as the rubbery arms retracted.

"Use Ice Beam to freeze its arms and then crush them with Double Kick!" Nidoqueen nodded and opened its jaws. A jagged beam of blue energy went over Ditto's arms and the Nidoqueen clone found its arms completely frozen in blue ice. Nidoqueen then swung its legs upwards, crashing them against the frozen limbs and they shattered apart as shards of ice.

"Now Ice Beam again!" Ken watched as the blue beam of icy energy tore through the air.

"Dodge to the right and then form a spike with Ice Beam!" Ditto's flexible body flowed around the Ice Beam attack before aiming its own blue energy beam at the ground. A seven foot tall spike of ice formed before Ditto wrenched it from the ground.

"Now hurl it!" Ken ordered. Hinata watched in amazement as Ditto threw the ice weapon with amazing accuracy and precision.

"Nidoqueen, shatter it with Double Kick and then use Earthquake!"

"Counter it with your own Earthquake!"

Hinata's Nidoqueen jumped released a powerful roundhouse kick that broke apart the icicle spike before twirling in the air like a ballerina. It then landed in a kneeling position, its fist meeting the stage surface with amazing force. The seismic forces raced across the wooden stage only for Ditto to counter with its own Earthquake. The conflicting waves nullified themselves, but suddenly Ditto found Nidoqueen in its face.

"Double Kick!" Hinata ordered. Nidoqueen lashed out with a kick to the side before spinning and crashing an upward sweeping kick to the chin.

"Extend your legs, Ditto! Double Kick right back!" Ditto's legs extended and crashed into Nidoqueen's chest, sending the Drill Pokemon back.

"Grab on and freeze Ditto's body with Ice Beam!"

"Don't let it by wrapping yourself around its body!"

Nidoqueen pulled Ditto towards it and readied to fire an Ice Beam attack, however, Ditto's body became serpentine-like and it wrapped itself around Nidoqueen's body, binding its arms and legs before snaking its way to stare into the face of Nidoqueen.

"Now Ditto, finish this! Slam Nidoqueen's body onto the ground and use Earthquake!" Ken commanded. Ditto nodded and then pushed forward. Nidoqueen and Hinata's eyes widened. The Drill Pokemon tilted backwards, about to meet the wooden surface.

'If Nidoqueen touches the ground, Ditto will take advantage of Nidoqueen's immobile state and the Earthquake will knock out Nidoqueen.' Hinata thought. 'No, not happening!' Hinata looked at her falling Pokemon's body and her eyes widened as she caught sight of a mistake Ken had made.

"Nidoqueen use your tail to regain your balance!"

"WHAT?!" Ken's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about the rear appendage on Nidoqueen's body and so the female Pokemon pushed itself back upright and suddenly Nidoqueen's body glowed with an orange-brown aura.

"NOW USE SUPERPOWER!"

Ditto's eyes widened when the aura exploded outwards, forcing the gelatinous Pokemon to release its captive opponent as it was knocked back.

"TIME!"

The audience all released gasps as they realized that five minutes had passed.

"The time limit has been reached and now that the battle is over, it's time for the judges to decide who will move on to the finals." Anko said. "I know a lot of you were on the edge of your seats, I was too, but rules are rules. So judges, who wins this fight?" Anko turned to the three judges.

Deidara, Tsunade and Shizune huddled around each other and loud whispers were heard from the three of them. The three then separated and nodded to the two coordinators.

"It was a good battle that both of you did. Ken, your ability to use Ditto's flexible body and use Hinata's own moves against her is very good, however because of the fact that Ditto is a Pokemon that copies the move set of the Pokemon it transforms into, you would therefore be unable to show off Ditto's own uniqueness. Hinata your comeback with the surprise use of Superpower, as well as using that freeze and crush combo with the Ice Beam and Double Kick was very clever, but as Ken has revealed, your Earthquake use could use some work as it is very simple to counter by simple using seismic waves that act in the opposite direction of your own and thus you lost quite a deal of points for that." Shizune explained.

"However, Hinata..." Deidara spoke this time, "...you did an explosive job to show that despite Nidoqueen being a heavyweight Pokemon, you were able to train it to act quickly and have superb reaction time. This was a great quality to show off for your Nidoqueen, so Ken...I am sorry to say that you have lost."

"Hinata Hyuga, you win." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"THE JUDGES HAVE DECIDED IT! HINATA HYUGA AND NIDOQUEEN MOVE ON TO THE FINAL ROUND OF THE ECRUTEAK CITY POKEMON CONTEST!" Anko then walked up to Ken who had recalled Ditto. "Sugimori-san, you put up quite a good fight. How are you feeling after having just lost to a teenage girl?"

"You know, when you put it like that, you make me feel old as well as inadquate, Anko-san." Ken said with a sweatdrop. "Besides that however, I don't really feel disappointed. After all, I was merely doing this because I thought it would be fun to do a contest, and it is. Plus, like you said earlier, Ditto's are rarely ever used in contests and I think the judges are wrong where they say I didn't show off Ditto's own unique traits. Ditto's ability stems from that it is capable of transforming its molecular structure into that of a Pokemon before it, simply through mere sight. Only the legendary Pokemon, Mew, is said to possess an ability like that and not to mention that even when Ditto turned into Nidoqueen, I had Ditto utilize its flexible body to perform moves that not many would think to use."

"So you think the judges were unfair to say you lost?"

"No. I'm saying they are unfair towards the opinion of how one is able to use a Ditto." Ken said as he looked at the judges. "I take my loss with my head held high, but all Pokemon have their strengths and I am honestly thinking the judges failed to see the strength in Ditto's abilities. Anyway, it's nearly dinner time and my wife is making ramen so I'll take my leave."

Everyone sweatdropped as they watched Ken walk through the crowd and out the doors.

"Well judges, after hearing Ken's comments..." Anko didn't even have time to state her question when Tsunade spoke.

"Everyone is entitled to their opinion, Anko. Don't expect everyone to have a dramatic reaction every time they speak out against our opinion as to who wins and loses. Now, let's move on to the next match of the semi-finals, neh?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Anko replied. "Will Sakura Haruno and Satoshi Taijiri come to the stage?"

Hinata and Nidoqueen went backstage and crossed paths with Sakura, giving her pat on the shoulder, "Do you best, Sakura-san."

"I'll win, don't worry." The pinkette replied.

* * *

><p>Satoshi stood on his side of the studio stage, fiddling with the Poke Ball in his pocket. Sakura watched the young man as he took out the Poke Ball and tossed it up and down in his hand.<p>

"Sakura Haruno versus Satoshi Taijiri!" Anko yelled into the microphone. "THE CLOCK HAS STARTED AND LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Sakura and Satoshi tossed their Poke Balls skyward and they opened simultaneously.

"MEGANIUM!" The saurian Pokemon stomped its front legs with a determined look on its face, ready to fight.

"Poli Poliwaaaag!" The Tadpole Pokemon rolled along the ground before bouncing cutely from side to side.

"Awwwww!" Was the simultaneous sound made by all, except for Sakura and Meganium. Sakura's eye twitched as she looked at the much smaller Pokemon.

'You've got to be kidding me. My Meganium could literally flatten that thing, does this guy even know what he's doing?' Sakura asked.

"Alright Meganium, let's crush this guy!"

"AHHH!" Everyone blinked in confusion as they saw Satoshi was the one cowering when Meganium began to charge.

"Why are you screaming?!" Sakura asked, waving her arms expressively.

"You said you were going to crush ME, not Poliwag!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Sakura said as she sighed.

"Oh. Well in that case, Poliwag use Mud Bomb!" Poliwag's little pink mouth suddenly expanded large and everyone watched in amazement as the young Pokemon's body bloated heavily. A giant glob of mud was then fired from the Pokemon's mouth.

"Meganium, duck under it!" Meganium did as commanded, but its eyes widened when it saw Poliwag rolling towards it.

"Use your tail to vault into the air and attack with Mud Bomb again!" Poliwag immediately stuck out its tail and enacted a downward force, pushing it into the air so that it was now eye level with the Grass-type Pokemon. The Water-type's body bloated once more and the Mud Bomb flew forth with amazing speed and impacted with Meganium's body.

"Nice shot, Poliwag."

"Oh yes, the pain of having a tiny Pokemon hit my gargantuan Meganium. I'm sure Meganium would be down for the count." Sakura said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Hahaha! My Pokemon is much too powerful for you then!" Satoshi grinned.

'Does...does he not understand sarcasm at all? First he takes things too literally and now he has a lack of understand sarcasm? What the hell is up with this guy?' The pinkette thought. "Alrighty then, Meganium use Petal Dance!"

Meganium nodded and then it sent forth the large petals that surrounded its neck. The petals quickly regenerated as they were continuously fired from Meganium's neck.

"Poliwag use Belly Drum to protect yourself and then dodge them!" The Tadpole Pokemon curled into a ball as its defensive capabilities rose before it bounced around like a rubber ball, avoiding the numerous petals that flew through the air. However, the petals began to increase in number at a rapid rate and soon Poliwag was now obscured from Satoshi's view.

"Poliwag, spin on your back and use Hydro Pump to scatter the petals!" Satoshi commanded. Poliwag released a cry of pain though as it was struck by a few of the petals, cutting apart its blue coloured skin and leaving bloody lines along its body. However, as one knocked Poliwag on its back, the Tadpole Pokemon spun around like a top. A powerful blast of pressurized water then launched itself from Poliwag's mouth and due to the rotation of its body, the audience watched as the Hydro Pump became a myriad of water whips that batted away at every single petal that came its way.

"BODY SLAM!" Came Sakura's voice. Satoshi's eyes widened as he saw a blur of green move through the storm of petals and then leaped into the air. Poliwag couldn't stop spinning because of its slippery skin preventing it from gaining any friction and the saurian Pokemon came down from above, its own petals mixing in with the Petal Dance to prevent it from being seen.

"MEG!" Meganium slammed down on the smaller Pokemon with destructive force and Poliwag released a painful yelp of pain as Meganium's forelimb crashed down on it, bearing the full weight of Meganium upon making contact. However, due to using Hydro Pump, the water had met Meganium's limb and managed to reduce the force of the crash and Poliwag managed to rise to its feet once more as it wriggled its way out from beneath its opponent.

"Alright! Way to stand strong, Poliwag!" Satoshi grinned at the Tadpole Pokemon. Sakura gritted her teeth as she watched her Pokemon swaying, the confusion effect of using Petal Dance beginning to affect it.

"Damn it, Meganium snap out of it!"

"Now while it's confused, use Mud Bomb and Hydro Pump!" Poliwag took a deep breath and sent forth the blob of mud, Hydro Pump following directly after it. The mud and water fused with each other to form a swirling blast of brown water.

"Light Screen!" Sakura yelled. Meganium stumbled from its confusion, but a golden barrier surrounded the Grass-type just in time and managed to weaken the attack, but the blast still broke through and crashed into Meganium's body. Meganium released a cry of pain as it was sent skidding along the ground.

"Meganium, snap out of it!" The golden eyed Grass-type rose to its feet before seeing Poliwag in its face.

"Mud Bomb!" The orb of mud slammed into Meganium, knocking it back down. Meganium reacted however, lashing out with its legs and kicked away the Tadpole Pokemon. The Herb Pokemon rubbed the mud out of its eyes and then got back up before tromping back over to the wounded Poliwag with a snarl on its face as it snapped out of its confusion.

The snarl of Meganium's face eerily matched Sakura's own as Satoshi and Poliwag stared back at their opponents.

"Meganium, Body Slam!" Meganium charged forth with a look of rage and slammed into Poliwag with full force. The Tadpole Pokemon was no match for the gargantuan Herb Pokemon and then fell unconscious at Satoshi's feet.

"Poliwag!" Satoshi cried out as he scooped up his little Pokemon.

"And winner by knock out with thirty seconds to spare, Meganium and Sakura Haruno!" The crowd clapped and cheered for the pinkette as Satoshi walked up to her with his fainted Pokemon.

"Good match." He smiled at the young girl. Sakura shook the man's hand and nodded back to him.

"You too. I must admit, you are quite a good coordinator and trainer to use Hydro Pump like that and have a Pokemon that's not even fully evolved be able to last as long as it did against Meganium." Sakura complimented.

"Thank you, Sakura. Well, since I'm out of the running, might as well watch in the crowd. Good luck against Hinata."

"Thanks."

After Shizune healed the green eyed girl's Pokemon, Anko announced there was going to be a short intermission given for the two coordinators to rest up as they waited backstage.

"So, guess it's down to the both of us." Sakura said as she looked at her friend.

"Yup." The pale eyed girl replied simply.

"Just know that I won't hold back. You may be one of my good friends, Hinata, but that doesn't mean I won't do what it takes to win."

Hinata smiled at her pink haired friend and nodded.

"May the best coordinator win..." Hinata held out her hand and Sakura shook it, "...which is me."

Sakura gained a shocked look on her face as she saw the challenging look in Hinata's eyes. It seemed spending all that time around Naruto really brought out her competitive side and damn was competitive Hinata confident.

"As if. I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face."

"As Naruto-kun would say, Sakura-san...bring it!"

* * *

><p>"And with that, the semi-final rounds of the Ecruteak Pokemon contest have come to a close. The finals are now between these two teenage titans! Hinata Hyuga and her Nidoqueen against Sakura Haruno and her Meganium! Type advantage may be on Sakura's side, but with Nidoqueen knowing Ice Beam, it could still be anyone's game!"<p>

Hinata and Sakura faced each other on the stage that the repair crew had fixed for the third time that day. Despite the studio's stage being very durable, it was at this time where the Pokemon Coordination Board would probably being rethinking their idea to host the contest there. Hindsight is 20-20 after all.

Nidoqueen gave a roar as it pounded its fists against each other and got ready for a fight. Meganium did the same, stamping its forelimbs on the ground in a menacing display, much like how a Diplodicus would when facing an Allosaurus.

"Are both coordinators ready?" Hinata and Sakura nodded in reply. Anko then raised her hand.

"We've got five minutes on the clock! LET THE FINAL MATCH BEGIN!" Anko brought her hand down in a chopping motion.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

The simultaneous command filled the air and the audience immediately latched onto the closest things they could find to stabilize themselves as the seismic waves rushed through the studio stage. The two conflicting forces crashed into one another, each one trying to overpower the other, but in the end the massive waves of seismic activity died down to mere trembles as they cancelled each other out.

"Meganium, charge forward and use Body Slam!"

"Stop it in its tracks with Ice Beam!"

Nidoqueen released a jagged beam of blue energy that froze over the ground and anchored the Herb Pokemon the stage.

"Ice Beam again!" The super effective move headed for the Grass-type, but Sakura smirked as she watched it.

"Petal Dance, defensive formation!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone watched in shock as Meganium swung its neck around and the petals around its neck flew off. The numerous petals continued to build up until a massive wall of fauna formed. The Ice-type attack clashed with the pink and white petals and soon a massive ice wall stood erect in front of Meganium.

The Drill Pokemon snarled before charging forward.

"Use Superpower to enhance your strength and crash through the wall with Double Kick!" Nidoqueen's body became encased in an aura of orange-brown energy, its muscles tightening beneath its armour-like skin. The Drill Pokemon's heavy body caused the stage to tremble as it charged before it leaped and performed a double roundhouse kick that shattered the ice wall into apart into large shards. The kicks continued forward and formed a small cloud of frost as the ice was shattered, but Hinata and Nidoqueen watched in shock as they saw Meganium was not behind the wall.

"Meganium, now!" Nidoqueen turned just in time to see one of the giant shards that made up the ice wall had been kicked at it. Nidoqueen raised its arms, but the force of the object's collision still forced Nidoqueen backwards. "Follow it up with Body Slam!"

"MEGA!" The Herb Pokemon charged forward and then leaped before crashing down on the Drill Pokemon. Nidoqueen released a cry as white hot pain racked through its body. "Now use Earthquake!"

"Don't let it! Kick it off with Double Kick!" Nidoqueen's body reacted quickly and the bipedal Pokemon planted its feet beneath Meganium's stomach and pushed it off with amazing force. Meganium flew into the air, crashing against the ceiling of the studio before falling back down only to receive the second kick to its face as Nidoqueen met its adversary.

"Now follow it up with Ice Beam!"

"Roll out of the way and use Petal Dance!"

Nidoqueen opened its beaked jaws and an orb of ice blue energy accumulated before being fired off in the form of a jagged beam. The golden eyed dinosaur of a Pokemon did as its trainer commanded and rolled out of the way. Using the momentum from the roll, Meganium climbed back to its feet before sending forth a flurry of pink and white petals at Nidoqueen.

"Freeze them with Ice Beam!" Nidoqueen went to use the Ice-type move, but suddenly its body froze in place when it experienced what felt like electrical shocks running up and down its spine.

'Oh no, Body Slam paralyzed it!' The pale eyed Hyuga gaped in shock and she could only watch as her Pokemon was bombarded with a storm of petals. Nidoqueen managed to partially get over its paralysis and raise its arms to protect its face and upper body. Its armoured skin protected it from most of the damage but it still hurt like hell.

"MEGANIUM!" The Herb Pokemon gave a final cry of effort as it put a lot of power into its third round of petals. The Petal Dance attack swirled into a twister of pink and white and crashed against Nidoqueen's arms. The Drill Pokemon held its own, skidding back a bit, but in the end, Meganium's attack broke through its guard and sent it to the ground.

Nidoqueen growled as it rose back up and smirked when it saw Meganium beginning to teeter from the confusion effect.

"And the battle is definitely a heated one here in Ecruteak City! With both trainers trading blows like its no tomorrow, a momentary ceasefire has been made now that Nidoqueen is paralyzed by an earlier Body Slam by Sakura's meganium, but the Drill Pokemon has managed to endure Petal Dance long enough to have Meganium become confused as a result of the continuous string off attacks!" Anko spoke with excitement. "With three minutes gone, two minutes are left on the clock! Who will take the win and the Ecruteak City ribbon?!"

Both female coordinators mentally answered the question, 'I WILL!'

"Nidoqueen Ice Beam!"

"Meganium, use Light Screen to protect yourself and then try to dodge!" A golden shield of energy formed in front of Meganium and the Herb Pokemon the attempted to dodge, but the Ice Beam caught its left back leg causing it to literally slip up.

"Don't give up! Take advantage of the impact and use Earthquake!"

"Avoid it! Jump into the air with your tail!"

Nidoqueen nodded and slammed its tail down on the ground in order to send itself airborne. All watched in awe as the Drill Pokemon took to the air and avoided the seismic waves that rocked the stage.

"Now crash down with Superpower!"

"Kick it, Meganium! KICK IT HARD!"

A very unorthodox move came from the Herb Pokemon as the super powered Ground/Posion-type headed for its Grass-type opponent, but its eyes widened when Meganium's grounded form lay on its back. The ice encased limb then bent and was let loose with explosive force just as Nidoqueen's fist impacted with Meganium's face.

Meganium's kick met with enough force to shatter the ice around its leg and free its now numb limb, but the Grass-type was now met with a bruised cheek and a split lip. A small trail blood oozed from its skull as well due to the impact it made with the wooden floor. Nidoqueen felt its ribs creak from the blow and the wind was knocked out of its body. A glob of blood shot from out of its jaws, staining its beak and the ground from the internal damage. Nidoqueen rolled on the ground before coming to a stop at Hinata's feet.

"Nidoqueen..."

"Meganium..."

"GET UP!"

Both Pokemon rose to their feet, their legs shaking in an effort to support their body weight.

"Now form ice spikes with Ice Beam and kick them at Meganium!"

"Use Earthquake to shatter those spikes before they can be used!"

The seismic waves broke apart the icicles formed by Nidoqueen's Ice Beam.

"Use Superpower and punch the ground to stop the Earthquake waves!" Hinata ordered. Nidoqueen's Superpower enhanced fist met the stage with terrific force and sent out waves of force that met those of Earthquake's. "Now charge!"

"Meet it with Body Slam!"

Both heavy weight Pokemon crashed against each other causing a small shock wave to form. The two Pokemon pushed against one another in an effort to overpower the other.

"ONE MINUTE!" Anko warned the two trainers and their Pokemon. Meganium and Nidoqueen quickly separated from one another.

"Ice Beam!"

"Petal Dance!"

The two moves clashed against one another. The wave of petals froze over from Ice Beam, but the sheer number of petals was able to keep up with the pace of Ice Beam's freezing rate and prevent the Ice-type move from moving beyond the collision point. However, by the time Meganium became confused, Nidoqueen had already used up all the energy needed for it use Ice Beam.

"THIRTY SECONDS!"

Meganium crashed its forelimbs down on the ground as it used an Earthquake attack, but Nidoqueen responded by leaping into the air through the use of its tail. The confused Meganium teetered to the side, tripping on its tired limbs purposely and hurting itself, however it was well worth it as the Double Kick that met its previous location created two new large cracks in the stage. Nidoqueen quickly spun and crashed its tail against Meganium's down form, but Meganium took advantage of its long neck and bit down hard on the fleshy tail on Nidoqueen.

Blood touched the herbivore's tongue as it bit down harder. Nidoqueen began to kick at Meganium's head in an effort to get the Herb Pokemon to let go, but to no avail.

Meganium's eyes flashed with power as a green glow covered its body. With Overgrow active, Meganium gained the power needed to actually pick up Nidoqueen and hurl it through the air by the tail. Nidoqueen crashed onto the ground with amazing force, but rolled into a kneeling position. Nidoqueen's body pulsed with power as it activated Superpower and dug its claws into the stage to charge. Meganium's glowing form stared at Nidoqueen and the green aura increased in size as Meganium reared up on its back legs just as the Drill Pokemon rushed forth.

"FRENZY-"

"TIME!"

The audience was in silence as they watched the surprised looks on both coordinators faces and their Pokemon.

Anko clutched her microphone to her chest as she released the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "Judges, what's the verdict?"

The three judges suddenly had the cameras on them and they couldn't even utter a word as they were staring at the two Pokemon with amazement.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Anko-san, but this explosive performance, this amazing show of skill and power from both Pokemon...I can't decide who wins. There is no winner, I just can't decide. My mind may literally explode if I think of a way to try and choose a winner." Deidara said.

"In all my years of being a Pokemon Contest judge and even during my years as a coordinator, I rarely ever experienced the kind of feeling where I am on the edge of my seat, biting my nails, etc. After watching these two, I can honestly say...I agree with Deidara on this. I cannot decide a winner based because both trainers showed off their Pokemon exceedingly well and with a performance like this, I really hope I get to see these two compete in the Grand Festival two weeks from now."

Anko nodded at the two blondes before turning to Shizune.

The black haired nurse rose from her seat and looked over the audience, her fellow judges and the two competitors and their Pokemon. Three words left her mouth and it was those three words that made many gape in shock.

"It's a tie!"

"A TIE?!" Hinata and Sakura exclaimed.

"MEGA?!"

"GRRROAR?!"

Nidoqueen and Meganium also voiced their shock as they looked at the dark haired nurse. Shizune, Deidara and Tsunade all moved out from behind the judges table and Deidara held the Ecruteak City contest ribbon which was had dark violet and navy blue ribbon strands tied into a neat bow which was held together by a golden pin in the shape of a pair of wings.

"It's the only logical way." Tsuande explained. "Though these are very rare incidents, ties have occurred in the past and Deidara and I speak from experience, however back then, the ties were settled with a flip of a coin. The times have changed and rules have exempted a tie rule within the books because a tie hadn't occurred in such a long time."

"Because of these rule changes and the fact that we only have one ribbon, we are in a bit of a dilemma." Deidara said.

"I think I can help with that." Mai said as she rose up from her place in the crowd. Mai took out a Poke Ball and tossed it into the air revealing a regular Yanma. "Yanma, Air Cutter!"

"Yan Yan!" The Bug/Flying-type flapped its wings and sent a small burst of pressurized air that sliced through the ribbon and its casing neatly. The casing and the ribbon feel apart as two completely equal halves. The audience and judges gaped in shock at the sudden move and then Sakura and Hinata picked up their respective halves on the Ecruteak Ribbon.

"Well...that's one way to end that. You're a regular Solomon, aren't you Mai?" Sakura chuckled. Mai blushed before she turned to the audience, pointing at them.

"ALL OF YOU ARE WITNESSES!" Mai exclaimed.

"I guess, both of them got their ribbons." Deidara shrugged. "Couldn't have thought of a better way to that though."

"Got a point there." Tsunade and Shizune said.

"Well everyone, it seems with a little help from Mai Shiranui and her Yanma, both winners of the Ecruteak City Contest, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga have just gained their fifth and final ribbons! They are now eligibile to enter the Grand Festival which takes place two weeks from now at the Indigo Plateau!"

"The Indigo Plateau? But isn't the Pokemon League going to take place there, wouldn't the contest activities get in the way?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. Remember, the Johto-Kanto Silver Conference Victory Tournament is THREE MONTHS from now. The Grand Festival is only two weeks from now so everything is alright." Tsunade explained.

"IT'S GONNA BE A BANG!" Deidara grinned as he pumped his fist into the air. "You two girls better bring your A-games as I expect both of you all to bring even more explosive fights and appeals for Tsunade-senpai and I to see."

Hinata and Sakura grinned at each other and at their Pokemon. Finally, after so long...after a whole year of traveling and training and competing in so many different contests, they finally got their fifth ribbon. And now the Grand Festival was within arm's reach.

And now all that's left for one of them to do...is to win it.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I took cameo appearances for Satoshi Taijiri, creator of Pokemon, and Ken Sugimori, the man who created the designs for the creatures we now have as everyday parts of our lives in video game form. They look like how they look in real life so that was why I didn't put a physical description of them. As for why Satoshi acted the way he did, there was a description saying that Satoshi had said that he was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome which is a social interaction inhibiting condition. And also, we have another character cameo of Mai Shiranui. **

**With the fifth ribbon being a tie and given half and half to Sakura and Hinata, an idea I got after watching over the Terracota Town contest where Ash's Sceptile fought May's Blaziken and they tied, the two are now ready to head for the Grand Festival. Who will win?  
><strong>

** Next chapter will be a two week time skip in which the Grand Festival is ready to start. Soon, I can get the contest stuff over and done with and then we can turn back to our dynamic duo, Naruto and Typhlosion, nd the start of the Pokemon League. So stay tuned for my next exciting chapter of Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chaper 28: The Grand Festival!  
><strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to please review, review, review!)**

**Pokedex: Seen-169**

**Caught-102**

**Character Bio: Sapphire  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Blue  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Blue  
><strong>

**About: Sapphire is one of three children of Nagato and Konan, twin sister to Ruby and older sister to Wallace. She was born twelve seconds after her twin and as such, she is the middle child of the three children. Due to Nagato being the leader of ROOT, Sapphire was made an admin in the ROOT organization at an early age alongside her siblings and was given her first Pokemon, a Bulbasaur. She is a very kind person towards her family and she is much more willing to speak her mind towards ROOT executives, even her father. She is also very teasing towards her siblings. She is extremely protective of her twin sister and little brother. She was very distraught when Konan, her mother, passed away and so she was very adamant in joining the Project Time Travel plan Nagato had made in order to bring her back. She is a very skilled trainer and with her Bulbasaur now a fully evolved Venusaur she is an even more deadly force among ROOT agents than she was before.  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Dragonair(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Jigglypuff(Male)

Vulpix(Female)

Pikachu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	28. Chapter 28:The Grand Festival

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 28: The Grand Festival

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! **

* * *

><p><strong>Indigo Plateau-Pokemon CentreRegistration Office  
><strong>

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Age: 13_

_Birth Place: Saffron City, Kanto_

_Pokemon: Espeon, Togekiss, Lapras, Jumpluff, Butterfree, Nidoqueen_

* * *

><p><em>Sakura Haruno<br>_

_Age: 13_

_Birth Place: Cherry Grove City, Johto_

_Pokemon: Meganium, Raichu, Ninetails, Wigglytuff, Azumarill, Porygon2_

* * *

><p>"Alright girls, your profiles have been registered into the Grand Festival's database. The Appeal Round will begin tomorrow at noon so you have the entire day off to prepare." The Nurse Shizune of the Indigo Plateau said to the two coordinators with a smile on her face. Sakura and Hinata reached out and took their contest passes and pocketed them before bowing politely to the older woman.<p>

"Thank you, Nurse Shizune." The two girls said simultaneously.

"You're very welcome." Shizune replied before waving to the two teenagers. Meganium and Espeon smiled at their trainers when they saw the excited and ecstatic looks on their faces.

As the two walked away from the desk, Sakura began to add a skip to her step.

"Excited much?" Hinata asked with a giggled. Sakura nodded vigorously to her friend.

"Of course! Hinata after a whole year of going through this region, we finally made it here. This is the place where coordinators end up making a start to their careers. It's gonna be so epic! Isn't that right, Meganium?" Sakura gushed to the Grass-type Pokemon.

"Meg." The saurian Pokemon nodded deftly to its trainer as said trainer jumped up and down. The doors leading from the Pokemon Centre/Registration Office slid open as the two girls exited the building.

"Well well well, look who I found. Forehead girl." A voice called out to the pinkette. Both girls and their Pokemon turned to see Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi followed behind her along with their Pokemon. Shikamaru's Stantler acted as a mode of transportation it seemed because Chouji's Butterfree was resting atop the Normal-type's antlers and Ino's Sunflora was riding atop its back.

Ino greeted the two with a teasing grin. Sakura stuck her tongue out like any mature teenager would in response to being insulted.

"Shut up Ino-pig." Sakura said. The platinum blonde and pinkette gave each other their trademark grins that said that they were happy to see each other, but at the same time said that they would kick each other's asses in the Grand Festival.

The mark of true best friends.

"How troublesome. Ino, do you really have to get into a fight with Sakura so early in the day?" Shikamaru asked with trademark tone of boredom.

"Shikamaru, it's only eleven o' clock. It's not early at all." Chouji pointed out as he reached into the bag of potato chips he always seemed to have on hand.

"Chouji has a point, Shika. You are waaaay too lazy for your own good." Ino said as she wagged her finger at him.

"Still disciplining the troops I see." Hinata commented with a giggle. Ino turned back and blinked owlishly in the direction that her voice came from. Hinata gave a small wave to Ino when the platinum blonde spied her.

"Hinata-san, you made it too?!"

"You sound so surprised." Hinata deadpanned. Espeon's own violet eyes narrowed at the platinum blonde girl. Ino scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I mean that I didn't expect to see you here with Sakura." Ino clarified. Hinata and Espeon kept their narrowed eyes set on the blonde and her Sunflora.

"So, are you ready for this? This is the big leagues so you can't expect to hold back anything. I had evolved Sunkern into Sunflora before we arrived here so that way I can handle the endurance levels needed for the Battle Rounds." Ino said. Sakura and Hinata nodded.

"Yup." Hinata stated.

"Same here and I also decided to evolve my Pokemon. I evolved Pika, Vulpix and Jigglypuff because now that they've leveled up enough to learn whatever moves they can learn naturally, I thought it would be time to give them that extra push to handle the Grand Festival."

**Sunflora the Sun Pokemon. A Grass-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Sunkern. It converts sunlight into energy. In the darkness after sunset, it closes its petals and becomes still.**

**Raichu the Mouse Pokemon. An Electric-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Pikachu. If the electric pouches in its cheeks become fully charged, both ears will stand straight up. **

**Ninetails the Fox Pokemon. A Fire-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Vulpix. Some legends claim that each of its nine tails has its own unique type of special mystic power. **

**Wigglytuff the Balloon Pokemon. A Normal-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Jigglypuff. It has a very fine fur. Take care not to make it angry, or it may inflate steadily and hit with a body slam. **

"Well if Pika is a Raichu now, I guess you can't call him Pika again, now can you?" Ino joked. Sakura scratched the side of her face in embarrassment, sticking her tongue out like she usually did.

"I guess so, but he's always gonna be my little Pika even if he is a big, strong Raichu now." Sakura replied. Ino nodded.

"What about you, Hinata? Have you evolved any of your Pokemon recently?"

"Actually, Ino-san...my Pokemon were all fully evolved before I even reached here." Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji looked at the formerly shy Pokemon trainer with raised eyebrows.

"Really?" Chouji asked. "I'm sorry, but Hinata you just don't seem to be the person who would be so willing to evolve your Pokemon."

"No apology necessary, Chouji-san. While your assumption would have been correct before, it's not that way anymore. Naruto-kun was able to coax me into doing it while we were traveling together."

"Well we saw you and Sakura duke it out in the Ecruteak City contest before coming here and I gotta say, you do seem pretty tough. Naruto's really rubbing off on you, huh?" Chouji said. Hinata smiled at the rotund boy and nodded.

"Mhmm. Naruto-kun does have a way of getting to people, after all, he helped me with my nervousness and my stuttering problem."

"Troublesome blonde."

"What was that about blondes?" Ino's eyes burned with female fury as she turned to face the lazy boy.

"Nothing." Shikamaru replied quickly as she glared at him. Ino's smirk of superiority made its way to her face.

"That's what I thought." She then turned back to Hinata and Sakura. "Well, guess I'll you girls for the Appeal Round and Hinata, congratulations on managing to tie down that wild Rapidash." Hinata and Espeon blinked in confusion while Meganium and Sakura chuckled at Ino's reference to a certain blonde Pokemon trainer. Hinata's eyes then widened as she caught on to who Ino was referring to and she looked at the grinning Ino.

"INO-SAAAN!" Hinata cried out, but the platinum blonde had chosen then to drag her friends and their Pokemon away before the pale eyed girl could even make a move to strangle her. Hinata blushed as she realized who the 'Rapidash' was that she was referring to was one Naruto Uzumaki and she kicked stone on the ground. "Ino-san is so mean." Hinata said with anime tears streaming from her eyes.

"Ummm...it's ummm okay?" Sakura said with an unsure tone as she patted the sobbing girl's head, a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head. Once Hinata recovered from Ino's teasing, the two girls and their starter Pokemon looked around the Grand Festival's grounds. The stadium where the final event was to take place looked very much like an American football stadium in terms of design and size.

"Wow, are so many people really going to be present to see this?" Hinata asked.

"Espe Espeon?" The Sun Pokemon turned to the pinkette and her Grass-type.

"So I would imagine, I mean this is the biggest event of the Pokemon Contest challenge so not only will there be many participants, but there will also be many spectators coming to see this. I bet there will be a chance of people coming in from other regions like Hoenn or Sinnoh. I'm not sure about Unova or Kalos though." Sakura said.

Hinata and Espeon looked at the pinkette with raised eyebrows. "I know of the Unova region, it's said to be the most industrialized Pokemon region due to rapid modernization. However I've never even heard of this Kalos region. What is it?"

"The Kalos region is a very new region. It's a very beautiful region from what I've read and it also has a lot of waterways made up of a vast network of rivers. Currently, it's undergoing investigation and they are saying that most likely by October, they would have finally investigated the entire region to update the Pokedex as there may be one hundred new Pokemon coming into existence. " Sakura explained.

"I see. So speaking of new Pokemon, what do you think will happen if we try to add a Hoenn region or Sinnoh region Pokemon to the Pokedex and it can't be registered?"

"Guess we'll just have to ask Professor Iruka if we can get an upgrade I guess." Sakura replied with a shrug. Hinata sighed at that and Espeon's ears flatted against its head.

"This completing the Pokedex schtick might take a while. There are 251 known Pokemon which make up the Pokedex in Kanto and Johto combined. Putting together the Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and now this Kalos region...I don't think there's ever going to be a truly complete Pokedex."

Their heads fell at that, sighing heavily. A period of silence passed between them, but it was quickly replaced by the sound of a ringing Pokegear. Hinata raised her wrist up to her head which was still dropped. She pressed the answer button.

"Hello." She greeted with a solemn tone.

_"Oi, Hina-chan...hey you alright? You don't sound too good." _Naruto's voice came through on the other end. Everyone's heads snapped up at the voice of the blonde trainer coming through. Hinata's eyes narrowed when she saw the sly looks she was getting from Sakura, Meganium and Espeon.

"Et tu, Espeon?"

"Espe Espeon."

"You and your teasing." Hinata sighed before turning back to her Pokegear. "I'm fine Naruto-kun, just a bit bored. A bit tired too from walking around the Indigo Plateau."

_"Indigo Plateau? Why are you here? Don't you have the Grand Festival to go to?" _

"Naruto-kun, didn't you watch mine and Sakura-san's contest two days ago?" Hinata asked.

_"I did. Really epic battle by the way. Too bad it ended in a tie, but damn that was a really good battle. Nidoqueen rocked! I bet you could have beaten Meganium and kicked Sakura-chan's ass if the buzzer hadn't gone off when it did." _Naruto said with a small laugh. Hinata remained silent as she and Espeon glanced to the side as they saw Meganium and Sakura glaring at the Pokegear on Hinata's wrist with unrestrained hatred. _"Hina-chan? Hello? It's kind of...Sakura-chan and Meganium are listening aren't they?" _

Hinata nodded. "Yup."

_"They want to kill me, don't they?" _

"Most likely."

_"Well, guess I have an actual reason to not come then. Hi Sakura-chan and Meganium." _

"NARUTOOOOO!" Sakura roared into the Pokegear. Hinata quickly looked to Espeon and the Psychic-type saw its trainer's helpless look. With a nod, Espeon's eyes glowed blue and a powerful aura of psychic energy kept the angered pinkette and her equally angry Pokemon at bay as they hovered in the air. Hinata nodded in satisfaction to her Pokemon before turning back to the Pokegear.

"So, Naruto-kun back to what I was saying, if you had watched the contest before how come you didn't know that the Grand Festival was here at the Indigo Plateau?" Hinata asked with a small pout.

_"Me and Typhlosion got a bit too excited from celebrating how you guys got your fifth ribbons that we ummm didn't hear the announcer people say where the Grand Festival would be. By the way, what time is this Grand Festival thing? Maybe Sasuke and I might be able to come."_ Naruto offered. Hinata smiled at the Pokegear as she marveled at her boyfriend's thoughtfulness.

"It starts at noon tomorrow and I would love it if you could come, Naruto-kun. Sakura-san will also appreciate Sasuke-san being there as well, but are you sure you can come? You both have a lot of training to cover for the Pokemon League Silver Conference Victory Tournament and neither of us want to be a bother and inhibit your training." Hinata said with a frown. Naruto remained silent at that.

_"Three months is actually not a lot of time to train for something as big as the Pokemon League, but I mean...you're my girlfriend now. Stupid inner turmoil." _Naruto muttered more to himself than to Hinata. The young Hyuga chuckled at the blonde's dialogue and shook her head.

"Well look, if you can make it, you can make it. If you can't, then you can't. I understand how important the Pokemon League is to both you boys and Sakura-san knows this as well. If neither of you can make it then it's fine...besides like you said...Sakura-san has an urge to kill you now." Hinata said with a joking tone of voice. Naruto laughed at that.

_"Did I ever tell you that you are like THE best girlfriend ever?" _

"No, but please do continue with the compliments." Hinata smiled.

_"I really would, but I can't right now. Sasuke, Feraligatr and Typhlosion are getting a bit impatient waiting on me." _

"Ok Naruto-kun. Good luck with your training."

_"And you too with the contest stuff. I know you're gonna kick some major ass." _

"Damn right." Hinata said as she took a line from Naruto's book.

_"That's my girl. See ya." _

"Bye Naruto-kun." Hinata closed her Pokegear to end the call. She then looked to the side and saw Sakura and Meganium still hovering in the air due to Espeon's telekinetic abilities. "Sakura-san, Naruto-kun said that he and Sasuke-san aren't sure, but they will try to make it to the Grand Festival tomorrow."

"Sasuke-kun's coming?!" Sakura asked with surprise.

"Well like I said they..."

"Hinata, Sasuke-kun's coming to watch ME?! I gotta find the right dress?! By Arceus, what should I wear, should I wear makeup, maybe I should use Ninetails since Sasuke-kun likes Fire-type Pokemon! HINATA WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" Sakura gripped her head as she began to have a mental breakdown. However, before she could continue on her verbal warpath, Meganium spun her around and slapped her across the face with its tail.

"Mega Meganium Meganium Meg!" Meganium shook its trainer vigorously for emphasis. Sakura took a deep breath and exhaled before nodding.

"You're right, I should just play it cool. I'm not a fangirl anymore, after all I fought with Sasuke-kun at ROOT HQ already and showed him how strong I am, there's no way he would care about anything else. Thanks for the talk and the slap Meganium, I needed it."

"Meg Mega." Meganium said with a wave of its front leg. The group then continued to explore the Indigo Plateau's contest area. There were many areas in which to shop for items such as Poke Ball seals, TMs, healing items and much more. The shopping plaza was composed of numerous towering pieces of infrastructure that could be called architectural marvels.

Sakura, Meganium, Hinata and Espeon gazed up at the shopping centres. They were equal to or possibly greater in size than the ones in Celadon City and Goldenrod City. Sakura and Hinata looked at each other. They quickly looked into their bags and pulled out their respective wallets and glanced through them.

A soft wind blew through the air as the bangs of their hair covered their eyes. The Pokemon looked at their trainers in confusion as they suddenly become extremely silent.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she held her leather money holding device tightly.

'I don't have enough money to shop as much as I'd like to!' She cried out in her mind. Hinata merely closed her wallet and returned it to her bag with a sigh of disappointment. You'd think a gym leader's daughter would have a lot of money on their person, turns out they don't.

"Espeon?" The Sun Pokemon asked its trainer.

"It's nothing Espeon, just that..." Hinata planted her face in her hands. "I don't have enough money!" The poor Hyuga began to sob alongside her pink haired friend. Meganium and Espeon stared at their sobbing trainers and glanced around, sweatdropping as they noticed the odd stares they and the two girls were getting from other passing trainers and their Pokemon.

Meganium and Espeon looked at each other before dropping their heads in shame and embarrassment for their trainers.

"Espeon."

"Meganium."

Humans indeed.

After the crying spell ended, and the girls had finally come to terms with the fact that they couldn't shop to their heart's content, they moved on to just browse through the shops themselves. The day flew by as they continued to window shop, reading through books that they picked up off the rack, trying on clothes without actually buying them and also taking a chance to play the Voltorb Flip Game which had become exceedingly popular since its inception in Goldenrod City.

Though, due to none of them being blessed with the amazing luck of the draw condition that Naruto Uzumaki seemed to be blessed and/or cursed with, they hadn't done very well at the game. As they exited the Game Corner building, they glanced up at the sky and saw the bright blue had been replaced with the mixture of red, orange, yellow and pink making the former expanse of blue appear as if it were burning. The dark purple clouds drifted lazily through the air as the sun's light began to hide itself behind the mountains.

"Well, it's getting late." Sakura stated. "I think it's time we head back to our rooms. We've slacked off enough for the day and so we should get up early tomorrow to get in that last minute training. The Grand Festival starts tomorrow at noon, remember."

"I remember, Sakura-san." Hinata smirked. "We better head back then. Let's go, Espeon." The Sun Pokemon nodded to its trainer and the two trainers and their Pokemon walked along the cobblestone pathways which snaked its way throughout the miniature city that was the Indigo Plateau. In a matter of minutes, the sun's light had already vanished leaving the sky dark. Silver stars dotted its image and the crescent moon cast its light down on the Indigo Plateau.

Hinata and Sakura and their Pokemon entered the Pokemon Centre/Registration Office as the doors automatically slid open for them as the sensors took notice of their approaching forms. The girls were then about to turn left and head to their booked rooms when Hinata felt an odd feeling. The feeling you got when someone was watching you.

Looking around, the pale eyed Hyuga glanced around the Pokemon Centre before she found the source of her odd feeling. Her eyes widened and her throat immediately began to feel dry. She then turned to Sakura and Meganium who were waiting on her.

"Hinata? Are you okay? You look kinda pale, and I mean paler than usual." Sakura said with look of worry in her emerald eyes.

"Meg Meganium Mega." Meganium agreed with its trainer as its golden eyes also held the same look of worry.

Hinata forced a smile, something that Espeon caught on to, its eyes narrowing when it did.

"I'm fine, Sakura-san. Don't worry. Just head back to your room with Meganium, you need to rest after all."

"Hinata..."

"Sakura." Hinata said with a firm tone of voice. Sakura's eyes widened at the tone and she couldn't even utter another word when she saw the fierce look Hinata was giving her. Hinata had even left out the -san honorific in her name. "I can handle myself, Sakura. Just head back to your room without me."

Sakura would have pressed on, but the look in Hinata's eyes told her to do otherwise. Sakura nodded.

"Fine, but you talk to me when whatever it is you got to do is over." Sakura said with an equally serious tone in her voice. Hinata didn't respond and simply turned and walked away, Espeon trailing behind her. Sakura bit her lip.

'What's gotten into her?' Sakura wondered before she head back to the room with Meganium.

* * *

><p>Hinata glanced back and made sure Sakura and Meganium had vanished from view. Once their forms vanished around the corner to head to the rooming areas, she gave a curt nod to herself before walking over to a table which was stuck in the corner of the common area of the Pokemon Centre. She took a seat at the table, Espeon hopping up to sit beside here. At the table another person, the person who had caught her attention, was sitting.<p>

One was a middle aged man with lightly tanned skin and had a lean build. His clothing consisted of a traditional Japanese set of loose fitting robes with a brown haori worn over the robes. He also wore a pair of black, open toed sandals. His black hair was long and extended to just below his shoulder blades, but his most eye capturing feature was the pale lavender eyes he had.

"Otou-sama." Hinata said with an emotionless tone of voice. She bowed her head in respect to her father. Hiashi Hyuga, Psychic-type Pokemon user and gym leader of the city of Saffron in Kanto. The man was a prodigy of a trainer

"Hinata." Hiashi's eyes narrowed as he looked at his daughter. A moment of silence passed between the father and daughter as Hiashi's hard stare watched her downcast form. "Raise your head. Look at your father in the eye when you are in front of him."

"Yes, Otou-sama." Hinata replied with an almost robotic tone of voice. "May I ask what Otou-sama is doing here?"

"Yes. Your mother saw you on the television and told me of how you are participating in this...Grand Festival." He spoke the words with disgust. "I am here to bring you back to Saffron City. I do not approve of your status as a coordinator. I allowed you to come here to Johto so that you may get rid of that foolish ambition to become a coordinator and I see that it has not left you. Your little Pokemon Contest dream is mere foolishness and as Hyuga, you cannot partake in this nonsense. My aim for you to take this journey here in Johto was to make sure you got rid of that pitiful attitude you had earlier. Always stuttering and being nervous, it was positively sickening...however, it appears that you may have grown a bit of backbone if you are willing to come this far. Your journey will end here."

"Excuse me?!" Hinata exclaimed. Her eyes widened at her father's proclamation.

"You heard me, daughter. Your foolish little escapade is getting out of hand. You are returning to Saffron City with me and you will be groomed for battle. Coordinators are weak trainers that only know how to brush their Pokemon's fur. No Hyuga, not even you...will be reduced to such a state."

Hinata and Espeon looked at each other and then back at the elder Hyuga.

"They are merely shows to appeal to a target audience. It does have the seriousness of true Pokemon usage such as the battling that comes with engaging in the Pokemon League challenge. I am a gym leader as well as my father before me. Your Uncle Hizashi had become a member of the Elite Four before your cousin Neji took his place. You must honour the Hyuga tradition and take your place in a position of power. No Grand Festival Champion will carry the weight that the status of Gym Leader of Elite Four member will have."

Hinata gritted her teeth as she listened to her father berate Pokemon Contests until she decided she finally had enough. She slammed her hands down on the table and rose from her chair, glaring harshly at her father's stoic gaze.

"Pokemon Contests are more than that, Otou-sama." Hinata said.

"Oh do enlighten me." Hiashi said with a sarcastic tone and a roll of his pale eyes.

"In a Pokemon Contest, a coordinator must take their Pokemon and utilize their moves in a particular fashion in order to catch the eye of the judges that oversee the contest procedure. Also, in case you haven't taken note of this, but there is a battle portion to these contests, Otou-sama."

Hiashi's eye twitched slightly, his teeth gritting as well. "Do not raise your voice against me, Hinata. You..."

"I may have been a stuttering wimp with a lack of confidence back in my earlier days, Otou-sama, but I am not that spineless girl anymore." Hiashi's eyes widened as he saw the icy glare his daughter sent his way. "I have grown a back bone, more than you think I have, and I will not allow you to belittle me, my Pokemon and the contests that I worked extremely hard to get past. You think a contest is all about brushing fur and wearing pretty dresses for the crowd? True it's something used for entertainment, but then that would mean you are also mocking the Pokemon League as well."

"You little..." Hiashi's eyes narrowed when Hinata interrupted him.

"You down talk every single contender for the Grand Festival and say they are weak. Otou-sama, in case you haven't noticed, Tsunade Senju, the GYM LEADER of Celadon City is a former Grand Festival Champion. Are you telling me that she is also weak?"

"She is my fellow Gym Leader, I wouldn't say she is weak, but her abilities are inhibited from having taken the time to engage in such a meaningless task such as contest participation."

Hinata's eyes narrowed, her fists clenched with rage. Espeon's eyes glowed with blue psychic energy as its rage was given a physical representation.

"You've always looked down on me. You look down on everything I do, on everything I've accomplished in this one year. I am your eldest daughter, do you hold any sort of compassion and pride for me?"

Hiashi remained silent.

"Otou-sama, if my words will not reach you...then maybe my actions will." Hinata snarled. Hiashi's eyes widened at the snarl his daughter directed at him, but he quickly returned to his harsh stare. His glare met her own as the tense atmosphere increased between them.

"You wish to engage in a battle with me, you little brat?"

Hinata gulped as she stared into her father's eyes. Her father was a gym leader and thus was one of the most powerful trainers in the combined regions of Kanto and Johto. He was a gym leader by the age of sixteen and had even proved to be much stronger than many a trainer when he denied them the ability to take part in Pokemon League after Pokemon League by wiping the floor with them.

She knew she was outclassed.

"No. I am not going to challenge you."

"Pfft. That is no surprise."

"Oh believe me, Otou-sama. I would challenge you here and now, but I have a Grand Festival Contest tomorrow at noon to partake in so I can't." Hinata retorted. "But, I will instead show you my growth and my strength in the Grand Festival. You will stay and you will watch as I tear through the competition. I will make you a wager, Otou-sama. I will go through this contest with you watching for the battle segments. If I am able to impress you, I am allowed to continue to be a coordinator."

"But if you lose then you are to immediately stop your foolish contests and you will become the new gym leader for Saffron City."

"I never wanted the position, Otou-sama. I am aware of how I am not suited for the gym leader position, even you have told me this, but if it will please you...I will go back with you to be the next gym leader of Saffron City." Hinata said. Hiashi nodded.

"Then we have an accord?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes and you must swear...swear by the honour of the name that is Hyuga, that you will give a fair judgement of my skills in the battle segment and not give a biased view simply because you want me to adhere to your wishes." Hinata answered with a stiff nod. Hiashi nodded stiffly in response.

"Very well."

The two Hyugas nodded to each other as they sealed their agreement.

"Goodnight, Otou-sama." She said before sliding out of her seat with Espeon. The Sun Pokemon and the teenage girl left to go to their rooms and Hiashi stared at his daughter's retreating back with narrowed eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day- Grand Festival Stadium, Indigo Plateau<br>**

The sun shone brightly in the sky as the clock struck noon. Fireworks flash in the noon sky above them. The stands were filled to the brim with audience members who came from all over the regions of Kanto and Johto. Large screens were placed at strategic angles throughout the stadium to allow for the audience to view the stadium's grounds where the coordinators would perform. Cameras and lights filled the area and a Pokemon League sponsored blimp hovered above the stadium with a giant image of the Pokemon League's insignia emblazoned on the sides. A giant golden orange Pikachu which sat atop a golden Pokeball which had the words 'Pokemon League' etched into the middle of the Poke Ball.

Near the edge of the stadium grounds, a large table was placed. The Judges Table.

"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! HOW ARE WE ALL DOING TODAY?!"

A large round of cheers and applause was more than enough to answer Anko's question as she took to the centre of the stadium for the entrance ceremony.

"Great! Now then before we begin, we would like to thank our sponsors from the Pokemon League Association for allowing the Pokemon Contest challenge to become a reality. Years ago, the Pokemon Contest challenge never existed and trainers only had the option of aiming for the Pokemon League, but then one man came forward and made the idea for people who didn't want to challenge the Pokemon, to go for something else. He knew Pokemon were more than just creatures suited for the battlefield and he finally made that dream a reality when the Pokemon League approved his suggestions. So today, we welcome to the Judges Table, our celebrity guest judge, Mr. Pokemon!"

The crowd erupted into cheers when the judges, Deidara, Tsunade Senju, the Indigo Plateau Nurse Shizune and guest judge, Mr. Pokemon, walked out onto the stage. The judges took their seats and Mr. Pokemon headed for Anko where he took the microphone he was offered. Anko shook his hand and blushed lightly when he took the hand he was offered and kissed it.

"Sly old man." Anko muttered as she covered the microphone so no one heard it.

"I was a charmer in my old days, Anko-san. This old dog has got it though if that blush is anything to go by." He laughed and Anko stuck her tongue out in embarrassment. Mr. Pokemon chuckled before holding the microphone up to his mustache covered mouth. The gray haired man coughed slightly to clear his throat and gain the stadium's attention.

"Well this is truly a magnificent day today. I am truly thankful for the fact that trainers these days get to take part in events such as the Pokemon Contest Grand Festival. When I was younger, during the days when I used to travel the world, even meeting up with my old friend Hiruzen Sarutobi for lunch every now and then, I always knew that Pokemon were more than just amazing creatures to use in battles or to be studied for research purposes. They had beauty, they had toughness, they were smart, they were cute and they were cool. So it was after realizing that that I made the suggestion to the Pokemon League to create the Pokemon Contest challenge ten years ago. So it is with great pleasure that I welcome you all to the eleventh Pokemon Contest Grand Festival! ENJOY!" He clapped his hands as the audience did the same.

"And the stage is yours, Anko-san." Mr. Pokemon gave a tip of his hat as the purple haired woman took back her microphone.

"And that is Mr. Pokemon folks! Now today in our eleventh Pokemon Contest Grand Festival there are people who have come from the far-off regions of Hoenn and Sinnoh to compete so we may be seeing a couple of unseen Pokemon in today's Grand Festival. There are two hundred and seventy participants today taking part in this competition so without further ado, I welcome our competitors!" The audience broke out into loud noise once more as the two hundred and seventy participants walked out from the entrance area and stood before the audience.

They were arranged in alphabetical order so Hinata and Sakura were near to each other with Ino hanging all the way in the back. It sucked to have a name starting with 'Y' sometimes. To the surprise of Hinata and Sakura, Chouji Akimichi had been taking part in the Grand Festival as well, but it was a welcomed surprise as there was somebody else among the throng that they knew.

Hinata glanced around and spied the few rivals she had made in her travels. Sora Yasuharu was near to Ino in the back. Hikari Nonaka, the older girl Hinata had met in the Goldenrod City contest, was also shown to be present. Mai Shiranui, the brown haired, busty girl who took on Sora in the Ecruteak Contest was also present.

'Seems Sora and Mai were able to rush through to get their fifth ribbons in that short time period. Impressive.' Hinata thought. Her orange haired rival, Sasame Fuuma, also stood amongst the many coordinators. Hinata noticed that Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori were not present in the line up.

A shame, she thought, they were very challenging opponents.

She then directed her attention to the stadium stands. She watched her father sitting with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He wasn't even paying attention to the contest!

'But then again, he's probably only going to pay attention when the battle segment reaches.' She deduced. Her father was a battler and it was only common knowledge that a battler would only be interested in battles.

She then returned her attention back to Anko when the purple haired woman told them it was time to get off the field except for the first contestant. She gave one last glance back at her father's bored visage, her eyes narrowing as she did.

'I'll show you, Otou-sama. I'll show you just how good I am...and hopefully I'll be able to earn your respect this time.' She thought as her gaze softened.

* * *

><p><strong>Grand Festival Stadium Floor<br>**

"Well ladies and gentlemen, the final hurdle for all young trainers to become a Grand Festival champion and earn the Ribbon Cup will now begin!" Anko exclaimed as she went on to explain the Appeal Round's rules and design. "The Appeal Round is to be divided up into two segments. This current segment is a preliminary round where contestants must be able to show off their Pokemon using only ONE move. No more, no less. Only sixty four out of the two hundred and seventy will be allowed to move on to the next part of the Appeal Round which will be a full on appeal segment for the coordinators to take part in. When the second Appeal Round is over, only thirty two of those sixty four who made it past the first segment will be allowed to go into the Battle Round."

Mutterings were heard amongst the crowd and the coordinators within the viewing area on the inside were all fidgeting. Some of the more confident and reserved members remained unfazed, but a hint of surprise was present in their eyes as they realized just how harsh this competition would be.

"And with that, we begin our preliminary Appeal Around with the first coordinator. From New Bark Town, Johto, Chouji Akimichi!" Anko announced. The crowd clapped and cheered as an image of the rotund boy's profile appeared on the screens.

'An Akimichi huh? And it's Chouza's boy at that. I didn't think he'd be in this.' Hiashi thought as he looked down at the stadium grounds.

"KNOCK 'EM DEAD CHOUJI!" Ino whooped for her friend as he made his way out of the coordinator viewing area.

"Good luck, Chouji-san!" Hinata and Sakura said. Chouji gave his friends a thumbs up and he stood in the centre of the field. Despite the serious atmosphere of the Grand Festival contest, it was allowed for casual clothing to be worn so Chouji was dressed in his regular garb which consisted of a pair of dark blue pants, a yellow t-shirt with the kanji for 'Food' on the front in red which was worn underneath a green, short sleeved jacket, and a pair of dark blue sneakers.

"Mamoswine, GO!" Chouji yelled as he tossed the Poke Ball skyward.

**Mamoswine the Twin Tusk Pokemon. An Ice/Ground-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Piloswine. A frozen MAMOSWINE was dug from ice dating back 10,000 years. This Pokémon has been around a long, long, long time. **

"MAMOOOO!" The Twin Tusk Pokemon slammed its right foreleg down and the ground shook from the impact as the Pokemon displayed its strength.

"And Chouji starts the contest off with his Mamoswine! Now Chouji must display his Pokemon's appeal in only one move and there are no do-overs, no retries and no oopsies!"

Chouji nodded to his literal mammoth of a Pokemon.

"Alright Mamoswine, use Hail!" The clouds above the open ceiling stadium grew dark and accumulated together. Mamoswine released a cry to the heavens and then the hail began to fall. Luckily for the Pokemon League blimp it was weather resistant to prepare for these kinds of conditions.

"And Chouji shows off his Pokemon's ability to control the weather by summoning forth a hailstorm from the heavens! However, that's not what we are focusing our attention on! Look at how fast Mamoswine is moving! Snow Cloak sure is showing its strong points in this appeal round!" All the judges and the audience members watched as Mamoswine was evading ever single hail stone. Not a single ice particle made contact with the fur of the Twin Tusk Pokemon. In fact, the cameras had to use their slow motion vision aspect in order to prove to the audience that what they were seeing was in fact real and not fiction.

Due to the its ability, Snow Cloak, the evasiveness of Mamoswine increases whenever in the presence of a hailstorm.

"Alright, Mamoswine, cut it off now!" Chouji ordered. The Twin Tusk Pokemon nodded and it released a loud "MAMOOOSWINE!" to the skies and the dark clouds vanished to show the blue sky and the yellow sun once more.

"An impressive start." Tsunade said with a clap.

"Indeed. Chouji Akimichi you are starting things off with a bang for sure." Deidara gave the rotund boy a double thumbs up.

Nurse Shizune smiled at Chouji. "You did an amazing job to show off your Mamoswine. Indeed it is difficult to show off such a heavy weight Pokemon, but you utilized the Hail attack and Mamoswine's Snow Cloak ability in such a marvelous way. Well done, Chouji-kun."

Mr. Pokemon smiled at Chouji. "It's nice to see young people, especially boys, taking part in these kinds of events. Everyone always assumes that contests are for those of the female persuasion so it warms my heart to see that you are confident in your masculinity and still show off your Pokemon here today. An impressive first performance, Chouji."

Chouji and Mamoswine nodded to the judges and Anko before walking off with the cheers and applause of the audience following behind them.

Hiashi Hyuga raised an eyebrow.

'Hmmm. Seems these contests are much more than what they seem. It does take quite a bit of intelligence to utilize a Pokemon's abilities in a manner that would impress others. But still, they are a waste of time. Hinata WILL come back to Saffron.' Hiashi thought with a harsh stare.

"And now for next coordinator..." Anko then began to run through the names of the remainder of the two hundred and sixty-nine coordinators. A Pichu showed off with a powerful Thunderbolt. A Seaking had created a personal water tank by using Waterfall. A Rapidash generated a firestorm from its body. Pineco, Foretress, Voltorb and Electrode showed off their explosive powers by using Self-Destruct and Explosion attacks.

"Alright, now it's time for another contestant. The fiery orange haired teen we all know and love. Come to the stage, Sasame Fuuma!" The orange haired girl sped forth onto the stadium floor and bowed before hurling a Poke Ball into the air.

"And wasting no time, Sasame send forth her Pokemon!" Anko announced. The Poke Ball opened out and a flash of white signaled the coming of the next contending creature. An Ariados landed on the ground and the giant insect of Pokemon scuttled around a bit. Sasame then raised a finger to the judges asking for them to spare a minute for her.

They nodded to tell her it was okay. Sasame nodded and then ran back inside before coming back out a minute later with a few targets attached to wooden poles of varying heights. Some of the personnel helped her with carrying the targets. Sasame then planted the targets she had into the ground before directing the people helping her on where to place the targets.

"And it seems that Sasame has some target practice arranged for her Pokemon!"

"Alright Ariados, let's go! Jump into the air and use the Pin Missile maneuver, just like we practiced!" Sasame exclaimed. The Poison/Ghost type complied and leaped into the air. All eyes followed the orange and black striped Pokemon and they watched as the Pokemon fired off a series of glowing white needles from the spinneret.

Two missiles flew off through the air in each direction and nailed four of the targets simultaneously, hitting the bullseye with ease. Then a few more rounds followed.

"Uh Oh, it looks Sasame's Ariados may have misfired on this one!" Anko pointed out as she saw some of the Pin Missile needles about to overshoot their targets.

"NOW!" Sasame exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Ariados fire off Pin Missile needles at the ones that Anko pointed out would misfire and the new missiles clashed against the 'misfired' ones and their trajectory was changed and the new needles also bounced off and flew through the air. In the end, the needles all hit their intended targets...in the bullseye.

The stage was silent as they watched Ariados flip in midair and land on the ground. Sasame and Ariados bowed before the audience, but when they rose up, they began to grow a bit nervous when they saw there was no sound coming from anyone.

"Ummm...ta da?" She said with an unsure tone.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Anko yelled gripping her hair.

"Truly an amazing performance! A unique approach on the use of Pin Missile. Never have I seen such a move." Tsunade said.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Deidara exclaimed as he held his tightened fists close to his chest, anime tears streaming from his eyes.

"Impressive beyond words." Were the comments given from Shizune and Mr. Pokemon. Sasame and Ariados bowed once more as the crowd cheered and applauded for them.

"And that was Sasame Fuuma and her amazingly accurate Ariados! Let's hear another round for the little lady!" Anko exclaimed. The cheers and applause grew louder and Sasame blushed at the praise as she walked off in a hurry with Ariados behind her. When Sasame returned to the viewing room for the coordinators, she was met with the smiling face of her rival, Hinata Hyuga.

"That was spectacular, Sasame-san!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Sh-Shut up! It's not like I was doing it for your approval." Sasame said with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Oh, no need to be tsundere Sasame." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Ino came up this time. "That was really cool how you altered those needles' trajectories by using the others and even then you managed to get the ones that had been used for said altering to hit the bullseye. You must have practiced like hell to get that down."

"Well...yeah. About three months."

"Well your hard work certainly paid off, Sasame-san. You are an impressive rival." Hinata said.

"Stop complimenting me so you'll throw me off of my game!" Sasame exclaimed with her arms waving wildly in the air. Hinata, Sakura and Ino giggled at the orange haired coordinator. She was totally being tsundere. "Now you better make sure you get through this so I can beat you in the battle rounds."

Hinata nodded to Sasame as she and her Ariados walked away.

"Geez, this competition is intense." Sakura muttered. "First Chouji starts off with that amazing show of how his Mamoswine, despite its large size, was able to have such a high level of agility and now Sasame makes that Pin Missile target maneuver like she's been doing it her whole life."

"I know what you mean." Ino agreed. "It's a whole different world out here, girls. But that's why we have to kick ass like nobody's business when we get on that stadium floor."

"Ino-san, you're so confident. How can you do that?" Hinata asked. Ino blinked in surprise at Hinata's comment before she laughed.

"I'm not confident at all. I'm scared out of panties actually." Ino said without any shame causing Sakura and Hinata to look around in hopes that no one else outside of them had heard it. When they saw no one looking, they reverted their attention back to the platinum blonde.

"Really? But...you're all smiles and optimism." Sakura said.

"True." Ino replied with a nod, crossing her arms beneath her chest. "But despite my fear, I guess I am a bit confident. Iget my confidence from my mother. Tou-san always told me Okaa-chan was a bit of a overconfident girl when she was my age." Ino chuckled.

"But how can you feel like that? How you be like that when you know someone out there in the stands may be judging you and your abilities as a trainer and coordinator? There may be consequences to your actions." Hinata said as her mind brought up the image of her father.

"Because..." Ino started with a serious look in her sky blue orbs. "...I know how hard I worked to reach where I am. I didn't wander around the region for a whole year to not do my best. I know I did my best and I know I'm going to do my best when I get out there on the stadium floor. So what if people are judging me in the audience. Those people are just asses who can't even begin to imagine what we coordinators go through when we step onto the floor. We have cameras and eyes watching our every move and it puts a lot of pressure on us. If they can't understand that and the fact that we coordinators went through a lot, putting our blood, sweat and tears into making it this far, then I say screw them. I know I did well and I know I'm a good coordinator and no one will make me think and/or say otherwise."

Hinata and Sakura stared at the blonde in awe.

"Wow." Sakura uttered.

"That was just..." Hinata nodded her head before slapping her face a couple of times. "Thank you for the speech, Ino-san. I was beginning to get jittery and doubt myself, but your words just hit me."

"Yeah Ino. So after I kick your ass in this and you give up as a coordinator, you should go for motivational speaking." Sakura joked. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Ha Ha, Sakura. You're hilarious." She grabbed Sakura in a choke hold and noogied her pink head of hair. "Like hell I'm gonna give up, even if I do lose to you, which I won't."

After a while of watching a few performances, it was now time for the 'H' section of the competitors to go onto the stage. During the time waiting for a certain pinkette's name to come up, Sora and Hikari had made themselves known and acquainted themselves with Ino and Chouji. The group then began to chat up each other as the time and the contestants flew by like a Rapidash using Agility. A few more performances passed by and then came her name.

_"Her fiery spirit is just as fearsome as her fiery attitude. Sakura Haruno! Come on out!"_ Anko's voice was heard throughout the stadium. Sakura gulped and shook her head to get rid of her anxiety.

"Kick their asses." Ino said.

"Good luck, Sakura-san!" The rest of the group cheered for the green eyed trainer. Sakura nodded and then walked out towards the field. She squinted as she left the dimmer setting of the interior of the stadium and the bright rays of the golden sun entered her eyes. The cheers and claps of the people in the stands brought back her mild anxiety and she felt the calculating and judging eyes of all the people that watched her as she set herself in the centre of the stage.

Ino's words filled her head and she gained a confident and determined look on her face. She took out a Poke Ball and spun it on her finger before grabbing it tightly.

'Let's do this.' She tossed the Poke Ball high into the air. In a flash of white light, Sakura's Azumarill landed on the ground after doing a series a flips in the air.

"Zu Zu Azumarill." Azumarill flexed its stubby arms in a way to show it was ready.

"Sakura Haruno, our lovely pinkette, has decided to start her Grand Festival day with her cute Azumarill! The stage is yours Sakura." Anko pointed her mic at the green eyed girl. Sakura nodded before looking at the judges with a cute smile.

"Judges." She stated. The audience and the judges themselves were caught quite a bit off guard when the girl turned her attention to them.

"Yes, little lady?" Mr. Pokemon answered on their behalf. Sakura turned to the aged man and pointed at him and dragged her hand across the air at the rest of the judges.

"Just off the top of your head, name your favourite Pokemon." She said.

"Sakura has just asked the judges to name their favourite Pokemon off the tops of their heads. Just what is this pink haired upstart up to?" Anko asked more to herself than to the audience.

"Umm off the top of my head?" Tsunade tapped her chin. "That would be a Gastrodon from the Sinnoh region."

"Deidara-san?" Sakura turned to Deidara as he jumped up.

"Oh Oh, an Electrode! SPONTANEOUS EXPLOSION FOR THE WIN!" Everyone sweatdropped at the hyperactive blonde before nodding.

"Mine would be a Blastoise." Shizune said.

"Pikachu for me." Was Mr. Pokemon's response.

Sakura nodded and then turned to Azumarill. "Alright, Azumarill. You know what to do, make those bubbles in the shapes of those Pokemon."

"Zu Zu." Azumarill rubbed its fingerless hands together and cracked its neck with sharp twists of its head.

"Now let's go, Bubblebeam!" Azumarill heeded its trainer's orders and blew out a flurry of bubbles. Everyone stared as the bubbles stuck to each other and in a matter of minutes, they all began to take shape. In ten minutes, three bubble Pokemon were created.

"Your Electrode, Blastoise and Pikachu. Sorry, Tsunade-sama, but Azumarill never practiced a Gastrodon before." Sakura said sticking her tongue out in embarrassment. Tsunade head dropped at that.

"But...my Gastrodon..." Tsunade had a dark cloud hanging over her head causing everyone to sweatdrop.

'Is she sulking?' They thought.

"Well guys, with the absence of Tsunade-san's Gastrodon request, Sakura has had her Azumarill use Bubblebeam to make the properties of the bubbles more viscous and sticky on the surface so that they would stick together and hold. It takes amazing control and ingenuity to pull this off, so let's give a hand to Sakura Haruno and her Azumarill!"

"I LOVE MY ELECTRODE!" Deidara said with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Quite an impressive feat, Sakura-chan." Shizune said with her hand on her face. "Blastoise is so cute."

'Blastoise...cute? Can those even exist in the same sentence?' Sakura thought.

"And my Pikachu came out really well. Your bubble art sure is amazing." Mr. Pokemon said.

"Thank you and Tsunade-sama, I'm reaaaally sorry." Sakura said with a deep bow towards the still sulking blonde.

"My...Gastrodon..."

Anko laughed nervously, "Well ummm while Tsunade-sam tries to overcome her ummm...loss, I guess the word would be, please give another round of applause to Sakura Haruno and her artisitic Azumarill!"

Sakura skipped away from the stage and into the interior once more with Azumarill following behind her, blowing kisses to all of her cheering fans.

Sakura walked in and bowed to her waiting friends with Azumarill.

"Nicely done." Was the comment given to her by Ino, Chouji and Sora.

"I sure hope Tsunade-sama recovers from her loss. So mean, Sakura-san." Hikari teased the pinkette.

"Hikari, don't be mean." Sakura pouted causing Hikari to chuckle at the new friend.

"Great job, Sakura-san." Hinata said.

"Yeah. Your turn's gonna be next Hinata-san." Sakura said as she clapped the formerly shy girl on the shoulders. Hinata's eyes widened and she suddenly flashed into a corner and huddled into a ball, rocking back and forth. Sakura and Azumarill sweatdropped at the dark haired girl before turning around to see the rest of her friend glaring at her or giving her disapproving looks.

"Sakura-san, you scared Hinata-san." Sora said.

"Ummm whoops."

"Not cool, Sakura. So mean." Hikari said as she crossed her arms beneath her ample bosom. Sakura muttered another 'whoops' only to find herself assaulted by the unforgiving noogie courtesy of her best friend.

"Sakura, don't make Hinata nervous!" Ino cried out as she knuckles dug deeply into the pinkette's scalp.

"AGH, IT BURNS!" Sakura cried out from the pain caused by the friction. Chouji just sat and ate his chips, shaking his head.

'Shikamaru's still at the Pokemon Centre sleeping or watching the clouds, but if he were here I guess he would say 'Troublesome' right about now.' Chouji thought with reference to his best friend.

As Hinata was consoled in her corner of alone-ness and Sakura was set apart from the group in order to prevent another incident, another round of contestants had gone in and out of the stadium.

_"She's been a Dark Horse since she arrived onto the Pokemon Contest map. You know her, you love her, say hello to your favourite pale eyed coordinator, HINATA HYUGA!" _Anko announced. Hinata froze and the group surrounding her watched as her eyes widened. She gulped the saliva down her throat as it suddenly grew dry.

Hikari Nonaka then drew her hand back and slapped it right across the nervous Hyuga's face. Everyone who had glimpsed at the spectacle stared with wide eyes and gaping mouths as the sound echoed through the viewing room.

"OWWWWW!" Hinata hissed as she rubbed her slightly red cheek. Her anxiety replaced with pain, Hinata's eyes lightly teared up as she looked at the blue haired woman. "Hikari-saaaan, why'd you hit me?!"

"To get you out of your funk. Now get up and get out there." Hikari smiled at the young teenager. "I know you'll do well. You're one of the few people out there who managed to give me a challenge. Remember back in Goldenrod City, you fought a really good match with me. Now I want to fight you again in this Grand Festival and I can't do that if you don't get past this Appeal Round. Now get out there."

Hinata gulped once more and shook her head. She wiped away the tears of pain caused by Hikari's slap and nodded. She rose to her feet and ran out.

"GOOD LUCK!" Was simultaneous cry from her friends. Hinata glanced back at them with a smile before looking ahead at the light at the end of the tunnel. 'Naruto-kun...please...watch me.'

As she ran out onto the stadium floor, her eyes flickered across the stands and the people who sat in them. Her eyes then zeroed in on her fathers attentive gaze and her pale eyes met his. She skidded to a stop in the centre of the stadium, her eyes still focused on her father's before she nodded to him.

'Challenge accepted.' She thought before taking out her Poke Ball. She tossed it into the air and the red and white spheroid popped open and a white flash of light flew forth from its interior. The light twisted and swirled as it began to take shape.

"Laaaaaapras!" The Transport Pokemon released its cry to the heavens as it took to the stage.

"And Hinata shows us another new Pokemon in her arsenal! She always used to use her Espeon which was previously an Eevee in Goldenrod City's contest. Then two days ago in the Ecruteak City contest she pulled off a tied win with her fellow Coordinator, Sakura Haruno, when she used her Togekiss and Nidoqueen for the Appeal and Battle Rounds, respectively. With her Lapras now on the field, let's see how Hinata does with this intelligent species of Pokemon."

'A Lapras? Quite a rare Pokemon.' Hiashi commented as he watched his daughter's Pokemon.

Hinata took a deep breath as she calmed her nerves and then looked to Lapras.

"Alright Lapras, use Surf!" Lapras nodded and then water burst forth from its body as if it were performing an Aqua Jet. The water then turned into a large column before it raced outwards in the form of a giant tidal wave that took the form of a circular pulse. The audience began to scream and panic as the giant pulse of water neared them, but then they watched in awe as the circular wave retreated back towards Lapras and then released itself. The process continued until the audience and the judges were now watching the spectacle before them as Lapras suddenly began to generate its own tidal patterns.

"How is this happening?!" Anko yelled into her microphone. "Lapras is shooting forth the waves from Surf and then recalling it back towards it body!"

"It's actually very simple." Hinata spoke. "Look at Lapras's body. As you can see, Lapras is constantly releasing and recalling the waters as if generating its own tidal wave patterns of swash and backwash. This is possible by using Surf and having Lapras stay in contact with the waters. Its Water Absorb ability is what is allowing it to constantly recall the waves and generate the backwash. Then by countering it with another, larger Surf attack, the swash returns, only much larger."

A round of applause came forth from the judges as they looked at Lapras continue to generate bigger and bigger tidal waves and recall them.

"Amazing." Was the comment from Tsunade.

"You're an amazing girl, you know that? I have seen many a Water-type user. I have seen many people with Pokemon who have Water Absorb as an ability, but damn. Your mind is just an explosion of artistic ways to make your Pokemon shine. I know this contest requires you to use only one move for this one round in this preliminary Appeal, but I just hoped to see more moves from you. Dark Horse indeed, Hinata." Deidara clapped.

"Amazing prowess in utilizing your Pokemon's abilities. Like Chouji-kun before you, you really know how to highlight your Pokemon not only with a move, but also with their natural abilities." Shizune smiled.

"You make this old man proud, Hinata-san." Mr. Pokemon said and Hinata smiled.

"Let's hear another round of applause for Hinata Hyuga and her hydro based appeal round brought about by the amazing Transport Pokemon, Lapras!" The crowd broke into a rapid array of whoops, cheers, claps and wolf whistles. Hinata blushed as she heard the wolf whistles. However, before she was about to walk off, Mr. Pokemon gave a her glance that told her to wait.

"Ummm, pardon me, miss...you say your name is Hyuga, correct?" Hinata and the audience all turned to Mr. Pokemon as he began to speak.

"That's right." Hinata said with a nod as she turned to Lapras and told it to stop with the moves. The Transport Pokemon nodded and absorbed the Surf attack back into its body and the stadium floor was as dry as the day it was made. She then took out the Poke Ball and returned Lapras to it in a flash of red energy.

"Your father is Hiashi Hyuga and your uncle and cousin are Hizashi and Neji, correct?" Hinata's eyes narrowed at the man. People in the crowd who had failed to recognize her name was Hyuga and her relations to the aforementioned people now did and suddenly comments ranging from, "Who are those people?" to "What the hell? How could I not notice her name was Hyuga?!" were heard throughout the stadium.

"And what if I am?"

"I'm not making anything of it, Hinata-san. I am quite impressed with your show, quite amazing from the battle oriented family of the Hyuga. I expect great things from you." Mr. Pokemon said with a gentle smile. However, the reaction he got in return was not what anyone was expecting.

"If you start to make expectations of me simply because I am my father's child and the niece and cousin of the former and current members of the Elite Four, respectively, then I suggest you retract them. I am my own person, Mr. Pokemon." Hinata said with a harsh glare. Mr. Pokemon's eyes widened. Anko's eyes widened. In fact, everyone who was listening to the radio broadcast and watching the television version of the show, all had widened eyes. Some even had their jaws agape.

Hiashi watched his daughter, no longer with a stoic face, but with an interested one. A tugging feeling was felt on the man's mouth muscles as it transfigured his lips in order to generate a smirk.

Hinata sharply turned on her heel and walked off of the centre of the stadium. The stadium itself was in silence as all eyes followed the pale eyed girl as she went to the coordinator's viewing room. Anko glanced around at the cameras.

"Ummm uh, well...that was Hinata Hyuga everybody. The next coordinator is Yuki Hajime!" Anko spoke quickly. However, due to the surprise still present on everyone elses faces and their minds currently still replaying the scene, only a few thousand of the much greater amount of people had clapped for their next Appeal Round contender.

Hinata took a shaky breath as she entered the viewing room and glanced up to see everyone, including her friends, watching her with stupefied gazes.

"What?" She asked. Everyone flinched at her sudden act of speaking which broke the wall of silence. Most turned away from her, whistling innocently as if they weren't staring. Her group of friends then approached her cautiously.

"Hey, Hinata-san! Great job out there!" Sora said with a toothy grin. Hinata smiled at the brown haired boy that reminded so very much of her Pokemon League contending boyfriend.

"Thank you, Sora-san. It means a lot."

"Hey ummm Hinata, we know you did great. In fact, I'm not afraid to say it was practically phenomenal." Hikari said.

"But..." Hinata started for her friend.

"But...what you said out there, when Mr. Pokemon brought up your name being Hyuga...do you want to talk about what it is that's going on?" The older woman asked. Hinata's face twitched and she took a deep breath before sitting herself down on the cushy chairs. Her friends sat next to her or in front of her on the couches that lay directly across from her.

"Well since Hikari-san is in the 'N' section, I guess I can explain to you all what it is while we wait." Hinata said. She then looked around at all the people who were suddenly staring at her with odd looks. Sakura and Ino caught wind of them and rose up to their feet.

"OI! STOP STARING AND GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" They roared. The people who were called out on staring shrunk away in embarrassment and headed away from the group. Soon, they were completely isolated from the rest of the coordinators. With that in mind, Hinata was able to tell her story without anybody eavesdropping. Besides if they did, Sakura and Ino would pummel them. Feminine fury and all that.

"Well, as you all know, my family name is Hyuga." She started her story on that note. "I was born in Saffron City and my grandfather, the father of my father and uncle, was a strict teacher of tradition and whatnot. It is tradition for the eldest child of the Hyuga generations to become the new gym leader when they come of age. My father, Hiashi Otou-sama, became the gym leader at the mere age of sixteen as he was a prodigy during his time. When Otou-sama became a gym leader, Hizashi Oji-sama was allowed to move on and do what he wished. Oji-sama moved to Ecruteak where he met his wife and together they had their child, Neji nii-san, my cousin. I was born one year after Neji and I was also the first born of my family. When I started to learn about Pokemon, Otou-sama taught me how to use Psychic-type Pokemon as I was to become the next gym leader. However...I never really had an affinity for Pokemon battling."

"Really? You?!" Hikari said with a puzzled look on her face.

"But you wipe the floor with people in your contests." Sora said. "You kick major ass."

Hinata smiled softly. "Yeah, but that's because I had Naruto-kun teaching me a bit when we were traveling. Naruto-kun was teaching me how to battle whenever we got the chance."

"Naruto? Teach?" Ino asked with a bewildered expression.

"Actually Ino, Naruto's not that bad of a trainer. He's very good." Sakura said.

I'm guessing Naruto-kun is a good friend or your boyfriend." Hikari guessed. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"He's both." She said with pride.

"Look, you girls can discuss relationship stuff later." Sora said. "Hinata-san, what is it that made you so angry with Mr. Pokemon?"

Hinata nodded to Sora before she resumed her story. "Anyway, because I had didn't have an affinity for actual Pokemon battling back then, Otou-sama used to force me into harsh training schedules. I was expected to be the best, to be the epitome of the Hyuga's battling skills and hopefully be a prodigy like my Otou-sama. When I turned eight, Hizashi Oji-sama had been recognized as a member of the Elite Four and became its starting member as a Psychic-type master. Neji nii-san was shown to be a prodigy unlike myself so by the age of thirteen, he had become incredibly strong and defeated Oji-sama and took his place as the new member of the Elite Four. With all these kind of important figures surrounding me, I knew that people would start to judge me and expect much from me simply because of who my relatives are. I want to be recognized for what I can do and I can accomplished, not for what Neji nii-san, Hizashi Oji-sama and Otou-sama have done and accomplished." Hinata sighed. "I guess that when Mr. Pokemon brought up that he expected great things from me just because he recognized my name was Hyuga, I kind of snapped. I should probably apologize to him."

There was a period of silence between the group of coordinators before Ino looked at the dark haired girl with a hard stare. "In my opinion, you have every right to be angry at the man then."

"Huh?" Was the response from the pale eyed girl. Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I mean, you are you and no one else. Sure your name is Hyuga, but that doesn't change the fact that just because your name is from a distinguished family in Kanto you shouldn't be expected of too much nor should you be judged on a higher scale because of it."

Hinata nodded and a smile came to her face. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sora said before he roughly pulled Hinata into a one armed hug. "Besides, angry minds cloud a person's judgement. No way in hell am I gonna fight against a clouded judgement driven Hinata-san!"

With her little burden being lifted off of her chest, Hinata was feeling a lot better. Sometimes it helped just having some people to talk to. The group then turned their attention to the screens located around the viewing room to watch the other coordinators do their bits. Eventually, they finally reached the 'N' section of the alphabetical order of coordinators.

_"Hikari Nonaka is our next contestant! Put your hands together for the blue haired beauty!" _Anko's voice rang out through the stadium and the viewing area. Hikari nodded as she gripped her Poke Ball when she took it out.

"Well, I guess that's me. Time to bring the heat, wish me luck guys."

"Good luck!" Was the simultaneous reply from all of them as Hikari ran out of the viewing area. She squinted as she was bombarded by the harsh sunlight, but quickly adjusted to it. She ran to the centre of the stage and bowed respectfully to the judges and guest judge. Hikari then clutched her Poke Ball tightly and tossed it into the air.

"Come out, Fearow!" In a flash of white light, the evolved form of Spearow took to the skies. It harshly unfurled its wings and a mighty gust of wind flew forth as it did so. Unfortunately for Anko and Hikari, and fortunately for the males and females who were watching, the winds generated an updraft that sent their respective skirts skyward and revealed their undergarments to the world.

Anko, being Anko, had no shame in the act while Hikari was now blushing as much as an embarrassed Hinata Hyuga.

"And with a blue and white striped panty revealing start, Hikari sends out her Fearow!" Hikari covered her face and held her skirt down in embarrassment as the crowd gave off a various array whoops, laughs and cheers. Cries of pain were mixed into the myriad of noises from people being hit over the head for their perverted thinking.

Tsunade and Shizune were laughing while Deidara and Mr. Pokemon had a line of blood dripping from their noses.

"Panties are a bang." Deidara muttered to himself, a wide grin present on the Grand Festival Champion's face. When the crowd and everyone else calmed themselves down, the young woman proceeded with her Pokemon's one move display.

"Alright, Fearow use Razor Wind!" The crowd watched in awe as Fearow's hovering form flew a bit bit higher into the air. Air currents swirled around its body and then outlined its wings. The audience clapped and cheered as the winds expanded in size so that a giant bird made out of wind replaced the Fearow. Fearow's eyes then released a shine within the wind storm of charged up winds before unfurling its wings. The mighty Razor Wind attack flew forth as numerous tornadoes of razor sharp winds sprung to life and formed a circular wall of tornadoes around the brown coloured bird.

The tornadoes moved around in the same circular pattern around their user before Fearow dropped down to the ground and the tornadoes then disrupted themselves and exploded outwards as bursts of wind. Again though, Hikari failed to realize that her Fearow's routine had triggered another episode of panty showing.

"KYAAAA!" Hikari shrieked as she held down her pink coloured miniskirt.

"And with another skirt rising wind storm, Hikari has finished her Fearow's one move routine with an amazing Razor Wind!" Anko exclaimed into her microphone. The crowd went wild.

"Quite entertaining. Though, do you have some sort of problem with keeping your skirt down?" Tsunade asked with a teasing grin. Hikari buried herself in her Fearow's feathers. The rival species of Pidgeot sweatdropped at its trainer.

"Fear Row?"

"Well I for one, I am quite grateful for that performance. Panties are a bang!" Deidara whooped, only to find his head smashed down into the table harshly as Shizune and Tsunade slammed their fists against the back of his skull.

"I concur with Deidara-san!"

WHAM!

Mr. Pokemon was met with the same fate as Deidara.

"Amazing performance, Hikari-chan. I hope you make another performance as great as that one." Shizune said with the trademark smile that all Shizunes had. Hikari nodded and thanked her judges, sweatdropping a bit as she saw the blood leaking from the wounded skulls of Mr. Pokemon and Deidara.

"Are they gonna be ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're men. They have thick skulls." Tsunade said as she waved her hand in a nonchalant manner.

And with that, Hikari went back to the coordinator viewing area. With a flood of compliments from her friends, Hikari blushed when she saw the blushing face of Sora.

"What?"

"Blue and white are my new favourite colours." He answered with a goofy smile on his face as he recalled the colour of the young woman's panties. The teenager was then found bleeding on the floor as the fists of Ino and Sakura impacted with his skull.

"ERO-SORA!" They roared as they continued to pummel him.

"NOT THE FACE!" Sora exclaimed as he shielded his self-proclaimed money maker.

Once Sora recovered from his beating and Hikari recovered from her embarrassment, other trainers flew by. They then took notice of Mai Shiranui from the Ecruteak City contest. She had chosen to send out her Pidgeot which showed off its accuracy by striking down numerous frisbees that were thrown into the air with its Air Slash attack...while blindfolded.

"It's like it's a ninja or something!" Sora exclaimed as he watched the busty brown haired girl return to the viewing area. Mai winked at the brown haired boy.

"I do what I can." She replied. "So that's the end of the 'S' section with my name. You and that Yamanaka girl are going to be going last then."

"I have a name." Ino muttered.

"I know and isn't it Yamanaka?" Mai asked with a confused tilt of her head.

"Well yeah, but I mean I have a first name. It's Ino."

"Ummm...ok." Ino fumed at the other girl's uncaring tone of voice. "Well good luck, Sora-kun, Ino-san." Mai then wandered off to go use the bathroom.

"So...Sora-kun is it?" Sakura asked as she waggled her eyebrows at the Ninetails user. Sora blinked in confusion at the pinkette's tone of voice until her caught notice of her wiggling pinky finger. His blue eyes widened and a blush came to his tanned face.

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Sora said waving his hands in front of himself before making an X-shape with his arms. And for the rest of the competition as the letters went from 'T' to 'X', Sora was forced to endure the teasing of him liking Mai and vice versa. Poor boy, he was foaming at the mouth when the teasing reached the level of making innuendos.

"I think we broke him." Hikari frowned as she poked the spasming boy.

_"And that was the last competitor for the 'X' category. Xavier Xigbar! Now for the final two competitors who make up the 'Y' category. Ino Yamanaka, you're up!" _Anko announced. Ino's eyes widened and Sora suddenly sprang up to his feet.

"Last two coordinators?! Are you serious?!" Sora exclaimed. "I have to go last?! Damn you for being named Yamanaka."

Ino chuckled at the blue eyed boy before flicking his forehead. "Tough luck, Sora-chan." She teased before running out. As she ran into the centre of the stage, she did a little twirl for femininity's sake. She pressed the centre button of her Poke Ball so it was enlarged before tossing it upwards.

"To the stage, Smoochum!" In a flash of white light, the tiny Ice/Psychic-type Pokemon appeared in front of its trainer. "Alright, show off your cuteness with Fake Tears!"

Everyone in the stadium and everyone who was watching the Grand Festival on television suddenly felt like their hearts were breaking when they saw Smoochum clasp its fingerless hands together. Its already large eyes expanded to twice their normal size. Its large lips quivered and then...then came the tears.

"OH MY ARCEUS! THE CUTENESS, IT'S SO UNBEARABLE!" Mr. Pokemon exclaimed.

"Smoooochum." The large tears fell from its eyes as the eyes then began to wobble by some unknown force.

"It's so...so adorable, yet I can't help but feel my heart ache for the Pokemon." Tsunade said.

Deidara couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down into tears as he ran out of his chair. He scooped Smoochum into his arms and hugged it.

"The crying is too much! WE LOVE YOU SMOOCHUM!" Deidara sobbed. Ino sweatdropped as she looked around at all the audience members and saw them all either aww-ing or crying.

'Maybe I overdid it a bit.' She thought as she scratched her cheek.

Hiashi Hyuga sat in his seat as he observed everyone else and sweatdropped, his eye twitching in annoyance. 'Idiots. Getting so worked up over a stupid Smoochum's Fake Tears attack. If they can't handle a mere Smoochum, I hardly doubt they'd have been able to handle a two year old Hanabi.' Hiashi shuddered as he remembered the Puppy Dog Eyes she used on him in her earlier years. Damn wobbly eyes, how the hell do they do that?!

"And with that, Ino ends her performance!" Anko exclaimed. The audience blew their noses loudly as they waved goodbye to the adorable Kiss Pokemon. Ino and Smoochum looked at each other and sweatdropped.

"I think you went on Overkill back there Smoochum."

"Smoochum." The pre-evolution of Jynx agreed with a nervous smile on its face. Sora then passed by Ino as he knew it would be his turn next.

"Sora...are you...were you crying?" She resisted the urge to laugh when she saw his reddened eyes.

"No! I just started sweating through my eyes when your Smoochum did that Fake Tears attack." Sora said as he wiped away the 'eye sweat'. Sora then ran out onto the stadium floor. When the audience, judges and Anko regained their bearings, Anko cleared her throat and raised her microphone.

"And our final contestant for the first segement of the Appeal Round! I give you, Sora Yasuharu!" Anko pointed at the spiky brown haired boy. The blue eyed coordinator wiped away the last of his tears/eye sweat. Sora then tossed his Poke Ball into the air.

"GO, ARCANINE!" The Legendary Pokemon came out of its ball and stomped its paws on the ground as it landed beside its trainer. The Fire-type released a burst of flame from its jaws as show of power and readiness to compete in the Grand Festival for its trainer.

"And it looks like Sora and his Arcanine are both fired up for this Appeal Round. Sora is the last competitor for the first segment in the Appeal Round so let's see if he can end things on a high note!" Anko challenged Sora's determined look. The determination burned that much brighter in his deep blue eyes and Sora then nodded to the evolved form of Growlithe.

"Alright Arcanine, Extremespeed! Show these people just how fast you can go by running around this entire stadium!" Arcanine nodded and then its legs tensed up as it crouched down. Sora then raised a hand to tell his Pokemon to wait. Sora took out a stopwatch from his pocket.

"And it seems that Sora will be timing his Pokemon as it is about to use Extremespeed to run around this ENTIRE stadium! If the judges are impressed when they finish running through all two hundred and seventy coordinators, Sora just may be one of those sixty-four who will make it to the second segment! Whenever you're ready, Sora!" Anko said to the boy. The teenager nodded his head before turning to Arcanine.

"Ready." Arcanine crouched even lower to the ground.

"Set." The Legendary Pokemon's muscles tensed even more as Sora raised his thumb.

"GO!" Sora planted his thumb down on the button on his stopwatch and suddenly there was a blast of wind and a cloud of dust as Arcanine took off. A streak of wind was all that was left of Arcanine. The audience released cries and screams of surprise as they felt a rushing wind pass through their stands. Everyone's eyes flashed left and right as they tried to see where the hell Arcanine had run off to.

Sora then clicked his stopwatch as a dust cloud burst forth from Arcanine returning to its trainer's side. The Legendary Pokemon bent down to have it head scratched.

"Good job, Arcanine."

"Arc!" The Legendary Pokemon barked as its chest puffed out in pride. The screens around the stadium then flashed to show the image of Arcanine running through every single tier in the stands by using its super slow-motion capabities and Sora then held his stopwatch up to Anko.

"By our cameras showing the proof that Arcanine had indeed run through this entire stadium, Sora has clocked his Pokemon in at an impressive time of three mintues and twenty three second! What an impressive show of speed from Arcanine!" The applause was deafening from the crowd. The judges clapped as well.

"Very impressive. This stadium is a very large one and big enough to give one of the American football stadiums in America a run for their money. To run through it all using Extremespeed in only three minutes is beyond impressive, it's phenomenal." Tsuande said with a nod of approval.

"Way to end things with a bang, Sora!" Deidara exclaimed with a grin.

Shizune nodded to the young boy. "Yes Sora-kun. You have truly raised your Arcanine well. Arcanine is quite a powerful Pokemon and though most coordinators know its fire abilities are stellar, people tend to forget that Arcanine is also sleek and is mainly built for speed to go with the power it possesses. An excellent way to show off your Arcanine. Very well done."

"You surely have ended things on a high note, Sora." Mr. Pokemon clapped lightly for the young teenager. "You are an expemplary Pokemon Coordinator. Hopefully after we judge you all, you may be one of the sixty-four to move on to the second segment of the Appeal Round."

Sora nodded and grinned widely at the praise. Arcanine's chest swelled with pride and the Legendary Pokemon swished its head as if it were saying, 'Bitch, I'm Fabulous!'

Anko then faced the audience as they clapped and cheered for Sora and Arcanine. "And that concludes the first segment of the Appeal Round. From the two hundred and seventy coordinators, only sixty-four lucky and talented trainers will be able to move on to the second segement of the Appeal Rounds! Now, let's hear who will make it to the final round of Appeals...right after a message from our sponsors!"

**(A/N: Alright, I'm done. Probably one of the longest chapters in this story that I've made in a long time. So that begins the Grand Festival. I have taken the anime's take on the Kanto Grand Festival regarding design and rulings. Now out of these two hundred and seventy, only sixty-four will proceed to the second segment of the Grand Festival's Appeal Round. Then from those sixty-four, the number will be cut in half as thirty-two will proceed to the Battle Rounds.**

**With her father watching her every move from this point onwards, how will Hinata fair in the Grand Festival? Will she come out a champion or will she be forced to go back home to Saffron City to become a gym leader against her own will? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 29: Don't Look Down on Me)**

**Pokedex: Seen-177**

**Caught-107**

**Character Bio: Wallace  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Blue  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Blue  
><strong>

**About: Wallace is one of three children of Nagato and Konan, and younger brother to his twin sisters Ruby and Sapphire. He was born in early April and took an immediate liking to Water-type Pokemon as he was growing up. Due to Nagato being the leader of ROOT, Wallace was made an admin in the ROOT organization at an early age, ******the youngest admin in all of ROOT's history before and after Danzo's reign,** alongside his siblings and was given his first Pokemon, a Squirtle. He is a very flirty kind of boy, but that is only to make for the fact that due to living with two older twin sisters, he didn't really have much of a social life with the opposite sex as he wished to avoid as much 'girlfriend' teasing as possible. Not to mention all he had to go by with respect to female interaction was the television movies he used to watch. Wallace is a very protective person towards her family and he is always willing to follow Nagato's orders. He holds his father in high regard and he loves and respects both his sisters. Since he was the last child that Konan gave birth to, a birth which resulted in her death, Wallace blamed himself for the loss. Despite being told otherwise, he still found a piece of himself was always going to be responsible for the loss of Konan. He was very adamant in joining the Project Time Travel plan Nagato had made in order to bring her back. He is a very skilled trainer and coordinator and with her Squirtle now a fully evolved Blastoise, he is an even more deadly force among ROOT agents than he was before.  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Dragonair(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	29. Chapter 29:Don't Look Down on Me

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 29: Don't Look Down on Me

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! **

* * *

><p><strong>Indigo Plateau-Pokemon Grand Festival Stadium<br>**

"Aaaaand we're back folks! After a grueling first round of the Johto-Kanto Pokemon Grand Festival here in the Indigo Plateau, trainers have walked on and off the field to display their ingenuity and skill as trainers and coordinators and so far, every single one of them have shown these qualities. After all, you don't get five ribbons to reach this place by just sitting down and scratching your balls all day, do ya?!" Anko winked at the cameras."And now from these 270 coordinators that have come from all over the joint regions to take part, only sixty-four of them will proceed to this final round of this Appeal Round after which only 32 will move on to the Battle Round!"

Anko turned back to the judges table, the crowd itself was a myriad of sounds as they focused their eyes on the four below them and spoke to each other in hushed whispers. When the judges then looked between each other and nodded. They then directed their attention back to Anko and nodded to her. The purple haired announcer nodded back to the judges.

"And during that commercial break the judges had put the finishing touches on the sixty-four that they have chosen to be the ones to move on to the final round of the Appeal Section and now we're ready to display them on the screens!" Anko then touched her headset. "Ok guys, put the images on the screen."

One by one, members of the sixty-four who would move on appeared on the screen. Eight people per row which made for eight rows. When the images were shown on the screen the crowd jumped to their feet and clapped for the coordinators who made it through to the end.

Within the viewing area for coordinators, many of the two hundred and seventy were showing mixed emotions. Some were ecstatic, happy, sad, angry, surprised and many more. People failed and people succeeded.

"I...I can't believe it." Sakura murmured.

"Yeah." Sora added with a nod of agreement. The group of coordinators stared at the viewing screen which showed the sixty-four trainers who passed to the final round of the Appeal Round of the Pokemon Contest Grand Festival. Sakura, Hikari, Mai, Hinata, Ino, Sasame and Chouji all watched the screen in utter amazement. The brown haired Sora Yasuharu then broke out into a large grin and laughed excitedly.

"WE ALL MADE IT!" He whooped as he leaped into the air. Their images were spaced apart with one of them in each row. Sakura was in the first, Hikari in the second, Mai in the third, Hinata in the fourth, Ino in the fifth row, Sasame was in the sixth, Chouji was placed in the seventh row and Sora was shown to be present in the eighth and final row.

"Yeesh Sora-kun, I know you went last, but could you cut it a bit better next time? You're in the last row." Mai said with a glance in the boy's direction.

"Mah, Mah, don't fuss about it, Mai-san. I made it, that's what counts." Sora said as he placed his hands behind his head in a carefree manner. This resulted in him getting hit upside the head by the busty, brown haired girl.

"Idiot." Mai huffed.

"Chouji look at that. We both got in!" Ino squealed as she hugged the rotund trainer. Chouji casually ate his chips, but nodded with his platinum blonde friend before raising his hand to give her a thumbs up. Ino then turned her attention to see Sakura, Hinata and Hikari all jumping and hugging each other. Said blonde joined in on the fun of ecstatically embracing each other.

"We goooot in. We goooot in." Sakura and Ino sang as they leaped up and down like highschool girls who just saw a cute boy. Hinata had let go of Sora after their little hug-fest and saw Sasame sitting down by herself. The pale eyed girl walked up to her fellow coordinator.

"Sasame-san, you got in along with us? Why aren't you celebrating?"

"What reason is there to celebrate? We got through the first round, that's great, but there is still a second one. Until I win this thing, I'm not going to act like you people." Sasame said. Hinata frowned slightly.

"Sasame-san, any achievement is worth celebrating. I mean out of two hundred and seventy people, we were picked as members of the sixty-four to move on. You did really well." Hinata smiled. Sasame huffed and turned away.

"Your compliments don't make me happy at all." Sasame said with a blush of embarrassment. Hinata sweatdropped. The girl the was too tsundere for her own good.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes of celebrating and the cheering died down to wide smiles, Anko had the coordinators who failed to move on to the second round be escorted by the Uchiha Police officers present to either take seats in the stands reserved for them or out of the Grand Festival area for those who wished to return home.<p>

"Now before we begin our second segment of the Appeal Round, we have a few words from our former Grand Festival winner, Tsunade Senju." Anko gestured to the busty blonde. Tsunade rose from her chair and took the microphone from Anko before turning to face the crowd, specifically the coordinators who didn't make it into the current second segment of the Grand Festival. A polite round of applause was given to her as she faced them. With a rough cough she cleared her throat and then brought the microphone near her lips to speak.

"Forgive me for being blunt, my fellow coordinators. I'm not going to sugarcoat it for all of you sitting there in the stands. You came here to the Grand Festival and didn't do well enough to make into the second segment of the Appeal Rounds. As a contest judge, I must base my decisions in an unbiased manner and give points to trainers based on skill and the ability to work well with their Pokemon." Tsunade's brown eyes looked over the coordinators in the crowd. "Sure you may not have made it past the first round of the Grand Festival, but look on the bright side! You all made it further than many other people in the region and in the world. You worked hard to reach where you are now. You journeyed from Contest Hall to Contest Hall looking for your way to earn the five ribbons needed to reach this place. You know you worked hard, you know you did your best, but you shouldn't let that get you down. As a gym leader I have suffered losses as well and as a Grand Festival former Champion I can tell you I know what it feels like to lose in this arena. When Deidara-san came up to challenge me for my title I was confident that I wouldn't lose. After all, I held it for many consecutive years, but in the end, his explosive style of battling brought my reign to an end and Deidara-san was made the new Grand Festival Champion. You all are young and have bright futures ahead of you. Don't let your losses get to you and just keep moving forward because...that's basically all you can do."

Tsunade turned and handed the microphone back to the purple haired announcer. As Tsunade walked back to her seat, the cameras focused their lenses on the coordinators in the crowd and saw them staring at the blonde with wide eyes. A few of them were on the verge of tears and some were actually in tears.

"THANK YOU, TSUNADE-SAMA!" Tsunade's eyes widened as she turned to see all the failed members of the two hundred and seventy that had remained standing up to clap for her and the words she told them. She gave them a smile and nodded to them.

"You got quite a fan base, Tsunade-sempai." Deidara chuckled. "Besides, you know I wouldn't have been able to beat you if you hadn't chosen to not use Katsuyu, your Gastrodon, on that day."

"True." Tsunade chuckled. "But truth be told, holding a champion title tends to get lonely. You're all alone when you're at the top and you end up doing things that you regret and will hurt the ones around you. I got tired of having to ignore friends and family because of a stupid thing such as maintaining status...but you deserved the win either way, Deidara-san. I did my best in that contest battle and you won." Tsunade replied.

"AND NOW WE RETURN TO THE CONTEST!" Anko exclaimed. "In this second round of the Appeal Round, coordinators are required to put on a full show. Rather than limiting yourself to the one move like in the last round, you will be allowed to perform a full string of moves like you all usually do in contests. Do your best coordinators and audience members please enjoy!"

Anko glanced down at the first name on her list and nodded.

"Alright, once more, the names are in alphabetical order! Chouji Akimichi, you're up!"

* * *

><p>"Good luck Chouji!" Sora patted his fellow male on the back.<p>

"Alright you big boned beast, give 'em hell!" Ino whooped.

"Thanks Ino." Chouji smiled back at the group as they wished him good luck.

"Do you best, Chouji-san!"

With that, Chouji walked out onto the field. The crowd clapped and whistled loudly as the rotund boy took the stage. Chouji gave a small wave to the crowd before settling in the centre of the Grand Festival arena and faced the judges.

"You may begin when you're ready." Mr. Pokemon said. Chouji nodded and retrieved a Poke Ball from his pocket. He pressed the centre button to enlarge it and tossed lightly in his hand before. The orb of red and white was sent skyward and in a flash of light the Pokemon emerged from its confines. The Pokemon was large brown furred bull of a Pokemon. Around its neck was a mane of darker brown hair and gray hair was also present on the tip of all three of its tails. One of its four black hooves scuffed the ground beneath it, its powerful leg muscles rippling beneath the thin fur and skin. Its muzzle was dark brown and three blue orbs were embedded in its forehead in a vertical straight line. The Bull Pokemon's large curved horns, which were shown to be lightly covered in what looked like battle-scars, enhanced its menacing appearance along with its piercing black eyes.

**Tauros the Wild Bull Pokemon. A Normal-type Pokemon. They fight each other by locking horns. The herd's protector takes pride in its battle-scarred horns. **

"And Chouji sends out another massive Pokemon! His Tauros!"

"Wow...since when did Chouji have such a powerful set of Pokemon? First Mamoswine and now Tauros? Doesn't he still have his Caterpie?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded.

"Yeah, Chouji has been working really hard to get a strong set of Pokemon and learn ways to show them off. Everyone always assumes that light-weight Pokemon and beautiful looking Pokemon are the way to go in contests, but Chouji said how that he sees a lot of beauty in his own, heavy-weight Pokemon. Tauros and Mamoswine were caught as a way for him to show people that it doesn't matter how big the Pokemon is or how it looks, you can show it off if you know how to pull it off." Ino explained with a proud smile on her face. "As for his Caterpie, yeah he still has it. It's a Butterfree now and it's really strong. In fact, I'd guarantee he's going to use it as his Pokemon for the battle rounds."

With that, the focus switched back to Chouji. The chip eating Pokemon trainer looked at Tauros with a look of concentration, as if studying what he should do. After a few seconds, Chouji seemed to gain a look of realization.

"Tauros, let's kick things off with Strength!" Tauros released a loud moo as it reared up on its back legs. It then crashed them down with a great amount of force and the audience stared in awe as the arena floor cracked and split apart. Tauros then dug its horns into the ground and released four large pieces of rock that had jutted out of the cracked ground.

"Woah! In an impressive show of strength, no pun intended, Tauros has split apart the arena floor!" Anko spoke into her microphone. "And with four large pieces of rock now set aside, let's see what the young Akimichi boy has in store for us!"

"To crack this entire arena, that Tauros is extremely special." Shizune pointed out. Mr. Pokemon agreed with a nod.

"Yes. And that must mean it is gifted with one of the hidden abilities, Sheer Power." The elderly man spoke.

"Alright, Tauros, use Rock Slide!" Tauros charged forth and sent the rocks it had dug out of the ground and sent them skyward as it dug its horns underneath the large pieces of earth. The rocks soared high into the sky, so high that they almost cleared the entire height of the stadium.

"Now set those rocks on fire with Flamethrower and finish things with a midair Giga Impact!" Chouji commanded. Tauros aimed its muzzle skyward and released a massive burst of flame at its Rock Slide attack. The falling pieces of earth were engulfed in flame and the audience watched in awe as a Pokemon-made meteor shower descended to Tauros's location. As the rocks were falling, Tauros had run a few feet back before rearing up on its hind legs to kick off for the front charge. It picked up momentum and as it did, four lines of yellow-orange energy appeared around its body. A purple cloak of energy appeared afterwards.

With Giga Impact activated, Tauros made the leap and met the flaming Rock Slide attack head on. The audience and judges watched in fascination as there was a massive flash and Tauros plowed through the meteor storm leaving a flurry of tiny embers and shattered stone falling to earth, all of which was caught in the afterglow of Tauros's Giga Impact.

Tauros then landed on the destroyed arena floor and trotted next to Chouji. Tauros released a content moo as Chouji scratched its head.

"So...how'd I do?" Chouji asked.

The judges were all staring in utter awe at what just occurred before they shook their heads to get their thoughts together.

"Well, I must admit Chouji, that was spectacular. Never would I have thought to see such beauty in a falling meteor shower as it was being destroyed. Tell me though, where did you come up with such an appeal?" Tsunade asked. Chouji blushed at the compliments before scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"No idea. It just came to me."

"Well then Chouji-san, that was explosively awesome!" Deidara exclaimed. "There was explosions in it so therefore, you are my new best friend! I've done a lot of explosive appeals back in the day, but never would I have thought to do it with a meteor shower kind of theme! Excellent, truly kicking things off with a Bang!"

"Beautiful job, Chouji-kun. The way you were able to utilize the cracked stage elements in order to use Rock Slide from your Strength attack shows a lot of ingenuity on your part. As for the meteor shower part, well let's just say, who doesn't love it when something gets set on fire?" Shizune chuckled as the audience released a loud roar of agreement with the nurse.

I mean come on, almost everything looks cooler when it gets set on fire! Fire Swords! Fire Shields! Moltres!

"I agree with Shizune-chan on this." Mr. Pokemon stated. "Everything looks a lot cooler when fire is involved, though that's just my opinion. Well done, Chouji-kun."

Chouji returned Tauros, but as he was running back he nearly tripped on the ground which made him realize something.

"Umm, sorry about the arena floor." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it." Anko said. She then snapped her fingers and everyone watched in awe as the stadium parted at the middle and another freshly made stage rose up from beneath it. "We've prepared for these kinds of things."

"What sorcery is this?" Chouji stared in amazement and received a sly wink from Anko causing him to walk back into the viewing area for coordinators. Anko chuckled before calling out the next contestant. Sections 'B', 'C', 'D' and 'E' flew by and it really showed just how much the competition had been cut off because it taken many hours to finish the entirety of the two hundred and seventy contestants, but now it took no more than half an hour for these contestants to go through their appeals. Upon reaching section 'F', other coordinators went forth and did their schedualed performances and then finally, Sasame's turn was up.

"We know you'll ace this, Sasame-san." Hinata, Sakura and Ino said with a smile. Sasame ignored them as she walked towards the arena, her brown eyes filled with determination. She reached into the pocket of her black skirt and took out her Poke Ball before jogging into the centre of the stage. She bowed respectfully to the judges before her.

"Sasame Fuuma, ladies and gentlemen!" Anko introduced the orange haired girl. Sasame enlarged her capturing device and tossed it skyward. The flash of white light appeared as it popped open and the light took on a physical form.

"GO, CLEFAIRY!" Sasame sent out her Fairy Pokemon and it began to hop and skip around. The audience 'aww-ed' when it winked at them cutely.

"And Sasame Fuuma starts her second Appeal segment with the Fairy Pokemon, Clefairy!" Anko spoke into her mic. "The stage is yours Sasame, so get to it!"

Sasame nodded and turned to her Clefairy.

"Alright Clefairy, use Ice Beam!" Clefairy raised its hands together and an orb of ice blue coloured energy swirled to life between its claws. When the orb reached its maximum energy input, it was then released in the form of a marvelous jagged beam of blue. A series of ice pillars were erected and stood tall, their images sparkling in the sunlight.

"Now ground pound and shatter the ice pillars with Meteor Mash!" Sasame ordered. Clefairy nodded and it leaped high into the air, its small wings fluttering to give it that little boost in height that it needed. It clenched its fist tightly and it became coated with multi-coloured energy and the audience watched in awe as a rainbow streak shot downwards before a mighty shockwave occurred. The shockwave raced out from the point of impact and the multi-coloured energy shot off of the ice pillars and made them glow with rainbow coloured lights.

And with that, the ice pillars shattered into tiny ice particles that sparkled in the light.

"Wooooow." Deidara, Mr. Pokemon and Tsunade stared in awe at the shiny lights.

"So pretty!" Shizune exclaimed and clasped her hands together like a little child.

If it's one thing that attracts the human eye, it's shiny things. Shiny things and fire.

"Excellent job!" Was the unanimous cry from the four judges. Sasame blushed as she watched the crowd doing 'The Wave' for her performance. Sure it was sparkly and bright, but was it actually that good? Her question was answered when the screens replayed her show and her own brown eyes widened.

'I...did that?' Sasame looked in awe at the rainbow coloured lights that reflected off of the ice on the screen.

"Truly amazing, Sasame-chan!" Mr. Pokemon clapped.

"Ditto." Was the agreement from Tsunade and Shizune.

"Like that ice, you shattered my mind with that. I look forward to see how well you may do should you make it to the battle round." Deidara said with a wink of his visible blue eye. Sasame nodded and headed back as she returned her Clefairy to its ball. Anko chuckled as she watched the orange haired girl run off.

"STOP CHEERING! DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY AT ALL, IDIOTS!" Sasame exclaimed with a blush of embarrassment. The audience sweatdropped at the girl. She was tsundere to the end.

"And with Sasame's performance we'll now go to the 'H' section seeing as how all coordinators whose last names began with 'G' were removed from the contest." Anko informed the audience. She pointed to the side of the arena that Sasame had just left through. "And so we begin our next contestant's performance. Sakura Haruno, you're up!"

* * *

><p>Sakura watched Anko on the viewing screen with wide green eyes. She gulped a bit as she realized just how quickly she was going to the arena floor. She had expected some time before her turn since she assumed there would be people with the a last name starting with 'G', but it seemed as if the odds were against her this time in this particular situation. Sakura took a deep breath and calmed her nerves for what some people would have counted to have been the millionth time.<p>

"We're rooting for you, Sakura-san." Hinata, Hikari and Sora patted her on the back. A good luck noogie was given to her from Ino to which she responded with a fist to the face.

"Bitch, that hurt!" Ino yelped as she grabbed her paining cheek as Sakura rubbed her noggin which was burning from the friction Ino's knuckles made with her scalp. "But seriously Sakura, do your best out there. We pass this and we get to take part in the REAL competition. The Battle Rounds."

Sakura nodded and gave her friends a thumbs up before racing out onto the arena floor. The crowd broke out into a large amounts of cheers and applause once more as Sakura took to the centre of the stage. She bowed in respect to the judges who nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"Begin when ready, Sakura-san." Shizune spoke gently to her. Sakura nodded and removed one of her six Poke Balls from her waist. She tapped its centre button to enlarge it and in a flash of white light, her second appeal Pokemon to the stage.

"Pika, I choose you!" The Electric-type Pokemon emerged, flipping gracefully before landing deftly on its feet.

"Pika?" Deidara blinked in confusion. "But...it's a Raichu. I understand that it was a Pikachu before, but wouldn't it be better to rename it?"

Sakura smiled as this was a question she had been expecting from people, namely her friends, but she had her response already planned out. "No matter what shape or form he is in, that doesn't change who he is. A Pokemon's nature and their personality doesn't change with their appearance, so why should I rename Pika. Sure it'll be confusing to many people, but...Pika is Pika and nothing will ever change that."

She rubbed the Raichu's head affectionately causing the Electric-type to press against her palm as she did so. The audience and judges smiled at the sight and in understanding of the pinkette's explanation.

"You really are a magnificent trainer, Sakura-san." Shizune spoke. "So if your Ecruteak City contest was anything to go by, I hope to see what Pika has in store for us this time. I have high expectations for it."

"So do I! THE EXPLOSIVE ELECTRICAL ENERGY IN ECRUTEAK CITY WAS OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND!" Deidara exclaimed with pure joy." SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

Sakura smirked. "Challenge accepted. Let's do this, Pika."

Pika nodded. The evolved form of Pikachu crouched down and its muscles tensed as it awaited Sakura's orders.

"Use Thunder into the sky!" Everyone watched in awe as the orange coloured mouse clutched its yellow cheek pouches.

"RAAAAAAAAIIIICHUUUUUUUU!" The massive bolt of electricity rocketed from its body and shot into the clouds above. A tunnel shape was carved into the clouds above and then in a matter of second, the electricity dispersed and black cumulonimbus clouds gathered. The electricity sparked from the clouds above.

"Now call it down with Iron Tail!" Pika nodded and its tail shone with a silver light. It then shot its tail skyward to act as the highest point on the ground below. Using the law of magnetism, the positively charged Iron Tail drew forth the accumulation of negatively charged electrons that made up the Thunder attack. With a boom of thunder and a flash of blue, the lightning bolt struck forth at the speed of one hundredth of a second.

The audience, judges, Anko and the other coordinators who were watching from inside the arena's viewing room, covered their eyes as the flash of light generated by the bolt nearly blinded them. The light remained for a few seconds before the clouds above parted and the sun's rays shone down like a spotlight on the young Raichu. Pika was coated in blue electricity, the electrical charge being more concentrated on its tail. Its orange fur spiked upwards and its eyes shone with confidence as sparks of voltage sparked off of its person.

Pika then began to move its arms in a motion that was similar to the tai-chi fighting style and each time it fully stretched out its arms, controlled bolts of electricity flew out of its paws. When only a few more kiloWatts of electrical energy remained, Pika slammed both paws and its tail on the ground and a pulse of electricity flew forth.

The lights flickered and the cameras and other electronic devices that were caught in the pulse's range had lost their ability to work, but the crew for the Grand Festival made quick work to get their equipment back online.

Pika and Sakura bowed and the audience clapped and whistled for her and Pika.

"Amazing electrical control as always. It's said that if a group of Pikachu gather together they can generate thunderstorms, but here you have made a single Raichu do it on its own. This shows just how hard your Pokemon has worked to achieve the level of control over its electrical powers and the power those abilities possess. Well done Sakura and Pika." Tsunade clapped lightly.

"Amazing performance. You really brought the thunder with that performance, nicely done." Shizune spoke.

"I haven't seen any other Electric-type Pokemon show me such an explosive display of power. Pokemon contests are art, art is a bang and henceforth your Raichu, Pika, is art!" Deidara commented with a toothy grin.

"Remarkable Sakura-chan, simply remarkable." Mr. Pokemon said as he stroked his gray mustache.

"Thank you very much." Sakura replied as she and Pika bowed once more. In a stream of red energy, Pika returned to his ball and the pink haired coordinator was given another round of applause as she left the stage.

"And that was Sakura Haruno ladies and gentlemen! And now, coming up next is our favourite pale eyed wonder, put your hands together for the one...the only...Hinata Hyuga!" The crowd responded, though with noticeably less vigour than before.

'It seems that her little outburst against Mr. Pokemon is still fresh in their minds.' Tsunade thought as she glanced around.

'Get this over with, Hinata. You have disgraced the Hyuga name already by making an embarrassing spectacle of yourself by speaking out against Mr. Pokemon, one of the most renowned researchers in the world and creator of your little contest game...but once this is over and you are unable to hold up your end of the deal we made you WILL be coming back home!' Hiashi thought as he clenched his hands into fists.

Hinata walked out, ignoring the calls of her friends to tell her to her best and whatnot. As she made it into the centre of the stage, she glanced around at the crowd before turning to face Mr. Pokemon. The elderly man fidgeted a bit under the emotionless gaze of the teenage girl, but who wouldn't? Those pale coloured eyes seemed to stare into your very soul after all.

Hinata then walked up to Mr. Pokemon and bowed lowly. "I apologize for my actions and words earlier, Mr. Pokemon. It will not happen again I assure you and my apology is genuine, I swear on my family name."

Mr. Pokemon stared at the girl before him. 'Such maturity from a girl her age.' He thought. He then chuckled and shook his head. "Raise your head child, you were not in the wrong to lash out at me. After some thinking, I came to realize that you had every right to lash out at me. A person is judged by their family's background, yes...but sometimes that can lead to unwanted attention and having people set a higher bar for you. I should be the one apologizing."

Hinata raised her head and stared at the gray haired man with surprise before smiling softly at him.

"How about you give me a free pass into the Battle Rounds and we'll make it even." Hinata said with a joking tone. Mr. Pokemon laughed at that before patting the Hyuga girl's shoulder.

"You're going to do better than that to fool this old fox into doing that. Best of luck to you." Hinata nodded as she and Mr. Pokemon shook hands. The audience clapped as they watched the spectacle. Hiashi's eyes widened from his spot in the stands as he watched Hinata's walking form, her back facing him.

'Since...since when was she able to walk with such confidence?' He thought.

Hinata stood in the centre of the stage and took out her Poke Ball. "GO, JUMPLUFF!" The Grass/Flying-type Pokemon appeared and bounced around like a rubber ball before landing atop Hinata's head with a happy expression on its face.

"Jump Jump Jumpluff!" The Cottonweed Pokemon exclaimed. Jumpluff hadn't been let outside of its Poke Ball for quite a while so it felt extremely excited to be let out after so long. Hinata looked at Jumpluff and nodded to it. The red eyed puffball of a Pokemon nodded back to its trainer and leaped into the air, floating on the winds due to its light body before dropping down on the ground. The audience and judges all watched in extreme astonishment as the lightweight Pokemon actually caused the ground to crack slightly beneath its feet.

"Use Bounce!"

"JUUUMPLUUUUUFF!" The Cottonweed Pokemon pushed off of the ground and into the sky.

"And Jumpluff starts off with a very surprising show of physical strength as it cracks the ground beneath its feet before going through with a Bounce attack!" Anko spoke into the microphone. "Quite a display of how strong this little puffball is. For such a lightweight Pokemon, it's sure to be a heavy hitter for our young Hyuga!"

"Now use Sunny Day!" She commanded. Jumpluff's body released a flash of light and suddenly the sun's rays intensified. Jumpluff's body continued to shine however as sunlight appeared to reach out to the dual type Pokemon. Jumpluff landed on the ground like a dainty little fairy as it floated on the soft wind currents. As soon as it touched down, Jumpluff then directed all three of its cotton spore attachments upwards.

"Use Solarbeam and then Giga Drain!" Hinata ordered. Jumpluff quickly finished gaining the solar energy needed to activate its attack and a bright beam of yellow and white energy flew forth from the cotton spore atop its head. As the Solarbeam attack rocketed towards the expanse of blue above, the two cotton spores of either side of its body released identical streams of red and green energy, the Giga Drain attack. The streams of energy then swirled around the Solarbeam and a beautiful array of colour appeared before everyone's eyes. The Giga Drain streams formed a double helix around the straight beam of solar energy and as soon as the Giga Drain streams collided at the top of the Solarbeam attack an explosion of light and colour occurred.

Sparkles and flashes of light made it appear as if fireworks had gone off in the middle of the day. The audience released "Oooo's" and "Ahhhhh's" of amazement and their eyes sparkled with delight. Some of the children in the audience reached their hands to the sky, trying to grasp at the pretty lights above.

When the lights died down, Jumpluff, true to its name, jumped atop Hinata's head and gave a cute smile as it bowed along with Hinata. The young Hyuga was met with silence that quickly changed into applause and high pitched whistles. Tsunade, Deidara, Mr. Pokemon and Shizune gave the girl a standing ovation and Anko was squealing in amazement.

"You should look into going into fireworks making!" Anko spoke. "We could use you during the ending ceremony of the Grand Festival." The audience laughed Anko's joke. "Now if the judges would be so kind as to give their evaluations of Miss Hyuga's performance." Said judges nodded their heads before sitting back down in their seats.

"Hinata, I myself am a lover of Grass-type Pokemon and so I am a bit biased when I say that I truly adored that performance. Never have I been able to see such a young talent show off a Grass-type in the manner that you have. Your friend, Sakura Haruno, has yet to show off that powerful Meganium of hers, but until that moment comes, you have truly shown the best performance with a Grass-type Pokemon. Congratulations to you Jumpluff and Hinata." Tsunade said with a warm smile. Jumpluff's blue body turned a shade of red as it blushed at Tsunade's kind words of praise while Hinata laughed at her Pokemon's reaction.

"Truly spectacular. A fireworks-like display is truly the best way to show off the art that is found within explosions! Amazing work!" Deidara whooped as he hyperactively pumped his fist into the air and then gave the teenager a double thumbs up.

"You are too kind, Deidara-san." Hinata murmured as she poked her index fingers together, her nervous persona returning for that brief moment.

"Simply remarkable, Hinata-san. Great work." Shizune commented. Hinata nodded and Jumpluff released a cry of happiness. All eyes then focused on Mr. Pokemon. The gray haired man stroked his mustache for a short while as he looked over Hinata and Jumpluff. His eyes then became upside-down Us to show that he was smiling.

"I look forward to seeing you in the Battle Rounds, Hinata Hyuga." Hinata stared in shock at the elderly man, her eyes steadily widening and her hands covered her mouth in order to stifle the squeal she would have released from her throat. Mr. Pokemon chuckled at the teenager before nodding to her. Hinata hugged her Jumpluff as they raced across the stage to go back to the viewing area.

"You did really well, Jumpluff! I'm so proud of you." The Cottonweed Pokemon gave a nod of thanks before a beam of crimson energy met its body. Jumpluff was returned to its Poke Ball and the pale eyed girl placed the ball back in her pocket. The blue-black haired girl then began to walk as Hinata looked to the stands and stared at her father's eyes. Both pairs of pale eyes met, but Hinata saw the message in his gaze.

'You may have passed your little popularity contest bit, daughter...but pretty tricks will not impress me to the extent that you desire. Show me your strength in battle, only then will I see if you have what it takes to impress me.' Hiashi thought.

'I will show you that I am stronger than you think, Otou-sama.' And with that Hinata ran back into the viewing area room. With Hinata's turn over the competitors went on and off the stage. One performance was where a Marill juggled ice spheres it made with Ice Beam by using Water Gun. Another appeal act showed an Umbreon use a controlled energy release for Dark Pulse as its golden rings shone on its body. The performances were all of a very high standard and it was obvious just how high the stakes were in this contest.

Anko grinned cheekily as she twirled her microphone in her hands.

"Well this contest is turning to be much more fun than I anticipated, wouldn't you say folks?" The crowd clapped in agreement with the purple haired beauty. Her brown eyes then glanced down at the list in her hands as she drew it out from between her cleavage, an action that caused many a male to get a nosebleed.

"Now without further ado, our next performance in the 'N' section is your favourite panty flasher, Hikari Nonaka!" Anko yelled and the entirety of the male population stood up at that and pumped their fists in the air, hearts in their eyes and nosebleeds present. The young blue haired woman walked out onto the stage with a heavy blush of embarrassment.

"PANTIES! PANTIES! PANTIES!" The crowd chanted. Even Deidara and Mr. Pokemon were joining their fellow males in the chant.

"SHUT UP!" Hikari shouted at the crowd as she tugged her skirt down in an effort to make sure NO ONE saw her blue and white coloured undergarments...again.

"You look like you're going to be a favourite in this contest, neh Hikari-chan?" Anko teased, sticking her tongue out of her mouth. Hikari huffed and looked to Tsunade and Shizune for help, but the two judges could only shrug their shoulders. There was nothing they could do against an army of perverted males. Hikari fidgeted under the lecherous gazes of her newly formed fan base, but quickly made sure to ignore them as she enlarged the blue coloured Poke Ball she held in her hand.

"I choose you, Steelix!" Hikari tossed the Great Ball sky high and with a loud 'pop' sound, the blue and white light that was released began to twist and shape into a large form. Steelix emerged with a mighty roar, its body glistened in the sunlight. It slithered around before lowering its head down to Hikari's level. The young woman rubbed her Steel/Ground-type's head and the audience watched as the ferocious looking Pokemon began to show a more compassionate side by nuzzling its trainer.

"A Steelix? Not a Pokemon you'd usually see from a female trainer outside of Tenten-san." Tsunade spoke.

"Well this will be a treat. Let's see how well she has trained that Steelix." Mr. Pokemon muttered.

Hikari looked to the Iron Snake Pokemon and it nodded before moving into position.

"Alright use Sandstorm!" Steelix's body began to rotate rapidly and a large twister of sand formed out of seemingly nowhere as the wind picked up the loose bits of earthen particles. Sands, dust, clay, all of it swirled around in a circular motion and soon a large brown tornado of the earth based elements came to life. It was a rather large Sandstorm attack as it completely engulfed Steelix's form and obscured it from view.

The massive dust storm created by Steelix was massive and Anko held down her own skirt to prevent it from flying up.

"And Hikari Nonaka displays her Steelix's Sandstorm attack, but sadly, it seems that Hikari-chan is playing very unfairly as she is now holding her skirt down to prevent it from flying up. Looks like there's no second episode of the Panty Flashing guys!" Anko informed the audience. A chorus of disappointed groans were heard from the audience members who wished to see her striped undergarments once more. Said coordinator was busy clutching her skirt, as Anko had said, to give the purple haired woman the middle finger as a response so a blush of embarrassment and a harsh glare was what she had to settle with.

"Now turn it into glass with Dragonbreath!" Steelix released a deafening roar from within the Sandstorm and its eyes seemed to glow with power. Its massive jaws opened widely before a torrent of emerald flames burst forth and the Dragonbreath attack began to heat up the sand particles within the Sandstorm. The Sandstorm soon began to slow down in rotation speed and take on a green and red tint, the redness being from the heat being generated by the Dragonbreath attack. Soon the Iron Snake Pokemon was shown standing inside the hollow tower of green tinted glass, steam rising from the tower as the winds cooled the heated glass. The red eyed behemoth of a Pokemon growled and its body shone like silver as the light reflected off the glass tower and off of Steelix's body and made it seem as if Steelix were some sort of deity.

"Now shatter it with Flash Cannon!" Hikari commanded. Steelix opened its maw once more and lines of energy swirled into the blackness that was the inside of its mouth. A large silver orb of energy came to life and with a roar, Steelix fired the orb downwards and the glass tower shattered apart in an epic explosion of silver, black and red. Sparkles of light drifted through the air and vanished into nothingness.

The crowd was in awe and were barely able to keep their faces from looking completely ridiculous. Hikari and Steelix then turned to the judges as they watched in awe at the spectacular performance. They even rose from their chairs to give the young blue haired woman a standing ovation, an action that made her blush from the praise.

The judges sat themselves down and smiled at Hikari.

"BAM! That was awesome!" Deidara clapped. "Cutting it a little close there by putting a Steel-type in the presence of extreme heat, but you pulled it off. Risks are sometimes worth taking and that one was well worth it. Nicely done, Hikari-san."

"I concur with my fellow judge, Hikari-chan. Though...tis a shame your panties were not revealed for a second time." Mr. Pokemon mumbled causing Hikari to blush and clutch her skirt out of instinct. Mr. Pokemon soon found his head meeting the judges table from a powerful blow via Shizune's punch.

"Pardon Mr. Pokemon's perverted nature. A splendid performance, Hikari-san." Shizune clapped lightly for the coordinator and the Iron Snake Pokemon.

"A wonderful display from such a marvelous Pokemon and her coordinator. You are truly worthy of being in this competition, Hikari Nonaka." Tsunade said with a smile, however that smile soon became a frown. "However...that stunt you pulled with Flash Cannon was dangerous. Despite Steelix being a very durable Pokemon, exposing it to such close proximity with the blast of its attack could have damaged it. Also as Deidara-san pointed out earlier, you used Dragonbreath to heat your Sandstorm and put it in quite a situation as Steel-types are not fond of extreme heat. Keep in mind the repercussions of your actions, Hikari-san."

Hikari nodded her head as she noted the serious look in Tsunade's brown eyes. Tsunade Senju was very fearsome when she wanted to be.

"Thank you for your words, judges." Hikari

Oh Hikari-chan...you fool. Seeing the bowing girl, the purple haired announcer saw her chance and with her opportunity staring her right in the face, she struck like an Arbok on the hunt.

"PANTY FLASH!" Hikari's eyes widened as she glanced back to see Anko kneeling down behind her, arms reaching the sky as she performed the act of displaying Hikari's blue and white striped panties to the world...again. Red filled her face and her vision as she quickly spun around.

"KYAAAAA!" She screamed like a little girl and released a roundhouse kick to the purple haired woman's head, but Anko merely rolled out of the way and sped off to hide behind Tsunade.

The screens were soon filled with images of the young sixteen year old's panty revealing scene and the audience broke out into a much larger amount of applause and cheers, some of which were accompanied by wolf whistles.

Hikari's body trembled, a vein bulging on her forehead and her eyes shut tight. She raised a fist and her eyes snapped open to reveal them burning with the fires of anime feminine fury.

"Steelix...sic her." She growled out. The Iron Snake Pokemon released roar and complied with its trainers orders. Its swift tail bent around the judges table and wrapped itself around Anko's legs and brought her in front of Hikari. Steelix shook the young woman furiously and Anko was now dangling upside down in the air with swirls in her eyes from being dizzied.

"And now for my revenge." Hikari rubbed her hands together in anticipation before gripping Anko's skirt. "And boom goes the dynamite." Hikari tugged downwards forcefully and Anko's brown eyes widened as she suddenly felt a draft. Looking at her dark violet skirt she found that it was now by her knees and her black lacy underwear was showing. With a cry of surprise from everyone in the audience and from the victim herself, Anko Mitarashi was shown in her panties.

Steelix rested the woman down and Anko huffed as she dragged her skirt up from her knees, but paused in her action before turning her ass to the crowd.

FINISH HIM!

"Look all you want people, but don't touch!" She shouted with absolutely no shame in her voice. The audience all had wide eyes and agape mouths. Every single straight male, bi-sexual person and lesbian female immediately had their heads knocked back from the force of their nosebleeds, children had their eyes covered and cheers of excitement were heard throughout the air.

WINNER ANKO MITARASH! FATALITY!

"THIS IS THE BEST GRAND FESTIVAL EVER!" Deidara and Mr. Pokemon cheered. Tsunade and Shizune shook their heads, but the smiles of amusement on their faces betrayed their 'mature' actions.

Anko grinned at Hikari as she fully pulled up her skirt. "When you're as sexy as me, you don't have shame. Better luck next time, Hikari-chan."

Hikari growled at Anko, her face red with rage as she fumed before rushing off while returning her Steelix to its ball. When she reached the viewing room, every single one of the sixty-three remaining coordinators focused their eyes on her with either extremely red blushes and nosebleeds or forced grins in order to conceal the fact that they were actually going to break out into fits of laughter.

"Say anything and I will send my Steelix after your asses." She growled. The other coordinators were now pale with fright and they edged away from Hikari. The young woman sat in a corner by herself and planted her face in her hands. She would have sat with her friends, but she couldn't handle them right now. Especially Sora, the only one with enough balls to actually make a joke about her situation and act perverted at the same time.

Damn that brown haired bastard.

When the audience and judges had calmed down, the blood was cleaned up from numerous nosebleeds and Anko was no longer the person filling everyone's thoughts, the Grand Festival continued. The energy of excitement filled the stadium once more and it seemed as if it had actually increased due to the Hikari and Anko panty flashing episode and every single female coordinator that wore skirt that had stepped out onto the stage was expected to have their skirts fly up...but it seemed that was not the case and the excitement died down to its original level.

Soon they had reached the 'S' section of the remaining competitors and the busty Mai Shiranui was the first to take the stage.

The brown haired girl smoothed out her clothes which consisted of a dark red shirt worn underneath a pink jacket and a pair of white short pants and red and white sneakers. She then took out a blue Poke Ball, a Great Ball and twirled it around before tossing it into the air.

"Go Crobat!" The evolved form of Golbat emerged in a flash of blue and white light and its red and yellow eyes focused on its trainer as it prepared to usher out the commands it would be given.

"Mai Shiranui shows off her remarkable Crobat. Crobat are a species of Pokemon that have been known to evolve from their Golbat forms when shown extreme care, love and compassion from their trainers and thus begin to show the same courtesy towards their trainers. This shows that Mai is quite the trainer to be able to carry out the evolution of a former Golbat!" Anko informed the audience. "Let's see how things play out with her."

"Alright Crobat, let's go! Air Slash with your lower wings and Cross Poison with the upper wings!" Mai commanded. "Shuriken combo!"

Crobat nodded a and reared back its four wings. The upper two glowed with a sickly purple aura while the lower wings became encased in swirling wind currents. With a cry of effort, Crobat forcefully brought its wings forward and a large X-shaped cross of violet energy spun through the air along with two arcs of pressurized wind. The Air Slash and Cross Poison flew with each other through the air and the judges raised their eyebrows with curiosity as they saw the Air Slash attacks fuse with the Cross Poison and soon, a six-pointed star-shaped fusion attack of Poison-type and Flying-type was born.

"Now knock it around by using Steel Wing! Use your maximum speed to keep pace with it!" Mai ordered. Crobat flew up into the air and then arched backwards to perform a loop-de-loop. The speed at which it performed the move was impressive and even made sure to impress the judges for as it reached the highest point of the loop-de-loop, it vanished.

Everyone blinked their eyes in astonishment, some rubbing their eyes and pinching themselves to make sure that what they had seen was real and that Crobat hadn't just disappeared from their field of vision. However, that became the least of their thoughts as the shuriken combo that Mai had ordered her Pokemon to make began bouncing around in the air, as if struck by an invisible force. Flashes of silver were seen and the clang of what sounded like steel against an object was heard by all.

"Now finish it with Poison Fang!" Crobat sped forth, a sonic boom forming behind it as it flapped its wings as hard as it could. The purple bat-like Pokemon opened its maw and the teeth became sharp and glowed with violet poison based energy. The massive fangs of poisonous energy clamped down on the shuriken made of Cross Poison and Air Slash and the attack combo vanished from view in a small explosion of energy and wind that created a small violet whirlwind.

Mai smiled as Crobat flew back to her side and petted it. "Good job."

Crobat smiled, its yellow and red eyes becoming upside down Us to show its happiness before it settled atop the brown haired girl's head.

"And Mai Shiranui and Crobat show a dazzling performance! Put your hands together for these two!" Anko yelled out as the audience complied with her command. "Now let's see what our judges have to say about her performance!"

The former Grand Festival champion smiled at Mai, "You are truly a gifted trainer, Mai Shiranui. To be able to cross over moves like Cross Poison and Air Slash in that manner is nothing short of phenomenal. The way you showed off your Crobat's power by knocking it around with Steel Wing was quite a treat and not to mention its speed is far above that of any Crobat that I've ever seen. Astounding performance."

Shizune was the next to speak. "Quite the amazing show by you today, Mai-san. While everything was amazing, I was most impressed by your Crobat's show of speed. Unless I believe I am starting to experience hearing problems with age, I actually think I heard a sonic boom before your Crobat did that Poison Fang attack."

"You heard correctly." Mai said with a nod of her head. "I have had Crobat train very hard to make its speed the way it is now. I've even gone so far as to have it fly with weights attached and by weights I mean tying rocks of suitable weights to its wings in order to strengthen them." Everyone sweatdropped at that.

'That's a bit much isn't it?' They all thought.

"A bit over the top, I know, but the results speak for themselves when I say I am pleased with them." Mai said with a shrug.

The audience and the judges had to agree with her there.

"NANANANANANANANANANA NANANANANANANANANANA NANANANANA CROBAAAAT!" Deidara sang his comment to the tune of a certain animated cartoon involving a bat-themed superhero. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Deidara pumped his fist in the air to show his approval of Crobat's performance.

"In the words of an old cartoon I watched in my younger days..." Mr. Pokemon cleared his throat. "HOLY SONIC BOOM CROBAT! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Crobat and Mai smiled widely at the judges as everyone laughed at Mr. Pokemon's and Deidara's comments. Mai returned Crobat to its ball and bowed to her superiors before returning to the viewing area.

Mai blinked in confusion as she heard approaching footsteps before being tackled to the ground by Ino and Sakura.

"Too cool!" They exclaimed.

"Never would I have thought to see a Crobat look so positively awesome out there on the contest arena!" Sakura spoke. Mai chuckled as she was pulled to her feet by the platinum blonde and pinkette.

"Mai-san, you gotta show me that training regiment for your Crobat! I want one just like it!" Ino hopped up and down. Mai tapped her chin in mock thought.

"Hmmm, I don't know...it's pretty strict."

"Pleeeeeease." Ino begged before her blue eyes widened and her lower lip quivered. Mai laughed at the Puppy Dog Eyes that Ino was giving her.

"After the Grand Festival is over, sure." Mai smiled. This responed earned a "YATTA!" of happiness from the young Yamanaka. She then glanced around as she noticed one female lacking. "Where's Hikari-san?"

The three girls then pointed in the direction of the corner of the viewing room where Hikari was still sitting by her lonesome and avoiding the looks that people were still giving her due to her last performance. The bluenette caught Mai's gaze and gave her a smile and thumbs up to display her approval. Mai grinned widely only for her eyes to widen in surprise as she felt her shoulders being gripped harshly.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, MAI-SAN!" Sora yelled as the boy grabbed his fellow brunette's shoulders and shook her back and forth. When the shaking stopped, Mai shook her head a bit to rid herself of the dizziness she was experiencing and found her brown eyes meeting the blue ones of Sora Yasuharu.

"Mai-san, you really gotta show me how you did that Shuriken Combo thing. That was just Legen-wait for it...and you better hope you're not lactos intolerant because the next syllable of this word is DARY! That's right it was LEGENDARY!" Sora threw his arms up in the air and waved them around like a little kid as he expressed his awe at the young girl's performance.

"We should give those two some alone time, neh?" Hinata whispered. Ino and Sakura giggled at the Hyuga's words and nodded as they walked away from the scene, but made sure to keep their eyes fixated on them as they sat down. Chouji and Sasame were sitting next to each other, also watching the scene before them unfold. Chouji offered them some chips which they accepted. They needed some snacks for the show after all.

Mai's blush increased in intensity with each compliment Sora fired at her until she began to feel dizzy from all the blood rushing to her head.

"Hey, you alright there Mai-san?" Sora asked with a concerned look on his face. "Your face is kinda red." Mai shook her head and forced down her blush so that her skin retained its original colour.

"Nah, I'm good. Just a bit hot out there on the aerna floor, the sun is quite intense out there." Sora nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, not to mention that Hinata's Jumpluff used Sunny Day earlier so there may be some lingering effects. But enough about that, that performance of yours. You were on fire like a Moltres." Mai smiled and looked to the side, brushing back a lock of hair in embarrassment.

"Mah Mah, that was nothing spectacular." She spoke with a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. "Not like Sakura-san, Hikari-san or Hinata-san. Besides I'm sure you'll do much better than me, Sora-kun." Mai smiled at the blue eyed boy. Sora shook his head in disagreement to Mai's words.

"You sell yourself much too short and seem to place me in a much higher position than you should. You did really great out there, don't ever tell yourself otherwise or I'll have you eat those words." Sora said with a joking tone of voice. Mai watched the boy as if he had grown a second head before smiling at him.

"That sounds like you're challenging me." Mai said with a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk. Sora chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Maybe I am. Can't resist a strong trainer to be my rival after all...but seeing as we're on the topic of challenges, why not make it official?" Sora said. Mai's brown eyes bore a look of confusion and she tilted her head to express it even more.

"Official?" She asked. Sora nodded stiffly.

"Mhmm. Seeing as how I am a badass and all, I'm obviously going to make it to the Battle Rounds." Mai rolled her eyes at Sora's cockiness. "And from the judges reactions, you're going to make it there too as one of the remaining thirty-two. So here's the thing, if you and I come across each other in the battle round and have to fight each other, I get to take you out for a meal later that day."

"Wh-What?" Mai asked with a blush on her face. Sora gave her a goofy grin.

"But the catch is...you're going to be the one paying." Mai's fantasy of being on a perfect date was suddenly shattered and her eyes narrowed at the blue eyed boy.

"You eat a lot don't you?" She asked. Sora's grin expanded at that.

"I might."

"Hmmm, fine, but if I win, you're paying for the dinner AND for dessert as well." Sora nodded. "And..." His eyes gained a perplexed look when he saw Mai continue her wager's parameters, but this time she seemed a bit nervous. She tapped her foot on the ground and twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"And?" Sora urged her to continued.

"And...you call me Mai-_chan._ No -san honourific." Mai muttered with an embarrassed look on her face. Sora watched the girl before him with a surprised look on his face for a while before nodding.

"You got yourself a deal, but I warn you...I'm not going to go easy on you. I like my wallet WITH money in it." He laughed. Mai looked at Sora with a bit of surprise at how he readily accepted her wager, but then laughed at his follow up comment.

"So do I, and I wouldn't expect anything less of you. This is the Grand Festival, we're going to go all out with this." Mai said with a fire of determination burning in her eyes. Sora's blue orbs mimicked that fire.

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sasame and Chouji grinned and released stifled laughs at the two. They would make an interesting pair.

As the group of coordinators continued to chat, and Hikari finally decided to move out of her corner and back to chatting with her friends and then turned her attention on the current topic, which was Sora Yasuharu and Mai Shiranui. While the girls made their comments, Chouji had run out of chips and went to his bag to get more. During this time, more coordinators moved in and out of the stadium and soon...the final rounds were upon them as they reached the section 'Y'.

"Ino Yamanaka is our next performer!" Anko exclaimed. "Put your hands together for the blone firecracker we all know and love!"

Ino ran out on stage and thanked the others for their cries of encouragement and came to a stop in the centre. She gave her customary bow of respect to the judges and then took out a Poke Ball with a heart made of stylized dots on its pink upper half, a Love Ball.

"To the stage, Teddiursa!" In a flash of white and pink light, the tiny bear-looking Pokemon appeared, did a pirouette in midair before landing on the ground and patted its chest with confidence.

"Teddi Teddiursa!"

"And Ino Yamanaka sends out her Teddiursa for her Appeal Round's second segment! Does she plan another Fake Tears plot like she did with her Smoochum or is it something even MORE diabolical?!" Ino and Teddiursa sweatdropped as they watched the judges suddenly cower behind their table.

"Not the tears again!" Mr. Pokemon said as he clapped his hands above his head as if to beg for forgiveness. "We beg of you!"

Ino scratched her cheek and laughed nervously. "It's not a Fake Tears, my Teddiursa doesn't even know that move actually."

"Then carry on." The elderly man spoke with a happy tone causing Ino to sweatdrop at how quickly the four older people had recovered from their previous acts of groveling. Ino cleared her throat and looked at Teddiursa. The bear Pokemon nodded to its trainer and shifted into a ready stance.

"Alright Teddiursa, let's start things off with Double Team and then Faint Attack!" Teddiura complied with its trainer's command and bent its legs, the muscles tensing visibly underneath its soft fur. Teddiursa then took off and the Little Bear Pokemon suddenly vanished from view and reappeared in the air. It vanished again and appeared on the far-off railing of the stands. The process continued as Teddiursa used Faint Attack to move about the arena's area.

"In an amazing show of skill and speed, Teddiursa and its numerous clones produced by Double Team, are navigating their way around the ENTIRE arena area using only Faint Attack! I'm getting dizzy just trying to keep track of the little guy!" Anko gripped her head as she truly was getting dizzy from looking back at forth between the areas where Teddiursa appeared and disappeared.

"Now let's go with Brick Break!" Ino ordered. The Teddiursa clones and the original all raised their paws as they shone with white energy and used their Faint Attacks to strike at the centre of the arena floor and too onlookers it looked as if a storm of white flashes descended upon the stage. However, before the last two Teddiursa were to attack, Ino spoke.

"Now use Thunderpunch and Fire Punch!" One Teddiursa held up its Brick Break paw and it became engulfed in red-orange flames while the original's became coated in golden electricity.

"TEEEEDDI!" The Little Bear Pokemon cried out in effort before slamming down its fists and a small tower of red-orange flame erupted from the point of impact and it became coated with a storm of electricity to form an electric-fire combo. The fire and electricity died down and Ino smiled as she gestured to Teddiursa. The pre-evolved form of Ursaring bowed to the audience that 'aww-ed' from the Pokemon's cuteness before breaking out into applause.

The judges looked at the Little Bear Pokemon and its trainer for a few moments before nodding their heads.

"A pretty performance. The lights generated from the glowing after-images of Brick Break added a nice glowing effect to the already bright tower of fire and electricity you made to finish the show. However, despite it being a good performance, good may not cut it in my opinion Miss Yamanaka. A Teddiursa is cute and very versatile due to being a Normal-type, but you need to remember that Teddiursa can do much more because of it." Tsunade explained. Ino bit her lip at that.

"An explosive ending with that fire tower and the electric pulse that raced around it was very cool. It was a bang to see Teddiursa's small frame being used to its advantage as you used Faint Attack along with it in order to aid in its travel around the arena. Nicely done." Deidara clapped lightly for his fellow blonde.

"Both Deidara-san and Tsunade-san have very good points, but I'm going to have to lean more towards Tsunade-san's words. Like she said, Teddiursa is a Normal-type so I expected much more flashy moves to be coming from it. Maybe if you decided to have it be an Ursaring I may have gotten that 'wow' factor. It was great, extremely great, but not spectacular." Ino nodded her head in understanding. She really did understand, but damn it really sent a pang to her chest.

"Then it seems we have a tie." Mr. Pokemon spoke. "Shizune and Tsunade have their opinions and Deidara and I have mine and I lean more towards Deidara's when I say you have performed well Miss Yamanaka. Showing off a young Pokemon is very difficult to do in some cases and your Teddiursa is a good example of that. Because of that, it shows how good you are as a coordinator and also how good your Teddiursa is at working alongside you to carry out its moves. Well done." Mr. Pokemon clapped.

"And that's the word of the judges for today for Miss Ino Yamanaka!" Anko exclaimed with a clap. Ino and Teddiursa smiled as they bowed to the audience and the judges before heading back to the viewing area and gave a high five to a passing Sora Yasuharu as he ran out onto the stage.

"And our final act of the second segment of the Indigo Plateau Grand Festival, Sora Yasuharu!" Anko announced and extended her arm to point at the brown haired boy. Sora waved and grinned at the crowd, blowing a few kisses here and there to show his confidence. Sora turned to the judges and bowed to them respectfully.

"I'll make sure to end with a bang, 'kay Deidara-sama?" Sora spoke with a grin. Deidara chuckled and leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands.

"I do hope so. Now show us what you got kid." The blonde said. The blue eyed coordinator nodded to the current Grand Festival champion before reaching into his pocket and tapped the Poke Ball's centre button to enlarge it. He tossed the Poke Ball sky high and the red and white spheroid opened to reveal the flash of white energy contained within it. The energy swirled and twisted before it took on the shape of the Pokemon it was supposed to be.

"Haunt Haunter Haunt!" The Gas Pokemon cried out. Haunter, the evolved form of Gastly, hovered next to its trainer as its pink tongue lolled out of its mouth.

"Sora shows us his Haunter! Will this Ghost/Poison-type Pokemon be Sora's ticket to the Battle Rounds?! Let's find out!" Anko yelled into her microphone.

Sora's blue eyes gained a serious look as he walked up to Anko. "May I borrow the microphone, Mitarashi-san?"

Anko blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"Just a precaution." He stated. Anko nodded as she noticed the serious look in the brown haired boy's eyes and handed him the mic. He raised it to his lips and cleared his throat. "Now before I begin, judges, fellow coordinators, members of the audience...I have trained with my Haunter ever since I was young and ever since it was a Gastly. Because of how strong our bond is, and I cannot stress this enough when I say this, the action I am about to have my Pokemon undergo should NOT be copied in any shape or form unless you have been closely bonded with your Ghost-type Pokemon." .

"What are you going to do boy?" Mr. Pokemon asked with interest. Sora handed the microphone back to Anko and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He turned to the purple coloured Pokemon and nodded to it.

"Ready Haunter?" Sora asked. Haunter nodded and gave its trainer a thumbs up. And with that, Haunter suddenly became a cloud of purple vapour and entered Sora's body. The audience and judges all watched with wide eyes and gaping mouths as Sora's body shuddered. The purple vapour continued to enter his body and when it was all gone, Sora's body became still. He was hunched over and still standing, but his blue eyes were gone, now completely white and his body was still.

"Sora Yasuharu had seemed to absorbed Haunter into his body! What the hell is he thinking?!" Anko exclaimed.

"I'm thinking that my trainer has enough faith in me to allow me to possess his body."

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Sora's body rise up. Blue irises were no longer present and instead they were replaced with the beady black ones found in the Haunter species. Sora's tongue lolled out of his mouth much like the Gas Pokemon's and he began to look over himself, stretching out his body.

"What the...What the hell?!" Tsunade spoke. "Haunter?"

"Yes, that's me." Haunter spoke. Though it was Sora's voice that was heard the fact that it was the Pokemon doing the talking was quite remarkable.

"H-How is this possible?" Mr. Pokemon asked.

"Like Sora said earlier, my bond with him is very strong and thus he trusts me to allow complete control of body and mind to be handed over to me until this contest round is over." Haunter grinned toothily before flexing his flesh and blood body. "Man, I forgot what it was like to have a flesh and blood body."

He then raised Sora's hands and clenched them into fists before unclenching them and the powers of shadow condensed to form a Shadow Ball attack. The Shadow Ball then burst apart.

"Due to my form taking refuge in Sora's body, the energy of a Pokemon that allows us to utilize the elements to perform moves has been transferred into Sora's body and so I am able to show off my skills while in his body. The body will not be harmed so long as I do not will it to be harmed and like I've said before, Sora trust me and I am his Pokemon meant to serve him whenever he needs me so you have nothing to worry about." Haunter explained. "I am a Haunter and my attacks are Psychic, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball. You guys will know which attacks are which as I assume you humans are smart enough to at least know the attack without it being yelled out to you all when trainers give their Pokemon commands."

Haunter cracked his trainer's tense joints before nodding while sticking his tongue out like a trademark Haunter, but also had a bit of the grin of the blue eyed boy infused into the expression. "For the time being, just be H-Sora. Now if you excuse me, I have a contest round to win so that I can get my trainer into the Battle Rounds."

The audience and judges were in silence as they watched as H-Sora's body performed feats one thought would be impossible. First, H-Sora summoned forth dark energy that swirled around his body before he released a powerful aura of golden electricity. With a cry of effort, H-Sora's body released a gold and black pulse of energy and lightning. However, the pulse was stopped cold as Haunter-Sora's eyes glowed with blue light, the sign of using telekinetic abilities. The black and yellow energy then swirled around H-Sora's body like an Arbok.

The audience then watched in awe as H-Sora held the energy of darkness and electricity in his left hand, its form sparking as it hovered in his palm and was encased in a blue outline of energy due to the telekinetic attack currently being used. Raising his free right hand, H-Sora then called upon the shadows and a glob of shadow energy form in the possessed boy's palm.

"And now for a little mixing!" H-Sora yelled as he slammed his hands together. A flash of black, gold and dark violet encompassed Sora's hands before he spread them apart, his eyes glowing brighter as he continued to employ his Psychic attack. When the hands were fully separated there was now a large spheroid that was about the same size as a basketball, but it was split up into three layers. The outer layer was composed of the purple-black shadow energy of Shadow Ball , the second layer was the inky blackness of the Dark Pulse attack and the core of it all was the golden electricity of Thunderbolt. Acting as a line of differentiation, as well as a binding agent for the triple layered sphere, the bright blue lines from the Psychic attack were shown to be present around each layer.

"Ta Da!" H-Sora exclaimed with a toothy grin before launching the sphere into the air with a Psychic attack. Snapping his fingers when it was at a suitable height, everyone's eyes moved from H-Sora to the exploding sphere and watched in awe as a large explosion of shadow and darkness expanded outwards followed by numerous pulses of electricity.

"And now my time in this body is over. Hope you guys enjoyed the show, I'll be here all week!" H-Sora joked. Sora's body then began to shake and shudder once more and his eyes became pure white again. The dark purple vapour began to seep through his pores and out his ears, nose and mouth before it all condensed into one area. Haunter had been reformed.

"Haunter Haunter Haunt Haunt!" Haunter performed a bow and the audience was in utter shock at the spectacle that had occurred before them. Sora shook his head and blinked his eyes, the pure white sclera becoming filled with the blue irises that was to become his trademark.

"Ugh, geez Haunter could you calm down with the energy usage, I feel kinda tired from that." Sora said. Haunter rubbed the back of its head with one of its floating hands and laughed nervously.

"Haunt Haunter."

"I'll take that as an apology." Sora said. "So what did you think? First you've ever seen a human perform Pokemon moves right? So is that the bang you were lookin' for Deidara-sama?"

"Oh my freakin' Arceus. Sora...you are possibly the greatest showstopper ever in the history of Grand Festivals! GOD DAMN IT, FUCK EVERY PROTOCOL, YOU'RE GOING TO THE BATTLE ROUNDS!" Deidara exclaimed.

The proclamation made Sora and Haunter have wide eyes.

"Wh-What?!" The audience broke out into cheer and applause as they registered everything that had just happened. Sora's performance was spectacular and plus he got a standing ovation from the entire stadium. Never has this happened this early into the Grand Festival's procedures. Usually an arena wide standing ovation came about at the end when the new Ribbon Cup winner was announced, but for it to happen in the second segment of the Appeal Rounds was literally unheard of.

"Sora, like my fellow judge, I too believe what you have just shown is truly the embodiment of a trainer's trust in their Pokemon. You have raised that Haunter ever since it was a Gastly and so it's obvious to see your Pokemon has a strong bond with you, but to put that much faith in your Pokemon so as to have it possess your body...that is just heartstoppingly amazing. You are definitely going to the Battle Rounds." Tsunade clapped for Sora. The blue eyed boy began to tear up as he heard not one, but two judges say they guaranteed his spot in the Battle Rounds.

"Sora my boy, you have shown great courage and great skill in training a Haunter to perform what you just did." Mr. Pokemon spoke. "I too will gurantee your position into the Battle Rounds."

"Might as well say you're going to the Battle Rounds as well, Sora-san. You're moving up in this contest Sora-san. Hopefully your battle skills are as great as your appeals. Thank you for joining this year's Grand Festival." Shizune clapped for Sora and Haunter. Sora gulped audibly as he looked at the four judges and his legs began to feel weak, but the Gas Pokemon quickly solidified its hands and grabbed its trainer to support him.

"Haunter Haunt Haunt."

"Sorry, just a bit overwhelmed. Thanks buddy, you got me into the Battle Rounds, I can't thank you enough." Haunter gave a bashful look to its trainer before licking his face. "Ugh, gross!" Sora laughed.

"And ladies and gentlemen with that performance by Sora Yasuharu and his Haunter being forever etched into our minds, it's time we show you your final thirty-two coordinators who will be moving on into the Battle Rounds!" Anko exclaimed. The audience watched as the screens suddenly began to fill up with four rows of eight pictures of the coordinaotrs chosen. Sora was shown to be the very first person in the very first row, followed by one Mai Shiranui. Many more coordinatiors filled the spots in the second row. The third row contained Chouji's, Ino's and Hikari's images while the last row showed Sakura and Hinata's images.

"And with that, it's time to shuffle the coordinators to determine who battles whom in tomorrow's Battle Rounds!" The rows all pooled together like a deck of cards and the then separated back into the four rows of eight.

The audience and judges continued to clap and cheer for Sora and Haunter and all the other coordinators as they stepped out onto the arena and joined Sora on centre stage. Anko ran in front of the camera and grinned widely before pointing at the screens around the arena. The images of the thirty-two contestants for the final frontier of the Grand Festival were about to show themselves and as they did, Anko spoke.

"And with that folks, the second segment of the Appeal Rounds ends! And also the day will also be coming to a close as the sun literally sets on our Indigo Plateau's eleventh Grand Festival! Tomorrow at eight o' clock sharp, the Battle Rounds will begin. Now before we close off, an explanation of the Battle Rounds. The Battle Rounds are composed of four brackets made up of the eight coordinators, labelled Bracket A, B, C and D. The winner of the respective brackets will move on to the semi-finals where the top four will challenge each other to see who makes it to the finals to take on the Ribbon Cup!" Anko explained. The image of the golden Ribbon Cup was shown on the screen and many eyes glittered with awe as they stared at the trophy.

"Aaaaand your first match of the next day will begin with..." Anko and everyone else looked at the screens and the crowd broke out into applause as they saw their first competitors, but to others it was a complete shock to them.

"Woah." Sora muttered with a hiss.

"Damn." Sakura and Hinata cursed.

"AND TOMORROW THESE TWO TITANS WILL START OFF THE BATTLE TO SEE WHO BECOMES THE NEXT RIBBON CUP CHAMP! CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR FIRST TWO COMBATANTS, INO YAMANAKA AND CHOUJI AKIMICHI!"

Ino and Chouji stared in awe at the screens and then looked to each other as if the world was beginning to end.

'Shit.'

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that's the end of this chapter. I was hoping for the Grand Festival to finish in three chapters, but at this rate it seems I may need a fourth one to complete it before I move on to the Pokemon League Silver Conference Victory Tournament. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. It's a lot of fun to actually come up with these ways to show off a Pokemon, but I am always going to be a battler so this is where my prowess as a Pokemon player since the early days of Red, Yellow and Blue versions will come into play.  
><strong>

**The next chapter begins with the battle between two best friends. Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. With friendship hurdles to cross who will be the first to break through the wall that prevents them from crushing each other? How will Shikamaru deal with this? Will it be troublesome as always? If he does say that, he's gonna get one hell of a headache from Ino's nagging lol. Well, you'll see all this and more in the next exciting chapter of Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 30: Rising through the Ranks)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-178<strong>

**Caught-108**

**Character Bio: Hiashi Hyuga  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Pale Lavender  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Black  
><strong>

**About: Hiashi Hyuga is the father of Hinata Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga, elder twin brother to Elite Four member Hizashi Hyuga and the gym leader of Saffron City. Due to the family's tradition of having the eldest child run the gym, the Hyugas had extreme expectations for Hiashi due to him being the eldest twin brother. Hiashi proved to meet and even surpass the expectations his father, the former gym leader, had set for him and due to his immense skill and power as a Pokemon trainer prodigy, Hiashi was given the honour of being one of the youngest gym leaders at the age of 16. Hiashi is a very powerful Pokemon Trainer, having prevented many a trainer from earning his Marsh Badge. Few trainers have ever bested him, these include Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha and A. Hiashi inherited the Hyuga's 'tough-love' attitude that they tend to show their children, especially towards his eldest daughter whom he expected to take over the gym after him. However, he disapproved of his daughter's dream to become a Coordinator and despised her shy, timid nature. As a result, he sent her to Johto at the New Bark Town Trainer Academy to break her out of it. While he does come across as an asshole, he is a reasonable man as he was willing to make a bet with Hinata to make her come back to Saffron City should she fail to impress him in the Grand Festival. So far, he has shown mild interest, but it will take more than some fancy parlour tricks to impress the mighty head of the Hyuga family.****  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Dragonair(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	30. Chapter 30:Rising through the Ranks

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 30: Rising through the Ranks

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! **

* * *

><p><strong>Indigo Plateau-Pokemon Grand Festival Stadium<br>**

Yesterday had indeed been a hectic one. Two hundred and seventy Pokemon trainers had taken part in one of the greatest challenges on the planet. The Grand Festival. Coorindators were required to go across the Kanto-Johto continent to enter this final contest by collecting five ribbons upon winning five Pokemon Contests. From two hundred and seventy trainers, only sixty-four had the potential to move on to the second segment of the Appeal Rounds. From those sixty-four, that number had been cut directly in half so that only thirty-two coordinators had the ability to move on to the Battle Rounds.

These Battle Rounds had coordinators face off against one another. Only one Pokemon could be chosen for the Battle Rounds and you would have to stick with that Pokemon for the rest of the tournament. With five minutes on the clock, each coordinator had to fight their opponents while also trying to knock down the opposing coordinator's points to a lower amount than theirs, preferably to zero. A win could be registered in many different ways. These ways are as follows: By knocking the opponent's Pokemon unconscious, by having more points than the opponent by the time the five minutes were up and finally, by reducing all of the opponent's points to zero before time was up.

Now the stage for the Battle Round had been set and the first match was decided.

The sun shone brightly in the sky as the second day of the Pokemon Grand Festival began within the Indigo Plateau. The excitement of the audience and the tension within the stadium were paramount. On the battlefield stood the two combatants who were nervous and had their bodies pumping adrenalin through them.

"Welcome to another exciting day here at the Indigo Plateau! Yesterday we had our two segment Appeal Round to decide who would be the top thirty-two to take on the exciting, thrill-making Battle Rounds!" Anko exclaimed. "It was a grueling task for both coordinators to make it this far and also for our judges to have to choose who out of those stellar competitors would make it this far. It was a close one for all performances folks, but now it's time to get these battles underway! The first battle of the Grand Festival, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka!"

The crowd broke out into cheers and applause as the two young coordinators stood on opposite sides of the battlefield. Both were fidgeting in their spots as they looked at each other.

'Geez what are the chances I'd fight one of my best friends?' Ino thought as she clutched her Poke Ball tightly in her hands. 'I mean, never in a million years would I have thought I'd be take on Chouji in a contest battle. I know I can't hold back, but it's just...it's Chouji.'

'What am I gonna do? Ino's one of my best friends. She, Shikamaru and I played together all the time when we were kids, we supported each other, laughed with each other, we ate chips and watched clouds...but now...I have to fight her?' Chouji gulped as he squeezed the Poke Ball in his hands. 'By Arceus, why did it have to be like this?'

"Remember you two..." Anko's voice echoed through the speakers. "...this is an elimination type of battle rounds just like in all contests only this time it's double or nothin'. You either give it your all or you home. You lose, you lose. You win, you win. There's no two ways about it. If it's a tie, you do rock, paper scissors to see who goes on ahead. Unfair in some perspectives, but those are the rules. Now let's this show on the road! Let's get five minutes on the clock!"

The large screens around the stadium all lit up as they were activated. On the screen it showed the profile images of both Ino and Chouji and a smaller box was placed beneath their images which would be filled with the image of the Pokemon they would choose to fight with. Below both boxes was a golden ring which would represent the point gauge. If either ring made it to zero, it would be game over for that person.

The timer showed the golden image of the five minute countdown, 5:00.

"And now...let the first round of the Battle Rounds begin!" Anko yelled as she threw her hand into the air. With that, both Chouji and Ino seemed to wake up from their trance like states. They both gulped before shakily raising their hands.

"Go, Sunflora!"

"Butterfree, I choose you!"

In twin flashes of white light, the Poke Balls popped open and the two coordinators' respective Pokemon took to the stage. The walking sunflower faced off against the purple butterfly of a Pokemon.

"Sunflooooora!"

"Free Free!"

Both Pokemon gained surprised when they realized they were facing off against each other. They glanced back at their trainers and saw that their trainers were in similar states.

"I must say, this may be a battle of will and overcoming feelings rather than a Pokemon battle." Mr. Pokemon commented.

"What makes you say that?" Deidara asked.

"Iruka-san had allowed me to visit the Trainer Academy in New Bark Town at one time. I saw a trio that stuck by each other no matter what and they were quite an eye-catching threesome because I could see just how much those three could achieve as long as they stuck together. Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Two of which are standing before us. It may be difficult to battle against a close friend. I mean just look at their expressions."

The three other judges looked at Ino and Chouji and frowned when they saw the look of internal conflict in their eyes.

"It may be cruel to do so, but in the end...you cannot let personal feelings stop you. The Pokemon League Silver Conference Victory Tournament has friends fighting against each other all the time, why should the Grand Festival be any different?" Tsunade spoke.

"Ino...what should we do?" Chouji asked with nervousness in his tone. Ino bit her lip before she shut her eyes and shook her head from side to side. Her eyes snapped open to reveal their hardened look.

"We fight!" Chouji took a step back in surprise at what the platinum blonde girl said.

"Wh-What? But Ino we're friends, we trained with each other, we..."

"Don't make this harder than it already is, Chouji!" Ino shouted. "Yes, we've traveled, we've trained, we've laughed, cried and talked together! But we've come too far, we've worked too hard to let us stop here! Personal feelings..." Ino clenched her hands into fists. "...personal feelings mean nothing to me right now!"

Chouji's eyes widened and Butterfree flapped its wings nervously.

"Ino...how can you...how can you say that?!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ino clenched her fists even tighter. "YOU EITHER FIGHT ME OR YOU DON'T! EITHER WAY CHOUJI, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU LOSE! Your problem is that you've always been too soft-hearted Chouji! When you capture Pokemon you only dealt the minimum amount of damage and you've only never held back when it was during an Appeal Round because you knew that you didn't have to fight! Well open your eyes, the world isn't going to let you fight like a pussy! So get your shit together and battle me! FIGHT WITH SOME ARCEUS DAMNED PRIDE!"

The audience and judges stared at the duo on the field. One minute had already passed on the clock, the battle hadn't even started and yet...no one was complaining.

"Ino..."

Ino sighed as she watched her rotund friend fidget once more. 'I'm sorry Chouji...but you pushed me to do this.' Ino gritted her teeth in rage before she took a deep breath in. "OI FATASS! FIGHT YOU CHUBBY EXCUSE FOR A TRAINER!"

The crowd and judges all gaped in shock at the words that came out of the blonde's mouth.

Chouji's body flinched and he bowed his head, shadows obscuring his eyes.

"Ino...did you just call me...fat?"

"Damn right I did you big fat turd! Whatcha gonna do about it? Gonna cry like the fatass you are?" Ino smirked as she saw Chouji trembling with restrained anger. "Your bag of chips ain't gonna help you now and by the way remember that barbeque pork flavoured one that went missing three months ago?"

"You didn't?"

"Oh I did...and they were de-lic-ious." She put emphasis on each syllable on her final word before grinning toothily as she saw Chouji's head snap up, anime flames burning in his eyes.

"INOOOOOO! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

'That's right Chouji, gimme all you got.' Ino laughed in delight as she saw her friend ready to fight. "So you wanna fight now? Alright, then let's go!"

"And I'm not fat, I'm big-boned!" Chouji added. "Alright Butterfree, let's do this! Aerial Ace!"

Butterfree's red eyes gained a hardened look as it nodded. With a rapid flutter of its wings, the Bug/Flying-type took off into the air and performed a loop-de-loop to build up momentum before flying towards Sunflora with amazing speed. A trail of white marking its movement.

"There we go, that's the Chouji I know and love." Ino clapped her hands for her rotund friend. "But I'm not letting you win that easily. Sunflora blind Butterfree with Sunny Day!"

"Sun!" The Sun Pokemon looked to the sky and the evolved form of Sunkern released a loud cry. The light of the sun seemed to intensify and then the sun's rays shone throughout the stadium. Butterfree's eyes squinted lightly, but it kept flying straight at Sunflora.

"You forget Ino, Butterfree has the ability Compound Eyes which allows its accuracy to increase by thirty percent! Keep that Aerial Ace going, Butterfree!" The Butterfly Pokemon continued to speed towards its opponent, but then Ino countered once more.

"Nuh uh, Chouji-kun." She teased. "Sunflora, use Ingrain to root yourself to the ground so you won't be carried off by the momentum,then grab it and go into a suplex!"

"Huh?!" Chouji's eyes widened when he saw brown roots grow from Sunflora's feet, rooting the Pokemon to the ground. Sunflora then took a stance similar to that of a sumo wrestler's, a look of concentration on its face. Sunflora grunted in pain as Butterfree crashed into its body, one eighth of the blonde girl's points going down as a result, but a small amount of Chouji's went down as well due to his inability to use Aerial Ace at its fullest. Another small amount went down when Ingrain allowed Sunflora to gain nutrients from the earth and regain a bit of health. The final bit went down as Sunflora leaned its rooted body backwards, grabbing Butterfree's head tightly with its leaves, and slammed Butterfree harshly into the ground as it performed the suplex move. In total, Chouji ended up losing a bit more than one quarter of his points.

"And Ino Yamanaka uses Butterfree's own powerful Aerial Ace attack against it by using Ingrain and wrestling in one. Quite a spectacle from a Pokemon that has no hands!" Anko yelled. "Looks like those leaves are used for more than just collecting sunlight, huh guys?" The audience nodded in agreement with their announcer.

Butterfree flapped its wings lightly as Sunflora held it down on the ground, the Sun Pokemon's health being replenished by Ingrain.

"Smart move, Ino. But you're not holding me down that easily." Chouji said. "Use Psybeam on the ground Butterfree to push yourself up!"

A flash of red shone in Butterfree's eyes before the shine brightened, swirling to life as a myriad of colour. "Free!" A powerful blast of rainbow coloured energy shot forth from the compound eyes of the Butterfly Pokemon, producing the recoil needed to push Butterfree's grounded form off of the ground and into the air, freeing it from Sunflora's grasp.

Butterfree flapped its wings furiously and Ino's points went down a bit as Sunflora was struck by the blast wave of the Psybeam attack.

"And Butterfree uses the recoil of the Psybeam attack to escape the grasp of Sunflora!" Anko exclaimed. "What an intelligent move by Chouji!"

"Now Butterfree, Psychic attack!" Butterfree's eyes shone a brilliant blue before directing its telekinetic attack at Sunflora.

"Sunflora, use Leaf Storm as a shield!" Sunflora's body was then surrounded by an aura of green before it raised its leaf-like arms into the air. Sunflora reared back its arms and brought them forward and soon both leaves and the petals surrounding its head launched themselves forward, replicating at a rapid pace before impacting with the telekinetic blast of Butterfree.

Chouji gritted his teeth as he saw his attack being held off by the storm of leaves, scattering them everywhere. "Crap, I can't see anything through those leaves! Butterfree scatter the leaves with another Psychic attack and then use Psybeam!"

Butterfree did as it was commanded and the leaves parted to reveal a straight path, but suddenly another wave of leaves and petals launched itself through the air. Butterfree released a cry of pain as the leaves sliced into its skin, thin slashes marring the purple Pokemon's body. A few had even managed to tear through the membrane of the Butterfly Pokemon's wings, inhibiting its flight capabilities.

"And with a Leaf Storm counter strike, Ino Yamanaka has put herself into the lead!" Anko informed the viewers as the rings on the screens showed Ino with only a little more than half her points while Chouji was nearing the margin that would leave him with only twenty five percent of his points. "But how will Chouji fare now that his Butterfree's wings have been pierced through?!"

The Leaf Storm attack kept going towards Butterfree, the Bug/Flying-type barrel rolling, diving and rising in a flurry of motion to keep itself from being harmed. Ino's point went down to just below its halfway mark as a result of her attack showing off Butterfree's surprising agility and speed.

"Butterfree, Psybeam!" However, Butterfree's follow up Psybeam attack tore through the leaves and petals. Ino's eyes widened as she saw the rainbow coloured blast rocket towards her Pokemon.

"Sunflora, dodge it!" However, the attack moved much too quickly to be avoided. and Sunflora was hit in the body. The explosion that followed uprooted Sunflora's Ingrain-ed form and sent it soaring through the air. Ino turned and watched as her points rocketed to just below the halfway mark, Chouji being ahead of her by only a marginal amount.

Sunflora rolled on the ground, recovering quickly. Butterfree quickly bore down upon the Grass-type Pokemon, the trail of white behind it marking its use of Aerial Ace. Sunflora's form was struck by the super-effective move and Ino's point rocketed all the way down to one-eighth.

"Now circle around and go in for another Aerial Ace!" Chouji commanded. Butterfree nodded and performed a loop-de-loop before diving back down towards the Grass-type.

"Sunflora, Ingrain and suplex combo again!"

Chouji grinned toothily. "Gotcha!"

Ino's eyes widened at Chouji's exclamation. "What?!" She looked to see Butterfree's rapidly moving form had spread out its wings, halting its movements indefinitely. The glowing eyes of the Butterfly Pokemon stared at Sunflora and the telekinetic shockwave lashed out.

"Psychic attack!"

"FREEEEE!" The attack rammed into Sunflora's rooted form with tremendous force and sent Sunflora skidding backwards, the roots ripping themselves from Sunflora's feet. Sunflora flipped in the air and landed on its feet, but suddenly a blast of rainbow coloured energy zoomed towards it. The Psybeam attack was already halfway towards Sunflora and with her Pokemon on bended knee there wouldn't be enough time to command a dodge attempt.

As the sun's light shone in the sky..."Wait...that's it! SUNFLORA, USE SOLARBEAM!"

Chouji's eyes widened. "What? But she wouldn't have enough time to charge...oh shit." Chouji glanced up at the sky and noticed the sun's rays were still extremely harsh. The Sunny Day attack was still in effect. The rotund coordinator had no time to usher forth a retreat command, nor a dodge. Sunflora's petals took in the sun's rays at a rapid rate and the face of the Sun Pokemon shone with a bright white light.

"SUUUUUNFLORAAAA!" The Sun Pokemon unleashed the powerful Grass-type move at the incoming Psybeam attack, tearing through it like it was made of wet paper. Butterfree's eyes widened as its Psychic-type attack was overwhelmed by the Grass-type move. The Bug/Flying-type Pokemon was completely overwhelmed by the attack and was sent careening through the air as the attack continued to plow against its body.

Butterfree's airborne form sailed through the skies before the attack was completed, arcing at it peak before falling to earth. Butterfree crashed into the ground and Chouji's eyes widened as he saw his Pokemon was twitching, unable to move. Burns from the solar based attack covered its purple body with red and a line of blood flowed from its damaged skull.

"Butterfree!" Chouji ran up to his Pokemon and watched as it gave him a sad smile.

"Freeee Freeee." The Butterfly Pokemon fell into unconsciousness.

"Winner by knock out! Ino Yamanaka has defeated Chouji Akimichi!" Anko yelled into her microphone. The went into a storm of claps and cheers.

"You...did really well buddy." Chouji scooped up his Pokemon in his arms and cradled its body. The sound of approaching footsteps and the shadow covering his body notified him of Ino now standing in front of him.

"You were really good Chouji. I swear if I hadn't realized Sunny Day was still in effect I would have lost to that Psybeam of yours." Ino said. Chouji chuckled dryly.

"But you did anyway."

"Come on Chouji, don't be like that. You know I would have continued to support you if you were the one that won." Chouji nodded and raised his head to Ino, tear trailing from his eyes.

"Yeah...that's true."

"Come on you big boned badass, get up!" Ino laughed as she held out her hand. Chouji wiped the tears from his eyes. He adjusted Butterfree in his left arm while grabbing Ino's hand with his right and he was hoisted to his feet. The judges and audience members all smiled at the show of good sportsmanship between the two friends.

"A well fought battle. It kept me on the edge of my seat." Deidara said. "You kids are gonna go places if this is what the first round is like."

"I agree with Deidara-san." Shizune smiled. "By the way, I have some Full Restores and Revives here to heal your Pokemon with." The two coordinators walked up to the judges and had the nurse heal their Pokemon back to full health.

"Thank you, Shizune-san." They bowed to the nurse in thanks before returning them to their Poke Balls.

"Quite an exhilarating battle you two. I would have sworn Chouji-kun would have won with that final Psybeam attack, but your quick mind really came into play Ino when you realized that Solarbeam would have easily overcome that attack. However, a question."

"What would that be, Mr. Pokemon?" Ino asked.

"You used Leaf Storm three times in that battle and the effect of Leaf Storm is that it lowers a Pokemon's Special Attack for every time it is used and so your Grass-type attacks shouldn't have had such an impact. So tell me, what it is that made your Solarbeam so powerful in the end?" Mr. Pokemon asked.

"I'll answer that." Tsunade spoke as she glanced at Ino. "Your Sunflora has the ability Solar Power, doesn't it?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, how did you..."

"Solarbeam is an attack that takes in the sun's rays and channels it into a powerful beam that would tear through many an attack. Sunny Day hastens the process, but Solar Power increases the attack strength of a Pokemon by a great amount after every round of a battle within the sunshine." Tsunade explained. "The fact that your Leaf Storm attacks were able to hold such amazing strength is the reason why it wouldn't have mattered if your Special Attack stat was lowered. You still would have had the advantage in strength, however your Sunflora was obviously lower on health since Solar Power also weakens a Pokemon after every turn. Ingrain was probably the only thing that kept your going for such a long time."

"Flower power is not to be underestimated it seems." Anko joked, earning a laugh or two from the crowd.

"And so the first match is concluded. Ino Yamanaka is the first competitor to move on through the Battle Rounds, but let's give a hand for both coordinators for the stellar performance today!" Both coordinators bowed to their viewers before walking off of the arena floor.

"And then there were thirty-one." Anko muttered as she glanced down at the Battle Round sheet in her hands. "With our first match setting a very high bar for the other competitors to match, the second round will now begin with Sasame Fuuma taking on one of our younger competitors, little youngster Joey!"

Sasame and Jimmy walked out onto the stage and both held out their Poke Balls before sending them out onto the field as their images were registered on the screen.

"Go, Clefairy!"

"Rattata go!"

Everyone's eyes widened at Jimmy when they saw what Pokemon he sent out. The purple rat gnashed its teeth together in a mildly intimidating manner.

"Ummm...are you sure about that?" Sasame asked.

"My Rattata is in the top class of Rattata, nothing can stop it!"

'Crazy brat.' Anko thought. "Alright if you're so confident. Continue the match!"

"Alright Rattata let's show them what we can do! Super Fang!" Rattata raced towards Clefairy with its mouth open wide to bite down on Clefairy. The Fairy Pokemon looked back at its trainer with a questionable look on its face.

"Just finish it quickly." Sasame said with a lazy wave of her hand. The Fairy Pokemon nodded before raising its fists. The fists glowed with white light and with a loud battlecry, Clefairy performed one Mega Punch on the ground, shaking it tremendously. Rattata's small form skidded on the ground before going into a roll as it went forward with the momentum. Just as it reached Clefairy's position, it was sent flying right back at Joey as the second Mega Punch impacted with its face.

The Rattata's teeth chipped from the powerful punch and it lay unconscious at its trainer's feet.

"And as expected, Sasame is the winner!" Anko yelled. A round of applause was given out of pity for the young boy as he cried for his swift defeat. Sasame and Joey walked off the arena floor with their Pokemon and the matches continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Tojoh Falls- ROOT Base <strong>

Kurt grumbled as he continued to fumble with the mechanics of the GS Ball he was currently in the process of making. Truth be told, he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to work for a madman who wanted nothing but the power to control the Pokemon who could travel through time for nothing but his own selfish, yet still unknown to him, reasons. Not to mention he couldn't back away from it all for two reasons. One was that they held his granddaughter practically as a hostage as they threatened to kill her if he didn't comply. The second was that he was under constant surveillance. Four regular grunts as guards while ten of the organization's top scientists helped him with the construction of the GS Ball. His movements were always watched underneath their gazes and so his original plan to put any sort of 'tweaks' was ruined.

Wearing a pair of powerful glasses and watching through a large magnifying glass, he continued to create the bottom silver half of the GS Ball, the part that converted a Pokemon into its energy form as it was being returned.

The elevator doors that led to the laboratory area then released a ding. Kurt stopped working for a moment due to the distraction and glanced over his shoulder, frowning when he saw the violet eyed leader of his captors.

"Nagato-san." He greeted the red haired man with distaste.

"Don't speak to Leader-sama that way!" One of the grunts yelled, raising his baton in the air. He paused however when he saw Nagato look at him and shook his head. The grunt nodded and placed down the weapon. The grunt and the scientists then bowed to their leader.

"Leader-sama." They greeted. Nagato nodded to them before fixating his eyes on Kurt.

"So, my guest...how goes the GS Ball's construction?"

"Well due to your little helpers, it's going faster than I'd hoped." Kurt snarled. "Though I will admit they do know what they're doing, but they're complete amateurs. You need some new help in your Poke Ball making department since a few of them didn't even know what the hell they were doing."

"Explain."

One has butter fingers apparently because he gave me a metal plated sheet used in regular Poke Balls instead of the gold and silver infused titanium ones I had to make by myself to create your little Master Ball copy. Then another one had dropped the particle converter required to convert Pokemon's molecules from solid shape to pure energy, on the ground and nearly broke it. And a third one actually broke the nano-fold mechanism and didn't know how to repair it. By the way genius, in case you don't know, that's the part responsible for making Poke Balls capable of shrinking and growing in size with the push of the centre button." Kurt snapped at one of the ROOT scientists causing her to flinch at the old man's tone.

"Is that so?" Nagato asked with a wary gaze. The three scientists all turned away from their leader with dejected looks on their faces. "Well then, I guess I really should replace the help in this place. Most of my more qualified staff had been arrested during the Goldenrod City incident when Izuna Uchiha got involved."

"Hmph, excuses. You evil doers could never appreciate Poke Ball engineering like I do." Kurt huffed. His harsh gaze then softened when he saw Nagato watching him blankly, a small touch pad in his hands. "Can...Can I see her?"

Nagato raised the touch pad in his hands and flipped it around to show the elderly man the screen. On it, it showed his granddaughter, Maisy, playing with Shibi Aburame, the gym leader of Azalea Town. Kurt had been watched by Nagato himself when he was forced to lie to Shibi and tell him that he wouldn't be home for a long time because he had to go to the Sevii Islands to pick up some of the rarer types of Apricots for his Poke Ball making. Shibi had agreed immediately and Kurt was now left with only being able to watch as his granddaughter was stuck in a blissful state of unawareness of his and her situations.

Kurt stroked the screen as the hidden cameras zoomed in on Maisy's smiling face.

"You do anything to her and Shibi and I don't care if I have this shock collar on my neck and that I'm surrounded by stronger people in this room, I WILL scrap this GS Ball even if I have to die. The only reason I'm still working for you and doing this is for Maisy, am I clear?!"

"Crystal." Nagato replied. "But in the end, we still have abilities of getting what we want. Should you die, there's always the cloning process."

Kurt's eyes widened. "C-C-Cloning?"

"Danzo had quite the number of experiments going on during the thirty years prior to his vanishing act." Nagato informed his captive. "Before that wretched brat, Minato Namikaze, had put an end to the schemes in Kanto we had the project to create the world's most powerful Pokemon bred from the DNA of a Mew's tailbone we found in the heart of the South American jungles."

"And it worked?!"

"Aye...that it did. But at a price of having to lock away that power in the deepest caverns of the Kanto region due to the clone's uncontrollable power. Cloning Mew was nothing short of genius so cloning a pitiful human like yourself with implanted memories and the mindset of an obedient Growlithe would be considered child's play in comparison." Nagato grinned widely like a maniac, his violet eyes seemed to shine with a light of insanity as they poked through his long red locks.

"You have no other options of surrender nor would suicide work. You're a smart man Kurt...you know you've lost. This is checkmate for you." Kurt's form trembled as he stared into the manic eyes of the leader of ROOT. "Now get back to work."

Nagato turned around, adjusting the collar of his black jacket and then headed back for the elevator. Kurt's knees nearly gave away from how much his legs were trembling.

Selling Slowpoke Tails on the Black Market. Taking over Goldenrod City. Forcing evolution of Pokemon. Legendary Pokemon capturing made possible. Finding actual Mew DNA. Cloning.

To Kurt...ROOT was truly a hell on earth. And he just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Indigo Plateau- Grand Festival Stadium<br>**

A pair of trainers walked alongside their Pokemon, stopping as they stood in front of the entrance to the Grand Festival stadium.

"Alright, so we're finally here." The first member of the duo grinned toothily, placing his hands behind his head in a

"This is a waste of time." The second member of the pair gritted his teeth in annoyance. His companion frowned at that.

"Oh don't be like that. This is the Battle Rounds at least, I mean even if they are contest battles they are still quite fun to watch. Plus we got friends here who need us to cheer them on."

"Still a waste of time..." The young man sighed as he saw his Pokemon giving him a blank look. He sighed. "Fine...but only until the Battle Rounds are over. After that, we're heading back to training."

"Atta boy, teme."

"Shut up, dobe."

Naruto and Sasuke walked alongside Typhlosion and Feraligatr as they entered the Indigo Plateau's Grand Festival stadium complex. They looked around the main entrance hall, Naruto and Typhlosion being more open with their feelings of awe at how bright and large the room was. The foursome walked through the large room, avoiding people and Pokemon alike as they made their way through the crowds of both species. The two high level trainers stood at the front desk where a Blissey was standing by.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where the Coordinator's viewing room is?" Naruto asked the evolved form of Chansey. A few trainers, Pokemon and the Blissey itself all watched Naruto with perplexed looks. He was actually making a conversation with a Pokemon?

The Blissey decided to humour the young boy and spoke. "Bliss Blissey Bliss Blissey Bliss Bliss."

"Ah, classified information to keep out any crazed fans." Naruto nodded in understanding. Blissey's eyes widened in shock.

"Bliss Blissey?"

"What do you mean? Of course I can understand you." Naruto replied and Blissey immediately gained a shine of admiration in its dark eyes. The few amount of trainers and Pokemon soon began to increase as they watched Naruto and Blissey talk with each other.

"Blissey Blissey."

"Nah, I'm not special. I just actually try to make sure I can communicate better with my Pokemon. It helps now that I have universal understanding of any and all Pokemon...except for Legendary ones." He muttered under his breath. Blissey spoke once more and Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Oh, you're too kind, Blissey." Sasuke, Feraligatr and Typhlosion glanced around as they began to take notice of the growing crowd.

"Oi, dobe! Hurry it up. Stop flirting with the Pokemon and ask Blissey where the stands are!"

"Teme! I'm not flirting with anyone, I have a girlfriends you know, unlike you you stuck up prick!"

"Just shut up and get us to the stands, you ignoramus!"

Naruto and Sasuke growled at each other before huffing and turning away from each other. The blonde turned back to Blissey, glancing back once more at Sasuke with an annoyed expression.

"Stupid teme and his stupid comments. I'm not flirting with a Pokemon, that's cross-speciation shit." Naruto glanced up and looked at Blissey who viewed him with a confused expression.

"Bliss?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Anyway, can you direct my...friend...here and I to the stands." Blissey nodded and then began to make wild exaggerated motions with its stubby arms and Naruto nodded every once in a while.

"Alright, thank you. Typhlosion, thank the nice Blissey."

"Typhlo!" The Volcano Pokemon gave a friendly wave to the healing Pokemon. Blissey bowed in response.

"Alright, Blissey said we walk straight down that hall and make a left to climb the stairs. The stadium's nearly completely packed so we'll be taking some of the seats in the higher areas, but she said the screens would give us a good enough view of what's going on even if we have trouble seeing it. Right?" Naruto turned back to the pink and white Pokemon which nodded in confirmation.

"Right so...ummm Sasuke?" Naruto blinked in confusion when he saw the large crowd of people standing around the four of them.

"What dobe?"

"Who are these people and why are they staring at us?" The crowd of people and Pokemon flinched as they were being called out on staring and quickly ducked their heads and walked away to whatever it was they had planned on doing, dispersing very quickly.

"They were staring at you dumbass. Not everyone can hold a conversation with a Pokemon as easily as you can."

"But you can talk with Feraligatr just fine." Naruto said with a tilt of his head.

"But that's it. YOU on the other hand...talk with every single one. Now come on, let's go."

"Alright."

Naruto, Sasuke, Typhlosion and Feraligatr followed the Blissey's directions and eventually came out to the stands and edge their ways over the feet of people, glancing around and uttering apologies every time they stepped on someone's toes as they were seated. When they finally made it to the empty seats, they sat down. Naruto smirked inwardly with victory as he realized the viewing range wasn't too far away that what stood on the arena floor wasn't too tiny to be hard to see.

"Awesome, we got some pretty good seats here, huh teme?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied with a grunt.

The two trainers and their Pokemon watched down at the stadium floor as Anko spoke to catch their attention.

* * *

><p>Hikari, Mai, Sora, Sakura, Hinata and Ino won their respective matches against the coordinators they were required to face and thus they had moved up through the ranks of the Battle Rounds. Though the platinum blonde girl was still a bit guilty over beating one of her best friends and making him sit in the stands, Ino had seen that he and Shikamaru were sitting together in the stands and were still cheering her on...or at least Chouji was. Shikamaru was snoring away like the lazy ass he was.<p>

"And so that puts an end to these first quick battles of the Battle Rounds of our beloved Grand Festival. With this, our remaining eight competitors move on to the quarter-finals. Your quarter-finalists are Ino Yamanaka and her Sunflora, Hikari Nonaka and Flareon, Sora Yasuharu and his Ninetails, Mai Shiranui and her Scizor, Sasame Fuuma and Clefairy, Sakura Haruno and Meganium, Hinata Hyuga and Espeon, and finally, Diana Prince and her Togetic!"_  
><em>

"Good job on getting far, sweetie." Mr. Pokemon directed a smile at Stephanie. The young seventeen year old coordinator gave a smile back to the elderly judge and waved at him.

"Thanks Oji-chan."

"Yes that's right folks, Diana Prince is the granddaughter of our own Dexter Prince, a.k.a, Mr. Pokemon." Anko introduced the teenager to the audience whose eyes were now glued to the girl.

Diana stood at about five feet and six inches with a lightly tanned skin colour. She had straight, jet black hair that reached just below her shoulder-blades with a curvaceous figure that was much better than those of girls her age. Her eyes were a brilliant blue. She wore a white long sleeved shirt beneath a black sweater vest, a pair of long black pants and a pair of gray tennis shoes. On her face were a pair of blue framed glasses.

The crowd clapped for Stephanie as she bowed to her audience and blew them a few kisses here and there.

"And now for the first battle of the quarter-finals!" Anko spoke into her microphone. "Now our first battle for the quarter-finals shall be between two of our remaining eight titans. From the list in my hands, chosen by random selection of course, our next to two competitors for the Battle Rounds are Sora Yasuharu and Mai Shiranui!"

The two respective coordinators nodded and took their places at either end of the arena floor while the other coordinators walked off to the viewing room to watch and also await their turns to fight.

Sora and Mai looked to the screens as their images appeared in a blink, the images of Ninetails and Pidgeot placed beneath their own images. The yellow rings that represented their points flickered to life and the five minutes prepared to begin its countdown on the timer.

"Sora, you ready for this?" Mai asked with a confident flip of her ponytail.

"You bet." The brown haired boy grinned widely. "And speaking of bets, you remember ours right?"

Mai got a tinge of pink on her cheeks as she remember their bet. It was basically a cocky way of asking her out on a date...at least that's how Mai and anyone of the female persuasion would have seen it. "Y-Yeah, I remember. You're paying if I win though!"

"Back at ya! Now let's go!"

Anko smirked as she looked between both trainers. "And now the first match of the Kanto-Johto Grand Festival quarter-finals will begin! Sora Yasuharu and Mai Shiranui, let the battle begin!"

"Steel Wing!"

"Iron Tail!"

Both trainers had already had their Poke Balls airborne before the first second had passed. In flashes of white light, Sora's Ninetails and Mai's Pidgeot materialized and were already making their way towards their respective opponents. Ninetails's tails shone brilliantly as Pidgeot's wings did the same. The Fox Pokemon leaped into the air, flipping numerous time as Pidgeot went into a loop-de-loop. When both Pokemon completed their acts of building up momentum, Steel Wing and Iron Tail clashed violently.

A small shockwave erupted from the point of contact and formed a ring of dust below them.

"And the battle starts of with a ear shattering clang as Iron Tail and Steel Wing meet each other in midair!" Anko announced. The two Pokemon grunted as they pushed against one another in an attempt to overpower each other. Eventually, they pushed apart, Pidgeot flapping its wings furiously to steady itself while Ninetails skidded along the ground.

"Alright, use Will-O-Wisp!" Ghostly blue fireballs formed at the tips of the Fox Pokemon's tails before they were hurled at Pidgeot. The Bird Pokemon screeched in pain as the ghostly blue fireballs impacted with its chest. The feathers burned away and fluttered to the ground to show a painful looking burn on the underlying chest flesh. Mai's points dropped by one sixteenth.

"Use Aerial Ace, Pidgeot!" Mai ordered. Pidgeot grunted as the burn status afflicted its form, but it powered through. With a powerful flap of its wings the Bird Pokemon rocketed into the air and went into a loop-de-loop. As it reached the peak of its loop-de-loop it went downwards in a sweeping curve, a trail of white marking its path.

"Ninetails, attack with Flamethrower!" Sora commanded. The red eyed Fox Pokemon nodded and took a deep inhalation, its chest expanding slightly, before exhaling with a loud cry. A large tongue of orange-yellow flame burst forth from the canine Pokemon's jaws and rocketed towards the Bird Pokemon, however, just before the attack struck Pidgeot...it vanished.

Ninetails and Sora's eyes widened, glancing around every which way for the Normal/Flying-type Pokemon. Sora's points dropped by one sixteenth as his attack had missed.

"And in a brilliant show of speed, Pidgeot has somehow vanished from our sights in the middle of performing an Aerial Ace attack! Where did the hell did that Bird Pokemon go?!" Anko exclaimed. The Fox Pokemon and its brunette trainer continued to glance around. Suddenly, the wind picked up slightly and the red eyed Pokemon's ears twitched.

Time seemed to slow down as Ninetails shifted its gaze to the left, eyes widening as Pidgeot seemed to reappear out of nowhere.

"PIDGEOT!" The Bird Pokemon crashed harshly into Ninetails's side. The Fox Pokemon rolled on the ground from the force of the blow and Sora's points took a big hit, going down to the quarter mark.

"Aerial Ace again!" Pidgeot performed its loop-de-loop and flew towards it opponent once more. Ninetails was busy rising to its feet and was too slow in making a move to avoid the strike. Pidgeot's sharp eyes blazed with battle lust as it appeared in front of the Fox Pokemon as it forcefully struck Ninetails in the chest with its sharp beak. The pale coloured fur was now stained with red as blood flowed freely from the wound.

"Now grab it with your talons and sent it skyward!" Pidgeot seemed to flip in midair as it pushed Ninetails away, but as it was arching its body, the talons of the Bird Pokemon snatched Ninetails's forelimbs. The lower limbs of the Normal/Flying-type gripped Ninetails tightly before Pidgeot flapped its wing. With a loud cry Pidgeot threw Ninetails into the air.

"Use Aerial Ace for a speed boost to meet it up there before knocking it back down with Steel Wing!" Mai commanded. Pidgeot's form vanished from view as it used the speed of its Aerial Ace attack to zip through the skies.

"Spin the air and knock it back with Iron Tail!" As Pidgeot had reappeared next to Ninetails, the Fox Pokemon had rotated rapidly, tails shining like silver.

"NINE!" The Fox Pokemon crashed the iron hard tails against the side of Pidgeot and sent it tumbling through the air and Mai's points dropped by a considerable amount as her attack was repelled, the yellow bar going down to just below the quarter mark.

"Don't let up! Steel Wing again!" Mai commanded. Pidgeot nodded as it spread its wings and rushed at Ninetails once more. The wings of the Bird Pokemon shone like steel before they crashed into the Fox Pokemon with terrific force. Ninetails released a yelp of pain as it was sent downwards to meet ground zero.

"Hang tough Ninetails and counter with Flamethrower!" Sora ordered. Ninetails's red eyes glowed with power as it managed to rotate its falling body and launch a powerful blast of yellow-orange flame from its maw. The Bird Pokemon released a cry in pain as the blast struck its chest and sent it racing through the air. "Now flip and use Iron Tail to soften your fall!"

"Ninetails!" The Fox Pokemon went into a series of front flips as it neared the ground before slamming its nine glowing tails against the ground, creating a small crater. Sora glanced to the side and looked at the screen. Mai's points were down by a little bit more than half while he had lost exactly seventy five percent of his own.

"Aerial Ace attack!" Mai commanded. Pidgeot panted as it recovered from the powerful Flamethrower attack, but with determination blazing in its beady eyes, the Bird Pokemon vanished in a flicker of movement. A rapid streak of dust marked its path, but this time Ninetails was prepared for it as its senses were now on high alert.

"We won't fall for the same trick twice! Ninetails, focus on the wind patterns with your fur and use your precognitive abilities to avoid the attacks!" Sora commanded. Pidgeot went down for an attack, but Ninetails leaped over it before backflipping to avoid the rotating Steel Wing. As soon as Ninetails landed it went into a crouch to duck beneath the follow up and then lashed out with its tails, wrapping them around Pidgeot's wings before slamming the Bird Pokemon harshly into the ground.

Pidgeot unfurled its wings with great force and freed itself from the furry bindings before kicking out with its talons. Ninetails avoided each and every strike and began to continue the graceful dance. Mai gripped her long brown hair in frustration as she continued to watch her Pokemon's myriad of attacks being avoided. She released a stifled cry of even greater frustration when she looked at the screen and saw her points were now equal with Sora's and then it dropped just a bit lower than that when Pidgeot's latest attack was avoided.

"And it looks like Mai's Pidgeot is constantly trying to score a blow!" Anko announced. "However, the psychic abilities of the Fox Pokemon coupled with its amazing agility, reflexes and enhanced senses have proven to be greater than even Pidgeot's stellar speed! Now Sora Yasuharu is in the lead with Mai having only just a little under a quarter of her points remaining!"

"Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace again!" Mai commanded.

Sora waved his finger from side to side at the busty girl's command. "Nuh uh uh. Ninetails, Flamethrower!" Ninetails released a burst of flame from its jaws as Pidgeot raced towards it, but Mai smirked.

"You think you've won haven't you?" Sora's and Ninetails's eyes widened when they saw the devilish smirk on Mai's face. "Pidgeot, flap your wings and part those flames and then go in with a Steel Wing!"

Sora's eyes widened when he saw Pidegot flap its wings forcefully, generating the winds that bordered on hurricane status. The high speed winds parted the flames and reduced them to mere embers and suddenly Ninetails found it being greeted by a face full of steel hard feathers. A resounding crack was heard as Ninetails's nose was now bent at an unnatural angle, blood seeping from its left nostril. However, before Pidgeot could circle around for another strike, Ninetails had lashed out with its tails and wrapped them around Pidgeot's legs.

The Fox Pokemon slammed Pidgeot into the ground before going full on canine on the feathered Pokemon. Claws slashed through feathers while sharp teeth bit through the flesh and bruised the bone on the left wing. Pidgeot released a cry of pain and began to roll on the ground, trying to get the canine off of its body.

"Fly into the air and body slam it!" Mai ordered. Pidgeot quickly went into the air, using its unbitten wing to push it upwards to a suitable height before falling to earth. Ninetails yelped in pain as it landed on the ground first and the weight of Pidgeot crushing its body slightly. Ninetails was quickly pushed off and both bleeding Pokemon attacked each other. A Steel Wing slapped Ninetails against its side, but the Fox Pokemon quickly retaliated with a Flamethrower. Pidgeot cried out in pain from the force of the attack, but quickly recovered and vanished from view before reappearing at Ninetails's left side and dug its beak into the left forelimb, ripping through muscle tissue. It didn't help when Pidgeot had spun with its strike and when it pushed away, had raked its talons along the same limb and left three large gashes that trailed down the thigh muscle from the puncture wound.

Ninetails rolled along the ground, spots of blood dotting the brown earth. The Fox Pokemon rose to its feet, raising the damaged left forelimb in the air so as to apply pressure on it.

"Alright let's finish this, Hyper Beam!" Mai ordered. Pidgeot nodded and quickly hovered in the air, though at a much lower altitude due to being hurt, having a damaged left wing and still being affected by Will-O-Wisp's burn affliction. However, that mattered very little to Mai and her Pokemon as said Pokemon charged up its attack. Golden yellow energy swirled to life within its open beak and condensed into a compact sphere.

"PIDEGOOOOOOOOO!" The Hyper Beam raced forth from Pidegot's mouth, bearing down on the unmoving Ninetails. Sora looked to the side and looked at the screen where he saw he had one sixteenth of his points left and Mai had half that, one thirty-second points remaining.

"Sorry Mai-san, but it's over." Sora gave a sheepish grin at his fellow brunette. "Ninetails...use Psychic." Ninetails's crimson eyes shone with an electric blue colour as it activated its telekinetic abilities. The Fox Pokemon looked at the beam of golden energy and suddenly it became outlined by an aura of blue psychic energy. The most powerful Normal-type attack was stopped in its tracks and was then dispersed as mere energy particles.

Mai's points drifted all the way to the zero mark and a loud horn blew through the stadium speakers.

"AN AMAZING BATTLE FOLKS! SORA'S TRUMP CARD STOPPED MAI'S OWN COLD AND THUS GAVE HIM THE WIN AND SO HE IS OUR FIRST SEMI-FINALIST! WINNER BY POINT REDUCTION, SORA YASUHARU AND HIS NINETAILS!" Anko cheered with her exaggerated tone of voice. Ninetails and Pidgeot were immediately returned to their Poke Balls and were taken in by Shizune who had her portable Pokemon Healing machine alongside her.

I mean how else would the Pokemon heal so quickly between rounds? Plus despite being a non-profit organization the Pokemon Centres seemed to have quite a lot of funds and did quite well. Just saying.

"I'm sorry Pidgeot, guess I wasn't good enough." Mai muttered to her Bird Pokemon's ball. She then looked up when she saw Sora walking towards her with a small smile on his face.

"Not good enough? I would beg to differ." Sora spoke. "I'd bet almost anything to say that you were no doubt one of the best opponents I've ever had. Not even Hinata-san's Espeon would have been able to put up that good of a physical fight with Ninetails."

"Thanks Sora-kun and speaking of bets...looks like you won."

"So it seems...Mai-chan." Sora chuckled as he saw his friend's face turn red with embarrassment at the use of the suffix.

"B-B-But that's only if I..."

"I don't need rules from a bet to tell me what I can call my best friend by." Mai's eyes widened at Sora's words before nodding, tears lining her eyes.

"You idiot. Just shut up and let's go back to the viewing area." Mai and Sora laughed lightly as they left the arena. The audience's cheering and applause appearing to have been blocked out by them as they smiled at each other.

"By the way I do eat a lot." Mai sweatdropped at Sora's remark.

'Damn it.'

When the pair of brunettes had left the arena floor she glanced down at the tournament layout in her hands and nodded in understanding.

"With the amazing first round of our quarter-finals coming to a close with Sora Yasuharu being the victor over Mai Shiranui, we move on to our second quarter-final match of the Grand Festival Battle Rounds!" Ankle glanced down at the tournament layout sheet in her hands and nodded to herself. She glanced back up at the audience and grinned toothily. "So without further ado I present to you wonderful viewers the next two combatants, Sasame Fuuma and Sakura Haruno!"

The crowd broke out into a storm of applause and cheers. In the stands, Naruto and Sasuke leaned forward as their interest in the battle rounds grew as they heard the name of their pink haired comrade being called out.

"Awesome! So Sakura-chan is going to fight next. How do you think this will play out, teme?" Naruto turned to his rival. Sasuke released a scoff.

"That's not even worthy of being a question, dobe." Sasuke replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Sakura is no doubt going to battle with her Meganium, her ace Pokemon. The Fuuma girl is going to crash and burn."

Naruto chuckled at his best friend's response. "I guess that's true, but from the way you talk about it it seems like you have a great deal of confidence in Sakua-chan, neh, teme?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "What are you implying?"

"That you like Sakura-chan of course." The blonde have a large grin at the dark haired Uchiha and that grin grew even broader as the son of two gym leaders was reduced to mere sputters and nonsensical sounds.

"I'll kill you, dobe!"

"I don't hear you denying it."

"Hn. Believe what you want, the point is that this match isn't even worth watching since we both know Sakura is the obvious victor." Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's attempt to change the topic of the conversation back to its original one, but he decided to just go with it. The blonde had a lot of time to continue teasing the black haired boy after the Grand Festival.

"I concur. Sakura-chan has fought against much stronger opponents with Meganium so I'll have no doubt that she'll be the one to walk off that arena with victory in tow...however, that Sasame girl isn't exactly going to lay down and take a loss just like that."

"How would you know?"

"Sasame Fuuma was beaten by Hina-chan during the contest in Goldenrod City and her Clefairy was really tough back then and since she's made it to the Grand Festival, I think it would be safe to say she's improved greatly." Naruto grinned like a Ninetails as he watched as Sasame and Sakura began to walk out onto the arena floor, taking their respective places on their ends of the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Sasame and Sakura looked at each other from their respective positions and both smirked.<p>

"Don't cry when I kick your ass, Sakura-san." Sasame spoke with a confident tone.

"You're a strong opponent, Sasame. Don't disappoint me."

"Sh-Shut up. Your complimenting me on my skills doesn't make me happy at all, idiot!" The tsundere girl replied width a slight stutter. Sakura chuckled in amusement at her orange haired friend but immediately became serious as Anko's voice was heard.

"Five minutes are on the clock girls so let's get this ball rollin'! The second match with Sasame Fuuma and Sakura Haruno may begin!"

Both girls responded quickly to Anko's declaration and their Poke Balls were enlarged with the press of a button.

"Go Clefairy!"

"Let's go Meganium!"

The capturing devices were tossed into the air and opened with a pop as twin flashes of white light emerged onto the battlefield. The lights twisted and morphed into their respective shapes before solidifying and gaining colour.

"Clefairy!" The Fairy Pokemon cried out as it clenched its clawed hands.

"Mega!" The Herb Pokemon stomped its feet on the ground to show its readiness to battle.

"Shake things up with Earthquake!" Sakura ordered. The golden eyed Grass-type nodded and reared up into its hind legs, bending its forelimbs, before succumbing to gravity and smashing said forelimbs back down on the ground.

The entirety of the stadium shook as the vibrational forces of Earthquake rocked the earth. Everyone, including the judges and Anko, were forced to try and steady themselves.

"A-A-A-And M-M-Meganium s-s-starts off with an earth sh-shaking Ear-Ear-Earthquake attack!" Anko's speech was a bit distorted due to the vibrations.

When the powerful Ground-type move had ceased its effects, Sasame looked up and smirked as she saw her Clefairy had done the common action of leaping into the air to avoid the attack, the Normal-type's wings were fluttering ever so slightly to aid in keeping it aloft.

Sakura's points dropped by one eighth as a result of her missed attack.

"Alright Clefairy, fall towards Meganium and hit it with Mega Punch!" Sasame commanded. Clefairy immediately stopped flapping its tiny wings and dropped down from the skies, flipping a bit to build momentum. It then ceased its multiple front flips before drawing back it's tiny fists which were now shining with white light.

"Clefaaaaai-ry!"

"Dig your feet into the ground, Meganium!" The evolved form of Cleffa slammed its right fist against the side of Meganium's head, sending the saurian Pokemon's head snapping to the left. The second fist then impacted with the other side of Meganium head to make it face the other side.

Meganium grunted it pain, shaking its head from side to side to rid itself of the slight dizziness it felt from the attack. A line of blood fell from the burst area of the saurian Pokemon's lips.

Sakura's points dropped down to just below one quarter, but to Sasame's surprise, her own points had dropped as well, dropping all the way to just below one eighth.

"Oi, why did I lose points?!" The orange haired girl's surprise was evident.

"Your strike was well placed Sasame, however look at Meganium's position." Sakura replied, her green eyes glancing at the ground.

"The...ground?" Sasame's eyes followed her opponent's directions and then widened when she realized that Meganium hadn't even budged from its original position. She had ended up making her opponent's Pokemon look good by showcasing Meganium's defense and endurance.

"You seem to understand now. You've drawn first blood, now it's my turn. Meganium use Petal Dance!" Meganium nodded at its trainer's commanded and then twisted its body from side to side as the petals surrounding its neck flew through the air at Clefairy.

Clefairy cried out in pain as the sharp petals sliced into its flesh, lines of crimson marring its pink skin. Clefairy rolled on the ground before righting itself and dug its claws into the ground to stop its skidding form.

"Megaaaaaaaa!" The Herb Pokemon's attacks didn't let up, but this time Clefairy had enough time to enact evasive maneuvers. Leaping, flipping, twisting and rotating, the Fairy Pokemon had begun to avoid the storm of pink and white petals that constantly regenerated and were used as projectiles from Meganium's neck.

However, that wasn't to say that Clefairy wasn't capable of getting throug completely unscathed either. The Petal Dance attack was much too numerous to evade completely and so blood flowed from the scratches and cuts that came with the Petal Dance making contact with Clefairy's skin.

Both combatants points were alternating in dropping down with Sakura just past the halfway mark while Sasame was at the halfway mark exactly, this showing that the brown eyed girl was the one in the lead.

Clefairy was barely given any breathing room and so it had ended up being struck in the chest with the full force of the third round of Petal Dance. The Fairy Pokemon coughed as the petals had struck harshly against its body and sent it flying back, but that gave Sasame enough of an opening to make her move.

"Use Protect!" She ordered. Clefairy quickly landed on its feet and crossed its arms in front of itself. A green aura of energy outlined its small frame before it raced outwards to form a relatively large dome. The emerald colored shield took the attack head on and the petals merely fluttered the ground as a result of impacting with the dome.

Sakura's points took a big hit as they were dropped to the three quarters mark and soon the storm of foliage soon came to an end as Meganium's form was revealed. The signs of fatigue were shown as the Herb Pokemon was panting and was lightly covered in sweat, not to mention that its eyes were now swirls to show that it was in a state of confusion. The long necked Pokemon teetered slightly, but even in its confused state it managed to stay rooted to its original spot.

"Alright it's confused now, Clefairy!" Sasame grinned with glee. "Now use Metrenome!" Clefairy nodded and wiggled its index claws from side to side, a blue colour outlining said claws.

"Clefairy Clefairy Clefairy Clefai-ry!" The Normal-type sang its name before stopping. Suddenly Clefairy's form became covered with golden light. A great deal of its body's damaged tissue began to close and vanish as if they weren't there.

"And Sasame uses Meganium's confusion status to take advantage of the time it takes to perform a Metrenome attack. Judging from the effects, it seems Clefairy has gotten a Recover move as it's randomly selected move." Anko informed.

"Great. Attack with Mega Punch!" Sasame ordered. Clefairy dig its feet into the ground and pushed off with a great deal of force, speeding towards the Herb Pokemon. With glowing white fists, the Fairy Pokemon lashed out at Meganium's body, striking the Herb Pokemon in the chest causing its upper body to rise slightly off of the ground. Clefairy then struck with an uppercut that sent Meganium's head snapping upwards as it was struck in the chin.

"Now flap your wings to gain some altitude and go for a hammer blow!" Sasame thrust her fist outwards for emphasis. "Go! Meteor Mash!"

Clefairy's wings fluttered as it hovered over the opposing Grass-type's head before raising both of its stubby arms over its head. Streaks of multi-coloured light trailed from the raised fists before they were brought down with a loud battle cry.

"Alright Meganium, bite its legs!" Sakura commanded. Meganium lagged slightly as it snapped out of its confusion, but managed to respond quickly enough to carry out its trainer's command. The Herb Pokemon's long neck snaked around the hammer blow that was Meteor Mash and Sasame and Clefairy watched it shock as the dinosaur-like Pokemon veered its head downwards and opened its mouth. The blunt teeth of the herbivorous Pokemon clamped down tightly on Clefairy's legs.

The audience winced as the cracking of bones echoed through the air, followed by the screams of pain of Clefairy as it's legs were bitten.

"Now swing it down and use Body Slam!" The green skinned Pokemon nodded and with a muffled cry it gripped Clefairy's legs even tighter before raising the Fairy Pokemon into the air and slamming it harshly into the brown earth.

The arena floor cracked slightly from the force of the swing and cracked even further as Meganium reared up on its back legs and slammed its forelimbs down on the grounded Pokemon.

Clefairy grunted in pain and shivered a bit as the paralysis effect of Body Slam settled in.

Sakura and Sasame quickly took a glance at the screens and watched their points. Sakura had a little more than a sliver remaining while Sasame had one sixteenth of her points remaining. Twenty seconds were left on the clock.

"Finish this Meganium...Earthquake!" Sakura ordered. Sasame's eyes widened as she watched her opponent's Pokemon rear up on its hind legs. The action appeared to happen in slow motion and Sasame could only watch as her prized Pokemon was sent into blissful unconsciousness after a few seconds once the vibrations of the powerful attack racked its body.

Her points decreased to zero and her Pokemon unconscious, Sasame hadn't even registered her body falling to its knees.

"Winner by point reduction and knock-out!" Anko exclaimed. "Sakura Haruno is our second semi-finalist as she steals victory from Sasame Fuuma as her Meganium's Earthquake defeats Clefairy!"

Sasame frowned, a shaky breath escaping her body as she rose to her feet and went towards her unconscious Clefairy. The audience's cheers and claps were nothing but white noise as she picked up her Pokemon.

"You were really tough, Sasame-san." Sakura said as she walked towards her bruised Grass-type, leaning its against it so as to help give it some support.

"I don't need your pity." Sasame replied. A fierce look came across her face and her lips curled into a snarl. "You may have won this one, but next time we meet each other in a contest I'm going to best you! You hear me?!"

Sakura's green eyes widened and her surprised look was quickly replaced with laughs. Sasame's eyes widened.

"O-Oi! Don't laugh at me! I'm being serious you bitch!" Sakura wiped away a tear as she shook her head.

"No, no, sorry it's just that I can't believe how strong you are." Sakura said. Sasame gave the rosette a confused look.

"Huh?"

A soft smile formed on the green eyed coordinator's face. "You're very strong willed and a strong trainer. If it was me that lost I would have been crying my eyes out, but you...you Sasame-san, just bounced back and you were still so fierce. I really wish that I could be like you in that way."

Sasame watched Sakura with a look of disbelief. "B-But I'm not strong at all...I'm just...I lost though."

"True, but I must admit that you were no doubt one of the toughest fight I ever fought with Meganium. It's only because of those other battles that I was able to have an edge." The image of Sapphire and her Venusaur appeared in her mind. "Meganium's battle experience is greater than your Clefairy's and I'm sure if it wasn't for that I would have lost." Sakura spoke without a hint of deceit in her voice.

Sasame looked in awe at her former opponent and smiled, glancing down at the ground. "Thank you, Sakura-san."

The two girls walked off of the arena stage and Sakura gave a wave to the crowd as they continued to cheer for her and Sasame for a match well fought.

* * *

><p>In the stands, Naruto was standing up in his seat and cheering rather loudly. "Yeah way to go Sakura-chan! Yatta!"<p>

"Dobe sit down, you're attracting unwanted attention...again." Sasuke said as he grabbed the hem of Naruto's orange vest. The dark haired Uchiha pulled Naruto down and the crowd members who were staring oddly at the teenage blonde continued to do so before turning back to the arena floor.

"Awww man, you're such a buzzkill teme." Naruto pouted. "I mean, they did a really good job, Sakura and Meganium. Ain't that right buddy?" The Volcano Pokemon sitting next to Naruto nodded.

"Typhlosion Ty."

"Yeah she did well, but like is said, it was a given that she would win." Sasuke spoke. "That's no excuse to act like an idiot on your case, to act even more like an idiot."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke before shifting his gaze beyond the dark haired boy. "How can you put up with this guy, Feraligatr?"

The Big Jaw Pokemon wisely remained silent and turned away from the blonde earning a sweatdrop from the other three members of the group.

"He's hiding something." Naruto muttered.

"Don't corrupt my Pokemon with your narrow mindedness, dobe!"

* * *

><p>"So judges, what do you think of these battles so far?" Anko asked as she turned to the judges table.<p>

"Explosively awesome! These quarter-final rounds are no doubt worth the wait of watching the first twenty four matches that came before them." Deidara said.

"And do all of you share Deidara-san's views?" Anko asked glancing at the other three judges.

"Yup." Was the simple and unanimous reply.

"So who's next? Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, my granddaughter, Diana, and Hikari Nonanka are the remaining four quarter-finalists so that means we have only two more matches left."

Anko looked down at her sheet, "The third battle for the quarter-finals is to take place between Hikari Nonaka and Ino Yamanaka so that means that our final match will be between your granddaughter, Diana Prince and Hinata Hyuga." Anko informed Mr. Pokemon and by extension, the audience.

"Let's see how Ino and Hikari fare and Anko...please refrain from pulling a panty flash like you did during the Appeal Rounds." Tsuna die said with a sweatdrop. The purple haired announcer stuck her tongue out with a teasing wink.

"Not gonna promise you that, Tsunade-san." Anko then cleared her throat and tapped her headset to make sure the mic was still in an operable state. "Alright folks, now for the third quarter-finals match! The blonde beauty that is Ino Yamanaka and her opponent, your favourite blue and white striped panty wearing combatant, Hikari Nonaka!"

The crowd had cheered loudly for Ino, but the cheering suddenly grew to levels of causing deafness as Hikari made her way onto the stage as well, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Every single time. Why Arceus, why?" The blue haired woman muttered with anime tears flowing from her eyes.

"You really got it tough, huh?" Ino asked with a sweatdrop. Hikari merely nodded her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to kick your ass in a way that it doesn't result in your skirt flying up and revealing your panties to the world."

Hikari's eyes narrowed at that. "Like hell I'm losing and even more like hell is that situation going to happen for the third time."

Ino smirked and nodded. "Then come at me bro." Hikari ran across to her end of the arena floor and reached into her pocket and took out her Poke Ball, Ino doing the same.

The screen around the stadium blinked with light before the images of Ino and Hikari appeared. Beneath their images, the rings that represented their points filled themselves with yellow pixels and the timer set itself to five minutes once more.

"Let's go! Ino Yamanaka versus Hikari Nonaka, let the battle begin!" Anko exclaimed. The two girls tossed their respective Pokemon capturing devices at the arena. In a flash of white light both of their Pokemon emerged on the battlefield.

"Sunflora, go!"

"I choose you, Flareon!"

The Grass-type and the Fire-type Pokemon stood before each other, ready to battle.

"Hikari sends out her Fire-type evolution of Eevee, the raging firebrand that is Flareon, while Ino has her dreaded Sun Pokemon, Sunflora! Type advantage is on Hikari's side, will Ino pull this off?"

"Not any time soon." Hikari answered the rhetorical question. "Alright Flareon, heat things up and use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it!" Ino ordered. Sunflora did as its trainer said and laid down on the ground, avoiding the tongue of flame. A bit if Hikari's points went down because of the missed attack, but a flash of red and yellow marked the high speed movement of Flareon.

Sunflora and Ino watched in shock as Flareon's form just seemed to materialize out if thin air before impacting with Sunflora's body. However, as Sunflora was struck by the attack, Ino smirked.

"Gotcha." She said with a sly wink. Hikari's eyes widened as she glanced at Sunflora and saw the Grass-type's feet were embedded in the arena floor, dark brown roots branching out from them and digging deeply into the ground.

'Ingrain!' The blue haired woman thought. Ino then chuckled.

"Alright, let's go Sunflora! Suplex time!" Sunflora nodded stiffly before wrapping its leaves around Flareon's body and the dark eyed Pokemon could only gasp in shock as it was lifted overhead. Flareon released a cry of pain as it was harshly slammed into the ground, its body bent at a painful arch position.

"Oh and once again Ino has pulled off her Ingrain-Suplex combo that she had first used against Chouji Akimichi!" Anko yelled into her microphone headset. "And with that, Hikari Nonaka's points take a big hit for even though Ino was hit by that Quick Attack from earlier, the counter attack more than made up for it!"

Hikari cursed as she saw that Anko was indeed correct. Her points were now below the one quarter mark and Ino's was at the one sixteenth.

"Now toss Flareon away and use Sunny Day to go into a Solarbeam!" Hikari watched as her Fire-type was tossed into the air. She squinted as the sun's rays shone brightly, becoming harsher due to Sunflora's Sunny Day. However, her dark eyes were now focused on the Sun Pokemon as its sunflower-shaped head shone with the golden rays of the sun.

"Suuuuuuunflora!" The Sun Pokemon unleashed the absorbed sunlight in the form of a powerful golden blast of solar energy. However, Hikari would not have her Pokemon being taken down by it.

"Flareon, right yourself in the air and counter with Fire Blast!" The Eeveelution complied with its trainer's orders. Ino's points went down by a small amount as Flareon flipped in midair to right itself before the Fire-type inhaled deeply. A massive blast of fire was shot from its open maw before the fireball exploded outwards to create a five-pointed star shaped blast. The Fire Blast attack clashed with Solarbeam and a massive explosion occurred.

Ino gritted her teeth as she saw her points drop past the quarter mark due to her failed Sunny Day-Solarbeam combo. And now, she looked to see Flareon land deftly on its feet, she had to deal with a super powered Fire-type since Sunny Day enhanced the power of Fire-type moves. Her only saving grace was Solarbeam since Petal Dance would surely end her when Sunflora would begin to experience the fatigue and become confused.

"Alright Flareon, use Flamethrower and then run through it with Quick Attack for a self-induced Flash Fire ability!" Hikari ordered. A massive blast of flame shot into the air from Flareon's mouth. Flareon leaped into the air, a streak of colour marking its path as it used Quick Attack, and raced through the fiery attack. The flame's seemed to coat Flareon's body, melding with its fur and soon the Flame Pokemon was now literally on fire.

"Use Flamethrower to direct yourself at Sunflora!" Hikari ordered. Flareon spun in the air and faced the opposite direction before shooting forth a Flamethrower attack that sent it rocketing through the air towards Sunflora.

"Use Solarbeam!" Ino commanded, pointing at the airborne Fire-type. The Grass-type nodded and fired off a quickly charged Solarbeam.

"Clash it with your Flamethrower!" The Fire-type move was now directed at the incoming Solarbeam attack, however because Solarbeam had built up a greater amount of momentum when it passed through the air, it wasn't even worth to be called a power struggle as the Solarbeam quickly overpowered the Flamethrower attack and nailed the flaming body of Flareon.

Flareon crashed onto the ground, but quickly rolled with the fall to get back onto its feet.

"Quick Attack now!" Flareon sped across the battlefield and crashed into Sunflora's much slower form. Sunflora released a cry of pain as its Ingrain-ed form was now being burned by the flaming tackle. "Follow up with Flamethrower!"

"Sunflora knock it in the chin!" Sunflora quickly lashed out with both curled leaves, acting as if they were fists. Flareon's blazing attack was diverted, but only by a minor amount. The entire left side of Sunflora's face was caught in the attack and the Sun Pokemon released a cry of agonizing pain as the super effective move struck home.

Sunflora panted as it drew in some energy through Ingrain, but the damage had been done and the Grass-type now had blackened parts of its once golden face and a few of its petals had been burned away.

"Now while its in close proximity, use Solarbeam!" The Sun Pokemon gained the solar energy needed and fired off the powerful Grass-type move, striking the Flame Pokemon in the chest. Flareon was sent flying through the air and as it fell to earth, a storm of petals began to form around Sunflora's body.

"Petal Dance!" The storm of petals and leaves flew through the air as Sunflora sent forth the mass of foliage. Flareon grunted as the Grass-type move struck its body, cutting the red-orange skin where it wasn't covered in fur. The Petal Dance attack continued and Hikari quickly acted to prevent her Pokemon from being damaged further.

"Fire Blast!" The Sunny Day enhanced attack raced forth through the air, burning away the leaves and petals, but it was actually those leaves and petals that saved the day for Ino and Sunflora as the fires had actually been dispersed by burning them. Sunflora was sweating profusely from the heat of the Fire Blast attack when it had come only a few inches from striking it. The Sun Pokemon then stood bit straighter as its Ingrain attack continued to supply it with nutrients and rejuvenated its body, even replacing the burned off petals and replacing some of its burned tissue with fresh green tissue.

Sunflora continued its Petal Dance attack and Flareon countered with Fire Blast each time.

Both coordinators looked to see their points were now practically equal as they had reached both arrived at the three-quarter way mark. Flareon continued to dodge the Petal Dance petals and leaves, burning any that nearly got to it with a quick Flamethrower attack. Ino gritted her teeth and watched as her Pokemon continued to send burst after burst of petals at the Flame Pokemon, but then came to a halt. Sunflora's eyes were swirls and its body was teetering like a Spinda's. Sunflora was confused due to fatigue.

"Now Flareon, Quick Attack. Uproot that weed!" Hikari commanded.

"FLARE!" The Flame Pokemon cried out as it sped towards Sunflora. Sunflora couldn't even make a counterattack before its adversary slammed into its body. Sunflora's rooted body bent backwards with the force and Flareon went with the flow. Baring its fangs, the Flame Pokemon bit down on Sunflora's stalk of a body and went into a forward roll to flip over Sunflora's body and used the momentum to literally rip Sunflora out of the ground and toss it through the air.

Ino's eyes widened as she saw her Pokemon tossed to the ground like a ragdoll. Ino looked up at the sky and her eyes widened when she saw the sun's rays were noticeably beginning to dim. Her Sunny Day time had run out.

"Seems your Solarbeam can't save you this time, Ino." Hikari smirked. "Sorry, but it looks like this is as far as you go, Ino."

"Sunflora, Petal Dance!" Sunflora grunted and managed to overcome its confusion and sent a single wave of yellow petals at Flareon. However, the evolution of Eevee rolled to the side and avoided the attack.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOU INO!" Hikari yelled. "FLAREON, FIRE BLAST! FULL FORCE!"

"FLAAAAAAAAREON!" Flareon inhaled deeply and sent forth the raging ball of flame. The spheroid exploded outwards to become a gargantuan five pointed star and the attack literally scorched the earth beneath it as it streaked towards Sunflora.

"SUNFLORA NO!" Ino cried out to her Pokemon, but it was too late. A massive explosion occurred and Sunflora was now trapped in a massive burst of flame. The dust cloud dispersed and Sunflora's body was shown to be still standing, leaves crossed in front of its body in a defensive stance.

"Impossible, it's still standing?" Hikari gasped. The audience was in silence as they looked at the Sun Pokemon and Ino walked towards her Pokemon, her sky blue eyes wide with shock.

"S-S-Sunflora...she's...she's..." Ino held her hands to her mouth and broke down into tears as she saw her Pokemon was actually unconscious, but still stood strong.

"Hikari Nonaka is the winner of this third round of the quarter-finals as her Flareon's Fire Blast did the job. However, to all of those at home watching this on the television, listening on the radio and everyone here in the stands, please give a rowdy set of applause to an amazing Grass-type Pokemon. Even after being hit with a Fire Blast, one of the most powerful Fire-type moves, Sunflora's unconscious form still remains standing. Even burned and blackened, this Pokemon is something that coordinators and league trainers alike should respect. Let's hear it for Ino Yamanaka and her Sunflora!"

The audience members and the judges all rose from their seats and have a large round of applause for Sunflora. Nurse Shizune of the Indigo Plateau quickly applied a Revive and Full Restores to put Sunflora back into a stable condition. A commercial break was then given to allow Nurse Shizune to go to the Pokemon Centre and heal Ino's Sunflora and Hikari's Flareon to full health, along with all the other Pokemon that fought earlier in the quarter-finals.

* * *

><p>The group of coordinators and Shikamaru all stood beside Ino as she sat in one of the arm chairs within the Pokemon Centre.<p>

"Oi, Ino, it's troublesome to be depressed over this." Shikamaru said. "Besides they said Sunflora would make a full recovery by the end of tomorrow."

"Yeah." Chouji nodded in agreement with his best friend. "Don't worry Ino."

Ino remained silent and the group frowned deeply as the blonde looked like she had just suffered a mental collapse. Her shining eyes were now dull and in a certain light, she appeared to look very tired and older than how she normally looked. Hikari fidgeted before going in front of Ino, dropping to her knees and clutching Ino's hands with her own.

"I'm sorry, I went too far saying for Flareon to go full force with that Fire Blast attack." Hikari's eyes lined with tears of regret and bowed her head to Ino. "Forgive me, Ino."

Ino's lack of response made Hikari look like she was ready to break down into tears. Silence reigned supreme within the Pokemon Centre, but it was quickly interrupted by the sound of the automatic doors sliding open and then closed. The group, sines Ino, turned and their eyes widened when they saw who had walked through the doors.

"Hey guys!" Naruto waved energetically beside Typhlosion. Feraligatr and Sasuke merely gave nods of acknowledgement. Meganium and Espeon, who were standing beside their respective trainers, ran up to their fellow Pokemon with looks of great happiness.

"ESPE-ON!"

"MEGA MEG!"

The two female Pokemon tackled Typhlosion and Feraligatr to the ground before they were gently pushed off.

"Ty Typhlosion."

"Gatr."

The two league qualifiers smirked at the reunion before they set their eyes on the group of Coordinators.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked. Naruto gave a look of mock hurt.

"Hina-chan that sounds so mean. Can't a guy come see his girlfriend when she's going to fight in the Grand Festival Battle Rounds?" Hinata poked her index fingers together.

"W-W-Well yes, but...I mean...you and Sasuke-san said you weren't coming so..."

"Well I was going to surprise you and Sakura-chan after the Battle Rounds were over, but then we saw everyone come here after Sunflora got badly damaged." Naruto replied. The whisker marked blonde turned his head and glanced down at Hikari who still hadn't let go of the unresponsive Ino's hands. Sasuke followed his rival to Ino's side. The two trainers looked down at the dull eyed blonde before sighing.

"She's got it bad." Naruto said. "Oi, Ino!"

"Oi, Yamanaka...get up." Sasuke spoke with a monotone.

Ino didn't reply. Hikari then looked up when she felt both Naruto and Sasuke rest their hands on her shoulders.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Sasuke spoke. Hikari nodded slowly and rose to her feet before backing away. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before looking down at Ino.

"Ino, we know it's hard to see your Pokemon get beaten up as badly as it did." Naruto started. "Your Pokemon doesn't want to disappoint you and if losing that contest battle and she comes out of that healing machine to see you like this because of her loss...then you've failed as a trainer."

Ino's body visibly flinched and she looked up at Naruto and Sasuke. The two League qualifiers met her gaze.

"What...did you say?" The platinum blonde asked. Naruto and Sasuke continued to watch her as her eyes gained the light of anger and frustration. "My Pokemon was burned to the point that it couldn't even move! You can't expect me to not feel this way! Besides I highly doubt any of you here have felt the same way that I am feeling right now!"

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that. "Actually...we have. Sakura-chan and Hina-chan have also felt the way you've felt."

Ino's eyes widened at that.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Naruto, don't bring those situations up! Those situations aren't the same!"

"The dobe's right." Everyone's eyes shifted to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun don't agree with..."

"Yamanaka, your Pokemon have stayed by your side since day one. That Sunflora is the result of all the hard work and dedication you put into training it to become as strong as she is. You become depressed over one loss like that and you don't have the right to be a trainer to your Pokemon. Your Pokemon was put in a near-death situation, but so have ours. We question our abilities from then, but we've bounced back because we know we can't sulk over it. Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Meganium, Espeon...they've all been through situations that your Sunflora has been through. Fighting opponents with type advantages, fighting opponents so strong you can't help but know that no matter how hard you fight with your Pokemon losing will be the end result no matter how hard you fight." Sasuke paused before looking over to the healing machine where Sunflora's Poke Ball sat.

"But in the end, losing and finding yourself and your Pokemon in these types of situations is what makes us stronger." Naruto continued from Sasuke's explanation. "Pokemon are tough creatures, they were meant to be able to take on the damage that comes with living in such a world, but they always bounced back. Sunflora took a full power Fire Blast, but she remained standing...it stood strong for you, Ino."

"For...me?" Ino questioned. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. Sunflora remained standing for you, she took that Fire Blast with the hope that her health wouldn't hit zero and that it could continue fighting, to make her trainer happy and to make you a Grand Festival Champion! That kind of dedication towards a trainer is very rare to find in even the most heavily trained Pokemon, Ino. Be proud of your Pokemon, be proud of yourself...stand strong like Sunflora did."

"But it's my fault that..."

"Yamanaka, there is no one to blame. Your opponents are not to blame, you are not to blame, Sunflora is not to blame. The world is just the way it is. You lose and you win. You could fight and fight as hard as you want and even then there will always be a person out there who can defeat you..." Sasuke paused as the image of his elder brother came to mind, "...but you keep fighting. We may be being repetitive when we tell you this, but it's for you to understand what we're saying. Don't sulk over your Pokemon losing and thinking 'what if'...Arceus knows how much we've done that."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the shocked face of Ino before they turned away and went to walk outside.

"Oi, where are you two going?!" Ino shouted.

"To take our seats of course." Naruto grinned like a cheshire cat. "Hina-chan's battle with Diana Prince is next so we're staying to watch it and the rest of the matches. Good luck Hina-chan!" Hinata merely nodded to her boyfriend as he and Sasuke walked outside with Typhlosion and Feraligatr trailing behind them.

Numerous pairs of eyes continued to watch the retreating backs of the two Silver Conference competitors. Ino being the one who was the last to turn away. She then looked down at the ground with a weak smile on her face.

'They're right. I can't stay like this knowing Sunflora would feel just as much pain as I would when she sees me again.' Ino raised her head and looked to her friends that surrounded her.

"Ino, I'm really sorry for what those two said to you, I'll talk to them and..." Hinata and Sakura looked at their blonde friend with wide eyes when they saw she was beaming up at them.

"It's fine. I needed that. You got a keeper there Hinata and I think that was the first time I ever heard Sasuke-kun talk that much in his entire life." She then turned to Hikari and held her hand in her own, patting it with the other gently.

"Hikari-san, you're very strong. You deserve your win and so I'm not angry. I lost and you won, that's the way the world goes round. So don't beat yourself up over doing what did to win. A lot of Pokemon have fought battles of this scale and I'm sure Tsunade-sama and Deidara-sama have experienced the same and I'd be pretty pathetic if I was the only one who would wallow in self-pity and lose my confidence as a trainer." Ino smiled at her former opponent. "I'm really glad I got to battle you, Hikari-san."

"R-Really? Are you sure you're okay Ino?"

"Yeah I am...but please...can you just give me some time alone. I just want to wait until Sunflora gets better." Ino looked at the rest of her group of friends with a forced smile. "Please."

Sasame, Sakura, Hinata, Sora, Mai, and Hikari all complied with her wishes and they left the Pokemon Centre. Chouji and Shikamaru remained behind and sat in the chairs on either side of her.

"You troublesome woman, like hell we're going to leave you behind after all this."

"Yeah Ino. Want some chips to help you feel better? They're barbeque." He shook the bag in front of Ino. The platinum blonde immediately wrapped her arms around her two best friends' necks and pulled them close to her, a smile on her face and tears running down it as well.

"You idiots...you're the best." Ino sniffled. "Thank you so much you guys. For everything." Shikamaru released a tired sigh, but smirked in the end along with Chouji.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>"And we're back from our extended commercial break. On the first note, Judge Nurse Shizune Ino Yamanaka's Sunflora will be making a full recovery!" The audience clapped at that and the three other judges all gave sighs of relief while Shizune merely smiled. "Now the second note is that this is the final battle of our quarter-finals Battle Rounds! And what a show stopper we have for you people today!"<p>

Anko grinned widely as she gave a dramatic pause, "As your final clash of the quarter-finals and of the day, we bring you the clash of two female titans, the battle between two girls who will rock your Grand Festival world, Hinata Hyuga and Diana Prince!"

The crowd went into an uproar as the two teenage girls walked out onto the arena floor and stood facing one another. The blue-black haired Hyuga faced her ebony haired adversary. The fires of determination blazed in both pairs of eyes as they reached into their pockets and pulled out their Poke Balls. The screens flashed with colour as the images of both female coordinators appeared. The rings that represented their points appeared beneath their images and the clock blinked as the five minutes were clocked in to be counted down.

"Alright, we've got five minutes on the clock and the combatants are ready to rumble! So let's roll out!" Anko yelled as the horn blared over the loud speakers to signify the start of the match. Both girls responded immediately and sent their Poke Balls skyward.

"Espeon, you're up!"

"Go Feraligatr!" Diana called out.

The Sun Pokemon and Big Jaw Pokemon both appeared in front of their respective trainers in flashes of white light. The red eyes of the reptilian Pokemon stared into the violet eyes of the opposing feline-like one.

"Hinata goes with her Espeon and Diana has her Feraligatr do her fighting for her!" Anko announced.

Hinata's eyes widened. What were the odds that she would face off against a Pokemon knew practically everything about. It seems fighting alongside Sasuke proved to have its perks after all.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr inhaled deeply, its chest bulging out before it released a massive torrent of water at the Sun Pokemon.

"Espeon, use Psychic to control the water and use Shadow Ball!" Espeon's violet eyes shone with an electric blue light as its telekinetic abilities came into the play. The water blast made from Hydro Pump became outlined with the same colour energy and the water suddenly swirled around Espeon like a serpent. Diana's points dropped by one eighth. The water attack was then shattered apart by the powerful Psychic-type move and then the violet furred Pokemon opened its jaws. A large blob of shadow energy swirled to life before it was fired off at a rapid pace.

"Hang tough Feraligatr! Counter with Superpower!" The Big Jaw Pokemon grunted when it crossed its arms in front of its body to take on the Shadow Ball attack. Feraligatr skidded backwards from the force of the attack, but it suddenly became outlined with an orange-brown coloured aura. The Big Jaw Pokemon dropped down onto all-fours and suddenly it began to move quickly across the arena.

"Seems the Pokedex is true. Feraligatr does move faster on all-fours." Hinata bit her lip. "Attack with Psychic!"

A blast of telekinetic energy shot forth from the red orb in the centre of Espeon's forehead, but the Water-type Pokemon's speed allowed it to avoid the attack with ease.

"Don't let up!" Hinata commanded. Feraligatr zigged and zagged across the battlefield, avoiding the Psychic attacks. 'Remember what Naruto-kun said...in a situation like this, the dodging pattern is usually a zig-zag motion and when the opponent reaches within striking distance they go for the shortest distance by moving in a straight line to reach closer to you and in that time...you strike.'

"And Espeon bombardes Feraligatr with numerous Psychic attacks! However, Feraligatr's speed on all four limbs in enough to overcome the swift telekinetic strikes! Hinata better do something soon cause she's losing points like they're water from a tap!"

Hinata gritted her teeth as she watched her attacks being continuously avoided. Her points dropped to the halfway mark by the time Hinata's situation played out in the way she knew it would. Feraligatr had done as Hinata predicted as Feraligatr then reared up onto its hind legs as soon as it was within striking distance. The Water-type Pokemon went in for a close range strike, raising its claws overhead to crash them down on Espeon's skull. However, before Feraligatr could attack with Superpower, Hinata smirked.

"Espeon, now! Psychic attack!" Hinata cried out. Diana's and Feraligatr's eyes widened as Espeon's eyes flashed with electric blue light.

"ESPE!" The Psychic-type let loose the burst of telekinetic energy and Feraligatr grunted as it was struck in the diaphragm sending it flying through the air. Diana's points dropped to just below the quarter mark.

"Don't let up! Use Hydro Pump!" The Big Jaw Pokemon backflipped and dug its claws into the dirt, tearing trenches due to the friction in order to slow its motion. When it stopped it reacted quicker than Hinata would have anticipated and the torrent of raging water slammed into Espeon's body with terrific force. Espeon rolled along the ground before shaking itself like a Poochyena to rid itself of the water.

"Now use Superpower!" Diana commanded. Feraligatr ran on all-fours to rapidly close the distance between itself and Espeon.

"Shadow Ball!" Numerous blobs of shadow shot through the air towards Feraligatr, but the Water-type avoided them all...or so it thought. "Use Psychic and bring them back!"

"What?!" Diana exclaimed. The Shadow Ball barrage suddenly halted in midair as Feraligatr went to strike its opponent but suddenly shut its eyes in pain and it grunted as the Ghost-type attacks exploded against its back. "Use Superpower and hit that Espeon! Now!"

Feraligatr's eyes snapped open and with renewed vigour, the blue scales reptile released a roar before slamming its hands down on Espeon with enough force to crack the ground beneath it.

"Now use Crunch!" True to its name, the Big Jaw Pokemon opened its massive jaws to reveal just how large they were. The sharp teeth glinted in the light before they crunched down on Espeon's body. The teeth tore through flesh and Espeon released a cry of pain as Feraligatr's harsh toothy grip remained strong on its left forelimb.

"Espeon, use Psychic on the lower jaw to free yourself and break those teeth with Iron Tail!" Hinata ordered. Espeon's eyes glowed with power and with some effort on its part, the Psychic-type Pokemon freed its bleeding limb from the jaws of its adversary. With its body free, Espeon spun in midair to build up momentum. Its two tails shone with silver light and with a cry of effort, Espeon swung them harshly against the side of Feraligatr's face, cracking and breaking teeth. Feraligatr stumbled to the side and quickly spun around, its tail engulfed it water.

"Aqua Tail!" Feraligatr's watery tail slammed into the side of Espeon's body and the Eeveelution skidded to the side from the force. Feraligatr rubbed its jaws with a groan of pain. Though the teeth grew back immediately after being lost, the pain to the jaw bone itself lingered.

"Jump into the air and use Shadow Ball!"

"Counter with Hydro Pump!"

Espeon leaped into the air and fired off a dark orb from its maw. Feraligatr opened its jaws at the angle that the Ghost-type move was approaching its form and quickly fired off the Hydro Pump to deal with it. The two attacks struggled for dominance as Shadow Ball pushed against the Hydro Pump, but Hydro Pump was beginning to gain an edge before the small explosion occurred. Water droplets and wisps of shadow were scattered everywhere before the two Pokemon rushed each other to go for an exchange of blows at close combat range.

An Iron Tail from Espeon went for Feraligatr's skull but the Big Jaw Pokemon crossed its arms and blocked the strike before uncrossing them harshly and pushed Espeon back. The Psychic-type Pokemon flipped in the air, but Feraligatr's larger form lashed out and grabbed Espeon by the bleeding, bitten forelimb which elicited a cry of pain from the Sun Pokemon. Gripping it a bit tighter, Feraligatr swung Espeon into the ground harshly by using Superpower, but Espeon quickly fired off a Shadow Ball at Feraligatr's stomach. The Pokemon coughed up some spittle as the air was driven from its lungs by being struck in the diaphragm. Feraligatr's grip loosened and Espeon landed on the ground, wincing as it landed on its left side where its damaged forelimb was located.

Rising steadily to its feet, Espeon took advantage of Feraligatr's momentary lack of air and released a Psychic attack to the chest sending Feraligatr skidding backwards before leaping into the air and front flipping. Espeon's tails shone with silver light before they were slammed down atop Feraligatr's skull. Using the momentum of its attack, Espeon went into a backflip before twisting to swing its tails around for a second Iron Tail attack. However, Feraligatr spun around as well and countered with an Aqua Tail.

The Iron Tail and Aqua Tail attacks clashed for dominanace and due to Feraligatr's higher attack power and physical strength, it overcame Espeon's attack and went with the momentum of the tail swing to spin around once more and this time, make true bodily contact with its Aqua Tail. The Water-type move swept Espeon through the air like a wave would to a piece of driftwood.

"Steady yourself in the air and then use Psybeam!" Espeon nodded and quickly righted itself in the air. A rainbow coloured blast of energy ejected itself from the crimson gem on Espeon's forehead and it sped through the air towards Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr can't be bothered by such a weak Psychic-type move. Wash it away with Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr opened its mouth to unleash the Hydro Pump attack and Diana smirked confidently. Hinata gritted her teeth as she watched the incoming pressurized water blast.

'If you can't go through it...go around it.' She thought as she caught herself having an epiphany. "Espeon, branch it off with Psychic to strike from multiple points!" Hinata ordered.

The audience, judges, Anko and Diana all gave Hinata surprised looks. "WHAT?!"

Espeon nodded and then using its telekinetic powers, the Psychic-type Pokemon split apart its Psybeam attack into eight smaller, separate beams of energy. The attacks swirled around the Hydro Pump attack before they crashed into Feraligatr's body simultaneously and caused the Water-type's Hydro Pump attack to veer off-course.

The Sun Pokemon landed on the ground but fell due to not using all four of its legs for stability since its left forelimb was damaged earlier by the Crunch attack. Espeon panted while Feraligatr did the same. Both Pokemon stared at one another and growled at each other.

"Espeon use Shadow Ball!"

"Feraligatr, Aqua Tail!"

Both Pokemon obeyed their female trainers but before they could attack a loud honking sound filled the stadium. The two coordinators looked up at the screens and saw the timer had hit zero.

"Time's up!" Anko yelled out. "Five minutes have passed and damn were those five minutes awesome! That battle was extremely intense and both of you are badasses in your own right, but...it seems that Hinata Hyuga is the greater of you two badasses! Hinata Hyuga was at the one sixteenth mark, but that Psybeam maneuver of hers pushed Diana Prince's point down to the one sixty-fourth mark and thus giving her the lead. Congratulations to our final semi-finalist, Hinata Hyuga!"

Diana petted her Feraligatr on its head. "You did really well out there." She complimented her Pokemon before looking up to see Hinata petting her Espeon for a job well done. "But it seems she was better."

"Diana." Said ebony haired girl looked up to see her grandfather walked towards her. Mr. Pokemon smiled at his granddaughter and her Feraligatr.

"Sorry for not winning the round Oji-sama. I really tried my best, but guess Hinata was better." Diana frowned. "I guess I can't meet the expectations people have of me upon knowing my last name is Prince."

"You performed admirably Diana." Mr. Pokemon spoke with a serious tone. "No doubt you earned your spot here in the Battle Rounds and now that you say that...I guess I understand what Hinata Hyuga was talking about earlier regarding who her father is and how she could never be her own person because of the expectations other people have for her due to her name. I'm sorry if I indirectly put a lot of pressure on you and placed weight on your shoulders. You are you, Diana. You may have lost but then that just means you can learn to improve from them. I'm proud of you, Diana."

"Thank Oji-sama." Diana smiled broadly at her grandfather before hugging him.

* * *

><p>Hinata turned to the stands and her pale lavender eyes scanned the stands before looking directly at her father. The brown haired gym leader of Saffron City watched his daughter with a calculating gaze as she watched him with a determined gaze.<p>

Hinata's eyes widened however when she saw the nod of approval from the Hyuga patriarch, but she still saw the judgemental look in his eyes. He acknowledged her improvement, that much was said from the nod, but it was also shown from his eyes that he expected much more from her.

'You want more, I'll show you more, Otou-sama. I'll show you just how strong Espeon and I really are! I won't give up and I won't run away.' Hinata thought with her fierce eyes directed at Hiashi. The Kanto gym leader merely closed his eyes and turned his head away from her.

"And so that concludes our quarter-finals rounds today folks! Tomorrow we will start the third and final day of our beloved Indigo Plateau Grand Festival by going to the semi-final rounds which will feature our top four coordinators. Sakura Haruno, Sora Yasuharu, Hikari Nonaka and Hinata Hyuga! Who will be our next Grand Festival Champion?! Find out tomorrow because that's all folks!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ugh that took FOREVER to write. You would not believe how utterly exhausted I feel mentally from writing this thing. Contest battles are so hard to make. Battles are battles which I excel in, but there's just something about contest battles that make me have to think more for some reason. Well hope you enjoyed the battles and the fact that Naruto and Sasuke had arrived to see their two favourite girls take on the Grand Festival.  
><strong>

**The next chapter will feature your Semi-final battles and the Finals. And when it's all over, Hinata and Naruto are going to be together when Hinata goes to meet her father who is ready to decide her fate. How will this all play out? Find out next time in the next exciting chapter of Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 31: Bringing down the House.**

**P.S-I watched the four episodes of Pokemon: The Origins! It is so incredibly awesome! I gurantee you that it is waaay better than the current Unova saga series, if it was made into an actual series than just a short OVA thing I'm sure it would have blown the entire series we watched as kids out of the water. Red is such a badass and I highly recommend for any Pokemon fan to watch it. The battles are short due to the time constraints and the fact that it's a mini-series but it's very awesome. Enjoy it, I command you!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-178<strong>

**Caught-108**

**Character Bio: Dexter Prince a.k.a Mr. Pokemon  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Black  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Black turned Gray  
><strong>

**About: Dexter Prince was once the greatest researcher to have ever graced the world of Pokemon. His knowledge on the anything Pokemon, whether it be evolution or the moves it will come to know upon growing stronger, he knew it all. Because of his great mind he became known throughout the world as Mr. Pokemon. Dexter was great friends with Hiruzen Sarutobi, creator of the Pokedex. In fact it was because of Dexter that Sarutobi had made his technological encyclopedia and named it after his friend, the Pokemon Dexter, the Pokedex. After many years of being a researcher, Mr. Pokemon retired from the field and began to take up the hobby of simply watching Pokemon. This hobby of his was what brought about the inception of the project that would later come to be known as the Pokemon Coordinator's Challenge, the Grand Festival. The project earned him even greater fame and fortune, fortune which he had mostly given away to aid other professors such as Iruka, Birch, Rowan, Juniper and many others. His name will forever be known throughout the world as one of the greatest people to ever come into existence. His favourite Pokemon is said to be a Bidoof from the Sinnoh region simply because it creeps everyone else out. I mean...it's Bidoof for cryin' out loud!****  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Dragonair(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	31. Chapter 31:Bringing Down the House

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 31: Bringing down the House

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! **

**A/N: Pokemon X and Y are AWESOME AS FUCKING HELL! The 3D, the new features...the Diagonal Movement (the highlight of it all lol), it's all so frickin' amazing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Indigo Plateau-Pokemon Grand Festival Stadium<br>**

Hinata and Espeon walked into the viewing area of the stadium and sat down on her chair, her legs slightly shaking as the adrenalin left her body. She patted the sides of her face to wake herself up.

'I can't believe it!' She thought as she looked at her Psychic-type Pokemon. "I'm in the semi-finals of the Pokemon Grand Festival." The gravity of her achievement suddenly crashed down on her and a great big smile slowly stretched across her face.

"I MADE IT TO THE SEMI-FINALS!" She cheered, scooping up her partner Pokemon in her arms and jumping up and down. Espeon released an elated cry alongside its trainer.

"Espeooooon!" The Sun Pokemon licked the side of Hinata's face and the girl giggled as her Pokemon's tongue tickled her cheek. She and Espeon then stopped cheering when the young Hyuga felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Hikari, Sora and Sakura all standing behind her with their Pokemon. Hinata set down Espeon as the Eeveelution went to celebrate with the other three Pokemon.

Hikari, Sora, Sakura and Hinata all grinned widely at each other.

"We're such badasses." Sora stated.

"That's not even required to be said. It's understood." Hikari agreed.

Hinata and Sakura nodded readily before the four engaged in a group hug. After the small period of jumping and shouting in celebration of how far they had come, the four and their Pokemon exited through the back exit.

"So what do you say we go out and eat to celebrate?" Sakura suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Hinata nodded in agreement. Her stomach found no need to disagree, voicing its opinion in the form of a loud growl. Hinata blushed in embarrassment as her friends and Pokemon laughed. "All that battling and stuff really makes me hungry. For some reason I'm craving ramen."

"Naruto must have rubbed off on you more than you thought." Sakura teased, flicking the Hyuga's nose.

"Nyah." Hinata stuck her tongue out in response like the mature thirteen year old that she was. Hikari and Sora looked at the other two coorindators with sheepish looks on their faces, scratching the backs of their heads in nervousness.

"Sorry guys, but I still feel a bit guilty over what happened with Ino. I'm going back to the Pokemon Centre to check on her." Hikari said with an apologetic bow. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Hinata replied with a nod of understanding.

"We'll come too after we finish eating." Sakura added. Hikari nodded and the blue haired girl ran off in the direction of the Indigo Plateau's Pokemon Centre. Sakura then noticed Sora's own nervous expression.

"You too, Sora-san?" Hinata asked with a small frown. Sora grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry. But remember I made that bet with Mai-sa...Mai-chan." Sora corrected himself. "I promised to take her out for dinner tonight."

"So you're taking her on a date?" Sakura asked with her green eyes shining with awe. "Wow you must be so nervous! What are you going to where? You better pick a good place to eat or Mai-san will hate you! Oh what WILL you eat?! Do you even know what Mai-san likes? What are you going to do after? TELL ME EVERYTHING BOY!" Sakura roared as she gripped Sora's shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"Sakura-san." Hinata gripped her pink haired friends and stopped her from shaking the brown haired boy. Sora dizzily stumbled away fromthe two girls and shook his head from side to side to calm his head which felt like it was spinning. "I'm sure Sora-san will do fine on his date with Mai-san. Besides...it's just dinner."

Sora nodded his head and then smiled in thanks to the pale eyed girl. Hinata smiled back and nodded her head. "Alright, well I'm off. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Sora-san!" Was the simultaneous cry from both girls.

"Mega!"

"Espeon!"

Espeon and Meganium voiced their own cries of support to the blue eyed Ninetails user. Sora raised his arm skyward, displaying a thumbs up to his friends before he and his Ninetails ran off into the distance to go and look for one Mai Shiranui. Hinata and Sakura then looked to each other and shrugged.

"Guess it's just us." Sakura said.

"Just us for what?"

The girls and their Pokemon turned around, their necks feeling slightly strained from the whiplash. "Naruto-kun?!"

"Hey Hina-chan." The blonde gave a small wave to his girlfriend and Typhlosion did the same to Espeon. "I saw your battle against Diana, you did a really great job."

Hinata smiled with a blush on her face from the praise. "Thank you. So Sakura-san and I were about to go eat, are you both too busy to eat with us?"

"Teme?" Naruto turned to Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke looked down at Feraligatr and the Big Jaw Pokemon gave its trainer a stiff nod. Sasuke sighed before nodding his head.

"Hn."

"Yup, we're in. Let's go!"

"I've been having a craving for ramen today so we can go look for a ramen shop here in the Indigo Plateau." Hinata said before Naruto suddenly grabbed her and hoisted her into the air a bit.

"Hina-chan you're the best girlfriend ever!" He cried anime tears of joy.

"Anytime...Naruto...kun" Hinata's face turned a light shade of blue and she could have sworn she heard her bones creak. "Naruto-kun...choking...not breathing." She managed to gasp out as Naruto's tight grip on her body was actually a bit TOO tight. Naruto chuckled at that before releasing his girlfriend and setting her down.

"Sorry, but really I am proud of you for coming so far." Naruto grinned his trademark foxy grin before turning to Sakura. "You too Sakura-chan. Even the teme was impressed, weren't you teme?"

Sasuke turned away with a bored look on his face. "Hn."

"Awww Sasuke-kun is so nice." Sakura said as she hugged her crush's arm. The raven haired boy scowled slightly before pushing her away. "So Hinata do you know where the ramen shop is?"

Hinata sweatdropped at her pink haired friend's question, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "Ummm...no."

Everyone face faulted. "Hina-chaaaan, the ramen!" Naruto made 'grabby motions' with his hands as anime tears flowed from his face. The other three trainers and the Pokemon all gave exasperated sighs as they watched the sulking blonde. Sakura then grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar and dragged him across the ground.

"Come on, we're going to look for a ramen shop. Hinata, Sasuke-kun, let's go."

Hinata and Sasuke looked between each other and shrugged before following after the other two Pokemon trainers, their Pokemon partners following behind them.

After much searching and much whining, on Naruto's part, they eventually came across a ramen shop.

"Five bowls of Grumpig ramen, extra noodles please!" Naruto hollered as he sat himself down on a chair. The waitress who was serving them nodded her head and scribbled it down before turning to the others.

"I'll have mine with Corpfish." Hinata said.

"Same here." Sasuke and Sakura spoke simultaneously.

"Very well. Your orders will be out in a few moments." The waitress bowed her head. "Though I must inform the two gentlemen that you will be paying for your own meals."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You see since the Grand Festival is on now, Pokemon Coordinators are allowed to eat for free, but anyone who is a non-competitor will have to pay. Therefore, Haruno-san and Hyuga-san will be the only ones to get free meals." The waitress explained as she set down a few bowls on the ground for the four partner Pokemon who were sitting off to the side. "The reason for me telling you this is that there have been many a case in which customers have come with the misunderstanding that if you are friends and/or family with a coordinator you will also receive free food and drink."

"Ah." The four trainers nodded their heads in understanding.

"Ok, that's no problem. We got money." Naruto took out a relatively large coin purse that was filled to the brim with Poke. The jingling of the golden coins could be heard as Naruto shook his Politoed themed wallet. Sasuke took out a regular black wallet and did the same. The waitress nodded before leaving the table. A period of silence passed between the four trainers, merely watching their Pokemon eat their food.

"So you guys are doing really well." Naruto said. "To make it to the semi-finals already, you guys have really come a long way from when you started off a year ago. Hina-chan, by the way, badass use of that Psybeam and Psychic combo. It was all like, straight shot but then you used Psychic and branched it off. I was like all 'MIND FUCK!'" Naruto exclaimed as he made exaggerated movements with his arms.

"Thanks." Hinata laughed at her boyfriend's excited form.

"Oh and Sakura-chan you should have heard Sasuke. He was spouting stuff about how much confidence he had in your performance saying it was an obvious win against Sasame and stuff." Sakura blinked in confusion, tilting her head as she glanced at Sasuke.

"Is that true, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "You had...faith...in me?"

Sasuke didn't reply initially, glancing everywhere but at Sakura's face. "Hn. It was obvious you would have won, I don't see how that is surprising. I state facts."

"Really Sasuke-kun?"

"You've fought stronger opponents than that girl. You went up with the dobe to take on Ho-oh, you took on a ROOT admin like Sapphire and not to mention you had out Meganium. Your ace and your strongest Pokemon out of the entirety of your team. There was no doubt that you would not lose." The black haired boy replied. Sakura's eyes were wide at Sasuke's words, her green eyes staring into his own coal coloured ones. The son of a gym leader pursed his lips and averted his gaze as he suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Sakura smiled warmly at her crush and nodded her head. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"For what?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For having such confidence in me. I know that a year ago when I was just a pitiful fangirl of yours I wasn't your ideal teammate, in fact I knew I couldn't have even been your teammate since you were always a loner. I worked really hard to gain your approval and for you to recognize my strength as a trainer and a coordinator so that I wouldn't hold you back." Sakura wiped away the tears of happiness that lined her eyes. "It's just...it really makes me happy to know that I finally became strong enough to have you recognize me like this. So thank you for having confidence in me and for acknowledging me."

Sasuke clicked his tongue as he occasionally glanced back and forth between the table and Sakura's smiling face.

"No...No problem."

Hinata and Naruto looked at their two friends before glancing to one another. Hinata gave off a small smile while Naruto's foxy grin reared its head once more.

"Looks like we got a little chink in the Uchiha's armour." Naruto whispered. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke-san and Sakura-san have really gotten closer." Hinata whispered back. "They look really cute together."

"Meh, the teme's gotta first learn that he actually likes girls first." Naruto and Hinata released stifled snickers.

"So Naruto-kun, how has your training and Sasuke-san's training been going?" Hinata asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's fine."

Sakura and Hinata gave blank stares at the two Pokemon League qualifiers.

"Really?" Sakura deadpanned. "That's it? Fine?"

"No description of any tactics or anything like that?" Hinata added with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"We do have that in mind, but the truth is that the teme and I have actually been training separately. We only meet up when we need to Trade Evolve some of our Pokemon. We've been putting a lot of focus on not just our main teams, but all the other Pokemon we've caught over the course of the journey we took." Naruto explained.

Now this got the girls' attentions.

"Huh?" They replied with the utmost intelligence in their tones.

"Yup." Naruto and Sasuke nodded in confirmation.

"The dobe and I realized that the Silver Conference Victory Tournament is composed of numerous rounds. You have the qualification rounds which consists of three separate rounds. Then you have the actual battling rounds, but since the competition may change in level we decided that it would be best to hold out our best six for when we reach higher up in the battles. Maybe the the quarter-finals." Sasuke explained. "We have been training the other Pokemon we have caught to ensure that we show variety in our teams and this will also prevent other competitors from keeping a fix on our strategies and Pokemon."

"But that sounds like such a big risk, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. "With you and Naruto training your other Pokemon it will put a bit of a disadvantage for you guys since you aren't used to battling with those Pokemon."

"What do you think we'll be spending three months doing? It's only been two or three days since we split up and went our separate ways. It's only because you girls came so far in the Grand Festival that we came to see how it would end with our own eyes." Naruto said. "After that, it's back to the training grounds."

"I see." Both girls looked at each other before turning when they saw the waitress from earlier resting their ramen bowls on the table before them. A pause was made to allow them to eat, or to wolf them down in a matter of seconds and order more in Naruto's case. The four then ate in silence, their Pokemon doing the same. The sounds of idle chatter surrounded them from the other customers and the people outside.

Once they finished eating, the four trainers and their Pokemon rose from their chairs and headed back outside and decided to take a stroll through the streets.

"So are you two going to get any late night training in?" Naruto asked as he held hands with Hinata. The dark haired girl gained a tint of red on her cheeks. She was still new to the whole 'together' aspect of hers and Naruto's relationship so of course she would still be a bit embarrassed by holding hands with the blonde in public.

"Well I don't know. Meganium is fine and I don't want to tire her out, I mean, even if the Pokemon Centre does fully recover Pokemon I don't want to do anything unnecessary."

"Same here, Naruto-kun." Hinata nodded in agreement with the pink haired girl. "Espeon has worked incredibly hard these past few battles and I think training wouldn't exactly be the first thing they want to do after already defeating so many opponents."

Espeon and Meganium smiled at their respective trainer's thoughtfulness towards them, nuzzling said trainers to personify their feelings. Sakura and Hinata smiled and patted the Pokemon on their heads.

"Sasuke-kun, you've been quiet...well more quiet than usual. Is something wrong?" Sakura asked. The black haired boy shook his head suddenly as his brain registered Sakura's voice.

"Hn. No, not really. I was just wondering about how it is going to play out when you take on your opponent, Sakura." Sasuke replied. Sakura blinked in confusion.

"Me?" She pointed a finger at herself. "Why such concern?" Sakura then got a teasing grin on her face as she slid in closer to her crush. "Don't tell me Sasuke-kun is finally getting feelings for me and worries about me and my poor Mega-chan? Isn't that right, Meganium, Feraligatr?"

The Big Jaw Pokemon and Herb Pokemon both released stifled cries of amusement as they saw Sasuke's face gain a twitch of annoyance, a small scowl present on his face. "Nothing of the sort." He denied quickly. Sakura chuckled before hugging Sasuke's arm. An action Sasuke actually did not repel much to Hinata and Naruto's amusement. The four Pokemon gained slightly perplexed looks as the normally 'no-touchy' Uchiha allowed Sakura to hang off of his arm.

"Awww, so mean Sasuke-kun." She pouted cutely. "But really though, why so focused on my match tomorrow?"

"Because, should you fight Hyuga you're going to have to come up with new strategies. You both know each other's Pokemon and strategies inside and out because of how long we've traveled together. However, even if you weren't to go up against Hyuga, those other two..."

"Hikari and Sora." Sakura informed the black haired boy of their names. Sasuke nodded.

"Hn. Yes, them...they both possess Fire-type Pokemon. They have the type advantage as Sora has a Ninetails and Hikari with her Flareon. Both possess a higher level of speed and not to mention they have Flash Fire as their abilities allowing them to perform those tactics where they run through their own attacks to create self-induced power boosts."

Sakura bit her lip as the words of the raven haired boy sunk in. She then turned to Naruto and Hinata.

"What do you guys think?" Sakura asked, though her eyes were focused on Naruto as she spoke. Naruto squinted his eyes in thought making him look very fox-like due to his whisker-like birthmarks. Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand lightly as his brain ran through battle simulations of his friend fighting with Meganium against the two powerful Fire-types.

"Sora's Ninetails knows Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Psychic and Iron Tail. Hikari's Flareon has Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Quick Attack and Crunch." Naruto recalled from watching the previous matches. "Sakura your only form of salvation lies in Meganium's high defense and endurance as well as your Earthquake attack. Though you could use your ultimate move, Frenzy Plant, to take them down, you shouldn't risk it. If the attack misses or is countered you're basically a dead man walking because of the recharge drawback. Overgrow could give you an edge as well should you get weak enough, which is a logical guarantee since you will be up against Fire-types. To be safe, Sakura-chan, think over some strategies for Meganium to follow and counter Fire-type attacks as well as utilize Meganium's tough body. Despite Meganium being slow, no offense..."

"Meganium." The Herb Pokemon nodded its head to say there was no offense taken.

"...Meganium is very durable. Take advantage of that and I'm sure you'll be much closer to pulling off a win." Naruto explained. Sakura nodded to her battle oriented friends. However, the group then paused when they heard the staccato of footsteps against the cobblestone roads. A familiar voice then rang through the air, calling out to the four trainers and their Pokemon.

"OOOOOOOOIIII!" The male voice raced through the air and met their ears. The group blinked in confusion before turning around. Sakura, Meganium, Sasuke and Feraligatr remained confused, but surprise replaced the confusion for Naruto, Hinata, Espeon and Typhlosion. Running towards them, clad in a red hiker's outfit was none other than Akatsuchi. The chubby hiker trainer grinned widely and waved his arms in the air, the backpack on his back jumping up and down with his movements.

"Akatsuchi?!" The young Uzumaki and Hyuga exclaimed.

"Typhlosion?!"

"Espeon?!"

The black haired trainer stopped in front of the group, panting heavily and bending over to clutch his knees as he aimed to recover his breath. After a moment, the red clad hiker raised his head and grinned toothily at his friends.

"Hey guys." He greeted them. Hinata squealed with joy before hugging the young man. Hinata released Akatsuchi before he and Naruto clasped their hands and twisted slightly to lightly clash their shoulders against the other male's chest. The pound hug as it was more commonly known as. Naruto and Akatsuchi then separated and the blonde grinned at his friend.

"Akatsuchi, it's really good to see you man." Naruto then wiped his shoulder dry as he felt it was a bit moist. He then looked at the sweaty hiker and frowned. "Did you run all the way here?"

"No, I biked most of the way. It was only coming here to the Grand Festival area that I had to walk. The path to Victory Road, the original path to the Indigo Plateau is heavily guarded by the Uchiha police force and only allows trainers with the eight badges to pass through it so I had to take the long way around. The path that I'm sure the girls had to take."

Sakura and Hinata nodded. "Yeah, the Victory Road is locked off to everyone but League qualifying trainers." Sakura informed the group. "Coordinators and regular trainers can only get to this half of the Indigo Plateau by going up the winding path that leads here. Truth be told, Victory Road is actually the shorter of the two roads leading to this place."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Obviously Sakura and Hinata weren't aware of the fact that there were numerous caverns and branching pathways within Victory Road that made the trip longer than how it originally was supposed to be.

"So what brings you here, Akatsuchi-san?" Sakura asked. Akatsuchi smirked.

"Well as you know, I left the group to start some work in the Ruins of Alph. I just finished my work there with the excavation team and so when I heard through the Radio on the Pokegear that you and Hinata made it through to the semi-finals of the Grand Festival Battle Rounds I knew I had get here as fast as I could. Hence the sweat. By the way bro, sorry about that." Akatsuchi pointed at the small dark spot that Naruto was still trying to dry out.

"No problem, Akatsuchi. Nothing a little washing machine can't fix, besides I could always just fly home get Kaa-chan to do it." Naruto replied. "By the way, I realized we never really went to the Ruins of Alph when we were traveling together."

"That's true." Hinata added. "What's it like?"

"I heard that it was the home of an ancient civilization and that there may have been a rare Pokemon that made its home there." Sakura pointed out. Sasuke didn't speak, but the mention of there being rare Pokemon at the Ruins of Alph caught his attention as he put a bit more effort into not tuning out the others at that point.

"Oh, guys it was awesome!" The hiker exclaimed. "The Ruins of Alph are composed of many different cavern-like structures that lead to a lower basement level. The excavation I was with, we explored those levels and found the walls were lined with really weird looking symbols." Akatsuchi removed his backpack and set it down before reaching into one of the front pockets and pulled out a small blue device.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Ty Ty?" The Volcano Pokemon looked at the device with a perplexed look.

"This is the Unknown Report. You see the symbols on the walls were actually carvings of the ancient Pokemon living within the ruins. Because of their complete enigmas to the Pokemon world they were labelled as Unknown. They are generally weak Pokemon, all of which are found at level five and their only move being Hidden Power, but despite being the same Pokemon, they all come in many different shapes." Akatsuchi activated the blue device and the Unknown Report's screen flickered before revealing an image of an Unknown 'A' on the screen.

"Oooooooo." Naruto, Hinata and Sakura drawled out, while Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. The Pokemon released their various cries of awe as they looked at the screen. Akatsuchi swiped his finger across the screen as the different forms of the Unknown were shown to the other trainers and their partner Pokemon.

"As you can see, the Unknown are very unique looking types of Pokemon. We captured a few of each type of Unknown and so as a gift to you guys, I had contacted Professor Iruka to receive those four Unknown at his lab. You should be getting right about..." The Pokedex-es in the four trainers' pockets released beeps. "...now."

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke reached into their pockets and pulled out their respective Pokedex-es. The handheld encyclopedia's blue light flashed a few times before the trainers opened them up. The screens lit up as they activated and revealed an image of the respective Unknown that were given to them. Sasuke and Sakura had gotten Unknown 'S', Hinata had an Unknown 'H' and Naruto had an Unknown 'N'.

**Unknown the Symbol Pokemon. A Psychic-type Pokemon. Their shapes look like hieroglyphs on ancient tablets. It is said that the two are somehow related. **

"Cool." Naruto stated. Sasuke gave a nod of thanks to the rotund young man while Sakura and Hinata were more vocal with their thanks. Akatsuchi smirked at his friends.

"No problem. When I contacted Professor Iruka, he was ecstatic. He also says that he's been tracking the records of the Pokedex entries he had given your graduating class. Apparently you four are the only ones to be taking this Pokedex completion task seriously as none of the other members of your class has even reached the one hundred mark. He's very proud of you guys." Akatsuchi reported.

The four trainers nodded. "Oh and one more gift."

"There's more?!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed. Akatsuchi nodded.

"Well there isn't a Fossil Revival lab in the Johto region and Kanto is kind of blocked off for reconstruction on the Route leading to it. Not to mention the SS. Anne is also undergoing upgrades so you can't sail to Vermillion City from Olivine City just yet." Akatsuchi dug through his backpack before pulling out four items. "These are for Naruto and Sasuke since you girls wouldn't really be that interested in wanting fossils, I assume."

"Not to mention it's a bit too late to take in a new Pokemon for the Grand Festival." Hinata said. "So what are they?"

In Akatsuchi's hands there were two amber coloured stones. Within the rocks, small pieces of bone and flesh dotted the interior. Alongside the amber rocks were two fossil stones. The first fossil had a large spiral shaped seashell and the second looked like a shell as well, only this one was more dome-shaped.

"These are fossil remnants of Pokemon I found within the Ruins of Alph. Rock Smash is very handy in those situations." Akatsuchi chuckled. "The Old Amber, the reddish gold rocks, they contain the remnants of the ancient Pokemon known as Aerodactyl."

"Aerodactyl?" Naruto and Sasuke were wide eyed. Akatsuchi nodded.

"Yup. Knowing you both would want such a cool looking Pokemon, I looked around for quite a long time. It was hard enough finding one of these babies, but two was like I was blessed by Arceus." The hiker handed the Old Ambers to Naruto and Sasuke who graciously took it.

"And what of those other two?"

"Well these, I only found one of each. I tried to look for others, but I came up empty-handed so it looks you'll have to choose one or the other. The one with the spiral-shaped shell is the Helix Fossil while the dome-shaped shell is the Dome Fossil. Revive the Helix Fossil and you will get an Omanyte and an eventual Omastar when you evolve it. The Dome Fossil gives you Kabuto and its evolution, Kabutops."

"DOME FOSSIL!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled as they placed their hands on the Dome Fossil.

"No way teme that Kabutops is mine!" Naruto exclaimed.

"In your dreams, dobe. Only a true Pokemon trainer should be able to wield the power of a Kabutops. The Uchiha are the only ones capable of doing so and unlocking their full potential." Sasuke retorted.

"Oh, you wanna go teme?!" Naruto roared.

"Like you could win, dobe." Sasuke growled back.

The two rivals butted heads and their eyes locked, anime lightning sparking between their heated gazes. They gritted their teeth as they pushed back against each other before separating. Akatsuchi, the girls and the Pokemon all looked at the two teenagers with sweatdrops forming on the backs of their heads.

"Well...it seems some things haven't changed with regards to these two." Akatsuchi muttered.

The sweatdrops then grew as they saw Naruto and Sasuke planting their fists in their palms.

"Rock...Paper...Scissors...SHOOT!"

Naruto's face broke out into a foxy grin as Sasuke scowled in annoyance.

"Scissors beats Paper, teme. Snip Snip Motherfucker." Naruto said with glee before swiping the Dome Fossil from Akatsuchi's hands. Sasuke's scowl deepened as he took the Helix Fossil from the hiker. The two boys put the fossils and Old Ambers away in their backpacks.

"Well...now that that's over and done with, what have you guys been up to other than kicking ass and taking names?"

"Training for the Pokemon League." Naruto and Sasuke replied simultaneously. Akatsuchi smiled at the two younger boys however being caught up in the excitement of seeing his friends again he had only just noticed the fact that Hinata was standing extremely close to Naruto and that they were holding hands. The dark eyed hiker raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened in realization.

He stepped back with a look of shock on his face. "No way!"

"What?" The four trainers tilted their heads in confusion with their Pokemon. If Akatsuchi wasn't as surprised as he was, he would have found the simultaneous action to be very amusing. He then pointed a finger between Naruto and Hinata.

"You two are...?" He waggled his pinky finger and Naruto and Hinata blushed lightly at how blunt their friend was being, but nodded.

"Yeah."

Akatsuchi grinned before wrapping them both in a massive bear hug. "It's about damn time! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Th-Thanks...Akatsuchi." Hinata gasped out. Suddenly the feeling of her spine beginning to break raced through her body.

"Akatsuchi...crushing...spine...let...go!" Naruto wheezed out. Akatsuchi chuckled in embarrassment before releasing the two. Naruto and Hinata audibly shifted their backs back into place, the cracks echoing slightly.

"Still though, really happy for you guys." The young hiker smiled. "So when did this happen?"

"About a few days ago just before the teme and I left Ecruteak City to go and head through Victory Road. Hina-chan and Sakura-chan stayed behind because there was a Pokemon Contest there." Naruto explained.

"Hmmm, I see." Akatsuchi crossed his arms and nodded in understanding. He then glanced between Hinata and Sakura.

"Well I'm expecting some major ass kicking deliveries from you guys tomorrow when I sit in the stands."

"What else would you expect?" Sakura asked rhetorically.

"I'll do my best." Was the Hyuga's reply.

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and see if I can find an available room in the Pokemon Centre. If not, I guess it's back to camping like back in the old days." The red clad young man said.

"I'll come with you, Akatsuchi-san. I need to go back to the Pokemon Centre as well and go through those strategies to fight off some Fire-types. Come on Meganium." Akatsuchi, Sakura and Meganium parted from the group and headed off in the direction of the Pokemon Centre.

"Teme, why don't you go help her with that. I'm sure she'll be very appreciative of it." Naruto waggled his eyebrows at his rival. The son of a gym leader scowled and didn't even offer his rival a reply before going off in some random direction, Feraligatr following him from behind.

"I think you struck a nerve, Naruto-kun." Hinata frowned. Naruto waved his hand lazily.

"Ah he'll get over it. Besides it's so much fun to tease him now that we know he's not a heartless bitch anymore. No, Sasuke Uchiha is now a bitch with a heart." Naruto chuckled and Hinata rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, slapping him lightly on his shoulder.

"Don't be mean Naruto-kun."

"Sorry, Hina-chan." Naruto scratched the back of head as he noticed the light glare his girlfriend was giving him. The light of the setting sun was slowly disappearing, the fiery colours soon replaced by the darkness of night and the shining of the silver moon and twinkling stars.

The two trainers and their Pokemon walked through the Indigo Plateau and settled themselves in a small park area, sitting beneath a tree while marveling at the infinite expanse of the space made by Palkia.

"Wow...this place really knew what they were doing when they chose the top of this mountainous region to be the location for the Pokemon League." Naruto said as his sapphire orbs looked up at the night sky. Hinata nodded in agreement. She leaned to the side so that her head rested on Naruto's shoulder and the blonde responded by wrapping his arm around her. Typhlosion and Espeon looked on from the side and smiled at their trainers.

"Ty Ty!" The Volcano Pokemon yelled out. Naruto turned and glared at the Fire-type with a blush on his face.

"Yeah yeah keep your flames down!" Naruto yelled back to his partner Pokemon as he saw him and Espeon with amused looks on their faces. The pale eyed girl blinked in confusion at the Pokemon before looking up at the blue eyed trainer.

"What did Typhlosion say?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked down at Hinata with a light blush on his face, his eyes then zeroed in on her lips as Typhlosion's comment came to mind.

"H-H-He said...'Kiss Her'." He replied with an even more intense blush present on his face. Hinata's eyes widened before breaking out into a giggling fit with a blush on her face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just that you look cute when you get flustered." Hinata replied. Naruto formed his trademark foxy grin before leaning down and capturing Hinata's lips with his own. The pair of teenagers held the kiss for a minute before parting.

"Who's flustered now?" Naruto laughed as he pointed out the blush on Hinata's own face. Hinata poked her index fingers together as a bit of her sky demeanor came back to her. She pouted cutely as she glanced at the blonde trainer.

"So mean, Naruto-kun."

"Mah Mah, Hina-chan, you know I love you. I'm teasing." Naruto replied. "Anyway, Hinata, I just wanted to say again that I'm really proud of how far you've come in the Grand Festival."

"Thanks Naruto-kun. It means a lot to me to hear you say that." She replied with a small smile on her face. "I'm going to do my best to win, just like you when you fight in the Silver Conference."

Naruto patted Hinata on the head. "I'm sure you'll do fine. And if you lose, and I'm not saying you will, just know that I know you did your hardest out there. Your Pokemon have grown really strong over the past year, I still remember that stuttering little girl who still needed help with Pokemon battle tactics."

"Well I'm better now thanks to you. You taught me everything I know after all." Hinata pecked Naruto on the cheek before a determined look crossed her face. "I won't let you down, Naruto-kun." 'And I will show you that I am worthy of your praise, Otou-sama.'

"I know you won't, Hina-chan." Naruto nodded to the young coordinator. He then released a yawn and stretched out his taut muscles. He raised his hand and looked down at the Pokegear that was attached to his wrist. The time showed that it was about half past ten. "Well, it's getting late. Let's head back to this side's Pokemon Centre and get some sleep."

"Ok...Typhlosion! Espeon! Come on we're heading back!" The two Pokemon lazily rose up from their sitting positions and nodded, walking back to the Pokemon Centre with their trainers.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<br>**

The golden rays of the noonday sun poked through the clouds, the warmth filling the Grand Festival stadium once more. The audience members quickly filled the stands and not a single seat was left empty. This was because today was the most important day of the Pokemon Grand Festival. After three harsh days, the finale of the Grand Festival had reared its head.

Two semi-final battles would take place followed by the finals in which the two greatest Pokemon coordinators of the tenth Grand Festival Tournament would fight one another for the coveted title of being the champion of the Grand Festival and be awarded the Ribbon Cup.

"Good luck out there, Hina-chan." Naruto pecked his girlfriend on her lips and the pale coordinator returned the gesture of affection.

"Alright." She then turned to see Sasuke and Feraligatr were walking out the door with her boyfriend and his own partner Pokemon. Akatsuchi gave both girls a pat on their shoulders to show his support before following his fellow male trainers outside of the viewing area to take their seats in the stands. As the guys left, Hikari and Sora walked up to their fellow coordinators, their respective Fire-type Pokemon trotting beside them.

"Well guys, it's been fun." Sora smiled at his friends. "But starting from now, I'm not holding back. I'm gonna kick every one of your asses and get me that Ribbon Cup."

"In your dreams Sora." Sakura retorted with a challenging look in her eyes. "Meganium and I are gonna wipe the floor with every single one you. Isn't that right, Mega-chan."

Meg Meganium." The Herb Pokemon's golden eyes blazed with battle lust, ready to fight and make its trainer a champion.

"Cool your jets guys. We still need to see who is fighting whom in our battles. THEN we can settle on ass kicking." Hikari stated with a calm tone of voice.

"Hikari-san is right." Hinata agreed with her blue haired friend. The Flareon trainer smiled at the younger girl in thanks for her support in the current conversation. The four semi-finalists then nodded to one another before looking up at the screen which showed the purple haired beauty that was Anko Mitarashi.

* * *

><p>The voluptuous announcer took her place in the centre of the arena. She twirled the microphone in her hands before tapping the headset on the side of her head.<p>

"Everything set?" She asked the camera crew.

_"Yup, Anko-chan." _The television and radio crews all gave the woman a thumbs up and the brown eyed woman nodded.

"Then let's do this shit." Anko spun her microphone in her hands before gripping it tightly and raising it to her mouth. "HELLO INDIGO PLATEAU! ARE YOU READY FOR SOME ACTION?!"

The crowd raised their hands and cheered wildly.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU BITCHES! I SAID ARE YOU READY FOR SOME ACTION?!" The crowd cheered even louder to the point that it was possible that some were now on the verge of hurting their throats. Some of the fans even went so far as to jump up and down on their seats, especially the members of the audience who were children. Anko chuckled at their reactions.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about." She spoke into her microphone once more. "Now then, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages and Pokemon of all forms...it has been a long three days since the beginning of this energetic competition, but sadly it is about to come to a close." A chorus of groans of disappointment filled the arena. "But with that, it's our pleasure to have you people experience the greatest Grand Festival experience you can imagine. So without further ado, we bring to you the semi-finals of the eleventh annual Kanto-Johto Grand Festival!"

The energy and cheers rose up once more to extraordinary levels before Anko pointed to the small side tunnel. "The first round of the final three battles of the Grand Festival will be between...Sakura Haruno and Sora Yasuharu!"

A moment after the announcement, Sakura and Sora emerged from their entry way alongside each other. The blue eyed boy met the gaze of the green eyed girl, both wearing looks of determination on their faces.

"This is the final frontier, Sakura-san. I'm not going to hold back against you, even if you are my friend." The spiky haired boy informed her.

"Same here. Meganium and I are gonna do whatever it takes to beat you."

Sora and Sakura then bumped fists before taking their respective positions on the arena floor. The screens around the stadium lit up as they activated. The profile images of Sakura and Sora appeared and the doughnut shaped rings filled themselves with yellow pixels. The timer's numbers blinked on and off, switching from 0:00 to 5:00.

"Alright, five minutes are up there on the clock. Remember the rules of losing. You lose by either knockout, point loss or lowest amount of points by the time the five minutes are up. Sora Yasuharu and Sakura Haruno, are you ready?!"

The two coordinators nodded as they gripped the Poke Balls in their hands tightly. They tapped the centre buttons, the spheroids expanding in their hands.

"THE FIRST ROUND OF THE JOHTO-KANTO GRAND FESTIVAL SEMI-FINALS WILL NOW BEGIN! LET'S GO!" Anko announced. Both trainers immediately responded as the horn blared through the loud speakers to signify the time to start.

"Meganium, I choose you!"

"Go, Ninetails!"

The two Pokemon appeared in flashes of white light and their images appeared beneath the image of their respective trainers on the big screen.

"Alright Ninetails, let's start off fast and strong! Flamethrower!"

"NINE!" The Fox Pokemon unleashed a mighty tongue of orange-yellow fire from its open maw. The fire streaked across the stadium grounds towards the Grass-type Pokemon.

"Dodge it and then use Petal Dance!" Meganium nodded and its relatively heavy weight body ran out of the way of the super effective attack. Sora's points went down my a marginal amount causing the boy to grit his teeth in annoyance.

Skidding along the ground as it slowed itself down, the Grass-type type reared its head back before thrusting it forward. The pink and white petals around its neck flew forth at a rapid pace, regenerating and being used as weapons once more. The flurry of petals moved towards Ninetails, but the Fox Pokemon used its slender build and quick reflexes to avoid the strikes. Sakura watched as her points went down by a marginal amount to make it equal to Sora's.

"Backflip underneath the next wave and use Will-O-Wisp to burn it!" Sora commanded. Ninetails leaped over the second wave of the Petal Dance attack and performed a backflip. Once it completed the acrobatic movement, the evolved form of Vulpix fanned out its nine tails and ghostly blue fireballs formed at the tip of each tail. The tails then snapped forward and each one of the nine spheroids launched themselves through the air.

"Come on Meganium, use that Petal Dance!" Sakura commanded. Meganium nodded and the Herb Pokemon sent its third wave of petals at Ninetails's attack. The petals burst into flame upon contact with the sapphire orbs and thus the attack was blocked. However, as the black ashes and blue embers fluttered through the air, Ninetails and Sora saw Meganium was panting heavily in exertion. The saurian Pokemon stumbled to the sides a bit and that's when Sora realized Meganium was confused.

"Alright. Ninetails we won't hold back this time. Use Will-O-Wisp again and then strike it with Flamethrower!" Ninetails nodded. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her stumbling and confused Pokemon about to be struck by the nine ghostly blue fireballs once more.

"Meganium, dodge it!" The Grass-type gritted its teeth but ended up just smashing its head against the hard earth. Blood flowed from its damage head before it was sent skidding backwards as the Will-O-Wisp attack struck it in the chest. Meganium panted heavily, the cauterized areas of green flesh present on its body.

Ninetails then took a deep breath and exhaled forcefully. "NINETAILS!" The Fox Pokemon exclaimed as it released its Flamethrower attack.

"Dodge it, Meganium! Please!" Sakura pleaded with her confused Pokemon. Burned and bleeding, the Herb Pokemon shook its head as it once more slammed its skull against the ground. However, due to hurting itself in confusion it had managed to stumble and fall on the ground. The Flamethrower attack passed harmlessly over its head and crashed into the high walls of the stadium and created a small explosion. The audience members in the stands moved a bit farther back to avoid being assaulted by the flames.

"And out of sheer luck, Meganium's confused status has allowed it to survive another round. Sora's points took a big hit due to missing what could have been a decisive super effective attack. However, Sakura's points are faring that well either." Anko looked at the screen and pointed at it. On the screen it showed Sora's points were only a just above the quarter mark while Sakura's points were already near the halfway point.

Meganium gritted its teeth shook its head as it finally snapped out of confusion.

"Meg Meganium!" The Herb Pokemon stomped its feet in defiance, ready to fight. Sakura grinned.

"We're not down yet, Sora!"

"I can see that." Sora grinned back. "Alright Ninetails, Flamethrower again!"

"Dodge it and use Earthquake!" Meganium complied as it ducked beneath the Flamethrower attack and once the flames completely passed, the Grass-type reared up on its hind legs, bending its raised forelegs.

"MEGA!" The Herb Pokemon roared as it slammed its legs down on the ground and the force of the impact resulted in the earth beginning to the shake. The force of the earth was truly a sight to behold as the earth cracked and broke apart. Ninetails stumbled around as the shifting earth ruined its sense of balance, but that mattered little in the end as the force of the earth suddenly racked its body. Ninetails released a cry of pain as the seismic waves rattled it to its bones.

The super effective move has Ninetails stumbling around a bit before it released a bit of vomit from the nausea.

"Ooooo and that's something you don't want to see. Sakura's Earthquake attack strikes home and Ninetails coughs up its dinner." Anko informed the viewers.

"Hang tough Ninetails and use Psychic!" Ninetails's red eyes flashed with a bright electric blue colour before focusing on Meganium and then with a howl, a powerful burst of telekinetic energy was launched from its body. The blue energy was visible to the naked eye and Meganium's golden eyes widened before it ran out of the way of the attack.

"Use Earthquake again!"

"Jump into the air and then use Flamethrower!" Ninetails leaped into the air just as Meganium's forelimbs slammed down on the battlefield once more. The Fox Pokemon then took aim and exhaled a massive torrent of fire from its jaws.

"Meganium, jump back!"

"Use Psychic to manipulate the flames! Don't let up!" Sora commanded. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Duck and Roll!" She ordered to her Pokemon. Ninetails's eyes took on the electric blue shine once more before an aura of blue encased the Flamethrower attack that Meganium had jumped back to avoid. Forced to duck immediately after, the Herb Pokemon sweated due to the heat as the tongue of flame seemed to gain a life of its own and aimed to strike it once more. The Flamethrower attack slithered through the air like an Arbok before shooting off towards Meganium once more, who quickly ducked and rolled to the side to avoid the incoming attack.

"Run towards Ninetails! Close the distance between you two!" Meganium nodded at its trainer's words and took off towards the Fox Pokemon. Ninetails continuously sent the manipulated Flamethrower attack at Meganium again and again, but the Herb Pokemon avoided the attack again and again. And again and again, Sora's points steadily dropped until it reached to the half way mark, at which point Meganium closed the distance between itself and Ninetails.

The Fox Pokemon and Sora's eyes were wide with shock as Meganium released a battlecry.

"Spin around and hit it with your hind legs!" Sakura commanded. Meganium did just that, rotating on its forelimbs, the Herb Pokemon spun around so that it was facing away from Ninetails but then lashed out with a devastating mule kick with its hind legs. A small yet audible 'clack' was heard as Ninetails was struck against its lower jaw. The lack of focus resulted in the manipulated Flamethrower attack being reduced to embers as it dispersed in midair and Ninetails being sent into the air.

"Ninetails, counter with Iron Tail!" Sora yelled.

"TAILS!" The Fox Pokemon righted itself in the air before flipping to gain momentum with the aid of gravity. The nine tails shone with silver light before crashing down harshly against the head of Meganium.

"Dig into the ground and hold steady!" Sakura said. Meganium dug its feet into the earth and remained steady. A sight which shocked many as Meganium gritted its teeth to remain immovable. Ninetails gritted its teeth as well as it tried to push down on Meganium's body, to ground the defiant and stubborn Pokemon. However, Meganium's tenacity allowed it to survive the strike and Ninetails eventually lost its momentum and the Iron Tail's glow was lost.

"Bite down on its tails and slam it down! Follow up with Body Slam and Earthquake!" Sakura ordered. Meganium pushed against Ninetails's rear appendages and Sora could only watch as Meganium opened its jaws and bit down on one of the nine luxurious tails. Blood decorated its teeth and tongue and the snap of a tail bone was heard by the canine and saurian Pokemon.

"Meeeeeganium!" The Herb Pokemon slammed Ninetails harshly into the ground and then reared up on its hind legs and slammed down harshly on the Fox Pokemon's body to perform Body Slam. Ninetails released a yelp of pain as the weight of the Grass-type bore down on its body. Bones creaked, but Ninetails's durability prevented its bones from breaking...much.

Meganium reared up on its hind legs once more to perform Earthquake, but Ninetails reacted very quickly.

"Use Iron Tail on its hind legs! Knock it off balance and then knock it away with Psychic to gain some distance!" Ninetails complied and quickly lashed out with its glowing tails. The tails as hard as iron slammed harshly against the two rear limbs of the Grass-type and the Fire-type Pokemon watched as Meganium collapsed onto the ground. Then with a deafening bark, Ninetails's eyes shifted from crimson to electric blue and a burst of telekinetic force slammed into Meganium's body and sent it skidding along the ground.

Meganium rose to its feet steadily and panted heavily, wincing as the burns from Will-O-Wisp still effected its body. Ninetails panted heavily as well and its leg muscles were visibly seizing up every now and then as a result of the paralysis effect of Body Slam affecting its body.

Both coordinators then looked up at the screens. Sora had lost approximately three quarters of his points while Sakura had lost just a bit more than that. Two minutes were ticking down on the clock.

"Alright, Meganium's lost enough health from all those blows. Then..." She smirked as she saw her weakened Pokemon's body glow with a green aura.

"And it looks like this battle is beginning to heat up in more ways than one!" Anko exclaimed. "With being struck so many times, Meganium has begun to resort to using its ability, Overgrow! For those of you that aren't aware, Overgrow is an ability found specifically in Grass-type starter Pokemon such as Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treeko, Turtwig, Snivy and recently discovered Chespin of the Kalos region! This ability allows these Grass-type titans to use their Grass-type moves to their utmost potential, upping their powers when in pinches such as these!" Anko turned to Meganium with a grin on her face. "Let's see how Sakura plans to utilize this new power!"

"Ninetails, attack with Flamethrower!" A tongue of fire burst forth from the powerful canine. Meganium leaped back slightly as the flame impacted with the ground. A small explosion occurred and Meganium released a cry of pain as flame and smoke covered its body. Ninetails and Sora smirked as they watched the cloud of dust.

"And we're done." Sora spoke with confidence. Sakura released a chuckle to portray her amusement, an act that made Sora and Ninetails direct confused looks in her direction. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny..." She started her reply. "...is that you think you've won...MEGANIUM NOW!" Everyone looked to see the smoke cloud had begun to disperse, but from the thinning cloud, a bright glow emanated from it. When the cloud finally dispersed, the judges, Anko, Sora, Ninetails and the audience saw Meganium standing strong and proud, the glow of Overglow still covering its body. However, that wasn't the only glow there. The petals around its neck were a bright gold, photons being taken in from the sun's rays and absorbed into the petal's cellular structure where the energy was being accumulated.

"Use Solarbeam!" Meganium nodded before the last remnants of necessary sunlight was absorbed into the petals around its neck. The Overgrow aura spiked in size as Meganium focused on the Fox Pokemon.

"Meeeeee-GA!" The Herb Pokemon unleashed the powerful Grass-type move and Ninetails and Sora were in awe at how fast the attack streaked across the arena floor.

"Counter with Psychic!" Ninetails sent a burst of telekinetic energy to try and take control of the rapidly moving Grass-type move, however the attack's brightness resulted in Ninetails being nearly blinded. The Fox Pokemon yelped as it squinted its eyes.

"Agh, the brightness is preventing Ninetails from focusing. No matter, use Flamethrower!" The tongue of orange-yellow flame sped forth from Ninetails's mouth and then clashed with Solarbeam. The two attacks fought against each other for dominance, but Solarbeam was edging forward. The fire and light energies began to accumulate at a single point however and so a massive explosion occurred. Ninetails took the brunt of the blast wave as the area of accumulation was closer to it and so Ninetails was sent skidding backwards rather quickly. Meganium skidded backwards only by a marginal amount.

"Now use Earthquake!"

"Jump and use Flamethrower!"

Sakura smirked as the earth shook from the Ground-type move. Her opponent's Pokemon was now airborne and unleashing its deadly Fire-type move at her Pokemon...and with that, she struck forth.

"Okay Meganium, wrap it up!" Meganium nodded as its eyes glowed a solid emerald green. The power of Overgrow only enhanced that glow. Meganium reared up on its hind legs and then slammed then down forcefully on the ground.

"FRENZY PLANT!"

"MEGANIUM!" The Herb Pokemon roared and suddenly the ground rumbled. Massive spiky tree roots burst forth from the ground that were at least three times the size of a Tyranitar.

"Incredible." Tsunade muttered. "I've been a Grass-type specialist for years and I've never been able to feast my eyes upon this attack."

"She really wants to end with a bang." Deidara added. Shizune and Mr. Pokemon had no words to describe the feeling of awe as they watched Meganium perform the ultimate move.

"Oh my!" Anko exclaimed. "It seems that Sakura has decided to pull out the stops on this one! Sakura has decided to use the ultimate Grass-type move, Frenzy Plant! A move that makes even attack like Solarbeam look like firecrackers in comparison!"

"Go Meganium!" Sakura ordered. Meganium's glowing green eyes narrowed at Ninetails and with a battle cry, the tree roots slammed against the Flamethrower attack. Sora and Ninetails were in shock as they saw Frenzy Plant tear through the Fire-type move like it was nothing. Ninetails was then slapped down to the ground by the massive tree roots and a small crater formed from the impact it made with the ground.

"Ninetails get up, hurry!" Sora exclaimed. Ninetails panted as it rose up to its feet, but the second tree root swept across the landscape and slammed into Ninetails with devastating force. The Fox Pokemon was then battered about through the air as one tree root sent it flying into the next. The final tree root then raced towards Ninetails.

"Hold it off with Iron Tail!" Ninetails gritted its teeth, but used it adrenalin to power through the pain and twisted, its shining silver tails crashing against the massive Grass-type attack. Ninetails grunted in effort as it held off the attack, but the root eventually overpowered it and Ninetails was sent tumbling through the air. Ninetails managed to right itself and landed on it paws, skidding backwards from the momentum.

"Use Flamethrower and run through it!" Ninetails unleashed a blast of flame and ran through it, the Flame Body ability it possessed allowing it to be rejuvenated by a significant amount in terms of energy but not in terms of health.

"MEGAAAAA!" The Herb Pokemon sent tree root after tree root at the Fox Pokemon. Ninetails used its amazing agility to avoid the majority of spiny tree roots, but suddenly one grabbed it by the hind legs. Ninetails's eyes widened before it was pulled down and slammed into the ground. It was then raised up once more and slammed into the ground again.

"NINETAILS!" Sora called out to his Pokemon. Sora's mind raced through battle plans in a matter of miliseconds, but he drew a blank in the end. After all, one does not simply counter the ultimate Grass-type move. However, he then noticed as Meganium released a grunt of pain as the burns from Will-O-Wisp affected it once more. The pain resulted in the tree root releasing Ninetails from its grip.

"Use Iron Tail on the ground to soften your landing! Then run on the tree roots and use the Fire Hammer tactic!" Sora exclaimed.

'Fire Hammer?' Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what that is, but I'll stop it before it can happen!"

"Meg." Meganium nodded in agreement with its trainer before attacking with Frenzy Plant. The massive pieces of spike covered bark raced towards Ninetails as it fell to earth. However, Ninetails quickly slammed its Iron Tail move into the ground, softening its landing and then tightened its powerful muscles to push off of the ground. Ninetails then landed atop one tree root and ran along it length.

The audience watched in awe as Ninetails ran along the length of the other tree roots, leaping from one to the next as they tried to take it down. Then Ninetails's speed increased as it unleashed a burst of flame from its mouth and ran through it. The Flash Fire ability allowed Ninetails to absorb the flames into its body and soon it was nothing more than a streak of flame, leaping from root to root of the Frenzy Plant attack.

"NOW ATTACK!" Sora exclaimed. Sakura's eyes widened as Ninetails leaped between the Frenzy Plant roots and then pushed off from the last root's surface and rocketed towards Meganium. Meganium's eyes widened in shock as the platinum blonde streak that was Ninetails flipped through the air, the tails glowing as it utilized Iron Tail and the flames covering its body setting those tails aflame.

"FIRE HAMMER!"

"NIIIINE..." Time seemed to slow down for Meganium and Sakura as the Fire-type brought down its shining, flaming tails. "...TAILS!" The powerful fusion of Steel-type and Fire-type moves crashed down on Meganium's body and an explosion of fire washed over Meganium's body and sent the Herb Pokemon flying through the air. Sakura watched in complete and utter shock as her Pokemon went through the air. The roots of Frenzy Plant sunk back into the ground before Meganium impacted with the arena floor.

The horn blared loudly as the time limit was up.

"Five minutes are gone and it was certainly a close match folks! Sora had only one sixty-fourth of his points left while Sakura has none and not to mention her Pokemon is unconscious! Meganium and Sakura have lost by point loss and knock-out! The winner of your first semi-final rounds of the Johto-Kanto Grand Festival is Sora Yasuharu!" Anko yelled into the microphone.

Sakura's eyes were still wide with shock. She didn't even realize she had fallen to her knees until she felt the pain in her knees.

"Meganium...no...no way." Sakura muttered softly. She scuffled on her knees towards her downed Pokemon and looked at its unconscious form. Bleeding and burnt all over its body, not to mention it was now exhausted from using Frenzy Plant, the Herb Pokemon had indeed lost. Sakura held out her Poke Ball as he bent her head down, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Return." Meganium's form was coated in the red beam that erupted from the Poke Ball's centre and was returned to its capturing device. Sakura rose to her feet and through her bangs she saw the outstretched hand of Sora Yasuharu.

"You fought very admirably Sakura-san. I'm proud to call you my rival and my friend in the competition." Sora said with a serious tone and an equally serious look in his eyes. Sakura just stared at the hand with her green eyes and nodded to the brown haired boy. She shook it lightly before turning and walking back into the viewing area without a word, her grip on Meganium's Poke Ball growing tighter with each step.

As she entered the viewing area, she looked up to see Sasuke, Naruto and Akatsuchi standing beside Hinata and Hikari and with Typhlosion and Feraligatr.

"Sakura-chan...I..." Naruto's brain shut down after that as he really didn't know what to say. Sakura stopped as she looked at them, her green eyes shone in the light of the room before tears pooled beneath her. She held Meganium's Poke Ball even tighter.

"I...I worked so hard." She spoke as if there were a lump in her throat. "I was so close. I made it to the semi-finals, I thought I could win, but I couldn't...I was so...so close!" Sakura fell to her knees once more and sobbed into her hands. Sasuke walked forwards and patted her on the head. The pinkette froze at the contact and sniffled as she looked into the dark eyes of her crush.

"You...did pretty well out there, Sakura." He said. "There's no need to cry over your loss. Like Naruto and I told Yamanaka...there's always someone stronger out there."

Sakura's lip quivered and her eyes teared up even more before she shot up and grabbed onto the dark haired boy's shirt and continued to cry her eyes out. Her feelings of disappointment in herself, her guilt for not being strong enough, for not having Meganium fight to pull off the win, she let it all out. Sasuke frowned a bit as his shirt was being stained with her tears, but having dealt with his mother when they lost Itachi he simply stood there and slowly...he placed the girl in his embrace.

Naruto, Hinata and Akatsuchi merely watched with the Pokemon. The sight of their fallen friend was truly heartbreaking and they didn't even notice when Sora had walked in with his limping Ninetails. Hikari did though and she noticed how the boy had a guilty look on his face, but the boy steeled himself and he walked past them without a word. Hikari nodded to herself in approval.

Fighting friends was hard. It was even harder when you were the winner because of the guilt you feel of crushing their dreams with your own Pokemon. If you couldn't do that then there was no need for you to be a Coordinator of this level.

Sasuke had taken a seat in the viewing area's couches. Sakura was still in a state of depression, but she did manage to utter a good luck to Hinata. The young Hyuga nodded before she turned to Naruto.

"Wish me luck." She said with a small smile. The blonde bent down and kissed his girlfriend on the lips before pulling back with a foxy grin on his face.

"You don't need luck. You got skills." He spoke confidently. Hinata nodded before facing Hikari.

"I won't hold back. I will beat you, Hikari-san." Hinata spoke with conviction.

"I expect no less of you, Hinata-san. However, it is I who will taste victory...not you."

The two girls stared at one another before they walked out of the viewing area and on to the arena floor that replaced the former one since Sakura and Sora had pretty much torn it apart.

"And now for the second round of our Grand Festival Semi-Finals!" Anko gestured to both females. "Hinata Hyuga and Hikari Nonaka, please take your places on the battlefield!" The two girls did as they were told and held stoic looks towards one another. The screens around the stadium lit up once more and showed their images and the yellow point ring.

"Flareon, light 'em up!"

"Espeon, let's go!"

Both Eeveelutions planted their feet firmly on the ground as they burst out of their Poke Balls. The Poke Balls returned to their trainers and the two evolutions of Eevee glared at on another as their images appeared alongside their trainer's on the screen.

"Hikari and her Flareon versus Hinata and her Espeon. Let's see which adaptation of Eevee proves supreme!" Anko spoke with an interested tone of voice. The judges leaned forward in their chairs.

"Oh this will be definitely be interesting." Mr. Pokemon commented.

"I'll say. It's not everyday you get to see two forms of Eevee's evolution fighting tooth and nail with each other." Deidara added.

"Alright, we've got five minutes on the clock! The point rings are filled! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" Anko excalimed. The horns blared through the loudspeakers and with that the clock counted down and the two trainers and their Pokemon got ready to battle.

"Flareon use Quick Attack!" Flareon raced forward at breakneck speeds, a streak of colour marking its movement. Espeon tensed its leg muscles, prepared to enact a dodge maneuver, but just as Flareon reached a few feet away from it...

"Skid on the ground and get underneath its stomach!" Hikari ordered. Hinata's eyes widened as Flareon quickly used friction to skid on the ground on its back. The momentum carried the Flame Pokemon forward and underneath Espeon's body before the Fire-type pushed upwards with its four limbs. Espeon's eyes widened as it coughed out a bit of spittle, the wind being removed from its lungs. Espeon was then sent skyward.

"You...that was my..."

"That's right." Hikari grinned toothily. "You used that tactic against me when your Espeon was still an Eevee during the Goldenrod City contest. I thought it was time to show you what it's like to be on the receiving end of it. Flareon use Flamethrower now!"

"FLARE!" The Flame Pokemon opened its jaws and unleashed a burst of flame straight at its opponent.

"Disperse and strike with Psychic and then follow up with Shadow Ball!" Hinata commanded. The flames tore through the air, but the pale eyed girl's orders were then carried out as Espeon's airborne form focused on the flames.

"Essspeon!" The Sun Pokemon's violet eyes took on an electric blue colour before a telekinetic blast dispersed the Flamethrower. A second Psychic attack tore through the air and pressed down on Flareon's body, the ground caving in from the force of the Psychic-type attack. Flareon released a cry of pain as its body was compressed painfully. Espeon then began to fall before firing a Shadow Ball. The Ghost-type move flew through the air and descended rapidly towards Flareon.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge and then use Flamethrower!" Flareon quickly took off to the side and the crater exploded as the Shadow Ball collided with the ground. Espeon fell to earth and quickly rolled out of the way as Flareon fired off a Flamethrower attack.

"Flash Fire tackle!" Hikari commanded. Flareon nodded and ran through the Flamethrower, increasing its power and speed with its special ability before crashing harshly into Espeon's side. The Psychic-type Pokemon grunted in pain as the attack sent it skidding backwards.

"Counter with Psybeam!" The crimson orb on Espeon's forehead shone before a rainbow coloured blast of energy tore through the air and struck the Fire-type in the chest. "Now use Shadow Ball over its head!"

Hikari and Flareon watched in confusion as Espeon purposefully fired a Shadow Ball over Flareon's head, missing it entirely. However, both trainer and Pokemon were caught off-guard when Espeon's eyes shone blue. The Shadow Ball quickly reversed direction and altered its path to strike Flareon from behind and send it straight towards the Sun Pokemon.

"Now Iron Tail!" Espeon nodded and ran towards the Flame Pokemon, its twin tails shining with silver light. The Sun Pokemon then leaped and twisted in midair and lashed out with its tails.

"Counter with Flamethrower! Follow up with Quick Attack and then Fire Blast at close range!" Hikari commanded. Flareon released a yelp of pain as the Iron Tail struck in the torso. A crack was heard as one of its lower ribs broke. The Fire-type's breathing became slightly laboured, but as it flew through the air from the force of the strike, it managed to backflip and land on its feet. A tongue of red flame raced through the air and Espeon released a cry of pain as the attack struck home.

Flareon's body then became a blur as it sped from its previous spot. Espeon's eyes widened as it didn't even have time to react as Flareon crashed headfirst into the Psychic-type's chest. Espeon rolled along the ground and glanced up in time to see Flareon inhaling deeply.

"FLAAAAAREON!" The Flame Pokemon exhaled forcefully and a massive ball of fire flew from its jaws. The fire ball then exploded outwards to become the five pointed star of blazing power.

"Espeon, use Shadow Ball on the ground to give you the recoil to dodge!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What?!" Hikari yelled.

Espeon nodded and opened its jaws and fired a quick Shadow Ball. The blob of shadow energy exploded near Espeon and sent the Psychic-type off to the side with enough force to completely avoid the powerful attack, an explosion marking its previous position. Espeon rolled on the ground before going with its momentum to climb back onto its feet.

"Use Quick Attack again!" Flareon sped off and raced towards Espeon.

"Espeon, use Psybeam!"

"Skid under it!"

"Not again! Espeon, counter with Iron Tail and send it flying!"

"Flamethrower attack!"

Flareon's speeding form raced towards Espeon, but the Psychci-type Pokemon quickly fired off a blast of rainbow coloured energy. However the linear strike was avoided as Flareon skidded on the ground, bringing its body low down to it. The blast wave from the explosion made by Psybeam increased Flareon's speed, but that proved to work against it as Espeon had quickly spun around, its tails alight with silver light. The Iron Tail struck home, but Flareon quickly caught itself in midair and fired off a Flamethrower. A small explosion occurred as Espeon was also sent airborne.

Both Pokemon crashed down on the ground painfully and rose up steadily. Espeon's fur was singed and so a Burn status had been dealt upon it, but Flareon's breathing was very heavy. It seemed the broken rib from earlier was beginning to take its toll.

"Use Psychic!" Hinata ordered. Hinata's partner Pokemon complied and sent a burst of telekinetic force at the Flame Pokemon. Flareon released a yelp of pain as it was sent flying.

"Rotate to face away from Espeon and then use Flamethrower!" Flareon quickly spun around to face away from Espeon and then fired off the Flamethrower attack as it was told. Espeon and Hinata stared in awe at the rapid movement of the Flame Pokemon as if it were a rocket.

"Espeon dodge it!" But the Flame Pokemon moved much too quickly and the Fire-type slammed harshly against Espeon's body. The Psychic-type's eyes widened as the force of the blow was registered and both Pokemon were sent rolling on the ground. Flareon quickly managed to pin Espeon and then opened its jaws to reveal sharp teeth.

"Crunch attack!" The Dark-type move was used and Espeon released a high pitched cry of pain as the sharp teeth dug into its upper left limb. Blood flowed from the wound before Flareon shook the Sun Pokemon like a ragdoll, the teeth tearing even further into Espeon's flesh.

"Get it off with Shadow Ball! Then Iron Tail to the face!" Hinata cried out. Espeon opened its jaws and fired off a Shadow Ball at Flareon's face. The dark eyed Pokemon released a howl of pain as the energy based attack exploded and sent it flying backwards. However, Espeon limped as fast as it could before pushing off with three to meet Flareon in midair and spun around to slam an Iron Tail attack down on Flareon's face.

"Counter with Fire Blast!"

"Use Psychic!"

The powerful blast of flame soared through the air just before Flareon met the ground and Espeon's airborne form unleashed a devastating Psychic attack. The two attack clashed against one another and fought for dominance. Espeon's eyes glowed with power as the Twisted Spoon item wrapped around its wounded limb enhanced its Psychic ability to call for a stalemate.

The resulting explosion sent Espeon flipping through the air, but managed to land in a safe position that wouldn't cause too much damage.

Flareon rose up, blood flowing from its broken nose and also spat out a wad of blood as it began to trail from its lips. Espeon grunted as the burns began to take their toll.

Both coordinators looked up at the screen. The clock was down to a bit more than two minutes. Hinata's points were at the three-quarter mark while Hikari was just above that.

"Fire Blast attack!" Flareon attack ferociously with its most powerful move.

"Psychic!" The attack streaked across the land and Espeon's tired form could only curl up into a small ball, coating its body with psychic energy before taking the blow. The powerful Fire-type move sent Espeon careening across the stadium, but Espeon managed to right itself and dug its claws into the ground. Small trenches marked Espeon's path before it came to a stop.

"Flash Fire Tackle!" Hikari ordered as Flareon unleashed a Flamethrower attack and ran through it with Quick Attack. The flaming bullet raced towards Espeon, but Hinata countered.

"Counter with a barrage of Shadow Balls!" Espeon opened its jaws and fired off five blobs of shadow. Flareon's flaming visage and the Shadow Ball attacks collided forcefully and the Flame Pokemon was sent skidding backwards as its coat of flame protected it from most of the damage. A Shadow Ball then fired off at the Fire-type evolution of Eevee.

"Use Flamethrower!" The two attacks collided and the resulting explosion was about to send Flareon skidding backwards, but Hikari would have none of it. "Dig into the ground and push off with Quick Attack!" The resulting explosion kicked up a massive dust cloud. However, Flareon raced through the smoke and dust with a Quick Attack and slammed into Espeon's body. Espeon countered by biting with its sharp fangs and clamped down on Flareon's right leg. Espeon then rolled with the fall as the two Pokemon tussled before the crimson orb on its forehead glowed with energy.

Flareon's eyes widened at that before Espeon unleashed the pent up energy. The rainbow coloured blast struck Flareon dead centre between the eyes.

"Manipulate it with Psychic and go for the rapid shot!" Hinata said. Espeon's eyes shone with blue light and the rainbow coloured beam suddenly dispersed into seven smaller threads of light. The light beams were coated with an aura of blue as the Psychic attack told hold of them before they raced forth and slammed into Flareon one at a time.

One struck its stomach, another on its bitten leg. The third and fourth struck simultaneously on its back to send its airborne form down, but beams number five and six hit its chin to prevent that from happening. The seventh and final Psybeam thread spiraled around the Fire-type's body before crashing into its chest and a glob of blood was ejected from Flareon's mouth as the internal damage was dealt.

Flareon landed harshly on the ground. Its eyes were flickering, holding on to consciousness like a lifeline. However, it's eyes snapped open as a loud blaring horn was sounded. Espeon, Hinata, Flareon and Hikari all turned to see the time limit had run out.

"Time's up!" Anko announced. "Truly a heated battle that was almost as or equally intense as the previous one! These two Eevee evolutions battled tooth and nail and by the bloodshed you can say that literally! However, it seems that Hikari Nonaka is the loser in today's rounds having lost points up to the one sixteenth mark while Hinata Hyuga held her own at the one eighth mark! The winner of the second round of the semi-finals of the Grand Festival is Hinaa Hyuga!"

The crowd burst into cheers and applause. Hinata's eyes were wide as she and Espeon looked back and forth betwen each other before grinning widely. Espeon limped towards its trainer and the pale eyed girl hugged it gently.

"You fought really well." Hinata and Espeon looked to see Hikari and Flareon standing in front of them. Hikari's hand was outstretched and Hinata took the hint before grabbing it. Hikari shook Hinata's hand stiffly.

"You fought really well too Hikari-san." Hinata said. "You are truly one of the toughest battles I've ever fought."

"Well of course." The Flareon trainer replied. The two laughed before Hikari let go of Hinata's hand and patted her shoulder.

"You fight as hard as you can in the next round, Hinata. It's down to you and Sora and you saw how he took down Sakura. He's earned his place here and so I'm rooting for both of you. As a fellow Fire-type trainer I'm going to tell you he's not going to go easy on you and as a fellow Eevee evolution trainer I'm going to tell you to kick his ass."

Hinata steeled her gaze and nodded stiffly. "I will."

The two girls then bowed to the audience as they cheered louder and louder for the two. Hinata and Hikari let Nurse Shizune heal their Pokemon back to full health with the items in her healing kit.

"You two fought admirably. Hikari you did really well and you kept me on the edge of my seat. Hinata, do your best in the finals."

"We all share Shizune's feelings." Tsunade spoke.

"Now that was a bang up job in that battle you two. A shame for your loss Hikari, but Hinata proved to be the better of you both." Hikari shrugged at that. What could she do? She lost so she had to suck it up. " Now then..." The blue eyed contest judge smirked at Hinata. "...give us that explosive ending to this year's Grand Festival. You and Sora won't disappoint, I can tell."

"We won't." Hinata replied sternly. With that, both girls left the arena floor. Anko watched as the girls walked away before bringing the microphone to her lips.

"Alright guys that's it for the semi-finals round. Now for a message from of our sponsors at the Pokemon League, the birthplace of Champions!" And with that television all across the joint region cut to a commercial.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Grand Festival Stadium- Viewing Area <strong>

Hinata and Hikari walked back into the viewing area to see Sakura sitting with Sora. The two were chatting up a storm before they raised their heads upon hearing their friends' footsteps.

"Hey guys!" Sora waved energetically at them.

"Hey." Hikari waved back.

"Sakura are you feeling better?" Hinata asked with a worried look on her face. The green eyed coordinator nodded.

"Yeah. I cleared things up with Sora...it's just that...it's really hard to take that loss at face value." Sakura said. She then wrapped Sora in a one armed hug and administered a painful noogie. "But you just have to get through the pain."

"AGH THAT HURTS!" Sora exclaimed before he managed to wriggle his way out of Sakura's grip and rubbed his scalp. Noogies really, REALLY hurt...especially Sakura's.

"Anyways, really great battle out there guys." Sora and Sakura gave the two girls a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Hikari and Hinata smiled at their friends. The four coordinators then went into long drawn out conversation as to how they felt during their battles. Then it shifted to Hikari and Sakura pestering Hinata about what it was like to have a boyfriend and moving on to Sora and how his date with Mai went last night. The brown haired boy quickly averted the topic.

The time flew by and then...it was time.

"Good luck out there you two!" Sakura and Hikari hugged their two friends before leaving the viewing area to take seats in the reserved area for the coordinators who lost. Hinat and Sora walked out of the viewing area and onto the stadium's battlefield.

"And here are your two finalists!" Anko pointed the two. "Sora Yasuharu and Hinata Hyuga!"

The crowd rose from their seats and applauded and cheered loudly for the two coordinators. Hinata's eyes scanned the crowd and she smiled as she caught sight of her blonde boyfriend waving his hands wildly to get her attention. The pale eyed girl waved to Naruto and the blonde released a toothy grin. Typhlosion released small plumes of flame into the sky while Feraligatr sent out small sprays of water.

The surrounding people made sure to shield themselves the best they could from the elements.

Hinata giggled at the two Pokemon's antics before her eyes moved down to the closer set of rows and spotted the stoic expression of her father. Hiashi was lightly clapping along with the rest of the audience. His pale eyes met her own and the teenager gave a determined glare in his direction. Hiashi closed his eyes, but an amused smirk came to his face.

Hinata's gaze hardened even more before she and Sora stopped in the centre of the battlefield. Tsunade and Deidara rose from their seats and walked towards them, Anko standing off to the side as the cameras zoomed in on the four coordinators.

"Hinata Hyuga and Sora Yasuharu, you have both traveled many a mile throughout the Johto region to earn your ribbons and reach this point in the Pokemon Grand Festival." Tsunade started. Deidara cleared his throat and his gaze shifted from one young coordinator to the other.

"You have both done well. You have trained, fought, cried, sweated and in the cases of your Pokemon, bled, for your cause. To become a Grand Festival Champion is not just a title, it is a responsibility." Deidara's visible blue eye gained a serious look. "This final match between you both will determine which one of you will carry on the title as well as holding on to the coveted Ribbon Cup."

"The Ribbon Cup will be your symbol and the proof that one of you is ready to take on the responsibility that comes with being at the top, with being a champion. As a former Grand Festival Champion, I am pleased to say that I am very proud of how this Grand Festival went and applaud you both for reaching the finals." Tsunade's brown eyes gained the look that a mother would often give her children. Hinata and Sora bowed lightly to the older coordinator.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." They replied.

"We expect this final battle to be quite the show stopper. Sora...Hinata...good luck to you both." Deidara patted them both on their shoulders before he and Tsunade walked back to the judges table.

"Now coordinators, take your places!" Anko exclaimed. Hinata and Sora turned to each other, Sora bearing a toothy grin while Hinata held a gentle smile that denied her true intentions.

"So Hinata-san, looks like it's down to you and me." Sora said as he looked down at the shorter coordinator with a determined look in his eyes. Pale lavender met electric blue as anime lightning sparked between their gazes.

"So it seems."

"Best of luck."

"I don't need luck. I have skill." Hinata replied confidently before she and Sora shook hands. The grips were very firm and Sora was actually quite surprised to receive such a handshake from the petite girl. The two held each other's hands for a few seconds before nodding stiffly and separated. They walked to their respective ends of the arena and took out their Poke Balls.

"AND THE FINAL MATCH OF THE KANTO-JOHTO GRAND FESTIVAL WILL NOW BEGIN!" Anko announced louder than she has ever shouted before. "HINATA HYUGA AND SORA YASUHARU, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

The two coordinators took out their Poke Balls and tossed them into the air.

"Ninetails, let's go!"

"I choose you, Espeon!"

As both Poke Balls were tossed into the air, the screens lit up. The images of Hinata and Sora appeared ans the doughnut shaped rings filled themselves with yellow pixels for the third time that day. They descended and the five minutes on the clock blinked.

"AND LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The horns blared loudly through the speakers, the five minutes counted down and the Poke Balls snapping open seemed to be positively deafening. Both Pokemon landed on the ground after emerging in flashes of white light. They barely even touched the ground before they kicked off from their positions and shot off towards one another.

"IRON TAIL!" Was the simultaneous command.

"ESPEON!

"NINE!"

The twin tails of the Sun Pokemon and the nine tails of the Fox Pokemon shone with a metallic silver light before they rotated in midair. Time seemed to slow down as both Pokemon neared each other. Closer. Closer.

WHAM!

Both attacks collided with devastating force and a shockwave raced throughout the stadium from the point of impact, a ring of dust and dirt expanded outwards from the where the rear appendages collided with one another.

"And the battle starts off with an explosive collision of Iron Tail attacks! The shockwave produced by the impact is enough to make my skirt fly up!" Anko exclaimed as she looked down at her skirt. Audience members experienced nosebleeds once more as they saw the statement was indeed true. "Bet you wish you were down here, neh Hikari-chan!"

The cameras zoomed in on the blue haired coordinator in the stands who was gritting her teeth in rage, ready to pummel the purple haired announcer. A cloud of pixels covered her mouth on the screen and beeps were used to cover up her words as she began to spout profanities. Anko chuckled as she saw the younger female's reaction before turning back to the battlefield.

"And they have not even separated! Neither Pokemon is willing to give an inch!" Espeon and Ninetails gritted their teeth as they pushed their tails against one another before they pushed off against each other. The two flipped in midair and landed on their feet.

"Flamethrower!"

"Shadow Ball!"

A tongue of orange-yellow flame raced forth from the Fox Pokemon's jaws and the Sun Pokemon unleashed a blob of condensed shadow from its maw. The two attacks streaked across the battlefield before colliding with one another and caused a relatively large explosion as a result.

"Espeon, disperse the smoke with Psychic and then fire off a Psybeam!" Espeon's eyes shone with electric blue light before the smoke cloud dispersed to reveal Ninetails had aimed to use it as a cover and run through it, however with it's cover blown, Ninetails was now wide open. The red orb on the purple furred Pokemon's forehead shone with a bright light before the multicoloured beam that was Psybeam was sent rocketing through the air.

Ninetails's crimson eyes widened before the attack struck home, nailing in the chest. Ninetails yelped in pain as it skidded backwards from the blow and Sora's points dropped by one eighth.

"Use Flamethrower!"

"Psychic attack!"

The flames and the telekinetic blasts collided with one another before wisps of blue energy and embers were scattered across the stadium floor, but Ninetails used its incredible speed to race towards Espeon.

"Espeon, fire off a Shadow Ball!"

"Ninetails use a zig-zag motion and dodge it!" Ninetails nodded and quickly ran in a diagonal pattern as Espeon fired off a Shadow Ball. Another Shadow Ball followed after, but Ninetails avoided it as well by jumping to the left. A jump to the right allowed it to avoid the third strike. With each avoided attack, Hinata's points went down by small amounts that ended up making her points equal to Sora's before decreasing even more. This repetitive set of events continued for a few more rounds and Hinata smirked as she realized Sora was using the tactic Diana had used on her with Feraligatr to try and get in close.

"Alright, keep firing those Shadow Ball attacks!" Hinata ordered.

* * *

><p>"What is she thinking?" Naruto wondered. "Sure they are using the zig-zag tactic to get in close, but Sora's not stupid. Hina-chan better catch on quickly or she's gonna take a serious blow."<p>

"True. Ninetails is getting closer, but the speed at which Ninetails moves at will allow for it to do more than just get in close." Sasuke agreed with his rival.

"Come on Hina-chan, keep Ninetails at a distance." Naruto muttered.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Hinata was doing the exact opposite. Ninetails was now close enough to go in for the customary straight forward strike and Hinata expected an Iron Tail attack so she quickly called out to her Pokemon.<p>

"Espeon, use Psychic!" Espeon's eyes glowed with psychic power.

"Ninetails, Psychic right back!

"Huh?" Hinata's eyes widened as Ninetails's crimson eyes took on the same shade of blue as Espeon's. With a harsh battle cry, both Pokemon unleashed the devastating Psychic attack and a collision of forces erupted between the two Pokemon. The two Pokemon were sent skidding backwards, but Sora had other plans. Both coordinators' points decreased.

"Turn around and use Flamethrower in midair for some thrust!" Sora commanded. Ninetails quickly rotated and unleashed a powerful Flamethrower attack that sent it rocketing through the air. Espeon's eyes widened as the same tactic Hikari had used with her Flareon was used once more. "Now Iron Tail!"

Ninetails spun like a wheel before its glowing tails slammed down harshly on Espeon's skull. The Psychic-type Pokemon released a loud cry of pain as blood flowed from the part of its head where it was struck. Hinata's points flew down all the way to the halfway mark.

"Now use Will-O-Wisp!"

"Roll to the side to dodge it!" Espeon quickly did as instructed and avoided the ghostly blue fireballs, but suddenly began to teeter as the nausea from the head blow settled in slightly.

"Don't let up! Bite at it!" Espeon turned and shook its head from side to side to rid it of the dizziness before turning back just in time to see Ninetails's leaping form, fangs bared to bite down on it.

"Iron Tail to the jawline!" Espeon spun and lashed out with its steel hard tails. A resounding 'clack' was heard as Ninetails's lower jaw was snapped upwards to collide with the upper one. The Fox Pokemon tumbled through the air from the force of the strike. "Now bring it down to the ground with Psychic and use Shadow Ball!"

Espeon's eyes turned from violet to blue once more and Ninetails's body was outlined with a blue aura. The Fox Pokemon's eyes widened before it was forcefully slammed into the ground with enough force to crack it. Espeon then opened its jaws and dark energy pooled together within them, condensing into a sphere at a rapid rate. The Shadow Ball was fired and Ninetails was struck and sent rolling along the ground.

Ninetails grunted as it rose from steadily and quickly rolled to the side to avoid the follow up Shadow Ball.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Ninetails's tails fanned out behind it and nine small fireballs were launched through the air.

"Jump and use Psybeam!" As the status afflicting move neared Espeon, the Sun Pokemon launched itself into the air and fired off a Psybeam attack. The rainbow coloured attack zoomed through the air and rocketed into Ninetails. The Fox Pokemon grunted as it skidded backwards.

"Follow up with a rapid fire Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge them!" Sora commanded. Espeon sent a flurry of Shadow Ball attacks at the Fire-type, but the Fox Pokemon used its spectacular agility and reflexes to avoid the onslaught of Ghost-type moves.

"Use Psychic and bring them back!" Hinata ordered.

"Stop them all with Flamethrower!" Ninetails turned around just as the spheroid of dark matter altered their course and flew back towards it. The Fox Pokemon inhaled deeply before exhaling a massive stream of fire. The Flamethrower attack slammed into the Shadow Balls with tremendous force and a massive explosion of dark matter and flames formed as a result. Ninetails skidded backwards from the explosion and Sora's points were whittled away at.

"Run at it while it's skidding and use Iron Tail!" Espeon took off at a rapid pace and then leaped into the air to meet the skidding Ninetails's body. The Fox Pokemon glanced backwards and its crimson eyes widened as it caught the Psychic-type in its peripheral vision.

"Lean backwards and kick up into its stomach!" Ninetails quickly used the momentum of its motion to go onto its back while still skidding and as Espeon was in the middle of its flip to crash down the Iron Tail attack, Ninetails kicked up with its strong legs. Espeon's eyes widened before it was sent skyward.

"Will-O-Wips and then Flamethrower attack!" Ninetails did as its trainer requested and sent a flurry of small fireballs against its adversary. The light purple fur was singed badly and this elicited a cry of pain from Espeon before said cry became even louder as a burst of flame slammed into Espeon's body to sent it higher. "Now meet it with Iron Tail!"

"Espeon, don't let it! Counter with Psychic!" Ninetails leaped up to slam its glowing tails against Espeon's body, but Espeon countered with its own Psychic attack to send Ninetails back to the ground from whence it came. "Follow up with Psybeam!" The rainbow coloured beam stabbed itself into the ground before Espeon adjusted its head angle to slam it into Ninetails. Espeon continued to force the attack on the Fox Pokemon's body, dragging it across the field before a small explosion formed.

Espeon landed on the ground and panted heavily, wiping away the blood from its head wound and then winced as its burn status affected its body.

The dust cloud from the explosion parted and revealed Ninetails standing on four shaking limbs. The quadrupedal canine Pokemon panted heavily and winced as it felt the burn from the blast of energy on its stomach. Ninetails coughed harshly a few times before spots of blood shot forth from its throat. Psybeam had damaged the canine's internal body it seemed.

"Geez and I thought their semi-final battles were intense! This is an unbelievably fast paced battle! Attacks are flying back and forth fast than a Quick Attack and I think I'm getting dizzy just from trying to keep up with it all!" Anko spoke into her microphone. "The two Pokemon are now on their last legs and so is this match! With two minutes and twenty seconds left on the clock, Hinata Hyuga has lost a bit more than sixty-five percent of her points while Sora has lost what looks like seventy percent!" Anko informed her television viewers and radio listener as well as her sitting audience who was too busy looking at the Pokemon to pay attention to the screens.

"From this, Hinata is holding the lead! But until points, time or health is gone, it will still be anyone's game!"

The two coordinators glared at one another, their Pokemon doing the same with each other. Hinata wiped the sweat from her brow as her mind raced through potential battle plans, but Sora's blue eyes brightened as he saw Hinata's calculating gaze, her eyes shifting from side to side as she thought. She was distracted.

"Flamethrower!"

"Huh?" The pale eyed girl could only stare in shock as Espeon was suddenly hit with the full force of a massive tongue of flame. Espeon skidded backwards from the force and burning fur and flesh had smoke rising from it. Espeon's eyes glanced up and then narrowed with rage before its eyes shone menacingly with blue energy.

"Psybeam!" Espeon fired off the rainbow coloured beam of energy. It sped towards Ninetails, but then Espeon's eyes widened as it called upon its telekinetic abilities. The Psybeam then split apart into seven smaller beams.

"Flamethrower again!" The Fire-type move washed over the Psychic-type move and rendered it utterly useless. "Now aim skyward!"

Espeon and Hinata looked to the skies like everyone else in the audience as the Flamethrower attack raced into the clouds.

* * *

><p>"Why would Sora do that?" Sakura asked.<p>

"Maybe he's trying to do the Flash Fire maneuver." Hikari guessed. Mai shook her head at the blue haired girl.

"Sora-kun isn't doing that for that reason. Look around you." Hikari and Sakura followed Mai's words and looked at the audience members who were all focused on the Flamethrower attack in the air.

"Everyone's looking at it. So what?" Sakura said with a shrug.

"Exactly. EVERYONE is looking at it."

Sakura and Hikari looked back at each other and then at Mai. Suddenly their eyes widened in realization.

"HINATA AND ESPEON!" Hikari exclaimed.

"HINATA, FOCUS ON NINETAILS! IT'S A DISTRACTION!" Sakura yelled out to her friend.

* * *

><p>Hinata blinked in confusion before looking away from the Flamethrower attack as it finally extinguished, but suddenly her eyes widened when she saw Ninetails was already in her Pokemon's face.<p>

"ESPEON LOOK OUT!" The Sun Pokemon, also having been distracted from the burst of flame, looked back at its trainer in confusion and then looked ahead. Its violet eyes widened in shock as the pearly whites of Ninetails were in its face. Said pearly whites clamped down harshly on Espeon's collar area and blood flowed from the wound profusely.

"Now slam it into the ground!" Sora commanded. Ninetails's white teeth were stained crimson before the Fox Pokemon raised Espeon up off of the ground. With a brutal display of force, Ninetails crashed Espeon into the ground and the ground cracked beneath the Sun Pokemon's body. "Use Flamethrower into the air once more and use a self-induced Flash Fire!"

Ninetails sent a burst of flame into the sky once more and then leaped up into the torrent of red and yellow. The flames coated Ninetails's body and then Ninetails's eyes flared with power before it snarled menacingly. With the cloak of fire surrounding its body, the Fox Pokemon zeroed in on Espeon's downed form as gravity took a hold of it.

"ESPEON DODGE IT!" Espeon grunted in pain, but couldn't move. The blood loss made it woozy and its vision was blurring, not to mention the burns of Will-O-Wisp made it weak as well. Ninetails continued to descend towards its target.

"DODGE IT ESPEON! PLEASE!" Hinata's called out to the Psychic-type, tears lining her eyes as her voice desperately reached out to her partner...but to no avail. The evolution of Eevee just wouldn't respond. Time seemed to slow down for everyone as Ninetails was now just a few feet above its opponent. Audience members were biting their nails and shouting. Naruto and Typhlosion were standing up in their chairs, yelling at Espeon to follow Hinata's commands. Sakura, Ino, Chouji and Hikari were doing the same while the many other trainers such as the contest judges, Sasuke, Sasame and Shikamaru leaned forward in their seats as the anticipation grew.

"NINE!"

Then time returned to normal. A loud crash echoed throughout the stadium and a massive explosion of fire, dirt and dust created a mushroom cloud. The stadium fell silent as the explosion's blast wave raced across the area of the battlefield. When the dust settled, everyone's eyes were wide as they saw an unconscious, bleeding and burned Espeon laying unconscious and defeated beneath the panting form of Ninetails.

* * *

><p>"Oh no." Sakura, Ino and Hikari raised their hands to their lips as they looked at the shocked and tear-lined face of their friend.<p>

Naruto and Typhlosion were in complete and utter shock. Their blue and red eyes respectively, wide and unblinking. The world was deaf to them as they watched the fallen pair. Naruto clenched his hands into tight fists and gritted his teeth. His heart ached when he saw his girlfriend fall to her knees, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Damn." He muttered as he turned away from the stadium floor.

* * *

><p>The Fox Pokemon looked around the stadium and then focused on its trainer. Crimson eyes shone before the canine Pokemon unleashed a howl of victory. The howl triggered a chain reaction as the audience members rose out of their seats and unleashed a myriad of sounds. Some were sad and disappointed at Hinata's loss, while the remainder of them were cheering and applauding for Sora's victory.<p>

"POSITIVELY SPECTACULAR! NOW THAT WAS A FINAL BATTLE WOULDN'T YOU SAY FOLKS!" The audience released an uproar in response.

"IN THIS FINAL TITANIC BATTLE OF POKEMON, THE GREATNESS OF THESE TWO COMBATANTS WAS REVEALED, HOWEVER IT SEEMS THAT ONE WAS GREATER! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, POKEMON IN THE STANDS, THE ELEVENTH ANNUAL GRAND FESTIVAL HAS COME TO A CLOSE AND WITH IT, THE CROWNING OF A NEW CHAMPION! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR YOUR NEW GRAND FESTIVAL AND RIBBON CUP WINNER, SORA YASUHARU AND NINETAILS!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: OOOOOOOH Plot twist! You all expected Hinata to pull a hat trick and win it all didn't you? But I didn't have her do that! Boom, I totally got you all and psyched you guys out! Hinata lost! I'm probably gonna get so flamed for this *hides in Distortion Zone* YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME BITCHES!**

**Anyway the reason for Hinata losing is that I wanted her to taste true defeat. Falling against a legendary Pokemon is one thing, falling in a competition like the Grand Festival when the final victory is so close you can taste it is another. Plus, like I explained earlier in the chapter, being the Grand Festival Champion shows that you are ready to bear the responsibility of being at the top, of being the greatest coordinator out there. Even though Hinata is denying the position of becoming the gym leader of Saffron City by her father, it shows that she still has some growing up to do in terms of readying herself for holding a position of power. If she can't willingly accept the title of becoming a gym leader then it'll only be an even worse situation should she take the Grand Festival Champion title.  
><strong>

**Anyway, with this the Grand Festival has come to a close. It's finally over...FINALLY! Now in the next chapter, we move into the Grand Festival's epilogue and then a bit of filler as Hinata and her father go into a discussion as to what her fate will be now that she has lost. And then once that's all said and done...I can finally go into the arc you have all been waiting so long for. That's right, Pokemon League here we come!  
><strong>

**Well, hope you guys enoyed the battles in this chapter. Listening to the Hoenn Elite Four theme from the Pokemon anime, extended version of course, while writing them really got me to up my game. I recommend you guys listen to said track while reading the battles as it really enhances the overall feel and the epicness of it all. Thank you all for reading this and remember to review, review, review!**

**P.S: I will be going through my chapters and counting over the Pokemon seen and caught because I think I may have accidentally left out or added in other Pokemon due to the large gaps in updates of certain chapters. So, in the next chapter, don't be alarmed if you see a noticeably shift in the number of Pokemon Seen or Caught in the Pokdex record below. Also, Omanyte, Kabuto and Aerodactyl are not to be counted until they are revived.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-179<strong>

**Caught-109**

**Character Bio: Orochimaru  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Gold  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Black  
><strong>

**About: Jiraya. Tsunade. Orochimaru. These three trainers are three of the most powerful trainers to ever walk the earth within the Kanto-Johto continent. Being a free-spirit, Jiraya traveled the world while Tsunade and Orochimaru became gym leaders. Orochimaru specialized in Poison-type Pokemon and ruled over the gym of Fuschia City in the Kanto region. Thirty years after the fall of ROOT, Orochimaru's loss to Minato Namikaze sparked the fires of a craving for power, not the crazy psychopath kind, but close to it. Eventually his labours beared fruit and the Pokemon League recognized his strength as being at the level of a Master's and labelled him as the Poison-type Pokemon Master and the second member of the Elite Four upon the earlier Elite Four's retirement. Orochimaru took on a student once upon time named Kabuto and the boy became the new gym leader of Fuschia City in his stead. ****  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Dragonair(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	32. Chapter 32:Aftermath

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 32: Aftermath

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT! **

* * *

><p><strong>Indigo Plateau-Pokemon Grand Festival Stadium<br>**

Hinata fell to her knees and hugged her unconscious and bleeding Pokemon tightly against her body. For an entire year, they fought, they trained, they struggled, they cried...they had come so far and in the end...it was all for naught. It was like a Smokescreen. Poof! Everything was gone.

Hinata wiped the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes before rising to her feet and placing Espeon back into her Poke Ball. When the string of red energy zipped back into the containment device, Hinata looked to Sora's grinning face as he stood in the middle between Deidara and Tsunade. Mr. Pokemon and Shizune were off to the side and all of them were smiling. Sora held the golden Ribbon Cup high into the air with his Ninetails sitting at his feet with a grin of its own.

The flashes of cameras and the deafening cheers of the crowd filled the air. Hinata smiled, happy for her friend...but quickly took off. She turned and began to walk away from the stadium floor. Her legs moved faster. Her walk was now a jog and that jog continued to escalate until finally she was running. She ran through the viewing area, racing past her friends as they attempted to meet her there and head her off.

"HINATA!" But she ignored their calls and continued to run. The tears fell freely this time and she continued to run, Espeon's Poke Ball clutched tightly in her hand still. She ran across the cobbestone streets, weaving through the alley ways and buildings before she finally began to tire. She bent over and clutched her knees, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

She looked around and found herself in the park area that she and Naruto had been in last night. She trudged over to one of the nearby trees and planted her hand against the trunk, her head bent low so her bangs shadowed her face. However, the shine of her tears was present for all to see.

"Kuso." She cursed, something that was completely not in her nature. Her flat palm curled inwards and she formed a fist. She swung her fist back and then slammed it against the bark harshly. "KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!" She punched the tree with each curse, her hand bruised, cut and now bearing a few splinters from the hard bark.

Hinata slumped down to the ground and leaned back against the tree before looking up to the sky. She observed the flock of Pidgey that flew in the skies. The flock released their cries before turning their V-Formation and heading off to the east...the direction of the Kanto region. She stared in silence as the flock continued to fly until it vanished from view.

"Hina-chan!" The sound of one blonde trainer called out. "HINA-CHAN WHERE ARE...There you are!"

"N-Naruto-kun?" The dark haired girl looked up at her boyfriend as he ran up to her, Typhlosion tailing behind him.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto skidded on his knees as he ran towards her and then wrapped her in his arms as soon as he made contact with her. "Don't run off like that. Do you have any idea how worried I was for you?"

"Naruto-kun...I...I..." The tears pooled in her eyes once more before she gripped his orange vest and poured out her feelings. Naruto gave the teenage coordinator a look of surprise at the sudden break down, but then offered her a small, soft smile. He felt it all as she continued to shake, crying her eyes out to her beloved. All of her anger, sadness and frustration left with her tears.

"It's okay, Hina-chan. It's okay." He spoke with a soothing tone of voice. He stroked her head and hugged her that much tighter. He felt the girl beginning to calm down as her shaking was reduced to nothing. Her bawling became sniffles.

"I...I worked so hard."

"I know you did, but remember what I said...even if you did lose, I would always...a_lways..._" he stressed the word, "...be proud of you and what you have accomplished Hina-chan. Not many can make it to the finals on their first try and even though Sora won, you have to admit, you kicked major ass out there with Espeon."

Hinata released a choked laugh and her head shifted upwards. Her pale lavender eyes met the startling sapphire orbs of her boyfriend. She moved herself forwards and kissed him. Naruto's eyes widened, caught off-guard by the sudden display of affection, but he happily returned the kiss. Hinata then pulled away and laid her head against his chest.

"Thank you...for everything, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"It's no trouble, Hina-chan." Naruto grinned widely, bearing his trademark foxy grin. "Now how about we head back to meet the others. I'm sure they are just as worried about you as I was." The young coordinator nodded. Naruto climbed to his feet and offered his hand for Hinata to grab. She did so and was pulled to her feet by her boyfriend. The teenage trainers then walked back to the Pokemon Centre hand in hand.

As the duo arrived at the Pokemon Centre entrance, their eyes widened when they saw everyone had been in front of the doors waiting for them.

"Hinata!" The group exclaimed before leaping at her. Naruto acted quickly and moved out of the way, but in doing so, let go of Hinata and let her feel the full force of having five teenage girls and one boy slam into her full force. Ino, Sakura, Mai, Hikari, Sasame and Sora all rose to their feet and Hinata lay on the ground trying to catch her breath as she had the air removed from her lungs.

"Hinata...why did you run off like that?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, we were really worried about you." Sakura added.

"How dare you make us worry like that!" Hikari exclaimed. Sasame didn't respond, but merely gave an indignant huff of annoyance. Hinata chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for that...I just..." She glanced up and turned to Sora. The spiky brown haired Grand Festival Champion gave her a sad smile.

"Hey...Hinata-san."

"Sora-san...I..." Hinata frowned as she glanced down at the ground. Sora's eyes widened as he noticed the lack of communication from his friend and his smile became a frown. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I know that you're my friend and I should be happy for you, that you became the Grand Festival Champion despite all that's happened and despite my own selfish desire to win. But...my Otou-sama he..."

"Hinata." A stern voice alerted the group to his presence. Everyone turned around and Hinata's eyes widened drastically as she saw the stoic, steely gaze of her father.

"Otou-sama!" Hinata clambered to her feet. She was about to continue to speak, but words refused to form. What could she say?

"Hiashi Hyuga?" Sasuke and Naruto raised their eyebrows in curiosity. "But why are you here?"

"I have come to declare the outcome of my wager with my eldest daughter." Hiashi replied.

"Wager?" Sakura asked. "What wager?"

"She didn't tell you?" The Hyuga patriarch asked. Hinata shook her head and her hands clenched into tight fists.

"Otou-sama, please! Please don't make me go!" Hinata cried out. "I don't want to be the Gym Leader, I don't want to go back to Saffron City just yet...I don't want to leave my friends." Her gaze settled primarily on Naruto. Hiashi's eyes narrowed as he saw said blonde stand protectively in front of his daughter.

"Explain what's going on." Naruto spoke with a demanding tone.

"This is a family matter, boy. Now remove yourself from here as I wish to discuss matters with my daughter alone."

"Not gonna happen." Naruto replied sternly. "Not until you or Hina-chan explains what the hell is going on. What does she mean she doesn't want to go? What is this wager you both had?"

"Naruto-kun..." The group of trainers watched as Hinata walked forward and stood beside her father. "On the day before the Grand Festival began, Otou-sama came here to the Indigo Plateau to take me to Saffron City to groom me to become his heir, to take over the task of being the Gym Leader and to become a Psychic-type Pokemon specialist as a result."

"Why? You made it to the Grand Festival and nearly made it to become the Champion had I not won. And even then, it was an extremely close match, I could have lost." Sora said.

"That is true, but Otou-sama is not one who sees Pokemon Contests as a suitable type of career that his eldest should partake in."

The coordinators present stared at the gym leader with stoic looks on their faces, but the twitches on their eyebrows showed that they were very much annoyed and angry by the Hyuga patriarch's opinion.

"And what did you say when he told you to go back with him?" Hikari asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

"I denied him." Hinata stated. "However, my father being the...demanding...person he is, would not accept that. He continued to down talk the one thing that I am proud of accomplishing by myself and saw it as nothing more than a popularity contest for trainers who couldn't cut it out to go to the Pokemon League. It was then that I snapped and made my wager to him."

She turned and looked to her father. "If I were to perform well in the Grand Festival and show him that I had grown as a person and as a Pokemon trainer throughout the course of the tournament, then he would let me be free to not pursue the task of being a gym leader and instead hand the title over to my imouto, Hanabi-chan. However, if I were to lose...well, I would be sent back and undergo immediate training in Saffron City at my home where I would then be groomed to become the next gym leader."

"Oi!" Naruto stamped his foot down harshly. "That's not fair! You can't force someone to be a gym leader!"

"It is Hyuga tradition for the eldest child of the gym leader to be the heir to the gym. My daughter is not one I would say who is to be a gym leader...but tradition and familial law dictates that she must be the next gym leader. I would not expect any of you to understand." Hiashi spoke with his emotionless tone of voice, his harsh stare causing the younger Pokemon trainers to all flinch at its intensity.

'This guy...' Naruto gritted his teeth. "Hyuga-sama...I apologize on behalf of my friends for outburst against your ways and family's traditions." Naruto's eyes suddenly gained fierce look. "But, I cannot let you take Hina-chan from me...from us. She is one of our precious friends and I will not stand for her being forced into doing something that she obviously will not be happy doing."

Hiashi didn't give any sort of response and merely listened to Naruto's words.

"You said that the wager was to allow Hina-chan to show how much she has grown as a trainer, to you that she is indeed strong and doesn't need to be a gym leader to prove it. You've seen her battles today, you've seen how hard she and her Espeon had fought in that arena. I don't know about you, but in my opinion, who so ever thinks that what was displayed in that arena was not strength and determination, the desire to be the best one can be...then they are fools."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she looked at her boyfriend's determined gaze.

'Idiot!' Everyone else thought. You don't just go and tell a gym leader that he is a fool! Not to mention when you do it in front of said gym leader's face and in front of his daughter nonetheless.

Hiashi stared at the blonde, his dark lavender eyes meeting Naruto's shining sapphire ones. The silence that filled the air was only broken by the whistling sounds of the winds as they moved through the atmosphere. Hiashi closed his eyes in what seemed to be contemplation. After a few moments of the seemingly never ending silence, Hiashi opened his eyes and looked at Hinata.

"You are correct to say that those who would not be capable of seeing the change in my daughter would be named fools. I am not one of those as I am her father. I have raised her with the intent of making her strong and so I made her training sessions with me very harsh, to live up to the legacy of the Hyuga clan. However, it seemed that my method of teaching did not get through to her and so I sent her here to the Johto region in hopes that the Academy would strengthen her, but then I heard she turned to the Pokemon Contest field." Hiashi's emotionless gaze became harsh and Hinata flinched.

"You were to become a strong trainer not a coordinator...but you are much too soft to become a gym leader. You showed such amazing brutality and great skill in your battles in the Pokemon Contest arena...why can you not do that back at home? I knew you had the potential, but you refused to unlock it in the battlefield at the gym."

"Otou-sama...you...you just placed so much on my shoulders. I did not believe I would be good at handling the pressure of being a gym leader."

"Then what would make you think then that you could handle the pressures of being a Grand Festival Champion?" Hiashi retorted. "You think that if you were to become the champion of this tournament that you could handle it? Were you not the one who told me that Pokemon Contests are not to be looked down upon? That they are equal to the amount of responsibility and strength that must be required of someone representing the battling areas of the Pokemon League?"

Hinata made no reply as her father's words registered in her mind. The brown haired man released a sigh.

"Hinata, I admit, you have grown exceptionally well over the past year. You have grown very strong, exceeding my expectations of you on the battlefield as shown by how you coordinated the attacks of your Espeon. Your affinity for Psychic-type Pokemon is very strong and I will even go so far as to say you could do well to handle one of my own Pokemon should it be given to you." Hinata's eyes widened at her father's words. "But tell me..."

"What?"

"Tell me...should you continue to follow the path of the coordinator...will you continue to put the amount of effort that you have shown to me, to show me that you were stronger and more disciplined than before? Will you continue to learn to become a great Pokemon trainer by using what you learn from Pokemon Contests because to me, it seems that gym battles are not going to be getting you anywhere."

"Yes." Hinata replied immediately. "I will work hard. I won, I lost, I smiled, I cried...with all of those victories and losses I have faced, Otou-sama, I know I can become a Pokemon trainer worthy of your praise. Please, just don't make me do something that I know I won't like to do. Being a gym leader is an honour, it is a privilege and I know the expectations that come with it...but it's not for me. I am not a hardcore battler like you or Naruto-kun or Sasuke-san..." She turned to the two younger boys as she saw them staring at her upon her mentioning their names. "...but I know I can do well as a coordinator."

Hiashi stared into the pale eyes of his eldest child. The determination and pleading were as clear as day to him and the Psychic-type specialist remembered seeing the same look in his brother's eyes, in his nephew's and even in his youngest daughter's. The stubbornness of a Hyuga was surely with her, that much he knew. Hiashi raised his hand and placed in on his daughter's head. Hinata's eyes widened, changing from determined to astonished.

"Otou...sama?"

"Hinata, I give you my permission to pursue the path of a Pokemon Coordinator. Continue to put as much effort as you can into the task of doing so and make your family...make me...proud. I will not accept anything less from my eldest child. Am I clear?" Hiashi spoke with a harsh gaze, but Hinata could see the glint of emotion in the elder Hyuga's face. She held back the tears of joy before nodding stiffly.

"Mhmm. I will! I'll make you proud, Otou-sama." Hiashi nodded in acknowledgement at his daughter's words before removing his hand from her head.

"You may go." Hinata didn't need to be told twice as she rushed towards Naruto and leaped into his arms. Naruto laughed with his girlfriend and twirled her around. Suddenly, the two were dogpiled by the other coordinators. Sasuke watched the group with a roll of his eyes and saw Naruto's hand waving in the air.

"Oi, teme! A little help here!"

"Dobe." The Uchiha muttered under his breath before gripping his rival's outstretched hand and pulled him free of the entanglement of humans. Naruto gasped as he finally got air and grinned toothily.

"Thanks man."

"Hn."

"Boy." Naruto and Sasuke turned at the stern voice of the brown haired Hyuga. They looked at each other and then back at Hiashi before pointing at themselves. Hiashi shook his head at Sasuke but made a 'come hither' motion for Naruto. The blue eyed trainer nodded and walked straight towards his girlfriend's father, not a stumble or a falter in his stride. Naruto stopped right in front of the pale eyed man and nodded to him.

"Hyuga-sama."

"What is your name boy?" Hiashi asked.

"Naruto, Hyuga-sama. Naruto Uzumaki, League contender for this year's Pokemon League Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament."

"Uzumaki? Kushina's boy?" Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, Hyuga-sama."

"Well then, Uzumaki-san...what is your relationship with my daughter? You two seem oddly...close." Hiashi spoke. Naruto suddenly felt a chill race down his spine as the man's icy glare suddenly intensified. Naruto gulped audibly. "That gulp was nowhere near loud enough, boy. Now tell me, what are you to Hinata?"

"I am her friend and was a surrogate teacher to her in the beginning. I taught her almost everything she knows regarding how to properly battle Pokemon." Hiashi raised an eyebrow with an impressed look on his face. "And over the past year...I have found that I have fallen for your daughter, Hyuga-sama."

"I see." Hiashi's impressed look returned to cold and calculating. "And what of her feelings for you?"

"She reciprocates them, Hyuga-sama. She has agreed to be my girlfriend." A toothy grin spread across Naruto's face, but that quickly vanished as he saw said girlfriend's father's eyes narrow in annoyance. Naruto coughed awkwardly as Hiashi silently stared at him. The cheers and laughs of his friends were merely white noise as he focused all of his attention on the gym leader.

"Allow me to extend a hand of congratulations then." Hiashi said as he extended a hand. Naruto's eyes widened. Hiashi was accepting him? Naruto held out his hand, but quickly let out a harsh, but heavily restrained, yelp of pain as Hiashi's hand tightly gripped his own. Naruto could practically hear the bones creaking beneath his skin. For a thin looking guy, Hiashi was by no means weak physically. Naruto's hand was the test subject showing just how true the statement was.

"Hyuga-sama, ummm you're squeezing a bit too...ouch." Hiashi's grip tightened even more.

"I am allowing my daughter independence. As her travel companion I place my full trust in you to watch over her and keep her safe. I am also tasking you with the responsibility to make sure that she does not do anything stupid and get herself into any trouble. She may have been a disgrace in the beginning, but she has proven herself capable of holding the Hyuga name and thus I wish for her to succeed in her endeavors. You, young Uzumaki, as her boyfriend...will do everything you can to ensure that is carried out." Hiashi's eyes seemed to glow with power and Naruto sweated bullets as he felt what could have been killing intent. "As her father now, I am to immediately disapprove of any and all boys who would aim to woo my daughter. However, it seems I am too late for that so I will go along with this relationship...but do anything to hurt my daughter, my heir and my eldest child...and not even Mount Silver will be high enough nor will the depths of the seas in the Hoenn region be deep enough for you to hide from as you will not escape my wrath. My Pokemon will also aid in the hunt should this come about."

"Understood, Hyuga-sama." Naruto squeaked in fear. Hiashi and Naruto stared into each other's eyes. Naruto's conviction to uphold his end of the bargain was present, but the pain from having his hand being crushed was getting to him. Hiashi smirked in amusement at the fear the boy was showing before releasing the blonde's hand.

"Good, so we an accord." Hiashi said. The Psychic-type trainer snapped his fingers and in a flash of light, an Abra appeared on his shoulder via Teleport. "Give my regards to Kushina-san for me." Naruto nodded and then watched as the Abra glowed with white light and the gym leader and Pokemon vanished as the Abra used Teleport once more.

Naruto gulped and held his pained hand. He looked up and saw Hinata standing in front of him, the grin still present on her face. She then blinked in confusion when she saw him cradling his hand.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked. Naruto chuckled nervously as he painfully flexed his hand to get the blood flowing back into it.

"Your father's a very scary person, Hina-chan." Naruto said. "Should we run into him again, be sure to hide me."

Everyone sweatdropped as they saw the pale complexion that represented the blonde's fear of the Saffron City gym leader. Ah, fathers...they have the best job in the world. Torturing and threatening their daughters' boyfriends...not necessarily in that order.

"Well, seeing as how everything's all fine and dandy now..." Ino started, "...let's celebrate. Hinata getting to stay with us and to having a Champion stand before us." Sora blushed in embarrassment as everyone turned to him. Mai smirked and gripped his arm, his blush intensifying as said limb was held captive by her impressive bust.

"Come on, Sora-kun. Why don't we go to that place you had taken me." Mai suggested. Sora nodded and grinned toothily.

"There had better be ramen there or else I'm gonna be pissed."

The members of the group that knew of their blonde friend's addiction rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

The celebrations were lively at the Indigo Plateau. Apparently, due to the Grand Festival being over and Sora now a recognized Pokemon Grand Festival Champion, he had been personally taken with his friends by Tsunade, Deidara, Mr. Pokemon and the Indigo Plateau's Nurse Shizune, to the most high end restaurant.

Restaurant Le Wow.

It was a branch that had begun expansion into the other regions throughout the world having begun in Lumiose City in the Kalos Region. The food was certainly top notch as shown by how quickly Naruto and Sora were downing their meals. The other customers were in awe at how much the rather skinny looking boys could put away. Laughter filled the air along with many a toast from the Contest Judges. Audience members and former Grand Festival coordinators alike chatted amongst each other, and some of the bolder teenagers had decided to try and make some passes at the two finalists.

Unfortunately, Mai Shiranui and Naruto Uzumaki did not take those passes at their partners very maturely and proceeded to threaten said flirtatious bastards and bitches. In the end, there was a very wide area of space between the table that the protagonist group and their Pokemon occupied in correspondence to the rest of the restaurant.

'Well someone's overprotective.' Everyone thought as they saw Mai and Naruto glancing at the other customers with dangerous glints in their eyes. Naruto's Typhlosion and Mai's Pidgeot circled the table like bouncers preventing people who weren't on the list from getting into a club. It was quite an amusing sight. Time flew by quickly, after all, time flies when you're having fun.

The blue of the afternoon sky had been replaced with the fiery appearance of the evening as the sun began to set, it's light being lost behind the towering Mount Silver. The trainers then began to depart from the restaurant while the contest judges remained behind to supervise the remainder of the party.

"That was fun." Sora sighed in content as he patted his full stomach. The others nodded in agreement.

"I never thought I would have such gourmet ramen in my life." Naruto added.

"Dude, you ate like thirty of those things!" Hikari exclaimed. "Where do you put it all?"

"In my stomach." Naruto replied. Hikari sweatdropped and flicked the younger trainer on his forehead.

"Don't be a smartass, Naruto."

"Better than being a dumbass." He retorted. "Besides, life's way more fun when one is a smartass."

"Can't disagree there." Akatsuchi agreed with the blonde. As the group headed back to the Pokemon Centre, the usually quiet Sasame spoke.

"So...what do we do now?" The orange haired coordinator asked. The others turned to her in confusion.

"Eh?"

"The Grand Festival is over, Sora is the winner and we've had our day long celebration." Sasame listed, raising a finger for each item. "Now that everything is over and done with...what do we do now?"

There was a period of silence as the other Pokemon trainers bowed their heads in thought. Naruto, Sasuke and Akatsuchi wisely remained silent. This was an issue for the coordinators, not the trainers.

"Well, since I'm the new Grand Festival Champion I actually have to go through the task of going to battle Deidara-sama." Sora said. "I'll be training all that time and well...yeah, that's pretty much it."

"When is the battle?" Mai asked.

"After the Pokemon League." Sora replied. "So I have a lot of time to train. If you want, you can come with me, Mai-chan." Mai's eyes widened and a blush formed on her face, nervously poking her index fingers together like a certain female Hyuga used to do.

"Just me?" She asked. Sora's blue eyes widened and he scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Well umm not just me. Hikari-san and Sasame-san can come too if they want."

Everyone sweatdropped and planted their faces in their hands. Sora tilted his head in confusion as he saw the simultaneous reaction performed by both trainer and Pokemon.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Was it something I said?" The group's sweatdrops grew ever bigger. Hikari and Sasame sighed before walking up and slapping Sora upside the head.

"Go with Mai by yourself. I actually plan to travel to Kanto for a while." Sasame said.

"And I have an aunt in the Sinnoh region who I promised to visit after the Grand Festival." Hikari added.

"Oh well, more fun for me and Mai-chan." Sora then turned to Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru. "So what about you three?"

"We'll be heading back home." Ino said. "Shikamaru's too lazy to go beyond the set point of the Grand Festival and Chouji and I got a call from our parents saying they are going to make a congratulatory dinner for us tomorrow."

"That sounds really nice." Sakura said. "I bet they are very proud of you guys...and Shikamaru." Shikamaru sighed in annoyance at Sakura's words.

"Troublesome pinky." He muttered quietly so that no one could hear him. Sora then turned to Naruto and Sasuke and offered his hand out to them.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, it was an honour to meet you both and your friends, girlfriend in your case, Naruto-san." Sora sent a sly wink at the blonde who smirked in return. Sasuke quickly shook the brown haired boy's hand out of courtesy. Naruto did the same, but it was a more friendly one.

"Same to you. It's to see Hina-chan met some good people here at the Grand Festival. Hikari-san, Sasame-san, thank you for watching her."

"Naruto-kun, stop talking like that!" Hinata flicked her boyfriend's ear making him wince. "I'm not a child." She turned away with a huff causing everyone to snicker at the formerly shy girl's attitude. Naruto held his reddening ear as the blood rushed to the stricken area. He then gave a nervous laugh to his girlfriend before once again turning back to Sora.

"Well, if you're ever going to show up in three months time to look at the Pokemon League tournament you know who to cheer for." Naruto grinned. Sora bore a matching grin.

"Of course...I'll root for Sasuke-san." Naruto's eyes widened in utter astonishment before he scowled as he saw Sora beginning to laugh at him.

"You should have seen your face!" Sora pointed in amusement at Naruto. The blonde growled and cracked his knuckles to prepare to punch his newest friend's face in, but was quickly held back by Typhlosion. The Volcano Pokemon's red eyes stared at its trainer and said trainer relented as Sora began to calm down.

"But really though, Naruto-san, good luck in the Silver Conference. You've got three months of practice left and it's already been about three days. You've got a lot of time, but it'll go by..." Sora snapped his fingers. "...just like that."

"We know." Naruto patted his partner Pokemon on the head. "That's why we're going to train like hell and then go kick major ass. Ain't that right Typhlosion."

"Ty." The Fire-type Pokemon nodded stiffly.

And with that, the group headed to the Pokemon Centre to get some shut eye as it was a lot to do the next day. The human traffic to get out of the Indigo Plateau due to the Grand Festival being over was most likely going to be murder and Sasuke and Naruto had their training to do. Yup, definitely a lot to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Toho Falls- Inner Caverns- ROOT Base<br>**

The two Legendary Pokemon of the Sky and Sea continued to lay within their Sleep Powder induced slumber. Three times every day, a few Grass-type Pokemon owned by the grunt members of the dark organization would sprinkle the emerald coloured powder over the two Pokemon to keep them unconscious. After all, having two super powered titans awake before the plan to attack the Pokemon League would definitely cause trouble for ROOT.

Nagato stood in front of the two large Steelix steel infused containment cells. He observed the rise and fall of the bodies of his two greatest weapons. With Ho-oh's unstoppable flames bolstered by the raging winds of Lugia's attacks there would widespread devastation when he chose to strike against his target area. The Pokemon League would know true fear. They would fear the name ROOT.

They will know Pain.

Nagato's violet eyes gained a malicious glint in them before he heard the sound of the doors opening behind him. Turning around, the leader of ROOT looked to see his three children entering.

"What do you three want?"

"Otou-sama..." Wallace paused in his speech as he noticed the harsh gaze of his father. He quickly stepped back and allowed his older sisters to do the talking. The red and blue haired twins patted their younger brother's shoulders before focusing entirely on their father and leader.

"Otou-sama, please do not glare at your son like that." Sapphire said. Nagato looked at his daughter with the same harsh gaze, but then blinked and it revealed that there were bags under his eyes. The tiredness was evident in the red haired man's expression.

"Sorry, my children. I've just been...very busy."

"Otou-sama, we know that you have been very busy. It's the reason we came down here." Ruby spoke. "We're worried about you."

"I'm fine Ruby, really I am. It's just a lot to take care of. The plans, the battle strategies, managing Kurt..." Nagato rubbed his eyes before shaking his head to rid it of whatever tiredness he felt. "I can't afford to fall asleep or do any form of rest. I can't stop now, not when I'm so close. Not when Konan-chan is soon to be within arm's reach."

"Otou-sama, we know you want to save Kaa-chan as soon as possible." Wallace said. "But you can't do that when you're exhausted."

"I'm not..."

"Otou-sama, you haven't slept ever since we brought Kurt into our custody." The blue haired boy frowned. "Please, take it easy. You'll burn yourself out by the time the three months are over and then we will have to leader to carry out the plan to get Celebi."

Nagato looked at his son and two daughters. The twins shared the same concerned looks on their faces as their brother. The violet eyed man sighed as he ran a hand through his long red hair and nodded in defeat. His children grinned widely before rushing over to him. Ruby and Sapphire patted him on the back as they walked on either side of him while Wallace pulled him by his hands carefully.

The family of four trekked through the base towards the Leader's quarters. The two elder siblings turned away as their brother helped strip their tired father of his bothersome suit which left the older man in nothing but his undershirt, boxers and socks. The blue haired boy laid his father down on the bed and Sapphire and Ruby leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"We're very proud of how hard you're working to bring back Kaa-chan, Otou-sama." They spoke simultaneously. Nagato nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry you three. When this is all over..." Nagato yawned. "...we can stop this. ROOT can be disbanded once more and the five us will be together again. The way we were meant to be. Maybe you'll even get the chance to see Yahiko this time."

The three admins of ROOT nodded with grins on their faces. "We look forward to it, Otou-sama." Nagato then turned on his side and closed his eyes. In under a minute, the leader of ROOT had already been sent to the land of dreams. When they saw their tired parent asleep, their grins changed to frowns.

"He's been running himself ragged." Ruby stated.

"Yeah, but it's for good reason. Like he said, he has to oversee everything that happens here and not to mention we're his kids. He has to look over us too." Sapphire added.

"You think it'll really happen?" Wallace asked. Ruby and Sapphire raised their eyebrows in confusion at their little brother.

"What will happen, otouto?"

"Will capturing Celebi really be able to open a door in time? Will we really be able to get Kaa-chan to come back to life?" Wallace asked. "It's just that I'm really scared now that we're nearing the end."

"Yeah. There are so many unknown variables involved in this plan." Sapphire agreed with her fellow blue-nette. "Time travel isn't exactly a solid science. Not to mention we don't know if Celebi will even obey us when we capture it."

"Stop!" Ruby exclaimed. Her eyes widened as she glanced at her father, but sighed in relief when she saw he didn't even stir from her outburst. "Listen you two, now is not the time to be second guessing Otou-sama. We've gone through too much. We've infected Pokemon with that special ability inhibitor virus as test subjects so that we could end up catching the two most powerful Pokemon to ever be found in the Johto region. We swindled from people. We stole money and Pokemon, we kidnapped people...we risked far too much to stop now. Otou-sama has risked far too much to stop now."

Tears formed in the eldest twin's eyes. "Just because you guys are scared because of how things may not work out doesn't mean I'm going to stop. Why can't you all just trust Otou-sama, trust in what he's done to try and bring Kaa-chan back!" The red haired admin fell to her knees and tears fell from her eyes. Sapphire and Wallace turned to each other and then back to Ruby, their eyes wide in shock. It seemed the pressures of everything in her life had finally caught up to her. Wallace and Sapphire said nothing, but merely walked towards their eldest sibling and knelt down beside her and they did the only thing they could do.

They hugged their sobbing sister and consoled her.

'Three months.' Wallace thought as he glanced at his family. 'Everything will be fine in three months. Ruby Nee-chan, Sapphire Nee-chan...we will have Kaa-chan back with us.'

The blue haired boy's hands tightened into fists as a determined look appeared in his blue eyes. 'I swear it.'

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Silver- Peak<br>**

Mount Silver.

The highest mountain in any of the known regions. Snow covered the entirety of the massive piece of rock formed by plate tectonics (or possibly formed by a certain Drought using Legendary) and so when sunlight reflected off of the white substance it gave the mountain the appearance that it was indeed silver. Hence its name.

At the peak of the mountain, a lone figure sat. The figure gave off a grunt of annoyance. The tone of the voice was deep which indicated the figure was a male, either that or a very deep voiced female, but it was most likely the former. The figure reached into the pocket of the large white cloak he wore, said cloak being decorated with red flames at the end of the short sleeves and the hem.

The figure looked at the red Pokedex in his hands. It was a first generation Pokedex, one of the first ever created by Professor Sarutobi thirty years ago. On the Pokedex's screen, the image of a pink mouse-like Pokemon was present and the figure glanced around the snow covered peak of Mount Silver before seeing a flash of yellow cross his vision.

The flash of yellow hopped atop his shoulder and nuzzled his hood covered face.

"Pika Pi." The Mouse Pokemon cried out. The figure smirked and patted the Electric-type on its head.

"Hey Pikachu. So did you manage to find it?" The figure asked. Pikachu shook its head with a frown.

"Pi Pikachu Pi Pika."

"Hmm so you couldn't find it either huh? You're right though, all this snow really messes up your senses, but we can't doubt the Pokedex. It says that the Mirage Pokemon was last seen here. I've been traveling for years looking for this elusive Pokemon." There was a period of silence as the figure and his Pokemon looked around the snow covered peak of the massive mountain. The howling winds caused the figure's cloak to billow and his rodent of a partner to sneeze.

The figure turned to his partner Pokemon. "Hey Pikachu, do you think it was the right decision? To do this instead of being with my family? It's been twelve years after all...by Arceus, I haven't even seen any of them ever since the boy turned one year old."

"Pika Pikachu Pi Pi Pi." The Mouse Pokemon replied.

"You're right as always, buddy. She did say she'd support my quest and I did all I could. I mean, I sent her the money all the time to help support herself and Naruto. Not to mention I gave him that Eevee not too long ago...though I doubt he'd ever remember me by now. ROOT was still sending out agents to look for me, even after all that time I stopped Danzo thirty years ago." The figure then stroked Pikachu behind the ears and the Electric-type released a small squeak of content.

The figure then stopped when he looked over the large area that was Route 28. He reached into his cloak's pocket and pulled a first generation Pokegear. It was covered in scratches and dirt marks and not to mention that the reception was horrible at the top of the snow covered mountain and all the application cards had been rendered almost useless due to the age of the machine. However, the clock and map cards still worked well...shame the phone wouldn't work.

"I'm guessing it's almost that time for the Pokemon League again. Three month again it seems." The hooded figure smirked and patted his partner Pokemon on the head. "So, what do you think buddy? You think he'll be fine?"

"PIKA!" The hooded figure grinned at his Pokemon's response.

"Yeah, he'll definitely kick major ass. He's my son after all." The man chuckled before glancing back down at his Pokedex with the image of the pink, blue eyed Pokemon still present on the screen.

"Now then..." The man's expression grew serious. "...where have you run off to this time, Mew?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-179<strong>

**Caught-109**

**Character Bio: Neji Hyuga  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Pale Lavender  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Brown  
><strong>

**About: Neji is the cousin of Hinata, so of Hizashi and nephew of Hiashi. Neji is a very gifted Pokemon trainer who decided to follow in his father and uncle's footsteps to specialize in Psychic-type Pokemon. Unlike his younger cousin, Neji's prowess in battle far exceeded Hiashi and Hizashi's expectations. When he turned twelve, Neji went on his Pokemon journey where he eventually met up with Rock Lee and Tenten, the current gym leaders of Cianwood City and Olivine City respectively. Together, the three underwent training with Fighting-type Master, Maito Gai, a current member of the Elite Four. After moving on from his training with the Elite Four member, Neji went back to training with his father and ended up defeating him in battle. With his father being an Elite Four member, Neji's victory allowed for the Pokemon League to recognize Neji as a high level trainer and granted him the title of Psychic-type Pokemon Master of the joint region of Kanto and Johto. Being only thirteen, this made Neji the youngest trainer ever to join the Elite Four. Minato Namikaze's becoming the Pokemon League Champion at the age of twelve is the only known piece of information that bests Neji's. Due to is age however, his father must continuously supervise Neji during every match in the Elite Four challenge that occurs after every Silver Conference Victory Tournament and must endure harsh levels of training each day. ****  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Dragonair(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	33. Chapter 33:The Wrath of God

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 33: The Wrath of God

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!**

**Note: Things will take a much darker tone from this chapter onwards. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tojho Falls- ROOT Base <strong>

Kurt was forcefully pulled to the door of Nagato's office. The two grunts knocked on their leader's door.

"Leader-sama, we are here with Kurt."

"Enter." The commanding voice of ROOT's leader was muffled slightly due to the door being in the way. The grunts nodded to one another before opening the door. As soon as it opened they harshly threw Kurt on the ground before their leader. Nagato rose up from his cushy leather chair and walked around his desk to get a better view of the Poke Ball creator.

The old man rose to his feet, dusting his clothes off while coughing.

"Kurt." Nagato greeted the elderly man.

"Asshole." Was the swift reply, venom in his tone. Nagato merely gave off a smirk of amusement before holding out his hand.

"The GS Ball...give it to me." Nagato ordered as his amusement was replaced with a stone faced expressed. Kurt snarled before reaching into his pocket. Nagato watched Kurt with anticipation shining in his violet eyes, the concentric circles within his eyes seeming to pulse as Kurt's hand was being removed from the pocket. However, it was then that Nagato noticed the slight twitch in Kurt's hand.

The grunts were caught very much off-guard at seeing the old man suddenly leap towards them. Kurt kicked one of the grunts in the back of his knee sending him off-balance before grabbing the two Poke Balls on the grunt's belt. He tossed one at the other grunt, nailing him directly in the face. The stunned grunts were immediately knocked out with quick chops to the back of the neck before Kurt to face the leader of ROOT.

Kurt froze however, for as he was about to throw the grunt's second Poke Ball he found himself caught within the telekinetic hold of Nagato's Slowking. The evolved form of Slowpoke's eyes shone a brilliant blue and Nagato patted his shell wearing Pokemon.

"My, for such an old soul you are definitely a very spry man aren't you Kurt?"

"How did you...When did you...?" Kurt's eyes were wide with shock as he had never even seen Nagato reach for a Poke Ball.

"You think I didn't know you would try something like this. Not to mention I noticed the twitch in your hand as you were pulling your hand from your pocket." Nagato walked up to Kurt and frowned. "It was a very foolish move to make. Maybe if you had went for me first you would have been able to get away with it, but even then you would have failed. My grunts would have released their Pokemon and you would have been cornered like you are now."

Kurt grunted, trying to move his body. Slowking's hold remained strong however and the Psychic/Water-type Pokemon waved its forehand. The gray haired man flew through the air and slammed painfully against the wall of Nagato's office. The force of the impact was enough to wind the old man. Slowking continued to apply telekinetic pressure on the Poke Ball maker's body and the old man coughed up a bit of blood as he felt his body beginning to compress.

Nagato smirked. "I assume your plan was to kill me and then run off through the base with the GS Ball." Nagato reached into Kurt's pocket and fished out the finished product. Nagato marveled at the man's handiwork.

"I must admit, Kurt, you do not disappoint. This is truly a fine piece of technology." It looked like a regular Poke Ball, however the upper half of the ball was a shining gold while the bottom half was a startling silver. The letters GS were engraved into the golden half and as he held it, Nagato swore that he could feel the mystical energies of Ho-oh and Lugia flow from the ball. The Rainbow Wing and Silver Wing that were used in the ball's construction truly made themselves known.

Clutching the ball tightly, Nagato gave a nod of satisfaction. He pocketed the device to capture Celebi before turning away from Kurt. A cold look then crossed his features as he walked towards his door.

"Slowking...his usefulness has expired." Despite Slowking's hold on him, Kurt couldn't help but feel the shiver that ran down his spine from the icy tone of Nagato's voice. The intelligent version of Slowpoke nodded its head to its trainer before turning back to Kurt.

"Slow." The glow in the Pokemon's eyes intensified and Kurt's eyes widened as he began to feel the pressure on his body increase.

"W-Wait...my...you promised me! Return me to my granddaughter!" Kurt managed to yell as he felt his ribs being crushed.

"I lied."

And those were the last words Kurt heard before a loud SNAP echoed through the room. Nagato returned Slowking to its Poke Ball before kicking aside the two unconscious grunts on the ground. The final phase was at hand, he could not afford any loose ends. Shutting the door behind him, Nagato left his office room.

He briskly walked through the hallways of the Tojho Ruins base. He didn't falter in his stride as the automatic doors to the conference room slid open. His admins rose up from their seats as he moved towards the head of the table. A brief case was slid across the table by his red haired daughter. Nagato opened the briefcase and removed the two Ultra Balls from its interior.

"We've applied the ability inhibitor drug to allow for the control collars to work at their maximum." Ruby explained.

"Excellent. With Ho-oh and Lugia at my side, nothing will stop ROOT from taking back what is rightfully ours as well as allowing for Project Time Travel to be completed. Not even that idiot Pokemon Champion, Izuna could defeat the might of two Legendary Pokemon." Nagato turned to his other two children. "Wallace, Sapphire, Ruby...prepare the media equipment and set it to interfere with the live feed from the Indigo Plateau's Pokemon League."

"Yes, Otou-sama." The two blue haired children walked out of the office immediately, the doors sliding shut behind them.

"Proton!"

"Yes Leader-sama?" The aqua hair coloured admin turned to his superior.

"Ready the grunts for the invasion. Prepare the helicopters and the Pokemon we have stolen and captured, set a course for all areas of the continent."

"Yes sir." Proton turned and left to carry out his orders.

"Archer, Ariana!" The red haired man barked.

"Yes, Leader-sama?" The two saluted to their leader.

"Prepare my helicopter for the journey to Illex Forest. I want to leave immediately after my little show for the Pokemon League."

"Yes, Leader-sama." Archer and Ariana did as they were told. The older admins were some of Danzo's most trusted members before he went missing or had died. The fate of their wizened former leader was still unknown. Nagato then turned to his remaining admins.

"Petrel."

"Yes, Leader-sama?" The master of disguise gave his leader a mischievous grin. Nagato returned the grin before walking up to him and patting him on the shoulder.

"I have a _special _mission for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Indigo Plateau-Pokemon League Stadium<br>**

The people filed in quicker than a Quick Attack, rushing in to deliver their tickets and take their seats in the stands. Pokemon and their trainers filled the massive stadium as both spectators as as competitors for what will be one of the greatest competitions to ever take place on the face of the joint region of Kanto and Johto.

Three months had passed since the end of the Grand Festival. During those three months, trainers and their Pokemon trained for the entirety of that time. They cried, they bled, they sweated until finally they found themselves prepared for the final hurdle to become what many deemed to be just simple dream. However, to many, becoming a Champion was a reality...and all it took was crushing the hopes and dreams of the many others that took part in the competition with them.

"Kick major ass for me, okay bro?" Akatsuchi said to Naruto. The blonde grinned toothily and gave a fist bump to his Hiker friend.

"You know it." Akatsuchi nodded before turning to Sasuke.

"Good luck to you, Sasuke."

"Hn." The Uchiha replied.

"Meg Mega."

"Espeon."

"Good luck you two." Sakura and Hinata said.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads to the girls and their partner Pokemon before they walked off to go take their seats in the stands. Though they hadn't come in person, save for a select few, Naruto knew his friends and his mother were watching the program on their televisions at home. After all, it's the god damned fucking Pokemon League! Who wouldn't want to watch shit hit the fan in the most epic Pokemon battling tournament to ever be made?!

"Well, well, well. Look who's here?" Naruto and Sasuke looked away from the retreating backs of their friends before their eyes widened slightly at seeing the two trainers that stood before them.

"Kiba?! Shino?!" Naruto exclaimed. "You made it?!"

"The surprised tone in your voice suggests that you thought we would not make it this far." Shino replied. "Do you really think that lowly of us, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, not at all. Well maybe Kiba..."

"OI!"

"...but it's just that I didn't see you or Kiba during our travels so I didn't know if you guys were still gonna take part or if you guys had given up or something."

"Your conclusions do have some logic to it." Shino nodded in understanding before adjusting his dark sunglasses. "However, as you can see, both Kiba and I have made it here to the Pokemon League to take part in the Silver Conference Victory Tournament."

"So be ready to eat dirt when we kick your asses." Kiba grinned toothily.

"Arc!"

Naruto and Sasuke blinked in confusion at the sudden bark and looked behind Kiba. Their eyes widened as they saw a rather large Pokemon standing behind him. The Pokemon was a quadruped, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It had diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two small fangs protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest werr covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grew behind its elbows and around its ankles. Its underside was black, and it had a billowing, beige tail that was bent in the middle. Each paw had three toes and a round, pink pad.

"You evolved your Growlithe?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded with a grin on his face as he stroked his Arcanine's mane.

"Yup!" Kiba replied ecstatically. "Though I don't really think he's grown all that much."

Naruto sweatdropped and Sasuke's eye twitched at that comment. Arcanine were generally over six feet tall, how could you not think there was significant growth?!

"Anyway, Akamaru's gonna totally kick every Pokemon's ass in that tournament!"

"Pfft." Sasuke eyed the Legendary Pokemon with an unimpressed look. "I've seen better Fire-types." Naruto noticed Sasuke shift his eyes towards him as he said that.

Akamaru growled alongside its trainer as they glared at the Uchiha. "Well when we battle in the tournament, you're mind is going to be so blown away you won't even be able to form coherent sentences."

"I didn't even know you knew a word like coherent." Sasuke replied causing Kiba and Akamaru's rage to spike even higher.

"Damn you Uchiha." The canine-like trainer gritted his teeth. The brown haired boy then focused his attention on Naruto. "So...where's that dinky Quilava of yours? Last time we met was outside of Violet City and we were about to beat it in that battle we were having."

"_Typhlosion_..." Naruto corrected Kiba with emphasis. "...is right here by my side." Naruto patted one of the Poke Balls attached to his belt. "By the way, Kiba, why don't you put Akamaru in his Poke Ball. It's kind of crowded in this place and having an Arcanine here kind of makes it a bit more cramped."

"I tried to reason with him, explaining that is why I kept my own Pokemon partner in its ball. However, Kiba is quite dim-witted and unwilling to follow commonsense."

"Oi, I resent that comment!" Kiba yelled. Naruto nodded in understanding at Shino's explanation before turning back to the Arcanine trainer.

"Anyway, Kiba, I beg to differ on that accusation. My Quilava totally beat Akamaru into the ground."

The two hot-blooded boys glared at one another, anime lightning sparking between their intense gazes. With sighs of annoyance, Sasuke and Shino pulled their respective idiots back.

"Settle your disputes on the battlefield, Kiba, Naruto." Shino said with his monotonous voice. The two rivals glared at one another before turning away from each other with a huff. Sasuke and Shino planted their faces in their palms and shook their heads at the immaturity of the two. "So where are Hinata and Sakura? Being their travel companions, I would assume they would have been within the same vicinity as us."

"They went to take some seats in the stands." Sasuke replied. Shino nodded before turning to Kiba.

"Very well then. Kiba, let us go and receive sustenance. The cafeteria here is nearby and it would be best to enter the tournament without hunger pangs."

"Can't you just say you want something to eat like a regular person?" Kiba deadpanned.

"If one possesses a high vocabulary then it is only proper that one would utilize said vocabulary to its highest potential otherwise learning such terms would prove to be unnecessary."

Kiba and Akamaru blinked at Shino before looking to each other and then back at Shino. Kiba sighed. "Whatever, come on let's go Akamaru." Glancing back at the other two trainers, Kiba grinned toothily. "See you two on the tournament floor."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded before watching Shino, Kiba and Akamaru walk off. As the three vanished into the crowd of Pokemon trainers and to-be audience members, Naruto released of gasp of surprise as he felt a force collide with his back. The blue eyed teenager stumbled forward a bit before managing to regain his balance.

"Hey, Naruto." A female voice graced his ears. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched his rival suddenly get tackle-hugged by some strange teenage girl. Her long orange hair stretched out behind her and her brown eyes shone with mischievous glee. She was dressed in a casual outfit consisting of dark blue jeans, a white blouse and a pair of black sneakers. Judging from her figure she was obviously older than them, about one or two years by his estimation.

"Hmmm?" Naruto turned his head slightly and his eyes widened as he caught sight of the older teenager. "Suzuki?!"

"Yo." The orange haired girl winked at him. She slid off of his back and the taller trainer gave him a toothy grin. "So, how's it hangin'?"

"Can't complain. Got into the Pokemon League after all."

"Damn right you did." Suzuki and Naruto high fived each other with matching grins on their faces.

"So, you got through to the Pokemon League too?"

"Of course." Suzuki reached into the backpack she had and fished out her badge case. She opened it and revealed all eight shining Johto League badges. She closed her case and placed the badges back into her bag.

"Well congrats on making it this far." Naruto said.

"Thanks. So, Naruto, I was actually looking for you." Naruto tilted his head in confusion at the orange haired girl's statement.

"For me? Why would you look for me?" Naruto asked. Suzuki's brown eyes gained a glint of mischief in them before she leaned down. Naruto's sapphire eyes widened as the older teenager kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in perplexity. This was interesting.

Suzuki pulled back and laughed at the blonde's blushing face as he looked like a Magikarp that had just gotten fished out of the water.

"Wh-What was that for?" He asked, touching his cheek.

"It was just a way to thank you." Suzuki replied. "I heard from Haku-san what you all did in the ROOT base in Mahogany Town. You kept your promise to me from back in Goldenrod City and saved my Vulpix. Just like you said you would."

"Oh." Naruto replied simply.

"So again, thanks."

"No problem. Though it wasn't all me. Sakura-chan, Hina-chan, Akatsuchi and the teme over there helped out too." Naruto pointed over at Sasuke. The raven haired boy scowled at Naruto's introduction to him. Suzuki followed Naruto's pointing finger and her eyes widened as she caught sight of Sasuke.

"Oh. Sorry for not noticing you, I thought you were just some other random competitor." Suzuki walked up to Sasuke and bowed politely. "Suzuki Reishi. Nice to meet you."

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." The raven haired boy replied. Suzuki's eyes widened at that.

"Sasuke? Mikoto-san's son?"

"Yeah." He replied coldly. "She didn't say anything about me did she?"

"Only that she's very proud of how strong her little Sasuke-chan is." Suzuki grinned teasingly. Sasuke held a glimmer of pride at having his gym leader of a mother praise him for his strength, but his annoyance reigned supreme. Sasuke-chan was never his favourite nickname from his mother. But at least it was better than teme...kind of.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away with another scowl. Suzuki chuckled at the younger boy's reaction before turning back to Naruto.

"So, forgive me for my memory being a bit spotty, but Hina-chan and Akatsuchi were the two other people that were with you when we first met at the Pokeathlon Stadium right?"

"That's right." Naruto then gained a challenging look in his eyes. "And they are going to be sitting the stands watching me when my Pokemon and I wipe the floor with the competition, you included."

Suzuki's brown eyes gained a similar gleam to Naruto's. "We'll see about that short stuff."

Naruto's eye twitched. "Oh...you went there. It's on now, bitch."

"Bring it midget."

Anime lightning sparked between the two as their blazing spirits clashed. The crowd of people surrounding them edged away from the two teenagers while a few did the sensible thing and made sure to clear away from them quickly. Sasuke sighed in exasperation. He walked up to his blonde rival and grabbed him by his ear harshly.

"Agh, shit!" Naruto stumbled back a bit from the pulling. He turned around and glared at the raven haired boy and held his reddened ear. "Damn it teme, don't do that!"

"Look, we need to get ready for the entrance ceremony. You two can fight later." Sasuke said. Suzuki and Naruto looked at Sasuke and then turned to each other with a shrug. He did have a point.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said. "See you later, Suzuki!"

"Later." The fifteen year old waved goodbye before turning around to go and look for the little Pokemon Master's room. As they watched Suzuki speed off, Naruto turned to Sasuke with a serious look on his face.

"Did you tell Mikoto-san?"

Sasuke nodded. "Okaa-chan and the other gym leaders of Johto are on stand-by and even some of the gym leaders from Kanto are here. Tsunade Senju and Hiashi Hyuga are the only ones I've seen here though."

"Well that's eleven out of sixteen. That's more than half so that's pretty good." Naruto then looked to his rival. "What about Izuna?"

"Izuna is going to be here for the entrance ceremony. He would have come anyway even if ROOT wasn't going to attack us with giant Legendary Pokemon."

"Huh?"

"He is supposed to formally appear here at the Silver Conference in order to light the torch and give the entrance speech." Sasuke replied. "Champion stuff."

Naruto nodded in understanding. The two trainers then made a stop to make sure they had their necessary Pokemon. Their main six were present with them in preparation for the final battle with ROOT. All people and Pokemon in the large stadium area became silent when a loud, melodic dinging sound echoed through the area, kind of like elevator music. Annoying, yet catchy.

_"Attention all trainers. The Pokemon League Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament will soon begin. All participants are asked to make their way towards the entry way. You are all to proceed to the entry way in orderly fashion and all non-combatants please proceed to your seats in the stands." _The Nurse Shizune of the Indigo Plateau's voice was then cut off, the speakers releasing a small 'pop' with the ending of the electric current that flowed through their circuitry.

"So teme, are you ready for this?" Naruto asked his rival. The raven haired boy scoffed.

"I should be asking you that, dobe?" Sasuke replied. "You might not even make it past the entry rounds."

"That's what you think. I'm gonna kick your ass so hard that your grandchildren will feel it." The blonde countered.

The two Pokemon trainers smirked at each other. They nodded to one another and gave each other a fist bump.

"Don't lose, dobe."

"Wouldn't count on it, teme."

The trainers of the Pokemon League walked up to the entry gates, arranging themselves in alphabetical order by last name. Thus Uzumaki and Uchiha were place at the back of the line up. The gate way then opened up and light flooded the trainers' eyes. They walked out onto the arena floor and Naruto couldn't contain his amazement as he glanced around the arena.

The stadium was practically gargantuan in size. The brown field beneath their feet was made of hard stone, the white lines that separated the battlefield into its two halves were shown to have been recently painted over as it appeared to have a glossy look to it. The marvelous piece of architecture was an open air stadium so there was no roof present in order for there to be no restrictions when using weather based moves like Rain Dance or Sunny Day, or when using Pokemon that could levitate or fly.

Long staircases aided in separating the stands into sections. Said stairs led back into the stadium's interior where audience members could go use the bathroom and get food at the snack bar. It was kind of like the Pokeathlon stadium only much, much more extravagant. What caught everyone's eyes though was that directly in front of them, or behind the depending on one's point of view, a large golden brazier stood at the top of the stadium where it rested on a marble pedestal. In front of that pedestal was a golden throne.

Like the Grand Festival stadium, numerous viewing screens were placed at key locations to allow for those who weren't close enough to the arena floor, to see the battles at every possible angle. Talk about getting your money's worth.

Numerous colours filled the stands as audience members wore mostly brightly coloured clothes. It was due to this fact that their clothes made it seem as if someone took rainbow paint filled water balloons and pelt them at the audience. The loud cheering from the numerous crowd members echoed through the open air stadium. Naruto could only smile to himself as the gravity of his situation finally hit him.

The stadium then became silent and the cameras zoomed in on the main entrance to the stadium arena. Gasps left everyone's mouths and a majority of the women in the audience gained hearts in their eyes. With his black cloak billowing behind him, the Champion of the joint regions of Kanto and Johto walked towards the stairways. In his hands was a smaller version of the brazier which rested at the top of the stairs he was currently climbing. The brazier held a blazing red, yellow and white flame, the flame of the legendary bird Moltres, which flickered brilliantly.

Izuna Uchiha climbed the lengthy set of stairs and in a matter of minutes he stood at the top. He turned around and his dark eyes watched over the many audience members and League competitors below him, as if he were a king looking down on his subjects. The Champion smirked, eliciting a few fangirl squeals from the audience, before reaching into his cloak where he pulled out a small microphone.

He tapped it a few times, the speakers releasing a bit of feedback before it calmed down. Izuna raised the microphone to his lips and cleared his throat.

"Welcome, one and all, to the thirty-first annual Pokemon League Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament! The Gym Leader Challenge...a significant challenge to all Pokemon trainers who aim to be the best, to become the greatest of them all! Trainers from all over both Kanto and Johto, battle against their respective region's gym leaders in hopes of defeating all eight of them and earn their badges as proof that they have overcome them, to have emerged victorious! In this competition, trainers who have passed the Gym Leader Challenge are to compete in a series of battles in order to decide who will become the continent's newest budding Champion!"

Izuna glanced down the trainers on the arena floor. "The winner of the Silver Conference Victory Tournament is granted the ability to try his or her hand at taking part in Pokemon battles against the joint region's toughest trainers. The Elite Four and should they emerge victorious over the Elite Four, they will be granted the highest honour of being able to face off against the Champion. In this case, that's me." A few chuckles filled the audience as Izuna spoke with a joking tone at that last sentence.

"Trainers, you who stand before me wish to reach the top! To climb the ladder of victory and knock me off of my pedestal! If so, then come at me I say and in this tournament I advise you to bring nothing but your best!" Izuna's voice dropped dangerously low. "Because there is no mercy in this battleground. This is war."

Silence reigned supreme in the Indigo Plateau as Izuna allowed the words to sink into everyone's heads. He grinned before gesturing to the main big screen in the arena. "Now without further ado, let's have a look at who the listed competitors will be in this year's Silver Conference."

The screen changed from black to blue as it turned on. The images of numerous trainers appeared on the screen. Shino and Kiba were shown on the screen as well as Suzuki. Naruto's eyes widened though as he saw the screen beginning to flicker. He turned to Sasuke and the young Uchiha could only gnash his teeth.

'Shit!' Was the simultaneous thought from both teenage trainers.

The screen then went black and all members of the audience began to go into a questionable frenzy, wondering what it was that just happened. Suddenly, the screen was activated once more. Only instead of showing the image of young trainer combatants, the screen portrayed the image of a pale skinned man wearing a black suit. His face was hidden by the shadows, but the vibrant violet eyes with their unique concentric circle pattern gave away to Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata that this was the leader of ROOT. Nagato's crimson hair peeked through the darkness. His ring had the crimson 'R', the symbol of ROOT, emblazoned on it.

_"Welcome to the Pokemon League, you utterly useless people. Many years ago, we were thought to be disbanded, but now we have come back. After thirty years of long, hard work, we have finally been able to regain our glory. ROOT SHALL LIVE!" _Nagato shouted. The members of the crowd who were old enough to have known about ROOT during their reign in Kanto thirty years ago were now showing looks of shock and fear. Memories of what the organization had done to achieve their goals, kidnapping, extortion, murder, it all came to back them. The stadium began to go into a panic.

Everyone quieted down when the crimson haired man's loud laughter echoed through the loud speakers. _"Oh your fear is truly delightful, but this level of fear will be nothing compared to what will be in store for you now." _

Izuna tossed the brazier containing the flames of Moltres into the larger one behind him. The larger fire container burned brightly as the colorful flames of Moltres seemed to stretch towards the sky due to its massive size. Suddenly, the screen began to switch between images of the various towns and cities across the joint region.

First Violet City. Azalea Town was next. Ecruteak City. Goldenrod City. Mahogany Town. Cianwood City. Olivine City. Blackthorn City. Even the Kanto region areas of Vermilion City, Pewter City and Cinnabar Island were shown. Every single one of the areas was overrun with ROOT operatives armed to the teeth with ferocious Pokemon such as Arbok, Golem and Golbat.

_"My conquest of the Kanto and Johto regions has already begun. As you can see, the gym leaders who are present are far from their home towns as they are all present here in the Indigo Plateau. Only a few of the Kanto Gym Leaders remain to fight off the threat of my forces by themselves, but I have prepared for this moment for thirty long years. Nothing can stop me and my ROOT from taking back what should have been ours!" _

"He's a madman." Mikoto growled as her gloved hand clenched into a tight fist.

"Coward. Attacking our home towns and cities while we aren't there to protect them." Haku frowned.

"Our gyms all have subordinate trainers to take care of things when we aren't around." Kurenai informed them, a smile of reassurance on her face. "I'm sure they can handle things for us while we are here."

_"Now Behold!"_ Nagato's arms stretched out his arms. "_Feel the wrath of a god! Feel my true Pain!" _Nagato roared. With the flames of Moltres burning brightly in the air, it was if a signal had appeared. The powerful flap of wings echoed through the air and two massive shadows made their appearances on the ground below. Looking up, the audience members could only gape in amazement and fear. Due to them hovering in front of the sun, the light had cast dark shadows over their bodies, obscuring them almost entirely from view.

The song of Lugia and the screech of Ho-oh filled the ears of all present. All was silent for a few moments as the two deities of the Johto region lowered themselves slightly so that they became much more visible. The Beast of the Sea and Lord of the Sky released their respective cries once more before Ho-oh unleashed a powerful burst of violet, white and blue flames while Lugia unleashed a massive typhoon from its jaws. The winds of Aeroblast and fire of Sacred Fire swirled into one before a massive explosion rocked the stadium when the two attacks collided with the ground.

Trainers began to scatter as the blast formed a large blast wave.

"Now!" Izuna cried out. Izuna pulled on his cloak and revealed a ROOT uniform hidden underneath it. He then grabbed his nose and pulled harshly and his skin stretched like the latex it was. The mask was easily removed and it was revealed to be none other than Petrel, the master of disguise of ROOT. Upon hearing the ROOT admin's order, the doors to the stadium suddenly slammed open. A numerous amount of ROOT grunts flooded the stadium from all points. People rose from their seats as they tried to escape, but the ROOT members suddenly pulled out their Poke Balls and unleashed the hordes of Zubat, Golbat, Grimer, Muk Rattata, Raticate, Ekans and Arbok on their victims. The audience members screamed, it was pandemonium in the Indigo Plateau.

Ho-oh and Lugia flew over to the brazier which held Moltres's flames and their large feet lashed out at it. Petrel grinned from the golden throne as the braizer soared through the air and slammed down into a random area of the stands. The bright flames flowed from the brazier and the section of the stadium immediately began to burn.

The screams of the people were like music to his ears. Petrel reached into his pocket and removed a small device and pressed the large red button on it. The controller collars on Lugia and Ho-oh blazed to life with even greater power and they unleashed another wave of attacks. However, the gym leaders had managed to fight off enough of the ROOT grunts to allow for a large number of the people to evacuate the premises. The sad truth however, was that there were people still present and so the blast that struck a large portion of the stands left a smoldering crater. The poor chairs and the people that once sat in them were reduced to nothing but ash.

With this act of ferocity, ROOT had just declared war on the Pokemon League.

* * *

><p>Gym Leaders were powerful trainers and were only allowed to use a specific level set of Pokemon depending on the level of the trainer that came into their gym. While also acting as representatives of their various towns andor cities, the gym leaders also acted as being a defense corp that was to be utilized during times of crisis. The trainers that worked under these gym leaders, subordinate trainers, were trained to protect the homes of these towns and cities while the gym leaders would leave to combat the actual threat.

And during these times of crisis, gym leaders showed off just how powerful, and merciless, they truly were.

"Protect the civilians!" Mikoto shouted. The gym leaders who were present to act as damage control for the situation worked alongside the few Uchiha police officers present to fight the wave of ROOT infantry.

"What the hell is going on?!" Shinno asked as he pulled out his Pidgeot. His Pokemon's Hurricane attack sent grunts and their Pokemon soaring through the air from the blast of swirling wind.

"We are being attacked by Ho-oh and Lugia! That's what!" Fuka replied harshly as she sent her Miltank out. The pink bovine performed it Rollout attack and knocked around the intruders like they were ten pins.

"I didn't think that Ho-oh and Lugia would attack us, but it seems Naruto and his friends were right." Kurenai had her Misdreavus blast aside opponent with its Psybeam. Her red eyes bore a deep sadness at seeing the deity Pokemon she worshiped, the Pokemon she had always wanted to see, appear in such a violent manner before her.

"I hardly think now would have been a good time to contemplate on the truthfulness of Naruto's words, Kurenai-san." Shibi said in his usual montone. The shades wearing gym leader gave a sigh of relief as he noticed his son was not present anywhere near the battlefield or laying unconscious or dead somewhere on the ground.

'Good, Shino and his friend aren't there.' A cold atmosphere then developed around the Bug-type user as he tossed out a Net Ball. The crimson Bug/Steel-type Pokemon clinched its pincers in a threatening manner.

"Take then down." Scizor nodded. Flapping its wings, Scizor took off in a burst of speed and sliced through grunts and Pokemon alike with sharp X-Scissor strikes. The dark red of blood made a stark contrast with the bright crimson of its armour-like exoskeleton.

"YOUTH POWERED DYNAMIC PUNCH!"

"STOP BEING AN IDIOT! DAMN IT LEE!"

Lee's Poliwrath and Tenten's Steelix batted aside opponents, breaking bones and taking names by using Dynamic Punch and Iron Tail respectively.

"Graveler, Explosion!"

"Golem use Self-Destruct!"

Turning to the skies, all the gym leaders watched as the Graveler and Golem present descended from above. Their bodies glowed with bright light as they prepared to perform the kamikaze attack on the people below. The light's grew brighter, but just as they were about to explode, a wave of frost blew through the air. The Golem and Graveler suddenly found themselves and their grunt trainers encased in ice.

"Deli Deli!" Delibird clapped its wings together happily as it watched the Rock-type Pokemon fall down from above, some of which cracked, broke or shattered upon impact.

"Delibird, Blizzard again." The red and white bird unleashed another Blizzard attack upon the enemy froze many grunts and their Pokemon into ice sculptures with her Delibird's Blizzard attack. Some of these frozen targets were reduced broken shards as Steelix's Iron Tail swept them away and into the walls of the stadium.

It was a literal war zone.

People and Pokemon were still being evacuated as the hordes of ROOT grunts and their Pokemon continued to fill the stadium, but they were being cut down almost as quickly as they came. Although, all these seemingly merciless attacks were seen as nothing in comparison as Mikoto's Dragonite slashed through the flesh of many Pokemon and grunts that dared to attack it. The crimson flames around its claws showed it had been using the power of its mighty Dragon Claw attack to take them down.

Dragonite grabbed a Raticate before holding it up to use as a shield against the Poison Fang attack of an incoming Arbok. Grabbing the Arbok by its tail, the purple cobra was swung into the ground with the mammalian Pokemon still in its jaws. Dragon swung the two Pokemon around a few times over its head before throwing them across the stands and into a horde of Zubat.

"Thunder!" A massive bolt of electricity rocketed from the antennae on Dragonite's head, following swiftly after the Pokemon it just threw. A massive dust cloud lined with electrical charge filled the stadium air as the thunderous explosion from the attack seemed to rock the stadium.

The Dragon Pokemon spun around and its claws burst into crimson flames before it performed a swift upward swipe as a Graveler was about to perform a Take Down. The Graveler's grinning face became one of surprise as its body split perfectly down the middle and it broke in half. Mikoto then leaped atop her powerful Pokemon and drew a whip she kept attached to her leg. She lashed out with the weapon, wrapping it around a Golbat before pulling it close.

The large bat was caught very much off-guard at having been attacked by a human and not a Pokemon. Mikoto grabbed one of Golbat's upper fangs and ripped it out. Blood and a pain filled cry filled the air as Mikoto stabbed the fang back into the Golbat's head. The Bat Pokemon fell to the ground as Mikoto removed the fang from its head before throwing it through the air. The fang nailed a ROOT grunt in the throat and the black clad woman began to choke on her own blood.

"Hyper Beam!" Mikoto ordered. The Dragon Pokemon flew into the air with its trainer atop its back. Dragonite opened its maw and a sphere of golden-orange energy pooled together. The energy fired off, tearing a massive trench through the stands before exploding outwards as a dome of energy at the point of collision it made with the far-off stair way by seating section A which had already been evacuated. Bodies of Pokemon and ROOT grunts were sent flying through the air as a result, some scorched beyond recognition by the energy burns.

"Shibi, Shinno, Fuka and Kurenai, take out the grunts in sections A through D!" Mikoto commanded. As the eighth gym leader of her faction of gym leaders, Mikoto was recognized as leader of the Johto gyms and thus the strongest. Her orders were law in these kinds of situations. "Haku, Lee, Tenten, manage sections E through H! Protect the civilians and take out the ROOT members and their Pokemon!"

"I'll help with the medical treatment for those who are finished evacuating!" Tsunade exclaimed. "But I'll leave behind a Pokemon to fight!"

In a flash of white light, the Poke Ball Tsunade tossed opened and unleashed the Pokemon within. Crushing the ground and chairs beneath it as it landed, the Pokemon lashed out and swept away the ROOT grunts and their Pokemon with a powerful swipe of its vine-like arm.

It was a large Pokémon with a black body wrapped in blue vines. A pair of saucer-like eyes peeked out from beneath the tangled mess of vines. Its stubby black feet were tipped with red. A pair of blue boneless arms that had three fingers, lashed out against the opponents.

"Tangrowth, fight off the ROOT grunts and their Pokemon with Power Whip and help the people escape from here!" Tsunade ordered. Her Tangrowth gave a determined nod as it grabbed a Raticate around its neck before throwing it into another section of the stands where a few ROOT grunts were cornering some defensless civilians. As the Raticate slammed into the stands, Tangrowth leaped after it and slammed down on the rodent Pokemon.

The earth shook and the stands cracked in various places as the seismic waves rushed out from the point of impact. The Earthquake attack sent ROOT grunts and their Pokemon tumbling down the stairs like rag dolls. A few necks would most likely snap on the way down. The large Grass-type then leaped back over to the civilian members and used its stretchy arms to grab and drop them off at the exit points.

* * *

><p>Due to them being grunts, they were easily being fought back, but their sheer numbers made the fight difficult. The other competitors ran off to take shelter on the inside of the stadium while Sasuke and Naruto stayed behind, running around to avoid being blasted apart by the joint attack of the two Legendary Pokemon. The two Legendary Pokemon spotted the two defiant trainers and their eyes narrowed.<p>

A flash of what seemed to be recognition appeared in their eyes, but the control collars around their necks returned them to their violent personas. Unleashing its song-like cry and eagle-like screech respectively, Lugia and Ho-oh sent forth the torrent of blazing winds. However, Naruto and Sasuke immediately took out a Poke Ball each.

"Typhlosion, Blast Burn!"

"Feraligatr, Hydro Cannon!"

The Volcano Pokemon and Big Jaw Pokemon emerged from their confines in a flash of light. The two fully evolved starters immediately fired off powerful blasts of flame and pressurized water respectively. The four attacks collided in midair and generated a massive explosion that sent both trainers and their Pokemon flying through the air.

"Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!" Naruto spoke rapidly as he noticed he was about to make a painful collision with the wall of the Pokemon League stadium. He closed his eyes and prepared for impact, but his eyes widened when he suddenly felt his motion halt. His blue eyes opened and he observed himself and noticed the blue aura surrounding his body.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Hiashi Hyuga and his Mr. Mime. The Mime Pokemon's eyes were glowing with a blue light to show that it had utilized the trademark telekinesis of all Psychic-types.

'Well that explains the floating.' Naruto thought as he took note of the Psychic-type Pokemon. "Hyuga-san, the teme said you and Tsunade were here, but I didn't see you guys. It's good to see you gym leaders are here."

Mr. Mime set down both trainers and their Pokemon on the ground. Naruto then noticed three Raticate about to jump at the gym leader and his Pokemon, intending to bite into them.

"Hyuga-san behind..." Naruto never finished his declaration as Mr. Mime created a wall by manipulating the air molecules. The brown furred Pokemon dragged down the air wall as if they were bugs on a car windscreen.

"Box them." Hiashi commanded in his trademark stoic tone. Mr. Mime complied and then the air obeyed Mr. Mime's commands, becoming a box.

"They're trapped in a box? Cliche much?" Naruto joked.

"Cliches are often very useful in these situations." Hiashi said before nodding to Mr. Mime. The Mime Pokemon nodded and then slammed the trapped Raticate into the ground, crushing their bones from the force. Naruto and Sasuke looked down at the heavily damaged, possibly dead, Pokemon.

"W-Wow." Naruto gulped. Sasuke sweated lightly. "You guys are never this violent in regular battles."

Hiashi turned to Mr. Mime before nodding to the Psychic-type. The evolved form of Mime Jr. spread out its hands and suddenly, a large box-shaped barrier surrounded the three trainers and their Pokemon, protecting them from the outside. With the defensive barrier now erect, Hiashi fixated his gaze on the two teenagers.

"Uzumaki-san? Uchiha-san?" Naruto blinked in confusion as Hiashi turned to him. "Do you know the prominent Pokemon based laws made by the Pokemon League Association?"

"Ummm..." Naruto paused, but Hiashi didn't give the blonde time to answer as he decided to answer it himself.

"Number One; Pokemon that are owned by other trainers cannot be stolen or captured by other members of the human populace. Number Two; the poaching of Pokemon is illegal if said Pokemon are held within a federal reserve like the Safari Zone. Number Three; Pokemon must not be used for slavery, trafficking or placed under any sort of abuse. And finally, the fourth law, also knows as the Absolute Law...Pokemon found in the wild or under the ownership of a trainer cannot, will not and should not be killed." Hiashi explained.

"Why are you telling us what we already know?" Sasuke asked.

"The Pokemon League frowns upon the death of Pokemon. Though Pokemon far exceed the population of humans, Pokemon are not to be killed by any means necessary. Whether it be wild or in official battles, the Pokemon League prohibits any trainer, or human for that matter, from carrying out the act of killing a Pokemon. Because of this, all trainers are taught to fight with the restraint necessary to not kill in battle."

"What?"

"Pokemon with claws, fangs, talons...you think Pokemon like that haven't taken the life of another Pokemon in order to survive? The natural world shows us that Pokemon have the capability to kill one another. We trainers are to act as restraints on Pokemon, preventing killing from happening, but there are times when the act cannot be restrained."

"So...you mean...Typhlosion..."

"Your Typhlosion, the Uchiha's Feraligatr, even my daughter's Espeon." Hiashi said. "The reason I am telling you both this is because the world is not so black and white as you all claim it to be. Pokemon have died before, intentionally and unintentionally. You all have seen your Pokemon shed blood, break their bones and even become afflicted by status ailments that would kill any lesser creature, but you have never seen a Pokemon die."

Sasuke and Naruto confirmed Hiashi's statement with a tentative nod.

"Make no mistake, Uzumaki-san, we gym leaders are a powerful set of trainers. However, we must sometimes limit the level of damage which we can deal to opposing Pokemon. In official trainer battles, we aim to damage, not to kill. This is a time of crisis and so all the restrictions placed on us by the laws of the Pokemon League Association are removed. This is war, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in understanding. Naruto looked up from the ground.

"Hyuga-san...I just have one question."

"And that is?"

"You said that gym leaders place restraints on themselves to prevent death of opposing Pokemon. Does that mean that all you gym leaders hold back? Does that mean our victories over the gyms are not actual victories, but merely pity ones?"

"You and your Pokemon have gone through many trials. Gym leaders fight to the best of their ability when met with a challenger. We restrain our Pokemon from killing, but that does not mean that we fight in the same manner. Gym leaders fight with everything they have, this I swear, Uzumaki-san. Your victories over the eight gyms of the Johto region are pure."

Naruto smirked at the older trainer and nodded his head. "Thank you, Hyuga-san...I really needed to hear that." The blonde was given a nod in response.

Hiashi and Mr. Mime then turned to watched the airborne Legendary Pokemon and Hiashi's emotionless expression seemed to falter as he felt the massive powers of the large, winged monstrosities.

"So you were telling the truth." Hiashi stated. "Ho-oh and Lugia are being used to attack us. Then I must assume your meeting with the Legendary Beasts is also true."

"Yeah, I mean we have no reason to lie." The blonde replied.

"Is it really that unbelievable after everything that has happened so far?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"No, but your story did seem rather farfetched." Hiashi replied. The long haired man then scanned the seating areas before his pale eyes narrowed. "My daughter is in seating area G with your pink haired friend and the rotund hiker. They are fighting there. Go to her and ensure her safety. As a gym leader, I must ensure the safety of the masses, my daughter being among said masses. I trust you to watch over Hinata personally."

Hiashi then had Mr. Mime drop the barrier box surrounding them.

"As you instructed me to do so before, Hyuga-san." Naruto replied before he and Sasuke ran off. A few ROOT grunts leaped off of the stands and raced towards the two teenagers on their Pokemon, but they were blocked off when Hiashi and Mr. Mime stood before them.

"I suggest you take your battle up with me. Those brats are not worth your time." Hiashi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Let me show you the power of the Hyuga clan."

* * *

><p><strong>Indigo Plateau- Seating Area G <strong>

"Espeon, Psychic!" A powerful of telekinetic force tore through the air and sent two Arbok soaring through the air. Three Graveler rolled on the ground as they used Rollout. However, Sakura's Meganium took its place in front of the incoming Rock-types.

"Meganium, Petal Dance!" The razor sharp petals on Meganium's neck were flung through the air with a forceful movement of the saurian Pokemon's neck. The Graveler were cut by the sharp leaves and sent flying through the air from the force the petals crashed into them. Before the Graveler landed on the ground, they were grabbed by a pair of Rhydon.

The Drill Pokemon roared before hurling the Graveler back at their opponents as throwing projectiles. The three trainers and their Pokemon quickly leaped out of the way. Akatsuchi then removed his own Poke Ball and tossed it at the Rhydon. The Poke Ball popped open in midair and Golem hovered above the two Rhydon.

"Golem use Earthquake!" The Megaton Pokemon nodded and it grabbed both Rhydon by their horns. By utilizing its heavy weight in conjunction with gravity as it fell, Golem pulled both Drill Pokemon down to the ground with great force. The ground then began to vibrate forcefully and the force of the Earthquake attack split apart the chairs and the stone steps beneath the Megaton Pokemon.

The Rhydon were immediately knocked out from the super effective attack. Akatsuchi then turned and saw a trio of Rhyhorn charging up the stairs towards his Pokemon. The Rhyhorn released simultaneous roars before crashing into Akatsuchi's Golem.

"GOL!" The Pokemon flew through the air as all three Rhyhon slammed into it with their Take Down attacks. The bipedal rock tore through the stands before settling at Akatsuchi's feet. The Rhyhorn then turned to their targets and scratched at the ground beneath them to charge forth once more. However, just as they were about to charge a large wave of water crashed into them.

Tracing back the path of the large wave, their eyes widened as they saw Naruto and Sasuke running up the broken staircase, riding atop their starter Pokemon. Typhlosion and Feraligatr leaped into the air and their trainers pointed down at the wave of Pokemon that planned to attack their friends.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!"

"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!"

Both Pokemon unleashed their devastating moves. A massive explosion of steam formed as both moves slammed into the ROOT Pokemon and sent them careening through the air.

As they landed on the ground, Naruto turned around with a worried look on his face. "You guys okay?"

Hinata, Sakura and Akatsuchi nodded. The hiker returned his downed Golem to its ball before looking back to the two league contenders.

"I knew you guys said ROOT would be attacking at the Pokemon League, but this is ridiculous." Akatsuchi gestured to the stadium where the gym leaders were still facing off against the large number of ROOT members.

"Look, we have to hurry up and find a way to get out of here. Nagato is probably already on his way or, in the worst case scenario, has already arrived at Illex Forest." Sakura said.

"But there's too much happening. Some of the exits have been blocked off due to them caving in from the aftermath of some Pokemon attacks. Not to mention if we tried to go for the available ones we'd be stuck trying to fight off all the grunts that the gym leaders aren't already fighting. Our Pokemon could be exhausted by the time we get out." Akatsuchi replied.

The teenage trainers and their Pokemon were suddenly knocked out of their thoughts as the ground beneath them shook. Their eyes widened when six Arbok burst out of the ground, fangs bared and dripping with violet poison.

"CHAAAARBOK!" The cobra-like Pokemon went to strike at its prey, but the Pokemon suddenly paused in midair. The serpents fell to the ground, their heads chopped off cleanly as what appeared to be a swirling wind raged around them. The Arbok were now laying beneath the blood covered claws of Raikou and Entei and the remnants of Suicune's Gust attack vanished.

The Legendary Beasts turned upwards and the trainer's followed their gazes as they saw Petrel as he seemed to be in a serious conversation with someone on the other end of the comm link he had attached to his ears. The purple haired admin of ROOT then pressed a button on the device he held before Ho-oh and Lugia stopped their respective rampages. The Legendary Pokemon spread their wings and flew off in a southerly direction.

"They're leaving?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nagato must have told that purple haired guy something." Hinata deduced. "We need to follow them."

Suddenly, the three beasts bent their bodies and looked at Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata.

"I think they want us to climb on." Naruto said. The reincarnation of thunder nodded its head and Naruto smirked. The three then jumped atop their respective beasts.

Hinata hopped atop Suicune and Akatsuchi was quick to accept the gesture for him to sit with her atop the reincarnation of the Northern Winds and Water.

"No unnecessary touching." Naruto warned the hiker. Akatsuchi chuckled while Hinata gained a blush on her face at what Naruto said. Entei bent down and allowed for Sasuke to himself before pulling up Sakura to sit behind him. The pink haired girl blushed a bit as she wrapped her arms around the raven haired boy. Finally, Naruto climbed onto Raikou's back.

As they prepared to set off after Ho-oh and Lugia, the Pokedex-es in their pockets beeped. With a confused look on their faces, the four pulled them out and their eyes widened as they saw the information that appeared before them.

**Suicune the Aurora Pokemon. A Water-type Pokemon. Said to be the embodiment of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water. **

**Entei the Volcano Pokemon. A Fire-type Pokemon. A Pokémon that races across the land. It is said that one is born every time a new volcano appears. **

**Raikou the Thunder Pokemon. An Electric-type Pokemon. The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning. **

"Did we just...catch...legendary Pokemon?" Hinata couldn't deny the utter shock and feeling of accomplishment she felt as she read over his Pokedex entries for the Legendary Beasts.

"It...seems so." Sasuke said.

"We are so badass!" Naruto exclaimed. He then held on to Raikou's sides and a determined looked flashed across his face. "With these three Legendary Pokemon on our side we can definitely stop Nagato and ROOT from messing with the time stream! We can absolutely win!"

The others watched the blonde as the impact of his words finally hit them. He was right. The trainers then returned their partner Pokemon to their Poke Balls and nodded to one another. The Legendary Beasts glanced at one another before taking off towards the large walls of the stadium. However, Petrel saw the three Legendary Beasts climbing the stairs and shook his head.

"You think you can escape this place easily?" Petrel took out a number of Poke Balls and tossed them into the air. A horde of Koffing, Weezing and Golbat all appeared before the three Legendary Pokemon.

"Koffing and Weezing use Poison Gas and Flamethrower! Golbat, use Air Cutter!"

The two types of Poison Gas Pokemon inflated their bodies causing them to swell to immense sizes.

"KOFFING!"

"WEEZING WEEZ!"

Both Pokemon unleashed the toxic green gases from the crater-like holes in their bodies before mixing in a powerful stream of fire. The gases ignited and created a massive explosion that raced towards the three Legendary Pokemon as the Air Cutter attacks from the Golbat horde guided the flames of the explosion towards them.

Petrel laughed as he saw the young trainers and the Legendary Beasts about to be engulfed in a storm of emerald flame. "Die you maggots! ROOT cannot be defeated, we are invinci-huh?" ROOT's master of disguise suddenly found himself sweating profusely as the green explosion of fire was quickly overwhelmed by the even larger and more powerful fiery explosion generated by Suicune's Gust mixing in with Entei's Flamethrower. Petrel quickly took cover behind the throne of the Champion as his Pokemon were blows back by the fiery explosion, damaging them significantly.

Seeing their opportunity, the Legendary Beasts took advantage of the opening given to them. Leaping up and over the large walls of the Pokemon League Stadium. Digging their claws into the stone, they began to descend the vertical wall, running along its length as if it were horizontally flat ground.

The auras of yellow, red and blue surrounded their bodies and trails of their respective colour followed behind them as they sped after Ho-oh and Lugia. As the three touched down on the ground simultaneously, the ground cracked beneath their paws. Naruto grinned toothily.

"Let's kick some ass."

And with an earth shattering boom, they raced after the lords of the sea and sky.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yeah, Yeah, I know. People and Pokemon actually getting killed and torn apart, very uncharacteristic in the world of Pokemon. Well I showed you all ever since early on in this story that Pokemon are not invincible in body. They can be broken and they can bleed. Thus, they CAN. BE. KILLED. I've been leading up to this event for so long, I've planned out how this chapter went out and in my honest opinion, I think I pulled it off rather well. I will not take it back and I will not edit this chapter to make room for leniency. I gave warning in my author note at the top saying that from this chapter onwards, the darker aspects of Pokemon will be revealed.  
><strong>

**Though if you guys ask for reasons as to why I chose to do this kind of chapter is because 1.) I have been leading up to this event as I stated before, 2.) I recently read over the Pokemon Adventures manga and the realism of the Pokemon manga's world struck me hard and I thus I received new inspiration to make this sort of chapter, and 3.) this is the part of the story where the villain finally brings everything full circle. No obstacles holding him back, no strings attached, no restraints. Everything is done. He has everything he needs to carry out his plan to its fullest and so there is no longer a need to hold back on making unnecessary bloodshed. He plans to resurrect his dead wife and take over the continent after all, blood needs to be spilled for that to happen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-182<strong>

**Caught-113**

**Character Bio: Hikari Nonaka  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Black  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Blue  
><strong>

**About: Hikari is a seventeen year old Pokemon trainer who had the dream of becoming a top coordinator by winning the Grand Festival, though this dream was halted upon her defeat at the hands of Hinata Hyuga. She grew up in the Sinnoh region with her aunt and younger cousin as her parents passed away when she was ten. Upon turning twelve years old, she received her an Eevee from her aunt which later evolved to become her trademark Flareon. She is a very calm and resourceful and is usually very sociable. However, she is known to be a bit eccentric when it comes to situations in which she is embarrassed. She is a very powerful trainer and an even greater coordinator as shown by her making it into the Top 4 of the Grand Festival. However, she is a straight forward attacker often utilizing her Flareon's high attack and speed to make fast yet powerful blows. ****  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Dragonite(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	34. Chapter 34:Battle of the Gods

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 34: Battle of the Gods

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blackthorn City<br>**

Izuna slashed at a Rhyhorn with his sword and the Rock/Ground-type gazed in awe as its sharp set of horns and spikes were easily cut through, severing the sharp protrusions fro its body.

"RHYYYYY!" The Spike Pokemon howled in pain only to be silenced as Izuna stabbed his sword into the Pokemon's eye, digging through the socket to stab into the brain. Blood flowed profusely from the socket as the Rhyhorn became a gaping corpse. The large mutated rhinoceros fell to the ground as soon as the Dragon Master removed his sword. As he did so, a multitude of Golbat and Crobat then swarmed the Champion of the joint regions of Kanto and Johto and Izuna smirked.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to kill you fuckers!" Izuna smirk became a full blown maniacal grin.

"THIS..."

HACK!

"IS FOR ALWAYS..."

SLICE!

"SHOWING UP..."

SLASH!

"IN ALL..."

SCHLICK!

"THE CAVES!"

Izuna released a final battle cry as he impaled three Golbat through their mouths and effectively removed them from his blade by pushing them off with his boot. He sheathed the blade as he quickly took off towards a nearby ROOT grunt.

Izuna grabbed the black clad member by his neck and choke slammed him into the ground before letting go and quickly stamping down on the man's throat, crushing his throat and effectively killing him as he began to suffocate. The raven haired Champion quickly leaped over his fallen foe and kicked two other ROOT grunts in the face. The grunts released yelps of pain, holding their broken noses as blood dripped heavily from their nostrils. Taking advantage of the situation, the Champion of the joint regions grabbed both men and then used them as human shields as their Arbok used Poison Sting. The violet poisonous needles impaled the two grunts, flooding their systems with the venom and the grunts' eyes rolled back into their heads and the began to froth at the mouth.

The two Arbok hissed at seeing their trainers killed by their own attacks before coiling and springing forth at the Uchiha. Izuna bent his knees and shifted his cloak before spinning around and lashing out at the two serpents. The Arbok soared past Izuna on either side of his body as a flash of ivory clouded their vision. Cleaved in half, the bleeding remains of the two Poison-type Pokemon landed on the ground with a hollow thud.

The buzzing of wings then met Izuna's ears and he looked upwards. His eyes widened when he saw a flying bipedal mantis heading towards him. He quickly sidestepped and parried the Slash attack as the Scyther flew past him. The sound of a cocking gun followed and Izuna ducked and rolled, avoiding the firing of a handgun.

He popped up and looked to see the Scyther hovering above a line of ROOT grunts, all with their handguns trained on him.

'Shit!' The Champion thought. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when the Scyther flew towards him. He parried the strikes from Scyther's Fury Attack, the wild and swift swipes being blocked by his ivory sword blade. Sparks flew every which way and then human and Pokemon were placed into a deadlock. Scyther gritted its teeth in annoyance as it had never been put against a human in combat. At least, it had never been put up against a human that could fight.

Looking past the Mantis Pokemon, the ROOT grunts had marked Izuna and their fingers pulled back on the triggers. As they did so, Izuna quickly pushed upwards, sending Scyther's arms into the air and left the Pokemon wide open. The emerald coloured Pokemon then coughed up a glob of blood as Izuna ran it through with his sword and then placed the Scyther in front of him. Flesh and exoskeleton flew everywhere as Izuna placed the Scyther in front of his body, running towards the group of grunts as he did so.

Izuna slashed with the part of his sword that had poked through the Mantis Pokemon's destroyed body and sliced open a ROOT member's throat. As the young woman fell to the ground, choking on her own blood, Izuna kicked the man to his left and swiped his gun, shooting the man in the face. Izuna threw his sword, Scyther corpse and all, at the remainder of the ROOT grunts as a distraction so that he could swipe the dead female grunt's gun from her cold hands. He crossed his arms in front of himself and grinned as he spun the guns expertly in his hands and gripped them tightly.

"Let's dance." The Dragon Master sped forth and skidded forwards, elbowing a grunt in the stomach with his right arm and firing off the gun in his left hand. The bullet tore through the man's sternum. Izuna kicked the grunt forwards towards a female colleague. She pushed aside the grunt and fired her weapon, but Izuna rolled on the ground, avoiding the hail of bullets before rising upwards, slamming the butt of his gun against her chin. Her lower jaw met her upper one with a resounding clack before kicking her in the stomach.

The grunt's eyes widened as the wind was knocked out of her, of course that was the least of her worries as her gray matter and chest tissue were the next to be knocked out of her as two bullets impacted with the two locations. Izuna then spun around to build up momentum and pelted the gun in his left hand. The gun slammed into another grunt's neck causing him to release a stifled cry of pain, clutching his throat. Izuna then ran forward, wrenching his sword from the Scyther corpse and ran it through the grunt's chest, using his momentum to force the man to the ground. Going with the flow of his movement, he went into a forward roll and kicked another grunt in the knee before decapitating him with his blade when said grunt fell down. Rising up, Izuna positioned the barrel of his gun right beneath the chin of the remaining grunt in the lineup.

Izuna released a few heavy breaths, his coal coloured irises staring with fury into the green eyes of the female grunt.

"P-Please...I have a husband and son. Please, show mercy." The young woman pleaded. Izuna stared into the woman's eyes with even greater fury as he rose up to his full height, towering over the grunt.

"You think because of that you deserve mercy? Everyone else in Kanto and Johto have families that your organization is probably ruining, removing from the world all for the sake of domination." Izuna pulled back on the trigger slowly. "You...all of you people in ROOT lost the right to beg for mercy the day you joined that filthy organization."

Tears spilled from the young woman's eyes, but it wasn't the gun that took her life as Izuna stabbed his sword through her heart, cleaving the blood pumping organ in two. Blood flowed out of the grunt's mouth before Izuna pushed the woman off of his ivory sword. Blood dripped from the tip of his blade and Izuna then glanced down at the gun in his hands and tossed it away with a sneer.

"So uncivilized."

As the Dragon Master went to take on more members of the beret wearing organization, two Graveler and Golem went to strike at the human before them, but their eyes widened when a deafening roar echoed through the air. A rapidly moving blaze scorched their stone bodies and the Graveler were sent flying through the air before being crushed as Izuna's Charizard crashed down from above.

Charizard removed its red flame covered claws from the Graveler before racing back towards the shell-shocked Golem and planted its claws deep into the Megaton Pokemon's body. The Golem coughed up a glob of blood before Charizard wrenched its forelimb free from its opponent's body. The Flame Pokemon then took to the skies before opening its mighty jaws. A golden yellow orb of condensed energy pooled within the winged reptile's maw before it reached its maximum size.

"Hyper Beam." Izuna stated coldly. Charizard roared and unleashed the golden ray of destruction and chaos. The most powerful Normal-type attack tore through every single Pokemon and ROOT member, scorching and blasting apart bodies like they were made of straw. Finally, the beam reached its last legs and flew through the air and crashed in the centre of the main forces and expanded outwards as a dome of pure energy, killing all who were caught in the blast.

When the blast died down, a massive column of smoke and dust rose into the air and Izuna leaned against his sword, panting in exertion.

"And I think that's the last of them." Izuna said as Charizard settled down beside him. The Flame Pokemon unleashed a growl of agreement as they both glanced around Blackthorn City as it had become a battleground. Izuna had been well prepared to set off for the Pokemon League at the Indigo Plateau. He made sure to put some gel in his hair and he even ironed out his special 'Champion's Cape', the cape given to him when he became a Dragon Master. Then everything went to hell as soon as he sent out Charizard to fly to the Indigo Plateau.

He didn't even get the time to climb onto Charizard's back before the helicopters and infantry arrived. ROOT grunts rained down from the blackhawks and the infantry members consisting of numerous amounts of grunts riding on their larger Pokemon, like Rhyhorn, Rhydon and Ursaring, they stormed through the gates of Blackthorn.

It had taken hours, but with the help of his fellow Uchiha he had managed to take them all down.

'I probably missed the entrance ceremony.' Izuna certainly had his priorities set straight.

The Dragon Champion frowned as he knelt down and held the hand of two dead Uchiha. A man and a woman. The man had been charred by a Kangaskhan's Flamethrower and the woman was missing a large portion of her side, probably from the Rhyhorn that lay beside her form.

"They died with honour." Izuna snapped his head in the direction of the voice and looked up at the top of the Pokemon Centre. The elder of the Uchiha clan sat atop the red roofed building and gave a tired sigh as he held his staff. "War hasn't come to our beloved regions in hundreds of years and yet, because of the acts of one man, men, women and Pokemon are now being forced to fight with their lives on the line."

"The gym leaders and their subordinate trainers, our police force, we were all trained to be deterrents should war come about, Ryuu Oji-sama." Izuna said to the elder Uchiha. Ryuu nodded in agreement.

"True as that may be, it still pains me to see our brethren lying dead on the ground. I'm sure it is same throughout the rest of Johto as well as in Kanto. I can only imagine what Onoki must be going through, that old coot suffers more back pain than me and I'm older than him." Ryuu laughed. Izuna rolled his eyes at the man's dry humour. Ryuu then turned away from the bloodied grounds of his city and looked to the Champion.

"I remember when I gave you that blade. It was the same day I passed down my cape to you...the day you were granted the title of Dragon Master." Ryuu spoke with a tone of nostalgia. Izuna twirled the ivory sword in his hand, the sunlight reflecting off of its form.

"I used to be better with it. Ever since I became Champion, I stopped training my own body and focused more on my Pokemon." He stroked Charizard's head. The fire dragon released a soft growl of affection for its trainer.

"And that's a bad thing?" Ryuu asked.

"Given the situation, yes." Izuna replied. "It is a bad thing." He spun the sword in his hands before stabbing it downwards, impaling an already dead Rhydon from ROOT through its skull. Blood flowed from the Rock/Ground-type's corpse before Izuna freed it from its confines. The blood seemed to slip off the smooth blade.

"Do you remember the tale of how the sword was formed?" Ryuu asked.

"Enlighten me, I've gotten old." Izuna replied causing Ryuu to sweatdrop.

"Cheeky brat. Don't insult aged people." Ryuu muttered. "In the Hoenn region there is the tale of the Weather Trio, the Legendary Pokemon which brought about the land and the sea. Groudon, the Pokemon that summoned forth the earth and Kyogre, the one who commanded the seas. These two Pokemon constantly combated one another for supremacy to decide which one's domain would reign supreme. The battle raged in the area of what is now known as Sootopolis City. Rain and Sun clashed and finally the battle was brought to a close when the mighty Rayquaza descended from the skies. With its amazing Air Lock ability, it stopped the weather effects of Groudon's Drought and Kyogre's Drizzle. In a final battle between the three, Rayquaza emerged victorious over both and the three left each other alone to go and sleep."

Ryuu stroked his lengthy beard. "In that battle, Rayquaza had lost one of its fangs. It quickly regrew of course, but the fallen fang was taken from the battle site by one of our ancestors who was lucky enough to witness the titanic clash. Returning to the Johto region, he created the sword you now hold. The entirety of the blade is composed of the jade dragon's fang. Sharper than a Skarmory's feathers and harder than Steelix steel."

Izuna smirked as he sheathed the blade. "I still find myself amazed every time I hear that story."

"Well a story of Legendary Pokemon tends to do that to people." Ryuu replied. "Are you prepared for the final wave?"

Izuna hopped atop Charizard and the Flame Pokemon roared as it spread its large wings. Izuna nodded to the elder Uchiha. "Ready as I'll ever be. Champion I may be, but I'm not invincible so Ryuu Oji-sama...if I don't make it back from this battle, I want to be placed beside my brother."

"It will be done, Izuna."

"Thank you, Oji-sama." And with a roar, Charizard shot off into the sky at high speeds before diving into the fray. Ryuu watched as the younger Uchiha vanished into the swarm of ROOT grunts and Pokemon. As Charizard reached optimum height, Izuna took out his five other Poke Balls.

"And with the dragon's roar..." The Poke Balls popped open. "...comes the shadow of death."

A Gyarados, two Dragonair, an Aerodactyl and a Dragonite appeared alongside Charizard and the six Pokemon crashed into the ground with enough force to generate a shockwave, scattering the ROOT grunts and Pokemon that hadn't been lucky enough to avoid the impact of the Champion's Pokemon.

"It's a shame you aren't alive to see this, my boy." Ryuu muttered to the winds. "You would be proud of how strong your brother turned out to be...Madara."

There was no reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Seafoam Islands <strong>

The Seafoam islands were a trio of island caverns that lay a few miles away from the island of Cinnabar. Despite being positioned in a relatively tropical region with blazing sun and cloudless skies that remained for most of the year, the internal environment of the Seafoam Islands were the complete opposite. Cold beyond belief to the point that the entirety of all three islands' insides were coated with thick sheets of ice and snow, many people, especially hikers, had often become lost in the islands due to the numerous amounts of cave entrances that littered the area. These people often died from either hypothermia or from having their blood sucked out of them by the Golbat and Zubat that roamed the islands.

However, despite all these uncomfortable descriptions people still managed to venture deep into the islands' caverns and return alive. Kushina Uzumaki sat beside her Ninetails, Kyuubi, tossing an Ultra Ball up and down in her hands.

"I can't believe this thing was still in here." She then glanced up at the Pokemon that stood before her.

The Pokemon that stood before Kushin and Kyuubi stood at nearly six feet tall. It was a large avian Pokémon with predominantly blue plumage with large wings that glistened in the light of the cave making it seem as if they were to be made of ice. It had a head crest that consisted of three, darker blue rhombus-shaped feathers on its forehead and circular red eyes. Its beak was short and gray, and its long, thin legs were gray. It had a long, streamer-like tail that was longer than its body and the same shade of blue as its crest. The tail shimmered behind the large avian just like its wings.

"And I still can't believe you actually stayed here with the Ultra Ball." A melodious cry was her response. The two Pokemon and one human then paused in their small conversation as the red haired woman's Pokegear began to ring. Reaching into the pocket of her insulation jacker, she removed the communication device and pressed the button to answer the call.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Kushi-chan!" _A bright voice on the other end replied. _"Did you manage to find it?" _

Kushina turned to the Pokemon in front of her and nodded. "Yeah I did. Say hi, Articuno." The Freeze Pokemon bent its head to the Pokegear and released its cry into the receiver. The man on the other end chuckled at the Ice/Flying-type's happy tone.

_"Nice to hear from you too, Articuno." _The man then directed his voice at Kushina. _"See, I told you Articuno would remember you after all this time. Plus, it sounds like it still is rather fond of you despite you leaving all three of them behind all those years ago." _

"Shut up. Anyway, I had Moltres hide out in Mt. Silver and since you called me from there I assume you took it with you?"

_"Of course I did. I'm not stupid, Kushi-chan." _

"Says the man who hasn't spoken to his wife and child in twelve years."

_"I told you, I had my job to do. You think the money I gave you to help keep Naruto and you above ground came from the sky?! A former Pokemon Champion I may be, but I'm not a bank, Kushina!" _

"We're still going to have a long chat about this when we're done fighting this war with ROOT. And you don't have to explain this to me, explain to your son about what happened. You've been gone for so long I stopped keeping track of how many times he asked when his father was coming home and the boy practically forgot about you when he turned eight years old. I love you, I love you very much Minato-kun, but in the end you made this mess when you stopped being the Champion and handed it back to Izuna all those years ago and you will have to be the one to fix it."

There was a period of silence on the other end of the Pokegear. Kyuubi and Articuno looked at their trainer with a worried look in their eyes before Kushina released a sigh. She massaged her temple with the hand that wasn't holding her Pokegear before speaking.

"Never mind, I'm putting this behind us until we finish off ROOT and whatever plan they have. How's it going at the Power Plant near Vermillion City? Is Zapdos treating you alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>Power Plant, Kanto Region <strong>

The spiky haired blonde looked up at the massive thunder bird. Zapdos was an avian Pokémon with predominantly yellow plumage. Black rings encircled its eyes, and it has a long, thin, light orange beak. Its wings and tail were a mass of spiky feathers, with black feathers covering the back of its wings and inner tail feathers. A large crest of spiked feathers surrounded its head. Its thighs were a khaki color, and it had anisodactyl feet ending in talons.

The Electric Pokemon stood beside its fellow Legendary Bird, Moltres. Moltres was a large, avian Pokémon with orange and, depending on the lighting, golden plumage. It had a long, flowing head crest and a billowing tail, both made of flames. Additionally, its wings were also shrouded in fiery plumage. Its straight, pointed beak was brown, as are its anisodactyl feet. It has short talons.

Minato looked at the two Legendary Birds as they pecked playfully at each other. Of course, by playfully Minato meant trying to gouge out each other's eyes. Moltres and Zapdos were the most hot blooded of the Legendary Birds, Moltres being literally so. The former Champion sighed as he looked at his partner Pokemon try to calm the two Legendary Pokemon.

"Pikaaaaaa!" The electric mouse whined.

"Zapdos is fine, playing with Moltres as usual."

_"And by playing you mean..." _

"Yup, trying to peck each other's eyes out. OI CALM DOWN YOU TWO!" The Electric and Flame Pokemon paused in their skirmish and looked at the blonde Pokemon trainer and released cries of obedience, turning away from each other with a squawk. However, they still glared at each other out of the corners of their eyes, their beady black eyes glaring daggers at each other.

"Why can't you two be more calm like Articuno?" Zapdos and Moltres shook their heads incredulously before narrowing their eyes at Minato. Minato turned back to the Pokegear. "Sorry about that, were you saying something?"

Kushina sweatdropped on her end of the line. _"No, I wasn't, but...Zapdos...Moltres, behave yourselves! Or do I need to open another can of ass kicking from when I first fought you two?" _The two Legendary Birds flinched at the angry tone of their trainer and bowed their heads in shame. Legendary Pokemon or not you do not mess with an angry Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Alright, Kushina-chan what's the status at the Indigo Plateau?" Minato asked. His eyes and tone gained an aura of seriousness and his wife could tell. Even when not face-to-face she knew him well enough to tell just how serious he could be. The red haired trainer cleared her throat.

_"Minato-kun, before I caught up with Articuno I had received a call with a message from Mikoto-chan at the Pokemon League. Apparently Ho-oh and Lugia appeared at the Indigo Plateau and nearly destroyed the Pokemon League stadium, out of the thousands of audience members there were only a little over two hundred that died. A bit more than that are injured with only one eighth of those people being in critical condition from being attacked by ROOT grunts and their Pokemon. The gym leaders have been doing a remarkable job of containing the damage within the stadium and they have nearly fully evacuated all the civilians and non-enemy Pokemon." _

"And what of Naruto?"

_"She doesn't know. She didn't manage to get a sight of him or her son, Sasuke, and their friends. They aren't present in the stadium though so we can only assume they managed to get out with everyone else. However, we have more pressing matters. My foolish cousin is now taking Lugia and Ho-oh to meet up with him at the Illex Shrine in the Illex Forest to enact his plan to summon Celebi." _

"Jiraya-sensei told you about this I assume."

_"Jiraya had actually shared this information with the Gym Leaders across the two regions. Kakashi-chan and the other Elite Four members have spread themselves across the joint regions and are doing what they can by fighting off the forces of ROOT where the highest level of danger lies which are currently in the areas with dense populations like Saffron City, Goldenrod City, Celadon City and Olivine City. Izuna himself is holding the fort back at Blackthorn City while Jiraya is keeping an eye on Pallet Town in case someone moves in to try and take Professor Sarutobi." _

"Understood. So, we're heading to Illex Forest then?"

_"That's the plan, Minato-kun." _

"I'll meet up with you there then. And Kushi-chan...for what it's worth...I really am sorry for not being there for you and our son." Minato spoke softly and Kushina's gray eyes stared at the Pokegear in her hands. Her harsh gaze softened.

_"I know you are, Minato-kun." _And with that the two Champion-class trainers hung up their Pokegears. Minato hopped atop Zapdos as Pikachu climbed atop his shoulder.

"To Illex Forest, let's go!"

Zapdos and Moltres nodded and flapped their wings. Sparks of voltage and wisps of fire flowed from their bodies before the Electric Pokemon and Flame Pokemon unleashed their powerful cries to the heavens and shot off through the air at high speeds leaving behind trails of their respective elements behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Seafoam Islands <strong>

The sun hung above their heads and Kushina quickly shed her full body insulation jacket to reveal the clothing she wore underneath it. Her trainer clothes as she liked to them. Said articles of clothing consisted of a dark crimson tank top outlined in black along with a pair of black jeans. She wore a pair of dark gray sneakers and quickly clipped her Pokegear to her waist. She took a hair tie out from her pocket, girls have to be prepared for anything apparently, and tied her long crimson hair into a high ponytail and her gray eyes brimmed with a youthful light.

"Come on Articuno, we got a reunion to get to." Kushina said as she hopped atop the Freeze Pokemon with Ninetails. The Ice/Flying-type nodded its head as determination flashed in its crimson eyes. Flapping its beautiful wings, the particles of ice formed from the air itself freezing from Articuno's power sprinkled onto the sands of the Seafoam Islands.

"Now let's kick some ass."

"NINE!" Kyuubi agreed with a flash of mischief in his crimson eyes. The Freeze Pokemon then took off leaving behind a sparkling trail of freezing air before taking on a burst of speed, seeming to vanish from view.

* * *

><p><strong>Illex Forest <strong>

The journey from the Indigo Plateau to the Illex Forest had been relatively legs of the Legendary Beasts were practically blurs as they raced after their master, Ho-oh, as well as their master's rival, Lugia. The Rainbow Pokemon and Diving Pokemon were exceedingly fast, their large wings propelling them at high speeds through the air as they cut across the skies, but the Legendary Beasts managed to keep up with the larger Legendary Pokemon.

In what seemed to be mere minutes, but in reality had been an hour, the Lord of the Sky and Beast of the Sea descended from the skies, blasting apart trees with the powerful and massive gusts of wind that were generated by their strong wings. The wild Pokemon of the Illex Forest all scattered and the few that saw the Legendary Pokemon bowed in reverence before them...only to suddenly be blown away by the winds. Waiting for the two massive dual type Pokemon, Nagato stood in front of his black hawk helicopter with his children. The red 'R' of ROOT was emblazoned on the side of his mode of transportation and caught the eyes of the mutated phoenix and dragon-bird hybrid.

Their control collars beeped as they hovered above their new user and the leader of ROOT chuckled darkly. "Finally, after all this time. I've waited over twenty years to do this and now...we can bring you back, Konan-chan."

"Otou-sama, Lugia and Ho-oh have built up the necessary energy levels needed to bring about the time warp." Ruby observed the tablet she held in her hands showing the rising bars of shining pixels which depicted the energy levels being outputted by the massive Pokemon.

"Excellent." Nagato nodded in satisfaction. "Wallace, remind me what the legends say to open the time warp."

"Yes Otou-sama." Wallace turned to his father. "In order for this to work the ancient legends say that a time warp can only be opened using the energies released by the Legendary Pokemon, Ho-oh, the Lord of the Skies and Lugia, the Beast of the Sea. When these energies are used in combination with one another it will cause a tear in the fabric of space-time when it is done in front of the Illex Shrine and thus call forth Celebi from its journey through the time stream. However, if one wishes to perform a specific act by opening the time stream the use of the energies of Ho-oh and Lugia must be done at the exact time and date at which the event occurred and not a minute later."

The violet eyed leader of ROOT nodded in understanding. "Konan-chan, your mother, she passed away so many years ago. However, I remember everything concerning that day. A once cloudy Wednesday evening became a raging downpour. Wallace, you had not even been old enough to talk and your sisters were so bright and full of life. So on this day, the 31st of January for when the clock strikes 14:37 pm...time will be changed and we will finally have the happiness we so righteously deserve."

"And when this is done we can use Celebi's powers again to bring back Yahiko Oji-san right?" Sapphire asked. The orange haired uncle she, Ruby and Wallace never had the pleasure of meeting with outside of a photo album...and Nagato's best friend.

"That's right." Nagato ruffled his daughter's sapphire locks. "Now then, how much longer do we have?"

"About an hour left Otou-sama." Sapphire replied as she checked her watch.

"More than enough time. Time flies when you're having fun and it will pass by extremely quickly I'm sure." Nagato said. However, the leader of ROOT and his children suddenly watched in utter surprise as the sounds of trees falling and branches snapping met their ears. Claws scratched against the brown earth before digging deeply into it.

Skidding to a stop, the three Legendary Beasts stopped before the leader of ROOT. They looked to their master, Ho-oh, releasing small whimpering cries of pity as they saw the collar wrapped around Ho-oh's slender neck...and Lugia's. They couldn't forget Lugia.

"This is ends here Nagato!" Naruto roared. The blonde's loud declaration was enough to snap the Legendary Beasts out of their stupor before directing their harsh glares at the leader of ROOT. Nagato chuckled as he felt the killing intent and power that flowed from the bodies of the bestial Pokemon. Raikou, Suicune and Entei unleashed powerful roared which unleashed an equally powerful shockwave at the ROOT leader and his children. Wallace, Sapphire and Ruby dug their heels into the ground, skidding backwards a bit from the force of the shockwave, but Nagato's strong body remained practically immovable.

"You think you can stop me with such pitiful forms of power?" Nagato asked. "I hold in my hands the power to shape the world in my own image! Not even Danzo had this kind of power at his disposal and now you will know the full might of the Sky and the Sea!" Nagato pointed at the three beasts before him, their riders gritting their teeth.

"And you don't really think I came by myself did you?" Suddenly, a swarm of ROOT grunts which were counted to be a bit over fifty at first glance. However, the Pokemon that came with them easily numbered in the hundreds. Surrounding the air above them, hovering alongside Lugia and Ho-oh, Crobat, Golbat and Zubat bared their fangs at Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Akatsuchi. On the land, Arbok, Rhydon, Rhyhorn, Kangaskhan, Graveler, Golem and Raticate were all prepped and ready to slaughter. At the forefront of the Pokemon army, Ruby, Sapphire and Wallace stood, unleashing their most powerful Pokemon. The Kanto starter trio stamped their feet on the ground and released their battle cries.

"Alone or not, you will be stopped!" Sakura exclaimed. She took out a Poke Ball and tossed it into the air. Sasuke and Akatsuchi followed suit.

Four Pokemon appeared in the air as they materialized in flashes of white light which were Sakura's Meganium, Sasuke's Rhydon and Akatsuchi's Steelix and Golem. Nagato's eyes narrowed before he popped open a Poke Ball and summoned forth his Alakazam. The fully evolved Pokemon then suspended itself, its trainer and said trainer's children and Pokemon in the air with its telekinetic abilities. Caught off guard by the sudden action, all the grunts and their Pokemon looked to their leader in confusion. However, that was a grave mistake.

The three trainers glared at the army before them before giving out their command.

"Meganium..."

"Rhydon..."

"Steelix and Golem..."

"USE EARTHQUAKE!"

The four Pokemon roared fiercely and crashed down harshly onto the ground. The ground beneath their feet shuddered before caving inwards, the ground noticeably having an indentation present on its surface as it descended by a few inches due to the force of the Pokemon's collision. Massive seismic waves raced out from the point of impact and sent Pokemon and ROOT grunts into the air. The combination of four Earthquake attacks rendered every single Poison-type and a large majority of the Rock and Ground-type Pokemon unconscious due to the super effectiveness of the strikes. The unconscious members of the army fell to the ground as if it were raining enemy forces.

The remainder of the ground forces shakily rose to their feet, the shaking still making them feel a bit dizzy. However, the airborne Pokemon were not affected in any way.

The Pokemon and humans charged forward as Naruto and the others removed their other Poke Balls from their waists and tossed them skyward. In bright flashes of light, all twenty-two trained Pokemon stood at the ready and with Raikou, Entei and Suicune standing beside them it did wonders to boost the little group's morale.

There were flashes of red, blue and yellow and that was the last sight many saw before they fell. Blood splattered on the ground, staining the green grass and brown earth with its crimson hue. The members of the ROOT army took a single step back as their front line was completely eviscerated. Blood stained the claws and teeth of the Legendary Beasts, their growling forms were made that much more intimidating because of it.

The three reared their heads back and then roared like the beasts that were named to be.

"ATTACK!" Naruto roared as he pointed towards the ROOT forces. With a sound akin to thunder, Raikou's roar acted as the signal and with that the two forces charged against one another. Of course, with the power of three Legendary Pokemon at their disposal it was obvious that this 'battle' would be very one-sided.

From the disc of pure telekinetic energy Nagato and his Alakazam stood beside Ruby, Sapphire and Wallace. Their own Pokemon watched in amazement, fixated on the Legendary Beasts as they tore through flesh, crushed bone and manipulated their elements like they were extensions of their own bodies. Bolts of lightning, spouts of water and tongues of fire erased many lives from the land of the living, but all was fair in war. There was no love in this battlefront.

Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur gulped audibly. They were supposed to fight _those _monsters?! It would be like sending a Pidgey to fight Zapdos.

"They were the ones who ruined our plans in Mahogany Town, correct?" Nagato asked. The three nodded stiffly and Nagato silently fixated his gaze on the three trainers.

"I will segregate your battle with them from the rest of the battlefield." Off to the side, the Kanto trio sighed in relief as they realized they weren't going to fight against Entei, Raikou and Suicune. "Ho-oh and Lugia will be clashing with the Legendary Beasts so there is a chance you three will be caught in the crossfire. The Hyuga girl and the Hiker aren't going to be much of a distraction as the grunts will handle them. Keep them busy until the hour ends." Nagato's eyes gained a cold look to them. "Go for the kill if need be."

"Yes...Otou-sama." Was the simultaneous reply. Leaping onto the backs of their Pokemon, the Kanto starter trio took their leave and slammed into the ground as they dropped down from the energy platform. The earth shook as the three unleashed their Earthquake attacks and scattered those that surrounded them, friend and foe alike.

Turning to face the source of the sudden earth shaking, Naruto and Raikou narrowed their eyes. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke...we got company!" The two riders of Entei followed their blonde friend's voice and their own eyes narrowed. The three beasts raced through the crowds of Pokemon and people, knocking down those that got in their way before stopping in front of the red and blue haired ROOT admins.

Raikou and Entei bent down low and allowed for their riders to get off. Naruto turned around and nodded his thanks to them and then gained a serious look in his eyes. "Keep them safe." He stated, looking specifically at Suicune as he gestured to Akatsuchi and Hinata. The Aurora Pokemon nodded its head before turning to the Volcano and Thunder Pokemon. Suddenly their eyes widened when a large energy dome made of green energy formed around the six trainers. The Legendary Beasts had acted quickly and leaped out of the barrier's range but when they tried to break it down with their attacks it didn't budge an inch.

"Otou-sama does want his moment of triumph to be disturbed." As Wallace said this, Lugia and Ho-oh acted. The control collars around their necks beeped and their pupils dilated as the mind control effect increased. With an eagle-like screech and a beautiful, yet deadly, song, the two gods of Johto unleashed their combination move once more. Sacred Fire and Aeroblast combined once more to bring forth a massive fire storm. The mixture of purple, blue, white and violet would have made many gaze in amazement at the beauty of it all, but sadly if you wished to stop and gaze at the twister of flame it would be your last.

Suicune had adhered to Naruto's wish and placed Hinata and Akatsuchi outside of the two bird-like Pokemon's field of vision before running alongside its brethren. They hopped, skipped and jumped, pushing off of tree trunks before landing atop the massive pieces of foliage. The skies turned gray as dark cumulonimbus clouds swirled to life. Lightning flashed, the rains fell and the winds howled. Whether it was by the will of Raikou or of Lugia no one would know, but the ultimate truth was that this storm was going to be a big one and with Ho-oh's powers over the sun, rays of light poked through the storm clouds which made for very odd weather conditions.

Today's weather forecast calls for storms with rays of sunlight and splattered blood.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Psychic Dome<strong>

In the dome Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stared down at their foes. Sapphire, Ruby and Wallace met their opponents' glares with glares of their own. Their starter Pokemon all did the same.

"Ruby, Sapphire, Wallace...please, stop this madness before it even begins." Sakura said. "You don't know the repercussions of your actions. The elements of the universe; space and time, they are not something to be messed with."

"Listen to her." Naruto added. "You could destroy everything the world is today. There are some events that are just meant to happen and if you manage to bring back your mother then you could very well rip a hole in the fabric of the reality we have now. Can't you see that what Nagato is doing, that what your own father is doing...is evil and completely insane!"

"That's surprisingly wordy of you." Sasuke and Sakura raised an impressed eyebrow at the blonde.

"Not now you two." Naruto growled at the Uchiha and his former crush. When the three turned back to the children of Nagato, their eyes eyes were shining with rage.

"Meant to happen?!" Ruby exclaimed. "You know our story, you know what we wish to accomplish and yet you have the fucking audacity to say that our Kaa-chan was meant to die?!"

"Like hell she was!" Sapphire spoke this time. "Otou-sama...he slaved, worked himself into the ground to allow us to get an education, to raise us in the place of our mother, to make us who we are and he did a damned good job at it! You don't get to make the kind of judgement on Otou-sama that places him on a side of good or evil nor do you get to make the judgement on what things in this world aren't or are worth giving up on if it meant bringing back someone you loved! Wallace may not have been old enough to remember, but Ruby and I, we remember seeing Kaa-chan when she died! The pain of losing someone, to make everyone understand that pain...that is what spilling their blood means!"

Wallace had a small smile on his face as he turned to look at his father who was currently observing the battlefield. "Otou-sama knew the risks of taking over an organization like ROOT and even with those risks in mind he still found the time to raise us. He took time, money and every resource he had to spare to keep us happy and because of that we are proud of him and we love him unconditionally." He turned back to face the trio before him and anger flashed across his blue eyes. "You don't know what it's like to live with just one person having to be the two parental figures in your life! You don't know what Otou-sama has been through! Ever since Kaa-chan died he's been hollow and lacks the light of happiness that having a significant other brings to a person! I want to see that light in Otou-sama's eyes, I want my Kaa-chan back!"

Sapphire and Ruby frowned and patted their little brother on his shoulders as he began to breathe heavily, having putting a lot of emotion into his words. He raised his head, the tears lining his angry cerulean orbs. "So if it means taking you down, if it even comes down to ending your very lives to bring Otou-sama happiness, to bring that light into his eyes...we will. And nothing will stop us, not even you three."

Blastoise, Venusaur and Charizard stepped forward to stand in front of their trainers, releasing their various cries in support of their words. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood beside their own starter Pokemon, completely silenced by the words spoken to them by the three. They shifted their gazes to Nagato who continued to survey the battlefield as well as checking his watch. It had only been twenty minutes into the battle which meant there were forty more minutes left before it was time for Nagato to open the time portal and summon Celebi.

It was with this information that the three young trainers knew that they couldn't let Nagato do as he pleased. His cause was actually pretty noble, but when you bring in the entirety of two regions and causing war across them and spilling the blood of innocents simply as a show of anger and pain, that's when things had to stop.

Naruto sighed. "Actually you three, I do know what it's like to live alone with a single parent. I was only a year old when my own father left. As I was growing up, Kaa-chan was always telling me about how Otou-san would come home soon. She said that he did care about us which came in the form of him giving us the money we needed to hold our heads above water. He gave us more than enough, but as the years went by, I began to forget. My father never came home over the past twelve years. I'm thirteen now and despite their being pictures, I just suddenly gain tunnel vision, focusing solely on my mother's face and you know things are bad if that happens to a kid who's only eight years old." Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "She told me his name a few times, but I seem to have repressed the memories of when Kaa-chan used to tell me, "Your Otou-san is..."."

Naruto gained a sad smile on his face. "Kaa-chan raised me alone, all by herself with no help. Only a Ninetails to keep her and myself company. To me, Kaa-chan is the only one I need. I may not know my Otou-san, but I don't care. I may want to know my father...but I don't need to. I think about it, about what life would have been like if he hadn't left her and I alone over these past twelve years, but I'm not so desperate so as to do this kind of stuff! I don't need Celebi to turn back the clock and make changes in my life because I'm proud of what kind of life I have!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, NARUTO!" Wallace roared. "DON'T YOU GET WHAT WE'RE TRYING TO DO HERE!"

"NO I DON'T!" Naruto roared back. "AND I DON'T WANT TO!" He jabbed his thumb at himself as he met Wallace's angry gaze with a determined one. "I'm proud of who I am today! I don't need to cause a war, I don't need to cause bloodshed and I don't need my Otou-san in my life to know that if he had been around he would have loved me with everything he had!"

Naruto's eyes then gained a look as cold as steel and his voice fell to a dangerously low tone.

"So if you want a war..." Typhlosion, Feraligatr and Meganium took their positions in front of their trainers. "...then you got one."

The children of Nagato suddenly looked down at themselves when they realized they had taken a tentative step backwards. Naruto's words had made an impact, but...

"We've come too far and we've sacrifice too much to stop now." Ruby said.

"We're not giving up!" The children of Nagato exclaimed.

"Then neither are we!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke fired back.

And with those words, the Pokemon charged towards one another.

"Typhlosion use a Flamethrower attack on Venusaur!" Typhlosion sent a storm of fire at the Seed Pokemon. However, as the Flamethrower neared it, Blastoise took a step in front of both of its fellow starters and held out its arms.

"Blastoise, block it with Protect!" The Shellfish Pokemon nodded. "BLAST!" A green dome of energy formed around all three Pokemon and blocked the fire blast before flickering out of existence.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ruby commanded.

"Venusaur, use Petal Blizzard!" Sapphire barked.

"SAUR!" "CHAR!" Both fully evolved Pokemon unleashed their attacks. A stream of fire and a storm of pink petals flew through the air towards the Johto trio, but Feraligatr and Typhlosion quickly acted. Taking deep inhalations of air into their chests, they exhaled forcefully, sending forth ferocious streams of fire and water in the form of Flamethrower and Hydro Pump. Steam rose up from the Flamethrower colliding with the Hydro Pump and Vensaur's Petal Blizzard was reduced to ashes from the flames.

"Jump boys!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You heard the lady!" Naruto and Sasuke told their Pokemon. The Volcano and Big Jaw Pokemon leaped into the air as Meganium reared up onto its hind legs.

"Meganium use Earthquake!"

"MEGA!" The saurian Pokemon slammed its forelegs down on the ground and sent out massive seismic waves that crashed into Blastoise and Venusaur, but due to Charizard's Flying-type status, the Flame Pokemon and had taken to the skies and it was not affected. As Venusaur and Blastoise to their feet, Meganium prepared for another Earthquake attack.

"Charizard, stop Meganium! Use Flare Blitz!" Charizard's body erupted into orange-red flames before those flames became a beautiful shade of blue. With a roar, Charizard dove towards Meganium at extremely high speeds. Meganium's eyes widened as Charizard was already upon it, but Typhlosion leaped in front of the Grass-type and crossed its arms in front of its body. A powerful explosion formed as Charizard crashed into Typhlosion, the blast wave sending Meganium skidding backwards.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, it revealed Typhlosion holding Charizard by the shoulders as remnants of azure flamed aura vanished from view. The Volcano Pokemon's fireproof fur had done wonders to protect it from harm and it chuckled at Charizard's angry scowl.

"Slam Charizard into the ground!"

"Use your tail and hold your balance!"

"Hit it behind the knee, Typhlosion! Bring that winged lizard down!"

Typhlosion used powerful arm muscles to bring the winged Fire-type harshly down on the ground, but Charizard had quickly adjusted its body slamming its tail against the ground so that it could right itself. The ground cracked as its clawed feet dug into the earth, however the Flame Pokemon's eyes widened as its fellow Fire-type suddenly rotated around its body and dropped down on all fours. The Volcano Pokemon lashed out with a mule kick and struck Charizard behind the knees and sent the draconian Pokemon down into a kneeling position.

"Lash out with your tail and then use Dragon Claw!" Charizard wrapped its tail around Typhlosion's waist and spun around before throwing the Volcano Pokemon away.

"Feraligatr catch Typhlosion!" The Big Jaw Pokemon did as it was told and caught its rival in its arms before resting Typhlosion down.

"Thanks teme."

"Don't thank me yet." Sasuke said. As he said this, Charizard flew forth, claws coated in red flames before punching them forward. Typhlosion and Feraligatr's eyes widened in pain as the Dragon Claw attack slammed into their stomachs. The two flew through the air and rolled on the ground before coming to a stop at Meganium's spot.

"EARTHQUAKE!" The three ROOT admins ordered. Blastoise, Venusaur and Charizard nodded and then raised their legs into the air, Venusaur raising its forelegs. With simultaneous cries, the Kanto trio brought their limbs down and seismic waves ripped through the interior of the psychic dome. The Johto trio were sent flying through the air along with their trainers and slammed harshly into the side of the dome.

"Attacking the trainer now?" Sakura asked as she shakily climbed to her feet.

"Pokemon Trainer 101: The Trainer is the key to the battle. A trained Pokemon acts on the trainer's orders. You take out the trainer, you end the battle." Sapphire said. "And like our otouto said, we will do whatever it takes to bring our mother back to us and will kill you since you stand in the way of that dream."

"Like hell you will." Sasuke spat out a bit of blood. "Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!"

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower attack!"

"Meganium use Petal Dance!"

"Earthquake again!" The ROOT trio ordered. The seismic waves slammed into the Johto region Pokemon again and sent their attacks veering off course, two craters and multiple gashes in the earth forming as a result. "Earthquake!"

"NOT THIS TIME!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed. "Flamethrower and Hydro Pump at their feet!" A torrent of orange-yellow flames and a blast of pressurized water crashed with terrific force beneath the feet of the Kanto trio and the explosive force sent them flying back and slamming into their trainers. Pokemon Trainer 101 after all.

As the Kanto trio and their trainer climbed back to their feet, the Johto trio charged forwards. Feraligatr fired off a Blizzard attack, but Charizard melted the ice with a Flamethrower attack before charging forth with a Dragon Claw attack. Feraligatr's arms tensed as it used Superpower and lashed out with a devastating punch, but the Dragon-type move proved to be stronger as Feraligatr was nailed in the face and sent skidding backwards while Charizard had remained in place by digging its tail into the ground. However, Meganium charged forward and leaped into the air and hoped to attack with a Body Slam.

Charizard's form quickly side stepped the blow and went to use a Flamethrower attack, but Typhlosion ran in and tackled the Flame Pokemon to the ground. The two Fire-types rolled on the ground, but due to Charizard having a higher amount of strength, the draconian beast kicked Typhlosion into the air. Blastoise went to shoot down the Volcano Pokemon with a Hydro Pump, but was stopped when Meganium nailed it with a Petal Dance.

Meganium continued to shower the field with razor sharp petals, nailing the Kanto trio and cutting their bodies, but when Meganium stopped, confused due to fatigue, Venusaur countered with a Petal Blizzard and returned the favour as deep gashes of their own formed on the bodies of the Johto starters. The Kanto Pokemon went to perform Earthquake again, but Feraligatr nailed them all with a Blizzard attack and froze their limbs in place while also bringing great pain to Venusaur especially.

Charizard used Flare Blitz, the great heat melting the ice in its vicinity, freeing its fellow Kanto region starters. The Fire/Flying-type unleashed a roar as it tackled Feraligatr and dragged the Big Jaw Pokemon through the dirt, only to be tackled itself when Typhlosion crashed into it. Typhlosion the tossed Charizard into the air and Charizard spread its wings to declare aerial superiority. However, that was before it was put down when Meganium fired off a Solarbeam. The sunlight based attack exploded against Charizard's body and sent the Flame Pokemon into a spiraling nosedive, but Blastoise quickly caught its fiery partner.

Venusaur charged forth, body holding a golden glow as it used Double Edge. Meganium used an Earthquake to send the Grass/Poison-type off balance as its partners leaped into the sky, having already known the signs of Meganium using the Ground-type move, but Venusaur continued to barrel across the land and slammed into Meganium. Meganium tumbled along the ground, but quickly climbed back to its feet before countering with a Body Slam by leaping into the air and crashing down on Venusaur's head. The two saurian Pokemon pushed off of one another as Charizard aimed to use a Flamethrower on Meganium and a wave of fire scorched the earth.

The fire was then doused when a massive wave of water from Feraligatr's Surf attack washed over the battlefield and slammed into Blastoise and Venusaur. Charizard dove down from above and went to strike with Dragon Claw, but the Big Jaw Pokemon avoided the strike and countered by biting down on Charizard's outstretched arm. The crunch of bone met the ears of everyone present and Charizard roared in pain as its left arm was effectively broken. Feraligatr then let go and batted the Flame Pokemon away with its tail.

Meganium and Venusaur then called upon the sunlight while Charizard, gripping its bleeding and broken arm, and Typhlosion sent forth copious amounts of fire at each other. Solarbeams were fired and Flamethrowers scorched the earth as the two attacks exploded resulting in the formation of a crater at the point of collision. Hoping to use the smoke from the explosion as a cover, both sides stampeded towards each other, however due to the Johto trio having the ability to move faster than their Kanto region counterparts they had managed to hit harder and thus sent Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur skidding backwards.

"Feraligatr use Blizzard!"

"Blastoise shield Venusaur!" Blastoise jumped in front of Venusaur with its back turned and took the Ice-type move head on. Ice spread across the Shellfish Pokemon's brown shell before tucking itself in. "Now use Rapid Spin!"

"Launch Blastoise with a Double Edge, Venusaur!" Venusaur obeyed Sapphire and as Blastoise rotated at high speeds, Venusaur's form crashed against the large turtle's. Blastoise launched itself through the air and caught Feraligatr in the chest sending the Big Jaw Pokemon back. The ice shattered off of Blastoise's shell and the sharpest pieces of ice managed to dig through Feraligatr's tough exterior and draw blood.

Blastoise came to a stop before sending forth a Hydro Pump at Feraligatr, tearing a trench in the ground as the Big Jaw Pokemon was dragged through the earth by the force of the pressurized water blast. Feraligatr only came to a stop when it met the edge of the psychic barrier that enclosed their battle space. Feraligatr then unleashed a roar as it poured forth a large amount of ice and snow from its open jaws. The Blizzard attack washed over the Hydro Pump and Blastoise's eyes widened before cutting off the water.

"Now Feraligatr, use Superpower!" Feraligatr's muscles seemed to bulge beneath its body as an orange-brown aura coated its body. Dropping onto all-fours, the blue reptile of a Pokemon sped across the land and shoulder tackled Blastoise in the chest. The Shellfish Pokemon released a cough of pain, blood and spittle flying forth from its mouth. Blastoise flew through the air.

"Meganium, use Body Slam on Blastoise now!" A shadow covered Blastoise's airborne body and the brown eyed Pokemon glanced up.

"BLAST!" The Shellfish Pokemon cried out in pain as Meganium slammed down on Blastoise's body with a Body Slam attack.

"Now toss Blastoise away and hit it with Petal Dance!" Meganium bit down on Blastoise's neck, herbivorous teeth clamping down painfully before spinning around and tossing away the blue tortoise. Blastoise was then blasted with a barrage of sharp pink petals as Meganium reared back its neck and shot forth the petal around said lengthy piece of anatomy. Blastoise cried out in pain as the petals cut into the flesh of its soft underbelly before slamming into the ground.

"Charizard attack with Flare Blitz!" Charizard's body was engulfed in blue flames before charging towards the Herb Pokemon. Meganium's golden eyes widened and released a painful cry of its own as its body was engulfed in fire from the attack. Meganium rolled on the ground and came to a stop, grunting in pain as it was inflicted with a burn status from the super effective move.

"Now use Flamethrower!"

"Flamethrower right back!"

Typhlosion appeared and blocked Charizard's attack with its own. As the two emerged from the stalemate, a massive torrent of water flowed through the air courtesy of Feraigatr, but Charizard quickly ducked and avoided the Water-type move before pushing forwards and slammed into Typhlosion's body and slashed with a Dragon Claw attack. A trio of gashes formed on the Volcano Pokemon's chest, but Typhlosion countered with a Flamethrower attack. Charizard's airborne form was sent back, but Typhlosion took off on all fours and appeared behind the Flame Pokemon before grabbing it by the tail and swung Charizard over its shoulder and into Blastoise.

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard!"

Ruby and Wallace look in shock as their Pokemon were met with the ground. In Blastoise's case, it met the ground for the second time. The two Kanto region Pokemon were sent skidding backwards and slammed into their trainers. The Kanto Pokemon gave their trainers apologetic looks, but they quickly turned back as Typhlosion's shadow covered their bodies.

"THUNDERPUNCH!"

"WHAT?!" Ruby and Wallace exclaimed as they watched Typhlosion leap into the air and spun around as it went from quadruped to biped. Rearing back its forelimbs, the Volcano Pokemon saw the shock present in Charizard's wide blue eyes and Blastoise's brown ones. Clenching its clawed forehands into a fist, electricity burst to life around it before Typhlosion brought it down with a roar.

"TYPHLO!" An arc of electricity marked the movement of the powerful downward strike and Charizard and Blastoise released a roar of pain each as the super effective move crashed down onto their backs, having rolled themselves over to prevent their trainers from being hurt.

"Thunderpunch?" Sasuke asked.

"I was actually going to save it use against you in the Silver Conference, but we're in the middle of a 'save the world' kind of thing." Naruto shrugged. "You guys okay?" He looked to Meganium and Feraligatr as they climbed to their feet. Typhlosion's cry of pain was what alerted Naruto to its situation as Venusaur used a Double Edge attack to knock back Typhlosion. The Seed Pokemon then growled as Overgrow came into play. Blaze and Torrent formed around Charizard and Blastoise as well before they attack.

Charizard opened its maw as flames pooled within them, Blastoise aimed its cannons and Venusaur called upon the rays of the sun provided by Ho-oh had just finished charging in the bulb of the plant on its back.

"SOLARBEAM!" Sapphire commanded.

"FIRE BLAST!" Ruby ordered.

"HYDRO PUMP!" Was Wallace's command.

"NO!" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura exclaimed.

"VEEEENUUUUSAAAAUR!" The Seed Pokemon unleashed the pent up energy it had stored during the earlier skirmish with Charizard and Blastoise. The Solarbeam rocketed through the air and tore a trench in the earth.

"GRROOOAR!" A large fire ball then exploded out of Charizard's mouth and the fire ball burst outwards becoming a massive five-pointed star-shaped blast of flame.

"BLAAASTOISE!" Twin bursts of pressurized water and tore through the air leaving visible streams of air due to air resistance trailing behind them.

"No way you're getting to him!" Naruto cried out. "TYPHLOSION, USE ERUPTION!"

Typhlosion crossed its arms in front of its body and its body shuddered as if it were holding back something. The flames on its neck burned brighter before it uncrossed its arms. With a loud cry, Typhlosion slammed its forelimbs down on the ground and the earth quaked and shuddered before a massive burst of fire and lava came out of the ground. To add salt to the wound, large amounts of burning rock fell from the sky as a meteor shower were occurring.

The combination of Fire Blast, Hydro Pump and Solarbeam slammed forcefully against the pillar of fire and lava that was continuously growing bigger, but the combined attack held its own against Typhlosion's attack. In the end however, the Volcano Pokemon was still just one Pokemon and soon a hole was torn through the pillar of fire and lava and Typhlosion's Eruption was put to an end as it was hit with the massively powerful combination strike.

"LOOK OUT!" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the way as they barked their order, but Feraligatr and Meganium's speed were not exactly high and so they were met with the explosive accumulation of attacks. A dome of golden energy expanded outwards as the blast impacted with the ground and raised up a large cloud of dust and smoke.

When the smoke cleared, the Johto trio were laying on the ground covered with high intensity burns and bruises on their bodies and were spread out, lying near their damaged trainers as well as they had been caught by the blast wave of the explosion. Burns and bruises covered their bodies as well along with a couple of scraped and cuts here and there.

"You've lost, Naruto...Sakura...Sasuke." Wallace looked to each of the trainers and their Pokemon. "Your Pokemon may have the willpower, but they do not have the power in general to take us down. Charizard may have lost an arm, Blastoise may be missing pieces of its shell and Venusaur may be heavily burned...but in the end, you lost. Surrender and you can live to see another day."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura lay on the ground unmoving. However, the blonde trainer smirked before chuckling. His chest raised up and down rapidly as his chuckles evolved into full blown laughter, but that was put to an end as he began to cough. Turning on his side, the boy coughed out a small glob of blood from the internal damage he received.

"You find your deaths amusing?" Wallace raised an eyebrow.

"No...it's just hilarious that you think our Pokemon don't have the power to take you down."

"These three here..." Sasuke spoke this time. "...they fought against Lugia and Ho-oh themselves and came out alive! You really think that attacks of that scale can compare to a full powered Aeroblast or Sacred Fire?!" As he said this, the Johto trio had their bodies glowing with power as their abilities came into play. Coughing up a bit of blood due to the internal damage from the earlier triple attack, the Pokemon steadily rose to their feet and their trainers coughed and wheezed to remove the dust from their lungs, wincing a bit from the pain in their legs from the scrapes and cuts.

"We've been training knowing that this battle would soon come to play out. Our Pokemon have endurance that should be in the class with Legendary Pokemon, but even if it's an exaggeration, I won't take it back." Sakura said. "Now you think you've seen power?" Sakura asked. Their heads snapped up and determination blazed in their eyes.

"WE'LL SHOW YOU POWER!" Typhlosion, Feraligatr and Meganium stamped their feet down on the ground as Blaze, Torrent and Overgrow coated their bodies in auras of red, blue and green.

"MEGANIUM USE FRENZY PLANT!" With golden eyes now taking on an emerald green shine, Meganium reared up on its hind legs before slamming its forelimbs down on the ground with tremendous force. The earth shook and quaked before cracks spread out along the ground. Large, spike covered tree roots erupted from the ground and whipped out like serpents.

"TYPHLOSION USE BLAST BURN!" Typhlosion's neck flames were summoned forth and its crimson eyes burned brightly with energy and power. The flames on its neck turned a pale blue before changing completely white. Typhlosion opened its jaws and a massive spheroid of white flame pooled in its mouth.

"FERALIGATR USE HYDRO CANNON!" Feraligatr's red eyes shone with blue light before opening its jaws and a massive orb of water swirled to life in its jaws. The spheroid took on an almost ethereal look as the water seemed to shine like crystal.

With a ferocious cry, all three Pokemon unleashed their most devastating moves. The attacks tore through the air in possibly one of the most deadly triple threat attacks ever seen on the planet. Ruby, Sapphire, Wallace and their Pokemon could only stare in awe and fear at the powerful attacks. They were too masive to dodge and they could feel the power coming from them even as they were charging them up from before. They were much too powerful to try and collide with head on. They fell to their knees, the fear beginning to completely take over their feeling of awe.

"Protect." Nagato stated. The green surrounding the battlefield suddenly shrank inwards and Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto could only watch in completely surprise as the energy dome surrounding them quickly receded and covered the twins and their brother with their Pokemon. The ultimate attack combo crashed against the dome of energy and if one were to look, they could notice the strain on Alakazam's face as it held off the attacks. However, the Alakazam pulled through and in a massive flash of light, the ultimate moves had been stopped and Nagato's children and their Pokemon were now safe.

"Bring them to me." Nagato ordered. Alakazam took a deep breath to calm its rapidly beating heart after exerting so much energy into the Protect before doing as it was told. Using its telekintic abilities, it brought the three children and the three Kanto starter Pokemon over to the helicopter where it and Nagato were standing. The Psychic-type Pokemon rested the six down gently and Nagato nodded in satisfaction to the Psy Pokemon.

"OI! YOU INTERUPPTED OUR BATTLE!" Naruto yelled out. "WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO WIN!"

"All is fair in war, my little cousin." Nagato said. "And it's time you knew that."

"Cousin? I'm not related to..." The blonde was cut off suddenly as loud crashes echoed through the forest. Blurs of red, blue and yellow suddenly exploded out of the treeline and crashed down into the ground, tearing trenches in the earth from their momentum before they came to a stop. All fighting suddenly came to a stop due to the forces which rocked the battlefront. They could only stare in shock at what the saw before them while Nagato gained a wide grin.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Legendary Pokemon<strong>

Thunder, Flamethrower and Hydro Pump rocketed from the bodies of the Legendary Beasts and Ho-oh and Lugia responded in kind as they countered with their Sacred Fire and Aeroblast respectively. A massive explosion seemed to make the heavens themselves quake and the Legendary Pokemon proceeded to do battle.

Raikou and Suicune leaped into the air. The winds of the storm that blew in from the north were controlled by the will of the Aurora Pokemon while the thunder clouds descended from above by that of the Thunder Pokemon's. The clouds seemed to be thicker and denser than the ones that came before and they were, shown by the fact that Raikou literally leaped atop of them, Entei following suit to stand beside its Electric-type sibling. Suicune hovered in the air, literally riding the north winds that blew in.

Ho-oh's eyes looked at its followers as it gained a look of nostalgia and pride. However, the crimson eyed Pokemon suddenly gained a flash of blood lust alongside the Diving Pokemon. The Beast of the Sea and Lord of the Sky released their cries before lashing out at the Legendary Beasts. Their eyes shone with blue light before unleashing powerful bursts of telekinetic energy.

Raikou, Entei and Suicune quickly made sure to dodge the Extrasensory attacks before unleashing their own Extrasensory attacks. The Psychic-type moves clashed harshly against the chests of both gods of the Johto region, but it barely did anything to affect them. Ho-oh and Lugia fired off their Aeroblast and Sacred Fire combination attack, the fire storm literally burning the air around it.

Entei leaped off of the thundercloud it stood on with Raikou as Suicune flew on the north winds alongside it. The Volcano Pokemon unleashed a massive Flamethrower attack while the Aurora Pokemon used Gust. The massive swirl of winds melded with the white hot fires and a fire storm of their own was created. Both twisters of wind and flame crashed against one another trying to push one another into submission. Being the stronger one, Lugia and Ho-oh's attacks began to overpower that of Entei's and Suicune's before a massive explosion occurred causing fire to rain down from above. Some of the trees were set ablaze, but the rains had made quick work to douse them.

The force of the explosion had occurred more strongly on the Legendary Beasts' side and so they were sent flying backwards through the air. Suicune caught Entei with its winds, but Raikou made sure to solidify a large amount of thunderclouds. The Thunder Pokemon leaped from cloud to cloud, using them as platforms while using the explosion's aftermath as a cover. Leaping through it, Ho-oh and Lugia were caught off-guard before Raikou unleashed a thunderous roar.

Electricity burst forth from the incarnation of lightning and blue and gold electricity engulfed all within its range. The Discharge attack sent electricity coursing through Ho-oh and Lugia, their cries of pain echoing through the atmosphere as the super effective move damaged them. However, when Raikou ended the attack, its crimson eyes widened when the Rainbow Pokemon and Diving Pokemon recovered much more quickly than expected.

Lugia and Ho-oh flapped their wings and hurricane level winds slammed into Raikou's body. Raikou was caught by Entei and Suicune as the two hovered on the winds, but they didn't have enough time to avoid the follow up strike as two Extrasensory attacks forced them through the air at a downward angle. The Legendary Beasts released roars of pain as they slammed through numerous trees, said trees toppling to the ground as the bark literally shattered apart, and then crashed into the ground. The three groaned as they rose back to their feet within the crater they had formed from their impact.

A flash of violet tore through the trees as Ho-oh's Sacred Fire incinerated the trees in its path, barreling towards the Legendary Beasts. Suicune acted quickly and fired off a Hydro Pump and the blast of pressurized water collided with the blue-violet stream of flame. Steam rose into the air, but Suicune had been forced to stand down for a moment since it expended much of its energy from stopping one of the most powerful Fire-type moves in the Pokemon world.

Raikou roared and called down a massive lightning bolt from the Thunder attack would have hit its mark had Lugia not diverted it with its telekinetic abilities. The Thunder attack smashed down in between a few trees, but luckily for the pieces of foliage they had managed to escape with only massive scorch marks. Lugia then sent out its own Hydro Pump attack and Suicune countered with its own Hydro Pump, but Lugia's attack easily overpowered Suicune's. The Aurora Pokemon was sent rolling on the ground from the force of the attack, but went with the momentum, pulling itself back onto its feet.

The Legendary Beasts then leaped, jumped and hopped around, using their immense speed and agility to avoid the blasts of telekinetic force from their enemy's Extrasensory attacks. They returned to their perches in the sky through the manipulation of the wind and clouds. It was truly a battle worth telling about as the three Legendary Beasts ran on the heavens above, trying as hard as they could to take down their godly adversaries.

Tongues of red and and violet flame, bolts of gold and blue electricity and gusts of swirling winds accompanied by blasts of telekinetic force decorated in the sky in a dangerously beautiful combination of the elements. This was the power displayed by Legendary Pokemon, this was a true battle of the gods.

Ho-oh unleashed a Flamethrower attack while Lugia fired off a Hydro Pump. Suicune sent a Hydro Pump at Ho-oh's Flamethrower and Raikou countered with a Discharge attack to disperse Lugia's Hydro Pump. As the two attacks were cancelled, Entei leaped from its cumulonimbus platform and its body glowed red as its body temeprature increased. Flames seemed to sprout forth from the cloud on its back before it exploded outwards like a wave of fire.

The Lava Plume slammed into both god-like Pokemon and pushed them off to the sides, however the two circled around and flapped their wings. With Ho-oh generating additional wind, Lugia used its abilities to call upon the powers of the storm and generated a massive tornado. Suicune countered with a Gust attack, but Lugia's tempest proved to be the greater of the two. The Legendary Beasts were sucked into the wind circulation system and due to the funnel-like effects of the tornado, they were rapidly being sent to ground zero.

In an effort to free themselves, all three Pokemon's eyes glowed with blue energy and with roars of effort, they unleashed their Extrasensory attacks. A blue orb of light and psychic energy expanded outwards and dispersed the tornado and the three made a quick effort to run on the skies and put some distance between themselves and their two opponents.

Panting heavily, the three Legendary Beasts looked at their opponents who looked like they weren't affected by any of their attacks at all. Despite most of their attacks being counter moves which led to stalemates with Lugia's and Ho-oh's own moves, the ones that managed to get through were mostly from Raikou. The electrical attacks summoned forth by the incarnation of lightning seemed to have done a lot of damage due to them being super effective, but even if they were gods, the three beasts couldn't help but wonder just how much damage could these two take before they could be put down.

Their attention snapped back to the two when Lugia and Ho-oh flapped their wings and generated another tornado. Suicune countered with its own, but spun the winds in the reverse direction. The Aurora Pokemon's Gust attack did its job and stopped the wind circulation system, but their eyes widened in shock when Lugia and Ho-oh abandoned their positions in the sky and dove towards them, feet extended.

The Legendary Beasts were sent tumbling through the crashing back into the ground as Ho-oh's and Lugia's physical attacks reunited them with the earth. Extrasensory attacks from the god duo pushed them deeper and deeper into the ground, imprints of their bodies being created as a result. Once they felt that they had had enough of the Psychic-type based torture, they flew down and slammed their feet down on the Legendary Beasts, pinning the three beneath their feet. Raikou managed a Thunder attack, nailing Lugia between its shoulder blades and sent the Diving Pokemon into a world of unimaginable pain before Entei unleashed a Flamethrower attack.

Lugia raised its foot to escape the painful attacks, but the two beasts didn't stop their as they used Extrasensory to push against the Beast of the Sea's chest before using their physical bodies to send it stumbling into a tree. The incarnations of lightning and volcano then released bestial roars. A wave of flame and dome of electricity erupted from their bodies in the forms of Lava Plume and Discharge respectively. Lugia unleashed a loud cry of pain as it was sent to the ground along with four trees.

The two beasts nodded in satisfaction, but the cry from the incarnation of the north wind alerted them to the state of their third member. Suicune was still being held down by Ho-oh, but the worst part of it was that Ho-oh's centre talon had stabbed through Suicune's hind left leg. Blood flowed from the wound and mixed with the rain and mud. It didn't help that due to Ho-oh naturally high body temperature, even the high density keratin that made up Ho-oh's talons was burning hot.

Ho-oh then opened its maw and charged a Flamethrower attacktackled their master in the chest and Ho-oh was now present with a surprised look on its face as the two incarnated Pokemon sent it stumbling backwards in order to remove the talons that caged Suicune. Suicune released a cry of happiness at seeing its brethren free of Lugia and was helped to stand, but a restrained cry erupted from the Aurora Pokemon's throat as the gaping hole in its thigh had blood flowing profusely from it. Entei and Raikou did what they could to quickly cauterize the wound with light applications of heat and electricity and Suicune showed its prowess in manipulating water by reducing the flow rate of the blood that came out of the wound.

Ho-oh's cry of anger alerted the three to their master's oncoming attack and quickly leaped out of the way, Suicune doing so with gritted teeth, as a crater formed in their previous location as a result of Ho-oh's powerful Flamethrower. As they landed on the ground, the three resurrected Pokemon moved as fast as they could, their acceleration rising to near impossible levels in under a second. With roars of determination, Suicune, Raikou and Entei shifted their bodies and embedded their shoulders against the Rainbow Pokemon's sternum. A gasp of pain followed by a bit of spittle sent Ho-oh into a state of shock as it was sent stumbling backwards by its much smaller opponents.

Ho-oh's massive form was nearly sent to the ground, but it dug its talons into the earth and remained standing. It was breathing rather harshly as the Legendary Beasts' attacks had knocked the wind out of it.

With the Rainbow Pokemon still in its stunned state, the three took advantage of it and struck. Using their powerful leg muscles, they leaped at their master. They opened their jaws and Suicune's fangs were engulfed with freezing blue ice, Raikou's glowed with golden voltage and Entei's were filled with red fire. Fire Fang, Ice Fang and Thunder Fang successfully clamped down on Ho-oh's right wing, tearing through flesh and bone. Though Fire Fang and Ice Fang didn't do much damage, Raikou's Thunder Fang had indeed made up for it.

Ho-oh's eyes flashed with rage before swinging the damaged wing against the trunk of a tree. Raikou, Suicune and Entei leaped off of the appendage and so Ho-oh was the only one who ended up hurt from the forceful motion. However, the three had forgotten about their second opponent and their eyes widened when they suddenly found themselves coated in auras of blue. Telekinetic energy held them in place as they were made to hover in their air, but not of their own volition.

They managed to turn their heads and their crimson eyes widened when Ho-oh and Lugia positioned themselves to stand side by side. Ho-oh and Lugia spread their wings, their eyes glowing with godly might. Violet flames swirled around Ho-oh body as the glowing blue winds did the same around Lugia's. Opening their jaws, the spheroids of wind and fire were formed and with a mighty cry, Sacred Fire and Aeroblast were fired.

Raikou, Entei and Suicune could only roar as they were sent flying through the air. It was only during this time that the three had managed to take note of how far their battle had carried them as they had been flying through the air for what seemed like hours, but was actually only a minute. They crashed through multiple trees until they broke through the tree line and slammed into the ground with tremendous force. They carved trenches in the ground until they finally came to a stop.

Bleeding and broken, the three beasts couldn't even raise their heads as they looked to see Ho-oh and Lugia tear through the tree line of Illex Forest and stared directly at them, the crazed looks of a mind controlled Pokemon present on their faces.

All fighting had temporarily come to a stop as they all turned and stared with wide eyes at the downed forms of the Legendary Beasts. Nagato on the other hand held a wide grin that threatened to split his face.

"You see, Naruto...this is the reason why you cannot win." He gestured to the fods of Johto. "With the power of the Sky and the Sea at my command, nothing can stop me from accomplishing my goals! I am invincible and now it's time for us to play a new game." Nagato held out his arms as if he were some sort of messiah.

Ho-oh and Lugia walked over to their user, their mind control collars definitely doing their jobs as they heeded Nagato's every thought and command.

"Lugia, Ho-oh...finish them!"

However, as Nagato said this, three loud cries echoed through the air. Everyone turned to the stormy, yet sunny skies. The thunderclouds is the air sudden;y parted into two halves by some unknown force to reveal the blue sky above. Three brilliant streaks of golden orange in the shaped of birds tore through the air and faster than one could blink after noticing them, the three streaks crashed into Lugia and Ho-oh. The Diving Pokemon and Rainbow Pokemon fell to the ground with mighty crashes that shook the ground.

Hinata and Akatsuchi ran up to their three friends with Espeon and Golem behind them.

"Naruto-kun! What was that?!" Hinata asked her boyfriend. The blonde didn't have time to answer, but he didn't need to as the orange-gold streaks hovered in front of them. Before them Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres flapped their wings, their bodies losing the glow that came from their use of the move known as Sky Attack.

Suddenly, the Pokedex-es beeped and those that held the devices pulled them out of their pockets.

**Articuno the Freezing Pokemon. An Ice and Flying-type Pokemon. The magnificent seemingly translucent wings of this legendary bird Pokémon are said to be made of ice. **

**Zapdos the Electric Pokemon. An Electric and Flying-type Pokemon. This legendary bird Pokémon is said to appear only when a thundercloud parts into two halves**

**Moltres the Flame Pokemon. A Fire and Flying-type Pokemon. This legendary Pokémon scatters embers with every flap of its wings. It is a thrilling sight to behold. **

Everyone's eyes were wide at the Pokedex as it told them the information.

"More Legendary Pokemon?!" Sakura exclaimed. However, Naruto's eyes widened even further as he saw people hop off of Zapdos and Articuno.

"Kaa-chan?!" Naruto's blue eyes stared at his mother with a priceless look on his face. Bug eyed like a Beedrill and gaping mouth like a Magikarp, Kushina gave a slight giggle at her son's expression before nodding her head.

"Hi, Naru-chan."

Naruto then turned to the blonde man that stood uncomfortably close to his mother as he had hopped off of Zapdos's back. He looked remarkably familiar in Naruto's eyes, but in the end he couldn't draw up who the hell this guy was. "And you are?"

The man frowned at the boy's words. 'He really has forgotten me.' The man grinned however before bending down to look Naruto straight in the eyes.

"Naruto-kun...that's...that's..." Hinata's words died in her throat when the man spoke.

"Mah Mah, Naru-chan, that's so mean. I'm Minato Namikaze...I am...your father."

Silence filled the air to all that heard this. The thunder claps, the sound of pounding rain and howling winds were all but white noise as the five young trainers stared at Minato.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-185<strong>

**Caught-116**

**Character Bio: Sora Yasuharu  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Blue  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Brown  
><strong>

**About: Sora is a thirteen year old Pokemon trainer who went out into the world with the sole purpose of becoming the next Grand Festival Champion. He was born in the Kanto Region at Cinnabar Island and spent a lot of time at the beaches building rafts. Born into a family of Pokemon Breeders, Sora was raised to get along with Pokemon and had a lot of experience understanding the natures and characteristics of the Pokemon he looked after. His father gave him his Vulpix after it had just hatched when Sora had turned ten and this sparked the life long friendship between the Fire-type and its trainer. Sora is very stubborn when he wants to be and is always an optimist, looking at the bright side of every situation no matter how bleak it may be. He is also not one to back down from a challenge. He is quick to make friends, but sometimes he can be a bit overwhelming due to always shoving himself in people's faces.****  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Dragonite(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	35. Chapter 35:The Fallen God

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 35: The Fallen God

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Illex Forest<br>**

"Mah Mah, Naru-chan, that's so mean. I'm Minato Namikaze...I am...your father."

Silence filled the air to all that heard this. The thunder claps, the sound of pounding rain and howling winds were all but white noise as the five young trainers stared at Minato.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone stared at the blonde man with shock written across their young faces. Kushina sighed, resting her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"Damn it Minato-kun, I told you not to suddenly drop the bomb on Naru-chan, but do you listen to me? Noooooo." A vein pulsed on her forehead. "I know you are a genius, but sometimes you can just be a complete idiot!"

"M-M-Minato Namikaze..." Sakura stuttered.

"Is the dobe's..." Sasuke's eye twitched in disbelief.

"Father?" Hinata and Akatsuchi could have caught Yanma in their mouths with how much they were gaping.

The group turned to the blonde. Naruto bent his head low and his body shook lightly. Kushina and Minato looked at their son in worry. They looked at each other before Minato stepped forward and bent down on one knee.

"Naru-chan, listen to me. I know it's a lot to take in, I mean I haven't been in your life for the past twelve years and I completely understand that you're very confused...but I'm here now. I'm here for you, Naru-chan." Minato spread his arms out and gave his son the fatherly smile he reserved for Naruto and Naruto alone.

"You..." Naruto walked towards the former Pokemon Champion slowly, his friends parting before him so he could get a clear path towards him. "You...You...Y-You..." Naruto continued to repeat the pronoun as he got closer and closer to his father. Kushina watched with interest at the scene before her, but the worry was clear in her gray-green eyes.

'Naru-chan...'

* * *

><p>"Otou-sama, they're distracted. Attack them!" Wallace exclaimed.<p>

"I would...but that man down there...is Minato Namikaze and the woman beside him, Kushina Uzumaki. Both of them are high level trainers, a former Champion and the second runner-up for the Pokemon League during their early years as trainers." Nagato turned to see Lugia and Ho-oh still laying on the ground, trying to catch their breath from having received brutal Sky Attacks to the chest. "Not to mention Lugia and Ho-oh are still recovering and they have the Legendary Birds on their side. It would be a fool's errand to attack them even with them distracted."

Wallace, Sapphire and Ruby looked at their father before turning to the older blonde and his red haired wife. The three executives of ROOT gulped audibly. Just what kind of monsters were those two trainers that they put even their father in a stationary position.

* * *

><p>Naruto came to a stop as he stood in front of Minato. His body shook, his fists clenched tightly as he stood before the man who came down from the heavens on flying birds of legend and proclaimed to be his father. The younger blonde's head snapped upwards and Minato sucked in a breath when he saw just how similar his son was to him.<p>

'You really are my son...aren't you, Naru-chan.' However, Minato frowned deeply when he noticed the cerulean orbs that were not much different from his own. Naruto looked at his father and was filled with a mixture of emotions. First there was shock, then surprise, then sadness, followed by happiness and complete confusion. All in rapid succession. However, his brain reduced the hormones and signals going throughout his body before focusing on a single emotion.

Rage.

His blue eyes flashed with complete and utter anger, his lips curling into a fierce snarl. Hell, he even managed a bestial growl. And then...he did something completely unpredictable.

He punched Minato Namikaze in the throat.

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their head in shock, while the former Champion's eyes bugged out of his head due to the sudden blow to his trachea. The man coughed violently as he felt as if his throat was about to collapse, clutching the C-shaped cartilage.

While everyone else was busy staring at the scene in complete shock, Kushina, being the loving wife she was decided to do what all wives would do in her position. She laughed. Loudly.

"Oh-Oh-Oh...Oh my...by Arceus hahahahaha, did you...did you see your face?!" Kushina held her stomach. "I swear that was priceless! Way to pull an Uzumaki on your old man, Naru-chan! Oh if only I could have recorded that!"

'Did Naruto just punch a Pokemon Champion in his throat?!' His friends and their Pokemon watched the teenage blonde with chibified shocked looks on their faces. Their skin was completely white and they looked as if they were a part of the artistic piece known as 'The Scream' given to how they clutched the sides of their heads.

"N-Naru..." Minato coughed once more before being grabbed violently by the collar of his cloak and pulled directly to face the angry eyes of his son.

"You...YOU IDIOTIC SON OF A BITCH!"

'He got his mother's anger.' Minato thought as he gulped audibly. 'This is not good.'

"That gulp was not nearly as audible as I'd like it to be you bastard!" Naruto exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You come down from the sky riding a Legendary Bird, save our lives and sudden proclaim you're my father?! Then you think that just because you're the Champion that everything is fine and dandy and that I'll hug you and we can kick ass together as father and son?!"

Minato sweatdropped as he looked at his son with a nervous look. That was actually an entirely accurate explanation of how he expected the situation of his return to his son to go. Tis a shame it didn't. Minato coughed once more before giving his son a sheepish grin.

"Y-Yeah...but you gotta admit, your father being the Champion and riding down from the heavens of a Legendary Pokemon did look pretty badass, right?"

"Oh hell yeah that was fucking awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he suddenly did a complete one-eighty, his blue eyes sparkling with childish awe. "And the fact that my father is the Champion is just completely mind blowing, I mean I can finally rub it in the teme's face that my parents are now entirely way more badass than his because I mean, you and Kaa-chan are way better than his parents since you guys technically beat them when you guys were in the Pokemon League tournament during your early days! I mean you are THE Champion, the one who dethroned Izuna and A. Not to mention you pretty much brought an end to ROOT thirty years ago by yourself and then..."

The sound of a record scratching to a halt filled Naruto's head as he suddenly snapped his head up. A look of realization flashed across his face before he faced Minato once more with rage filled eyes.

"OI! Don't try to distract me from this!" Minato cursed in his mind at how his son caught on to his plan. "But then again we have to save the world from being destroyed by the time stream imploding in on itself so you're escaping for now, you bastard...but this is not over." Minato glanced to the side, but Naruto pointed his finger harshly against his father's chest. "Look at me when I'm talking to you old man."

"Yes sir." Minato replied meekly.

"When we're done saving the world from certain doom, you, me and Kaa-chan are going to sit down and have a looooong talk. You're not getting out this _Tou-chan_!" Naruto growled out. "Not on your life."

He let go of Minato and dusted his hands off. The older man bowed down on his hands and knees to his son. "Yes, Naru-chan."

"Good." Naruto then turned to his mother. "I think your scolding me when I was younger really paid off in the long run."

"That's my boy." Kushina and Naruto bore matching foxy grins. The group of young trainers, Pokemon and the ROOT members all stared at the three members of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family with extremely large sweatdrops and looks of complete and utter disbelief.

'What the hell just happened?!'

Nagato shook his head to get rid of the unnecessary thoughts and feelings he was currently experiencing.

"Enough!" Nagato's voice carried itself over the battlefield and thus the previous air of seriousness returned with a vengeance. Everyone turned to face Nagato and his children. "Minato Namikaze, you and my traitorous cousin may be strong, but you are in no way capable of taking down the might of two deities of our world!"

As he said this, Lugia and Ho-oh rose to their feet. They released their deafening cries to the heavens before flapping their monstrous wings, taking to the skies once more.

"Cousins?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded. "It's a shame you had to find out this way, Naruto, but the truth is...Nagato's full name is Nagato Uzumaki."

Everyone's eyes widened at that, even those of Nagato's children.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. "So you mean, Wallace, Ruby and Sapphire are..."

"That's right. Those three are relatives of yours."

"Is this true, Otou-sama?" Ruby asked. Nagato nodded his head.

"It is, but do not let that deter you, Ruby. Family or not, these people stand in the way of bringing back your mother, from bringing back Konan-chan. The time draws near, in approximately thirty minutes, the time to open the gate into the space-time continuum will be upon us." The head of ROOT said as he glanced down at the Pokegear he took out of his pocket. Putting away the device, Nagato pointed at the group of adversaries.

"LUGIA! HO-OH!" The Rainbow and Diving Pokemon readied themselves for battle once more. "ATTACK!"

"Zapdos and Pikachu, use Thunder!" Minato commanded. The two Electric-type Pokemon nodded at the former Champion's command. Minato's partner Pokemon hopped onto the back of the thunder bird before they both took to the skies. Zapdos unleashed a mighty cry and the cumulonimbus clouds crackled with electrical energy.

"GAYOOO!"

"PIIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUUU!"

A massive thunderbolt shot forth from Pikachu's body as it clutched the electric sacs on its cheeks while an even larger streak of lightning fell from the heavens per Zapdos's will. The two electrical attacks flew towards the Lord of the Sky and Beast of the Sea. Lugia quickly folded its wings and its eyes shone with the trademark blue that came with the use of telekinetic abilities. A massive orb of psychic energy formed around it and the Rainbow Pokemon.

A massive explosion occurred in the skies which was akin to a crack of thunder. When the light from the twin Thunder attacks died down, it revealed Lugia and Ho-oh to be hovering proudly in the air. Lugia looked to the three Legendary Birds. As the Legendary Beasts were to Ho-oh, the Legendary Birds were the subordinates of Lugia. The dual-type Legendary looked to the three birds of Kanto and nodded its head, to which they nodded back.

Articuno swooped down and Kushina leaped onto the Pokemon's back. The Ice Pokemon narrowed its crimson eyes at the two deities before unleashed a battle cry.

"Aritcuno, Blizzard!" Kushina ordered. The Ice/Flying-type's body seemed to shine as the light from the lightning in the sky reflected off of its wings before it flapped the two appendages roughly, unleashed powerful gusts of freezing wind. The ice particles that were said to make up its body swirled into the winds and the Blizzard attack rushed towards Lugia. However, the Ice-type move was quickly interrupted by Nagato's command.

"Ho-oh, Flamethrower attack." The violet eyed man spoke calmly. Ho-oh took to the stand and unleashed a massive Flamethrower attack. The powerful stream of violet flame washed over the weaker move like river water over stone. Articuno's eyes widened at how easily it had been overpowered, but Kushina quickly reacted to defend her Pokemon.

"Moltres, Kyuubi, absorb the fire!" The Ninetails leaped onto Moltres's back and the Flame Pokemon shot into the air and dove right into the stream of violet fire. Despite the fact that it could absorb the flames, the initial impact against Ho-oh's Flamethrower did damage Moltres somewhat. The Legendary Bird powered through and used its natural ability to absorb fire while Kyuubi utilized its Flash Fire ability.

"Now follow up with a Shadow Ball on Lugia and Moltres use Sky Attack on Ho-oh!"

The stream of violet fire vanished from view as the two Fire-types finished their job. Moltres unleashed a cry as its body glowed with golden light before speeding towards Ho-oh. Once they got close enough, Kyuubi leaped off of Moltres's back and then open its maw, a blob of shadow and dark energy charging within. Once the energy was charged to its maximum, the blob of shadow was shot forth.

"NINE!" Kyuubi cried out as the Shadow Ball zoomed towards Lugia and the streak of gold that was Moltres aimed its sharp beak at Ho-oh's body.

"Ancientpower." Nagato stated coldly. Lugia and Ho-oh had their bodies covered with a powerful aura of silvery white energy and the earth beneath them began to quake and shudder. Large pieces of rock hovered in front of their bodies, some with trees of the Illex Forest still attached to them. Kyuubi's Shadow Ball shattered one stone and Moltres had to power down and stop using Sky Attack as both Legendary Pokemon bombarded it with massive stones.

Moltres turned back and caught the falling Fox Pokemon just as one of Lugia's rocks was about to crash into it. Moltres continued to go into a dodging frenzy, Kyuubi doing what it could by hitting a few with Flamethrower to deflect some of the relatively smaller projectiles. Articuno unleashed a massive burst of cold from its body, freezing a large amount of the rocks with a Blizzard attack before a Thunderbolt from Pikachu and Zapdos shattered the ice covered projectiles.

"Look out!" Kushina called out to the five airborne Pokemon as the remainder of massive pieces of earth shot towards them. Ho-oh unleashed a burst of flame that covered the rocks in fire and Lugia gave the projectiles a telekinetic push to boost their speed. The three Legendary Birds and two regular Pokemon could only brace for impact.

"Not on my watch!" Minato's voice rang out. As he said that, three loud cries echoed through the air before a large wall of spiny tree roots appeared in front of the airborne Pokemon. The burning rocks crashed into the wall with devastating force, causing the thick roots to bend backwards, but they managed to remain sturdy.

"What the..." Nagato looked to Minato and his eyes widened when he saw the blue eyed Champion standing with the three Kanto starter Pokemon.

"Nice job, Venusaur!"

"Saur." The Seed Pokemon nodded stiffly, sweating lightly as it took a lot of effort to stop those giant rocks and create such a large amount of tree roots with Frenzy Plant. However, as the burning rocks began to fall, the Frenzy Plant roots wrapped themselves around them and tossed back up into the air. The Legendary Birds took their passengers and

"Now Hydro Cannon and Blast Burn!" Minato ordered. Charizard and Blastoise nodded their heads. Charizard took in a deep inhalation of air while Blastoise readied its cannons. Twin blasts of pressurized water and a massive tongue of white flame shot through the air and pushed the Ancientpower attack right back at Lugia and Ho-oh.

"Lugia use Hydro Pump! Ho-oh, Flamthrower!" A powerful burst of pressurized water and violet-white fire rushed towards the burning spheroids and a the five attacks collided in midair. A massive explosion seemed to rock the heavens themselves as pieces of burning rock mixed in with embers and water flew every which way.

"Scatter the smoke, Lugia!" Nagato ordered. Lugia unleashed its song-like cry as it flapped its wings. The black smoke was reduced to nothing and a tornado formed in the process. The massive tempest dug a trench in the earth as it raced towards the enemy Pokemon and trainers, but Kushina and Minato would have none of it.

"Articuno, use Ice Beam!"

"Charizard use Air Slash!"

Articuno opened its beak and a sphere of glowing ice blue energy formed. Articuno then let the energy loose and jagged bolts of icy energy raced through the air and impacted with the wind circulation system. In a matter of seconds, the Ice Pokemon froze the entire tornado and a beautiful ice sculpture was created. However, no one had enough time to gaze at the structure before Minato's Charizard roared and flapped its wings, making slicing motions with them. Two crescents of pure air launched themselves towards the tornado and those that watched could only stare in complete awe as the massive tornado was sliced apart. Lugia and Ho-oh could only stare in completely shock as the thick slabs of ice fell to the ground, creating small clouds of dirt and dust when they impacted with the ground.

"Take advantage of their shock and take 'em down!" Minato and Kushina exclaimed.

"THUNDER ATTACK!"

Zapdos soared above the two larger Pokemon before unleashed its cry alongside the Electric Mouse that was its passenger. The clouds above crackled with blue electricity and Pikachu charged a massive amount of electrical energy in its body as it squeezed its cheeks. The necessary amounts of electricity took mere milliseconds to accumulate and with that, the two Electric-types attacked.

A pair of massive bolts of blue electricity fell from the heavens as if Arceus itself had cast divine judgement on the two other godly Pokemon. Ho-oh and Lugia could only stare in shock before the two Thunder attacks crashed down on their bodies. Their cries echoed through the air as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through their frames. When the lightning died down, smoke rose from their bodies before they fell back to earth, shaking it when they made impact. Sparks of voltage flickered around their form, their muscles twitching as a result.

Super Effective indeed.

The younger trainers stared in awe. Akatsuchi then scooted a little closer to his blonde friend and leaned down to his ear.

"Naruto...your parents are awesome." The Hiker said. Naruto could only nod dumbly in response. It wasn't vanity, but not many trainers could up against ROOT executives and come out like he and his friends could, so they all knew that they were good trainers, great in fact. But Kushina and Minato...those two were on a whole other level. Kushina had taught Naruto everything he knew about Pokemon battling and Minato had dethroned a Champion...

"Awesome yes, but those two are monsters. It makes you wonder how you would turn out in a few more years, Naruto." Sakura added. Everyone looked at Naruto as the pink haired girl said, but he paid them no heed as he was too busy trying to wrap his head around the fact that his parents were kicking Legendary Pokemon ass.

Nagato stared in shock as he saw his two most valued weapons had once again fallen to the ground. He then looked around him as he saw what remained of his guard army. Due to the Pokemon used by those brats, his grunt army had been reduced from hundreds to mere tens and none of the offending Pokemon had been taken down yet. Every single one of them stood, albeit they were still injured greatly.

"No! Not when I'm so close!" Nagato growled with rage, clutching his red hair so tightly that it seemed as if he were about to wrench them free of his skull. The leader of ROOT turned to his children and pointed an accusing finger at Minato and Kushina.

"Kill them!"

He pointed to every person and Pokemon that he saw as an enemy. "Kill them all!"

The three young admins nodded as they and their father took out their Pokemon. Six Champion class Pokemon and eighteen Gym Leader class Pokemon stood before the others.

Minato and Kushina cursed through gritted teeth. They were strong, but they weren't invincible and they weren't stupid either. Nagato had power that rivaled Izuna's and with so many powerful Pokemon on his side, they wouldn't last the remaining twenty-five minutes they had left before the head of ROOT would catch Celebi for his own. Lugia and Ho-oh were already beginning to climb back to their feet and no doubt the enemy Pokemon would work to act as shields to protect the two deity Pokemon.

"Kushina."

"Yeah?"

"I know I don't deserve it, but I need to take Naruto away from the battlefield."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Minato-kun, I don't know if you realize this, but we're in a war right now! With Legendary Pokemon in the mix!"

"I know, but the Legendary Birds and Beasts aren't going to be enough to take them down. Those two there..." Minato pointed at the two gargantuan Legendary Pokemon. "...one rules over the Legendary Birds and the other practically created the Legendary Beasts. It'll be a harsh battle, but in the end the six of them aren't going to be enough to take down Ho-oh and Lugia. I need to take Naruto with me to get the ace in the hole I think we might have."

"What ace in the hole?"

"It's difficult to explain, but it's one of the reasons why I wasn't able to come home during the past twelve years."

"Wha-"

"Please Kushina." Minato's blue eyes stared into his wife's gray-green ones with a pleading look. He needed her to understand and trust him for the meantime. "I promise, when this is all over, I will answer everything you question, but please."

Kushina bit her lip, but nodded her head.

"Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, keep it up and distract them!" Kushina ordered her three Legendary Pokemon. "Kyuubi, hop off and provide cover fire!"

"Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, provide ground support! Charizard, stick with Articuno and provide defense against any Fire-type moves in the air!"

The Pokemon did as their trainers instructed and went on with the battle they were currently undergoing. Minato and Kushina nodded in satisfaction at the scene before they turned to the younger trainers.

"Which one of you kids has some healing items?" Kushina asked. All of them nodded their heads to the red haired woman before she gestured to the downed forms of Raikou, Entei and Suicune.

"You two..." Kushina pointed at Hinata and Sakura. "...heal the Legendary Beasts." Hinata and Sakura didn't need to ask why and simply did as they were told. They raced over to the Legendary Beasts and began to take out every single health restoring item they had and worked to help Suicune, Raikou and Entei recover.

"Sasuke and other kid!"

'Other kid?' Akatsuchi frowned at his title.

"I need you to work fast. Your Pokemon have been fighting without commands and they're running low on steam! Take charge and defeat the remainder of the grunt army so as to protect the girls and their Pokemon while they work to heal Raikou, Entei and Suicune!"

Sasuke and Akatsuchi nodded before running off to do as they were told.

"Naruto." Naruto looked his mother as she called to him.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan?"

"I know this doesn't look good, but your father has a secret ace in the hole and he needs you to go with him. Gather up your Pokemon. Minato-kun will heal them for you before you two head out."

"What?! No way! I'm not abandoning you nor my friends!"

"Naruto!" Kushina's voice was stern and it forced Naruto to shut up. "I know you don't want to leave us and I know you don't like Minato-kun right now, but he is your father. He's a brilliant man overall and his plans have always had a tendency to pull through in the end. Whatever plan he has, you are a key factor in it so please, listen to me and do what Minato-kun tells you to do. Promise me?"

Naruto stared at his mother in shock. She was never this paranoid, but then again that could be due to the war going on, but still he never knew her to lose her cool to this degree. The younger blonde nodded his head before holding out his Poke Balls.

"Everyone, return!" Beams of red light shot forth and the six Pokemon were sucked into their Poke Balls. Kushina gave her son a loving smile before kissing him on the forehead.

"Remember your promise." She said and with that, she got up to help the and returned his Pokemon to them. Naruto ran up to his father as the older blonde gave the command for his Charizard to knock down Ruby's with an Air Slash. As he watched the enemy Flame Pokemon collide with Wallace's Blastoise, he looked to see his son standing by him.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No time, give me your Pokemon." Minato ordered. Naruto did as the former Champion said and held out his Poke Balls before Minato reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device which had a green neon light attached to it. Kind of like what the machines in the Pokemon Centre had. Minato pressed a trigger on the device and Naruto's Poke Balls were all bathed in the comforting green glow of the machine.

"What was that?" He asked as his father pocketed the device.

"Portable healing machine. Issued to Pokemon Champions only." He stated. The older blue eyed blonde then cursed as he heard the Rainbow Pokemon and Diving Pokemon release their respective cries.

Lugia and Ho-oh slowly rose back to their feet. Ho-oh screeched and the sun's light tore through the cumulonimbus clouds, coating it and Lugia with its gentle rays. By the power of the Lord of the Sky, the sun healed their wounds and brought them back to fighting strength. It was as if they hadn't been struck by a Thunder attack at all.

Nagato laughed like a mad man, his violet eyes holding a great deal of insanity, or something close to it.

"Do you see this?!" Nagato exclaimed. "My Pokemon, my children's Pokemon, they are some of the best Pokemon this world has to offer! The gods of the region stand behind me and offer me their strength! And soon, the temporal powers of the universe will be at my fingertips! You cannot stop me! Not even you, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki! None of you!"

"Shit!" Minato exclaimed loudly. "Charizard!"

The Flame Pokemon unleashed a powerful Flamethrower and Air Slash combo which effectively created a cover explosion for it before it took off towards Minato and Naruto. Minato grabbed his son's arm and then leaped into the air just as Charizard dove down. Landing atop the Flame Pokemon, Minato adjusted himself and his atop on the Fire/Flying-type's back before it flapped its large wings and took off through the skies.

"Where are they going?!" Sakura asked as she took notice of Minato and Naruto leaving on the roaring draconian Pokemon.

"Minato-kun and Naru-chan have a plan to help us beat Ho-oh and Lugia, but Minato-kun said he can only take Naruto. He couldn't explain it in detail, but you'll just have to trust in my husband and son." Kushina replied as she continued to bark orders to the Legendary Birds, Kyuubi and her husband's Pokemon. The others could only nod and put their faith in the father-son duo.

'Be careful, Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?!" Naruto yelled. Minato didn't reply as he just kept staring straight ahead, Charizard's wings flapping dangerously fast. The younger blonde grabbed his father by the shoulder and shook him harshly.<p>

"Oi! Old man!"

"We're heading for the Kanto region." Minato's calm voice replied to his son's outburst. The former Champion turned around to face his son with a serious look on his face.

"Kanto?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Why are we going to Kanto? What's this plan of yours? Old man, if I'm going to trust you like Kaa-chan wants me to, you need to answer me."

"I will, Naru-chan." The older blonde said. "Like I told Kushina-chan, there's a potential ace in the hole that we can use to help us even the odds against Lugia and Ho-oh, not to mention it could help completely overpower Nagato himself."

"Elaborate." Naruto folded his arms over his chest and Minato could only chuckle at the posture.

"You look just like your mother when you make that face." He laughed. The younger blonde blushed lightly in embarrassment before undoing his crossed arms. "Alright, well Naruto first off I'm going to have to go into a very long story which should take about as long as it would take to get to our destination. Charizard knows where to go so I don't have to tell him anything, in case you were wondering."

"Listen to me, Naruto I will explain everything when we get to where we need to. I promise you that, but right now I need to focus on having Charizard move as fast as he can go."

Naruto growled at his father's reply, but nodded in compliance. "Fine, but I'm gonna kick your ass if you're not gonna tell me."

His father merely laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanto Region<strong>

Flying past Mt. Silver, the Pokemon League and Viridian City, the two airborne blondes had seen from their draconian steed that ROOT had not been joking around when they said they would try to take over the entirety of the joint regions. Pokemon battles raged right and left, flames burned brightly due to the attacks of explosion making attacks. Either that or some deadly Fire-type moves.

The Uchiha Police worked alongside their Pokemon and the Kanto Gym Leaders. Viridian City had been one of the most titanic ones as Minato and Naruto had managed to catch a mere glimpse of a Gyarados tearing apart the city with its Hyper Beam only to be One-Hit K.O-ed with a swift attack from a Rhydon's Rock Blast.

"Seems A hasn't lost his touch." Minato smirked as he watched the Rhydon vanish into the distance.

"A? You mean your rival?"

"Yup. Most stubborn bastard I've ever come across, but he was no doubt the best. He had beaten Izuna before me and so he was Champion for a while before I came to the Indigo Plateau. He held the position for only a day and I'd snatched it away from him. I was ruthless back in the day, but fighting a criminal organization can do that to a guy."

"I know what you mean." Naruto muttered.

In a matter of minutes, Charizard's fast moving form had cut around Pewter City and bypassed Mt. Moon. The father-son duo found themselves gazing at the war zone Cerulean City had become. Numerous amounts of slithering Gyarados fought against each other, or rather it was numerous amounts of Gyarados against one other. And that one other was kicking some serious ass with how it easily maneuvered around multiple Hyper Beam attacks and countered with its own.

"Zabuza's doing well it seems." Minato commented.

"Old man, just how strong are these Kanto Gym Leaders?"

"Just as strong as Johto, but Gym Leaders can't be put on a scale against one another. Some are stronger than others and some are weaker than others. It's just the way the world works. Now come on." Minato pointed down below where a cave entrance was visible across the river that flowed by the Nugget Bridge. Charizard landed in front of the cave entrance and bent down for its passengers to hop off.

As they did so, Minato and Charizard took point while Naruto followed behind his father. Looking around the relatively dark cave complex, Naruto unconsciously reached out with hand and gripped his father's cloak. The older blonde blinked in confusion before turning back to see his allegedly fearless son glancing around the depths of the cave.

"This place is different from other caves." Naruto commented. Minato nodded his head, but didn't comment on his son's action nor on how right the boy truly was. After a while of navigating through the cave complex, Naruto looked to his father and gripped the man's cloak tighter to get his attention.

"Ok then. Well tell your story, Old man." Naruto motioned for his father to talk. "You promised once we reached our destination you'd talk and unless there's something connected to this place then I know that this where we need to be. Now talk."

Minato nodded his head and continued to lead his son through the cave complex, the light of Charizard's tail flame casting long shadows on the floors and the walls.

"Alright, Naru-chan. I will, but in order for you to understand why we came to this place I need to start from the beginning. Many years ago, while I was still a trainer and still undergoing the Gym Leader challenge, it had been almost six months and I was already on my way to earning my seventh badge from Fugaku Uchiha Senior, the Gym Leader before the current Fugaku Uchiha Junior, that is, your friend Sasuke's grandfather."

"Seventh badge in six months? Damn Old man, you weren't a Champion for nothin' it seems."

"Damn right." Minato ruffled his son's hair causing the younger blonde to scowl.

"And how do you know Sasuke-teme?"

"Your mother and I talked on the way to the Illex Forest before we swooped in to save you and your friends." Minato explained. "Anyway, before I went to take on Fugaku Sr., I had decided to do some exploring, or rather I was forced to. The door to the Cinnabar Island gym was locked for some reason and a few members of the management staff said that the key had been left behind when Fugaku Sr. had went to do some training in the Pokemon Mansion. Personally, I think it was because of his old age. Fugaku Sr. was never all that right in the head when I met him for the gym battle."

"What's the Pokemon Mansion?" Naruto asked.

"It was once a proud and beautiful building back in the day I'm sure, but when I was there, it was old and burned. Apparently a great fire had occurred in the mansion, burning nearly everything inside the mansion. Due to being uninhabitable for people, Pokemon such as Grimer, Zubat, Golbat, Growlithe and the ocassional Vulpix and Ninetails had made their home in the mansion." The former Champion answered. "Anyway, while I was exploring the mansion to help look for the lost key to the Cinnabar Island gym, I came across a few journals. They were mostly burned, but there were a few entries in each journal that were readable."

"What did they say?"

"Apparently the journals were research journals because they talked about some rather scientific stuff. One entry spoke of a place called Guyana where they had managed to find what they thought was a new species of Pokemon and decided to call it Mew."

"Mew?"

"Yes, Mew. Another journal entry spoke of how upon finding the Mew, they chased after it, but it vanished before they could even get close to it. But when they looked over the area where the Mew had vanished, they came across the remains of one of the Pokemon making the scientists realize that Mew was actually a very ancient Pokemon, possibly the first Pokemon in existence." Naruto's eyes widened at that revelation. "Taking the DNA of the Mew remains, the scientists then began to do even more extensive research into the Pokemon that was Mew and eventually they began seeking...outside help...for their research."

"Outside help?" Naruto asked. Minato nodded.

"Yes and that outside help came in the form of ROOT. Danzo was as ambitious and mad as he had been back in those days as well because the journals went on to explain that upon receiving funding and resources from ROOT, Danzo had wanted the scientists to do the unthinkable. He had them compensate for the help with their research by having them undergo an operation to clone the Mew using the DNA they had with them."

"Clone a Pokemon? But how is that even..."

"Possible?" Minato finished his own son's question. "Genetic engineering, gene splicing, anything is possible if you put your mind to it Naru-chan and ROOT had the scientists clone Mew, but with some modifications. They worked to make the clone faster, stronger, more powerful than any other Pokemon in the known world in order for the clone to surpass its genetic predecessor. The Pokemon was a monster and it showed no mercy when it came to taking down its opponents."

Naruto stared at his father as he noticed the fearful look in the older blonde's cerulean orbs. "Y-You met it...didn't you?"

"Mewtwo." The former Champion uttered. "Mewtwo is the name of that abomination. The power of a god that could rival even that of Legendary Pokemon such as the ones you've met, possibly capable of exceeding that power, Mewtwo was like a fallen god forced to live its life amongst us mortals. The power of Mewtwo was too great for ROOT to handle and the Pokemon League Association had gotten tipped off on ROOT's workings into the cloning process. Mewtwo had been created already however and so Mewtwo did what it was created to do. It became a weapon, but of its own volition and tore apart everything around it. The Pokemon League Association had sent in Izuna and the Elite Four to handle the problem when it was shown that Mewtwo was too powerful for their executive members as well as the ROOT members to handle. The Pokemon League and ROOT had undergone a momentary truce to seal away Mewtwo because they knew it was too powerful to kill."

"Mewtwo's in the Kanto region...isn't it? That's why we're here." Naruto said this as more of a statement than a question. His father nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, right here in this very cave complex. The Cerulean Cave to be exact. A deep network of caverns that tunnel beneath the Kanto region near to Cerulean City."

"Old man...how do you know all of this? I mean, sure you read some journals, but the Pokemon League Association stuff, how..."

"When I became Champion, I became the strongest trainer in the entirety of Kanto and Johto. It was after you were born and before I had...left...you and Kushina-chan alone and the Pokemon League Association thought that since I had the power to overthrow Izuna, the man who helped seal away Mewtwo, that I would have the power to potentially tame it, kill it if the need should arise. They told me everything. The Pokemon League Association told me about ROOT, the scientists, the cloning operation, everything. When I received that information, I was then tasked with the responsibility as a Champion to take down the monster that was Mewtwo."

Minato released a hollow laugh that made Naruto shudder. He looked past the older blonde and saw Charizard, who had been listening in on the conversation, begin to shudder in fear. Seeing the power of his father's Pokemon, Naruto knew Charizard to be one the man's most powerful Pokemon so if something had the Flame Pokemon this spooked then just what was this Mewtwo?

"I went to Cerulean Cave and I didn't even know what I was getting into, I mean, I fought Izuna Uchiha and won so I thought it was something along those lines of strength, but Mewtwo far exceeded that. Naru-chan, Mewtwo was the hardest battle I had ever encountered. Even as a wild Pokemon it had the highest level of attack, speed, defense and intelligence I've ever come across. Even if it was a Psychic-type, Mewtwo was on a whole other level that placed it into the category of being a Legendary Pokemon. I was actually forced to flee because once that thing took down my Snorlax, with only a few Psychic attacks mind you, I knew I had to get out of there. I was traumatized by the incident."

Naruto could only stare in awe at his father. The former Champion was not lying and not playing around with the words that came from his lips and the younger blonde held a new found respect for the man.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"You and I...we're going to fight Mewtwo and capture it." Minato said. Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"But...But you just said that it was a monster. Not even you had been able to beat it, what makes you think that having me around could help?! I'm a kid!"

"A child you may be, but you're my child." Minato said as he placed a hand on Naruto's head. "That and the fact that you are the only human capable of catching Mewtwo. I'm just going to be there to help."

"Me? How can I help catch a monster Pokemon?" Naruto asked.

"Because you have the ability to communicate with Pokemon."

"Huh?"

"Every since you were a baby, even after I left, I saw how you acted around Pokemon. You got along so well with them it made many older trainers jealous because of how Pokemon immediately took a liking to you and so as you grew up, Kushina-chan told me of how that you had the capability to talk to your Pokemon."

"Well so can others."

"Yeah, but you can talk to any Pokemon. A trainer can only talk with a Pokemon that they have a true bond with, their partner Pokemon. Me and Pikachu, Kushina-chan and Kyuubi, Izuna and his Charizard, we're in a close enough bond that we can understand them, but you, Naru-chan...you have the gift of speech. The gift to talk to any and all Pokemon."

"But I can't talk to Legendary Pokemon. I tried with Raikou, but it..."

"Raikou and the others, those Pokemon can only be heard unless they want to be. Mewtwo is not one of the true Legendary Pokemon and so there is the possibility for it to be able to be talked to. You can listen to it, you can hear its heart and voice and if you're anything like your mother and I, then you've got the silver tongue to go with everything you have. You can convince Mewtwo to be our ally and capture it."

"But what if it doesn't work? Mewtwo is not going to let me sit on a couch and talk about our problems like some shrink."

"I know that, Naru-chan, but that's why you're only to be able to talk to it when we've caught it."

"And how exactly are we going to catch it?" Naruto asked. Minato smirked and reached into his cloak's chest pocket before taking out a small sphere.

'A Poke Ball?' Naruto thought, but his eyes widened when he saw the Poke Ball wasn't just any ordinary Poke Ball. Minato clicked the centre button and the ball expanded to its full size. It was noticeably larger than an Ultra Ball. Its top half was coloured with a deep purple and had two pink circles on either side of it. Just above the centre button, a white 'M' was emblazoned on it.

"This is the Master Ball." Minato started before Naruto could even ask. "A special Poke Ball constructed by Silph Co. When I helped stopped ROOT thirty years ago in Saffron City, the president in Saffron City gave it to me in thanks. I never had a chance to use it until now. And if you're about to ask what's so special about it, the answer is that it can never fail. Any Pokemon you want to catch, you use the Master Ball and it will shake three times no matter if the Pokemon is at full strength or completely weakened."

Naruto's eyes brightened with childish awe. "So cool." He muttered. "And you're sure we can catch Mewtwo with this."

"Indestructible and can catch any Pokemon without fail? As long as we don't die trying, I'm sure as hell that we can catch Mewtwo with this bad boy." Minato shrunk the Master Ball back down to size before putting it back in his cloak pocket. Naruto grinned it at his father.

"Well then...let's catch us a Mewtwo." Minato sent a matching toothy grin back to the younger blonde.

"That's the spirit."

Minato then chose to pick up the pace. Twenty-five minutes had been left when they left Illex Forest. It took Charizard five minutes to reach the Cerulean Cave and so they had thirteen minutes left before Celebi could be used by Nagato which meant they had fifteen minutes at the most to do what they came here to do. Minato used his experience navigating through the Cerulean Cave and in no more than three minutes did it take the former Champion to help lead his son to the lowest area of the Cerulean Cave.

Minato and Naruto took out their Lapras and Quagsire respectively before crossing the waters that flowed through the area. Soon, they came to the island that lay in the centre of the Cerulean Cave's lake. They climbed up onto the shore and Lapras and Quagsire stayed beside their trainers as they observed the single figure that rested atop the large island.

"Quaaag." The Mud Fish Pokemon shuddered.

"It's okay Quagsire. I know you're feeling afraid, but you gotta be strong for the team, okay? We got a lot of lives riding on this mission being a success." Naruto patted his Water/Ground-type's head causing the Pokemon to feel a sense of calm at its trainers words. The Mud Fish Pokemon nodded. Minato and his Transport Pokemon smiled at the scene before they turned back to their objective.

Naruto took a deep breath and he and Quagsire walked up and stood a suitable distance away from the cloned Pokemon.

It was a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It was primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head were two short, blunt horns. A tube extended from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It had a defined chest and shoulders, which resembled a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot had spherical tips. Its tail was thick at the base, but thinned out before ending in a small bulb. The Pokemon sat in a cross-legged position, hovering over the ground with its eyes closed as if it were meditating, but it remain that way for long.

Its eyes snapped open and a pulse of pure power raced out from its body, the bright blue glow completely encompassing its eyes. Naruto and Quagsire stared in awe at the power of the Genetic Pokemon while Minato and Lapras narrowed their eyes as the memories of their previous battle with the clone of Mew came to the surface.

The blue glow died down within the Genetic Pokemon's eyes and cold violet irises stared at the opponents that stood before it. Mewtwo's body continued to hover before it stretched out its legs, touching down softly on the cold stone of its island of solitude.

"Mewtwo?" Naruto took a step towards the clone of Mew, but that was a mistake on his part. As soon as he did that, the powerful Psychic-type regained the powerful blue glow in its eyes, immediately seeing Naruto as a threat. It opened its mouth and a loud cry echoed through the Cerulean Cave and a powerful wave of psychic energy tore across the island.

"Lapras, use Blizzard!"

"Laaaaaaa!" The Water/Ice-type unleashed a powerful flurry from its mouth and a massive wall of ice stood in front of Naruto and Quagsire. The force with which the telekinetic blast crashed into the ice wall was practically cataclysmic. The Blizzard wall cracked and broke apart at some areas and Naruto and Quagsire looked at each other and then to Minato.

"YOU WANT TO CATCH THAT?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Focus, Naru-chan!" Minato alerted his son. As he said that, Naruto and Quagsire saw was looked like a large blade of pure telekinetic energy sliced through the ice wall. The ice wall split into two parts as Mewtwo's Psycho Cut finished carving its way through the defensive ice barrier and then Mewtwo held out a hand, the ice wall pieces covered in an aura of blue.

Raising its hand, the pieces of ice all hovered in the air and cast large shadows over Naruto and Quagsire. Sure Psychic-type Pokemon could levitate objects with ease, but depending on the size of the object it required great amounts of focus to do so. Large objects such that these two pieces of Lapras's Blizzard wall would have made even an Alakazam sweat, but Mewtwo did it without even a hint of unease.

Mewtwo then flicked its wrist and the ice blocks shot forth at high speeds.

"Lapras, Psychic!"

"Quagsire, use Mud Bomb!"

A burst of telekinetic force and a massive orb of liquefied earth shot forth from the two Pokemon and collided with the oncoming ice blocks. Mud Bomb shattered one ice block into mere shards while Lapras's Psychic sent the other careening off-course and splashing into the surrounding waters.

"Use Blizzard on the ground to create an ice path then slide on it to get close and use Mud Bomb!" Quagsire let loose a burst of freezing winds and Mewtwo raised a non-existent eyebrow as a road of ice was created. Quagsire's ran and then slid on its belly, using its tail to turn as it moved on the ice road. Mewtwo growled in annoyance as Quagsire's rapid movements began to confuse it, but before it could act, Lapras fired off an Ice Beam.

The Genetic Pokemon's eyes narrowed at the Ice-type move and held out its hands. A blue sphere of energy charged in front of it, humming with power, before it was launched. The Aura Sphere tore through the air and collided with the Ice Beam causing a small explosion in midair, but that was when Quagsire attacked and used a Mud Bomb.

Mewtwo turned and generated a blade of telekinetic energy and sliced through the Mud Bomb with its Psycho Cut and an arc of telekinetic energy continued to soar towards Quagsire. However, Quagsire used its ice road to avoid the attack and the energy blade sliced through the ice road, the thick rock of the island and the water of the lake before it caused a devastating explosion against the far-off wall of the cave.

Minato took out two other Poke Balls while Naruto took out his remaining five.

"Snorlax, Charizard!"

"Typhlosion, Amphoros, Pidgeot, Heracross and Dragonite, you're up!"

The seven Pokemon stood at the ready, their eyes glaring at Mewtwo. Quagsire raced back to its fellow Pokemon's sides as they all stared down Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokemon stared back at them and unleashed a flare of energy and killing intent. The others flinched a bit.

'Did it just...smirk?' Naruto thought. Ignoring the thought, Naruto shook his head before pointing at Mewtwo. "Quagsire and Typhlosion use Earthquake!"

The Mud Fish and Volcano Pokemon nodded and raced up to the front. Typhlosion reared back a forelimb while Quagsire turned around so its back was facing the Genetic Pokemon and raised its tail. Both appendages slammed into the ground and the seismic waves raced out from the point of impact. Mewtwo stumbled as the force of the earth racked its body.

"Amphoros Thunderbolt!" Naruto commanded. The Light Pokemon sent forth a powerful bolt of lightning, but Mewtwo's glowing blue eyes shone brighter and the thunderbolt was stopped cold before being redirected towards the party of nine. "Quagsire, take the hit!"

The Water/Ground-type took the shot and due to its Ground-type characteristic, the Thunderbolt did it no harm.

"Snorlax use Shadow Ball!" Minato ordered. "Lapras, follow up with a Surf attack!" Lapras did as it was told and quickly returned to the massive lake and zoomed around the island so it was on Mewtwo's right. With a loud cry, the waters of the lake churned and then a massive wave of water raced towards the Genetic Pokemon while Snorlax lazily opened its jaws and then fired off a blob of shadow once it had finished charging.

Mewtwo roared, leaping into the air before slamming its equivalent of a fist down on the ground. The earth shuddered and shook as a mighty blast of telekinetic energy raced out of Mewtwo's body. The Surf attack crashed into the dome of energy and was split apart while the Shadow Ball was completely overwhelmed and destroyed in a violent explosion of energy and dark matter.

Mewtwo then held out a hand and Lapras's eyes widened as it was suddenly caught in Mewtwo's psychic hold.

"Dragonite use Dragon Rush!" Dragonite's body was coated in a blue aura that then turned into the image of a mighty winged serpent. Dragonite roared as it raced towards Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokemon released a cry of defiance and hurled Lapras towards Dragonite, but the Dragon Pokemon performed a barrel roll and avoided the Transport Pokemon before it crashed into the ground.

Dragonite took on another boost of speed and the sound barrier shattered with a deafening boom. Mewtwo crossed its arms as Dragonite rammed into it. Mewtwo skidded backwards from the force of the blow, gritting its teeth to bite back the cry of pain.

"Now Snorlax, use Earthquake to disorient it and then follow up with Shadow Ball!" Snorlax took the front lines and then slammed its feet on the ground sending a rush of seismic waves at the Genetic Pokemon, but the clone of Mew had been accustomed to seeing this maneuver. The cons of using a predictable move like Earthquake.

Mewtwo hovered in the air before zooming forth.

"Dragonite, Pidgeot, intercept!"

The two winged Pokemon soared towards Mewtwo. Pidgeot's wings shone like silver while Dragonite glowed with its draconian shaped, blue aura. Dragon Rush and Steel Wing slammed into the Legendary Pokemon's body sending it soaring through the air.

"Now Charizard, hold it still! Snorlax fire that Shadow Ball!" Charizard did as it was told and raced towards the airborne Psychic-type, but the powerful telekinetic recovered in midair just as Snorlax fired the Shadow Ball. The blob of Shadow zoomed towards them as Charizard placed Mewtwo in a choke hold, but the clone of Mew elbowed the Flame Pokemon in the stomach before slamming its head backwards, hitting Charizard in the snout.

Charizard released a roar of pain, clutching its muzzle before Mewtwo's tail wrapped around its throat. Mewtwo then swung Charizard around and tossed it towards the Shadow Ball, firing off a Psychic attack for an increase in the time it took for Pokemon and Ghost-type attack to collide. The Fire/Flying-type unleashed a roar of pain before falling to the ground, but Typhlosion and Amphoros managed to catch it.

Mewtwo then took part in its original plan and took off towards Snorlax. Heracross went to attack, its claws encompassed with dark energy as it went in for a Night Slash attack. Mewtwo countered it, gripping the clawed appendage before it make contact and slammed a knee into the Bug/Fighting-type's stomach. The dual type Pokemon's eyes widened as blood and spittle flew from its mouth before it was tossed aside like a ragdoll and Mewtwo finally made it to its target, Snorlax.

The tank of a Pokemon bellowed loudly and it fired off numerous Shadow Ball attacks. Mewtwo barrel rolled to avoid the first and then shot skyward to avoid the second. Dragonite had gone in to attack with a Thunder attack from behind, but Mewtwo loop-de-looped over the Flying/Normal-type just as Snorlax sent out its third Shadow Ball. Mewtwo smirked before allowing gravity to take its hold on it and the attack collided with the Thunder attack creating a smokescreen to blind the Dragon Pokemon.

A fourth Shadow Ball raced towards Mewtwo, but the Genetic Pokemon formed a massive spoon entirely out of telekinetic energy and swung it like sword to initiate its Psycho Cut attack. The powerful move tore through the Shadow Ball and slammed into Snorlax with tremendous force, sending the Sleeping Pokemon skidding backwards.

"Don't give up! Use Crunch!" Snorlax opened its jaws to clamp down on Mewtwo as it neared its form, but Mewtwo spun around and lashed out with a brutal roundhouse kick that had Snorlax stumbling before a tail strike to the face had it stumbling back even more. Snorlax dug its claws into the ground to remain stable and Mewtwo moved it with an energy spoon to deliver a close range Psycho Cut.

"Lapras knock it aside with Psychic to Snorlax an opening! Snorlax you follow up with Giga Impact!" A telekinetic blast from the Transport Pokemon stopped Mewtwo from making contact with the Sleeping Pokemon and was sent off to the side as Snorlax batted it away with a clawed paw. Mewtwo rolled on the ground to prevent any major damage from the fall, but quickly rose to its feet as Snorlax charged forward at a speed unheard of for the heavy weight Pokemon.

A cloud of spiraling violet energy outlined with orange surrounded the massive Pokemon as it stampeded towards Mewtwo. The clone of Mew's eyes widened at the incoming giant and quickly reacted. Minato stared with wide eyes as it saw Mewtwo run up to Snorlax and then, utilizing what could be described as one of the greatest acts of "using your opponent's momentum against them", tossed the Sleeping Pokemon over its head. Snorlax's jaws were agape in shock as earth met sky and it was upside down in the air.

Mewtwo then met the massive giant in the midair and drew back an arm. Aura swirled to life and formed a compact sphere before the Aura Sphere was jammed into Snorlax's body. Snorlax unleashed a roar of agony as the attack drilled into its body and sent it flying through through numerous boulders and stalagmites. Just as it came to a stop, the Pokemon made by science had already appeared in the giant Pokemon's face, hand drawn back with a spiraling ball of aura hovering in its palm.

With a roar, Mewtwo slammed the Aura Sphere against Snorlax's body. The smell of burning flesh filled the damp cave as the attack drilled into Snorlax's thick body before the explosive force of the Aura Sphere sent the heavy weight Pokemon tumbling along the ground. Snorlax didn't even have time to recover before Mewtwo dove down from above and slammed another Aura Sphere, this one against Snorlax's face. A flash of blue marked the explosion and Snorlax lay on the ground with a bloody face and stomach, covered in burns from the super effective strike.

Mewtwo then raised the Sleeping Pokemon into the air and looked to see Minato. The violet eyed Pokemon snarled at the one that had disturbed its period of isolation those many years ago and proceeded to hurl Snorlax at him. Minato's eyes widened and quickly took out Snorlax's Poke Ball and returned it in midair. However, as Snorlax vanished into red energy, the Psychic-type moved in close to Minato.

The former Champion's eyes widened before gripping Mewtwo's arms at the wrist as they tried to make impact with him. The powerful Pokemon gritted its teeth in anger, but its glowing blue eyes narrowed in annoyance when it saw the playful smirk on Minato's face.

"Quagsire, use Hydro Pump!" A blast of pressurized water nailed Mewtwo in the back causing both it and Minato to fly through the air, however, Charizard appeared to snatch Minato away from the enemy Pokemon before spinning and slamming its tail against the Psychic-type.

"Fire Blast now!" Minato commanded. A ball of yellow-orange flame sped through the air before it exploded outwards to take on the shape of a five pointed star. The blast of yellow-orange flame slammed into Mewtwo causing it to slam into one of the large boulders that decorated the Cerulean Cave's island of solitude. Mewtwo fell to the ground as it did so before unleashing a roar of anguish and lifted the boulder with ease and sent it flying through the air with a telekinetic push.

"Lapras freeze that rock with Ice Beam!" The rock continued to fly through the air, but Lapras's Ice Beam covered it in ice and thus made it brittle.

"Amphoros shatter that rock with Iron Tail and then join with Dragonite for a joint Thunder attack!"

"Amphoros!" The Light Pokemon's tail shone like silver before it leaped at its target and spun around. The momentum carried itself across and the iron hard rear appendage shattered the boulder of ice like it was made of glass. Amphoros was then caught in the air by Dragonite and the two glowed with electrical energy, sending off dual bolts of golden lightning.

Mewtwo raised up a few more boulders, hurling one to take the shot. The boulder exploded into dust and pebbles before a second one was sent at the two airborne Pokemon, slamming into them harshly. Dragonite and Amphoros released cries of pain as they were sent tumbling through the air and landing on the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Mewtwo unleashed a cry as it summoned forth its energy spoon and swung it in an arc to generate its Psycho Cut, however, the attack was sliced apart by Heracross's Night Slash.

"Now Close Combat!" Naruto commanded. The Bug/Fighting-type then rushed forward and delivered a furious set of blows as it utilized Close Combat. Heracross delivered a a swift elbow strike to the stomach followed by a series of rapid jabs to the stomach.

"Now finish it with Megahorn!"

"HERA!" The Fighting Pokemon slammed an elbow to Mewtwo's jaw before delivering a flying knee to the chin causing the powerful Pokemon's lower jaw to meet the upper one with a resounding clack. Heracross landed on the ground before spinning around, its horn glowing with a pale green light. The glowing horn was brought up in a swift arc, but the trainer and Pokemon were caught by surprise when Mewtwo's tail wrapped itself around the sharp horn, holding it back from making contact.

Mewtwo looked to the younger of the two blondes, its glowing eyes seeming to stare into his soul. The son of a Champion then felt as if something were entering his mind and his eyes widened when heard a chuckle.

_'You amuse me.'_

'What the hell?' His thought was brought to a stop when Heracross was slammed into the ground, the glow from Megahorn vanishing.

"Heracross, sweep its legs out from under it and go into a Close Combat again! Pidgeot attack from behind while its distracted with Fly!"

Heracross spun around on the ground, lashing out with its legs, but Mewtwo hovered over the attack before Heracross rotated its body and then performed a cat spring, leaping back onto its feet and went into the string of attacks that made up Close Combat.

However, the weaponized Pokemon dodged every single strike before grabbing Heracross's left wrist when it went to strike at its throat. Mewtwo got behind Heracross, twisting the arm in the process and lengthened out the limb, locking it at the joint before lashing out with its large tail. The force of the strike on the exoskeleton covered joint was great and the sound of bone snapping echoed through the air. Mewtwo then tossed Heracross at Pidgeot when the Bird Pokemon dove down from above.

The Bird Pokemon squawked in surprise as it collided with the Fighting Pokemon, injuring its friend with the super effective attack that was Fly. But Mewtwo didn't stop there as it flew up at Pidgeot and Heracross, kicking the Fighting Pokemon away and then grabbed Pidgeot by its wings as it stamped down the Flying/Normal-type's back. The force of the stamp worked in tandem with Mewtwo's pulling up Pidgeot's wings and the Bird Pokemon unleashed a shriek of pain as its wings were torn from their sockets with a sickening pop. Mewtwo then flipped in midair and crashed its tail down on Pidgeot sending it back to the ground.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he returned Heracross and Pidgeot back to their balls as they had fallen unconscious.

Mewtwo then soared towards Naruto himself and summoned forth its energy spoon. Naruto's eyes widened as the Pokemon neared him, but he was tackled to the ground by his father while the Genetic Pokemon was suddenly tackled by Typhlosion.

"Naru-chan!" Minato looked at his fearful son who was shaking lightly.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Minato asked. Naruto looked over himself before looking to his father.

"You...You saved me?"

"Of course I did." Minato said as he pulled Naruto to his feet. "Truthfully I would relish the moment and use this event to make you love me like I am your father, but now's not the time for sappy moments. Typhlosion needs some commands."

Naruto nodded his head and slapped his hands against his cheeks, ridding himself of the fear of nearly being bifurcated by a homicidal Pokemon before looking to see Typhlosion and Mewtwo rolling on the ground. However, Mewtwo gained the upperhand and straddled Typhlosion and unleashed a furious barrage of rage fueld punches to the face.

Blood flew from Typhlosion's lips with each strike before a hammer blow nailed it across the cheek and one of Typhlosion's teeth was removed from its gym with a few drops of blood. Mewtwo then grabbed Typhlosion by the neck and began to push down with physical strength and Psychic. Typhlosion gasped as it was being choked to death, the Psychic attack not helping at all as it was being pushed down into the earth. A crater formed beneath Typhlosion as Mewtwo applied more and more force.

But the telekinetic user was sent flying through the air when Lapras attack it with a Psychic attack. Mewtwo tumbled through the air and tried to regain its sense of balance only for it to be hit with a stream of fire from Charizard. An Air Slash followed after sending it to the ground, but Charizard zoomed around the falling Pokemon and opened it maw, a vortex of energy swirling to life.

"DRAGON PULSE!"

"Quagsire, follow up with Hydro Pump!"

The violet-gray vortex slammed into Mewtwo and the Psychic-type was sent back into the air just in time to receive a powerful blast of water to the back.

"Dragonite and Amphoros use Thunder!"

"Lapras help out with a Thunderbolt!"

Minato and Naruto's Pokemon unleashed their respective attacks of golden voltage, but Mewtwo quickly erected a Barrier attack and defended itself against the oncoming onslaught. While it hadn't used Barrier earlier due to believing its strength to be greater than that of the its nine opponents, which it did, but due to the teamwork displayed by father and son, Mewtwo's need to cover all its bases started to come about.

Mewtwo unleashed a burst of telekinetic force and flew towards Lapras. The Transport Pokemon's eyes widened as it slammed into. Mewtwo pushed Lapras along the water's surface at breakneck speeds, nearly making it a literal expression too when it grabbed Lapras by the head and, in a great feat of physical strength, hurled the Water/Ice-type through the air. A Psycho Cut attack left a large bloody gash on its underside just as it impacted with the ground.

Minato was forced to recall his second Pokemon just as Amphoros and Dragonite went to intercept. Dragonite and Mewtwo flew towards each other, but Dragonite suddenly spiraled above Mewtwo and the Light Pokemon riding atop its back, dropped down onto Mewtwo's surprised form. Mewtwo acted quickly and grabbed Amphoros before unleashing a powerful Psychic attack that slammed the Light Pokemon into a far-off wall.

"AMPHOROS!" Naruto called out to his Pokemon before gritting his teeth. "Dragonite attack with Dragon Rush and Thunder!"

Mewtwo and Dragonite rushed at each other, but Mewtwo quickly lowered its flying form to go beneath Dragonite's aura covered one and lashed out with a powerful Psycho Cut. Dragonite was sent soaring through the air, but the Dragon Pokemon recovered quickly before unleashing a massive lightning bolt from between its antennae.

Mewtwo cried out in pain as the electrcity coursed through its body.

"Dragonite follow up with Outrage!" Dragonite nodded and then its eyes glowed with red light before unleashing a loud cry. Red-violet flames rushed out of its body and slammed into Mewtwo. Wave after wave of the powerful Dragon-type attack collided with Mewtwo sending it careening through the air.

Minato and Naruto turned to each other and nodded. Now was their chance.

"Typhlosion, catch Mewtwo and ground it before going into a roll! Put your weight behind the roll and throw Mewtwo into the air!" The Volcano Pokemon miraculously gained the upper hand as it did as it was told. Having then gripped Mewtwo by the shoulders and hurled it overhead, Naruto made the call.

"Shoot it down with Flamethrower!"

"Increase the fire's intensity with Air Slash, Charizard!"

Charizard swung its wings as Typhlosion unleashed a burst of red hot flames. The flames combined with the arcs of pressurized air sent powerful arcs of flame at Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokemon growled and summoned forth its psychic spoon and used Psycho Cut to cleave apart the flaming arcs.

"Use Eruption!" Naruto ordered. Typhlosion nodded and raised up both forelimbs and planted them into the ground. The island began to shake as Typhlosion channeled massive amounts of fire from its body into the earth and then the earth burst apart as large amounts of fire and molten rock shot up from the centre of the island. Burning rock and a large streak of fire erected a pillar that then curled and lashed out at Mewtwo.

The Psychic-type Pokemon unleashed a deafening cry of pain as its body was swept away by the current of fire, slamming it into the ground and continued to push it along the ground, through some of the boulders that lay scattered on the island. It didn't help that Mewtwo was also being pelted by the pieces of burning rock that came with the formation of the Eruption attack.

Mewtwo came to a stop as it was returned to the centre of its island of solitude, but that was the two Fire-types acted once more.

"CHARIZARD..."

"TYPHLOSION..."

"FINISH IT WITH BLAST BURN!"

Typhlosion and Charizard's weakened forms had their Blaze abilities burning brighter than before. With eyes glowing with fiery crimson light, Typhlosion dropped onto all fours while Charizard inhaled deeply. Flames of pure white then rushed forth from the Volcano Pokemon's neck flames while Charizard breathed out a massive torrent of its own white fire from its jaws.

Mewtwo's eyes widened and quickly summoned forth a Barrier. The ultimate Fire-type move struck with devastating force and sent the Barrier encased Pokemon skidding along the large island, a molten trench marking its path. That's when Mewtwo began to hear the cracks, its eyes widening as it watched its psychic barrier beginning to break apart.

"GOOOO!" Minato and Naruto exclaimed. With a final roar of effort, both Fire-types put as much energy as they could into the Blast Burn attacks and Mewtwo watched as its Barrier was shattered. The attack pushed against the powerful clone as its already burned form was burned even more, being pushed through the air before slamming into the waters of the surrounding lake with a massive explosion.

Steam rose into the air as Mewtwo was pushed into the lake. The Pokemon made by science sunk beneath the waves of the lake as the now boiling area of water began to die down. Naruto and Minato looked to their panting starter Pokemon before grinning widely.

"We beat...Mewtwo." Minato chuckled.

"Yeah, we did. I'll just send Quagsire down below to get its unconscious body and then it's back to saving the day."

However, the celebratory mood was cut short when the waters began to bubble. Naruto and Minato's eyes widened along with the eyes of their tired Pokemon as a massive tower of water formed with explosion of psychic energy. Within the tower of water, a pair of violet eyes shrouded by the blue glow of psychic energy pierced through it. The water then fell away to reveal Mewtwo's form.

Minato and Naruto couldn't help but hiss as they looked at it body. Burns covered its entire body and the skin that once covered its left arm and pectoral, part of its stomach, the right side of its face, part of its tail and the entirety of its right leg had been burned away. The blood covered muscle tissue was visible for all to see, but the rage in its eyes was clear.

Mewtwo panted as it hovered above its island before standing in the centre of it. Mewtwo unleashed its cry, but then the cry died down as Mewtwo fell to its knees. Naruto then took the Master Ball from his father and the blonde man nodded and gestured for his son to go to the defeated Pokemon. Naruto ran up to the Genetic Pokemon before slowing down, standing before the burned Pokemon.

Having stood at a height of over six feet, the Genetic Pokemon's kneeling form was still able to look Naruto in the eyes. Violet eyes stared into sapphire ones before Mewtwo closed its eyes.

_'Do it.' _

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. His eyes widened as he recognized the deep voice. 'So you really did talk back there.' Naruto looked to his father and saw that the man hadn't even reacted which meant that Mewtwo was selectively directing its thoughts to him alone. A few seconds passed as Naruto continued to stare at the Psychic-type.

Mewtwo's head snapped in his direction with surprise and anger.

_'What are you waiting for?! You came here for me, didn't you?! Every time someone comes into here they aim to kill me! That's all they've ever tried to do for the past thirty years, but now you've defeated me!' _Mewtwo glanced down at the ground with gritted teeth. _'Finish me! Deal the killing blow and then you humans will have what all always wanted, a destroyed weapon!' _

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Mewtwo's telepathic voice. Now he wasn't at all surprised by the fact that the clone of Mew could talk, even if it was via telepathy. It was the fact that Mewtwo now had tears in its eyes.

"Mewtwo...do you want to die?" Naruto asked.

"Naru-chan, what are you..." Minato was cut off when Naruto raised his hand, glaring at his father as he did so. Stay out of this. That was what the younger blonde was telling him. Minato nodded before stepping back to stand beside Charizard, but it, Typhlosion and Quagsire remained at the ready for just in case.

_'I was created to be a weapon for the humans that created me. I surpassed every single expectation they had of me, but on the day they chose to set me free from that accursed tank they chose to subjugate me. That human called Danzo tried to make me his toy when he had spoken to me while I was in the tank, claiming that we would be equals as human and Pokemon standing together to represent an ideology of equality. But it was for naught. I snapped and I destroyed the laboratory I was made in. I was then chased into this place.' _Mewtwo's burned visage gestured around the cave. _'My Fortress of Solitude as I like to call it, but even then...even when I just wanted nothing more than to be left alone, humans still kept coming after me. I was targeted to be killed and so...I returned the favour.' _

"You killed people and their Pokemon?!"_  
><em>

_'I did.'_ Mewtwo replied without any sort of shame or emotion. _'I h__ad no purpose the day I failed to be the weapon Danzo so desired and I lost my individuality the day I was an enemy of the world. So I made it my purpose to protect the place I called home, to kill all that dared to intrude, but I see that I failed at that as well. I no longer have a purpose, human child. I no longer have anything to live for. I was created as a weapon and now...' _Mewtwo's teary eyed form looked over the third degree burns. _'...I have none. All that's left to do...is die.' _

Naruto looked at the cloned Pokemon with a shocked expression before glancing at the Master Ball in his hands. He then set the the purple Poke Ball in front of Mewtwo causing the telepathic Pokemon to look at it with a confused expression.

"That's called a Poke Ball, Mewtwo...the Master Ball actually...and it is a capturing device used to be able to catch a single Pokemon without fail."

_'So you would aim to subjugate me too?!'_ Mewtwo mentally shouted with anger flashing across its face. '_I still choose death!' _

"You're right." Naruto admitted. "I did aim to subjugate you, to use you as a weapon and death does seem like a better alternative than to be a tool to someone else."

_'So why won't you grant me that wish?!' _

Naruto smiled at the enraged Pokemon. "Because I don't want you to be a weapon to me. I want you to be my comrade." Mewtwo's eyes widened in shock, silent at the sudden change in the boy's serious demeanour.

_'C-Comrade?' _The Genetic Pokemon thought the word as if it were a foreign concept.

"Yes, a comrade. Your plight, I realize, is one which many of us as Pokemon trainers tend to ignore. We catch Pokemon, we train them, make them battle for us, but yet there are times when we forget that Pokemon are individuals as well. We think that just because we are the trainers that there is a boundary line which places us humans at the top and the Pokemon at the bottom, but rather the possibility lies in the fact that it should be the other way around. You Pokemon are the gods of the world wielding powers that could never be thought possible. But the truth lies in that Pokemon and humans must live with equality."

_'The Pokemon you fight with though, are they not your comrades? Do you subjugate them?' _

"They are my comrades, the best Pokemon I could ever ask for to be my partners. But I do not subjugate them. They fight with me because they want to fight with me. They want to support me, care for me and be the best that they can be. We see each other as equals and your situation shows the reality that there are people out there that see otherwise." Naruto tapped the Master Ball lightly. "Mewtwo, I want to be your friend, your comrade in arms and your equal. I want to hear your story and be the one to help bring purpose back to you. My friends, my mother...they are all in the middle of a war that is going on across the entirety of the Kanto and Johto regions and currently, we are losing and we need your help."

_'Losing? And you need...me?' _Mewtwo asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, we need you. Like I said, I want to be your friend and comrade in arms, Mewtwo. You have so much more to live for and you have the choice to be who you want to be, to live the life that you want to live and to be able to find your own purpose in life. I want to help you do that and so you begin your journey by helping my friends, my family and I to win this war." Naruto's eyes shone with determination and conviction. Mewtwo's telepathic abilities searched Naruto's emotions and mind and he found no alternate thoughts.

_'You're telling the truth.' _Naruto nodded at Mewtwo's statement. Mewtwo's violet eyes glanced between the Master Ball and Naruto before the clone of Mew closed them in thought. _'You practically sacrificed yourself to save the Pokemon and the people of this world. There are those who see us Pokemon as beneath them, but you and many others like you are willing to set aside your differences and reveal the true power that is held deep inside. I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant and it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.' _

Naruto nodded in agreement. "So, what do you say? Ready to fight alongside us...partner?"

Mewtwo looked up and stared at Minato, Typhlosion, Charizad, Dragonite and Quagsire who seemed to be looking at him with expectant looks. The Genetic Pokemon chuckled in amusement.

_'I wasn't lying when I said you amused me, human.'_ Raising a hand, the telekinesis user brought Naruto's Amphoros back from the crater in the wall and set it down beside Naruto. The blonde nodded in thanks as he returned the unconscious Electric-type to its ball.

"We're friends now." Naruto grinned. "You can call me Naruto."

Mewtwo nodded before tapping the Master Ball. The ball opened up and Mewtwo was sucked in inside and the Master Ball didn't event have to shake three times as it immediately registered Mewtwo as captured. Naruto's Pokedex beeped and reaching into his bag, he pulled out the orange Pokemon encyclopedia.

**Mewtwo the Genetic Pokemon. A Psychic-type Pokemon. Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes. It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle. **

Naruto picked up the Master Ball and grinned toothily before turning to his father. The two returned their Pokemon to their balls before Minato fished out the portable Pokemon healing machine to heal the injured Pokemon. They attached their Poke Balls to their belts, but Naruto still held the Master Ball in his hands.

"ROOT dreamed of creating the world's most powerful Pokemon...and they succeeded." The younger blonde gripped the ball containing his newest capture. "Now let's head back and win this war."

**(A/N: Yes, you read correctly. Naruto captured the most powerful genetically engineered Pokemon in the world. Naruto captured goddamn Mewtwo so the next chapter will be the end of the ROOT War Arc as I like to call it. Hope you all enjoyed reading this entirely new twist on the plot that I'm sure a lot of your did not expect to happen. Also to those of you that noticed, yes I did use lines from Pokemon the First Movie. Adjusted accordingly for Mewtwo's last bits of dialogue and Naruto's second to last piece of dialogue.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review, Review, Review! Seriously, I really want to know what all of you guys think about this chapter.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-186<strong>

**Caught-117**

**Character Bio: Onoki  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Black  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Brown (in his prime), Gray (now)  
><strong>

**About: When the modern day Kanto region created the Gym Leader challenge, Onoki was picked out of a number of candidates to become one of the eight and represent Pewter City as its Gym Leader. Onoki has held the position with great pride and has proven to be a worthy foe for any trainer, whether they are beginners or aces. He is extremely stubborn, quick to anger (especially when his age is brought up) and very prideful, never turning down from a fight. However, despite this he boasts an extremely tactical mind and is very calm in the face of battle. He lives for the fight and the adrenalin rush that comes with being a Pokemon trainer and is the main reason why he has held the Gym Leader position for Pewter for over seventy years. **Though he constantly suffers from back pains and arthritis, the old man still does not wish to relinquish the position and will hold it until the day he dies. Or so he says.******  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Dragonite(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	36. Chapter 36:Judgement of the Gods

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 36: Judgement of the Gods

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Illex Forest, Johto Region <strong>

"Are you guys done yet?!" Akatsuchi yelled as he glanced back over his shoulder.

"Not yet!" Sakura and Hinata yelled back to him.

"Suicune had its leg impaled so the Full Restores are taking a while to heal it!" Hinata informed him. Akatsuchi turned around and winced when he saw the bloodied limb of the Aurora Pokemon. The red clad Hiker, however, had to quickly avert his gaze back to the front as he heard the pain filled cry of one of his Pokemon.

"STEELIX!" Akatsuchi called out to his Pokemon. The Iron Snake Pokemon toppled to the ground as it was knocked down by a few suicidal Koffing and Weezing that used Self-Destruct. The flames of the gases that exploded within their bodies had Steelix gritting its teeth in pain on the ground. A split was then in the army of ROOT Pokemon as ROOT grunts and enemy Pokemon alike aimed to escape the attacks by a rampaging Ursaring. Despite it bearing the seal of ROOT on its chest, the Hibernation Pokemon's battle instincts kept it from differentiating ally from foe. Its body was covered in a red aura, the sign that its Guts ability was active, and its arms were glowing as it used the Fighting-type move, Hammer Arm.

The Ursaring charged, knocking aside its allies, its claws spearing through the ROOT grunts, Arbok and Golbat that had the misfortune of barring its path towards Steelix. Blood decorated the earth and Ursaring's claws and teeth were stained with the life liquid of all living creatures.

"Crobat, use Steel Wing!" Akatsuchi commanded the purple bat. The four-winged Poison/Flying-type did as it was told, its four wings shining like silver as it swooped down from above. The Ursaring roared and swung its Hammer Arm attack at the incoming Pokemon and the clang of steel hard wings echoed through the air as they clashed with the powerful arms of the bear-like Pokemon.

Baring its bloodied fangs, the Ursaring roared and pushed Crobat back and went to bite at it. However, Crobat was saved when the earth shook, the power of the earth racking the Hibernation Pokemon's body. Ursaring fell to the ground in pain before the steel hard tail of its intended target. Steelix watched in satisfaction as the Iron Tail attack sent Ursaring spiraling into a Rhyhorn. Both Pokemon collapsed on the ground in a tangle of limbs, but that gave Sasuke the opening to strike.

"Sneasel, attack! Ice Beam!" The Uchiha cried out. Sneasel opened its jaws and icy energy pooled together to form an ice blue spheroid. One the energy reached its maximum, Sneasel let out a cry as it sent jagged bolts of icy energy from its maw. The enemy Rhyhorn and Ursaring were frozen where they lay. Though their physical integrity was quickly shattered, literally, as the Red Gyarados barreled through each ROOT grunt and every enemy Pokemon that stood in its way.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam attack!" The Shiny Gyarados's scales shone as the lightning from the storm clouds before yellow-orange particles of energy condensed in its ever open jaws. The massive spheroid then appeared to burst and the powerful Normal-type attack speared through the ground and tore a massive trench, incinerating and scattering Pokemon and human alike. A massive explosion then occurred that caused a dome of energy to expand and scatter the ROOT army members.

"IT HAS TO RECHARGE!" A ROOT member cried out. "TAKE DOWN THAT FAILED EXPERIMENT! RHYDON, ROCK BLAST!"

Five enemy Rhydon appeared in front of Gyarados and opened their jaws before firing off numerous high speed projectiles of hard stone. Gyarados released a roar of pain as it was knocked back by the super effective attacks, each successive round stronger than the last.

"Rhydon, attack with Earthquake! Show those bastards how a real Rhydon works!" Sasuke ordered. Sasuke's Rhydon charged forwards and stamped the ground in front of Gyarados. The seismic waves flowed through the land of Illex Forest and into the bodies of all surrounding Pokemon, the five Rhydon especially. The enemy Rhydon crashed down on the ground, unconscious from the super effective attack.

A horde of Arbok then slithered on the ground and went in for an Iron Tail attack, but Akatsuchi's Sudowoodo stopped them when it performed Double Edge, their bodies leaving visible imprints in the ground, blood flowing from their cracked skulls.

"Sudowoodo, dodge to the right!" Akatsuchi cried out in alarm. The Mimic Pokemon did as it was told and rolled to the right just as a Rhyhorn charged, crushing the already downed Arbok beneath its heavy form. The crunch of bone and squishing of flesh seemed to echo through the air as a result, but the Spike Pokemon did not let that deter it as it charged towards its evolutionary form.

Sasuke's Rhydon growled at the enemy Spike Pokemon and charged.

"Flip it over with Hammer Arm and then Horn Drill!" Rhydon roared, its arms glowing white as it slammed against Rhyhorn. Bending down low before they clashed, the bipedal evolution of Rhyhorn dug its claws beneath Rhyhorn's body and flipped the Spike Pokemon over onto its back. Caught off-guard by the sudden change in position, the Rock-type Pokemon did not have a chance as its fellow Rock-type's horn impaled its body. The rotating horn pushed the Rhyhorn down into the ground, forming its own personal crater, and coughed up blood due to the internal damage.

Rhydon then moved on, but was suddenly sent skidding from the shoulder tackle it received from an Ursaring.

"Sneasel, Ice Beam!" Ursaring was frozen in place as it moved to attack Rhydon again with a Strength attack. Its ice encased form could only shift its eyes and growl, but the raven haired teenager and his Pokemon could do much more.

"Now use Bounce!" Sasuke's command was met with positive results as Rapidash dove down from above and slammed down on the Ursaring, shattering the ice that covered its body and sent frozen body parts every which way. Rapidash stomped its hooves in satisfaction and quickly took off at high speeds and left behind a trail of fire as its used Flamethrower to take down a few enemy Koffing and Weezing.

However, as Rapidash was running, it was tackled and sent sprawling on the ground. The Fire Horse Pokemon whinnied in alarm as the Kangaskhan that had attacked it, reared back its fist. The fist glowed white to signify the usage of a Mega Punch, but Akatsuchi would not have that.

"Golem save Rapidash with Rollout and then follow up with Stone Edge!"

"GooooLEM!" The Megaton Pokemon tucked its limbs and head into its body so become a perfect sphere. Its body rotated at high speeds and barreled through other Pokemon and their ROOT trainers and sent them flying or had their bones crushed. After having built up a large amount of momentum, the force at which Golem had hit Kangaskhan was immense and the Normal-type was sent careening through the air and slammed into a tree hard enough to break the thick bark.

Golem then came out of its Rollout and skidded forwards. Utilizing the forward motion of its body, its dug its claws into the ground and ripped out a large amount of sharp earth which it then proceeded to hurl at Kangaskhan and damage it severely. The marsupial Pokemon grunted as it went to climb to its feet after being struck by the Stone Edge, but it suddenly released a shudder as a cold feeling passed through its body.

Its eyes then widened as Sasuke's Gengar hovered in the air before it. Gengar's tongue lolled out of its mouth before it gripped Kangaskhan's skull tightly. Golden sparks of electricity flowed from the tips of its fingers as the Ghost/Poison-type Pokemon used a Thunderbolt attack to put Kangaskhan down for the count.

"Gengar Gengar Geng!" The Ghost-type chuckled sadistically before flying off into a swarm of oncoming Golbat. The Flying/Poison-type Pokemon quickly unleashed cries of pain, their agony echoing through the forest air as Gengar's Thunderbolt charred their bodies.

As the two teenage trainers were fighting off the Pokemon that were attacking them, the few remaining members of the ROOT army prepared for a last ditch effort to take out their annoying opponents.

"Alright, let's do this!" A ROOT member cried out. "Koffing use Smog!"

A large amount of Poison Gas Pokemon came to the front lines and unleashed a large amount of noxious, green gas that wafted through the air at a high speed.

"Golbat, Air Slash!" Another faction commanded. The ROOT members and their opponents watched as the poisonous fumes were now guided forwards by the rushing air currents provided by the Golbat. Akatsuchi and Sasuke looked to each other in shock as they realized what the ROOT grunts were doing.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump to stop the gas cloud!" Gyarados roared and sent forth the pressurized water attack at the gas cloud, but a horde of Zubat and Golbat took the fall after banding together to form a wall. The water blasts knocked out the Golbat, rocketing them to ground zero, but they served their purpose of defending the smoke cloud.

"Weezing use Flamethrower attack to ignite the gases!" The final ROOT faction ordered and the Weezing that were on-hand did as they were told.

"Weezing Weez!" They wheezed out before unleashing powerful streams of flame from their mouths. The chemicals in the Smog attack were ignited and soon an emerald coloured wave of fire flowed towards them.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump again! Rapidash use Fire Blast!" The powerful Water and Fire-type moves collided with the wave of fire, but the chemical based fire was only provided with further fuel as the Hydrogen in Gyarados's Hydro Pump acted against the Atrocious Pokemon. The Fire Horse Pokemon's attack was to be used with the principle that in order to stop a fire, a bigger fire could be used to do so. Sadly, Rapidash did not have that kind of firepower.

The wave of emerald fire continued on its path towards the two trainers and the Pokemon before them. Gyarados and Steelix quickly acted to wrap their bodies around their trainers to act as walls to protect them from the brunt of the fires when they reached. Closing their eyes tightly, both trainer and Pokemon waited for the inevitable pain that would come with being burned by a chemical fire storm, but their eyes widened when the fires never reached them.

Instead, the loud cries of the Legendary Beasts met their ears. Suicune and Entei leaped overhead and landed in front of the small party.

Suicune unleashed a Gust attack and Entei breathed out a Flamethrower. The wind and flames combined and produced a raging fire tornado that burned a trench of charred earth behind it to mark its path. ROOT members and their Pokemon tried to flee, but the suction of the flaming circulation system was too powerful. Their screams echoed through the air and even when they perished, falling to the earth as nothing but blackened flesh.

Akatsuchi and Sasuke stared in awe along with their Pokemon at the massive fire storm that easily destroyed the enemy attack. And the enemy. The ROOT army was now entirely lost as the charred remains of the Pokemon and humans that followed Nagato were no longer part of the physical world.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said as he and Akatsuchi turned to Sakura and Hinata. The two girls walked towards them with Raikou in tow. The Thunder Pokemon took its place alongside its fellow incarnations as it walked past the young trainers.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be mean." Sakura chided. "Suicune had a hole in its leg. We used up practically all of our healing items to get the healing done and you're lucky we finished healing Suicune in time."

"You kids alright?!" Kushina called out to the younger trainers. The four teenagers turned to Naruto's mother and nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine! Suicune and Entei's last attack just destroyed the last of Nagato's forces!" Sakura informed the red head.

"Good to know. Now you need to hang back, you're in no position to fight Nagato or Ho-oh and Lugia." She said as she directed a look of seriousness at them. "Minato-kun and Naru-chan are counting on us to hold them off until they reach back from wherever the hell it is they went, but I can't let you four go into a battle you will surely lose. Stay with your Pokemon and do not engage unless attacked, understood?"

"We can't..." Sasuke was cut off when he saw the best friend of his mother focus her gaze specifically on him.

"You're my best friend's son. No way in hell am I letting you fight a losing battle just to get yourself killed. Stay put, Sasuke." The raven haired boy remained green-gray eyed woman nodded her head before looking to her husband's Blastoise and Venusaur.

"Good. Venusaur, Blastoise...attack Nagato with Frenzy Plant and Hydro Cannon!" The Shellfish Pokemon and Seed Pokemon unleashed their most powerful moves. Venusaur reared back on its hind legs and then slammed its forelimbs down on the ground. The earth shuddered as a large amount of spiny roots went to attack Nagato.

"Otou-sama!"

"Out of the way brats!" Kushina snarled. The three children of Nagato had leaped in front of their father to defend him. Their hands were about to reach for their Poke Balls so they could defend themselves as well, but the Seed Pokemon's spiny roots were much too quick and they wrapped themselves around Wallace, Sapphire and Ruby.

"No!" Nagato cried out in alarm as he saw his children being snatched away from him. They were then tossed away from the battlefield and rolled on the ground and slammed harshly against respective trees. The three children groaned in pain and Nagato was too busy focusing on them to notice Blastoise's approaching Hydro Cannon.

"ALAKAZAM!" The Psychic-type Pokemon crossed its two spoons in front of Nagato to protect it and its master, a green energy barrier forming in front of them as the mustached Pokemon utilized its Protect. However, as the Protect barrier fell, Suicune and Entei struck. With a loud cry, Suicune manipulated the north winds and generated a powerful Gust attack and Entei breathed out another tongue of flame to create another blazing tornado.

"Ho-oh!" Nagato called out to the Rainbow Pokemon. The Lord of the Skies heeded its controller's call and then flew through the air, crashing against the body of fire tornado.

However, Ho-oh flew through the flames and dispersed the attack. "Now use Flamethrower!" Ho-oh unleashed a screech to the heavens before breathing out a Flamethrower of its own. Violet and white flames raced towards the two Legendary Beasts at a breakneck pace.

"Moltres, Ninetails, defend them!" Kushina commanded her two Fire-types. Moltres and Ninetails did as they were told and leaped in front of the Flamethrower attack, using their abilities to act as living shields. They absorbed the flames into their bodies and Ninetails's eyes shone with power as its power increased significantly.

"Ninetails use Shadow Ball on Lugia!" The Fox Pokemon charged up a sphere of black energy before unleashing the blob of shadow at the Psychic/Flying-type Pokemon. The Diving Pokemon released a song-like cry before its eyes shone with sapphire light. Using Extrasensory, the Diving Pokemon completely shattered the Shadow Ball attack before an aura of white surrounded its body.

The earth itself quaked as Lugia used Ancientpower to utilize the power of the earth and sent a flurry of large boulders at the offending Pokemon.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump! Moltres use Sunny Day and both you and Venusaur use Solarbeam to shoot down those boulders!" Blastoise aimed its twin cannons and began to divert the path of the large boulders away from its trainer's wife and its fellow Pokemon. As it was doing this, Moltres unleashed a sharp cry to the storm cloud covered skies and beams of sunlight poked through, shining down on Moltres's form.

Moltres's body shone brightly as its opened its beak and photons swirled into Venusaur's pistil. Due to the power of Sunny Day the light energy needed was quickly gathered and both dual type Pokemon fired off twin beams concentrated sunlight at the oncoming rocks. The Ancientpower attack was shattered apart in a matter of seconds.

"Now Articuno, attack Lugia with Ice Beam!" Kushina ordered. The Freezing Pokemon fired off a jagged blue beam of icy energy at the Diving Pokemon, but the Beast of the Sea was protect by its partner. Ice encased the feathers of Ho-oh chest area as it took the Ice Beam attack head on, but its naturally high body temperature prevented it from being afflicted with a frozen status.

"Ho-oh, Sacred Fire! Lugia use Aeroblast! Burn them all!" Nagato roared. Ho-oh and Lugia released their cries to the heavens above before breathing out their attacks from their gaping maws. A massive twister of wind and energy mixed with a massive stream of violet and white fire that created the signature fire storm the Legendary Pokemon duo was quickly becoming well known for its destructive prowess.

"Venusaur, hang back! Moltres, Ninetails, protect the others by using Fire Blast! Blastoise use Hydro Pump to stop it! Articuno dodge to the side! Zapdos, take Pikachu and go skyward!" Kushina commanded.

The Pokemon did as they were told.

Minato's Pikachu leaped onto her Zapdos's back and the two Electric-type Pokemon flew up into the air, disappearing into the clouds above. Raikou had followed after them, manipulating the clouds above to act as a way to remain airborne.

Venusaur took a few steps back to guard the rear while Moltres and Ninetails took the forefront and exhaled massive balls of burning oxygen from their bodies. The flaming spheroids exploded outwards to become five-pointed stars of fire that clashed with the Aeroblast-Sacred Fire combination. Entei took charge as well and released its own Fire Blast attack that worked well to hold off the fire storm. Blastoise's Hydro Pump generated a large cloud of steam as it fired off large amounts of pressurized water from its cannons to try and reduce the size of the large attack. Suicune aided the effort by first generating a Gust attack to power up the ally Fire-type Pokemon's attacks before firing off a Hydro Pump of its own.

A massive explosion was the end result of the titanic clash of powers that sent both parties skidding backwards. Kushina covered her face with her arm to protect it from the waves of heat and sharp wind. Venusaur did an excellent job of protecting her from the brunt of it all, sweating heavily as a result of it.

"All you are doing is delaying the inevitable, Kushina!" Nagato shouted. "My children may be out of commission because of that Frenzy Plant, but I am more than a match for any of you! My Pokemon are enough to challenge even Izuna's Pokemon, Lugia and Ho-oh are just tools to bring about the end of my plans! Defending is all you are doing, Kushina! It's all you will ever be doing until I capture Celebi!"

The purple eyed man's smirk of confidence was visible for all to see as he looked down upon his annoying enemies from the top of his Alakazam's levitating disc of psychic energy. However, Nagato's confident look became surprised and confused when Kushina's body began to shake. Her chuckles echoed through the air, becoming louder and louder until they became full blown peals of laughter.

"What? What's so funny?!" Nagato asked, his face red with rage and annoyance.

"Oh my little cousin..." Kushina wiped the tears that formed at the corners of her eyes. "...you should know that as a fellow Uzumaki, we never truly defend because in the end, I always place my Pokemon on the battlefield with the intent of taking down my opponent." Kushina directed her eyes skyward. "NOW, ZAPDOS, PIKACHU, USE THUNDER ATTACK!"

Pikachu, Zapdos and Raikou then fell from above. With a loud "GAYOOO", a cry of "PIKA!" and a bestial roar respectively, the three called upon the powers of the heavens. The black storm clouds that were swirling overhead, responded to their calls and lightning arced from cloud to cloud before building up and falling down from above.

The lightning bolts fell after them, striking their bodies before acting as a way to super charge their own abilities. The powers of two Legendary Pokemon and a Champion level Pokemon combined into one dreaded and wicked bolt of golden electricity that fell from the skies as if it were Arceus's own divine judgement. The flash of electricity illuminated the stormy sky and the area of surrounding forest.

Everyone who was not an Electric-type Pokemon had to shield their eyes from the intensity of the light lest they sear their retinas.

The electricity continued to pool within that one area of sky before triggering a massive explosion of electrical energy. The echoing sound was akin to that of a clap of thunder and the winds that were kicked up by the blast wave were enough to make even the thick and sturdy tree trunks of Illex Forest's vegetation rear back from the force, some even being broken or uprooted as a result.

When the Thunder attacks finally came to an end, the large cloud that obscured their views of the two Legendary Pokemon began to dissipate. However, that was when everyone's eyes widened in shock. Moltres, Articuno, Raikou (from atop its thundercloud) Zapdos and Pikachu were wide eyed from their perches in the sky while the five Pokemon trainers and the land-based Pokemon with them were all but completely shell shocked. The smoke cloud vanished to reveal a large and dense orb of pure telekinetic energy.

Their wings folded inwards, their legs tucked against their chests, the Lord of the Sky and Beast of the Sea were protected by the dense orb of psychic energy brought about by their combined use of Extrasensory. Their eyes glowing a startling shade of sapphire was more than enough of an indication to their usage of the Psychic-type move.

Nagato's eyes widened in amazement before gaining the initial look of madness and glee they had when he first set eyes on his weapons.

"Do you see now?! You cannot win, Kushina!" Nagato told his cousin. "A Champion's wife and a powerful trainer you may be, but you are no match for Lugia and Ho-oh! Take your death in stride and maybe the gods will have judge you and cast mercy upon your soul!"

Nagato turned to the Rainbow Pokemon and Diving Pokemon. "Lugia and Ho-oh, crush them! Break their bodies and make them feel the agony of defeat! Crush them with Extrasensory!"

Ho-oh and Lugia's bodies uncurled, their wings forcefully spreading outwards, and generated a powerful gust of wind that sent all caught in its range skidding backwards. Their eyes then glowed brighter and soon everyone on the ground found themselves unable to move. An aura of blue surrounded their bodies as Lugia held them in its telekinetic grasp. Ho-oh then turned to the skies and unleashed its own psionic powers, capturing the Legendary Birds, Raikou and Pikachu in the Extrasensory attack.

With a simple wave of its wing, Ho-oh brought the airborne Pokemon down to ground zero. Their cries of pain were heard and the impact enough to make craters in the ground. Blood flowed from the skulls of Zapdos and Raikou due to them being cracked slightly, and Articuno had its right leg bent at an awkward angle.

The two Legendary Pokemon then pushed the two groups of humans and Pokemon together and then their eyes narrowed. With a harsh cry, their telekinetic abilities increased and they all unleashed their cries of pain. The sound of bones being broken and condensed was only matched by their agonizing screams of pain.

"Nagato...you bastard!" Kushina managed to gasp out. Nagato laughed lightly before an icy glare was directed at them.

"The words of a dead woman do not interest me, cousin." He spoke with a monotonous tone.

"So...this is...how it ends, huh?" Akatsuchi asked. "Crushed to death...by Legendary Pokemon?"

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata's voice was soft as she squeezed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to come to an end. Sakura, Sasuke and Akatsuchi did the same, but Kushina remained defiant. Her gray-green eyes stared into the skies with an expectant look and Nagato caught on to that.

"Praying to Arceus for a miracle?"

"No." Kushina grunted out as she felt her arms finally break under the pressure, but she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. "No, Nagato. I was just thinking that my son is about to kick your pale white ass from here to Sinnoh."

"What?"

A loud roar echoed through the air that caused Nagato to turn away from his victims and look to the skies. It was unexpected. Very unexpected. One second there was nothing there and the next, when Nagato blinked, there was a streak of orange and then another roar. Two visible distortions in the air appeared as the Air Slash attack was accompanied by a star-shaped blast of yellow-orange fire that crashed into the bodies of Ho-oh and Lugia. The fiery explosion that resulted had created a blast wave which packed enough force to send them to the ground.

The Extrasensory attack was cancelled and the group of Pokemon and their trainers fell to the ground in a pain-filled tangle of limbs, but they looked up and saw the Flame Pokemon that was Charizard hovering over the two Legendary Pokemon. Atop its back, the blonde father and son duo looked down with serious looks on their faces.

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Akatsuchi's joy-filled cries filled the air while Sasuke merely smirked.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata smiled at her boyfriend's visage.

"NARU-CHAN, MINATO-KUN!" Her son and husband were back. And in good timing too, they were just about to be crushed to death.

Naruto turned towards them at the sound of their exclamations and he gave them a smile before Charizard swooped down and landed in front of them. Minato and Naruto climbed off of their draconian steed.

"Are you all okay?" Minato asked with a worried expression as he held Kushina's shoulder, but immediatly retracted his hands when Kushina released a yelp of pain.

"My arms were broken."

"How?"

"Extrasensory attack." Sasuke replied. "We were about to be crushed to death before you two appeared."

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at his friends, girlfriend and mother. The damaged Pokemon that lay beside them served to only fuel his rage. He walked up to Hinata and knelt down to her.

"Naruto-kun." She smiled at him. He gave her a foxy grin in return.

"Hey, Hina-chan." He then looked over her. "Are you alright?"

"Just a few cracked ribs like everyone else." She took a few deep breaths as she spoke. "What took you so long anyway?"

"The hero arrives in the nick of time." He replied, but the pale eyed girl was not satisfied with her boyfriend's answer.

"You'll be a hero when you help us finish off Nagato." Sakura grunted as she held her broken right leg. Naruto nodded before rising to his feet and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a purple topped Poke Ball that made everyone else raise their eyebrows in confusion.

"What's that...dobe?" Sasuke asked his rival, breathing deeply due to his damaged ribs. Naruto turned the young Uchiha with a smirk on his face.

"Our trump card."

Minato chuckled as everyone turned to him for an answer. He gave them all an amused look, his blue eyes shining with mischief as if to tell them, 'you'll see in a moment'. Naruto stepped forward and stood in front of Nagato who was gritting his teeth and clutching his hair tightly. He appeared as if he was about to yank those fistfuls of crimson locks straight out of his scalp, his violet eyes filled to the brim with annoyance and rage.

"WHY?!" Nagato shouted. "WHY IS THAT EVERY TIME I AM ABOUT TO WIN, SOMEONE MUST INTERVENE?! WHY?!"

"Because you don't deserve the power you want." Naruto replied simply. "You've ruined lives because of your quest to bring back your wife, Nagato. You may be my relative, but you've gone too far. People and Pokemon are dead because of your ambitions and now it's time you're stopped."

"NO!" Everyone turned at the sound of those who interrupted the conversation between Naruto and his fellow Uzumaki. Wallace, Sapphire and Ruby climbed to their feet, their legs shaking as they tried to support their body weight.

"We won't...We won't let you beat Otou-sama!" Wallace yelled.

"That's right." Ruby added. "You can't beat us, not when we have Legendary Pokemon on our side!"

"Not even the Legendary Birds and the Legendary Beasts combined could best Lugia and Ho-oh, you have no hope to stop Otou-sama!" Sapphire added. "NONE!"

Naruto tossed the Master Ball up and down in his hands as he looked at his older cousins. "That's what you think. Tell them just how hopeless the situation is...Mewtwo."

"What...did you say?" Nagato's eyes widened as he watched the Master Ball get tossed into the air and then pop open. The lid of the Master Ball opened and a stream of violet and white light erupted from the depths of the ultimate capturing device. The light then solidified and standing proudly for all to see, was the Genetic Pokemon.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Akatsuchi asked.

"It's Mewtwo." Minato replied. "An experiment conducted by ROOT when Danzo was in charge. He aimed to clone Mew when he found the DNA of the Pokemon that was thought to be the ancestor of all other Pokemon. He aimed to make Mew stronger, faster and better than its original and the result is what you see before you. Naruto and I fought with all we had before it finally went down and Naruto was the one to capture it."

Minato turned to his wife with a toothy grin. "This is the trump card I was talking about, Kushina-chan. This is what will win us the war."

Kushina's eyes widened as she looked between her husband, her son and Mewtwo, and for the first time since Minato had proposed to her...Kushina Uzumaki was left speechless.

"H-How...How did you get that Pokemon?" Nagato asked. "TELL ME YOU FUCKING BRAT!"

"Hmmmm no." Naruto grinned cheekily before glaring at the red haired leader of ROOT. "Now I think it's time we brought this all to an end." The blond teenager looked on as Lugia and Ho-oh climbed back to their feet before glaring at Naruto and Mewtwo.

"Lugia and Ho-oh! Destroy that abomination immediately! Sacred Fire and Aeroblast attack, NOW!" Nagato's paranoia and desperation were apparent in his tone. Mewtwo glanced back at Naruto and offered the boy a smirk as said blonde nodded to him.

"Mewtwo, if you would be so kind."

_'As you wish, Naruto.' _Mewtwo turned back to the raging twister of wind and amethyst coloured fire. Mewtwo reared its hands back as its violet eyes were obscured by the bright blue shine that signified the use of its telekinetic abilities.

Mewtwo then thrust its hands forward, as if pushing against something, and a powerful burst of psychic energy rushed forth. The combination attack clashed with Mewtwo's Psychic attack and all watched in amazement as a powerful pulse of blue energy held off the attack. Mewtwo sweated lightly as it was sent skidding backwards a few inches, but the attack was brought to an end as Mewtwo encompassed the fire tornado in psychic energy, starving it of oxygen and allowing the fires to burn themselves out.

Even Ho-oh and Lugia were in shock from seeing their most powerful moves being held back by a single individual.

"Lugia use Ancientpower! Ho-oh use Flamethrower!" The control collars around their necks beeped to life as Nagato's voice command was recognized. Lugia released a melodious cry as a silvery-white aura encased its body and numerous rocks tore themselves free from the earth. With a another loud cry, Lugia sent the rocks flying towards Mewtwo as Ho-oh unleashed a burst of violet-white fire. The rocks were set ablaze, becoming meteors of white hot magma, but Mewtwo's eyes shone brighter than before as it called upon its telekinetic abilities.

With a twitch of the wrist a massive spoon composed entirely out of psychic energy materialized in its hands. Gripping the weapon, Mewtwo took off through the air and with a loud battle cry, sliced through every single attack. Bred to be the ultimate fighting machine, Mewtwo's battle prowess was shown to be quite exemplary as the fire encased rocks were sliced apart by Mewtwo's Psycho Cut.

Mewtwo then caught the burning rock in its telekinetic grasp and sent the whole multitude of them flying right back at Ho-oh and Lugia. However, Lugia countered with a Hydro Pump attack. Mewtwo flew up into the air to avoid the attack before raising its energy spoon and spinning it rapidly to deflect the Flamethrower attack that followed.

Mewtwo grunted as it was pushed through the air, but with a quick pulse from its Psychic attack, the Flamethrower was redirected into the skies above, vanishing beyond the clouds. Mewtwo's eyes then scanned the area before focusing on Nagato. The Genetic Pokemon's glowing orbs narrowed before holding out a hand and Nagato's eyes widened as he felt himself being choked.

Nagato hovered in the air, grasping at his throat as the invisible hand that held it began to squeeze.

"OTOU-SAMA!" The three children of Nagato exclaimed. They went to run towards him, but their tired forms would not let them run as they quickly fell to the ground. Nagato Alakazam was quick to act and sent a Psychic attack at Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokemon quickly had to release its hold on Nagato and avoided the burst of telekinetic energy.

Mewtwo flew through the air, avoiding tongues of flame and bursts of telekinetic energy before zooming towards ground zero. Rearing back its three-fingered hand, Mewtwo curled its fingers inwards to form its equivalent of a fist before punching the ground. The ground shuddered and shook as Mewtwo formed a crater beneath its body while sending out a pulse of telekinetic energy. The Psychic attack spread outwards in a dome shape that acted to protect it from the Extrasensory attacks of Lugia and Alakazam and the Ancientpower from Ho-oh.

The wave of telekinetic energy pushed against the two Legendary Pokemon, sending them backwards through the air while Alakazam used Protect on itself and its trainer. When Mewtwo's Psychic attack ran its course, the Genetic Pokemon quickly flew towards Nagato's Alakazam and raised its arms up high, its energy spoon flickering to life.

Alakazam quickly held up its spoons and used Psychic attack to defend against Mewtwo's Psycho Cut. The clone of Mew gritted its teeth in annoyance as it continued to try and force its way through the barrier of psychic energy, but its eyes widened when suddenly there were five flashes of white light and Mewtwo quickly raised its energy spoon to block the close range Psychic attacks that came at it from all sides.

Mewtwo grunted as it was sent flying through the air, but quickly righted itself. Hovering in the air, the Psychic-type juggernaut looked at the Pokemon before it and its eyes narrowed as Nagato's other five Pokemon had released themselves to defend their trainer. Mr. Mime, Ditto (which transformed into Mewtwo's likeness), Slowking, Jynx and Starmie all stood with Alakazam and judging from their killing intent, Mewtwo could tell they were willing to fight. The sweat that dripped down their faces however, was quick to tell the Genetic Pokemon that they could feel its strength. With a burst of killing intent, the six Pokemon of Nagato's immediately flinched in fear and a bead of sweat formed on the sides of their faces.

Taking advantage of their fear, Mewtwo attacked. Flying faster than it did during its fight with Naruto and Minato, Mewtwo crashed into its copy. Ditto unleashed a cough as the wind was driven from its newly formed lungs.

"Diito, counter with Psychic attack!" Ditto's eyes shone with bright blue light, but the gelatinous Pokemon didn't have time to cast its move as Mewtwo then spun around and wrapped its tail around Ditto's throat. With a forceful cry, the Genetic Pokemon slammed the transformed Pokemon into the ground before bringing down its energy spoon. The Psycho Cut cleaved Ditto in two and Ditto reverted into a puddle of violet-pink coloured slime.

"Slowing, Jynx, use Blizzard!"

That was when Mewtwo was sent skidding backwards by a dual Blizzard attack from Slowking and Jynx. Mewtwo raised its arms to defend itself and grunted in pain as ice and frost began to gather in large amounts around said upper limbs. The humanoid Pokemon growled at its enemies before punching the ground to shatter the ice that formed around its arms.

"Now all of you use Psychic!" Nagato ordered. Starmie, Alakzam, Jynx, Mr. Mime and Slowking all had their eyes shining a deep shade electric blue before holding out their hands, the gem in the centre of its body glowing blue in Starmie's case. A powerful burst of telekinetic energy then raced out from the five Psychic-type Pokemon, the earth itself being torn asunder from the power of the attack.

_'Insolent fools!' _Mewtwo's mental shout was unheard to all but Naruto. The Genetic Pokemon raised its hands and a Barrier attack formed to defend it against the oncoming Psychic attacks. The force of the strikes sent Mewtwo skidding backwards, but the Genetic Pokemon powered through and then stamped its feet down to utilize frictional forces to slow its movement. A pair of trenches were carved in the ground as a result of Mewtwo's actions, but Barrier had done its job of weakening the attacks.

Mewtwo then converted the energy barrier into a bullet of telekinetic force that slammed into Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime released a cough of pain, blood and spittle flying from its mouth as the bullet was drilled into its chest only to suddenly slam into the ground when Mewtwo appeared above it and crashed an Aura Sphere down upon its head. Mr. Mime was unconscious with a brutal amount of head trauma, blood leaking from the burned and cracked area of its skull.

Mewtwo then took off at high speeds and jumped to the side to avoid a Blizzard attack from Slowking and then leaped over the following Hydro Pump. The blast of pressurized water was then encased in blue as Mewtwo manipulated it and shot it towards Alakazam, but the Psy Pokemon was protected by its star-shaped ally. Starmie's Water-type aspect made the move not very effective, but Mewtwo continued on its flight path and grabbed the Mysterious Pokemon.

Once its grip was assured, Mewtwo brought up a powerful knee that slammed into Starmie's centre gem. Mewtwo followed up by punching Starmie with a strong right jab before kicking Starmie skywards. The Psychic/Water-type was then held in Mewtwo's telekinetic grip before Mewtwo flew up to meet it and crashed its elbow into the centre gem again. A lengthy crack formed on the pink crystal before the Mysterious Pokemon found itself being hurled towards Jynx. Jynx acted quickly to dodge the body of its fellow Pokemon, but in the end, Starmie was inflicted with a great amount of damage. Mewtwo fell after Starmie and formed its energy spoon and attacked with Psycho Cut. An arc of psychic energy sliced against Starmie's form, cracking the crystal even more before the crystal was shattered apart when Mewtwo stabbed its energy spoon through it.

Starmie's body shuddered a bit before becoming still. Mewtwo removed its energy spoon roughly from Starmie's body and Nagato's eyes were brimming with fear as Mewtwo's glowing eyes met his violet ones.

"J-JYNX ATTACK!"

"JYNX!" The feminine looking Pokemon exclaimed before sending out a Blizzard attack. Mewtwo avoided the Ice-type attack before countering Jynx's Psychic attack with its own. The ground cratered in between the two Pokemon as the clash of telekinetic forces acted downwards and generated a small explosion of energy. A small dust cloud formed and Mewtwo sent the dust forward with a telekinetic push, blinding Jynx as the dust got into its eyes. The big-lipped Pokemon cried out in alarm as it tried to remove the small particles from its eyes, but it was too late as Mewtwo shoulder tackled Jynx.

Jynx flew through the air, but was suddenly caught in midair as Mewtwo used its telekinetic abilities to bring the Ice/Psychic-type back towards it. Jynx tried to break free with its own psionic abilities, but to no avail. Jynx released a gasp, coughing up some droplets of blood as Mewtwo punched Jynx in the stomach. Mewtwo then spun and delivered a powerful kick to the side of the head that would have sent Jynx tumbling through the air had Mewtwo not rotated with the momentum of its kick to wrap its bulbous tail around Jynx's body. With the dual type Pokemon immobilized, Mewtwo held up its hand and the power of its aura swirled to life and formed a compact sphere.

Mewtwo slammed the Aura Sphere into Jynx's body and the super effective move drilled into Jynx's body. Jynx spiraled through the air and crashed into Alakazam as the yellow furred Pokemon was using staying by its master's side in case it had to use Protect again. Blood flowed from the stomach of the Ice/Psychic-type's spiral shaped wound.

"Jyyyyynx."

"Ala...ka...zam."

The two Pokemon groaned in pain on the ground and all that was left was Nagato's Slowking. Slowking looked around and saw all five of its fellow Pokemon on the ground in pain. Its trainer was staring in shock at the clone of Mew and Slowking was now in a very odd position. It needed a command, but Nagato did not provide one.

Mewtwo hovered menacingly in the air, an aura of blue energy surrounding it as its eyes shone even brighter. The lightning from the storm flashed behind it and served to enhance the intimidation factor of the Genetic Pokemon's form. And for this one time, Mewtwo allowed its voice to be heard by all.

_'This is the end for you.' _Mewtwo's telepathic voice echoed through the air before the Genetic Pokemon held out its hands. _'Now die!' _

However, the act was brought to a temporary halt as thunder rumbled in the skies above. The earth shook and suddenly a feeling of immense power flowed through the entirety of Illex Forest. There was a brilliant light and all turned to its source.

The Illex Shrine.

The small shrine shone with a brilliant shade of blue, white and black. The doors of the shrine, which were normally locked, suddenly burst open and all, even Lugia and Ho-oh, were staring in amazement as a swirling portal of energy exploded out from the shrine. Then, a shadow appeared in the centre of the portal. The shadow was small in size and soon, the figure emerged from the depths of the rip in space-time.

The figure that emerged was a green fairy-like creature. It had round toeless feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back. It had a round head that came to a curved point and was shaped almost like a plant bulb. It had large baby-blue eyes with thick black rings around them, and a pair of green antennae with blue tips.

"C-C-Celebi." Nagato muttered.

"What?" Naruto asked. "That's Celebi?! But it's so small!"

_'Size does not matter, Naruto.' _Mewtwo thought to its trainer. _'The power possessed by the time traveler is just as great as my original, Mew. Though I would argue to say Mew is the stronger of the two, Celebi is indeed a powerful being to be able to cross through the time stream.' _

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Celebi. To think that tiny fairy-like creature was the Time Travel Pokemon Nagato had been wanting to capture.

Celebi glanced around the area before its blue eyes settled on Nagato. "Bi?"

Nagato reached into his pocket and pulled out the GS Ball. Celebi's eyes widened as it felt the divine powers of Ho-oh and Lugia emanating from the sphere and Celebi's instinct to sense danger went on full alert.

"BI BI!" The Time Travel Pokemon was about to fly back into the time stream, but Nagato would have none of it.

"NO! NOT WHEN YOU'RE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Ho-oh and Lugia responded and held Celebi still with Extrasensory before pulling it quickly towards Nagato.

"MEWTWO STOP THEM!" Naruto ordered. Mewtwo was about to strike with a Psychic attack, but was distracted when Slowking unleashed a powerful Hydro Pump attack. Mewtwo sent the water stream back at Slowpoke's more intelligent evolution, but the water stream was frozen by Slowking's Blizzard attack before being shot towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo carved the ice bullet in two with a Psycho Cut and the arc of telekinetic energy continued on its path and struck Slowking. The crown wearing Pokemon was sent skidding backwards, but smirked at Mewtwo.

Its job to hold off Mewtwo had been done and everyone's eyes widened in shock. Wallace, Sapphire and Ruby had happiness mixed with their amazement as Nagato tapped Celebi's head with the GS Ball. The gold and silver coloured Poke Ball opened and soon Celebi was sucked inside.

The Time Travel Pokemon had been caught.

Nagato then looked to Slowking, who caught its trainer's gaze, and then turned to his children. Slowking nodded in reply to the unspoken message and used its telekinetic prowess to bring Wallace, Sapphire and Ruby over to Nagato.

"Come." Nagato and his three children were then carried by Slowking to the Illex Shrine. Mewtwo and the other Pokemon leaped to stop them, but were suddenly obstructed when a stream of violet flame brought them to a halt. Ho-oh and Lugia crashed down from above and stood in front of the Illex Shrine as if they were its guardians (which they were, in a sense).

The two largest Legendary Pokemon stepped forwards causing the seven other Legendary Pokemon to backpedal a bit. The group of protagonists then glared through the space between Lugia and Ho-oh. The leader of ROOT glanced back at them with a victorious smirk on his face before he, Slowing and his children jumped into the tear in the space-time continuum.

"We have to go after them!" Minato yelled.

"No shit!" Kushina exclaimed. "But how are we supposed to do that with Ho-oh and Lugia in the way! Even your trump card, as strong as it is, can't defeat two deity Pokemon!"

"Yes it can." Naruto said. His blue eyes scanned the bodies of the gargantuan Pokemon before they settled on the Steelix steel collars wrapped around their necks. 'How do we get rid of those things?' Naruto racked his brain for a plan and in a matter of thirty seconds, he had managed to piece together something.

"I GOT IT!" Naruto exclaimed. "I need all of you to listen to me." He looked at the seven Legendary Pokemon in front of him with a determination brimming in his sapphire orbs. The confident smirk on his face made the seven wonder just what it was the young blonde had planned, but given the circumstances, any plan would do. They nodded their heads.

_'As you wish.'_ Mewtwo thought to him. The Legendary Birds and Beasts released their cries in support of the son of a Champion. Naruto turned to the two Thunder Pokemon.

"Raikou, Zapdos attack them with Thunder!" Raikou and Zapdos did as they were told and began attack with numerous, gargantuan lightning bolts that fell from the sky. Ho-oh and Lugia avoided the attacks and generated barrier or deflected the bolts with their Extrasensory attacks.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked. "He knows that that isn't going to work! Those two have taken Thunder attacks before and even if they are super effective, they won't go down!"

"Well hopefully the dobe has something up his sleeve because his plan seems to be the only thing we have right now." Sasuke said.

Raikou and Zapdos brought down two more Thunder attacks, but Ho-oh and Lugia used Ancientpower to send numerous large boulders at the Electric-type attacks. The boulders exploded into smaller rocks as a result, but Naruto saw his chance.

"Raikou use Extrasensory and aim for their heads!" Raikou roared and its red eyes shone with blue light before a burst of telekinetic energy slammed against the heads of the Lord of Sky and Beast of the Sea. The two large Pokemon stumbled backwards before taking off into the air to strike from above and incinerate their opponents with a Sacred Fire and Aeroblast combination attack.

"Articuno, use Ice Beam on their wings to slow them down! Zapdos attack Ho-oh and Articuno attack Lugia by using Sky Attack!" Ho-oh and Lugia opened their mouths. Wind and energy swirled into a compact sphere of destruction while a great sphere of violet and white fire charged in Ho-oh's beak. They flapped their wings to gain a bit more altitude, but as they did so, their eyes widened as they felt their wings become a bit heavier. They glanced out of the corners of their eyes, said visual orbs widening when they saw their wings were coated in a large sheet of ice.

Ho-oh's body temperature was working to melt it, but Lugia was not so lucky. Zapdos and Articuno then charged energy within their bodies and the energy spread outwards, coating them in an aura of golden-orange energy. The two Legendary Birds then shot forwards at a blinding speed, streaks of energy and their respective elements trailing behind them.

The two deity Pokemon then released gasps of pain as Zapdos and Articuno's beaks slammed into their chests, the Sky Attack strikes hitting their marks. The two were knocked down to the ground however, when Lugia and Ho-oh lashed out with their feet. Articuno and Zapdos lay within their own person craters and Ho-oh's body glowed with power as it unleashed a Sacred Fire attack. The wave of violet and white fire generated heat waves that melted the ice on its wings, as well as Lugia's, before racing towards the downed Legendary Birds.

"Moltres, take the Sacred Fire attack!" Naruto commanded. The bird of fire absorbed the flames into its body as it flew in front of its fellow Legendary Birds to defend them.

"Entei, Moltres, aim your fire at their necks!"

The Volcano and Flame Pokemon looked at each other and back at Naruto with confused expressions on their faces, but did what they were told. Entei and Moltres reared their heads back before opening their mouths. Two powerful streams of fire exploded out from their chests and the Flamethrower attacks slammed into Ho-oh and Lugia's necks with devastating force. Unknown to them, the Steelix steel control collars around their necks were now glowing from the extreme levels of heat they were exposed to, but that unknown fact became well known as the two deity Pokemon unleashed cries of pain.

They swung their heads around and around, trying to get rid of the burning sensation they were feeling.

"Articuno, Suicune, hit them with Blizzard and Hydro Pump! Hit their necks!" Articuno released a powerful gust of ice and snow from its mouth and Suicune unleashed a powerful burst of pressurized water from its jaws. The Hydro Pump struck Ho-oh and Articuno hit Lugia, the super effective moves dealing great deals of damage to their bodies as well as the collars.

Due to the rapid heating and cooling, the Steelix steel collars around their necks became extremely brittle and that was what Naruto counted on as his analytical gaze caught sight of the small cracks and the small bends in their structure.

"Now Mewtwo, slice those collars off! Use Psycho Cut!"

_'As you wish!' _Mewtwo mentally shouted before summoning forth two energy spoons. Mewtwo flew towards Ho-oh and Lugia and then spun the energy spoons in its hands before swinging them in large arcs. Two large arcs of violet-blue energy raced through the air and impacted harshly with Ho-oh and Lugia's necks, slicing cleanly through the now brittle control collars.

The control collars fell to the ground and Ho-oh's and Lugia's eyes suddenly gained dilated pupils. The toll on their mental states was extremely great as they were freed from being mind controlled and with that Naruto took out a pair of Ultra Balls.

"Now to make sure you two don't get in our way again...SASUKE!" Naruto tossed one of the capturing devices to his rival. The young Uchiha caught the sphere and looked at Naruto before catching on to what he was saying.

"Nice plan, dobe."

"Shut up and catch them, teme."

Naruto and Sasuke then threw their respective Ultra Balls through the air. Naruto's headed for Ho-oh and Sasuke's was on a set course for Lugia. The Lord of the Skies and Beast of the Sea didn't have any time to get their bearings together before their disoriented and weakened forms were hit by the capturing devices. Their bodies became red energy before they were sucked into the Ultra Balls.

They fell onto the destroyed earth in front of the Illex Shrine and began to shake.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

The Pokemon capturing device released an audible click and Naruto and Sasuke ran up to the pair of Ultra Balls before smirking as they received beeps from their Pokedex-es.

**Lugia the Diving Pokemon. A Flying/Psychic-type Pokemon. It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm.**

**Ho-oh the Rainbow Pokemon. A Flying/Fire-type Pokemon. Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings. **

"You let me catch it...why?" Sasuke asked.

"You're my rival." Naruto replied with a shrug. "I can't let you be a wimp while I have two Legendary Pokemon to kick your ass with. Me thankful for my sense of fair lay."

"Dobe."

"Awww. You're my best friend too, teme." Naruto chuckled while Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde. The two didn't have time to celebrate their victory however, as the space around them suddenly began to distort.

"What the..." Sakura didn't have time to finish her sentence as the area of space surrounding them began to distort even more. Everyone's eyes then widened when a large area of forest was suddenly beginning to shrink.

"Are those trees...shrinking?" Akatsuchi asked. Minato's eyes narrowed as he saw waves of energy from the Illex Shrine's time portal were bleeding off and some of them were flowing right into the area of forest that was currently 'shrinking'. Another series of energy waves affected the destroyed ground beneath them and Minato watched in amazement as the ground appeared to heal itself. The cracks and craters were gone and green grass appeared as well.

The former Champion's eyes widened in realization.

"It's not shrinking. The time portal that Celebi made, the energy from it is bleeding off and its causing time to shift, mainly backwards. Nagato's aim was to create a portal to go back in time and that same energy is affecting everything around it. The trees aren't shrinking, they are regressing."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Shit." Was the simultaneous comment. The space around them distorted again and this time, a larger majority of the surrounding forest was reverted to an area of smaller trees and grasslands.

"We really need to...what the, why does my voice sound so squeaky and annoyingly high?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at Naruto and gasped in shock. "What?" Naruto looked down at himself and noticed his smaller size. "What the fuck?!" Cue reprimanding slap from Kushina. "I'm tiny!"

"Not tiny, you aged backwards. You're probably ten." Minato said. "Three years and so have the rest of us."

Everyone looked down at themselves and noted their significant loss in height and weight. Kushina and Minato looked the same, but there was youthful glow on their skin that came with being younger. Even the Pokemon looked a bit smaller, losing some of the size they had when they were three years older.

"The time warps are getting larger." Minato pointed out. "If this keeps up, the entire region could be affected by the opening in the gate, but we also don't know how the time stream will affect any of us who decides to go in after Nagato. He has Celebi with him so he's obviously going to provide protection for himself, his Slowking and his children."

"Well first we need to protect ourselves from being de-aged even further. Mewtwo, put up a barrier!" Naruto told the clone of Mew. The Pokemon born from science nodded and placed up a powerful barrier.

"Espeon, help out too." Hinata said.

"Ninetails, you as well." Sakura and Kushina told their respective Fox Pokemon. The three Pokemon called upon their telekinetic abilities and a dense barrier of energy surrounded them.

"Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, so we'll be safe in here." Naruto muttered. "But how do we get through the time stream without being affected." Everyone was silent as they looked down at the ground. Sakura's eyes widened in realization and she snapped her fingers.

"It's a long shot, but I think I have an idea." Sakura said. Everyone looked at the pink haired girl, urging her to talk. "In Nagato's files, he spoke of how Project Time Travel required him to utilize the god-like energies of Ho-oh and Lugia to create the GS Ball and capture Celebi. The Rainbow Wing and the Silver Wing are what helped forge that ball and is what contains and controls the power of the Time Travel Pokemon is what the files said. Sasuke-kun, Naruto, you both received feathers of Ho-oh and Lugia and so we could use those to go through the time stream. Also, Legendary Pokemon have god-like properties of their own and because of that, Legendary Pokemon can survive the effects of the time stream, that's why they haven't changed at all."

Everyone looked at the Legendary Beasts and the Legendary Birds and noticed Sakura's observation was correct. There was no change in size for the six Pokemon, unlike Mewtwo who was a manufactured Pokemon and was only Legendary by title.

"However, Raikou, Entei and Suicune are the only ones who can journey through the time stream. Unlike Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno, the Legendary Beasts were actually recreated with the powers of Ho-oh within them while the Legendary Birds are merely servants to Lugia after they were created. Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Hinata, you three were sought out by them during our journey and thus you three have a special connection to each of them. Naruto to Raikou, Sasuke-kun with Entei and Hinata with Suicune. You three must be the ones to go and bring an end to Nagato's madness." Sakura explained.

Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura before turning to the Legendary Beasts. Suicune, Entei and Raikou bowed their heads to their respective chosen before bending down. Raikou, Entei and Suicune released their cries and Naruto's eyes widened when they did.

"We will end this." Naruto said. "I can understand you now. You're saying we will end this."

Raikou released a few growls and a small roar.

"Legendary Pokemon will choose the time when their voices must be heard. You are a special child who has been gifted with complete understanding of us Pokemon, Naruto Uzumaki."

Entei growled this time. "The time has come for you to fulfill your destinies. You are our chosen for a reason and this is that reason."

Suicune released a small cry before stamping its left foreleg. "We must save Celebi-sama and you three are the ones who will save the regions from its demise." Naruto translated.

The three ten year old children suddenly found themselves tossed onto the backs of the Legendary Beasts and by Sakura's deductions, the powers of Ho-oh within the three Beasts acted upon them and Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata found themselves growing back to their original sizes as teenagers. They winced and stretched out their joints. Growing pains were a bitch when they happened in under five seconds.

"Naru-chan, please be careful." Kushina said.

"I know I'm not in any position to be saying this, Naruto...but I am your father and I do love you. Please, keep your friends and yourself safe."

Naruto nodded to his parents before he turned to Hinata and Sasuke.

"Let's go."

"WAIT!" Everyone stopped when Sakura ran towards them. It looked really weird since Sakura was a ten year old, but Entei complied with her wishes when she motioned for the lion-like Pokemon to bend down. Sakura pulled Sasuke down and kissed him on the cheek causing the ebony eyed boy's eyes widen. Everyone else snickered at his expression.

"For luck."

Sasuke nodded dumbly. He then looked to Naruto and Hinata who looked at each other with knowing looks, but Hinata frowned at Naruto's next words.

"You owe me fifty Poke, Hina-chan."

"Fine."

"Wait, you guys placed bets on this?!"

"We'll discuss our gambling later. For now...WE RIDE!" Naruto jammed his heels against Raikou's side. Raikou reared up on its hind legs and roared to the heavens before racing out of Mewtwo's Barrier. Entei and Suicune followed after the Electric-type. The Legendary Beasts tensed their leg muscles before leaping straight at the Illex Shrine and they vanished through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Stream, Space-Time Continuum <strong>

Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke glanced around the tunnel of blue, white and black. It was a whirlpool of energy and suddenly images began to appear every now and then. Some showed childhood images of Sasuke when he was playing with Itachi, some showed Hinata as she was enduring grueling training with her father in Saffron City and playing with her mother and her little sister, a few others showed Naruto as he was being raised by his mother.

The three trainers' wide eyes would have stretched even further if it was physically possible, but they settled for what they had as they saw the images of what looked like the Burned Tower as it was burning. They watched in awe while the Legendary Beasts turned away from the images. A Vaporeon, a Jolteon and a Flareon perished in the blaze and the scaffolding from one of the upper levels fell from above, crushing the bodies of the three evolutions of Eevee.

"So you guys were Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon before you died?" Hinata asked.

"Well it does kind of make sense as to why they are incarnations of fire, water and lightning." Sasuke muttered his own two cents.

The Legendary Beasts made so form of reply, choosing to only remain silent. They continued to run through the time stream at a breakneck speed and developed tunnel vision as a result. The children on their back rubbed their eyes to cope with the effects of their high speed movement and after what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds in the time stream, they came upon their enemies.

"NAGATO!" Naruto roared.

The ROOT members and Slowking glanced back at the two trios and Nagato growled dangerously at them.

"SLOWKING USE PSYCHIC!"

"ENTEI, EXTRASENSORY!" Sasuke countered. Entei's telekinetic attack raced towards Slowking's own attack and the two clashed with one another resulting in a small distortion of the space in the time stream.

"Why, Hinata-chan?! Why Naruto?!" Wallace cried out with tears streaming from his eyes. "WHY WON'T YOU LET US HAVE OUR MOTHER BACK?!"

"Wallace, you're destroying the world outside because of your father's endeavors!" Hinata informed. Nagato's eyes narrowed.

"Impossible! Opening the time stream, capturing Celebi, none of it would have any adverse effects on the outside world! My scientists assured me of that and I helped make the calculations myself! Nothing could have gone wrong!" Nagato roared.

"Well it has, Nagato!" Naruto glared at his uncle. "Wallace, Ruby, Sapphire...opening the time stream has begun to cause the region's land to regress into previous states! The world outside is going back in time because of your opening of the time stream! I told you!" He turned his glare to his cousins. "I told you bringing back mother was wrong and now you're destroying the region as a result!"

"NO!" The four yelled. Behind them, the window in time revealed the image of a dying blue haired woman. She was laying on a hospital bed, her pace was pale and she was breathing with the help of a respirator. "THE REGION IS NOTHING TO ME WITHOUT KONAN-CHAN! MY CHILDREN WILL HAVE THEIR MOTHER AND I WILL HAVE MY WIFE BACK!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Then if you won't give up willingly...we will break you by force and make you stop!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! SLOWKING, USE BLIZZARD!"

"Entei, Flamethrower." Sasuke replied clamly. The tongue of flame easily washed over the Ice-type move before continuing on its path towards the ROOT leader. However, Slowking's eyes shone a brilliant shade of blue before redirecting the flames back at the trio. The flames expanded to form a large circular fire wall that would ensure the two trios had no chance of escape.

"Suicune use Hydro Pump!" Hinata told the Aurora Pokemon. The incarnation of the North Wind unleashed massive blast of pressurized water and generated a cloud of steam as the fire wall was held at bay. The steam was then parted when a trio of Extrasensory attacks blasted through the space of the time stream. Raikou, Entei and Suicune then raced towards their enemies.

"Hydro Pump, Slowking!" Nagato ordered.

"SLOOOOOOOOOW!" The evolved form of Slowpoke unleashed a powerful burst of water.

"Discharge, Raikou!" Naruto commanded. The Thunder Pokemon released a powerful wave of electricity that turned the watery blast into a haze of steam. But then Slowking's Psychic attack slammed into it sending both it and its rider back. "Not yet!" Raikou roared as if to agree with its rider's exclamation.

"Flamethrower!"

"Gust!"

Entei and Suicune sent forth a burst of flame and a raging gust of wind that created a powerful fire storm. Slowking quickly created a barrier with Psychic and the Pokemon sweated profusely due to the heat as well as trying to keep up the concentration needed to keep the barrier active. However, once the fire storm subsided, Slowking's barrier had fallen away and Naruto and Raikou struck.

"FINISH HIM RAIKOU! USE THUNDER!" Raikou roared and the purple thundercloud on its back sparked. A massive blue lightning bolt raged through the time stream and with that, Slowking was struck, Slowking and the children of Nagato screamed. Psychic/Water-type unleashed a loud cry of agony as thousands of volts of blue electricity raced through its body. The crowned Pokemon's body convulsed wildly before Slowking fell into unconsciousness.

But the electrical current didn't end there as the bolts moved to strike Nagato as well. The leader of ROOT's eyes widened and time seemed to slow down for him (an ironic description to any that would have heard this thought), but suddenly Nagato found himself being encompassed by a shadow...or rather, three shadows.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as Ruby, Sapphire and Wallace had covered their father's body with their own. The electricity from Raikou's Thunder flowed through them and their screams of agony were like nails scratching a chalkboard.

No! I can't...Not you three! NO! WALLACE! RUBY! SAPPHIRE!" Nagato shook his children's bodies as he tried in vain to wake them. Tears streamed from Nagato's eyes as he floated in the space of the time stream, holding Ruby, Wallace and Sapphire tightly against his body. His violet eyes glared at Naruto before he unleashed a scream of rage.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL GO BACK TO THE TIME WHEN KUSHINA GAVE BIRTH TO YOU AND KILL YOU!" Nagato then began to laugh maniacally. "And then I'll kill your father and your mother and all your little friends! Then I'll save Konan-chan, Wallace, Ruby and Sapphire and we can all live in a world without YOU!"

Nagato vanished through a door in time, leaving behind the bodies of his Pokemon and his children.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Naruto yelled as Raikou sped after the leader of ROOT. "Sasuke, Hinata-chan, watch those three and Slowking!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"OI DOBE!"

However, Suicune and Entei were not as fast as the Thunder Pokemon and so Naruto and Raikou vanished through the door in time just as it was about to close.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen Years Ago<strong>

**Viridian Forest, Kanto Region **

A swirling mass of energy ripped open in the Viridian Forest. The time period was right, but Nagato had jumped through the first image of that specific timeline that he could find. His insanity had finally surfaced and as he landed on the ground outside the time portal, he broke out into a series of high pitched laughs while wearing a sickening grin on his face. His eyes seemed to shake in their sockets and he headed for the outside of Viridian Forest.

"I'll kill them...I'll kill them...I'll kill them all!" He chanted. However, his violet eyes widened when a thunderous roar echoed through the air. Turning around, the red haired man didn't even have time to register what happened as he suddenly found himself pinned to the ground. Sharp claws dug through his shoulder and blood flowed from the wound.

"LET GO! LET GO LET GO LET GO LET GOOOOOOO!" He screamed, but he was silenced when Raikou paralyzed him with a small application of electricity. Naruto climbed off the Thunder Pokemon's back before looking down at Nagato.

"Nagato...Oji-san...please, stop." Naruto said.

"No! You've ruined everything!" Nagato cried out. "Thirty years of planning, thirty years of raising those three by myself, without my wife, the woman I loved! You ruined it and now...and now..." Tears flowed from Nagato's eyes. "I can never see her again. Ever!" Naruto remained silent as Nagato poured his heart out. "I could have brought back Yahiko too! They would have finally been able to meet their uncle, but that's gone too! I can't see Yahiko ever again either! WHY?! WHY DOES EVERYTHING I DO ALWAYS END IN FAILURE?! WHY DOES EVERYONE I KNOW HAVE TO LEAVE ME?!"

"Your children never left you."

Nagato's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto. "Wh-What?"

"You children never left you." He said. "Wallace, Ruby, Sapphire...did you not hear them when they defended you? We called you a madman, a villain, a vile maniac whose plans were nothing more than attempts to take his anger out on the world. But they never saw it like that. Even after all that time, even when they saw you do things that could have ruined their lives should you have been found out, they never left you. They love you and they respect you. They look up to you. You're their father, Nagato Oji-san...and they will never leave you."

"But you...you..."

"I had Sasuke and Hina-chan carry them outside the time stream. If you stop what you are doing now, you can see them again once they are finished getting the medical attention they obviously need. Look around you, Nagato!" Naruto exclaimed. "We're in a time where I am about to be born, but even if you kill me here there will always be someone out there who would have stopped you! Look at the facts here and now old man! Your army is most likely in ruins, your Pokemon are beaten, your children are on the border of life and death, you are laying on the ground with a bleeding shoulder and standing face-to-face with an incarnation of Thunder and Lightning who can kick your ass in an infinite number of ways and..." Naruto reached down and dug into Nagato's pocket before pulling out the GS Ball. "...I just took away Celebi from you."

**Celebi the Time Travel Pokemon. A Psychic/Grass-type Pokemon. This Pokémon wanders across time. Grass and trees flourish in the forests in which it has appeared.**

"NO! GIVE IT BACK! I NEED THAT!" He yelled, but he was silenced by Raikou's thunderous roar. Naruto bent down as he put away Celebi's ball into his own pocket.

"You can see your Pokemon and your children again when we get back to the future, Nagato. Just surrender." Naruto's blue eyes were cold, but the facade was quick to melt away and revealed the pitying and pleading looks.

"I've lost." Nagato said. It was more a statement than a question, Naruto realized, but he nodded his head anyway.

"Yes...you have."

"Naruto...you're a thorn in my side." Nagato said. "But you are family, so I will need you to take care of Wallace, Ruby and Sapphire for me."

Naruto and Raikou looked away from the leader of ROOT before looking back down at him. "What?"

"Naruto...look at things realistically. I know you do, so it's not going to be hard." Nagato said as he released a choked laugh due to his crying. "I waged war on two regions, killed numerous lives, ruined families, destroyed numerous buildings to leave people either homeless or placed them in a situation where they will have to struggle to get back to where they are. I've traumatized many and finally, I was an enemy of the Pokemon League Association because of my being the leader of ROOT. Sapphire, Ruby and Wallace...they've followed me into the abyss, but they can climb back out. If I were to go back to our time I would get nothing less than execution or life imprisonment if I were to get lucky."

Nagato's tears fell anew, streaming down the sides of the face as he stared into the eyes of Raikou. "Promise me, Naruto...promise me you'll look after your cousins. Look after my children."

"I can't make that promise because you're coming back with me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"NO!" Nagato yelled. "I WILL DIE IF I GO BACK AND I WOULD RATHER CHOOSE HOW I DIE! I WILL DIE KNOWING THAT MY CHILDREN CAN BE WATCHED BY MY OWN FAMILY! EVEN IF WE DON'T SEE EACH OTHER AS SUCH WE ARE STILL UZUMAKI IN NAME!"

"YOU'RE NOT DYING! RAIKOU, DRAG HIM BACK!" Naruto ordered. The Thunder Pokemon went to pick up Nagato, but the violet eyed man was defiant. He raised his fist and in a great show of stupidity, he punched the Thunder Pokemon in the muzzle. Naruto's eyes were wide as the reaction was instantaneous. Raikou's natural instinct to danger was to either flee or attack. Unfortunately, the latter option was used.

Thousands of volts of electricity entered Nagato's body and due to Raikou's claws being stabbed into Nagato's shoulder, the electricity's effect was even more powerful than before as it flowed along the nerves in his body.

The scream of pain was the last thing Naruto heard before he saw the body of his enemy fall still. Smoke rose from the charred body, blood flowing from the open wounds and the scream of pain still seemed to echo through the air and in Naruto's mind.

Nagato Uzumaki, the leader of ROOT and a man who nearly brought two regions to their knees, was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Not as climactic as I thought it would end when I was thinking it, but at least it's not the cliche clash of powers that result in a massive explosion and when the smoke clears, the villain loses. Plus I think it adds a bit of a bitter-sweetness to the ending. In the end the war is over and the day is saved, but you see Nagato, for all his insanity, just wanted to make his children happy and bring back those he loved. He was just a sad man who needed to be woken up from the dream that he thought there was no one left in the world to love even though his children were there for him. **

**Next chapter will be a bit of the aftermath of the war and some other stuff. After that it'll be a timeskip to the Pokemon League starting. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yes, it's the end of the war so it's kind of rushed in a way I know. It's kind of hard to make things exciting and evenly paced when things are about to come full circle in a situation like this. So I apologize in advance for if any of you feel that way or if you feel the ending was anti-climactic or boring. **

**But at least the Pokemon League starts next chapter...yay?**

**Also, to those that have this specific worry:**

** No, Naruto and Sasuke are not going to keep Ho-oh and Lugia.**

**No, Naruto is not keeping Celebi.**

** Yes, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata are going to keep Suicune, Entei and Raikou, but in Naruto's and Sasuke's case, they will not be using them in the Pokemon battles for the Pokemon League. Plus they are going to be sort of like free-reign Pokemon, like Ash and his Charizard staying at the Charicific Valley, Suicune, Entei and Raikou will be allowed to do their duties to roam the Johto region and keep an eye on it as Ho-oh requested of them. **

**And yes, Naruto is keeping Mewtwo, but again, not going to use it for the Pokemon League. **

**Well again, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review, review, review because reviews give me the drive to keep writing this fic.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-187<strong>

**Caught-120**

**Character Bio: Zabuza Momochi  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Black  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Brown  
><strong>

**About: When the modern day Kanto region created the Gym Leader challenge, Zabuza was picked out of a number of candidates to become one of the eight and represent Cerulean City as its Gym Leader. Zabuza was only at the age of eight when he first received a Pokemon, a Magikarp. He trained that Magikarp as hard as he could until it became his trademark Gyarados. A monstrous Pokemon that could not be stopped unless it was by those with the strength and ingenuity to stop it. Being an orphan himself, Zabuza took pity on a homeless girl in Cerulean City and adopted her as his own daughter, naming her Haku. He is currently the greatest Water-type trainer in the entire Kanto region and will not be afraid to defeat anyone who dares to challenge him for his title or his gym badge. His battle style focuses mostly on brutal, frontal attacks, but despite this he does have a few smart strategies such as his Hidden Mist strategy where he uses a Mist attack to obscure his foe and then strikes when the opponent least expects it.****  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Amphoros(Female)

Dragonite(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	37. Chapter 37:After the Fall

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 37: After the Fall

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!**

_With the conclusion of what has been now been dubbed as the ROOT War, the Pokemon League Association is doing its very best to help those who were affected by the war. From the mouth of the Champion himself, Izuna Uchiha, we have received information saying that this war was brought about by the leader of ROOT known as Nagato. His plan was to take over the Johto and Kanto regions by taking control of the Legendary Pokemon, Lugia and Ho-oh, and use them to summon Celebi, the Time Travel Pokemon from Johto lore. However, his plans were brought to an end by methods that Izuna-san is not willing to disclose, but he did say that Nagato was killed as a result._

_The amount of casualties were counted and...the number was too high for it be disclosed to the public. Pokemon Centres are filled to the brim with both people and Pokemon were injured and bearing fatal wounds. Many areas of the large cities, such as Celadon, Saffron and Goldenrod, have taken the largest amount of damage in terms of their infrastructure loss. The Pokemon League Association and the councils of the aforementioned cities, as well as those of the smaller towns and cities in Kanto and Johto, have decided to take the opportunity to rebuild and make their homes stronger and better equipped to handle disasters such as these should they come about once more._

_To those who are to mourn the dead, Lavender Town will be hosting a funeral service for all that perished in the war. The sixteen gym leaders, the Elite Four and the Champion himself will all be present for the service and to pay their respects to those that fell in battle and to those that did not deserve to have died so soon. To those who mourning, our hearts reach out to you. The crisis has been averted and though no words can be expressed to convey our feelings, we do mourn with you all. To all of you listening to this radio broadcast, this is my personal message to you all. We will persevere and we will survive. We are a strong region and we will rebuild and be stronger than ever._

_On a side note, it is obvious that due to the state of affairs, the Pokemon League Silver Conference Victory Tournament will be postponed until the reconstructions and the funeral service at Lavender are complete. The Pokemon League Association declares that it may take months to complete these actions, a year for the most, so to those who aimed to spectate, please be patient, and to those on the competing side of the spectrum, be sure to you use your post-mourning time wisely to train yourselves and your Pokemon._

_This is Rukia Kuchiki speaking from Goldenrod City Radio Tower._

It had been one month since the end of the war that would have destroyed Kanto and Johto. The ROOT members that had not been killed in action were all imprisoned, given life sentences in the prison cells located behind Mount Silver where they would live for the rest of their lives within the freezing cold atmosphere that surrounded the highest peak of the joint regions. There, they would either die from the cold, succumb to guilt and commit their own suicides or remain in their cells until they passed away from old age.

Izuna and the Elite Four made certain of that.

With the Pokemon League being postponed for an unprecedented amount of time, as it was said on the radio as well as television stations across both regions, all that had been present were sent back to their homes. The competitors all returned to their homes and decided to distract their minds from the traumatic incident by simply training or by blocking out the world. However, there were also those who affected negatively by the trauma. As a result of the fear brought about by Nagato's attack, many required extreme amounts of therapy. Some had even had temporary battles with insanity due to insomnia or having sudden night terrors.

It was as if Darkrai itself had decided to cast its Nightmare attack over the entire area.

One day after the battle in Illex Forest had met its end, Izuna had brought together the five who had taken part in the final battle with Minato and Kushina. The group had been taken to give their respective reports, but they wouldn't talk.

"The war is over. Just drop it." Was Akatsuchi's words. His spoke for all five of them as Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura all nodded their heads to the nineteen year old Hiker as if to agree with his words. They were back to their respective homes. Akatsuchi was actually under the guardianship of Onoki, the gym leader of Pewter City, and so he returned there. Sakura went to Cherrygrove City to see her parents as they were worried sick since they learned of her part in the war. Sasuke to Blackthorn City with his mother, Hinata went with her father to Saffron City and Naruto, with both his parents at his side, returned to New Bark Town.

They say war brings about the darkness within people that not even the most pure hearted individual could keep bottled up. The traumas brought about by the victims of war are great, but the ones who actually stood on the battlefield...theirs are much...much greater.

**Blackthorn City, Johto Region**

Sasuke sat in the couch that was positioned in front of his mother's chair. Feraligatr was laying down on the ground beside its trainer's resting place. There was an awkward silence between the two Uchiha as they stared at each other. The Big Jaw Pokemon's deep breathing was the only sound in the large house.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Mikoto asked, breaking the silence. Sasuke looked over himself. He had bandages covering his arms and legs, and had large piece of cotton taped to the side of his face.

"Well, I look okay." Sasuke replied. "Why?"

"Sasuke...I don't mean physically. You're a strong boy, just like Naruto-kun. Both of you are, but it's because of the fact that you're just a boy that I'm asking you this. No one, especially not children, should have experienced what you experienced."

"You mean with the killing? Truth be told, I didn't even notice that I was commanding my Pokemon to attack without restraint until it was all over, but it was necessary. We had to stop them from tearing apart the fabric of reality. They were going to kill everyone if we didn't put a stop to them. I mean, I literally jumped through time to try and stop this guy with Hyuga and the dobe." Sasuke released a dry laugh, but the laugh quickly died down. Sasuke looked down at the ground and took a large, shaky breath of air. His exhalation was even more so and he glanced up at his mother, biting his lip as he did so. The look of internal conflict shone brightly in his coal coloured eyes.

"It...It was...the right thing...to do...right?" Sasuke's voice had an unsure tone to it. Mikoto frowned at her son's words.

"It was war. Though it isn't right, the needs of the many outweighed personal preference and we were forced to attack with the intent to kill. War is an ugly thing, Sasuke. You, a young boy of only thirteen, should not have witnessed such a dark moment in the lives of both humans and Pokemon. None of us wanted to experience that after what Danzo had done thirty years ago. Now Sasuke, answer me truthfully...are you really okay?"

Sasuke blinked rapidly to hold back the tears as flashes of the images of dead Pokemon appeared in his mind's eye. Him calling out the orders for his Pokemon to deal the final blows that would result in no opponent getting back up, no opponent getting time to get to a Pokemon Centre to heal themselves, blood, bone...and by Arceus, the screams and cries of pain from both human and Pokemon that filled his ears. The volume was something his mind struggled to handle.

The young Uchiha looked down at the ground, his hand unconsciously reaching over to his partner Pokemon. The Water-type raised its head and allowed Sasuke to stroke its scale covered body. "Okaa-chan..." Sasuke raised his head and for the first time in five years, ever since he had lost Itachi, tears fell from the boy's eyes. "...I'm not okay."

Mikoto didn't make any sort of verbal reply, she just shot out of her chair and wrapped her son in her arms. With that action, Sasuke Uchiha broke down and cried.

**Cherrygrove City, Johto Region**

"A-And there was...so much blood everywhere!" Sakura bawled her eyes out as she sat with Meganium, hugging the saurian Pokemon.

Sakura's father, Kizashi Haruno, was a kind-faced man with blue eyes, and dull-pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom. He also had sideburns which flow into his angular mustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wore a dark, loose-fitting kimono-shirt which had a green, inner-lining and sleeves which extended beyond his kimono shirt. This was held closed by a simple obi which he wears along with a burgundy coloured three-quarter length pants, and a pair of simple slippers. He also wore a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in colour.

Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother, was a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also had green eyes and wore a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wore pink three quarter length pants along with brown sandals.

"It's...It's okay, honey." Mebuki spoke soothingly to her daughter.

"No!" Sakura's head snapped up, tears streaming from her eyes. "I...I killed people! I killed Pokemon!"

"To protect yourself and your friends!"

"I'm a murderer!"

"No! You're not!" Kizashi's deep voice echoed through the house. There was a period of silence as Sakura stared in shock at her angered father. "You told us of how you helped your friends fight ROOT when you went to the Pokemon League! You told us that you did what you did because you wanted to protect them! Your actions may have their consequences, but they were done for the greater good, Sakura." He gripped his daughter's shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. She glanced away, but he tilted her body so that she would always be staring at him.

"Your mother and I...we...we aren't exactly proud to say our daughter took a life, but we are proud of how you stood for what you believed in and for protecting the people you cared about even if it meant you had to dirty your hands."

"Sakura..." Mebuki spoke this time. "...you aren't a murderer. You aren't a psychopath. You aren't anything that would change you from what you really are. You're just a teenager who is currently scared and feeling trauma of the incidents she's just lived through. Your hands are dirtied, yes...but your father and I will help shoulder the burden of your trauma. We'll help you settle your uneasy mind and we will always be your parents and we will not abandon you in this time where you really need us."

"We love you, Sakura." Mebuki and Kizashi hugged their daughter tightly. Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears once more before she held her parents tightly. Meganium walked up to its trainer and nuzzled the top of Sakura's head. All the while, Sakura continued to cry loudly, venting her emotions out to the people who loved her unconditionally.

**Saffron City, Kanto Region**

Hinata sat with her father at the kitchen table. Her young sister, Hanabi, had been sent to her room so that she wouldn't be present for the current conversation and their mother, Hiashi's wife, was working overtime at the Pokemon Centre since she was one of the other nurses that helped the Nurse Shizune of Saffron City. Hiashi sat with a cup of tea set before him. He reached over to it and calmly sipped the hot liquid, relishing in its taste.

However, Hinata merely stared into the pool with a blank look in her pale eyes.

"Otou-sama?"

Hiashi set down his cup, acknowledging his daughter's words with a nod.

"What...What is my fate?" Hinata asked. Hiashi raised an eyebrow in confusion at her words, setting his teacup down as he did so.

"What are you asking, Hinata?"

"Neji Nii-san always used to go on about how it was the fate of the Hyuga to always be one of the best types of Pokemon trainers, that it was his fate that he would end up becoming such a great trainer and join the Elite Four, that it was his fate to surpass Hizashi Oji-sama. You yourself claim that it was the fate of the Hyuga that you would be its patriarch. So...what is mine? What is fate?!" She ended up yelling out her last question.

She slid her chair back and slammed her hands down harshly on the table. Tears filled her eyes as she looked to her father with sorrow and anger. "Was it my fate to take part in that bloody war?! Was it my fate to bring the end of so many lives?! I'm thirteen, Otou-sama! I shouldn't have...I didn't even know what I was doing?! Was it my fate to be their harbinger of death?! Was it my fate to spill the blood of humans and Pokemon alike?! Was it Naruto-kun's fate as well?! Was it all our fates to take part in the war?! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THAT FATE! I DIDN'T WANT THAT FATE, OTOU-SAMA!"

The tears flowed freely this time, cascading down her cheeks and dotting the tiled floor.

"I always knew Pokemon weren't meant to be used as a means of bringing harm. I always knew that they weren't tools meant to kill, but...after coming to terms with the reality of the situation...I realized just how powerful and ferocious a Pokemon could be if they aren't restrained. I realized just how vicious a human could be when they decide to play life or death in a battle. I...I don't...I don't think I can look Espeon in the face again with that in mind." Hinata released a mixture of a sob and a laugh. "Go on...say it. I'm weak in mind and spirit. I'm your failure daughter, I'm your murderer, I'm the one who brought shame to the Hyuga name because of what I did."

Hinata would have said more, but she couldn't as she was shot out of her personal berating when Hiashi slammed his hands down on the table. His teacup was smashed to pieces as it fell from its spot on the table and onto the ground. Hiashi's harsh stare became a powerful glare as he rose up from his chair. He walked around the table and towards his daughter who continued to look at the ground. His tall frame cast a large shadow over her much smaller one. She shut her eyes, tears falling at a much greater pace and in a much greater volume.

"W-W-Well. W-What are y-you waiting f-f-for?! Say it!"

"You...are not my failure daughter." Hiashi spoke. Hinata's head shot up at her father's words, her pale eyes looking into his own.

"Wh-What?" She sniffled.

"You have lived through war, Hinata. You fought in it, you survived and you came back to your mother alive. You came back to Hanabi...you came back to me." Hiashi raised his hands and planted them firmly on his eldest child's shoulders. "You have endured something that, I admit, not even I could have been able to come back from with my sanity intact. Your mind and spirit are strong. You have brought great pride to the Hyuga clan, my daughter. You fought against Legendary Pokemon, even managing to tame one of them, and came back alive. As I said before, you are far from being my failure daughter." Hiashi then showed the pride he held in his eyes. "You are my pride and joy, Hinata."

"B-But...But I...I ki-"

"I killed people too, Hinata." Hinata stared at her father and her eyes widened as she saw finally took notice of the tired look in her father's eyes. It was the same look she saw in her own pale orbs when she managed to look at herself in the mirror. "I have just as much, if not more, blood on my hands. I know I rarely show this side of me, but I was raised by own father in this same manner. I became strong because of it and I thought..." Hiashi sighed. "...I thought if I did the same with you, you would turn out strong as well."

"Otou-sama...why are you...?"

"I realize I haven't been much of a father to you as I should have. I am the father you need, but not the one you deserve...and I would like to be the one you deserve. And I will start...by consoling by daughter who has seen the fires of war and will continue to console her until she has recovered."

Hinata's face bore a shocked expression before her lips began to quiver and her body trembled. She then shot forward and buried her face in her father's robes. Formal wear or not, those things were getting tear stained.

Hiashi just stood there and rubbed the top of his daughter's head.

**New Bark Town, Johto Region**

The clock on the wall ticked and tocked as the second hand made its revolutions around the clock's circumference. Kushina and Minato stood outside Naruto's bedroom door with worried expressions on their faces. Kushina looked to her husband and he looked down at her.

He had returned from the time portal with Raikou and the GS Ball, but he had also come back with the burned and blackened corpse of Nagato Uzumaki. Naruto had had the look in his eyes that seemed as if he had seen hell come to life. He stared into the abyss and the abyss had stared back. But Naruto blinked. His mother and father would try to get him to talk, sit down and tell them what he saw and what happened when he jumped through the time stream.

Ever since they had gotten back from the meeting with Izuna at the Pokemon League, Naruto had locked himself in his room for the past month ever since the war ended. It was an understandable reaction, but it was very unhealthy in the way he carried it out. He only came out for food of which he ate very little. Typhlosion would follow him everywhere he went, but Naruto failed to take significant notice of his partner Pokemon as the Fire-type tried in vain to get its trainer's attention.

Kushina sighed before raising her hand to knock on the door. She gulped audibly as her knuckles tentatively reached to the wooden surface, and just as she was about to knock, the sound of the lock's tumbler echoed through the silent house. The door knob twisted and opened to reveal the young teenager, Typhlosion standing behind him on all fours.

Naruto sniffed as he wiped his eyes. Kushina and Minato frowned deeply as they saw his eyes were red, most likely from crying as they sometimes heard his choked sobs through the door. He looked terrible. His clothes were heavily wrinkled, his hair was even more messy than usual and he had the scent of a teenage boy who refused to shower after an entire month.

"Naru-chan." Both Minato and Kushina stared at their son as he remained silent, standing before them with a downcast look. He then raised his head and gave them a stiff nod.

"I...I'm ready to talk now. I'll have a shower and then we can talk...I probably smell like shit don't I?" He tried to pull off a joke, but his parents didn't laugh. Naruto headed off to the bathroom and had his shower before changing into a new set of clothes. The clothes consisted of a black, short sleeved t-shirt with a Poke Ball on its front, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of white socks.

He descended down the stairs from his room and entered the kitchen. Kyuubi and Typhlosion followed behind him, only stopping once they reached the borderline between the kitchen and the living room. Kushina had laid out a bowl of ramen for him and the younger blonde thanked his mother for the meal before eating it.

'At least he has his appetite back.' The former Champion thought as he looked at his son down the ramen bowl in three minutes. Kushina washed the bowl and then seated herself back down at the table.

"You can talk when you're ready, Naru-chan." Minato broke the silence between the three of them. "Your mother and I have plenty of time."

Naruto nodded his head before taking a deep breath of air. He exhaled before lightly slapping the sides of his face, turning his cheeks red. "Alright, well say what you all have to say and then I'll tell my part."

"Naru-chan, are you sure you're okay? I mean, you killed and saw people being killed. That's a very traumatic situation to put yourself in." The former Champion spoke.

"Tou-chan, I nearly died fighting Ho-oh. I was covered in second degree burns across my body and risked the ability to continue my career as a Pokemon trainer. While the scene was surprising, I saw enough blood and gore on the battlefield to last me a lifetime. I am..." Naruto frowned as he looked down at the table. "...not proud of what I've had to do, but I did for the sake of the ones I loved. Hina-chan, Kaa-chan, Sakura-chan, Akatsuchi, hell even Sasuke-teme. I also fought in a death match to get Mewtwo alongside you. I'm still shaken up from seeing it, even after this month has passed...but I've seen and done enough for that incident to not affect me as much as it should."

"That's not something you should be proud of, Naruto." Kushina said with concern in her gray-green eyes. "The battlefield is no place for a child."

"And yet I was chosen to be one of the Chosen Ones, the one to summon Ho-oh with the Rainbow Wing and the Clear Bell. I'm not much of a believer in fate and destiny, but...it does exist. That's the reality of the situation." Naruto replied. "Am I a horrible person for being a realist, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan? For being someone who can no longer scream at the sight of death?"

Minato and Kushina frowned at their son's words. The red haired woman shook her head before placing her hands atop Naruto's clenched fists.

"While I am angry at you for not telling me about your battle with Ho-oh you had with Sakura earlier on, your words do have sense to them." She said. "Minato-kun and I know that when a person experiences enough of one thing they develop a feeling of apathy towards it." Minato nodded in agreement with his wife before speaking.

"Naruto, you no longer scream at death, but you are human. You will continue to feel for the death of others. Tell me, if your mother and I were to have died in that war...what would you have done?"

"Killed Nagato myself and then mourn for the rest of my life. I can't imagine my life without you in it, Kaa-chan. Not so much you since you weren't there to begin with." Naruto directed his gaze to Minato who winced at the harsh words. "But I still would have mourned for you both."

"Exactly." Kushina said. "So don't beat yourself up over your alleged immunity. No one person is immune to the situation and so it's why I say that if you want to cry, if you want to vent...Minato-kun and I are here for you. We will be your shoulders to cry on, Naru-chan."

Naruto smiled softly as his mother got up from her chair and kissed him on the head. "Thanks...but I don't need to cry. I did enough of that on the way back through the time stream and in my room. I mean, what do I have to cry for? I mean in the midst of a war between a mad psychopath and the rest of the regions, I learned that said psychopath was my uncle, his top three members who were my enemies are actually my cousins, I fought Legendary Pokemon, caught one who was made to be a genetically engineered weapon of mass destruction, jumped through time and watched my psychopath uncle get electrocuted by Raikou! So tell me?! What do I have to cry about, Kaa-chan?! Tou-chan?!"

Naruto slammed his hands on the table harshly. "TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO CRY ABOUT?!" He panted heavily as he had basically said all of that in one breath. He planted his face in his hands and shook his head. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling with a sad smile on his face, his eyes becoming watery.

"I'm a killer. A cold-blooded, blood spilling, bone breaking killer." He chuckled dryly. "Kaa-chan...what do I do?" A choked sob broke free from his throat as his tears fell from his eyes. "I don't know what to do at this point...help me." His voice, usually brimming with confidence and determination, was broken and sad. Practically pitiful.

Once they heard that, Kushina and Minato raced out of their chairs and pulled the boy into their arms. Kushina pushed his head into her bosom, letting him be calmed by the sound of her heartbeat.

"Shhhhh Shhhhh. It's okay, Naru-chan, it's okay." She spoke soothingly as she stroked the teenager's head. Naruto then glanced out of the corner of his eyes and looked to his father.

"T-T-Tou-chan...you've...you've done this before. Ho-How did you...get over...it?" He spoke in broken sentences due to his crying.

"I...I never did." Minato replied with a deep frown. "I'm sorry. I really am a terrible father. Just when you want me to be there for you and ask for help, I can't do one SHIT!" Minato slammed his hand on the table. It was a wonder the surface didn't break yet from how often it was being abused. Minato ran a hand through his hair before leaned over so that he was looking Naruto directly in the eyes.

"Look at me Naruto." He said. "Come on...look at me, son."

Naruto looked away from the random area of floor and focused on his father's blue eyes. "I know...I know it's hard. Back when Danzo was in charge of ROOT, I was forced to put my humanity aside for that final battle and bring him down for good. I took down his Pokemon and almost destroyed his gym in the process..." Minato took a shaky breath as the memories came flooding back to him. "I was not much older than you when it all came to an end. Danzo had tried to take me down in a sneak attack with his other grunts and I killed them all, I killed their Pokemon too. I was proclaimed a hero because my battle was the one that brought an end to ROOT thirty years ago since it was then made public knowledge Danzo was ROOT's boss when I had arrived. I knew I was the cause. I was like you where I found my acts to be justified. I put the needs of the many before my own want to get the Earth Badge, but I knew that in that final moment...when he tossed me the badge and surrendered...when the ceiling came caved in above his head and crushed his body...I knew I had crossed the line that not many Pokemon trainers had crossed. You will grow from this experience, Naruto. You are a hero and not a murderer. You are a great child...and you are a greater Pokemon trainer than I ever could be."

Minato chuckled as he leaned back into his chair. "I mean, my kid devised a plan to stop Ho-oh and Lugia from rampaging, caught them, Raikou AND Mewtwo. How badass of a son is that?!"

Naruto released a laugh, sniffling while wiping away the remaining wetness from his eyes and face. "Well...I am your son after all. The son of the Pokemon Champion." He said as he raised himself up from Kushina's chest. Minato and Kushina smiled at the young blonde before ruffling his hair.

"That you are, Naru-chan. That you are." Minato muttered.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he looked back and forth between his mother and father. "...for not thinking any different of me because of what I've done."

"We're your parents. We love you unconditionally." Kushina smiled foxily. Naruto nodded before turning to his father.

"I can see that now." Minato matched Kushina's grin. However, it dropped at Naruto's next words. "But you still got some explaining to do old man."

"Woah. Talk about a mood killer." Minato muttered. "Can we go back to like two seconds ago when everything was nice and loving?"

"Did that already." Naruto replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "Now sit and explain. Where have you been and what have you been up to for the past twelve years that you could never come back home? You've had time to send Kaa-chan and I money and you even told me you were the one who sent me Umbreon."

"You evolved the Eevee into an Umbreon? Nice choice."

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smirk. "Now answer me. Kaa-chan and I BOTH deserve an explanation."

"The boy's got a point, Minato-kun. Even I don't know what you've been up to."

Minato sighed before nodding his head.

"Alright, well I'll start with what Kushina-chan already knows. When you were born and were one year old, I was still the Pokemon Champion at the time so I was extremely busy. I had to go and do all my Champion duties, sitting and waiting for a new challenger that was good enough to try and dethrone me, only to thoroughly kick their sorry asses into the ground. However, because of my Champion duties I was required to spend a lot of time away from you and your mother. The Pokemon League Association began to give me extremely difficult missions to do, such as helping create new Pokemon based laws for society, help pick the new Elite Four when the Elite Four from Izuna-sempai's reign had decided to retire from their positions, and then I was also given the task to help design the new Pokemon League system when it was decided that Johto and Kanto should link together and form a unified Pokemon League instead of just a Kanto League and Johto League. Thirty years ago, and even before that, Johto was still an independent region and so they had their own Pokemon training system and whatnot, but since Kanto was the original founding region of the Pokemon League Association, they had to make arrangements with Kanto to initiate their Gym Leader Challenge system as well allow for their own trainers to become members of the Elite Four. Izuna-sempai had remained with me during my own Champion reign to act as an overseer and a guide."

"I can see how that could keep you busy."

"Took the Pokemon League Association three years to finally get the paperwork settled because, as you know, Johto is a very traditional region. As shown in their infrastructure, they aren't that big on changing things and so to create a compromise to allow for Kanto to aid with modernization was a big deal to handle. It's actually what helped make Goldenrod City what it is today."

"So you basically helped make Goldenrod City...become, Goldenrod City?"

"Pretty much." Minato said with a shrug. "But...after that, I was given the task of doing the more...dark toned missions."

"Minato-kun, I get that as the Champion of the region you have a certain level of responsibility and duty to the Pokemon League Association...but you are the Champion. Aren't you basically the top authority in the region at that point? Who is more powerful than the Champion that could give you orders?"

"The Pokemon League Association is comprised of a great deal of individuals, each one holding power in terms of both Pokemon training and battling, as well as political sway. Each of the six known regions, Kalos having just been indoctrinated into the Association as they have just finished developing their Pokemon League and Gym Leader Challenge, are comprised of eight gym leaders and the Elite Four. These twelve figureheads act as the ruling government of their respective regions, but the Pokemon League Association's members who stand at the top are Champions of the region itself. The Champions come together and communicate via Visual-Audio chatrooms and are being worked on to use the new Holocasters that were made in the Kalos region. The Champion's Council is what we are called. The six Champions make the most serious decisions and it is by a democratic vote in which a certain situation should be carried out within a region by that region's Champion." Minato explained.

"So when it comes to the decisions that must be kept in the dark, the ones that people must not know about, the six Champions discuss it amongst themselves separately?" Naruto asked. Minato nodded in confirmation.

"That is correct. Though, it used to be the four of us since Sinnoh and Hoenn had already settled their own agendas. What was once Izuna-sempai, myself, Steven Stone and Cynthia Shirona, now comprises of a total of six entities now."

"Steven and Cynthia?" The younger blonde asked.

"The Champions of Hoenn and Sinnoh, respectively." Was the immediate reply to Naruto's question. "The Champion of the Silver Conference rules over both Kanto and Johto, thus Izuna is at the top by himself. Cynthia is still on the Council as she is still Champion, however, Steven and Alder, the former Champion of Unova, have been defeated and have been replaced by their successors. Steven was replaced by a Water-type Pokemon Master known and Wallace...a completely different Wallace..." He clarified as he noticed the confused expressions on his son and wife. "...and Alder was defeated by a prodigy Dragon-type Master called Iris. She's only ten years old too which speaks highly of her intelligence, maturity and strength. And as I said, Kalos just crowned their Champion, a young woman named Diantha. Did you know she's also a supermodel?"

"How do you know all this if you had retired from your position?" Kushina asked.

"Well, in layman's terms, it's because Izuna-sempai still keeps me in the loop, but to explain it in detail, I'll need to start from a bit before my retirement as the Champion to do so." Minato started. "As I told Naruto once before, during my reign as Champion, I had to take the mission to try and defeat Mewtwo. Kill it if necessary. I fought Mewtwo and I lost because I was unprepared for how terribly strong it was back then. I ended up forcing Mewtwo deeper into Cerulean Cave where the final acts of the battle ended with me undergoing severe mental trauma when Mewtwo tried to do a mind crush on me. Basically, Mewtwo tried to mentally destroy me. Charizard, Blastoise and Pikachu had managed to get stop Mewtwo before too much damage could be done and got me out of there, but I had been put into a two year coma as a result."

"Two years?!" The two Uzumaki exclaimed and Minato winced when he saw his wife glare at him.

"And you couldn't have told me this when you got out of it?!" Kushina roared.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm not worried now. I'm pissed as fuck right now, Minato-kun." Kushina growled. "I'm your wife! What happened to your vow to always be honest with me?!"

"I never lied about it either so there was nothing to be honest about." Minato countered causing Kushina to grip her hair tightly, almost as if she were about to tear it from her scalp. "But yes, I was put into a two year mental coma from by battle with Mewtwo. I had to undergo another year of mental rehabilitation to make sure that I was still in working condition and that I wasn't damaged extensively by Mewtwo. Of course, once that was determined, the Champion's Council found it best for me to retire from my post because my three year long absence had been covered up by Izuna-sempai in which he had reclaimed his spot as Champion in order to do so. So they decided to make it an official resignation, and well...being out for three years...times changed and so did laws and regulations. It would have taken me much longer to catch up on everything so I agreed and allowed Izuna to become Champion once more while I resigned, but while I did resign as Champion, I was still a Champion-class trainer. Like Izuna-sempai, I was to be made an overseer, but due to my battle prowess being much greater than Izuna's I was given a special mission which was kept me away from home for the rest of your childhood instead of coming back home to Naruto and you, Kushina-chan."

"What mission was that?" The two asked.

"To look for the ancestor of all Pokemon, the original form of Mewtwo." He answered. Naruto and Kushina's eyes widened.

"You mean..."

"Yes...I was tasked with finding Mew. Mew was a Pokemon originally sighted in the Kanto region after migrating from far-off island regions when they were all destroyed during the battle between the United Regions Defense Force and Pokemon during World War 3. However, Mew had also been sighted in Hoenn as well, so I was partnered with Steven at the time to help look for the elusive Pokemon. I journeyed even as far as the Sevii Islands and went to Hoenn with Steven to look for the supposed home of Mew called the Faraway Island. I had given up on finding the island after a few years with Steven, but he insisted on trying to find out if the island was real, but my sources here in Kanto and Johto had traced the DNA of Mew through the Pokedex I had. I followed it and well...my obsession became unhealthy and even led me to Mt. Silver, where your mother's Moltres was currently being kept when she retired as a trainer to raise you, Naru-chan." Minato paused before sighing. "And that's pretty much why I wasn't here for twelve years. Three years due to aiding to create the joint region Pokemon League for Kanto and Johto, three more years due to having been placed into a coma and undergoing rehabilitation for fighting Mewtwo, and the remaining six were spent trying to find Mew in Kanto, Hoenn and then Mt. Silver."

Naruto and Kushina stared at the former Champion in shock. They had expected a simple, yet bullshit filled, excuse from Minato, but what he just told them...it was practically worthy of making them speechless.

"I don't even know what to say to all that, Minato-kun." Kushina said. "You left me alone to raise our son so you could try and catch a Legendary Pokemon? You're lucky I don't kick you out to live on the streets."

"I've lived in worse." Minato replied. That comment made Naruto pause in his own jab at his father's story. Contemplating it now, the Pokemon League did have to do a lot of things to ensure the safety of the region and in Minato's eyes, keeping the region safe would be like trying to keep him and his mother safe. Just...not from the home front. He was the Champion and now that Naruto had come face-to-face with the reality of the world he now knew that being a Champion came with a high level of responsibility and duty to not just one's own region, but to the others as well since the Champion's Council was basically what made the Pokemon world what it is today.

Naruto sighed heavily before rising from his chair and walking up to the sitting Minato. The elder Namikaze stared at his son's emotionless gaze in confusion...

"GURK!"

...and then received a second punch to the throat.

"You're the most two-faced person I've ever met. You're a loving husband and father, but you suck at it. You're the strongest trainer I could ever think of, but you make up such weak ass stories and excuses to cover up that you basically abandoned me and Kaa-chan just so you could look for a single Pokemon, even if it was orders from the people at the top. You piss me off right now, you know that. I'm beyond pissed actually, but...as much as I want to hate you...you're the guy who told me he loved me with all his heart and who rode in from above on Legendary Pokemon to save me and my friends. So...apology accepted, Tou-chan." Naruto grinned toothily. Minato looked up at his son with tears in his eyes, both from his sudden blow to the throat and from happiness.

"R-Really?" He rasped. Naruto nodded.

"I can't stay mad at you forever...but that punch to the throat is to remind you that while I have forgiven...I will never forget. I'd punch you in throat even harder if I could, but then I'd get charged for murder. And we wouldn't that...now would we, Tou-chan?"

Minato chuckled nervously at the boy's dark and evil tone before nodding his head stiffly. Kushina grinned widely with pride at her son.

'That's my boy.' Kushina thought.

**Pokemon League Association Building, Kanto/Johto Branch, Inidigo Plateau**

**One Week Later**

"Are they okay?" Naruto asked. Izuna shook his head in response to the question.

"No. I brought them in for questioning, just to ask them about how Nagato got ROOT to become operational and the parts they played in it. However, that was it. After they gave me my information, they started asking for you. They remember seeing you walk out of the time portal with their father's corpse so they want to know just how he died." Izuna stopped in front of the isolation chamber.

It was very much like a regular room comprising of three beds, a bathroom and was large enough to house all three of them. Wallace, Sapphire and Ruby sat with each other, not even talking. They just sat.

"This window we're watching through it one-way glass. We can see them, but they can't see us." He then gestured to the door. "Door locks from the outside so they can't get out and the room is actually just plaster covering ten inches of solid Steelix steel."

"Kind of overkill for a thirteen year old and two seventeen year olds don't you think?" Naruto frowned.

"They are the children of the mastermind of this whole thing. I'm not doing this only for our protection, but for theirs as well. They are kids, Naruto...though they aren't above the law, due to them being Nagato's children and that they were raised following his ideologies, I managed to get the sixteen gym leaders and the Elite Four to come to an overall vote that they shouldn't be sent to the snow prison near Mount Silver."

"You really would have sent them there?"

"If the vote had gone in a different direction, then I would have had to follow the acts of the majority. All the regions became a pseudo-democracy after World War 3, Naruto. The world we live in is a result of that." Izuna turned back to the huddling forms of Nagato's children. "So...are you ready?"

"I am, Izuna...but with what I'm going to show them, the real question would be are _they _ready?"

"A very mature answer for a boy of your age, Naruto. The war has changed you...I can see it in your eyes."

"Is it...Is it really that bad?" Naruto asked. Izuna didn't reply. The Dragon Champion walked over to the door and fished out the key from his cloak's pocket. He opened the door as Naruto took a deep breath in mental preparation. He then walked through the door and entered the room. The door closed behind him and Naruto glanced back at it, wondering if he would survive this encounter.

He shook his head. 'They've had their Pokemon confiscated and stored and I've been allowed to keep mine. I'm fine.' He walked into the room and looked at Wallace, Ruby and Sapphire. They were just staring at the white wall, not talking. The only sign that they were actually alive was that they periodically blinked their eyes. Naruto coughed loudly into his hand and the three siblings blinked rapidly at the sudden noise.

Their heads snapped in the direction of the cough and they immediately flew to their feet, pressing themselves against the back wall that they had previously been staring at.

"Wh-What do you want?" Wallace asked. Naruto raised his hands.

"It's alright, Wallace. I'm just here to see family, I came here to talk." He informed them. "Besides, Izuna told me that you all were the ones that asked for me." Naruto then sat himself down on the floor, cross-legged and with a small smile on his face. "So...what do you guys want to talk about?"

Ruby and Sapphire took protective stances in front of their little brother, their red and blue eyes, respectively, staring intently at their blonde cousin.

"We...We want to know what happened to Otou-sama!" Ruby stated. Sapphire and Wallace nodded their heads in agreement with their elder sister's words.

"Yeah!"

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh. They were broken with the loss of their father, their attempt to sound strong, confident and demanding had come out like a pitiful whimper as a result.

"He died. You all were informed of that by Izuna, they even said it on the news channels on the television and the radio."

"Yeah, but..." Sapphire sighed as she ran a hand through her blue locks. "...we want to hear it from you. You were the last person to see Otou-sama alive, you were the one who dealt the final blow and you...you are the one who knows the whole truth."

"Ruby...Sapphire...Wallace...what happened in the time stream after you took Raikou's Discharge attack, when he ran through to the other side of the time stream...it traumatized me for the entire month ever since the ROOT war ended. What happened there...I don't have to tell you what happened because I can show it to you." Naruto reached to his belt and unclipped a Poke Ball and enlarged it.

The three siblings' eyes widened when they saw the ball was gold on the top and silver on the bottom, the letters GS engraved into the golden top half in silver.

"The GS Ball?!" They exclaimed. Naruto pressed the centre button and the ball opened. A flash of gold and silver appeared from the ball, blinding to all that viewed it. Uncovering their eyes, Ruby, Sapphire and Wallace stared in awe at the hovering form of the time travelling Pokemon.

"Bi Bi Celebi?" The Grass/Psychic-type turned to Naruto. The blonde nodded his head.

"Yeah, these are the three I wanted you to see." The three glanced at their cousin in amazement.

"Y-You c-can understand P-Pokemon?" Wallace stammered.

"It's a gift." Naruto replied.

"Cele Celebi Bi Bi Celebi Cel Bi Ebi Cel Celebi." Celebi then gestured to Naruto before continuing to speak. "Celebi Bi Bi Bi. Celebi?"

Naruto looked to his cousins. "Celebi says that due to its connection to the time stream, it can show a virtual representation, a literal showing of the events that happened one month ago, to show you what exactly happened on that day. Celebi is omniscient of all things due to that link into the time stream and knows of the events that occurred. As I told you three, the events were traumatic to me, and thus the same thing could be said for you if you were to look upon it. Celebi would like to know if you're sure you want to see what happened?"

The three siblings looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes as they went through a silent conversation. They sat themselves down on the floor in the same manner as Naruto. They took deep breaths to prepare themselves and then looked at their cousin with a nod of acceptance.

"Show us." They stated simultaneously. Naruto nodded before looking to Celebi.

"Do it."

"Bi!" The Time Travel Pokemon replied with a stiff nod. It then hovered in between the four Uzumaki, its wings fluttered at a high speed and it closed its eyes in concentration. A green and blue aura surrounded its small body, growing in size until it made seem as if Celebi was a divine being sent from the heavens due to the intensity of the glow.

"Celebi Bi...Cele Bi Bi."

'Lord Dialga, I beseech thee? What's Dialga?' Naruto thought.

Celebi's eyes snapped open and its shining sapphire eyes were shown to be encompassed in a bright light that was the same colour as its aura.

"CELEBI!" The Time Travel Pokemon shouted and suddenly the aura exploded out of its body in the form of a powerful pulse. The world around the four Uzumaki was now nothing more than a swirl of colour before it began to take shape. And from there, Ruby, Sapphire and Wallace were forced to endure the act of watching what happened after they had fallen unconscious.

From their father's slip into madness after thinking they had died from Raikou's Discharge attack, to his declaration that he would race back even further in time than necessary to kill Naruto before he was even born. From when he was pinned down to the ground by Raikou, to the conversation between himself and Naruto. The words that were exchanged made the three siblings stare in shock at their father as he had uttered his surrender to his nephew, and to the world by extension. And then...they broke down into tears when they saw their father punch Raikou in the muzzle, sealing his fate as the Thunder Pokemon had unleashed millions of volts of electricity into the bloodied body. They watched as their father's violet eyes became obscured by the blackening of his burnt flesh, his screams echoing through their ears and how their cousin could only watch helplessly from the sidelines.

When it had all come to an end, Celebi's eyes lost their celestial glow. The Time Travel Pokemon then looked to Naruto and hovered to his side, frowning in concern alongside the blonde as they watched the crying trio.

"I...I told you that it was a traumatic incident for me. I didn't want you three to experience the same things I did since I was there to watch it all happen. I'm sorry for that...and I'm sorry I couldn't stop Nagato Oji-san from killing himself."

Wallace sniffed loudly before looking to the blonde. "Wh-Why?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Wallace in confusion.

"Wh-Why do you...care so much?" Wallace asked through his sobs and hiccups. "We did terrible things...Otou-sama...did terrible things. To you, to the people you care about, to everyone...and yet you sit here with us, you try to console us and pity us. You gave in to our demands and when you see us crying, you apologize as if it's your fault this is happening to us?! WHY DO YOU CARE?!"

Ruby and Sapphire hugged their younger brother as he went into his sudden emotion outburst, but they too looked at Naruto curiously.

"Though...Though we aren't as...e-emotional about it, Ruby and I want to know why you treat us...y-your enemies...with such an attitude." Sapphire asked. Naruto chuckled lightly before looking at them with his war-torn emotion filled blue eyes.

"Because you're my family."

"What?!"

He pointed to his eyes, the ones he knew were filled with the emotions and dead look that came with experiencing the ROOT war. "You did this to me. I can't look at myself in the mirror, or at other people for that matter, without somehow letting slip the gaze of a soldier. But you've suffered just as much as me, even more so actually. You lost your mother and your father, you're alone in the world now and you have nothing to keep you above ground. Now you're imprisoned for crimes your father committed, ones he made you all do due to his manipulation of your adoration for him."

Naruto sighed. "You may have been my enemies, but you're not my enemies anymore. You're my cousins, my family...and you're already under enough stress as it is with being imprisoned in this chamber by the Pokemon League Association. I have enough blood on my hands already, including Nagato Oji-san's. You saw what happened and you heard the words before he struck Raikou...he wanted me to make sure you guys didn't descend even further into the darkness of the world with his passing. I want to take care of you guys, I want to be there for you three...and it's because of that reason that Kaa-chan and Tou-chan have already organized the paperwork."

Having calmed down from Naruto's words, but still sniffling, the three siblings looked at their cousin. "What are you talking about? What paperwork?" Ruby asked. Naruto grinned foxily and Celebi released its equivalent of amusement through what could only be its version of a laugh, having already seen their future expressions.

"Your adoption paperwork. You guys are staying with me and as of this moment, you are officially Ruby, Sapphire and Wallace Uzumaki since it was shown that Nagato Oji-san legally got rid of his last name when Konan Oba-san died. You could add on Namikaze to your names if you want, but preferably, I wouldn't do that. Tou-chan's a dickhead so I'm not doin' it."

He kept the foxy grin on his face and Celebi's laughs were only increasing in volume as Wallace, Ruby and Sapphire stared at them with wide eyes and gaping jaws. It was like looking at a Magikarp's face in human form and that was hilarious in the minds of both Naruto and Celebi.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes for that to sink in, I've got some stuff to do." He glanced at Celebi as he did that.

Naruto and Celebi then proceeded to exit the building. Izuna looked at Naruto and then back at the three siblings as they continued to just sit there and stare at Naruto's former resting place.

"They that shocked at being told you convinced your parents to adopt them?"

"Mind raped."

Izuna chuckled as he walked with the young blonde down the hallways to the exit of the Pokemon League Association building.

"So, you need a ride? I can have Charizard, Dragonite or Aerodactyl drop you off wherever you need to go." He said. "Not to be insulting, but they are faster than your Pidgeot and Dragonite."

"None taken, but I got my own ride."

Izuna raised an eyebrow once they stepped outside. Naruto raised his fingers to his lips and released a sharp whistle and Celebi released an amused cry at the Dragon Champion as there was a boom akin to a thunderclap and a flash of yellow. The sounds and flash of light died down to reveal the Thunder Pokemon, Raikou, standing before them. The sabre-toothed thunderbeast growled at the blonde before bending down.

Naruto climbed atop Raikou and Celebi took a resting place by sitting atop the blonde's head.

"Not to be insulting, but Raikou's faster than your Charizard, Dragonite and Aerodactyl." Naruto grinned foxily before patting Raikou's back. "Let's go."

Raikou released a roar before digging its claws into the ground. With a roar that sounded through the air like a thunderclap, the Thunder Pokemon pushed off and a trail of gold and electricity traced its movement. And then...they were gone. Izuna blinked rapidly and as his mind registered what happened before shaking his head.

"That kid..."

* * *

><p><strong>Illex Shrine, Illex Forest <strong>

The flash of yellow and lightning came to a halt before the wooden shrine to the Time Travel Pokemon and Naruto hopped off of Raikou, patting the tiger-like Pokemon on the head. He fished out is Pokegear and chuckled.

"Four minutes. Nice."

Raikou growled, its chest puffed out in pride at being praised for its speed.

"Dobe, what took you?" Sasuke asked as he stood with Entei, tossing an Ultra Ball up and down as he did so.

"Was the meeting with Wallace, Ruby and Sapphire safe?" Hinata asked as she was sitting on the ground, leaning up against the Aurora Pokemon that was Suicune.

Naruto nodded his head. "They should probably be reacting to their news right about now. So..you guys ready?"

Hinata and Sasuke nodded before taking a few steps away from the three Legendary Beasts. Naruto set Celebi gently on the ground before Raikou. Naruto and Sasuke then took the Ultra Balls they held in their hands before enlarging them with the push of the centre button. They then pressed the button again and the capturing devices opened. In a flash of yellow and white light, the two deity Pokemon of the Johto region emerged.

The five Legendary Pokemon then all looked at the three trainers standing before them with matching looks of confusion.

"The war is over." Hinata started.

"And though we would like to keep you for ourselves and keep you as our actual Pokemon, you are all Legendary Pokemon." Sasuke said.

"It is because of that that we three have decided that we should let you all go. Ho-oh, Lugia, you are the deity Pokemon of the region and have your tasks to oversee the skies and the seas of the Johto and Kanto regions. Raikou, Suicune, Entei, you three are Ho-oh's subordinates and you should do the job of keeping humanity under your careful eyes in these regions. Celebi...well you're the Time Travel Pokemon, it's kind of obvious why we would need to let you go. Not to mention you were summoned and captured to be used for Nagato Oji-san's plans."

Naruto then set down Ho-oh's Ultra Ball and the GS Ball while Sasuke set down Lugia's Ultra Ball.

"You're free to go." The three trainers said simultaneously.

The five Legendary Pokemon stared at the three humans silently, no expressions on their faces, just pure stoicism. Ho-oh then gained a glint of what looked to be pride and joy in its crimson eyes. The Rainbow Pokemon then bowed its head. The Diving Pokemon, the Legendary Beasts and the Time Travel Pokemon followed suit, bowing their heads to the three teenagers.

"Wh-Why are you bowing?" Hinata asked. Ho-oh released a series of screeches while Lugia followed after with its song-like cry.

"We lost our trust in humans when the war started all those years ago. The Tin/Brass Tower, our roosts and the place where you humans worshiped us had been burned and three Pokemon were killed...the ones I made into my Legendary Beasts, my incarnations of the Volcano, Thunder and the North Wind."

"If you were any other set of humans, you would have chosen to keep us and use us like you would any other caught Pokemon. But with this act, you have proven that you three are not just any other set of humans. And why you, Naruto and Sasuke, were made to be mine and Ho-oh's chosen ones. Thus we believe we will be holding on to these. If you ever require our assistance, you may have it without question."

The two deity Pokemon then reached over and picked up the Ultra Balls in their mouths.

"As will we." Raikou, Entei and Suicune released simultaneous roars and Celebi released a child-like cry of its own before picking up the GS Ball. "Though Celebi says it's mainly because it wants to keep the shiny ball."

The three sweatdropped at the Time Travel Pokemon.

"So...you're saying you're...staying as our Pokemon?" Hinata asked. The Legendary Pokemon shifted their bodies in a makeshift shrug.

"More or less they say." Naruto said.

The Legendary Pokemon then bowed their heads once more. Lugia and Ho-oh flapped their mighty wings, releasing their respective cries to the heavens before flying off. Ho-oh vanished into the rainbow it had created and Lugia headed off in the direction of the Whirl Islands. Raikou, Entei and Suicune then split off in three different directions, trails of red, blue and yellow respectively trailing behind their rapidly moving forms.

And that left Celebi as it hovered in front of the Illex Shrine, GS Ball in hand. The small shrine's doors opened once more and the energies of the time stream swirled within its depths.

"Bi Biiiiii!" Celebi waved to the three trainers before vanishing into the time stream once more. The doors to the shrine closed by themselves and became locked once more, and hopefully there would never come a time where Celebi's powers would be needed.

Hopefully.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata then turned away from the shrine and began to walk away.

"So...that happened." Naruto chuckled.

"Dobe." Sasuke shook his at Naruto's ability to ruin the atmosphere. Hinata could only sigh as she held on to her boyfriend's hand.

"Naruto-kun, you really need to look at the mood."

"Awww, Hina-chan, why must you side with the teme?" Naruto playfully sobbed. "But still, it's pretty awesome what just happened. We literally have ownership of Legendary Pokemon."

"Yeah, well...at least you get to keep yours." Sasuke spoke with a twinge of jealous, pointing at the Master Ball that hung around Naruto's neck on a black cord.

"Hey, I risked my life to catch Mewtwo. I deserve it."

"Hn."

"Oh come on teme, don't be like that." Naruto chuckled as he saw Sasuke resist the urge to pout. "Sakura-chan wouldn't approve of you being even more of a teme that you really are."

"Hn."

"You suck Walrein balls."

"Hn."

"I'll kick your ass in the Pokemon League!"

"In your dreams, dobe!"

Hinata rolled her eyes as the two rivals continued to bicker. If she didn't know it was the mark of their friendship then she would have been annoyed by it, but...

'Boys will be boys.' She thought as Naruto let go of her hand to engage in a small game of Push-It-Super-Strong with the young Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Alright, I felt I should show the aftermath of the war and how it affected everyone, especially our main four. I mean, they are thirteen years old and just fought in a war. They will undergo some form of trauma if they fought in a war where they had killed people and Pokemon, especially Naruto since he was there when he saw Nagato commit his suicide. And the fate of the Legendary Pokemon. As you can see, they let them go, but TECHNICALLY they still have ownership of the Legendaries. Ho-oh and Raikou are with Naruto, Suicune with Hinata, and Entei and Lugia are with Sasuke. Celebi will not have a trainer per say, but it will be attracted to being at Naruto's side. **

**So with this post-war chapter over, the Pokemon League Arc will begin in the next chapter. Thus, when it is made, your next Johto Journeys chapter will be the start of the Pokemon League Silver Conference Victory Tournament and it will be battle after battle after battle. My forte and I assure you that I will do my best to not disappoint you all in that aspect. **

**Next time on Naruto: Johto Journeys, Chapter 38: To be a Master.**

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Remember to review, review, review!)**


	38. Chapter 38:To Be a Master

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 38: To be a Master

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!**

**(A/N: All Pokemon that Naruto and Sasuke are using will be fully evolved. Thus, even though I haven't placed in Pokedex information for their pre-evolutions, it would be understood that these pre-evolutions would be registered as Caught and Seen in the Pokedex. Also, until the semi-finals of the Pokemon League is to take place, Naruto and Sasuke will not be using their main teams. Like I said before in previous chapters, Naruto and Sasuke have been practicing with the other Pokemon they have caught, training and evolving them so that they would have more an edge due to variety and adaptability in the battles.**

**Also, from this point onwards, Naruto has completed the Pokedex, except for Mew of course. With all the Legendary Pokemon the Kanto and Johto region had to offer finally being Seen and Caught, catching all the commonplace Pokemon would have been easy, especially since this chapter takes place after a timeskip. So all the necessary breeding, trading and training has been done. I have recently done a headcount of all the Pokemon Naruto and Sasuke have caught up to this point, so for all the Pokemon that they haven't caught prior to this chapter, I will place their Pokedex information for you all to read. So I end this paragraph with a congratulations to Naruto and his friends for catching 255 out of 256.**

**Finally, a few cameos from some of the original Pokemon characters, using their Japanese names mostly since I find those names to be way more badass than their English names in most cases, and some Naruto filler characters. They aren't going to be around long though since they are going to be utterly defeated for my main characters to advance to the finals.**

**Now sit back, and I hope you enjoy the epic, in my opinion, battles that will now unfold in this first episode of the Pokemon League Arc!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon League Stadium, Indigo Plateau<strong>

It had been seven months since the end of the ROOT war and construction for all the cities and town across the joint regions of Kanto and Johto were virtually on the verge of completion. The Indigo Plateau had been placed as one of the top priority areas, but they had also worked to make advancements, turning the Indigo Plateau into more of a stronghold that the area where the Pokemon League would be held.

While they still kept the sixteen marble statues of each of the eight badges of Kanto and Johto respectively, the arches they were positioned next to had been completely destroyed and renovated. The arches that arced over the cobblestone pathway that led to the Indigo Plateau's entrance now had hidden slits which allowed for them to drop Steelix steel barriers, each barrier being ten tons in weight and was ten inches thick. Nothing short of a Legendary Pokemon would be able to take down those barriers.

The arches then led to the doors of silver which led to the inner city that was the Indigo Plateau. The image of a Shiny Pikachu sitting atop a golden Poke Ball which bore the words 'Pokemon League' on the Poke Ball's halfway mark, the Pokemon League Association's official seal, was emblazoned on the front of the doors. However, while the doors were impressive, the doors themselves were embedded into the heavily fortified wall known as the Memorial Wall. The wall was constructed in memory of all the lives that were lost during the ROOT war which had the Pokemon League The metal alloy was composed of a mixture of Steelix steel and the fossilized remains of the Shieldon and Bastiodon frills. Forged in the fires of Mount Ember on Three Island, the Memorial Wall boasted great durability and height. The Memorial Wall was thirty feet tall, twenty feet thick and measured a circumference of one thousand, two hundred and forty-four feet.

Sentry towers were placed at strategic points on the wall to protect the newly renovated city of the Indigo Plateau. And in the event of an emergency, should one like the ROOT war ever occur again, an underground safe haven had been constructed which was large enough to hold over one thousand people.

Now the Indigo Plateau itself was truly a work of art. A true metropolis consisting of numerous shopping plazas, apartment complexes and parks, the road to recovery since the ROOT war was assured. Cobblestone pathways were redone and snaked through the buildings and ran alongside the small man-made lakes and/or rivers that were constructed for the area. However, despite all of this, all roads, no matter how complicated they looked, all led to their pride and joy.

The Pokemon League Stadium.

Through much funding from the other regions, the Pokemon League Stadium had been completed and returned to its former majesty. The Pokemon League Stadium was a time honoured structure and so they adhered to that honour, making no changes to its design whatsoever. Its trademark wide, dome-shape; its large amount of seating areas that could hold up to thousands of occupants; the large battlefield that was outlined with white paint, and the great staircase that led up to the golden brazier. Though, the brazier now housed the leftover violet-white fire of Ho-oh's Sacred Fire instead of the bright yellow, red and white flames of Moltres in order to symbolize the rebirth of the Pokemon League and the regions it represented.

And now, with the sun shining brightly down from the endless blue sky, the clouds drifting overhead lazily, the scene that was currently taking place was revealed. Thousands of people and Pokemon alike filled the seats of the Pokemon League stadium. The large screens which were used to allow those who weren't close enough to the battlefield to see, were now active, along with the large stadium lights. All of these were placed at strategic points around the stadium so that not a single member of the audience would be able to miss even a single moment of the extravagant and captivating event that was the Pokemon League Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament.

The official Pokemon League Association blimp was hovering over the stadium so that the event would be broadcasted all over the joint regions on their televisions and their radios.

The air was filled with the loud and excited screams, shouts and other vocal representations of the audience's glee at finally being able to come to the Pokemon League again. The stadium was then silenced when the entry doors on either side of the lower areas of the stadium, opened. These doors were specifically made for the competitors to enter from, and entered they did.

Two large groups of Pokemon trainers walked out onto the battlefield. The groups were composed of four people across and thirty-two people down, thus making each group contain one-hundred and twenty-eight people and giving a grand total of two-hundred and fifty-six competitors.

The entire stadium then became silent when the sound of microphone feedback reached their ears. They looked away from the stadium and follow up the lengthy staircase that led to the golden brazier which held Ho-oh's flames. Sitting atop a newly constructed throne of gold, the Champion's throne, Izuna Uchiha patted the top of the microphone he now held.

Once he was assured that he gotten everyone's attention, his image showing up on all the wide screens being a testament to that fact, he rose from his throne and cleared his throat.

"Welcome one and all to our new and improved Pokemon League Stadium here at the Indigo Plateau!" He began his speech. "Through the much appreciated efforts of both the Pokemon League Association as well as all of you, the citizens of Johto and Kanto, having put forth large amounts of hard earned money, we are now capable of sitting here in this architectural marvel once more to view the thirty-first Pokemon League Johto-Kanto Silver Conference Victory Tournament where you will be able to see all of these fine, young trainers take part in amazing action packed battles for your own amusement as well as to see which one of these fantastic trainers will earn the coveted title of Tournament Champion and then go on to challenge the Elite Four and myself, the Champion, for the even greater title of being the Champion of the joint regions! So ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for yourselves and to the young trainers situated on the battlefield!"

A large round of applause and whoops filled the air as everyone wholeheartedly agreed with Izuna's words. Many had donated money to aid in the reconstruction of the buildings after the ROOT war and it was very heartwarming to see that their donations had not been wasted.

"I know to many of you, returning to this place does not do well for you, having seen loved ones or pretty much having just seen people, perish or become heavily wounded right in front of yours and/or on the television screens, but we have become stronger as a result of it! We are the founding regions of the Pokemon League Association and we are anything, but weak! AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT?!"

Cheers filled the air, people pumping their fists in the air wildly in support of Izuna's claim.

"And now before we begin, let's give a welcoming round of applause to some very important friends of mine. First off we have the Gym Leaders of the Johto region! Sadly, the Kanto region Gym Leaders could not make it here today because their respective cities and towns that are under their jurisdiction are still under re-construction, but know that they are all watching this competition from their homes, so a shout out to the Kanto Gym Leaders!"

Everyone politely clapped as they turned to the VIP section, while those that weren't close enough to it turned to the large screens as the cameras focused on it. Sitting in the Gym Leader section of the reserved seats were the Johto Gym Leaders; Shinno, with his aide Amaru, followed by Shibi Aburame, Fuuka, Kurenai Yuhi, Rock Lee, Tenten, Haku Momochi and Mikoto Uchiha.

"And now we have two of the trainers who took part in the Pokemon League that came with my defeat thirty years ago! I introduce to you all, Kushina Uzumaki, the second runner-up of the Pokemon League from thirty years ago, as well as her husband and my former successor, due to his retirement four years ago, Minato Namikaze!"

Everyone's eyes widened when a spotlight from one of the lights surrounding the stadium focused on the two aforementioned trainers. Kushina and Minato gave a polite smile and wave to the crowd members from the VIP section of the stadium's stands. Hinata, Akatsuchi and Sakura were also shown to be sitting with Kyuubi the Ninetails, Golem, Meganium and Espeon. Being friends with the son of the former Champion and his wife, as well as Hinata being the daughter of a gym leader, did have its perks.

The reaction was very much delayed as everyone was staring in shock at Kushina and Minato, before they broke out into the applause Izuna had asked them to provide.

When the applause died down, Izuna nodded to the pair in acknowledgement before turning to the competitors down below.

"Trainers!" He called out to the two-hundred and fifty-six young men and women on the battlefield. "You have fought your hardest to reach where you are now! You and your Pokemon have bled, sweated and cried, enduring and overcoming the numerous challenges that have obstructed your path to reach the Indigo Plateau! You, the two-hundred and fifty-six people here who stand before me, are the best of the best in Kanto and Johto and I hope to see your talents shine as this tournament begins! Fight your hardest for if you give mercy to your opponents, they may not be willing to do the same and it will be your own faults for being so naive! Believe in yourself and your Pokemon and I hope to see the one who comes out on top, to see the young man or woman who will hold the Championship Trophy and earn the right to face the Elite Four and myself in combat!"

The fires had been stoked and determination blazed brightly in all of the competitors' eyes, looking up Izuna as he stood atop his throne. His obsidian coloured eyes looking down on them with well deserved confidence. Some began to sweat little as the aura of the Champion came down upon them, while others relished in it, taking in the fact that they would be able to fight such a powerful trainer should they earn first place in the tournament.

"Now, the tournament will be placed into four types of battle rounds, where each type of battle round will take place over the course of a single day. The first section will be much like a screening process where each of your two-hundred and fifty-six will be paired up randomly with another trainer in a three-on-three battle. It is not like the Pokemon Grand Festival where it is done in alphabetical order. Pokemon trainers are expected to be able to think quickly on their feet and adapt to any situation and this will be a test to see if any of you hold that skill. Those who lose in these screening rounds will be automatically eliminated from the competition and you will then be able to choose either stay to sit in the stands which are reserved for those who have lost, or go home. This automatically cuts the competition down by half and so you see just how serious and tough this competition is."

Naruto and Sasuke looked to each other with smirks on their faces. It was just screening rounds and yet the number of competitors would be cut in half by the time they were done.

"And now let's begin this tournament!" A pair of large screens that were positioned on either side of the battlefield, suddenly blinked to life and revealed two large rectangles with three Poke Balls beneath each rectangle. In the digital rectangles, numerous faces were being shuffled as the computers of the Indigo Plateau's computer systems surfed through the two-hundred and fifty-six competitors who would be paired up with each other.

The images then stopped and revealed the two trainers who would be fighting against each other.

"And the first match is Sasuke Uchiha versus Shigeru Okido! And to those of you who are thinking it, yes, Sasuke is my relative, one of many of my younger cousins and is also the son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha, gym leaders of Cinnabar Island and Blackthorn City respectively!" Izuna notified the spectators. This resulted in the formation of a myriad of murmurings to spread throughout the crowd.

"Now all other competitors please step off of the battlefield!" Izuna instructed.

Shigeru was shown to be a fifteen year old boy with tanned skin, spiky brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore a black high-collared t-shirt with purple jeans and black sneakers. He had a lean build like most Pokemon trainers and was currently playing with the necklace he wore. The yin-yang charm, which was coloured yellow and green instead of the traditional black and white, was dangling in the wind. A confident smirk was plastered on his face.

"Knowing you, you're gonna get your ass kicked already." Naruto commented. Sasuke snorted.

"In your dreams, dobe."

As the other competitors were clearing out, Naruto and Sasuke walked beside each other, glancing back at Shigeru as he stood in the blue trainer's box on his end of the battlefield.

"He's overconfident if his smirk is anything to go by. His clothes look pretty expensive so he's a spoiled rich kid and probably thinks that just because he made it all the way here to Indigo Plateau, no one will beat him. Finish him quickly to knock him down a few pegs and show him why only I can be the one to kick your Uchiha ass into the ground." Naruto finished his observation with a cocky smirk at his rival.

"Yeah, yeah. And by the way, I resent that ass kicking remark, if anyone is going to be kicking anyone's ass it's me kicking yours into the ground." Sasuke replied, flicking the son of a Champion's ear. "Now move. You're in the way."

"Fuck you!"

And with that, Naruto left behind his rival as said raven haired teen took his place in the red trainer box. The blonde entered the viewing area for the one-hundred and twenty-eight trainers who were in his group, the group that was positioned on the left side of the battlefield, also known as the Red side. Naruto took a seat and looked up at one of the viewing screens that was in his line of sight.

He then felt a force impact with the couch cushion to his right and his blue eyes shifted in that direction to see the orange haired competitor that was Shizuka sitting beside him.

"So, your Uchiha friend is up to fight first."

"Yup."

"Gonna get his ass kicked?"

"He may be an ass, but he's one of the best trainers in my age group and my rival. That Shigeru guy is gonna get his ass curb stomped."

Shizuka raised an eyebrow at the younger trainer. "You're that confident in his skills?"

"I've fought with and against the teme too many times to know that he's not going to go down so easily in these stupid screening rounds. Just watch and you'll see what I mean."

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon League Stadium- Battlefield<strong>

Due to the beginning of the event being only the screening rounds, the battlefield was very basic. It was covered with thick layers of gray coloured concrete which were supported by Steelix steel beams underneath in order to help resist against crater causing blows. And the construction workers would know since Izuna himself tested the battlefield's durability with his Dragonite.

The battlefield was outlined with white paint to form a large rectangle, with the red box and blue box that marked the standing points for the competitors being placed just outside the borders. A large circle was drawn in the exact centre of the field and had a smaller circle drawn within its circumference. Both were bisected by a long, white line that made the circular drawings take on the appearance of a Poke Ball.

The referee stepped up to the halfway line and held up the microphone he held. The feedback caught everyone's attention as the loud, screeching sound echoed through the air.

"I will now explain the rules of these Screening Rounds! All Screening Round battles are three-on-three Pokemon battles with Pokemon that you, the trainers should have selected and entered the day before this tournament began! These Pokemon are inputted into the system already so if anyone enters the battlefield and uses a Pokemon that does match the ones shown in the Indigo Plateau's systems..." The referee pointed to a clipboard that was attached to his hip, obviously holding sheets of paper that contained the names and Pokemon of each competitor. The competitors were arranged alphabetically by last name so it would be easy for the referee to find the combatants. "...you will automatically be disqualified! Secondly, no use of substitutions are permitted until the end of a single battle round! Thirdly, healing items are not permitted by either trainer! Fourthly, Hold Items such as Oran berries and Sitrus berries are allowed! Fifthly, in the unlikely event of a draw, draws are decided by a game of rock-paper-scissors! Those are the rules! Fail to obey any of the rules and you are immediately disqualified from the Silver Conference Victory Tournament!"

The referee then placed the microphone down and reached into his back pocket, pulling out the red and blue flags that represented the different sides of the battlefield.

"The first round between Sasuke Uchiha of Blackthorn City and Shigeru Okido of Pallet Town will now begin!" The referee swung down his flags and both trainers immediately reacted, grabbing one of the three Poke Balls attached to their belts.

The Poke Balls snapped open and unleashed simultaneous bursts of white light. The light swirled and then solidified as they slammed onto the battlefield.

On Sasuke's end of the battlefield was a large, bipedal, purple Pokémon distinct reptilian features. It had small, narrow eyes, large, spiny ears, fur-like tufts on its cheeks, and a short snout filled with pointed teeth. There was a long, venomous horn on its forehead. It had gray chest and belly plates, three claws on each hand, rounded spines on its elbows, and a single large nail on each foot. There was a ridge of long spines down its back, and it has a long, powerful tail.

Shigeru's Pokemon was revealed to be one with a humanoid structure and large mustache. Its snout was long and thin, and it had long, ear-like spikes extending from the back of its head. It had brown armour-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms and knees, which covered its yellow skeletal body. There were three toes on each foot, each of which had a white claw. In each hand was a silver spoon.

**Nidoking the Drill Pokemon. A Poison/Ground-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Nidorino. It swings its big tail around during battle. If its foe flinches, it will charge with its sturdy body.**

**Alakazam the Psi Pokemon. A Psychic-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Kadabra. Its brain cells multiply continually until it dies. As a result, it remembers everything.**

"Type advantage is mine! Plus Alakazam is faster!" Shigeru boasted. "Alakazam use Psychic attack!"

"Nidoking, Protect." Sasuke stated calmly. Alakazam's eyes shone with bright blue light, the same light which outlined the pair of spoons in its hands. Stretching out its arms, the Psi Pokemon crossed the spoons in front of its body, forming an X-shape with them.

"Al-La-Ka-ZAM!" Alakazam unleashed a powerful burst of telekinetic energy that shot through the air and kicked up a small streak of dust behind it, emphasizing the speed and power of the attack. However, Sasuke's Nidoking merely stood there before holding up both its barrel-like arms. The Drill Pokemon roared loudly before unleashing a pulse of green energy that then took on the shape of a dome that surrounded its body. The Psychic attack crashed into the Protect barrier and Alakazam gritted its teeth as it tried to break through the defensive move, but to no avail.

Immediately after the Psychic attack ended, Sasuke struck.

"Earth Power!" He commanded. Nidoking roared before rearing back its arms, clenching its claws tightly to form a makeshift fist. Nidoking slammed its arms down into the ground and its claws were embedded in the layer of earth and dust that covered the concrete below it. The earth and dust cracked and shifted beneath Alakazam's feet as veins of lava-like energy broke through the cracks. Alakazam's eyes widened before three pillars of earth and lava-like energy exploded out of the ground. The three pillars struck Alakazam harshly, sending the Psychic-type Pokemon skyward.

"Slam it down with Iron Tail and finish it off with Megahorn!" Nidoking streaked across the battlefield, moving with speed that did not match its heavy weight. The purple armoured Pokemon then leaped into the air, its thick tail shining like silver steel before it flipped in the air and crashed the rear appendage down on Alakazam's skull. The Psychic-type Pokemon rocketed to the ground only for Nidoking to fall after it immediately. Its horn glowed light green before the Megahorn speared through Alakazam's left shoulder, while its heavy feet slammed down on the Psychic-type Pokemon's legs. Blood flowed from the wound and Alakazam released a cry of pain as the bones in its legs were cracked from the force. Alakazam then fainted as the super effective move's power ran its course.

Nidoking stepped off of its opponent and unleashed a roar of victory while Shigeru stared in shock at how quickly his Pokemon had been defeated. By a Pokemon with a type disadvantage nonetheless.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Okido-san, please send out your second Pokemon. Uchiha-san, you are allowed to substitute if you so choose to." The referee said. Shigeru growled as he returned his Alakazam, the Psi Pokemon vanishing as a beam of crimson when it re-entered the Poke Ball. Sasuke did the same with his Nidoking.

* * *

><p>"YEAH, THAT'S MY SON!" Mikoto yelled as she stood up in her seat. "IN YOUR FACE KUSHINA-CHAN! MY BOY'S WAY BETTER THAN YOURS!"<p>

"FUCK YOU MIKOTO! NO WAY THAT BOY WHO HAS A PIDGEY'S ASS FOR HAIR WOULD EVER BEAT NARU-CHAN!"

"WELL AT LEAST SASUKE-CHAN DOESN'T HAVE A PINCUSHION FOR A HEAD!"

"THAT'S HIS FATHER, DON'T BLAME ME FOR THAT!"

'Pincushion for a head?' Minato absentmindedly touched his spiky blonde locks at that comment before turning to his wife. "Kushi-chan, calm down." Minato said with a sweatdrop. "Some of the cameras are starting to face us."

Kushina looked down at her husband with a fiery aura surrounding her, her hair rising into the air and splitting off into nine 'tails' of crimson. "Like hell that bitch is going to talk badly about my Naru-chan and get away with it!"

"You can do that when the two fight each other on the battlefield. These are the Screening Rounds, Kush-chan, so control yourself and then you can scream all you want when Naruto begins his fight against Sasuke later in the competition, alright? Mikoto-san, how does that sound?"

"Bets! Bets! My Sasuke-chan or Kushina-chan's midget ramen addict!" Mikoto turned to her fellow gym leaders as she began to start a betting pool.

'She's already doing the betting pool. This is not good.' Minato thought. He then turned back to the battlefield and his eyes brightened with interest as he saw Sasuke recall Nidoking. "Kushi-chan, look, Sasuke's using a different Pokemon."

"KICK THAT BASTARD'S ASS, SASUKE-KUN!" Minato and Kushina turned to see Sakura hopping up and down on her seat. Meganium, Akatsuchi and Hinata were trying desperately to stop her from being too much of a fangirl, but it was really difficult. Golem could only watch as Espeon even had to resort to using its telekinetic abilities to prevent her from tripping and falling. The two parents sweatdropped as Hinata and Akatsuchi then turned to them with a pleading look on her face.

"Help me." Hinata squeaked.

* * *

><p>Shigeru and Sasuke then pulled out their second Pokemon and tossed the balls skyward.<p>

"EXEGGUTOR GO!"

"ARBOK, I CHOOSE YOU!"

Shigeru sent out the three-headed walking tree of a Pokemon while Sasuke's purple scaled serpent hissed when it materialized.

**Exeggutor the Coconut Pokemon. A Grass/Psychic-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Exeggcute. Its three heads think independently. However, they are friendly and never appear to squabble.**

**Arbok the Cobra Pokemon. A Poison-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Ekans. With a very vengeful nature, it won't give up the chase, no matter how far, once it targets its prey.**

"Exeggutor, Psyshock attack!"

"Dodge it."

Exeggutor's eyes shone with sapphire coloured light as a series of crystalline energy bolts materialized out of thin air. The energy bolts then streaked towards Arbok at high speeds, however, Arbok's form was quick and flexible which allowed it to avoid the wave of psychic projectiles. However, a few of the projectiles managed to strike Arbok, sending the Cobra Pokemon skyward.

"Type advantage alone won't save you." Sasuke stated. "That first round should alert you to that."

"Shut up. I'll take you down either way." Shigeru growled back. "Exeggutor, take it down with Psychic!"

"Use Dig as soon as you hit the ground!"

Arbok went with the momentum of being struck by Psyshock and bent over backwards so that its head was poised to strike the ground. It then slammed into the earth with great force, digging through the loose earth and dirt formed by Nidoking's Earth Power and disappeared from view. A cloud of dust then formed just as Exeggutor unleashed it Psychic attack, an attack which missed.

"Now!" Sasuke ordered. One of the holes caused by Nidoking's Earth Power was used to the Poison-type Pokemon's advantage as it popped out of the ground to Exeggutor's left and lashed out with a powerful headbutt that sent the Coconut Pokemon stumbling backwards. "Attack with Gunk Shot and finish it with Fire Fang!"

A glob of poisonous, viscous liquid flew from Arbok's open maw, crashing against the dual type Pokemon's body. Exeggutor unleashed a cry of pain as the acidic substance burnt against its tree-like body before Arbok wrapped its body around both legs, bringing the already clumsy Pokemon to the ground. It then opened its jaws, fangs glowing with yellow-orange flame, before biting down quickly on all three heads of the Coconut Pokemon. Small explosions of flame formed as the Cobra Pokemon struck like its animal namesake, moving swiftly and accurately.

Arbok then retreated from its enemy and flared its cloak widely, hissing in victory as Exeggutor lay unconscious on the ground covered with burns from the Gunk Shot and the triple threat Fire Fang.

"Arbok wins by knockout!"

The crowd erupted into a cheers as they saw Sasuke had won two-for-two. Shigeru and Sasuke removed their Pokemon from the battlefield before they each took out their third Poke Balls.

"Third Round, begin!" The referee swung down his flags once he saw both trainers were prepared.

"Machamp, crush him!" Shigeru yelled.

"Go, Hypno!" Sasuke sent out his third Pokemon.

**Machamp the Superpower Pokemon. A Fighting-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Machoke. It quickly swings its four arms to rock its opponents with ceaseless punches and chops from all angles.**

**Hypno the Hypnosis Pokemon. A Psychic-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Drowzee. Always holding a pendulum that it swings at a steady rhythm, it causes drowsiness in anyone nearby.**

The four armed, muscle bound Fighting-type flexed its muscles in an intimidating fashion, but Hypno's blank looking face showed that it either hid its feelings really well or it was just that apathetic towards its opponent.

"Now let me show you how you really use type advantage to its best." Sasuke smirked.

"Like you'll ever get the chance! Machamp use Earthquake! Then while it's off-balance attack with Dynamic Punch!"

Machamp reared its four fists back before punching the ground. The force of the earth moved across the battlefield as seismic waves, crashing into Hypnos's body and caused the Psychic-type Pokemon to stumble around while taking damage. Hypno then fell to its knees, sweating and breathing heavily as it worked to get over the dizziness caused by the Earthquake. However, a shadow soon covered its form and Machamp grinned widely, battle lust blazing in its eyes as it reared back all four of its fists which then glowed with white light.

"MA-CHAMP!" Machamp swung its fists forward, aiming towards Hypno. The fists made impact and a massive cloud of dust formed from the force, obscuring both Pokemon from view. Sasuke remained calm while Shigeru was grinning confidently like his Pokemon had been doing before.

"Ha! That's what you get for messin' with the best!"

"I've faced better than you." Sasuke replied coldly. "And you may want to swallow your words."

Sasuke pointed at the dust cloud as it was dispersing. The crowd and Shigeru stared in amazement as Hypno was laying on the ground, its head, arms and legs positioned at different angles while Machamp's fists were on the ground where it had cracked lightly from the force, but was shown to have missed Hypno entirely.

"Hypno, counter with Psychic attack!" Sasuke ordered.

"HYP!" Machamp's eyes widened as Hypno's own visual orbs were coated with sapphire light before a burst of telekinetic energy shot forth from Hypno's body and impacted with the Fighting-type Pokemon. "NO!" The Superpower Pokemon was sent skyward only to be quickly slammed down on the ground by another Psychic attack.

"Now use Psybeam and manipulate it with Psychic!" Hypno followed its trainer's commands and then, while pointing the index finger of the hand that was not holding its pendulum, a burst of multicoloured psychic energy flowed through the air at high speeds. Machamp, having climbed to its feet, quickly crossed its arms in front of its body in an effort to protect itself, but then its eyes widened, along with everyone else's, when the single beam burst apart into seven different beams of energy. The super effective strikes manuevered around Machamp's guard and struck home and sent Machamp rolling on the ground from the concussive force of the strikes.

Machamp came to a stop after rolling on the ground, groaning in pain as it lay on the ground, defeated.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!" The referee announced. The people in the stands broke out into loud shouts and cheers. Shigeru fell to his knees, looking at Machamp in shock.

"H-How?"

"Hypno's most prominent ability is Forewarn, which alerts it to the move with the highest power. Though Earthquake and Dynamic Punch have the same power, Hypno was more aware of Dynamic Punch. Hypno was therefore able to see it coming as soon as you used it and position its body accordingly to avoid all four blows." Sasuke explained. "And as for the Psybeam manipulation...I picked that up from a friend."

The Uchiha glanced up at the VIP section of the stands and looked at Hinata as she sat next to a wildly cheering Sakura. The Hyuga heiress caught his gaze and gave him a smirk and a nod of approval. Sasuke then returned Hypno to its Poke Ball and headed back to the viewing area.

* * *

><p>"SASU-KE! SASU-KE! SAS-UKE!" Mikoto and Sakura began chanting in unison, grinning at one another as they took notice of their simultaneous action.<p>

Everyone else in the VIP section could only shake their heads as they planted their faces into their hands. The members of the audience near to the VIP section could only stare with confusion and wonder what sort of oddities Sakura Haruno and Mikoto Uchiha were.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon League Stadium- Viewing Area<strong>

"See, told you he'd win." Naruto said as he looked to Shizuka. The orange haired girl had her brown eyes wide with amazement. She then turned away from the screen, along with the other trainers, as the raven haired teenager entered the viewing area. Many began muttering to themselves about how it was guaranteed since he was an Uchiha, others gave him looks of approval and a bit of fear, while the remainder gave him determined glares, wanting to fight the Uchiha for themselves.

"Not bad, Uchiha." Kiba said as he and Shino walked up to them from their spot on the couch area where Naruto and Shizuka were sitting.

"Quite an exemplary battle, Sasuke-san. You have done quite a good job of raising your Pokemon." Shino complimented him. Sasuke nodded to Shino, but completely ignored the canine loving Pokemon trainer.

"Oi teme! That was a cheap shot using Hina-chan's tactic to win with Hypno. She worked her ass off to get Espeon to manipulate its Psybeam with Psychic and now you just made it look like anyone can do it."

"You can do it too, dobe." Sasuke replied in exasperation, rolling his obsidian orbs. "Besides, you were the one who advised me to use whatever opportunity I have at winning."

"Yeah, but I'm her boyfriend. I have privileges." Naruto scowled. "And don't use my own words against me."

"Woah Woah Woah!" Kiba said shooting to his feet. "Hina-chan? Boyfriend? You're dating Hinata?"

"Yeah, I am." Naruto's blue eyes stared into the Inuzuka's black ones. "Is that a problem?"

Kiba raised his hands in mock surrender. "No, I was just surprised that you of all people got a girlfriend, and Hinata at that. About time she confessed to you, it was so painfully obvious."

"Congratulation, Naruto-san." Shino nodded to the blonde. Naruto smirked at Shino in thanks before turning to Sasuke as his rival sat down on his immediate left.

"That was really amazing, Sasuke!" Shizuka exclaimed. "Those three Pokemon are really strong and you used them really well. I'm sure if you make it to the six-on-six rounds, that those three will be tough to beat with the other three members of your team. As expected of the son of a gym leader!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked to each other with amused smirks on their faces.

"I may be the son of a gym leader, but wait 'til you get a load of the dobe's credentials."

"What are you talking about, Uchiha?" Kiba asked with a confused tilt of the head. Sasuke blinked as he saw Shizuka and Kiba were all confused at his words.

'His mother is Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's last name is Uzumaki. Kiba knows that, so why haven't they pieced together the fact that Naruto is Minato Namikaze's son yet? Shizuka is understandable because she barely knows Naruto, but for Kiba...' Sasuke shook his head alongside Shino as they looked at Kiba. "It's nothing Kiba. Just wait until the dobe fights."

_"Fourth Screening Round Battle; Kiba Izuzuka versus Hazuki Toriumi!"_

Kiba rose up from his seat with a toothy grin on his face, revealing his sharper than average canines. "Now let me show you how a real trainer fights with three Pokemon, Uchiha. Take notes, dobe."

"Last I checked, I beat Akamaru's ass into the ground when it was still a Growlithe. And the teme's my rival, not you, so only he can get away with calling me a dobe. Get your act together before I kick your ass, Kiba." Naruto shot back. Kiba growled at the blonde before walking off.

"I'll be seeing you cry when I beat you, dobe."

Naruto sat back down, having stood up to glare at Kiba in the face. "Might as well just watch him and see what he's made of. Knowing the flea bag, he's going all out from the get go. It'll give me a good way to see what he's got and since he's going to be trying to show you up..." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "...he's going to use your substitution of Pokemon per round. Intimidation tactics like that are a complete waste of time if you are able to keep calm and come up with counters for the Pokemon he uses."

"Well...we'll see what he's got." Shizuka and Sasuke replied in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon League Stadium- Battlefield<strong>

Kiba took his spot in the red box while Hazuki stood in the blue box.

Hazuki Toriumi was a tall, seventeen year old boy with lightly tanned skin, greenish brown coloured hair which was spiked lightly in the front and had blue eyes. He wore a short-sleeved t-shirt which was pink on the collar, shoulders and sleeves, and had two hook-shaped areas of pink on the front and back by the stomach and mid-back areas. The rest of the t-shirt was a deep purple and had a similarly coloured stripe on each sleeves. He wore white wristband which had a single stripe of purple on each one. His jeans were tan coloured and he wore a pair of blue, yellow and white sneakers.

The referee raised his flags high into the air. "Let the battle begin!" He swung his arms down as he shouted. Kiba and Hazuki each took out a Poke Ball and tossed it into the air. They snapped open and in flashes of white light, the Pokemon contained within them materialized.

"Go, Jolteon!" Kiba shouted.

"Houndoom, let's go!" Hazuki yelled.

**Jolteon the Lightning Pokemon. An Electric-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Eevee. Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity.**

**Houndoom the Dark Pokemon. A Dark/Fire-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Houndour. If you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away.**

* * *

><p>"As expected of Kiba-kun." Hinata said.<p>

"Pokemon with canine characteristics are much too predictable in this case, and knowing Kiba, he's probably using his main team. Unlike Sasuke-kun and Naruto who are more tactical and strategic in their battles, Kiba's more of a power-type battler and focuses on hitting hard and hitting fast. A berserker kind of battler I guess would be the proper term to use."

"I agree with you there, Sakura-san." The eldest daughter of Hiashi nodded. "But to get this far means that Kiba-kun must have some form of strategic mind otherwise he'd never have been able to beat people like Haku-san and Mikoto-san."

"Good point."

* * *

><p>The two canine Pokemon bared their fangs at one another, circling the battlefield as they looked for an opening between their respective guards. Houndoom was larger and stronger, but Jolteon's naturally sharp fur and higher level of speed would be a quick counter against physical attacks, so both trainers were very cautious to attack.<p>

Well, Hazuki was. Kiba on the otherhand...

"Jolteon use Quick Attack!" The Lightning Pokemon took off in a burst of speed, leaving a trail of colour behind it as it did so. Houndoom released a grunt of pain as it was struck, skidding backwards from the force of the attack.

"Houndoom, recover and use Flamethrower!"

"Counter with Thunderbolt!"

Houndoom dug its paws into the ground to stop itself from skidding before taking a deep inhalation of air. With a howl, a tongue of dark red flames poured out of its maw and streaked through the air towards Jolteon. The Lightning Pokemon unleashed a large number of volts of electricity from its body and the golden lightning bolt met the crimson flames in an epic clash of the elements. The two moves struggled against one another, one trying to overpower the other, but it resulted in a stalemate and produced a small explosion that kicked up a cloud of smoke and dust.

"Run through the cloud and attack with Flamethrower, Houndoom!" Hazuki commanded. Houndoom ran through the smoke as it was told and opened its jaws to bear down on Jolteon, but Jolteon's sharp sense of hearing allowed it to pick up on Houndoom's movements. The Lightning Pokemon turned and leaped to the side before crashing into Houndoom's side with a Quick Attack. The sharp points of Jolteon's fur impaled Houndoom's skin and Kiba smirked as he took notice of that.

"Thunderbolt!" He commanded. Jolteon nodded and unleashed the golden electricity from its body. Houndoom howled in pain as the voltage flooded its body. "Now end it with Double Kick!" Jolteon then released the Dark Pokemon from the pain of being electrocuted before rapidly turning and lashing out with a powerful mule kick to the jaw. One hind leg sent Houndoom's head rearing up before the other made Houndoom's jaw break with a sickening crack as it was sent spiraling through the air from the force of the super effective attack.

"Houndoom is unable to battle!" The referee announced. "Please switch Pokemon, Toriumi-san! Inuzuka-san, you are welcome to substitute as well!"

Kiba and Hazuki both recalled their Pokemon before calling out their second Pokemon.

"Flareon!"

**Flareon the Flame Pokemon. A Fire-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Eevee. It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit.**

"Steelix, I choose you!"

Kiba's Jolteon was now replaced with its Fire-type counterpart while the Iron Snake Pokemon replaced Hazuki's Houndoom. The large serpent of steel growled at the Flame Pokemon which snarled in return. The referee then gave his signal to start the second round of the battle.

"Quick Attack to get in close! Then follow up with Double Kick and Fire Blast!" Hazuki didn't even have time to utter a counter as Flareon rushed towards Steelix and scaled its body. A blur of colour trailed behind the Fire-type Pokemon before it came to the top of Steelix's confused form. It then leaped into the air and lashed out with a kick with its hind leg that struck Steelix right between the eyes. The Iron Snake Pokemon roared in pain from the strike before being sent teetering when Flareon pushed off of Steelix's head with the second kick.

Flareon now hovered in midair as it had leaped away before opening its fang-filled jaws. Heat and fire built up in the centre of its jaws before expanding to the size of a basketball.

"FLARE!" The Flame Pokemon sent the massive fireball towards Steelix before it exploded outwards to form an even large five-pointed star of fiery destruction. The super effective attack slammed into Steelix's chest with explosive force that sent Steelix toppling to the ground, the earth shaking from the impact. Flareon landed on the ground, wearing a toothy smirk just like its trainer as Hazuki could only stare in shock at how quickly his gargantuan Steel/Ground-type Pokemon had been defeated.

"Steelix has fainted! Flareon is the winner!" The referee announced while holding up the red flag. "Prepare for round three!"

Kiba and Hazuki recalled their active and fainted Pokemon, respectively, before pulling out their final Pokemon. Hazuki and Kiba tossed their Poke Balls and the red and white capturing devices opened up to unleash simultaneous bursts of white light and energy.

"Umbreon!" Kiba's Pokemon barked.

"Sneasel!" The Dark/Ice-type Pokemon appeared before Hazuki with the mischievous smirk that made its species infamous in the Pokemon world.

The referee swung his flags to signal the start of the battle.

"QUICK ATTACK!" Both trainers commanded and both Dark-types vanished from view. There were a cries of both Pokemon littered across the battlefield and the audience members who weren't used to seeing Pokemon battles could gape in awe at the speed of the two combatants, only catching brief flashes of the action when the two collided with each other.

"Metal Claw, Sneasel!"

"Counter it with Iron Tail!"

The mischievous Pokemon's white claws shone with silver light, the same happening to Umbreon's tail.

"SNEEEEASEL!"

"UMBREON!"

Both Pokemon lashed out with their appendages which were now as hard as steel. A large shockwave was produced from the force of the collision and both Pokemon pushed against each other in an effort to overpower one another. However, due to Sneasel having upper body strength and giving it the ability to push more weight upon the point of collision, the dual type Pokemon pushed forward and struck Umbreon in the side. Umbreon released a yelp of pain as it rolled on the ground.

"Now use Blizzard!" Sneasel took a deep breath inwards before unleashing a large gust of ice and snow from its mouth. Umbreon was sent rolling on the ground, some of its right side being covered with plates of ice. "Now attack with Metal Claw again!"

Sneasel rushed towards Umbreon as it was getting up, its claws glowing with silvery-white light. The Steel-type attack struck home, nailing Umbreon in the chin and sending it skyward.

"Land down with an Iron Tail to give yourself some room!" Umbreon quickly flipped in midair to right itself before falling into a series of front flips.

"Sneasel dodge it!" The Dark/Ice-type leaped away as Umbreon slammed its glowing tail onto the ground with enough force to shatter bone. However, just as Umbreon touched down on the ground, it adjusted it body so it fell onto all-fours before taking off at high speeds.

"Quick Attack! Then rotate to aim an Iron Tail to the chest!" Umbreon left a streak of black and gold behind its body, the rings on its body shining as it rushed forth. It then shifted its body's angle so that it shoulder tackled Hazuki's Sneasel before planting its paws on the ground to spin its body around, bringing the shining rear appendage that was its Iron Tail and made a solid impact with the enemy Pokemon's chest. Sneasel's eyes widened as it released a cough and the wind was driven from its lungs.

"Now finish it with Dark Pulse!" Umbreon reared up on its hind legs, a sickening aura of ebony forming around its body, before slamming its front paws down onto the ground harshly. A pulse of dark energy rocketed forth from the point on impact and slammed into Sneasel. Hazuki could only gape in shock as Sneasel flew past his body, outside of the battlefield's perimeter and slammed into the wall with great force.

"Snea-sel!" The Pokemon grunted before falling into unconsciousness.

"Winner, Kiba Inuzuka!" The referee announced. Kiba scratched the underside of his nose while wearing a confident and cocky smirk. He returned Umbreon to its ball before walking back into the viewing area.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of that?" Kiba gloated, his chest puffing out with pride as he sat back down beside Shino. Naruto and Sasuke didn't reply. Shizuka did.<p>

"Well, you definitely got some skill. Your Flareon seems to be your best one out of the three Eevee evolutions you own." She commented, tucking a strand of orange hair behind her ear. "But this is just the screening rounds so I can't really judge you as well as I judge most of the trainers I've fought before coming here."

He suddenly gained a bit of a lecherous look on his face as he looked Shizuka up and down. "Bet you were pretty impressed by my strength and skill huh?" Shizuka wisely chose to stay quiet upon hearing that remark. The group of five then looked to the viewing screen watching the battles go by. There were a few of them that actually caught their interest.

The twentieth screening round featured a red haired boy who completely obliterated all three of his opponent's Pokemon with just his Sandslash. The one that just occurred recently, the thirty-fifth screening round, showed a man whose Snorlax was quite powerful. So strong that it made Naruto wonder if his father's Snorlax could earn a challenge from facing it.

_"Screening Round number seventy; Shino Aburame versus Tsukushi Ishikawa!" _The referee's voice echoed through the speakers in the viewing room.

"Ah, Tsukushi-san is here?" Shino raised a curious eyebrow.

"You know that guy, Shino?" Shizuka asked. Shino nodded.

"He is a fellow regular at the Bug Catching Contest at the park outside Goldenrod City. He is quite a skilled catcher, but I have never gazed upon his combat skills, so I am just as curious as you all are." Shino adjusted his glasses as he finished speaking.

"Well, it doesn't matter at this point! Just kick that guy's ass, Shino!" Kiba patted his friend on the back.

"I never got see what you could do when I beat your dad back in Azalea Town, so I hope you'll give me a good show, Shino." Naruto grinned foxily at the dark glasses wearing trainer. Shino nodded in reply.

"I will aim to meet your expectations, Naruto-san."

Shino then exited the viewing area and stepped out onto the battlefield, taking his place in the red box.

Tsukushi was a young boy, but bore a rather androgynous appearance. He had straight purple hair that fell to the middle of his neck, slightly pale skin and had purple eyes that matched his hair colour. His shirt was dark green on the shoulder, upper chest and arms, while everything else was a lighter shade of green. Wrapped around the collar of his shirt was a yellow tie or ascot of some sort. His pants were extremely short, stopping at the middle of his thigh, and was being held up by a brown belt which had a silver buckle on it. He wore long, white socks and a pair of brown boots. Attached to his back was a long net.

"Shino-san!" Tsukushi called out. "It's good to see you again after so long!"

"We saw each other three weeks ago at the last contest my Tou-san hosted. I am curious as to why you think we haven't seen each other in a long time, Tsukushi-san." Shino raised an eyebrow to further personify his confusion. Tsukushi chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You have a point there, Shino-san. Anyway, let's get to battling so that we prove once and for all who is the better Bug-type trainer!" Tsukushi exclaimed with vigour. Shino nodded in agreement. He removed his hand from his pockets, showing that he had been clutching his Poke Ball during the entire conversation. Tsukishi pulled out one of the Poke Balls attached to his belt and allowed it to expand by pressing the centre button.

"First round of the seventieth Screening Round battle will now begin!" The referee swung the red and blue flags downwards and the trainers quickly responded, pelting their Poke Balls to the field.

"Go Butterfree!" Tsukushi called for the Butterfly Pokemon.

"Pineco." Shino's Pokemon materialized in white light. Both Bug-type Pokemon faced each other on the battlefield. Tsukushi chuckled as he looked at Shino's Pokemon.

"Your Pokemon is too slow to avoid this." Tsukushi muttered more to himself than to his opponent. " Butterfree, use String Shot!" The Bug/Flying-type did as it was commanded and unleashed a thick strand of silk from its mouth and attached it to Pineco. "Now swing it into the air!"

Butterfree flapped its wings heavily to carry itself into the sky, bringing Pineco along with it. Pineco then began to swing around in the air by the strong strand of silk as Butterfree built up the necessary momentum to toss Pineco skyward. Pineco soared into the air.

"Now attack with Aerial Ace!"

"Freeeee!" The Butterfly Pokemon flapped its wings rapidly and performed a loop-de-loop before vanishing from view as it reached the apex of the aerial movement. Suddenly, Butterfree re-appeared in front of Shino's falling Pineco and crashed headfirst against it. The super effective move made Pineco cry out in pain, but Shino replied with a single word.

"Explosion."

Pineco's red eyes snapped open and its body glowed with white and orange light. Butterfree was still in close proximity to Pineco and so Tsukushi could only watch in shock as Pineco committed to the suicide attack. The powerful explosion seemed to make the heavens quake and both Bug-type Pokemon were engulfed in a storm of fire, smoke and light. Both Pokemon then fell from the sky and crashed down onto the ground.

"Double knockout!" The referee announced. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

* * *

><p>"My, my, Shibi-san." Fuuka giggled as she watched the battle. "Your son sure does know when to use opportunity doesn't he?"<p>

"I have taught him what I can. His tactics are his own, however, and I must say that I am also quite surprised by his use of the Explosion attack." Shibi replied. "Truly a tactic worth taking note of."

"Hmmm?" Shinno and Amaru turned to the Bug-type gym leader. "Is that pride I detect in your normally emotionless voice, Shibi-san?" The Flying-type gym leader asked with a teasing grin. Shibi remained silent at that.

* * *

><p>"Shino-kun is much more unpredictable than I thought." Hinata said as she looked down at the Bug-type user. Sakura nodded in agreement.<p>

"I'll say. Shino's always been quiet, but he was pretty smart back in the Academy with Professor Iruka and he always used to sit and look at the Bug-type Pokemon at the lab. I guess his studies paid off." Sakura said before she began to gush. "But his battle is nowhere near as awesome as Sasuke-kun's. His Nidoking really kicked off the battles and that Hypno totally owned that Machamp's ass!"

Hinata shook her head and turned to Espeon and Meganium. "We really need to get her and Sasuke-san into a relationship with each other, don't we?"

"Mega."

"Espeon."

The two Pokemon nodded in agreement. The cheers from the crowd then snapped them out of their conversation and back to focusing on the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Shino and Tsukushi returned their Pokemon to their balls. Tsukushi ran a hand through his violet locks. "Man, Shino-san! I didn't expect such a tactic from you! I didn't expect such a tactic from anyone in this competition to tell you the truth, but you really are surprising to pull off an Explosion attack! But I won't fall for it again!"<p>

"Go Shuckle!" Tsukushi exclaimed as he tossed out a Great Ball. In a flash of blue, the shell wearing Pokemon materialized onto the battlefield.

**Shuckle the Mold Pokemon. A Rock/Bug-type Pokemon. The Berries it stores in its vase-like shell decompose and become a gooey liquid.**

"Pineco." Shino tossed out a Net Ball and another Pineco took to the battlefield.

"Shuckle, attack Pineco with Stone Edge!" Tsukushi exclaimed. Shuckle nodded in reply to its command before raising its fore-tentacles and slamming them down on the ground. The torn up earth and dirt from the earlier battles came lose and hovered in the air, circling around the Mold Pokemon before Shuckle lashed out at the pieces of stone, sending them flying towards the Pineco.

"Pineco, Protect and then move in with Rapid Spin!" A green dome of energy formed around Pineco and the Woodworm Pokemon merely stood there as it was bombarded with numerous shards of sharp rock. However, the rocks were quickly deflected by the barrier that was Protect before it vanished. As soon as it did, Pineco spun rapidly, like a top, and raced across the battlefield towards the enemy Shuckle.

"Attack with Rock Slide!" Tsukushi ordered. Shuckle's tentacles reared up like wild Ekans and Arbok before digging underneath the arena. The appendages then burst forth from the ground and sent numerous amounts of rock into the sky before they fell down from above to create the makeshift Rock Slider.

"Move quickly, Pineco. Left, right, slow down and shift backwards, shoot forwards, diagonal to the left, now strike." Shino ordered. Pineco's rapidly spinning form began to swerve and twist out of the of the way of the falling rocks, following Shino's orders to the letter. Once it had done as it was directed, it shot forwards and struck Shuckle with great force.

The shell wearing Bug-type released a cry of pain as Pineco sent it skidding backwards. "Now use Gyro Ball!" Pineco's body spun quickly once more and struck against Shuckle numerous times. However, the Steel-type move didn't do significant damage, only whittling away at Shuckle's health since Gyro Ball's damage was only truly effective against foes which had a higher level of speed than its user.

"One more time, and then use Explosion." Pineco slammed into Shuckle from behind and Tsukushi could only stare, entering another state of shock as Shino used Explosion for the second time. Shuckle and Pineco were engulfed in the cloud of smoke and flame before it dispersed, revealing the two unconscious Pokemon.

"Double knock out! Shuckle and Pineco are unable to battle!" The referee announced. "Prepare for the final round!"

Shino and Tsukushi reached into their pockets and pulled out their final Pokemon.

"You've really gotten me fighting, Shino-san." Tsukushi said. "But I prepared myself in case I fought a strong enough opponent, which is why I brought along my best Pokemon just in case something like this happened. Say hello..." He threw the Net Ball into the air. "...to SCYTHER!"

Shino tossed out his Net Ball as well revealing the evolved form of Pineco in all its Bug/Steel-type glory.

"Forretress." The Pokemon spoke in a deep voice.

**Forretress the Bagworm Pokemon. A Bug/Steel-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Pineco. Its entire body is shielded by a steel-hard shell. What lurks inside the armor is a total mystery.**

"So you've stopped using Pineco and use its evolution. You're kind of a one trick Ponyta, aren't you Shino-san?"

"To each their own, Tsukushi-san. However, I too have made my necessary preparations for this event. I have planned out this scenario in which I would commit to the suicide based attacks of Pineco before finishing you off with Forretress. Your Scyther will fall and I will be victorious."

"We'll see about that!" Tsukushi grinned widely. "Attack, Scyther! Use Aerial Ace to build up speed and attack it head on before following up with Brick Break!" Scyther performed a loop-de-loop as its rapidly moving wings fluttered. As it reached the apex of the loop-de-loop, the Bug/Flying-type Pokemon vanished from view.

"Protect." Shino said. An energy dome formed around Forretress just as Scyther was about to strike the Bug/Steel-type Pokemon, however, just as it did, the energy dome vanished and Scyther's scythe-like arms glowed with white light. It raised the limbs high into the air before swinging them down with great force. The Fighting-type move struck harshly and released a cry of pain from the Bagworm Pokemon. Forretress lay on the ground, unmoving, eyes closed in pain and still has Scyther's scythes embedded it is armour-like shell.

"And that's the match." Tsukushi said with a bow. "You did well, Shino-san, but I..."

"Zap Cannon." Shino commanded with an unprecedented amount of venom in his tone. Tsukushi stopped speaking due to the young Aburame's interruption and Scyther's eyes widened as Forretress's eyes snapped open. A large amount of electricity suddenly accumulated in front of the red protrusions that were a part of Forretress's anatomy, forming two large orbs of electrical energy.

"FORRETREEEEEEEESS!" The Bagworm Pokemon unleashed the orbs of electricity. Scyther was too caught off-guard to avoid the strikes and the super effective move struck with terrific force against the Mantis Pokemon's body. Electricity flooded its body and the super effective move did its job as Scyther's body was now smoking and on the ground, twitching due to the electricity that continued to course through its body.

"Winner by knockout! Shino Aburame and his Forretress!" The referee announced. The crowd broke out into applause, Hinata and Sakura jumping from their seats as they clapped for their friend. Shibi and Shino met each other's gazes and the father gave his son a nod of approval. Shino nodded back to Shibi before returning Forretress to its ball, leaving the battlefield and one comically sobbing Tsukushi.

* * *

><p>"Damn Shino, that was awesome!" Kiba and Naruto exclaimed.<p>

"I thank you for your approval of my combat skills." Shino replied.

"I gotta admit, I was a bit worried there for you since you had your two Pineco use Explosion for double knock outs, but that Zap Cannon...damn that was epic!" Kiba said as he wrapped his arm around Shino's shoulder and shook him slightly. "How'd you learn to do that?"

"Much training and studying of Bug-type Pokemon. Forretress's ability is Sturdy and so when Tsukushi-san's Scyther used Brick Break, a super effective move due to it being a Fighting-type attack, I took that into account knowing that if Forretress played it had fainted for a while, it would get both trainer and Pokemon to lower their guards thus allowing for Forrtress to have sufficient time to charge the Zap Cannon and fire it." Shino turned to his travel partner. "Strategy is key in this tournament, Kiba-san. Power will only get you so far."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kiba replied nonchalantly.

"Those Pokemon aren't part of your main team...are they?" Sasuke asked. The dark glasses wearing trainer nodded as he faced the young Uchiha.

"Well, yes and no, Sasuke-san. The two Pineco I used are not, but Forretress is." Shino replied. "Like Tsukushi-san, I placed a member of my primary team of Pokemon as a precautionary measure in case my Explosion tactic did not succeed. Forretress's high levels of defense, special defense and endurance would have proved to allow me to turn the tide of the battle."

"You've thought this out pretty well, haven't you?" Shizuka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed I have, Shizuka-san."

_"Screening Round number seventy-one, Shizuka Reimei versus Kanna Kawamura!"_

"Guess that's me. Time to show you boys what I can do." Shizuka said while cracking her neck and knuckles in preparation.

"Knock 'em dead, Shizuka." Naruto patted his female rival on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Naruto." She smiled at the younger trainer before jogging out to the battlefield.

* * *

><p>The two female trainers took their spots in their respective boxes. Shizuka's brown eyes narrowed as she looked over her opponent.<p>

Kanna Kawamura was a relatively young woman, her figure and height showing that she was most likely in her mid-twenties. Her skin was a beautiful creamy colour and she had a figure that made Shizuka absentmindedly glance down at her own out of envy. She wore a black, high collared, sleeveless top that stretched past her waistline and had single lines of dull bronze extending from the tips of the collar to the hem of the shirt. These also served to accentuate her sizable bust. She wore a dark violet skirt that reached to just above her knees and had on a pair of black high heels. On her right wrist, she wore a bronze coloured bracelet. She had on a pair of glasses with oval-shaped lenses and her deep red hair was tied up in a ponytail.

The referee raised the red and blue flags into the air. He looked between Kanna and Shizuka and took note of their determined gazes before nodding. "Begin!" He swung the flags down and the two female trainers threw their Poke Balls into the air.

"Cloyster, I choose you!"

"Get 'em, Victreebell!"

**Cloyster the Bivalve Pokemon. A Water/Ice-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Shellder. Cloyster that live in seas with harsh tidal currents grow large, sharp spikes on their shells.**

**Victreebell the Flycatcher Pokemon. A Grass/Poison-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Weepinbell. Acid that has dissolved many prey becomes sweeter, making it even more effective at attracting prey.**

"Cloyster attack with Ice Beam!" Kanna commanded. Closyter's permanent grin grew wider as an orb of ice blue coloured energy pooled at the tip of its frontal spike. Once the energy had reached its maximum input, it quickly fired in the form of jagged beams of icy energy that left a trail of frost behind it as the energy froze the water vapour in the air.

"Victreebell, use Leaf Storm!" Victrebell bent its mouth forward before lashing out with the leaf on its head and the two leaves on either side of its bell-shaped body. True to its name, a storm of leaves rocketed through the air, intentionally forming a wall of foliage that froze into an ice wall when they came into contact with the Ice Beam attack.

"Break through it with Spike Cannon and then attack with Ice Beam again!" Kanna ordered.

"Sunny Day and then Solarbeam!" Shizuki commanded.

Cloyster closed its shell so that only its frontal spike was protruding from the shell's closed form. With the force of a cannonball, the spike shot forth with amazing speed and slammed into the ice wall, making it crack apart. A second spike reformed before it was shot forth, but then took on a bright shine as the sun's rays were intensified by Victreebell's Sunny Day.

The Spike Cannon attack was launched twice more in rapid succession before breaking through the ice wall and shattering it. The ice wall had fallen away to reveal Victreebell already in the middle of charging the needed solar energy to create its attack. Cloyster opened its shell and charged the icy energy it had previously used to form an orb of ice blue.

"ATTACK!" The two female trainers cried out.

"CLOYS!"

"VICTREEEEE!"

Both energy attack shot forth with amazing speed and power before clashing against one another with terrific force. A massive shockwave resulted as the powers of the sun and ice collided, trying to overpower one another. However, the two attacks were not able to commit to the act and so it resulted in a massive explosion.

"Solarbeam again!" Kanna's eyes widened at how Shizuka had already ordered another attack. The dust cloud from the collision of Ice Beam and the previous Solarbeam hadn't even cleared, but Shizuka and Victreebell knew where to aim. Cloyster had strong defensive capabilities due to its thick shell, but it was slow and had even slower reflex actions. Thus, when the beam of golden energy shot through the smoke cloud, Cloyster and Kanna could only stare in shock when it made impact.

A massive explosion of light sent Cloyster flying through the air in an arc before it crashed down with ground cracking force on the battlefield. Its shell lightly cracked and blood flowing from the wound on its forehead, Cloyster was unconscious and defeated.

"Winner, Shizuka Reimei and her Victreebell! Shizuka-san, substitution is option for you! Kanna-san, please substitute for round two!" The referee exclaimed as he raised the red flag to signal Shizuka's victory. The crowd continued to be in a constant state of excitement as they started doing 'the wave'.

Both female trainers returned their Pokemon to their balls before pulling out their second ones.

"Vaporeon, I choose you!"

"Slowbro, let's go!"

In flashes of white light, the Water-type evolution of Eevee and the less intelligent evolution of Slowpoke appeared on the field.

**Vaporeon the Bubble Jet Pokemon. A Water-type Pokemon and the evolved for of Eevee. It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water.**

**Slowbro the Hermit Crab Pokemon. A Water/Psychic-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Slowpoke. If the tail-biting Shellder is thrown off in a harsh battle, it reverts to being an ordinary Slowpoke.**

"Vaporeon use Rain Dance!" The weather suddenly began to change as dark cumulonimbus clouds formed overhead, blocking out the once bright sun. The dark clouds then began to rumble, producing thunder as a method of forewarning, before numerous droplets of water fell from the heavens. The dry battlefield was instantly coated in rain.

Immediately, members of the audience, as well as Shizuka and Kanna, began to put on the hooded coats that were provided for them should such an event occur as the coats protected them from the elements. Hail, rain and sandstorms were nothing to the audience members as they continued to watch the battle.

"Now attack with Iron Tail!" Vaporeon ran forward with blinding speed, its tail shining with silvery light, before it leaped high into the air and gained momentum by performing a front flip.

"VAPOREON!" The Bubble Jet Pokemon cried out as it slammed the iron hard appendage down on Slowbro's skull. Vaporeon then used the force of the Iron Tail to push off of Slowbro's skull and go into a backflip, landing deftly on its feet before racing forward and striking Slowbro across the face with another Iron Tail strike. Slowbro stumbled to the side, grunting in pain as it shook its head to rid it of the dizziness.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Vaporeon opened its jaws and a blob of dark energy swirled to life, condensing into an orb.

"VA!" The Water-type unleashed the Ghost-type attack.

"Slowbro attack with Psychic! Bring it in close and then use Zen Headbutt!" Vaporeon's eyes widened as Slowbro's blank eyes took on an intelligent look, narrowing with concentration and glowing with blue light.

"SlooooowBRO!" The telekinetic strike raced outwards in the form of a pulse, destroying Vaporeon's Shadow Ball and reducing it to mere wisps of shadow before it slammed into Vaporeon's body. The Bubble Jet Pokemon released a cry of pain as it was sent flying through the air, only to be caught by Slowbro's telekinetic hold. Slowbro twitched a foreclaw and Vaporeon was sent rocketing towards the Hermit Crab Pokemon as it took a few quick steps forward. It lowered its head and the top of its skull was coated with blue energy. The Zen Headbutt collided harshly with Vaporeon's stomach and the Water-type Pokemon released a gasp of pain as it fell off of Slowbro's skull, curling into a ball from the pain.

"Now finish it with Focus Punch!" Slowbro reared back its fist as it began to focus. Blue light ran over the tightly clenched claws. Shizuka's eyes widened as she realized her Pokemon would be knocked out with this blow. It was then that she took note of the numerous puddles that formed from the ongoing Rain Dance. Her Vaporeon was currently laying in one since the impact it made with the soft earth allowed for the water to pool in the small imprint she made.

"Vaporeon, you're in a puddle! Convert your body into water!" She commanded.

"What?!" Kanna exclaimed. Slowbro struck forth with the Focus Punch, but Vaporeon's black eyes snapped open and suddenly its body began to wobble as it shifted its molecular structure from that of being solid flesh, blood and bone, to that of water. Vaporeon then vanished from view with a splash of water and a loud crash as Slowbro's Focus Punch made impact with the ground.

"Now finish it with Shadow Ball! Point blank!" The orange haired girl ordered. Slowbro's stupidly blank gaze became one of surprise as the water around its body began to swirl around before pooling together and solidifying, reforming Vaporeon. The Bubble Jet Pokemon's jaws then opened and Slowbro could only stare into its depth as dark energy pooled together, condensing into a spheroid of dark matter.

"POREON!" The Shadow Ball was unleashed at point blank range and Slowbro's head was sent snapping backwards from the force before it crashed down onto the ground, its face covered in burns from the attack.

"Winner, Vaporeon! Slowbro has fainted!" The referee raised the red flag for Shizuka's win. Shizuka decided to keep her Vaporeon on the field while Kanna took out her final Poke Ball.

"Go Lapras!"

* * *

><p>"Oh that is a horrible opponent to face this early in the game." Naruto muttered.<p>

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Kiba asked. "That Shizuka chick could beat Lapras with an Iron Tail. Steel-type moves are super effective on Ice-types, which Lapras happens to be."

"Kiba-san, while that may be true, Naruto-san is more correct." Shino adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "Lapras are known to be capable of learning a wide variety of moves such as Psychic, Blizzard as well as Thunder and Thunderbolt. This Kanna person is indeed skilled as she would have defeated Vaporeon earlier if it had not been able to convert its body to water and escape the Focus Punch. If Lapras does know Electric-type moves then Shizuka-san is in trouble and knowing that Lapras is part Ice-type, her Victreebell may also be in danger."

"Well shit." Kiba muttered as he turned his attention back to the screen.

* * *

><p>The Transport Pokemon appeared on the battlefield and Shizuka's eyes narrowed as she could tell from the way the dual type Pokemon held itself, it was confident and strong. Its brown eyes blazed with determination and power and Shizuka repressed the urge to gulp. She then patted her face and steeled her nerves before glaring at the enemy Lapras.<p>

"Vaporeon, attack with Shadow Ball! Use a barrage to distract and then get in close to attack with Iron Tail!" Vaporeon nodded before charging up a Shadow Ball and fired it. Ten more orbs of dark energy followed after in rapid succession before Vaporeon took off at high speeds, its finned tail shining like silver.

"Lapras, use Hydro Pump to take down those Shadow Balls!" Kanna ordered. The Water/Ice-type obeyed its red haired trainer before opening its jaws.

"LAAAAAAAA!" The Transport Pokemon cried out as it unleashed a voluminous amount of pressurized water from its mouth. The powerful Water-type attack was augmented in strength by the Rain Dance Vaporeon had called upon and so it seemed as if a miniature tidal wave had washed across the battlefield. The watery attack collided with all eleven Shadow Balls causing a few explosions of shadow and water, which only served to aid in Shizuka's plan to misdirect Lapras's attention away from her own Water-type.

Melding into the waters that soaked the battlefield, Vaporeon moved swiftly before regaining solid form, right in front of Lapras's face. The Water/Ice-type's eyes widened in shock at the sudden appearance of its opponent before Vaporeon's shining tail was brought down on its skull with terrific force. The super effective move did a great deal of damage, blood flowing from the wound to its head and over its right eye. A follow up sideways attack burst Lapras's lip, but the Water/Ice-type did not fall as its head swerved around and struck Vaporeon harshly. Its large horn stabbed into Vaporeon's upper left leg before it was sent to the water soaked grounds.

"Now finish it with Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it!" Lapras obeyed and then with a harsh glare, Lapras unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity energy from its body. The electricity arced through the air faster than Vaporeon could react, thus the attempt to dodge had failed. Vaporeon unleashed a blood curdling cry of pain as thousands of volts of electricity passed through its body. The voltage then ended and Lapras gave a nod of approval as Vaporeon fell to the ground, fainting from the pain.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle! Lapras is the winner!" The referee raised the blue flag to signify Kanna's win. Shizuka returned Vaporeon before sending out her third, unused Pokemon.

"Ampharos, use Thunder!" She commanded as she tossed out her Poke Ball. The Light Pokemon emerged in a flash of white light before it clenched its hands tightly together, electricity bundling with its body before shooting it high into the sky. The blue bolt electrical energy arced through the cumulonimbus clouds of the Rain Dance before falling down from above, like the wrath of Arceus itself had been called upon.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" Kanna managed to say and the Transport Pokemon let loose a strong bolt of electricity. Ampharos's wicked thunderbolt crashed against Lapras's Thunderbolt attack and an explosion of electrical energy was the result. Lapras was sent skidding backwards as a result of the explosion, however, it suddenly gaped in shock as Ampharos had ran across the battlefield and reared back its two fists which were already coated in blue electricity.

"Thunderpunch!" Shizuka ordered.

"AMPH!" One electrically charged fist came down on Lapras's blood coated horn, acting as a lightning rod of sorts since lightning was known to strike the tallest object in co-relation to its point of origin. The electricity flowed through Lapras's body.

"LAAAAA!" The Transport Pokemon cried out in pain.

"PHOROS!" The Light Pokemon brought its second fist and nailed Lapras right between the eyes. The Water/Ice-type Pokemon howled in agony before finally succumbing to the power of the super effective attacks. Lapras fell to the ground covered in electrical burns, its flippers randomly twitching because of said electricity.

Shizuka's Ampharos landed down in front of Lapras and gave its trainer a smile. Kanna stared at her unconscious Lapras in shock, falling to her knees as the Rain Dance began to finally run its course and the cumulonimbus clouds dispersed to reveal the golden rays of the sun once more.

"Lapras has been defeated! Winner, Shizuka Reimei!"

Amphoros ran up to its trainer and hugged the orange haired teenager as she jumped up and down with glee.

"Way to go Ampharos!"

"Ampharos!" The Light Pokemon nuzzled its trainer's nose as she grinned at it. She then returned the Electric-type Pokemon to its ball before running back to the viewing area.

* * *

><p>Shizuka entered the viewing area for those in the red box and sat herself back down beside Naruto, whom she greeted with an enthusiastic high five.<p>

"Totally kicked ass!" She exclaimed.

"Damn right." Naruto nodded in agreement. "I almost that Kanna lady had you with Lapras. You really got lucky with Ampharos because Victreebell would have been toast from a Pokemon like Lapras."

"Yeah, I know." Shizuka sighed as she leaned back into the soft cushions of the sitting apparatus. "But I've gotten Ampharos to a really high level so that it could move quickly. It's a major tactic of mine, to use Thunder as an explosion creator and thus let Ampharos clear the battlefield and go into close combat with Thunderpunch. No one expects a small Pokemon to move so quickly unless it uses Quick Attack or if it's a Flying-type Pokemon, so I took advantage of that."

"Nice." Naruto commented.

"It is an exemplary strategy, Shizuka-san. Kiba-san, you could learn from her."

"Shut up Shino!" Kiba pouted making Shizuka giggle in amusement. The group continued to talk and comment on the battles that followed. Some were intentionally drawn out for the sake of putting on a show for the spectators while others were ended in under ten minutes. And in the end, the final battle came about.

Looks like you're the only one left to battle, Naruto."

"Yup. Save the best for last, of course." Naruto replied with his trademark fox-like grin on his face.

"Save the best for last? Please, everyone knows I'm the best here. I've done things that most trainers would be jealous of." Kiba said.

Naruto rose to his feet and stood over Kiba's sitting form, and Kiba, despite his attitude to challenge anyone who would dare to glare at him could only sit still when he took note of the look in the blonde's eyes. Kiba was not able to recognize the expression, but it was the expression of the boy who had fought through war, killed for the sake of many and saw a man electrocuted to death by a Legendary Pokemon before his very eyes. The eyes of a boy who was too young to be a soldier.

"You're too overconfident, you're too cocky and you believe far too much in the fact that just because I was the weakest in the Academy that I am the weakest trainer now." Naruto stated. "You may have done things most trainers would be jealous of, but I've done things that I'm not proud of. I've seen too much and done too much and when we meet on the battlefield, I'll show you just how large the gap is between us."

And with that Naruto left the viewing area.

"What's his problem?" Kiba muttered.

"You were his problem and the problem with you is that you're an idiot." Was Sasuke's reply.

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped out onto the battlefield and shook his head to rid it of the thoughts Kiba unintentionally brought up. The screams, the blood, the death...Naruto still had some trouble sleeping at night as a result, but he quickly repressed the emotions that came with P.T.S.D. and looked around, taking note of how the sun was beginning to set. Its fiery glow mixing with the fiery glow of Ho-oh's flames in the brazier.<p>

He then focused on his opponent.

Shinji Furushima was a young boy who looked to be thirteen years old, the same age as Naruto. He was of average build and height thus making Naruto taller than him, had tanned skin, beady, black eyes and a head of straight purple haired that reached down to the middle of his neck. His clothing consisted of a dark blue t-shirt worn over a jacket that was only zipped up half way. The jacket was dark blue on the zipper lining, on the long sleeves, the hem and outlined the jacket's pockets, while the front and back, along with the cuffs of the sleeves, were coloured a dark royal blue. He wore baggy, dark purple cargo pants and had on a pair of dark blue sneakers.

Shinji had a cold, calculating look in his eyes, but also showed that he was overconfident and cocky by the way he simply turned away from Naruto.

_"The final battle round, Screening Battle Number one hundred and twenty-eight! Shinji Furushima and Naruto Uzumaki...by Arceus. At Izuna-sama's orders it is to be noted that Naruto is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and former Champion Minato Namikaze!"_

This got a large amount of surprise from the audience as well as Naruto's opponent. The cameras performed a split-screen view, showing Naruto on half and Minato and Kushina on the other.

"Champion's son or not, you don't look so tough." Shinji commented with a cocky smirk.

"I don't care if I'm Minato Namikaze's son. I worked tirelessly to get where I am today and talent is not genetic. I didn't get Tou-chan's talent and I had to work and train, bleed and sweat to make my way up the ladder to reach here at the Pokemon League." Naruto replied with his hand clenched tightly around the Poke Ball he held.

"Petty words from a weakling."

The referee raised his flags and the swung them down. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Electabuzz, stand by for battle!"

"Venusaur, take him down!"

**Electabuzz the Electric Pokemon. An Electric-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Elekid. Electricity runs across the surface of its body. In darkness, its entire body glows a whitish-blue.**

**Venusaur the Seed Pokemon. A Grass/Poison-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Ivysaur. It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime.**

The two Pokemon appeared on the battlefield after emerging from the Poke Balls in simultaneous flashes of white light. Naruto observed his opponent's Pokemon and his eyes narrowed as he took note of the red and white sash worn around its waist.

'Focus Sash to endure powerful moves. Obviously not one of his strongest. Neutralize and weaken immediately with super effective attack, strike from long range to prevent being afflicted by electricity that Electabuzz constantly discharges.' Naruto smirked as he looked into the crowd. His blue eyes scanned through the numerous amounts of people before catching the gazes of the ones he was looking for.

The three children of the deceased leader of ROOT sat in regular street clothing and watched with fascinated looks on their faces as they watched their cousin about to fight against someone that was not them. He looked specifically at Sapphire. 'Utilize maneuver I was taught by Sapphire.'

"Venusaur end this quickly with Earthquake and then use Petal Blizzard!"

"SAAAAUR!" Venusaur reared up on its hind legs before allowing gravity to take hold of it as it fell back down. Its forelimbs crashed down with devastating force and the battlefield was then filled with the great seismic forces of the earth. The Earthquake raced through the ground and impacted with Electabuzz's body causing it stumble around and release a cry of pain as the super effective move began to rack its body.

Electabuzz panted as it fell to one knee, the Focus Sash allowing it to hang on to its remaining health. However, a blizzard of pink petals suddenly swirled through the air as Venusaur shook the large tree that was on its back. The storm of razor sharp petals impacted with Electabuzz's body, slashing against its chest and staining it red with blood before it was sent crashing into the ground at Shinji's feet.

"Victor, Venusaur!" The referee raised the red flag.

* * *

><p>"YEAH, GO NARUTO!" Sakura, Akatsuchi and Hinata cheered alongside their partner Pokemon.<p>

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Minato and Kushina exclaimed.

"TOLD YOU MY BOY WAS BETTER THAN YOURS, MIKOTO!" Kushina stuck her tongue out at the Dragon-type gym leader like any mature woman would.

The Uchiha matriarch's eye twitched. "NUH UH! SASUKE-CHAN CAN WHIP YOUR BOY'S ASS INTO THE GROUND!"

"LIKE HELL HE COULD!" Surprisingly, Minato was the one who shouted this.

"Oi, what happened to being civilized in public?" Kushina raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at her husband.

"He's our son. We're badasses with a badass son, we must provide him with moral support and the only way to do that is to act like parents and embarrass him by being un-parent like."

"Hypocrite."

"Love you too."

The two then turned back to the battlefield and resumed their wild yelling and cheering for their son.

"KICK HIS ASS NARU-CHAN!"

* * *

><p>Shinji-san please substitute your Pokemon. Naruto-san, the choice is option for you to begin the second round." Naruto nodded and he recalled the Seed Pokemon to its ball.<p>

"Ursaring, stand by for battle!"

"UURRRRRRSARIING!" The Hibernation Pokemon roared as it slammed on the ground after materializing in midair.

"Blastoise, I choose you!" The Poke Ball soared into the air before popping open to reveal the Shellfish Pokemon as it materialized in midair.

**Blastoise the Shellfish Pokemon. A Water-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Wartortle. It deliberately makes itself heavy so it can withstand the recoil of the water jets it fires.**

The two heavy weight Pokemon glared at one another. Blastoise positioned its cannons to aim directly at Ursaring while the large bear-like Pokemon flexed its claws.

"Ursaring, Focus Blast!"

"Counter with Hydro Pump!"

Ursaring held its hands up, palms facing each other, and an orb of light blue energy quickly swirled to life, condensing to contain the massive amounts of power it held. Ursaring then roared as it thrust its arms forward and the Fighting-type move streaked across the ground. However, the attack was intercepted and blocked by the twin bursts of pressurized water that shot forth from Blastoise's cannons.

The two attacks collided with devastating force and an explosion of energy and water formed.

"Now attack with Earthquake!" Both trainers commanded. Blastoise and Ursaring raised their feet into the air before crashing them down onto the ground. Seismic waves raced out from the point of contact and collided with one another, but the collision resulted in both Earthquake attacks cancelling each other out.

"Earthquake again!"

"Use Blizzard to freeze its legs!" Naruto commanded. Shinji's eyes widened as he saw Ursaring about to raise it legs, but Blastoise suddenly opened its mouth and took a deep inhalation of air. It exhaled forcefully and the Shellfish Pokemon unleashed a powerful burst of snow and icy wind from its maw. The Blizzard attack struck Ursaring with enough force to send it skidding backwards before the ice continued to pool around its leg area.

Ursaring grunted and roared as it went to continue its strike, but paused in shock when it found it couldn't move. Looking down, both the Hibernator Pokemon and Shinji saw its legs were completely encased in solid ice.

"Break out of it with Focus Blast!" Shinji ordered.

"Attack with a Focus Blast of your own! Double shot!" Was Naruto's reply.

'Shit!' Shinji thought as he saw that while Ursaring charged up its own spheroid of energy, Blastoise was forming one its own in its hands, though both were smaller since the energy distribution was split in half.

"GRAAAH!"

"BLAST!"

Both Pokemon fired off their attacks. The Focus Blast from Ursaring did it job, shattering the ice. Ursaring quickly leaped out of the way and avoided the first Focus Blast from its opponent, but the Shellfish Pokemon had fired the second orb right after and struck Ursaring in the chest sending it skidding backwards from the force.

"Now Hydro Pump!" The twin blasts of pressurized water rocketed from the tips of its cannons and Ursaring quickly raised its arms to defend itself. However, the high pressure water blasts were known to be able to punch through steel. Thick areas of muscle, fat and bone would do little to resist the impact of Hydro Pump and so Ursaring was sent rocketing through the air.

Shinji was forced to duck as his Normal-type Pokemon was sent careening towards him before it impacted with the wall behind him, cracking it due to the force of the collision. Ursaring groaned in pain as it lay within the imprint it created in the wall before its head fell forward.

"Ursaring has fainted!" The referee raised the red flag for the second time. "Winner, Blastoise!"

Naruto smirked as he saw Wallace grinning widely at him for his proper use of a Blastoise. He then recalled the Shellfish Pokemon as Shinji did the same for his Ursaring, gritting his teeth as he did so.

"That's it! This is the last round of the Screening Rounds and I'll be damned if I have to fucking go home by the end of this! I'm not losing here!" Shinji took out a Poke Ball and tossed it. "DRAGONITE DESTROY HIM!"

The Dragon Pokemon formed in a flash of white light, but the referee suddenly took out his microphone and shouted into it. "Denied! Shinji Furushima, your listed Pokemon for the Screening Rounds were Electabuzz, Ursaring and Nidoking! Your Dragonite is a non-listed Pokemon for these Screening Rounds and so you are disqualified and Naruto Uzumaki wins by default!"

"No!" Shinji growled. "Fuck you! I'm taking him down!"

"Shinji-san, if you do not recall your Dragonite I will be forced to force you to withdraw from the competition!" The referee said. "Now stand down!"

"It's alright ref." Naruto's voice echoed through the air as he looked at Shinji's Dragonite. "I'll take him down for you. He's desperate and desperation will lead to a quick defeat."

"Naruto-san, I cannot allow you to..."

"Trust me." Naruto said as he took out his third Poke Ball. "I've had a lot of practice to deal with a Dragonite. Charizard...break him!" Naruto tossed the ball high into the air and revealed the Flame Pokemon in all its glory, roaring and unleashing an intimidating tongue of yellow-orange flame from its jaws.

**Charizard the Flame Pokemon. A Fire/Flying-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmeleon. If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color.**

The referee nodded before stepping away from the battlefield.

'Extremely muscular. His Dragonite was made for physical confrontation. Slow reaction time. Special attack stat is lower than it should be due to focus on physical strength. Utilize weakness by overcoming with speed. Damage with weaker move and finish off with super effective strike. Initiate.' Naruto thought as he ran through his battle plan.

"Dragonite use Thunder!"

"Charizard, avoid and counter with Aerial Ace! Flamethrower at close range!" Charizard nodded before flying into the air to avoid the wicked thunderbolt that shot forth from Dragonite's antennae. The bolt created a massive explosion of dust and electrical charge as Charizard dodged it before performing a loop-de-loop and vanished from view at the apex of the aerial maneuver.

"Dodge it!" Dragonite quickly made to dodge the Aerial Ace as Charizard reappeared and Charizard streaked past Dragonite.

"Reverse direction!" Naruto commanded. Charizard quickly dug its claws into the ground and shifted its tail at an arc to allow for it to turn around, tearing small trenches in the ground with its claws before shooting back towards Dragonite with only a small loss in momentum. Charizard slammed its skull against Dragonite's chest before stabbing its claws into the Dragon Pokemon's shoulders to remain within close range as the two flew through the air. Charizard then pushed the heavier Pokemon down onto the battlefield, dragging it along the ground before inhaling and exhaling forcefully, unleashing a powerful tongue of fire from its massive jaws.

The Flamethrower attack washed over Dragonite's pain filled form and the Dragon Pokemon writhed in pain on the ground. "Lock its arm and prepare a Dragon Pulse!" Charizard nodded before flipping Dragonite over onto its stomach and pulled back on the Dragon-type's arm, locking it in place by performing a makeshift arm lock. A vortex of violet and silver energy then pooled within the Flame Pokemon's jaws and Dragonite continued to fight as Charizard held it down, trying in vain to free itself without having to break its arm.

The crowd was in amazement at how quickly Naruto had downed one of the few Pokemon that were placed under the title of pseudo-Legendary Pokemon. Those that new Naruto personally could only watch the young blonde with pride.

Naruto glared at the purple haired boy. "Your Dragonite is unable to break free unless it is willing to break its own arm and Charizard's Dragon Pulse is fully charged and only needs my signal to fire. Surrender now...or prepare to fight."

"DRAGONITE ATTACK!" Shinji ordered in desperation. Naruto sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Your choice. Break it, Charizard." Everyone's eyes widened when Charizard placed pressure on Dragonite's arm at the elbow joint and a loud snap and crack echoed through the stadium air before the Dragon Pulse was fired. Dragonite unleashed a loud cry of pain as the super effective energy blast made impact. The dust and light then died down to reveal Charizard standing victoriously with a vicious snarl on its face.

"A friend told me this." Naruto said. "Know your limits."

And with that, Naruto returned Charizard to its ball and walked off the battlefield leaving behind a shell-shocked, yet satisfied, audience (since they began to cheer and shout again), referee and opponent.

And thus the first day of the Pokemon League Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament met its end.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was just the beginning of the Pokemon League so this and the next chapter are going to be consisting of short battles. By chapter 40, I should be on the six-on-six battles with the more detailed and long battles. It was a bit weird because of how I had to make these battles so short, but once I get through to the semi-finals with the six-on-six battles I'm gonna show you guys my good side for Pokemon battles.**

**Also, a note. No; Naruto did not use Ruby's Charizard, Sapphire's Venusaur and Wallace's Blastoise. They are his own Pokemon that were bred from his father's Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-255<strong>

**Caught-255**

**Character Bio: Sakumo Hatake  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Black  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Silver  
><strong>

**About: When the modern day Kanto region created the Gym Leader challenge, Sakumo was picked out of a number of candidates to become one of the eight and represent Vermillion City as its Gym Leader. Before becoming a gym leader, Sakumo was once a member of the United Regions Defense Force, an army created by the numerous Pokemon filled regions, and was a member of the Kanto region faction. The URDF was an army of humanity to help it defend against the Pokemon threat as the creatures hadn't been effectively tamed since this was during the early years of the modern Pokemon world. This was World War 3. During his time of the battlefield, Sakumo became well known for having defeated numerous Pokemon and had a special bond with Electric-type Pokemon, namely a Pikachu, which eventually grew to become a powerful Raichu. The Raichu helped save Sakumo numerous times during World War 3 and when it was all over, Sakumo retired from the armed forces. He was married and raised his son, Kakashi, who would later grow up become a member of the Elite Four. Sakumo is still the gym leader of Vermillion City and is a specialist when it comes to Electric-type Pokemon. His vast knowledge of battling due to taking part in the URDF makes him an experienced and powerful opponent that can only be bested by those who are ready to face off against his army tactics based fighting style. Calm, collected and bearing Pokemon that have fought on the warfront, Sakumo Hatake is a dangerous opponent to face, even with Earthquake on your side.****  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Ampharos(Female)

Dragonite(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	39. Chapter 39:Make it Double

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 39: Make it Double

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!**

**(A/N: I'm glad I got positive response for the beginning of the Pokemon League Arc, but honestly I believe I could get a lot more feedback from you guys. I mean, for the ROOT War arc I had gotten at least over 20 reviews, but now I'm lucky to even get over 10. If I'm doing something wrong or you guys don't like something, please, just tell me in your feedback and I'll do what I can to fix it. I mean, I am literally the only writer to ever reach this far in a NarutoxPokemon fic in terms of plot and it would really help if I get reviews telling me how I'm doing.****)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon League Stadium, Indigo Plateau <strong>

It was the second day of the Pokemon League Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament. As a result of the first day, the original two hundred and sixty-four competitors of the Pokemon League had been cut in half, leaving behind only one hundred and twenty-eight trainers to see who would become the Champion of the tournament and earn the opportunity to take on the Elite Four and the Champion of the joint region. The battlefield had been repaired, or rather, replaced with a brand new battlefield. It was the same field of compact sand and stone and set atop a platform of reinforced Steelix steel.

The competitors sat in the same viewing areas they had been in yesterday, looking up at the screen which showed Izuna's image as he sat on his golden throne, microphone in hand. The Dragon Champion rose up and cleared his throat, the sound echoing through the previously noisy stadium.

"Welcome once again to the Pokemon League Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament!" He greeted the many spectators and gave a respectful nod to the gym leaders, Kushina, Minato and the young teenagers that sat with them. "Today is the second day of the fine competition to see who reigns as the top trainer among this band of combatants, and the first day went off without a hitch, ridding the competition of those who were obviously not ready for this level of competition!"

Those who lost yesterday gritted their teeth and glared at the Dragon Master.

"You glare at me and curse me for my words, but it is the truth! You will find no bias-ness nor will you find compassion from me during your time in this tournament, and if you lose then you only have yourself to blame as you just weren't strong enough! Let me inform you all of something, something that I am sure you are all unaware of!" The stadium was silent as Izuna paused.

"You think that by winning this tournament, by defeating the Elite Four, by ultimately defeating me...you will live a life of luxury, a life where every thing your heart so desires will become a reality! While that may be true, you are all blind to the fact that the Champion of the region or, in my case, regions...that they represent, are more than just figureheads and people who hold the title of being the strongest! What being a Champion means is that you must put your very heart and soul into protecting and guiding the region! When times of strife come at the doorstep of the region you lay down the lives of yourself and your Pokemon to ensure that the regions survive, that the people and the Pokemon all survive! Only those who are capable of understanding that...and possess the strength to be able to carry out these acts...are worthy of becoming Champion of the Kanto and Johto regions!" Izuna then grinned toothily and raised his hands into the air, his powerful aura casting a mighty shadow over those close enough to feel it.

"ARE YOU WORTHY?!" Izuna shouted, staring directly into the cameras, his obsidian orbs shining brightly. "IF SO...THEN STAND ON THE BATTLEFIELD AND FIGHT YOUR HARDEST!"

The crowd and the trainers in the viewing area all clapped and cheered for Izuna's speech that started the day. It surely aimed to rouse the fighting spirits and the excitment of many present, as well as making a few others think about what it meant to be a Champion. Izuna then sat back down on his throne with the flame of Ho-oh licking at the air behind him.

"LET THE SECOND DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!"

The referee of the Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament stepped out from the shadows of the entry way he just walked through. He picked up the microphone and tapped it a few times, the screeching sound of feedback echoing through the air to show that the microphone was indeed working properly. And on the plus side, it also served to silence the spectators. Once things had settled down, the referee nodded in satisfaction before raising the microphone to his lips.

"Yesterday, the number of competitors in this event was two hundred and sixty-four and has now been reduced to one hundred and thirty-two! With the screening rounds over, we will now proceed to move on to the second event of the tournament!" The referee then held up two fingers. "DOUBLE BATTLES!"

The spectators' eyes widened, while the members of the VIP box leaned forward in interest upon hearing the referee's words.

"Interesting." Minato smirked. "Things really have changed in thirty years."

"Indeed." Kushina giggled. "Our Pokemon League was just one-on-one battles, six-on-six, and winner takes all. They've surely done a lot to make the tournament for interesting for spectators and the competitors alike."

"Were things really that different, Uzumaki-san?" Akatsuchi asked.

"Oh indeed. But because of that, it was a bit boring since they never had this much variety in battling styles back when Minato-kun and I were trainers. Double battles, Triple battles, Rotation battles...the way of battling has changed so much, old folks like Minato-kun and I can barely keep up."

"It's a good thing Naru-chan was such a battle enthusiast." Minato grinned widely. "Neh, Neh, Hinata-chan...you're dating my son, right?"

"Y-Y-Yes." The eldest daughter of Hiashi replied with a small blush, still not being used to saying she and Naruto were an item. She then backed away when the older version of her boyfriend leaned over to her.

"So does that mean you know what Pokemon Naru-chan will be using in his battles?" Minato asked. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as she saw how childishly curious the former Champion was. It was then she realized just how much her boyfriend was like his father and how it extended past physical characteristics. Hinata gave a smirk of amusement before shaking her head.

"No, Namikaze-san, I don't. Naruto-kun has been very secretive about the Pokemon he has been planning to use for the competition. Your guess is just as good as mine." Hinata said with a shrug. Minato sighed, while Kushina, who has been listening as well, pouted childishly.

"Naru-chan is so mean, not telling us about his Pokemon." The red head grumbled. They then focused back on the referee as the young man began to speak once more.

"The Double Battle rounds are different from the screening rounds in which out of the entirety of the one hundred and twenty-eight competitors, only sixteen of you will proceed to the preliminary rounds that take place before the finals!" A series of gasps and shouts of surprise seemed to echo through the air, while some were a bit more verbal in their reactions. The referee ignored them and continued to speak. "As to how this process will done, Izuna-sama himself, along with the eight gym leaders of the Johto region, all of whom are located in the VIP Box, will perform judgments of the trainers who will take part in these preliminaries! The forty-eight chosen out of you one hundred and twenty-eight are determined not through winning a match, but by a display of battling skill! So, even if a competitor loses their battle, if they are good enough to impress the eight gym leaders and Izuna-sama, then they will proceed into the preliminary rounds! However, even though losing doesn't exactly guarantee your removal from the competition, it is still preferable to win your battles as it will increase your chances of going into the preliminaries!"

The competitors in the viewing rooms and many of the members of the audience nodded in understanding.

"Like yesterday, all matches were passed through a randomizer in the Pokemon League's computer systems and the Pokemon the competitors have chosen to use in today's matches have been saved into it's memory and printed out onto the sheets that I have with me!" The referee reached down to his hip where his clipboard was attached. "The rules are as follows! If Pokemon that aren't listed on my papers are different, the competitor is disqualified; the usage of healing items is prohibited, and held items are allowed!"

The referee then glanced down at the clipboard and nodded his head. "The first match of the Double Battle rounds is between Shizuka Reimei and Karen Akumegami!"

* * *

><p><strong>Viewing Area, Pokemon League Stadium <strong>

"Right off the bat, huh?" Shizuka muttered with a small smirk.

"Kick some ass!" Naruto patted the orange haired girl on her shoulder. Shizuka nodded with a small smile.

"Of course. So, any words of advice from the son of a Pokemon Champion?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly. "I'm not different just because Namikaze is my Tou-chan. Like I said when I fought Shinji yesterday, I worked just as hard as any other person to get where I am. Being a Champion's son has nothing to do with it." He then adopted a thinking pose. Kiba chuckled.

"Check it out. The dobe's actually thinking."

"Fuck you, Kiba." Naruto growled, showing Kiba the middle finger. He then turned back to his female rival. "Well, what I got for you is this, Shizuka. Try not to drag out the battle. Even though it's a double battle and your focus will be split between managing them both on the battlefield, the best way to impress those nine judges is not with flashy moves and eye-catching maneuvers, but with efficient, smart and strong moves. Though the flare will add to the aesthetic appeal of the audience, you aren't being judged by them. You're being judged by the Champion himself, and the eight gym leaders of the Johto region."

Shizuka nodded and then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"The dobe's said it all. Just make sure you don't lose, you seem like an interesting opponent." Sasuke replied. The brown eyed fifteen year old grinned.

"Oh, I won't, but when we fight...I'll be sure to wipe pieces of your ass off of the tip of my shoes after I'm done kicking it." Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Sasuke looked at each other with wide eyes. Kiba and Naruto burst into loud peals of laughter and beneath his collar, Shino actually had a smirk of amusement. However, Sasuke was far from being amused.

Sasuke scoffed, but had a challenging look in his obsidian orbs as he fully faced Shizuka. "Be sure to have the skills to match those words, Shizuka." Shizuka then gave Sasuke a mock salute and ran out of the viewing area onto the battlefield. She squinted a bit as the bright, golden rays of the sun shone down on the arena floor. She stood in her spot in the red box on her side of the field, looking directly across to observe the appearance of her opponent.

Karen Akumegami was a beautiful woman that was very much appealing to the eye of both male and female. She was tall, at least 5'9, but was given an extra three inches due to the high heeled shoes she wore. Karen's skin was a bit paler than what would be considered a healthy shade, but she pulled it off. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of greyish blue and her wavy hair of the same colour, stretched all the way down past her ass. Her body was noticeably voluptuous, sporting C-cup breasts and wide hips which were accentuated by her choice of clothing.

She wore a yellow tank top that stopped just above her belly button and had a jagged hem, making it appear as if everything from her belly button down had been ripped off. Her impressive cleavage was seemingly accented by the black lining of the 'neckline' of the tank top. Her pants were white, hugging her hips, but flared at the knee area, and stopped just below her knees. Attached to the waistline were what looked like golden pendants of some sort, and was obviously just for decoration. Her aforementioned three inch high heeled shoes adorned her feet and were a beautiful golden yellow.

"Really?" Shizuka huffed as she looked down at her own chest. "Is every opponent I'm going to face going to to make me feel inadequate?"

Karen chuckled, flipping her grey-blue hair. "And this is the trouble with you young people. You think you can mature physically after just hitting puberty. I'm a thirty year old woman, and you're a fifteen year old girl. I hardly doubt you should be focusing on your bust size at that age."

"Tell that to the twelve year olds of this generation." Shizuka grumbled out. Karen expressed her amusement once more before taking out her two Poke Balls that were attached to her hip. Shizuka noticed her opponent's preparation for battle and did the same, removing two Poke Balls from her pocket. The two female trainers pressed the centre buttons of the red and white capturing devices, allowing them to expand to their full sizes in their hands.

"Are you both ready?!" The referee shouted as he looked between Shizuka and Karen. The two trainers nodded, determined looks on their faces. The referee then took the red and blue flags out of his pockets and held them high in the air. "Karen Akumegami versus Shizuka Reimei! BEGIN!"

The referee swung his arms and the flags down, and Shizuka and Karen responded in kind. Simultaneously, they threw their Poke Balls high into the air and with a loud snap, the Poke Balls opened up. Flashes of white light erupted from the capturing devices before the light beams swirled and twisted, taking the shapes of the Pokemon being used. The Pokemon materialized with battle lust shining in their eyes.

Shizuka had a Marowak and Skarmory at the ready.

**Marowak the Bonekeeper Pokemon. A Ground-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Cubone. It collects bones from an unknown place. Some whisper that a Marowak graveyard exists somewhere in the world.**

**Skarmory the Armour Bird Pokemon. A Flying/Steel-type Pokemon. Its sturdy wings look heavy, but they are actually hollow and light, allowing it to fly freely in the sky.**

Karen's Pokemon were shown to be a Houndoom and an Umbreon, something that made Shizuka raise aneyebrow.

"Canine enthusiast or do you just like Dark-types?"

"A bit of both." The older woman replied. "Ground-type and Flying-type pairing I see. Pretty basic team up."

"If it works, it works." The orange haired girl shrugged.

The main screen's showing of the four Pokemon and two competitors vanished briefly to show pictures of the two trainers' faces and their respective Pokemon pairs beneath them. The image then blinked out of existence to go back to the Pokemon League Association blimp's camera as it showed the battlefield once more.

"Now then, let's get this battle started. Houndoom use Flamethrower of Skarmory and Umbreon use Quick Attack and go into Iron Tail to strike at Marowak!" Karen shouted.

Houndoom reared its head back and inhaled deeply before unleashing a torrent of red flame from its jaws. The tongue of flame raced across the battlefield, leaving a trail of scorched earth behind it. As the fire stream moved, Umbreon dug its paws into the ground before taking off as a blur of gold and black, leaving a streak of colour behind it as it ran with unbelievable speed.

"Skarmory, fly up and Marowak, block Umbreon's Iron Tail with your bone and counter with Bone Club!" Shizuka ordered.

"Skar!" The Steel/Flying-type unsheathed the its red feathered wings before flapping them heavily to take off into the sky, quickly avoiding the Flamethrower attack. A massive shockwave and explosion occurred as the Flamethrower slammed into Skarmory's former position and Marowak quickly had to jump and roll to avoid being caught in the explosion. As the Ground-type used its momentum to carry itself back onto its feet it spun on its heels and swung its bone club in a wide circle before swinging it an upward arc.

As it did this, Umbreon had leaped into the air, its tail alight with a silver shine.

"UmmmmBREON!" The Dark-type performed a front flip to build up momentum and crash its tail down, but Marowak's aforementioned actions allowed it to meet the Iron Tail head on. The ground beneath Marowak's feet then shuddered before it cracked a bit. Both land based Pokemon glared at one another, their teeth gritting as they fought for supremacy. The two were then found to be in a stalemate as Umbreon pushed off of Marowak's bone. Marowak skidded backwards as Umbreon backflipped through the air, but as they pushed away, Shizuka and Karen both saw opportunities to attack.

"Houndoom, Dark Pulse on Marowak!"

"Skarmory, attack Umbreon with Air Slash!"

Houndoom opened its jaws and unleashed a powerful double helix of pure black energy while Skarmory flapped its wings harshly, unleashing a multitude of crescents made of pressurized air. The two attacks scored home on their respective opponents.

"Marowak use your bone to slow your momentum and get back up! When you do, attack with Earthquake!" She then turned to Skarmory. "Skarmory, if they jump, get in close with Aerial Ace and use Steel Wing!"

Marowak did as it was told and quickly used its handheld weapon to help push itself to its feet after rolling for a few feet. Once it righted itself, the Bonekeeper Pokemon skidded backwards before coming to a halt. The evolved form Cubone then leaped into the air and held its bone high over its head.

"MAROWAK!" The Ground-type slammed the bone down harshly on the ground and a massive burst of seismic waves raced out from the point of impact.

"Houndoom, Umbreon, jump!" Karen ordered.

"Get them, Skarmory!"

Skarmory flapped its wings and went into a rapid loop-de-loop, but as it reached the apex of the aerial maneuver, it just seemed to vanish into thin air. Houndoom and Umbreon's eyes then widened along with their trainer's when Skarmory materialized in front of them, already being carried by the momentum of its Aerial Ace. Its wings shone like they were coated in liquid silver and with a loud cry, the avian Pokemon slammed the Steel Wing against both Dark-types.

A gasp of pain came from both Pokemon and time seemed to slow down for them before the impact registered with their bodies. They rocketed towards the ground, but Karen would have none of it.

"Houndoom and Umbreon, use Dark Pulse on the ground to lessen the impact of your falls!" Bursts of dark energy erupted from the maws of both canine-like Pokemon and created a large cloud of dust when impact was made. The descent of the two Dark-types underwent a decrease in speed and they managed to flip and land deftly on their feet.

"Marowak, Earthquake again!" Shizuka ordered. "Skarmory, attack with Air Slash!"

"Umbreon, move in with Quick Attack and then Iron Tail to stop that Earthquake! Houndoom, overpower Air Slash with Flamethrower!"

Marowak swung its bone downwards while Skarmory flapped its wings to send the crescent shaped bursts of pressurized air at its opponent, however, before Marowak could slam its weapon down on the ground, the Dark-type evolution of Eevee appeared in its face and then swung its already glowing tail, meeting the bone with a resounding 'clang'. The 'clang' was quickly drowned out however, as Houndoom unleashed its tongue of crimson flame, allowing it to collide with Skarmory's Air Slash and cause a massive explosion in the air.

"Umbreon, power through and hit that Marowak hard!"

"UMBREON!" The crimson eyed Pokemon cried out before pushing against Marowak's bone. Marowak's eyes widened as its arms went upwards, its bone club flying through the air as well, leaving it completely defenseless as Umbreon spun on its forelimbs and slammed its Iron Tail against its face. The super effective move had Marowak's vision spinning as it stumbled backwards, dizzied from the force of the strike.

"Marowak, attack with Bone Club!" Marowak shook its head to rid it of the dizziness before running forth and swinging its bone. Umbreon ducked under the first swipe before leaping to the side and rolling on the ground to avoid the two horizontal strikes that followed after.

"Mega Kick!" Shizuka ordered. Marowak spun on its heel and went with a strong spin kick that slammed against Umbreon's side. The Dark-type Pokemon released a cry of pain as its ribs creaked from the force of the attack.

"Now use Bonemerang!"

"Umbreon, dodge it and counter with Quick Attack!" Karen ordered.

"Marowak, jump into the air and catch your bone and come down with a Bone Club attack!"

"Use Faint Attack and Iron Tail!"

Marowak pelted its bone through the air, making it soar towards Umbreon and struck the canine Pokemon in muzzle as it was recovering from the Mega Kick and caught it as it returned and threw it once more. However, Umbreon took off and left a streak of colour behind it as it ran with great speed before racing towards Marowak and nailed the Ground-type in the chest. The Bonekeeper Pokemon grunted as it skidded backwards, but powered through the pain to leap into the air and catch its airborne bone when it circled around on its return flight. It caught the bone club before swinging it down in a downward vertical strike.

"WAK!" Marowak cried out with effort, only for it to release a gasp of shock and pain when Umbreon vanished from view upon falling towards it. Marowak's red eyes were wide as Umbreon had reappeared in front of it and crashed its body against Marowak's chest. Umbreon then spun around and its tail shone like silver.

"BREON!" The Moonlight Pokemon howled as it the Steel-type move caught Marowak in the chest and sent it flying through the air.

"Now Houndoom use Flamethrower!" Houndoom inhaled deeply and unleashed a powerful stream of fire to attack Marowak and the attack made contact. The fires washed over Marowak's body, but while it was painful it wasn't very effective. Shizuka's Skarmory then flew down from above and grasped its fellow combatant in its talons before flapping its wings and shooting off into the sky.

"Attack with Flamethrower again!" Karen shouted.

"HOOOOWWWWL!" Houndoom unleashed another tongue of crimson flame, but Skarmory wasn't able to avoid to to avoid the Fire-type attack. The super effective attack struck Skarmory in the chest and sent both it and Marowak higher into the air, but Skarmory quickly unleashed an Air Slash to divert the flames and escape further harm.

Skarmory gritted the sharp teeth in its beak, wincing as it flapped its wings due to its pectoral areas bearing massive burns.

'Damn, Skarmory got afflicted with a Burn status by that Flamethrower.' Shizuka thought. 'I need to finish this up before I lose Skarmory to those burns.'

"Skarmory adjust your grip on Marowak so you're holding her by her arms! Marowak, grip Skarmory tightly!" The orange haired female shouted.

"Skaaaaar!"

"Maro!"

Skarmory and Marowak did as they were told and adjusted themselves accordingly to follow their trainer's commands. Marowak was now hanging by its hands in Skarmory's talons, gripping the bone club tightly in its mouth. Both airborne Pokemon glanced down at their ground based opponents.

"Umbreon and Houndoom use Dark Pulse and Flamethrower!"

Both Pokemon unleashed their long range attacks, a double helix of dark energy and a burst of red flame barreled through the air, but Skarmory quickly barrel rolled to avoid the attacks and then dove to avoid the follow up Dark Pulse from Umbreon. The Steel/Flying-type then went into a series of aerial acrobatics as Karen's Pokemon unleashed attack after attack.

"Umbreon use Quick Attack to get it close and attack with Dark Pulse!"

"Counter with Air Slash, Skarmory!" Shizuka ordered.

"UMBREON!"

"SKAAAR!"

Umbreon raced across the battlefield and unleashed a pulse of dark energy while Skarmory increased its altitude before flapping its wings powerfully to send forth a massive crescent of pressurized air. The Flying and Dark-type moves collided and created a massive explosion that obscured the two airborne Pokemon from view, but Karen saw it as an opportunity to attack.

"Houndoom use Nasty Plot and then Fire Blast! Umbreon assist with Dark Pulse!" Houndoom adopted a thoughtful expression before a dangerous looking grin stretched across its muzzle. It then opened its jaws and a massive sphere of red fire condensed within its jaws. With a loud howl, Houndoom unleashed the massive orb of fire that then exploded outwards to become an even larger five pointed star. Umbreon's Dark Pulse had been launched first and sped ahead of the Fire Blast before scattering the smoke cloud from the explosion.

However, when the smoke cloud was dispersed, Karen, Umbreon and Houndoom's eyes widened when they saw Skarmory and Marowak weren't there. Houndoom's Fire Blast then vanished from view as it sped higher into the air and vanished when it was starved of oxygen.

"SKARMORY, NOW!" Shizuka announced. Skarmory sudden reappeared out of thin air and moved rapidly as if it had just been flying.

* * *

><p><strong>VIP Box, Pokemon League Stadium <strong>

"Quite a marvelous tactic. She knows how to use her Skarmory's Flying-type attributes to their fullest." Shinno smirked in amusement. "Wouldn't you agree, Tenten?" The Flying-type gym leader turned to his Steel-type using comrade. The fourteen year old girl nodded.

"It is rather nice to see someone use a Skarmory so effectively." Tenten smirked as she looked at the orange haired girl's Skarmory.

"I do not understand. What happened?" Lee asked. Tenten didn't even spare her friend a glance as she explained.

"Karen and Shizuka had the same idea to use the smoke cloud as a cover for their own strategies. The common mistake most people make when an explosion occurs is that they charge through the smoke cloud as a means to obscure themselves and get a surprise attack in. However, Shizuka didn't do that and instead had her Skarmory use Aerial Ace to vanish in a blur of speed and completely bypass the smoke cloud and move in for the attack."

Lee pounded his right fist against his left palm, his eyes widening in realization. "Ah, I see. And like your Skarmory, it probably has a Keen Eyes ability so it would be able to see through the smoke cloud and pinpoint Umbreon and Houndoom's locations to allow for a more accurate attack. Very impressive indeed. Shizuka-san's flames of youth are extraordinary!"

Tenten and the surrounding gym leaders sweatdropped as Lee's irises were replaced with the burning flames of youth.

'Idiot.' They thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the Battlefield<strong>

Skarmory then swung its legs and Marowak was launched through the air with the force of a cannonball.

"Marowak use Mega Kick on Umbreon and Bone Club on Houndoom! Skarmory, follow it up with Air Slash!" Shizuka's orders were carried out as the rapidly moving Marowak's leg was outstretched and its foot glowed with white light.

"MarooooWAK!" The Bonekeeper Pokemon slammed its powerful straight kick against Umbreon's face, the sound of the canine Pokemon's muzzle cracking echoed through the air as the bone was damaged. Marowak then used the force of the Mega Kick to push off of Umbreon's already damaged muzzle and spun in the air to build up momentum while drawing its bone from its mouth. With a hefty swing, the weapon served to crash against Houndoom's chest and send the Fire/Dark-type skidding backwards from the super effective attack.

Marowak then landed on the ground and lay low to the ground as Skarmory flapped its wings and sent forth a pair of crescents of pressurized air that crashed into both of Karen's Pokemon. Karen gritted her teeth in anger and annoyance at how she was being beaten back.

"Houndoom, Umbreon recover and use Fire Blast and Dark Pulse!" Karen commanded. The two canine Pokemon righted themselves in midair and prepared to attack, charging the necessary amount of elemental energy needed to carry out their attacks before they could touch the ground.

"Don't give them a chance, Marowak! Hit them with Earthquake as soon as they touch the ground!" Shizuka ordered.

"WHAT?!" Karen exclaimed. Marowak raised its bone high into the air and with a loud cry of effort, swung it down. The force of the earth came out as seismic waves that raced across the arena floor and wracked Houndoom and Umbreon's bodies as soon as they touched the ground. Their attacks were nullified as the pain destroyed their concentration. The two Pokemon howled with pain before falling to the ground, their eyes shut tight from the pain.

"No! Houndoom, Umbreon!" Karen cried out in alarm. "Get up, come on!"

"Now for the finale!" Shizuka grinned widely before pumping her fist into the air.

"Come on you two! I know you can do this, get up!" Houndoom and Umbreon gritted their teeth, powering through the pain to try and climb to their feet, but their legs shook and the nausea and pain from Marowak's Earthquake caused them to fall back down.

"Finish them off with Flash Cannon!"

Skarmory stretched out its wings as it hovered it front of the sun, casting a massive shadow over both Dark-type Pokemon as they lay on the ground, barely hanging on to consciousness from the powerful Ground-type attack. Skarmory's beak opened and streams of red, black and silver energy swirled and condensed into a powerful orb of energy.

"SKAAAAAAAR!" The avian Pokemon unleashed the powerful Steel-type move in the form of a massive tri-coloured beam. Visible wisps of air resistance trailed behind the attack. The light it released washed over Houndoom and Umbreon's forms as their eyes widened in the face of the powerful attack. A massive explosion of light and a deafening boom that accompanied the shockwave, echoed through the Pokemon League Stadium as the attack made contact.

Karen, Shizuka, Marowak and the watching spectators all covered their eyes to prevent themselves from being blinded by the light. When the light died down, the cloud of dust had already dispersed thanks to the aforementioned shockwave and revealed Houndoom and Umbreon laying in a small crater of scorched and cracked earth.

Marowak and Skarmory panted in exertion from expending so much energy, but remained conscious as Skarmory landed on the ground and Marowak fell to one knee. The referee looked at Houndoom and Umbreon for a few seconds to make sure they had fainted. Once he was assured they weren't getting back up, he raised the red flag into the air.

"Houndoom and Umbreon are unable to battle! Marowak and Skarmory are the winners!" The referee announced. On the main screen, the cameras switched from the image of the battlefield to showing an image of both Shizuka and Karen, pictures of their Pokemon beneath their profile pictures. Karen and her Pokemon were removed from the screen and Shizuka's own was enlarged along with her Pokemon's.

Shizuka grinned widely before leaping into the air. "WOOHOO! YEAH, FIRST WIN!" She held up her fingers to make a 'V' for victory sign before bending down on one knee as Skarmory and Marowak made their way over to her. She patted Marowak on the head while scratching Skarmory on the underside of its beak.

"You did awesome jobs you guys. Marowak, you held in there pretty well, and Skarmory, lovin' the flare on that Luster Cannon."

"Skar Skarmory Skar."

"Marowak."

Skarmory puffed its chest out in pride while Marowak blushed with embarrassment at the praise. She then took out their Poke Balls and red beams shot out and converted them into states of energy as she returned them.

"You deserve a good rest, you two." Shizuka smiled at her two Poke Balls before shrinking them and placing them on her belt once more. She then headed back to the viewing area and grinned widely when she saw Naruto waving her over. She and the blonde high fived before switching to a fist bump and stretched out their fingers while making explosion sounds.

"Earthquake for the win, mother fucker!" Shizuka and Naruto stated simultaneously as if they had been practicing the bit for their entire lives.

"Did you two practice that?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow. Shizuka and Naruto shook their heads as they turned to face the feral trainer.

"Nope. We're just that awesome." Naruto said.

"Hell yeah. Overhead five!" Shizuka yelled, and Naruto, without even a cue, swung his hand over his head and met Shizuka's own for an overhead high five. Sasuke sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Dobe." He muttered.

"Don't be jealous of our awesomeness, teme."

"As if. I'm an Uchiha, we are the incarnations awesome." The black haired boy replied. Naruto then sneezed and sniffed loudly.

"Ugh, sorry. My allergy to bullshit is acting up."

"Oh buuuuuuurn!" Kiba and Shizuka laughed, while Shino remained unresponsive. After the exchange of insults between the two rivals, the four boys looked to Shizuka as she took her spot on Naruto's left on the couch she, he and Sasuke were sharing. There was a few moments of silence as the group watched the other battles that followed after Shizuka's, making comments of their own. During one of the more boring battles that were being drawn out due to an endless amount of dodging, Protect and Detect moves being used, Shizuka spoke.

"So how did you think my battle went?" She asked.

"Shizuka-san, your battle strategy was very well thought out in your usage of a Ground-type Pokemon and partnering it with a Flying-type. Marowak and Skarmory are fine choices in a Double Battle." Shino commented. "With Skarmory having a Steel-type attribute, it is actually one of the strongest avian Pokemon as the steel coating its body improves defense and offense, two things that regular Flying-type Pokemon normally lack."

"Could've been a bit more entertaining though." Kiba said as he shifted into a more comfortable position in his seat. "You had a lot of missed opportunities for some badass combos like usin' a Bonemerang and using Air Slash to up its speed, or maybe a Mega Kick and Aerial Ace double attack."

"As good as those sound, Kiba, remember the referee said the gym leaders and the Champion are judging you. Flashy and cool aren't exactly what they are looking for." Naruto reminded his canine loving rival.

"That's what you think. A lot of people say they judge on 'skill' or 'smarts' in battle, but they what to be entertained just as much as any other person in those stands." Kiba said. "I'm sure both your parents and the Uchiha's mom are the same."

Sasuke and Naruto rose up from their seats and glared at the brown haired boy. "Don't bring our families into this, mutt." Sasuke growled out.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Asshole." Naruto muttered as he clenched his fists tightly. He and Sasuke took deep breaths to reign in their want to punch Kiba in the face before sitting down. Shizuka wisely chose to bring up her battle to distract them from Kiba's words.

"The battle went on a bit longer than I'd hoped. Did you guys think so too?" All four teenage boys nodded.

"Yeah, but that tends to happen when you fight guys with long range attacks." The son of a Champion said. "You've gotta find a way to work around that. That was still pretty badass what you did with the Aerial Ace after that explosion between Air Slash and Flamethrower."

"Thanks. That Flash Cannon finisher was flashy, no pun intended, even though I didn't aim for a flashy finish."

"Well I did advise for you to use strong and efficient moves." Naruto replied with a small chuckle. "Flash Cannon did the job seeing as how you won."

_"Battle number thirty-two!" _The referee's voice rang throughout the viewing area. _"Shino Aburame versus Hayato Sora!" _

"Looks like you're up now, buddy!" Kiba clapped Shino on the shoulder. "Are you gonna use that suicide tactic you used from yesterday?"

"It is best to not become a creature of habit when partaking in a competition, Kiba-san." Shino said while adjusting his glasses, the lenses turning white as they reflected the light from outside. "You will see what I have up my sleeve when I step onto the battlefield."

"Good luck, Shino!" Shizuka and Naruto said, earning a nod of acknowledgement from the Bug-type user.

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield, Pokemon League Stadium <strong>

As Shino took his place in the red box, his opponent took his place on the blue box. Hayato was a young man of about eighteen years of age. He was of average height with a slightly pale complexion. He had short, straight blue hair with some of it being swept to the side so that it covered his right eye. His eyes, or rather, eye, was deep shade of blue and had a look that a predator would give their prey.

His clothes consisted of a blue hakama and a white obi. Beneath the hakama there was shown to be a pair of black pants that were stuck into the knee high, white socks. On his feet, Hayato wore a pair of black shoes that were similar to bedroom slippers, and were connected to his ankles by a black circlet and cord which was adorned with an orange bead of some kind. Over the torso portion of his hakama, Hayato wore a short sleeved, light blue jacket with a white trim on the hem, that he kept open. On his forearms were a pair of black bracers that were outlined in red.

"Are both combatants ready?" The referee asked.

"Yes." Hayato responded. Shino merely nodded his head. The referee then raised both flags into the air and swung them down harshly.

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Xatu and Dodrio, I choose you!" Hayato shouted.

**Xatu the Mystic Pokemon. A Psychic/Flying-type Pokemon and the evolved for of Natu. They say that it stays still and quiet because it is seeing both the past and future at the same time.**

**Dodrio the Triple Bird Pokemon. A Normal/Flying-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Doduo. If one of the heads gets to eat, the others will be satisfied, too, and they will stop squabbling. **

"Pinsir and Forretress, go." In a burst of white light, Shino's Pokemon also materialized. The two Bug-type Pokemon stood before the two bird-like Pokemon. On the main screen, pictures of Shino and Hayato appeared with their Pokemon underneath their respective images.

* * *

><p><strong>VIP Box, Pokemon League Stadium <strong>

"Your boy may not make it through this." Shinno said to Shibi. "With Flying-type Pokemon as his enemies, those bugs of his are going to be eaten for breakfast."

"Shinno may be right on this one. While Dodrio could be dealt with despite type disadvantage, Xatu is also a Psychic-type and will be able to bypass the defense that Forretress provides." Fuka said. "As a Miltank owner, I know a thing or two about defensive strategies and with a telekinetic, defense is kind of out the window."

"I wish to offer an argument to that statement, Shinno-san...Fuka-san." Shibi said. "While Shino is at a type disadvantage, that is not to say victory is lost to him. As Fuka-san had said, Shino is not completely out of the battle simply because Hayato-san has Flying-types. While I am not aware of them all, I know my son's strategies and this one will quite surprising for you all to witness. After all, it is not every day that you witness two One Hit Knock Outs."

The other gym leaders looked at their resident Bug-type master with raised eyebrows of shock and confusion. They leaned forward in their seats as they were a lot more interested in the match upon hearing Shibi's words.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the Battlefield <strong>

"Shino-san, your prowess in battle was shown to be quite stellar yesterday, but these are not Screening Rounds. These are legitimate battles." Hayato said. "My Flying-type Pokemon are of the best breeds and they will not be felled by your Bug-types. Surrender and you will not be embarrassed."

"Hayato-san, your confidence is admirable...but in the words of one acquaintance and one friend, I believe the saying to go off and indulge in sexual intercourse with yourself should be applicable in this scenario, no?" Shino said with a raised eyebrow. The audience was silent for a moment as they heard Shino's words. After a few moments of silence, one little ten year old girl stood up and pointed at Hayato while laughing.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUURN!"

A chain reaction ensued and thus Hayato was under a great deal of embarrassment from being eloquently told to go fuck himself. Hayato growled in rage, his pale complexion turning pink as the blood rushed to his face. The steam could be seen coming out of his ears.

"Very well, Shino-san." Hayato hissed. "My mercy will not be present. Xatu attack with Psychic and focus more on Forretress!" Xatu's eyes glowed with blue light as it called upon its telekinetic abilities.

"XAAAAATU!" The Mystic Pokemon widened its eyes and a burst of telekinetic energy raced across the battlefield and collided with both Pinsir and Forrtress. Both Bug-types were sent flying back from the force of the attack. Forretress spun its body like a top as it rolled on the ground and immediately allowed the momentum to put its body back into equilibrium, while Pinsir the claws of its arms into the ground, tearing small trenches in it as it began to slow down before pushing itself back onto its feet.

"Dodrio use Fly!" Dodrio bent its legs and then pushed off, leaping high into the air. Despite its wing-less appearance, Dodrio's light weight frame and powerful legs allowed it to pull off such feats, and its ability to glide through the air was shown as its tails feathered fanned out behind it. Dodrio then unleashed a loud squawk as it allowed gravity to take a hold on it. The Triple Bird Pokemon dove down like a predator to its prey and crashed down on Pinsir with devastating force, creating a shockwave and formed a cloud of dust.

Hayato smirked. "One down...one to..." Hayato's words stuck in his throat and his, along with everyone else's, eyes widened in shock as the dust cloud cleared. There it revealed Dodrio had slammed down on Pinsir, having made impact with the Bug-type Pokemon, cracking the ground beneath its feet. However, the Triple Bird Pokemon was revealed to have its body being caught by the Stag Beetle Pokemon's massive horns.

Pinsir's beady black eyes bore a hateful look in them as blood dripped from the body of its plump opponent, said opponent having scraped its flesh on the spikes of Pinsir's horns. Pinsir then glanced back at its trainer and released a chomping sound with its teeth as they gnashed together. Shino then adjusted his glasses and nodded his head.

"Guillotine." He stated. Pinsir's angry looking eyes gained a gleeful glint in them. Dodrio's eyes widened as Pinsir applied pressure and then its horns squeezed tightly on Dodrio's body. Blood flew as the spikes on Pinsir's horns dug deeply into Dodrio's flesh, breaking ribs and snapping the bones in its wings before Dodrio fell unconscious from the pain.

"Pinsir, enough." The Stag Beetle Pokemon obeyed and threw Dodrio down on the ground like a rag doll before standing triumphantly over its avian foe. Hayato's eyes widened as he registered what just happened. He quickly raised his Poke Ball and returned Dodrio to it before glaring at Shino.

"XATU ATTACK WITH PSYCHIC!"

"Pinsir, to the rear. Forretress, Protect."

Hayato's rage infused command was shown to intensify the Psychic/Flying-type Pokemon's own emotions and powers, a powerful burst of telekinetic energy tearing across the battlefield. Pinsir leaped behind Forretress and the Bagworm Pokemon unleashed a burst of emerald energy that took the form of a transparent dome.

The dome defended against the Psychic-type attack before vanishing from view as it flickered away.

"Psychic again!"

"Pinsir, use Protect." This time, Pinsir was the one defending as it leaped in front of its partner for the battle and summoned forth its own shield of green energy to defend against Xatu's attack. Hayato gripped his hair and yanked on it as he felt his annoyance rise to new heights.

"Shadow Ball and then Psychic!" Blobs of pure shadow-like energy swirled to life in front of Xatu's body, several being fired off in rapid succession, zooming towards Pinsir and Forretress.

"Protect." Forretress blocked the Shadow Ball barrage, but just as soon as

Three bursts of telekinetic energy flew from Xatu's form, but were stopped cold by Pinsir's Protect as it took the the vanguard position once more. The process was repeated, and after each and every assault that was blocked, Hayato grew angrier and angrier.

"WHY WON'T IT HIT?!" Hayato roared. Deciding to humour his opponent, Shino replied.

"The weakness of Protect is that it never works in series by a single Pokemon. By utilizing two different Pokemon and alternating between them when using Protect, I have overcome that weakness. A Double Battle serves to use two Pokemon in tandem with one another in order to allow for combination attacks as well to be able to cover the weaknesses of one Pokemon with the other. With Pinsir's strength, Forretress's endurance and both of them having the ability to use Protect...you will never break through my defenses." Shino explained. "You have lost, Hayato-san."

"Not yet!" Hayato exclaimed. "Xatu, use Shadow Ball and then Hyper Beam!"

Shino sighed as he watched Xatu charged its attacks. A blob of dark matter swirled to life, condensing into a tight sphere before being fired. The Mystic Pokemon then followed up by opening its usually closed beak, a sphere of golden energy forming in its mouth before it was fired in the form of a powerful beam of destruction. The two powerful attacks raced towards Pinsir and Forretress with the intent of destroying them in one fell swoop, but Shino denied him that as well.

"Forretress, Zap Cannon." Forretress shifted its body in its form of a nod before moving to the forefront of the battlefield, pointing one of its protrusions forward. An orb of golden electricity charged at the tip of the protrusion before it was fired. The powerful Electric-type move made contact with the Shadow Ball and caused a massive explosion of energy and voltage as both attacks were reduced to sparks of charge and wisps of shadow. However, the Hyper Beam tore through it all and made an impact with Forretress.

A massive explosion occurred and Hayato grinned widely. "Yes! I've done it! I've won!"

"You would think so, would you not?" Shino asked. Hayato stopped grinning and his eyes widened when he saw the part of the battlefield where Forretress was still resting, had become a crater from the force of the impact and the Steel/Bug-type was still conscious within the crater as the last remnants of a Protect vanished from view.

"Impossible." Hayato's eyes widened even further as the ground beneath his Xatu suddenly cracked and burst apart. "How?!"

"Pinsir had used Dig when you fired that Hyper Beam. You were so focused on taking out Forretress, you failed to take into account that Pinsir was missing." The Stag Beetle Pokemon leaped into the air as it burst out of the ground and then grabbed Xatu by its wings and pulled it down into the jaws of the massive horns on its head. "And now, you face the gallows. Pinsir...Guillotine attack."

Pinsir's horns quickly clamped down on Xatu's form and people could only cringe as they heard the sound of flesh being pierced by the spikes of Pinsir's horns and the breaking of Xatu's wings and ribs. The Psychic/Flying-type Pokemon fell unconscious from the attack and was roughly thrown down on the ground, laying in a small puddle of blood.

The referee quickly shook his head to overcome the feeling of shock that came with watching such a brutal finish to a battle before raising the red flag. "Xatu and Dodrio have been defeated! Pinsir and Forretress are the winners!"

The audience took a noticeable amount of time to get over such a bloody victory. It was only as soon as Shino had returned his Pokemon and stepped off the field that they began to clap and cheer for the Bug-type user.

* * *

><p><strong>VIP Box, Pokemon League Stadium <strong>

The gym leaders all turned to look at Shibi with their eyes wide with amazement, while Shibi's own were filled with pride. Though his dark glasses obscured that look.

"I told you." Was all he said. "It is not every day that you get to see two One Hit Knock Outs in a row."

The other gym leaders could only nod in agreement.

"Shino-kun is...amazing." Hinata muttered.

"That was brutal. Nothing like the ROOT War, but wow." Sakura said.

"Shino's really something else." Akatsuchi added. "I didn't think such a quiet guy could make such a bloody finisher." His eyes were wide as he watched Hayato being escorted off the field by the referee after returning his Xatu. Some members of the cleaning crew then came in and began to work on cleaning up the large pool of blood that Xatu had left behind.

"I'd expect nothing less from Shibi's boy." Minato said. "Shibi himself is actually quite a dangerous opponent, so watching Shino fight is like seeing that all over again."

Kushina nodded in agreement. "If you kids had seen him when we were younger, his Scizor tore through almost all the competition he was faced with. It was like watching a Caterpie try to fight off a Pidgeot. Shino's got that brutal strategic mind of his father's, all right. If Naru-chan or Sasuke were to face him, things may get ugly."

* * *

><p><strong>Viewing Area <strong>

Shino sat down on the couch and adjusted his glasses. He then raised an eyebrow. "No congratulations?" He asked.

"Of course we would...but damn, we're really surprised." Kiba said.

"I didn't think you would have such brutality, Shino." Sasuke said.

"I'll say. I've seen much worse from the ROOT War, but damn Shino. Guillotine is a One Hit KO move for a reason, you really showed people why." Naruto spoke this time.

"How could you manage to be so calm and yet carry out such a gruesome attack?" Shizuka asked.

"A lot of training, Shizuka-san. As Izuna-sama had said, mercy is not to be given to your opponents." Shino replied. "Besides, I hardly doubt my own victory was brutal. If I recall correctly, Naruto-san..." Shino faced the son of a Champion and adjusted his glasses. "...you broke a Dragonite's arm and used a Dragon Pulse at point blank range? Is that not brutality as well?"

There was a pause as the blonde registered Shino's words before he nodded. "Touche." Naruto replied.

And so, the battles raged on as the day went by.

_"Battle number forty-eight, Naruto Uzumaki versus Satoshi Taijiri!" _

"Time to go." Naruto said as he clapped his hands together in anticipation. He didn't even wait for the others to give him their 'good lucks' as he raced out onto the battlefield. Naruto stepped into the red box area of the arena and grinned toothily as he faced his opponent.

Satoshi Taijiri was a young boy who looked no older than twelve. He had messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes, a tanned complexion and was rather short for his age as he was actually only as tall as Naruto himself. On his face were a pair of birthmarks that looked similar to lightning bolts. Satoshi's outfit consisted of a black t-shirt which was worn underneath a blue and white short-sleeved jacket, blue jeans and a black and white sneakers. On his hands were a pair of green finger-less gloves. The final part of his outfit was a red and white hat which had a green symbol on the front.

"So, you're the son of Minato Namikaze huh?" Satoshi grinned with a determined look on his face. "I've always wanted to fight strong trainers. You look like you'll be a fun guy to battle."

"You've got fire in your eyes, Satoshi." Naruto replied with his own determined gaze. "Let's see what you got."

"The combatants are set!" The referee shouted as he raised his flags. "Let the battle begin!"

As the referee swung down his flag, Satoshi and Naruto drew forth their respective pairs of Poke Balls and tossed them high into the air.

"Charizard, Pikachu, I choose you!" Satoshi shouted.

"Aerodactyl and Kabutops, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

**Aerodactyl the Fossil Pokemon. A Rock/Flying-type Pokemon. A vicious Pokémon from the distant past, it appears to have flown by spreading its wings and gliding.**

**Kabutops the Shellfish Pokemon. A Rock/Water-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Kabuto. With sharp claws, this ferocious, ancient Pokémon rips apart prey and sucks their body fluids.**

The Poke Balls snapped open and streams of white light flowed out of the capturing devices before swirling and twisting until they solidified to form the Pokemon that the two trainers had called upon.

* * *

><p><strong>VIP Box <strong>

"So he's already raised the Kabuto I gave him into a Kabutops huh?" Akatsuchi commented. "To do that and raise his other Pokemon in just seven months is just amazing."

"You gave Naru-chan the Kabutops?" Kushina and Minato asked. The young hiker nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yup. It was during the Grand Festival for these two." He pointed at Sakura and Hinata as they kept their eyes fixated on the battlefield. "I was working with a few scientists in the Ruins of Alpha for a while. I found some Old Ambers, a Dome Fossil and a Helix Fossil. I gave one of each Old Amber to Naruto and Sasuke, and then Naruto took the Dome Fossil and Sasuke took the Helix Fossil."

Mikoto turned to Akatsuchi as she heard her son's name, her eyes widening when she also reigstered Akatsuchi's words in her head.

"Sasuke-chan has an Aerodactyl too?" The Uchiha matriarch asked.

"Yup. And like I said, he took the Helix Fossil so if he and Naruto have been training as much as they have then Sasuke would probably have an Omastar to match Naruto's Kabutops."

The three adults looked between each other and then snapped their heads back to Akatsuchi.

"You gave those boys fossil Pokemon. If that's not friendship, I don't know what is." Mikoto chuckled. "Well Akatsuchi-kun, you have our thanks for giving Naruto and Sasuke-chan their Pokemon if those two boys didn't do it yet."

"Nah, I don't need thanks. They were working to finish their Pokedex-es anyway. Plus, I felt I owed it to Naruto to pay him back for allowing me to travel with him and Hinata. What better way than with some cool, new Pokemon?" Akatsuchi smirked.

"Well, let's see just how well my boy can use those two." Minato said. "It's been a long time since I've seen prehistoric Pokemon in action. Not since Izuna-sempai's Aerodactyl."

* * *

><p><strong>On the Battlefield <strong>

Naruto looked to Satoshi with a smirk. "Type advantage is mine, Satoshi."

"That doesn't mean you've won!" The black haired boy shot back. "Charizard use Flamethrower on Kabutops! Pikachu use Quick Attack and then Iron Tail on Aerodactyl!"

"GRRROOOOAR!" The Flame Pokemon opened its massive jaws and unleashed a powerful tongue of raging fire that shot across the battlefield. Pikachu raced alongside the Flamethrower attack.

"Aerodactyl, meet that Iron Tail with Iron Head! Kabutops, wash away that Flamethrower with Hydro Pump!"

"Kabu!" Kabutops took a strong and steady battle stance before opening its small mouth and unleashed voluminous amount of water. The pressurized blast of liquid raced across the battlefield and met Charizard's Flamethrower head on. The two attacks clashed with terrific force and generated a cloud of steam. Pikachu had torn through the steam cloud, not even affected by its boiling temperatures and its tail was encased in a shine like silver.

"AAEEROOOO!" The Fossil Pokemon screeched before its head took on a sudden shine. The prehistoric predator raced through the air with a flap of its wings and dove towards the Electric Mouse Pokemon and both iron hard pieces of anatomy clashed with devastating force that generated a shockwave in midair. The two Pokemon fought for dominance as they pushed against one another, put Aerodactyl's larger size and having more speed due to flapping its wings gave it the extra push needed to move forward and slam into Pikachu's smaller body.

PIKA!" The Electric-type Pokemon rocketed through the air.

"Charizard, catch Pikachu!" Satoshi said. Charizard nodded and flapped its wings, taking off into the sky and catching the smaller Pokemon. Pikachu nodded in thanks to its fellow Pokemon and earned a small growl in return. Pikachu then leaped atop Charizard's head with its cheeks sparking with voltage.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"PIIIIKAAAACHUUUUUU!" A powerful bolt of electricity arced through the air towards Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl, do a barrel roll!" Naruto commanded. "Kabutops, rip the earth with Ancientpower and Aerodactyl, use those rocks to perform a Rock Slide attack!"

As Aerodactyl did a barrel roll to avoid the super effective attack, Kabutops raised its scythe-like arms high into the air before swinging them down with great force, spearing through the dense earth of the battlefield as if it were made of hot butter. The earth then began to tremble and shake as a white aura formed around the Shellfish Pokemon. The earth then burst apart and numerous pieces of the battlefield were now large boulders that were launched into the air.

Aerodactyl then flew quickly to meet those airborne pieces of earth and with a powerful twist, slammed its tail downwards on the storm of rocks to turn the Ancientpower attack into a Rock Slide.

"Charizard, dodge the rocks! Pikachu, cover Charizard from being hit by using Thunderbolt!" The rock tumbled through the air with amazing speed, but Satoshi's Charizard proved to be quite the aerial combatant as it avoided the rocks that came towards it by barrel rolling, diving and climbing through the air with powerful flaps of its wings. Pikachu defended against the rocks that were in Charizard's blind spots by using its powerful electrical attack to shatter them into pebbles.

"Kabutops, Hydro Pump!"

"Defend with Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Satoshi yelled quickly. A quick bolt of electricity clashed with a blast of pressurized water and created an explosion of voltage and water that served to make Charizard swerve out of the way in order to avoid the water. Naruto smirked at that.

"Alright Aerodactyl, fly down and pick up Kabutops!"

"Charizard, don't let it! Throw Pikachu at Aerodactyl and Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

"Kabutops, defend Aerodactyl with Ancientpower!"

Aerodactyl dove down like a Pidgeot upon an unsuspecting Caterpie, but Charizard quickly grabbed Pikachu off of its head and threw the tiny Electric-type through the air. The Electric-type quickly began to go through a series of front flips to build up momentum and its tail shone like silver making its seem as if an circle of silver was spinning through the air. However, Kabutops summoned forth the powers of the earth as a silver aura shone around its body and the rocks Charizard had avoided from its earlier Ancientpower began to levitate once more before shooting towards Pikachu.

"CHAAA!" The Electric Mouse Pokemon released a cry of pain as the bombardment of massive rocks slammed into its small body.

"Charizard, fly towards Pikachu and then when you catch it, use Overheat!" Charizard nodded and immediately caught Pikachu as it dove towards its partner. As soon as it did so, the Flame Pokemon opened its jaws and inhaled deeply before unleashing a powerful burst of red and white flame. The white hot flames were so intense that it made the air ripple around it.

"AEROOOO!" The Fossil Pokemon unleashed a cry of pain as it was struck by the blazing attack, sending it rocketing to the ground. The ground cracked from the force as the Rock/Flying-type slammed into it.

"Now Charizard! Throw Pikachu and Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Charizard tossed Pikachu through the air and the Electric Mouse Pokemon unleashed a devastating bolt of electricity from its body.

"Aerodactyl, get up quickly and grab Kabutops! Kabutops, stop that Thunderbolt with Hydro Pump!" Naruto ordered.

"Kabutops!" The Shellfish Pokemon jumped in front of its fellow prehistoric Pokemon and unleashed a powerful burst of water from its mouth that collided with the Thunderbolt. The two attacks created a small shockwave and was able to slow Pikachu's descent enough by producing a bit more air resistance, something which allowed for Aerodactyl to get back up and grab Kabutops in its talons before flying through the air to meet Pikachu in midair.

"NOW VOLT TACKLE!" Satoshi cried out with a wide grin.

"Volt Tackle?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise. Volt Tackle was an attack that was very rare as it was a move only a Pokemon that was lucky enough with Metrenome or that a Pikachu specifically bred to learn the attack, could perform.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu chanted the first half of its species name as it fell towards Aerodactyl and Kabutops. A few arcs of electricity flowed out of its body before a sudden burst of voltage encased its body making it look like it was a comet made of pure golden yellow electricity. Naruto could tell that the move was powerful, even if he was only witnessing it for the second time.

Naruto immediately got over his shock however as he grinned. "Thank you, Tou-chan." He muttered.

Minato sneezed in his seat.

"Aerodactyl, twist your body to get to Pikachu's underside!"

Pikachu and Satoshi's eyes widened as Aerodactyl quickly performed the action and got to Pikachu's underside. Hundreds of years of aerial maneuvering instincts coupled with training with the blonde Pokemon trainer gave it the ability to swerve around the attack despite their close range and thus, Kabutops struck.

"Kabutops use Night Slash!"

"Kabu!" With a dark aura encasing the biological weapons that were its scythe arms, Kabutops slashed once with one of them and tore through the electrical barrier around Pikachu. Though the electricity damaged the Shellfish Pokemon, it still served to break through the attack by striking Pikachu against its electrical sac, the source of the electricity that came out of its body. A deep slash wound crossed the Electric Mouse's cheeks and blood flowed from it.

"PIKAAA!" Pikachu unleashed a loud cry of pain.

* * *

><p><strong>VIP Box <strong>

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Minato exclaimed, surprising the other members of the seating area. "DID YOU SEE THAT?! I TAUGHT HIM HOW TO DO THAT! WAY TO GO NARU-CHAN!"

"What do you mean you taught him that?" Sakura asked.

"During the seven months needed to rebuild after the ROOT War, I helped train Naruto and had him face off against my Pikachu. My Pikachu is one of the few Pikachu that was bred as a Pichu to be able to learn Volt Tackle and as a precautionary measure, I showed him Volt Tackle as well as how to overcome it. You see, Volt Tackle takes the electrical energy stored in the body and unleashes it in one powerful burst, hence the aura."

"But there's so much electrical energy being released, how do you even get through that?" Kushina tilted her head in confusion.

"Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, but it can be shifted. By using an attack that uses energy, you can tear through the electrical barrier and ruin its stability. But..." Minato paused for emphasis. "...you have to hit the electrical sac on Pikachu's cheeks to destabilize the attack. Kabutops's Night Slash for instance coats its arms in a dark energy and Naru-chan was able to hit Pikachu's electrical sac. If you hit both, that's great, but it only take one electrical sac being struck to ruin the Volt Tackle's aura."

"That's just brilliant." Akatsuchi muttered, while everyone else stared at Minato in awe. The former Champion nodded and then turned back to the battle with a prideful look on his face.

"Not as brilliant as our boy." He smiled at Kushina. The red haired Uzumaki smiled back.

* * *

><p>"TOPS!" Kabutops powered through the pain and then slashed with its second scythe, nailing Pikachu in the side and blood seemed to fly out of the smaller Pokemon's body in copious amounts. Pikachu then continued to fall and crashed into the ground.<p>

"Pikachu, no!" Satoshi cried out in alarm at seeing his Pokemon being felled. However, due to the trainer being distracted, Charizard was left wide open.

"Now, Kabutops attack with Hydro Pump!" Charizard quickly barrel rolled to avoid the blast of pressurized water. "Aerodactyl, throw Kabutops and Kabutops, attack with Night Slash! Pierce its wings and ground it!"

"AERO!" The Fossil Pokemon performed a large loop-de-loop to build up momentum before rearing back its legs and then brought them forward. It opened out its talons and Kabutops rocketed through the air like a bullet. Kabutops crossed its scythes in front of its chest as a trail of dark energy blazed to life around the biological weapons. Charizard was unable to avoid the high speed projectile that was the Shellfish Pokemon, and Kabutops then unleashed its attack.

"TOPS!" The scythes raced forward and stabbed through the membrane of Charizard's wings.

"GRRROAR!"

"Charizard, no!" Satoshi's brown eyes could only watch as his Pokemon's aerial advantage was ruined.

"Now back flip off, Kabitops! Aerodactyl finish Charizard off with Hyper Beam!" Kabutops shifted its scythes, tearing further into Charizard's wing membrane before pushing off of Charizard's body as they fell to the ground, performing a back flip as it wrenched its scythes free from the Flame Pokemon's wings. As the Shellfish Pokemon moved through the air, Aerodactyl flew down and allowed its fellow prehistoric to land on its back before it reared back its head.

The aerial predator opened its sharp teeth filled jaws and strings of yellow-orange energy swirled into it. The energy condensed, becoming a compact orb of power.

"AAAAAEEROOOOOO!" The Fossil Pokemon roared as it unleashed the beam of destruction. The energy blast tore through the air at an angle, following straight after the falling Charizard and just as the Flame Pokemon made contact with the ground, the Hyper Beam struck. With a loud roar of pain mixed with the thunderous explosion produced by the most powerful Normal-type attack, Charizard was defeated and laying in its personal crater.

"Pikachu and Charizard are unable to battle!" The referee raised the red flag and gestured to Naruto. "Aerodactyl and Kabutops are the victors!"

"YATTA!" Naruto whooped as he leaped up and down. Aerodactyl flew down and Kabutops jumped off of its fellow prehistoric Pokemon. The two ancient predators released affectionate cries as Naruto patted them on their heads. "You did really well out there guys. I knew you'd be better for me than an Omastar, Kabutops. And Aerodactyl, way to show off with that Hyper Beam."

"Rooooo."

"Tops Tops Kabutops."

"Yes, you two are badasses. Now take a good rest, you deserve it." Naruto placed his Pokemon back into their balls while Satoshi did the same, the bill of his hat shielding the dejected and disappointed look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>VIP Box <strong>

"YEAH NARU-CHAN!" Kushina and Minato rose from their seats with their arms up high, excited and proud looks on their faces.

"Way to go, Naruto-kun!" Hinata cheered.

"He's gotten really good with those two." Akatsuchi nodded in approval.

"As expected of the son of a Champion." Shinno said. Everyone turned to the Flying-type using gym leader. "Your boy has improved by leaps and bounds, Minato."

"Well he is his father's son, and his mother's. He's got the tenacity and on the fly planning that you two always had." Shibi commented.

"Naruto-kun has definitely earned his victories against the eight of us." Haku said.

"YOSH! Naruto-kun's flames of youth are extremely bright! To think he was capable of training of such amazing Pokemon is amazing, I wish to fight against him once more! And if I lose, I shall do one thousand push-ups!"

"Lee...shut up." Tenten sighed. "Please."

_"Battle number forty-nine! Sasuke Uchiha versus Tetsuya Nojima!" _

"YEAH SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura cheered loudly as she stood up from her seat.

"Kick his ass, Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto yelled as she heard her son's name being announced.

* * *

><p>Naruto entered the viewing area as Sasuke walked past him and the two slapped each other's hands as if they were passing on a baton. "Remember that bet we made, okay?"<p>

"Dobe, as if I'd pass the chance up for you to say I'm better than you." Sasuke chuckled. "Omastar and my Aerodactyl are going to be far better on the arena floor than yours will be."

"We'll see about that, teme. Remember to call me Naruto-sama when you lose, okay?"

"Fuck you."

"Go suck Walrein balls."

And with that, the two rivals left each other. Sasuke took his spot on the red box and looked at his opponent. Tetsuya was a very tall man of about twenty years of age. He had shaggy brown hair, black eyes and was of a lightly tanned complexion. He wore a burgundy coloured t-shirt underneath an open green cloak which had yellow trim, a pair of baggy tan pants and a pair of black sneakers.

"It's a pleasure to fight a young and powerful trainer like yourself. I'm sure you'll be just as good as your mother is when I fought her." Tetsuya said with a friendly smile.

"I'm not as good as her...I'm better." He stated. He then took out his two Poke Balls and Tetsuya grinned, following suit.

"We'll see about that."

The referee looked to both trainers and nodded his head before raising his flags. "Let the battle begin!"

"Meowth and Donphan, go!"

**Mewoth the Scratch Cat Pokemon. A Normal-type Pokemon. It is fascinated by round objects. It can't stop playing with them until it tires and falls asleep. **

"Omastar, Aerodactyl, I choose you!" Sasuke called out his two prehistoric Pokemon. "Time to show the dobe why you guy are better than his Aerodactyl and Kabutops."

**Omastar the Spiral Pokemon. A Rock/Water-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Omanyte. Apparently, it cracked Shellder's shell with its sharp fangs and sucked out the insides. **

* * *

><p><strong>VIP Box <strong>

"Seems Sasuke-chan is using his fossil Pokemon as well." Mikoto smirked as she turned to face her red haired rival. "Sasuke-chan's gonna be way better than Naruto will at using his Aerodactyl."

"Fuck no." Kushina shook her head. "Naru-chan defeated that Satoshi brat like a boss. Your boy ain't got nothin' on mine."

"In your dreams."

"It's not just in my dreams, it's in reality! Don't make me have to slap you, Mikoto!"

"You wanna go, bitch?!"

"Don't cry when I break your arms again, super bitch!"

Minato sighed as he held his wife back and stepped in between her and the Dragon-type gym leader. He really wondered why these women were so Zubat shit crazy. The two mothers stopped fighting when the battle between Sasuke and Tetsuya began.

* * *

><p>"Meowth, use Thunderbolt on Omastar! Donphan, Rollout attack!" Tetsuya shouted. Donphany curled into a ball and then its boy rotated rapidly as if it were a wheel. The sound of friction echoed through the air before Donphan took off, racing towards its intended target while Meowth leaped into the air and unleashed a powerful burst of electricity energy from its body.<p>

"Aerodactyl, use Fly to avoid the Rollout and attack Meowth! Omastar, meet Donphan head on with a Rollout attack of your own!" Aerodactyl flapped its powerful wings and the aerial predator carried itself high into the air, over the Thunderbolt attack. As Aerodactyl flew high up into the air, Omastar pulled its body into its shell and began to rotate rapidly and took off towards Donphan's own rolling form.

The two Rollout using Pokemon thundered across the battlefield, getting closer and closer to one another. Then Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw his chance.

"Omastar, use Hydro Pump to push yourself into the air!"

"What?!" Tetsuya's eyes widened when Omastar pulled itself out of the shell and unleashed a burst of water from its mouth. The force acting down on the ground pushed the evolved form of Omanyte high into the air and tumbling over Donphan's own rolling form.

"Hydro Pump again!"

"Donphan, dodge!" But Tetsuya's attempt at saving his Pokemon was for naught as Donphan was incapable of turning well when using Rollout. Omastar's airborne form hovered over Donphan's and then it unleashed another powerful burst of pressurized water. The Hydro Pump struck home.

"DONPHAAAAA!" The elephant-like Pokemon cried out in pain as the super effective move crashed down on it, stopping its Rollout attack and forcing it down on the ground with enough force to crack the ground. Donphan groaned in pain as it lay on its back, soaked to the bone in cold water. Omastar then landed on Donphan's body and the sticky tentacles of the Spiral Pokemon wrapped themselves around Donphan.

"Donphan, get up!" Tetsuya ordered. However, Donphan was not able to as Omastar's form bound it.

"Omastar may have went extinct because its shell got too heavy but serves to my advantage in weighing down your Donphan." Sasuke smirked. "Not to mention Omastar never let's go of its prey. You cannot escape."

"Meowth, Thunderbolt on Omastar! Help out Donphan!"

"Now Aerodactyl, Ancientpower!" Sasuke shouted. The Fossil Pokemon dived down from above just as Meowth unleashed the powerful bolt of electricity. Aerodactyl slammed down on the ground and cracked it from the force of the impact. A silvery-white aura flared up around its body and flowed through the cracks in the earth and the arena floor was torn apart once more as the third Ancientpower use of the day went underway.

The storm of levitating rocks were launched through the air. One of the boulders shattered apart as Meowth's Thunderbolt clashed with it, generating a cloud of smoke and dust, but the other boulders flew through it undeterred and slammed into Meowth's body. The Scratch Cat Pokemon cried out in pain as it was forced to the ground from the giant rocks.

"Now Omastar, Aerodactyl, finish them off with Earthquake!" Sasuke shouted. Aerodactyl and Omastar nodded at their trainer's command. Omastar used its strong molluscan muscles to roll across the ground and hurl Donphan through the air with the forward momentum. Donphan tumbled through the air and crashed down on the ground near Meowth.

The two dual type prehistoric Pokemon then glared at their opponents. Omastar reared up two its larger tentacles while Aerodactyl hovered in the air. Aerodactyl dropped down and Omastar slammed its tentacles down on the ground and the seismic waves traveled across the battlefield. Omastar unleashed a cry of pain as well as Aerodactyl's Earthquake damaged it as well, but it was a small price to pay for the double effect of the force of the earth racking the bodies of their foes.

"DONPHAAAAAA!"

"MEOOOOOOWTH!"

Both Pokemon were raised off the ground as the seismic waves flowed through their body, making them nauseous and vomit slightly and their bones seemed to rattle beneath their skin. The Earthquake attacks then ended and both Pokemon were down for the count. Tetsuya gritted his teeth and looked away, raising his Poke Balls and returned them as the referee raised his flags.

"Meowth and Donphan have defeated! Aerodactyl and Omastar are the winners!" The referee raised the red flag and Sasuke smirked as Aerodactyl and Omastar headed back over to him. The raven haired boy nodded in satisfaction.

"Good job."

"Aero." The Fossil Pokemon snorted as if to say 'Did you really think any less of me?' Omastar merely stared at Sasuke with unblinking yellow eyes. Sasuke returned his Pokemon to their balls and returned to the viewing area.

* * *

><p><strong>Viewing Area <strong>

Sasuke plopped on the chair and looked at Naruto with a smug look on his face, while Naruto pouted.

"Three minutes and twenty five seconds." Naruto stated as he looked down at the stopwatch on his Pokegear.

"And how long did y_ou _take to win?"

"Four minutes."

"So that means I win. Not that there was any doubt that I wouldn't, but I still won. Now then...say it."

"I don't wanna."

"Say it, dobe."

"Fuck you, teme."

The two rivals glared at each other while Shino, Kiba and Shizuka looked on with varying levels of amusement. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Naruto yielded and sighed in defeat. He gulped and gritted his teeth.

"You...are better...than...me...teme." Naruto then gasped and panted, as if he had just been drowning and only just managed to save himself from dying. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"Nope, say my name."

"Oh come on!" Naruto glared at the son of a gym leader. "I'm calling you teme! That's the best you're ever gonna get out of me. I'm never gonna call you by your name unless it's serious, you know that!"

"Say it!"

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>VIP Box <strong>

"Yeah, three minutes and twenty five seconds!" Mikoto exclaimed with pride while smiling widely at Kushina and Minato, who were both busy pouting and glaring at the gym leader of Blackthorn City. "Your boy took four minutes to win! Ha! Sasuke-chan is better!"

"To be fair, Naruto-kun did have to fight a Pokemon that could fly." Hinata defended her boyfriend. Naruto's parents brightened and smiled at her.

"I always knew you'd be a good daughter in-law." Kushina's comment made Hinata blush heavily, but it went unnoticed by the red haired woman as she snapped her head in the other direction to face Mikoto.

"Your son's opponent didn't have a Pokemon with wings!" Kushina argued.

"And Naru-chan tore those motherfuckers apart and grounded that Charizard!" Minato added.

"Excuses." Mikoto stuck her tongue out childishly.

The other gym leaders, Hinata, Sakura, Akatsuchi and their partner Pokemon all watched the three powerhouse trainers with sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

'Sometimes I wonder who the children are in their households.' They all thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Viewing Area<strong>

And so many battles raged on. There was a battle involving a young red head who tore apart the competition with a Sandslash and Golem, using the Sandstorm attack to one of the highest degrees anyone had ever seen. Then there was a trainer who fought off a pair of Steelix with only a Noctowl and an Umbreon. Even though it was done before, to see a Flying-type Pokemon aid in, and actually, take down the Iron Snake Pokemon was something very impressive.

And soon, with the sun setting to show the day was about to meet its end, the referee announced the final battle of the day.

_"Now it's the final Battle of the day!"_ The referee shouted though the microphone. _"Battle number sixty-four! Kiba Inuzuka versus Matis!"_

"Looks like I'm up." Kiba said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. The brown haired boy turned to Naruto and grinned. "You may be the son of a Champion, but let me show you how a real Champion fights."

"I've seen how a real Champion fights." Naruto replied. "You're far from being a Champion."

"We'll see about that." And with that, Kiba went off to the battlefield. The blonde shook his head with a heavy sigh escaping through his lips. Shizuka looked to Shino and Naruto with a frown.

"Was Kiba always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Sasuke spoke. "His family, the Inuzuka, are just as feral as the Pokemon they raise. Like the Uchiha, the Inuzuka were a clan that existed before societies formed in the Pokemon world. The Inuzuka raised canine Pokemon as their partners and took on traits of the Pokemon, hence why he has sharpened canines and those slitted pupils."

"That still doesn't explain his cockiness much." The brown eyed girl stated.

"What Sasuke-san was leading up to is that Kiba-san's personality stems from the fact that Pokemon, especially canine ones, have a pack mentality." Shino piped in. "The Inuzuka have had that mentality for a long time after World War 3 and it is assumed that the bestial traits have ended up becoming genetic. Kiba-san's cocky attitude is merely due to his family line and his attempt to establish himself as an alpha male."

"He's hardly alpha material though." Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>On the battlefield <strong>

Kiba sneezed a bit and wiped his face on his sleeve. 'I wonder who's talking about me. Hope she's hot.' The feral trainer then turned to face his opponent in the blue corner.

Matis was a muscular man with a tan complexion. He wore a dark green tunic, a pair of camouflage patterned pants that were stuffed into a pair of dark brown combat boots, and a pair of dark sunglasses that covered his black irises. His hair was a dark blonde and spiky, with his sideburns being grey to show his age was much older than how he appeared, though the blonde locks went straight up instead of having the wild and untamed look that Naruto and Minato had.

"So the Johto region's best is a little brat, huh?" Kiba raised an eyebrow at the man's accent.

"American?" Kiba tilted his head in confusion. "I thought America was lost in World War 3?"

"I was a part of the American army faction during the war against Pokemon. I used to be a professional pilot and a lieutenant on the battlefield, fighting with Electric-types when the Poke Ball project had been finished. I actually fought with Sakumo Hataka once upon a time, heard he's the gym leader of Vermillion City and his brat Kakashi is a member of the Elite Four." Matis had a nostalgic smirk on his face. "I should really see those two bastards again and catch up."

"As interesting as your life story is, let's get to battling." Matis clicked his tongue at Kiba's tone.

"You brats today really don't respect the people who fought to make this world livable. Let me show you how a veteran fights so you can learn respect." Matis said. The referee took that as a cue to raise his flags and then swung them down.

"BEGIN!"

"Jolteon and Flareon, go!" Kiba shouted.

"Electabuzz and Raichu, front and centre!" Matis said with the tone found in stereotypical American commanders.

In flashes of white light, the two Eeveelutions and the pair of Electric-types stood across from each other, glaring at each other with the intent of defeating the opposing pair. The main screen showed Kiba's and Matis's pictures with the images of their respective pairs of Pokemon underneath, before going back to the camera image from the blimp that hovered over the stadium.

"Electabuzz, Raichu, use Quick Attack!"

"Flareon attack with Fire Blast and Jolteon meet Electabuzz with Double Kick!"

Electabuzz and Raichu took off from their original position, racing across the battlefield with streaks of colour trailing behind them. However, as they were running Flareon leaped into the air and unleashed a powerful spheroid of flame from its mouth. The orange-yellow orb exploded outwards to become the raging five pointed star of burning destruction.

"Raichu use Double Team to avoid it and then use Quick Attack! Electabuzz deflect Jolteon's Double Kick with Low Kick!"

Raichu's form flickered before phantom images of the Electric Mouse Pokemon appeared out of thin air. The Fire Blast crashed against the ground in front of Raichu and its clones, generating a massive explosion of dust, smoke and embers. However, the original Raichu raced out of the smoke cloud with little no damage present on it before slamming into Flareon's chest.

The Flame Pokemon released a gasp of pain as the evolved form of Pikachu had its shoulder pressed against its chest. Flareon flew through the air, right past Jolteon as the Thunder Pokemon leaped into the air and lashed out with a strong hind leg kick. Electabuzz met the hind kick with a Low Kick attack, the two limbs clashing with enough force to generate a shockwave.

"Jolteon, twist and go for that second kick!"

"JOLT!" The Electric-type Eeveelution pushed off of Electabuzz's Low Kick and flipped and twisted its body to place itself into a position that had its hind legs in front of Electabuzz's face. "EON!" The smaller Electric-type Pokemon nailed Electabuzz in the face and the humanoid Pokemon released a cry of pain as it was sent stumbling from the force of the attack.

"Flareon, flip in midair and recover! Go in with a Quick Attack and then Fire Blast on Electabuzz!" Kiba ordered. The fiery Pokemon managed to right itself in midair and dug its claws into the dirt as it landed, skidding backwards as its momentum carried it along. However, as soon as it came to a stop, the Fire-type was already moving forwards. In a streak of red and pale yellow, the Flame Pokemon raced across the battlefield towards Electabuzz.

"Raichu, defend with Shock Wave!" Raichu leaped in front of its partner and then raised its tail high into the air.

"RAI!" The lightning bolt-shaped tip of the rear appendage slammed down into the ground and a pulse of electricity flew across the battlefield to stop Flareon from attacking, but Kiba was quick to counter it.

"Jolteon, take the hit and absorb the Shock Wave!" Jolteon leaped a few feet in front of Flareon and absorbed the electricity from the Shock Wave attack. Matis gritted his teeth before pointing at Flareon as it leaped over Jolteon's head and prepared to fire off the Fire Blast.

"Electabuzz, meet that Fire Blast with Thunder! Raichu, take out that Jolteon with a Quick Attack and Iron Tail combo!" Electabuzz did as its trainer commanded. Shaking its head to rid it of the dizziness from Jolteon's Double Kick attack, the larger Electric-type unleashed a wicked thunderbolt from its body, the burst of golden electricity speeding through the air as Flareon unleashed the five pointed star of burning oxygen from its jaws.

The two power attacks clashed with one another with devastating force and created a massive explosion that seemed to shake the heavens themselves. However, using the smoke as cover, Raichu sped out of it with the intent of attacking Jolteon.

"Flareon, Jolteon, attack with Flamethrower and Thunderbolt!" Kiba shouted.

"FLARE!"

"JOLT!"

Both evolutions of Eevee unleashed their attacks and the stream of fire and bolt of electricity slammed down on Raichu's form. However, Kiba's eyes widened when he saw that Raichu was unharmed as it appeared to vanish from view, as if it were never there.

'Double Team!' Kiba realized, his eyes wide in shock. As he thought this, the real Raichu flew out of the smoke cloud made by Fire Blast and Thunder and slammed into both Jolteon and Flareon with great force.

"Electabuzz, Quick Attack and then Low Kick on Flareon!" Electabuzz raced across the arena floor and slammed its body against Jolteon's with terrific force, sending its fellow Electric-type into the air. As it did, Raichu materialized in front of Jolteon and spun around, its long tail shining like silver, while Electabuzz went down low and rotated on its heel.

"RAICHU!

"ELECTA!"

Both Pokemon unleashed cries of effort as their respective physical attacks scored home. Both evolutons of Eevee felt as if the world was spinning as their skulls were struck by the heavy blows. Blood flew as a few droplets from where their noses cracked and their lips burst before they flew through the air. They began to roll as they touched down on the arena floor, but managed to right themselves and dig their claws into the ground, using friction to slow their speed. However, it seemed that they wouldn't slow down in time as they were heading towards the boundary line.

'Shit if they can't slow down, they'll get out of the battlefield and I'll lose. Think Kiba, think!' While it wasn't one of his strong suits, the young Inuzuka did have a brain. And after thirteen years, he finally applied it. The cogs turned and then a lightbulb went off over his head as an idea struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"Flareon, turn around and use Flamethrower! Aim your body at Jolteon's!"

"Flare?!" The Fire-type cried out in alarm.

"Just do it!" Flareon's black eyes narrowed, unsure of its trainer's idea, but decided to carry it out. Flareon spun around and then unleashed a powerful stream of fire. The force of the thrust worked just the Kiba had hoped it would and it brought Flareon to a sudden shift in direction. Flareon slammed into its fellow Pokemon's side, and both Flareon and Jolteon were now flying through the air back towards Electabuzz and Raichu as if they were propelled by a rocket.

"What the..." Matis's sunglasses dipped a bit to further personify his shock. He was then brought out of his shocked state when Flareon and Jolteon slammed into Electabuzz with terrific force. The largest of the four Pokemon on the battlefield, released a silent gasp of pain as the two canine Pokemon slammed into its stomach, driving the air from its lungs.

"Now Double Kick!" Flareon and Jolteon slammed their feet against Electabuzz's chest simultaneously and then performed a strong pair of strikes to the jaw. Electabuzz's lower jaw met its upper one with a resounding 'clack', and the force made it raise off the ground before it fell back with a dull thump, groaning in pain.

"Raichu, attack with Iron Tail!" Matis shouted. Raichu leaped into the air and performed a series of front flips, its tail shining like steel as it glowed with silver light.

"RAI!" Raichu swung its rear appendage down, but Kiba smirked.

"Dodge it!" Matis's eyes widened when the two enemy Pokemon leaped out of the way and his Raichu's Iron Tail ended up crashing down on his already felled Electabuzz.

"Now finish it! Thunder and Fire Blast!" Jolteon's body tensed and the fur on its body spiked outwards as electrical energy raced through it, and Flareon inhaled deeply as fire swirled into a compact sphere of burning destruction. They followed Kiba's order to attack and with simultaneous cries of effort, a massive bolt of yellow electricity and the large sphere of fire rocketed through the air. The Thunder attack raced wildly through the air before crashing down on the ground and tore a trench in it while the fire sphere exploded outwards to take on the image of a five pointed star.

The two attacks combined into a raging storm of fire and electricity and then a massive explosion occurred as they made contact with Electabuzz and Raichu. The two Electric-type Pokemon were lost in the dust cloud before it dispersed to reveal them laying in their own personal craters, covered in second degree burns and bruises.

Matis fell to his knees and looked on in surprise as he stared at his downed Pokemon. The referee nodded in acceptance before raising the red flag.

"Raichu and Electabuzz are unable to battle! Flareon and Jolteon are the winners!" The referee announced. Rounds of applause accompanied by loud cries and whistles from the crowd echoed through the air as Kiba grinned widely as he registered the fact that he had won the battle. Jolteon and Flareon ran up to him and licked his face before sitting back on their haunches as he pat them on their heads affectionately.

"You did a really good job you two. I knew you'd pull off that reverse thrust, Flareon." Kiba said.

"Flare." The Fire-type evolution of Eevee smirked at its trainer. Kiba then held out their Poke Balls and Jolteon and Flareon vanished as they were converted into clouds of energy and sucked into the capturing devices for a well deserved rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Viewing Area <strong>

Kiba grinned toothily as he sat back down on the couch by Shino. "I...am a badass."

"You nearly got your ass handed to you on a silver platter." Naruto commented.

"You were very close to losing by being sent out of the boundary lines." Sasuke added.

"You got lucky." Shino and Shizuka stated unison.

Kiba's grin began to decrease in size with each comment made by his peers until it was nothing more than a small smile. "Yeah well, I still won. I'm getting into the top sixteen for sure."

"Kiba-san, your fighting style leaves little room for defensive maneuvers and dodging. You were not able to dodge a single one of Matis-san's attacks until the end of the battle. As Shizuka-san and I stated earlier, you got lucky."

Kiba's smile then vanished and he was now wearing a deep frown. "What's wrong with you people? I won! Why can't you just accept that?!"

"Because, Kiba, you take your battles far too carelessly. Jolteon and Flareon were ruthlessly attacked by Electabuzz and Raichu, and you only responded in kind by constantly attacking." Naruto replied. "Think before you act."

"Yeah, like I need that kind of advice from the dobe." Kiba remarked. Naruto's eyes narrowed at that.

"You know what? Fine, I'm done trying to be nice and help you." Naruto said. "Should I face you on the battlefield, I'm kicking your ass with no mercy. If words won't make you see that you need to actually think and use strategy when you take part in Pokemon battles, then it's better if I show you. Not to mention, I'll be rubbing your stupid face in it when I win."

"I'll make you eat those words, and I'll show you who's the better trainer. Dobe." Kiba spat out the insulting title for the blonde as if it were venom on his tongue. Naruto clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Bring it on."

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-255<strong>

**Caught-255**

**Character Bio: Orochimaru  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Gold  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Black  
><strong>

**About: When the modern day Kanto region created the Gym Leader challenge, Orochimaru was picked out of a number of candidates to become one of the eight and represent Fuschia City as its Gym Leader. Orochimaru, alongside Jiraya and Tsunade Senju, was once a student of the renowned Pokemon professor, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Regarded as a genius in the art of Pokemon battling and in the scientific field, Orochimaru was given a great amount of respect from both his peers and the community and contributed greatly to the scientific community. Once they reached they learned all they could from Professor Sarutobi, Orochimaru, Jiraya and Tsunade left their sensei and moved on to do other things. Orochimaru began to go further into the scientific field before he became a gym leader, even picking up a protege along the way, named Kabuto Yakushi. After many years of being a researcher and gym leader, Orochimaru's skills in the battlefield had grown and so he was then granted the title of Poison-type Pokemon Master, and offered a place in the Elite Four after the previous Elite Four generation had retired when Izuna Uchiha was defeated by Minato Namikaze. Orochimaru accepted the position and passed on the title of Fuschia City gym leader to Kabuto. Orochimaru is a very brilliant man who, as a result of years of research, knows the body of many Pokemon, inside and out. This resulted in him gaining a very sadistic battling style in which he strikes at the weakest parts of a Pokemon's anatomy and uses moves that have a high probability of inducing large amounts of pain and bringing about a poisoned status. With brains and brawn at his disposal, Orochimaru is possibly one of the most dangerous opponents any trainer could face.****  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Ampharos(Female)

Dragonite(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	40. Chapter 40:The Big Leagues

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 40: The Big Leagues

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!**

**(A****/N: Thanks to all of you readers for making it this far and sticking through this story for so long. I know it's been rough at times as I did things with the content that I'm sure some of you didn't like, but had to stick with since you couldn't have done anything to change it. Anyway, thanks for all the positive reviews that came in for the last chapter and I hope there is more to come until the end of this one.**

**And to those of you who have asked this question, one that I have received on numerous occasions I might add, YES! Yes, I am writing a sequel to this story. It will take place in the Hoenn region as a way to celebrate the releases of the new upcoming Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby versions. So gonna get Omega Ruby, Groudon is my boy! I originally planned to have this sequel based on Emerald version, but because of the Hoenn remakes I have to use them as the new basis since there have been extreme changes to the plot of the game story line since Groudon and Kyogre undergo Primal De-Evolution to become Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon.**

**With help from my Pokemon advisor and buddy, KuramaFTW, I have already planned out the Pokemon teams for Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata so please do not make any suggestions regarding the teams for them. And yes, ****there will be Mega Evolutions present in the sequel. Also, if Ninetendo and Pokemon Inc. wouldn't have already done it by the time I reach the Sootopolis City arc, then I will be bringing in an original formation of a Primal Rayquaza as well. So that's what you guys have to look forward too in the upcoming sequel of this story.**

**Now on with the chapter.)**

**Now on with the chapter.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Champion's Palace, Pokemon League Stadium, Indigo Plateau <strong>

The Champion's Palace was a great piece of architecture that the Champion of the Kanto and Johto regions used as their living quarters. It was a massive mansion which held twelve bedrooms, twenty bathrooms, a massive kitchen area, two living areas and a massive dance hall for the occasional parties or special occasion events that were to be held by the Champion himself.

However, the most important, and largest, room in the entirety of the palace was the Council Room. The Council Room was a large oval-shaped office with a single round table in the centre which had twenty-one seats surrounding it. One for each of the sixteen gym leaders of the joint region, one for each member of the Elite Four, and one for the Champion.

Currently, the room was occupied by the eight gym leaders of Johto and Izuna. Files were spread out all over the table with each person looking over them with looks of extreme concentration. There were one hundred and thirty-two candidates, each with great levels of unlocked potential, their ages ranging from twelve to sixty-five. It was from these one hundred and thirty-two that the eight gym leaders of the Johto region and the Champion had to choose who would move on to fight in the preliminary quarterfinal rounds of the Kanto-Johto Pokemon League Silver Conference Victory Tournament. TO choose who would be the top sixteen trainers that had the greatest chances of making it to the Elite Four and possibly challenge Izuna for his title as Champion.

As they read through the numerous files, they also glanced away to look at a number of small televisions which were placed at the far end of the council room to show the video recordings of each of the sixty-four Double Battle matches that occurred the day before.

Haku sighed, rubbing her temples. The fifteen year old gym leader groaned in annoyance before turning to Izuna. "Izuna-sama, did Otou-san have to do this as well?"

"He did." The Dragon Master replied as he glanced through a file. "This was a lot easier when all sixteen of the gym leaders were here. With so many candidates to be observed being split between seventeen people, it really lightened the load. However, seeing as it's only nine of us I had to make an announcement that we would postpone the quarterfinals to the day after tomorrow. We are already behind schedule on this tournament because of that small riot we had yesterday after the Double Battles. Because of so many trainers, and their parents in the case of the younger ones, producing such a ruckus over the matter of not being able to get a better chance to show off their so-called 'skills'..." Izuna said the word with a roll of his eyes. "...we had to do that ridiculous Round Robin tournament where we had to split them off into groups of sixteen and had them fight again."

"Indeed. Though there was nothing else we could have done to ease the masses, Izuna-sama." Shibi replied as he adjusted his dark glasses. "If anything, despite the unnecessary action to create the Round Robin tournament, we got a chance to solidify our opinions as to which competitors we are going to remove when we choose our top sixteen."

The Bug-type gym leader gestured to the small pile of files stacked neatly atop one another. "By my count, of the one hundred and thirty-two competitors, we have effectively removed sixty-four of them, thus halving the amount of files we have to look at."

"Shibi-san, you always know just what to say." Izuna said with a small smile. He then turned to back to Haku. "Anyway, Haku-san, like I was saying, Zabuza-san would have also been doing this paperwork had he not been busy."

"I see." The androgynous looking female replied. "Speaking of which, how are Otou-san and the other Kanto gym leaders doing? Surely reconstruction on their cities and towns should be done by now. I mean, Johto had already been rebuilt. We even managed to finish construction on the Magna Rail that links Goldenrod City to Saffron City."

"The Kanto gym leaders are doing fine, but while it is true that the cities and towns have completed their rebuilding projects, I had them help with Cinnabar Island's debacle." Izuna said, a deep frown marring his face. The other gym leaders grimaced upon remembering what ROOT had done to the island.

Thank Arceus for Fugaku's 'just-in-case' plans. Ever since he lost Itachi, Fugaku had developed an unhealthy case of paranoia, but it served to be a blessing that day.

During the ROOT War, ROOT had used their helicopters to drop Electrode and Graveler into the dormant volcano on Cinnabar Island and them use Explosion and Self-Destruct. The force of the attacks was so great that it made the volcano active once more. Luckily, there was enough time for Fugaku's contingency plan to come into action, which was that Cinnabar Island have personal ferries present to evacuate the island in case of an emergency. A majority of the population was saved, but many lives were still lost in the eruption. Half of Cinnabar Island was now buried under a mound of solidified lava and was currently under the watchful gaze of a black cloud of ash and smog.

Also, with Fugaku's gym lost, the man had already constructed a secondary gym building in a nearby cave complex on an island near the Seafoam Islands. Things were the busy in the Kanto region to say the least.

"Fear not, Haku-san!" Lee exclaimed. "The flames of unbridled youth within Fugaku-san's soul will ignite a passionate fire of hope for the people of Cinnabar Island! And with our flames of youth, we can easily read through all of these files before the sun sets! If I am not able to do so, then I shall do one hundred push-ups, and if I am not able to do one hundred push-ups I shall do five laps around the entire Indigo Plateau, and if I cannot do that I will..." Lee was painfully interrupted in his dialogue when Tenten gripped his ear and twisted it harshly, earning a yelp of pain from the spandex wearing gym leader. "Owwww...Tenten, what was that for? That was most unyouthful."

"You're being annoying, Lee." The Steel-type specialist stated with narrowed eyes. "No one cares about your superhuman workout routines. Just get back to looking through the files."

Kurenai smiled at the interaction between the young gym leaders. It was always a surprise to her to see such young Pokemon trainers already taking the role of gym leader, and in the case of a certain Hyuga, a member of the Elite Four. The Ghost-type user glanced back down at the files in her hands and gained a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmm, well...this is interesting." Kurenai said. "We've never had competitors from this far outside of the region."

"What do you mean?" Shinno blinked as he set aside another file, placing it in his 'Rejected' pile. Kurenai placed her two files down and opened them out for the other gym leaders and Izuna to see, sliding them into the centre of the large table. Kurenai then spun around her chair and adjusted two televisions to show the two battles for the topic candidates.

"First, we have Ryuu. He has no family name to give him a more specific identity." Kurenai said as she showed the matches from the Screening Rounds, Double Battles and the Round Robin tournament. Fuka saw the others were busy watching the screen and picked up Ryuu's file.

"Very interesting, and cute too." The red haired beauty muttered as she looked at his picture.

Ryuu had a very athletic build and a light skin tone. He had messy brown hair that covered his eyebrows, and blue-green coloured eyes. His clothes consisted of a grey turtleneck that, except for the neck area, was completely obscured from view by the large black coat he wore. The coat had long sleeves, with the left sleeve being longer and was shown to have a triangular design that covered part of his left hand and was covered in intricate red lines that snaked up the length of the sleeve. The coat was held in place by a large silver button at the stomach area, allowing the coat to be open and reveal the dark grey pants and combat boots he wore.

"So he comes from Pyrite Town in the Orre region. You're right, Kurenai. No one ever comes from that far out of the region to take part in the Silver Conference."

"Orre?" Izuna raised an eyebrow. "Now there's a name I haven't heard in a long while. What else does the file on this Ryuu say?" The Champion leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table as he actually became interested in this competitor's profile.

"He's seventeen years old, so while he's older than many of our competitors, he's still quite young." Fuka said. "He'll surely give the younger boys and girls a fight since he is very experienced. OI!" Fuka pouted when the file was snatched out of her hands by Tenten. The bun haired fourteen year old read through the file at blinding speed and her brown eyes widened.

"Wow! Not only is he experienced, but he's REALLY experienced." The Steel-type user said. "He's actually the reigning champion of Pyrite Town's Pokemon battling tournament known as The Under."

"And judging from his battling, he does show the skill that comes with being a trainer worthy of moving forward." Shinno added as he watched the television sets. He then turned to the television screen showing the battles featuring a teenage boy. "And what of this boy? His battling style is truly for someone who grew up in Orre. All those Sandstorm attacks and then he uses the weather to strike them while they are blind."

"That Rock Tomb looks like it hurts too." Haku winced as she watched the boy's Sandslash and Steelix use the combination of Rock Tomb to bind the opponent before Steelix's Iron Tail knocked the opponent's Pokemon unconscious. "Oooo, and that Iron Tail. This kid is brutal."

"Who is this kid?" Mikoto asked. The Uchiha matriarch's answer was shown when the file was slid over to her. She picked it up and observed the boy's profile. The boy was no older than thirteen and wore a long sleeved, dark red shirt and pants along with a pair of black boots. Wrapped around his chest was a brown vest, and around his neck was a white scarf that, judging by its size, would also serve as a covering to protect his face from the sands and scorching temperatures of Orre's desert. His hair was a dark red and he had pupil-less green eyes.

"Gaara, and like our other Orre region resident, he has no last name. Is this going to be a thing?" Mikoto asked. "Do all people in the Orre region not have a last name?"

"Hardly a hypothesis worth investigating." Izuna said with an amused expression. "Continue."

"He's thirteen, the same age as Sasuke." Mikoto read. "He has no other Pokemon listed here except for the six he brought with him. Two of them are Hoenn native Pokemon. This could be a very interesting Silver Conference. From the battles we've just seen, the boy is definitely a strategist from how he utilizes his Sandstorms to wipe out his opponents in quick and efficient manners. He took out his opponents in under five minutes and none of his Pokemon have ever been hit. He battled the Kanto region gym leaders and because of his Sandstorm tactics, all of the gym leaders he faced said that he was able to fight through five of them without a scratch."

"Without a scratch? I hardly doubt someone who fought Zabuza or Tsunade with those types of Pokemon would get out unscathed."

"I did say five out of the eight." Mikoto argued. "He's a worthy candidate."

"I second Mikoto-san's words." Lee said. "With such an amazing skill set, to go through five of the Kanto gym leaders without having any of his Pokemon hurt is quite an achievement. Not to mention with these Hoenn region native Pokemon, he is bound to be entertaining for the crowd."

"Alright, so we all agree that Ryuu and Gaara are in?" Izuna asked. The eight Johto gym leaders nodded their heads. "So that puts us at how many?" The Champion asked as Mikoto and Tenten placed Ryuu's file and Gaara's in the small pile of files for trainers they wished to advance.

"Well we all agreed that Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Shizuka Reimei and Satoshi Taijiri would advance. With Ryuu and Gaara, that puts us at a total of eight. Which means we have eight more people to choose from." Shinno counted.

"Well, I'm good. As long as we all agreed that my brilliant Sasuke-chan would get in, I would be happy. I don't care who else gets in." Mikoto smiled happily. "And Naruto would get in so that when he and Sasuke-chan fight, I can rub it in Kushina's stupid face that Sasuke-chan is better when he wins."

"Concerning the inclusion of Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Shino-kun..." Lee spoke. "...would people not ask questions and think that we are favouring them because of their relations to people of high authority. With Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki being Naruto-kun's parents, people may assume that because of his parentage, Naruto-kun would have been offered a 'free pass' into the quarterfinals. And with Shino-kun being Shibi-san's son, and Sasuke-kun being your young cousin, Izuna-sama, and Mikoto-san's and Fugaku-san's son, it will give people even more of a reason to believe Sasuke-kun is offered free passage."

"I've been wondering that myself." Shinno said. Fuka, Haku, Kurenai and Tenten nodded as well.

"This has occurred many times in the past actually." Izuna said. "Thirty years ago, when Mikoto was taking part in the Pokemon League that ended with Minato being the winner..." Mikoto frowned at the memory of being placed fourth in that competition. Stupid Kushina and her stupid Articuno and its stupid Blizzard attack. "...many competitors and spectators believed that because Mikoto was an Uchiha, that I let her through to the final rounds of the competition."

"And what did you do?" Shibi asked.

"It was merely a matter of reminding them of Mikoto's battles that got her to that point in the Pokemon League." Izuna shrugged. "I mean, Naruto, Sasuke and Shino have earned their stars. Naruto and Sasuke have used Pokemon that are not even a part of their strongest teams thus showing that they have a great ability to train Pokemon, fighting with them as if they had been using them their entire lives. This shows great skill as a trainer due to the variety of Pokemon they have under their belt. And Shino is a tactical genius. He struck with quick and efficient maneuvers that I'm sure made you very proud, Shibi-san."

Shibi nodded his head in confirmation.

"Besides, I hardly believe there will be any sort of trouble regarding our choices. So then...let's get this over with. Eight more people to choose and sixty-two more files to sift through."

"HAI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Centre, Pokemon League, Indigo Plateau <strong>

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby boy!" Kushina grinned as she hugged Naruto tightly. The blonde teenager groaned in embarrassment as Sasuke smirked in amusement while Sakura, Hinata and Akatsuchi were more open in their amusement by snickering.

"Et tu, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked with a deadpan stare. The young Hyuga tried her best to stifle her laughs, but was failing, especially when Kushina began to rub her face against Naruto's.

"I-I-I'm sorry, N-Naruto-kun, but this is just...just too hilarious." Hinata spoke her sentence in a broken manner due to her laughing. Naruto glared at his friends and girlfriend while gritting his teeth. He then turned to the Pokemon, but his glare only intensified when he saw they were shaking heavily from also stifling their cries of amusement.

"When I become Champion, none of you are going to come and live with me in my awesome mansion of awesome-ness." Naruto muttered. "And Typhlosion, you will be stuck in a ditch somewhere." Typhlosion stopped snickering, its red eyes wide with shock.

"Ty Typhlosion Phlosion!"

"What do you mean 'why'?!" Naruto shouted back. "You betrayed me for laughing! Never shall you see the sanctity of my mansion of awesome-ness!" The Volcano Pokemon merely stuck its tongue out in retaliation like the mature and powerful Pokemon that it was. Kushina was then removed from her son's form as Minato pried her off.

"Alright Kushi-chan, that's enough." The older blonde said. "You're embarrassing the boy, and while it's our job as parents to do so, we can't do it too much. I mean, we pretty much did that for the whole three days of the Silver Conference during each of his battles when we made bets with Mikoto-san to see who would win between Naru-chan and Sasuke."

Kushina frowned comically, but nodded. "Fine. By the way, Naru-chan, we really are very proud of you. So, to celebrate, we're gonna order some ramen for you."

"I know you are and HELL YES!" Naruto grinned toothily. His blue eyes sparkled with glee that made Minato sweatdrop.

"You really are your mother's child, aren't you?"

"No thanks to you, Tou-chan." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the former Champion. Minato hunched over with an anime cloud of depression hanging over his head, rain and lightning bolts and all.

"You're so mean to me, Naru-chan." Anime tears flowed from his eyes like waterfalls and made everyone else sweatdrop as they watched the former Champion sob. Naruto turned away from his father and looked to where he saw his cousins sitting at a small table and gazing out the window. Naruto walked towards them and then plopped himself down in a chair, alerting the three siblings of his presence.

"So guys, what's up?" Naruto smiled brightly.

"Meh, can't complain." Wallace replied.

"You're doing really well, Naruto." Sapphire said. "You may actually have a chance of winning this thing."

"Damn straight." Naruto nodded his head stiffly. "And you guys are enjoying the tournament?"

"Of course." Ruby answered. "It's really interesting to see so many people battling one another to get a shot at the Champion."

"Well, you guys are really strong." The blonde smirked at his cousins. "Maybe you guys can take on the Gym Leader challenge and try out for the Pokemon League and see if you can become as good as me."

"Are you saying we're weaker than you?" The children of Nagato narrowed their eyes at their blonde cousin. Three angry gazes met Naruto's challenging one.

"Possibly." He replied. The three siblings fumed before Ruby and Sapphire began to comically strangle the thirteen year old trainer.

"Ah, they're bonding so nicely." Kushina sighed blissfully. Everyone who was observing the cousins interact, turned to Kushina with a sweatdrop.

'That's bonding?' They thought.

"I can only imagine what actual family fighting will turn out to be." Sakura muttered to her crush.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in reply.

"So how are Ruby, Sapphire and Wallace handling themselves at your house?" Hinata asked Minato and Kushina. "It's been seven months since you adopted them."

"Well, we had to expand a bit and get two new bedrooms built in. One for the twins and another for Wallace. The house was a lot more lively since Naruto was always bothering them to help him train." Kushina chuckled.

"He inherited your annoying stubborn attitude, so you can imagine just how much he had been bothering them to do so." Minato added with a snicker. "OW" He yelped as Kushina punched his shoulder. He rubbed the assaulted area.

"Don't laugh." She huffed. "At least Naruto didn't inherit your flaky looks." The group of teenagers and their partner Pokemon released a chorus of snickers and giggles as they saw Minato's eyes widen, holding his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Flaky? Is that really what you thought of me?" Minato asked. "Oh Kushi-chan, how you wound me."

"Nyah." Kushina pulled down the skin beneath her eye and stuck her tongue out like the mature adult she was. The small group then walked over to the large booth where the four Uzumaki members were currently sitting, thus saving Naruto from being strangled to death as said blonde's girlfriend pried him out of the twins' grips.

"Thanks Hina-chan." Naruto then glared at Sapphire and Ruby. "You monster women and your super grips."

"Thank you." The twins replied with smug smiles on their faces. After the Pokemon Centre's staff took their orders and brought over their orders of ramen, and Pokemon food for the Pokemon, Kushina and Minato turned to their son and Sasuke.

"So boys...the quarterfinals are about to come up. The fourth day of the competition. Are you ready for it?" Minato asked. Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads.

"Mhmm." They grunted out as their mouths were currently filled with ramen noodles.

"So what's your battle plans?"

"Secret." Both teenagers replied earning sweatdrops and deadpan gazes from the others.

"Is there anything that you are actually willing to tell us?" Sakura asked.

"Well..." Naruto swallowed his noodles and turned to his pink haired friend. "...since these are the quarterfinals and thus, the important part of the Silver Conference, we'll be using our main teams for this. That annoying Round Robin tournament yesterday got us the approval to go into the quarterfinals I'm sure."

"What makes you say that?" Wallace asked.

"You sound surprisingly confident about it too." Sapphire added.

"You've seen our main teams so you all know as well as we do that the Pokemon we used aren't our strongest ones." Sasuke chose to answer this time. "By showing off our ability to use different Pokemon other than our main six, it shows our ability to adapt and our versatility. It's not one hundred percent guaranteed, but I would still say that the chances of the dobe and I getting into the top sixteen are pretty high."

"He's got a point there." Ruby agreed. "And you guys defeated all of your opponents in under ten minutes. Though I would be insulted if you weren't able to do that."

"Why would _you _be insulted, Nee-chan?" Sapphire and Wallace asked the red haired girl.

"Well they've fought us, and they've taken on Legendary Pokemon and came back alive. Not to mention, Naruto's survived a battle with a biological weapon." She pointed to the Master Ball that hung around his neck like a pendant. "We are far stronger than many of those wimps in this tournament and I'd be insulted to see my cousin get his ass handed to him by someone that wasn't as strong as us."

Wallace and Sapphire nodded at their sister's words before looking at Naruto. "Don't lose."

"Like I would. Only the teme here has a chance of taking me down."

"And vice versa, but everyone knows I would win." Sasuke said.

"You wanna go now, teme?"

"Bring it, dobe!"

"Sasuke-kun/Naruto-kun, sit down!" Sakura and Hinata shouted at their respective boys. The two rivals glared at each other before sitting back down and huffed, turning away from each other. Hinata and Sakura sweatdropped.

'Boys.' They thought.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice caught everyone's attentions, and her boyfriend faced her with a confused expression.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just curious, but...why don't you use Mewtwo to fight?"

Minato and Naruto turned to each other with their eyes wide in shock. The younger blonde faced his girlfriend and shook his head. "Hina-chan, believe me, Mewtwo is possibly the strongest Pokemon in my arsenal. It took all six of my Pokemon and three of Tou-chan's to give me the opportunity to take it down. Mewtwo was made to be the world's strongest weapon, and ROOT succeeded when they made it...but that's exactly why I won't use Mewtwo."

Naruto fingered the shrunken Master Ball. "It'd be like sending out a Gyarados to fight a Pidgey, or sending out Tou-chan's Pikachu to take out a Caterpie. It'd be a massacre. Plus, I want to show that I don't need a Legendary Pokemon to achieve my goals. I bled, sweated and cried with the Pokemon I've raised. Typhlosion, Heracross, Pidgeot, Ampharos, Quagsire, Dragonite...I've come this far with those six by my side and I'll be damned if I didn't think they deserved to fight the home stretch with me." Hinata and the others nodded in understanding. Naruto grinned cheekily. "Plus, I don't think Mewtwo would like it if I sent it out to fight all these small fries. He's a weapon of mass destruction that can fight on par with Ho-oh and Lugia, I'd pretty much be massacring everyone."

"That does make sense." Minato agreed. "Mewtwo is very prideful."

"Well, it sounds very noble of you to fight with the Pokemon you've raised since the beginning." Hinata pecked Naruto on the cheek. Wallace uttered a groan of disgust.

"Ugh, get a room you two." The table's occupants, and a few others near to it, suddenly froze in fear when they felt a burst of killing intent. Everyone turned to see Kushina in her seat, her hair whipping wildly behind her like nine tails. Her body was coated in a shadowy aura and she had a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Wallace, please do not make such commentary at the table in front of me and Minato-kun...okay?" She spoke with sweet tone that was the complete opposite to what sort of imagery was playing out in her mind. Wallace hugged Ruby tightly, and nodded rapidly.

"Y-Y-Yes, Kushina O-Oba-san." He gulped in fear. The shadow aura and seemingly sentient hair vanished and Kushina's mood immediately brightened.

"Good." Kushina then turned to her son and his girlfriend. "Now then, Naru-chan, Hinata-chan, seeing as how Wallace brought up the topic, I need to make sure that you all know certain things."

"OKAA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm out." Sasuke said as he dropped his chopsticks and left the table.

"Same here, I don't want to hear this. Sasuke-kun, wait for me!" Sakura exclaimed as she followed after her dark haired beloved.

"We're gone."

"Uh huh."

"Yup."

"Time to go."

Akatsuchi, Wallace, Sapphire and Ruby all left the booth so that only Hinata, Naruto, Minato and Kushina were left at the table. Meganium, Feraligtr, Golem, Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise followed after their trainers. Pikachu, Kyuubi, Typhlosion and Espeon decided to stay behind and observe what would be a very amusing and embarrassing scene for the two teenage trainers.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu's eyes glinted with an evil look in them. Naruto gulped at the Electric Mouse's dialogue.

Blackmail indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon League Stadium, Indigo Plateau<strong>

**The Next Day **

"Welcome, one and all to another day of the Pokemon League Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament!" Izuna announced from his golden throne. He smiled a bit as he watched the anticipation and excitement on the spectators' faces. "After the Double Battle Rounds that occurred three days ago, and the Round Robin tournament that took place the day before yesterday, I, the Champion, along with the eight gym leaders of the Johto region, had spent the entirety of yesterday going through the files and reviewing the matches pertaining to our one hundred and thirty-two combatants!"

Said combatants were currently standing on the newly fixed battlefield, watching with just as much anticipation and excitement as the people and Pokemon in the stands. Izuna nodded to them with a small smile.

"Our decisions were made after much discussion! In case people have problems with our decisions, I will say this...many of the people here fought with everything they had! You have seen them in action and know that they have earned the well deserved right to take part in this competition and that the names we call out today, have earned their stripes! They have earned the right to move on to become members of the top sixteen of the Silver Conference!" Izuna explained. "Do you not agree?!"

The crowd gave a roar of approval.

"Excellent!" Izuna grinned widely, something that was very uncharacteristic of an Uchiha. "Now then, let's get to it! The top sixteen of the Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament are..." The main jumbo screen blinked to life, the image of the contestants being shown before it was replaced with a completely blank screen. Sixteen white squares then appeared, made up of four rows and four columns.

"Naruto Uzumaki...Shizuka Reimei...Sasuke Uchiha...Satoshi Taijiri...Mitsuru Aoi...Haruka Safaia...Yuki Rubi...Shino Aburame...Ryuu...Gaara...Kiba Inuzuka...Wataru Chiba...Itsuki Shiro...Siba Tatakai...Kikuko Sugiyama...and Kyo Otsuka!" Izuna announced as each member of the top sixteen appeared on the screen. "Please give a round of applause to your top sixteen and quarter-finalist battlers!"

The other one hundred and twenty-eight members of the group of combatants all gave their obvious reactions of disappointment, sadness and anger as they walked off the arena floor and took their seats in the area of the stands reserved for them. After they were seated, the cameras fixated on the top sixteen and Izuna rose from his throne with a smirk.

"You sixteen were handpicked by myself and the eight gym leaders of the Johto region!" Izuna exclaimed as he spoke into his microphone. "You are the best of the best that the regions of Kanto and Johto have to offer, and so it with great pride that I offer my congratulatory feelings to you all! But...do not let your guard down! The challenge is far from over as you now have to fight each other in an elimination round! You will pair off and fight to the finish, and only the victors will proceed to the top eight, the top four and then eventually, the remaining two finalists that will square off to see who will be the Silver Conference's champion!"

The sixteen trainers below nodded their heads in understanding, and Izuna nodded back to them. However, just before Izuna was about to continue speaking, a blast of smoke occurred on the arena floor. A pair of Arbok then appeared in flashes of white light and unleashed simultaneous Flamethrower attacks to the skies. When the smoke cleared it revealed a single person standing with their arms crossed and very toothy grin of their face.

"HELLO POKEMON LEAGUE!" Shouted one Anko Mitarashi. "WHO'S READY FOR SOME FIGHTING?!"

There was period of silence that passed throughout the stadium as Anko's pair of Arbok stopped spewing fire and looked at the stands and then to their trainer. The silence continued for a few more seconds...before the stands erupted into a wild set of cheering and applause. Anko nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Now that's how I like my greetings." She spoke into her microphone. "Let me take it from here, Izuna-kun." She winked at the Champion as said Dragon Master rolled his eyes at the purple haired woman.

"Anko, you came on early. Again." Izuna muttered into the microphone. "We rehearsed this...twelve times. TWELVE! How are you still off with the timing on this thing?!"

"Who cares! The people love me!" Anko shouted. "Ain't that right, people?!" The people answered with their sounds of joy and excitement. Izuna sighed and then nodded, allowing for Anko to take the stage. "Now then, I know a lot of your know me as the knockout sexy Anko Mitarashi; announcer and commentator of Pokemon Contests and for the Grand Festival! But from this point onwards, thanks to Izuna-kun asking me to be a guest appearance here, I will be the knockout sexy Anko Mitarashi; commentator and referee for this Pokemon League! Congratulations to all of you watching this in person and on your television, and listening to this event on your radios and Pokegears...because it just got a whole lot more exciting!"

"Gotta say..." Naruto muttered. "...she does know how to work the crowd." The surrounding competitors that heard him, nodded in agreement.

"So without further ado, we start this Pokemon League quarterfinal segment with these two teenage titans! Kiba Inuzuka, canine Pokemon trainer extraordinaire, will be taking on the son of a Pokemon Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!" The other competitors then proceeded to walk off the arena floor and headed for the viewing area.

"Good luck, both of you." Shizuka smiled at the two boys. Shino merely nodded as a way to offer his support to his comrades. Sasuke didn't even acknowledge Kiba, but he patted his rival on the shoulder.

"Lose to him, and you are no longer worthy of being my rival. You hear me?" Sasuke said with a very serious look on his face. Naruto nodded stiffly. When the other competitors left the arena, Kiba took his area in the blue box while Naruto stood in the red box on his side of the battlefield.

"Time to put you down, mutt." Naruto growled out. Kiba responded with a growl on his own.

"Are both you boys ready?" Kiba and Naruto nodded as they withdrew their respective Poke Balls. "Now let the battle begin...with musical accompaniment! HIT IT!"

**(Insert Music: Pokemon- Master Quest Full Theme) **

The sound of the music blaring through the loudspeakers in the stadium caught many off-guard, but it only served to increase the excitement in the stadium. Naruto and Kiba glared at each other and pressed the buttons in the centre of the red and white orbs, enlarging them. They reared their arms back and threw them high into the air.

"GO!"

The spheroids snapped open and bursts of white light erupted from the Poke Balls. On Kiba's end of the battlefield stood his trusty Jolteon, while on Naruto's side, he had out his Quagsire.

"Jolteon, Quick Attack and the Double Kick!" Kiba ordered. The Thunder Pokemon nodded and then took off from its spot, a streak of gold and white trailing behind it to show just how quickly it was moving. Jolteon then leaped into the air and lashed out with a strong kick with its hind leg, slamming it down on Quagsire's head.

"Jolt!" Jolteon then pushed off and nailed Quagsire across the face with the second kick. "Eon!" It cried out as it made impact. Jolteon then landed on the ground a few feet away from its opponent and growled as Quagsire appeared to be completely unaffected by the attack.

"And Kiba starts strong with a powerful Double Kick attack!" Anko commented. "However, it seems that Naruto's Quagsire is either very strong in terms of its defensive strength, or it's unaware of the power behind the move because it is just staring at Jolteon with a bored look!"

The Water Fish Pokemon blinked as it looked at Jolteon and Kiba. A few seconds of humourous silence passed before it turned to its trainer and gave him a blank look.

"Quaaaaag?" The Water/Ground-type spoke. Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, that's it. But there's not much he can do. You are immune to Electric attack after all." Naruto said.

"Sire." The evolved form of Wooper sighed before turning around to face Jolteon. Kiba and his Electric-type growled at the two enemies.

"So you think we're weak, huh? Well, Jolteon show him another Double Kick! Make it hurt!" Jolteon nodded and went to deliver another pair of powerful kicks, but unlike before, a glint of awareness appeared in Quagsire's eyes. Naruto smirked at that.

"Spin with the kick and hit back with your tail!" Quagsire was struck across the face with a powerful kick, but the Water/Ground-type spun with the force, decreasing it to near abysmal levels since it Ground-type characteristic already gave it a dense exterior. As Quagsire spun, the Water Fish Pokemon lashed out with its heavy tail and crashed it against Jolteon's body and sent the Electric-type careening through the air.

"Jolteon, flip to catch yourself and go in for a Quick Attack!" Kiba ordered. Jolteon tumbled through the air, but managed to right itself and land on its feet. It skidded backwards for a feet before taking off almost immediately, racing towards Quagsire.

"Freeze the ground beneath its feet with Blizzard." Quagsire nodded and unleashed a powerful gust of freezing wind from its mouth. The water vapour in the air condensed and then froze to produce ice crystals and a flurry of snow. The gust of freezing wind then washed over the arena floor, coating in ice. Jolteon's eyes widened when it suddenly found itself skidding across the ice and falling flat on its face.

"Now use Earthquake!" Naruto ordered. Quagsire turned around so its back was facing Kiba and Jolteon, and raised its thick tail high into the air.

"QUAG!" The Water Fish Pokemon slammed its tail down on the ground and the force of the earth raced across the battlefield, cracking the sheet of ice Quagsire had created, and traveled through Jolteon's body. The super effective move racked Jolteon's body, the seismic waves dealing a great amount of damage. Jolteon groaned in pain as it lay there on the ice, unconscious.

"And with an intelligent play on Blizzard to stop Jolteon's charge, Naruto knocks out Quagsire with a powerful Earthquake attack!" Anko announced. "Quagsire wins as Jolteon is unable to battle!" The crowd broke out into cheers and applause. Naruto sweatdropped in the stands as he saw his mother jumping up and down like a Spoink on a sugar high and yelling out his name.

'Damn it Kaa-chan!' Naruto thought.

"You got lucky, dobe!" Kiba yelled out as he returned Jolteon to its ball. "But this is as much as victory as you're gonna taste! Go, Umbreon!" The Moonlight Pokemon materialized from its Poke Ball and growled at Quagsire.

"And Kiba hopes to bring down Quagsire with his Umbreon!" Anko announced.

"Umbreon use Quick Attack and Faint Attack!" Kiba shouted. Umbreon nodded and then flickered out of view. Quagsire stood there with a look of confusion etched on its usually blank looking face. Suddenly, a powerful force impacted with its side. Then another struck from the right. Another blow came from behind, sending Quagsire stumbling forward before Umbreon flickered into view in front of the Water Fish Pokemon and struck it in the stomach with a strong forward tackle.

"In a barrage of attacks, Umbreon appears to be holding the upper hand with its speed! A battle of attrition is what Kiba appears to be aiming for! What will our favourite blonde do?!"

'Hmm.' Naruto's eyes narrowed in thought. 'He knows he can't attack me with straight forward attacks because of Quagsire's durability and so he thinks that he can whittle away at Quagsire's health with fast attacks. A rather intelligent strategy for a dunderhead like Kiba, but...' Naruto smirked. '...we haven't gone through all we have just to come down to a battle of attrition.'

"Quagsire, head for the ice sheet you made! Then use Earthquake!" Quagsire nodded and slowly made its way over to the floor of ice it had created to help it bring down Jolteon. Quagsire then raised its tail after enduring a few more solid hits from the Moonlight Pokemon. Kiba smirked as Quagsire then swung its tail.

"You think we're gonna fall for that trick again! Umbreon, jump!"

"BREON!" The Dark-type soared into the air as Quagsire's tail made a bone shattering impact with the ice floor. The ice cracked and broke apart into small shards as the seismic waves tore through it, leaving numerous shards that decorated the ground like broken glass.

"Alright, Umbreon! Land and use Dark Pulse!"

"Counter with Hydro Pump!"

"UMBREON!"

"QUAGSIRE!"

Umbreon gathered ebony energy around its body before rearing up on its hind legs, slamming the forelegs down with devastating force and unleashed a powerful pulse of dark energy. As this occurred, Quagsire had opened its large mouth and unleash an equally large blast of pressurized water. The powerful attacks clashed and resulted in an epic explosion that had both combatants skidding backwards from the force of the shockwave.

"Now Umbreon, Quick Attack and Faint Attack combo one more time!"

"And Kiba goes for the speedy approach once more! Will this be the move that brings down Naruto's Quagsire?" Anko shouted into her microphone. Naruto then glanced around the battlefield as Umbreon vanished from view, seeming to vanish into the wind. His blue eyes then widened as some ice shards were scattered on Quagsire's right.

"Quagsire, to your right! Hydro Pump attack, now!" Quagsire's head whipped in the direction its trainer pointed out and opened its mouth, unleashing the powerful Water-type attack. The burst of water slammed into Umbreon's body and sent the Dark-type careening through the air before it crashed down onto the ground. "Now finish it with Surf!"

"Quag!" The Water Fish Pokemon's body was suddenly engulfed in water as if it were performing an Aqua Jet, before the water rose and expanded to form a massive tidal wave. The dual type Pokemon rode the wave as it raced across the battlefield and Umbreon could only watch in horror as the massive attack curved and slammed down on its form.

"Umbreon!" Kiba called out to the Moonlight Pokemon, but it was for naught as the wave vanished from view revealing Quagsire standing triumphantly atop Umbreon's body with its trademark blank look.

"Quaaaaag." Quagsire tilted its head with what appeared to be a smirk before it waddled back over to its trainer.

"How?" Kiba asked as he returned Umbreon to its ball. "How did you catch Umbreon?!"

"It's simple." Naruto replied. "While it would have helped greatly if Umbreon was hit by the Earthquake attack, the main reason for using it was to shatter the ice floor Quagsire had made with Blizzard. The scattered ice shards would then scatter and make noise to show which direction Umbreon would come from and thus Quagsire would be able to react and counter."

"Impossible!" Kiba shouted. "You're an idiot! No way you'd be able to come up with a plan like that!"

"Wake up, Kiba!" Naruto shouted back. "I was an idiot when it came to academics, but on the battlefield I am not! Get with the times, you close-minded bastard! I'm not weak and I'm not stupid, and I will thoroughly kick your ass if that is what it takes to make you realize that!"

"As if!" Kiba growled out as he pulled out his third Pokemon's ball. "Granbull, take him down!"

**Granbull the Fairy Pokemon. A Normal-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Snubbull. Because its fangs are too heavy, it always keeps its head tilted down. However, its bite is powerful. **

"Attack with Giga Impact!" Granbull charged across the battlefield and tendrils of orange energy whipped around it before a powerful aura of violet energy swirled to life and encased Granbull's body. The bulldog looking Pokemon thundered towards the Mud Fish Pokemon with a resounding howl.

"Quagsire use Blizzard!" Quagsire nodded and unleashed a powerful Blizzard attack from its now gaping maw. The gust of ice, wind and snow slammed against Granbull's powerful aura and caused the Normal-type to slow down in its charge my a marginal amount, as well as freezing the ground somewhat, but the Fairy Pokemon continued to move forwards. In the end, Granbull had managed to slam into Quagsire's body.

"QUAG!" The Mud Fish Pokemon cried out in pain as it was sent rolling on the ground from the powerful shoulder tackle. Granbull howled to the heavens as Quagsire panted heavily, gasping for air as it had the air removed from its lungs due to being struck in the chest area. Naruto glared at his opponent's Pokemon before glancing to his Water/Ground-type Pokemon.

"And Quagsire is hit with a powerful Giga Impact! It's a miracle Quagsire is still conscious from such a heavy blow, but this is not without consequence!" Anko said. "Due to using Giga Impact, Granbull will be immobilized due to using so much energy to carry out one of the most powerful Normal-type attacks in the world!"

"And that's exactly why you are wide open, Kiba." Naruto muttered. "Quagsire, Earthquake!" Quagsire groaned as it lay on the ground, but nodded its head. It raised its tail up and slammed it down forcefully on the ground and the seismic waves raced across the battlefield, impacting harshly with Granbull's form. Due to the evolved form of Sunbbull having to recharge from using Giga Impact, it was not able to jump and dodge the attack. The powerful Ground-type attack racked Granbull's body and made it fall to the ground in pain.

"Now use Surf!" Quagsire generated a massive tidal wave and rode the powerful Water-type move across the arena before slamming down on Granbull's heavily damaged form.

"GRANBULL!" The Fairy Pokemon howled in pain as the pressure from the water impacted with its body. The wave then continued to wash Granbull over the battlefield until it came to a stop at Kiba's feet, wet, cold and unconscious.

"Granbull is down too!" Anko yelled into her microphone. "This is truly a one-sided battle folks! With only a single Pokemon, his Quagsire, Naruto Uzumaki has decimated half of Kiba's team! If Kiba doesn't pull out a miracle from the hat, then he's gonna go home!"

The crowd was sitting on the edge of their seats, cheering wildly as they watched the battle unfold. Kiba clenched his hands into tight fists and Naruto stared at his opponent with an indifferent gaze.

'Since he always had an affinity for canine Pokemon he only had three types of Pokemon left at his disposal. Akamaru, his Arcanine...his Flareon...and a Houndoom. Either way, I have the advantage and Akamaru is the only one that has a possible chance of taking down Quagsire. Come on, Kiba...show me what you're made of.'

"FLAREON GO!"

"And with no other options left, it appears Kiba is going for broke as he sends out a Pokemon with a type disadvantage! A Flareon! Will Kiba be capable of taking down the tank that is Quagsire?!" Anko asked rhetorically.

"Flareon use Fire Blast!"

"FLARE!" Flareon opened its jaws and an orb of red-yellow fire swirled to life within it. Flareon then exhaled forcefully and the orb of fire rocketed through the air before exploding outwards to form a massive five pointed star made entirely of flame.

"Quagsire, use Surf!" Quagsire's body was enveloped in water, the water surging as it increased in size to become the massive wave that was Surf. Quagsire rode the massive wave across the battlefield and the Water-type attack collided with the powerful Fire-type attack. In a massive explosion of water and fire, a cloud of steam had developed at the point of collision and the Surf attack was evapourated.

"Quagsire, flip to build up momentum and use Earthquake!"

"Jump into the air, Flareon!" Kiba ordered. As Quagsire had fallen from its watery perch, it flipped in midair to build up the necessary momentum and then crashed its heavy tail down on the ground with enough force to crack it. The seismic waves raced outwards, but Flareon had jumped into the air to avoid the attack.

"Hit it down with Hydro Pump!" Naruto ordered.

"Use Flamethrower to avoid it!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the tactic Kiba had employed. Flareon adjusted its body in midair and fired off a Flamethrower attack that pushed it through the air, allowing it to avoid the powerful Water-type move that was ejected from Quagsire's mouth. Flareon then landed on the ground and took off towards its opponent with a Quick Attack.

"Use Double Kick!" Flareon skidded so that it would be able to twist its body around, and as it came closer to Quagsire, it lashed out with its hind legs for a ferocious Double Kick attack. However...

"Quagsire, grab those legs in your mouth!"

"QUAAAAA-MMMPH!" Quagsire was unable to complete its cry as it performed Naruto's command. Opening its mouth widely, it then bit down harshly to trap Flareon's legs in its mouth.

"What the hell?!"

"Flareon?" The Fire-type's eyes were just as wide as its trainer's due to the sudden tactic that was employed by the blonde trainer/

"Raise it up and swing it down!" Quagsire nodded stiffly before swinging Flareon over its head and, while still keeping a tough grip on it with its jaws, slammed Flareon down on the ground harshly.

"FLARE!"

"Twice more!" Naruto shouted.

"FLARE...EON!" The Fire-type evolution of Eevee cried out in pain as Quagsire repeated the powerful action two more times.

"Now finish it with Surf!" Quagsire spun around and then swung Flaroen high into the air. Immobilized by the pain, Flareon fell back to earth just as Quagsire had generated its watery wave and the Water-type move cast a large shadow over Flareon's form.

"Quagsire!" The Water Fish Pokemon exclaimed as the Surf attack slammed down on Flareon's body. The super effective attack did its job and Flareon was effectively rendered unconscious, laying wet and defeated beneath the heavy body of Quagsire. The Water/Ground-type rose up from its opponent's downed form and flexed its flat arms.

"Quaaaaag!" It cried out, earning a cheer from the crowd. Kiba held up his Poke Ball and Flareon vanished as a beam of red energy as it was returned.

"Flareon is unable to battle and Quagsire wins it again for the fourth win in a row! Can anything stop this dual type juggernaut?!" Anko exclaimed. "I've done contests all the time, but being in the Pokemon League is truly showing to have its perks! This is one great battle! For those of you who can't come see this in person, it must really suck for you!"

"Houndoom, I choose you!" Kiba roared. The Dark/Fire-type Pokemon snarled as it watched the Water Fish Pokemon, angrily baring its fangs at the rather indifferent expression bearing Pokemon.

"And Kiba's fifth Pokemon is a Houndoom! Though it's partially a Dark-type, the fact remains that Houndoom is still a Fire-type!" Anko commented. "Let's see if Kiba is capable of holding up against Quagsire with a dual type canine at his disposal!"

"Houndoom use Dark Pulse and then Fire Blast!" Kiba shouted.

"Quagsire, make a road with Blizzard and slide on your belly to move quickly!" Naruto commanded. Quagsire quickly exhaled a powerful burst of freezing air to generate a small ice road and then slid on its belly along the length of the ice road, continuously exhaling its Blizzard attack to continue making the ice road. Part of the ice road behind it had shattered as Houndoom stamped its paws down and a pulse of of dark energy raced out. The Dark-type attack was then followed by the Fire Blast attack and the five pointed flaming star generated a massive mushroom cloud as a result of the explosion.

However, Quagsire's ice road gave it the ability to avoid both attacks.

"Now Quagsire, make a circular path around Houndoom!"

"Quaaaaagsire." The Water Fish Pokemon began to curve around the fire breathing canine, generating a circular ice path with its Blizzard. When the path was created, due to its slippery coating that covered its exterior, Quagsire was moving around Houndoom at breakneck speeds. Houndoom looked every which way, its red eyes burning with anger and annoyance as it aimed to keep track of its opponent.

"This is annoying!" Kiba growled. "Houndoom, Dark Pulse attack! Shatter that ice path and hit Quagsire!"

Houndoom nodded and with a massive howl to the heavens, its body was covered in an ebony aura. The Dark Pokemon reared up on its hind legs before it slammed its paws down on the ground and a pulse of darke energy rocketed outwards from the point of contact. The ground was torn asunder from the force of attack, nearing Quagsire's ice road at an incredible pace.

"Use Surf to carry yourself upwards, Quagsire!" Naruto shouted. Quagsire nodded and its body was enveloped in water and the massive tidal wave that Surf had quickly materialized. However, the Surf attack lost its stability as Houndoom's powerful Dark Pulse tore through the ice road and the base of the wave. Naruto smirked as Quagsire began to fall.

"Now Kiba, let me show how trajectory alteration should be done!" Naruto exclaimed. "Quagsire, use Hydro Pump and slam into Houndoom! When you make impact, use Earthquake!" Kiba's eyes widened when Quagsire began to fall, but then ejected a massive torrent of water from its mouth causing its downward fall to shift at an angle.

"Houndoom, dodge it!" The Dark Pokemon rolled out of the way as Quagsire soared over its head.

"Roll with the fall and then use Earthquake when you recover!"

"Jump into the air and attack with Fire Blast!"

"Recover and attack with Hydro Pump!"

"Use Flamethrower to avoid it!"

As Quagsire had crashed down onto the ground of the arena, it rolled with the fall so that the force of the impact would lessen and allowed it to skid backwards and regain its footing. As it did so, the Water/Ground-type spun with its momentum and raised its tail, slamming the rear appendage down harshly and sent seismic waves throughout the arena. However, Houndoom had leaped into the air and avoided being hurt by the Ground-type attack.

"HOUUUUUUU!" The Dark Pokemon howled before exhaling a powerful fire ball from its jaws. The fire ball exploded outwards and the five pointed star of blazing power rocketed thorugh the air. Quagsire released a grunt of pain as the attack struck home, but due to it being not very effective, Quagsire was able to power through the pain and inhaled deeply, its cheeks bulging as massive amounts of water collected within them.

"QUAAAAG!" The Water Fish Pokemon quickly unleashed the burst of the pressurized water from its jaws and it streaked towards Houndoom, but the Dark Pokemon adjusted its body and unleashed a burst of flame that allowed it to avoid the super effective attack. Naruto then grinned widely at that.

"Now Quagsire, aim beneath Houndoom's feet! Blizzard attack, let's go!"

"Huh?!" Kiba exclaimed intelligently. Quagsire unleashed the powerful Ice-type attack and frozen the ground beneath Houndoom's body just as it landed. The lack of friction caused Houndoom to shift and fall ungracefully on its side, yelping in pain as its damaged its left foreleg.

"Now attack with Earthquake! Finish it!"

"QUAG!" It raised its rear appendage and then swung it down with all its might. "SIRE!" The force of the earth tore across the battlefield and slammed into Houndoom, making it feel as if its bones were rattling beneath its skin. Its vision blurred as nausea set in before the pain overrode its senses. The Dark/Fire-type Pokemon's eyes rolled up into its head before the super effective attack rendered it unconscious. Houndoom fell atop the shattered ice floor, fainted.

"Houndoom has fainted!" Anko announced. "The winner is Quagsire thus putting at a five to one! Naruto Uzumaki is on a roll with his Quagsire!"

The crowd's cheers echoed through the Pokemon League Stadium and Kiba gritted his teeth harshly as he glared at Naruto.

"You can surrender now, Kiba. I've already won." Naruto said with a matter-of-fact tone. "I haven't even switched out Quagsire and despite taking on Giga Impact and a Fire Blast attack, Quagsire is still on the battlefield. I've already beaten you. Stand down and you will be saved further humiliation if you choose to send our Akamaru."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kiba shouted. "I trained hard for this! I deserve to move on and become a Champion! Not you! You were the dobe of the class, a loser!"

"You think you're the only one who hasn't trained for this?!" Naruto shouted back, his own anger evident in his tone. "Everyone who took part in this has trained extensively! Just because I was the dobe of the class does not give you the right to judge me!" Naruto held up his Poke Ball a red beam stretched from the centre of it. "Quagsire, returned!"

"Quaaaag." The Water Fish Pokemon vanished into its capturing device and the blonde placed it back on his belt.

"Oh, what's this?!" Anko exclaimed. "It seems Naruto has chosen to recall Quagsire for this final part of the six-on-six battle! What will Kiba choose as his final Pokemon?! And what Pokemon will Naruto choose to challenge it?!"

Kiba growled and enlarged his sixth and final Poke Ball as Naruto did the same with his second.

"Akamaru, I choose you!" In a massive burst of white light, the large Arcanine that was Akamaru stood tall and proud. It stamped its paws and large, powerful muscle rippled beneath its magnificent fur.

"Akamaru is a great Pokemon, Kiba." Naruto complimented the Legendary Pokemon. "You may be an arrogant trainer, but I will admit you've done a great job of raising Akamaru. He's your starter and your partner, so I will match what little respect you show me, with the little respect I show you as one of my rivals in this tournament! I will take you on with my starter Pokemon!" Naruto tossed his Poke Ball into the air.

"Typhlosion...show everyone what you're made of." In a burst of white light, the Volcano Pokemon stood before Akamaru. With a loud battlecry, the fully evolved form of Cyndaquil ignited the fur on its neck and its collar flames burned brightly. Its red eyes shone with battle lust as they met the blue eyes of the Legendary Pokemon.

"With Kiba going on with his third Fire-type of the day, an Arcanine, Naruto responds in kind by sending out his Typhlosion! We're having a fire fight today, folks!" Anko commented.

"That thing was a weak Cyndaquil in the lab, dobe!" Kiba shouted with a sneer. "It doesn't matter if it evolved, you're gonna lose anyway! Arcanine attack with Flamethrower!"

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower right back!"

"ARRRROOO!"

"TYPHLOSIOOON!"

Both Fire-types unleashed powerful tongues of yellow-orange flame from their jaws. The fires streaked across the battlefield before colliding with explosive force, generating a massive fireball at the point of coliision. However, as the two Pokemon fought for dominance, Typhlosion's Charcoal item which it wore around its neck, came into play and the power of its Flamethrower was given an extra push, allowing it force back Akamaru's own. However, it was only pushed back by a few feet, but the resulting explosion affected the Arcanine more as the massive canine was sent skidding backwards from the blast wave while Typhlosion was unharmed.

"Akamaru, use Extremespeed!" The massive canine howled and then vanished from view. There wasn't even a flicker of movement, it just seemed like Akamaru had vanished into thin air. One second its was there, and the next, it wasn't.

"Focus, Typhlosion." Naruto said. "We've dealt with Tou-chan's Pikachu during our training. An Arcanine of this calibre is barely more than a challenge." Typhlosion nodded and closed its eyes, stretching out its other senses of smell, hearing and touch.

"Don't get cocky, dobe!" Kiba roared. "Now Akamaru! Ram that overgrown furball!"

The Arcanine reappeared in front of Typhlosion, already barreling towards Typhlosion with great speed. However, many eyes widened as Typhlosion reacted at a speed unheard of in most Pokemon. Its arms shot forward and its claws dug into Akamaru's shoulders as the force of Akamaru's Extremespeed sent it skidding backwards.

"Amazing!" Anko exclaimed. "Despite Extremespeed being the fastest Pokemon attack ever, Typhlosion doesn't even flinch as it manages to catch Kiba's Arcanine and defend itself! Truly a show of strength on the part of both Pokemon!"

Typhlosion gritted its teeth and the Volcano Pokemon dug its hind limbs' claws into the ground to generate more friction as both it and the Legendary Pokemon continued to move backwards.

"Typhlosion, use the momentum and go onto your back and slam Akamaru into the ground!" Typhlosion nodded and went with the Akamaru's forward momentum to go onto its back. With amazing physical strength, Typhlosion hurled the larger and heavier Fire-type over its body and caused the massive canine to crash onto the ground with terrific force. However, Akamaru recovered quickly and the Arcanine climbed back to its feet before taking off once more.

"Extremespeed!" Kiba ordered.

"Throw it over again!" Naruto countered. Typhlosion caught Akamaru by the shoulders again, but Kiba smirked this time.

"Not this time, dobe! Akamaru, use your Crunch attack!" Akamaru opened his jaws and bared his massive, sharp fangs, revealing them to the world. Akamaru then moved forward to tear into Typhlosion's flesh.

"Twist to avoid the attack!" Typhlosion quickly pushed off of Akamaru's body to gain some room before twisting to avoid the Dark-type move. Akamaru's teeth snapped dangerously as Typhlosion avoided each and every attempt of the massive canine. However, as Akamaru opened his jaws to go for another Crunch attack, Typhlosion's arms shot forward once more and grabbed Akamaru's jaws this time.

"Amazing physical prowess is shown by Typhlosion here, folks!" Anko announced as the crowd cheered for both Fire-types. "The Volcano Pokemon catches the Legendary Pokemon's powerful jaws with its bare hands, stopping the Crunch attack cold!"

"Gotcha!" Kiba grinned. "Akamaru, Overheat! Full force!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRCCCCC!" The Legendary Pokemon howled as it unleashed a rapid and powerful burst of red and white fire from its jaws. The literally white hot flames washed over Typhlosion's body and engulfed it in a storm of embers. The Volcano Pokemon was lost from view as a massive explosion occurred when the Overheat attack slammed into the ground after going past Typhlosion's body. Both Fire-types were lost from view by the mushroom cloud of dust that was formed.

"WOAH!" Anko shouted into her microphone. "Kiba takes advantage of the close proximity between his Arcanine and Naruto's Typhlosions to make an explosive Overheat attack at close range! They say that Overheat lowers the Special Attack of the user every time it's used, but seeing as how this was the first shot, this Overheat definitely had a lot of power packed into it! Shit, that was fucking awesome!"

"Not as awesome as this." Naruto chuckled. The blonde's words acted as the cue for the dust cloud to disperse. The winds blew away the smoke, embers and dust to reveal Typhlosion standing just as tall and strong as when it first appeared on the battlefield. Its forepaws were still latched tightly onto Akamaru's shocked visage, holding the jaws tightly as the Overheat had done barely anything to affect it.

"H-How?" Kiba uttered. "We...I had Akamaru hit you with an Overheat at close range! The size of the explosion...the intensity of the fire...how is that weak shit still standing?!"

"Fireproof fur." Naruto tapped his the side of his head with a mocking grin on his face. "Got it memorized?" His blues eyes then narrowed dangerously. "But its time I bring an end to this. Typhlosion, slam Akamaru into the ground!" The Volcano Pokemon nodded and then began to twist its body, shifting Akamaru's body as well.

"TY!" The Volcano Pokemon roared as it swung its arms harshly as the necessary amount of momentum was built up. Akamaru then found the world beginning to spin as earth met sky. Akamaru tumbled through the air before slamming down harshly on the ground as Typhlosion had spun it through the air. Akamaru rolled with the throw and climbed back to its feet before unleashing a powerful Flamethrower attack.

However, Typhlosion's fireproof fur shielded it from the damage it would have been dealt with.

"Extremespeed attack!" Akamaru vanished from view and then went to charge Typhlosion from behind. The massive Legendary Pokemon thundered across the battlefield at high speeds, but Typhlosion reacted as its forepaws tightened into clenched fists.

"Thunderpunch!" Naruto commanded.

"TYPHLOSION!" The Volcano Pokemon roared as it quickly spun on its heels and delivered a devastating electrified overhead strike with its right fist. The Thunderpunch slammed down on the Arcanine's head with devastating force, enough to crack the ground as Akamaru made impact with it. The massive Fire-type then shakily climbed back to its feet, but Typhlosion struck again with a ferocious right hook.

"Thunderpunch! Two hit combo!" Naruto ordered.

"TY TY!" A left hook crashed against Akamaru's muzzle with enough force to crack its jaw before another electrified punch, a right hook this time, nailed the Legendary Pokemon with enough force to send blood and spittle flying from its nostrils and mouth as the skin was broken. "Uppercut!" Naruto ordered. Typhlosion bent at the knees and channeled the force through them, rising to perform a powerful dual uppercut that had Akamaru rising into the air. A single tooth accompanied with a few droplets of blood, dropped at Typhlosion's feet, but the Volcano Pokemon ignored it as it leaped after Akamaru and delivered a brutal hammer strike on Akamaru's skull before grabbing the Arcanine.

"Throw him down!" Naruto ordered.

"PHLOSION!" The powerful Fire-type performed a quick front flip as it held onto Akamaru tightly, and let go when the acrobatic movement was completed. Akamaru slammed into the ground and caused the arena floor to cave inwards from the force as ribs were cracked and a glob of blood was ejected from Akamaru's mouth, staining his white teeth with crimson as internal injuries began to affect it.

"Now slam down and use Thunderpunch and Earthquake!"

"TYPHLOSIOOOOOOON!" Typhlosion performed a series of front flips on the way down, and once enough momentum was built up, Typhlosion reared back its right fist and allowed it to be encased in golden lightning. The Volcano Pokemon crashed down Akamaru with devastating force and the ground caved inwards even further to generate a massive crater as seismic waves from the Earthquake attack acted in tandem with Typhlosion's impact.

The sound of ribs snapping was lost to the louder sound of the earth being torn asunder and the howl of pain generated by Akamaru. The Arcanine's howl then died down as the rumbles of the earth were reduced to nothing, and Akamaru fell unconscious. Its chest rose and fell sporadically to show that it was having trouble breathing as a result of the broken ribs, and Typhlosion stared down at its fallen foe.

The Volcano Pokemon nodded in satisfaction before grinning toothily and giving its trainer a thumbs-up. Naruto returned it with his trademark foxy grin and the Volcano Pokemon ran up to Naruto and nuzzled him.

"And in an amazing combo of Thunderpunches and a final combination of Thunderpunch and Earthquake, Naruto Uzumaki has stolen victory from Kiba Inuzuka by felling his strongest and final Pokemon, Arcanine! The victor is Naruto Uzumaki and Typhlosion!"

The crowd rose to its feet and clapped and cheered wildly. Naruto patted the Volcano Pokemon on the head and he smiled at his starter.

"You did a really good job, Typhlosion. I'm very proud of you." Typhlosion nodded before licking Naruto's face.

"Ty Typhlosion."

"Yes, I know it's platonic love. Are there such things as homosexual Pokemon though?"

"Ty Typhlo?" The Volcano Pokemon shrugged. The trainer and partner Pokemon were interrupted from their conversation as Kiba walked up to them and held Akamaru's Poke Ball tightly, having returned the Arcanine to its confines. Kiba's body trembled with restrained emotion as he looked at Naruto, dark brown meeting sapphire blue.

"How? How did you manage to beat me?"

"Like I said...I'm not stupid and I'm not weak." Naruto replied. "You're a good trainer, Kiba, but you need to get over your overconfidence. If you want to spout big talk all the time, have the skills to back it up. I gave you this bad a defeat to teach you a lesson in humility and to make you open your eyes a bit. Things change, Kiba. Not everyone is gonna remain stagnant so you'll be able to get through life and use an easy street, and that person certainly isn't me...nor anyone else for that matter. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can get over it and get stronger."

Naruto then patted Typhlosion on the head before he turned around and headed for the viewing area. Kiba merely glanced down at the ground for a few seconds before following. The canine Pokemon trainer had a lot to think about. Anko watched as the two boys left the arena floor before glancing down at the list in her hands.

"Alright folks, that was a great start to this quarterfinal segment of the Silver Conference Victory Tournament!" Anko shouted and smiled when she heard the shouts of agreement. "The son of a Champion sure knows how to entertain, but that's one story! Let's see if this next one can match up, so let's get started with the battle showing off the skills of one of our competitors who hails from the Orre Region, Gaara, as he takes on the rising star Yuki Rubi!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as they awaited the arrival of their two newest fighters. Naruto walked with Typhlosion by his side, frowning a bit when he saw Kiba walk past him with a dead look in his eyes. Naruto sighed.

'It had to be done.' He thought. 'Kiba needed the wake up call, and I was the only one who was able to give it to him. There's no reason to feel sorry for him.' Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he entered the passage that led to the viewing area, pausing when he saw Gaara walk towards him. Yuki had already bounded onto the field, his white hat fluttering in the breeze and his dark red eyes were as bright as the smile on his face.

Gaara paused in his movement as he neared Naruto, the blonde doing the same. The teal eyed Orre native stared into Naruto's eyes before a mad grin spread across the red head's face. "You are a worthy challenge, Uzumaki. Maybe you will be the one to help me realize my purpose." And with that, Gaara walked on to take on his opponent.

Naruto stared at the red haired teenager with a confused, and slightly fearful look on his face. There was obviously something wrong with Gaara, and that insane look in his eyes only solidified the truth of Naruto's thought. Naruto walked into the viewing area and sighed, rubbing his temples as he sat down in his seat.

"You really did a number on Kiba." Shizuka commented. Naruto raised his head to look at the orange haired girl and smirked.

"I did."

"I could take my defeats with my head held high because I know when I'm beat." Shizuka gestured to the brown haired trainer as he sat in the corner of the room where no one dared to approach him. "But he needed it. He was too cocky and too overconfident in abilities he thought he had, but didn't." She patted Naruto on the shoulder when she noticed the slightly guilty look on his face.

"I know...I know that very well." Naruto muttered as he scratched his partner Pokemon behind the ears. "But it's pretty hard to not feel a twinge of guilt when you see a face like that. I practically tore him a new one, defeating five of his Pokemon with only one of mine and then I put salt on the sound by having Typhlosion put Akamaru into a hole...OW!"

Naruto gripped his skull in pain before looking at source. His eyes narrowed when he saw his rival with his arm outstretched, showing that he was the culprit. "Damn it, teme! What the hell was that for?!"

"For being an idiot, dobe." Sasuke replied with a matter-of-fact tone. "Izuna basically said that mercy is not something people will give to you in this competition. People will do whatever it takes to get to the top, and if you show mercy, you're going to be held back by the metaphorical glass ceiling. You'll be stuck and you won't break through."

"That's true."

"It is." Shino nodded in agreement. "Sasuke-san is correct in his views and despite Kiba-san having been my travel partner and one that I could call a friend, it was a necessary outcome for him to lose to you, Naruto-san. Kiba-san was far to caught up in the beliefs he thrust upon himself. Do not berate yourself for what had needed to be done. No one will blame you for it. In fact.." Shino gestured to the outside with a tilt of his head. "...many celebrate your victory."

"You're one big amalgam of contradictions and hypocrisy, you know that?" Shizuka asked rhetorically. "I just realized that."

"The dobe is the dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. Friends who told it like it is, those were the best kind of friends anyone could ever have, and Naruto was glad to have ones like them. Even for the Pidgey's-ass-for-a-head that was Sasuke. A comfortable silence passed through the room, only for it to be ruined by the loud screams of shock and surprise that came from outside and from the speakers in the room.

The other members of the top sixteen watched in shock on the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Battlefield <strong>

"Stop! I said I surrender!" Yuki shouted, his eyes releasing tears as he watched his beaten Pidgeot being held tightly by Gaara's Steelix's tight grip. The Iron Snake Pokemon continued to constrict Pidgeot's body and the Bird Pokemon unleashed a soundless cry of pain as the sounds of the bones in its wings snapped and some of its ribs began to crack, blood leaking from its beak due to the internal damage.

Anko quickly made a slicing motion with her hand against her throat, telling the DJ to cut off the musical accompaniment for the battle. The attractive, purple haired announcer then turned to Gaara. "Hey kid! Really, you need to stop! If you keep going on like this, you're going to kill that Pidgeot!"

There was response from the red haired trainer as he continued to watch the Normal/Flying-type's eyes start to roll into the back of its head, struggling to hold on to consciousness and failing. The members of the crowd began to go into a mild panic as the sounds of Pidgeot's ribs beginning to crack echoed through the air.

"Return!" Yuki cried out in desperation, but Gaara's Steelix roared and shifted its body so the crimson beam of energy was avoided. The red eyed Steel/Ground-type seemed to release a grin as insane as the one on its trainer's face before continuing to apply bone breaking pressure to Pidgeot's form.

"Crush him! Show me your purpose, Yuki Rubi! Show me that you have the ability to make me feel alive!" Gaara grinned maniacally, but was stopped when he saw a Ninetails descend from the crowd and force Steelix back when it unleashed a Flamethrower attack. The Iron Snake Pokemon roared in pain and retreated, releasing Yuki's Pidgeot in the process.

The Ninetails then stood protectively in front of the Bird Pokemon.

"The match is over, Gaara. Your opponent has surrendered and what you are doing is just cruelty to your opponent and his Pokemon." Kushina's voice rang out as she leaped down from her spot in the VIP Box and went to stand beside Kyuubi. Kushina turned to Yuki and nodded her head with a soft smile on her face. "The Nurse Shizune is waiting for you in the Pokemon Centre. Take your Pidgeot and go."

"Th-Thank you, Uzumaki-san!" Yuki sobbed out as he returned his Pidgeot to its ball. The young boy then fled the scene. When he had, Kushina and Kyuubi, along with everyone else in the stadium, focused on the now indifferent face of Gaara. The teal eyed boy glared at Naruto's mother with much annoyance. Gaara then gripped his head tightly as a sudden memory flash occurred of a dirty blonde haired woman stood protectively in front of a younger Gaara, a trio of Koffing surrounding them.

Gaara shook his head and then recalled Steelix before walking off the battlefield, completely ignoring the announcement of him being the winner of the match. Kushina stared at the Orre native with a frown on her face, her green-grey eyes holding a confused look to them.

'What is wrong with that boy?' She thought. She then walked back with Kyuubi to the VIP Box.

* * *

><p><strong>Viewing Area <strong>

Everyone other member of the top sixteen, except for a few brave ones, Naruto included, edged away from the sadistic Orre region native. Gaara ignored them as he crossed his arms and stared straight ahead. However, he paused when he walked by Naruto again. He turned to the blonde trainer, Typhlosion tensing up by his side and bared its fangs at the young trainer should he threaten its trainer.

"You cannot protect yourself forever, Uzumaki." Gaara stated in his monotone voice. "I know that we will meet on the battlefield, and unlike with that weakling, you will not escape my power. Your mother cannot save you, and you cannot save your Pokemon from being defeated. I will find purpose when we fight, Uzumaki. This I swear."

And with that, Gaara walked off and took a seat in a completely empty section of the room. No one dared say anything as there was nothing to say.

The following battles served to distract everyone from the mentally scarring ferocity and brutality Gaara had shown in his battle, having nearly killed his opponent's Pokemon in every round. Yuki had been lucky with Kushina coming in to save his ass. The gym leaders were actually about to jump in and stop the match, but Kushina had beaten them to the punch.

And so the other matches went on with victories and losses occurring in rapid succession. Satoshi Taijiri defeated Mitsuru Aoi as his Charizard served to crush Mitsuru's Blastoise, despite the type advantage.

Haruka Safaia was crushed by the tactical genius of Shino Aburame as he used his Forretress's Protect and Zap Cannon to defend against Haruka's team of Flying-types and felled her own Typhlosion with his Pinsir using the Dig and Guillotine combo he had demonstrated in his Double Battle round. Having seen Naruto's in action, Shino was able to make a fair assessment in which he deemed Naruto's a much more powerful to-be opponent.

Wataru Chiba and Itsuki Shiro battled in the next round. Despite Itsuki's powerful array of Psychic-type Pokemon, the fact remained that most of his Pokemon were dual types such as Slowbro, Exeggutor and Xatu. Wataru emerged victorious with his usage of a powerful Dragonair that used Thunderbolt, Fire Blast and Blizzard attacks. He then proceeded to wipe out the rest of Itsuki's team with streams of Hyper Beam attacks from his Gyarados.

Siba Tatakai and Kikuko Sugiyama had a rather entertaining battle as one specialized in Fighting-types and the other in Ghost-types, however due to Kikuo's Misdreavus and Gengar being capable of using Psychic, the battle became incredibly one-sided. Mind over matter was truly the key player in this battle.

However, the most intriguing and eye-catching moment regarding the matches of the day was between Ryuu, the second traveler who journeyed from the Orre region, and Kyo Otsuka. Many had expected his battle to be just as bloody and brutal as Gaara's, suddenly developing a stereotype that all Orre natives were not right in the head. However, it proved to be the exact opposite in Ryuu's case as he performed a very surprising string of victories with a switch and destroy tactic. By using a Noctowl at the beginning of every round, Ryuu analyzed his opponent's offending Pokemon before switching out the Noctowl and sending out his powerful Snorlax. With all of Kyo's Pokemon being Poison-types, Snorlax was capable of felling them all with Earthquake attacks. Only Kyo's Crobat stood a chance of winning, but even that ended in failure as Ryuu's heavy hitter of a Pokemon had known Ice Punch. Crobat's speed and use of Air Slash and Cross Poison had affected Snorlax quite heavily, but in the end, the large bear-like Pokemon struck it down with a two hit combo and ended the fight just as soon as it had began.

"Woah...that was amazing." Naruto and Shizuka gaped at the screen. Shino and Sasuke raised their eyebrows as they watched the Champion of The Under return Snorlax to its ball and give it a few words of thanks before grinning at the crowd and waved to them as he walked back to the viewing area. The brown haired Orre native was given a few looks from the other competitors.

"He is quite the opponent. It makes one wonder what other Pokemon he has in his roster." Shino muttered. "I believe he is one of the few we must keep our eye on."

"Both of them." Sasuke stated as his gaze shifted over to Gaara.

_"And now for the final battle of the quarterfinal preliminary rounds, we give you the Son of Dragons, Sasuke Uchiha..." _

"Son of Dragons?" Naruto turned to his rival with a raised eyebrow. "Shoulda called you Head of Pidgey's ass."

"Well instead of son of a Champion they should have called you..."

_"...and his opponent is the spirited spitfire known as Shizuka Remei! Let's this show on the road and see some action because I am HYPED!" _The crowd agreed with the voluptuous announcer. Sasuke and Shizuka stared at each other in surprise before smirking. They clasped hands and shook.

"Looks like I'll be able to see if you can put your money where your mouth is."

"And looks like I can finally show you that I _can _kick you ass...Pidgey ass head." The older teen grinned and giggled as Naruto shared a high-five with her. The two teenagers then ventured out of the viewing area and stepped onto the battlefield. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he aimed to ignore the amusing and annoying shouts of encouragement from his mother.

Poor Sasuke-chan. At least Naru-chan understood his pain.

"Now then, we got our final six-on-six battle of the day! Sasuke Uchiha and Shizuka Reimei, the cameras are on you so let's give these people a show!" Anko grinned as Sasuke and Shizuka pulled out their Poke Balls. "HIT IT, DJ SARUTOBI!"

"Huh?!" Everyone watched in shock as the elderly professor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, showed up on screen and offered a friendly wave and grandfatherly smile. He then shuffled through the songs, chuckling as he did so.

"Ah, to be young again." The aged professor muttered into his microphone as he watched the battle about to unfold. "Now let's see who was born to be a champion." He clicked 'play' and the music started up.

**(Insert Music: Pokemon- Johto League Champions Full Theme)**

"BEGIN!" Anko shouted. Sasuke and Shizuka got over their shock at seeing the creator of the Pokedex standing in front of the music area. It seemed those times at the Radio Station in Goldenrod City weren't just to read poetry.

"GO!" The two teenagers called out. The red and white orbs spun before opening out and white light flooded the battlefield. The lights swirled and spun before solidifying into the chosen Pokemon.

"SKAAAAR!" Shizuka's Skarmory screeched as it hovered in the air, the light reflecting beautifully off of its silver wings.

"GROOOOOAR!" Sasuke's Rhydon roared. The Drill Pokemon stamped it foot on the ground and the earth shook slightly from the force. Shizuka stumbled a bit before smirking.

"Nice Stomp attack." Her brown eyes shone with delight.

"That wasn't Stomp. That was pure physical strength." Sasuke replied. "Let me show you Rhydon's actual power! Rhydon attack with Stone Edge!" The Drill Pokemon roared before stomping its foot on the ground and caused the ground to crack and tear apart. The already destroyed battlefield was littered with rubble and a few craters so it was easy to gain the earth need for Stone Edge. Rhydon then spun on its feet and whipped its tail, sending the sharp rocks flying towards its avian opponent.

"Skarmory, do a barrel roll to dodge it and follow up with a Steel Wing!" Shizuka ordered. The Steel/Flying-type rotated its body, performing the aerobatic movement, before shooting forward at high speed. Its wings shone like silver, visible streams of air resistance trailing behind its rapidly moving form. As it neared Rhydon, Sasuke gave his command.

"Use Hammer Arm to strengthen your arms and catch Skarmory's Steel Wing!" Rhydon nodded and planted its feet down firmly to place itself in a stable position while rearing its arms back. The muscular armoured limbs shone with white light before being thrust forward. The Armour Bird Pokemon and Drill Pokemon collided with great force. Though Rhydon had moved even a centimetre, the force had transferred into the ground and resulted in it cracking and caving inwards beneath Rhydon's feet.

"Now go with the momentum and smash Skarmory into the ground and attack!"

"GROOOOAR!" Rhydon gripped Skarmory a bit tighter before spinning to build up momentum. It then raised Skarmory into the air a bit and then smashed the Steel/Flying-type into the ground with devastating force. The avian Pokemon released a gasp of pain and Rhydon kept it down with one arm while rearing back its free one.

"Skarmory, twist your neck around to dodge!" Shizuka cried out. The Rock/Ground-type thrust its arm forward with the intent of felling its opponent, but Skarmory's eyes sharpened as it used its Keen Eyes ability accompanied by the rush of adrenalin to make it seem as if time itself had slowed down for it. Finding the perfect opportunity, the Armour Bird Pokemon shifted its neck and avoided the strike. Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance, but his eyes widened when he saw Skarmory open its beak. Red, black and silver wisps of energy accumulated and condensed into a compact sphere of power.

"Now Skarmory, use Flash Cannon!"

"Rhydon, use Hammer Arm and cross your arms in front of you to block!"

"SKAAAAAAAR!" The Steel-type move erupted forth with great force as Rhydon's glowing arms crossed in front of its body. The Drill Pokemon grunted in pain as it was sent skidding backwards from the force of the attack, tearing a pair of trenches due to its feet digging into the battlefield to slow it down with friction. When Rhydon came to a stop, it panted slightly and dropped its arms which were covered in a few energy burns.

"And in a ferocious trade-off of blows, Skarmory has drawn the first successful hit with a move!" Anko's excitement was paramount. "With a powerful Flash Cannon, it scores the hit, but Rhydon stands strong despite the Steel-type move being a super effective one."

"You've been holding back." Sasuke stated.

"Told you I was good."

"But so have I." Shizuka snarled at the Uchiha's arrogant statement, but she soon found his statement to be true as his Rhydon thundered across the battlefield at a speed that was unbecoming of its size. The Rock/Ground-type reared back its arm as it glowed with white light to perform a Hammer Arm strike.

"And Rhydon charges with the intent of using Hammer Arm again!" Was Anko's comment.

"Fly up!" Shizuka ordered, but Sasuke smirked as he had expected that obvious reaction to dodge his Pokemon's charge.

"Hammer Arm on the ground to push yourself up and hit Skarmory with your tail!"

"What the hell?!"

Rhydon's arms smashed downwards and allowed the Drill Pokemon to go into a handstand. It then bent its arms at the elbow and, with the augmented strength that came with using the powerful Fighting-type move, pushed itself into the air and rotated to strike with its tail. The Armour Bird Pokemon never saw that maneuver coming and it was sent careening through the air.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Now Stone Edge!" Rhydon smashed down on the ground and summoned forth a barrage of sharp stones before sending them flying through the air as it struck them with its tail. The Rock-type move made impact with Skarmory and elicited a cry of pain from it.

"And it's a critical hit from Rhydon's Stone Edge, but Sasuke's not done yet!" True to her word, Sasuke called out his final order for the round.

"Finish it with Horn Drill!" Rhydon charged as its horn rotated at high speeds. Disoriented from the tail strike and injured badly from the Stone Edge attack, the massive bipedal Pokemon crashed its horn against Skarmory's chest. The facial protrusion stabbed through Skarmory's armour-like plating and caused the Steel/Flying-type to release a glob of blood from the internal damage. Skarmory spiraled through the air before smashing into the ground, tearing a trench in it due to the momentum before it came to a stop at Shizuka's feet.

"And Skarmory is knocked out by the powerful Horn Drill of Sasuke's Rhydon! The victory goes to Rhydon!" Rhydon roared with pride as Shizuka returned her Pokemon to its ball.

"Nice shot, Uchiha. I didn't expect Rhydon to do such acrobatics."

"No one would." He replied. Shizuka enlarged her second Poke Ball.

"But I'm gonna strike back with a better shot! Victreebel, go!" The Poke Ball popped open and revealed the Flycatcher Pokemon in all its bell-shaped glory. Its releasing its odd sounding cry and locked glares with Rhydon.

"Use Leaf Storm, Victreebel!"

"Rhydon, counter with Stone Edge! Tear those leaves to shreds!"

The two Pokemon released their respective cries as they attacked. Victreebel twisted its body from side to side as the leaves on the side of its body were launched in rapid succession, regenerating and being used as projectiles to generate a storm of razor sharp foliage. However, Rhydon stamped its foot on the ground and loosened more pieces of the battlefield before spinning around and lashing out with its tail, sending the barrage of rocks on a collision course with the storm of leaves.

The two attack collided, with razor sharp leaves slicing through stone while some sharp stones tore apart the leaves. In the end, rock and foliage littered the ground to form a messy conclusion to the collision.

"Use Sunny Day and Solarbeam!" Shizuka ordered. The sun's golden rays seemed to intensify as Victreebel released a shrill cry, and particles of sunlight filled the mouth of the bell-shaped plant. The energy was quickly pooled together and the Grass/Poison-type launched the powerful Grass-type move through the air.

"And with a use of the very popular combination of Sunny Day and a quickly charged Solarbeam, Shizuka's Victreebel aims for a One Hit KO!" Anko shouted into her microphone. "Will this be it for the Drill Pokemon?!"

"Shift it off-target with Earthquake!" The Drill Pokemon raised its foot and stamped down hard on the battlefield. Seismic waves rushed across the battlefield and sent the beam of solar energy veering off-course, creating a massive explosion to Rhydon's left as the Ground-type move was used. The shockwave from the explosion of photons did not affect Rhydon, but the Earthquake attack affected Victreebel as the force of the earth racked its body.

"Earthquake again!" The force of the earth struck Victreebel once more and that was the end of the Flycatcher Pokemon.

"And with a series of Earthquake attacks, Sasuke has put down Shizuka's second Pokemon!" Shizuka gritted her teeth before pulling out her third Pokemon.

"Vaporeon, go! Use Rain Dance and Hydro Pump!" The Bubble Jet Pokemon materialized in a burst of white light as its orange haired trainer tossed the ball into the air.

"And with a quick summons, the Water-type evolution of Eevee takes the stage to do battle with Sasuke's powerful Rhydon!" Anko bounced up and down a bit in anticipation. "Will Rhydon go for a third win, or will Vaporeon finally put an end to Rhydon's reign of terror?!" The rhetorical question was then answered as Vaporeon landed on the ground and as it did so, it tilted its head skyward.

"VAPOOOOOOOOREON!" The Water-type Eeveelution's cry resulted in the skies becoming dark, cumulonimbus clouds circling overhead and obscured the Sunny Day's sunlight. Rain poured from the blackened skies, the audience members pulling out their ponchos to protect themselves from the elements. Vaporeon then unleashed a powerful burst of water that torpedoed through the air at a rapid pace.

"Rhydon, dodge it and use Earthquake!" The experienced Rhydon ducked beneath the Water-type attack before raising its foot to use the Ground-type attack.

"Jump and use Shadow Ball!" Vaporeon leaped into the air as the ground shook from the use of the powerful Ground-type attack before opening its jaws. Dark energy swirled into a blob before it was released. The Shadow Ball attack raced towards Rhydon, but the Drill Pokemon reared back its arms as they glowed with white light.

"GROAR!" Rhydon cried out as it unleashed the Hammer Arm attack. A small explosion occurred as the Ghost-type move was effectively destroyed, but had sent Rhydon skidding backwards a bit from the force. However, the Drill Pokemon and Sasuke were caught off-guard as Vaporeon fell through the smoke of the explosion with its tail shining like silver.

"IRON TAIL ATTACK!" Shizuka cried out.

"VAPOREON!" The Bubble Jet Pokemon performed a quick front flip to build up momentum and slammed the finned rear appendage down on Rhydon's head. The Steel-type move hit home and the super effective strike rendered Rhydon helpless as it teetered from side to side due to the concussion.

"Now finish it with Hydro Pump!"

"Vaaaaaporeoooooon!" Vaporeon unleashed its cry as it struck forth with the powerful Water-type move. The blast of pressurized water struck Rhydon with devastating force and sent it skidding backwards before it fell to its knees and then onto its stomach, unconscious.

"And my question is answered! With a beautiful distraction with Shadow Ball; Iron Tail and Hydro Pump are used to take down Sasuke's powerful Rhydon! What will Sasuke now choose as his second Pokemon?!" Anko exclaimed. Sasuke recalled Rhydon and patted the Poke Ball.

"You did a good job." Sasuke muttered. "Holding up against three Pokemon you had a type disadvantage against earns you some extra Pokemon food when we win."

"Come on, Sasuke!" Shizuka shouted as she held up two fingers. "Number two! Bring it on!"

"Very well then." Sasuke reached to his belt and pulled out the second Poke Ball and enlarged it. "Gengar, let's go!"

"A Ghost-type huh?" Shizuka smirked with Vaporeon. "Vaporeon, end this quickly with a Shadow Ball barrage!"

"Dive into the ground, Gengar!"

"GENG!" The Ghost-type Pokemon seemingly everlasting grin widened a bit before it dove into the battlefield, vanishing from view just as the Shadow Ball attacks crashed down on its previous location.

'This is an easy win.' Sasuke thought. 'With the rain hitting the ground, Vaporeon's sense of hearing is compromised and Shizuka doesn't know the same tricks as Naruto who knows that Gengar's body unleashes a cold front whenever it appears.'

"Vaporeon, turn your body into water and hide from Gengar!" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as Vaporeon's solid for suddenly began to wobble and shift, splashing down and becoming a puddle that melded with the others caused by the Rain Dance. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked over the rainy battlefield before gritting his teeth.

"Gengar!" The Ghost-type emerged from beneath the battlefield and suddenly, some of the puddles froze over as Gengar removed the heat from the air surrounding it. Unfortunately, none of them were shown to have been Vaporeon's liquid form. Fortunately, Sasuke still had a backup plan for that. "Use Thunder on the entire battlefield!"

Shizuka's eyes widened as Gengar held up its clawed hands to the sky. "Geeeengar!" The Shadow Pokemon cried out as a bolt of golden lightning erupted from its body and into the skies above. It circled through the clouds before crashing down as a wicked thunderbolt of great proportions. The massive Electric-type attack was conducted by the water that covered the battlefield and soon...

"VAAAAAAAAAA!" The Bubble Jet Pokemon returned to normal as the electric charges ruined its ability to keep its molecules in a liquid state. The electricity flooded its body and Vaporeon then fell over, covered in horrible looking electrical burns.

"And Vaporeon is down from a brilliant use of Thunder by Sasuke's second Pokemon Gengar!" Anko turned to Shizuka. "That puts Shizuka at a three for one against the young Uchiha! What will Shizuka's fourth Pokemon be able to do?!"

"Vapreon return!" The red beam stretched out from the centre of the capturing device and Vaporeon returned to its ball. Shizuka placed it back on her belt. "You did a wonderful job with taking down Rhydon. It's my fault for that mistake, and forgetting that Gengar could use Electric-type attacks." She took out her fourth Poke Ball of the match and enlarged it as Rain Dance came to an end.

The clouds cleared and Shizuka tossed her Poke Ball high into the air. "Ampharos, I choose you!" The Light Pokemon crashed down on the ground and glared at Gengar. The Shadow Pokemon merely grinned in return.

"Ampharos, use you light and blind Gengar!" Ampharos nodded and suddenly, a burst of light and electrical energy flew out from the crimson orb on its tail. The pulse was effectively capable of blinding both trainer and Pokemon, thus Sasuke and Gengar were busy trying to rub the spots out of their eyes. "Now attack with Iron Tail and follow up with Thunderpunch!"

"Gengar, dive!" The Shadow Pokemon dove beneath the earth just as Ampharos slammed its shining rear appendage down on Gengar's former location, creating a small crater. The Light Pokemon's ears then twitched and its sense of touch detected a slight chill in the air. Without the rainfall to distract its senses, Ampharos was capable of reacting in time, so it reared back its fist and coated it with golden electricity.

"AMPHA!" The Light Pokemon smashed the fist down on the ground and released a pulse of electricity across the ground and struck Gengar just as it began to rise up out of the ground. The Shadow Pokemon unleashed a cry of pain as it body spasmed from the attack.

"Now use Signal Beam!" The orb on Ampharos's tail lit up before unleashing a beam of multicoloured energy.

"Gengar, use Psychic to turn it around! Follow up with a Shadow Ball attack!" Sasuke ordered. Gengar shook its body as it recovered from the electrical attack before holding up its hands. Its crimson eyes shone with a brilliant electric blue light and the Signal Beam attack that headed towards it, was redirected. Ampharos's eyes widened and it quickly ducked and rolled to avoid the attack before Gengar held out its arms and unleashed a blob of shadowy energy.

"Block the Shadow Ball with Iron Tail!" Ampharos's tail took on a silvery-white glow before the Light Pokemon spun on its toes and lashed out with the rear appendage. The Steel-type move collided with the Ghost-type one and resulted in a small explosion that sent Ampharos skidding backwards.

"Now Gengar, dive and come back up with a Shadow Ball attack!"

"Ampharos use Thunderpunch on the ground again when it comes up!" Shizuka ordered. Ampharos nodded and waited for the Shadow Pokemon to come up. However, the Light Pokemon was unprepared for the action of Gengar rising up out of its own shadow. Shizuka's brown eyes widened and the orange haired trainer could only point behind her Electric-type partner.

"Ampharos, your shadow!" However, the warning came too late as Gengar held a Shadow Ball in its hands and slammed it against Ampharos's back. The Ghost-type move exploded upon contact.

"AMPHAROOO!" The Light Pokemon cried out in pain.

"Gengar Gengar Geng!" The Shadow Pokemon laughed giddily.

"Ampharos, flip in midair to right yourself! Dig your tail into the ground slow down!" The Electric-type did as it was told and righted itself in midair, and when it landed on its feet, it slammed its tail down behind it, tearing a small trench when it slowed down.

"Gengar, focus!" Sasuke shouted. "Immobilize it by passing through its body after you get out of its shadow and use Hypnosis!" Gengar stopped laughing like a child before going into the shadows of the stadium's perimeter and then emerged out of Ampharos's shadow and passed through its body. The cold chill caused Ampharos's body to seize up before Gengar laughed giddily once more.

"Gengar Gengar Gengar Gar Gar Gar!" It laughed as its eyes shone with brilliant crimson light. It then grabbed Ampharos's head and forced its black orbs to stare into its own crimson ones. Gengar's grin widened while Shizuka's face bore a fearful expression. Her Pokemon's eyes became droppy as the Hypnosis was successful and Ampharos fell asleep.

"Now finish it with Psychic and Shadow Ball!" Gengar's eyes lost their crimson glow as it was replaced with an electric blue light, its claws were outlined with a similar glow. "GEN...GAR!" The Psychic attack slammed into Ampharos's body, the burst of telekinetic energy sending the Light Pokemon skyward.

"AMPHAROS NO! WAKE UP!" Shizuka shouted, but her cries fell on deaf, and sleepy, ears. The Shadow Pokemon flew up after its opponent before charging up the shadowy energy necessary to carry out its attack.

"GEEEEEEEN..." It swung its arms and the blob of shadow smashed down on Ampharos's airborne form. "GAR!"

"PHAROS!" The Light Pokemon felt the swirling mass of shadow tear into its flesh and left a tail of blood behind it as its body met ground zero. Ampharos groaned in pain as the burnt and blood covered flesh had been torn apart between the shoulder blades.

"And Ampharos is unable to battle thanks to the quick thinking of the Uchiha heir to use Hypnosis to put Ampharos to sleep!" Anko announced. "That's four down for Shizuka and only one for Sasuke! Let's see if Shizuka can handle Gengar!"

"Marowak, go!" Shizuka sent out her fifth Pokemon. Sasuke frowned at that. That a very Kiba-like decision to send out a Pokemon that was at a disadvantage.

"That is a very unwise deicison, Shizuka." Sasuke said. "Gengar is a Ghost-type with Levitate as its ability. Your Marowak was shown to have the moves Earthquake, Bonemerang and Bone Club. All of these are Ground-type attacks, thus they are useless against Gengar. Not to mention your Mega Kick attack would not affect Gengar since, as I stated earlier, it is a Ghost-type."

"My Pokemon never go down without a fight!" The conviction was evident in the orange haired girl's voice, but it was a futile attempt at bravado. "And they won't start today! Marowak, attack with Bonemerang!"

"Gengar...make it quick." Sasuke said with a bored tone.

"Gengar Gen!" The Shadow Pokemon giggled with glee. Gengar hovered a bit higher to avoid the bone club as it spun through the air, but Gengar soon vanished from view as it went into the shadow of the bone club. Following the shadow of the bone club, Marowak was caught off-guard by the Shadow Pokemon's appearance from the shadow that was not its own. The Bonekeeper Pokemon was then met with the bursts of telekinetic energy that smashed against its legs.

"MAROWAAAAAK!" The Bonekeeper Pokemon cried out in pain as its legs were effectively broken from the attack. A numerous amount of hisses echoed through the arena as everyone felt pity for the Ground-type.

"And that's gotta hurt!" Anko spoke into the microphone. "With Marowak being hit with a bone breaking Psychic attack, Gengar has pretty much won the battle!"

"MAROWAK!" Shizuka called out to her Ground-type, but she could only watch as her Pokemon was gripped tightly by the skull. Gengar's eyes glowed with crimson light. The immobilized Marowak was now reduced to a snoring mess, being rendered completely unconscious by a close range Shadow Ball to the face. Shizuka cursed as Gengar flew around in the air and then faced her as she returned Marowak to its ball.

"Geeeennnngar!" The playful Ghost-type tugged the 'skin' beneath its eye down and stuck out its lengthy tongue. The childish taunt made the orange haired girl's blood boil before she pulled out her final Poke Ball. A Luxury Ball. She enlarged the ebony and gold capturing device.

"That's it! I'm taking down that shitty ghost!" She tossed the Luxury Ball high. "NINETAILS, ATTACK WITH PSYCHIC!"

There was no time to react. There was no warning. It had happened extremely quickly, and Sasuke could only blink as he watched his Gengar fall to the ground in front of his feet in pain. The Shadow Pokemon shakily climbed to its feet, but the spectre of a Pokemon was struck by another telekinetic push before being slammed into the ground. A final push from a fourth Psychic attack had Gengar lying in an imprint created from the force of the impact, unconscious and bruised.

Sasuke looked down at Gengar before he, and everyone in the stands, stared with wide eyes at the Pokemon that stood before him. He had seen a Ninetails before. He had seen Legendary Pokemon before. However, nothing could have prepared him for the appearance of the Shiny Ninetails that stood before him and his defeated Gengar.

Its eyes were the same blood red as a regular Ninetails, but they seemed to take on a much more sinister appearance as Shizuka's Ninetails was covered in moonlight silver coloured fur. Its nine tails were tipped with light blue fur which served to add to the beauty and majesty of this differently coloured creature.

"What the...That Ninetails is a different colour that it normally is!" Anko exclaimed. Way to state the obvious Anko. "Can someone tell me why that Ninetails is different?!"

Professor Sarutobi nodded as he rose up from his throne and placed the microphone to his mouth. "I can!" Everyone turned their attention to the creator of the Pokedex. "As you all are aware, Ho-oh and Lugia are something like deity Pokemon to the Johto and Kanto regions. In the legends of old, they tell of how that Ho-oh and Lugia blessed Pokemon with the ability to unlock a holy gene in their DNA. These Pokemon, when discovered by researchers, were shown to have a quality that made them literally seem to shine and glitter."

Shizuka's Ninetails was shown to have this quality as a few twinkles of light danced around its body.

"This blessing..." Hiruzen continued. "...turns the Pokemon's appearance a different colour. The Pokemon League Association's mascot, Pikachu, is actually a Shiny Pikachu as it is a golden orange rather than the bright yellow it is known to be. These colour changes can be drastically different from the original form, like with a Pikachu or a Ninetails...and some can be minor. For example, a regular Skarmory has red feathers, but a Shiny Skarmory has green feathers."

There was period of silence as the information was processed, and people began to nod in understanding.

The more you know...

"Now back to the battle!" Anko shouted. Cheers erupted from the crowd once more as Sasuke returned Gengar to its ball.

"You do me a great honour by showing off your Shiny Pokemon, Shizuka." Sasuke said. "The pride I have as an Uchiha. You are a worthy rival, and to grace me with such a magnificent Pokemon is something I thought I would never see for a second time. So I will let you see some of my true power."

"What are you..." Shizuka paused in her question before her eyes widened in realization. "No! Oh come on! That is not fair!"

"All is fair in war." Sasuke stated. 'I know that all too well.' He added as an afterthought. He pulled out his Great Ball and enlarged it to its full size with the press of the centre button. "Red Gyarados, take your stand!"

There was a burst of blue light as the Great Ball snapped open. The light swirled, lengthened and widened before it began to solidify. A mighty roar echoed through the air and the light died down to reveal the massive serpentine monstrosity ROOT had created. The Red Gyarados unleashed its bestial roar once more before glaring down at Shizuka's Shiny Ninetails, activating its Intimidate ability.

"What the fuck?!" That was all Anko had to say on the matter as she promptly fainted at the sight of a Shiny Gyarados.

The canine fidgeted a bit as the Atrocious Pokemon's ability served to lower Ninetails's power due to the fear it felt.

"Ninetails attack with Psychic!" Shizuka ordered. Ninetails nodded and unleashed a burst of telekinetic energy that slammed into Sasuke's Pokemon with devastating force. Gyarados reared back from the force of the strike, but it quickly adjusted its body and slithered like the serpent it was before lashing out with its tail.

"Jump over it and use Fire Blast!"

"Gyarados use Fire Blast right back!"

The two Shiny Pokemon took deep inhalations of air. Yellow-orange flames swirled in their jaws, condensing into tight spheres before they were shot forth. The spheroids of burning oxygen exploded outwards to form massive five pointed stars. They collided with each other and generated a massive explosion of fire and smoke.

"Ninetails, absorb the fires with Flash Fire and then attack with Fire Blast again!" Ninetails fell through the flames and absorbed them with its Flash Fire ability. Its body was wrapped in flames and they changed from yellow-orange to blue and white. Ninetails then launched another burning orb that exploded outwards into a true Fire Blast attack.

The powerful Fire-type attack exploded against Gyarados's body and the Atrocious Pokemon roared, but when the smoke from the explosion cleared, Shizuka and Ninetails could only stare in shock as they saw that the Red Gyarados was completely unharmed. The silver and blue Ninetails didn't give up alongside its trainer as they both glared at Sasuke and his Atrocious Pokemon.

"FIRE BLAST ATTACK!" The Fox Pokemon landed on the ground and inhaled deeply before unleashing the attack.

"Gyarados, counter with Hydro Pump!" Gyarados roared as it powered through the burning pain and responded to Sasuke's command before unleashing a powerful blast of pressurized water. The waters collided with the flames and resulted in a massive explosion of steam that quickly rose into the atmosphere above the stadium. "Now Gyarados, slam it down with your tail!"

Gyarados adjusted its massive body and swung its equally massive tail down on Ninetails with terrific force.

"NINE!" The Fox Pokemon yelped in pain. Gyarados growled as it was affected by the burn it gained from Ninetails's Fire Blast, but it powered through and struck again with its tail.

"Now attack with Hydro Pump!" Sasuke ordered. Gyarados nodded and its massive form reared its head back before unleashing the destructiv blast of pressurized water. A massive trench was torn through the battlefield before it finally made its way to Ninetails. The silver furred fox howled with pain as the super effective attack crashed against its body and sent it flying through the air at high speeds. Shizuka was forced to duck as it flew over her head before finally coming to a stop at the far wall.

The wall caved inwards and the sound of bones breaking accompanied the sound of the concrete and rock being cratered. Ninetails whimpered in pain as it fell from the wall, landing on its left side. It released a small cough, releasing a bit of blood as two of its ribs were broken along with its left foreleg and two of its tails. Ninetails's eyes flickered up and down for a bit before they finally closed shut.

There was a period of silence as the members of the audience processed what just occurred.

"Shizuka's Ninetails has been defeated! Sasuke Uchiha and his Gyarados are the winners!" Izuna announced. The crowd then burst into cheers and applause, jumping up and down in their seats. This was surely a Pokemon League many would remember for generations to come. Izuna smiled at his little cousin as he saw Mikoto hope down from the VIP Box and hug the shit out of him.

Sasuke, after managing to force his way out of his mother's grip, walked up to Shizuka after recalling Gyarados just as she recalled her Ninetails. The two trainers looked at each other with small frowns.

"You won."

"Hn."

"Looks like you are better than me."

"I am, but you did put up a pretty good fight. You beat two of my Pokemon and that's more than any other trainer can say. Gengar and Rhydon are part of my strongest and they are members of my main team. Besides, I sent out a Gyarados against you." Sasuke and Shizuka chuckled. "How do you expect to fight that? Especially when Red Gyarados is at least a few feet larger and stronger than the average Gyarados."

"I see your point." Shizuka said. The fifteen year old trainer held out her hand. "Like I said in the viewing area, I can take my losses and still hold my head high knowing I've reached further than a lot of people. I mean, on my first try I made it to the top sixteen! That's awesome!"

"It is, but you and Ninetails are really strong." Sasuke said. "I'll look forward to facing you in the future if we meet again."

"Sure thing, but that might be pretty soon. I'm staying to watch the rest of the competition. I'm putting money on you and Naruto to win your matches until one or both of you makes it to the finals. Okay? Don't be losin' on me because I will be betting." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the older girl's words before nodding his head.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!" Sasuke was suddenly glomped by the pink haired girl he had called his travel partner making Shizuka giggle at the interaction. "Sasuke-kun that was so coooool! I expected you to win!"

"Get off!"

"Nope!"

"Why not?! Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Because I don't wanna."

"Annoying woman."

"You sound like Shikamaru."

The crowd and competitors were then spoken to by Izuna as he held up his microphone. "Attention all competitors!" This got said competitors' attentions as the voice echoed through the stadium. "With this final match, the end of the fifth day of the Pokemon League Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament is over! The top eight are the winners of today's matches, and thus the eight of you will be paired off! Like every other day of this competition, your matches will be selected at random, but be sure to prepare yourselves for your battles tomorrow! Bring better than your best to the arena, because from this point onwards...it's winner takes all!"

And with that, everyone began to clear out of the stadium and head to the Pokemon Centre and/or hotels in the Indigo Plateau to rest up.

"Oh and can security please pick up Anko!" The Champion of the joint regions looked down at the fainted guest announcer. "She's been down there for quite a while!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like the beatdown I gave to Kiba. I made Sasuke's match a little bit tougher because Shizuka is actually a lot more competent than Kiba and I wanted to show that by having her take down at least two. Now I know that Sasuke sending out Gyarados to take on Ninetails was probably overkill...okay it was overkill, but I was stuck between choosing to see if Sasuke's Uchiha pride would make him take out his own Shiny Pokemon to take on another, or to send out Feraligatr like Naruto did against Kiba by sending Typhlosion to take down Akamaru. Feraligatr is stronger than Gyarados so I saw Red Gyarados as the lesser of the two evils. **

**The non-Naruto characters are characters from the games and/or anime. I have used their Japanese first names and their last names are made up so if you guys wanna see who's who, you can google it. **

**I also hope you guys enjoyed Gaara's intro into the tournament. Never expected me to bring in the Orre region of all places did you? Orre is a badass region by the way. They need to make another one like it imo. Also, if you're wondering why Ryuu is seen as such a dominant character despite him being an OC, it is mainly to be as a thanks to my Pokemon advisor, KuramaFTW. He asked if I could be able to use an OC that he made and I felt that after helping me with everything concerning the eventual sequel to this story, and whatnot, I owed him one. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And remember to review, review, review!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-255<strong>

**Caught-255**

**Character Bio: Fugaku Uchiha Jr.  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Black  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Black  
><strong>

**About: After the modern day Kanto region created the Gym Leader challenge, Fugaku Uchiha Sr. was picked out of a number of candidates to become one of the eight and represent Cinnabar Island as its Gym Leader. When Fugaku Uchiha Sr. passed away, he handed the title of Gym Leader down to his son, Fugaku Uchiha Jr. Fugaku Jr. was a strict and very close-minded man who was raised in the city of Blackthorn like all members of the Uchiha clan. However, when he had completed his basic training at Blackthorn City, he moved to Cinnabar Island to complete his training in mastering Fire-type Pokemon with his father. When Fugaku completed his training, he moved back to Blackthorn City where he found an occupation in being a member of the Uchiha Police Force, and eventually became the commissioner after only a period of three years. During that time, he had met Mikoto Uchiha as she was being trained as a Dragon Master. He eventually married her and had his two children, Sasuke and Itachi. ****A while later, Fugaku Sr. was reported to have passed away from old age resulting in Fugaku Jr. retiring from the police force to take the mantle as the gym leader of Cinnabar Island. **

**Fugaku Uchiha Jr. is a man with a militaristic type of personality, something which was further augmented during his time in the Police Force. ****Despite being cold-hearted and distant, Fugaku cared very deeply about the pride and status of the Uchiha clan, and cared even more about his family. This was highlighted by the fact that he spent two years searching for Itachi after he had gone missing before finally giving up in the search. He is very brilliant on the battlefield and is a master of Fire-type Pokemon. His battling style involves using powerful Fire-type attacks to overwhelm his opponents and inflicting burn statuses onto those that can withstand them. He is efficient and aims to not make any wasted movements in a fight. His main Pokemon are Rapidash and Arcanine.**

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Ampharos(Female)

Dragonite(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	41. Chapter 41:Finding a Purpose

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 41: Finding a Purpose

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!**

**(A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading the latest chapter. The reviews were awesome, as all of you had positive things to say about it. The number is a bit low for my liking, but I'll take what I can get. This story will soon be coming to an end, about seven chapters are left before the story is finished and I can add a fourth story to my list of completed ones, but like I said in the author note of the last chapter...there will be a Hoenn region sequel that will be based off of the Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby versions.**

**Also, to answer the Guest reviewers for chapter 40; I will be using a mixture of both Naruto characters and Pokemon game characters. Team Aqua and Team Magma will be featured as they are, along with Steven, the Hoenn Elite Four and maybe the Hoenn Gym Leaders if I can't find a Naruto character equivalent for them.**

**Hope you all enjoy this next chapter and your reviews are what helps give me the drive to keep writing this thing other than personal enjoyment. A little positive reinforcement and constructive criticism goes a long way so remember to review at the end of the chapter.**

**P.S- For the entirety of this story from this point onwards, I will be placing Insert Music bits for you guys to listen to as you read the battles that take place. So if any of you readers want some epic sound to go with your epic reading, then you can follow the tracks I place in the story, to your leisure. Also, a note that if the music runs out before the battle is over, then just replay it until it is.)**

**Pokemon League Stadium, Indigo Plateau**

**The Next Day**

The sun shone brightly in the expanse of blue, white clouds drifting lazily through it in order to act as a source of shade for the spectators below for the short amount of time that they could. The sound of the multitude of spectators cheering echoed through the air as the atmosphere in the Indigo Plateau was positively electric.

"Charizard, finish it off with Seismic Toss!" The Flame Pokemon roared loudly as it sped off towards its exhausted foe. Charizard grabbed Dragonite by its shoulders, spinning it around so that its back faced it. The thin, yet powerful arms of the Fire/Flying-type Pokemon snaked themselves underneath Dragonite's armpits before Charizard took off into the skies, flapping its wings with large and powerful strokes. Once the blue eyed dragon of a Pokemon reached a suitable height, Charizard began to fly in a circle, gaining momentum and speed with each revolution.

Once it had reached its maximum speed, Charizard made one final revolution before rocketing straight towards the ground. With its speed being increased by the force of gravity, there was no stopping the Flame Pokemon's attack as Dragonite's exhausted form, now coupled with dizziness, was slammed down on the ground with enough force to generate a massive cloud of smoke and dust.

"No! Dragonite!"

The dust and smoke cloud dispersed to reveal the unconscious Dragonite laying at the feet of a panting Charizard. Charizard then released a roar of victory, breathing a stream of fire into the air. The referee and commentator nodded in satisfaction at the seeing the defeat of the Dragon Pokemon before raising her arm into the air.

"And Charizard finishes off the match by defeating Dragonite with a Seismic Toss!" Anko shouted before pointing to the victorious trainer. "Satoshi Taijiri has defeated Wataru Chiba and moves on to the semi-finals of the Silver Conference!"

"Yeah, alright!" Satoshi whooped before running onto the field and hugging his Charizard. The Flame Pokemon released a growl and a smirk at its trainer before breathing a tongue of fire at him. Satoshi released a cry of surprise before he was revealed to have been turned a charcoal colour from the ash that now covered his form. He breathed out a black cloud of smoke before looking at the amused form of his winged Pokemon.

"Charizard...why?" Charizard did not reply and just tapped the Poke Ball on its trainer's waist before vanishing as a stream of red energy into the capturing device. The laughter of the crowd did not serve to lift Satoshi's embarrassed visage as he walked towards the viewing area to go clean up. Anko chuckled into the microphone as she watched Satoshi and Wataru walk off the arena floor.

"Well folks, this is shaping up to be one hell of a Silver Conference!" She shouted. The spectators loudly showed their agreement with the purple haired commentator. "I know right?! Now then, we have three more matches for today and all of which I am sure will flabbergast you! These are the final rounds after all, and only the best of the best are left here for you to watch! After all, there is no better form of entertainment than watching people try to beat the crap out of each other with their Pokemon! So, for the next round, put your hands together for the next match of the day!"

On the main big screen, two profile images of the next two trainers appeared and Anko smirked. "The next match is between the soon-to-be-legendary, Sasuke Uchiha and his opponent, the woman with the most-est and the ghost-est, Kikuko Sugiyama!"

From the tunnel-like entrance of the viewing area, the young Uchiha and his elderly opponent walked out onto the arena floor. Sasuke glanced out of the corner of his eye, observing his opponent. Kikuko was an elderly woman who looked to be the same age as Professor Sarutobi, probably in her late seventies or early eighties. Her wrinkled skin was a dark cream colour with a few liver spots scattered across the visible areas, her veins largely visible due to her advanced age. She had black eyes that were sharp and calculating, and her hair was grey, but the remnants of her original hair colour, a dark blonde, were visible in some areas. Her clothes consisted of a dark violet dress with a white apron of somesort worn over it, a set of olive coloured stocking and a pair of matching dark violet shoes. In her hands was a brown, wooden cane..

Sasuke took a bit of a faster pace so that he would reach the farther end of the arena. When the two took their positions, Kikuko smirked at the dark haired boy.

"You're quite considerate for a stuck up Uchiha, aren't you?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in reply to the masked insult. In the stands, Izuna and Mikoto were frowning deeply at the jab at their family's stereotype. Kikuko's smirk quickly vanished and Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion as he saw the deep frown that appeared on the elderly woman's face.

"So I hear that you are one of the boys that Sarutobi's taken an interest in. That old duff was once tough and handsome. But that was decades ago. He's a shadow of his former self. Now he just wants to fiddle with his Pokedex. He's wrong. Pokemon are for battling! Sasuke, I'll show you how a real trainer battles!"

'Well someone has past issues.' Everyone thought as they glanced at Hiruzen. The creator of the Pokedex placed his face in his hands and shook his head.

"It was fifty years ago. Why can't she just let it go?" Hiruzen muttered.

"And on that note, let the battle begin! Professor, musical accompaniment please!" Anko shouted. Hiruzen pressed the button on the music player and the music blasted through the speakers as Kikuko and Sasuke both drew forth their Poke Balls and tossed them into the air.

**(Insert Music: Pokemon FireRed/Leafgreen- Elite Four Theme)**

"Go, Haunter!" Kikuko tossed her Poke Ball into the air.

"Gengar, take her down!" Sasuke sent forth his own Ghost-type Pokemon and in simultaneous flashes of white light, the pair of Pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

"And it looks like it's a battle between ghosts as Kikuko's Haunter is sent out to combat its evolutionary form!" Anko announced.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" Sasuke commanded. Gengar held out its arms and a blob of shadow quickly materialized in the Shadow Pokemon's hands.

"Geng!" The blob of shadow fired at Haunter, but the Gas Pokemon quickly flew around the attack.

"Haunter go in close and use Hypnosis!" The Gas Pokemon flew straight towards its evolutionary form at high speeds, Sasuke's and Gengar's eyes widening at the sudden speed of it. Once Haunter was in close enough, its disembodied hands latched out and grabbed Gengar by its shoulders before its large eyes glowed with an evil red light.

"Haunter Haunt!" The Gas Pokemon then began to activate its Hypnosis attack, but Sasuke smirked as he looked to Gengar.

"Gengar, Psychic attack!"

"What?!" Kikuko's eyes widened as Gengar's eyes glowed a violent electric blue that seemed to drown out the evil crimson of Haunter's. The super effective attack struck Haunter with terrific force, the Ghost/Poison-type being unable to dodge since it was in such close proximity to Gengar.

"Haunt!" The telekinetic force struck Haunter and sent it flying through the air as its disembodied hands were released from Gengar's body, flying back to join its user. Haunter quickly recovered shaking its head from side to side to rid it of its dizziness. Kikuko's eyes narrowed when she saw her opponent's Pokemon dive into the ground and looked to her Pokemon.

"Haunter, fly up!" The Gas Pokemon obeyed its trainer without question, shooting skyward, and just as it did so, Gengar flew out of the ground from Haunter's shadow.

"Gengar, bring Haunter back down with Psychic attack and follow up with Shadow Ball!"

"Gengar Gengar Gen!" The Shadow Pokemon cackled as its eyes shone with electric blue light once more. Haunter's flying form was suddenly halted as an aura of blue surrounded its body, Gengar's arm outstretched in its direction. Gengar then pulled its arm towards itself, Haunter's body mimicking the action.

"Haaauuunt!" The telekinetic forces acting on its body damaged Haunter as it was pulled in and Kikuko could watch as Gengar's free arm charged up an ebony spheroid of pure shadow energy.

"Geeeen-Gar!" Gengar shoved the Shadow Ball against Haunter's body.

"HAUNTER!" The Gas Pokemon cried out in pain as the super effective strike exploded against its body. The small cloud of smoke and shadow dispersed as quickly as it came, and Kikuko's Pokemon fell to the ground, unconscious.

"And Haunter is unable to battle, Gengar wins!" Anko announced as she raised the blue flag which signaled Sasuke's victory. Kikuko returned her Haunter to its ball without any change in her serious expression before looking over Sasuke's Gengar. She placed the Poke Ball in her dress pocket after shrinking it before taking out her second ball.

"Crobat, I choose you!" Kikuko sent out the four-winged evolved form of Golbat, its ever angry looking expression meeting the amused one of Gengar. "Attack with Air Cutter!" Crobat nodded before shooting above Gengar's position and harshly flapped its two upper wings. With a loud cry, Crobat unleashed powerful arcs of pressurized air that zoomed towards Gengar.

"Gengar, dive into the ground and attack from below with Psychic!" Sasuke ordered. Gengar obeyed and quickly vanished beneath the earth, a small dust cloud forming as the Flying-type move crashed down on the ground. Gengar then burst out of the area where Crobat's shadow was, but to its surprise, Crobat had flown down to meet it head on.

"Crobat, use Shadow Ball!" Kikuko commanded. Opening its mouth, Crobat unleashed a massive burst of poisonous, purple sludge at Gengar. The Shadow Pokemon quickly raised its arms and protected itself against the attack, but unleashed a harsh cry of pain as the super effective attack exploded against its body. Gengar flew through the air and managed to right itself just as Crobat fired off another Shadow Ball.

"Use Psychic to take control of the Shadow Ball and fire it right back!" The Shadow Pokemon's eyes shone with electric blue light and the Shadow Ball was halted in midair before being shot straight back at its user.

"Crobat, dodge it!" Kikuko cried out.

"Psychic attack!" The young Uchiha ordered. Crobat quickly went into a loop-de-loop to avoid its own redirected attack, but just as the Ghost-type attack exploded against the far wall of the arena, Crobat was suddenly sent careening through the air as Gengar had performed its follow up Psychic attack, sending the powerful telekinetic attack at the four winged bat. Crobat grunted in pain and was sent flying back through the air.

"Crobat, regain control and fire an Air Cutter attack!"

"Gengar, counter with Shadow Ball!"

Crobat quickly righted itself in the air and then sent forth the arcs of pressurized air while Gengar summoned forth a spheroid of pure shadow.

"CRO!"

"GAR!"

The two attacks raced towards each other and caused a small explosion upon colliding.

"Crobat, scatter the cloud with Air Cutter and follow up with Sludge Bomb!" Crobat did as it was told and the Flying-type move dispersed the cloud of dust before a burst of violet, poisonous sludge was sent at Gengar. Gengar's eyes widened, not expecting the Poison-type move and quickly raised its arms in reflex.

"Geeeng!" The Shadow Pokemon hissed as the poisonous substance burned against its arms, but luckily the attack didn't inflict a Poisoned status on it as the sludge dripped right off when Gengar flicked its arms.

"Gengar use Shadow Ball!"

"Crobat, use Shadow Ball right back!"

The two orbs of shadow energy were charged and fired off causing simultaneous explosions. The two high level Pokemon rushed each other and fired off numerous amounts of Shadow Ball attacks at each other, trying to take the other down. Crobat went into a barrel roll to avoid an attack from Gengar, but the Shadow Pokemon avoided the four winged bat by diving down and then striking from below. Crobat deflected it with an Air Slash before unleashing a Sludge Bomb attack, but Gengar deflected the attack with a Psychic attack before following up with another burst of telekinetic energy. Crobat ducked underneath the attack before sending out a Shadow Ball only for Gengar to go into a loop-de-loop to dodge it.

Crobat used its aerial superiority however to get in close to Gengar, but Sasuke took advantage of the close proximity between the two Pokemon.

"Confuse Ray!" Kikuko ordered.

"Hypnosis!" Sasuke shouted out.

The two Pokemon's eyes glowed blue and red respectively and suddenly, the two fell to ground zero. Crobat snored while Gengar got back up, stumbling around like a drunkard.

"Gengar, attack with Psychic!" Gengar stumbled around for a bit, groaning as it fought against the confusion, but in the end it managed to attack. Gengar fired off a burst of telekinetic energy and the super effective attack nailed Crobat's slumbering form and sent it spiraling through the air before it crashed down on the ground at Kikuko's feet.

"And after a titanic aerial battle, Gengar steals victory from Crobat!" Anko announced. "This makes it a two-to-one win for Sasuke! Will the Son of Dragons pull off another great win like he did against Shizuka Reimei yesterday?! Or will his Gengar be felled by what Kikuko has in store for the young Uchiha?!" The rhetorical question went unanswered, but Kikuko and, surprisingly, Sasuke, both recalled their Pokemon.

"And apparently, Sasuke chooses to recall his Gengar! A smart move in my opinion considering it needed to get out of that confused state from Kikuko's Crobat! Now what will the young Uchiha do?!"

"Arbok, go!"

"Rapidash, I choose you!"

"And Kikuko sends out her serpentine terror while Sasuke responds with the Fire Horse Pokemon!"

Arbok hissed dangerously at Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokemon responding with a defiant snort and stomping of its hooves. The two Pokemon glared at each other before Sasuke made the first move.

"Rapidash use Fire Blast!" Rapidash reared back on its hind legs before inhaling a great deal of air. Fire swirled and collected within the equine creature's mouth before Rapidash stamped its feet down while unleashed the massive ball of fire. The fire ball then exploded outwards to form a five pointed star of burning red and yellow flames.

"Arbok, dodge it with Double Team and take down Rapidash by wrapping around its legs!" Kikuko ordered.

"CHARBOK!" The Cobra Pokemon cried out before its body flickered. Suddenly, a few doppelgangers of the serpentine Pokemon appeared before the Fire Blast crashed down on the ground. The multiple Arbok were lost to the storm of fire and smoke, but the original Cobra Pokemon's increase evasiveness allowed it to emerge out of the smoke relatively unharmed, only a small burn located on the back of its hood. The Poison-type Pokemon slithered along the ground with amazing speed. Rapidash's eyes widened as Arbok snaked around its legs and its hood expanded, making the already large serpent appear to be even larger.

A mild amount of fear coupled with a lack of balance had Rapidash stumbling before it fell to the ground.

"Arbok use Earthquake!"

"Get out it by using Flare Blitz!"

"What?!" Kikuko's eyes widened as her Pokemon was suddenly wrapped in flames as Rapidash expelled the orange flames from its body. The cloak of fire then turned a startling shade of blue before a massive explosion occurred. Both Pokemon were caught in the explosion as they were sent skidding in opposite directions, but Rapidash only took on the recoil damage while Arbok took on a major amount of it.

Arbok hissed in pain as it rose back up to its full height while Rapidash climbed back onto its hooves.

"Arbok use Giga Drain!" Arbok rushed at Rapidash and immediately bit down on the Fire Horse Pokemon's neck. Rapidash unleashed a whinny of pain as what looked like red energy flowed out of the bleeding wound before turning green as it entered Arbok's jaws. The move wasn't very effective due to it being a Grass-type move, but it served to rejuvenate Arbok's heavily damaged form as it retracted its fangs and slithered away as Rapidash slammed its hooves down on the area where its head had been while it was retreating.

"Earthquake attack!" Kikuko ordered.

"Not gonna happen! Rapidash, use Bounce!"

Arbok raised its tail and slammed it down heavily on the battlefield, seismic waves racing across it as a result. However, the Fire Horse Pokemon leaped into the air with its powerful leg muscles and thus avoided the Ground-type move before arcing in the air and diving towards its Poison-type opponent.

"Arbok, jump and meet Rapidash in midair! Wrap around its midsection and throw it down before following up with Sludge Bomb!"

"No way!" Sasuke shouted out in alarm as he saw Arbok's body coil like a spring. Its muscle tightened before quickly relaxing as it pushed off into the air. Arbok coiled around Rapidash's body, hissing in pain due to the fiery mane that stretched along the length of the Fire Horse Pokemon's body. But the Cobra Pokemon powered through and with a loud "CHAAAARBOK!" flipped its body in midair, forcing Rapidash's own to do the same, before releasing the Fire-type. Rapidash whinnied in alarm before releasing another cry, this one being one of pain.

The cry of pain was only enhanced in volume as Arbok spat out a glob of venomous poison from its jaws, splattering it over Rapidash's body. The hissing sound of the acidic substance burning against Rapidash's flesh was audible for a few moments before some of the poison vanished to show Rapidash's bare flesh, stripped of its fur and visible for all to see.

Younger children had their eyes covered for a few moments as they moved their parents' hands aside and the audience winced in unison upon taking note of the poisoned Pokemon's injured area.

"Come on Rapidash! Get up!" Sasuke encouraged his Fire-type. However, weakened and poisoned, Rapidash's attempt to climb to its feet was slow and clumsy.

"Finish it off with Earthquake!" Kikuko ordered. Arbok nodded as it fell before flipping in the air and lashed out with its tail. With terrific force, the rear appendage slammed down on Rapidash's back and forced back down to the ground and the force of the earth racked Rapidash's body. The Ground-type move was proven to be as super effective on Fire-types as it was made out to be as Rapidash's eyes rolled up into its head as it blacked out from the pain.

Arbok then slithered off of Rapidash's body and flared its hood, hissing in victory.

"Poisoned by the Sludge Bomb attack, Rapidash had no way to escape the Earthquake attack that followed! Arbok defeats Rapidash and so Kikuko takes the win for this round!" Anko shouted into her microphone as she held up the red flag.

Sasuke held out his Poke Ball and the red string of energy converted Rapidash into its own energy form, sucking the Fire-type into the sanctity of its spherical form.

"You did well." Sasuke muttered as he shrunk down the Poke Ball. "Now we take her down! Rhydon, attack with Earthquake!" Without missing a beat, the Drill Pokemon emerged from its Poke Ball with a loud roar and stamped down on the ground as it did so. Seismic waves rushed across the battlefield, but Kikuko was quick witted despite her advanced age. It was one of the pros of being a Pokemon trainer at her age.

"Arbok, counter with your own Earthquake!" Arbok nodded and slammed its tail down on the ground. Its own seismic waves collided with Rhydon's and the two cancelled each other out, but Rhydon took advantage of its Earthquake being a sort of distraction and thundered across the arena floor.

"And Rhydon shows that despite its heavy size, it has a great deal of speed!" Anko commented.

"Rhydon, attack with Hammer Arm!" Rhydon's arms glowed with white light before it roared out a battle cry. Rearing back its right arm, the Rock/Ground-type Pokemon attack, but Arbok dodged the attack and began to snake around Rhydon's arm.

"Attack with Giga Drain!"

"Smack it off, Rhydon!" As Arbok opened its jaws, aiming to sink its fangs into the softer areas of Rhydon's flesh by its neck area. However, Rhydon used its free arm to smack Arbok against the side of its head, disorienting it for a brief moment before gripping the Poison-type and raising it into the air.

"GROAR!" Rhydon slammed Arbok into the ground with Hammer Arm infused force causing the Cobra Pokemon cough up a bit of blood and spittle. Rhydon then raised both arms overhead to slam them down, but Arbok quickly avoided the attack. Rhydon acted just as quickly and shifted to go for another swing of its Hammer Arm, but Arbok used Double Team to let its doppelganger take the blow before coiling its body and crashing its body against Rhydon's chest with enough force to send the heavy weight Pokemon back a step.

Arbok then shot forth and bit Rhydon's neck and the Drill Pokemon roared in pain as the Grass-type move that was Giga Drain, began to suck the very energy from its body. The super effective move did a great deal of damage while replenishing Arbok's own, but Rhydon was able to pry the Poison-type off of it by grabbing it by the tail. The Cobra Pokemon hissed in pain as it was slammed down on the ground with great force, but to the surprise of both Pokemon and trainer, Arbok's rear appendage was detached from its body, still wriggling as if it were still attached to the brain bearing body.

"Arbok has it's own share of natural abilities. Like a few regular reptiles, Arbok and Ekans have the ability to sever their own tails to distract prey while they get away." Kikuko explained. "Now Arbok, attack with Sludge Bomb!"

Arbok then attacked with Sludge Bomb, aiming to blind the evolved form of Rhydon with a shot at the eyes.

"Duck under it Rhydon, and strike back with an uppercut! Use Hammer Arm!" To the surprise of Kikuko and Arbok, Rhydon did avoid the attack by ducking and then swung its arm upwards. Time seemed to slow down for the Poison-type as the glowing limb neared it body and then with a deafening snap of the jaw and the removal of one of Arbok's lower fangs, Arbok was struck with the Hammer Arm attack, sending it a few feet into the air. Rhydon then took a step forward and struck with a strong straight punch and Arbok coughed up a glob of blood as some of its bones were cracked from the impact of the Fighting-type move.

"Now follow up with Stone Edge!" Rhydon stamped its feet down on the ground and pieces of the arena floor shot up into the air before the Drill Pokemon spun on its heels and its tail sent the sharp pieces of earth at Arbok. The pieces of stone embedded themselves deep within Arbok's hood, some hitting along the length of its tail as well.

"CHARBOK!" Arbok cried out in pain before it crashed down on the ground, blood staining the arena floor.

"Now finish it with Earthquake!" The Ground-type attack was brought about as Rhydon raised its foot before crashing it down with devastating force. The seismic waves rattled Arbok's body and due to it being super effective, Arbok was down for the count.

"And with a rattling Earthquake attack, Rhydon puts down the tenacious Arbok for this fight! It's now a three-to-one loss for Kikuko right now, but can she turn the tides with her next Pokemon?!" Anko shouted into her microphone.

"Oh, I believe I will." Kikuko chuckled as she enlarged her next Poke Ball after recalling Arbok. "Misdreavus, go!" The Screech Pokemon appeared out of its capturing device before focusing its red irises on Rhydon's panting form. It seemed as if the Giga Drain attack from earlier was beginning to get to it.

"Rhydon, let's take this one down too!" Sasuke encouraged his tired Pokemon. "Attack with Stone Edge to distract it! Then charge to get in close and attack with Hammer Arm!" Rhydon nodded before stomping its feet on the ground, sharp pieces of rock shooting up into the air from the rocky epidermal layer of the battlefield. The Drill Pokemon then spun on its heels and slapped the sharp pieces of stone at Misdreavus before taking off after them, arms alight with white light as it readied itself to use Hammer Arm.

"Psychic." Kikuko said calmly.

"Mis!" The Screech Pokemon's yellow sclera and red irises were lost in a sea of blue light as it activated its telekinetic abilities. The burst of telekinetic energy tore through the air, scattered the Stone Edge attack's rock shards and then crashed against Rhydon's chest. The Rock/Ground-type Pokemon's eyes widened in pain, unleashing a loud gasp as blood and spittle escaped out of its lips. Rhydon crashed down on the ground, but managed to roll with the force, climbing back to its feet. However, Misdreavus suddenly appeared next to it.

"Grrrr?" Rhydon's tired form gained a confused expression, but that confusion quickly became a mixture of realization and terror as Misdreavus opened its mouth.

"RHYDON, COVER YOUR EARS!" Sasuke shouted as he decided to follow his own advice. However, the command came one moment too late as Misdreavus unleashed an ear splitting screech. As if to show why it was given the title of the Screech Pokemon, Misdreavus's loud screech echoed throughout the stadium and forced even Anko and the closer members of the audience, Pokemon and human alike, to cover their ears. Rhydon's vision began to swim as the high pitched sound waves entered its inner ear, nauseating it. Rhydon stumbled forwards before falling onto its forelimbs and knees, vomiting slightly due to the nausea.

"Oh! And Rhydon is nauseated to the point of vomiting due to Misdreavus's deafening screeching!" Anko exclaimed.

"Shadow Ball attack." Misdreavus opened its mouth before charging up the orb of pure shadow. The powerful spheroid of shadow then rocketed out of the small Pokemon's mouth, but the large amount of force that impacted with Rhydon's body was enough to send the damaged Pokemon through the air before it came crashing down at Sasuke's feet.

"And Rhydon is K.O-ed!" Anko shouted. "That's put it at a score of three-to-two now for Sasuke! What will Sasuke do against this powerful Ghost-type?!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as the Poke Ball's string of red energy transformed Rhydon into a stream of red energy as well, returning the Drill Pokemon to the capturing device. However, the young Uchiha was quick on the draw to summon forth his next Pokemon.

"Sneasel, let's take that thing down!" The dual type Pokemon appeared out of its ball with its ever-present, cocky smirk. However, that cocky smirk became one of annoyance when Misdreavus stuck out its tongue in retaliation. The two red eyed Pokemon proceeded to glare at one another before attacking per their trainer's orders.

"Misdreavus, attack with Shadow Ball!"

"Bat it aside and attack with Metal Claw!" The Dark/Ice-type nodded its head before its claws glowed with silvery-white light.

"SNEA!" The Sharp Claw Pokemon lashed out with its Metal Claw in a sideways slash, smacking aside the powerful Ghost-type attack and reducing it to mere wisps of shadow before taking off towards Misdreavus.

"Misdreavus attack with Psychic when it gets close enough!" Kikuko commanded.

"Move in a zig-zag so it wouldn't be able to track you well!" Sasuke countered. Sneasel began to run with its high speed movement, but proceeded to perform the zig-zag motions, forcing Misdreavus to shift from side to side in order to try and keep track of the Dark/Ice-type. Sneasel then stopped running in a zig-zag motion and went in for a head on strike, rearing back its Metal Claw. The Steel-type move neared Misdrevaus, but Kikuno saw an opportunity for an attack.

"Use Thunderbolt, Misdreavus!" A bolt of golden lightning flashed out of Misdreavus's body and bore down on Sneasel's form. The Electric-type attack then generated a loud explosion and a cloud of dust mixed with sparks of leftover voltage from the powerful attack. However, Kikuko and Misdreavus's eyes widened when the dust dispersed and Sneasel was nowhere to be found. A small crater in the ground being the only remnant of where it had once been.

Sasuke smirked as he seemed to look past Misdreavus. "Faint Attack!" Kikuko and Misdreavus had their eyes wide while the audience and Anko broke out into cheers as Sneasel suddenly flickered into existence behind Misdreavus. With a powerful cry Sneasel lashed out with a strong swipe of its claws, the Metal Claw attack raking down Misdreavus's form and dealing a great deal of damage.

"Thunderbolt again!" Kikuno exclaimed.

"Dodge it and use Faint Attack and Metal Claw again!" Sneasel vanished from view as the Thunderbolt attack generated another small dust cloud before reappearing behind Misdreavus and delivering a strong shoulder tackle as the Dark-type move registered with Misdreavus's form. The super effective attack was then followed by the glowing, silver claws of the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Misdreavus tumbled through the air, but Sneasel appeared to its left and delivered another strong Faint Attack and then flickered behind Misdreavus, and then to its left, striking again with the powerful Dark-type attack while simultaneously avoiding the Psychic attack and Thunderbolt that aimed to strike it.

The final attempt at trying to hit Sneasel ended in failure as well. The Shadow Ball was torn apart into wisps of shadow energy as Sneasel went in for a straight line attack and then flickered from view before reappearing above Misdreavus and dealing a powerful downward slash that left a trail of black behind it due to how fast the attack was.

"Now finish it with Metal Claw!" Sasuke ordered.

"Snnnnneeeaaaaa-SEL!" The dual type Pokemon stabbed its claws forth and impaled Misdreavus through what some would call the Ghost-type's stomach area. Sneasel then withdrew its claws and Misdreavus's eyes rolled up into the back of its head as the great deal of pain caused by the impaling strike rendered it unconscious.

"And in amazing show of speed and strength, Sneasel effortlessly takes down the powerful Misdreavus! What a show this is turning out to be folks!" The guest MC announced. The spectators loud cheering showed their agreement with the purple haired beauty as Kikuko recalled her Pokemon.

"You've done well, youngster! But now you're down to my strongest two Pokemon!" Kikuko smirked. "Gengar, attack with Shadow Punch!" In a burst of light, the capturing device unleashed the Shadow Pokemon onto the battlefield before it lashed out with a strong straight jab. Gengar's shadow suddenly lengthened, stretching towards Sneasel while also taking on the shape of a fist.

"Dodge it!" Sasuke ordered.

"Fool! Shadow Punch can never be avoided!" Kikuko declared. And true to her word, Gengar's Shadow Punch attack was not able to be avoided and Sneasel's eyes widened as the shadow arched in the air and nailed Sneasel across the side of its face. Blood dripped from its now burst lip, but the Sharp Claw Pokemon flipped in midair before skidding backwards.

"Faint Attack!" Sasuke ordered. Sneasel ran forward before vanishing in a blur of movement. It then reappeared behind Gengar and struck it in the back. The Shadow Pokemon did not expect the fast paced attack and was sent careening through the air before recovering.

"Now use Shadow Claw!" Sneasel's claws were then wrapped in shadow, lengthening and sharpening to take the shape of its own natural weapons. The Sharp Claw Pokemon then took off towards Gengar.

"Counter with Shadow Punch!" Gengar's fists were clenched tightly before they were enlarged and massive fists of shadow were stretched out from its arms. Shadow Punch and Shadow Claw collided with terrific force, generating a massive shockwave as a result. The two Pokemon did not back down however as they just simply attacked one another again and again. Even when they were struck, they continued to fight. Blow after blow was met with only one or two managing to get through the bombardment of attacks, but when they did, they were devastatingly painful.

However, Sneasel won the battle as it was hit in the face from a Shadow Punch only to counter with a long range attack.

"Attack with Blizzard now!" Sasuke ordered. Sneasel inhaled deeply before unleashing a powerful gust of freezing wind and ice from its maw. The powerful Ice-type attack hit its mark and Gengar was sent flying backwards through the air only to recover and dive into the ground.

"Gengar, use Hypnosis!"

"Strike back with Shadow Claw!"

Gengar appeared out of the ground and then grabbed Sneasel by its shoulders, eyes glowing red. Sneasel's eyelids flickered up and down, but before it could succumb to the effects of Hypnosis, with a defiant cry it delivered a brutal Shadow Claw strike that tore across Gengar's stomach and sent it flying through the air before it crashed down, the momentum causing it to skid backwards for a few moments before it came to a complete stop.

As it did, Sneasel fell forward on its face, unconscious and snoring.

Anko raised both flags as she observed both Pokemon to make sure they were both unconscious. "And it's a tie! Sneasel is out via Hypnosis while Gengar is out by that Shadow Claw attack! Both trainers are to withdraw their Pokemon for the next round!"

Sasuke and Kikuko didn't miss a beat as they simultaneous called back their respective Pokemon and then threw out their next Pokemon. In a flash of light, Sasuke's Gengar appeared, but Kikuko's final Pokemon was revealed to be a Gengar as well. However, Sasuke could see from the look in this one's eyes that it was much more experienced, more fit for battle, stronger by a large margin.

"And both trainers send out Gengar! How will this play out?!" Anko shouted.

"Your Gengar is weakened from earlier battles, boy." Kikuko cockily informed her opponent. "You would be better off sending out that Red Gyarados of yours to battle my Gengar."

"We'll see about that." Sasuke growled out. "Gengar, use Shadow Ball!"

"Gengar use Shadow Ball right back!"

Both Shadow Pokemon unleashed their charged orbs of pure shadow energy and caused a massive explosion at the point of collision. However, Kikuko's Gengar flew through the smoke cloud in an effort to use it as a cover, but Sasuke and his own Gengar had seen that tactic far too much to not expect it to be used so Sasuke's Gengar had shot high into the air.

Its body glowed with golden electricity before it held its hands high into the air, electrical charge pooling between its palms.

"Gengar, use Thunder!"

"Gengar, counter with Thunderbolt!"

Sasuke's Gengar unleashed a wicked thunderbolt from its hands, much larger and obviously packing more power in its form that the golden bolt that Kikuko's own Electric-type attack had. However, the Electric-type attacks were still forced to fight for dominance as they clashed in midair. The smell of ozone permeated the air of the arena before an explosion of lightning occurred.

"Use Psychic!" Kikuko ordered. Her Gengar then collected the voltage in the air and sent forth a Psychic enhanced bolt of electricity at Sasuke's own Shadow Pokemon.

"Gengar, counter with Thunder and then use Shadow Ball!" Sasuke's Gengar fired off another wicked thunderbolt that clashed with Kikuko's own, easily overpowering it since it was made of only leftover voltage from their earlier clash of electrical charge. The Thunder attack struck Kikuko's Gengar and sent it rocketing towards the ground.

"Roll with the fall to avoid the Shadow Ball!" The elderly woman commanded. Her Gengar did as it was told and rolled with the fall, absorbing some of the impact that came with the meeting with the ground and was sent skidding from the force of the shcokwave made by Sasuke's Gengar's Shadow Ball attack. Kikuko's Gengar then flew back into the air and unleashed a Thunderbolt attack, the bolt of golden lightning arcing through the air at great speeds.

"Dodge it and counter with Psychic!"

"Counter with your own Psychic and then use Sludge Bomb!"

Sasuke's Gengar performed a barrel roll to avoid the electrical attack before its eyes glowed with blue light. However, Kikuko's own Gengar's eyes took on the same appearance before they held out their hands.

"GENG!" They shouted out as they sent forth their bursts of telekinetic energy in unison. The two then began to soar around each other, launching Psychic attacks at one another. Ripples of blue energy were the only way for people to tell that there was actually an exchange of attacks going in the skies of the arena. However, Kikuko's Gengar quickly went into a loop-de-loop to avoid the latest attack from Sasuke's Gengar before stopping at the highest point of the aerial maneuver.

Kikuko's Gengar opened its mouth and then spewed out a large glob of violet sludge. Sasuke's Gengar released a hiss of pain as it raised its arms to block the Poison-type attack, the substance slathering over said limbs.

"Gengar, use Thunder!" Sasuke commanded.

"Redirect it with Psychic!" Kikuko responded.

"Dodge it and then use Shadow Ball!"

"You use Shadow Ball as well!"

The elderly woman's Gengar's eyes glowed with electric blue light as it caused the massive bolt of electricity to turn around in midair and head straight back towards its user. However, Sasuke's Gengar quickly moved to the side, avoiding the strike before charging up a Shadow Ball. Kikuko's Gengar also fired off a Shadow Ball and the two Ghost-type moves collided in midair. Sasuke's Gengar then flew through the resulting smoke cloud and tackled Kikuko's Gengar.

"Hypnosis and then Psychic!" Sasuke ordered. Kikuko's eyes widened.

"NO!" But it was too late as Sasuke's Gengar's eyes shone with an evil red light. Kikuko's Gengar became slow its movements as it became drowsy before being slammed into the ground by the telekinetic burst that shot forth from Sasuke's Gengar. The two Gengar crashed into the ground with terrific force, cracking the earth beneath them, but Sasuke's Gengar was the only one standing as it panted heavily over Kikuko's unconscious Pokemon.

"GENGAR!" The Shadow Pokemon exclaimed in victory.

"AND THAT'S THE END FOLKS! SASUKE UCHIHA'S GENGAR HAS SHOWN TO BE THE BETTER OF THE TWO, TAKING DOWN KIKUKO'S GENGAR AFTER A GRUELING EXCHANGE OF BLOWS! SASUKE UCHIHA MOVES ON TO THE SEMI-FINALS!" Anko's exclamation was met with a great deal of applause and cheers from the audience. Sasuke's Gengar fell to the ground in exhaustion, passing out after hearing it was the victor. Sasuke smirked as he recalled his Pokemon, noticing the genuine happiness present within the everlasting grin on Gengar's face.

"Oh, my! You are something special, child!" Kikuko chuckled as she recalled her own Ghost-type Pokemon. "You win. I see what that old duff sees in you now. I've nothing else to say. Run along now, child." Kikuko said as she looked at Sasuke. With a nod of her head, the elderly Pokemon trainer retreated to the stands where the losing competitors could watch from, seating herself beside Shizuka Reimei. Sasuke gave his opponent a nod of acknowledgement before entering the viewing area.

"Way to go, teme!" These were the words Sasuke was met with upon reaching his seat. His blonde haired rival roughly clapped him on the shoulders and grinned widely. "You were really fighting out there. Guess it just goes to show that the people here are getting harder to beat. I mean, if Gengar lost, you would have had to send out Feraligatr or Gyarados."

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed. "She was much better than I thought."

"You are a stellar trainer, Sasuke-san, but...you must take into consideration the fact that no one here in the Pokemon League is a weakling." Shino advised the raven haired boy. "Even the elderly and young people such as ourselves, we are not weak."

"What about Kiba?" Sasuke argued.

"Every category has its exceptions, but that is not my point." Shino explained. "You know as well as I that your are too prideful in your lineage. You may be an Uchiha, but even powerful trainers such as mother have been defeated by the likes of us. Not to mention that Izuna-sama was once felled by Naruto-san's father."

Sasuke remained silent at that and turned his head away from the Bug-type user.

_"And now the third match of the day will begin! As per our handy dandy computer's randomizer program, the next battle is..." _Anko paused for dramatic effect. _"Shinob Aburame versus Ryuu of the Orre Region!" _The crowd erupted into applause upon hearing the next pair of fighters. Sasuke and Naruto turned to Shino before looking in the direction of the Orre Region native.

The Champion of The Under was sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed, an air of confidence surrounding him. His eyes then opened before glancing in the direction of Shino and nodded to the young Bug-type specialist.

"You are the most tactically gifted trainer in this tournament, Aburame-san." Ryuu spoke with a baritone voice that matched his towering appearance. "I look forward to seeing just how skilled you are with Bug-types in comparison to your father."

"I look forward to facing an experienced trainer like yourself as well, Ryuu-san." Shino spoke as he rose from his seat. The dark haired teenager was about to follow after his opponent to the arena floor, but paused as Naruto spoke.

"Shino!" Shino turned back slightly, his dark glasses-covered eyes meeting Naruto's blue ones. He raised an eyebrow as the son of a Champion was looking at him with a serious expression. "I know that your strategy is to play it safe, analyze your opponent's moves and then create an effective counter. It's a god strategy, but this guy...Ryuu isn't someone you can afford to hold back against. The moment that battle begins, you go all out."

"Understood, Naruto-san." Shino said before walking off.

**On the Battlefield**

Shino took his place on the red box of the arena and stared at Ryuu as he was standing on the opposite side of the field in the blue box. Anko looked back and forth between the two trainers and nodded her head.

"And both trainers are ready to start!" Anko raised her flags into the air and swung them down. "Let the battle begin!"

**(Insert Music: Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire- Wild Pokemon)**

Acting immediately, both trainers pulled out a Poke Ball and tossed it into the air. In simultaneous flashes of white light, the two Pokemon that were chosen to fight appeared on the battleground.

"The mysterious Ryuu sends out the Dark-type Eevee evolution that is Umbreon, but Shino responds in kind by sending out his powerful Pincer! This is anyone's game, but so far, Shino has the type advantage!" Anko announced. Ryuu and Shino stared at one another, but were actually sizing one another up. Pinsir gnashed its teeth while clinching its pincers menacingly, Umbreon replying in kind by growling and having the rings on its body glow with a seemingly otherworldly light.

"Umbreon, use Dig!" Ryuu commanded.

"Pinsir, meet it underground by using Dig as well!"

Both Pokemon leaped into the air before burrowing beneath the earthen layer of the arena floor. Members of the audience leaned forward in their seats, their eyes straining with the hope that they would, at that moment, magically develop X-Ray vision so that they could see what going on underground. However, the moment wouldn't have been needed as the earth began to rumble for a few moments before a massive crash was heard.

From a newly formed hole in the ground, Pinsir and Umbreon were shown to have come out, Umbreon biting down on Pinsir's left arm while the Stag Beetle Pokemon had stabbed the claws of its right arm into the side of the Moonlight Pokemon.

"Now use Superpower." Shino said. Harshly wrenching its claws from the Dark-type Pokemon, the Stag Beetle Pokemon used the same free arm to deliver a powerful hammer blow down on Umbreon's skull. The Moonlight Pokemon unleashed a loud yelp of pain as it smashed down on the ground, cracking it from the force of the impact. Pinsir then raised its arms high above its head to deal a final blow, but Umbreon's eyes snapped open as it prepared to react.

"Protect!" A burst of green energy appeared out of Umbreon's body, forming a sizable dome that deflected the attack while also sending Pinsir skidding backwards due to it being in such close proximity during the dome's formation. The Stag Beetle Pokemon gnashed its teeth in annoyance as the dome of energy flickered out of existence.

"Umbreon use Dark Pulse!" Umbreon reared up on its back legs before slamming down its forepaws and unleashed a powerful pulse of dark energy that raced out from the point of impact. Pinsir quickly crossed its arms in front of its body in order to protect itself, skidding backwards a bit further only to be sent flying through the air as Umbreon had followed up with a Shadow Ball attack.

"Now use Dig to reach its location and strike from below!" Ryuu commanded. "Then while it's hurt, attack with Shadow Ball again!"

"Breon!" The Moonlight Pokemon dug beneath arena floor as Pinsir landed on the ground, digging its claws into the earth in order to slow its movement with friction. When the Bug-type came to a complete halt, the ground beneath its feet cracked before bursting apart as Umbreon emerged. The Ground-type move proved to be successful as it nailed Pinsir straight in the chest, however, Umbreon was incapable of following up with a Shadow Ball as Pinsir's tough exoskeleton allowed it to absorb much of the power from the blow, and recover much quicker than Umbreon and Ryuu would have expected.

"Slam it down into the ground and then use Superpower." Shino stated. Pinsir gained a glint of malicious intent in its eyes as its hands wrapped around Umbreon's throat and raised the canine Pokemon high into the air. With a loud cry, the Stag Beetle Pokemon slammed its opponent down onto the ground with terrific force before releasing the Dark-type Pokemon and delivering a strong hammer blow after clasping its claws above its head. The super effective attack did its job, blood flowing out of Umbreon's mouth as the internal damage brought about by a few ribs cracking, and Umbreon was unconscious.

Shino's Pinsir then stomped down on Umbreon's downed form and made a 'come at me bro' motion towards Ryuu. The Orre Region native narrowed his eyes at the cocky nature of the Bug-type before recalling Umbreon.

"Your Pokemon's attitude is rather unsatisfactory." Ryuu commented. "They say a Pokemon's nature is also reflected from it's trainer. What does that say for you?"

"Nothing whatsoever, Ryuu-san." Shino replied coolly. "But what does your Umbreon's defeat speak about you?"

Anko made a hissing noise as she licked finger and placed it against her skin. "Burn! And the Aburame wins the round of verbal insults as well as the first battle! Shino Aburame is on a roll today, folks!"

Ryuu took out his second Poke Ball and tossed it into the air. In a flash of light, a Noctowl appeared in the skies above. The dark brown feathered Owl Pokemon hooted as its sharp eyes zeroed in on Pinsir's form.

"Noctowl, attack with Psychic." Ryuu ordered. Nowtowl's eyes glowed with electric blue light before sending out a powerful burst of telekinetic energy. The attack raced towards Pinsir, but Shino would not have his Pokemon injured as he gave out his order.

"Avoid it by using Dig." Pinsir leaped into the air before diving into the ground, its pincer attachment eating away at the earth to create a tunnel. A small cloud of dust exploded outwards as the Psychic attack collided with Pinsir's former location.

"Noctowl, generate heavy winds with Air Slash and drive Pinsir out of the ground by aiming for the hole." Noctowl nodded and then flew over the hole Pinsir had vanished into.

"HOOOOO!" The Owl Pokemon screeched like the avian creature that it was before unleashing powerful arcs of pressurized air. The Air Slash attacks then flowed through the tunnel Pinsir had made for its Dig attack, and the pressurized winds then acted upwards and forced Pinsir out of the earth through the hole made by the earlier Dig attacks from its exchange with Umbreon. Pinsir was groaning in pain as it hovered in the air, damaged by the super effective strike.

"Now Noctowl, attack with Air Slash and follow up with Steel Wing." Noctowl flapped its wings once more and delivered a powerful arc of pressurized air at Pinsir before following directly after it, its wings glowing with silver light that left a trail of silver behind to mark its movement.

"Pinsir, use Protect to block the Air Slash and then catch Noctowl by the wings." Shino ordered. Pinsir nodded and generated an orb of green energy around its falling form, defending it against the Flying-type move. The defensive move quickly vanished from view, but the Bug-type acted just as quickly and its arms lashed out, gripping the now steel hard wings.

"Pinsir, attack with Superpower." Pinsir delivered a brutal uppercut to the beak that sent Noctowl shooting skyward while it fell.

"Power through the pain, Noctowl, and use Sky Attack!"

"Use Superpower again to soften your landing and then attack with Guillotine!" Pinsir landed heavily on the ground, its body shaking a bit as the shock raced through its exoskeleton covered body. However, the Stag Beetle Pokemon was given no time to recover as Noctowl's form was wrapped in a powerful orange aura. The aura then expanded outwards, blazing like a raging fire as it took on the shape of a massive bird.

"HOOOOOOOOOOO!" Noctowl trilled out its cry as it descended before slamming down on Pinsir's body. A massive explosion occurred that shook the battlefield and resulted in an equally massive cloud of dust and dirt.

"Wow! It's only the second round and already we have giant explosions going on in this battle!" Anko commented. "Now as the dust begins to settle as result of Ryuu's Noctowl's use of Sky Attack we will now see that..." The dust cleared away when Anko paused and revealed the cracked exoskeleton of Pinsir's unconscious form, but next to Pinsir was Noctowl, its left wing partially crushed and had blood flowing from the areas where Pinsir's spikes had stabbed into its body from the crushing retaliation. "Amazing, folks! It seems that even when Noctowl scored that hit with Sky Attack, Shino's earlier order to use Guillotine was successful! The One Hit K.O move crushes Noctowl's wing and damages some ribs and the Owl Pokemon is down! This round is a draw!"

The two trainers held out their Poke Balls and red beams of energy stretched out, returning their respective Pokemon to their capturing devices. Ryuu and Shino nodded in acknowledgement to one another.

"Brilliantly done, Shino-san. But with my two weaker Pokemon out, it's time for my heavy hitters to take to the field, and I'm sure you are aware as to what the first Pokemon I will be using is." Ryuu enlarged a Great Ball in his hands with a smirk.

"I am. And I have prepared for it." Shino replied as he enlarged his Poke Ball.

In a flash of blue light, Ryuu called out the formerly sleeping giant that was Snorlax while Shino unleashed a Heracross onto the field.

"And it's out! Ryuu has sent out the undefeated titan that is his Snorlax! Throughout the entirety of the Silver Conference, Ryuu's Snorlax has never once been beaten! Will Shino's Heracross be capable of besting the beast, or will it just be another victim?!"

Ryuu chuckled. "Oh, a Heracross. You really did aim to take out Snorlax didn't you?" Ryuu's dark eyes then narrowed as a serious expression formed on his face. "But let's see if you can. Snorlax, use Earthquake!"

"SNORLAAX!" The Sleeping Pokemon stood up from its seated position before stomping its foot on the ground. Seismic waves raced out from the point of impact towards Heracross, but the Single Horn Pokemon opened out the shell area on its back and its wings buzzed to life.

"Heracross avoid it and attack with Close Combat!" Shino ordered. Heracross quickly went into a loop-de-loop and then appaeared to flicker out of view as it took on a burst of speed at the apex of the aerial maneuver. With the Ground-type attack avoided, Heracross then materialized in front of Snorlax, the momentum of the high paced flight carrying over into the rapid movement of the punch it lashed out with.

With destructive force, Heracross's right jab nailed Snorlax in the stomach and a grunt elicited from the Normal-type giant's throat. Heracross then followed up with a left jab before leaping into the air and crashing a powerful uppercut against Snorlax's chin. The Single Horn Pokemon then flipped in midair before delivering a strong axe kick to the skull with its right leg before crashing down its second leg. Heracross then performed a final chop strike while raking its claws down the length of Snorlax's body. The strike did its damage, but Snorlax's thick body prevented any blood from being shed.

Snorlax panted in exertion as it powered through the pain of the Fighting-type barrage of attacks.

"Now attack with Megahorn!"

"HERA!" The Single Horn Pokemon's horn shone with a pale green light as it bent its legs. Driving its body upwards through its knees, Heracross leaped towards Snorlax's head, intent on delivering a final blow. However, to both Shino's and Heracross's surprise, the Sleeping Pokemon suddenly raised its arms high above its head.

"Ice Punch, Snorlax!" Ryuu ordered. With the downward momentum from the swing being increased by gravity, The glowing blue fist of Snorlax impacted with the powerful Bug-type attack. Heracross flapped its wings furiously, hoping to gain some type of advantage that would allow it to push back the Ice Punch, but it was to no avail as Snorlax's other Ice Punch smashed down and forced Heracross to the ground.

"HERAC!" Heracross gasped out in pain, bouncing back up into the air due to the recoil. However, Snorlax continued its own onslaught of physical attacks as it delivered another Ice Punch, smashing Heracross back down into the ground. Another Ice Punch followed after, and then another.

"Now use Body Slam!" Ryuu's command was obeyed as Snorlax tilted forwards, aiming to flatten the Bug/Fighting-type Pokemon.

"Heracross, use Close Combat on the ground to push yourself out of the way!"

"You won't get away that easily, Shino-san! Snorlax follow up with Hyper Beam!"

"Use Endure!"

Heracross quickly performed the Fighting-type attack, slamming all four of its limbs down on the ground to go into a series of backwards somersaults. Rolling out of the way of the attack, Heracross quickly jumped to its feet and hopped backwards as it went with the backward momentum of its movements, but suddenly Snorlax tilted its head upwards. It seemed as if Snorlax wouldn't allow the fact that it was lying down on the ground deter its trainer's orders and so, a powerful orb of golden yellow and orange energy swirled to life within Snorlax's open jaws.

"SNOOOOORLAAAAAAAAAX!" The compact sphere exploded in the form of a powerful beam of destruction. The attack tore through the battlefield, leaving a trench behind it before it slammed against Heracross's form. However, the Single Horn Pokemon crossed its arms in front of its body as it took on a glowing red appearance. Heracross gritted its teeth as it was sent skidding backwards from the force of the powerful Normal-type attack, and was only sent back further as the Hyper Beam generated a massive explosion.

When Heracross came to a stop, the weakened dual type was panting heavily, resting on one knee and had its right arm hanging lazily. The Hyper Beam managed to dislocate the limb it seemed.

"It now has to recharge, Heracross." Shino informed his Pokemon. "Attack with Close Combat and finish off Snorlax!" The Single Horn Pokemon nodded to tis trainer before rising back to its feet. However, the pace was slow as it began to take off into a run. Too tired to utilize its capability of flight, Heracross was forced to traverse the length of the battlefield on foot and thus it was giving enough time for Snorlax to recover from the Hyper Beam.

"It'll be too close by the time Snorlax recovers." Ryuu muttered. "No time for Earthquake or Hyper Beam and the proximity would be too close to go with Body Slam...Snorlax attack with Ice Punch when you recover!" The Sleeping Pokemon nodded as it shakily pushed its heavy body off the ground. Now on its hands and knees, the massive Normal-type continued to rise to its full height before rearing back one of its arms. The claws were clenched tightly before the entire paw was encased it ice blue energy, trails of frost flowing from it.

"HERACROOOOSS!"

"SNOOOORLAAAAX!"

The two Pokemon neared each other and unleashed their attacks, however, the audience was in shock when Snorlax was the one to score the blow. The Ice-type Pokemon nailed Heracross in the centre of its chest, cracking that area of the exoskeleton while also encasing it with a coat of ice. However, Heracross's tenacity proved to be its saving grace as Shino took advantage of his Pokemon's position and uttered a counter.

"Now Heracross...Reversal!"

Ryuu, Anko and every single other member of the audience watched in amazement as Heracross gripped Snorlax by the arm that had used the Ice Punch attack.

"HERAAAAAA..." Heracross's physical strength seemed to double, increasing to levels that one wouldn't have thought to be possible as the Single Horn Pokemon then twisted its body and swung Snorlax over its head.

"No way..." Ryuu muttered in surprise, his dark eyes wide in amazement and shock.

"...CROSS!" Heracross slammed Snorlax down on the ground, creating an earth shaking impact, cracking the ground and causing a small crater to form as a result. The Fighting-type move was super effective and Snorlax now lay on the ground unconscious, blood leaking from its mouth due to the internal damage, as well as from the wound to its skull. Heracross was panting exertion as it stood over its opponent, but then quickly succumbed to the same fate as it coughed up a glob of blood and fell to the ground, partially encased in ice.

"Spectacular!" Anko exclaimed. "The seemingly unbeatable titan has been defeated by Shino's Heracross! With an amazingly timed Reversal attack, Heracross has done what has never been done before! The round has ended in a draw, but the lead is still held by Shino Aburame as he holds four Pokemon while Ryuu only has three! It's still anyone's match at this point folks!"

Shino and Ryuu returned their Pokemon and Ryuu looked down at his Snorlax's Great Ball with a small smile. He then glanced up at Shino. "I must say, Shino-san...you are far more interesting to battle that your father. You both sport great tactical maneuvers in yours battles, but you...you are still capable of knowing when to let your Pokemon's natural tendencies to overcome obstacles shine through. I never would have expected you to use Reversal and defeat my Snorlax."

"Your words are very kind, Ryuu-san." Shino nodded. "If I may be so bold as to say that Heracross is actually my toughest offensive Pokemon, your Snorlax being capable of taking on its Close Combat attack was quite surprising. It seems that being the Champion of The Under is not just a title."

"Of course." Ryuu said with a mock bow before reaching to his belt and drew forth his fourth Pokemon, Shino reaching for his third. "However, I must warn you...my last three Pokemon, are far more powerful than Snorlax. Let me show you the first one, go!" The Poke Ball Ryuu tossed snapped open and in a burst of white light, the Big Jaw Pokemon that was Feraligatr stood on the arena floor.

"Gatr." The Water-type growled out. Shino had responded by sending out his Yanmega. The Ogre Darner Pokemon's large form hovered in the air, staring blankly at its opponent with unblinking, red eyes. Yanmega moved rapidly as its wings buzzed, creating a loud buzzing sound that was annoying to those that paid any attention to it.

"Feraligatr, attack with Hydro Pump to distract before attacking with Ice Punch!" Ryuu ordered.

"Use Double Team to avoid continuously." Shino commanded his Pokemon. Feraligatr inhaled deeply, its belly swelling slightly before its cheeks bulged and a ferocious blast of highly pressurized water was unleashed. The attack raced towards Yanmega, but the Bug/Flying-type Pokemon quickly generated a series of illusionary doppelgangers. One of the ten copies was washed away by the raging waters before a second and third were destroyed by the double Ice Punch attacks. Feraligatr then shifted to the left and struck another copy while tearing through another with its tail. The sixth and seventh clones were destroyed by Feraligatr ripping its fans through one while the other was taken down via Ice Punch.

"Feraligatr punch the ground!" Ryuu ordered. Feraligatr roared as its reared back its fists and punched the ground. The ice spread outwards like a shockwave before numerous ice pillars erupted out of the sheet that encircled the Big Jaw Pokemon. The copies of Yanmega were all speared through the by the ice spikes, but when they were all removed, it was revealed that the original Yamega was no longer there.

"Aerial Ace." Shino told his Pokemon. Feraligatr's eyes widened when Yamega seemed to just appeared. There was barely any shift in the wind as the Bug/Flying-type emerged on the Big Jaw Pokemon's left, slamming harshly against it. Feraligatr grunted in pain as it skidded to the side and lashed out with an Ice Punch in the form of a left hook. However, Yanmega's Speed Boost ability came into play as it vanished from view and then slammed into Feraligatr's back sending it stumbling forwards. It was then struck in the face, a tooth flying out before it was quickly replaced by the one directly underneath it, and chest causing it to backpedal before being dealt a crushing blow to the skull. Feraligatr was woozy for a split second and thus Yanmega was given the opportunity to strike Feraligatr dead centre in its stomach.

Blood was coughed up by the Water-type as it skidded backwards and then Yanmega began to generate afterimages, bombarding Feraligatr with Aerial Ace after Aerial Ace, only managing to raise its arms to deflect the attacks.

"Feraligatr, strike the ground with Superpower to generate a shockwave to disrupt Yanmega's movement." Ryuu commanded.

"FERALIGATR!" The massive Pokemon roared as it was encased in an orange-brown aura. The Big Jaw Pokemon then slammed its arms down on the ground and the ground cratered beneath the point of impact and generated a massive shockwave. Yanmega's afterimages were torn apart and the original Yanmega was revealed, being blown back slightly by the winds.

"Now grab it!" Feraligatr dropped down on all-fours, increasing its speed beyond what it was when it was bipedal. It then leaped and bit down on Yanmega's tail, the powerful jaws crushing the Bug/Flying-type's tail like it was made of glass. Pieces of bone and exoskeleton fell to the ground as the Water-type tasted blood on its tongue, its fangs stained with blackish-green blood.

"Now slam Yanmega into the ground and use Waterfall." Feraligatr swung Yanmega high into the air before slamming it into the ground.

"YAN!" The Ogre Darner Pokemon cried out in pain only to release another cry of pain as Feraligatr reared its arms back, encasing them with water before swinging them down with terrific force. The speed and power of the attack was revealed by the fact that the water around Feraligatr's arms seemed to form a stream that marked their path, forming a miniature waterfall. The force of a waterfall met Yanmega's body and made the Bug/Flying-type cough up a bit of blood.

"Escape by using Supersonic." Shino ordered.

"YAAAAAAAAN!" The evolved form of Yanma buzzed its wings coupled with a high pitched shriek of somesort. Feraligatr backed away as it held the sides of its head. It began to see triple as it state of confusion caused it to stumble around, something which gave Yanmega enough time to recover.

"Aerial Ace. Aim for the back of the knees." Shino ordered. A split second later, Feraligatr felt the back of its lower limbs being struck painfully.

"GATR!" The large Water-type roared as it was sent down on its knees.

"Your Feraligatr is stronger than your Snorlax, that much can be seen." Shino admitted as he observed his Pokemon continuing to bombard Feraligatr with Aerial Ace attacks. The Big Jaw Pokemon was practically helpless since Yanmega continued to gain speed due to Speed Boost and Feraligatr could not react in time to properly block or dodge the attacks. "However, Yanmega is unmatched in terms of speed. There are a few ways to overcome Yanmega's speed, but unless you can figure it out within the next few seconds, your Feraligatr is done."

"I already have, Shino-san." Ryuu replied. "Feraligatr, use Waterfall on the ground!" Feraligatr managed to snap out of its confusion and then complied with its trainer's orders. Red eyes dilated with reptilian rage before slamming water encased arms down on the ground. A pulse of water raced out from the point of contact with the force of a raging waterfall and sent all of Yanmega's afterimages into oblivion. However, as soon as it did, a bright glow of gold shone high in the sky. Ryuu cursed inwardly as he saw Yanmega having already gathered a large amount of solar energy in its open mandibles.

"Shit." Ryuu cursed. "Feraligatr use Hydro Pump!"

"Too late." Shino muttered calmly. "Yanmega, Solar Beam!"

The pressurized blast of water tore through the air as Yanmega unleashed the powerful beam of concentrated sunlight. Weakened by the onslaught of Aerial Ace attacks from earlier, Feraligatr's Torrent ability kicked in. The shining blue aura that surrounded the Big Jaw Pokemon gave it enough power to push back the Solar Beam attack so that the explosion occurred close to Yanmega. The shockwave ripped through the air and generated a powerful explosion of water and light and Yanmega was sent into a downward spiral towards ground zero.

"Feraligatr, finish it off with Ice Punch." Feraligatr thundered across the battlefield on all-fours, both of its forehands glowing with icy blue energy the closer it got to Yanmega. Once it reached with striking distance, Feraligatr roared and leaped into the air, jaws wide and fists reared back. Closer and closer it reached to Yanmega and went to deliver the finishing blow...but Shino had other plans.

"U-Turn!" He ordered the Ogre Darner Pokemon. Ryuu's eyes widened as Yanmega lashed out with its broken and bloody tail. The lash served to injure Yanmega more than Feraligatr, but it did its job. Yanmega was surrounded by a glowing green orb of energy and was sent back into its Poke Ball, completely avoiding Feraligatr's Ice Punch. Acting quickly, Shino had already sent out his next Poke Ball and his Forretress slammed down on the ground, one of its four protrusions already preparing the charge of electricity that built up at its tip.

"Zap Cannon." Shino adjusted his glasses, catching the light of the electricity so that it reflected off of his lenses.

"FOOOORRETREEEESS!" The orb of concentrated electricity energy approached Feraligatr at a breakneck pace.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump to avoid the Zap Cannon!" Ryuu shouted out to his Pokemon. However, due to being caught extremely off-guard by the sudden use of U-Turn, Feraligatr, for all of its experience and power, was unable to avoid the Zap Cannon attack.

Feraligatr then unleashed a roar of agony as it was engulfed in a storm of electricity. The electricity burned the less armoured areas of Feraligatr's scales and had its body twitching as it crashed down on the ground. Stray sparks of voltage flowed across its body before Feraligatr released one last growl of agony, and then fell into unconsciousness.

"And Shino Aburame has done it again, folks!" Anko exclaimed into her microphone headset. "Despite Feraligatr's strength, it was no match for Yanmega's speed, but just as Ryuu seemed to turn things around with holding off that Solar Beam with his Hydro Pump, Shino's usage of U-Turn to escape and attack with his Forretress's Zap Cannon was nothing short of brilliance! Feraligatr is unable to battle and so Forretress wins!"

The crowd erupted into a storm of applause as Ryuu could only stare in shock as his Water-type was felled by the powerful Electric-type attack.

**VIP Box, Pokemon League Stadium**

"Wow." Hinata, Sakura and Akatsuchi gaped in amazement at Shino's tactic.

"Espeoooon."

"Mega."

Meganium and Espeon expressed their own feelings of shock as well.

"I honestly thought it was all over when Ryuu countered that Solar Beam." Hinata said. "Shino-kun is amazing."

"I know right!" Akatsuchi exclaimed.

"That's Shibi's boy for you." Kushina said as Minato nodded in approval. "You've done a really good job with that brat of yours, Shibi." Kushina offered Shibi a thumbs up and the Bug-type gym leader gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

"You must be very proud." Fuka told her fellow gym leader. Shibi didn't turn to the leader of Goldenrod City, but he did nod in agreement.

"Shino has exceeded my expectations of him in this tournament. I would have been unable to think of a manner in which to escape Ryuu-san's Ice Punch if I were placed in Shino's position. The use of U-Turn was completely unexpected and a very much appreciated one. As a gym leader, I would say that I chose well as to name him my successor, and as a father...you are indeed correct, Fuka-san...I could not be more proud of Shino."

"So much youthful feelings! Shibi-san, your declaration of affection towards your son is most youthful" Lee muttered as he wiped his eyes, rivers of anime tears flowing from them.

"Geez Shibi, for an emotionless guy you sure know how to make a guy turn on the water works." Tenten added. The surrounding gym leaders wiped the stray tear that threatened to escape from their eyes and nodded in agreement with the Steel-type master. Shibi merely sweatdropped.

"It was not my intention to..."

"Just shut up and take your credit where it's due." Shinno said as he clapped the Bug-type master on the shoulder.

**Back on the Battlefield**

Ryuu returned Feraligatr to its ball and looked at it with the look of shock still present on his face. However, that shock quickly became one os seriousness mixed with a bit of amusement. "I must say, Shino-san, I did not expect such a thing from you. It was much more...free-thinking compared to what your father would do."

"You do not know my father, and I am not him." Shino said. "You make the mistake of thinking that just because I am the son of Shibi Aburame that I am like him. As Naruto-san had said on the first day, just because he is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, does not make him them. Talent and skill is not inherited by genetics, and one's own tactics and stratagems cannot be inherited either." Shino's voice then became uncharacteristically cold. "Now send out your next Pokemon, Ryuu-san."

"Hmm, it seems you aren't as emotionless as your father as well." Ryuu replied with a smirk, said smirk only growing as he saw Shino's eyebrow twitch. The serious expression then returned to Ryuu's face as he took out an Ultra Ball this time. "You have done well to force me to use this Pokemon. It's not my strongest, but it is definitely a close second. You will not be able to defeat this Pokemon with your tactics, Shino-san. I will assure you of this fact."

In a flash of gold and white light, Ryuu unleashed his fifth Pokemon.

"DRAAAAAAAAAA!" The Dragonite hovered for a few seconds in the air before slamming down on the ground with a serious expression present on its face. The Dragon Pokemon was obviously powerful and Shino sweated slightly as he observed its powerful form.

"Forretress, attack with Mirror Shot." Shino commanded. Forretress's body rotated as it fired off numerous spheres of glowing silver energy from the cannon-like protrusions on its body before they curled through the air and shot towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, generate a wall of defense with Ice Beam and then attack with Dragon Pulse." Dragonite nodded and then opened its jaws. An orb of ice blue colured energy appeared before the Dragon Pokemon fired off the Ice Beam. Jagged bolts of icy energy crashed down on the ground and Dragonite formed a semi-circular wall in front of it. The Mirror Shot orbs crashed against the defensive structure, cracking it heavily as a result, but it served it purpose to protect Dragonite. The clear substance refracted the light unevenly as it made Dragonite's image distorted, but it was still capable of revealing the glow of silver and violet that came with Dragonite' preparation of Dragon Pulse.

With a mighty roar, Dragonite unleashed the vortex of energy from its mouth, shattering the ice wall in the process as it barreled towards Foreetress.

"Defend with Protect."

"FORRESTRESS" The Bagworm Pokemon cried out as it summoned forth the protective dome of emerald energy. A massive explosion occurred as the Dragon-type attack slammed against the barrier, but that did not stop Dragonite. The Protect barrier fell just as soon as the Dragon Pulse attack ran its course and the Dragon Pokemon showed off its high levels of speed, clearing the distance between itself and the Bagworm Pokemon in the blink of an eye.

"Thunderpunch." Ryuu ordered.

"DRA!" The Dragon Pokemon unleashed its fists as they were now cloaked with golden, electrical energy. A ferocious uppercut was dealt to the Bug/Steel-type before a powerful straight jab followed after, sending Forretress flying through the air.

"Now finish it with Ice Beam." Ryuu stated coldly. Dragonite fired off the burst of jagged icy energy bolts from its mouth and hit Forretress while it was still flying in the air. The Bagworm Pokemon unleashed a hollow cry of pain as it was struck before being completely encased in ice. Frozen and defeated, Forretress had lost the battle.

"And due to being knocked conscious and, to add insult to injury, frozen, Shino has lost this round!" Anko raised the blue flag. "The win goes to Ryuu's Dragonite."

"Yanmega, attack with Aerial Ace." Shino commanded as he tossed out the ball containing his heavily injured Pokemon. Yanmega panted as it hovered in the air, blood still dripping from its crushed tail and mouth thanks to the injuries given to it by Feraligatr, but it still went through the attack Dragonite. Vanishing in a blur of movement, Yanmega tore through the air and then materialized in front of Dragonite to deal the powerful blow...only to suddenly be sent crumpling to the ground as Dragonite delivered a ferocious downward punch to the skull in the form of a Thunderpunch.

"It's super effective!" Anko cried out. "Without even the need for a command, Dragonite has downed even Shino's speedy and strong Yanmega with an electrifying Thunderpunch!"

Shino returned Yanmega to its ball before taking out his own fifth Pokemon. "Scizor, go!" The evolved form of Scyther emerged from the Net Ball that Shino threw.

Hinata raised her eyebrows at that. "That Scizor came out of a Net Ball."

"Yeah, so?" Sakura looked at Hinata oddly for bringing up such a random fact. "What about it?"

"It's probably the Scyther that Shino-kun used to win the Bug Catching Contest in National Park outside of Goldenrod." Hinata said. "Akatsuchi-san, you remember it?"

"Kind of." The young Hiker replied. "Hmm, a prize winning Scyther turned Scizor. Shino's really takin' care of his Pokemon. I wonder how it'll fare in a Pokemon battle against that Dragonite."

"Use Swords Dance and then get into close proximity." Shino ordered. Scizor made a few intricate motion with its arms and suddenly an aura of power surrounded its body. With its power raised, the Pincer Pokemon took off at a high speed and was already in Dragonite's face. "Now attack with X-Scissor!"

"Meet those X-Scissors with Thunderpunch!" Ryuu commanded.

Scizor's pincers were suddenly wrapped in a pale green glow while Dragonite's forepaws were cloaked in golden electricity.

"DRA!"

"SCIZOR!"

The two Pokemon clashed in a titanic battle of claws versus pincers. Scizor went for a swipe to the head only for Dragonite to duck under the strike and go into a double straight jab to the abdoment. Scizor quickly sidestepped the first jab before bringing down one of its pincers to deflect the second jab and then went into a backhand spring to avoid the following uppercut. Once its completed the acrobatic movement, its knees bent and then its wings buzzed as it pushed off, taking on a burst of speed.

"Use Iron Head!" Shino ordered. Scizor's skull gained a bright shine to it before it impacted with Dragonite's Thunderpunch, but Scizor's blow carried more force behind it. The Dragon Pokemon was sent skidding backwards only for the Pincer Pokemon to follow through with its powerful Steel-type attack with an X-shaped slice with both pincers, Scizor scored a hit across Dragonite's chest and left an X-shaped slash wound behind before going into a series of slashes to the body.

Dragonite ducked, weaved and bobbed to avoid the onslaught of strikes before raising both arms to avoid the two downward vertical strikes and then opened out with its forearms, opening out Scizor's guard and leaving the Bug/Steel-type open for the double jab Thunderpunch to the chest. Electricity flooded the Pincer Pokemon's body as Dragonite continued to onslaught, delivering an uppercut to the chin that sent Scizor a few feet off the ground before it was pulled back down to the ground as Dragonite brought up its knee. The joint hit Scizor fantastically hard against the Pincer Pokemon's face sending it rising up into the air before Dragonite clasped its hands high above its head and brought down its Thunderpunch in the form of a devastating hammer blow that crashed down between Scizor's wings.

The blow was like a crack of thunder had echoed across the battlefield as Scizor's back was scorched from the electricity.

"Sci...zor." The Pokemon panted before it was sent flying through the air as Dragonite spun on its toes and lashed out with its thick tail. The rear appendage nailed Scizor across the face, but the Bug/Steel-type used its wings to right itself in midair before taking off into the sky.

"Flash Cannon attack!" Shino commanded. Scizor nodded and it opened out its pincers. Red, black and silver energy swirled within the spaces between its pincers, forming a compact orb of multicoloured energy.

"Dragonite, attack with Ice Beam!" Dragonite charged up an orb of ice blue energy within its open jaws and prepared to counter Scizor's attack.

"SCIIIIIIIZOR!" Scizor fired off the powerful Steel-type attack.

"DRAAAAA!" Dragonite met the Flash Cannon with its Ice Beam and the two powerful attacks clashed in midair, generating a bright flash as they struggled for dominance. However, due to Scizor's move being the stronger one as a result of type advantage, the attack managed to tear through Dragonite's Ice-type attack and the Steel-type move barreled towards Dragonite.

"Do a barrel roll and then fire off a Dragon Pulse!" Dragonite did as it was told, performing the aerial maneuver before firing off a Dragon Pulse. The vortex of silver and violet was countered with Scizor firing off another Flash Cannon. An explosion formed in the air, a shockwave pushed against both airborne Pokemon and soon the skies of the Pokemon League were light with flashes of silver and violet as Flash Cannon clashed with Dragon Pulse. However, after the latest clash, Scizor was caught off-guard when Dragonite was ordered to rush in closely.

Flapping its wings, Dragonite called upon the speeds that gave it the ability to traverse the world in 16 hours. A sonic boom raced throughout the air and Dragonite's form encompassed Scizor's in its shadow.

"Ice Beam attack!" Ryuu commanded. A flash of blue erupted across Scizor's vision and that was the end for the Pincer Pokemon as it was encased in a block of ice, its pained expression forever present until it was to be healed in the Pokemon Centre later that day. Scizor fell to the ground like the hunk of ice that it had become and Dragonite hovered in the air with a triumphant look on its face.

"And Scizor is the loser of that fantastical aerial battle! Dragonite is the winner!" Anko shouted as she raised the blue flag once more to signal Ryuu's victory with Dragonite. Shino's eyebrow twitched as he recalled Scizor into the Net Ball before pulling out his final Poke Ball. "And Shino prepares to fight Ryuu's Dragonite with his final Pokemon! Will Shino be able to snatch victory from Ryuu's Dragonite like he did with Snorlax, or will this be the end for son of Shibi Aburame?!"

"Well old friend, it is now time for you to face your opponent." Shino said as he enlarged the capturing device. "Ariados, I choose you!" In a flash of light, Shino's starter Pokemon, the one that was once a tiny Spinarak, was now a powerful Ariados.

**Ariados the Long Leg Pokemon. A Bug/Poison-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Spinarak. It spins string not only from its rear but also from its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which.**

"Ariados, let's go and attack with Psychic first!" Ariados's eyes glowed with blue light before it unleashed the powerful burst of telekinetic energy. Dragonite's and Ryuu's eyes widened as they saw the ripple of blue that sped across the battlefield. The attack was unexpectedly quick and the power it packed behind it caught the two off-guard as well as Dragonite was sent tumbling through the air.

The Dragon Pokemon recovered, shaking its head from side to side to cure it of its dizziness, but that gave Ariados another shot at the Dragon Pokemon as the Long Leg Pokemon's eyes shone once more and Dragonite found itself rocketing to ground zero. With a resounding crash, Dragonite slammed into the ground and created a small crater as a result.

Dragonite groaned as it rose back to its feet only to suddenly find itself stuck as Ariados was now crawling towards it along the length of web it had shot from its rear end. The sticky silk had already been crafted to form a massive spiderweb and Dragonite was stuck in a few of the lines of the substance. Ariados's speed to traverse the length of its silk.

"Now Ariados attack with Poison Jab and then follow up with Cross Poison!" Shino commanded. Ariados nodded as it leaped from the line of silk it was walking along before shooting another threat that attached to the web it had created, and that Dragonite was partially stuck to.

"Dragonite, stop it with Ice Beam!" Ice traveled along the length of the silk that stuck to Dragonite and a bit beyond and the Dragon Pokemon shattered the ice, freeing itself before firing another burst of icy energy at its opponent, but Ariados swung itself around to avoid the Ice-type attack before going with the momentum of the swing while drawing back its frontal legs. The tips of the Long Leg Pokemon's limbs excreted a bit of violet poison at the tips before they lashed out and struck Dragonite across the face.

Lines of purple poison laced with crimson blood formed across Dragonite's face as it was struck another time before being hit in the chest by the Cross Poison attack. The poisonous substance had Dragonite howling in pain as the attack reopened the wound caused by Scizor's X-Scissor attack, but this time, poison was added to mix, thus increasing the level of pain for the Dragon-type.

"Now go in for a Psychic attack and finish Dragonite off with Cross Poison." Shino ordered. The Long Leg Pokemon's eyes shone with electric blue light as it unleashed a burst of telekinetic energy that had Dragonite skidding backwards. Dragonite panted, falling onto one knee as it clutched the bloody and poisoned wound on its chest, wincing heavily as the poison affected it.

Ariados then rushed forth at breakneck speeds, its legs coated in the violet venom that seemed to glow in the sunlight. "ARIA!" The Long Leg Pokemon then leaped at Dragonite and raised its limbs before lashing out.

"Dragonite, Outrage!" Ryuu ordered. Dragonite's eyes snapped open and its body suddenly unleashed a bust of reddish violet flames.

"DRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dragonite roared, its rage apparent as it rose to its feet. The Dragon Pokemon's Outrage attack had Ariados flying through the air in obvious pain before it crashed down on the ground. Ariados quickly climbed back to its feet, but the Long Leg Pokemon's eyes widened as it watched its opponent traverse the length of battlefield and deliver another burst of dragon-based, flaming fury. The reddish violet flames were unstoppable as they crashed against Ariados's body again and again. The final blow was then struck as Dragonite rushed Ariados and delivered a powerful should tackle that actually broke off one of Ariados's pincers and sent it flying through the air.

The Bug/Poison-type zoomed past Shino's form and slammed harshly against the wall of the arena behind him. The Pokemon had created an imprint from the force of the impact and one of its frontal legs was shown to be bent at an unnatural angle, a bit of bone protruding from the joint area.

"Arrrria...dos." The Pokemon entered into a state of unconsciousness and fell to the floor from its imprint in the wall.

"Outrageous! And that's an intended pun!" Anko informed her audience. "Poisoned and battered, it appeared as if Dragonite would be down for the count, but Dragonite powers through the pain and performs one of the strongest Dragon-type moves, Outrage! Unstoppable and unrelenting once used, Outrage batters the opponent with reddish flames of pure unadulterated rage and it seems as though Dragonite had some righteous fury on its side! The winner, and your third semi-finalist, Ryuu!"

Anko's announcement was met with silence at first as the audience processed the information. Then they exploded into applause and cheers, while those that supported Shino were frowning deeply, but clapped out of respect for the great fight he put against the Orre Region native. Shino remained standing as Ryuu returned Dragonite to its ball and patted it affectionately.

"You did a wonderful job out there old friend." He said as he shrunk the Ultra Ball back down to size. He then looked across to Shino. "Shino-san, I must say, you put up quite the fight. Truly you are one of the most tactically gifted opponents I have ever been graced with, and I am sure you will only get better with age. I look forward to a day when we meet on the battlefield once more."

As he was talking, Ryuu had walked across to Shino, the young Aburame just standing there as his former opponent stopped in front of him.

"However...while I may have been lucky considering Dragonite's situation, you would not have been able to win if you were capable of forcing me to draw out my strongest Pokemon." Ryuu muttered as he leaned down to Shino's ear. "Because when you deal with fire...you get burned." Shino didn't reply, merely standing there as Ryuu walked off the arena floor.

Shino remained standing there for a few moments as he contemplated his former opponent's words before he began walking towards the area of the stadium where the Silver Conference's losing competitors would go. However, the young boy was stopped when his father was suddenly by his side. The two citizens of Azalea Town stared at one another before Shibi walked off towards the VIP section, Shino following dutifully behind him.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Shino spoke. "I apologize for my lack of strategic maneuvers, Otou-sama. I had apparently been too caught up in my own string victories to account for the strength of Dragonite and I lost. I have brought you shame and I apologize for that."

"Shino." Shibi spoke as he and his son climbed the stairs to go to the VIP section. "You did a stellar job here in this tournament. Not many at your age can they have made it to this portion of the Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament and fought an experienced trainer like Ryuu-san to such an extent. You were the first trainer to best his Snorlax when no one else could, and you showed off Bug-type Pokemon in ways I could not have thought possible. You have no need to apologize, Shino." Shibi planted his hand on Shino's head as they walked out of the darkness of the stairway and into the light of the VIP section to see Hinata, Akatsuchi and Sakura there with Espeon and Meganium to greet him excitedly, while also receiving compliments from the other gym leader, Kushina and Minato.

"You have exceeded my expectations and I could not be prouder."

The two glanced to one another and the younger Aburame nodded to his father. Though he tried to hide it by adjusting his collar and glasses, Shibi could not repress his smirk when he saw the single tear that traced down from his son's left eye. Shino then walked off as he was hugged by Sakura and Hinata.

"Shino-kun, that was amazing!" Hinata exclaimed. "I never knew you were so good!"

"Yeah Shino. I knew you were smart, but you really had a lot of guts and strategies goin' on out there." Sakura complimented him.

"And the way you brought down Feraligatr and Snorlax was just totally badass!" Akatsuchi clapped the younger boy on the shoulder. "I'm sure you would have given Naruto or Sasuke a run for their money."

"You'd probably lose, because I mean let's face it...it's Sasuke-kun. I'm not sure about Naruto, but Sasuke-kun could beat you." Shino raised an eyebrow at the insult mixed in with the compliment.

"Oi!" Hinata huffed. "Naruto-kun could handle Shino-kun just as well, if not better than Sasuke-san."

"Nu uh, Sasuke-kun's way better."

"Whose boyfriend helped saved the time stream?"

"Whose...well he's not my boyfriend yet, but still...Sasuke-kun helped too."

"Like the good little sidekick he is." Hinata shot back. Sakura looked at the formerly shy Hyuga with an incredulous look.

"Oh no you didn't! Sasuke-kun is no sidekick!"

"Last I checked, Naruto-kun _gave_ Sasuke-san Lugia when Naruto-kun helped take down it and Ho-oh! Not to mention that Naruto-kun was the one who caught Me-" The pale eyed girl was pulled back with a hand covering her mouth as Minato chuckled nervously as he glanced around the VIP Box along with Kushina and the other gym leaders.

"Ummm, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, as much as I'd like to hear people argue about why my son is better than Mikoto's..."

"OI!" Mikoto shouted out, huffing indignantly as she was ignored.

"...the stuff that happened that day is still hush hush, and will probably will continue to be. So, if you wanna do that, do it _after_ the tournament and not in an arena filled with over one million spectators and numerous cameras and sound systems set up all around said arena. Okay?" Hinata and Sakura blushed in embarrassment, the young Hyuga poking her fingers together like she used to as she regressed back into her shy persona a bit.

"Yes, Namikaze-san." The two girls nodded. Shino looked to Akatsuchi, Espeon and Meganium as the two were guided back to their seats by Naruto's father.

"Are they always like that?" The Bug-type trainer asked.

"Espe Espeon." The Sun Pokemon replied.

"Not since the tournament began. I guess competition brings out the worst in those two girls, though it does serve some good for Hinata seeing as it shows just far she's come seeing as how...well you knew how she was before. You went to the Academy back in New Bark Town with her and Naruto, right?"

"I did, and I admit that Hinata's more outgoing nature is a very welcome change..." He sweatdropped when he saw Hinata and Sakura had turned away from each other, but were still glaring at one another from the corner of their eyes. "...for the most part."

Shino and Akatsuchi then took their seats behind the two girls, Espeon and Meganium sitting beside their respective trainers. They uttered cries of affection as they were petted. Once the battlefield had been switched out for its newest replacement field, Anko's voice echoed throughout the stadium.

"And now for the final battle of the day! The boy who looks for blood, the bone crusher, the boy who seems to be a very open sadist...Gaara of the Orre Region!" There was applause for the red head, but no cheering of any sort, except from the more...eccentric trainers and people who accepted Gaara's level of sadistic battling. "And his opponent, the son of a Champion and, this title is yet to be trademarked by the source who gave it to me...the Johto region's Number One, Hyperactive Knucklehead...Naruto Uzumaki!"

"It suits him." Sakura said. Hinata, Shino and Akatsuchi couldn't argue there, and neither could his parents as they nodded in agreement to the title the purple haired announcer gave for their son.

**Viewing Area**

Naruto stared at the screen with a flabbergasted look on his face. "Sources?! What the hell kind of sources does she have that they gave me a nickname and title like that?! Personally, I would have gone with Number One Badass and Super Awesome Pokemon Master!"

The blonde then turned and glared at his rival when the young Uchiha was actually fighting back a snicker, but the snort of amusement broke through. "Oh come on, dobe! That entire title just screams you."

"Fuck you, teme!" Naruto said. "I bet you are Johto's Number One Emo with a Pidgey Ass for a Head."

"I resent that comment." Sasuke growled out. "Anyway, save the banter for later, dobe. You have a battle to do, but...and I'm not saying this because I care, because I don't...but watch yourself out there. There's something not right about that Gaara guy."

"As if the sadistic laughter and smiles didn't tell me that enough." The blonde muttered as a reply before heading to the tunnel that led to the arena. Beside him, Gaara was silent and stoic. However, as they drew closer to the tunnel's end, the red head turned to his to-be opponent and smirked.

"Give me a show, Naruto Uzumaki. I hope to see if you are the one who will give me purpose."

"Ummm...okay?"

The two teenaged boys then walked away from each other. Naruto took the red box while Gaara had the blue one.

"You boys know the rules so let's get this final battle of the day underway! Naruto Uzumaki versus Gaara!" Anko raised her red and blue flags before swinging them down. "BEGIN!"

"Pidgeot, I choose you!"

"Go, Fearow!"

The two Normal/Flying-types emerged from their Poke Balls in simultaneous bursts of white light. The two Pokemon paused for a bit as they stared at one another before their surprised stares became full on glares. It was a common fact that Pidgeot and Fearow were natural enemies, and being trainer Pokemon wouldn't stop that feud.

Not for a bit.

**(Insert Music: Pokemon Origins- Mega Charizard X Theme)**

Without even a command from their trainers, the two shot towards one another with a powerful flap of their massive wings. Pidgeot pulled up slightly and lashed out with its talons, but Fear barrel rolled out of the way before arcing to get behind the Bird Pokemon and stab forth with its beak. Pidegot shot skyward for a moment as it went into an arc, but once the Bird Pokemon reached above its brown feathered opponent, it tucked its wings in and went into a sharp fall.

Fearow glanced up with its sharp eyes and then raised its wings to put itself into an upright position. Fearow flapped its wings to push itself backwards before lashing out with its talons in an attempt to rake them across Pidgeot's flesh as it fell. However, Pidgeot's own sharp vision allowed it to keep track of the movement of its opponent and lashed out with its own talons. The feet of the two Flying-types locked and they went into a free fall, trying to peck each other's eyes, and other areas of flesh, apart.

Closer and closer the two grew to the ground, but the two natural enemies quickly pushed apart, unlocking their talons and landed on the ground harshly in front of their trainers.

"FEAROOOOOOW!"

"PIDGEOOOOOO!"

The two Flying-types screeched at one another before settling themselves.

"And in an amazing show of aerial maneuverability and flying prowess, Fearow and Pidgeot have attacked without even a command from either of their trainers. Said trainers didn't even make any motions to stop their Pokemon I might add." Anko glanced at the red head and blonde. "What a way to start off the final battle of the day. Fearow and Pidgeot are natural enemies that fight each other for food, territory and now it appears they are going to fight to see who gets the chance to move on to the quarterfinals! Let's see which avian will prevail!"

"Pidgeot use Aerial Ace!" Naruto commanded.

"Mirror Move!" Gaara replied. Fearow's eyes glinted as its brain processed the aerial maneuverings of Pidgeot's Aerial Ace attack, copying the Flying-type move down to the feather positioning that Pidgeot had. The two avian Pokemon released a powerful battle cries as they raced towards one another.

"Go into a Drill Peck attack!" Gaara ordered.

"Deflect it with Steel Wing!"

"Counter with a Steel Wing of your own!"

Fearow rotated at high speeds as it tucked its wings tightly against its body, visible lines of air resistance forming around the tip of its beak as it performed Drill Peck. However, just as Fearow neared the Bird Pokemon, said Bird Pokemon's wings glowed with silvery-white light.

"PIDEGOO!" Pidgeot's Steel Wing clashed harshly against Fearow's Drill Peck and easily overpowered it, sending the brown feathered Pokemon tumbling through the air from the painful strike. However, Fearow quickly recovered and zoomed towards Pidgeot, its own wings glowing with silvery-white light. The attack was swift and strong, nailing Pidgeot in the chest and sent it careening through the air, but Pidgeot managed to right itself and go into a sharp dive to avoid the follow up strike. Pidgeot then climbed back up and aimed for a strike to Fearow's neck, but the Beak Pokemon went into a backflipping motion to dodge and then lashed out with its wings, clashing against Pidgeot's own and generating a resounding clang.

Pidgeot and Fearow then went into a dangerous aerial dance as they attempted to strike the other down with Steel Wing. Clangs occurred at each point of collision, but Pidgeot's more muscular frame proved to be what brought it an advantage in the clash for as Fearow climbed high to meet Pidgeot's descending form, the Bird Pokemon pushed back against Fearow's form and nailed the Beak Pokemon the chest and sent it rocketing to the ground.

"FEAR!" The Beak Pokemon cawed in pain as it rolled on the ground.

"Dig your talons into the ground and regain your balance, Fearow." Gaara ordered.

"Take advantage of its period to recover and attack with Fly!" Pidgeot flew a bit higher into the air before arcing slightly to give it a bit more momentum as it spread its wings out widely and streaked towards Fearow, leaving a streak of colour behind its body from the speed it moved at.

"Move forwards to avoid the attack and use Steel Wing to quickly redirect your movement!" Gaara ordered. "Follow up with Drill Peck!" Fearow rolled on the ground before pushing itself up with its wings and dug its sharp talons into the ground, leaving small scratch marks on the battleground. Pidgeot's attack was avoided as Fearow hovered lowly in the air before flapping its wings to push itself forward. Pidgeot then released a surprised cry as it smashed down on the ground with terrific force, its high speed motion and weight causing the ground to crater slightly from the impact of Fly. The shock of the impact ran up its body and caused it to wince in pain, immobilizing it slightly. However, that gave Fearow enough time to activate Steel Wing.

"FEAR..." Fearow slammed its wings down against the ground, pushing its body backwards and reversing direction to attack Pidgeot. "-OW!" The Beak Pokemon cried out as it went into a high speed rotating and nailed Pidegot in back with its Drill Peck. Blood stained the beautiful feathers of the Bird Pokemon as it was sent to the ground and Fearow stood atop its body, holding it down by its neck with its talons before rearing back its neck to deliver another Drill Peck attack.

"Yes, Fearow! End the battle!" Gaara grinned manically. "Show me the blood!"

"Like hell you will!" Naruto shouted in defiance. "Pidgeot, reach back with your talons and scratch Fearow down its back to free yourself and then follow up with Aerial Ace! Afterimage tactic!" Pidgeot's eyes snapped open and it bent its lower body forwards, both pairs of talons digging deeply into Fearow's flesh. Six lines of blood and shredded feathers were created and Fearow unleashed a cry of pain, its talon grip being weakened as a result. Pidgeot then pushed itself up and reared its head back, hitting Fearow in the lower part of the beak with its hard skull to send the Beak Pokemon stumbling backwards.

"PIDGEOT!" The Bird Pokemon pushed up into the air and went into a loop-de-loop, vanishing from view as it reached the apex of its movement.

"Fearow, it will appear behind you! Use Steel Wing to defend!" Pidegot then reappeared behind Fearow and the Beak Pokemon lashed out with a Steel Wing, expecting the Bird Pokemon to strike from behind. However, both the Beak Pokemon and its trainer were caught off-guard when Pidgeot's image faded out of existence only for the Bird Pokemon's actual form to appear behind Fearow's turned around form. The sharp beak of Pidgeot dug deeply into Fearow's body, right between the wings and sent it flying forwards with a spray of blood following behind it.

Fearow cawed in pain as it struggled to rise to its feet, grunting as it felt the sharp pain between its wings from attempting to do so.

"Now finish it with Fly!" Pidegot soared high into the air and then dove straight back down. Gaara merely watched as the Bird Pokemon crashed down upon his own Normal/Flying-type and Fearow released a sharp caw of pain as the Flying-type attack hit home. A small dust cloud formed, and when it cleared, it revealed Pidgoet standing triumphantly over Fearow's unconscious form, its talons wrapped around Fearow's neck.

"Pidgeo." Pidgeot cooed as it released Fearow from its grip before walking in front of Fearow's form, turned around and scuffed some dust against Fearow's face.

"And that's the end of this amazing first round!" Anko shouted. "The sky battle ends with Pidgeot as the victor and Fearow eating the dirt, and as per Pidgeot-Fearow match regulations, Pidgeot got the chance to make Fearow eat dirt. Literally."

"Nice job, buddy." Naruto said as he grinned at his Flying-type.

"Pidgeooo." The Bird Pokemon cooed in satisfaction at being praised.

"Hehehe...Hahahahahahahahaha!" Gaara's soft chuckles grew in volume until it became full blown laughter. "Yes! This!" He pointed at his downed Fearow. "This is what I wanted! A challenge, a fight that will make me question was my purpose is! What it means to be a Pokemon trainer! Will you fight o the death like I do or will you spare the lives of your opponents! The weak are meant to die is what I was always taught, but your obvious morality makes this battle much more exciting for me, Uzumaki!"

"What...What is wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing at all, Uzumaki." Gaara grinned toothily as he held his hair tightly in his hand while returning Fearow to its ball. "Fearow is to be put down after this."

"What?!" Naruto and the members of the audience stared at the obviously mentally unstable teenager. "What are you talking about?! Fearow fought for you and just because it lost you're going to kill it?! Gaara, I've seen enough death seven months ago!"

"And you of all people should understand then! The world accepts the strong and rejects the weak! The strong have purpose and the weak have none! The weak perish while the strong thrive! That is the purpose of the trainers! To separate the weak from the strong and to give purpose to those that are of the latter! Now let's see if you are ready to see if your life is worth something, Uzumaki!"

Gaara took out his next Poke Ball and tossed it into the air. "Steelix, attack with Thunder Fang!" The Iron Snake Pokemon materialized in a burst of white light and as soon as it did, it coiled its body and struck forth with its mouth ajar, its dull fangs cloaked with sparks of voltage.

"Pidgeot, dodge it!" The Bird Pokemon climbed high into the sky, easily clearing the height of Steelix and hovering in the air as it slammed down on the ground. A small dust cloud was formed as Steelix's attack missed and its red eyes turned skyward just in time to see Pidgeot dive towards it, using Fly.

"Your little bird doesn't stand a chance, Uzumaki! Steelix, crush it in your grip and use Crunch!" Steelix nodded as it gained an equally manic grin on its face as it encircled Pidgeot's descending form and then lashed out with a harsh snap of its jaws. However, Pidgeot's form quickly vanished from view showing it to be an afterimage, nailing Steelix on the back of its head with its beak. The attack barely did any damage and Steelix was quick to take advantage of the recoil that came with trying to pierce an iron hard hide.

"Attack with Iron Tail!" Gaara ordered.

"GROOOOOAR!" Steelix roared as its tail glowed with silvery-white light. Steelix's tail lashed out like a whip, sharp and quick, and nailed Pidgeot across the body. The durable Flying-type was sent crashing to the ground in front of Naruto, but just as Pidgeot aimed to climb back to its feet, Steelix delivered a another Iron Tail. Pidegot's eyes were wide as it released a cough of blood and its left was broken with a snap that seemed to echo in Naruto's ears.

"Now Thunder Fang! Crush it!" Gaara chuckled. Steelix roared and then took Pidgeot up in its mouth and applied electricity throughout its fangs, electrocuting Pidgeot.

"Oh! And Gaara shows off his brutality again by delivering a powerful combination of Iron Tail and Thunder Fang!" Anko shouted. "And from that, not even I have to declare it to say that Pidgeot is down for the count with that attack!" The Thunder Fang attack ended and the Iron Snake Pokemon proceeded to throw Pidgeot into the air and then wrap it in its tail, applying pressure after doing so.

"NO!" Naruto then took out his Poke Ball. "Pidgeot, return!" Naruto called out. The Bird Pokemon was quickly converted to its energy form, being sucked into its capturing device. The blonde released a sigh of relief as he looked at Pidegot's ball before turning to glare at Gaara and his Steelix. "You murderous psychopath! What the hell is wrong with you?! I don't care what it is that makes you think it's okay to go for the kill, but this isn't the ROOT War! Killing is not allowed here! How are you people even allowing this?!"

Naruto turned to Anko and Izuna as he asked this. "Yes, the rules clearly state that brutality in a Pokemon battle is allowed, but this is crossing a line! He tried to kill Pidgeot!"

"It's because I haven't killed anything yet." Gaara said. Naruto turned to his opponent.

"Huh?" He replied intelligently.

"As a foreigner in this place and a competitor, I have been granted a form of diplomatic immunity that grants me the ability to do what I wish while within the Kanto-Johto region. If I break the rules, then I am treated as severing the ties that grant me my immunity, however...because you all have the sense to recall your Pokemon before I can kill them, I am thus safe. Your own commonsense is my saving grace in this tournament! My attempt to kill is then not treated as such!"

"You...You monster!"

"I've been called worse." Gaara replied coldly. "Now send out your next Pokemon and let's continue, Uzumaki."

"You..." Naruto gritted his teeth. "Fine...you want a battle to prove your purpose! I'll show you that your purpose is to get your ass handed to you by me! Quagsire, use Earthquake!" Naruto threw his Poke Ball out and the Mud Fish Pokemon appeared on the battlefield. The Water/Ground-type then turned around and raised its heavy tail into the air and smashed it down on the ground with terrific force.

Steelix unleashed a resounding roar of pain as the super effective strike raced up its body, the seismic waves dealing a great deal of damage to it.

"Don't be weak, Steelix! Counter with Iron Tail and then Double Edge!"

"Deflect it with Hydro Pump and finish Steelix off with a Surf attack!" Naruto ordered. Steelix spun its body around to build up the necessary momentum before lashing out with its shining tail. The Steel-type attack rushed towards Quagsire, but the Mud Fish Pokemon quickly expanded its cheeks as a large amount of water pooled within them.

"QUAAAAAAAG!" Quagsire expelled the voluminous amount of water and deflected the iron hard tail and sent it off-course and smashing into the stadium floor a few metres away. Quagsire was sent skidding from the shockwave of the impact, but it did not prevent Quagsire from acting as its body was encased it water. The water increased in height and volume until it became a massive tidal wave that nearly matched Steelix in height. The tidal wave crashed down on Steelix's form when the Iron Snake Pokemon had tried to perform Double Edge, and the super effective attack pushed Steelix back until it collapsed onto the ground and then proceeded to crash down on the downed Steel/Ground-type.

"Steelix is unable to battle!" Anko announced. "Quagsire wins the match!"

Gaara returned Steelix to its ball before taking out his third Pokemon. He tossed the Poke Ball into the air and in a flash of white light, Naruto and Quagsire were staring into the eyes of a Pokemon they had never physically seen before.

The new sight was a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembled a green scarecrow made of cacti. It had yellow eyes and its mouth was composed of holes on its face. It had numerous spikes along the length of its arms, legs, and neck. A pattern of green rhombi extended down the front of its body. On its chest were two small dark green rhombi. There was a triangular, dark green feature on its head that resembled a hat with spiky tips.

"What...What the hell?"

**VIP Box**

"Oh, definitely interesting to see." Minato commented.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Hinata asked.

"Espeon Espe?"

"Meg?"

The two Pokemon tilted their heads in confusion as well, wondering what the Pokemon they were looking at was.

"That, my dear daughter in-law to be..." Kushina spoke, her comment making Hinata blush slightly. "...is a Cacturne. It is the evolved form of a Pokemon called Cacnea and is a Grass and Dark-type Pokemon. They are normally found in the desert regions of the Hoenn Region. Cacturne would definitely be able to thrive within the Orre Region. Pokemon from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn have been known to migrate to Orre, especially Pokemon that thrive in desert climates since nearly the entirety of Orre is a desert wasteland."

"Well given that description, it's no wonder Gaara has one." Akatsuchi commented.

"Do you think Gaara has anymore Hoenn region Pokemon?" Sakura asked.

"Once Naru-chan takes down that Cacturne, we'll see." Kushina replied.

**Back on the Battlefield**

Cacturne's yellow eyes seemed to glow within its dark sockets as Naruto and Quagsire looked at it. Due to being a native of the Johto region, Naruto was rarely acquainted with Pokemon of the Hoenn Region, especially since the Academy barely even brushed up on the topic of extra-regional Pokemon.

"And true to his roots of being from the Orre Region, Gaara sends out his mighty Cacturne! This Pokemon is obviously not from Kanto or Johto so it's obvious to deduce that this Pokemon is of the Hoenn Region originally, having migrated to Orre! This Pokemon is new to me beyond that, and judging by Naruto's expression, he can't tell what kind of Pokemon this Cacturne is just like me! With a new Pokemon on the battlefield, let's see how Naruto fares!"

'Hmm, a Hoenn Pokemon huh?' Naruto thought. 'It looks like a mixture of a scarecrow and a cactus, so it's possible that it could be a...Grass-type?' Naruto guessed. 'But then that puts Quagsire at a disadvantage and that thing looks pretty fast so Quagsire might not be able to keep up. Alright, I'll start off with an Earthquake and Blizzard to distract it and then recall Quagsire and switch out for Ampharos since it knows Signal Beam. Plus Iron Tail will help me out a bit as well.'

"Alright, let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed. "Quagsire, attack with Earthquake and then follow it up with Blizzard!"

"QUAG!" The Mud Fish Pokemon cried out as it turned out and raised its heavy, flat tail high into the air.

"Cacturne, use Pin Missil and strike the bottom of its tail before it hits the ground." Gaara ordered.

"Cacturne!" The Scarecrow Pokemon's rhomboid protrusion glowed with a light green light before they shot out of its body like missiles. They arced through the air just as Quagsire was about to slam its tail down, creating a small explosion upon contact with the ground, and Quagsire's tail.

"Quaaaagsire!" The Water/Ground-type rolled on the ground from the force of the shockwave before rolling back onto its feet.

"Don't let it get to you, Quagsire! Use your Blizzard attack!"

"Faint Attack!" Naruto's eyes widened at Gaara's order and Cacturne suddenly took off at a breakneck speed, vanishing from view just as the gust of ice and wind flowed out of Quagsire's mouth. The sheet of ice spread across the area of the arena floor where Cacturne had once been standing, and Quagsire's and Naruto's eyes were wide when the Hoenn native Pokemon reappeared in front of the Mud Fish Pokemon.

'Since when does a Grass-type...know Faint Attack?' Naruto thought. No Grass-type he knew could use that attack. He was drawn out of his thoughts as Cacturne had struck Quagsire with a shoulder tackle, sending his Pokemon skidding backwards a bit.

"Now use Sucker Punch!"

"Quagsire, hit its arm with Blizzard!"

"CACT!"

"QUAG!"

Cacturne unleashed a strong right hook before releasing a cry of pain as the Ice-type attack dealt a significant amount of damage by freezing the entirety of its arm. However, Cacturne powered through the pain and carried through with Sucker Punch, delivering a strong uppercut with its left. Quagsire was sent stumbling back from the strong attack only for Cacturne to follow up with a glowing green arm.

"NEEDLE ARM!" Gaara roared.

"CACTUUURNE!"

"The hell is a Needle Arm?!" Naruto exclaimed. And at that moment, he saw what it was. A powerful straight punch nailed Quagsire directly in the face and sent the Mud Fish Pokemon careening through the air before it crashed down on the ground with devastating force. Quagsire rolled for a couple of moments before coming to a stop. The Mud Fish Pokemon was still conscious, but barely.

"Cacturne, Needle Arm again!"

"Quagsire, return!"

Naruto recalled his Pokemon and the Scarecrow Pokemon came to a stop, but winced a bit as the ice from the Blizzard attack bit at its flesh due to the numbing cold, and the fact that it was a type disadvantage, working against it.

'Sucker Punch and Faint Attack it can use.' Naruto thought. 'Those are Dark-type moves. So that means that it could be a dual type...a Grass-type and Dark-type Pokemon. Geez, Hoenn has some cool, but freaky, shit over there. Alright, change of plans! I send out...' "Heracross!"

Naruto pelted the Great Ball into the air and in a flash of blue light, the Single Horn Pokemon landed on the battlefield with a confident look on its face. "HERAC!" The Bug/Fighting-type bounced on its toes like a Hitmonchan ready to fight, punching the air much like the boxing Pokemon would do.

"Alright Heracross, that thing is called a Cacturne!" Naruto informed his Pokemon. "It's a Grass-type and a possible Dark-type, so we're gonna go in fast and strong! Aerial Ace, let's go!"

"Heracross!" The Single Horn Pokemon freed its wings and buzzed them rapidly to go into the air. Heracross then performed a quick loop-de-loop in the air and then vanished from view after reaching the apex of its flight.

"Keep up with Heracross by using Faint Attack!"

"Cact." The dual type Scarecrow Pokemon nodded before vanishing in a blur of speed as well. The arena was then silent for a few moments before a series of clashes was heard from random areas of the battlefield. The invisible combatants then became visible and revealed the two Pokemon in a a deadlock, Heracross's horn pushing against Cacturne's crossed arms, both Pokemon attempting to push back the other.

"Alright, we got it now Heracross!" Naruto grinned toothily. "Take it down with Close Combat!" Heracross's eyes gained a glint of satisfaction before it reached out with its arms and grabbed Cacturne by its arms.

"Turne?" The Hoenn Pokemon gained a surprised expression before it found its arms being forcefully uncrossed. With its guard no longer present, Heracross leaped up at the slightly taller Pokemon and delivered a crushing knee strike to the abdomen area before buzzing its wings to get a bit higher. It then grabbed Cacturne by the back of its head and pulled it down while driving its other knee into its face.

"Cac! Turne! Cac! Turne! Cac! Turne!" The Scarecrow Pokemon unleashed a cry of pain for each time Heracross delivered a knee strike. After the final one, a blow that had sand dripping from the nasal area of Cacturne's face, Heracross spun and delivered a strong roundhouse kick to the side of its head. Cacturne stumbled for a bit before being grabbed by the arm. The limb was locked and Heracross delivered a strong elbow strike to the joint area and the audience winced as they saw part of the cactus-like Pokemon's arm tear and snap a little.

"CAAAAAACTURNE!" The cry of pain was increased in volume as Heracross then delivered a strong two punch combo to the chest and then bent its knees, driving its body up to strike with a powerful uppercut that had Cacturne hovering in the air for a moment.

"Now finish it with Megahorn!" Naruto ordered.

"HERA..." Heracross's horn glowed with a pale green light before lashed out with it. "...CROSS!" The powerful attack was super effective and Cacturne was sent careening through the air before crashing down into the ground with enough force to form a small crater.

"And Uzumaki does it again! Gaara's down three Pokemon while Naruto only has one lost! Seems the son of a Champion will be seeing that position like his father really soon if he keeps this up!" Anko commented as she saw Cacturne lay defeated and unconscious, sand flowing like blood from its injured body.

Gaara grinned once more as he recalled the Pokemon. "Uzumaki, you are definitely a fighter! To deduce that what Cacturne's typing is through merely its appearance and attacks is quite a feat...you are definitely the one I wanted to fight! I can feel my skin tingle and blood boil, Uzumaki! I've never felt so alive! Continue to do so, Uzumaki!" Gaara chuckled. HELP ME FEEL ALIVE!"

Gaara then took out his fourth Poke Ball and unleashed his next Pokemon.

"Another Hoenn Pokemon." Naruto grumbled. "But at least I can tell that this one's a Fire-type since it has...oh dear Arceus, are those volcanoes growing out of its back?!"

Indeed they were. Gaara's next Pokemon was revealed to be a quadruped Pokémon that resembled a Bactrian camel. It had two gray volcanoes on it. It also had a stout body with red shaggy fur and three blue ring-shaped markings on both sides. It had bangs on top of its head, droopy ears, and a tan, furless muzzle

"CAMERUPT, ATTACK WITH FISSURE AND THEN ROCK SLIDE!" The Eruption Pokemon raised one its forelimbs before smashing it down with destructive force. The entire arena floor shook as a streak of pure force tore apart the earth and generated a massive fissure.

"Heracross, use Aerial Ace to dodge it!"

"Hera!" Heracross quickly flew into the air and performed the aerial maneuver to avoid the attack and then crashed into Camerupt's body. The heavy weight Pokemon winced from the blow, but did not budge. Heracross then leaped back as Camerupt slammed its hooves down on the ground once more and sent a flurry of rocks high into the air. The Rock Slide attack bombarded Heracross, and the Bug/Fighting-type Pokemon was injured a bit as it managed to avoid most of the rocks.

Heracross hovered over the crevice caused by Camerupt's Fissure attack, but suddenly the miniature volcanoes on Camerupt's back began to rumble and shake. Lava and fire spewed out of the vents and then arced, making it look as if a meteor storm was falling towards Heracross.

"ERUPTION ATTACK!" Gaara grinned widely, his insane expression still present.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed. "It knows Eruption?!"

"Let's see you fight this, Uzumaki!" Gaara chuckled. Unfortunately, he couldn't. Heracross was not able to avoid such heavy amounts of fire and burning rock and soon was sent plummeting to the earth, burned and unconscious from the super effective attack. Naruto took out his Great Ball, recalling the Single Horn Pokemon with a grimace.

"And Naruto returns Heracross and sends out..." The Mud Fish Pokemon appeared on the field once more. "...his trusty Quagsire! But it seems that it's still tired and in pain from its tangle with Cacturne!" Like Anko had said, Quagsire was tired and wounded. A nasty bruise had formed in the centre of its head where Needle Arm had made its mark, but the Mud Fish Pokemon was still able to fight.

"Alright, Camerupt use Flamethrower!"

"Counter it with Hydro Pump!"

The powerful blast of pressurized water easily overcame Camerupt's Flamethrower, turning it into wisps of steam.

Gaara gritted his teeth. "Fissure!"

"Disrupt it with Earthquake!" Naruto ordered. Quagsire nodded and slammed its tail down on the ground just as Camerupt did the same with its front legs. The crevice creating attack was nullified at the halfway mark as the seismic waves from Quagsire's Earthquake attack disrupted it. The Ground-type attack then continued on its path and Camerupt unleashed a loud cry of pain as the attack racked its body.

"Now finish it with Hydro Pump!" The Fire/Ground-type Pokemon teetered from side to side as it tried to overcome the pain only to suddenly be on the receiving end of the voluminous burst of highly pressurized water from the Mud Fish Pokemon. The attack had Camerupt roaring in pain as it was sent flying through the air before crashing down at Gaara's feet, soaked and unconscious.

"And that's number four!" Anko announced. "Gaara has lost Camerupt, another one of his devastatingly powerful Hoenn native Pokemon! Quagsire seems to be the trump card of the day day folks! First it was the tower of steel, Steelix...now it's the burning quadruped, Camerupt...so let's see if the Mud Fish Pokemon can pull off a third win!"

"I choose you...Swampert!" In a burst of white light, a relatively large Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Okay, now this is just getting annoying." Anko muttered. "I have no idea what the hell this thing is other than it's name is Swampert! Stop using damn Hoenn region Pokemon and use something I know about!"

Swampert was shown to be a bipedal Pokémon. It had a large cobalt blue body and large, three-fingered hands. It had two orange gills that protruded from round patches on its cheeks. Its head had two large semicircular black fins that extended from the top of its orange eyes to the back of its head. Its tail fin was big, broad, and black. It had a white underside and orange ridged portions above its hands and three-toed feet.

"Alright, let's test this thing out!" Naruto told his own Mud Fish Pokemon. "Quagsire, attack with Earthquake!"

"Swampert, attack with Earthquake as well!"

The two Pokemon reared up their respective appendages, Quagsire with its tail, and Swampert with its arms, before slamming them down on the ground. The powerful seismic waves rattled the arena floor before colliding with one another, cancelling each other out.

"Swampert use Surf!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Swampert's body being engulfed in water and the water expanded into a massive tidal wave. "A Water-type." He said it as more of a statement than a question. "Alright, Quagsire, freeze that Surf with Blizzard and then use Earthquake to shatter it! Follow up with a Hydro Pump attack!"

"Quagsiiiiiiiire!" The evolved form of Wooper unleashed a powerful burst of freezing wind and ice that quickly spread out over the massive tidal wave that was Swampert's Surf attack. Soon, the entire wave was reduced to being a giant wall of ice. However, the ice wall was quickly shattered apart as Quagsire crashed its tail down and seismic waves collided with it. The Earthquake attack reduced the frozen Surf attack to mere shards and Gaara watched as his Water/Ground-type Pokemon was sent falling to the ground as Quagsire fired of a Hydro Pump at it.

"Swampert, counter with your own Hydro Pump!"

"SWAAAAAMPERT!" The fully evolved form of Mudkip roared as it unleashed its own powerful torrent of raging water. The two Hydro Pump attacks collided in midair and unleashed a powerful explosion of water sent Swampert back a bit before it managed to right itself in the air.

"Swampert, attack with Earthquake!"

"Make it slip up with Blizzard!"

Quagsire breathed out a Blizzard attack from its wide maw, freezing the ground where Swampert was about to land. However, due to Swampert's durable and heavy form, it broke through the ice and continued with its Earthquake attack. The seismic waves rushed across the battlefield and Quagsire cried out in agony as its body was racked with the forces of the earth.

"Now get across with Surf and finish the battle with Focus Punch!" Swampert nodded before generating a massive tidal in order for it to traverse the length of the massive field in only a few seconds. Quagsire, who was panting in exertion, could only watch in shock as Swampert fell with the wave as it reared back its fist. The fist glowed with a powerfully bright blue aura as Swampert tightened its focus.

"SWAAAAAAMP..." Swampert attacked. "PERT!" The Focus Punch crashed down on Quagsire's head with destructive force and had the Mud Fish Pokemon slamming down on the ground with a traumatic head wound. Blood flowed from the strike to the skull, a testament to Swampert's strength as it took a powerful blow to make a Quagsire bleed from a strike to the head.

"And with a quick exchange of blows between these two beasts of water, Quagsire's run comes to an end as Swampert brings the hammer down with a Focus Punch!" Anko announced. "Naruto Uzumaki has only three Pokemon left while Gaara has two! Naruto, send out your next Pokemon!"

"Ampharos, I choose you!" Naruto tossed the Poke Ball and the Light Pokemon emerged from its ball. "Alright, it's a Water-type from what I've seen so far. So Ampharos, attack with Thunderbolt!"

"AMPHAAAAAAA!" The Electric-type Pokemon unleashed a powerful bolt of sapphire coloured lightning from its body, however, Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw Gaara had a cocky grin on his face. His grins were always insane, never cocky, Naruto observed so that meant he messed up when he used Thunderbolt.

'But the only thing that I could do to mess up when using an Electric-type attack is if...' Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly put the pieces together. "...is if I attacked a Ground-type! That thing is a Ground-type!"

"Your deductions are quite impressive, Uzumaki." Gaara chuckled along with Swampert as the Mud Fish Pokemon allowed for Ampharos's Thunderbolt to flow through its body and into the ground. Swampert bashed its knuckles together to show it was completely unharmed. "Now attack with Earthquake!"

"Jump into the air to avoid it and strike with Signal Beam!"

"AMPH!" Ampharos did as it was told, leaping just as Swampert slammed its arms down on the ground and generated a burst of seismic waves that had the earth shaking. However, as the Light Pokemon was airborne, the ruby-like gem in the centre of its forehead glowed with multicoloured light. Energy charged within the gem before being unleashed. The Bug-type move rocketed across the battlefield and nailed Swampert in the chest, sending the durable Pokemon skidding backwards.

Ampharos landed on the ground took off at high speeds uncommon for the Light Pokemon species, its tail shining like silver.

"Swampert, Focus Punch!" The Mud Fish Pokemon recovered from the Bug-type attack before raising one of its fists. Its focus tightened rapidly and the raging blue aura flashed to life around its fist. Ampharos then leaped and performed a front flip to build up momentum while Swampert reared back its arm.

"AMPH!"

"SWAMP!"

Both Pokemon lashed out with their assaulting appendages and Iron Tail collided with Focus Punch with devastating force. A shockwave raced out from the point of impact and the two Pokemon gritted their teeth as they tried to overpower the other.

"Focus Punch again!" Gaara ordered.

"Twist your body and deflect it! Then go into a front flip for a vertical strike!" Naruto countered.

"SWAMPERT!" The Water/Ground-type roared as it lashed out with its other fist, but as the second Focus Punch was about to make contact, Ampharos twisted its body and shifted aside Swampert's first arm before smacking its Iron Tail against the second arm. With both limbs wide apart, Swampert's guard was wide open and so Ampharos performed a quick front flip.

"AMPHAROS!" The Light Pokemon cried out as it smashed its iron hard tail down on Swampert's skull.

"SWAAAAMP!" The Hoenn native Pokemon cried out in pain, causing its bipedal form to drop down to all-fours.

"Now follow up with Signal Beam!"

"Counter with Hydro Pump!"

Ampharos's forehead gem glowed with a bright multicoloured light before it unleashed the powerful Bug-type attack, nailing Swampert right in the face. However, the durable Pokemon rolled with the fall, quickly climbing back to its feet, before inhaling deeply and expelling a powerful blast of pressurized water. Ampharos was struck with the powerful Water-type attack.

"Evaporate it with Thunder!" Naruto commanded.

"AMPHAROOOOOOOS!" Ampharos unleashed a powerful burst of electrical energy, and the blue bolt of lightning crashed against the Hydro Pump. The water was flash heated, turning it from liquid to gas in an instant.

"Now follow up with Signal Beam!" Naruto shouted.

"Dodge it and then user Earthquake!"

"Jump over it and go into an Iron Tail attack!"

"Smash it down with Surf!"

Swampert growled as it ducked underneath the multicoloured beam of energy, a small explosion occurring behind it, before it raised its arms high into the air.

"SWAMPERT!" The Mud Fish Pokemon roared as it smashed the limbs down on the ground. The force of the earth exploded outwards and headed towards Ampharos, but the Light Pokemon quickly avoided the attack by leaping into the air. Ampharos then went into a series of front flips as its tail shone with silver light. However, as Ampharos descended, the Water/Ground-type Pokemon's body was enveloped in water.

"SWAAAAAAM..." Swampert's body rose as the waters increased in volume and the small tidal wave fully encompassed Ampharos in its terrifying visage. "...PERT!" The Surf attack smashed down on the Light Pokemon with terrific force and Ampharos was then washed away by the raging tides. The Surf attack was then brought to an end with Swampert standing a few feet away from Ampharos's unconscious form. Swampert then, without orders, charged up a Focus Punch and prepared to bring an end to the Electric-type Pokemon's life, but Naruto would not have any of it as he recalled his Electric-type.

"This attempt on my Pokemon's life thing is getting really old Gaara." Naruto spoke with venom in his tone. "You want to play rough with me?" Naruto pulled out a Poke Ball and enlarged it. "Then let's pay rough. Dragonite, let's end this!" Naruto's Dragon Pokemon quickly appeared on the battlefield and Gaara grinned at the prospect of fighting the powerful Pokemon.

"Swampert, attack with Surf!"

"Evaporate that wave with Thunder and then use Dragon Rush!"

Swampert summoned forth the mighty tidal wave, its massive form encompassing Dragonite in it's shadow. However, the Dragon Pokemon's antennae released numerous sparks of golden voltage.

"DRAAAAAAAAA!" Dragonite unleashed the powerful burst of electricity, and the wicked thunderbolt raced through the air and collided with the wave. The water was flash heated and was turned to steam in its entirety. Swampert's eyes widened as it fell and its eyes widened even further when Dragonite rushed towards it. Its body was coated in a powerful blue-violet aura that took on the shape of a roaring dragon. The dragon-like aura roared and Swampert released a gasp of pain, blood flowing from ts mouth as Dragonite crashed against its chest.

Time seemed to slow down for the Mud Fish Pokemon before the impact registered with its body and Swampert was sent careening through the air. A sonic boom was heard a split second later and Swampert was struck in the, right between the shoulder blades as Dragonite performed another Dragon Rush attack. Swampert was continuously battered around in the air like a rag doll, sonic booms, Swampert's cries of pain and the roars of Dragonite filling the atmosphere.

"Amazing! There have been a lot of Dragonite being used in this Silver Conference, but never have I seen a Dragonite that could use Dragon Rush in this manner!" Anko watched in awe as Dragonite's aura was merely a streak of blue-violet due to the speed at which it moved at.

The onslaught of strikes came to an end when Dragonite hit Swampert in the chin to send it skyward only to catch the Mud Fish Pokemon around its ankles. The Dragon-type Pokemon then allowed gravity to takes its hold on it before going into a series of front flips to build up momentum. Once the necessary momentum was achieved, Dragonite swung Swampert down and the Mud Fish Pokemon unleashed a loud cry of pain as it landed on the ground, creating its own personal crater.

Dragonite then fell after it, smashing down Swampert's back and caused a small cloud of dust and a shockwave. The dust then settled and Dragonite hopped off of Swampert's unconscious form as blood leaked from its lips due to the internal damage.

"Despite Swampert gaining the victories over Quagsire and Ampharos, the powerhouse is defeated by Dragonite! Naruto wins this round, and now Gaara is down to his final Pokemon!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Gaara laughed as he clutched his red hair tightly, his eyes seemed to shake within their sockets as he looked at Naruto. "Yes! The rush! I can feel the rush! Uzumaki, you are definitely fun to fight!"

"Gaara, stop this!" Naruto shouted to his opponent. "You plan to fight to the death and plan to kill your own Pokemon for losing to mine! Just because they lost does not mean they are weak, and that they deserve a death sentence!"

"They do!" Gaara shot back with a snarl. "That's the way of the world! That's the way I was taught, especially since my own father taught me that ideology!"

"Y-Your...Your father?"

"Oh yes, he taught me everything. That everything has a purpose and that once something or someone dies, then those people and/or things...no longer have something!" Gaara then pointed to the tattoo on his forehead, the kanji for 'Love'. "That was my father's way of showing me love is what my mother always said...until her purpose was fulfilled trying to protect me!"

Flashback

**Seven Years Ago**

**Cipher Key Lair, Desert, Orre Region**

Gaara sat in the corner of the blank white room that was his quarters.

"132...133...134...135...1...2...3...4..." The six year old boy had been counting the tiles on the ceiling for the past few hours. His mother and father had told him to wait in the room while they prepared him for the latest test battle. He liked to battle with Pokemon and it was fun, but for some reason, his father would always be disappointed. Even when he won, he would only be praised by his mother.

The teal eyed boy frowned as he bounced up and down on his bed, drumming his little fingers against the soft bed. It was white, just like everything else in the room. The six year old sighed before getting off the bed and went towards the door. The motion sensors detected his movement and they slid open for him, and when they did, the little red head broke out into a run.

He observed the grunt members of Cipher as they did their labourious tasks or scientific work. Their white armoured forms were always dazzling in his eyes, and the scarfs around their necks added to the stylishness of their appearances. If it were from the point of view of anyone outside of the criminal organization of Orre, they'd be completely shell shocked if they learned that this young boy, no older than six, made his dream...his aspiration...to be a member of Cipher's adminstration. His father told him Cipher was going to change the world, and once they finished the test project his mother was helping with, he would be an important part. Gaara smiled with innocence and childish glee as the prospect of pleasing his father.

The young boy skidded to a halt when he saw his mother exiting her personal laboratory. He grinned widely before jumping and wrapping his tiny arms around her leg. The young woman was caught off-guard and nearly tripped, but managed to catch herself before looking down at the cause of what could have been a painful meeting with the ground.

Gaara smiled up at the Cipher scientist that was his mother as she smiled back down at him. She was a pretty, young woman with a tanned complexion, something that was commonplace in the Orre region. She had shoulder-length, sandy-brown hair which framed her kind-looking face, and indigo-coloured eyes. She was dressed in a tight, black, long-sleeved shirt and pants, a pair of white high heeled boots and wore a long lab coat over her shoulders.

"Gaara, sweetie, I told you I'd come get you after I was done working?" She spoke sweetly to her son. Gaara pouted cutely as his mother ruffled his spiky hair.

"But Kaa-chan, I was so bored." He replied. "I counted the tiles on the ceiling..." He looked at his fingers and raised each one as he counted to himself. "...twelve times."

"Oh my." Karura raised her eyebrows. "I would imagine you would get bored from doing that all day. Well, I have some good news for you then." Gaara's teal eyed brightened at that.

"Ooooo! What?! What?! Tell me, tell me!" He jumped up and down excitedly causing Karura to giggle in amusement. Karura was about to speak when the door behind her opened to reveal a tall, lightly tan skinned man wearing a black shirt and pants, a pair of white boots, and a white lab coat over his shoulders. His hair was a dull shade of red and was in the same spiky style as Gaara's. His eyes had dark irises and his face bore a stern expression. Gaara looked at the man and suddenly, it was if someone had hit a switch on the young boy.

His happy expression vanished, replaced with a look of indifference and his eyes lost the vibrant and cheerful light that was present when he looked at his indigo eyed mother. Karura frowned at the sudden change in her son, but when dealing with a father like her husband...well...you tended to change for the worse.

"Otou-sama." Gaara spoke with a cold, monotonous voice. Gaara's father narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing out of your room, Gaara?"

"Kogane, don't be mad at Gaara." Karura said as she rose to her feet. "Gaara was just bored sitting around and doing nothing. We did leave him for a few hours, so his boredom and wanting to leave is well warranted." Kogane looked between his wife and his son before nodding his head in acceptance.

"Very well." Kogane spoke. "But, it is a good thing that he is here. We were just about to get you in order to prepare for the latest test run. Karura." Karura nodded and then held Gaara's hand as the three walked into the laboratory. Gaara kept up his face of indifference, but was secretly in awe as he looked upon the numerous amounts of bright and shiny equipment in the lab.

Karura could tell her son was fascinated as his head was snapping around in every direction, drinking in the appearances of every single thing around him. However, the two were distracted from their little moment when Kogane returned with a Poke Ball in hand. A dark violet and black aura was wrapped around the Poke Ball, but it was invisible to the naked eye so Gaara was unable to make a reaction to it as he was handed the Poke Ball and the aura was wrapped around his hand.

"Test subject number 45." Karura spoke with pride as she placed a hand atop her son's head. "We are very confident that you'll be able to fight with this one, Gaara."

"Really?"

"We shall see." His father replied with his ever militaristic tone. "Go downstairs and head to the battlefield. Karura and I will watch from the observation deck and study the battle as we always have. Do not disappoint me, Gaara."

"Yes, Otou-sama...Okaa-sama." Karura frowned at her boy's formal tone and sighed. By Arceus, she was a terrible mother...and she knew it. She did what she could to make up for it, but in the end she was merely manipulating Gaara's childish innocence to make herself feel better. Sometimes she wondered how her family would have turned out if they weren't a part of Cipher.

Gaara was then led to a door that opened to reveal a downward, spiraling staircase. Once they reached the bottom, another automatic door detected their movements and opened to reveal a massive steel crafted battlefield. Kogane and Karura clapped their hands and the lights responded, activating and illuminating the area.

It was routine for the six year old. Enter the arena, take his position, crush the opponents and then wait for the next one. This had been going on over nearly a year for Gaara, and so, with an emotionless expression, he took his place on the battlefield and held the dark aura encased Poke Ball. Kogane and Karura then walked back up the stairs and circled around the hallways to reach the observation deck.

Gaara watched across the battlefield as he saw two young Cipher grunts walk in, Poke Balls held tightly in their hands as well. They looked no older than seven or eight years old. Cipher was not above using children as soldiers in their quest for world domination, much like ROOT. Not that they had any affiliation to the organization of the Kanto and Johto regions, but it was possible some of their recruitment methods were based off of ROOT's. Many had spoken against such methods of recruitment, but those members were...well, let's just say they were never seen again.

Kogane then leaned down to the microphone in the observation room and cleared his throat. "Begin Shadow Pokemon battle trial number 1234." The red haired scientist of Cipher then pulled away and watched the battlefield below as his son and the two young Cipher grunts threw their Poke Balls into the air.

"GO!"

In three simultaneous bursts of white light, the Pokemon emerged from the balls. Two Koffing hovered in the air, small puffs of noxious gas oozing from the vents in their relatively spherical bodies. On the opposite end of the field, a Sandshrew stood with its dark eyes staring intensely at the two Poison-types. Unseen to the naked eye, both the Koffing, and the Sandshrew's body were cloaked in a blazing aura of what appeared to be pure shadow before it vanished.

"Activating control collars." Karura muttered as she tapped the screen of her touchpad. Down below, the silver bands that were worn around each of the three Pokemon had a blinking red light that suddenly switched to green.

"Begin." Kogane spoke into the microphone. The two Cipher grunts and Gaara nodded their heads and the battle began.

"Koffing use Tackle!" The two grunts commanded.

"KOFF!" The two Pokemon rushed towards their opponent, but Gaara and Sandshrew merely watched the two Poison-types as if they were insignificant before a powerful aura of shadow swirled around its body like a shroud of violet fire.

"Shadow Rush." Gaara stated coldly. Sandshrew then vanished from view before the Koffing could make impact with the small Ground-type and then Sandshrew slammed into one of the Koffing, pushing off of the Poison-type's body just as it went flying through the air, and crashed into the second Koffing's body, slamming it into the ground. The two Koffing lay on the ground, unconscious from the swift yet powerful Shadow move.

"Sand!" The Mouse Pokemon stood triumphantly over its defeated foes before snapping in the direction of the two young grunts as they released two more Koffing each, placing four on the battlefield in total.

Kogane leaned down to the microphone in the observation room. "Gaara, what did I tell you to do before?"

Gaara's emotionless face cracked for a moment before a light of insanity appeared within his eyes, a small grin spreading across his face. "If victory is assured, do not incapacitate. The weak have no purpose." Gaara's manic grin grew even more as he pointed at the four Koffing. "Sandshrew, Shadow Rush! Kill them all!"

"Koffing, use Shadow Rush!" The two Cipher grunts ordered their Poison-type Pokemon. The Koffing and Sandshrew suddenly unleashed bursts of shadow-like energy from their bodies. The Pokemon collided with one another numerous times, shockwaves racing out from the points of impact after each Shadow Rush attack. Suddenly, the four Koffing rushed towards Gaara's Sandshrew only for the Ground-type rodent to cross its arms in front of its body.

With a strong cry, Sandshrew uncrossed its arms and unleashed a powerful burst of shadow energy that sent Koffing flying off in separate directions. Two of them slammed into the left wall while the third Koffing crashed into the right wall, all of them meeting the vertical surface with devastating force, enough to slightly crack the concrete. The fourth and final Koffing was sent flying back towards the two Cipher grunts, obscuring their field of vision.

"AH!" The two child grunts screamed as they raised their arms as a feeble form of defense against the oncoming Pokemon.

From her position in the observation room, Karura watched with wide eyes as she saw the Koffing shoot towards the two young grunts and Gaara's Sandshrew following right behind it to go for the final blow, its claws wrapped in shadow-like energy. It wasn't the fact that Gaara's Shadow Pokemon was about to go in for the killing blow, it was the fact that she recognized the voices of the two child grunts on the battlefield that were facing off against her youngest son.

"No! Kogane, you didn't!" She turned to the father of her children with complete shock and betrayal on her face. "Gaara! Don't! Call of Sandshrew!" But it was too late as the Mouse Pokemon's Shadow Claw attacked ripped through the flesh of the Poison-type Pokemon and stabbed through the mask of one of the grunts, while the second set of claws tore through the visor with much more ease since there was no Koffing to act as a way to slow down the momentum of the strike.

Blood flew from the heads of the two grunts as they stumbled backwards a bit before falling to their knees as Sandshrew mercilessly ripped its claws free from the now dead Koffing, and the two Cipher grunts' heads. However, Gaara, who bore a look of malicious intent, suddenly gained a look of shock as he saw the bodies of the two child grunts fall forward, the helmets shattering apart as they did so. Behind the visors of the helmets, Gaara could only watch with complete horror as the blood coated faces of his older brother, Kankuro, and his older sister, Temari, fell.

"Huh?" Gaara stood a few slow and steady steps forward before taking off into a sprint. His Sandshrew, which stood off to the side, watch in confusion as its trainer ran past it and fell to his knees. Temari and Kankuro, his nine and eight year old siblings respectively, now lay dead at his feet as a result of the commands he gave to his Pokemon.

"No! No! I killed them?!" Gaara clutched his hair tightly in his hands. "Temari! Kankuro! I killed them! AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gaara's scream echoed throughout the enclosed battle arena, tears of anguish flowing from his eyes. He had killed his own siblings...his own brother and sister. Distracted by his emotions of fear, sadness, self-loathing and a myriad of other emotions, Gaara never took notice of the fact that the three other Shadow Pokemon, the Koffing, had steadily rose back into the air. With the memory of their defeat still fresh in their Shadow corrupted minds and hearts, the Koffing's bodies all began to release a glow.

Gaara's Sandshrew rushed past him and the green eyed six year old felt time slow down for him as the rush of adrenalin came back when he saw the three Koffing attack. Sandshrew leaped into the air to intercept and as the four Pokemon neared each other, another sound met his ears.

"Gaara!" The red head's eyes widened as a shadow encompassed his body. With her arms wrapped tightly around his tiny body, tears streaming down her face from both her youngest- now sole surviving- child's ordeal and the loss of her other two children, Karura looked down at Gaara as the three Koffing slammed against Sandshrew, their bodies now at the peak of their inflation as they prepared to detonate.

"Gaara, I love you...and I'm sorry. For everything."

Gaara didn't even have time to respond as the three Koffing performed Self-Destruct. The gases in their bodies ignited and their bodies burst apart, vanishing into the sea of green flames. Sandshrew's eyes widened and its cry of pain echoed through the air as its form was immediately lost to the blaze, and said blaze continued to expand outwards as a massive dome of fire, poisonous gas and smoke.

Gaara was then forced to shut his eyes as he felt the soft kiss of his mother's lips against his forehead for the last time.

End Flashback

"They served their purpose. That is why they are dead...you still have a purpose to fulfill, Gaara"

"That was what my father had told me when I asked why I was still alive when my own mother, the only person I ever loved, had been the one to die in the explosions." Gaara chuckled insanely once more. "The experiments had continued for a few more months, but soon Cipher had been defeated, completely shut down after the attempt to create a Shadow clone of the legendary Lugia from one of the few Silver Wings left behind by the Beast of the Sea. Shadow Lugia aka experiment XD001, was a complete failure. The authorities of the Orre Region had ended up taking down Cipher, along with their accomplice, Team Snagem. Me and my father then moved to Pyrite Town where the we ended up living a completely dysfunctional lifestyle!"

Naruto was silent along with the rest of the stadium as the speakers made Gaara's story a region wide tale.

"When I turned ten, I ran away from home with my Pokemon and decided to head for the Kanto region where I decided to try and find a new purpose in life. Back in Cipher, my purpose was to test the training capabilities of himself with regard to Shadow Pokemon, and so with Cipher gone, I now hoped to find a new purpose, a meaning for my existence by taking part in the Pokemon League Silver Conference Victory Tournament." Gaara returned Swampert to its ball before pulling out his sixth and final Pokemon.

"I will find my purpose." Gaara muttered as he glared at Naruto, and then his eyes gained a wild look in them along with an insane grin stretching across his face. "I will find my reason for living, and I'm sure you will be the one to help me find it...Naruto Uzumaki!"

Gaara then opened the Poke Ball and a massive burst of light erupted forth from it. The light twisted and shifted until it finally solidified into the massive Pokemon that was Gaara's final combatant; a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armour-like hide covering its body. It had two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying sizes protruded from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees had two triangular holes. There was a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It had three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounded the tip of its tail.

"SHOW THEM YOUR PURPOSE AS MY STRONGEST, TYRANITAR!"

**Tyranitar the Armour Pokemon. A Rock/Dark-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Pupitar. Extremely strong, it can change the landscape. It has an insolent nature that makes it not care about others.**

Suddenly, the wind picked up as the massive Pokemon roared and a sandstorm was formed out of nothing. Its Sand Stream ability had been activated and Dragonite and Naruto were forced to raise their arms to shield their eyes from the buffeting sandstorm.

"And it's a battle between these two high level Pokemon!" Anko shouted as she placed her hand on her skirt, preventing it from flying up due to the raging winds of the sandstorm. "Dragonite and Tyranitar are two Pokemon that each have been granted the title of what is known as a pseudo-legendary Pokemon. Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon are Pokemon that are capable of having abilities and power that put them on the scale of strength similar to that of a Legendary Pokemon's, so with two of them on the field, we're bound to see some epic battling! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to hide inside from this sandstorm!"

As Anko ran away, Dragonite and Tyranitar glared at one another before roaring. Tyranitar raised it foot and stomped down heavily and the entire battlefield was rocked as it used Earthquake. However, Dragonite was hovering in the air so as to prevent itself from being damaged by the powerful Ground-type attack.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!" Tyranitar stomped its feet on the ground once more and a large amount of sharp rocks rose into the air as they were freed from the arena floor. The Armour Pokemon then spun on its feet and lashed out with its heavy tail, sending the large pieces of rock zooming towards it opponent.

"Dragonite, tear those rocks apart with Thunder!" Dragonite winced a bit as it was buffeted by the sandstorm before it attennae glowed with golden electricity. With a battle cry, a wicked thunderbolt was launched from the Dragon Pokemon's body and the Thunder attack crashed against the Stone Edge attack, blasting them apart and turning the stone into rubble. The Thunder attack then continued onwards and struck Tyranitar in the chest.

The Armour roared in pain and anger as it was sent skidding backwards, but quickly stomped its feet to gain some footing.

"Stone Edge and then Rock Slide!" Gaara commanded. The green scaled pseudo-legendary did as it was told and stomped on the ground, freeing numerous pieces of rock from the arena floor. Tyranitar then lashed out with its tail, sending some of the airborne rocks at Dragonite while also sending a few skyward. Dragonite's eyes widened and its unleashed a strong bolt of electricity that destroyed the Stone Edge attack, but the Dragon Pokemon had to quickly dodge the bombardment of rocks from above due to Rock Slide.

Dragonite flapped its wings and barrel rolled and twisted to avoid the storm of stone, however, the sandstorm buffeted Dragonite and some of the sand got into its eyes. The Dragon Pokemon was forced to rub its eyes to regain its sight, but that left it open for the remainder of the Rock Slide to strike it. Dragonite cried out in pain as it was hit and sent back to the ground, being bruised heavily from the super effective attack. Dragonite gritted its teeth as it climbed back to its feet, but Tyranitar had already lashed out with a Stone Edge attack.

"Dragonite roll to the side and then use Thunder!" Naruto ordered. The Dragon Pokemon nodded and rolled to the side, avoiding the sharp rocks and then summoning forth a powerful bolt of golden lightning. The attack struck Tyranitar in its chest and sent the Armour Pokemon skidding backwards from the explosive force.

"Now follow up with Dragon Rush!" A sonic boom was heard as Dragonite spread its wings and took off at mach speeds. The blue-violet aura that cloaked its body took on the image of a roaring dragon and the Dragon-type attack collided with Tyranitar with destructive force. The Armour Pokemon gritted its teeth in pain as it was sent skidding backwards even further.

"Strike from the left now!" Tyranitar aimed to slash at its opponent with its sharp claws, but Dragonite vanished with a sonic boom and then struck from the left. Tyranitar was sent rolling on the ground, climbing back to its feet with help from its momentum. However, the heavy weight Pokemon was then sent to the opposite side as Dragonite struck from the right. Tyranitar flew through the air as it was struck from behind and then Dragonite descended from above for a final strike.

"DRAAAAA!"

"TAAAAAAAR!" Tyranitar roared and then held out its arms and grabbed Dragonite by its shoulders. The Armour Pokemon gritted its teeth as it was sent skidding backwards as the force of the Dragon Rush attack pushed against it. Tyranitar roared in defiance as Dragonite roared with effort, but the Dragon Pokemon's eyes widened when Tyranitar then dug its claws into its shoulders. The sharp weapons dug through Dragonite's tough scales and the Armour Pokemon then pulled Dragonite towards it before opening its jaws and clamping them down on Dragonite's right shoulder.

"DRAGONITE!" Naruto cried out in alarm as a spray of blood shot out of his Pokemon's body. The crimson fluid stained the bitten area as well as Tyrnaitar's snout and teeth. Dragonite raised the arm that didn't have its corresponding shoulder nearly torn off and then proceeded to deal a series of harsh blows to the side of Tyranitar's head. The Armour Pokemon growled in irritation and clamped its teeth down harder of Dragonite's shoulder. More blood flowed from the wound.

"Dragonite, get it off with Thunder!" Dragonite's eyes snapped open as it called upon its electrical attack and the burst of voltage erupted from out of its body. Tyranitar's strong teeth were removed from the Dragon Pokemon's shoulder as it roared in pain, the voltage flooding its body. Dragonite then grabbed onto the sides of Tyranitar's body and flew high into the air.

"Dragon Rush!" Naruto ordered. Dragonite's body was cloaked in the blue-violet aura of the powerful Dragon-type attack and the two pseudo-legendaries neared the ground at a terrifying pace.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake to soften the landing!" Gaara called out. Tyranitar quickly twisted its body to adjust its position so that it would land feet first and the two Pokemon crashed down on the ground. Dragonite flapped its wings and went back into the air as Tyranitar skidded on the shaking earth, its Earthquake attack doing the job of allowing it survive the powerful Dragon Rush attack.

Naruto and Gaara turned to one another and glared at each other, their teeth gritting.

"DRAGONITE..."

"TYRANITAR..."

Both pseudo-legendary Pokemon then glared at one another, their eyes narrowing before they opened their jaws. Golden yellow and orange energy swirled into their mouths to become compact spheres of concentrated energy.

"HYPER BEAM!" The two trainers commanded simultaneously. The two powerful Normal-type attacks exploded out of their spherical forms and became powerful beams of destruction. The two attacks tore through the air at great speeds before colliding against each other. A massive shockwave occurred as the two attacks clashed with each other and the two psuedo-legendary Pokemon tried to exert more and more energy with the attempt to overpower the other. The two Hyper Beams couldn't overpower one another and so the built up energy exploded outward.

A massive flash of light accompanied the explosion and the force of the blast wave was enough to cause the Sand Stream sandstorm to subside. The light then died down and the massive cloud of dirt and dust dispersed to reveal both Dragonite and Tyranitar standing tall. The Armour Pokemon snarled at the Dragon Pokemon as it growled back at its opponent.

Dragonite panted as landed back down on the ground, Tyranitar panting heavily as well.

"Come on Dragonite! You can do this!"

"Tyranitar, do not fall to this weakling!"

"DRAAAAA!"

"GROOOOOOAR!"

The two Pokemon roared in defiance against each other as they glared at one another.

"Tyranitar, attack with Stone Edge!"

"Dragonite, Outrage!"

The Armour Pokemon crashed its tail down on the ground and the earth rumbled and shook and numerous, large pieces of rock and stone erupted forth before being smacked through the air by Tyranitar's tail. Time seemed to slow down for the Dragon Pokemon as the Rock-type attack approached it, but Dragonite suddenly unleashed a powerful burst of reddish violet fire from its body. The Stone Edge attack was sent completely off-course, each rock flying off in a random direction. Dragonite roared again and another burst of reddish violet fire raced across the battlefield, hitting Tyranitar in the chest, making the durable Pokemon gasp in pain. Dragonite then unleashed one final burst and the Outrage attack crashed against Tyranitar's body with explosive force, generating a massive storm of fire and dust upon contact.

When the dust settled, Tyranitar stood slightly hunched over, standing in a massive crater that was littered with reddish-violet embers scorch marks decorating its durable body, and smoke wafted off of its back. Dragonite panted in exertion as well. The two pseudo-legendary Pokemon hunched over and each took a single step forward out of defiance to fall...before they both collapsed.

There was a moment of silence as the audience registered the fact that the battle was over.

"Is it over?" Anko asked. "I mean..." She cleared her throat. "...It's over! After a titanic clash between these two massive titans, it ends in a draw! Tyranitar, the Pokemon said to crush mountains, and Dragonite, the very definition of what a Dragon-type Pokemon should be, have both fallen! However, due to Naruto still having one Pokemon remaining in his roster, Gaara loses and the blonde Uzumaki wins the match! I repeat, Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!"

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers, some standing up from their chairs as they did so.

"And so, your four semi-final combatants for the Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament are...Satoshi Taijiri, Ryuu, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki!" The images of the four trainers appeared on the screens around the stadium. "Prepare for the next day of battling, because you four are going to battle with everything you've got! And that's all for now, folks!"

Anko then turned off her microphone as the stadium prepared to clear out.

Naruto held out his Poke Ball and returned Dragonite with a small smile. "To think...you were that tiny, innocent Dratini all those months ago, and now...you're on your way to becoming a Champion. Well done, Dragonite." Naruto walked across the battlefield towards the insane Orre region native, the young boy hunched over the body of his Tyranitar.

"You know...you were really strong, Gaara." Naruto said.

"How?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion at Gaara' question. "How can you be so strong? You fight with no drive to find your purpose, and yet...you win."

"You know Gaara, the thing about humanity is that we have no definitive purpose." Naruto replied. "You don't need someone to tell you what your purpose or what your destiny is. As humans, and Pokemon do this as well, we shape our own destinies. In fact, I met a Pokemon who was just like you. It had lost everything...its home was gone, it had no family, no friends...its only self-given purpose was to kill everything that entered its home in order to keep itself from being found, and to stay in isolation. You lost everything, Gaara...and so, I'm willing to help you like I'm willing to help that Pokemon." Naruto held out his hand to the Orre region native. "The first step to helping a mentally unstable person like you is to give them someone to talk to, and if you'll let me...I'll be that person."

Gaara stared at Naruto in shock, his green eyes meeting Naruto's blue ones. "R-Really?" Naruto nodded. "Why?"

"Because I want to, but..." Naruto's eyes turned cold as he let loose the persona he had for the ROOT War. "...you threaten my Pokemon ever again, you try to kill them, and I will not hesitate to do the same to you."

Gaara stared into Naruto's icy orbs before nodding slowly. Naruto grinned widely as his sunny persona returned and he gripped Gaara by the hand and pulled him up to his feet. "Good, now return your Tyranitar and get yourself together...we're going to have a long talk tomorrow morning."

And with that Naruto ran off as he saw his friends and family coming onto the battlefield to greet him. Hinata ran up to him and he twirled her around as she tackled him, kissing him heavily on the lips. As Naruto set her down, he was clapped on the shoulders by his father and Akatsuchi while being embarrassingly kissed on the cheek by Kushina.

Gaara sighed as he looked away from the happy group and down at his unconscious Tyranitar. He returned the Armour Pokemon to its ball before rising back to his feet. With a genuine smile on his face, Gaara glanced back at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes as he walked out of the stadium. Naruto Uzumaki was definitely someone who would help him find his purpose in life again, he had no doubt about that.

**(A/N: FINALLY! I'M DONE! Sheesh, that took forever to write. First off, I'm sorry to you readers who waited so patiently for me to make this chapter, but I had hit a heavy writer's block when I was making Gaara's flashback story, and a bit from when I was making the battles. But as you can see from the length of this chapter, I powered through it and I made it. Truth be told, I would have finished this yesterday, but once it gets to about midnight, my mind starts to slow down and things start coming out forced and it seems really bad.**

**Now then, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the battles that occurred, especially Naruto versus Gaara. I tried make it a bit difficult for Naruto since he has never fought Hoenn region Pokemon, but it would be a bit easy to deduce their types, but not their secondary ones. I mean, you can't really tell that Swampert is part Ground-type or that Cacturne is part Dark-type just from looking at them.**

**The next chapter will be the quarterfinals and so the Pokemon League is coming to its close after the next two chapters. Prepare yourselves for some more epic battles.**

**P.S- A thanks to KuramaFTW for making Ryuu and his team. Apparently, Ryuu is based off of KuramaFTW's actual self and his team is a team he has in one of his Pokemon games. So, there, I have seen to it that Kurama gets his credit for his OC.**

**P.S.S- The cameo characters in this chapter, Wataru and Kikuko, are the Japanese names for Lance and Agatha. And in the previous chapter, chapter 40, the cameo characters are both game and anime characters. Yuki is the male player of RSE aka Brendan, Haruka is May, Itsuki was Will, Siba is Bruno, and Kyo was Koga.)**

**Pokedex: Seen-255**

**Caught-255**

**Character Bio: A**

**Eye Colour: Black**

**Hair Colour: Pale Blonde**

**About: Thirty years ago, A was a young and promising trainer. He was a prodigy with the ability to train the Pokemon he had to reach the best of their abilities. During his youth, he had received an Eevee as his starter Pokemon, eventually turning it into a Jolteon, and journeyed across the Kanto region to take part in the Gym Leader challenge to prove he was the better trainer between himself and his rival, Minato Namikaze. A was a brilliant trainer indeed as he was capable of winning the Pokemon League tournament by besting his rival in the finals, defeating the Elite Four and felling Izuna Uchiha to take the title of Champion. However, A's reign lasted only a single year as Minato returned to win the Pokemon League tournament, defeat the Elite Four. A and Minato fought in a climactic battle which ended with Minato's Pikachu defeating A's Jolteon. Thus, Minato took A's place as the Pokemon Champion and A was left without title nor purpose. However, Minato saw A's ability would be wasted if he was just left to wander around, so with Danzo's death at the hands of Minato having become public, A was given the title of gym leader of Viridian City and became one of the first gym leaders to not have a team or gym that was focused on a specific type of Pokemon.**

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Ampharos(Female)

Dragonite(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	42. Chapter 42:One More Step up the Ladder

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 42: One More Step up the Ladder

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!**

**(A****/N: Before I begin, I want to make a note that I made a rather huge mistake that no one picked up on. I just looked over the matches done for the Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament, and apparently I was wrong when I said this recent chapter was the quarterfinals. The last chapter was the quarterfinals and these battles taking place are to be the SEMIFINALS. Since they are only four trainers left, then it means that only two people remain and would move on to the finals and so I apologize for my rather embarrassing mistake and have already read through, and made the necessary edits to fix it.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last chapter. Read it and review it! Especially review because I like reviews better, I want to see if I can reach 600 for the most, before the end of this story.**

**Now the replies to those of you who are Guest reviewers: **

**WOLFGUY1991- Thank you very much for your kind words. I am excited myself for when I am ready to create the sequel, and I am just as excited for the release and the playing of the games that said sequel will be based on. Recently they showed Mega Salamence, Lopunny and Altaria and that you can now Mega Evolve during your contest appeal once the Appeal Meter is filled. This remake sounds better and better, and it gives me a lot of ideas for the content of the sequel.**

**Bael92- I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yes, I have seen Mega Sceptile and Mega Swampert. Mega Swampert is a beast and Mega Sceptile just looks so damn awesome. You should see the other Megas for Omega and Alpha, they are just as awesome.**

**Guest- Well, excluding this recent chapter, I now have a total of about four to five chapters remaining before I complete this story and I can return to writing my NarutoxDigimon crossover, as well as my other stories.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon League Stadium, Indigo Plateau <strong>

**The Next Day **

The rising of the sun marked the dawn of the sixth day of the thirty-first Pokemon League Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament. The atmosphere was calm and collected as humans and Pokemon alike indulged in the act of waking up, bathing, eating their breakfast, and then moving on to whatever activities they had planned for the rest of the day.

For those who were present at the Indigo Plateau, that activity was to watch some of the greatest Pokemon battles that had ever graced their eyes. After watching numerous battles, today marked the semi-final rounds of the Pokemon League, the two matches that would end with only two moving on to the finals.

The clock tower that lay within the massive metropolitan city, secretly a stronghold, struck twelve to tell those that heard its massive bells sound, that it was noon. It was time for the semi-finals to begin.

Spectators, some of which were former competitors that were turned into spectators upon losing, and the Pokemon that wished to view the events, flooded the stadium. The seats of the stadium that was capable of housing over hundreds of thousands of audience members, were all filled. The lights were turned on, the viewing screens flickered to life and the temporary screeching of feedback echoed through the air as one Anko Mitarashi tapped the microphone set attached to her earpiece.

Once the feedback died down, the stadium was silent and Anko's brown eyes glittered with excitement. The violet haired beauty grinned toothily before clearing her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Pokemon of all ages and species...welcome to the sixth day of the Pokemon League Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament! Now to some of you, that may seem like just a really long title so let me dumb it down and shorten it!" Anko spoke. "Today is the day that the remaining four competitors, out of what used to be two hundred and sixty-four combatants, will fight to finish with the sole purpose of moving on to the finals! That's right! TODAY IS THE SEMI-FINALS!"

The crowd was energetic as Anko paused to let the audience, which she secretly called her minions, cheer, clap and make whatever noises they wished to make in order to convey their excitement. The Pokemon Contest announcer allowed the noise to die down before speaking again.

"You know, I always used to be the commentator for the Pokemon Contests in this little joint region nation of ours, but hearin' you guys cheer while watching these amazing battles makes me think that I should probably make it permanent for me to be the announcer for the Pokemon League. What do you think?!"

The crowd was more than eager to show their positive replies to Anko's question which made her chuckle in amusement.

"You warm my heart." She said, placing her hand over her chest in mock exaggeration. "But we'll see how this goes down when this is all over, but if you guys really want me to stay, then you'll have to take it up with Uchiha-sama up there." She pointed to the Dragon Champion with a mischievous grin causing Izuna to roll his eyes, however, the cameras were more than capable of showing the amused smirk that adorned his face.

"We'll see Anko. We'll see."

"You know you love me, Izuna-kun." Anko winked at the Champion. "Now then, without further ado, I bring to you the first of two exciting semi-final matches! Satoshi Taijiri of Pallet Town versus Sasuke Uchiha of Blackthorn City!"

* * *

><p><strong>Viewing Area <strong>

Sasuke sighed as he rose up from his seat beside his rival. The raven haired boy took a deep inhalation of air before forcefully exhaling while rolling his shoulders.

"Nervous, teme?" The blonde teased his rival.

"...I'd be lying if I said if I didn't feel some of form of anxiety." Sasuke replied. Naruto's teasing grin fell away before rising up from his own seat and patted the young man he called his rival on his shoulder.

"Just think of it this way. When this is over and done with, you'd be one step closer to getting your ass handed to you by me." Sasuke snorted, but the smirk of amusement revealed his true feelings. "See, now doesn't your losing to me make you feel so much better?"

"Fuck you, dobe."

"I don't swing that way, teme."

"I'll kill you."

"Platonically love you too."

Sasuke's eye twitched at each of Naruto's replies to his threats before sighing in defeat at the fact that Naruto would always have a comment to each of his threatening non-threats. He was then shoved forwards by the grinning blonde and after showing the middle finger, an action that the son of a Champion was more than happy to return, he walked along the length of the tunnel alongside his opponent.

"You're gonna be an awesome match, Sasuke." Satoshi said with excitement evident in his voice. "To fight the child of a gym leader and a relative of the Champion is going to be really cool! Not to mention that we get a chance to fight that Red Gyarados of yours, ain't that right buddy?!"

"Pika!" The Electric Mouse Pokemon on Satoshi's shoulder released a cry of agreement, giving a stiff nod to its trainer.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Satoshi." Sasuke replied. "My other Pokemon are just as strong, and Gyarados is reserved for those that can get past them."

Satoshi smiled brightly. "Then we'll be sure to give it our all. Pikachu, let's do this."

"KA CHA!" The Pikachu replied with a determined look in its obsidian orbs. The two raven haired trainers gave nods of respect and acknowledgement to one another before parting ways.

The crowd exploded into further hysterics as the two young combatants stepped forth from the viewing area and onto the battlefield. Sasuke took his position in the red box of the stadium floor while Satoshi stood in the blue box.

"Alright boys!" Anko shouted. "You know the rules! This is a six-on-six Pokemon battle; substitutions are allowed, items are not allowed, Pokemon that are not registered in the system as the Pokemon used for this section of the tournament will earn you an immediate disqualification!"

The two trainers nodded as the cameras focused on their serious expressions, showing them on the screens around the arena. They reached to their belts where their Pokeballs were attached and both retrieved a single one.

Anko raised her red and blue flags as the two thirteen year olds enlarged the red and white spheres in their hands.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Rearing back their arms simultaneously, Satoshi and Sasuke hurled the Poke Balls high into the air and with a deafening 'pop' sound, they burst open and white light erupted from their depths. The lights swirled and twisted before solidifying, the two Pokemon appearing for all to see.

"LAAAAAA!"

"GENGAR!"

"And the first round of the semi-finals begins with Satoshi Taijiri sending out his Lapras while Sasuke Uchiha has his Gengar out to play!" Anko informed her minions.

**(Insert Music: Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness- Miror B. Battle)**

"Lapras..." Satoshi spoke.

"Gengar..." Sasuke called out to his Pokemon.

The Transport Pokemon and Shadow Pokemon stared at one another for a brief period of time before they were given their commands.

"PSYCHIC ATTACK!" Their eyes shone with a powerful blue light before unleashing their respective cries. Bursts of telekinetic energy raced across the landscape before colliding at the centre of the battlefield. A massive shockwave raced out from the point of collision and generated a powerful wind that forced both trainers and their Pokemon to squint in order to prevent their eyes from being bombarded with dust or some form of miniscule debris.

"Lapras attack with Hydro Pump!" Satoshi ordered. Lapras nodded before opening its mouth and its body seemed to swell slightly before a voluminous burst of pressurized water erupted from its mouth. The blast raced through the air towards Gengar, but the Shadow Pokemon merely raised its hands.

"Freeze it." Sasuke commanded. Using its natural ability to remove heat from the air around it, a sudden cold front took place in the air around Gengar's body. Frost and mist formed as the temperature dropped and all watched in amazement as the Hydro Pump attack was freezing over.

"Lapras, stop!" The dual type Pokemon did as it was told and the Hydro Pump broke off at the half way mark of its length as Lapras stopped providing water for Gengar to freeze, but the effect had done its job. Gengar now possessed a massive spear of ice, and the Shadow Pokemon's eyes shone brightly as it held the newly forged weapon in its telekinetic grip.

"Use the Hydro Pump as a projectile and throw it with Psychic!" Gengar giggled maniacally, juggling the spear of ice for a moment before rearing back its arm. The ice spear hovered and followed the motions of Gengar's limbs as it was held aloft by the invisible grip of Psychic.

"Gen...gar!" With a grunt of effort, Gengar hurled the Hydro Pump turned ice spear at the Transport Pokemon.

"Use your own Psychic attack to shatter the ice spear!" Lapras unleashed the powerful burst of telekinetic energy, the attack ripping apart the air around it before it collided with the icy projectile. Cracks spread across the length of the weapon before it was shattered into hundreds of pieces that made the ground glitter beautifully.

The Psychic-type attack continued to hurtle through the air before it made a devastating impact with Gengar. The Shadow Pokemon grunted in pain as it was sent it hurtling through the air, the super effective attack dealing a devastating amount of damage.

"Now follow up Ice Beam!"

"Dodge it by going into the ground, then rise up through its shadow!"

Gengar quickly managed to right itself in midair as Lapras charged up the powerful orb of icy energy. With a powerful cry, the Water/Ice-type unleashed the jagged beam of blue towards it opponent, but said opponent quickly dove down into the ground, avoiding the attack and causing a small spire of ice to form where it used to be.

As quickly as it had vanished, Gengar had reappeared beneath Lapras, flowing out of its shadow and through its body. The Transport Pokemon's eyes widened in shock as the icy chill of feeling the Ghost/Poison-type move through its body made it seize up slightly.

"Now use Hypnosis!"

"Don't let it Lapras! Fight back with Sheer Cold!"

"Fly up to avoid it and use Thunder attack!"

"Counter with Hydro Pump!"

As Gengar flipped through the air, it appeared in front of Lapras's face, eyes alight with an evil crimson aura. However, as the two Pokemon faced each other, Lapras slapped its flippers down on the ground and a small aura of power surrounded its body before it was unleashed. In under a second, a pulse of ice raced out of Lapras's body, freezing the ground and the air itself, creating a circular barrier-like structure of ice that had a diameter of ten feet and was over five feet in height.

However, Sasuke's Pokemon had managed to avoid the One-Hit K.O move, flying high into the sky in order to do so. Upon carrying out the dodging action, Gengar held its arms to the sky as golden electricity erupted from its body.

"GENGAR!" The Shadow Pokemon hurled a wicked thunderbolt towards its opponent, but Lapras countered.

"LAAAAAAP!" The Transport Pokemon unleashed the powerful burst of pressurized water from its mouth and the Water-type move collided with the Electric-type one. The water and electricity collided violently, and a cloud of a steam appeared between the two adversaries as the water had vapourized instantly.

"Now Shadow Ball!" Sasuke ordered. Gengar held out its arms and wisps of pure shadow seemed to pool within its palms, becoming a compact sphere, before it was fired. The Shadow Ball attack raced through the air, tearing through the steam cloud and crashed down on Lapras's form.

Lapras unleashed a cry of pain as a small explosion of shadow occurred, but it didn't stop there as Gengar continued to bombard Lapras with Shadow Ball attacks.

"Lapras..." Satoshi paused as he aimed to give out a command when he realized that due to his own usage of Sheer Cold, he had locked his Lapras within an icy prison. Sheer Cold froze things to far below their original freezing points and even if he did aim to use Psychic to shatter it, or Hydro Pump to melt it, it wouldn't be able to act in time.

"Gengar, shatter the ice wall with Thunder!" Sasuke commanded. Gengar reared back its fist as it landed in a kneeling position on the battlefield. The Electric-type attack followed its path and the arc of electricity tore the earth asunder before slamming into the circular ice wall, breaking it apart into massive chunks of ice while also dealing a small bit of super effective damage from whatever left over voltage made contact with the dual type.

From there, Satoshi's unasked question as to why Sasuke would want to free his Pokemon from its confines was quickly answered.

"Now slam the ice shards against Lapras with Psychic to finish it off!" Gengar's eyes glowed bright blue as the large pieces of ice suddenly froze in their movement. The force of the blast wave from the Thunder attack was made negligible as Gengar's eyes shone brighter, and with a wide grin, Gengar curled its fingers into a fist.

Faster than both Satoshi or his Lapras could blink, the fragments of ice crashed down upon Lapras. The Transport Pokemon cried out loudly in pain as a massive cloud of dust and frost occurred. It then dispersed to reveal Lapras was unconscious beneath the pile of its own ice.

"And that's the first round folks!" Anko announced. "In amazing use of turning your opponent's strength against them, Gengar has used the ice wall made by Lapras's Sheer Cold to create a freezing bombardment! Lapras is therefore unable to battle and Gengar wins the first round!"

The crowd went into a round of cheers and applause, Mikoto Uchiha standing up in her seat to give her son her support in the most embarrassing way imaginable. Jumping up and down in her chair and waving a flag that said 'Go Sasuke-chan Go!' alongside her new best friend, Sakura Haruno. A small blush of embarrassment formed on his face as he looked at the girl he called friend (though the current situation currently had him rethinking that title) cheer him on with Mikoto. While their intentions were good, did they really have to scream so loudly?

'Is this how it is for the dobe and his parents?' He thought, remembering the screams Minato and Kushina did when their son had bested Gaara yesterday. He then focused back on the battle as Satoshi had recalled his Lapras.

The young, hat wearing trainer then pulled out his second Poke Ball. Enlarging the spherical object, Satoshi hurled the Poke Ball into the air to unveil his second Pokemon. In a flash of white, the massive Bird Pokemon that was Pidgeot emerged from its confines.

"PIDGEOOOO!" The Bird Pokemon unfurled its wings and unleashed a powerful gust of wind. The Normal/Flying-type's eyes then focused on the Shadow Pokemon as it chuckled.

"Alright Gengar, Psychic attack!" Sasuke ordered.

"GENG!" Gengar's eyes shone a bright blue before unleashing the telekinetic strike.

"Dodge it, Pidgeot!" The Bird Pokemon obeyed Satoshi and quickly barrel rolled to avoid the Psychic attack. "Now use Steel Wing!" Pidgeot's wings shone like silver before it took off at a breakneck pace. Pidgeot was suddenly in Gengar's face, but came to a sudden stop, the Steel Wing only a few centimetres away.

"Psychic!" Gengar's invisible grip on Pidgeot was released as the Bird Pokemon was then sent careening through the air. "Now follow up with Thunder!" A wicked thunderbolt was launched from Gengar's body, streaking towards Pidgeot's form.

"Pidgeot, use Steel Wing on the ground to give yourself some lift to fly out of the way!" Pidgeot's eyes shone brightly once more before it flapped its wings, slamming them down on the ground. Pidgeot was then pushed up into the air, and with a mighty flap of its wings, Pidgeot shifted skyward just in time for the powerful Electric-type attack to explode beneath its talons. The blast wave aided in giving Pidgeot some extra lift as well.

"Now use Roost!" Satoshi ordered. Pidgeot's body began to glow with a small sky blue aura, its health beginning to replenish. However, Sasuke would not give it the opportunity to recover more than it already had.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke snapped. "Gengar, use Thunder again!"

"Pidgeot, use rotate and use the Air Slash-counter shield!"

"Counter what?!" Sasuke exclaimed. As Gengar sent forth the Thunder attack, Pidgeot was forced to stop its Roost and then spun in the air while performing Air Slash. Due to the rotation of its body, the Air Slash never stabilized to form its trademark crescent shape and thus they extended and whipped out wildly to form large whips of wind that circled around Pidgeot's body. The wind whips then lashed out and met Gengar's Thunder attack head on.

The powerful streams of air fought back against the Thunder attack despite the Electric-type move's best efforts to rip through the offensive-defensive tactic.

"Astounding!" Anko exclaimed. "Satoshi has generated an ability to use Air Slash in defensive manner, while also being able to strike and, had Gengar been closer, deal damage! The counter-shield has been revealed!"

"Now use Air Slash at full force!" Satoshi ordered. Pidgeot stopped rotating and unfurled its wings, sending its counter-shield outwards as a powerful pulse of pressurized air. However, this only served as a distraction for the actual Air Slash. The powerful crescent of air sliced through the air and Gengar's red eyes widened in shock at the speed of the attack.

The Ghost/Poison-type was struck and Gengar was slammed into the ground with concussive force. The dual type groaned in pain on the ground, its arms shaking wildly as it attempted to force itself back up.

"Now finish it off with Steel Wing!" Satoshi's order was carried out and Gengar's eyes could only widen in surprise as the Bird Pokemon seemed to flicker into existence in front of it. The Steel-type move slammed down Gengar's body and forced it back down to the ground, forming a small imprint of the Shadow Pokemon in the ground.

Pidgeot then stepped back as Gengar fell into unconsciousness.

"With the quick usage of Air Slash and Steel Wing in succession, Gengar is down for the count!" Anko raised the blue flag. "The winner of the second round is Pidgeot and Satoshi!"

Sasuke snorted as he recalled Gengar, glaring at the Bird Pokemon as he did so. "That counter-shield tactic...very impressive for you to have come up with that. You don't seem like the tactical type."

"Yeah well, I thought for this that I may have to step it up a bit and use my actual strategies. I'm good at thinkin' stuff up on the fly, but when I really think about something, I've been told I make up some of the most original tactics any gym leader had seen." Satoshi said.

"And who told you that? Your mom?"

Satoshi bristled at the jab. "No! Well, technically, yeah...she did say that, but gym leaders told me that too!" Sasuke and some members of the audience sweatdropped at the brown eyed trainer before the young Uchiha pulled out his second Poke Ball.

"Rhydon, let's go!" The Drill Pokemon shook the earth as it slammed down on the ground, its massive form materializing from the Poke Ball.

"And to counter the swift Pidgeot, Sasuke sends out his ever trusty Rhydon! One of the powerhouses of his arsenal, let's see if Sasuke can overcome Pidgeot!" Anko commentated.

"Rhydon, attack with Stone Edge!" The massive Rock/Ground-type slammed its feet down on the ground, causing sharp shards of rock to burst out of the floor of the battlefield. Spinning on its heels, the thick and heavy tail slammed against the rock shards and sent them towards Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, use the Air Slash counter shield and then follow up with Roost to recover!" Satoshi ordered.

"PIDGEOOOO!" The Bird Pokemon spun rapidly and used Air Slash, generating the wildly whipping winds of the counter shield. The defensive attack batted and slashed against the Stone Edge attack, diverting their paths slightly or significantly so that its user was unharmed. Once the Stone Edge was defended against in its entirety, Pidgeot unfurled its wings and sent out an Air Slash at Rhydon, but the Drill Pokemon merely raised its arms in front of its face and chest, easily blocking the strike and not even shifting.

Pidgeot's body then glowed with a sky blue aura. Any of the bruises caused by Gengar's Psychic attack were quickly healed and its body was rejuvenated.

"Now use Steel Wing attack and use Aerial Ace to get in close!" Pidegot's wings shone with a bright silver light before it flew up, performing a loop-de-loop and vanishing from view at the apex of the aerial maneuver's flight path.

"Rhydon, use Hammer Arm." Sasuke ordered. "Aim for the bone and cripple that bird."

"What?!" Satoshi's eyes were wide when Rhydon's arms were already glowing and reared back.

"GROOOAR!" Rhydon roared before thrusting its arms forward, aiming straight ahead. Pidgeot had not even flickered into view, but the sound of bones breaking echoed across the stadium as the Bird Pokemon's rapidly moving form was now visible upon making contact with Hammer Arm. The Fighting-type move had easily overcome the Steel-type one due to type advantage and Pidgeot was now writhing in pain as both of its wings were bent at angles they should not have been bent at.

"Now finish it with Stone Edge!" Sasuke ordered. The Bird Pokemon had only just slammed into the ground, forming a small crater upon contact, but the Normal/Flying-type Pokemon was given no mercy as the sharp stone shards were freed from their earthen confines and sent careening through the air towards their target. Stabbing into flesh and staining the ground with the lifeblood of the Bird Pokemon, the Stone Edge attack was super effective and so, with one last cry of pain, Pidgeot fell into unconsciousness.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Rhydon is the winner!" Anko announced.

Satoshi quickly returned Pidgeot before looking at the raven haired boy. "How were you able to keep track of Pidgeot's Aerial Ace?" He asked. Sasuke smirked at that.

"Simple...you're slow."

"What?" Satoshi's confusion was only increased at that comment.

"I've fought faster Pokemon, one of which is capable of moving so quickly they could create after-images." Satoshi's eyes widened when he realized Sasuke was talking about Naruto. It really did make sense if you had first-hand experience dealing with a Pokemon that could move that fast. Everything would seem so much slower to you in comparison. "Your Pidgeot may be fast, but you got lucky with Gengar. My Pokemon are equipped to deal with Pokemon far faster than yours." Sasuke explained. "Now hurry up and send out your third Pokemon.

Satoshi nodded and then picked out his third Pokemon. "You're good, Sasuke! But let's see how you handle...my Tauros!" The massive bovine Pokemon snorted before releasing a loud moo. The three tailed bull of a Pokemon stomped its hooves before rearing up on its hind legs.

"FISSURE ATTACK!" Satoshi ordered.

"MOOOOOO!" Tauros cried out as it slammed its forelegs down onto the ground and a streak of pure force tore the ground asunder as a massive fissure stretched its way out towards the Drill Pokemon.

"Counter it with Earthquake!" Using Naruto's strategy from when he fought Gaara, the use of seismic waves from Earthquake were quick to counter the force of the earth generated by Fissure. The crack in the earth stopped cold, and the seismic waves were shown to continue across the battlefield as Rhydon had exerted more force when using the powerful Ground-type attack.

Tauros then cried out in pain as the attack racked its body. Tauros stumbled a bit, but managed to recover. "Tauros, attack with Flamethrower and then follow up with Giga Impact!" Tauros unleashed a powerful tongue of raging orange fire that streaked across the battlefield. Rhydon was forced to quickly cross its arms to defend against the high temperature attack and a small explosion occurred that sent the Drill Pokemon skidding backwards. Rhydon gritted its teeth in pain, but it wasn't very effective, so it managed to recover in time to see Tauros's charge. Four streaks of orange energy formed around Tauros's body before a cloak of swirling violet energy coated the bovine Pokemon.

Tauros thundered across the battlefield and Rhydon's arms glowed as it used Hammer Arm to reinforce its limbs.

"ROOOO!"

"GROOOAR!"

Both Pokemon released their respective cries before they clashed against one another, however, due to Tauros's greater momentum, Rhydon was sent skidding backwards at a rapid pace. The Drill Pokemon began to sweat slightly as it pushed against the three-tailed Pokemon's horns, but Tauros continued to try and overpower the Fighting-type move. A trench was shown to be tearing into the battlefield as a result of the friction made by Rhydon's claws with the ground.

"Rhydon, use your tail to use Earthquake, then flip Tauros over to bring it down!" Satoshi's eyes widened as Rhydon's thick tail raised itself high into the air before smashing down on the ground. Seismic waves exploded out from the point of contact and the flare of energy from Giga Impact was completely destroyed as the Ground-type attack made Tauros's form rattle down to its bones.

Tauros's world then began to spin as earth met sky. Rhydon had bent down low to snake its arms beneath the bovine Pokemon's body, and using its great physical strength, hurled Tauros overhead and slammed it harshly into the ground. Tauros released a cough of blood as its ribs creaked from the impact.

"Now finish it with Hammer Arm!"

"GROAR!" Rhydon's arm glowed before it brought it down as a ferocious chop.

"ROOOOOO!" The blow made Tauros release a loud cry of pain, its ribs snapping and another glob of blood erupted from its mouth due to the internal damage. Tauros's eyes then rolled up into its head and it fainted.

"Tauros is unable to battle!" Anko announced as she raised the red flag. "Rhydon has a second victory in a row! Can it get a third one against Satoshi's fourth Pokemon?!"

Satoshi gritted his teeth as he glared at Sasuke. "Time for the heavy hitters! Snorlax, I choose you!"

"SNORLAAAAX!" The Sleeping Pokemon bellowed as its massive form erupted from the Poke Ball, slamming down onto the battlefield with enough force to shake it. The powerful Normal-type Pokemon glared at the Drill Pokemon through its slit-like eyes.

"Rhydon, let's start off with an Earthquake attack!"

"Snorlax, you use Earthquake too!"

Both heavy weight Pokemon raised their feet high into the air before slamming them down. Seismic waves raced out at the point of impact and made it feel as if the entire stadium was experiencing the forces that came with the shifting of tectonic plates. However, the oppositely acting forces crashed against one another and resulted in them cancelling each other out.

"Use Stone Edge to distract it and then use Hammer Arm!" Rhydon roared as it complied with its trainer's order. Stamping its foot on the ground, numerous shards of sharp rock erupted from the battlefield floor before Rhydon spun on its heel to slap them with its tail. Snorlax grunted in pain as some of the rocks pierced through its layer of thick fat, drawing blood from the Sleeping Pokemon.

Then, thundering across the battlefield at a pace that made its weight seem obsolete, Rhydon's arms glowed with white light as they were reared back.

"Counter that Hammer Arm with Ice Punch!" Satoshi ordered. Snorlax's claws tightened into fists before the entire appendage took on an ice blue glow.

"SNOR!"

"GROAR!"

Both Pokemon reared back their arms and shot them forward with great force. A shockwave raced out from the point of collision and the ground shuddered before it caved inward, resulting in both Pokemon standing within a crater caused by their attacks.

As the two Pokemon tried to overpower one another through sheer physical force, Sasuke decided to go with his recently made, favourite tactic. "Use your tail to use Earthquake to damage it and then power through with Hammer Arm!"

"Oh no you don't!" Satoshi countered. "Snorlax, reduce the force to make Rhydon stumble forwards and use Mega Kick!"

Rhydon raised its tail to perform the Earthquake attack, but Snorlax suddenly reduced the amount of force it exerted to counter Rhydon's Hammer Arm attack. The Drill Pokemon stumbled forward, nailing Snorlax in the stomach as a result. However, Snorlax's high levels of defense allowed it to power through the pain from the super effective attack and lash out with a strong upward sweeping kick. The Normal-type attack struck Rhydon in the stomach and the Drill Pokemon released a gasp of pain as the wind was driven from its lungs.

"Now smack it down with Ice Punch and finish Rhydon off with Hyper Beam!" Sasuke could only watch as his Pokemon was sent skyward as a result of the attack before Snorlax reared back its fist.

"SNOR!" The Sleeping Pokemon delivered a crushing straight punch that nailed Rhydon in the chest, ice spreading across the Drill Pokemon's body upon contact. Rhydon rocketed through the air before slamming down on the ground, creating its own personal crater. Snorlax then reared its head back and a sphere of golden-orange energy formed.

"SNOOOOOORLAAAAAAAAX!" The Normal-type unleashed the most powerful Normal-type move and the beam of destruction rocketed through the air and made contact with its target. The beam exploded outwards to form a massive dome of energy that quickly died down to show the massive dust cloud.

When the dust settled, Rhydon was laying in an even larger crater, covered in bruises and a few energy burns.

Anko raised the blue flag as she took note of Rhydon's fallen state. "And it seems Rhydon will not be getting that third win in a row! For the win, Satoshi Taijiri and his Snorlax!"

Sasuke held out his Poke Ball and returned Rhydon, the Drill Pokemon vanishing into it as red energy. He then replaced Rhydon's ball with that of his third Pokemon. "Sneasel, I choose you!"

The Sharp Claw Pokemon appeared on the battlefield and looked up at the much larger form of Snorlax. Sneasel shifted into its battle stance and nodded to Sasuke.

"Sneasel, attack with Blizzard!" Sneasel inhaled deeply before unleashing a ferocious burst of freezing wind and frost from its mouth. The Blizzard attack struck Snorlax harshly making the Sleeping Pokemon growl in pain as ice covered random areas of its body.

"Snorlax, attack with Earthquake!"

"Dodge it by jumping and then use Faint Attack!" Sasuke ordered. Sneasel jumped into the air as Snorlax smashed its feet down on the ground. As the seismic waves were avoided, Sneasel appeared to vanish from view.

"Snorlax, behind you!" Snorlax turned around, but both it and Satoshi were caught off-guard as Sneasel didn't perform the expected manoeuvre of getting behind the opponent, but instead appeared right in front of Snorlax.

"SNEA!" The Ice/Dark-type buried its shoulder into the side of Snorlax's face, making the Normal-type Pokemon bruise quite badly.

"Now use Metal Claw!" Sneasel nodded and then its claws shone like silver before they were slashed across Snorlax's face numerous times. Blood flowed from the Sleeping Pokemon's face as numerous lines of red decorated it.

"Snorlax, bat away Sneasel with Ice Punch!"

"Stop it cold with Blizzard!"

"LAX!" The powerful Pokemon roared as its fist glowed with blue energy, waves of frost flowing from it. Sneasel adjusted its body in midair and struck forth with a powerful Blizzard attack, however, even though Snorlax's arm was entirely frozen over as a result of the Ice-type attack, Snorlax's own Ice-type move continued to barrel towards Sneasel.

"SNEASEL!" The Sharp Claw Pokemon felt its entire body flood with pain, blood flowing from its nose and lips as the ice coated arm crashed against its body.

"Now finish it with Hyper Beam!" Sneasel's falling form was struck by the devastating beam of pure power.

"SNEASEL!" Sasuke called out to his Pokemon, but when the light and dust caused from the Hyper Beam died down, it revealed his Pokemon laying burned and bloody in a crater, smoke wafting off of its body. Sasuke returned Sneasel's fainted form before Anko could give the announcement and pulled out his fourth Pokemon.

"RAPIDASH, ATTACK WITH FIRE BLAST!" Sasuke's frustration was evident as he threw his Poke Ball forth. The Fire Horse Pokemon stamped its hooves upon landing on the ground, but then the flames on its body appeared to increase in size and intensity as it opened its mouth. A spheroid of pure fire swirled to life before it launched. The fire ball exploded outwards into the five pointed star of burning destruction.

"Snorlax, block it with your frozen arm so that the ice will melt! Then use Earthquake!" Satoshi commanded. Snorlax raised its frozen arm in a feeble form of defense for even though the ice did melt from the Fire Blast attack's heat, the explosive force of the attack still had the Sleeping Pokemon stumbling backwards.

Snorlax groaned as it clutched its now heavily burned arm, but it powered through the pain and raised its leg to perform Earthquake.

"Avoid it with Bounce! Take it down!" Sasuke yelled. Rapidash whinnied as its powerful leg muscles tensed before pushing their user high into the air. The Earthquake attack was avoided effortlessly and the shadow of the Fire-type Pokemon was now cast over Snorlax's surprised face. With a loud whinny, Rapidash bore down on Snorlax and with a resounding crack of cartilage and bone, the Fire Horse's hooves made a devastating impact against Snorlax's face. Blood spurted from the Sleeping Pokemon's nose before it was sent tilting backwards from the force of the Flying-type attack.

Snorlax crashed down on the ground with Rapidash standing triumphantly over its fallen form, the Fire Horse Pokemon releasing a whinny of victory before scuffing the ground with its hooves.

"Snorlax did well to handle Sasuke's Rhydon and Sneasel, but despite being a tank of a team member, Snorlax could only endure so many attacks! Rapidash puts Snorlax down with a swift use of Fire Blast and Bounce!" Anko commented as she raised the red flag. "Satoshi is now down to his fifth Pokemon! What is that Pokemon?!"

Satoshi looked down to the Electric Mouse beside him. 'Pikachu is my strongest Pokemon, and since I could use speed to my advantage, I could probably take down Rapidash, but...that would leave Pikachu too tired to take on Gyarados and whatever Sasuke's last Pokemon is.' Satoshi shook his head before twisting his hat around, and he pulled out a Poke Ball to use.

Shit was about to go down.

"Charizard, I choose you!" In a burst of white light, the Flame Pokemon emerged onto the battlefield with a roar.

"And it's a trial by fire! Satoshi's fifth Pokemon is the mighty Charizard, one of his most powerful Pokemon seeing as how it bested Wataru Chiba's Dragonite yesterday! Let's see if it can take down the young Uchiha's Rapidash!" Anko said with a giddy tone of voice.

"Rapidash, use Fire Blast!"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Both Pokemon inhaled deeply before unleashing their respective Fire-type attacks. The spheroid that was Fire Blast exploded outwards to form its trademark five-pointed star shaped form while a massive stream of raging yellow-orange fire tore through the air. The two powerful attacks collided with devastating force and the heat that was generated made Anko sweat a little. Finally, the two attacks exploded, causing a small cloud of dust and fire.

"Flare Blitz!" Rapidash's body was engulfed in yellow-orange flame as it thundered across the battlefield. Easily reaching its top speed of 100 kilometres per hour in under five seconds, Rapidash's fires turned a powerful and bright shade of sapphire blue.

With a whinny, Rapidash smashed into Charizard's form and generated a small explosion of flame. However, Charizard endured the attack. Rapidash winced in pain as it was damaged by the recoil from Flare Blitz, a moment that Satoshi used as an opportunity.

"Grab Rapidash by the horn so it can't escape, and then hit it with Dragon Rage at close range!" Charizard nodded before gripping Rapidash by the horn, pulling it close so that it wouldn't be able to run or jump away. With the Fire Horse Pokemon securely in place, the Flame Pokemon's jaws opened wide before a tongue of yellow and violet flames erupted from Charizard's gaping maw. The attack struck Rapidash with devastating force, sending it skidding backwards a few feet.

"Now attack with Flamethrower attack!" Charizard roared as in unleashed the tongue of fire at its opponent, Rapidash being sent skidding even further backwards as the attack, despite being not very effective, damaged the Fire Horse Pokemon. With a snort, Rapidash stomped its hooves to stop its movement before charging.

"Charizard, attack with Dragon Rage!"

"Avoid it with Bounce!" Sasuke ordered. Rapidash leaped high into the air, avoiding the Dragon-type attack as a small explosion occurred where it had been previously standing. Rapidash then arced in the air before descending towards Charizard at a breakneck pace.

"Increase your velocity and power with Flare Blitz!" Sasuke commanded. With a strong whinny, Rapidash's form was cloaked in yellow-orange fire that then expanded in size and intensity as it became a bright sapphire blue. The flames did increase Rapidash's speed of descent, but Charizard spread it wings with a smirk.

"Charizard, fly up and then spin! Flamethrower counter-shield!" Sasuke's eyes widened as Charizard shot into the sky to meet Rapidash in the air, but a few metres away from the Fire Horse Pokemon was where Charizard began to rotate its body. The powerful Flamethrower attack tore through the air like a whip, each repetition slamming against Rapidash's Flare Blitz in quick succession.

The massive explosion of fire and smoke had Rapidash flying through the air as the counter-shield proved to be a force to be reckoned with. "Now grab it Rapidash in the air and finish it off with Seismic Toss!" Satoshi ordered.

The Flame Pokemon's wings flapped quickly in order to reach Rapidash's location. Damaged from the counter-shield as well as the recoil of its Flare Blitz explosion, the Fire Horse Pokemon was unable to resist being placed into a tight grip by Charizard.

Charizard then rose up to a suitable height before it began to fly in a circle at dizzying speeds. Nauseated and in pain, Rapidash could not stop Charizard before the Flame Pokemon finished it final revolution. Falling at a rapid speed, Charizard roared before slamming Rapidash into the ground. The Fighting-type move did its job and Rapidash now lay at the feet of Charizard, unconscious as blood flowed from the wound to its skull.

"And Rapidash is unable to battle!" Anko raised the blue flag. "Charizard is the winner!"

"Yeah, way to go Charizard!" Satoshi grinned toothily as Sasuke recalled his Rapidash. "There, I've done it! I've beaten most of your Pokemon! Send out that Gyarados of yours so Charizard can beat it!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the confident look in the Flame Pokemon's eyes while Satoshi had childish glee present at the prospect of facing the massive Shiny Pokemon. Sasuke sighed before pulling out the Great Ball and enlarging it.

"You want to take on Gyarados..." Sasuke tossed the Great Ball into the air, and in a flash of blue and white light, the Atrocious Pokemon roared loudly as it materialized onto the arena floor. "...then you've got Gyarados."

"Awesome." Satoshi whispered to himself as he looked at the glittering red scales of the former weapon of ROOT. "Charizard, let's start off strong and use Dragon Rage followed by Flamethrower!"

"GROOOAR!" Charizard roared as it unleashed a powerful tongue of yellow and violet fire at the Red Gyarados before following up with an even more powerful tongue of red-yellow flame. The Dragon and Fire-type moves swirled into one massive stream of flames that licked at the air around them.

"Gyarados, attack with Hydro Pump." Sasuke stated. Gyarados roared before unleashing the burst of pressurized water. The attack raged through the air before colliding with the combination attack, but being made entirely of flames from the Flamethrower attack, it was quickly reduced to steam. "Hydro Pump again." Another powerful burst of pressurized water was launched, tearing through the steam cloud and rocketing towards Charizard.

"Charizard, fly into the air and then use Flamethrower!" Charizard spread its wings before flapping them harshly to send its body skyward. The Hydro Pump attack narrowly missed the Flame Pokemon before it unleashed its own attack. The stream of fire rocketed through the air and nailed Gyarados on its underside.

"Alright, we hit it!" Satoshi whooped.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Gyarados, attack with Thunder and Hydro Pump! Shoot down Charizard!" Sasuke commanded. Gyarados roared and the Shiny Pokemon's body released a soft glow before it intensified to reveal the glow was actually from the accumulated voltage Gyarados was releasing. With a roar, the Red Gyarados unleashed a powerful, wicked thunderbolt that arced through the air towards Charizard.

"Dodge them all Charizard!" Satoshi commanded. Charizard went into a barrel roll to avoid the Thunder attack before climbing to dodge the Hydro Pump attack. Arching its body backwards, Charizard shfited into a loop-de-loop as another Hydro Pump followed after and then went into a straight dive to increase the speed of its descent and avoid the second Thunder attack. Another bolt of golden electricity was released from Gyarados's body, but Charizard avoided it and the bolt vanished into the clouds above.

"Gyarados, bite down on Charizard!"

"Catch it!" Satoshi ordered in desparation. Gyarados's body had moved far too quick so Satoshi's command was the only logical thing he could do at such a moment. Charizard spread its arms wide and its claws gripped the edges of Gyarados's lips as the Atrocious Pokemon attempted to chomp down on its opponent.

The larger Pokemon's weight combined with the momentum of the attack served to aid Gyarados as the Shiny Pokemon arched its body and forced Charizard to ground zero. However, the Flame Pokemon dug its claws into the ground, skidding along the length of the battlefield as it attempted to prevent itself from being swallowed by the crimson scaled Pokemon.

"Charizard, aim into Gyarados's mouth and use Overheat!"

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump, quickly!"

Charizard's mouth opened and Gyarados's eyes widened as a powerful stream of red and white flame was spewed from the maw of the Flame Pokemon. The fires rushed into the Atrocious Pokemon's ever gaping jaws, but Gyarados unleashed the pressurized stream of water. However, as fire and water collided, the event had occurred in Gyarados's mouth. Steam rushed through the Shiny Pokemon's mouth and a bit down its throat causing it to roar in pain.

Gyaraods reared its head back and sent Charizard into the sky due to the Flame Pokemon's grip on it. Charizard tumbled through the air, but managed to spread its wings and hold itself aloft.

"OVERHEAT AGAIN!" Satoshi commanded. Charizard roared and unleashed the powerful tongue of white hot flames. Due to the effects of Overheat, the power behind the Fire-type attack was reduced, but Gyarados was sent skidding backwards still as the attack exploded upon contact.

Gyarados slammed down on the ground, groaning in pain as its body was burned. Charizard released a roar of victory and Satoshi cheered for his Pokemon.

"Yeah, way to go Charizard!" The young boy whooped. "We did it!"

Sasuke smirked. "That's what you think." As he said this, Gyarados's eyes snapped open and it rose back to its full height and roared to the heavens. It was only then that Satoshi, along with the members of the audience took note of the fact that the skies were slightly overcast and a single cumulonimbus cloud had formed in the sky.

"Gyarados, use Thunder!" Sasuke ordered. Gyarados unleashed the wicked thunderbolt into the sky, aiming directly for Charizard. However, the dual type Pokemon quickly avoided the attack with a quick barrel roll.

"Ha! You missed!" Satoshi mocked his opponent. Sasuke didn't reply as the Electric-type move vanished into the cumulonimbus cloud. It was then that several arcs of lightning stretched across the sky. Thunderclaps followed after and then with one final, thunderous sound...a massive bolt of blue voltage descended upon Charizard.

Moving at the speed of one-hundredth of a second, the artificially made lightning bolt crashed down on Charizard's airborne form. The flash of light and sound of the thunder forced many to shield their eyes and cover their ears.

Charizard's roar of pain was positively deafening and was barely eclipsed by the thunder. The light died down and the thunder vanished with the storm cloud just as quickly as it came. Smoking from the massive amounts of heat due to the electrical energy, Charizard's eyes were completely white as they had rolled back into its head. Charizard seemed to hover for a few moments before the Flame Pokemon's body tilted and fell to the ground with a thud that seemed to echo due to the silence.

The audience and Anko were the ones to break that silence as they cheered for the young Uchiha and his Pokemon.

"I have no idea how that happened, but that was fucking awesome!" Anko exclaimed into her microphone. "In an act of what some would call great stupidity, and others an event of a great show of tenacity, Gyarados allowed itself to be beaten back, but used that time to generate a storm cloud that summoned forth a lightning bolt to hit Charizard down from its perch in the sky! Winner by electrocution, Sasuke Uchiha and the Red Gyarados!"

"H-How?" Satoshi asked.

"Only two other people know exactly how this strategy works; one out of necessity and the other was out of the sheer need to brag. You will not be a third." Sasuke replied. Satoshi's brown eyes were wide and he could only stare at his electrocuted Charizard in amazement.

Shaking his head to rid it of the string of questions that ran through it, the young trainer's eyes hardened into a fierce glare.

"Charizard, return." He muttered. Vanishing as red energy, the Flame Pokemon was recalled and Satoshi smiled down at it. "You did a great job, old friend. At least you managed to weaken it, and I won't let your sacrifice be in vain." Satoshi turned and glanced down at his partner.

"Pikachu, you're up."

"PIKA!" The Electric Mouse Pokemon's cheeks released sparks of voltage as it ran onto the battlefield.

"And Satoshi's final Pokemon is his Pikachu! With Gyarados weakened from Charizard's attacks, will this David triumph over its personal Goliath?!" Anko's rhetorical question was about to be answered as the battle began.

"Gyarados, use Fire Blast!" The massive spheroid of red and orange flame exploded outwards to become a five pointed star-shaped blast that seemed to heat the very air.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack and skid underneath the Fire Blast!" Pikachu took off at a rapid pace, a streak of yellow marking its movement, and then bent down low to the ground as it skidded underneath the attack. Time seemed to slow for the electric using rodent, sweat dripping down its brow due to the intense heat and the tips of the fur on its head was singed off, but the explosion that resulted served to give Pikachu a greater boost as it went back into its Quick Attack.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Satoshi told his partner Pokemon.

"Counter with Thunder!" Sasuke commanded.

"PIIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUU!" The Electric Mouse Pokemon unleashed a terrific bolt of electricity from its body as it clenched the sacs in its cheeks. Gyarados responded by unleashing the wicked thunderbolt from its own body. The two powerful Electric-type attacks clashed with explosive results that created a massive shockwave, but both Pokemon held strong.

"Gyarados, attack with Fire Blast!"

"Use Thunderbolt and do the countershield!"

"Follow up with Hyper Beam!"

"Jump over it, Pikachu!"

The powerful Fire-type attack raged across the battlefield at a terrifying pace, but Pikachu suddenly went onto its back and spun around as if it were performing a break dancing move. Electricity rushed out in powerful bursts that caused numerous explosions around it, but the largest was formed when the multiple bolts clashed with the Fire Blast attack.

The shockwave from the attack had the Electric Mouse Pokemon skidding backwards, but the small Electric-type was forced to move quickly as it acted on its own for a moment. Gyarados's jaws were alight with golden-orange energy and the energy swirled into a compact sphere that turned into a powerful beam of destruction.

The attack tore a trench in the ground as it streaked towards Pikachu, but its tail shone like silver and with a powerful cry, Pikachu slammed its Iron Tail Tail down on the ground while jumping in order to give it a push to reach a higher altitude.

The move succeeded and Pikachu was forced high into the air, avoiding the attack. But the dome of energy that formed from the Hyper Beam's explosion sent Pikachu ever further due to the blast wave.

Satoshi's eyes brightened as he saw his chance. "Pikachu, flip as you fall while using Iron Tail! Channel the electrical energy from Thunderbolt into your tail while doing so and hit Gyarados with everything you got!"

Gyarados froze for a moment as it was forced to recharge and it growled in annoyance as it watched it opponent fall towards it. Pikachu flipped in the air as its tail shone with silvery-white light once more, but its body suddenly became cloaked in a veil of electricity. The electrical energy flowed down its body from its cheeks and then accumulated in its tail giving the rear appendage an almost ethereal shine.

"GYARADOS, HYPER BEAM!" Sasuke ordered as he saw Gyarados begin to recover from its recharge time. However, the time took too long as Pikachu had already performed its final flip.

"PIKA!" With terrific force, the electrically charged Iron Tail smashed down Gyarado's skull, right between the eyes. An massive explosion of electricity raced out from the tail and surged through the Red Gyarados's body and the blunt force of the Iron Tail served to make the Atrocious Pokemon bleed from a cracked skull.

Gyarados roared in agony as the super effective combo attack continued to rage throughout its body. The attack then came to an end with Pikachu landing on the ground and Gyarados's smoking form laying unconscious before it.

"An amazing comeback! It seems Charizard's attacks helped Pikachu as the tiny Pokemon has indeed taken down the goliath of a Pokemon!" Anko announced. "Though it was no self-made lightning, the combination of Iron Tail and Thunderbolt was awesome! Pikachu is the winner!"

"Pika Pi! Pikachuuu!" Pikachu cheered as it turned to its trainer. Ash grinned toothily and gave his partner a thumbs up which the Electric Mouse was happy to return. Sasuke nodded to his Pokemon as he recalled it.

"You fought well, Gyarados." Sasuke muttered.

"And now it's here folks! The long awaited moment of seeing what Sasuke Uchiha's final Pokemon is! Throughout this entire tournament, Sasuke has never once shown what his sixth Pokemon was, but now we will see what it is!"

In a flash of white light, Sasuke allowed his partner Pokemon to emerge onto the battlefield. Feraligatr growled as it looked down at its adversary and gave a nod of acknowledgement to it. Pikachu returned the gesture.

"And his final Pokemon is a Feraligatr! While not exactly the dramatic Pokemon I was expecting it to be, Sasuke's Feraligatr is obviously very strong if it is his final Pokemon!" Anko commented. "Now for the final round of this semi-finals fight! Pikachu versus Feraligatr, begin!"

"Pikachu start off with Thunderbolt! Then follow up with Quick Attack to get in close and use Iron Tail!"

"PIIIIKAAACHUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed a devastating bolt of electricity that tore a trench in the battlefield as it streaked towards Feraligatr, but the Big Jaw Pokemon acted quickly and sidestepped the attack before dropping down on all-fours as Pikachu performed Quick Attack.

"Disrupt its movement by using Superpower on the ground!" Sasuke ordered.

"GATR!" The reptilian Water-type's body was surrounded by a orange-brown aura as its rose back onto its hind legs and held its arms high into the sky. "FERALIGATR!" The Big Jaw Pokemon roared as it slammed its arms down on the ground that caused a small crater from the force that was accompanied by a shockwave. The arena floor shook for a few moments as the Fighting-type move's strength was shown along with Feraligatr's own physical power. However, the Electric Mouse Pokemon leaped into the air to avoid the shockwaves before flipping in midair as its tail took on a brilliant shine.

"PIKA!" Pikachu slammed its tail down on Feraligatr's head causing the Water-type to grunt in pain.

"Again! Hit it across the face!" Satoshi ordered. Pikachu pushed off of Feraligatr's skull from the force used by its previous strike before rotating quickly and slamming the Steel-type move across Feraligatr's face. Blood flowed from Feraligatr's now burst lip and two of its sharp teeth were sent clattering across ground.

"You've taken worse!" Sasuke encouraged his starter Pokemon. "Discombobulate it with Superpower and then bite down on its tail and send it flying with Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr's red eyes shone with determination as it quickly recovered from the physical attack, its fangs growing back immediately as it swung its heavy arms back. With a devastating clap of its clawed forelimbs, the Fighting-type move clapped over Pikachu's ears and sent it painful sound waves through Pikachu's inner ear.

"KACHU!" Pikachu cried out in pain, but that pain was only increased as Feraligatr's powerful jaws opened widely before clamping down harshly on Pikachu's tail. The sound of bone snapping seemed to echo across the battlefield and blood decorated Feraligatr's fangs.

Acting reflexively, Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt due to being attacked by its tail.

"GAAAAAAAATRRRRR!" Feraligatr's powerful grip was removed from Pikachu as the electricity flooded its body and the Big Jaw Pokemon stumbled backwards before seizing up for a moment.

"And Feraligatr is unable to fire off that Hydro Pump due to being paralyzed. Though whether it was from Pikachu's Thunderbolt or its Static ability, we will never know! However, Pikachu hasn't left without any damage either!" Anko turned to the Electric Mouse Pokemon and winced a bit as it saw snapped mess that was Pikachu's tail.

Bent at a sharp angle with blood flowing from the areas where Feraligatr's teeth had punctured flesh, Pikachu's tail was obviously broken.

"With its tail down, Iron Tail is no longer an option for Satoshi and Pikachu!" Anko informed the audience.

Satoshi gritted his teeth. "We'll work around it! Pikachu's won many battles without knowing Iron Tail, so Pikachu let's go with Thunderbolt!"

"Avoid it with Surf! If Surf is dodged then follow up with Hydro Pump!" As the bolt of golden electricity zoomed towards Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokemon's body became enveloped in water. The water rose to a massive height and width to become a powerful tidal wave that raced across the battlefield. However, Pikachu's Thunderbolt made sure to evapourate the waters when the two attacks clashed. Feraligatr flipped as it fell from atop its wave, cracking the ground from landing so harshly, before opening its jaws and firing off a Hydro Pump. The burst of water was avoided when Pikachu used Quick Attack to dodge it, slamming its head into Feraligatr's muscular form as well to send the Water-type skidding backwards.

Feraligatr recovered quickly and spun, nailing Pikachu's smaller body with the heavy swing of its tail. Pikachu tumbled in the air bit, but managed to right itself before skidding backwards. As soon s it came to a stop, Pikachu pushed off with a Quick Attack and went for a strike to the chest, but when Feraligatr slashed with its claws Pikachu rolled to the side and then raced to circle around to Feraligatr's back. The Electric Mouse Pokemon unleashed a devastating Thunderbolt attack at the Big Jaw Pokemon making it roar in pain. Feraligatr snarled, powering through the pain from the super effective strike and gripped Pikachu.

Its arms bulged as the orange-brown aura that came with using Superpower appeared around its form. The blue scaled reptile then slammed Pikachu harshly into the ground, creating a small crater from the force. It then raised Pikachu once more and continued the slamming process three times over before Pikachu used Thunderbolt. Electricity coursed through Ferlaigatr's form for a short moment as the Big Jaw Pokemon had resorted to tossing Pikachu like a rag doll and smacking it through the air with its tail.

Pikachu quickly flipped and skidded across the ground before unleashing a powerful Thunderbolt only for said reptilian Pokemon to drop down onto all-fours and run out of the range of the attack. Moving far more quickly as a quadruped, Feraligatr was easily able to turn back to face Pikachu and fired off a Hydro Pump. Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt and the two attacks clashed in a powerful explosion that created a cloud of steam.

The two Pokemon then rushed at each other and butted heads, literally, but Feraligatr's larger form allowed it to generate more force and so it tilted its head and forced Pikachu skyward.

"Meet it in the air with Surf!" Sasuke ordered.

"Evapourate the wave with Thunderbolt!" Satoshi countered.

As Feraligatr generated the massive tidal wave to meet and attack Pikachu in midair, the tiny rodent unleashed a bolt of electricity that coursed through the waters. Feraligatr's form roared in pain as the electricity coursed through its form while its Surf attack was flash heated, turning into a wall of steam that quickly dissipated.

"Soften your landing with Superpower!" Sasuke commanded. Feraligatr's red eyes snapped open and then its body became cloaked in an aura of orange-brown energy before it smashed down on the ground. Its enhanced physical body made the ground break beneath its feet. Pikachu landed a few feet away from it and the Electric Mouse unleashed a quick Thunderbolt once more.

"Dodge it and then use Blizzard!"

Feraligatr rushed under the Electric-type move, easily avoiding it, before opening its jaws. A rush of freezing winds and ice flew through the air and slammed into Pikachu's body. Pikachu released a cry of pain as the ground beneath it froze over and its body began to be encased in ice. All four limbs were already covered in a sheet of ice and parts of its body and face were beginning to freeze over.

"Come on Pikachu!" Satoshi called out to his partner. "You can fight this! Use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu's pained expressions did not vanish, but the ice around was shattered as electricity surged out of its body and cloaked it. Golden electricity completely covered the small rodent Pokemon before it took off at a high speed. The ground beneath its feet was torn asunder due to the extreme power of the attack.

"Slow it down with ice walls using Blizzard attack!" Sasuke ordered.

"FERALIGATR!" The Water-type complied and first started off by making a sheet of ice to try and slip up Pikachu, but the Electric-type shattered the ice due to the pure power of the electricity that surrounded its form. The ice walls were then crafted immediately after.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika PI-KA!" Pikachu continued to pick up and speed and with each cry it elicited, it tore through one ice wall. In the end, seven ice walls were broken through, and when it reached within striking range, Pikachu gave one final push with its powerful legs and became what could only be described as a beam of lightning. Time seemed to slow down for the Big Jaw Pokemon as Pikachu neared its form, but the strategy had worked.

The momentum behind Pikachu's attack was reduced significantly and so Feraligatr was effectively prepared for the attack. The blue aura of Torrent sprung to life around Feraligatr's body before it opened its jaws as Pikachu was only a few feet away from smashing into its chest with the super effective attack.

"HYDRO CANNON!" The blue aura around Feraligatr's body increased in intensity and its red eyes became obscured by a sapphire glow. Then, the powerful stream of water erupted forth from Feraligatr's jaws. The attack clashed harshly against Pikachu's Volt Tackle, and the Electric Mouse Pokemon's eyes widened as it was met with the resisting force. The resisting force of Hydro Cannon pushed against Volt Tackle, a small cloud of steam forming as the heat from the electrical energy evapourated some of the water, but the Torrent enhanced attack was not going to be stopped.

"GATR!" The Big Jaw Pokemon roared and the Hydro Cannon ripped apart the aura of Volt Tackle and Pikachu was sent careening through the air at a downward angle before slamming into the ground with crater creating force. A pillar of water rose into the air as a result before it fell away revealing Pikachu lying in a crater caused by the pure pressure of the water. Pikachu groaned as it attempted to climb back to its feet, but its legs wobbled as they became unable to support its weight. Pikachu fell back into the water filled crater before fainting.

The crowd went into a frenzy as they rose up from their seats to applaud the trainers, mostly Sasuke though, for the amazing battle.

"And it's an amazing battle folks! Satoshi Taijiri's last ditch attempt to win by using Volt Tackle was, in my opinion, going to give him the win! However, Sasuke's counter with the legendary Water-type move Hydro Cannon, pushes back Pikachu, obliderates Volt Tackle and earns the young Uchiha the win!" Anko raised the red flag high into the air, waving it frantically. "THE WINNER AND YOUR FIRST FINALIST, SASUKE UCHIHAAAAA!"

Feraligatr panted in exhaustion as it was covered in electrical burns from Pikachu's attacks, but it managed to turn back to its trainer and give him a smirk. Sasuke nodded in approval before holding out his Poke Ball. "You did a really good job, Feraligatr."

"Feraligatr." The Big Jaw Pokemon replied with a stiff nod. Damn straight indeed.

Satoshi twisted his hat around and bent it over his face so that the bill shadowed his eyes. He walked over to Pikachu on the battlefield and picked it up from the crater before holding his partner Pokemon tightly. The world vanished into white noise around him, and with that, Satoshi Taijiri left the stadium.

Sasuke watched as the young boy left and shrugged. He'd be pretty depressed too if he lost as spectacularly as Satoshi did, but the fact of the matter was that he didn't. He couldn't show sympathy towards an opponent, not when so much was at stake.

* * *

><p><strong>VIP Box<strong>

Sasuke sat beside his mother and his eyes rolled in exasperation as the Uchiha matriarch hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto gushed. "HA! Eat that Uzumaki! My boy got in the finals first!"

"Kaa-chaaaan." Sasuke grumbled/whined as he attempted to escape his mother's death hug, but the Dragon-type specialist merely increased the tightness of her grip.

"That's nothing! It's only because Sasuke's match was first, Naru-chan will get into the finals too and his win is gonna be more spectacular than your boy's!" Kushina shot back. Sasuke sighed as he managed to wriggle out of Mikoto's embrace...only to be wrapped in another.

"What the...?! No, damn it Sakura!" Sasuke grunted as he tried to force the pinkette off of him, but as he was about to break free, he turned back to see his mother preparing to receive him should he escape. Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed at Mikoto as he glanced back and forth between her and Sakura for a few moments. With a sigh of defeat, Sasuke realized that if he escaped one death hug, he'd be placed into another and well...Sakura was, admittedly, the less embarrassing option since she wasn't his mother.

'That's a disturbing thought.' Sasuke's eye twitched at that. He then relented and allowed Sakura to continue hugging him, making the pinkette squeal in fangirl-ish glee.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun I knew you'd eventually notice me."

"Hn. The choice is to be embarrassingly embraced by either you or Kaa-chan..." He glared at the Uchiha matriarch as she grinned back at him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Aww you know you love me, Sasuke-chan. I'm your Kaa-chan, you can't not love me."

"I could, but you raised me right so I can't even if I wanted to." Sasuke muttered. "Anyway, if it was between you and Kaa-chan, you're the less embarrassing option. So I'm forced to be stuck with you...now can you let me go?"

Sakura's green eyes brightened at Sasuke's explanation before tip-toeing and kissing him on the cheek. A few cat calls were released from the watching gym leaders while Mikoto and Kushina giggled like school girls. Sasuke blushed heavily, but glared at the green eyed girl.

"Stop doing that!"

"Awww does Sasuke-kun not like girls? You know that could explain a lot." Sakura said with an amused look on her face while realization formed on Hinata's.

"It actually does." The Hyuga heiress gasped out. "Sasuke-san...you're..."

"Hey, I'm straight! I'm not homophobic, but I'm not gay either!" he glared at Hinata before directing it back at the ever amused pinkette that was currently hugging him. "Damn it Sakura, see what you did?!"

"Of course, but you react so violently. Makes the fun all the more worthwhile, Sasuke-kun." Sakura kissed him on the cheek again.

"STOP THAT!" Sasuke shouted as he wiped the moistness from Sakura's lips off of his face.

"Awww so mean, Sasuke-kun. Anyway, that was so cool how you used Hydro Cannon to win! I knew you wouldn't let that Satoshi guy beat you like that, though you gotta admit that Volt Tackle is pretty cool." Sakura commented. Sasuke nodded before turning away from the green eyed trainer and looking down on the battlefield as the excitement from his previous battle began to die down.

"Naruto-kun's up next." Hinata stated. Sakura, Sasuke and Akatsuchi nodded.

"That Ryuu guy looked pretty strong, and not to mention he managed to meet Shino's tactics head on." Sakura said as she glanced to the side where the young Aburame was sitting beside his father. The two either didn't hear her or they chose to be unresponsive, either way, Shino and Shibi remained motionless as they looked down at the arena floor. "Not to mention Shino told us that Ryuu was most likely not bluffing when he said his sixth Pokemon could have wiped out Shino's team. Not his exact words, but it's what Ryuu was hinting at."

"Hn. The dobe won't lost to that guy. He may have experience and holds a title in the Orre Region, but the dobe is the dobe...he won't lose."

"You have a lot of confidence in Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san." Akatsuchi smirked.

"He's my rival. No one gets to beat the dobe into the ground, but me." Sasuke snorted. The Hiker and two Coordinators looked to each other and rolled their eyes at Sasuke's tsundere way of friendship with the blonde Uzumaki. "If he loses, I'll kick his ass."

"Seconded." Sakura agreed with the raven haired boy.

"Third-ed?" Hinata said with a questioning expression.

"Is that even a word?" Akatsuchi asked the young Hyuga who merely shrugged. They then turned their focus back on to the arena floor as Naruto and Ryuu emerged from the viewing area and stepped onto the battlefield.

* * *

><p>"And it's time for the final bout in this tournament's semi-final rounds!" Anko announced. "The Champion of The Under versus the Son of a Champion! Ryuu of the Orre Region versus Naruto Uzumaki! Whoever wins this round gets to go on to the finals to face Sasuke Uchiha to see who will be crowned a young to-be Champion, and the opportunity to move on to face the Elite Four and Champion! A lot rides on this match, so when you two are ready..."<p>

She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence as Naruto and Ryuu nodded to one another before pulling out their Poke Balls.

**(Insert Music: Pokemon Theme- I Wanna Be the very Best)**

"GO!" They exclaimed. In simultaneous bursts of white light, Ryuu had sent out his Umbreon while Naruto has responded with his Quagsire.

"And the first round is Umbreon versus Quagsire!" Anko announced.

"Quagsire, Earthquake!"

"Jump and dodge it! Then follow up with Dark Pulse!"

"QUAG!" Quagsire turned so its back was facing Umbreon as it raised its tail high into the air. Slamming the rear appendage down on the ground, powerful seismic waves raced across the battlefield towards Umbreon, but the Moonlight Pokemon leaped high into the air to avoid it. Then as it fell, Umbreon's legs became cloaked in a veil of dark energy.

"UMBREON!" The ebony Pokemon crashed down on the ground and a powerful circular pulse of dark energy raced out from the point of impact towards Quagsire. Quagsire bent its head low and allowed its dense skull to take the majority of the blow, sending it skidding backwards, but it was relatively unharmed as a result.

"Use Blizzard, Quagsire!" Naruto commanded. Quagsire inhaled deeply before exhaling with great force. A gust of freezing wind and ice flowed through the air and froze the ground while also stretching towards Umbreon.

"Move to the side and then use Dark Pulse!" Umbreon quickly leaped to the side to avoid it the powerful Ice-type attack before stamping its forelimbs on the ground and unleashing the powerful pulse of dark energy.

"Quagsire, slide on the ice and continue to use Blizzard to make an ice road for yourself!" Naruto commanded. Quagsire quickly went down on its belly and slid across the ice road it had created, breathing out more ice to lengthen said icy roadway. A powerful explosion occurred behind it as Umbreon's Dark Pulse impacted with its former location, and Umbreon was now glancing in every direction in an attempt to keep up with the Water/Ground-type as it circled around it like a Sharpedo preparing to strike.

"Shatter the ice with Dark Pulse!"

"Make a ramp with Blizzard and then bear down with Hydro Pump!"

"Defend against it with Protect!"

"Slam down on it with your tail and use Earthquake!"

"DARK PULSE ATTACK!"

Ryuu watched as his Dark-type unleashed the powerful Dark-type attack that shattered the ice around it upon contact, but Quagsire had managed to generate a ramp to send its skyward, avoiding the attack as the ice it was on was destroyed. As the Water/Ground-type was launched skyward, it tilted its head to face its Dark-type opponent and launched a rapidly moving burst of water from its mouth. However, the Water-type attack was completely protected against as Umbreon's body unleashed a pulse of emerald energy that became a strong dome of defense. As the Hydro Pump was defended against, the Protect barrier had dissipated, but Umbreon was given no time to rest as Quagsire went into a series of front flips as it fell and prepared to slam down on Umbreon's body with its tail.

"QUAAAAAGSIRE!"

"UMBREON!" Umbreon unleashed the strong burst of ebony energy that slammed into Quagsire's body and Quagsire's tail slammed against the attack. The Mud Fish Pokemon gritted its teeth as it attempted to push back against the attack. The attack powered through and Quagsire managed to go into a backflip so it would land on its feet.

"Surf!" Naruto called out. Quagsire's body was encased in water before the water enlarged to become a massive tidal wave. Ryuu prepared to give Umbreon an order to dodge the massive wave, but he paused in confusion when he heard Naruto's next command. "Now freeze it with Blizzard!"

"Quagsiiiiire!" Quagsire exhaled a powerful Blizzard attac, freezing the entire wall of water so it became a wall of ice.

"Again!" Naruto ordered. Quagsire then slid down the frozen tidal wave before calling upon another Surf attack. Umbreon leaped back as the Water-type move's shadow encompassed it, but the red eyed Eeveelution continued to stare in confusion as Quagsire froze the Surf attack. The creation of massive ice walls was repeated a third time, and it was then that Ryuu caught on to what his opponent was doing.

"Oh no." The Orre region native gasped. "Umbreon get out of there now!" Umbreon took off at a rapid pace, heading for the last remaining space as the other three ice walls had proceeded to box in Umbreon from three sides. However, Umbreon was forced to a halt as Quagsire's fourth Surf attack appeared and flash froze from the following Blizzard attack.

"Now attack it with Hydro Pump!" Quagsire stood from its perch on the frozen Surf attack before firing off a Hydro Pump attack. The stream of pressuried water raced towards Umbreon.

"Protect!" Ryuu ordered. The attack was defended against by the emerald coloured energy dome, but another Hydro Pump followed directly after, nailing the Dark-type and sent it rolling on the ground. Ryuu gritted his teeth as he could barely see anything through the ice walls due to such poor refraction of light. Desperate, Ryuu performed the one move he had been trying to avoid using.

"Dodge it with Dig!" Ryuu desperately cried out.

"Gotcha." Naruto grinned foxily. "Quagsire, we got 'im! Earthquake!"

"Shit!" Ryuu cursed. Umbreon burrowed under the ground to avoid the attack and continued to tunnel under the battlefield with the hope to escape its boxed in state, but suddenly the earth around Umbreon began to rumble as above ground, Quagsire had slid down from its perch on the ice walls and slammed its tail down on the ground, seismic waves rushing across the battlefield. Due to Umbreon being underground, the power of Earthquake had been doubled, dealing a greater amount of damage to the Dark-type Pokemon as the seismic waves forced Umbreon out of the ground.

Covered in dust and bleeding from the few gashes that formed from rocks scraping against its fur and flesh, the Dark-type growled in pain before falling unconscious.

"An amazing tactic from Naruto Uzumaki! Forcing Umbreon to use Dig in order to escape its trapped state, Quagsire defeats Umbreon with a powerful Earthquake attack! Umbreon is unable to battle and Quagsire wins!" Anko announced as she raised the red flag. Ryuu recalled Umbreon and Naruto grinned as Quagsire waddled over to him before stroking its head.

"Good job, buddy."

"Quaaaag!" Quagsire cried out in joy at the praise.

"I did not expect someone to use Surf in such a manner. Freezing them to make ice walls in order to force me into a situation to use Dig...you've got some real ingenuity there, Naruto." Ryuu complimented his opponent. The blonde smirked.

"Thanks, but you did well to hold off from using Dig for so long. I knew that you wouldn't be able to use Dig because Quagsire knew Earthquake so holding off without using one of your more tactical moves put you at a disadvantage." Naruto replied. "Now let's go, send out your next Pokemon!"

"Noctowl, I choose you!"

"HOOOOO!" The Owl Pokemon released its shrill hooting sound as it appeared in the skies above its opponent.

"Alright, Quagsire let's start off strong! Blizzard attack!" Quagsire breathed out a powerful gust of ice and wind that swirled towards Noctowl, but the Normal/Flying-type quickly flapped its wings to reach a higher altitude to avoid the attack.

"Noctowl use Air Slash!" Ryuu ordered. Noctowl flapped its wings and an arc of pressurized air zoomed towards the Mud Fish Pokemon and struck it head on in the chest. Quagsire was sent skidding backwards from the force of the Flying-type attack.

"Surf!" Naruto ordered. Quagsire formed the massive tidal wave of an attack and the massive wave's shadow encompassed Noctowl's form.

"Rip it apart with Psychic!" Ryuu commanded.

"HOOO!" Noctowl's eyes glowed with a startling blue light before unleashing a powerful burst of telekinetic energy that struck the Surf attack in the centre, tearing a massive hole in it and forcing it to collapse. Quagsire then flipped as it fell and with a powerful cry, struck Noctowl with its heavy tail. Noctowl went into a nosedive as it fell.

"Good job, Quagsire!" Naruto commended his Pokemon. "Now follow up with Hydro Pump!"

"Quaaaag!" Quagsire unleashed the powerful burst of water from its mouth as it fell, the recoil force making Quagsire suspend itself in the air for a moment.

"Noctowl, spread your wings and recover yourself to use Psychic and disperse! Then follow up with Steel Wing!" Noctowl quickly spread its wings and gave them a forceful flap, generating enough upward thrust to recover and spin its body to it would face the incoming Hydro Pump attack. Its glowing blue eyes signified the use of its Psychic attack and the Water-type attack came to an abrupt halt as it was held in Noctowl's telekinetic grip.

The Owl Pokemon's eyes then widened and the attack was ripped apart by the powerful attack. Noctowl then flapped its wings and took off at a high speed, said wings taking on a silver glow.

"HOOOO!" Noctowl screeched as it crashed its wings against Quagsire's chest with devastating force.

"QUAG!" Quagsire grunted in pain as it was hit by the attack and Noctowl then struck at the Mud Fish Pokemon once more, sending it rocketing to the ground.

"Alright, follow up with Psychic attack to disorient it and then follow up with Air Slash!" Ryuu ordered.

"Quagsire use Earthquake to soften your fall and use your skull to take the force of Psychic! Then use Blizzard to freeze the Air Slash attack and hit Noctowl down with Surf!" Naruto countered. Quagsire quickly rotated its body as it fell, slamming its tail down on the ground upon impact. The powerful Ground-type move shook the battlefield, a small crater forming beneath Quagsire's form, but it served to keep Quagsire in the game. The Water/Ground-type then shifted its body and bent its head low and released a cry of pain as the Psychic attack struck it harshly. Quagsire rolled on the ground from the force of the attack, but managed to climb back onto its feet with the help of the momentum of the roll. Upon climbing back to its feet, Quagsire breathed out a blast of freezing air and frost, the crescent of air that formed from Noctowl's use of Air Slash was effectively frozen as a result and the Ice-type attack continued on its path towards Noctowl.

The Owl Pokemon was forced to dive in order to avoid the attack as quickly as possible, but Quagsire immediately summoned its Surf attack and Noctowl's eyes widened as the massive tidal wave encompassed its body. The Surf attack crashed down on Noctowl's body and soaked it to the bone while also dealing dangerous amounts of water pressure upon its body. The wave carried Noctowl across the battlefield, feathers soaked and the cold waters having the Owl Pokemon shivering.

"Now finish it off with Blizzard!" Naruto ordered. Quagsire breathed out the Ice-type attack and Noctowl, shivering and grounded by the Surf attack was not able to obey its trainer's cry to dodge the attack. Ice spread across Noctowl's wet form, something that aided the process of freezing. The super effective move did its job and Noctowl had fainted from the pain and so, frozen in a block of ice with its pained expression etched onto its face, Noctowl had been defeated.

"And that's the second round!" Anko announced. "Just like in its previous battles against Kiba Inuzuka and Gaara, Quagsire is proving why it is one of Naruto's most powerful Pokemon! Two of Ryuu's Pokemon are down and so it is time for the Orre region competitor to send out his third Pokemon!" Ryuu returned his Noctowl to its ball and called out his third Pokemon.

"SNORLAAAAX!" The mighty behemoth that was Ryuu's Snorlax stood tall and proud, ready for a battle. Quagsire shifted a bit nervously as the massive Pokemon's form was a bit intimidating, but it steeled its nerves and prepared for another fight. Naruto shook his head when Quagsire glanced back at him to await his orders.

"Quagsire, return!" Naruto had raised up Quagsire's own Poke Ball and the Mud Fish Pokemon gave its trainer a confused expression, but the look of relief was not lost to the blonde trainer as the red energy cloaked it and sucked it into the ball. "You've done a pretty good job, but you need some rest."

"And Naruto returns Quagsire for some well deserved rest! Naruto will now send out his second Pokemon to combat Ryuu's third!" Anko shouted into her microphone.

"Tactical retreat." Ryuu nodded in approval. "A good move considering you know what my next Pokemon will be. I assume you will be using your Heracross to take on my Snorlax then? If so, Close Combat alone will not allow you the win. Shino-san is a far more gifted trainer in the art of battle strategy, Naruto-san."

"I'm aware of that, and it's why I choose to use this as my next Pokemon." Naruto enlarged his next Poke Ball and tossed it into the air. In a flash of white light, the Bird Pokemon majestic form appeared in the air.

"PIDGEOOOOO!"

"And Naruto Uzumaki's second Pokemon is Pidgeot!" Anko exclaimed with a bit of surprise in her voice. Ryuu himself was also a bit surprised by the unexpected move from the blonde.

'A Normal/Flying-type?' Ryuu thought. 'Naruto-san's Pidgeot is powerful and by far the fastest Pokemon in his arsenal, but with Steel Wing being the only move strong enough to deal any significant damage, and my Snorlax knowing a super effective attack like Ice Punch...what are you planning Uzumaki?'

"If that's what you want..."

"It is!" Naruto stated with a confident tone. Naruto glanced to the Pokemon he had first captured and smirked, the Bird Pokemon nodding back to its trainer. The two then turned back to Ryuu and Snorlax and the Orre Region native gave his opponent a nod of acknowledgement.

"Very well." Ryuu's dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then you will find no more mercy from me, Naruto-san."

"Same here! Pidgeot, Aerial Ace, let's go!" Pidgeot nodded and flapped its wings to shoot forth through the air.

"Pidgeo!" Moving at a rapid speed, Pidgeot had a trail of colour moving behind it to show just how fast it was moving. Pidgeot then went into a loop-de-loop, but vanished just as it was about to complete the aerial maneuver. Pidgeot's form immediately reappeared to Snorlax's left and struck it harshly across the face, its sharp beak digging into the thick layer of fat and drawing a small amount of blood.

"Lax." The Normal-type grunted in pain as its head snapped to the right from the force of the Flying-type attack.

"Snorlax, attack with Ice Punch!" Ryuu commanded.

"LAX!" The Sleeping Pokemon roared as its claws curled into a tight fist, said fist glowing with icy energy that had trail of frost flowing behind it.

"Pidgeot, dodge it with a dive!"

"Don't let it escape! Use your other fist and use an uppercut to get it from below!"

"Block it with Steel Wing!" Naruto ordered.

Snorlax's powerful Ice Punch left behind a strong burst of freezing cold air that Pidgeot still managed to feel despite its successful dodge. However, as it dove, Snorlax's other ice cloaked fist rocketed towards the Bird Pokemon in the form of a strong uppercut, arcing upwards towards the falling Normal/Flying-type. However, said avian Pokemon's wings were quickly made to be as hard as steel, glowing with shining silver light. The Bird Pokemon crossed its Steel Wing in front of its body and the Bird Pokemon grunted in pain as the Ice-type attack clashed with the Steel-type move. The type advantage Steel Wing held over Ice Punch protected Pidgeot from the super effective effects of the blow, but the pure blunt force of the strike carried through Pidgeot's body and sent it skyward a bit.

"There's an opening! Use Steel Wing at its chest to wind it!"

"Deflect and counter with Body Slam!" Was Ryuu's counter. Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance as his Pokemon's Steel-type attack made contact, forcing Snorlax to release a small gasp from being hit where its diaphragm would be, but the thick fat of its body prevented the full force of the attack from getting through to it.

"Snoooor..." Snorlax pushed back against the Steel Wing as Pidgeot tried in vain to hold its own, but to no avail. "...lax!" The Sleeping Pokemon smashed its heavy body against Pidgeot with great force.

"Geoooo!" The Bird Pokemon was spiraling through the air before it slammed into the ground.

"Pidgeot, dig your Steel Wing into the ground and push yourself back up into the air!" Pidgeot's tenacity was highlighted as it went into a backwards roll upon landing on the battleground. Its shining wings crashed down on the arena floor with enough force to crack the ground before its body was pushed back up into the air. "Well done! Now use Fly!"

As Pidgeot rose back into the air, it flapped its wings to gain a bit more altitude before shifting its flight pattern into a downward path. Gaining speed, Pidgeot tucked its wings and legs against its body to reduce wind resistance and pick up a greater amount of speed.

"Too easy." Ryuu muttered. "Snorlax, shoot it down with Hyper Beam!" Golden energy swirled into Snorlax's mouth and the energy quickly became a compact sphere of concentrated energy. The sphere continued to grow in size until it was able to fill the Sleeping Pokemon's entire gaping maw.

"SNOOOOORLAAAAAAAX!" Snorlax unleashed the powerful Normal-type move, making it streak across the skies towards the quickly descending Bird Pokemon.

"Now Pidgeot! Afterimage tactic!" Pidgeot's body flickered for a moment and the Hyper Beam tore through its form, the beam of destruction vanishing into the clouds above the stadium. Pidgeot's form had appeared to fade out of existence, and the audience and Ryuu watched with wide eyes as Pidgeot's form flickered into existence once more, only this time, its talons were coated with a violent purple substance.

"Toxic!" Naruto cried out.

"NO!" Ryuu's eyes widened in shock. 'A status affecting move?! That doesn't seem like Naruto-san's style at all! That crafty bastard!' Pidgeot screeched as it came crashing down Snorlax's face. Its talons dug into Snorlax's flesh and drew blood as all six natural weapons punctured its cheeks, and the force of the momentum from using its Fly attack was so devastating, it was enough to send the gargantuan Pokemon reeling back. The pain escalated when

"Now Pidegot, use Aerial Ace for speed and do a Steel Wing barrage!"

"PIDGEO! PIDGEO! PIDGEO! PIDGEO!" The Bird Pokemon released a piercing shriek with each powerful strike. The audience watched in amazement as Pidgeot moved with such speed that its Steel Wing was only seen as a streak of silver.

"LAX!" Snorlax roared as its body was forced to endure the pain of the steel hard wings crashing against the random areas of its body, its breathing becoming laboured and sweat beginning to coat its body as the poison from Toxic began to affect it more. The Sleeping Pokemon thanked Arceus for gracing it with such a defense oriented body. Snorlax's body then twitched as it recovered from the need to recharge from using Hyper Beam.

"Body Slam!" Ryuu ordered. The powerful Normal-type roared as reared its arms back and slammed them down on Pidgeot's back. The Norma/Flying-type released a cry of pain as its bones creaked from the force of the strike, only for Snorlax to tilt its body forward and direct its entire body upon Pidgeot's form. With a resounding crash, Pidgeot was flattened beneath the heavy weight titan and the sound of bones cracking and breaking echoed across the battlefield. Snorlax then rose up from its position, panting in exertion before flexing its arms in victory as Pidgeot's bleeding and broken form lay within the imprint its body formed from the impact.

"Pidgeot suffers a literally crushing defeat by Snorlax, but was the cost of such a victory really worth it?!"

Ryuu gritted his teeth as he looked at his Snorlax's condition. Poisoned, heavily damaged and tired, Snorlax would only last a good five minutes, ten if Snorlax's metabolism was capable of keeping it going.

Naruto held up his Poke Ball and nodded. "You did what you had to do. A job well done, Pidgeot." He muttered to the Bird Pokemon as it was sucked inside. Ryuu held up Snorlax's Poke Ball and withdrew the poisoned Sleeping Pokemon.

"And both trainers recall their Pokemon!" Anko informed her minions. "Ryuu will now send out his fourth Pokemon while Naruto sends out his third!"

"Feraligatr, I choose you!"

"Go, Heracross!"

The Big Jaw Pokemon and Single Horn Pokemon both appeared on the battlefield before immediately charging at one another. The two Pokemon crashed against each other which generated a powerful shockwave. They interlocked claws, their teeth gritting as they tried to overpower one another. However, Feraligatr's higher level of physical strength made Heracross skid backwards a bit.

"Close Combat!" Naruto ordered.

"HERAC!" The Single Horn Pokemon delivered brutal knee strikes to the abdomen, making the Water-type grunt in pain as it tightened said muscles in order to reduce the pain. Heracros then leaped and performed a strong double front kick before flipping its body so that the toe claws crashed against the bottom side of Feraligatr's jaw. A fang flew through the air and clattered on some random area of ground, but was quickly replaced by the one beneath it.

Feraligatr's head snapped back down with a snarl and an angry look in its crimson orbs.

"Force it down with Hydro Pump and then use Ice Punch!" Feraligatr's tight grip tightened even further as its mouth bulged before it expelled a voluminous amount of water from its mouth. Heracross released a gurgled cry of pain as the pressurized blast of liquid slammed it down to the ground, soaking its entire body as a result. Feraligatr then released Heracross and disoriented the Bug/Fighting-type with a crushing blow to the head with its tail. Heracross rolled on the ground before climbing back to its feet in time to see Feraligatr's forehands clench into tight fists, icy energy flowing off them in the form of blue light.

"Feraligatr!" The Big Jaw Pokemon roared as it delivered a swift right hook.

"Block the strikes with Night Slash!" Naruto ordered. Heracross quickly cloaked its claws in a miasma of dark energy before slashing at the Ice Punch, but that only served to send Heracross skidding to the side. Feraligatr went for a tail strike that Heracross jumped over in order to deliver a downward vertical slash, but Feraligatr crossed its arms to block the blow before breaking through Heracross's guard by pushing back against it. A powerful uppercut to the stomach met Heracross, and the Ice Punch attack served to freeze the water that was on the currently soaked dual type's form. Heracross was then delivered a strong right hook to send it stumbling backwards before a left hook had blood dripping from its mouth. A knee strike had Heracross gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of its lungs before an icy uppercut met its face, freezing everything under the left eye.

Heracross hovered in the air, but managed to spread its wings and fly out of the way of the following Ice Punch.

"Hydro Pump attack!"

"Avoid and counter attack with Aerial Ace!" Naruto ordered. Heracross quickly performed a loop-de-loop and vanished from view just as the pressurized blast of water was about to strike it. Heracross then reappeared in full view, its horn striking the Big Jaw Pokemon right against its forearms as the blue scaled reptile raised its arms just in time. Feraligatr skidded backwards, but looked up in time to see Heracross vanish from view once more.

"Not this time." Ryuu said. "I fell for it with Yanmega and again with Pidgeot...but not with Heracross. Feraligatr use Waterfall to make a water wall and then use Ice Punch to freeze it!" Feraligatr's arms were then coated in water as they were raised to the sky.

"GATR!" The Big Jaw Pokemon slammed its arms down and water raced out as a massive pulse that then rose up to form a circular wall of water, but the water was quickly converted to ice as Feraligatr's Ice Punch was delivered to produce a pulse of ice energy. Heracross reappeared outside the ice wall with the intention of smashing through it.

"Smash through it and attack Feraligatr with Megahorn!" Naruto ordered.

"HERA..." Heracross's horn glowed with pale green energy before it smashed against the ice wall that served as Feraligatr's defense. "...CROSS!" The Single Horn Pokemon was successful in the attempt to smash the ice wall.

"And though the ice wall was a suitably effective defense, Heracross smashes through it with Megahorn...but what's this?! Feraligatr is ready for it!" Both it and Naruto had their eyes wide in shock when Feraligatr was shown to be crouched down on all-fours, prepared for an eventual breaking and entering strategy.

"Superpower!" Ryuu commanded.

"FERALIGATR!" The reptile's body bulged as muscles were supercharged with energy, an orange-brown aura being the sign of the Fighting-type move being used. Feraligatr then rose up and smashed its powerful body against Heracross's underside and the yellow eyes of the Bug/Fighting-type widened in shock and pain as spittle and blood flew forth from its lips. Feraligatr then gripped Heracross and smashed it down into the ground with enough force to crack said earthen surface.

"Now use Waterfall!" Ryuu ordered. Feraligatr's arms were cloaked in raging waters before being slammed down on the already downed Pokemon's back with devastating force. The force of a waterfall fell atop Heracross's form and with that, Heracross was put out of commission.

"Heracross is unable to battle!" Anko raised the blue flag high into the air. "Feraligatr is the winner!"

Naruto was quick in switching his Pokemon out and soon his favourite Electric-type was standing on the battlefield. "Amph!" The Light Pokemon's body released sparks of voltage from its body as it prepared for battle.

"Feraligatr, use Ice Punch on the ground! Spikes maneuver!" Ryuu ordered. Feraligatr's fists were clenched tightly as they glowed with an icy blue aura. Feraligatr then punched the ground and a streak of icy energy flowed along the ground, a linear row of ice spikes erupting forth with the intent of taking down Ampharos.

"Ampharos, rip apart those ice spikes with Thunderbolt!" Naruto commanded. Ampharos's body glowed with voltage before it unleashed a massive bolt of blue lightning. The Electric-type attack tore the earth asunder as it streak towards the incoming ice spikes before ripping them apart. The Thunderbolt attack continued on its path towards the Big Jaw Pokemon, but the Water-type quickly dodged the attack.

"Thunderbolt again!"

"AMPHAROOOOOS!" The Thunderbolt attack was released once more, but Feraligatr quickly dropped down to all-fours and raced across the battlefield in a zig-zag motion, avoiding the attacks while getting closer and closer to its opponent.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Once it had reached close enough, Feraligatr opened its jaws and fired off a powerful burst of pressurized water at its opponent.

"Counter with Signal Beam, Ampharos!" Naruto quickly commanded. The red orb in the centre of Ampharos's forehead glowed with multi-coloured light before being fired off. The Bug-type attack crashed against the Water-type one and caused a massive explosion of water and light.

"Rush through the explosion and use Ice Punch!" Ryuu ordered.

"Deflect with Iron Tail!"

"Push through with Superpower and then use Waterfall!"

Feraligatr took off a great speeds, its quadrupedal form moving much better than the way it was when it was a biped. The Big Jaw Pokemon tore through the small smoke cloud that formed from the earlier clash of attacks before rearing back its clawed fists. Feraligatr then roared as it lashed out with its Ice Punch, but Ampharos's tail glowed with silver light before the Light Pokemon spun around to build up momentum, crashing the Steel-type move against Feraligatr's Ice-type one. The fist was sent skyward from the delfection before Ampharos followed up with a strike to the abdomen. However, while the attack dealt damage, Feraligatr's body had already been cloaked in the orange-brown aura that came with the use of Superpower. The Fighting-type move pushed back against the Iron Tail and Ampharos was sent skidding backwards before Feraligatr's arms became cloaked in water.

"GATR!" The Big Jaw Pokemon roared as its arms were brought down on Ampharos's body. The force of a Waterfall met the smaller body of the Light Pokemon with terrific force and Ampharos released a cry of pain as it was brought down to its knees.

"Knock it back with Iron Tail!"

"Break its tail!"

Naruto winced as he watched his Pokemon's tail get caught in the powerful jaws of the Water-type Pokemon. With the ability to deal over 2000 psi with a single bite, Feraligatr's bite tore through flesh and broke bone and the Iron Tail was no more.

"Oi! That's Sasuke's move he used on Satoshi!" Naruto pointed out in surprise.

"And it worked." Ryuu retorted with a smirk. "Now toss Ampharos away and use Superpower!"

"Too close." Naruto smirked as Feraligatr charged after his airborne Pokemon. "Ampharos, use Thunder!"

"Shit! Pull back!"

Feraligatr's body bulged as the muscles beneath its scales contracted to become more powerful and with a roar, the reptilian behemoth crashed its body against Ampharos's chest, a glob of blood shooting out of the Light Pokemon's gaping mouth. However, Ampharos's body began to build up a massive amount of electricity and Feraligatr was about to pull back, but suddenly froze as its muscles seized up.

"Static." Ryuu realized. With the ability of Naruto's Electric-type coming into play, the Light Pokemon was able to latch on to the Big Jaw Pokemon's form.

"AMPHAROOOOOOOS!" The Light Pokemon unleashed a powerful burst of sapphire coloured lightning and the electricity flowed through its body. One could almost swear they were looking at an X-Ray when Feraligatr's form flickered between skeletal and flesh forms. The light from Thunder then died down and the smoking Water-type released a groan of pain before collapsing backwards, its eyes rolled up into its head to signify its unconsciousness. Ampharos panted heavily as it lay on its knees in front of Feraligatr, blood leaking from its lips and flowing profusely from its heavily damaged tail that Feraligatr had snapped. Ampharos then fell down as well.

"And it's a draw!" Anko announced. "Feraligatr is taken out by electrocution and Ampharos faints from heavy blood loss! Both trainers are now down to three Pokemon each!"

"Quagsire, go!"

"Snorlax, I choose you!"

The two exhausted Pokemon appeared on the battlefield, but being poisoned, Snorlax's form was the worse of the two.

"EARTHQUAKE!" The two trainers ordered. Snorlax raised its foot while Quagsire turned around and raised its tail.

"SNOR!"

"SIRE!"

Both Pokemon crashed their respective appendages down on the ground with devastating force and powerful seismic waves rushed across the battlefield. The earth cracked and split apart as the two attacks collided, cancelling each other out.

"Earthquake again!"

"Aim a Blizzard attack beneath its feet to make it slip!"

Ryuu cursed as his poisoned Pokemon was about to slam its foot down on the ground, but suddenly tilted backwards as the ground beneath its feet was frozen, causing it to slip. The Sleeping Pokemon crashed down on the ground and lay on the ground, extremely tired and in pain. Sweating profusely, the poison from Pidgeot's Toxic inflicted a serious amount of pain throughout its body.

"Now while its down, hit it with Hydro Pump!" Naruto ordered. Quagsire nodded before its mouth bulged and a burst of pressurized water streaked through the air. Ryuu could only watch as his Pokemon was hit by the powerful Water-type attack, easily sending the Normal-type into unconsciousness.

"And Snorlax is unable to battle!" Anko announced. "Quagsire wins!"

Ryuu gritted his teeth. 'It was inevitable, but to think Snorlax went down so quickly from the effects of Toxic.' Ryuu then pulled out his Ultra Ball from his belt. "Let's go, Dragonite! Make it quick!" The Dragon Pokemon materialized in a flash of white and yellow light, the massive dual type towering over Quagsire's form.

"Quagisre, use Surf!" The Mud Fish Pokemon's body was enveloped in water and the liquid increased in size to become a massive tidal wave.

"Freeze it with Ice Beam and then shatter it with Dragon Pulse!"

"DRAAAA!" The Dragon/Flying-type opened its mouth and a sphere of blue energy charged within it. Rearing its head back, the spheroid exploded into a jagged bolt of icy destruction that crashed against the Surf attack. The Surf attack was suddenly flash frozen, turning into ice in almost an instant. Dragonite then built up a massive amount of violet and grey coloured energy that was fired as a swirling vortex. The Dragon-type move crashed against the Surf attack, shattering it like glass and causing Quagsire to fall down from above.

"Use Blizzard!" Naruto ordered.

"Dodge it and then use Dragon Pulse!" Dragonite's form flapped its wings and the Dragon Pokemon suddenly vanished in a blur of motion. Quagsire's eyes widened when the ground where the Dragon Pokemon had stood was frozen over, only to be blocked from view as Dragonite appeared in its face. Dragonite grabbed Quagsire and with tremendous strength, threw the Mud Fish Pokemon down at the ground. Quagsire groaned in pain upon impact, but the swirling vortex of violet and grey followed right after and soon Quagsire was wrapped in a cloud of dust and smoke.

Dragonite touched down on the ground and glared at the smoke cloud until it dispersed.

"Quagsire in unable to battle!" Anko announced. "In the span of approximately ten seconds, Dragonite takes down Quagsire with a swift string of moves! And now it's time for Naruto to unveil his fifth Pokemon!"

Naruto quickly recalled his Quagsire and smiled down at the Poke Ball in his hands. "You've really helped out in all these battles, Quagsire. You've more than earned your rest." The blonde trainer shrunk the ball and reattached it to his waist before pulling out his fifth Poke Ball.

"Dragonite, I choose you!" Naruto tossed the Poke Ball high into the air. The capturing device snapped open and white light erupted forth, materializing into Naruto's own Dragon Pokemon.

"And the son of a Champion sends out his own Dragonite to take on Ryuu's! Ryuu's Dragonite has shown its great skills by easily dispatching many of Shino Aburame's Pokemon in a row during the battle yesterday! However, Naruto's has been shown to have the ability to overcome obstacles with great tenacity, bringing down Gaara and the mighty Tyranitar in their battle! The experience and age of Ryuu's Dragonite is well shown, but the youthful determination and draconian pride is present in Naruto's. It was obvious that these two Dragon-types are going to be in for one hell of a fight against each other!"

"Dragonite use Ice Beam!" Ryuu ordered.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Thunder!" Naruto countered.

"Block Thunder with Thunderpunch and get it close for a strike!"

"Fight back with Dragon Rush!"

Ryuu's Dragonite opened its jaws and charged up a powerful orb of concentrated energy and the energy orb exploded as a massive jagged beam. The Ice-type attack raced through the air towards Naruto's, but the younger Dragonite quickly flapped it wings and shot into the sky to avoid the attack. A massive ice pillar began to form as Ryuu's Dragonite tilted its head in the hopes of hitting its opponent. Naruto's Dragonite glanced back out of the corner of its eye before flapping its wings once more and cleared the ice pillar as Ryuu's Dragonite ran out of energy to sustain the Ice-type attack. Naruto's Dragonite then spread its wings to hover before electricity raged across its body.

"DRAAAA!" The Dragon Pokemon unleashed the wicked thunderbolt from the tips of its antennae, sending it arcing towards its fellow Dragon-type. However, Ryuu's Dragonite quickly charged electricity into its fists and then struck with them. The Thunder attack crashed against the older Dragonite's Thunderpunch, the clash of negatively charged ions acting as a way to repel each other and generate an explosion of electrical energy that had Ryuu's Dragonite skidding backwards. Ryuu's Dragonite dug its claws into the ground in order to allow friction to make it come to stop before its knees bent and the older Dragon Pokemon launched itself into the sky.

As Ryuu's Dragonite reared back its fists, Naruto's own cloaked its body in a powerful aura of blue and violet energy that took on the image of a roaring dragon.

"DRAAAAA!" Both Pokemon roared as they neared each other, before clashing. Thunderpunch met Dragon Rush in a spectacular explosion of energy and lightning, a massive cloud of smoke forming as a result. The smoke cloud died down and revealed both Dragon Pokemon with their claws interlocked, trying to overpower the other physically.

"Dragonite, use Thunder!" Naruto ordered.

"Ice Beam!" Ryuu commanded.

Naruto's Dragonite unleashed a massive amount of electricity from its body just as Ryuu's own fired off a powerful beam of icy energy. Both Dragon Pokemon released cries of pain as they were separated and crashed down on the ground with terrific force. The crowd was easily excited as it was not every day that two high level Dragon-types collided with this much tenacity.

Naruto's Dragonite rose up, wincing in pain as a small sheet of ice covered part of its chest, while Ryuu's Dragonite had residual sparks of voltage racing across its body.

"For such a young Dragonite, it fights really well." Ryuu complimented his opponent. "You've trained it well."

"Thanks." Naruto nodded in respect to the Champion of The Under. "Yours too, I didn't think you'd be able to react so quickly to counter Thunder at such a close range."

"That's close range, let's see how handle a barrage from long range." Ryuu challenged. "Dragonite, Ice Beam!" Ryuu's Dragonite charged up the necessary energy before launching the powerful Ice-type attack. The ice streaked across the battlefield, a great deal of control and power being shown off as ice spikes erupted from the ground in a straight line towards the other Dragon Pokemon.

"Dragonite, shatter the ice with Thunder!" Naruto ordered. The younger Dragon/Flying-type roared before punching the ground while unleashing a powerful burst of golden lightning. The wicked thunderbolt streaked across the earth, tearing it asunder before ripping through the Ice Beam spikes and generating a massive explosion.

"Dragon Pulse!" A vortex of silver and violet was unleashed from the Orre Region native's Pokemon, rocketing towards its younger opponent.

"Run forward and skid under it before going into Dragon Rush!" Naruto's Dragonite charged forth, its powerful leg muscles pushing it along as it ran at high speeds. As it neared the Dragon Pulse however, the young Dragon Pokemon dropped down onto its knees and leaned backwards. so its upper body was parallel to the ground. Time seemed to slow down as the Dragon Pulse passed overhead, Naruto's Dragonite watching as the super effective attack streaked through the air.

A massive explosion occurred as the Dragon-type move crashed into the ground and Naruto's Dragonite immediately pushed itself back to its feet before flying forth, its body now cloaked in the dual coloured dragon-shaped aura.

"Fast." Ryuu muttered in surprise. "Dragonite, Thunderpunch, quickly!" Ryuu's Dragonite crashed its fists against each other and they were obscured in a burst of lightning. The older Dragonite tensed its body as its younger adversary crashed against its body. Ryuu's Dragonite dug its claws into the earth, skidding backwards and Naruto's own continued to push it back. Ryuu's Dragonite then gripped Naruto's with its electricity cloaked fists and pushed back against it before delivering a brutal hammer strike. Naruto's Dragonite released a cry of pain as its was brought to the ground, but immediately recovered and spun on its back, crashing its tail against Ryuu's Dragonite's knee. Still cloaked in the aura of Dragon Rush, Naruto's Dragonite then bounced back up and delivered a strong right hook only to be met with an uppercut that lifted it into the air. Ryuu's Dragonite then flew up to meet Naruto's Dragonite and crashed a powerful knee to the face that had blood spurting from its nostrils, but suddenly Ryuu's Dragonite was cloaked in electricity, the paralysis effect from an earlier Thunder attack forcing it to stop cold as it went for a follow up punch to the face. Naruto's powered through the pain of the knee strike and grabbed the offending limb before flying down, front flipping as it did so to build up momentum before slamming it into the ground.

The older Dragonite grunted it pain from the impact, but kicked itself free before performing a cat spring, slamming its feet against Naruto's Dragonite's stomach while also allowing it to land back on its feet. However, Naruto's Dragonite quickly recovered and performed a strong Dragon Rush enhanced shoulder tackle. The two Dragonite roared as they reared back their fists and delivered simultaneous left hooks to the face that nearly dislocated their respective jaws, sending them both skidding away from each other.

The super effective attacks were dulled due to the adrenalin rushing through their veins and that adrenalin allowed them both to fire off their own attacks.

"HYPER BEAM ATTACK!"

"DODGE IT AND USE ICE BEAM!"

The golden-orange beam of destruction tore a trench in the ground as Naruto's Dragonite adjusted the angle of its firing, and the powerful Normal-type attack turned into a massive dome of energy as it generated a massive explosion. However, Ryuu's Dragonite had flowed high to avoid the attack, but was sent tumbling a bit due to the blast wave. The older Dragonite then froze up as electricity flowed across its body, the paralysis effect kicking in once more so its attempt to use Ice Beam was brought to an abrupt halt.

The two pseudo-legendary Pokemon panted in exertion as they stared at one another, blood flowing from the numerous wounds across their bodies and the bruises made by the powerful physical strikes beginning to enlarge as internal bleeding levels increased.

"Dragonite!" The two Pokemon's muscles tensed as they were called out to. "FINISH IT WITH OUTRAGE!"

The two Dragonite's eyes glowed with power and energy erupted forth from their bodies, taking on the likeness of burning flames. Reddish violet fires then raced out from their bodies and streaked towards each other.

"DRAAAAAAAA!" A massive explosion occurred from the clash and the two Dragon Pokemon began to undergo a beautifully destructive battle of wills. Reddish violet flames raced out of their bodies with each roar, explosions dotting the air of the stadium. The two Dragon/Flying-types then rushed each other with great speed, the sound barrier breaking behind them as they utilized the speeds that allowed them to circle the globe in 16 hours. Time seemed to slow down as the two drew closer and closer to each other.

BOOOOM!

The massive explosion of power and fire generated a massive smoke cloud, and powerful shockwaves raced through the air. Two streams of smoke then flowed out of the massive smoke cloud before the smoke dispersed to reveal the two Dragon/Flying-types descending to ground zero. With simultaneous grunts of pain, the two Pokemon crashed down onto the ground, unconscious.

"Wow!" Anko exclaimed in shock. "In an explosive use of Outrage, both Dragonite have ended the battle in a draw! This, ladies and gentlemen is why Dragonite is a registered as a pseudo-legendary Pokemon!" Ryuu and Naruto nodded in respect to one another as they withdrew their respective Pokemon. "And now, it's time for the final bout! Naruto Uzumaki and Ryuu are both down to their sixth and final Pokemon!"

The crowd jumped up and down in their seats, the excitement and anticipation to see the final round of the semi-finals battle raging inside each and every member.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as Ryuu pulled out his final Poke Ball of the battle. 'This guy...Shino told me that how Ryuu said this is his strongest Pokemon, and how it could have easily wiped out the rest of Shino's team.' A bead of sweat traced the side of Naruto's face as he gripped his own Poke Ball. His hand shook slightly and he glanced down at the shaking limb. 'I can't tell if I'm excited, shuddering in anticipation or just plain nervous...but I can't back down. I've come too far to let some petty emotions hold me back.'

"Typhlosion, let's go!"

"Charizard, I choose you!"

In a burst of white light, the two Pokemon were summoned forth to do battle. However, as Typhlosion appeared, its small form was suddenly encompassed in a shadow. The light that died from Ryuu bringing out his Charizard had vanished and everyone could only stare in complete and utter shock at the towering draconian beast before them.

"Th-Th-That's...a Charizard?!" Naruto exclaimed. 'No wonder he probably sounded so confident when telling Shino his words. That thing's a monster.'

Charizard were known to have an average height of five feet and seven inches, but this one was far larger. Standing at a massive height of six feet and five inches, the fire breathing behemoth's well muscled form spread out its wings and revealed its wingspan to be at least fifteen feet across, far larger than that of the average Charizard's. Its piercing blue eyes stared down into Typhlosion's crimson orbs, and the two Fire-types sized each other up.

"My Charizard was the first Pokemon I ever received, raising it since it was just a Charmander. For the entirety of my career as a trainer, Charizard had never once left my side. I never placed it in the PC Box and I never once let it not participate in a battle." Ryuu smirked. "Now you see, Naruto-san, why I said I could easily have defeated Shino-san. Charizard is my pride and joy, my partner Pokemon, just like you and your Typhlosion. Now then...let's see whose flames are stronger...my Charizard's...or your Typhlosion's!"

Naruto gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat before grinning widely. "Excitement." He muttered to himself. "It's definitely excitement. Alright, Ryuu, you wanna fight?! Let's go! Typhlosion, Flamthrower attack!"

"Charizard, Flamethrower right back!"

"TYPHLOOOOO!"

"GROOOOOOAR!"

The two fire using Pokemon reared back their heads and their bodies swelled before massive tongues of yellow-orange flame rocketed forth out of their mouths. The already heavily destroyed battlefield was now blackened by the heat of the fires before a massive explosion occurred as the two attacks collided with each other. The shockwave that occurred was enough to disperse the equally large smoke cloud that formed and the two Pokemon stared at one another, nodding in acknowledgement to each other.

"Alright, Charizard! Attack with Focus Blast!" Charizard held its claws up to its chest as if it were gripping something. Bright blue energy swirled to life before forming a compact orb the size of a basketball. With a roar, Charizard thrust its arms forward and the powerful Fighting-type attack rushed towards Typhlosion at a breakneck speed.

"Typhlosion, block it with Flamethrower and then use Thunderpunch!" Typhlosion reared its head back before unleashing a powerful tongue of fire that crashed against the Fighting-type attack, generating a small explosion. Typhlosion rushed through the smoke cloud and reared back its fist, cloaking it in electricity. Charizard's eyes widened at the surprising amount of speed the smaller Pokemon had.

"GROAR!" Charizard roared in pain as the super effective attack was dealt in the form of powerful right hook. An electrified left hook followed after, blood flowing from Charizard's now burst lip before an uppercut sent its head snapping skyward. However, the powerful Flame Pokemon backpedaled and regained its balance before spinning on its heel and lashing out with its tail. The rear appendage slapped Typhlosion against its side, the Volcano Pokemon's ribs creaking from the force of the strike.

Typhlosion rushed forth to deal a hammer blow Thunderpunch attack, but Charizard's arms snapped upwards, stopping the attack cold when it gripped Typhlosion by the wrists.

"Phlo?!" The Volcano Pokemon's eyes widened in shock. "TY!" The cry of pain elicited from the Fire-type's throat as Charizard reared its head back before dealing a strong headbutt against Typhlosion's own forehead. The attack had Typhlosion stumbling backwards in dizziness. Charizard then flew high into the air and dove with great speed.

"STEEL WING!" Ryuu ordered. The massive wings of the large Flame Pokemon took on a shining silver glow before they smashed against Typhlosion's body.

"Grab on to it!" Naruto commanded. Typhlosion powered through the pain before gripping Charizard around its neck. "Choke hold!" Typhlosion tightened its grip around Charizard's throat and the Fire/Flying-type released a choked gasp as it was suddenly brought to the ground.

"Get it off with Flare Blitz and then use Focus Blast!" Charizard nodded and its body was now wrapped it orange-yellow flames. Typhlosion gritted its teeth in pain when the flames intensified and became a startling blue colour. Another roar escaped the Flame Pokemon's throat as a massive fiery explosion occurred. Typhlosion wasn't heavily damaged thanks to its fireproof fur, but it still hurt. Skidding backwards from the explosion, Typhlosion quickly dug its claws into the ground and stopped itself only for its eyes widen as a Focus Blast attack ripped a trench in the battlefield as it raced towards it.

Typhlosion quickly leaped over the attack and rolled with the force of the blast wave as it was sent towards Charizard.

"Charizard, Flamethrower attack!" Ryuu commanded.

"Jump through it and use Thunderpunch!" Naruto countered.

"ROOOOOAR!" Charizard unleashed a powerful blaze that completely obscured Typhlosion from view, but the Volcano Pokemon powered through the pain and ran through the fires before cloaking its forelimbs in golden electricity.

"TYPHLO..." Typhlosion appeared within Charizard's guard and delivered a sharp electrifying uppercut. "...SION!" Charizard's lower jaw met its upper jaw with a resounding clack and the super effective strike had Charizard roaring in pain, but it quickly recovered and struck back with a Focus Blast. Typhlosion gritted its teeth in pain as it was sent careening through the air. Typhlosion smashed into the ground and formed its own personal crater.

"Grab it and fly up!" Charizard obeyed and as Typhlosion was climbing back to its feet, it was hooked by the armpits and carried skyward. Once they had reached a suitable height, Charizard threw Typhlosion and delivered a powerful tail strike that had Typhlosion tumbling through the air. "Follow after it and use Steel Wing!" Charizard's wings shone with bright silver light before it zoomed towards it target.

"PHLOSION!" The Volcano Pokemon felt as if time seemed to slow before the force of the impact registered with its body. The Steel-type move sent Typhlosion rocketing to ground zero, but Naruto wouldn't have it.

"Use Flamethrower on the ground to lower your speed and then use Earthquake to soften your landing!" Typhlosion adjusted its body and fired off a Flamthrower at the ground that served to do as it was intended. Typhlosion then flipped and crashed down on the ground in a kneeling position, a shockwave forming as the force of its Earthquake attack shook the battleground.

"Focus Blast, Charizard!"

"Counter with Eruption!" Naruto ordered. Typhlosion's body was outlined by a fiery red aura before it raised its arms high over its head. With a powerful battle cry, the Volcano Pokemon smashed the limbs down on the ground and the battleground shook. The earth cracked, shuddered and quaked as Charizard fired off the powerful orb of concentrated energy, but the Fighting-type attack was quickly destroyed as a pillar of fire and lava exploded out of the ground. The attack launched itself high into the air and Charizard moved quickly to avoid the attack. However, the pillar of heat then exploded upon reaching its maximum altitude and Charizard's blue eyes widened as the image of molten and burning rock descended upon the battlefield like rain.

Charizard went into a series of aerial maneuvers. Barrel rolls, loop-de-loops, aerial flips, climbs, dives and every single other trick in the book and then some. However, the Flame Pokemon was eventually overwhelmed as one of the molten rocks struck its left wing. Charizard roared in pain when a second burning rock struck it in the chest. The bombardment was then continued and Charizard was struck numerous times before it began to go into a nosedive. In a massive explosion of fire and rock, Charizard slammed into the ground and a massive smoke cloud formed as a result.

The Eruption attack died down and Charizard was shown to be laying in its own personal crater, but was beginning to climb out of it.

"Typhlosion, attack with Thunderpunch!"

"Block it with Steel Wing and then use Focus Blast!"

"Counter it with Flamethrower!"

Charizard's wings shone like silver while Typhlosion's paws curled inwards to become tight fists that were then cloaked in electricity. Typhlosion smashed the Electric-type move down on Charizard's form, but the steel hard wings blocked the strike. Charizard then unfurled its wings and the Flame Pokemon quickly charged a spheroid of pulsing blue energy before firing it. Typhlosion flipped in the air after being pushed back and fired a burst of raging yellow-orange flames from its jaws. The two attacks collided and created a powerful explosion, but the two starter Pokemon powered through the shockwave and lashed out at one another.

Typhlosion slammed a strong headbutt against Charizard's chest, but the Flame Pokemon quickly grabbed its adversary and slammed it into the ground. Raising it foot, Charizard aimed to stomp down on the Volcano Pokemon's head, but Typhlosion quickly grabbed the offending limb and in a great feat of strength, pushed it aside before going rolling to the side to get out from underneath the draconian Pokemon's form. Typhlosion then hopped to its feet and delivered a shocking Thunderpunch to Charizard's left wing, but Charizard quickly recovered and slapped Typhlosion with a Steel Wing attack before swinging its tail at Typhlosion's skull. Typhlosion raised its arms and blocked the strike before latching onto the tail and pulling itself forward to close the distance between itself and the Flame Pokemon in order to perform a strong shoulder strike. Typhlosion then bared its fangs and bit down on Charizard's shoulder, but Charizard retaliated by doing the same. Blood flowed and bones were damaged as the two Fire-types bit down even harder on one another. Typhlosion delivered strong punches to Charizard's snout, but Charizard brought an end to the struggle as it used Flare Blitz to generate a powerful explosion before firing off a Focus Blast.

Typhlosion was sent skidding backwards from the powerful Fighting-type attack before ducking underneath the following Steel Wing. The two Pokemon the adjusted their heads and opened their jaws, fire building up within.

"GROAR!"

"TYPHLO!"

The two unleashed massive Flamethrower attacks and a the two Fire-type moves collided with explosive results. Both Pokemon tumbled along the ground before stabbing their claws into the ground to slow their movements with friction and climb back to their feet. Naruto glared at the Flame Pokemon along with his starter.

"This has been dragging on for far too long, I need to finish this now." Naruto then glanced around the battlefield and took note of its destroyed state. Craters and fissures, remnants of ice sheets, a few massive holes and glowing hot rock from the after effects of Typhlosion's Eruption decorated the battlefield. Naruto's blue eyes then widened in realization as a plan suddenly came into head.

"Typhlosion!" The Volcano Pokemon glanced back to its trainer and its red eyes met Naruto's blue ones. His eyes shifted almost invisibly to the side and Typhlosion followed the blonde's gaze before its eyes met what its trainer was staring at. A toothy grin formed on both trainer and Pokemon's faces, and with that they prepared for the final round.

"Typhlosion, use Blast Burn!" Typhlosion ran forward to get into position and then stamped its feet down on the ground. The flames on its neck increased in size, changing in colour from red and yellow to sapphire blue before finally settling on an almost ethereal looking white. A powerful red aura exploded out of Typhlosion's body as its Blaze ability took form and its flames increased in intensity.

"Charizard...you use Blast Burn as well!" Ryuu called out.

"TY?!" The Volcano Pokemon's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Charizard's tail flame increased in size and a fiery red aura of its own outlined its body, utilizing its own Blaze ability, before it opened its jaws. Fire condensed in its jaws, the flames undergoing the same series of colour changes as Typhlosion's own. The two Fire-type starter Pokemon glared at one another as they reared back their heads.

"TYPHLOSIOOOOOOOON!"

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

The neck flames of Typhlosion raced out as a powerful stream while Charizard breathed out a ferocious blast of its own fire. The two streams of ivory fire melted the very ground that they flew over and time seemed to slow down as the two attacks neared each other. They drew closer and closer to one another until finally they collided. The two Pokemon growled and sweat poured from their bodies profusely in an effort to try and overpower the other. The two Blast Burn attacks pushed against each other, moving back and forth until finally the flames that built up in the centre could not hold themselves back any longer. A massive explosion of white fire occurred, scorching the earth and tearing it asunder. Charizard and Typhlosion were thrown back from the force of the shockwave and a massive mushroom cloud of dust and embers climbed to the realm of Ho-oh.

The audience was quiet as they looked at the massive battlefield which was obscured from view. Not even the cameras were able to to peek through the dense smoke and dust. An entire minute had passed by the time the battlefield was able to be seen once more and everyone's eyes widened, including Naruto's and Ryuu's, as they looked at the state of the battlefield.

Completely and utterly ruined. The ground was red hot from the heat and ripples occurred in the air above the battlefield, further highlighting just how hot the ground was. However, what surprised people the most was that Charizard, panting in exhaustion and bleeding a bit, was the only Pokemon present on the field.

"Where did Typhlosion go?!" Anko exclaimed. "The collision between the two Blast Burn attacks, the ultimate Fire-type moves, has generated a massive explosion that makes it seem as if paying to go to a sauna or hot springs would not be worth the hassle! However, as the massive explosion that occurred has cleared, Charizard is shown to be the only Pokemon standing, or rather...the only Pokemon visible!"

Everyone looked to the blonde Uzumaki as a grin slowly stretched across his face. "TYPHLOSION, THUNDERPUNCH, LET'S GO!"

Suddenly, the earth beneath Charizard's feet began to shake, cracking slightly before the cracks widened and the sound of the earth breaking apart became louder. Charizard's blue eyes widened along with Ryuu's brown ones.

"Impossible." Ryuu muttered.

"TYPHLOSIOOOOOON!" The Volcano Pokemon erupted out of the earth, lightning trailing behind its outstretched arm. The super effective attack crashed against Charizard's lower jaw with enough force to dislocate it and the Flame Pokemon arced through the air as the force of the uppercut carried it skyward before the dual type crashed down on the ground, convulsing from the electricity running through its body.

With a growl of pain, Charizard fell still and fainted.

Silence reigned supreme in the audience as they stared at the panting Typhlosion. Blood dripped onto the ground from its claws, its cuticles having been broken apart and cut due to the act of digging through the earth without the use of Dig.

"We...We have a winner!" Anko announced. "In a great combination of unpredictability and power, Typhlosion delivers the final blow in the form of a powerful Thunderpunch! Charizard has fainted and Ryuu has been defeated! YOUR WINNER OF THE SECOND SEMI-FINAL AND YOUR SECOND FINALIST, NARUTOOOO UZUMAKIIIII!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. The sounds were positively deafening and Naruto ran out onto the battlefield before hugging his partner.

"We did it! Way to go, Typhlosion!"

"Ty Typhlosion!"

"Damn right you're a badass! No one's better than you!" Naruto grinned as he hugged his Pokemon tighter. Typhlosion's eyes widened as it coughed up a dribble of blood.

"Typhlo."

"Oh, sorry." Naruto released his Pokemon. "Forgot your ribs got damaged."

"Naruto-san!" Naruto and Typhlosion turned away from each other before glancing up at the Orre Region native. The taller trainer returned Charizard to its ball and smiled down at it, offering the Flame Pokemon a silent job well done. "That was an amazing battle and one of the best ones I've had in a long time since my final battle to become Champion of The Under. Tell me...what did you do?"

"Well I had looked around the battlefield and noticed that the hole your Umbreon had made was still there. Typhlosion had a bit of an easy access to the underground and so after the explosions made by our Blast Burn attack, which, by the way, I am very surprised about. I didn't know anyone else other than me and Tou-chan knew how to use it."

"You'd be surprised by what the world has to offer." Ryuu chuckled. "Now then, from your earlier words I can deduce that Typhlosion dug underground to get to Charizard and use the Thunderpunch to get at it...but how did your Typhlosion recover so quickly from the recharging needed for after using Blast Burn?"

"Dude, we had over an entire minute after we used our attacks. That's more than enough time for both Charizard and Typhlosion to recover, but I got lucky. If Charizard was able to react in time, then I'd have been screwed." Ryuu shook his head at Naruto's claim.

"Not lucky. You had a legitimate battle plan and you carried out, and besides...luck is one of the greatest assets trainer could ever have on the battlefield. You've done a great job at being lucky, tactical and strong willed, all of which are great aspects for a Pokemon trainer to have. You're going to have a bright future ahead of you as a Pokemon trainer, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thanks, Ryuu." Naruto said respectfully. "Coming from an experienced trainer like yourself, it really means a lot."

"You're welcome." Ryuu then turned away and began to walk off. "I'll be heading back to the Orre Region and I think it's time I get ready to head to Mt. Battle to try and win it. Do well in the finals, Naruto Uzumaki! And if you're ever in Orre, just head to Pyrite Town and we can catch up!"

"You got it!" Naruto exclaimed back. Naruto then turned down to partner Pokemon and the two grinned at each other.

"And so tomorrow, prepare for the last day of the Pokemon League Silver Conference Victory Tournament as the Finals will begin! Naruto Uzumaki versus Sasuke Uchiha! A battle we will all be sure to remember, I'm sure! So prepare your Pokemon trainers, and my lovely audience, prepare your jaws because they will be dropping a lot I'm sure!" Anko announced before turning off the microphone.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Centre, Indigo Plateau <strong>

"Oh, I'm so proud of my Naru-chan!" Kushina kissed her son on the cheek. Naruto chuckled, not pushing away his mother as she showered her son with motherly affection.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan." Naruto was then brought to his father's location and the two blondes looked at each other. "So what'd you think?"

"You're a far better trainer when it comes to unpredictability, but Sasuke knows about your unpredictability."

"Of course he does!" Mikoto grinned as she hugged her own sun. "Sasuke-chan is going to wipe the floor with Naruto-kun. Isn't that right, Sasuke-chan?!"

"Hn." The teenager replied as he was forced to endure his mother's nuzzling of his cheek. The two boys looked at each other with a look of understanding as they were being embarrassed by their mothers. The older women were then pulled off by Minato in order to give the boys some breathing room...literally. Hinata and Sakura then hugged their respective boys.

"So you're both in the finals, huh?" Sakura asked rhetorically.

"Yup." Sasuke replied.

"Gonna try and beat other to a pulp?" Hinata spoke this time. Naruto nodded.

"Most likely."

The two rivals smirked at one another. Feraligatr and Typhlosion, having finished being healed by the Nurse Shizune of the Indigo Plateau, mimicked their trainer's' attitudes. They had gotten into the Finals of the Silver Conference, just like they had promised to each other. The stakes were high and the prize of winning was a great one.

"We're looking forward to seeing how you guys fight against each other." Wallace spoke to his cousin. "You two fought against the three of us with Sakura-san and would have managed a win had Otou-sama not protected us with his Alakazam."

"It will be interesting to see how the two most powerful trainers of this generation will stack up against each other." Sapphire said with a smirk. "Ruby Nee-chan, Naruto who you think is going to win tomorrow."

"I'm not going to answer that." The red haired seventeen year old replied. "But if either of you win or lose, you worked really hard. I don't care who wins or loses because that battle will be awesome! Naruto, don't disgrace us as Uzumaki by losing."

"What happened to not caring who wins or loses?" Naruto said with a sweatdrop.

"Ty Ty." The Volcano Pokemon added.

"Don't be stupid, little cousin." Ruby snorted. "You're family. Of course I'll want you to win, kick the Uchiha's ass."

Sweatdrops formed on the backs of everyone's heads at Ruby's statement. Her Uzumaki blood was definitely showing. Naruto and Sasuke then turned to each other.

"I won't go easy on you just because you're a dobe, dobe."

"And I won't be let up on the verbal banter just because you're a teme, teme."

The blonde and black haired boys clasped each others hands tightly and shook.

"May the best man win." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes at how easily the young Uchiha set up

"That's obviously me, teme."

"In your dreams, dobe."

And with that, the group retired to bed for the night for some much needed rest, for tomorrow...one shall stand...one shall fall. And all would rise for the crowning of a new champion.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that's it. God this chapter took so long to make. I knew what I wanted to write, but I didn't expect it to take so long to make. I thought it would end up shorter, but it didn't. I wanted to try and make both chapters, this one and chapter 43 and make a double post, but apparently that was not meant to be.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it because starting this September, I'll be heading off to university and I had managed to get into medical school. I'll try to do what I can before September 1st, but I most likely won't be able to make this chapter, nor make any chapters for any of stories for that matter. I've slacked off enough so it's time to get back into gear now that I'm starting med school. If you guys have any questions though regarding the story though, I am still willing to respond to PMs.**

**Please review, review, review this chapter and I hope to be able to give you guys the Finals of the Silver Conference before September 1st.**

**P.S- A note of thanks to KuramaFTW again for his awesome character, Ryuu, and his team. It was awesome working with such an intelligent and strong OC. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-255<strong>

**Caught-255**

**Character Bio: Maito Gai  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Black  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Black  
><strong>

**About: A few years after Minato Namikaze had become Champion and the Johto region began to create its own Gym Leader system, the idea of a Fighting-type Gym was accepted and that it would be made in Cianwood City. Upon its completion, many candidates had come with the intent of being chosen to be the Gym Leader. After numerous days of looking through candidates, the Pokemon League Association found their man in the form of one Maito Gai. Gai was an eccentric young trainer who trained with Fighting-type Pokemon to the point that he even took part in fights against them...and won. When the current generation of young Academy students had graduated, Gai had met three young trainers; Rock Lee, Tenten and Nei Hyuga, as they were on their journey and helped train them, eventually taking Rock Lee on as his full-time apprentice. A few years later, Gai has been selected to be one of the members of the Elite Four, a proposition which he readily accepted, passing his title of gym leader onto Lee. As a Fighting-type Pokemon Master, Gai is one of the best trainers in the joint region and specializes in actual physical combat, thus, he is capable of reading a Pokemon's next move through muscle movement which makes him a terror on the battlefield.**

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Ampharos(Female)

Dragonite(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	43. Chapter 43:Settling the Score

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 43: Settling the Score

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon League Stadium, Indigo Plateau <strong>

Naruto sat alone in the darkness of his private preparation room, his blue eyes closed in thought. Nearly two years, that's how long he had been an official Pokemon trainer for. While many trainers his age had made great leaps and bounds in status and strength, to Naruto, none of what any past trainers had done came to mind as he was only focused on his achievements.

He fought tooth and nail, with unbridled determination. He earned his eight gym badges. He captured and trained his Pokemon to the best of their abilities. He defeated all of his opponents, and now...here he was. A finalist in one of the biggest and most popular competitions in the world, the Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament. He had only dreamed of this moment, but now his dreams came true.

He looked over his image in the mirror one last time. His short sleeved blue t-shirt worn underneath the orange and white vest and blue jeans were straightened out, he tightened the laces on his black and orange sneakers. He adjusted the strap of his blue, wrist-bound Pokegear and he made sure to do a head count on his Poke Balls, making sure all six of his fighters were present.

Once all was said and done, he hopped up from the small chair he was sitting in and patted his cheeks to let the mild pain overpower his anxiety and calm a bit of the adrenalin flowing through his system.

"Alright, let's do this!" He pumped his fists into the air before rushing out the room. He turned into the entryway tunnel, squinting when he approached the end. His eyes adjusted to the sunlight and his ears were assaulted by the various sounds that filled the Pokemon League Stadium.

His blue eyes widened a bit when he noticed that the crowd seemed to be a bit bigger than before. He took his spot in the red box before gazing across the lengthy battlefield to look at his rival.

The young Uchiha had his black t-shirt with the Uchiha fan emblazoned on the back proudly, a pair of dark blue jeans and black sneakers. His black Pokegear was bound to his wrist and belt had his six Poke Balls attached to it and the raven haired boy looked ready for battle just like his blonde rival.

The two thirteen year old Pokemon trainers stared at one another, not a single word passing between them in the form of pre-battle banter. The tension between the rivals/best-friends was so thick that it could have been cut with a Cut attack. Though, that tension was quickly dissolved when Anko stepped out and spoke into her microphone.

"Hello, one and all to the Kanto-Johto Pokemon League Silver Conference Victory Tournament! How are we all doing this fine day?!" The crowd's wild cheering and clapping answered her question, an act which made the MC chuckle in amusement. "Great! Now it's been a great series of events that transpired here in the Indigo Plateau's Pokemon League Stadium. Many have risen, many have fallen. We've seen Pokemon trainers that have entered this tournament come in with their heads held high, dreaming of victory, only to have it snatched it away by the jaws of defeat by whatever opponent they had to face. Many aimed to reached for glory only to not get it! To put it bluntly...you people didn't stack up well enough to get to this point!"

"Anko...don't be blunt now." Izuna groaned as he planted his face in his hands. The former competitors who chose to remain in the Indigo Plateau and watch the remainder of the Silver Conference all turned to the purple haired woman and glared at her. Though, those like Ryuu and Shino were indifferent to the jab at their skills, and others like Shizuka just took the insult with a laugh.

"So it with a heavy heart that I must say that the Silver Conference is now on its last day!" Anko placed a hand on her chest, a frown present on her face.

"Awwwwww!" The audience displayed their disappointment audibly.

"But we don't have time to feel negativity!" She instantly perked up and snapped the audience members out of their temporary funk. "In the end, only these two have made this far! The finals of this amazing and world renowned event are to be carried out by the teenage titans, the sons of stellar trainers...Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki!"

On the big screen, the cameras zoomed in on the stoic faces of the young trainers and, secretly, saviours of the world. The audience broke out into applause and cheers, the entire stadium practically jumping up and down in their seats in excitement at seeing, literally, the two most powerful young teenagers in the region go head-to-head in what would obviously be an amazing match.

"GO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura exclaimed.

"SHOW THAT BLONDIE WHAT AN UCHIHA CAN DO, SASUKE-CHAN!" Mikoto whooped, waving a flag wildly through the air, the Uchiha crest emblazoned on it.

"DO YOUR BEST NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata called out to her boyfriend.

"NARU-CHAN! NARU-CHAN! NARU-CHAN! NARU-CHAN!" Kushina and Minato chanted in support of their boy. At least Akatsuchi, Pikachu, Kyuubi, Golem, Meganium and Espeon were being civil. Said Hiker and the four partner Pokemon all sweatdropped as they gazed at the cheering parents and girls.

"Why am I friends with them again?" Akatsuchi asked the Pokemon. The Pokemon all shrugged their shoulders

Sasuke and Naruto blushed heavily in embarrassment as their respective 'cheerleaders'.

"When this is over, we never bring them to another tournament ever again." Sasuke said.

"Agreed." Naruto nodded in agreement.

The big screen then had its image outlined by the profile images of the two combatants and the six Pokeball symbols which would be replaced with the images of the Pokemon they would be using in the order they were to be released.

"The screen is set, the cameras are set, the audience is set, Izuna-kun is set, the combatants are set and most importantly, I'm still sexy and awesome!" Anko shouted. "SO LET'S GET READY FOR A DEATH...I MEAN, POKEMON BATTLLLLEEE!" Her little slip-up did not go unnoticed.

'Note to self, have Anko tested for insanity...again.' Izuna thought with a sigh. He then shifted his focus to the match between his little cousin and th rival of said little cousin. The two young trainers quickly reach each to their belts and drew forth their Pokeballs, enlarging them with the push off a button.

The capturing devices were were tossed high into the air and with a loud snap, they opened up and white light burst forth from within. The lights swirled and twisted as they took shape before solidifying to reveal the Pokemon they had become.

"Sneasel!"

"Pidgeooo!"

"Sasuke Uchiha's first Pokemon is his Sneasel and Naruto Uzumaki starts off with his Pidgeot!" Anko announced.

"Pidgeot Aerial Ace!"

"Sneasel, Faint Attack!"

Pidgeot flapped its powerful wings as it took off, performing a loop-de-loop as it did so. Upon reaching the apex of the aerial maneuver, the Bird Pokemon's image seemed to blur before it vanished from view. Sneasel's form dashed forth, becoming a blur of black before vanishing as well. The sounds of claws against talons were heard across random areas of the battlefield and orange sparks that originated from the friction between the two Pokemons' natural weapons marked the areas of conflict.

"We've seen some fast paced action in this Pokemon League, but these two Pokemon are moving so unbelievably fast that I can't see anything that's going on!" Anko exclaimed.

The sounds of claws and talons clashing continued to resound throughout the battlefield.

"Metal Claw!"

"Steel Wing!"

The two finally reached a stalemate and became visible to the audience once more as Sneasel's glowing claws and Pidgeot's shining wings rocketed towards each other. The two Steel-type attacks crashed against one another and a resounding clang was heard, a powerful shockwave racing out from the point of contact. Pidgeot's eyes gained an intensity that could only be present in a bird of prey such as itself while Sneasel gritted its teeth, the two Pokemon valiantly trying to push the each other back.

"Attack with your talons and use Toxic!" Naruto ordered.

"Push back and deflect with your Metal Claw!" Sasuke countered. A viscous violet substance oozed across Pidgeot's talons as it used Toxic before giving a violent shove by using its greater body weight to its advantage. Sneasel stumbled backwards from the shove, but quickly raised its shining claws to deflect the incoming Toxic attack. Since Steel-types had a known resistance to Poison-types, the Metal Claw defended Sneasel from being affected by the Toxic coated talons.

Sneasel ducked, jumped, hopped, twisted and weaved between Pidgeot's attacks, using every single acrobatic trick in the book and then some. Pidgeot slashed with one set of talons which Sneasel was forced to block due to it being a quick overhead strike, but Pidgeot then followed up by using its other set of talons. The Dark/Ice-type countered by quickly twisting its body, gripping the foot that it was already holding back and used it as a way to vault into the air. Sneasel then went into a series of front flips as it descended and lashed out with a strong Metal Claw, but Pidgeot raised its wings and blocked it with Steel Wing.

Pidgeot pushed Sneasel back and the mischievous Pokemon backflipped to allow it to land on its feet.

"Blizzard!"

"Avoid it with Aerial Ace and attack with Steel Wing!"

"Dodge with Faint Attack and use Metal Claw!"

"Use Steel Wing right back!"

Sneasel unleashed a powerful burst of freezing winds and ice from its maw at the Bird Pokemon, but the Normal/Flying-type was quick to gain an increase altitude, going into a loop-de-loop in the process. Upon vanishing from view to utilize Aerial Ace, the Bird Pokemon zoomed through the skies and reappeared behind its wary opponent and streaked towards it with shining silver wings. However, Sneasel vanished as a blur of black as it used Faint Attack and then struck forth with a Metal Claw from the left flank. Sparks flew when the two dual types met each other with their Steel-type attacks and tried once more to overpower each other.

In the end, they pushed away from each other. Pidgeot spread its wings to steady itself in midair while Sneasel skidded across the ground before coming to a stop.

"What a high level battle! Those two were moving practically non-stop!" Anko gushed. "This! See this here folks, this is what it takes to aim to become a Champion! To raise your Pokemon to the point that you can pull off amazing shit like these two boys before us!"

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other and then at their Pokemon, numerous thoughts and battle strategies phasing in and out of existence within the confines of their minds. In the end, Sasuke was the one to break the temporary period of silence.

"Sneasel, use Icy Wind! Bladed weapon tactic!" Sasuke ordered.

"Sneas!" The Dark/Ice-type nodded. After taking a deep inhalation of air, Sneasel exhaled forcefully, breathing out a gust of ice filled wind that then began to accumulate and form numerous spikes of ice. Sneasel then used Metal Claw to break off two of the ice weapons, knocked them into the air and then sent them rocketing towards the Bird Pokemon with terrific speed with a powerful Metal Claw strike.

"Pidgeot, use Toxic so you can melt the ice for a better grip! Grab the first ice spike out of the air and block the second with it!" Sasuke's, along with a majority of the audience had their eyes wide in shock as Naruto's order was carried out flawlessly. With the purple ooze that was Toxic, Pidgeot quickly performed a barrel roll to the avoid the first ice spike that came its way and latched onto it with its poison coated talons as it completed the revolution. The poison did its job of melting through the ice partially so Pidgeot's talons would grip the weapon of frozen water and then with a harsh cry, swung it like a sword. The two ice spikes shattered like glass.

And in a period of less of at least three seconds, that was had occurred.

* * *

><p><strong>V.I.P. Box<strong>

"Such a high reaction speed." Mikoto stated with great surprise. "Did you teach him that?"

Kushina and Minato shook their heads with shocked looks of their own.

"I've never seen a Pidgeot that could move like that before." Minato said.

"Our boy is so unbelievably awesome!" Kushina's shock was replaced with joy as a wide grin spread across her face. "Neh, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata, Akatsuchi, Sakura and their partner Pokemon could only nod dumbly. They knew Naruto trained his Pokemon heavily, but to gain such a high level of speed and reaction time for his Pidgeot was just insane.

"To fight like this...this is what it takes to be finalists in the Silver Conference Victory Tournament." Akatsuchi muttered. "It's amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the Battlefield<strong>

"Come on, teme!" Naruto called out to his rival. "That all ya got?!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You wish! Sneasel, make it rain!" The Dark/Ice-type nodded as fury blazed in its eyes. Faster than any one person or Pokemon could blink, Sneasel used Metal Claw to send ice spike after ice spike into the air after breaking them off before kicking them all towards Pidgeot at ferocious speeds. This time it was Pidgeot's turn to go into a series of acrobatic maneuvers to avoid them.

When the last ice spike sailed towards it, Pidgeot snatched it out of the air and spun around, throwing it right back at Sneasel. Sneasel twisted to the side to avoid its own weapon.

"Use Blizzard!"

"SNEASEEEL!" The powerful Ice-type move raced towards Pidgeot at breakneck speeds. However, when the Blizzard attack reached Pidgeot's form, Pidgeot flickered out of existence.

"Shit!"

"Sneasel!"

Sasuke and Sneasel cursed in their respective languages.

"PIDGEO!" Sneasel had no time to react as Pidgeot flickered into Sneasel's field of vision and crashed full force against it. Aerial Ace had scored home. Ribs cracked and blood flew through the air from Sneasel's mouth. Sneasel rocketed through the air only to be hit in the back with a Steel Wing when Pidgeot used its incredible speed to follow after its flying opponent. Sneasel was sent skyward from the super effective attack before being hit in the chest by the same attack.

Sneasel rocketed to ground zero, cracking the ground from the force of the impact. Pidgeot then finished it off by slamming down on its stomach, the ground caving inwards from the imprint of Sneasel that formed from the finishing strike. The crowd broke out into applause and cheers for an exciting first round, and were even more giddy at the fact that there was still more to come.

"And that's the first round everyone!" Anko announced. "Sneasel is unable to battle and Pidgeot wins it!"

"Nice job, Pidgeot!" Naruto congratulated his Pokemon.

"PIDGEOOOOO!" The Bird Pokemon shrieked to the heavens, letting all know of its victory over a Pokemon with a type advantage. Sasuke held up Sneasel's Poke Ball and recalled it, the dual type vanishing into the containment device as red energy.

"You did well, Sneasel." He glanced up and narrowed his eyes at his opponent's Pokemon before taking out his second Poke Ball. "Rhydon, I choose you!" In a flash of white, the Drill Pokemon appeared from the red and white capturing device.

"GROOOOOAR!" The mighty Rock/Ground-type stamped its feet on the ground making the earth shake slightly from the force.

"And Sasuke sends out his powerful Rhydon to take on the speed demon that is Pidgeot!" Anko commented.

"Pidgeot, Steel Wing!" Naruto ordered.

"PIDGEO!" The Bird Pokemon took off at a breakneck pace, a trail of dust and twin streaks of silver marking its path. Rhydon's eyes narrowed as it planted its feet firmly on the ground before rearing back its arms.

"Use Hammer Arm and block it!" Sasuke commanded. Rhydon roared and then thrust its arms forward just as Pidgoet arrived within the Fighting-type move's striking range. A powerful shockwave raced out from the point of collision, but Steel-type moves were stronger than Fighting-type moves and despite Rhydon's heavier mass, the momentum behind the Normal/Flying-type Pokemon's own attack was enough to have Rhydon skid backwards. However, Rhydon had placed a strong grip on Pidgeot's steel hard wings and so the Bird Pokemon was dragged along with it.

"Slam Pidgeot into the ground!" Rhydon roared and complied with its trainer's order before swinging Pidgeot overhead. Pidgeot released a squawk of pain as it was slammed harshly into the unforgiving stadium floor. The Drill Pokemon then reared back its arms and delivered a strong Hammer Arm strike, but Pidgeot quickly crossed its wings in front of its body while using Steel Wing. The ground cracked as the force traveled through Pidgeot's body and into the earth and the two Pokemon glared at one another as one aimed to crush the other beneath its fist while the other aimed to defend itself from harm.

"Pidgeot, slash Rhydon's legs with Toxic and push back!" Pidgeot did as it was told and its talons oozed the violent violet coloured liquid. Pidgeot slashed Rhydon's legs and the Drill Pokemon released a roar of pain as the poison ate away at its rock-like skin and quickly diffused into its flesh. Rhydon was then sent stumbling backwards as Pidgeot pushed back against Rhydon's arms. The Bird Pokemon then flapped its powerful wings, generating a powerful gust of wind as it took to the skies once more. Once it reached a high enough altitude, Pidgeot then arced through the air and dove towards Rhydon with astounding speed.

Rhydon released a grunt of pain as it was struck in the chest by Pidgeot's Fly attack, but was quick to counter with a Hammer Arm strike to the ribs. Pidgeot winced as its bones creaked from the force before flying downwards to avoid the follow up strike and then vanished from view as it drew upon its high levels of speed. Rhydon grunted when Pidgeot reappeared to its left and slammed into its side and attacked with Aerial Ace before pushing off. Rhydon roared as its attacked with Hammer Arm, but Pidgeot leaped backwards in time and the audience watched in fascination as the ground cracked and shuddered from the force before it caved inwards to form a massive crater.

Pidgeot then rose up into the air and performed a Fly attack which Rhydon was quick to avoid this time. The Rock/Ground-type Pokemon then ducked to avoid the follow up Aerial Ace attack and crossed its arms in front of its body to block the Steel Wing attack that came afterwards. Rhydon then shoved itself forwards using its superior size to have Pidgeot lose its stability in the air. With a roar, Rhydon slammed its tail against Pidgeot's body, right between the wings and clenched its claws into its equivalent of a fist. The arm glowed with a bright white light and Rhydon delivered its Hammer Arm attack sending Pidgeot spiraling through the air from the twist that the Drill Pokemon placed upon its fist.

"Hang tough Pidgeot!" Naruto encouraged his Pokemon. "Strike back with Steel Wing!" As it spun, Pidgeot struck with a Steel Wing, slapping Rhydon across the face with the super effective attack.

"Don't back down, Rhydon! Regain your footing and fight back with Stone Edge!" Rhydon growled and stamped its feet down on the ground in order to stabilize its footing. The ground cracked and numerous shards of sharp rock were loosened free before they flew up into the air from Rhydon's stamp.

"GROAR!" Rhydon roared and spun on its heels. Its tail slammed against the sharp rocks and forced them to travel towards Pidgeot. Both the Rock-type move and Rhydon's powerful and heavy tail slammed against Pidgeot's side and a SNAP echoed through the air, accompanied by Pidgeot's pain-filled cry as its left wing was broken. Pidgeot then rocketed through the air from Rhydon's tail strike and then crashed down onto the unforgiving ground, staining it red from the blood that now leaked from its rock riddled wing.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle!" Anko raised her blue flag. "Sasuke's Rhydon is the victor!"

"That's one for one." Sasuke said.

"Nice combo using Rhydon's tail for some extra damage with the Stone Edge." Naruto commented. "Honestly, I didn't expect an unorthodox attack like that from you of all people, teme."

"Up against you, dobe, I can afford to be unorthodox."

"I won't deny that tidbit of truth, teme." Naruto tossed out his second Poke Ball. "Quagsire, flip in the air and deliver an Earthquake!" The Poke Ball immediately snapped open as Naruto tossed it into the air. The blue coloured Mud Fish Pokemon emerged from the ball and began to go into a series of front flips as it fell through the air.

"Rhydon, use Earthquake to cancel out Quagsire's!" Sasuke ordered. Rhydon nodded and raised its foot to strike the earth, but was stopped from doing so.

"Nope! Quagsire, use Blizzard on the ground and make Rhydon slip!"

"I've seen that move far too much to be caught by it again, dobe!" Sasuke countered. "Rhydon, use your tail and push yourself back up so you don't fall!"

As Quagsire fell to ground zero, the Mud Fish Pokemon unleashed a powerful gust of freezing wind and ice from its mouth that quickly coated the ground beneath Rhydon's feet in a sheet of ice. The formation of the slippery material had Rhydon's eyes wide with shock as it suddenly lost its balance, but the shock was replaced with determination as it then utilized its rear appendage, smashing it into the ice covered ground and shattering it by utilizing the force necessary to bring its bipedal form back into a stable position.

The two trainers and their Pokemon then glared at one another. "EARTHQUAKE!"

"QUAG!"

"GROAR!"

Both Pokemon adhered to their trainers' respective commands and dished out the powerful Ground-type attack. The stadium shook and quaked as the force of the earth spread throughout the arena. The vibrational forces of an earthquake raced out from the two respective points of impact from Rhydon's foot and Quagsire's tail, but the attacks came to a swift end as the two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Use Stone Edge to distract it, then get in close and use Hammer Arm!" Sasuke ordered.

"Counter with Hydro Pump!" Naruto commanded.

Rhydon stamped its feet on the ground and sharp pieces of rock hovered in the air as they were wrenched free from the stadium floor. The Drill Pokemon then spun on its heels and lashed out with its thick tail, sending the rocks flying forth at high speeds. Once it did that, the arms of the dual-type Pokemon glowed with white light before it charged forth with speed that was not expected to be seen in a Pokemon of its size. However, the Mud Fish Pokemon inhaled deeply before unleashing a powerful torrent of pressurized water from its massive maw.

The attack reduced Rhydon's Stone Edge attack to tiny particles due to rapid erosion before it continued towards the Drill Pokemon.

"Rhydon, slam your Hammer Arm into the ground and knock up a slab to protect yourself!"

"GROOOOOAR!" Rhydon skidded to a halt before rearing back the glowing limbs. It crashed the Fighting-type move against the ground and the stadium floor cracked and tilted upwards, a massive slab of rock rising up to form a thick defense for the Rock/Ground-type Pokemon. The wall cracked in numerous places as Quagsire's Hydro Pump made contact with the quick defense. The entire upper half of the earthen shield was then completely blown off, but the lower half that Rhydon was hiding behind stood strong.

"Punch it towards Quagsire!" Sasuke ordered. Rhydon roared and then utilized Hammer Arm to send large chunks of its shield at Quagsire, one by one.

"Freeze the rocks with Blizzard and then shatter them all with Hydro Pump!"

"QUAAAAAAAAG!" The Mud Fish Pokemon unleashed a powerful gust of freezing wind and ice, quickly freezing the high velocity projectiles and turn them into high velocity projectiles that were now covered in ice. With their structural integrity now compromised due to the ice however, Quagsire's Hydro Pump made quick work of them, shattering them into tiny ice crystals.

"Earthquake!" Both trainers commanded. The two Ground-type attacks were used, but were quick to cancel each other out.

"Earthquake again!" Naruto ordered quickly.

"Use your tail to help you jump and then fall back down with Earthquake!"

The earth shuddered and shook as the powerful forces of the earth traversed the battlefield with the intention of damaging Rhydon, but the Drill Pokemon quickly slammed its tail against the ground as it pushed itself into the air. The evolved form of Rhyhorn then proceeded to prepare to slam into the ground, only for its eyes to widen when it saw Quagsire suddenly create a road of ice that ended in a ramp-like structure.

"Surf!" Naruto ordered with a wide grin.

"QUAAAAAGSIRE!" The Mud Fish Pokemon used its slick body to move across the ice road at a breakneck speed before water exploded out its body as if it were performing an Aqua Jet attack. The waters then increased in volume as Quagsire was then shot into the air after reaching the ramp of ice, flying into the air to meet Rhydon. The water that exploded out of its body became the mighty tidal wave that was Surf and Rhydon could only watch in horror as the wave encompassed it in its shadow.

The wave folded over and the Surf attack crashed down with devastating force. The waters flowed across the battlefield and revealed Rhydon's unconscious form with Quagsire standing triumphantly in front of it.

"Quaaaaag." The Mud Fish Pokemon cried out with the ever present blank look on its face.

"And that's round three people! One of Naruto's most powerful Pokemon, Quagsire has triumphed over Sasuke's own tank Pokemon, Rhydon!" Anko announced as she raised the red flag. "Time for round four, boys!"

"Rhydon, return." Sasuke recalled his Drill Pokemon.

"I never thought your Rhydon would take so long to take down." Naruto said. "Even with Toxic in its system, it managed to last so long against Quagsire."

"Well it is MY Pokemon, after all." Sasuke said with obvious vanity towards his own training methods. Naruto rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Shut up so you can lose, teme."

"As if I'll lose to you." Sasuke tossed out his third Pokemon. "Gengar, I choose you!"

The Shadow Pokemon giggled mischievously as it appeared out of its Poke Ball. Quagsire merely blinked absentmindedly in response.

"Alright, Gengar, use Psychic and rip apart that ice road!" Sasuke ordered. Gengar nodded and its red eyes vanished from view as the bright electric blue light that signaled the use of its telekinetic abilities came into view.

"GEEEN-GAR!" The Ghost/Poison-type raised its arms and the ice responded. The ice road was ripped apart by the telekinetic shockwave before being held up in the air. Gengar then began to swirl the ice around Quagsire's body in a circle. Gengar's hands then clapped together and the ice paused in midair before they all rocketed towards Quagsire, slamming into its body and burying the Mud Fish Pokemon under a couple tonnes of ice.

"Unbelievable!" Anko exclaimed into her microphone. "After only one shot, Gengar has seemingly won the match by using Quagsire's own ice against it!"

"Mah Mah, Anko-san." Naruto grinned like his mother's Ninetails. "You should know better than count out my Pokemon after one move. Quagsire...Surf attack." The ice began to shake and shudder for a moment before massive explosion of water scattered the ice every which way. The waters then spiraled into the skies and became the powerful tidal wave that it was meant to be.

"Thunder attack!" Gengar nodded and then thrust its arms forwards and a powerful bolt of golden electricity rocketed from its palms towards the wave.

"Use Blizzard, Quagsire!" The massive accumulation of voltage crashed against the wave, flash heating it and turning the water into steam. However, just as soon as it turned to steam, the massive cloud flash froze and became a massive sheet of thick ice. Sasuke and Gengar watched in amazement at the falling glacier, its shadow taking up more than half the battlefield, but that amazement became amusement for the young Uchiha. The ice crashed down with terrific force, shattering into large chunks and made the stadium floor shake as Quagsire used it Earthquake attack to lower the amount of force that would affect its body upon landing on top of the massive slab of ice.

When the dust settled, Quagsire was standing atop one of the numerous ice slabs that formed from the shattered glacier. The ice then began to shake and shudder as a violent blue aura erupted forth around each piece of the once massive ice structure. The numerous pieces of ice then began to hover in the air.

"Amazing!" Anko exclaimed. "I've seen a lot of things as a contest announcer, and I've seen a lot of things as your MC for this Pokemon League, but damn! What have you boys been doing to your Pokemon to get them do shit like this?!"

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Sasuke commanded. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the shadows beneath ice structures began to twist and swirl before it seemed as if the shadows themselves had come alive. The shadow condensed into compact spherical blobs of pure shadow energy before firing off.

"Quagsire, get airborne with Surf!" Quagsire shot off into the sky, riding the tidal wave that was its Surf attack only for two of the massive Shadow Ball attacks to collide with it, shattering the Water-type move and making it seem as if it were raining due to how much water was falling. Two more massive Shadow Balls fired right after. Quagsire managed to shoot one down with Hydro Pump, but the other hit its mark.

"QUAGSIRE!" The Mud Fish Pokemon cried out in pain before three more Shadow Ball attacks followed after. Quagsire was then lost in a cloud of shadow before falling to ground zero. Gengar revealed its hiding place as it rose out of the shadows of the floating ice structures. The ground cratered from the impact and the Mud Fish Pokemon fell unconscious surrounded by dust and ice.

"And after a high level use of Psychic and Shadow Ball, Sasuke and Gengar pull off an astounding win!" Anko announced.

Naruto recalled his Water/Ground-type Pokemon before taking out his third Pokemon. "Heracross, let's go!" Naruto sent out the Bug/Fighting-type Pokemon, the vibrant Pokemon hopping about the battlefield like a Hitmonchan ready to fight.

"Gengar, send that ice towards Heracross with Psychic!" Gengar grunted in effort as it raised the ice boulders higher into the air before using its telekinetic abilities to send them all crashing down on Heracross's form.

"Heracross, use Aerial Ace for a speed boost and shatter them all with Close Combat!"

"HERAC!" The blue exoskeleton covered Pokemon unveiled its wings, their buzzing ringing throughout the stadium. Heracross then quickly performed a loop-de-loop to avoid one of the ice boulders, and upon reaching the apex of the aerial maneuver, it vanished from view. In under fifteen seconds, the audience watched in amazement as a blue streak came and went, striking each and every large ice structure from different angles. Heracross then reappeared in front of Gengar with its arms reared back, its claws cloaked in a dark energy that flickered like a flame.

"Now Night Slash!" Naruto ordered.

"HERACROSS!" The Bug/Fighting-type lashed out with a strong right hook that slashed across Gengar's face, sending the Ghost/Poison-type flying through the air. As soon as Gengar touched the ground, the ice structures that were all previously hovering in the air with the intent of crushing the Long Horn Pokemon were decorated with spiderwebs of cracks before they all shattered apart into ice cubes.

"Heracross, Night Slash again!"

"Gengar, go down into the ground!" The Shadow Pokemon quickly melted into the stadium floor where Heracross's claws had made impact. A crater formed from the force of the attack, but in the end, the Dark-type move had missed. "Now run through Heracross!" Gengar shot out of the ground and flew through Heracross's form causing the blue coloured dual-type to shudder from the sudden chill that went through its body.

"Now use Hypnosis!"

"Flap your wings to make a dust storm and then attack with Megahorn!" Naruto ordered.

"Counter it with Shadow Ball!" Gengar had flown into Heracross's face, its eyes shining with an evil red light, but Heracross was able to act quickly and generated a small cloud of dust that obscured both Pokemon from view. Heracross's horn then glowed with a pale green and white light as Gengar formed a spheroid of concentrated shadow energy.

"HERACROSS!"

"GENGAR!"

Heracross and Gengar released respective gasps of pain. Gengar was struck in the face while Heracross was hit in the stomach, both Pokemon flying off in opposite directions. Heracross quickly flipped to right itself in midair and then dug its claws into the ground, using the friction to help itself come to a halt. Gengar, on the other hand, had dove into the ground, vanishing from view. The Shadow Pokemon then popped out of Heracross's shadow and flew through its body.

"Thunder!" Sasuke called out. Gengar nodded and raised its hands to the sky. The clouds above swirled and darkened, becoming cumulonimbus clouds before lightning arced across them. A wicked thunderbolt then fell from above and crashed upon Heracross's body making the Single Horn Pokemon cry out in pain.

"Power through it, Heracross! Use Night Slash!" Heracross gritted its teeth, but suddenly froze as it was about to attack. Sparks of voltage raced across its body, the form of the Bug/Fighting-type Pokemon shuddering and spasming.

"And it seems Heracross has been paralyzed by Gengar's Thunder attack!" Anko informed those who were listening to her. "Is this the end of the spry Pokemon?!"

"Gengar, Psychic attack now!" Gengar's eyes glowed with a bright blue light before unleashing a powerful wave of telekinetic force, the attack slamming harshly against Heracross's body. The Single Horn Pokemon grunted in pain before the force finally registered with the rest of its body and it released a cough, releasing both blood and spittle out of its mouth. Gengar then waved its arms around, smashing Heracross against the walls and the ground of the battlefield.

"HERA...CROSS...HERA...CROSS!" The Single Horn Pokemon released a cry of pain after each impact. Heracross was then flung into the air and Gengar flew up after its foe before holding out its arms and a spheroid of pure shadow formed within its hands.

"Shadow Ball!" Sasuke ordered.

"GENG!" The Shadow Pokemon unleashed the powerful Ghost-type attack.

"Heracross, spread your wings and use Aerial Ace to avoid it!" Heracross's eyes snapped open and rage infused determination fueled its form. A blood red aura then sprung to life around its body and Naruto grinned widely. Heracross's Guts ability was active and damn was it satisfying to see it in action.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Naruto laughed as he watched his Pokemon avoid the storm of Shadow Ball attacks. The streak of red that marked its path had Gengar and Sasuke glancing around the air of the battlefield, their eyes barely managing to keep up with the Single Horn Pokemon.

"Enough! Gengar, Thunder attack!" Gengar nodded and then unleashed a wicked thunderbolt from its body before spinning. The golden bolt raged through the air as it aimed to hit Heracross's rapidly moving form, but it was all for naught as Heracross was suddenly in Gengar's face.

"NIGHT SLASH ATTACK!" Naruto commanded. Heracross's Guts aura flared just as its claws were wrapped in an ebony aura that flickered like the flames of Moltres.

"HERA..." Heracross let loose its attack in the form of an X-shaped cross slash. "CROSS!" The attack ripped through Gengar's form and the Ghost/Poison-type unleashed a howl of pain before it fell to the ground, unconscious. Heracross landed on the ground and then beat its chest like a raging beast before hopping around, ready to continue fighting.

"And in an amazing comeback, Heracross utilizes its Guts ability due to being paralyzed from Gengar's Thunder attack from before, giving it the power needed to defeat its opponent!" Anko laughed giddily. "Damn this final match is really showing itself to be so incredibly badass! Come on, Uchiha! Show us what you got to fight this Heracross off!"

"Rapidash!" Sasuke called out the name of his fourth Pokemon. The Fire Horse Pokemon whinnied as its form erupted forth from the Poke Ball in a flash of white light. The powerful Fire-type then proceeded to stamp its hooves onto the ground as the flames on its body blazed with power, ready to fight for its trainer. "Rapidash, attack with Flamethrower!"

"Heracross, loosen the ground with Close Combat!" Heracross nodded and with its Guts empowered musculature, it released a flurry of rapid strikes upon the battleground. Massive pieces of the stadium floor then jutted into the air before being kicked up into the air. Heracross then leaped up after its new weapons and proceeded to kick them at the oncoming fire storm that was Rapidash's Flamethrower. The rocks burned as they flew through the flames and continued on their path towards Rapidash.

"Flare Blitz!" Rapidash's body was then shrouded in orange-yellow flames before the flames became hotter, changing to a startling sapphire blue. Rapidash then took off at a breakneck speed, easily reaching 100 miles per hour in under ten seconds and tore through the flaming earthen projectiles like they were made of tissue paper.

"Heracross, fly up and strike back with Aerial Ace!" Heracross quickly shot up into the skies as Rapidash neared it location. The Fire Horse Pokemon quickly stamped its hooves and skidded across the ground as its sapphire flames vanished from view. Its leg muscles then tensed and it bent its legs.

"Don't let it get away! Use Bounce!" Rapidash's tensed leg muscles pushed its body into the air, easily meeting Heracross's form as it just completed its loop-de-loop and performed Aerial Ace.

"Don't give in, Rapidash! Use your hooves and aim for its head!" Rapidash gritted its teeth as the horn of the Bug/Fighting-type jammed against its chest, but the Fire Horse Pokemon quickly raised its hooves and slammed them down on Heracross's head.

"Gotcha! Grab onto it and use Close Combat!" Naruto ordered. Due to its Guts ability and adrenalin dulling the throbbing pain in its skull, Heracross grabbed onto the legs of the Fire Horse Pokemon as the two began to tumble through the air towards ground zero. Heracross dealt a swift series of kicks to the midsection before twisting its body and delivering a powerful roundhouse to the side of the head. Wrapping its legs around Rapidash's neck, Heracross then followed up with a series of punches to the snout. Heracross the utilized its powerful hip muscles to perform a backflip and fling Rapidash overhead before flying down and rearing back a clawed fist and bending one of its legs.

"HERACROSS!" The Single Horn Pokemon crashed the two limbs against Rapidash's ribs with terrific force, the crack of the two upper ribs appearing as music to its ears, but the Close Combat combo was brought to an end when Rapidash's eyes blazed with fury and it raised its head, biting down on Heracross's arm with enough force to break through the exoskeleton. Rapidash pulled Heracross closer to its fire covered form, burning the Bug/Fighting-type with its mane. But it didn't end there as the Fire Horse Pokemon's body unleashed an explosion of blue fire from its body.

The Flare Blitz attack blew Heracross off of Rapidash's body, the Fire Horse Pokemon wincing in pain due to the recoil damage from the explosive attack. However, that was a small price to pay for the opportunity it was given.

"Rapidash, Flamethrower to send it to the ground and then finish it with Bounce's impact!" The young Uchiha commanded. Rapidash whinnied and did as it was told. Rearing back its head, Rapidash inhaled deeply before exhaling a powerful tongue of yellow-orange flame that crashed down on Heracross's body, sending it rocketing to ground zero at a terrific speed.

"HERACROOOOSS!" The Single Horn Pokemon slammed into the ground and created a small crater, only for that crater to expand even further when Rapidash's Bounce attack came into effect. The Flying-type move's impact broke through the tough exoskeleton of the Single Horn Pokemon's torso area and a glob of blood and spittle erupted forth from between Heracross's lips.

Rapidash whinnied as it stepped off of Heracross before scuffing the dirt of the crater.

"And that's the end of this round! Rapidash is the victor and Heracross is defeated!" Anko announced as she raised the blue flag. Naruto didn't waste any time as he recalled Heracross and sent out his fourth Poke Ball. The capturing device snapped open and the Light Pokemon that was Ampharos appeared in a flash of white light.

"Ampharos, Thunderbolt attack!" Naruto ordered.

"AMPHAROOOOS!" The Light Pokemon's body glowed with power as electricity then surged forth from its body. The powerful Electric-type attack crashed down on the ground, tearing a trench across the battlefield as it made its way towards Rapidash.

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" The Thunderbolt made contact with Rapidash's former location, generating a massive explosion that sent dust and rock every which way. Rapidash's rapidly moving form then zoomed out of the smoke cloud, having successfully avoided the Thunderbolt and then unleashed a torrent of yellow-orange flames from its maw.

"Thunderbolt!"

Ampharos sent forth the powerful bolt of electricity that collided with the tongue of flame. The electricity and fire collided with one another and generated a massive explosion that was accompanied by a shockwave that dispersed the dust cloud that had formed.

"Bounce attack!"

"Meet it with Iron Tail!"

Rapidash had leaped into the air and was already falling from the heavens with the intent of slamming its hooves down on Ampharos's body. However, the Light Pokemon's tail shone like silver and became as hard as iron. The Electric-type then leaped skyward, spinning it body to build up momentum before swinging the rear appendage like a club. The two physical attacks collided with terrific force, the two Pokemon gritting their teeth with effort as they tried to overpower one another only to push each other away. Rapidash was sent tumbling through the air while Ampharos landed back on the ground skidding across the battlefield.

"Bring the Thunder, Ampharos!"

"Block it with Fire Blast!"

Ampharos shot a bolt of electricity into the clouds, turning from white to the angry storm grey that came with being cumulonimbus clouds. The electricity arced across the skies before the massive, wicked thunderbolt descended from the heavens like the judgement of Arceus itself. Rapidash then tilted its head skyward and unleashed a spheroid of raging flame that exploded outwards to become a massive five pointed star. The two powerful attacks collided with one another and formed a powerful explosion.

Rapidash skidded across the ground as the blast wave hit its body before going into a gallop and charging back towards Ampharos.

"Signal Beam!" Naruto ordered.

"Dodge them all and attack with Flare Blitz!"

"Strike back with Iron Tail and then use Thunderbolt!"

"Power through and use Flamethrower!"

Ampharos released its cry as the red jewel in the centre of its forehead shone with multicoloured light. The orb hummed as the energy built up before being released as the powerful Signal Beam attack. Rapidash swerved, jumped and veered around every single beam of rainbow coloured energy, small explosions and their resulting craters now dotting the already ruined battlefield. As it ran, Rapidash's form was wrapped in a cloak of yellow-orange flame that then became a bright blue. The Fire Horse Pokemon looked like a grounded comet as it streaked across the battlefield, leaving burning and blackened battlefield in its wake from how hot the flames were.

Rapidash whinnied and then barreled through one of the Signal Beam attacks as it weren't even there and then crashed against Ampharos's body. Ampharos cried out in a pain as the explosion of blue flame burned its body, Rapidash wincing slightly from the recoil. However, Ampharos powered through the pain and spun rapidly, its tail shining like silver as it struck with Iron Tail. Rapidash's lip burst and its jaw was nearly dislocated as the Steel-type move hit its mark. Ampharos then latched onto Rapidash's horn and released thousands of volts of electricity, the Thunderbolt surging through Rapidash's body, eliciting a cry of agony from it. However, Rapidash opened its muzzle and poured forth a river of fire from its throat. The Flamethrower attack crashed against Ampharos's body and the Light Pokemon's body was burned badly, earning itself a Burn status for its trouble.

"THUNDER ATTACK!"

"FIRE BLAST!"

"AMPHAROOOOOOS!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The heavens responded to Ampharos's cry and a massive, wicked thunderbolt fell from above. Rapidash responded in kind and a raging ball of white hot flames surged through the air before exploding outwards into possibly one of the largest five pointed stars that a Fire Blast had ever formed. The two Pokemon howled in agony. Over ten thousand volts of electricity shocked Rapidash's body, its body spasming and flailing widly as the electricity compromised its nervous system, while Ampharos's world exploded into white hot pain as a mushroom cloud of dust and flame stretched towards the heavens from Fire Blast's explosion.

The dust then settled and Rapidash and Ampharos were shown to be covered in their respective burns; Rapidash from high voltage electricity and Ampharos from raging flames. Blood rarely flowed due to the cauterization of their flesh, but in the end it was a draw.

"And what a draw it is, folks! Ampharos downs Rapidash with Thunder, while Rapidash takes out Ampharos with its Fire Blast attack! The two high level Pokemon taking each other out with high level moves is exactly what we hoped to see, and we got it!" Anko commentated. "Now without further ado, these two trainers are now to send out their fifth Pokemon respectively and knowing these two, I'm sure we're in for a treat if they send out what I think they're going to send out!"

"GYARADOS, I CHOOSE YOU!"

"DRAGONITE, LET'S GO!"

A flash of blue and white light twisted and lengthened before solidifying to become the massive serpentine monstrosity that was the Red Gyarados.

A burst of white light solidified to reveal Naruto's formerly baby Pokemon, the Pokemon he raised since it was a Dratini and a Dragonair, the youngest of his main six, but his second strongest next to Typhlosion.

"THUNDER!" Naruto and Sasuke commanded.

"GROOOOOAR!"

"DRAAAAAAAA!"

Both Pokemon, considered monsters by both human and Pokemon alike, unleashed powerful, wicked thunderbolts from their bodies. The earth was torn asunder as they ripped across the battlefield before arcing through the air and crashing against one another. The two Thunder attacks pushed against each other, shifting back and forth as they tried to overpower one another only for a massive explosion to form when a stalemate was reached.

"Fire Blast!"

"Tear through it and attack with Dragon Rush!"

Gyarados inhaled deeply before exhaling the mighty fireball. The air rippled from the intense heat of the flaming spheroid before it exploded outwards to become the trademark five pointed star that was Fire Blast. Dragonite stamped its feet on the ground, its leg muscles bulging as they tensed. With a flap of its wings and a powerful push of its legs, Dragonite rocketed off of the ground, the force of its pushing off causing the ground to cave in slightly. The Dragon Pokemon's body was then cloaked in an aura of sapphire coloured energy that then took on the visage of a roaring, serpentine dragon. Dragonite roared as it tore through the Fire Blast attack like it was nothing, the flames dispersing into mere embers, and continued on its path.

With a resounding boom, a shockwave echoed throughout the airspace of the battlefield as Dragonite's Dragon Rush attack scored home, hitting Gyarados against its lower jaw. Gyarados roared in pain as it bent backwards from the force of the attack, but it remained strong as it lashed out with its lengthy tail. Dragonite grunted in pain as it rocketed to ground zero, creating a crater in the ground from when it made impact with the battlefield.

"Fire Blast and then Hydro Pump attack!"

"Rip apart Fire Blast using Dragon Rush and tear through Hydro Pump with your Thunder!" Naruto countered Sasuke's commands. The five pointed star of flame rocketed towards Dragonite, but the Dragon Pokemon tore through the flames with its Dragon-type attack just like it had done so before. However, the blast of pressurized water that followed after managed to nail Dragonite in the stomach making it release a cough of pain as the water drilled against its body. Dragonite powered through the pain as electricity pooled between its antennae. The Thunder attack was released and the powerful bolt of lightning tore through the Hydro Pump attack, the heat from the electricity turning the water to steam before it collided with Gyarados.

The Atrocious Pokemon roared in agony from the super effective attack. Gyarados's tenacity was paramount as it shook off the high levels of pain that usually came from taking a Thunder attack head on.

"Alright Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge it and use Thunder!"

"Counter with your own Thunder attack and then follow up with Fire Blast!"

Gyarados roared before releasing the powerful blast of pressurized water from its gaping maw, visible streams of air resistance trailing from the tip of the Water-type move. Dragonite quickly shot itself skyward with a powerful flap of its wings before performing a loop-de-loop to avoid the second Hydro Pump attack that followed after. A third Hydro Pump attack streaked towards Dragonite, but the Dragon Pokemon quickly flash heated it, turning it to steam with its Thunder attack before sending forth another electrical surge at the Atrocious Pokemon. Gyarados roared and sent forth its own wicked thunderbolt. The two Electric-type attacks collided and created a massive explosion that had the airspace of the stadium smelling of ozone before a Fire Blast attack rocketed through the air.

Dragonite quickly avoided the attack and sent forth a Thunder attack only for it to be blocked by Gyarados's own Thunder attack. An explosion of voltage occurred once more before the two Pokemon glared at each other opened their respective mouths wider than usual.

"GYARADOS..."

"DRAGONITE..."

"USE HYPER BEAM!" Naruto and Sasuke ordered simultaneously. Golden yellow and orange energy swirled to life within their maws, condensing and becoming compact spheres. Once the energy input reached their maximum, the two Pokemon fired off the attacks. The Hyper Beams tore through the air before colliding with destructive force and a massive shockwave ripped through the air and created a violent windstorm that had everyone in the audience being forced to take some form of cover. The two Normal-type attacks struggled for dominance, the two Pokemon releasing more and more energy as they tried to overpower one another.

A bright flash of gold accompanied by a practically deafening explosion and powerful shockwave filled the stadium and the winds generated by the shockwave were enough to quickly disperse the mushroom cloud of dust that had also formed. When the dust and smoke cleared, it revealed the two powerhouses panting in exertion as they were forced to recharge from using their respective Hyper Beam attacks.

Silence reigned supreme for those few short minutes as the two Pokemon glared at one another.

"DRAGON RUSH ATTACK!" Naruto commanded. The ground shattered as Dragonite pushed off, using the speed that allowed its species to circle the globe in 16 hours. The sound barrier shattered and the violent blue aura that cloaked its body fashioned itself into the shape of a roaring dragon before the Dragon Pokemon crashed against Gyarados's body.

"Use Hydro Pump to regain your balance and then use Thunder!"

"Dodge it and use Outrage!"

"Fight back with Fire Blast!"

Gyarados spun its serpentine body around and unleashed the torrent of water on the stadium floor in order to push itself back into a stable position. Once it was back to its full height, the Atrocious Pokemon unleashed a wicked thunderbolt from its body. The arc of golden lightning ripped apart the earth as it raced towards Dragonite's form, but the Dragon Pokemon quickly took to the skies and avoided the large explosion that formed.

Dragonite then zeroed in on Gyarados before its body was wreathed in reddish violet flames.

"DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Dragon Pokemon roared as a massive wave of reddish violet flames raced out of its body in the form of a powerful pulse. Gyarados roared in pain as it was knocked back by the powerful Dragon-type attack. The Shiny Pokemon was able to fire off a Fire Blast in the end, the flaming spheroid exploding outwards into a five pointed star as it streaked through the air.

"DRAAAA!" Dragonite cried out in pain as the powerful Fire-type move hit its mark. Dragonite fell from its perch in the air and landed on the ground. Gyarados then traversed the battleground in a battle-induced rage before rearing its head up and then bore down upon its smaller adversary.

"DRAGONITE CATCH ITS JAWS!" Naruto cried out to his Pokemon.

"GYARADOS USE THUNDER!"

"HOLD OFF THE ELECTRICITY WITH OUTRAGE!" Dragonite quickly climbed to its feet and raised its arms, catching the Gyarados by the fangs. The Dragon Pokemon bent its legs as Gyarados's momentum forced it to be pushed down, the ground caving inwards as the force of Gyarados's strike was transferred to the earth. Dragonite's muscles tensed, its veins visible beneath its scaled skin as it utilized its physical strength to hold back the crimson scaled monstrosity. The stadium rumbled and quaked as the reddish violet flames of Outrage fought back against the flood of electricity from Gyarados's Thunder attack.

The ground cratered beneath their forms and Dragonite quickly began to shift its body from side to side in an attempt to keep itself from being overpowered by Gyarados.

"Alright, Dragonite let's finish this!"

"How are you going to do that?! The moment your Dragonite stops using Outrage, is the moment you lose! There's a only a certain amount of energy it can use before it becomes confused due to the fatigue!" Sasuke argued.

"Yeah well, let me show you something I learned this from your battle with your mom!" Naruto said.

"What are you talking...oh no." Sasuke's eyes widened in realization as he saw Naruto's Dragonite begin to twist its body from side to side as Gyarados continued to try and crush Dragonite beneath its weight. "Gyarados, Hyper Beam!"

"Too slow, teme! Dragonite, throw Gyarados over!" Dragonite's muscles tensed and with a bestial roar, the Dragon Pokemon utilized the physical prowess that could only be seen in a Pokemon labelled as a pseudo-legendary Pokemon. Dragonite twisted it body and with a cry of effort, it hurled the Red Gyarados over its head. For the first time ever, the Water/Flying-type Pokemon actually thought it was capable of flight as earth met sky when it was tumbling through the air.

"It threw it!" Anko shouted in surprise. "Pinch me if I'm dreaming, but I've never seen a Gyarados being flung through the air like that before! What the hell am I watching here?!"

The audience could only wonder the same thing as they watched the massive Atrocious Pokemon cast the shadow of its airborne form over them.

"OUTRAGE ATTACK! END THIS!" Naruto commanded. Dragonite sped off and then slammed into Gyarados's body with terrific force before it had a chance to touch the ground. The Red Gyarados felt its bones break in its jaws and one of its sharp fangs was wrenched free from the force of the impact. The Atrocious Pokemon then flew through the air as the pulse of reddish violet flames slammed against its body.

Sasuke could only watch with wide eyes before his Gyarados came crashing down with an earth shaking impact.

"Bruised, bleeding, burned and now unconscious, the mighty Red Gyarados of Sasuke Uchiha has been defeated at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki's Dragonite!" Anko exclaimed as she raised the red flag. "The winner of this round goes to Dragonite!"

Sasuke held out the Great Ball and a beam of red energy shot forth from its centre. Gyarados was shifted into its energy state before being sucked into the capturing device which Sasuke then proceeded to attach to his belt. He then reached over to his sixth and final Poke Ball, observing Dragonite as he did so. The Dragon Pokemon was burned in numerous areas, mainly its chest and stomach, and was also sporting some noticeable lacerations on its hands from when it grabbed onto Gyarados's fangs, blood dripping onto the ground and staining it crimson.

"To be able to stand after taking so much damage...I knew the dobe's Pokemon were tenacious, but this is just ridiculous." Sasuke muttered to himself. He tapped the button and the red and white sphere enlarged before he tossed it into the air. "But tenacity can only take one so far, Naruto! Feraligatr, end this quickly!"

"GATR!" The Big Jaw Pokemon roared as it slammed down onto the ground after emerging from its confines. Feraligatr dropped down onto all-fours before speeding across the battlefield.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Dragonite nodded. It panted heavily, being forced to shake its head from side to side, feeling delirious from using Outrage. However, it managed to power through the confusion before its body was cloaked in an aura of electric blue energy. The energy fashioned itself into the image of a roaring dragon before the Dragon Pokemon sped forth towards its reptilian opponent. The red eyed Water-type growled at the oncoming blue streak before rising to its bipedal state.

"Use Superpower and latch onto it!" Sasuke ordered. A resounding shockwave echoed across the battlefield as Feraligatr's arms were pushed forward, gripping Dragonite by its shoulders. The Big Jaw Pokemon gritted its teeth in pain as the attack had nailed it in the chest, but it remained standing strong despite the momentum behind the attack. "Now pull Dragonite forward and incapacitate it!" Feraligatr carried out the order as it then grabbed onto Dragonite's arm and pulled the Dragon Pokemon towards it, its clawed limbs wrapped tightly around the Dragon Pokemon's throat.

"FERALIGATR!" The Big Jaw Pokemon cried out in effort as it slammed Dragonite into the ground.

"DRA!" The Dragon-type released a strangled cry of pain as its opponent utilized Superpower to carry out the task. Dragonite howled in pain afterwards as Feraligatr's jaws opened widely before bearing down on Dragonite's right limb.

CRUNCH!

The sharp fangs and powerful jaws of the Water-type allowed for over 1000 PSI to be exacted upon the bone and muscles of the limb and now Dragonite only had a left arm.

"Dragonite no!" Naruto cried out in alarm. Blood flowed like a river from the mess of muscle and scales. "Dragonite, take advantage of the close proximity and use Thunder! Fight back with Outrage after!" Feraligatr then watched as Dragonite's antennae sparked with electricity before gripping Dragonite by its broken and mangled arm. A brown coloured aura outlined Feraligatr's body and with a roar, the blue scaled reptile hurled the orange scaled reptile into the skies just as Dragonite released its Thunder attack.

The clouds parted and a hole appeared to have been punched through the clouds as lightning bolt vanished from view into the heavens above.

"Now Blizzard." Sasuke said. Feraligatr tilted it head upwards and inhaled deeply before exhaling forcefully. A powerful storm of ice and wind rushed forth from Feraligatr's maw and that was all Dragonite remembered before all went black. Having fallen unconscious from the super effective attack, Dragonite would never be able to be aware that it was currently frozen in an ice block. The ice block then fell to ground zero, but was then recalled into the Poke Ball before it even hit the ground.

"You did a splendid job, Dragonite." Naruto muttered as he shrunk down the Poke Ball. "You deserve your rest one thousand times over." With a small smile, Naruto put away Dragonite's Poke Ball before reaching to take out his final Poke Ball. He tapped the small centre button, enlarging the red and white capturing device before tossing it into the air. The ball snapped open and in a burst of white light, the powerful Volcano Pokemon that was Naruto's strongest Pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

Typhlosion's neck flames blazed to life and its crimson eyes stared into the equally crimson eyes of Feraligatr.

"And it's a swift K.O for Naruto's Dragonite! Feraligatr shows just why it is seen as Sasuke's partner and strongest Pokemon!" Anko announced. "With his second strongest Pokemon now on the benches, it's time for the moment all you Silver Conference Victory Tournament fans have been waiting for ever since you saw these two in action! I give you the clash of the titans...Naruto Uzumaki's Typhlosion versus Sasuke Uchiha's Feraligatr!"

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other along with their Pokemon before smirking.

"I still remember back when we had these two duke it out at the start of everything. When he was still a Cyndaquil, I beat your Totodile." Naruto stated.

"And when you had Quilava, Croconaw had the win despite my having let the battle itself end in a draw."

"And that battle of Route 22, that was quite the stalemate. You think they fixed that crater yet?" Naruto laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold back the smirk of amusement.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"YOU BOYS DID THAT?!" Everyone sweatdropped as they turned to Mikoto when she stood up from her seat. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE PAPERWORK I HAD TO GO THROUGH TO GET THAT CRATER FIXED SO PEOPLE COULD ACTUALLY LEAVE BLACKTHORN CITY?! DO YOU?! WHY I OUGHTA..." The Uchiha matriarch's rant was brought to an end when Minato and Kushina and a few of the other gym leaders held her down and covered her mouth.

"Well...seems they fixed it." Sasuke said as he turned back to his blonde rival.

"Seems so." Naruto chuckled. "So, Sasuke...it's one for one."

"This is the tie breaker, Naruto. Don't wuss out and make this a boring battle."

"You know me, I live for the entertainment."

Naruto and Sasuke's expressions then became completely serious, the tension in the stadium suddenly increasing one thousand fold due to the atmosphere being generated by the two teenage trainers and their partner Pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>V.I.P Box<strong>

"Is it just me or does the air feel heavier for some reason?" Sakura asked.

"That just goes to show how far the boys have come in becoming Pokemon trainers." Minato said. "To convey what they feel through merely preparing for the final battle. The sheer force of will emanated from them is actually quite a handy skill once you learn how to utilize it."

"The ability to create such a palpable atmosphere, it's a skill?" Akatsuchi and Hinata asked.

"Indeed." Kushina replied. "And quite a handy one once you learn how to use it effectively. It's mainly used by high level trainers as a way to show their dominance when training a rather stubborn or disobedient Pokemon they've caught. Or it could be used to help steer away violent, wild Pokemon. I had to use it quite a number of times after I caught Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. Of course, it's not always effective."

"So it's like a diluted, Pokemon trainer version of a Pokemon's ability to use killing intent." Hinata deduced.

"Precisely that, Hinata-chan." Kushina hugged the young Hyuga. "I knew you were smart. Naru-chan made such a good choice with you to be my daughter in-law."

"C-C-Can you pl-please stop calling me that." Hinata whimpered as her face flushed in embarrassment from her new title.

"Our boys...they are growing up so quickly." Mikoto smiled with pride at her son, Kushina and Minato mimicking the expression.

"That they are, Mikoto." Minato muttered. "That they are."

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the Battlefield <strong>

"The final round between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha! Whoever wins this becomes the new Champion of the Pokemon League Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament, and earns the chance to take on the Elite Four and possibly Izuna-kun!" Anko raised her flags high into the air. "You've put on quite the show for us today boys, so let's go out with a bang! BEGIN!"

Anko swung down her flags and the boys and their Pokemon responded in kind.

"Typhlosion, use Earthquake!"

"TYPHLO!" The Volcano Pokemon reared back its arms before punching the ground. Powerful seismic waves raced out from the point of impact, the stadium floor shaking from the force of the powerful Ground-type attack as it traversed the battlefield towards its target.

"Disrupt the ground by punching it with Superpower!" The orange-brown coloured aura sprung to life around Feraligatr's form and the Big Jaw Pokemon reared back its arms and punched it with terrific force. The ground in front of it cratered slightly, but then a spiderweb of cracks raced out from the edge of the crater and streaks of energy from the aura of Superpower aided in tearing the battlefield asunder. Some areas depressed while others rose up.

"Amazing!" Anko exclaimed. "By completely changing up the landscape with Superpower, Feraligatr has effectively stopped Typhlosion's Earthquake attack!"

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower attack!"

"Take it down with Hydro Pump!"

Typhlosion's neck flames burned brightly before it unleashed a tongue of yellow-orange flames from its maw. The powerful Fire-type attack completely ripped through some of the areas of the battlefield that had risen up from Feraligatr's Superpower attack. However, the attack came to a swift end as Feraligatr sent forth a burst of pressurized water. The two attacks collided, a massive cloud of steam rising into the air as a result, but Feraligatr's Hydro Pump managed to punch through the Flamethrower in the end.

"Duck and use Earthquake!" Naruto called out to his partner.

"Avoid it with Surf!"

Typhlosion ducked beneath the Hydro Pump before punching the ground sending out powerful seismic forces. Feraligatr's body was surrounded by water, the waters quickly rising and expanding to become a massive tidal wave. The Earthquake attack sent the wave off-balance causing Feraligatr to call from its perch atop the crest of the wave.

"Flamethrower attack!" The tongue of flame rocketed forth and crashed against Feraligatr's form. "Now follow up with Thunderpunch!" As Feraligatr fell to ground zero, the Volcano Pokemon broke out into a run, racing across the battlefield with sparks of voltage bleeding off from its forelimbs. Typhlosion then leaped into the air and reared back its fists.

"TYPHLO!" The Electric-type attack scored home, hitting Feraligatr against the side of its face and sent a few teeth flying through the air before Feraligatr finally met the ground with terrific force. Typhlosion fell after Feraligatr and prepared for the second Thunderpunch strike.

"Roll with the fall to avoid the follow up attack!"

"Unleash the lightning from Thunderpunch to use the long range version!"

"Hit the ground with Superpower and make a shield and then hit it at Typhlosion!"

"Destroy it with Flamethrower!"

"Not if I get to it first! Freeze it over with Blizzard and then use Hydro Pump!"

Feraligatr did as it was told, rolling with the fall and avoided the explosion of voltage that occurred when Typhlosion crashed its Thunderpunch onto the ground. Feraligatr quickly climbed back to feet in time to see the streak of lightning that tore a trench in the ground as it headed towards it. The Water-type Pokemon's muscles tensed and bulged as an orange-brown aura sprung to life around its body.

"FERALIGATR!" The Big Jaw Pokemon crashed its clawed fists down in a powerful ground pound and a massive piece of the stadium floor was wrenched free to be used as a shield. A large portion of the newly formed rock shield was blown apart, but its remains managed to remain intact. Using said remains, Feraligatr twisted its body and sent flying towards Typhlosion by smacking it with its heavy tail, but as the Volcano Pokemon prepared to eradicate the projectile, both it and Naruto had their eyes wide with shock as Feraligatr had been the one to shatter the rock. The rock was quickly coated in ice from Feraligatr's use of Blizzard and, having used it as a cover, they never saw when Feraligatr's Hydro Pump had been fired off. The super effective attack struck Typhlosion directly in the chest and sent it flying through the air, crashing through one of the raised pieces of stadium flooring that had been formed from Feraligatr's earlier use of Superpower.

"Hydro Pump again!" Sasuke ordered.

"FERALIGATR!" The Big Jaw Pokemon released the blast of pressurized water from its maw, but Naruto would have none of it.

"Defend and counter with Eruption!" Typhlosion gritted its teeth as it rose back to its feet, its crimson eyes blazing with fury and determination. It then raised its arms to the sky and slammed them down on the ground.

"TYPHLOSIOOOOON!" The Volcano Pokemon roared as the battleground in front of it cracked and burst apart before a tower of fire and burning rock exploded into existence. Steam formed as the wall of fire and magma blocked the Hydro Pump before the pieces of the stadium arched through the air. Like a falling meteor storm, the burning pieces of rock fell towards Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, dodge!" Sasuke ordered. Feraligatr quickly dropped onto all-fours and began to race around the battlefield, avoiding the Eruption attack as best as it could. Feraligatr ducked, jumped, twisted and rolled, performing every single acrobatic action that a land-based Pokemon such as itself could perform, and then some. However, the blast wave from one of the Eruption projectiles sent Feraligatr rolling across the floor before the rest of the Eruption attack crashed down around it, wrapping Feraligatr in a cloak of white hot flames and had equally burning agony running through its form.

"DON'T LET UP, TYPHLOSION! BLAST BURN ATTACK!"

"FERALIGATR, HYDRO CANNON!"

The large dust cloud that formed from the Eruption was quickly dispersed as the pure power being exerted from Feraligatr's form was released. A bright blue aura formed around its body and a similarly coloured light hid its red irises from view. The flames on Typhlosion's neck then shifted colours, becoming pure white as a crimson aura flared around its form and in its eyes.

"FERALIGAAAAAAAATR!"

"TYPHLOSIOOOOOOON!"

A powerful burst of pressurized water tore a trench in the ground while a streak of white flames burned the earth it passed over. Two of the most powerful elemental attacks wreaked havoc across the landscape before they even collided, and when they did, a massive explosion of force and steam occurred. The ground beneath their point of collision caved inwards before the blast wave sent both combatants skidding backwards.

"My neck is starting to hurt from looking back and forth between these two Pokemon! This battle is so much more than I ever thought it would be!" Anko screamed into her microphone. "But it seems the action has died down for a moment since these two Pokemon used their most powerful attacks, Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon, respectively! With the time needed to recharge from using such powerful attacks, I'm sure we can get a breather!"

"BLAST BURN!"

"HYDRO CANNON!"

"And I stand corrected." Anko muttered.

The two attacks collided once more and generated another massive crater in the battleground.

"TYPHLOSION, ATTACK WITH EARTHQUAKE!"

"FREEZE TYPHLOSION'S ARM WITH BLIZZARD!"

Typhlosion gritted its teeth, hissing in pain from the sudden cold that cloaked its arm when it was about to perform its Earthquake attack. Typhlosion then fired off a Flamethrower attack, but Feraligatr dodged it and then fired off another Blizzard attack.

"Flamethrower!" Typhlosion's fires ripped through the Blizzard attack like it was nothing and slammed against Feraligatr's body, sending the reptile skidding backwards. "Now use Earthquake!"

"Disrupt it with Superpower!"

"Use Thunderpunch, long range version!"

"Jump over it and attack with Hydro Cannon!"

"Defend with Blast Burn!"

The earth rumbled and quaked as Typhlosion used the powerful Ground-type move only for it to come to a halt when Feraligatr tore the earth asunder by hitting it with its Superpower enhanced blows. The two waves of force made the battlefield crack and break apart as massive pieces of rock jutted up into the air only for them to be blasted apart as Typhlosion punched the ground, the ice around its arm shattering from the force of the impact acting in tandem with the explosive force of the electricity it called upon. A streak of lightning was sent ripping across the battlefield.

Feraligatr quickly slapped its tail on the ground to give it some extra lift as it jumped into the air before its body was cloaked in a blue aura. A red aura came into existence around Typhlosion's form and the two used their most powerful moves once more. The explosion of fire and water generated a powerful wind and a shockwave.

"I've heard of explosive battles, but this is getting ridiculous!" Anko exclaimed as she headed into the stadium's interior. "I'll be hiding out here, until then...Izuna-kun, manage the commentary for me will you?!" The Dragon Champion didn't respond at all as he watched the high scale battle going on before him.

"Use Blizzard!"

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Feraligatr exhaled a powerful gust of freezing wind from its jaws that froze the ground as Typhlosion avoided it before releasing a tongue of yellow-orange fire. Gravity took its hold on the Big Jaw Pokemon and so it was able to avoid the Fire-type attack before it smashed down on the ground, the ground cracking beneath its feet.

"Now follow up with Eruption!" Typhlosion roared before it smashed the ground with its fists and a massive tower of fire erupted forth, burning the earth it kicked up into the air as well. The burning pieces of the battleground arched through the air and descended towards the Big Jaw Pokemon.

"Use Surf and Blizzard to create an ice wall!" Feraligatr's body called upon the massive tidal wave before it leaped off of it and flash froze it with Blizzard. The upper portions of the ice wall shattered as the burning pieces of rock collided with it, defending the blue scaled reptile from harm.

"Tear it down with Earthquake and then use Blast Burn!"

"Fight back with Hydro Cannon!"

The earth rumbled and quaked and the seismic waves did its work and brought the wall of ice tumbling to the ground like a miniature avalanche only for the ice to be flash heated into mere water vapour as Blast Burn was used. The white tongue of flame was met on even footing by the burst of pressurized, blue water and the explosion of the elements tore the earth asunder once more.

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!"

"Create an ice wall with Blizzard!"

"Use Eruption!"

"Counter with Surf!"

"Dodge it and then disrupt its footing with Earthquake!"

As Typhlosion unleashed the tongue of flame towards its foe, Feraligatr created a massive ice wall using the Ice-type attack. The ice wall held strong despite the elemental disadvantage, but it was quickly reduced to nothing but icy rubble as the earth was ripped apart and falling magma descended from the skies like a divine meteor storm. However, the Eruption attack was met with resistance as the massive tidal wave that was Surf was created. Steam rose into the air, but the tidal wave managed to complete its arching movement and crash down upon the ground and rage towards the Volcano Pokemon. Typhlosion quickly leaped backwards and breathed out a Flamethrower attack to create a wall of yellow-orange flame to protect itself before crashing its body down with terrific force. The Earthquake attack sent seismic waves running through Feraligatr's body as it fell onto all-fours, roaring in pain.

"Now's our chance! Thunderpunch!"

"Hang tough, Feraligatr! Fight back with Superpower!"

"TYPHLO!" Typhlosion raced across the battlefield on all-fours, electricity trailing behind it before it switched into its bipedal stance and delivered a powerful uppercut to the lower jaw than knocked out a fang from its opponent's jaws. A second punch to the stomach had Feraligatr skidding backwards, however, the Big Jaw Pokemon stamped its foot down and regained its footing. Feraligatr powered through the pain and rushed across the battlefield and shoulder tackled Typhlosion before opening its jaws and aimed to bite down on the Volcano Pokemon's shoulder. Blood fell from Typhlosion's paws as it snapped its arms up and held the reptilian Pokemon at bay.

"Thunderpunch!"

"Superpower!"

Typhlosion pushed Feraligatr back before lashing out with its lightning coated fists only for them to meet Feraligatr's Superpower enhanced claws. The two Pokemon growled at one another, red and blue auras now flaring wildly around their bodies as Blaze and Torrent came into existence.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Flamethrower!"

Both Pokemon exhaled forcefully and the bursts of water and fire had the two skidding backwards. However, Typhlosion recovered faster and tackled Feraligatr before kicking the reptile in the knee. The leg twisted to the side and sent Feraligatr into a kneeling position before Typhlosion raised its electrified fists and smashed them down on Feraligatr's skull in the form of a brutal hammer blow. However, the Big Jaw Pokemon used Superpower, its arms trembling from the force of the recoil that prevented its body from meeting the harsh earth in its entirety. Feraligatr pushed upwards and delivered a strong uppercut that dug into Typhlosion's belly, a glob of blood being coughed up from the Volcano Pokemon as a result. Two more punches followed afterwards before the Big Jaw Pokemon spun on its heels and struck with its heavy tail, nailing Typhlosion in the ribs. The bones creaked from the force, but the Volcano Pokemon stamped down and performed an Earthquake attack that had Feraligatr stumbling around, disoriented and in pain. Typhlosion then fired off a Flamethrower attack, but Feraligatr ducked under the Fire-type move before firing off a Blizzard.

Typhlosion leaped into the air only to be caught in Feraligatr's tight grip as it used Surf to meet its opponent in the air. Typhlosion quickly delivered a series of Thunderpunches to the face, but it did not deter the Water-type as it slammed Typhlosion into the ground with the force of the Surf attack backing it up. Typhlosion quickly slammed its arms on the ground to reduce the force of the impact before slamming down on the ground. The two Pokemon quickly rolled away from each other and then punched the earth simultaneously. The sound of the Earthquake attack and its counter from Feraligatr using Superpower was eclipsed only by the booming thunder as dark clouds swirled overhead. Lightning flashed as it arced across the skies and wild winds whipped at the two combatants and their trainers.

"LET'S END THIS, TEME! TYPHLOSION...BLAST BURN!"

"WE'RE WINNING THIS BATTLE, DOBE! NO ONE ELSE! FERALIGATR, HYDRO CANNON!"

The auras of Blaze and Torrent whipped wildly as they activated in tandem with the crimson and sapphire auras that came with the usage of the Ultimate Moves. Typhlosion's neck flames blazed, shifting from yellow-orange to blue to white. Feraligatr's jaws opened widely as water pooled into a powerful spheroid of shining liquid.

"FERALIGAAAAAAATR!"

"TYPHLOSIOOOOOON!"

The neck flames burst forth stronger than they had ever been before while the blast of pressurized water caused the ground it traveled across to be eroded so quickly, it left a trench in its wake. The two attacks collided with devastating force and a massive shockwave as the entire stadium shaking, literally. Typhlosion and Feraligatr's eyes glowed with power as they pushed as much power as they could into their attacks, and then some, trying as hard as they could to overpower one another.

The stormy sky and the wild winds worked with the earth shaking event of the power struggle that made a majority of the audience think that an apocalyptic event was occurring before their eyes.

Typhlosion growled before it took a step forward only for its eyes to widen as it slipped upon a small puddle of water. The shift in its body gave Feraligatr an edge in the push and it began to win the power struggle.

"DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO WIN!" Sasuke exclaimed as he took note of the literal slip up. "YOU TOLD ME THAT!"

"AND YOU TOLD ME TO KNOW MY LIMITS!" Naruto yelled back. "AND I KNOW MY POKEMON'S LIMITS! LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT TYPHLOSION CAN ACTUALLY DO! THUNDERPUNCH!" Blast Burn was torn apart by the blast of pressurized water as Typhlosion shifted into a bipedal stance and raised its arm high into the air with as much electricity as its body could muster. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed before one of the largest bolts of electric blue lightning ever seen came forth from the black clouds above.

In the speed of lightning, the speed of one hundredth of a second, lightning met Typhlosion's fist and the with the surge of power granted by the elements of the heavens and the Volcano Pokemon let loose its Thunderpunch. Lightning streaked through the air and ripped through the oncoming Hydro Cannon and the lightning cleaved through the water and Feraligatr's and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

Time slowed for everyone as the lightning bolt reached a mere centimetre away from Feraligatr's body...and then everything went white. White light obscured everything from view and a deafening boom occurred. A mushroom cloud of dust, fire and steam rose into the depths of the thunder and lightning bearing heavens. The cloud of dust then dispersed and revealed both Typhlosion and Feraligatr standing on the battlefield.

Then Feraligatr fell forward.

"Gatr." Thunder then boomed as Feraligatr collided with the ground. Everyone was quiet as they gazed upon the scene before them. Anko peeked her out from her hiding place before slowly walking out to her former position.

"It's over." She stated in disbelief. "IT'S OVER! IN POSSIBLY THE MOST DESTRUCTIVE FINALE OF THE POKEMON LEAGUE, IT HAS FINALLY COME TO AN END! TYPHLOSION'S POWER UP BY USING THE LIGHTNING TO SUPERCHARGE ITS THUNDERPUNCH GAVE IT THE ABILITY TO RIP THROUGH HYDRO CANNON AND TAKE THE WIN! THE WINNER IS TYPHLOSION AND THE WINNER OF THE THIRTY-FIRST POKEMON LEAGUE TOURNAMENT IS NARUTOOOOO UZUMAKIIIIII!"

The crowd erupted in storm of applause, cheers, whoops and every other manner of celebratory noise one could make. The dark storm clouds parted as if acting by some divine force and the light of the sun shone down, one of the beams that poked through shining down on Naruto and Typhlosion like a spotlight.

Typhlosion panted in exertion before it felt itself being pulled into an embrace. Crimson eyes shifted to meet electric blue orbs and Naruto and Typhlosion grinned widely at one another.

"We did it!" Naruto whooped as he and his Pokemon dropped down to the floor, still hugging. The Volcano Pokemon grinned toothily before licking the side of Naruto's face.

"Ty Ty Typhlosion."

"Yup. We're Champions now, we're fucking Champions. I'm proud of you, Typhlosion."

"Typhlosion!"

The two partners grinned toothily at one another before Naruto held up his partner's Poke Ball. "Now take a well deserved rest, Typhlosion. Arceus knows you've earned it."

"Ty Ty." The Volcano Pokemon gave a mock salute before vanishing into the ball. Once Typhlosion was recalled, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke walking towards them. The raven haired boy stared silently at the blonde before Sasuke extended his hand. Naruto smirked before clasping the hand and was pulled to his feet, but the strong grips the two had on each other's hands remained.

"You're stronger than me."

"Actually, we're pretty even. If it weren't for that plan to make Dragonite aim its Thunder into the sky so I could get that chance to power up Thunderpunch..."

"Wait?!" Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You planned that?!"

"Pfft, come on." Naruto scoffed. "I knew that the only way to take out the Red Gyarados was if I sent Dragonite out to do it. I did what I could to scrape a win, but I knew that if I did manage to do so, Dragonite would be in so condition to drag out a battle with Feraligatr. So I took a page from your book and used the creation of lightning tactic you always used. I prevented you from using it yourself by always countering your Thunder attacks with my own, or forced you into positions where you had to block mine. I needed to hold out the weather shifting so that it would be able to work by the time you sent out Feraligatr. The weather's funny like that."

Naruto then gained a serious look. "Sasuke, look...I know I won, but I don't want this to change anything between us. We're rivals and there was always going to be a time where one of us would eventually gain an edge over the other. You're the closest thing to a best friend, no...you ARE my best friend." Sasuke was silent for a few moments as he let go of Naruto's hand. The blonde's eyes widened in shock only for them to narrow in confusion when he saw Sasuke scoff.

"Dobe. You're incredibly mushy, you know that?"

Naruto grinned toothily. "I learned from you, you pussy."

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-CHAN!"

"NARUTOOOO!"

"Huh?" Both trainers turned as they were suddenly dogpiled. Sakura, Meganium, Mikoto, Hinata, Akatsuchi, Kushina, Espeon, Kyuubi, Ruby, Sapphire, Wallace and Golem all fell on top of their friends. The group then got up off of the duo as they realized they were practically crushing them.

"Sasuke-chan, you're not gonna cry are you? It's okay, Kaa-chan will hug you until you're better!" Sasuke grunted in annoyance as he was pulled into his mother's death grip.

"Kaa-chan...let...go." He wrenched himself free only to be bound by the arms of the pink haired girl he called his friend. "DAMN IT, SAKURA!"

"Awww, it's okay Sasuke-kun. You'll even the score sooner or later!" Sakura consoled the black haired boy, petting the top of his head as if he were a pet Growlithe. She then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek. "Better?"

Sasuke remained silent as a blush appeared on his face. He glared at the green eyed girl before him before huffing and turning away. "Maybe."

"Listen, Sasuke...even though you lost, I am honestly extremely proud of you." The Uchiha matriarch smiled at her son. "Itachi and even Fugaku-kun would just as proud as me. Your father could only dream of achieving power like what you have, and Itachi...Itachi would be wondering what you had been while he was gone to get yourself so strong. I'm sure he'd be saying that you would surpass him soon enough."

Sasuke nodded in thanks.

"Way to go, Naruto!" Akatsuchi congratulated his friend patting him on the back.

"Look at our little cousin, all grown up and a big bad Champion class trainer now." Ruby and Sapphire kissed their cousin on the cheek simultaneously.

"Thanks." He then turned to Wallace who raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna kiss you if that's what you're waiting for." Naruto and Wallace chuckled before bumping fists.

"You did good, Naruto."

"Thanks, Wallace. It means a lot coming from you guys, it really does." Naruto said. Wallace nodded before shifting to the side as said blonde's girlfriend came through.

"You did it, Naruto-kun!" Hinata kissed Naruto deeply before pulling away, giggling as a goofy grin formed on the blonde teenager's face. However, before the pale eyed girl could say more, she was roughly shoved aside by the mother of her boyfriend. Many sweatdropped at the treatment of the daughter of a gym leader.

'What happened to being her precious daughter in-law-to-be?' Everyone thought.

"Oh my baby! I'm so proud of you! Such destructive and amazing battling, you've done your father and I proud!" Kushina smiled like a Gengar as she pulled Naruto into a bone crushing hug. Naruto gasped as he fought to breathe.

"Kaa-chan...choking...not breathing." Naruto wheezed. He released gasps of relief as he was freed, taking in large breaths. He then looked up when Minato stood before them, Pikachu sitting on the older blonde's shoulder. Minato rested his hand on his head and ruffled his son's hair.

"I've never seen a more spectacular battle in my life." Minato smiled. "Not even my battle against A, as destructive and visually amazing as it was, turned out in the way yours and Sasuke's did. You've really become an amazing trainer, I could not be any prouder than I am of you now."

"When I become the actual Champion of the region, we'll see about that." Naruto smirked. "But thanks, Tou-chan."

"Anytime, Naru-chan...anytime."

"Now then, let's celebrate!" Kushina and Mikoto exclaimed happily.

"YOSH!"

"Minato-kun will be paying!" Kushina exclaimed.

"YOSH!"

"Wait, what?!"

And thus became the day a new Champion in Naruto Uzumaki had risen, and the day the funds of one Minato Namikaze had dramatically fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey guys. I'm back from my hiatus for the month! After three long months of my first semester of medical school, and then taking some time off to cool down and celebrate Christmas, I finally managed to finish this Pokemon League Arc! Now then, I will be working as much as I can to write as much as I can while I'm on my time off for this Christmas vacation. Truthfully, I had aimed to try and finish this chapter on Christmas Day as my present to all of you, but I couldn't my eyes open long enough and I got sleepy. Boxing Day will have to suffice though, so here's my belated Christmas present to all of you, and happy Boxing Day. **

**This chapter marks the end of this arc and then the beginning of the Elite Four arc will start next chapter. Three more chapters guys, three more and then this story will finally meet its end. And, well I haven't exactly reached very far in my new Omega Ruby version since I only just got around to playing it. I'll be checking out what the new features are and making some notes so that when I make my eventual Hoenn region sequel, it will be a great read for you guys.**

**Also a note for the future is that I will also plan to make an RWBY story. It will feature a series of OCs and I have made the sketches and character profiles for them on my DeviantArt account, DrawerofAnime. You can look me up on DA or you can just check the link on my profile that leads to my DA profile. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the battles, and remember to review, review, review!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-255<strong>

**Caught-255**

**Character Bio: Kabuto Yakushi  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Black  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Gray  
><strong>

**About: Kabuto Yakushi was born in Viridian City and made an orphan when the Pokemon League Association discovered that his biological parents were once members of the ROOT organization during the time of Danzo's reign. Taking pity on a baby who was not even old enough to realize the rights and wrongs of the world, the Nurse Shizune of Viridian City raised the baby as her own son, teaching him the basics of life as well as medicine. Kabuto was a prodigy in the field of medicine and by the time he was fifteen he had already become qualified as a professional healer of Pokemon and humans alike. He then ventured out on his own after a few more years of serving in the medical field. It was during this venture that Kabuto came across Orochimaru. Hearing of his prowess, Orochimaru had decided to take Kabuto on as an apprentice and trained him in Pokemon battling, giving him his first Pokemon in the form of an Ekans. After four years of training, and Kabuto turning nineteen, the apprentice had become a powerful Pokemon trainer, well versed in the art of using Poison-types just as well as his master. Thus, when Orochimaru relinquished his title as Gym Leader of Fuschia City to become an Elite Four member, Kabuto was named his legal successor. His medical know-how that he learned from an early age, coupled with the skills and techniques Orochimaru himself, had taught him, Kabuto is said to be the second coming of Orochimaru when he was the Gym Leader, and some argue that he is even better than his mentor. While that is still debatable, it is still know that Kabuto is a dangerous opponent and a skilled one as well. **

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Ampharos(Female)

Dragonite(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	44. Chapter 44:The Elite Four Pt 1

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 44: The Elite Four Pt. 1

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon League, Indigo Plateau <strong>

Pidgeot landed on the ground before being sucked back into its Poke Ball. Naruto and Typhlosion looked up at the daunting image of the face of the Pokemon League. The massive building structure was by far the largest and most marvelous out of any of the other buildings within the city that was the Indigo Plateau. With the light of the sun peeking over the tip of the building, the Pokemon League cast a massive shadow over the area where Naruto and Typhlosion stood.

The doors before him slid open as he and Typhlosion took their steps forward. Naruto paused and the Volcano Pokemon looked up at its trainer with a confused and mildly worried expression.

"Ty?"

Naruto shivered a bit as the seemingly tense atmosphere made it a bit hard for him to breathe. During the majority of his week off before he would set out to go to the Indigo Plateau to take on the Elite Four, Naruto had been studying up on his opponents and used whatever resources he had at his disposal to give him an edge, which included exploiting his friends, girlfriend and father for said information.

Of course, a few expected this from the young blonde and so they made sure to only tell him only a little more than the minimum amount. Hinata did tell him a little more knowledge on Hyuga strategies and what he should expect from her cousin, however Tenten turned him down outright when he asked for her help. Lee claimed it was most unyouthful of Naruto to ask for his help on learning about Neji and Gai, and so effectively declined to help as well...though Naruto could have sworn he heard Tenten telling him what to say on the other end of the Pokegear line. Now as for Kakashi and Izuna, well Minato himself said that he had no one around to help him earn his victories when he became Champion. Kushina did help him train by having him fight against the Legendary Birds on an almost daily basis, but that was it. Naruto was a bit disappointed when even his own mother, the person who wanted him to succeed more than anyone, had agreed with Minato on that. Any further attempt to persuade his parents and friends ended at that point.

So here he was, going into the most difficult set of battles he would ever face at this point of his life with only an average amount of information he had on the Elite Four and Izuna Uchiha.

He breathed deeply before slapping the sides of his face. "Swallow the fear, crush the anxiety, leave the anticipation." He muttered to himself before his eyes snapped open. "Alright, let's go."

"Typhlo!" The Volcano Pokemon's neck flames burst forth in support of its trainer's words, and with that, they entered. A large tunnel lit by the fluorescent lights above their heads was what they had to go through as they made their way to the first room. As they stepped into the brightly lit room, Naruto and Typhlosion's eyes widened, barely aware of the doors they stepped through shutting behind them.

The room they were in was massive, far bigger than any Pokemon Gym battlefield. Massive silver arches connected by black steel beams formed the walls on the left and right of the chamber. Light purple tiles lined the catwalk that Naruto and Typhlosion walked upon, even covering the rest of the floor. In the centre of the battlefield area was a Poke Ball shaped area much like what was seen in the Gyms, one half being dark purple and the other half being blue. Naruto's half was the dark purple one. Behind the battlefield was a small ramp that led up to the massive double doors that would obviously lead to the next member of the Elite Four should Naruto conquer whoever he was supposed to face in this current room. However, what caught the blonde trainer's eyes the most were the floating holographic, gray cubes. The cubes of varying sizes hovered through the air, vanishing from view every now and then before being replaced by others of their kind.

"Welcome, challenger!" Naruto and Typhlosion snapped their eyes in the direction of the voice as soon as they stepped onto the battlefield. Naruto's eyes widened in shock when two individuals stepped out from seemingly nowhere and onto the battlefield.

"Hiashi-san?" Naruto asked, but then realized that the older man standing before him was not the Saffron City gym leader. "No, wait...Hizashi-san. Wow, you guys really are identical twins."

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well, Uzumaki-san." Hizashi chuckled at the blonde. "As you are aware, I am Hizashi Hyuga and while I am to act as supervisor to my son, I am also the official referee for all Elite Four challenge matches." Naruto looked to Hizashi's left when said younger Hyuga twin gestured to the person standing next to him.

Dressed in traditional Hyuga-like robes, the young man, no older than fifteen years old, wore a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shoes. With long brown hair that was tied into a small ponytail at the end that reminded Naruto of his girlfriend's father, and the trademark pale, seemingly pupil-less eyes that looked at him, Naruto knew then and there that the person standing before him was the prodigy of the Hyuga and the youngest Elite Four member, Neji Hyuga.

"Welcome to the Pokemon League! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Neji Hyuga. Trained by my father, the former Psychic-type Pokemon Master and Elite Four member, Hizashi Hyuga, I have trained to make my Psychic-type Pokemon the most powerful. I now hold both titles as I face you, and I will keep getting better so that I may crush all those who dare to challenge me! Losing is not an option, for victory is the way of the Hyuga clan!" Neji's eyes then narrowed. "Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto gulped at the snarl Neji had when he spoke his name. "...as my newest challenger and the son of our previous Champion, Minato Namikaze, you have my respect. But as my cousin's alleged significant other, it is my duty to be disproving of you and see if you are worthy in my eyes. Hiashi-sama may approve of you to an extent, but I will be harder to impress."

"Why do you all hate me?" Naruto whimpered comically, anime tears streaking down his face.

"Familial duty, as I just said." Neji then twitched his arm and a Poke Ball fell from his sleeve and into his hands. Hizashi then took his place on the side of the battlefield and looked between the two trainers before raising his arms high into the air.

"This match will be between Neji Hyuga of the Elite Four and Naruto Uzumaki of New Bark Town! Neji-san is to use five Pokemon while Naruto-san is able to use a total amount of six Pokemon! No healing items are allowed during the course of the match! Should the challenger emerge victorious, I will heal his Pokemon using the portable healing machine device that I have on my person in order to be properly prepared for the succeeding match! Should you lose, Naruto-san, I will still heal your Pokemon, but you will then be forced to leave the premises! Understood?!"

The two trainers nodded. "Now let us begin!"

Naruto nodded and took out his own Poke Ball and tossed it into the air. "Ampharos, I choose you!"

"Xatu, show this brat what you're made of!"

As the Light Pokemon appeared onto the battlefield, so did Neji's own Xatu. Naruto's serious and determined gaze glanced over the battlefield, his eyes shifting between both Pokemon, something that Neji noted. 'So he is aware of the gravity of the situation that is to be standing before the Elite Four, and the look in his eyes shows he running through every possible battle simulation he can think of. Seems those gazes were not just for show during the Silver Conference.'

**(Insert Music: Pokemon ORAS Version- Elite Four Battle Theme)**

"Xatu, use Aerial Ace!"

"XA!" The Psychic/Flying-type took off as it spread its wings. Naruto's and Ampharos's eyes were wide at the pace at which Xatu had already run through the loop-de-loop needed to build up the speed to perform the swift Flying-type attack.

"Ampharos, Iron Tail!" Naruto hastily yelled.

"AMPH!" The Light Pokemon's tail shone with silver light before it spun its body around to build up the necessary momentum.

"Psychic!" Neji exclaimed. Naruto watched with fascination when his opponent's Pokemon's eyes didn't glow with the trademark electric blue light, but instead they were lost in a sea of white, as if the irises and pupils had just vanished from the eyes. Ampharos grunted in pain when its tail was diverted from the path it intended to take, slamming into the battlefield and cracking the floor. The telekinetic shockwave then followed afterwards, nailing Ampharos in the stomach and sending it through the air.

"Thunderbolt!" Naruto ordered. Ampharos quickly flipped to right itself in midair before quickly launching forth a swift bolt of golden electricity from its body. However, the attack was caught in Xatu's telekinetic hold once more and sent right back at it as soon as it touched the ground. "Use Iron Tail and stick your tail into the ground!"

Ampharos nodded as its tail shone with silver light once more. With a cry of effort, Ampharos slammed its tail through the floor so it was embedded in the ground just as its Thunderbolt attack came towards it. The electricity surged through the Electric-type Pokemon's body, but it failed to do any damage as the electricity flowed through its body and into the ground.

"Interesting. Using Iron Tail and embedding it into the ground so that it would funnel into the ground like a lightning rod, keeping his Pokemon from being harmed by its own attack." Neji nodded in approval. "But let's see how you handle what follow next! Xatu, Ominous Wind!"

"XATU!" The robotic tone of the Mystic Pokemon echoed through the air as its flapped its wings. A powerful gust of violet wind that howled like the screams of a banshee rushed towards Ampharos and the Light Pokemon gritted its teeth as it was hit by the Ghost-type attack, a few small slice wounds forming across its arms in the process.

"Ampharos, use Thunderbolt!"

"Redirect it with Psychic!"

"Use Thunderbolt again!"

Ampharos launched forth it Thunderbolt attack, the bolt zooming towards Xatu at a breakneck pace, however, the attack was veered off-course and sent back towards its user as Xatu used its Psychic attack. Ampharos then fired off another Thunderbolt attack at the attack that was now owned by Xatu. The two Electric-type attacks slammed against one another, the smell of ozone seeping into the air before a massive explosion occurred. A smoke cloud obscured the combatants from each other.

"Disperse the smoke with Ominous Wind and then follow up with Aerial Ace!" Neji ordered. Flapping its wings, the smoke cloud was dispersed and the violent, violet wind storm rushed across the battlefield with Xatu following right after as it used Aerial Ace. However, both Elite Four member and Pokemon were surprised when they saw Ampharos was not present.

"Where..."

"Thunderbolt attack!" From its area in the air, Ampharos launched a golden arc of electricity that tore through the battlefield towards the unsuspecting Xatu's back. The surprised Neji could only watch as the Electric-type move was almost upon its target, but then Neji smirked. He hadn't uttered a word since both he was too caught off-guard to make an order to dodge, but Naruto's and Ampharos's eyes widened when Xatu ducked under the attack. The explosion occurred as the Light Pokemon's attack was avoided.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Iron Tail!"

The two Pokemon clashed in midair and Ampharos dropped down onto the ground as Xatu circled around for another strike.

'How did he dodge that Thunderbolt?' Naruto thought, his blue eyes looking at the Mystic Pokemon. 'It moved far too fast to be able to get a reaction, and after riding the blast wave from the explosion accompanied by Xatu's Ominous Wind attack I made sure Ampharos got into the air and behind Xatu, unnoticed! A sixth sense? No, not even the Pokemon's sixth sense for battle could make it react the way Xatu could. It moved quick enough, as if knowing the Thunderbolt was already coming, as if it could see behind it, as if...'

"So this is what Hina-chan told me about. This is the fabled Byakugan." Naruto said.

"I assumed Hinata-sama had told you about it. The glowing blue eyes commonly seen in using a Psychic-type attack is what is shown to signify the use of the Pokemon's brain to a high enough level to perform telekinesis. However, actual Psychic-type Pokemon are capable of calling upon these forces in a much more practical and advanced manner by combining the sixth sense of battle with the aspect of the brain that governs vision, utilizing a literal Mind's Eye if you will. This grants the Psychic-type actual 360 degree vision that is shown by the eyes glowing white instead of blue, a higher level of functioning and power that only the Hyuga clan have managed to perform and is what has made the clan so fearsome."

Naruto and Neji looked at Xatu's glowing white eyes as the Mystic Pokemon used a Psychic attack at Ampharos only for the Light Pokemon to dodge it and use a Thunderbolt, the Electric-type attack being avoided. "The skill labelled as the Byakugan." Neji said with a confident smirk. "People have tried to replicate this, but failed."

"Strong as it may be, everything has a weakness."

"Did Hinata-sama tell you of a weakness?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowing with well hidden fury.

"No." He replied honestly. "Hina-chan wouldn't tell me as she said that she was far too dedicated to her family to disclose any sort of information other than the Byakugan skill's existence, but I know there's a weakness in that Byakugan of yours."

"There is no weakness. If Hinata-sama told you there was no weakness then there is none."

"That's what you'd like to believe." Naruto stated. "But I'll show you now that even an all seeing eye won't win you the fight! Ampharos, Thunderbolt!" The golden burst of electricity rocketed through the air, but Xatu was quick to dodge it before striking back with Psychic.

"Flip and slam on the ground with Iron Tail to lower the damage then use Signal Beam!" Ampharos did as it was told, a crater forming when its glowing tail slammed onto the ground to disperse the force going through its body. Ampharos turned on its hell in one fluid motion as rainbow coloured energy pooled within the orb on its forehead.

"AMPHA!" The Light Pokemon fired the beam and Xatu's eyes widened as it was struck in the chest by the Bug-type attack.

"Signal Beam again, aim between the eyes!"

"AMPHAROS!" The crimson orb on Ampharos's forehead shone with rainbow coloured light before a beam of energy was launched from the orb. The attack speared through the smoke cloud and nailed Xatu directly between the eyes causing the dual type to groan in pain. The Mystic Pokemon shook its head before glaring at Ampharos with its glowing white eyes.

"A Bug-type move has little effect on Xatu!" Neji shouted. "Xatu, Psychic attack!" Xatu's eyes shone with white light as it prepared to use the attack, but the Elite Four member's eyes widened with shock when it saw its Pokemon suddenly fly around aimlessly and slam into the ground, hurting itself.

"Thunderbolt!" Ampharos complied and unleashed the Electric-type move.

"XAAAAAAAATUUUUU!" The Mystic Pokemon screeched in pain as ten thousand volts of electricity flooded it body before it lay still on the ground, smoking from the electrical burns it suffered.

"This round is over." Hizashi stated. "The winners are Naruto and Ampharos."

"How?" Neji asked as he recalled his Xatu.

"Signal Beam may not be very effective against Xatu, but Signal Beam can still cause confusion." Naruto tapped himself between the eyes. "The brain is affected differently in the presence of certain colours. Red for anger, orange for hunger, blue for sadness, the flashes of colour from Signal Beam would affect the brain and cause confusion. Hitting Xatu directly between the eyes served as a better catalyst for this condition and not even your Byakugan can see through a status condition."

"That's...quite an impressive strategy to utilize, Naruto."

"Thanks, Neji." Naruto smirked at being praised by the youngest Elite Four member. "Now send out your next Pokemon."

"You may be worthy of my cousin yet." Neji tossed his second Poke Ball into the air. "Jynx, I choose you!"

"Thunderbolt attack, Ampharos!" Naruto ordered.

"Redirect and follow up with Psychic!"

"Slide under it and then use Iron Tail!"

"Hit back with Ice Punch!"

The Thunderbolt attack used by Ampharos was quickly redirected as Jynx's eyes were lost from view in the white light they were emitting. The golden arc of electricity raced towards Ampharos, but the Light Pokemon was quick to drop down onto its knees and leaned its body backwards so that its upper half was parallel to the ground. A powerful explosion occurred behind it and so the Electric-type utilized the blast wave to increase its momentum upon pushing itself back onto its feet and into the air. The rear appendage then took on a bright silver appearance, and Ampharos performed a series of front flips as it fell down upon its opponent while Jynx reared back its fist, said fist glowing with ice blue energy.

"AMPH!"

"JYNX!"

Both Pokemon cried out as they unleashed their attacks and a resounding clang echoed across the battlefield accompanied by a powerful shockwave.

"Now use Signal Beam, aim between the eyes!"

"Not this time!" Neji snarled. "Use your free hand and attack with Ice Punch!"

"Adjust your body and block and strike back with Iron Tail!"

"Psychic attack and then follow up with Blizzard!"

"Use Thunder!"

As the multicoloured energy charged within the red orb, Jynx's free fist tightened as it glowed with ice blue energy, frost trailing behind it as it was used.

"Jynx!" The Human Shape Pokemon cried out as it attacked. Ampharos quickly adjusted its body and twisted, knocking aside the current arm it was holding back before slapping aside Jynx's second Ice Punch attack. A satisfying snap was heard and Jynx gritted its teeth in pain as its wrist was effectively broken from the Steel-type attack and its large lips were burst apart as the Iron Tail continued on to strike the Ice/Psychic-type in the face, blood flying through the air in the process.

The Human Shape Pokemon skidded backwards from the super effective move, but its dark eyes narrowed before they glowed with white light. Thrusting out its arms, the burst of telekinetic energy raged across the battlefield and struck Ampharos in the stomach causing the Electric-type to release a gasp of pain as the wind was driven from its lungs.

Jynx then inhaled deeply before exhaling forcefully. "JYYYYYYNX!" A burst of powerful, freezing winds and ice rushed forth from its open mouth. Ampharos quickly managed to regain some form of bearings before it called upon a large amount of electricity within its body.

"AMPHAROOOOOOOOS!" The Light Pokemon unleashed a massive, wicked thunderbolt that streaked through the air. Both high level moves streaked past one another and nailed their respective targets head on. Jynx and Ampharos howled with pain before they were both placed out of commission, Jynx fainting from the massive amounts of voltage running through its system, smoking and sporting electrical burns over its body, while Ampharos was now effectively frozen in a block of ice with a pained expression forever etched onto its face.

"This match is a draw as both Jynx and Ampharos are unable to battle."

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon before taking out their next Pokemon.

"Heracross, I choose you!"

"Exeggutor, go!"

The two Pokemon slammed down on the battlefield as they emerged from their Great Ball and Poke Ball respectively.

"Herac!" The Bug/Fighting-type bounced around the battlefield, delivering a few test punches in the air as it was ready to battle.

"Exeggutor." The walking tree of a Pokemon lumbered across the battlefield as it squared off against its opponent.

"Psychic attack Exeggutor!"

"Dodge it by leaping into the air and then use Aerial Ace!"

"Block it with Protect and then use Leaf Storm!"

"Strike down those leaves using Night Slash and Close Combat!"

Exeggutor's eyes shone with white light as it called upon its telekinetic abilities before sending forth a burst of psychic energy. A visible wave of energy streaked across the battlefield, but Heracross was quick to unleashed it wings as it leaped into the air, effectively avoiding the attack. Heracross then performed a loop-de-loop and at the apex of the aerial maneuver, vanished from view upon picking up speed.

Appearing to the left the Coconut Pokemon, Heracross prepared to drive its horn against Exeggutor's body, but a powerful dome-shaped shield made of emerald energy burst forth from Exeggutor's form, protecting it from the attack. Heracross was pushed backwards, skidding across the battlefield just as Exeggutor reared its body back.

"Exeggutor!" The Coconut Pokemon began the unleash a barrage of razor sharp leaves at its foe.

"Heracrooooooss!" The Single Horn Pokemon flexed its arms as its claws were wreathed in a dark aura that flickered like the flames of a Charmander's tail. In an amazing show of physical prowess and fighting skill, Heracross delivered swift and accurate strikes to the multitude of leaves from the Leaf Storm attack. Shreds of foliage wafted to the ground as Neji could only stare in awe at the sight he was now gazing upon. When the Leaf Storm ended, there was now a carpet of shredded leaves on the battlefield in front of Heracross's feet.

"Now Heracross, use Aerial Ace!" Heracross took off a breakneck speed towards it opponent, a visible stream of air resistance flowing behind its body.

"Protect!" The emerald barrier emerged once more, deflecting the super effective attack from reaching its target.

"Backflip when you're pushed back and then use Night Slash!" Heracross nodded and went into a backflip, landing deftly on its feet just as the Protect barrier dropped. However, as soon as it did, Heracross pushed off with enough force to crack the ground beneath its feet, a stream of dark energy trailing behind it as it utilized the Dark-type attack.

"HERA!"

"EXEGGUTOR!" The Coconut Pokemon cried out in pain as a powerful uppercut dug into its trunk-like body, drawing a fair amount of blood.

"Now send it flying and knock it back down! Finish it with Megahorn!" Naruto commanded. Driving its claws even further into Exeggutor's body, Heracross utilized its momentum to push Exeggutor skyward, the Coconut Pokemon's eyes shut tight with pain upon being sent flying in such a manner. With its now blood stained claws free, Heracross flew after its opponent, the long horn on its head shining with a bright, pale green light.

"HERACROSS!" Heracross performed a rapid front flip to build up momentum before crashing the super effective Bug-type move down upon Exeggutor's body. The Coconut Pokemon crashed down on the ground with terrific force, cracking the ground before Heracross fell directly after it and slammed its Megahorn down with enough force to cause the ground to quake and shudder before it caved inwards, forming a sizable crater and a small dust cloud.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle. Heracross is the victor." Hizashi announced, gesturing to the blonde teenager.

Neji moved swiftly, recalling Exeggutor before sending out his fourth Pokemon.

"Slowbro, go!"

The evolution of Slowpoke stood on Neji's side of the battlefield. Heracross jumped around, wings buzzing in anticipation to fight while Slowbro stood there with its blank look on its face.

"Use Psychic attack!" Neji ordered.

"Sloooooooow!" Slowbro's eyes glowed with white light before unleashing a burst of telekinetic energy at the Bug/Fighting-type.

"Dodge it and attack with Aerial Ace!"

"Block it with Protect!"

Heracross quickly jumped into the air, the land where it stood being crushed into a small crater. The blue exoskeleton covered Pokemon then went into a loop-de-loop before vanishing from view at the apex of its aerial maneuver. As quickly as it vanished though, it reappeared right behind Slowbro. However, the Hermit Crab Pokemon's Byakugan skill allowed it quickly react and activate the green defensive barrier that was Protect. Heracross gritted its teeth as it was repelled by the barrier, but quickly flipped and pushed off as soon as the barrier dropped.

"Night Slash attack!"

"Protect again!"

The green energy barrier appeared once more just as Heracross's claws, wrapped in a flickering aura of dark energy, tore through the air towards the Hermit Crab Pokemon. Sparks of friction flew as the Single Horn Pokemon unleashed a barrage of Night Slash attacks upon the barrier, but to no avail. The Protect barrier dropped as not even an absolute defense could last forever.

"Now Heracross!" Naruto shouted.

"HERACROSS!" The Bug/Fighting-type delivered a crushing right hook across Slowbro's face making the Hermit Crab Pokemon release a drawled out cry of pain. A second Night Slash attack followed soon after that left a bleeding gash across its chest before a third and final Night Slash attack came in the form of an uppercut.

"Catch it in your mouth, Slowbro!"

"What?!" Naruto's eyes widened when Slowbro took the force of the uppercut Night Slash attack, the super effective attack still dealing damage since blood was flowing from the hit that served to break a few of Slowbro's teeth. However, the Hermit Crab Pokemon's eyes narrowed as it bit down on Heracross's arm, making the Single Horn Pokemon flinch in pain.

"Flamethrower." Neji ordered coldly. Heracross and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Heracross, Night Slash!" The Dark-type attack scored a deadly super effective hit across the face of the Hermit Crab Pokemon, but it served only to make Slowbro bite down that much harder as the bright orange glow of fire emerged from Slowbro's jaws before bursting forth in the form of a tongue of white hot yellow-orange flames.

"HERAAAAACROOOOS!" The Single Horn Pokemon howled in agony as its entire left arm was completely burned by the super effective attack. Heracross stumbled backwards, clutching its blackened limb, and Slowbro spun its body around with great speed, catching Heracross off-guard as it was nailed in the face by the Shellder shell covered tail.

"HERAC!" The Single Horn Pokemon skidded backwards from the force of the strike before being caught in the telekinetic grip of the Water/Psychic-type Pokemon.

"Psychic attack!" Neji ordered.

"Slowbro!" The Hermit Crab Pokemon obeyed and unleashed a burst of telekinetic energy that slammed into Heracross's body.

"Hang tough, Heracross!" Naruto encouraged his Pokemon. "Use Aerial Ace to get in close and then attack with Night Slash!"

"Dodge it with the Byakugan, and then pushed it back with Psychic!"

"Let me tell you another weakness of your little all seeing eye tactic!" Naruto shouted. "You may be able to see things from all angles, but it doesn't help you if you're not fast enough to stop yourself from being hit! Heracross, flip in the air and use Night Slash!"

"Block it with Protect and then follow up with Flamethrower!"

"Land on the ground and duck beneath the Flamethrower!"

Heracross released its wings from their exoskeleton covered confines before taking off in a burst of speed, vanishing from view as it performed the loop-de-loop needed to build up the necessary momentum for the Flying-type attack. Slowbro's Byakugan ability served to aid it as it avoided the swift barrage of Night Slash attacks, gritting its teeth pain however when a few managed to nick its body, leaving behind streaks of red as its flesh was damaged and blood flowed. Slowbro quickly unleashed a pulse of telekinetic energy that struck Heracross's body, but the Single Horn Pokemon flipped in the air, barely even touching the ground as it regained its bearings and pushed off. The Night Slash attack rocketed towards Slowbro only to be blocked by the dome-shaped energy barrier, its emerald glow casting its light across the battlefield.

Heracross was pushed backwards through the air upon being repulsed.

"Sloooowbroooooo!" The Hermit Crab Pokemon unleashed the massive tongue of yellow-orange flames at its opponent, but the Single Horn Pokemon had landed on the ground and ducked underneath the Fire-type attack.

"Now use Aerial Ace to get in close once more and attack with Megahorn!" Heracross nodded and quickly pushed off just as Slowbro's Flamethrower came to an end. Performing a swift loop-de-loop, Heracross built up the necessary momentum before vanishing from view and then reappearing directly in front of Slowbro, its horn already glowing with pale green light.

"HERACROSS!" The Bug/Fighting-type cried out as it crashed its horn against Slowbro's stomach with terrific force. Slowbro's eyes widened as the wind was driven from its lungs and it coughed up a glob of blood. Slowbro tumbled through the air before crashing down on the ground at Neji's feet, unconscious.

"Slowbro is unable to battle. The winner is Heracross." Neji nodded as he recalled Slowbro and took out his fifth and final Poke Ball.

"You've done quite well to reach this far, Naruto. Now let's see how stand up against my strongest Pokemon!" Neji tossed the capturing device into the air. White light swirled and twisted as it burst forth from its confines before solidifying into the form of a Xatu, however, Naruto noticed that this Xatu was significantly stronger than the first Xatu. The fact that a powerful wind was generated by it unfurling its wings adhered to that ideology.

"Heracross, Night Slash attack!"

"Xatu, Quick Attack!" Naruto's and Heracross's eyes widened as Xatu appeared to blur out of existence, streaking across the battlefield at an incredibly high speed before slamming against Heracross with terrific force. The Bug/Fighting-type Pokemon was sent flying through the air only be caught in Heracross's telekinetic grip. The Mystic Pokemon's glowing white eyes shone brighter before it slammed Heracross down on the ground. A crack echoed through the air as Heracross's arm was bent at an angle it shouldn't have been bent at, the arm broken along with part of the exoskeleton covering. Heracross was then flung across the battlefield, slamming into the walls, the ceiling and then crushed into the ground with enough force to form a crater in the battlefield.

"And Heracross is unable to battle." Hizashi said. "Xatu is the winner."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he watched the powerful Xatu touch down on the ground, its eyes still shining brightly in preparation for further battle.

'It's far faster and stronger than the other Pokemon he's used. With Ampharos and Heracross gone, I lost both Pokemon that have definitive type advantages over it. It's fast and strong. Quagsire's Blizzard could do some massive damage and its defense could make it a battle of attrition, but that Psychic attack is dangerous. Pidgeot may be able to fight on even terms when it comes to speed, and could avoid that Psychic attack and perform counters in the same time frame.'

Naruto nodded to himself as he pulled out his Poke Ball. "Quagsire, I choose you!" The Mud Fish Pokemon appeared on the battlefield, its unblinking and blank gaze staring into Xatu's own.

"Quaaaaag." The Water/Ground-type drawled out its battle cry.

"Xatu use Psychic!"

"Dodge it with Surf and then follow up with Hydro Pump!" Water exploded out of Quagsire's body before the water began to rise and expand, becoming the massive tidal wave that was the Surf attack. The Psychic attack struck the massive wave just as it began to arc, forming its crest and was about to cast its shadow over the Mystic Pokemon. The tidal wave appeared to shatter like glass as the telekinetic shockwave ripped through it, but as Quagsire fell, it inhaled deeply, water pooling within its mouth causing its cheeks to bulge.

"QUAAAAGSIRE!" The Mud Fish Pokemon released the powerful blast of pressurized water.

"Avoid it with Quick Attack and then slam Quagsire into the ground with Psychic!"

"Use Earthquake to lower the force of the impact!"

Xatu quickly moved out of the way, a blur of colour marking its movement from how fast it moved. The Hydro Pump attack was avoided and Xatu zipped through the air at a breakneck speed before slamming full force against Quagsire's midair form. The durable Pokemon grunted from the strike before it was slammed down by Xatu's Psychic attack. However, the Mud Fish Pokemon quickly flipped in midair and slammed its tail down on the ground and the battlefield rumbled and shook as the Earthquake attack served to reduce the amount of damage that the durable dual type would have been delivered.

"Shadow Ball attack!" Neji ordered.

"XATU!" Dark energy swirled to life and formed a compact blob of pure shadow. Xatu then fired the Ghost-type attack and Quagsire was struck, sending it skidding backwards.

"Use Hydro Pump!"

"Use multiple Shadow Balls, Xatu!" Neji countered. Xatu's eyes shone brightly as numerous orbs of pure shadow swirled to life before being fired. Quagsire's Hydro Pump arced through the air as it shifted its head to take them down, but the Shadow Ball attacks were too numerous and many of them managed to avoid Quagsire's offensive-defensive tactic.

"Duck!" Naruto ordered. Quagsire nodded and dropped down low to the ground, avoiding the fast paced projectiles. However, Xatu's white eyes shone brighter than before as the Shadow Ball orbs suddenly froze in midair before reversing their course and heading straight back towards Quagsire.

"Use Surf and flash freeze it with Blizzard to create an ice wall!" Quagsire called upon the massive tidal wave that was Surf before backflipping off the crest of the wave and breathed out a powerful gust of freezing winds and ice. The Surf attack instantly froze over and became a dense ice wall that cracked and broke apart as the Shadow Balls made explosive impacts with it. The remainder of the Shadow Ball attacks then bombarded Quagsire and the Water/Ground-type was sent stumbling around the battlefield as it was forced to take each and every explosive impact from the Shadow Balls.

"Quagsire, are you okay?" Naruto asked in concern.

Quagsire gritted its teeth as it slowly climbed back to its feet, covered in dust and a few bruises from the Ghost-type attack. With a stiff nod, Quagsire stood strong. "QUAG!"

"Use Quick Attack and then hit it with Confuse Ray once you're close enough!" Neji ordered. Naruto and Quagsire shifted their eyes every which way as Xatu's rapidly moving form zipped through the air, its form flickering into view every now and then, drawing closer and closer to Quagsire. Naruto then noticed that Xatu was moving in a zig-zag pattern, the most basic and effective pattern of movement to get close and catch the opponent off-guard. Xatu's eyes then glowed with an evil red light as it reached in front of Quagsire.

'Gotcha.' Naruto smirked. "Use Hydro Pump on the ground to create a splash to blind it!"

"What?!" Neji's shock was paramount as Quagsire's mouth bulged before it expelled the voluminous amount of water from its jaws. The blast of pressurized water struck the ground between Xatu and Quagsire with tremendous force and generated a powerful splash that both blinded and soaked the Mystic Pokemon. The resulting shockwave from the powerful Water-type attack had Xatu flying back.

"XATU!" The Mystic Pokemon screeched in surprise as the water got into its eyes, its wings acting to remove the liquid from its eyes. Byakugan or no, water still stung painfully when it got into your eyes.

"Now Quagsire, Surf attack!"

"Quagsire!" The powerful tidal wave reared up to its massive height of over thirty feet before arching and crashing down upon the Psychic/Flying-type Pokemon with tremendous force, cracking the bones in its wings. Xatu was washed across the battlefield, cold and wet from the powerful Water-type attack, its feathers seemingly glued together from the waters that soaked it.

"Now Quagsire, end it! Blizzard attack, full force!" Naruto pointed at Xatu.

"QUAAAAAAAG!" The Mud Fish Pokemon unleashed a powerful Blizzard attack that rushed across the battlefield. The water that coated the field was frozen over in an instant before the super effective attack slammed into Xatu with devastating force. The water that covered its feathered form was instantly brought to temperatures below zero and Xatu, with a pained expression on its face, had fainted, trapped in a prison of ice.

"I...I was defeated?" Neji muttered as he fell to his knees. "But...the Byakugan...my Psychic-types..."

"They are incredibly strong, but its obvious that you rely far too much on it. The amount of weaknesses that are brought about through relying on merely vision in a battle is what brought made you sort of easy to defeat." Naruto said as he recalled Quagsire. "Your Pokemon may be able to see a lot of things with those fancy psychic eyes of theirs, but you're blind to the fact that it doesn't make you invincible."

"That is correct." Hizashi said. "I have been trying to get you to realize that, Neji, but you would not heed my words when I told you that even though you mastered the Byakugan skill, you are not invincible. Your Pokemon are still mortal. Once Naruto-san's matches have concluded I will make sure to have you train yourself to overcome the faults of the Byakugan. Understood?"

"Yes, Otou-sama." Neji said before climbing back to his feet. "I...have been defeated. Naruto-san, you are a strong trainer and you are worthy of moving on to the second stage, but know that I am the weakest of the Elite Four and facing me has only given you a taste of what we have to offer. Go on to the next room to take part in your second challenge. He is far stronger than I am." Naruto nodded in understanding, and he and Typhlosion trekked across the stage to the massive doors at the other end of the room, said doors opening loudly.

"Also, Naruto-san." Naruto and Typhlosion paused as they glanced back at the brown haired Hyuga. "You seem like a good man. I approve of my cousin's choice in you."

Naruto smirked. "Thanks."

"This way, Naruto-san." Hizashi said as he led Naruto through the caverns of the Pokemon League towards the next battle room. Hizashi then took out the portable healing machine, the same machine that Naruto had seen his father use during the ROOT War before they went off to Cerulean Cave an catch Mewtwo.

"Geez, you guys put a lot of effort into interior decorating don't you?" The son of a Champion muttered as he looked around the room. The walls were lined with the arches of silver, supported by the black steel beams. However, this battlefield was similar to a forested area, trees and grass included. The ceiling was masked by the leaves of the trees with the lights from above filtering through to act as spotlights on the areas where Naruto and Hizashi now stood, as well as the area where the next Elite Four member was now standing.

"Kukukuku, so the little Namikaze brat has made it to the Elite Four." Stepping out from the shadows stood possibly one of the most creepy looking men Naruto had ever laid his eyes on. His skin was as pale as moonlight which made a stark contrast with his long, raven black hair. His eyes were outlined with purple makeup of somekind which served to accentuate his golden, snake-like eyes. Dressed in a dark purple shirt, black pants and purple Arbok-skin shoes, the Poison-type Master that was Orochimaru was extremely well dressed. A pair of laboratory gloves were worn over his hands and a pair of goggles were resting on his head. A white lab coat was worn over his suit and served to make the man look more like a scientist than a Pokemon trainer.

"Uzumaki." Naruto stated evenly. "Minato Namikaze is my Tou-chan, but Kushina Uzumaki is one who raised me. I will forever hold my name as Uzumaki and will not claim the name of Namikaze for as long as I live."

"Kukuku, quite an interesting child you are indeed." Orochimaru laughed creepily, looking over Naruto as if he were a Politoed on the dissection table. "Most children would take the fact that their father was a former Pokemon Champion with pride, and wear the name like a badge of honour."

"Well I'm not most children."

"Indeed you aren't, and your Typhlosion is quite an impressive specimen." Typhlosion growled at the golden eyed man, its neck flames flickering in and out of existence.

Hizashi cleared his throat to get the attention of both combatants as he took his place on edge of the battlefield near the mid-way line. "This is a five-on-six match up between Orochimaru of the Elite Four and the challenge Naruto Uzumaki! Orochimaru-san, are you prepared for your battle with Naruto-san?!"

Orochimaru pulled back on his gloves, relishing in the sound of the elastic snap echoing through his battle chambers. "Oh, I'm ready Hizashi-kun. Now then Naruto-kun...let's see if you're just as good as your father."

"I'm not as good as him." Naruto stated as he and Orochmaru pulled out their Poke Balls. Blue eyes stared into gold with determination. "I'm better." And with that the battle began as they both hurled the capturing devices skyward.

**(Insert Music: Pokemon ORAS Version- Elite Four Battle Theme)**

"Quagsire, I choose you!"

"Venomoth, go."

**Venomoth the Poison Moth Pokemon. A Bug/Poison-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Venonat. When it attacks, it flaps its large wings violently to scatter its poisonous powder all around. **

Venomoth flapped its wings as its massive black eyes stared at Quagsire. "Veno Venomoth."

"Quaaaaaagsire."

"Alright, Quagsire use Surf to ground it and then follow up with Earthquake!" Quagsire called upon the waters that generated the massive tidal wave that was Surf. The waters surged forth, but Venomoth's eyes glowed with a bright electric blue light.

"Psychic attack."

"Venomoth!" The Poison Moth Pokemon unleashed a powerful burst of telekinetic force that shattered the Surf attack before it latched onto Quagsire as it was falling to ground zero before performing the task itself. The grassy battlefield was now bearing a Quagsire shaped imprint.

"Now use Poisonpowder." Orochimaru ordered. As Quagsire struggled to rise to its feet, the Bug/Poison-type flew overhead, sprinkling the deep violet powder over Quagsire's form.

"Freeze the powder with Blizzard and then attack with Hydro Pump!" Orochimaru's eyes brightened with fascination as he saw every single tiny particle of poison was now encased in ice and made it seem as if there was miniature hail storm going on above Quagsire. The Mud Fish Pokemon's cheeks then bulged as a voluminous amount of water pooled within its mouth before it was unleashed.

"Counter it with Psychic and then use Poisonpowder!"

"Fight back with Hydro Pump!"

"Do a barrel roll to dodge and then swoop in to use Poison Fang beneath the armpit!"

"Surf attack!"

The Hydro Pump attack was veered off-course as Venomoth's eyes shone with bright blue light, signifying the use of its telekinetic abilities. The Hydro Pump attack was avoided and the Poison Moth Pokemon flapped its wings to release a storm of violet powder at the Mud Fish Pokemon. However, the poison was scattered every which way as Quagsire's Hydro Pump speared through it. Venomoth quickly performed a barrel roll, but winced as the burst of pressurized water managed to clip the edge of its left wing. However, it did not deter its path as the evolved form of Venonat flew forth and bared its manibles, poison dripping from them in a menacing manner.

Quagsire spun on its heels in an attempt to slap away the flying insect with its thick, heavy tail, but Venomoth twirled and dove beneath the strike before latching onto Quagsire's armpit, biting down on the soft area of flesh and injecting the poison of its attack into Quagsire's system. Water then exploded forth and Venomoth was carried into the air as it and Quagsire were now riding the massive tidal wave that was Surf. The massive Water-type attack arched before crashing down on the ground with terrific force, both Pokemon being carried by the raging waters, but only Venomoth was dealt damage. Grounded and in soaking wet, Naruto took his chance.

"Finish it with Earthquake!"

"QUAG!" The Water/Ground-type slammed its heavy tail down on the ground and seismic waves rushed forth from the point of impact. The powerful Ground-type attack dealt a significant amount of damage as Venomoth cried out in pain when the attack rattled its body down to its internal systems. The super effective attack did its job and Venomoth was placed out of commission.

"Venomoth is unable to battle!" Hizashi announced. "Quagsire is the winner!"

"Quite the durable Pokemon you have there, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru chuckled as he returned Venomoth to its ball. "But now let's see how you deal with more precise and accurate strikes. Ariados, show him what I mean and use Poison Jab." The second Poke Ball was unleashed and the orange and black Bug/Poison-type emerged before spitting out its silk and swinging through the air. Picking up momentum with each swing through the trees, Quagsire was forced to spin around from its position in the centre of the battlefield to keep track of its new foe.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he looked for an opening to try and stop Ariados from getting to his Pokemon from an angle that would be difficult to defend from. However, his Uzumaki personality ended up being his downfall in the act of being patient.

"EARTHQUAKE!" He ordered.

"QUAGSIRE!" The Mud Fish Pokemon raised its thick and heavy tail before slamming it down. The rear appendage produced powerful seismic shockwaves that made the entirety of the battlefield shake and quake, even making leaves from the canopy layer of the trees to flutter down to the ground. Ariados's swinging momentum was disrupted, and so Ariados took that as its signal to stop swinging around.

Ariados then used what little momentum it had left to shift its body and carry itself towards Quagsire. The Mud Fish Pokemon's eyes widened as it ducked beneath the oncoming Long Leg Pokemon. Ariados skidded across the grass, tearing small trenches in the ground from the friction before it skuttled back towards Quagsire with the tips of its forelegs glowing with bright violet light.

"Upper arm." Two swift Poison Jab strikes nailed Quagsire with terrific force and had the Mud Fish Pokemon wailing in pain. Orochimaru grinned widely as he chuckled, his Pokemon's eyes brightening with the same light of amusement and fascination at seeing the poisoned dual type stumbling backwards, grunting in pain as its arms were now sporting visible spots of purple where it was struck.

"Bicep." A second pair of Poison Jab strikes nailed Quagsire in the bicep region of its stubby arms. "Wrist region, palmar aspect."

"Quag!"

"Chest."

"Sire!"

"Diaphragm."

"Quag."

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched his Pokemon being bombarded with swift Poison Jab attacks to the various regions of the body that Orochimaru called out. As a researcher and scientist, Orochimaru utilized what he knew about Pokemon biology to hit them where it hurts, and to watch his opponents struggle as they were effectively beaten down into mere lumps of flesh. Quagsire's arms were both flooded with poison, leaving them just hanging there like limp noodles. The Mud Fish Pokemon's breathing then became wheezy and ragged from the blows to the chest and diaphragm, sweat pouring from its brow as it then fought to avoid the follow up strikes.

"Dodge them Quagsire!"

"Kukukuku, that's right Naruto-kun. Dodge, dodge and dodge some more. That's all you can do until the poison from Venomoth and Ariados begins to make Quagsire's body shut down, though to continue fighting and moving at such a degree, you would think this level of poison would have taken down a Quagsire at this point." Orochimaru licked his lips with a tongue that Naruto was sure was not supposed to be that long. "How your Pokemon fascinate me, Naruto-kun. Kukukukuku."

Quagsire stepped back when a Poison Jab strike came at it. It then sidestepped the follow up strike before bending its head down low, using its dense skull to push back against the thrid strike.

"Alright, hang tough Quagsire! Push back and use Hydro Pump!" Powering through the pain, Quagsire then spun on its heels and slapped Ariados with its heavy tail before firing off a Hydro Pump. Ariados was sent rocketing through the air before slamming into one of the trees of the battlefield with enough force to crack the bark. A snap echoed throughout the battlefield as one of Ariados's legs was broken.

"Now Earthquake!"

"Quagsire!" Quagsire crashed its heavy tail downwards and the rear appendage's impact generated a series of powerful seismic waves that racked Ariados's body.

"Ariados!" The Long Leg Pokemon cried out in pain before it rolled over, its legs curling inwards as it fainted from the super effective strike.

"Way to go, Quagsire!" Naruto cheered for his Pokemon, but his eyes widened when Quagsire panted in exertion as its beady eyes aimed to stay open. The Mud Fish Pokemon's vision began to blur and it stumbled around the battlefield in a poison induced delerium until it fell forward, unconscious. "Oh no. Quagsire!"

"Both Quagsire and Ariados are unable to battle. This round is a draw." Hizashi announced to both combatants. "Please select your next Pokemon."

Both trainers sent out their next Pokemon.

"PIDGEOOO!" Naruto's Pidgeot spread its wings and generated powerful gale force winds that scattered the leaves and sliced off the tips of the grass on the ground.

"MUUUUUUK!" The Sludge Pokemon drawled out, its poisonous body releasing a small bit of steam as it ate away at the land beneath it due to the toxic nature of its own body. Muk was now sitting in a small circle of dirt as the grass and leaves were instantly killed.

**Muk the Sludge Pokemon. A Poison-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Grimer. Its body is made of a powerful poison. Touching it accidentally will cause a fever that requires bed rest. **

"Alright Pidgeot, we'll strike swift and hard! Muk's body is poisonous and since Poison-types have no effect on Steel-types, attack with Steel Wing!" Pidgeot nodded and spread its wings wide, the feathers taking on a shine like silver as its bone structure became as dense as steel. Pidgeot's eyes narrowed as it stared at Muk. The Sludge Pokemon then blinked and its eyes widened along with Orochimaru's when Pidegot suddenly appeared to disappear from their field of vision.

"PIDGEO!" The Bird Pokemon screeched as a streak of silver suddenly marked its path and the Steel Wing attack slammed agaisnt Muk's body.

"Muuuuuk!" The Poison-type groaned in pain as the attack crashed against its body.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" Ororchimaru ordered.

"MUK!" The Sludge Pokemon released a bombardment of gunks of poisonous sludge at its opponent.

"Avoid them by flying skyward with Fly!" Pidgeot performed a powerful flap of its wings, shooting high into the air with its Fly move to effectively avoid the Sludge Bomb attack. The Bird Pokemon then arched through the air, dive bombing its opponent and then striking it full force. Muk grunted and then fired off another Sludge Bomb.

"Dodge it and counter with Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot quickly flapped its wings, moving as fast as it could as it began racing through a series of aerial acrobatics as Muk fired off Sludge Bomb after Sludge Bomb at it. Pidgeot barrel rolled, dove, climbed, twirled and twisted to avoid the strikes with its amazing show of speed and aerial maneuverings before it performed a climbing action, flying high into the air and going into a loop-de-loop. Pidgeot then vanished from view upon reaching the apex of the aerial maneuver and reappeared to Muk's left.

"Pidgeoooo!"

"Use Minimize and then Sludge Bomb!"

"Pidgeo?!" The Bird Pokemon was caught off-guard by the sudden increase in evasiveness as Muk's form suddenly shrank in size as Pidgeot streaked through the air, the Flying-type attack being completely avoided. Muk then turned on its foe just as the Bird Pokemon had circled back for another strike. Muk then fired off a round of poisonous sludge at the Normal/Flying-type Pokemon. However, both Orochimaru and Muk were caught off-guard this time as the Sludge Bomb attack literally went through Pidgeot's form.

"PIDGEOOO!" The Bird Pokemon cried out as it re-materialized into existence, striking Muk head on with an Aerial Ace attack.

"Fascinating. His Pidgeot has achieved the level of speed necessary to produce an after-image. Not many Pokemon can perform such a feat."

"Thanks." Naruto smirked. "Now prepare to be further impressed when I take down your Muk! Pidgeot use Steel Wing!" Muk grunted in pain and Pidgeot quickly pushed back away from the Poison-type Pokemon to go into a loop-de-loop, building up a large amount of momentum as its wings lit up like shining silver.

The Steel-type attack bore down upon the Sludge Pokemon and Orochimaru then chuckled. "Seems you have also inherited your father's cockiness when he feels that he is about to win. Muk, defend with Acid Armour and then grab onto Pidgeot." Muk's viscous appearance suddenly glossed over as it took on a bright shine, as if it had solidified.

"Pidgeot no!" However, the call had come too late and Pidgeot slammed against Muk's body with terrific force. The Steel-type move had done a great deal of dmaage, but the Acid Armour defended against the attack and Pidgeot released a cry of pain as the Acid Armour acted true to its name. Acid burned at Pidgeot's body, eating away at feathers to reveal pink flesh that was now dripping with blood as the acid ate away at the flesh as well.

"Sludge Bomb attack."

"Muuuuuk!" The Sludge Pokemon gurgled before unleashing the powerful Poison-type attack at close range, releasing Pidgeot and causing the Bird Pokemon to slam into the ground with enough force to crack the battlefield.

"PIDGEOOOO!" The Bird Pokemon screeched in agony, writhing on the floor as the acid and poison burned at its body.

"Now end it with Gunk Shot." Muk opened its massive mouth and a massive glob of poison and sludge formed.

"MUK!" The powerful Poison-type attack was launched and a massive explosion of poison occurred, the ground caving inwards from the force of the close range attack's impact. When the dust settled, Pidgeot was laying in a puddle of poison, blood and feathers.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle." Hizashi raised his arm and pointed to Orochimaru. "The winners are Orochimaru-san and Muk."

"You did a good job, Pidgeot." Naruto said as his Pokemon was sucked back into its ball. Once the string of red energy had vanished into the ball, he put it away before withdrawing his third Pokemon. "Heracross, let's make it quick!"

"HERACROSS!" The Bug/Fighting-type emerged forth from the Great Ball in a burst of blue and white light.

"Alright, use Aerial Ace!"

"Avoid it with Minimize and then use Sludge Bomb!" Orochimaru ordered. Muk's form quickly shrunk down in size as it avoided the swift Flying-type attack before quickly reverting back to its normal size.

"Bounce off the bark of the trees to avoid the Sludge Bomb attack!"

"MUK!"

"Heracross!" The Single Horn Pokemon quickly flipped in the air and slammed its feet against the bark of the tree it landed on before pushing off, leaping to the side and pushing off another tree. The bark cracked from the force at which Heracross was leaping around the battlefield's foliage, but the trees were quickly made to topple over onto the ground as Muk's sludge ate away at the bark and everything in between.

"Heracross, avoid the last tree as it falls and then kick it at Muk with Close Combat!"

As the latest wave of Sludge Bomb projectiles burned away at the tree Heracross leaped off of, the Bug/Fighting-type quickly spread its wings and buzzed around as the tree began to fall as the bark was eaten away by the venomous sludge. Heracross then delivered a swift series of uppercuts to send the tree up into the air using its tremendous physical strength before kicking it upwards so it could prepare for the follow up roundhouse kick.

"HERACROSS!" The Single Horn Pokemon released a cry of effort as the kick slammed against the broken tree with enough force to send it flying through the air as straight as an arrow.

"Quite a display of strength. You've raised your Heracross well, Naruto-kun, but Muk's sludge eats away at all forms of life, plants in particular." Orochimaru's words were shown to be true as the tree impaled Muk through and through, but the liquid-like Pokemon's body began to release an audible hiss as the tree was eaten away at.

"Ever heard the word distraction?" Naruto asked. "Heracross, Aerial Ace!" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow as Heracross was suddenly in Muk's field of vision, speeding through the use of Aerial Ace.

"Hera..." Heracross's horn dug into Muk's form through the use of the Flying-type attack.

"Now finish it off with Night Slash!" Heracross pushed off of Muk and then landed on the ground with barely even a sound as it was already on the move. As swift as a Quick Attack, Heracross was back in Muk's face before it reared back its arms. The ivory claws were cloaked in an aura as black as night before the powerful dual type lashed out with them.

"CROSS!" Heracross delivered a strong cross-shaped slash that ripped through Muk's form with enough force to send sludge scattering across the battlefield before sending Muk flying backwards from the force of the attack. It was a critical hit as shown by how Muk was now unconscious from the swift pair of Dark-type attacks.

"Muk is unable to battle! Heracross wins it!" Hizashi announced.

"Alright! Way to go, Heracross!"

"Herac!" The Single Horn Pokemon flexed its arms with a confident look on its face as Naruto whooped for his victory.

"Kukukuku, you are quite the adversary, Naruto-kun. You may prove yourself right soon enough if you say you are better than your father." Orochimaru recalled Muk before taking out his fourth Poke Ball. "Crobat, attack with Cross Poison." Immediately upon coming out of the ball, the four winged Bat Pokemon shot forth with blinding speed.

"Hera?!"

"Fast." Naruto muttered as Crobat was already in Heracross's face. With its two upper wings were then drawn back, wrapped in a deep violet glow. With a high pitched screech of a battle cry, Crobat unleashed the Cross Poison attack and a pair of dark violet slash marks were now visible across Heracross's chest. Heracross grunted it pain as it was sent skidding backwards.

"Hang tough, Heracross! Strike back with Night Slash!" Heracross's eyes snapped open with a determined gaze. Its tenacity became paramount as it stamped its foot backwards to keep itself from going any further before pushing off, its wings buzzing in order to give it a burst of speed. Heracross's claws became cloaked in a dark aura before it slammed against Crobat's body. The smaller Pokemon coughed up a bit of blood as the attack caused some internal damage.

"Now slam into it with Aerial Ace!"

"Block with Steel Wing and then attack with Cross Poison. Aim for the joints and creases of the exoskeleton!"

"Fight back with Close Combat, Heracross!"

Orochimaru's order was carried out just as Heracross raced through the loop-de-loop in order to build up the necessary momentum. Heracross slammed into Crobat's wings as the appendages were shining like silver, crossed in front of its body. The clang from the impact resounded throughout the battlefield, but Heracross pushed it backwards and the two Pokemon were lost from view when they went into the darkness of the trees.

The sounds of combat echoed throughout the battlefield. Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to see through the darkness, but Orochimaru was merely chuckling.

"With eyes like Crobat's, the darkness is its domain. Your Heracross..." His golden eyes brightened with glee. "...is finished." As he said that, the sounds of branches snapping echoed throughout the battlefield and Heracross was sent flying back through the air by a powerful crescent of air, an Air Cutter attack striking home. However, what made Naruto's eyes widen was just how cut up his Pokemon was. Blood flowed from the sliced areas of exoskeleton, the joints more precisely.

"Now Crobat, seeing as how you've attacked the weakened areas of Heracross's exoskeleton...bring it down with Poison Fang!" Crobat took off towards Heracross.

"Attack with Close Combat!"

"Too slow." Orochimaru berated his opponent as Crobat swooped around the barrage of punches and kicks that Heracross was performing. The poison that now flowed through Heracross's system was beginning to act, slowing the reaction time and speed of the Single Horn Pokemon. Crobat dove beneath a straight jab before biting down with poison coated fangs at the elbow joint. Heracross gritted its teeth in pain and lashed out with a punch to the face. The attack freed its arm, but Crobat was quick to strike back and bite down on the offending arm's elbow. Heracross's arms fell limply to its side, but it did not go down as it struck with a knee to the face only for Crobat to block the blow with Steel Wing and then bite on the joint. Heracross slipped as the leg became compromised and another Poison Fang attack to the only active limb brought it down to the ground.

"Now finish it with Air Cutter!" Orochimaru ordered.

"Block with Megahorn!" But it was too late. Crobat reared back its wings before unleashing a powerful crescent of pressurized air. The super effective attack struck home and Heracross was sent flying through the air like a ragdoll before crashing down on the battlefield at Naruto's feet.

"Heracross!" Naruto's eyes widened in alarm as he looked at his fallen Pokemon.

"Heracross is unable to battle. Crobat is the victor." Hizashi said. "Naruto-san, please release your fourth Pokemon."

"You put up a good fight, buddy." Naruto recalled Heracross, the Single Horn Pokemon vanishing into it as red energy. "Ampharos, I choose you!" The Light Pokemon emerged onto the battlefield, voltage sparking across its body as it was ready to fight.

"Crobat, use Air Cutter and then go in with Cross Poison!"

"Thunderbolt!" Naruto countered.

Crobat crossed its wings in front of its body before forcefully unfurling them. A powerful arc of pressurized air raced across the battlefield, but Ampharos quickly unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity from its body. Crobat dodged the attack with its immense speed, a small explosion forming behind it, before its wings glowed a sickly violet colour.

"BAT!" The Bat Pokemon screeched as it unleashed its attack. Ampharos raised its arms as a feeble defense, gritting its teeth as the Poison-type move struck.

"Use your tail to regain your balance and then strike with Signal Beam! Aim between the eyes!" Ampharos skidded backwards, but quickly used its rear appendage to regain its balance. Rainbow coloured energy glowed from within the crimson orb on its forehead before being launched forth as a concentrated beam. The attack hit Crobat directly between the eyes causing the Bat Pokemon to flutter haphazardly through the air.

"Crobat, Steel Wing attack!"

"Block and counter with Iron Tail!"

Crobat's wings shone brightly before it rushed forth at a breakneck speed, while Ampharos ran across the battlefield, its tail shining just as brightly as Crobat's.

"BAT!"

"AMPH!"

A powerful shockwave raced across the battlefield as the two Steel-type moves clashed. Ampharos then pushed back and spun on its feet to swing its tail upwards, but Crobat's lower wings were flapped downwards to deflect the strike before it flew in closer and struck with its upper wings. Ampharos ducked underneath the attack before sidestepping the slashing motion from the lower wings before ducking and rolling beneath the Bat Pokemon, popping back to its feet in one fluid motion so that it was now in the air. Crobat was about to raise its wings to hit Ampharos, but the Pokemon's pupils suddenly dilated before it hit itself in the face with its own Steel Wing, hurting itself.

"Oh, quite the strategy. Hitting between the eyes increases the chances of Signal Beam bringing about the confusion status." Orochimaru chuckled in amusement. "Well played, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked at the praise, said smirk only widening when his Electric-type Pokemon performed a backflip and swung the iron hard appendage down upon Crobat's skull.

"AMPHA!" The Light Pokemon cried out as it made contact. Crobat screeched in pain as it was sent spiraling to the ground. However, as it fell, Crobat's eyes snapped open and it flapped its wings, regaining its balance. Apparently the blow to the skull had snapped it out of its confusion, but blood still flowed from the strike that marked the beginnings of what would soon be a powerful concussion.

"Air Cutter!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Ampharos's Thunderbolt attack tore through the air and easily ripped through the crescent of pressurized air that Crobat unleashed.

"Dodge it and then use Poison Fang!" Orochimaru commanded.

"Cro!" The Bat Pokemon quickly dove beneath the Thunderbolt attack, causing it to strike a defenseless tree behind it, the bark smoldering from the intense heat of the attack. Crobat then opened its maw and revealed sharp fangs dripping with violet poison.

'Wait for it...Wait for it...' Naruto thought as Crobat came in closer to Ampharos. 'Now!' "AMPHAROS, BLIND IT!"

"AMPHAROS!" The Light Pokemon's tail suddenly glowed brightly as electricity was concentrated within its tail. A bright flash blinded the Bat Pokemon causing it to screech in agony as it eyes felt as if they were on fire.

"I remembered what you said about how your Crobat's eye were suited for the darkness when it was fighting Heracross. Though Crobat may fight in the daylight, in the end, it's still suited for the darkness and so your Pokemon is now blinded. Ampharos, finish it with Thunder!"

"AMPHAROOOOOOS!" The Light Pokemon's body glowed with electricity before it unleashed a massive, wicked thunderbolt from its body. The grassy battlefield was torn asunder as the electricity ripped a trench in it before it arched through the air and crashed down on Crobat's form with explosive results. Crobat screeched in pain as over ten thousand volts flooded its body. Crobat then fell to the ground, covered in electrical burns and unconscious.

"Crobat has fainted!" Hizashi raised his arm and pointed to the Light Pokemon. "Ampharos is the winner!"

"Kukukuku, you are indeed a delight to battle young Naruto-kun." Orochimaru licked his lips with his creepily long tongue once more. "I haven't had such a fight since I fought Itachi Uchiha. Tis a shame though that you were the victor and not Sasuke-kun as I would have really liked to see how he measured up to his older brother's skills first hand." Orochimaru sighed with disappointment as he pulled out his last Poke Ball. "Such a shame."

"Yeah well, the teme's not here. I am." Naruto growled.

"Kukuku. It's what I have to settle for, but that doesn't mean I like it. The Uchiha were always far more interesting than other opponents, Izuna-kun and Itachi-kun especially." Orochimaru then tossed his Poke Ball into the air. "Manda...end this quickly."

In a flash of white light, a massive Arbok reared up, towering over Ampharos and casting quite a large shadow over it. Its hood flared as it hissed menacingly at the Light Pokemon. Ampharos sweated a bit and Naruto gulped as he could feel the power from the final Pokemon of the Elite Four member.

"Manda use Earthquake!"

"Ampharos, jump and use Thunderbolt!" The powerful Arbok that was Manda bared its fangs before raising its tail and slamming it down on the ground. Ampharos quickly jumped into the air and avoided the attack, the trees of the battlefield littering leaves all over the floor. Ampharos then unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity from its body, tearing a trench in the ground as it moved towards Manda. A powerful occurred as the Thunderbolt made contact with the Cobra Pokemon, obscuring it from view within the cloud of dust and smoke.

Ampharos landed on the ground, the battleground now filled with a deafening silence. Naruto and Ampharos looked at the smoke cloud, until Arbok flew forth from the smoke.

"Ice Fang." Orochimaru ordered.

"CHARBOK!" The Cobra Pokemon bared its fangs and they became coated in bright blue ice.

"Deflect it with Iron Tail!"

"Wrap your tail around Ampharos's body and pull it back in and use Ice Fang again!"

Manda's Fire Fang was deflected as Ampharos's tail shone like silver. The Electric-type Pokemon rotated it body to build up momentum before swinging the rear appendage with great force. Manda hissed in pain as it was struck on the side of its face, but it quickly lashed out with its tail, hitting Ampharos in the stomach, driving the wind from its lungs from the impact, before it snaked its way around the Light Pokemon's waist. Manda then pulled Ampharos in before opening its jaws, cloaking them in ice once more.

"CHARBOK!" Manda bit down on Ampharos's body, right at the crook of its neck. Ampharos cried out in pain as the icy attack was so cold it began to burn at its body.

"Now slam it down on the ground and use Earthquake." Manda raised its tail high into the air before slamming the still trapped Ampharos down on the ground harshly. The ground shook and quaked as the powerful Ground-type was used in conjunction with the tail slam and Ampharos howled in agony before it fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"Ampharos is unable to battle. Manda wins." The powerful Arbok hissed, flicking its tongue as it stared down at its defeated opponent with the look a superior being would give to those who weren't on its level. Naruto returned Ampharos with a click of his tongue. He glanced down at his partner Pokemon.

'With Earthquake he has a counter to Typhlosion and with Ice Fang, Dragonite could go down quickly if I'm not careful. These guys...the Elite Four...they aren't normal trainers. I can't put them on the same level as Sasuke or Ryuu or the other guys from the Silver Conference. He toyed with me when he used Venomoth and Ariados, and even then I struggled to put them down. Neji was right when he said I had only gotten a taste of what the Elite Four could do when I fought him. Neji's still a novice to the Elite Four, but Orochimaru is experienced...a whole different level.'

Naruto gulped as he made his choice. He pulled out the Poke Ball containing his number two powerhouse. "Dragonite, I choose you!"

"Oh? So even knowing Manda knows Ice Fang you still go with your Dragonite." Orochimaru smirked. "Kukuku, well then...let's see how you fare. Manda, use Gunk Shot!" Manda hissed before unleashing a powerful, large glob of poison from its jaws.

"Dragonite, dodge it and then go in with Dragon Rush!" Dragonite flew up into the air and avoided the attack, poison splattering over its former location before it took off at a high speed.

"DRAA!" The Dragon-type rushed forth, its body cloaked in an aura of bright blue that then took on the visage of a roaring serpentine dragon.

"Manda, dodge and then use Coil and Gunk Shot!" Manda quickly ducked and slithered underneath the flying form of Dragonite. Arbok's muscles then tensed as it coiled its body tightly, its body becoming more powerful before unleashing the blob of poison at the Dragon Pokemon.

"Dragonite, use your speed to outpace the Gunk Shot and push off a tree and hit it with Dragon Rush!" Dragonite nodded and quickly flapped its wings faster as the aura from Dragon Rush blazed forth around its body. It flipped in midair and planted its feet firmly against a tree before pushing off with enough force to shatter the bark. Dragonite sailed up and over the Gunk Shot attack.

"Ice Fang!" Manda bared its fangs, an ice blue glow forming around them as frost billowed from its jaws. The Poison-type Pokemon reared its head back before lashing out with the Ice-type attack, however Dragonite quickly landed on the ground, skidding on its knees to avoid the strike and get within Manda's guard.

"DRA!" The Dragon Pokemon pushed off the ground and then crashed its skull against Manda's chest. Manda's eyes widened in shock and pain as the powerful attack registered with its body, coughing up a glob of blood from the force of the strike. Manda tumbled through the air before crashing down on the ground, but the powerful Poison-type hissed as it recovered and then wound itself around a tree.

"Gunk Shot!" Manda fired forth the powerful Poison-type attack.

"Fly up and then bring the Thunder!" Naruto ordered. Dragonite flapped its wings as the glob of poison shot towards it before electricity sparked between its antennae. Dragonite roared before unleashing the wicked thunderbolt at its opponent.

"Snap the tree and use it as a shield!" Orochimaru commanded. Manda tightened its grip before the thick bark snapped and the tree came toppling down. The powerful Thunder attack crashed down upon the falling piece of foliage. The tree broke apart in two from the explosive force of the powerful Electric-type move, however, Manda had coiled its body like a spring and leaped through the splinters and smoke to reach Dragonite's position in the air.

"Attack with Dragon Rush!"

"Avoid it and slam Dragonite into the ground!" Manda nodded and as Dragonite's dragon-shaped aura cloaked form shot forth towards it, Manda twisted its body in a manner that only a serpent could managed and twisted around Dragonite's neck. Its tail then wrapped around Dragonite's torso.

"CHAAAAARBOK!" The Cobra Pokemon hissed before flipping its body to build up the necessary momentum and throw Dragonite overhead and down towards the ground. The battlefield cratered slightly from the force of the impact as Dragonite crashed down to ground zero. Manda fell down after the Dragon Pokemon, but it quickly rolled out of the way as Manda's form crashed down, causing the crater to increase in size. Manda then shot forth with great speed and bared its fangs, but Dragonite quickly spun on its heels and struck with its tail, knocking Manda aside before firing off a Thunder attack which the Cobra Pokemon easily avoided before firing off a Gunk Shot.

"Draaaa!" The Dragon Pokemon cried out in pain as the Poison-type attack struck it in the chest and sent it skidding backwards.

"Now use Ice Fang!"

"Outrage attack!" Naruto ordered.

"Use Earthquake to topple the trees and shield yourself!" Orochimaru countered.

Manda quickly shot forth with the intent to use Ice Fang, but was sent careening back through the air, slamming harshly against the grass covered battlefield as a burst of reddish violet flames were released from Dragonite's body. Dragonite roared before unleashing another pulse of draconian fire, but Manda slammed its tail on the ground and the trees near to its shook before they were uprooted by the force of the seismic waves, falling over and acting as makeshift barriers for the Cobra Pokemon.

The Outrage attacks crashed against the tree shield violently, easily breaking through them one at a time. Manda quickly slithered around the barriers as the final Outrage attack shattered what remained of its wooden defenses and by then Dragonite was panting and delirious, confused due to the fatigue.

"Dragonite, attack with Thunder!"

"Dodge and then hit it with Gunk Shot!" Manda zipped around the bolt of electricity that Dragonite fired, but then Dragonite slammed into the ground forcefully, hurting itself due to the confusion. This was Manda's opening to strike as it fired off the powerful Poison-type attack that had the Dragon-type Pokemon gritting its teeth in pain.

"Now bind it." Orochimaru stated. Manda slithered around Dragonite's legs, torso, arms and tail, using the entirety of its lengthy body to bind the Dragon Pokemon. Manda then wrapped itself around Dragonite's neck, proceeding to suffocate the Dragon Pokemon in its grip.

"Dragonite, no!" Naruto called out. "Use Thunder!"

Dragonite unleashed the powerful bolt of electricity, electrocuting the powerful Poison-type and making it hiss in pain.

"COIL!" Arbok's muscles strengthened themselves, increasing in power and durability as they served to keep themselves tightened around Dragonite's body. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his Pokemon's face beginning to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Hyper Beam! Outrage! Get yourself out of there now!" Naruto's desperate calls for his Pokemon to strike back fell on deaf ears. The Dragon Pokemon tried in vain to adhere to its trainer's wishes, but its vision was beginning to blacken as blood was halted from flowing to its brain as well as the rest of its body. Feeling light headed and starved air, Dragonite's body which had been strongly trying to fight off Manda, was now reduced to weakened punches to the Cobra Pokemon's body.

"Ice Fang attack!" Orochimaru called out. Manda quickly unbound Dragonite and the Dragon Pokemon released a gasp as air flooded its lungs, only to then quickly find that feeling of relief being replaced with white hot pain as Manda's freezing cold fangs dug into its neck. Blood flowed from the puncture wounds where Manda's fangs had dug themselves, but then ice traveled along the length of its body. Dragonite then blacked out, fainting from the pain and the cold and toppled to the ground beneath Manda's massive form.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Manda is the winner!" Hizashi said.

"Kukukuku, come now Naruto-kun...don't be down." Orochimaru chuckled as Naruto stared in shock at how viciously Orochimaru had chosen to defeat his Pokemon. "Even you must know that Pokemon were bred for battles to determine superiority. Every single muscle, every weakness, every shatterpoint in a Pokemon's body...I have studied for years underneath Sarutobi-sensei as an academic before I became a Gym Leader and then an Elite Four member. See that area where Manda bit, that is the area of Dragonite's body known as the foetal scale. When a Dragonair evolves, that area on the neck is where its first scale as a Dragonite is formed and thus serves as a weak point. Once you know where to strike, even Pokemon given titles like pseudo-legendary Pokemon are capable of being defeated. With a Champion like Izuna-kun, you can bet that I've done my fair share of research on Dragon-types."

Naruto held up Dragonite's Poke Ball as the Dragon Pokemon was returned. He looked at Manda and watched as the Pokemon's eyes stared into his own, the smug air of superiority pissing him off just as much as Orochimaru's cocky, yet probably true statements. Naruto gritted his teeth before his eyes blazed with determination fueled fires.

"TYPHLOSION, EARTHQUAKE!" Typhlosion leaped into the air from its trainer's side before rearing its arm back.

"MANDA, USE EARTHQUAKE AS WELL!" Manda raised its tail high into the air as Typhlosion slammed its fist down on the ground.

"CHARBOK!"

"TYPHLO!"

Both Pokemon crashed their assaulting limbs down on the battlefield with terrific force and the powerful Ground-type attacks generated seismic waves that felt as if they would bring the entire Pokemon League down to the ground. The two attacks cancelled each other out, vanishing as quickly as they were used.

"Flamethrower attack!"

"Dodge and use Gunk Shot!"

"Pierce through it with long range Thunderpunch and then use Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion unleashed a powerful tongue of raging yellow-orange flames towards the powerful Arbok, but Manda snaked along the ground, leaping and sliding around the Fire-type attack as Typhlosion shifted its neck to try and hit the serpentine Pokemon. Manda then coiled its body like a spring and leaped into the air before firing a large blob of venom from its jaws. Typhlosion snarled before clenching its fists tightly, electricity sparking off of them.

"Ty!" The Volcano Pokemon punched the air and a streak of lightning was launched from its first fist and caused a small explosion of lightning and venom. A second lightning bolt followed directly after and struck Manda in the chest and sent the Cobra Pokemon careening through the air before being hit with Typhlosion's follow up Flamethrower attack. Manda rocketed across the battlefield, but was quick to right itself in the air.

"Use Earthquake as soon as you hit the ground."

"Use Earthquake too, Typhlosion!"

The battlefield shook once more as the two Pokemon used the powerful Ground-type attack.

"Gunk Shot!" Arbok fired off the powerful Poison-type attack at an incredible speed and Typhlosion hissed as it was forced to merely raise its arms in order to defend itself. Its fur burned as the venom began to seep through to the flesh beneath.

"Use Gunk Shot again!"

"Match it with Flamethrower and then use Eruption!"

"Dodge it and then attack with a midair Gunk Shot!"

"Flamethrower attack!"

Manda fired off the powerful glob of violet poison only for it to be met with an explosive counterstrike in the form of Typhlosion's Flamethrower igniting the venom. As the explosion occurred, Typhlosion then raised its arms to the sky before slamming them down on the ground. The ground shook and rumbled, cracking as the bright orange glow of flames and magma seeped through. A massive tower of fire and burning rock then stretched towards the ceiling of the Pokemon League before it arched through the air, burning hot rock and magma falling towards Manda like a miniature meteor storm.

Manda then slithered across the ground, veering in and out between every single space between the storm of burning rock and lava. Craters and explosions occurred all around it, but Manda's agility and evasiveness was on a whole other level that Naruto and Typhlosion had never seen before because in the end, Eruption always managed to hit its target...but not with Manda. The remainder of Eruption caused a powerful explosion, but Manda quickly leaped through the smoke cloud and into the air before firing off multiple Gunk Shot blasts which Typhlosion met with its Flamethrower.

The small explosion was speared through by Manda's form as it bared its fangs. "Ice Fang attack!"

"Catch it and swing it into the ground before using Earthquake!"

"Use your tail to stop it and then hit it with Gunk Shot!"

"Roll out of the way and attack with Thunderpunch!"

"Use Coil to endure it and then attack with Gunk Shot!"

Manda's ice cloaked fangs bore down upon Typhlosion, but the powerful Fire-type's arms snapped up and caught Manda by either jaw, holding the Cobra Pokemon back before swinging it down into the ground with enough force to crack the grassy battleground. Typhlosion then prepared to punch the ground in order to use Earthquake, but Manda's tail lashed out and wrapped itself around the assaulting arm before pulling Typhlosion down. Manda then reared itself up to its full height, flaring its hood before firing the Gunk Shot attack. The Volcano Pokemon's eyes widened as it proceeded to roll out of the way of the attack before biting at the Arbok's tail. Manda hissed, retracting the wounded area which allowed Typhlosion to perform a catspring, kicking the Poison-type in the chest as it landed back on its feet. Typhlosion's fists then tightened as they became cloaked with golden electricity.

"TYPHLOSION!" The Volcano Pokemon roared before punching Manda in the face with its electrified fists. Manda's muscles tightened as it had used Coil to increase its defenses and then countered with Gunk Shot. Typhlosion was sent skidding backwards from the powerful Poison-type move and panted heavily as it suddenly broke out into a sweat, the poison inflicting damage upon its body. Manda hissed with a knowing look on its face, aware of its foe's poisoned state, before attacking with Ice Fang.

Typhlosion grabbed Manda by the jaws and swung it into the ground before lashing out with a Thunderpunch. However, Manda slithered around it, the ground cratering from the force of the attack. Manda then fired off a Gunk Shot which Typhlosion met with a Flamethrower attack that caused a small explosion. Typhlosion then rushed through the fires, unaffected due to its fireproof fur, and shoulder tackled the serpentine Pokemon. It then rolled on the ground, going with the momentum to then grip Manda and hurl it overhead and throw it. Manda slammed down on the ground with terrific force, but then procceded to lash out with its lengthy tail and pull Typhlosion's feet out from under it. Manda then proceeded to snake its way around Typhlosion's form, but Typhlosion's weakened state of body allowed it to call upon its Blaze ability. Its neck flames increased in size and intensity, becoming a powerful sapphire blue colour that burned at the area of Arbok's body that was near its neck.

"CHARBOK!" Manda hissed as its was forced to loosen its grip.

"Now Typhlosion, Thunderpunch!" Typhlosion then grabbed Manda and removed the Cobra Pokemon from its body before firing off a strong Thunderpunch to the face.

"TY!" The powerful right hook loosened a fang in the Cobra Pokemon's mouth and then the electricity served to effectively paralyze the Poison-type.

"NOW FLAMETHROWER ATTACK!"

"TYPHLOSIOOOOOON!" The Volcano Pokemon inhaled deeply before exhaling a powerful tongue of blue and white flames that seared the ground beneath. The powerful Flamethrower sent Manda flying through the air as it crashed against its body, sending it slamming into the ground before causing a powerful explosion of fire, dirt and grass that was accompanied by a strong shockwave.

Typhlosion panted in exertion before falling to one knee, sweating heavily as it was barely hanging on due to the poison in its system. Crimson eyes glanced up before brightening with genuine happiness as it saw the unconscious form of Manda laying in a burning crater, burned and partially blackened by the Blaze empowered attack.

"Manda is unable to battle Orochimaru-san has no more available Pokemon!" Hizashi announced. "The winners are Typhlosion and Naruto-san!"

Naruto quickly ran up to his partner Pokemon's side and looked him over. "Hang in there, Typhlosion. Hizashi-san will heal you up in a bit, but you did a great job just like everyone else. Now get in your ball take a rest."

"Typhlo." The Volcano Pokemon nodded before shutting its eyes. Naruto then held up Typhlosion's Poke Ball and the red beam of energy from the sphere's centre converted Typhlosion into its energy form, sucking it inside. The blonde then looked up as Orochimaru chuckled, recalling his own Pokemon.

"So...it appears you do have a level of promise, Naruto-kun." The Poison-type Master clapped lightly. "It seems that I will have to do a bit more research into ways to better disable your Pokemon should we meet again in a battle."

"With all due respect, Orochimaru-san...you creep me out. I don't ever want to fight you again, especially given you much of a struggle you put me through."

"I am often misunderstood due to my many years of scientific service giving me what some believe me to a skewed sense of battle since I actually strike for the weak points rather than just fighting and causing explosions. Of course, one must be forced to adapt when fighting an opponent such as yourself."

"And what kind of opponent is that?" Naruto asked as he handed his Poke Balls to Hizashi so they would be healed.

"A rather annoyingly tenacious one. I will admit, not even Itachi-kun or Izuna-kun have made such an entertaining battle with me before." Orochimaru answered. The doors behind him then opened to reveal the next passageway. "Now then, I believe it is time for you to take your leave, young Champion. But I must warn you, your next opponent is quite...eccentric."

"Huh?"

Naruto's confusion only increased when Orochimaru continued to laugh as he walked off to the side, vanishing into the darkness of his forest-ridden battle chamber. Hizashi handed Naruto his Poke Balls back after healing them. Naruto thanked him and clipped them all back onto his belt before looking up at the former Elite Four member as they began to walk through the passageway to the next battle.

"Where does he go?"

"Orochimaru-san lives in the Pokemon League and so his quarters and laboratory are all stationed within the forested area of this chamber. He spends most of his time in the underground sectors of the lab, and seeing as how he has the resources to keep the facility running, the Pokemon League Association has made no complaints towards this. Now then, we must venture onwards..." Hizashi shuddered as he and Naruto then began to walk towards the massive double doors that led to the next room. "...and prepare for the worst."

The massive doors, which looked somewhat like the doors to a dojo, slid apart and revealed the massive battlefield.

"YOSH! WHO DARES COME INTO THE DOMAIN OF THE GREAT FIGHTING-TYPE POKEMON MASTER OF THE ELITE FOUR?!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock while Hizashi merely shook his head and looked to the heavens.

"Ho-oh, why do you let these things exist?" He muttered.

Pushing up from the ground as the figure had been doing a series of pushups in the centre of the battlefield, Naruto could only stare in shock at the resemblance between the man before him and the gym leader of Cianwood City whom he had called his friend. He was dressed in a skin tight, green spandex suit, orange leg warmers and had a black belt, much like what karate masters wore, wrapped around his waist. He was extremely fit, the lines of definition of his musculature printing out through the spandex suit. His skin was lightly tanned. He had black hair in a bowl-shaped haircut, black eyes and a wide grin on his face as he looked at Naruto before performing a thumbs up, his teeth sparkling like they were bathed in teeth whitener since the day he was born.

"LET THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH BURN WITHIN YOU AS WE FIGHT THIS DAY, FOR I AM THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF JOHTO, MAITO GAI!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And let's cut the chapter off right there because I think it's a good point to end it and not to mention I am rather mentally bushed from writing those two battles earlier. Now, before you say it, I know. I know the battles aren't on the same level of quality as that of what I had during the Pokemon League, I mean honestly, a lot of my ideas that I had for the Elite Four battles ended up being used in the Silver Conference battles and so I had to come up with new battle strategies on the fly while I was making this chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoyed these battles either way.**

**I know Neji's battle was a bit disappointing to say the least, but hear me out. He's a prodigy, he's a genius, he's the youngest member of the Elite Four, and even though he's not as much of a dick, Neji is a still a stuck up, overconfident guy because of the things I just listed beforehand. He mastered the technique of his clan from high level training of Psychic-types, at an early age, allowing him to beat his father and take his place, but being young, obviously the power would get to his head and swell his ego. Naruto fought back with strategies that served to incapacitate and disable to Byakugan, and also his Pokemon possess a level of speed that makes an all seeing eye technique useless since, even if you are capable of seeing things all around you, unless you have the physical capability to react and dodge the attacks, then it's basically the same as getting hit by a move that is within field of vision. **

**I don't think I did too bad for Orochimaru's battle. He made Naruto struggle. He had the experience, he had the tactics, he utilized said tactics and he used his strongest Pokemon to practically wipe the floor with Ampharos and Dragonite and as the writer, I believe I showed that Naruto had to really struggle to fight back and pull off the win showing just how much of a level ahead the Elite Four are compared to Sasuke, Ryuu and other trainers and it will only get tougher as he goes to fight Gai in the next chapter. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember to review, review, review!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-255<strong>

**Caught-255**

**Character Bio: Anko Mitarashi  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Brown  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Purple  
><strong>

**About: Anko is a beautiful young woman who takes charge of any situation she has been thrust into. As a young girl, she was actually scouted by Elite Four member Orochimaru to be his disciple. She took his teachings with regards to battling to heart, becoming quite the combatant herself, but Orochimaru was also looking for a student who shared his love for the scientific side of Pokemon and so, with a heavy heart, she was let go. However, with her loud voice and charismatic character, Anko was scouted by the Pokemon League Association to be the MC for its Pokemon Contest programme, something she immediately took a liking to since the job basically required her to simply yell commentary into a microphone. Ever since then, Anko had been MC-ing for the Pokemon Contests all across the joint region of Kanto and Johto. With her amazingly good looks, her ability to be blunt in every situation and her fantastic commentating, her popularity skyrocketed and she became a world renowned celebrity to all who partake in Pokemon Contests. She was also tested for insanity when she had made her appearance before Izuna Uchiha. She failed the test, but she is continued to be thought of as mentally unstable.  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Ampharos(Female)

Dragonite(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	45. Chapter 45:The Elite Four Pt 2

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 45: The Elite Four Pt. 2

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon League, Indigo Plateau <strong>

Unlike the previous two rooms, the third Elite Four battle chamber was crafted with walls of solid stone. A stiff floor made up of stone designed to look like hardwood made up the floor the dojo looking battleground, with white lines outlining the main battle area. Said battle area was a massive fighting ring that looked like the combination of a judo, karate, boxing and wrestling ring. The centre of it was decorated with a massive Poke Ball shaped symbol with one half being green and the other half being orange. Various pieces of exercising and fighting equipment were currently pushed off to the farthest corner of the room. A ramp in the back of the room led to a massive pair of sliding doors similar to the ones used by Naruto and Hizashi to enter the chamber.

Now while Naruto would originally be rather impressed by this room, just like the other two, especially since this one bore some hint of his favourite colour, he was currently trying to get his brain to work again after witnessing the spectacle before him that was Maito Gai. Silence reigned supreme within the Pokemon League's third battle chamber of the Elite Four.

Finally, the silence was broken when Naruto blinked rapidly, his brain finally finding the ability to perform its higher functions once more.

"Huh?"

Okay, maybe not higher functions, but it was still functioning.

"So you must be Naruto-kun! Izuna-sama has told me much about you, and I have also heard that you are friends with my beloved, youthful students, Tenten and Lee!" Gai's voice was loud and boisterous, and it seemed as if he wasn't aware of the volume he was speaking at. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm friends with Tenten and Lee." Naruto smiled at the large eyebrowed man. "They are really cool people, and I can really tell Lee admires you. He idolizes you to the point that he seems to want to copy wearing that horrible spandex."

"What?" Gai's eyes narrowed and Naruto gulped as he felt as if the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees below zero.

"Nothing!" Naruto quickly replied, his voice coming out a bit higher pitched than he'd have liked it to be. "So...hows about we get to battling? Ummm uuuh...YOUTH!" The uttering of the magical 'Y' word seemed to make Naruto's previous words seem as if they were unspoken as Gai's eyes brightened and his bright grin appeared once more.

"The fires of youth burn brightly within you, Naruto-kun." Gai clapped Naruto on the shoulders and Naruto grunted in pain as the rather strong fellow nearly seemed to push Naruto through the hardwood floors. "To have gotten past Neji and Orochimaru-sempai, I'm sure you and I will indulge in quite the youthful battle! Come, Naruto-kun!"

Hizashi sighed as he rubbed his temples. He always hated it when Elite Four challengers actually made it to Gai's room. Damn his mid-life crisis.

The three males hopped over the boundaries of the fighting ring-esque battlefield, Naruto immediately taking the half of the field which had its part coloured orange, an act which had Gai chuckling and mistaking it for Naruto's eagerness to fight.

"Yosh!" Gai took out a Poke Ball. "Hizashi-kun's rules regarding the battle are the same as when you fought Neji and Orochimaru-sempai! I have five Pokemon and you are allowed to have a total of six! LET US BATTLE! GO FORTH MY YOUTHFUL HITMONTOP!"

In a burst of white light, the Handstand Pokemon emerged on the battlefield.

**Hitmontop the Handstand Pokemon. A Fighting-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Tyrouge. It launches kicks while spinning. If it spins at high speed, it may bore its way into the ground. **

"Hitmontop!" The Pokemon spun around on the top of its head in before pushing itself up into the air and landing on its feet before shifting into a fighting stance. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he studied his opponent.

'Not as fast as Hitmonlee nor as strong as Hitmonchan, but is more of an unpredictable fighter due to how it can switch between its legs and spinning on its horn. Tou-chan told me Gai taught his Pokemon how to fight by foreseeing his opponents' attacks by muscle movement. Heracross would be caught wide open despite it being my best close combat fighter and I can't risk sending out Pidgeot too early since he's my trump card. Quagsire's tough, but too slow for this kind of opponent. Dragonite and Typhlosion are my heavy hitters so I'll save them for when Gai sends out his stronger Pokemon, so that leaves you.'

"Ampharos, I choose you!" Naruto tossed his Poke Ball into the sky and in a burst of white light, the powerful Electric-type Pokemon stood on the field. Voltage sparked from its body as it prepared to fight. "Keep your guard up and try to keep these Pokemon at a distance, Ampharos! They're close combat specialists!"

"AMPHAROS!" The Light Pokemon nodded.

"You're a smart boy, Naruto-kun. However, it will take more than a warning to deter the path of my Pokemon!" Gai grinned.

"We'll see about that! Alright Ampharos, let's slow it down and aim for a confusion status by using Signal Beam!" Naruto ordered.

"Aerial Ace!" Gai yelled.

"AMPHAROOOOOS!" Energy built up within Ampharos's forehead gem, building up to high levels before being fired in the form of a concentrated beam of rainbow coloured energy.

"Hitmon!" The Handstand Pokemon quickly took off at a high speed, running across the battlefield with a streak of colour trailing behind it to showcase just how quickly it was moving. It ran in a zig-zag motion to avoid the powerful Bug-type attack, small explosions forming at every single part of the battlefield where it had been previously running. It then ran straight at Ampharos which the Light Pokemon had been expecting, having seen the zig-zag dodging tactic many times when training for the Silver Conference.

"Amph!" The Light Pokemon fired the Bug-type attack hitting Hitmontop's position and caused a small explosion of colour and dust. However, the moment of silence was short lived as the Handstand Pokemon tore through the smoke like a juggernaut and quickly began to close the remaining space between it and the Electric-type.

"Moving too fast. Ampharos, cross your arms to block and then use Thunderbolt!" Ampharos adhered to its trainer's command and raised its arms to block the strong shoulder tackle that Hitmontop delivered. However, the Light Pokemon was given to time to rest for as it skidded backwards, the opposing Fighting-type Pokemon went into a handstand and walked on its hands, lashing out with a series of overhead kicks that slammed down on Ampharos's guard.

"Am!"

"Hit!"

One kick crashed down on the Electric-type Pokemon's guard that nearly made its arms drop, showing just how powerful the Pokemon was.

"Pha!"

"Mon!"

Two kicks followed after in quick succession and a small crack was heard as the force of the strikes forced Ampharos down to its knees and cracked the forearm areas of its raised limbs.

"Ros!"

"TOP!"

The final series of strikes came down in the form of a Triple Kick attack which hit both of Ampharos's arms at the elbow joints, nearly breaking the arms and forcing them to drop as the third kick came down and utterly shattered the now feeble defense.

"Iron Tail!"

"Hitmontop, Counter!"

Ampharos's tail shone like silver as it spun around on its feet to build up momentum before swinging the rear appendage. However, Hitmontop was quick to react and shifted back onto its feet and raised its arms up to deflect the Steel-type move off to the side, a crater forming in the hard floor from the result of the impact. Hitmontop then pushed forward and countered with a strong punch to the face that burst Ampharos's lip before leaping and delivering a strong roundhouse to the chest that felt like Ampharos's Iron Tail would have felt, but with twice the force behind it. Ampharos's eyes widened as the impact registered with its body, a small mixture of blood and spittle flying from out of its mouth before it was sent flying backwards.

However, Hitmontop did not stop there as it refused to let Ampharos to have the luxury of gaining distance as it grabbed Ampharos by its tail and swung Ampharos around.

"Thunderbolt!" Naruto ordered. Ampharos gritted its teeth as it fought past the pain before unleashing ten thousand volts of electricity upon its opponent. Hitmontop gritted its teeth as it released Ampharos and the Electric-type Pokemon flew through the air. "Now regain your footing and attack with Thunder!" Ampharos flipped in the air, righting itself before touching down and skidded across the floor. Once it came to a stop, electricity surged out of its body.

"AMPHAROOOOOOS!" The massive wicked thunderbolt tore across the battleground.

"Dodge it with Dig!" Gai ordered.

"Hitmontooooop!" Hitmontop quickly hopped onto the top of its head and spun like a top. Drilling through the floor with ease, Hitmontop avoided the Thunder attack just as it struck down, causing a massive explosion. Ampharos then glanced around the battlefield as it and its trainer aimed to pinpoint their foe.

"Ampharos, slam your tail on the ground with Iron Tail!" Ampharos nodded before raising the now glowing rear appendage. It slammed it down on the ground repeatedly, the ground shaking slightly with each periodic impact. The Light Pokemon's eyes then widened in realization before it leaped high into the air.

"AMPH!" The Light Pokemon had reacted just in time as Hitmontop had burst out of the ground directly beneath it.

"Alright, Ampharos! Signal Beam attack, now! Between the eyes!"

Ampharos unleashed the powerful Bug-type attack and nailed Hitmontop between the eyes and Hitmontop's pupils dilated slightly as it suddenly became confused as a result.

'Interesting.' Gai thought. 'He used Iron Tail like echolocation, using the vibrations of the earth to sense where Hitmontop would come up from. His Pokemon knew exactly what Naruto-kun was doing when it was ordered to use Iron Tail and was able to react accordingly. Your flames of youth burn brightly, Naruto-kun.'

"Now use Thunder!" Ampharos cried to the heavens before bringing down a wicked thunderbolt upon its confused foe. The electricity surged through the Hitmontop's body before it slammed harshly into the ground with enough force to cause the battlefield to crack before cratering slightly. "Finish it off with Thunderbolt!" Hitmontop lay within the crater, its eyes shut tight with pain as Ampharos fell down to ground zero, but suddenly hovered as the force of releasing a bolt of ten thousand volts of electricity rocketed towards the grounded Fighting-type.

"But our flames haven't died out either! Hitmontop, dodge with Aerial Ace!"

Hitmontop's eyes snapped open, before it pushed itself to its feet and then took off at a high speed, avoiding the Thunderbolt attack before being sent skidding backwards by the blast wave.

Naruto quickly held out his Poke Ball. "Ampharos, return!" Ampharos turned to Naruto in confusion, but let itself be recalled to its ball, vanishing from view as red energy.

"Quagsire, use Earthquake!" Naruto ordered as he sent out the Water/Ground-type.

"Quaaaag!" The Mud Fish Pokemon turned and raised its thick, heavy tail skyward before slamming it down on the ground. The battleground shook as the powerful seismic waves travelled across it, but Hitmontop had avoided it by leaping into the air. Hitmontop then went into a series of front flips as it fell towards its opponent, aiming to crash down a powerful axe kick only for the Water/Ground-type to shift its body and bend its head.

Quagsire gritted its teeth as it took the force of the strike with its thick skull, but managed to push Hitmontop back causing the Fighting-type to backflip through the air as a result.

"Use Surf!" Naruto called out to his Pokemon. Quagsire's body expelled water in voluminous amounts before it rose and expanded to become a large tidal wave.

"When it comes down, attack with Triple Kick!" Gai commanded. Naruto smirked as Gai took the necessary course of action for when Quagsire was to perform Surf. However, he wasn't going to have Quagsire use Surf in the regular way.

"Alright Quagsire, freeze the wave with Blizzard!" Quagsire leaped off of the crest of the massive wave and Hitmontop and Gai watched the Mud Fish Pokemon with narrowed eyes, unable to think of a reason as to why the blonde trainer had his Pokemon suddenly expel a powerful burst of wind and ice that flash froze the waters, turning it into a massive obstruction of ice.

Quagsire then fell to the ground zero where Hitmontop then proceeded to use an Aerial Ace attack to meet it just before it was about to meet the ground.

"TOP!" The Handstand Pokemon spun on its head and crashed its heel against Quagsire's body.

"Quag." The Mud Fish Pokemon gasped out in pain.

"Triple Kick attack!" Hitmontop did as it was instructed and then lashed out with a strong upward kick that had Quagsire still suspended in the air before rolling underneath its opponent and popping up behind it. Hitmontop was now at the same level as Quagsire in the air before lashing out with two strong spin kicks to the back that had the Water/Ground-type tumbling through the air.

"Surf and freeze it with Blizzard again!" Quagsire righted itself in midair and skidded across the battlefield before calling upon the massive tidal wave that was its Surf attack. The waters surged across the battlefield, but just as it seemed as it was about to crash down on Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokemon found its opponent freezing it over with a quick Blizzard attack. Quagsire then went to fall back down to the floor, Hitmontop already prepared to strike it before it was to touch the ground.

"Use Hydro Pump!"

"QUAGSIRE!" The Mud Fish Pokemon's cheeks bulged before it expelled a pressurized blast of water from its jaws causing the spinning Fighting-type to come to a quick halt and reverse its direction to avoid the powerful Water-type move.

"Alright, now Surf and Blizzard again!" Naruto's command was carried and a third ice wall was erected. It was then that Gai saw what it was that Naruto was creating with his ice walls.

"Hitmontop, use Aerial Ace to increase your speed! Get through that space quickly!" Gai pointed to the remaining area that wasn't blocking Hitmontop's ability to escape. Hitmontop nodded and quickly went into a handstand and spun itself around on its horn. It then proceeded to take off at a high speed as it utilized the Flying-type attack, increasing its velocity.

"Stop it with Hydro Pump!" Quagsire released the burst of pressurized water from its jaws as it fell towards the ground from the third ice wall, forcing the spinning Pokemon to try and veer around it only for Quagsire to follow after it. In the end, the obstruction by water was successful and Quagsire touched down on the ground in front of the gaping space where Hitmontop had planned to make its escape.

Quagsire performed Surf and flash froze the wave with its Blizzard attack, thus effectively creating a literal ice prison for the Fighting-type.

"We got 'im!" Naruto cheered.

"Quaaaaag." The Mud Fish Pokemon clapped its stubby arms happily as it stood atop the ice prison, its seemingly blank gaze holding a glint of accomplishment and pride.

"Alright, now use Hydro Pump!" Naruto grinned as he delivered the command.

"QUAGSIRE!" The evolved form of Wooper hopped from the edge of the ice prison and unleashed the massive burst of pressurized water. Hitmontop glanced around, looking for a way out, Gai doing the same. The Elite Four member couldn't help, but also give a smirk at his predicament. The ice walls were joined to one another to effectively box in his Pokemon, the ice was too thick to break for even though Hitmontop was strong, it did not possess a level of physical strength capable of shattering ice like what Quagsire had made, and finally, it was too slippery and high for Hitmontop to try and escape by wall jumping.

'That leaves me with only one option.' The Fighting-type Master thought. "Hitmontop, go underground and avoid Hydro Pump! Use Dig!"

"HITMONTOOOOOP!" The Handstand Pokemon spun on its horn and began to drill through the floor of the battlefield, disappearing through the hole it created just as the Hydro Pump struck and that's when Naruto and Quagsire saw their chance.

"Alright Quagsire, we got him!"

"Huh?" Gai raised an extremely bushy eyebrow as he saw Quagsire began to go into a series of front flips, the image a bit distorted due to the ice.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

"QUAAAAAAGSIRE!" Quagsire built up a large amount of momentum as it fell to the ground before crashing its heavy tail down on the floor with terrific force. The ground cracked from the impact before it began to shake and quake. Due to the force of the seismic waves running through the floor, it caused Hitmontop to burst out of the ground not of its own volition. The Handstand Pokemon cried out in pain, bleeding lacerations and numerous bruises covering its body as the Ground-type attack struck with twice the power due to Hitmontop being underground. Hitmontop tumbled through the air after being forcefully ejected from its hiding place before crashing down on the ground, unconscious.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle!" The younger Hyuga twin announced while raising his hand point at Naruto. "Quagsire is the winner!"

"Quite the youthful strategy, Naruto-kun!" Gai performed the 'Nice Guy' pose for the blonde. "To box Hitmontop in, thus forcing me to use Dig as a means of escape just so you can catch me with Earthquake is an amazing move!"

"Thanks, Gai-san!"

"As expected from the boy whom my eternal rival, Kakashi Hatake, had helped train!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're rivals with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yup. We often have competitions with each other to see who is stronger..." Gai's eyes twinkled just like his teeth as a smug grin formed on his face. "...and the score is currently 50-49 in my favour." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?!" Naruto sweated slightly at the thought. 'This guy...he's stronger than Kakashi-sensei? But Kakashi is the fourth member of the Elite Four, strongest one. How can this guy rival him? Wait!' Naruto's anxiety and fear were soon replaced with confusion as his thoughts strayed. 'How does Kakashi-sensei even have a rival to begin with, he's too lazy to have even give it a thought. Does Kakashi even know he's rivals with Gai-san?'

The blonde trainer was quickly knocked out of his thoughts as Gai took out his second Poke Ball. "Alright, Naruto-kun, let me show you just what it takes to be an Elite Four member!" He tossed the Poke Ball into the air and the Punching Pokemon that was Hitmonchan appeared on the field.

**Hitmonchan the Punching Pokemon. A Fighting-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Tyrouge.** **Its punches slice the air. They are launched at such high speed, even a slight graze could cause a burn.**

"Quagsire, use Earthquake!" Quagsire nodded and let its tail slam down harshly on the ground. The ground shook violently as the seismic waves journeyed across the floor and slammed into Hitmonchan, racking its body with pain. However, the Ground-type move did little to deter Hitmonchan as the Punching Pokemon stamped its feet down to prevent itself from stumbling too much.

"It will take much more than an Earthquake to take down my Hitmonchan, Naruto-kun." Gai chuckled before punching his fists into the air. "NOW LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY AND USE YOUR YOUTHFUL FIRE PUNCH!"

"Hitmon..." Hitmonchan took off across the floor towards the ice prison that Quagsire was currently hiding behind. Closing the distance between itself and the ice prison in a matter of seconds, the Fighting-type Pokemon reared its arm back, its muscles tensing as its gloved fists became cloaked with yellow-orange flames.

Naruto's eyes were wide at how quick the Pokemon was. 'It's fast, but Quagsire's ice walls are extremely thick. It'll take more than a Fire Punch to break through them.'

"CHAN!" Hitmonchan unleashed a strong right jab, the fires trailed behind it to show just how quickly it moved before crashing against the ice wall before it. A massive explosion occurred and Naruto's original thoughts were quickly proven wrong as a massive, gaping hole formed within the ice wall, water dripping from it. As if that weren't enough to shock the blonde teenager, the force of the impact was further expanded upon as it was enough to even travel across the box-shaped ice prison. A spiderweb of cracks traced themselves across the whole structure before it all came crashing down like it was a sandcastle being knocked down by the waves of the high tide.

"Damn." Naruto quickly got over his shock and pointed at the opposing Pokemon. "Quagsire, Earthquake!"

"Jump on the falling ice to dodge and close the distance!" Gai ordered. Hitmochan quickly hopped into the air and began to leap across the falling pieces of ice as Quagsire performed an Earthquake attack. The powerful Fighting-type Pokemon then landed on the ground and skidded forwards as the Ground-type attack came to an end. Hitmochan stamped its feet down to give itself stable footing before lashing out with a strong right jab to the chest before following up with a left hook to the side of Quagsire's face. Hitmonchan then gripped Quagsire by the back of its head and pulled the Mud Fish Pokemon's body down to crash three powerful knee strikes to the face in succession. Quagsire grunted in pain, stumbling backwards as blood leaked from its nasal canals.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Qua-" The Mud Fish Pokemon didn't get time to act on its trainer's orders as the Punching Pokemon delivered two swift hook punches to the face before bending its knees and channelled the momentum up through its legs as it shot its form upwards to crash a devastating uppercut to the chin that had Quagsire soaring skyward.

With the Close Combat combo coming to an end, the battle also met its end as Hitmonchan leaped after its opponent with its right arm reared back. The gloved fist glowed with blue light as frost flowed forth from the knuckle area.

"Finish it with Ice Punch!" Gai yelled.

"Hitmonchan!" The Fighting-type Pokemon sent the freezing punch forth with great speed and, by extension, made a terrific impact with Quagsire's chest. The Mud Fish Pokemon's eyes widened as a mixture of spittle and blood was ejected from its lips, its ribs cracking from the attack before it was rocketing to the ground at an angle. A small dust cloud was created as Quagsire slammed into the battleground and generated a Quagsire-shaped imprint in the floor as a result.

"Quagsire." Naruto muttered in shock as he saw just how quickly and brutally his toughest Pokemon had been taken down. Hitmonchan hopped on its feet, swiftly performing jabs before raising its arms into the air.

"Hitmonchan is the victor! Quagsire is defeated!" Hizashi announced as he gestured to the Fighting-type specialist.

Naruto returned his tank Pokemon its ball before placing it back on his belt. He then withdrew the blue and white capturing device that was a Great Ball, enlarging it with the push of the centre button.

"Alright, Heracross I choose you!" In a burst of blue and white light, the Bug/Fighting-type Pokemon crashed down on the battlefield and performed a few fighting moves in anticipation of the battle to come before glaring at Hitmonchan. The highly experienced Fighting-type Pokemon merely smirked and made a 'come at me bro' motion with its gloved hands.

Naruto and Heracross were quick to oblige the Punching Pokemon. "Heracross use Aerial Ace!"

"Fire Punch!" Gai ordered. Heracross quickly unveiled its wings and performed a swift loop-de-loop to build up momentum, vanishing from view at the apex of the aerial maneuver's flight path. Hitmonchan's eyes glanced every which way before it felt the wind shift to its left. Heracross quickly reappeared, but its eyes were wide with shock as Hitmonchan shifted its body and lashed out with a strong flaming left jab.

"HERAC!" The Single Horn Pokemon cried out in pain as the super effective attack crashed against its face, sending it tumbling through the air before it rolled on the ground.

"Don't let your youthfulness be snuffed out yet, Hitmonchan! Fire Punch once more!"

"Hit!" The Punching Pokemon pushed off from its position with terrifying speed just as Heracross was climbing back to its feet. Heracross's eyes widened as Hitmochan reared its fist back, yellow-orange flames flickering around the bright red glove.

"Close Combat!" Naruto ordered. Heracross's eyes narrowed before it lashed out with a swift kick to Hitmonchan's arm. However, Hitmonchan saw the counter coming and immediately retracted its flaming fist before shooting forth it free arm only for Heracross to perform a backwards roll, the ground cratering from the explosive impact. Heracross skidded backwards from the blast wave of the Fire-type attack before pushing itself forwards.

"HERACROSS!"

"HITMONCHAN!"

The two Fighting-type Pokemon clashed their fists against one another with enough force to generate a powerful shockwave at the point of collision. Their fists and feet became blurs of blue and red respectively, matching each other blow for blow, moving so quickly that seemed as if they were hovering over the ground as they clashed.

"Thunderpunch!"

"Night Slash!"

"Ice Punch!"

"Megahorn!"

Hitmonchan's electrified fists were met with resistance as Heracross's darkness cloaked claws met them head on, and when the Punching Pokemon shifted to using frost coated blows, the Single Horn Pokemon batted them aside with its glowing horn.

"CLOSE COMBAT!" The two trainers exclaimed.

"HERAC!"

"HITMON!"

Right jab. Left jab. Uppercut. Roundhouse kick. Reverse spin kick. Left hook. Right hook. Elbow strike. Knee strike. The two Fighting-types caused small shockwaves with each matching impact they made. The two then reared their heads back as they were about to perform headbutts.

'Amazing.' Gai thought. 'Despite Hitmonchan being able to read Heracross's movements, Heracross is still to react and counter accordingly. It must have a natural talent for fighting if it is capable of being able to keep up with Hitmonchan at this point.'

"Megahorn!" Naruto commanded.

"CROSS!" The Single Horn Pokemon's horn shone with a pale green light before it slammed it down upon Hitmonchan's skull.

"Do not let yourself be beaten my Hitmonchan! Strike back with Ice Punch and Thunderpunch!" The Punching Pokemon gritted its teeth as the powerful Bug-type move made contact and brought it to its knees, but the Punching Pokemon powered through the pain and countered with a swift pair of uppercuts, each one coated in an element. The burning cold of the Ice Punch came first before the powerful electricity of Thunderpunch followed directly after. The force of the impacts had Heracross hovering over the ground.

"Now Fire Punch!"

"Avoid it and strike back with Aerial Ace!"

"CHAN!" The Punching Pokemon roared as it swung its fist downwards upon its adversary. However, said adversary quickly spread its wings and shifted its arching form into going skyward. The ground exploded and cratered from the fiery impact before Heracross's rapidly moving form appeared to Hitmonchan's right.

Hitmonchan moved to strike at the expected attack, but the Punching Pokemon's eyes widened as the Bug/Fighting-type dropped down to its knees and skidded underneath the attack and snuck into its guard.

"Megahorn!" Heracross pushed itself forwards and slammed its now glowing horn against Hitmonchan's body. Hitmonchan's eyes widened as blood flew forth from its mouth as the Megahorn attack made contact before Heracross gripped Hitmonchan's body and flew into the air, performing a midair backflip to build up momentum before letting Hitmonchan go.

"Now use Aerial Ace!"

Heracross vanished from view before quickly reappearing and slamming its horn against Hitmonchan's stomach. The Punching Pokemon's eyes widened before its eyes rolled up into its head, blacking out from the pain before it even touched the ground.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle!" Hizashi announced as both Hitmonchan and Heracross touched down on the floor. "Heracross is the winner!"

"Alright, way to hang in there Heracross!"

"Heracross!" The Single Horn Pokemon flexed its arms before offering its version of a thumbs up to the blonde trainer. Gai nodded to his Punching Pokemon as he returned it.

"A well fought battle, my friend." Gai said before pulling out his third Pokemon. "You've seen my punching demon, but now it's time for the kicking demon to reveal itself! Hitmonlee, let's go!"

The Kicking Pokemon emerged before jumping around the battlefield.

**Hitmonlee the Kicking Pokemon. A Fighting-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Tyrouge. This amazing Pokémon has an awesome sense of balance. It can kick in succession from any position.**

"Alright, Heracross let's move quickly and use Aerial Ace and go into Close Combat!" Heracross nodded before its wings buzzed to life. The Single Horn performed a swift loop-de-loop and vanished from view as it picked up the necessary momentum. Hitmonlee's eyes narrowed before it leaned its body backwards so that its upper half was now parallel to the ground.

"Rolling Kick." Gai said.

"Hit!" The Kicking Pokemon moved swiftly as Heracross overshot its target, twisting its body at the hips before performing the Fighting-type move in the form of a brutal axe kick which crashed down on the back of Heracross's head. The Bug/Fighting-type Pokemon felt the world spin as it flipped through the air and crashed down on the ground. Hitmonlee then went with the momentum of its attack and performed another axe kick, but Heracross was able to flip onto its back and raise its arms in time to block the attack.

"Cross." The Single Horn Pokemon gritted its teeth as its arms shook, the ground cracking slightly as the force of the powerful strike travelled through to the ground. Heracross then pushed back with all its might before performing a catspring to try and kick Hitmonlee while climbing back to its feet. Hitmonlee stepped backwards and avoided the strike and then continued to dodge as Heracross performed Close Combat. Hitmonlee avoided and deflected the punches with swift rising kicks before matching Heracross's own kicks with its own. Heracross stepped forward and delivered a swift right jab and that was when Hitmonlee struck as it grabbed the outstretched arm and pulled Heracross forward.

"Let your youth blaze forth, Hitmonlee! Blaze Kick attack!" Gai commanded. Hitmonlee's foot burst into flames as it lashed out with a strong straight kick. Heracross cried out in agony as the burning foot served to crack its already stressed exoskeleton. Heracross was then hurled lightly into the air only for Hitmonlee to then perform a backflip so that the tip of its still active Blaze Kick made contact with Heracross's face, sending it skyward. Hitmonlee then leaped after its airborne opponent before performing a swift front flip and crashed a powerful axe kick down upon Heracross's body. Heracross rocketed back to ground zero, kicking up a small dust cloud from the impact.

The cloud dispersed as Hitmonlee touched down on the battlefield once more and Heracross was unconscious.

"Heracross is defeated, Hitmonlee is the winner!" Neji's father announced, gesturing to the Kicking Pokemon.

"You put up a good fight, Heracross. Well done." Naruto muttered as he returned the Single Horn Pokemon to its ball. "Ampharos, let's get back out there!"

The Light Pokemon stood before Hitmonlee, but Gai frowned as he took note of the Electric-type's ragged appearance. It was obviously still injured from the fight with Hitmontop.

"Naruto-kun, though I admire your Pokemon's burning desire to fight alongside you, are you sure you wish to fight with it? It is still weakened and my Hitmonlee is fresh to fight."

"Ampharos has fought through tougher."

"Ampharos!" The Light Pokemon served to back up its trainer's words by unleashing a Thunderbolt. The golden arc of electricity shot through the air towards the Kicking Pokemon. Hitmonlee leaped into the air, backflipping to avoid the Electric-type attack. Another bolt of electricity followed after it as it succumbed to gravity. The Fighting-type barely even touched the ground as it then took off from its position, cracking the ground from the force of the push off.

Ampharos and Naruto's eyes widened when Hitmonlee then became a blur of brown. The Light Pokemon only managed to gain sight of the Kicking Pokemon when it appeared in midair with its leg already reared back to strike.

"Rolling Kick!"

"Duck and use Signal Beam!"

Ampharos quickly ducked, the force of the dodged move generating a small gust of wind that ruffled the Light Pokemon's fur, before it tilted its head and fired off a concentrated beam of multicoloured energy. Hitmonlee grunted as it was struck in the chest by the Bug-type attack, but Hitmonlee flipped in the air in order to recover.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Circle it and then use Blaze Kick to send it skyward!" As soon as Hitmonlee touched the ground, it immediately took off with its blinding speed, a small explosion of voltage occurring as it avoided Ampharos's Thunderbolt attack.

"Ampharos?"

"What the..."

Both challengers were in shock as Hitmonlee raced around in a circle, a ring of brown being the only thing that they were able to keep track of.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Ampharos!" The Light Pokemon unleashed powerful bolts of electricity from its body, but it never once managed to land a hit. Small explosions dotted the ring of brown, but it only came to an end when Hitmonlee shot itself in front of Ampharos, narrowly avoiding the latest Thunderbolt attack.

"LEE!" Hitmonlee then leaned its body backwards and balanced on its left hand and leg before lashing out with a Blaze Kick attack with its right leg.

"AMPHA!" The Electric-type cried out as the burning foot crashed against its chin, sending the Light Pokemon rocketing skyward.

"Let the springtime of youth be known to all! Finish it with Hi Jump Kick!" Gai yelled.

"Hitmooooon..." Hitmonlee leaped high into the air and performed a front flip, extending its leg outwards. "LEE!" The Fighting-type move nailed Ampharos in the chest and the Electric-type Pokemon descended to ground zero, crashing harshly against the floor. Ampharos groaned in pain before blacking out, Hitmonlee landing on the ground in front of it, crossing its arms with a victorious look in its eyes.

"Ampharos is unable to battle! Hitmonlee is the winner!" Hizashi announced. Naruto quickly recalled his Electric-type Pokemon into its ball before taking out his fourth Pokemon.

"I'm takin' you down superbrows, and I'm takin' you down hard! Dragonite, Thunder attack!" Naruto hurled the Poke Ball into the air and the Dragon Pokemon immediately shot out of its confines, its antennae sparking with electricity.

"DRAAAAAA!" The wicked thunderbolt surged forth from its head and tore a massive trench in the ground as it raced towards Hitmonlee.

"Jump and use Blaze Kick!" Gai ordered. Hitmonlee leaped over the Thunder attack, being forced higher into the air as the blast wave expanded outwards. Hitmonlee then reared back its left leg, the foot bursting into flames. Dragonite's eyes widened when the leg then extended like a spring coil being pulled at. The Dragon/Flying-type quickly raised its arms and blocked the burning foot, only for its eyes to widen when Hitmonlee rotated its body and its other leg extended thus building up a large amount of momentum.

"LEE!" The Kicking Pokemon's Rolling Kick came at Dragonite, slamming against the Dragon Pokemon's raised arm and smashing through the guarding position and slammed against the side of Dragonite's skull. The world spun for a moment for Dragonite, stopping just in time to see the blazing axe kick Hitmonlee delivered upon its skull. Dragonite grunted in pain and spiraled to ground zero.

The floor cratered slightly as Dragonite managed to spread its wings and position itself to land on its feet. It then looked up as Hitmonlee was falling to ground zero at a high speed, about to deliver a Hi Jump Kick attack.

"Dragonite, dodge it and hit its leg with your tail!" Dragonite nodded before flapping its wings and hopped backwards just as Hitmonlee came crashing down. Hitmonlee winced as it damaged its leg from the missed strike, but then an audible crack echoed through the air as Dragonite rotated its body and crashed its powerful tail against Hitmonlee's legs. Despite its ability to extend its leg like a spring coil, in the end, there was still bone in there.

"Now use Dragon Rush and finish it with Hyper Beam!"

Dragonite's body was cloaked in a blazing blue aura that then took on the shape of a roaring dragon as the Dragon Pokemon stepped forward and slammed against Hitmonlee's chest. The Kicking Pokemon's eyes widened as its ribs cracked from the impact only to then gaze into the face of defeat when Dragonite opened its jaws and golden yellow and orange energy swirled to life within them, taking on the image of a condensed spheroid. Once the energy built up to suitable levels, Dragonite unleashed the powerful Normal-type attack.

"DRAAAAAA!" The beam of destruction shot forth and crashed into Hitmonlee's body, sending it flying through the air all the way to the edge of the battlefield before slamming into the ground with crater creating force. The massive flash of light and the equally large dust cloud were quick to die away to reveal the unconscious Hitmonlee, burned and bleeding with its right leg bent at an angle it shouldn't be bent at.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Dragonite is the victor!" Hizashi announced. Gai chuckled as he returned his Pokemon to its ball.

"It's been quite a while since I have been forced to use this Pokemon! The springtime of youth is definitely upon you and your Pokemon, Naruto-kun! Now show me the extent of your blazing flames of youth as you face off against my Machamp! GO!"

Naruto and Dragonite narrowed their eyes in preparation as the Superpower Pokemon slammed down on the ground, its four powerful arms flexing in anticipation of a fight.

"Machamp Machamp!" The Fighting-type's red eyes shone with confidence as a cocky smirk stretched across its face. Dragonite bared its fangs and growled at the Superpower Pokemon.

"Dragonite, use Thunder to distract it and then follow up with Hyper Beam!"

"Machamp, duck underneath the Thunder and block the Hyper Beam!"

Naruto had seen many impossible things. He fought Legendary Pokemon for crying out loud, but it was still quite a shock to him and his Dragon/Flying-type when after the Fighting-type had ducked underneath the powerful Thunder attack, the orange-yellow beam of Normal-type destruction that followed directly after was being held at bay. With its original pair of arms, it crossed them in front of its chest while its upper arms stretched outwards and held out its palms. The Hyper Beam struck straight and true, but Naruto's and Dragonite's eyes were wide with shock as the Superpower Pokemon was merely sent skidding backwards, digging a pair of trenches in the floor from the friction. It was even more surprising for the young challenger for as Hyper Beam generated an explosive reaction, the dust cloud had dispersed to reveal Machamp was still standing. Sure there were a few energy burns, but they were only superficial wounds and the powerful Fighting-type Pokemon flexed its arms in a manner of showing off its physical prowess.

"MACHAAAAAMP!"

"What the fuck?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well done, Machamp! Now while it is forced to recharge, attack with Rock Slide!" Machamp stamped its feet on the ground to gain a stable footing before it dug its two lower arms into the ground. Its muscles bulged before it wrenched free a massive piece of the rocky battlefield and tossed it into the air above Dragonite's still form. Machamp then leaped after the rock and reared back all four arms.

"CHAMP!" The Superpower Pokemon delivered all four punches simultaneously and the massive rock was shattered into pieces the size of small boulders. The storm of stone then crashed down upon the Dragon Pokemon.

"DRAAAAA!" Dragonite howled in pain as the super effective attack struck home, breaking through its tough scales and muscles to bruise its body.

"Now follow up with Dual Chop!" Machamp crashed down on the ground in front of Dragonite and its two lower arms immediately latched onto Dragonite's shoulders in a tight grip, ensuring it wouldn't be able to move away.

"MA!" It swung one of its upper arms in a powerful downward karate chop, striking Dragonite's skull. "CHAMP!" The second chop came as a horizontal strike to the throat, effectively silencing the cry of pain Dragonite would have released from the initial strike. Dragonite released a gasp, holding its throat in pain as it tried to regain the ability to breathe.

"Now finish it with Dynamicpunch!" Gai ordered. Machamp nodded and reared back one of its fists, clenching it tightly, its muscles bulging before it released the swift strike.

"Use Thunder, Dragonite!" Dragonite's eyes snapped open before its arms reached up and its claws dug themselves deeply into Machamp's wrist. The Fighting-type Pokemon's eyes widened before wincing in pain as blood flowed from its injured wrist, only to then be sent flying back by the force of the powerful burst of electricity Dragonite unleashed from its form. Machamp's body spasmed and flailed about as over ten thousand volts of electricity flooded its body before falling on bended knee as smoke rose from its electrically burned form.

"Outrage attack!" Naruto commanded. Dragonite's eyes became vertical slits as its more draconian side came to the surface and with a roar, a burst of reddish violet flames rushed out of its body. Machamp's eyes widened as it was sent skidding backwards from the force of the attack. Another burst of reddish violet fire slammed into Machamp's location and the Superpower Pokemon was sent skyward with numerous pieces of rocky floor accompanying it.

"Machamp, power through the pain and use Rock Slide!"

"One more Outrage attack, Dragonite! Finish it!"

"MACHAMP!" Machamp's arms lashed out at lightning speed and began to hurl the numerous pieces of rocky floor at the Dragon Pokemon.

"DRAAAAA!" The Dragon/Flying-type sent out its final burst of dragon fire from its body.

Both attacks struck their respective targets simultaneously, releasing cries of pain. Machamp crashed down on the ground, burned and bleeding from the resulting explosion of being struck by Outrage. Blood flowed from Dragonite's now cracked skull and the abrasions on its arms before falling to the floor unconscious.

"Dragonite and Machamp are unable to battle!" Hizashi announced. "This round is a draw!"

"Return!" Gai and Naruto immediately withdrew their Poke Balls. Naruto then watched as Gai pulled out his final Pokemon.

"My final, youthful Pokemon! Poliwrath, let's go!" Naruto's eyes narrowed in thought as the Water/Fighting-type took to the stage. Its seemingly angry gaze met his own thoughtful one as he now found himself at a crossroads between which Pokemon he should choose.

'Poliwrath is a Water-type so Typhlosion could be a bit at a disadvantage, but there could be the possibility that it doesn't know any sort of Water-type attacks given how Gai-san trained a lot of his Pokemon to focus on the usage of physical attacks. That being said, even though Pidgeot is my fastest Pokemon and my trump card for this match, Poliwrath could possibly know Ice-type attacks like Ice Punch.' Naruto shook his head. 'Alright, Naruto, let go of the doubt and play it smart. I'll aim to weaken it with Typhlosion and then finish it off with Pidgeot.'

Naruto nodded his head in approval of his own plan. "Alright, Typhlosion! I choose you!" In a burst of white light, the Fire-type starter Pokemon stood on the battlefield before its opponent.

"Typhlosion, attack with Earthquake!"

"Jump to dodge it!"

"Use Flamethrower while its in the air!"

"Counter with Water Pulse!"

Typhlosion reared back its arm, its clawed fingers tightening into a fist before it slammed down onto the battlefield with literally earth shaking force. As the seismic waves spread out from the point of impact however, Poliwrath had leaped into the air to avoid the power of the Ground-type attack, but as the Tadpole Pokemon was now airborne, Typhlosion took advantage of the situation and inhaled deeply before exhaling a powerful burst of yellow-orange fire. The tongue of fire raced towards it target, but Poliwrath reacted and drew back its open hands. Water pooled together in the form of a massive sphere of water.

"Poli!" The Tadpole Pokemon thrust its arms forwards and the powerful Water-type attack shot forth, slamming against the Flamethrower and generated a massive explosion of steam as the two attacks collided. Poliwrath then dove through the steam cloud and landed on the ground, its legs bent and its muscle contracting before it took off at a dangerous speed towards the Volcano Pokemon.

"Now Typhlosion, Eruption!"

"TYPHLO!" Typhlosion raised its arms high into the air before crashing them down on the ground in front of it with terrific force. Poliwrath's eyes widened as it skidded to a halt as the cracks that spread outwards began to release a bright glow. The earth rumbled and the then battlefield exploded as a tower of fire and burning rock erupted out of the earth. Poliwrath was sent flying backwards from the attack, only lightly singed due to its damp skin. Though, that status may have started to change as the burning rock and fire arched in the air and then fell towards Poliwrath as if it were a miniature meteor storm.

"Defend with Water Pulse!"

"Poli! Wrath! Poli! Wrath!" With each cry, Poliwrath sent forth an orb of water. The Water Pulse attacks crashed against individual burning rocks, shattering them into mere pebbles. However, the overwhelming amount of burning rock was too much for Poliwrath to overcome and in the end, the storm of fire and magma crashed down with explosive force on Poliwrath's location.

"Now Typhlosion, go in for a Thunderpunch!"

"TY!" The Volcano Pokemon dropped down on all-fours and raced across the battlefield, a trail of golden lightning forming behind it as it neared its target. The smoke and dust from the powerful Fire-type attack had dispersed to reveal Poliwrath with its arms crossed in front of its body with a few severe burn marks on its body. However, as it brought its arms down its eyes widened in shock as the Volcano Pokemon reared back its voltage coated fists.

"Submission attack!" Poliwrath's eyes narrowed as the Thunderpunch neared its body, but years of fighting experience gave it a high reaction speed. It raised its arms back up and shifted them apart, slamming its forearms against the inner area of Typhlosion's forearms.

"Typhlo?" The Fire-type's eyes widened from the unexpected deflection.

"WRATH!" The Tadpole Pokemon surged forward and wrapped its opponent in a tight bear hug around its waist before using the momentum to push Typhlosion onto the ground. Poliwrath then went into a series of forward rolls, keeping Typhlosion's body in its tight grip for the entire time. Every time Typhlosion would be the one to touch the ground, Poliwrath had made sure to flip its body with much more speed so that the impacts would be more devastating. Small cracks in the battlefield trailed behind the two until Poliwrath came to a stop, straddling Typhlosion's body.

"Thunderpunch!" Naruto ordered.

"Trap it!" Gai countered. Typhlosion's electrified fist shot forth, but Poliwrath grabbed the offending limb by the wrist and then straightened out the limb while wrapping its legs around the upper arm area as it landed on the ground. With the arm effectively locked in place, Poliwrath then tightened its grip while pulling down on the arm.

"POLI!"

SNAP!

"TYPHLOOOO!" The Volcano Pokemon howled in agony as its left arm was effectively broken.

"Get it off with Flamethrower!"

"Water Pulse!"

Typhlosion nailed Poliwrath with a Thunderpunch making the Water/Fighting-type Pokemon grunt in pain. The Volcano Pokemon then grabbed Poliwrath, pulling it in front of its gaping maw. Poliwrath's eyes widened when the glow that appeared in Typhlosion's maw came to fruition. The Fire-type fired off a stream of flame that nailed Poliwrath in the body sending the Tadpole Pokemon off of its body, but Poliwrath immediately recovered as it went into a backflip and charged up a spheroid of raging water.

"POLIIIIIWRATH!" The Tadpole Pokemon sent forth the attack and crashed down on Typhlosion's face. The ball exploded into a massive pulse of water that completely soaked Typhlosion. Typhlosion groaned, its pupils dilated as it became confused by the Water-type attack. Taking advantage of that, Poliwrath then fired off more Water Pulse attacks to the body and the super effective attacks sent Typhlosion into a world of pain, nearly blacking out from the pain. Poliwrath's arm muscles tensed before it went into a series of front flips as it descended back to ground zero.

"Now finish it with Dynamicpunch!" Poliwrath reared back its fist before letting the arm fly.

"WRATH!" The fist dug into Typhlosion's stomach with terrific force, the impact being so great that it traveled through Typhlosion's body and to the ground, forming a massive crater beneath the two Pokemon. The Fire-type's red eyes widened and a glob of blood erupted forth from its mouth. The Volcano Pokemon's eyes then rolled up into its head before it fell unconscious.

"I-I-Impossible." Naruto did go into the battle with Typhlosion, but he expected that Typhlosion would be able to survive long enough for it be switched out. To see his starter Pokemon, the one he labelled as his strongest and most trusted Pokemon out of all he had captured...it was just too unbelievable of a situation. "R-R-Return." Naruto muttered softly. The energy beam shot forth from the Poke Ball and sucked in Typhlosion. The battlefield was in silence before Naruto placed the Poke Ball back onto his belt before taking out his last Poke Ball.

He tossed the Poke Ball high into the air and the Bird Pokemon emerged, spreading its wings widely as it unleashed an intimidating cry. Poliwrath raised its arms as the wildly whipping winds traversed the length of the battlefield. Pidgeot's sharp eyes then looked over to Poliwrath, feeling the anger and lust for victory from its trainer.

Poliwrath flinched, sweating a little from the harshness of the gazes from both enemy Pokemon and trainer. Gai's own expression shifted from lightly amused to a more serious tone.

'His Pokemon feel what he is feeling. The want for victory, to avenge his Pokemon from being beaten...he truly cares for them.' Gai smirked. 'Your flames of youth shine brightly, Naruto-kun. Now show me your worth, show me how much you want to become the Champion.'

"PIDGEOT, TAKE HIM DOWN!"

"PIDGEOOOOOOOOOO!" The Bird Pokemon flapped its wings before flying up into the air.

"Aerial Ace attack!" The Normal/Flying-type went into a loop-de-loop before vanishing from view at the apex of the aerial maneuver. Poliwrath quickly reacted and raised its arms and gripped Pidgeot by its wings, holding off the strong Aerial Ace attack. Poliwrath grunted as it skidded backwards and once it came to a stop, Pidgeot's talons suddenly secreted violet ooze.

"Toxic!" Pidgeot slashed with its talons, but Poliwrath quickly pushed Pidegot backwards and avoided the status affecting move.

"Water Pulse!" Poliwrath pulled its arms back, water pooling in its palms to form condensed spheres.

"Poli!" The Tadpole Pokemon sent forth one of the Water Pulse attacks at the airborne Pokemon, but Pidgeot quickly barrel rolled to avoid the attack before diving down to avoid the second one. Pidgeot then pulled up just before it would touch the ground and zoomed forth, stabbing its sharp beak against Poliwrath's stomach and drew blood.

"Steel Wing!" Pidgeot's wings shone like silver before it slammed them down upon Poliwrath's head, bringing the Tadpole Pokemon to its knees.

"Do not give up, Poliwrath!" Gai encouraged his Pokemon. "ICE PUNCH ATTACK!" Poliwrath pushed itself upwards with amazing speed and crashed a powerful uppercut to the Normal/Flying-type Pokemon's chest. Pidgeot's eyes widened as the wind was rushed forth from its lungs from the frost cloaked punch. Poliwrath then went to deliver a right jab with its Ice Punch.

"Rotate your body and block with Steel Wing!" Pidgeot's wings shone like silver as it spun itself quickly to build up momentum. The Steel-type attack then crashed harshly against the Ice-type attack, a massive shockwave emerging from the point of collision. The two Pokemon glared at one another as they tried to overpower each other, lashing out with their matching wing and arm respectively. Another shockwave occurred from the impact, this one causing them to skid away from each other.

"Water Pulse!" The spheroid of water shot forth from Poliwrath's hands and crashed against Pidgeot's chest. The Bird Pokemon shrieked in pain before Poliwrath surged forward with its arm reared back, said limb already cloaked in frost to deliver an Ice Punch attack.

"Grab its arm with your talons and use Toxic!" Pidgeot quickly lashed out with its talons and grabbed Poliwrath by its wrist.

"Pidego!" The Bird Pokemon's talons then glowed with a violent purple colour and secreted the poisonous ooze into Poliwrath's body. The Tadpole Pokemon cried out in agony as its body burned from the poison.

"Take it down with Submission and then use Ice Punch!" Poliwrath quickly grabbed Pidgeot by its legs, using their already close proximity to its advantage to pull the Normal/Flying-type Pokemon closer to it. The Water/Fighting-type then pulled Pidgeot into a tight bear hug and rolled across the ground with it. Pidgeot grunted in pain from each powerful impact it made with the ground before it twisted and slammed down onto the ground, face first.

"POLIWRATH!" The Tadpole Pokemon struck hard and fast, serving to immobilize its opponent as it struck with the Ice Punch Pidgeot's left wing. Ice quickly spread across the wing, encasing it, before Poliwrath went to deliver a second icy blow.

"Bend your legs backwards and stab your talons into Poliwrath's back!"

"What?!" Gai exclaimed in shock at the rather unexpected use of Pidgeot's talons. The sharp weapons dug into Poliwrath's back, and with a harsh cry, the Bird Pokemon swung Poliwrath off of its back and into the ground.

"Now shatter the ice on Poliwrath's body by using Steel Wing!" Pidgeot hopped into the air, using as much power as one wing could deliver to send itself and Poliwrath into the air. It then released Poliwrath's body from its tight grip before swinging its glowing wings down with enough force to shatter the ice that coated the left one.

"WRAAAAATH!" The Tadpole Pokemon cried out in pain.

"Aerial Ace!" Pidegot blurred out of existence and slammed into Poliwrath's form, sending it rolling across the ground. Poliwrath quickly climbed back to its feet and shifted into a fighting position.

"USE FLY!" Pidgeot took off high into the sky, reaching to the height of the very high ceiling in under ten seconds, before arching its body and descended to ground zero like a falling bomb.

"YOUTHFUL DYNAMICPUNCH!" Poliwrath took a stable horse stance as it watched Pidgeot's incoming form. Its muscles bulged and its fist was clenched tightly.

"POLIIIIIWRATH!" The Tadpole Pokemon unleashed its fist with enough force to generate a shockwave from merely tearing through the air with it, but its eyes widened when the limb passed through Pidgeot's body, as if it were a ghost. "Poli?!"

"After-image tactic." Naruto smirked. "Now use the corkscrew maneuver!"

"PIDGEOOOOO!" The Bird Pokemon reappeared out of nowhere and rotated its body, making it look like a multi-coloured drill as it crashed down on Poliwrath's body, forcing it down to the ground with enough force to crater the ground beneath them. Pidgeot panted heavily as it stood atop Poliwrath and stared harshly into the Tadpole Pokemon's eyes, as if daring to make another move, its talons poised to strike. Silence reigned supreme throughout the battlefield...and then Poliwrath fell unconscious as the blood began to flow in copious amounts from the back of its head area.

"PIDGEOOOOOOO!" Pidgeot spread its wings widely as it uttered a cry of victory.

"Pidgeot has defeated Poliwrath!" Hizashi announced loudly, a bit of surprise evident in his own voice as he looked at the blonde boy and his Bird Pokemon. "The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Good job." Naruto said as his Pidgeot landed beside him. He stroked the multi-coloured plumage of his Bird Pokemon, said avian Pokemon cooing at the attention. "I remember when you were just a Pidgey and the corkscrew maneuver was made only to apply to your Quick Attack and Tackle attacks. You've gotten exceedingly strong, Pidgeot. You really saved us from losing here."

Pidgeot's chest puffed out with pride at the compliments before smiling at its trainer. "Pidgeo!" Naruto then returned the Pokemon to its ball. He then handed the capturing devices to Hizashi as the younger Hyuga twin came over to heal his Pokemon. He then turned to see Gai walking up to him with a wide grin on his face after recalling Poliwrath.

"That was one of the most youthful battles I have ever experienced, Naruto-kun! It just goes to show that the springtime of youth lies with your generation, just like what I told Lee. Your youthful flames blaze brightly in your eyes and I can tell that you are worthy of having made it this far. Kakashi will be quite proud to see you reach him." The doors leading to the final then opened with noisy creaks and groans. "Now go forth, my youthful victor! The fourth, final and strongest member of the Elite Four awaits you beyond those doors! GOOD LUCK!"

Naruto shared a 'Nice Guy' pose with the Fighting-type specialist before taking his Poke Balls back from Hizashi.

"Come, Naruto-san." The pale eyed man beckoned.

Naruto nodded and then followed Hizashi to the doors. The two walked through the brightly lit corridors before coming to a stop to a pair of large doors that looked as if they were the gates of Hell. Coloured black with the image of massive Houndoom heads on either door, they groaned and if Naruto listened closely he could have sworn they sounded like they were howling like the images of the Pokemon they had emblazoned on them.

The lights in the pitch black room were switched on and Naruto looked across to the other end of the battlefield he found himself to be already standing upon. The floor tiles were coloured pitch black with dark grey outlining them. He then gazed upon the majesty of the final member of the Elite Four, the strongest of the four and Dark-type Pokemon Master...lounging in a leather chair with a familiar orange book over his face. Hizashi sighed before taking his position at the midway line of the battlefield to referee the eventual battle.

"Yup...that's Kakashi-sensei alright." Naruto muttered as he glanced off to the side. "Deceptively unimpressive as always."

"So...you've made it this far, neh Naruto." The blonde looked back to see the silver haired man picking the book up off of his face, holding it casually in his hands. "It's great to see the son of Minato-sensei didn't disappoint. But I know your talent and skill are your own, not something to be inherited from your parents. You've done a great job." Kakashi gave Naruto a smile, his single eye turning into an upside-down U-shape to signify that.

"Thanks. By the way, I ran into Ero-Senin. He said to say hi and that he likes that you like his books..." Naruto's eyes then narrowed. "...and now that I know that those books are smut, I must say that my respect for you as my temporary teacher and an Elite Four member have decreased quite a bit."

"Mah Mah, so mean, Naruto." Kakashi whined. The eyepatch wearing Elite Four then sighed before snapping his book shut, the sound echoing across the chamber.

"Not gonna read the book while we battle like we did back when we were training?"

"Not this time. Back then you were weak and you knew nothing. You didn't know to look underneath the underneath. You've learned and you're stronger now, Naruto." Kakashi rose from his seat and placed the book in his back pocket.

"So you're gonna take me seriously?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. His answer was given when Kakashi's half-lidded stare became a serious gaze. The atmosphere in the battle chamber suddenly became noticeably tenser.

"You won the Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament, becoming its thirty-first Champion. You fought through three of the Elite Four and were victorious. You've shown your worth and you have earned your chance to face me in battle, so allow me to introduce myself to you formally." Kakashi said. "I am Kakashi Hatake, Dark-type Pokemon Master and final member of the Elite Four. Now prepare to battle."

Naruto enlarged his first Poke Ball. "Then let's go!"

Kakashi nodded as he enlarged his own Poke Ball. "Let's see if you can entertain me, Naruto. "

"Heracross, go!"

"Houndour."

The Single Horn Pokemon emerged on the battlefield to face-off against the Dark/Fire-type Pokemon. The miniature hellhound bared its teeth and snarled at Heracross who glared right back, bashing its fists against each other showing it was ready for a fight.

"Houndour, Fire Blast."

"HOUUUUU!" The Dark Pokemon howled before unleashing a massive spheroid of intense flames that exploded outwards to become a five-pointed star of burning destruction.

"Dodge it and then use Aerial Ace!" Heracross quickly flew around the Fire-type attack and went into a loop-de-loop, vanishing from view at the apex of the aerial maneuver. Houndour sniffed the air before growling and turning to the side and unleashing a powerful Flamethrower attack. The stream of white hot flames crashed into Heracross's body with terrific force and the Bug/Fighting-type gritted its teeth in pain as it was sent skidding backwards.

"Hera." The Single Horn Pokemon hissed as a few burns coated its arms, having managed to raise them up in time to block the super effective attack.

"Close Combat attack!"

"Sucker Punch." Kakashi stated calmly. As Heracross and Houndour sped towards each other, Houndour opened its mouth with the intent to bite down on Heracross's clawed fist as it was careening towards it, but then Houndour skidded along the ground and slid between Heracross's legs before popping back up and delivering a swift mule kick to the back.

"Flamethrower."

"HOUUUUU!"

"Duck!" Naruto commanded. Heracross had stumbled forward from Houndour's kick and immediately went with the force, dropping down to the ground and avoiding the Fire-type attack. It then rotated its body and lashed out with a windmill kick, swiping Houndour's legs out from under it and sending the Dark Pokemon crashing to the ground. Heracross then planted its palms against the floor and performed a cat spring, launching itself back to its feet just as Houndour had bounced back with the intent on using Fire Blast.

"Aim for the lower jaw and close its mouth with Megahorn! Then finish it with Close Combat!"

"HERA!" The Single Horn Pokemon's horn glowed with a pale green light before it performed the Bug-type attack. The powerful move was carried out in an upward arc, slamming against Houndour's lower jaw, the weak point of a canine Pokemon's physiology. The Dark Pokemon released a yelp of pain as its jaws were closed shut. Heracross then shifted its body and delivered a swift right jab to the stomach before following up with a left hook to the ribs. The bones cracked and Houndour winced only to them be dealt a powerful upward sweeping kick that knocked the Dark/Fire-type into the air. Heracross leaped after its now airborne opponent and crashed another upward kick that drove the air out of Houndour's lungs. Heracross then grabbed Houndour by its forelegs and went into a front flip and swung Houndour overhead, slamming the Dark Pokemon into the ground and then crashing down upon its body right after, the ground cracking from the impact.

Houndour released a final gasp of pain before falling unconscious.

"Murkrow, let's go."

"Heracross, return!" Naruto recalled the dual type before sending out his other Pokemon. "Ampharos, I choose you!"

The dark feathered avian cawed as its red eyes stared into Ampharos's black ones, circling the battlefield and sizing each other up.

"Murkrow use Dark Pulse!"

"KROW!" The Dark/Flying-type cawed as it tucked its wings in before unfurling them forcefully. A powerful pulse of ebony energy emerged from its body and slammed into Ampharos's body with terrific force, sending the Light Pokemon skidding backwards.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" Ampharos smashed its tail down to stop itself from skidding back any further before electricity flowed across its body.

"AMPHAAAAA!" The Electric-type Pokemon unleashed the powerful bolt of electricity from it body only for Murkrow to counter with a Dark Pulse attack casuing a small explosion in the air. Another Thunderbolt followed directly after, breaking through the smoke cloud, but Murkrow soared high into the air to avoid it before going into a barrel roll to avoid the third bolt. A fourth attack came soon after which Murkrow dove underneath to avoid.

"Faint Attack and then Psychic." Kakashi ordered. The red eyed bird nodded as it descended before vanishing from view as a blur of black. Ampharos's ears twitched as it glanced around, looking for its foe. However, the Elite Four's Pokemon reappeared directly above Ampharos's head and smashed down on it, forcing the Light Pokemon to its knees in pain.

The Darkness Pokemon's eyes then shone with electric blue light as it called upon its telekinetic abilities. "KROW!" The Dark/Flying-type unleashed a powerful telekinetic shockwave down upon Ampharos and forced it down to the ground, cratering the battlefield beneath Ampharos's feet.

"Use Signal Beam!" The orb on Ampharos's head quickly built up energy within it before being shot forth as a concentrated beam. The attack tore through the air and slammed into Murkrow's body sending it tumbling through the air. It then spread its wings to regain its balance.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Psychic."

"Counter with your Thunderbolt!"

"Use Dark Pulse attack."

"Dodge it and then use Signal Beam!" Naruto ordered.

Ampharos did as it was told and fired off the powerful arc of golden lightning towards its airborne opponent, but Murkrow's eyes shone with blue light as it gripped the burst of electrical energy in its telekinetic grip before forcing it to veer away from its intended target and zoom back to towards its original user. However, Ampharos fired back with its own Thunderbolt. The two Electric-type attack clashed, the air smelling of ozone before a massive explosion occurred. The smoke cloud was then dispersed as Murkrow unfurled its wings forcefully and a pulse of dark energy ripped through the air towards the Light Pokemon. Ampharos leaped and rolled to the side in order to avoid the telekinetic attack before firing off the powerful Bug-type attack. Murkrow quickly barrel rolled to avoid the attack.

"Use Psychic and then Faint Attack!"

"Rip through it with Thunderbolt and then use create a ring-shaped explosion around you with Signal Beam!"

Murkrow's eyes glowed as it held Ampharos in its telekinetic grip before it unleashed the attack. The invisible force slammed against Ampharos's body, but the powerful Electric-type attack Ampharos used as its counter served to clash with the shockwave and produce a small explosion of voltage that had both Pokemon skidding backwards.

"Murkrow!" The Darkness Pokemon cawed as it then vanished from view as an ebony blur.

"Ampharoooooos!" Ampharos spun its body in a circle, directing the Signal Beam attack to do the same and create a ring-shaped dust cloud around it. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at what Naruto had told his Pokemon to do.

"Smart boy." Kakashi chuckled as he saw the dust cloud shift on Ampharos's right.

"To your right!" Naruto called out. Ampharos nodded and then unleashed a Thunderbolt attack.

"Corkscrew maneuver to dodge and then use Steel Wing!"

"Hang tough and strike back with Iron Tail!"

"Muuuur..." Murkrow's wings shone like silver, its feathers hardening to become like steel as it spun around the Thunderbolt attack. "...KROW!" The powerful wings crashed down harshly upon Ampharos's body and the Electric-type Pokemon gritted its teeth in pain, but then electricity flowed forth from its body and across Murkrow's wings. The Darkness Pokemon's body released a strangled caw as its body suddenly became paralyzed by Ampharos's Static ability.

"AMPH!" The Light Pokemon cried out in effort as it swung its shining tail against the side of Murkrow's head. The Darkness Pokemon tumbled through the air before crashing down on the ground and skidded across it.

"Now use Thunder!"

"AMPHAROOOOOOOS!" A massive, wicked thunderbolt tore a massive trench across the battlefield as it sped from Ampharos's body towards Murkrow's. The Dark/Flying-type, paralyzed and suffering from a concussion, was incapable of avoiding the powerful attack.

"KRRRROOOOOOOOW!" The super effective attack struck home and over ten thousand volts of electricity surged through its body. The attack then came to an end with Murkrow smoking from its electrical burns and fell to the ground unconscious. Kakashi nodded his head to the downed Pokemon as he recalled it before taking out his second Pokemon.

"Umbreon!" The Moonlight Pokemon barked as it stamped down on the battlefield.

"Ampharos, Signal Beam attack!"

"Avoid with Quick Attack and then use Dark Pulse." Kakashi stated calmly. The Dark-type nodded before blurring across the battlefield to avoid the bursts of rainbow coloured energy and then hopped into the air to avoid the latest strike. Umbreon performed a front flip as it descended to ground zero.

"BREON!" The evolution of Eevee slammed its paws down on the ground and a powerful pulse of ebony energy raced out from the point of impact.

"Block it with a Signal Beam and then use Thunderbolt, Ampharos!"

"Stab your tail into the ground using Iron Tail." The ever calm tone of Kakashi told the Moonlight Pokemon.

"AMPHAROS!" The Signal Beam attack crashed against the Dark Pulse causing a small explosion that was quickly reduced to mere wisps of smoke as Ampharos's Thunderbolt attack ripped through it.

"UMBREON!" The Dark-type Pokemon's tail shone like silver before it swung it down into the ground, stabbing through the battlefield like it was made of paper. The Thunderbolt then crashed down on Umbreon's body and the red eyed Pokemon gritted its teeth in pain as the electricity flowed through its body before being funneled into the earth by the Iron Tail acting as a means to transfer the current.

"Now use Moonlight."

"Ummmmmmm!" The golden circles on Umbreon's body shone with a mystical light, bathing its body in it. The electrical burns and bruises it suffered were quickly healed, lost fur was regrown and it soon looked as if Umbreon had never been harmed in the first place.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed. "He's turned it into a battle of attrition. Ampharos, Signal Beam now!"

"Avoid it with Quick Attack and then use Iron Tail." Kakashi's order was obeyed as the multicoloured beam was launched from the orb in Ampharos's forehead, but Umbreon blurred out of the way of its path before speeding across the battlefield at blinding speeds and crashed its body against the Electric-type Pokemon's own. Umbreon gritted its teeth as electricity surged across its body due to Ampharos's Static ability, but it continued with the offensive as its tail shone like silver and it leaped into the air.

"Ummm..." It swung the tail downwards, leaving a crescent of silver to mark its path. "...breon!" The Steel-type attack made direct contact with Ampharos's skull and the Electric-type Pokemon groaned in pain as it slammed into the ground with enough force to crack it, blood flowing from its now cracked skull.

"Now finish it with Dark Pulse." Kakashi ordered.

"UMBREON!" The Moonlight Pokemon smashed its paws down on the ground and the powerful burst of dark energy slammed into its opponent's body, sending it rolling across the battlefield before it came to a stop at Naruto's feet.

"Ampharos is unable to battle." Hizashi announced. "Umbreon is the victor."

"It's fast, so...Pidgeot, I choose you!" Naruto sent out the Norma/Flying-type Pokemon to battle. "Use Steel Wing!"

"Use Dark Pulse." Umbreon reared up on its hind legs as the rapidly moving Bird Pokemon sped towards it, its wings shining like polished steel.

"Umbreon!" The Moonlight Pokemon smashed its paws down on the ground and the circular pulse of dark energy flew forth from the point of impact. Pidgeot grunted in pain as the Dark-type attack struck home.

"Quick Attack and then Iron Tail." Kakashi commanded. Umbreon sped across the battlefield at breakneck speeds before slamming its body against Pidgeot's. It then planted its paws against Pidgeot's chest and pushed off, going into a backflip as it lashed out with Iron Tail, the Steel-type move nailing Pidgeot on the underside of its beak. Pidgeot's head snapped upwards and its body flowed with the momentum from the strike.

"Go with the flow and use Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot went into a loop-de-loop as it followed through with the blonde trainer's command before striking Umbreon with the swift Flying-type move. Umbreon growled as it was sent skidding backwards only for its crimson eyes to widen when Pidgeot was already in its face and delivered another Aerial Ace attack to the head, its beak digging through the flesh, the Dark-type Pokemon now sporting a deep wound that was bleeding profusely.

"Dark Pulse." Kakashi ordered.

"Dodge it with Fly!" Naruto commanded. Pidgeot flapped its wings forcefully, generating a powerful gale as it shot itself high into the air to avoid the Dark-type move. Pidgeot then arched through the air and dive bombed its opponent at a breakneck speed, intending to crash down upon it.

"Moonlight." Kakashi ordered just as Pidgeot was about to land the blow. Umbreon cried out in pain as the attack crashed down and caused an imprint of the Dark-type Pokemon to form in the ground, but it quickly recovered as its body was bathed in the golden glow of its rings. The artificial moonlight energy healed its wounds and the Moonlight Pokemon was quick to hop back to its feet and then slam into Pidgeot's body with a Quick Attack.

"Hang tough and hit it with Steel Wing!"

"Iron Tail."

Umbreon's tail and Pidgeot's wings glowed with silver-white light before they lashed out at one another.

"PIDGEO!"

"BREON!"

The two Steel-type attacks clashed with a resounding clang.

"Adjust and slam it down on its head." Kakashi ordered. Umbreon nodded and then twisted its body to bat aside the wing it was currently holding off before spinning its body to deflect the other wing and push itself into the air above Pidgeot. The Dark-type Pokemon then performed a quick front flip to build up its momentum and then crash the Steel-type move down upon the Bird Pokemon's head causing blood to flow from the blunt trauma to the skull.

"Use Toxic and then Steel Wing!" Pidgeot's eyes snapped open before it swung its steel hard wings once more, nailing Umbreon in the chest. Umbreon's eyes widened as its ribs cracked from the strike and a glob of blood escaped from its throat. Just as the evolution of Eevee was about to fly back from the force, Pidgeot lashed out with its talons and dug them into Umbreon's flesh. Umbreon then gritted its teeth as it felt its muscles and bones tug from the force of being prevented from flying backwards acting in conjunction with the purple ooze that now infected its body from Pidgeot's Toxic attack.

"Dark Pulse."

"Use Fly!"

Umbreon sent Pidgeot skidding backwards, freeing itself from the Bird Pokemon's grip, as it utilized the Dark Pulse attack only for Pidgeot to then shoot itself skyward and then dive towards it.

"Dark Pulse again." Umbreon nodded and then opened its jaws, a spheroid of dark energy pooling within its mouth before a double helix-shaped blast raced forth and zoomed towards Pidgeot.

"After-image!"Naruto ordered.

"PIDGEOOO!" Kakashi's eyes widened along with Umbreon's when they noticed Pidgeot's image suddenly flicker for a moment just as it flapped its wings once more. The Bird Pokemon then continued its diving motion towards the incoming Dark Pulse attack only for said Dark-type attack to spear through it as if it were intangible. Kakashi gave Naruto a hidden smile beneath his face mask.

"Well played dodge, Naruto." Kakashi said. "But you're not the only one capable of such speed. Umbreon...Quick Attack." Umbreon nodded and then its form flickered just as Pidgeot reappeared and came crashing down. A large smoke cloud was generated before it was dispersed by the winds generated by Pidgeot's wing flaps. Naruto and Pidgeot's eyes were wide with amazement as Pidgeot hovered over the crater and the image of Umbreon within it vanished like it was a holographic projection. The Moonlight Pokemon then appeared of nowhere, standing behind Pidgeot with its paws already reared up.

"Dark Pulse."

"UMBREON!" Umbreon smashed its paws down on the ground and the powerful pulse of ebony energy raced outwards and crashed against Pidgeot's back. The Bird Pokemon cried out in pain as it was sent flying through the air only to quickly recover and regain its balance in the air.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Quick Attack."

Pidgeot and Umbreon then flickered and across the battlefield numerous images of the two Pokemon locked in combat decorated the area before vanishing from existence. The cries of their conflict echoed throughout Kakashi's chamber and loud shockwaves occurred when the images of the two starting to use Iron Tail and Steel Wing with their attacks. Small cracks and craters began to dot the arena floor until the two Pokemon then came to a stalemate in the centre of the battlefield.

"PIDGEO!"

"UMBREON!"

The two Pokemon glared at one another as they pushed at each other, trying to overpower one another.

"Moonlight." Kakashi ordered. Having taken advantage of the inability for both Pokemon to shift from their positions should they find an opening, Umbreon then carried out the healing move. But the stalemate came to an end as Umbreon winced from being affected by the poison that was still within its body. Pidgeot's eyes widened as it released a powerful cry of effort and then pushed back Umbreon's tail before slamming its steel hard wings down on the Dark-type Pokemon's head and then grabbed Umbreon by its shoulders and flew skyward. Pidgeot tossed Umbreon into the air and performed a swift loop-de-loop, vanishing from view at the apex of the aerial movement, before slamming into Umbreon with terrific force.

Umbreon rocketed to ground zero, but its rejuvenated form quickly managed to flip in the air and land on its feet before flickering forth with Quick Attack.

"Dodge it!" Pidgeot panted heavily and tiredly flapped its wings, but due to being exhausted from battling for so long with no rest unlike Umbreon who had Moonlight on its side, it was incapable of dodging and so it took the Normal-type attack head on, its eyes wide as the wind was driven from its lungs. Umbreon then flipped slammed an Iron Tail down between Pidgeot's wings, stunning the Bird Pokemon by the blow to the spine before following up with a Dark Pulse attack that had the Bird Pokemon now resting unconscious within a crater.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! Umbreon is the winner!" Hizashi announced. Kakashi nodded in approval as Umbreon trotted towards him and sat down. Naruto gritted his teeth as he recalled Pidgeot.

"I'm sure you got through a lot of your battles using that tactic. I'll admit, the ability to create after-images is quite a feat for a trainer as young as yourself. I had gotten Umbreon when I was in my twenties and it took me three years to achieve the level of speed for its Quick Attack to do that. Your Pidgeot, though it is already a fast Pokemon, achieved that level of speed in under a year. Umbreon had more experience, that's all." Kakashi said as he patted Umbreon on the head.

"That may be true, but...no one I've battled before ever showed the ability to create after-images. I thought it was a unique skill Pidgeot had learned, but damn...it really ruins the feeling of accomplishment knowing your Pokemon can do it too." Naruto replied. "But..." Naruto took out his next Poke Ball with a determined gaze. "...let's see you keep up with a Pokemon able to circle the globe in sixteen hours and break the sound barrier."

The burst of white light that emerged from the Poke Ball took shape and solidified to become the powerful Dragonite. The orange scaled reptile planted its feet on the ground before releasing its roar-like cry. Umbreon sweated slightly, mainly from the symptoms of being poisoned, but also from facing a Dragonite. Kakashi did try to take the title of Champion from Izuna at one time, and well...let's just say it didn't go well when Izuna brought out his Dragonite.

"Umbreon, it's not Izuna-sama's." The silver haired man reminded his Pokemon. "Now use Quick Attack and then Dark Pulse." Umbreon's red eyes narrowed before nodding its head. Its body flickered and the image faded from view.

"Alright Dragonite, unlike with Gai, we don't have to worry about getting into close quarters!" Dragonite's eyes brightened at that before its dug its claws into the ground and flexed its muscle.

"Dragon Rush!" Dragonite pushed off to take off at its own high speed, the ground breaking from the force. Dragonite's body was marked by a streak of blue energy that quickly took the form of a roaring serpentine dragon.

"DRA!"

"BREON!" The Dark-type Pokemon cried out in pain as both Pokemon appeared visible to the naked eye once more. Dragonite's head was buried in Umbreon's stomach and the canine Pokemon's body then registered the impact before flying through the air and crashing down on the ground with terrific force. Umbreon had fainted.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Dragonite is the winner!" Hizashi pointed to the blonde trainer. Kakashi returned Umbreon to its ball before reaching to his pocket and pulling out an Ultra Ball.

"Hmm, a Dragonite. Well then, if you're going for your big guns, then it's best I pull out mine as well. Neh, Tyranitar?" Naruto and Dragonite quickly raised their arms to block the sudden rush of sand that appeared on the battlefield. The Sand Stream ability began to rage wildly before the monstrous roar of the Armour Pokemon echoed through the air. Tyranitar stomped its foot down and the chamber shook from the force.

"And I thought I was done with fighting Tyranitars after facing Gaara's." Naruto muttered. "Alright, Dragonite, use Thunder!"

"Dark Pulse!" Kakashi ordered sternly. Kakashi's voice was normally calm and collected throughout the majority of the battle, but Naruto took notice of how Kakashi was actually more forceful with his order. The Dark Pulse collided violently with the Thunder attack creating a massive explosion after a small battle for supremacy.

"Tyranitar, Stone Edge!"

"Counter with Thunder and then use Outrage!"

"Use Outrage right back!"

"GROAR!" Tyranitar roared as it stamped its foot on the ground and sharp pieces of stone loosened themselves from the battlefield floor. The Armour Pokemon then spun around slapped the sharp stone with its tail towards the Dragon Pokemon.

"DRAAA!" Dragonite's antennae sparked with electricity before it unleashed a massive wicked thunderbolt. The rocks were reduced to rubble as the electricity tore a trench in the floor as it made its way towards Tyranitar. The Rock/Dark-type roared in pain as the Thunder attack struck home, but Tyranitar shrugged off the pain, converting it to rage as its body unleashed a pulse of reddish-violet fire from its body, Dragonite matching it with its own.

The Outrage attacks clashed against one another causing massive explosions of fire and tore the battleground asunder. The two Pokemon then stopped their powerful Dragon-type attacks as they became confused to the fatigue, swaying from side to side as they tried to regain their bearings.

"Use Stone Edge!"

"Dragonite, dodge and attack with Dragon Rush!"

"GROOOOOOAR!" The Armour Pokemon sent forth numerous shards of large, sharp rocks towards its opponent, but the Dragon/Flying-type quickly ducked underneath the storm of stone before pushing off, cracking the ground from the force at which it moved. Dragonite then reappeared in Tyranitar's field of vision, the aura of sapphire roaring as it took on the image of a dragon. An explosion of blue occurred and Tyranitar roared in pain as the attack struck its chest, but the heavy weight Pokemon stood its ground and pushed Dragonite back before spinning and crashing its heavy tail against the side of Dragonite's head.

The Dragon Pokemon stumbled from the strike but quickly took to the skies as Tyranitar used a Stone Edge attack.

"Dark Pulse attack!"

"Dodge it!" Tyranitar unleashed the ebony energy pulse, but Dragonite was unable to dodge it as the sandstorm buffeted it. The airborne Pokemon was sent tumbling through the air. It regained its bearings only to see the Stone Edge attack that headed towards it. Dragonite unleashed a powerful Thunder attack, ripping through the Rock-type attack, before the bolt continued on its path towards Tyranitar. The Armour Pokemon roared and then punched the ground, the earth raising up to form a makeshift shield. The earthen defense exploded, shattering the entire upper portion of the stone before it was picked up. The powerful Rock/Dark-type then hurled the stone at Dragonite, only for Dragonite to punch through it with Dragon Rush and then open its maw, golden-yellow energy condensing into a compact sphere.

"HYPER BEAM ATTACK!"

"DRAAAAAAAA!" Dragonite unleashed the powerful Normal-type attack, ripping the ground apart as it adjusted the angle of its head before it hit Tyranitar. The Rock/Dark-type roared in pain as the attack struck it dead centre against its chest before a massive explosion shielded it from view due to the flash of light, which was then followed by a column of dust and smoke.

Time seemed to pass slowly as all was silent for the combatants...until a powerful Dark Pulse attack accompanied by a Stone Edge attack ripped through the smoke cloud. Dragonite howled in pain as it was struck by the powerful attacks, sending it spiraling to the ground.

"Use Thunder to keep yourself aloft and then use Dragon Rush!"

"Bite it." Kakashi ordered.

The explosive force of Thunder pushed Dragonite back up into the air as it was descending before a bright azure aura blazed forth around its body, morphing into the likeliness of a serpentine dragon. Dragonite crashed against against Tyranitar but Tyranitar gripped Dragonite by its shoulders and gritted its teeth as it was sent skidding backwards from the force of the strike, a pair of trenches forming from its toe claws digging into the earth. Tyranitar then stamped down and gained a better grip on the earth beneath it before spinning its body and slamming Dragonite into the ground, cracking the floor from the force of the impact. Tyranitar then opened its jaws to reveal its sharp fangs before bending over to bite down on Dragonite's shoulder area.

"DRAAAA!" Dragonite roared in pain as bone snapped and flesh was ripped apart by the Armour Pokemon's sharp teeth.

"THUNDER!"

"OUTRAGE!"

The powerful surge of electricity forced Tyranitar to loosen its fanged grip on the Dragon Pokemon, but the Armour Pokemon remained strong before it used Outrage.

"GROOOOOAR!" Tyranitar slashed Dragonite twice across the chest, blood flowing forth as scales and flesh were torn through as if it were made of tissue paper. Bursts of reddish-violet flame crashed slammed into Dragonite's body with each strike delivered. A third strike then sent Dragonite skidding across the battlefield. Dragonite groaned in pain, struggling to rise to its feet, its arms shaking as it pushed itself up. However, it failed as its shaking limbs were unable to support the weight of its body.

"Dra!" The Dragon Pokemon fell back to the ground and fainted. Tyranitar roared in victory, the sandstorm still raging wildly over the battlefield. Naruto returned Dragonite before sending out his next Pokemon.

"Quaaaaag!"

"A part Ground-type." Kakashi nodded in approval. "It would be able to power through the sandstorm, and its Water-type disposition would be suitable to combat Tyranitar. A very textbook comeback for the boy."

"Quagsire, Earthquake!"

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake as well!"

"QUAAAAG!"

"GROOOOAR!"

Quagsire slapped the ground with its tail while Tyranitar stomped its foot on the ground. The two powerful Ground-type attacks made the battleground shake as the seismic waves raced out from their respective points of impact only to then subside as the waves cancelled each other out.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Dark Pulse!"

The powerful burst of pressurized water zoomed out from Quagsire's mouth only to generate a massive explosion as it collided with Tyranitar's Dark Pulse.

"Dark Pulse again!"

"Use Blizzard to make an ice road and slide under it!"

"Earthquake!"

"Make a ramp and then use Surf!"

The wave of dark energy raced across the battlefield, but Quagsire quickly breathed out a powerful blast of freezing winds and ice to create a smooth road of ice. Quagsire then dropped down on its belly and slid swiftly across the battlefield as it avoided the Dark-type attack. Tyranitar roared in annoyance and raised its foot high into the air before smashing it down on the ground. The powerful tectonic forces rocked the battle chamber of the Elite Four member and shattered the icy road, but Quagsire grunted in pain as the Ground-type attack racked its body sending it rolling along the ground. The Mud Fish Pokemon powered through the pain however, and breathed out another ice road and created an ice ramp. The Water/Ground-type Pokemon then launched itself skyward as a burst of water exploded out of its body. The waters expanded and increased in size, becoming a powerful tidal wave that arched and prepared to fall down upon the Rock/Dark-type Pokemon.

Tyranitar roared and generated another Earthquake attack with its powerful stomp, stopping the tidal wave and caused Quagsire to fall from its watery perch only for the Mud Fish Pokemon to then launch forth a burst of freezing winds and ice. The Blizzard attack punched through the sandstorm and crashed down on Tyranitar with terrific force, ice quickly covering its body to freeze it.

"Outrage attack!" Kakashi ordered. The Elite Four member's Pokemon released a terrifying roar as a burst of reddish-violet fire then exploded forth. Quagsire's eyes widened in shock at the sudden comeback and Tyranitar then lashed out with its strong arms and gripped Quagsire by its throat as it was falling, snatching it straight out of the air.

"GROAR!"

"QUAG!" The Mud Fish Pokemon cried out in pain as it was slammed into the ground, cracking the battlefield. The ice that cloaked Tyranitar's body then melted from the second burst of the Dragon-type attack and crashed into Quagsire's body with terrific force. The third burst knocked Quagsire into the world of unconsciousness, landing at Naruto's feet.

Tyranitar roared once more to proclaim its victory, but Naruto was quick to respond to the loss of his Mud Fish Pokemon.

"Heracross, use Aerial Ace and then Close Combat!" Naruto tossed forth his Single Horn Pokemon. The Bug/Fighting-type gritted its teeth as it tore through the sandstorm, its exoskeleton reducing the damage done by the sand's buffeting effects as it vanished from view after performing the loop-de-loop. Heracross then reappeared to Tyranitar's left and dug its horn into the injured pseudo-legendary's side earning a roar of pain. Heracross then grabbed Tyranitar by its arm and pulled it forward while stepping up, planting its left foot behind Tyranitar's own.

"HERACROOSS!" The dual type roared as it then pulled Tyranitar's body, forcing the Armour Pokemon to trip over its foot in a brutal take down move. With the arm still locked in place, Heracross twisted the limb and then lashed out with a strong kick. Tyranitar roared in pain as a loud snap echoed through the raging sandstorm, the Armour Pokemon's arm dropping limply to the ground. Heracross then straddled the Rock/Dark-type and reared back its fists.

"HERA!" A swift right hook crashed against the side of the Pokemon's face before a left hook followed immediately after. The punches rained down on Tyranitar's face to the point that it set free one of the Armour Pokemon's sharp teeth. Heracross then raised its arms high into the air, clasping its claws together before bringing them down in the form of a brutal hammer blow.

"HERACROSS!" The blow was so powerful that the force generated a crater underneath Tyrantiar's downed body. The Armour Pokemon growled softly before falling unconscious.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle." Hizashi said as the sandstorm subsided as a result of Tyranitar's will no longer controlling it. "Heracross is the winner!"

"You've done well to get this far, Naruto." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he returned Tyranitar to its ball. "Minato-sensei is no doubt proud of how far you've come, but you still have my last Pokemon to face, and I'm sure you know it quite well."

"Bring it." Naruto said with a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"HOUUUUUUUUUUU!" The horned canine that was Houndoom howled as it emerged from its Poke Ball in a burst of white light.

"Alright Heracross, move quickly and use Aerial Ace!"

"Natsy Plot." Houndoom's eyes narrowed before a wide fanged grin spread across its face, its brain function heightening as it thought up a brilliant counter. As it did, Heracross was already in Houndoom's face.

"HERAC!" The Single Horn Pokemon slammed its horn against Houndoom's face and sent it skidding backwards, but Naruto's and Heracross's eyes widened when they saw Houndoom had reacted to catch the sharp weapon of the Bug/Fighting-type Pokemon.

"It reacted that quickly?" Naruto muttered in surprise. Houndoom then bit down, using its powerful jaw muscles to tighten its grip on Heracross's horn and inflicting serious damage to the hurt Pokemon as it flinched, being unable to move. Houndoom then swung Heracross overhead and slammed it into the ground before it slammed its paws down on the ground and generated a Dark Pulse attack. The Dark-type attack pushed Heracross back at an angle, taking it a few feet into the air. Houndoom them reared its head back and opened its maw, the bright orange-yellow glow of fire appearing from within the bowels of its body.

"HOUUUUUUUUU!" The Flamethrower attack rushed forth from its jaws and crashed into Heracross's body, sending the Pokemon careening across the battlefield.

"Fire Blast!" Kakashi ordered.

"HOUN!" The Dark Pokemon barked as its body trembled and a bulge traversed the length of the fire stream before becoming a powerful spheroid of burning oxygen once it reached Heracross's body. The fires tore across the battlefield as they exploded outwards to become a massive five pointed star of burning destruction and an explosion of fire and smoke generated a massive shockwave as it wrapped Heracross in its burning embrace.

"HERAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Heracross!" Naruto cried out in concern. He then watched in shock as his Pokemon fell through the smoke cloud and landed on the ground, unmoving. Its exoskeleton was cracked and smoking from the intense burns it now suffered.

"Heracross has been defeated and Houndoom is the victor!" Hizashi exclaimed.

Naruto recalled his Pokemon before pulling out his final Poke Ball and unleashing Typhlosion onto the battlefield.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!"

"Houndoom, Flamethrower right back!"

Both Fire-types reared their heads, their bodies shaking as they held back the flames before forcefully exhaling. The powerful tongues of fire shot out as if they were fired from the barrel of a gun, streaking across the battlefield before colliding with one another. The two Pokemon grunted in effort as they tried to overpower one another before they reached an eventual stalemate, a massive, fiery explosion occurring.

"Earthquake!"

"Jump to dodge and then use Dark Pulse!"

"Use Flamethrower and then a long range Thunderpunch!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Run through the flames and use Thunderpunch!"

"Use Nasty Plot and then Dark Pulse!"

"TYPHLO!" The Volcano Pokemon reared back its fist and punched the ground with terrific force. Seismic waves raced out from the point impact, the battle chamber shaking in the process, however, Houndoom had leaped into the air to avoid the super effective attack before opening its muzzle.

"HOUUUUU!" It unleashed a wave of ebony energy towards Typhlosion.

"TYPHLOOO!" Typhlosion countered with a tongue of white hot flames. The two attack collided in midair and sent Typhlosion skidding backwards from the blast wave while Houndoom went into a backflip, tumbling through the air, but managed to land deftly on its feet. As it did so, Typhlosion's fist sparked with golden voltage before it reared back its arm and punched the air, a powerful bolt of lightning rocketing forth from the tips of its knuckles, while Houndoom inhaled deeply before exhaling a tongue of crimson fire. Fire and lightning met halfway and triggered another explosion as a result, but the dust cloud that formed was parted as Typhlosion used it as a cover, leaping through it as Houndoom sent forth another tongue of crimson flames.

Typhlosion gritted its teeth in pain from the damage of the move, but its fireproof fur reduced the damage to near negligible levels as it continued charging forwards across the battleground.

"TY!" The Volcano Pokemon lashed out at Houndoom with an electrified punch. For the Dark Pokemon, time seemed to have slowed down as the attack drew nearer and nearer to its muzzle, its brain running through numerous thoughts within the minute. Finally, Houndoom's eyes seemed to brighten as if it had a 'Eureka!' moment, the metaphorical lightbulb activating over its head, its Nasty Plot fueled by the painful voltage of the Thunderpunch that struck it.

Houndoom yelped in pain as it was hit, its body arching into the air from the uppercut it received. Typhlosion the followed up with a swift left hook to the side of the face, but the Dark Pokemon spun with the impact before slapping Typhlosion across the face with its tail, blinding it from the strike to the eyes. Houndoom landed deftly on its feet and then lashed out with a strong headbutt, its horned skull hitting the Volcano Pokemon underneath its jaw before its jaws opened wildly and clamped down on Typhlosion's neck. The Dark Pokemon drew blood as Typhlosion unleashed a strangled cry of pain before shaking its head from side to side to introduce more pain to the Volcano Pokemon. Houndoom then spun around, dragging Typhlosion to the ground in process, before flinging the Fire-type through the air. As Typhlosion tumbled through the air, the calculative hellhound raised its paws high into the air, rearing up on its hind legs.

"HOUN!" The Dark Pokemon barked as it unleashed a powerful Dark Pulse attack that traversed the length of the battlefield.

"Quick, Typhlosion use Flamethrower to counter the Dark Pulse attack and then use Earthquake!" Typhlosion's eyes opened, a dull look within them as the world was literally a blur due to having been blinded by the tail strike. In its weakened state, its Blaze ability sprung to life as it drew upon its power to utilize Flamethrower, however, the attack came out as merely a small burst rather than an explosive tongue of raging destruction as it should have.

'The damage to its neck!' Naruto realized. 'That damn mutt compromised Typhlosion's fire breathing!' However, while it did not work out well, the Blaze ability acted in conjunction with the Charcoal Typhlosion always wore around its neck, giving the small fire burst enough of a jolt in power to collide with the Dark Pulse attack and reduce the force at which it nailed the Volcano Pokemon. Typhlosion cried out in pain and tumbled through the air, but quickly adjusted its body and landed harshly on its feet.

"TYPHLOSIOOON!" The Volcano Pokemon acted quickly and used Earthquake and the seismic waves raced across the battlefield.

"HOUUUUUUUUUU!" The Dark/Fire-type howled in agony as the Ground-type attack racked its body, shaking its bones. The super effective attack then brought Houndoom back down to earth as the world spun from the nausea, the canine Pokemon vomiting up whatever it must have ate along with a copious amount of blood from the internal damage it received.

Typhlosion and Houndoom panted as their glared at one another before taking off. The two combatants thundered across the battlefield.

"Earthquake!"

"Jump and attack with Fire Blast, follow by Dark Pulse!"

"Counter with Thunderpunch!" The Volcano Pokemon dropped down on all-fours and used Earthquake, but the Dark Pokemon leaped and then sent out a Fire Blast attack that wrapped its opponent in a column of flames before a pulse of dark energy raced out of its maw. Typhlosion raised its arms and blocked the attack, skidding backwards before digging its fist into the ground and unleashing a spark of electricity that became a powerful bolt that arched across the battlefield, tearing a trench in it before it snapped towards Houndoom and struck it in the chest to send it airborne.

"Use Earthquake when it touches the ground!"

"Use Flamethrower on the ground to keep yourself airborne and then use Fire Blast!" Houndoom exhaled a tongue of crimson flames from its maw to push itself up into the air just as it was about to touch down, the ground shaking from Typhlosion's expectation to hit the dual type with the super effective Ground-type attack. Houndoom then altered the angle of its Flamethrower and struck the Volcano Pokemon in the chest with its Fire-type attack before exhaling even more forcefully, adding even more fire and converting it into a Fire Blast attack.

"Hang tough and use Thunderpunch!" Typhlosion forced it body to endure the pain as it then rushed through the tongue of fire. Racing towards its opponent with the crimson aura of Blaze burning around its body, it powered through with a literally electrifying uppercut. The Thunderpunch nailed Houndoom on the lower jaw, the weak point of the canine Pokemon, eliciting a yelp of pain from the dual type.

"ERUPTION!" Naruto ordered.

"USE DARK PULSE!" Houndoom quickly ordered.

"TYPHLOSIOOON!"

"HOUUUUUUUUU!"

Typhlosion quickly punched the ground and the battlefield quaked and shook as a spiderweb of cracks stretched out in front of it. The cracks split and expanded, revealing the hellish azure glow within as if the gates of Hell were opening up beneath the floor until they burst apart to reveal a powerful tower of Blaze enhanced fire, magma and burning rock. Just before the burning tower struck Houndoom, the horned canine unleashed a powerful Dark Pulse attack that ripped the battlefield asunder before slamming into Typhlosion with explosive force.

Houndoom was carried skyward by the Eruption attack and then brought to ground zero as the tower of fire and magma arched in the air and then pelted Houndoom with the flames and magma. A powerful explosion rocked the battle chamber and the attack came to a close.

The smoke from both attacks then dispersed to reveal both Pokemon panting heavily as they stood on shaky limbs within their own respective craters, one bathed in the remnants of dark energy while one was licked by the sapphire embers of a miniature meteor storm. The two Fire-types glared at one another and then both their bodies gave out. Their eyes rolled up into their heads and their legs could no longer support the weight of their bodies.

Houndoom and Typhlosion fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Typhlosion and Houndoom have both fainted!" Hizashi announced. "This match is a draw!"

Naruto stared in shock at the outcome along with his silver haired former mentor. Naruto ran towards Typhlosion and held his unconscious Pokemon in his arms. His shoulder shook as he struggled to hold back the tears. His six Pokemon were down for the count. The Pokemon League rules officially stated that a challenger of the Elite Four was immediately disqualified from the challenge when all of his or her Pokemon were defeated in battle.

"Damn it." He muttered as he held Typhlosion tighter. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it all to hell."

The silver haired Elite Four member snapped out of his surprise before chuckling and scratching the back of his head. "Hey, I know it's an emotional moment for you." He walked up to Naruto and returned Houndoom to its ball before bending down to pat Naruto on the head. "Well then, I guess tomorrow is your battle with Izuna-sama." Naruto was snapped out of his stupor and looked at Kakashi with surprise.

"Wh-What?!" His disbelief was amusing to Hizashi and Kakashi when they glanced at each other. "But...all my Pokemon...they lost. We lost."

"Well, actually, I lost too." Kakashi said. "While the Pokemon League rules officially state that the challenger of the Elite Four is disqualified from continuing once his or her Pokemon have all been defeated, the rules also state that the challenger is the winner of the match once he or she has defeated every single Pokemon that an Elite Four member possesses on their person, and last I checked, the five I fought you with were the only ones I had."

"So...So then I...but, running on a technicality, that's...it sounds so wrong."

"It does, but you can't argue with the rules. While the match is a draw by official standards, the rules clearly state what they are written out to be. You defeated all of my Pokemon and you lost all of yours, but the latter rule still applies even in this case. Neh, Hizashi-san?"

"Kakashi-san is correct, Naruto-san." The former Elite Four member stated with a stiff nod of his head. "Thus, by the Pokemon League Association's rules of battle...you are...the victor."

"So, congratulation Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi's eye became an upside-down U as he smiled beneath his face mask. "You've defeated the Elite Four."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And there you have it. One more chapter and then this story is done. I know, I know, giving Naruto the win by a technicality is kind of cheap, but I'm also basing this off of the games a bit. I don't know if this ever happened to you guys, it could have been a glitch in my game, but when I was playing against the Elite Four in one of them, it was either the GSC versions or in HGSS versions, but I had fought Karen and my Red Gyarados was taken down due to its Burn status after I had hit her Houndoom with a Surf attack and took it down. In the end, I was declared the winner.**

**If this is a game glitch, then my logic is destroyed, but the rules of the Pokemon League are clearly written out and I think Kakashi would be the kind of character to let Naruto go through to face Izuna at the end despite the match ending in a draw. Technically, he did lose, but also, technically he won. And well, rather than have him go home with a loss to Kakashi...I'm gonna have him go home after a brutal match with Izuna. I'm not going to say whether Naruto wins or loses, but I have already made a plan for the definitive outcome of Naruto's fight with Izuna Uchiha.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the fights. Tomorrow evening, I will be posting up the final chapter of this story. **

**Remember to review, review, review!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-255<strong>

**Caught-255**

**Character Bio: Madara Uchiha  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Black  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Black  
><strong>

**About: Madara Uchiha was quite possibly the strongest Pokemon trainer to ever exist on the face of the Pokemon world. After World War 3 had concluded and the Pokemon League Association had been established, Madara Uchiha had taken it upon himself to make the name of Uchiha more than just a family who raised Dragon and Fire-types in Blackthorn City, and instead made them known as a family of Champions. He was the first Pokemon League Champion that the world had ever had, managing to effectively defeat his long time rival, and the trainer marked as the only man capable of fighting him on even footing, Hashirama Senju, Tsunade's grandfather. However, despite his immense strength and status, Madara Uchiha, a man seen as a god among Pokemon trainers, revealed his mortality as he was diagnosed with brain cancer. In an official Pokemon League match, Izuna challenged his older brother and after a very lengthy and destructivee battle, Izuna managed to emerge victorious. Madara handed the title of Champion over to Izuna with pride before dying three months later at the age of 50. Madara was described as intelligent, proud and a natural born leader as he led the members of the Uchiha clan into battle during World War 3, effectively capturing and taming the numerous amounts of Dragon-type Pokemon they fought against thus earning him the title 'Dragon Champion'. He loved his family above all else, but he was very firm when he needed to be. His ability to connect with Dragon-type Pokemon was at a level no one in the Uchiha clan had ever had before, only bested by Izuna and even then that took Izuna years to achieve while his brother had that skill since his days in the war. Calculative, strong and capable of even developing strategies to best Hashirama's Pokemon's godly level usage of Frenzy Plant, Madara Uchiha would forever be a legend in the eyes of all who knew him.  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Ampharos(Female)

Dragonite(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


	46. Chapter 46:Johto Photo Finish

Naruto: Johto Journeys

Chapter 46: Johto Photo Finish

"Pokemon" Normal speech

'Pokemon' Normal thoughts

_"Pokemon" Pokemon that can talk_

"Pokemon" Flashbacks

**"Pokemon" Pokedex speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own this laptop and this story and NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon League Stadium, Pokemon League, Indigo Plateau <strong>

The stands were filled to the brim, as if they were about to burst. The night sky was alight with the light of the stars and the moon, small clouds wafting lazily by. The fireworks then went off in celebration of the event that was about to take place, the Pokemon League Association's official blimp hovering over the stadium to provide aerial camera coverage of said event.

Naruto tapped at the Master Ball he wore around his neck as he sat in the chair of his waiting room. He then looked up as his father clapped him on the shoulder.

"How ya feelin', champ?" Minato teased.

"Nervous." The blonde teenager replied honestly.

"Awww, my poor Naru-chan." Kushina pouted cutely as she hugged her son tightly. "Look at you." She smiled widely, her pride in her son visible for all to see on her expression. "You've come so far. I remember all that time ago when you just started out with Cyndaquil. You've made us all so very proud, Naru-chan."

"Kakashi must have been pretty surprised when you managed to take down his Houndoom. That thing has been with him since I started training him." Minato chuckled. "Oi, Naru-chan, did you managed to get a peek underneath his face mask?"

"You'd think a guy would show you his face after going through the trouble of training him to become an eventual member of the Elite Four." Kushina muttered. Naruto laughed at his parents' words before shaking his head.

"Sorry, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. That wasn't exactly on my mind." Naruto replied. "But I'm still surprised at how quickly the information of me beating the Elite Four got out."

All the people in the room glanced at the viewing screen in the room showing the packed stadium, holding possibly even more people than before when the Silver Conference had been going on.

"To think you'd be able to beat the Elite Four." Sapphire mused. "You're a lot better than we ever thought you'd be, little cousin."

"And don't worry about being nervous, we'll be doing that for you when we all watch you battle." Ruby said. The red and blue haired twins then bent down, giving him a hug before they kissed their blonde cousin on either cheek.

"Do you best, Naruto." Naruto nodded before he looked up at the only male relative he had sines his father. Wallace raised an eyebrow at the son of a Champion as they locked eyes.

"I'm not going to kiss you like Sapphire Nee-chan and Ruby Nee-chan if that's what you're expecting." The two boys chuckled at the small joke and they bumped fists. "He's the Champion...do your best, and after everything that's happened between us...I just want to say that I'm glad to be your cousin."

"Same here." The two boys then nodded in respect to one another. Kyuubi and Pikachu hopped up onto Naruto's lap and nuzzled his face.

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Nine!"

Naruto patted the two Pokemon on their heads, scratching them behind their ears as they uttered their respective cries of encouragement. "Thanks guys." The two Pokemon nodded before walking back to their respective trainers.

"Good luck, Naru-chan!" Kushina and Minato kissed their son on the top of his head before leaving the room with his cousins. Naruto sighed before looking up at the ceiling, the silence within the room being practically deafening. He then tilted his head towards the door when it opened up once more to see his girlfriend enter the room.

"Hey, Hina-chan." He greeted her with a small wave. The pale eyed girl smiled at her boyfriend and sat down next to him, holding his hand upon doing so.

"You're nervous." She spoke the words as if stating a fact, not a question.

"That easy to tell?"

"With your hand shaking like it is, yes." She giggled before raising up her other hand and cupping the blue eyed boy's face. "Look, I know you're scared to go out and face Izuna, but your fear is sure to be justified. I mean...he's the Champion of the joint region, literally the strongest trainer you are ever going to come across. Hell, the only person said to be able to beat him were Tsunade-sama's grand-uncle, her grandfather, and his brother, Madara."

"They're all dead now, and Hina-chan, I know you're supposed to be encouraging me, but you're not exactly helping." He laughed dryly.

"Sorry." She muttered. "But, Naruto-kun, you...you supported me when I went to take on the Grand Festival. You comforted me and told me everything I wanted to hear just to make me feel better, and I know you're not one for sugar coating things so I know everything you told me were your own words. So, I'll tell you the exact same thing...it doesn't matter to me if you win or lose to Izuna, I know that when you go out there you will have done your very best in the battle to come, and I will always...ALWAYS love you and be proud of you. I mean, you've achieved more in life than most trainers could at your age or in their entire lifetime. You saved the world, you fought, defeated and caught Legendary Pokemon..." Naruto smirked as he tapped the Master Ball hanging around his neck. "...you became Champion of the Kanto-Johto Silver Conference Victory Tournament and you defeated the Elite Four. In my eyes, your family's eyes, in the eyes of everyone who loves and cares about you...you're already a Champion."

Naruto leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend on the lips. The physical display of affection was held for almost a minute before they pulled apart.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"A few times."

"Well I'm gonna say it again, I love you." Naruto grinned widely before hopping to his feet and patting the sides of his face. Hinata nodded as she smiled at her hyperactive knucklehead of a boyfriend before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck." She said as she left to go and sit in the stands.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I don't need luck."

And with that, Naruto ran out of the doors and came to a stop on his portion of the battlefield. As soon as he did so, everything went silent. His blue eyes stared across the battlefield as the atmosphere of the stadium immediately grew tense. The night time air seemed to drop a few degrees as the doors on the other end of the battlefield slammed open.

Despite his advanced age, his hair remained as black and spiky as it was in his prime, flowing him behind him like his cape, the blood red underside billowing to make it seem as if it were a burning flame. He stepped forwards and stopped at his end of the battlefield. Sharp obsidian eyes met the sapphire orbs of his challenger before a smirk came upon his lightly tanned face. He then swiped his cape to reveal the black and red skintight suit he wore underneath, his black gloves and boots bearing the Uchiha emblem proudly. A Dragon Fang was worn around his neck, the last memento of his brother Madara before he passed. Izuna Uchiha nodded with respect to the blonde challenger, said challenger offering a nod of his own.

The silence reigned supreme within the stadium until Anko stepped up to the plate, twirling her microphone in her hands before gripping it tightly and bringing it to her lips. She inhaled deeply and then...

"GOODNIGHT KANTO AND JOHTO! AND HOW ARE WE DOIN' TONIGHT?!" She held the microphone out to the crowd and the resounding sounds of applause and cheers would have deafened a lesser MC, but Anko Mitarashi was no ordinary MC.

She smiled toothily in approval of her crowd's response before speaking again. "THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! NOW THEN, FOR ALL OF YOU HERE TONIGHT, ALONG WITH ALL YOU VIEWERS HEARING THIS THROUGH THE POKEGEAR'S RADIO CARD OR WATCHING THE TELLY, I'M SURE YOU ALL WILL AGREE WITH ME THAT TONIGHT IS A MEMORABLE NIGHT! IT HAS BEEN THIRTY YEARS SINCE IZUNA-KUN HAD BECOME THE CHAMPION OF THE JOINT REGION OF KANTO AND JOHTO! HE LOST THAT TITLE, BUT QUICKLY TOOK IT BACK FROM HIS SUCCESSOR, MINATO NAMIKAZE AND THUS RECLAIMING THE TITLE OF BEING THE STRONGEST POKEMON TRAINER AND THE DRAGON CHAMPION! NOW, ON THIS VERY NIGHT, THAT SAME BLOODLINE ARRIVES TO CHALLENGE HIM FOR HIS TITLE! HE WON THE SILVER CONFERENCE AND BECAME ITS CHAMPION, HE SUCCESSFULLY BATTLED HIS WAY THROUGH THE ELITE FOUR AND NOW HE STANDS BEFORE YOU WITH THE INTENT TO TAKE DOWN THE DRAGON CHAMPION AND TAKE THE TITLE AS STRONGEST TRAINER IN THE JOINT REGION! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU YOUR POTENTIAL CHAMPION-TO-BE, NARUTOOOOO UZUMAKIIIIIIIII!"

The crowd went berserk once more. Anko chuckled as she skipped up to the older man.

"Izuna-kun, any words for your challenger?!" Izuna nodded as he was handed the microphone.

"When I was younger, when my older brother, Madara, held the title of Champion, I led the Elite Four! People used to call me, Izuna the Dragon trainer! You know that dragons are mythical Pokemon! They're hard to catch and raise, but their powers are superior! They're virtually indestructible! There's no being clever with them! But in the end, I mastered their tremendous powers, making them my own, and I bested my brother and became Izuna the Dragon Master...the Dragon Champion!" Izuna smiled at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, I've been waiting for a trainer like you! I knew that you, with your skills, would eventually reach me here! There's no need for words now! We will battle to determine who is the stronger of the two of us! As the most powerful trainer and as the Pokémon League Champion...I, Izuna the Dragon Master, accept your challenge!"

He tossed the microphone back to Anko and the two high level trainers took out their first Poke Balls.

"And there you have it folks! Izuna Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki!" Anko pocketed her microphone and switched to her headset as she pulled out the red and blue flags, red for Izuna and blue for Naruto. She swung the flags down. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Quagsire, I choose you!"

"Gyarados."

The Poke Balls were hurled into the air before they snapped open, white light emerging from within. The lights swirled and twisted before soldified to become the Mud Fish and Atrocious Pokemon respectively.

"QUAAAAAGSIRE!"

"GYOOOOOAAAAR!"

"And the battle begins with Naruto sending out his Quagsire and Izuna with his monstrous Gyarados!" Anko announced.

"Blizzard!" Naruto ordered.

"Fire Blast." Izuna commanded evenly.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Rush through it and then use Flail."

"Quaaaaag!"

"Gyooooar!"

Quagsire unleashed a burst of freezing wind and ice from its mouth while Gyarados exhaled a powerful spheroid of yellow-orange flames. The Ice-type attack clashed with the flames, but was easily ripped apart as the Fire Blast attack exploded outwards to become the massive five pointed star it was meant to be. The Fire-type attack streaked through the air only to then be converted to steam as Quagsire's Hydro Pump attack clashed with it. The Fire-type attack was speared through as a result before slamming into Gyarados's body, but the Atrocious Pokemon merely charged through the attack, ignoring the pain the pressurized water blast provided.

"QUAG!" The Mud Fish Pokemon cried out in pain as it was struck by the powerful headbutt that Gyarados delivered and was sent flying through the air only to then be slapped down into the ground by its lengthy tail. The ground cracked from the force of the impact and Gyarados quickly wrapped its tail around its now grounded opponent before raising it up into the air.

"Slam it down." Gyarados followed through with its orders and brought its trapped opponent down on the ground.

"QUAG! SIRE! QUAG! SIRE!" The Water/Ground-type Pokemon released a cry of pain as each ground breaking impact racked it body with pain.

"Get out there with Surf!" Naruto cried out. Quagsire gritted its teeth as Gyarados raised it back into the air for another tail slam, but Gyarados suddenly paused as a bead of sweat traced its way down its face, having become confused from the fatigue of Flail. Quagsire's eyes burned with rage infused determination before it cried out, unleashing a torrent of water from its body. Gyarados's grip was removed from around its body as the massive tidal wave rose to its full height and then curved over the blue scaled Pokemon's form.

"Freeze it with Ice Fang." Gyarados's mouth released a cloud of frost as ice suddenly cloaked its sharp fangs. Gyarados roared before biting down on the tidal wave and ice trailed up the wave, freezing it in place before it came crashing down, shattering as Gyarados's confused form was buried under the ice. However, the Water/Flying-type Pokemon easily broke free, roaring as it faced skyward towards the Mud Fish Pokemon.

"Blizzard attack!"

"QUAAAAAGSIIIIRE!" The powerful Ice-type attack swirled through the air and the attack crashed down on Gyarados's body. Ice then coated its body and the Atrocious Pokemon's form was frozen solid. The ice sculpture that was Izuna's Gyarados glittered in the lights of the stadium.

"Amazing!" Anko shouted into her mic. "Naruto has frozen Izuna's Gyarados solid with its Blizzard attack! Looks like this round is just about over!" Naruto grinned as Quagsire landed on top of its frozen opponent's gaping maw and saluted to its trainer.

* * *

><p><strong>V.I.P Box <strong>

"He did it!" Kushina, Sakura and Hinata whooped. The partner Pokemon of the three trainers also released their cries of enjoyment at seeing their favourite blonde trainer succeed in defeating a Champion level Pokemon. The three females then stopped hopping around as Sasuke and Minato were busy staring intently at Gyarados's form.

"Something's not right." Sasuke muttered.

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" The pink haired coordinator asked.

"He means that it ended too quickly. It's the aim of the game to take down the Pokemon quickly, but Izuna hasn't returned Gyarados to its ball to admit he lost the round. Frozen Pokemon have the ability to thaw out of the ice after a period of time, but by that time, most Pokemon would already be defeated." Minato's eyes widened as he gripped the railings and looked to his son. "Which means...NARUTO! GET QUAGSIRE OUT OF THERE NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Battlefield<strong>

Naruto turned to smile at his family in the stands, but then his eyes widened when he saw his father frantically waving his arms and pointing at Gyarados. The feeling of victory was quickly removed as a bright yellow glow suddenly appeared beneath Quagsire's feet.

"What the...?!"

"Quag?!"

"What's this?!" Anko exclaimed.

"Hyper Beam." Naruto and Quagsire's eyes widened when the ice shattered apart as Gyarados's body wriggled free from the attack and the massive energy orb that built up in Gyarados's open maw exploded forth as a massive beam of destruction. The most powerful Normal-type attack slammed into Quagsire's body, masking it from view as the flash of golden yellow and orange was too bright. The attack rocketed through the sky, piercing a hole in the clouds above and revealing the light of the moon and stars for all to see.

Though, the spectators of the match weren't looking at the glittering night sky as the body of Quagsire fell back to earth and landed in the centre of the stadium. Energy burns and cauterized wounds dotted its body as it lay within its personal crater.

"GYOOOOOOAAAAR!" Gyarados roared.

"And this is why Izuna-kun's the champ! Easily breaking out of a frozen status, Gyarados fires off a sneak attack Hyper Beam and knocks out Quagsire!" Anko announced. "The winner of the first round is Izuna and Gyarados!"

The crowd broke out into more applause as Naruto was forced to return Quagsire to its ball. He gritted his teeth as he pocketed the capturing device.

"I know his Pokemon are Champion class, but to break out of Quagsire's Blizzard when it induced a frozen status, not to mention he KO-ed Quagsire with just one Hyper Beam...damn, he's strong." Naruto muttered. "Alright then, the majority of his Pokemon are part Flying-type so let's go with super effective attacks. Ampharos, I choose you!"

The Poke Ball was tossed high into the air and the Light Pokemon emerged on the battlefield.

"Alright, Ampharos, use Thunder!"

"AMPHAROOOOOOS!" Unable to move due to having to recharge from using the most powerful Normal-type attack, the Atrocious Pokemon could only watch as a magnificent bolt of electricity shot high into the air. The bolt arched as it disappeared into the small cluster of clouds, stretching across them as it accumulated its charge.

"Now run up to Gyarados and jump into the air and use Iron Tail!" Ampharos nodded and sped across the battlefield as fast as its legs could carry it, its tail glowing with a silvery-white light. Ampharos then hopped onto Gyarados's lengthy body, traversing its length before leaping high into the air. Its tail was raised high into the air.

"Now catch the lightning!" Naruto commanded. As he said that, the wicked thunderbolt came crashing down in one-hundredth of a second. Ampharos's tail acted as a lightning rod as it hovered over the Atrocious Pokemon's form and electricity surged through its form. Ampharos went through a series of front flips, its body building up momentum as it fell from above, electricity pulsating outwards in powerful bursts.

"Fire Blast!" Izuna ordered. Gyarados roared its body lashed out and fired a massive orb of burning oxygen from its maw. The fires became the massive five pointed star of destruction, but Ampharos ripped through the flames as a massive pulse of electrical charge was unleashed from its still tumbling form. Gyarados roared in pain as it was struck, spasming as the electricity paralyzed it.

"AAAAAMPHA!" The Light Pokemon completed its descent and lashed out with its glowing tail. Gyarados roared in agony as its skull cracked, a sound which was akin to that of a thunderclap, from the Steel-type attack that was Iron Tail, only to then be sent into the most unimaginable amount of pain that a Gyarados could ever experience as the strike had over ten thousand volts of electricity ripping through its form. The electrical force of a Thunder attack burned its body and then Gyarados was brought down as Ampharos fired off a Thunderbolt for good measure.

Gyarados toppled and Ampharos landed atop its fallen foe, pumping its arm into the air in victory.

"And the Atrocious Pokemon learns that something more atrocious lives in the world!" Anko announced. "With a combination of Iron Tail and Thunder, Naruto shows just why he is the one standing before Izuna today! Ampharos is the victor and Gyarados is the loser!"

Izuna recalled Gyarados to its ball before tossing out his second Pokemon. "Aerodactyl, Rock Slide!" Izuna ordered.

"AEROOOO!" The Fossil Pokemon screeched as it hovered in the air. It then quickly tucked its wings in and crashed down on the ground. Its talons dug into the battlefield and ripped apart the stone that made its foundation before hurling them high into the air. The stone crumbled to the size of small boulders before Aerodactyl flew up and slapped the boulders down with its tail.

"Ampharos, dodge and use Thunderbolt to shoot down the rocks you can't hit!" Ampharos did as it was told and began to dodge the storm of stone. Jumping, hopping, twisting, flipping, Ampharos performed every single acrobatic trick in the book and then some in order to avoid the powerful Rock-type attack, shooting down the few rocks that would have had a chance of hitting it by using Thunderbolt, shattering them as a result.

"Use Fly." As the Light Pokemon destroyed the last of the Rock Slide boulders, Aerodactyl's cry echoed from the heavens as it shot a bit higher into the sky before arching its form, tucking its wings against its body and speeding downwards as if it were falling bomb.

"Iron Head." Izuna commanded. Aerodactyl's head suddenly gained a metallic sheen before it utilized the Steel-type move.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" Aerodactyl swerved its body as Ampharos shot forth the powerful electrical attack, dodging it before continuing its charge. "IRON TAIL QUICKLY!"

"AMPH!"

"AERO!" The desperate offensive attack served to act as a defensive measure as the two Steel-type moves clashed against one another and generated a massive shockwave from the point of collision, creating a ring of dust around the two combatants. However, the Fossil Pokemon's momentum coupled with its higher level of physical strength was enough to easily overpower the Light Pokemon's Iron Tail. Ribs broke with a sickening crunch and Ampharos's eyes widened as it coughed up a glob of blood when the Steel-type attack hit home. Ampharos's body seemed to meld with the shape of Aeroactyl's skull before it was driven into the ground with terrific force.

"Finish it with Dragon Claw." Izuna commanded. Aerodactyl nodded as it rose up to its full height and spread its wings, the claws attached to the tips becoming wrapped in crimson flames that then took on the image of a roaring dragon head. However, before the attack could be used, Naruto ordered a counter attack.

"Use Signal Beam between the eyes!" Ampharos coughed up a glob of blood as it hopped up to its feet, but it didn't let the pain deter it as it fired off a rainbow coloured beam of energy from the orb on its forehead. The Bug-type attack struck Aerodactyl directly between the eyes, the Rock/Flying-type's pupils suddenly dilating as it became confused as a result. To make matters worse, the Fossil Pokemon's body seized up as electrical charge sparked across its body.

"What a stroke of luck, ladies and gentlemen! Just as Aerodactyl's Dragon Claw was about to end the battle, Ampharos comes back up with a Signal Beam attack to confuse its opponent, and to add insult to injury, it seems Ampharos's Static ability kicked in and now the Fossil Pokemon is paralyzed!" Anko whooped.

* * *

><p><strong>V.I.P Box<strong>

"YEAH! THAT'S MY BOY! THAT'S OUR SON!" Minato and Kushina exclaimed.

"WAY TO GO NARUTO!"

"FINISH IT, DOBE!"

"GO NARUTO-KUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Battlefield<strong>

"GO NARUTOOOOO!" Everyone in the stands exclaimed. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the support from the fans and in the corner of his mind he wondered if that was his mother he was hearing over everyone else. She was a loudmouth, but wow...to overpower nearly one million people's cries was nothing short of amazing.

"Now Naruto's gonna finish it!"

"Damn right I will!" Naruto exclaimed in agreement with the purple haired commentator. "AMPHAROS, THUNDER ATTACK! FULL CHARGE!"

"AMMMMMPHAAAAROOOOOOS!" Ampharos's body glowed with electricity before unleashing it into the heavens. Over ten thousand volts of electricity arched through the sky before crashing down with destructive force, flooding Aerodactyl's body. The super effective attack generated a massive explosion that created a massive mushroom cloud and an equally massive crater. Aerodactyl then arced through the air as it was blown back by the shockwave of the attack before crashing down in front of Izuna, laying within its own personal crater.

"AND AERODACTYL IS UNABLE BATTLE! AMPHAROS WINS IT!" Anko exclaimed. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause, some even going so far as to jump out of their seats. Izuna nodded in approval as he returned Aerodactyl to its ball.

"You've taken down two of my Pokemon, Naruto. You're proving to be quite the challenger." Izuna said.

"Thanks." Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He had been complimented by the Elite Four for his performance against them, but to hear words of praise from the Champion himself was different for some reason. Naruto then flinched as Izuna's gaze morphed into a gaze he had seen on Sasuke's face far too many times. His obsidian eyes darkened as he pulled out his third Poke Ball.

"So then, to show you how worthy of a competitor you are, here is a Pokemon you are now worthy to face." The Poke Ball snapped open and the light twisted and morphed into shape before solidifying in the air. Naruto's eyes widened and he released an audible gulp.

"Oh...fuck." Naruto muttered.

"OH FUCK!" Anko exclaimed Naruto's own words at a higher volume and pitch. "IZUNA SENT OUT HIS DRAGONITE! HE SENT OUT HIS FUCKING DRAGONITE!"

"Now let me show you the true power of a Dragon-type Pokemon." Izuna said with a smirk.

"Not if we put you down first!" Naruto yelled back to the Dragon Champion. "Ampharos, Thunder attack!" A powerful wicked thunderbolt tore the earth asunder before it arched up into the air and came back down with the intent to crash down on Dragonite.

"Dragonite...show them a real Thunder attack." The icy toned order was carried out as Dragonite's body surged with golden voltage.

"DRAAAAAA!" The Dragon Pokemon roared as it unleashed the powerful Electric-type attack before clashing with Ampharos's own. The two Thunder attacks pushed against one another, trying to overpower one another, but Dragonite's own ended up gaining the upper hand and generated an explosion that had Ampharos skidding backwards while Dragonite stood strong.

"Dragon Rush." Dragonite's body became cloaked with a blazing azure aura that then morphed into the visage of a roaring serpentine dragon. Dragonite flew down to ground zero at breakneck speeds, but its feet barely even touched the ground as it pulled up and then pushed off with enough force to crack the ground. A trail of dust and dirt formed behind it before it slammed against Ampharos's body.

Time seemed to slow for the Light Pokemon as the impact registered with its body. Ampharos then rocketed through the air and flew past Naruto's form at such a speed that he didn't even know Ampharos had passed him until he heard the crash of the Light Pokemon forming an imprint in the stadium wall. Ampharos released a gurgle of pain as it coughed up blood as more of its ribs had been broken before its head bent over, signifying its fall into unconsciousness.

"Fast." Naruto and Anko muttered. That was also what everyone else thought as Dragonite flew back over to its trainer's side of the battlefield. The stadium was a bit silent at first before they applauded for the Dragon Champion.

"And faster than I could blink, and I blink pretty fast, Dragonite takes down Ampharos with a Dragon Rush attack! I tell ya folks, Naruto's gonna be in for a fight now that he's facing Izuna's heavy hitters!"

"Alright, Heracross let's go!" Naruto sent out the Bug/Fighting-type Pokemon and the Single Horn Pokemon hopped around before leaping into the air. "Aerial Ace!" Performing a loop-de-loop, the Single Horn Pokemon prepared to use the Flying-type attack. Heracross vanished from view at the apex of the aerial maneuver before reappearing in front of Dragonite and slamming its horn against its chest. Dragonite gritted its teeth as it skidded across the battlefield.

"Now use Aerial Ace again to increase your speed and go into Megahorn!" Heracross vanished from view before its horn released a bright pale green light as it appeared above Dragonite's form. The massive Dragon-type quickly raised its arm as Heracross performed a front flip and crashed the powerful Bug-type move down on the scaled limb. The Dragon/Flying-type's knees bent to remain stable, but the force of the attack was recognized as its feet was embedded deeply into the battlefield as a result. Dragonite snarled before pushing Heracross back and then snatched Heracross's horn in its grasp and swung it down into the ground with enough force to crack the ground.

"Fire Blast."

"Use Night Slash on its wrist and then use Close Combat!" Heracross quickly twisted its body and lashed out with its darkness cloaked claws, stabbing them repeatedly against Dragonite's wrist. The Dragon Pokemon winced as it was forced to release its opponent, but quickly went to fire the burning spheroid that just formed in its jaws, however, the attack was sent into the skies above as Heracross went into a cat spring, kicking Dragonite in the chest while also pushing itself to its feet before following up with a swift uppercut to the chin. The night sky lit up as if a firework had went off, the massive five pointed star casting its heated glow over the entire stadium.

"Keep it up Heracross!"

"Fight back with Dragon Rush!"

Dragonite spread its wings and quickly zoomed through the air to get behind Heracross as the Bug/Fighting-type lashed out with a few jabs and kicks. Heracross then spun its body around and performed a powerful roundhouse kick while Dragonite lashed out with a swipe of its azure aura covered claws.

"HERACROSS!"

"DRAAAAAAA!"

The two Pokemon created a massive shockwave as the two physical attacks clashed. The two limbs shook as they aimed to hold each other off only for them to push themselves apart and launch themselves at each other once more. Their limbs were blurs of blue as they attacked one another, the clangs of their claws impacting against one another, Heracross's exoskeleton and Dragonite's scales echoed across the battlefield.

"This is just amazing! Such a high level physical fight is occurring before my very eyes and I can't even see what's going on with my very eyes!" Anko commented. "Its just flashes of blue I'm seeing here people! Their limbs are moving too fast for the naked eye to follow and I'm starting to get dizzy trying to follow what's going on!"

However, Dragonite became the victor as Heracross swung its arms down to perform a hammer blow only for Dragonite to swing its arms upward, smashing through the attack before planting its skull against Heracross's face.

"OH! And it looks like Dragonite wins the clash with a, man I've always wanted to say this, C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!"

"Tail strike and then use Fire Blast." Izuna ordered. Dragonite nodded, spinning on its heels and crashing its heavy tail against Heracross's side. The attack sent the Single Horn Pokemon rolling across the battlefield only to then be wrapped in a fiery embrace as the raging fireball that was Fire Blast followed directly after it. The stadium rocked from the force of the explosion and a mushroom cloud of smoke, dust and embers stretched towards the moon. The cloud cleared and revealed the burned and unconscious Heracross laying on the battleground.

"And Heracross is out too!" Anko announced. "That's three Pokemon down for Naruto now!"

"We move faster then! If Heracross can't keep up, then Pidgeot should!" Naruto sent out the Normal/Flying-type Pokemon. His very first capture spread out its wings and sent gale force winds across the battleground.

"Aerial Ace and then Steel Wing!"

"Dragon Rush."

The two Pokemon sped through the air with a flap of their powerful wings. Everyone's eyes widened when after-images began to litter the night sky, the images visible in the darkness by the light of the moon and the stadium's own ultra high beams. Flashes of silver and blue dotted the air and the sound of the impacts from the Pokemon clashing resounded through the air.

"Alright, I know you guys are good trainers, great even! But as an announcer and commentator, I would like to actually SEE something to comment on!" Anko announced. "I'm jut a human, I can't keep up with this crap!"

The MC of the battle got her wish as the two Pokemon slammed into one another, Pidgeot's shining silver wings crashing down on Dragonite's raised arms, crossed to be a better guard against the Steel-type move. Dragon and Bird glared at one another as they fought for supremacy, but the Dragon Pokemon pushed back on Pidgot's wings sending the Bird Pokemon tumbling through the air before it was grabbed by its ankle.

"Swing into the ground and then use Thunder!" Izuna commanded.

"Latch on to its arm and use Toxic!" Naruto quickly ordered. Pidgeot's talons secreted a violent violet ooze that quickly entered Dragonite's body as the poisonous talons tore through the scales on its forearm and then tore a trio of bloody gashes across the limb as it was flung to the ground. However, the act of poisoning through Dragonite off and Pidgeot's falling form wasn't thrown as hard, thus it recovered.

"And with a quick use of Toxic, Pidgeot manages to recover from what could have been the ending blow from Dragonite!"

"FLY, CORKSCREW MANEUVER!" Pidgeot spread its wings to regain its balance as its body flickered, disappearing from sight as an after-image from the speed it moved at. Dragonite's eyes widened as Pidgeot's beak drilled into its belly, its body rotating at high speeds as it did so, and then continued with its momentum to knock against Dragonite's skull, snapping it upwards before coming back down.

"HIT BETWEEN THE WINGS!" Naruto informed his Normal/Flying-type.

"PIDGEOOO!" The Bird Pokemon cried before straightening its body, toes pointing downwards, and slammed its talons down between its wings.

"NOW FOLLOW UP WITH STEEL WING TO THE FOETAL SCALE!" Dragonite released a cry of pain as its body froze up from the blow to the spine only to then be sent rocketing to the ground as Pidgeot pushed off and performed a front flip to build up momentum before crashing the powerful Steel-type move down on Dragonite's neck, hitting the most vulnerable area of the Dragon/Flying-type Pokemon's body.

'Impressive.' Izuna thought. 'He knows about the foetal scale and took advantage to strike there. This battle just got very difficult now that he knows of a Dragonite's vulnerable spots.' The Dragon Pokemon spiraled to ground zero. Dragonite growled as it regained its focus and performed a twist and a flip to then crash down on its feet, cracking the earth from the force of the impact.

"Keep up the attack! Aerial Ace and Steel Wing!" Dragonite's eyes widened as it was then bombarded from all angles, mainly being struck across the face and to its side.

"Naruto Uzumaki is now on the offensive!" Anko shouted. "I can't believe my eyes! Izuna Uchiha's Dragonite is being battered across the battlefield! Naruto might actually pull off a win here!"

"PIDGEO! PIDGEO! PIDGEO!" The Bird Pokemon screeched with each impact it made. Bones creaked and a dribble of blood flowed from its burst lip as one of the Steel Wing attacks cut through Dragonite's scales. Dragonite snarled before its muscles tensed and it pushed off from its grounded position. The sound of the sound barrier breaking then reached the ears of all in the Pokemon League Stadium.

"DRA!"

"PIDGEOOO!"

The sound of the Dragon Pokemon's cry was heard followed by the pained cry of Pidgeot. Dragonite had grabbed Pidgeot out of the air, wrapping its claws around the avian Pokemon's neck before performing a strong choke slam.

"Thunder attack, now."

"DRAAAAA!" The Dragon Pokemon unleashed a surge of electricity from its body, flooding its opponent's body with over ten thousand volts. The super effective move ended the battle for the Bird Pokemon.

"And Pidgeot is unable to battle!" Anko announced. "I really thought you had 'im there Naruto, but Dragonite is the winner!"

"I thought I had him too." Naruto muttered as Pidgeot's crimson energy body was sucked into the Poke Ball. "DRAGONITE, I CHOOSE YOU!"

"DRAAAA!" Naruto's Dragonite hovered in the air as it glared as its fellow Dragon. Izuna's Dragonite hovered up to stare its opponent in the eyes, showing just how much larger it was, being taller by at least three feet.

"And it's a battle of the dragons! Dragonite versus Dragonite!"

"Dragonite, Dragon Rush!" Both trainers exclaimed. Blue auras outlined the two Pokemon's bodies before they flapped their wings and the sound barrier was shattered as they utilized their speeds that allowed them to circle the globe in under 16 hours. The sound barrier broke numerous times, accompanied by the roars of the Dragonite and the shockwaves they produced from their collisions. Arcs of blue snaked through the skies of the Indigo Plateau making it look like a herd of dragons was flying through it. The two Dragon Pokemon then crashed against one another revealing to have their claws interlocked as they pushed against one another.

"THUNDER!" Naruto and Izuna cried out.

"DRAAAAAA!" Both Dragonite unleashed surges of electricity from their bodies which created a massive explosion and for a moment, the stadium smelled of ozone as they fought for dominance. Izuna's Dragonite panted heavily as the poison was wasting away at its body and so Naruto took advantage of that to then order his Dragonite to strike.

"Use Outrage!" Naruto's Dragonite followed through with the attack and a pulse of reddish violet fire crashed against the Dragon Champion's Pokemon. The poisoned Dragonite tumbled through the air only to then be knocked back even further as the super effective attack struck it twice more.

"NOW FINISH IT WITH HYPER BEAM!" Naruto ordered. Naruto's Dragonite opened its jaws and golden yellow-orange energy swirled to life, condensing into a compact sphere. The orb hummed as more and more energy pooled within its body until it reached its maximum. Naruto's Dragonite then reared its head back before preparing to fire.

"Enough of this!" Izuna snarled. "Dragonite, end this squabble! DRACO METEOR!"

"DRAAAAAAAAA!" Both Pokemon cried out as they unleashed their attacks. However, as the golden burst of destruction that was Hyper Beam zeroed in on its target, the skies above suddenly lit up as Izuna's Dragonite fired a massive sphere of similarly coloured energy into the skies above. The clouds then lit up like fireworks, taking the image of a roaring golden dragon for a split second until the whistling of falling objects filled the air.

"And here it comes folks! The most powerful Dragon-type move in existence, known only to a select few, our Champion included. Behold, the beautiful and dangerous awesome-ness that is Draco Meteor!" Anko's description of the attack was quite accurate and the cameras all shifted to the skies as the clouds began to release glowing meteors of pure energy. The meteors were numerous, a few clashing with and eventually nullifying Naruto's Hyper Beam. Stunned from the need to recharge and paralyzed with fear, Naruto and his Dragonite could only gaze upon the Draco Meteor attack.

BOOOOOM!

The impact of the attack sounded like the bestial roar of a dragon and the stadium shook as a massive explosion of golden light occurred, accompanied by a powerful shockwave. The light then died down, the smoke and dust dispersing to reveal a heavily destroyed stadium battlefield. Craters that burned with remnants of the golden energy littered the majority of the stadium floor, and both Dragonite on the ground. Naruto's was already unconscious, but Izuna's was swaying from side to side, panting heavily in exhaustion. Its eyelids flickered as it tried to stay awake, but using such a high level attack in conjunction with being heavily poisoned served to bring about the end for the Dragon Champion's Pokemon as it fell forward onto its knees and then collapsing onto its belly, landing face first in the destroyed battlefield.

"And after an amazing string of victories, Izuna's Dragonite has been finally put down! But at what cost?! For it took four Pokemon to fight Dragonite and now Naruto Uzumaki is down to his final Pokemon, while Izuna is standing tall with three more on his side! Will Naruto be able to pull a miracle from up his sleeve or will he succumb to the might of the Dragon Master?!"

"Typhlosion, I choose you!" The Volcano Pokemon emerged onto the battlefield.

"TYPHLOSION!" The Fire-type howled as its crimson eyes blazed with determination that was equal in intensity to the flames that burned upon its neck.

"Naruto." Izuna said. "You have fought bravely and with as much tenacity as your father had when he battled me, but like you had said in your first battle at the Silver Conference...you are not Minato Namikaze. I can say with great conviction that you are possibly one of the best and most enjoyable battles I have ever come across in my entire lifetime as Champion of the Kanto-Johto region. You've fought the long and arduous road that came with the challenge of aiming to become a Pokemon Master and I can say for certain that you have achieved that goal...but you will become the Pokemon Champion. It is time you go home, Naruto Uzumaki."

And with that...Izuna Uchiha unleashed his most powerful Pokemon.

"GROOOOOOOOOAR!"

His Charizard.

Naruto's eyes welled with tears upon seeing the eight foot tall behemoth that was the Champion's Pokemon. "It's been an honour to battle you, Izuna-sama." He chuckled, his eyes burned with determination and his vision blurred as he blinked rapidly to try and keep the tears from falling. "But I won't go down without a fight and neither will Typhlosion!"

"TYPHLO!" The Volcano Pokemon roared in agreement with its trainer's words.

"Then come at me!" Izuna stated with a wide smile forming on his face. "SHOW ME YOUR HEART! SHOW ME YOUR POWER! SHOW ME WHO YOU ARE AS A TRAINER, NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"TYPHLOSION, FLAMETHROWER ATTACK!"

"CHARIZARD, FLAMETHROWER ATTACK!"

Both Pokemon inhaled deeply, their bodies trembling as they held back the flames until they could no longer hold them in.

"TYPHLO!"

"GROAR!"

The two Fire-types roared before exhaling forcefully, releasing the flames as if they were launched from the barrels of cannons. Time seemed to slow as the streams of fire neared each other, drawing closer and closer...until they finally collided. A massive fiery explosion released a shockwave across the crater filled battlefield and Typhlosion took off with amazing speed as Charizard flapped its wings and took to the skies.

"Flamethrower!"

"Take the fires and then use a long-range Thunderpunch!"

Typhlosion skidded to a halt as Charizard breathed out a stream of fire, but the white hot flames did no significant damage as its fireproof fur shielded it. When the flames dispersed, Typhlosion's fists were sparking with golden voltage.

"TY! TY!" The Volcano Pokemon sent forth twin bolts of lightning that streaked through the air as it punched the air.

"Dodge it!"

"Use Eruption attack!"

Charizard roared as it quickly performed a barrel roll and then flapped its wings to go into a loop-de-loop to avoid the bursts of electrical energy, however, the crater-ridden battlefield began to shake and quake as Typhlosion punched the ground and a spiderweb of cracks raced across it.

"TYPHLOOOOO!" The crimson glow of the flames beneath the earth speared through like pillars before the ground burst apart and a tower of molten earth, burning rock and crimson flame stretched towards the realm of Arceus before arching forward, pelting Charizard with all it had to offer in the form of a makeshift miniature meteor storm

"GROAR!" The Flame Pokemon roared as it performed barrel rolls, loop-de-loops, dives, climbs and every other aerial acrobatic known within its skill set. Its blue eyes widened along with Izuna's when they saw Typhlosion come falling from above, riding atop one of the large burning boulders.

"USE THUNDERPUNCH!

"COUNTER WITH DRAGON CLAW!"

"TY!"

"GROAR!"

Typhlosion's electrically charged fist clashed with Charizard's crimson flame encased claws. The two Pokemon glared and snarled at one another as they fought for dominance before delivering a series of strikes to one another's face. Blood streaked from Charizard's lip as it also sported a burn mark on its cheek from the super effective strike while a trio of bloody gashes formed just above Typhlosion's right eye. The two punched each other once more with Thunderpunch and Dragon Claw before twisting their bodies to face each other.

"FLAMETHROWER!"

"TYPHLOSIOOOON!"

"GROOOOOOOOAR!"

The tongues of white hot fire raced forth from their users' jaws before generating a massive explosion. Typhlosion was sent tumbling to ground zero while Charizard was blown skyward.

"Use Earthquake to lower the force of the impact!" The Volcano Pokemon flipped in the air before utilized Earthquake, using the seismic waves of the Ground-type to prevent itself from being damaged much. Charizard spread its wings and the blue eyed Flame Pokemon stared down at its opponent with an approving gaze. The adrenalin, the fire, the tenacity, never had the Flame Pokemon faced such a strong opponent. Not even Minato Namikaze's Pikachu brought such a fanged grin to the now ecstatic Fire/Flying-type Pokemon's face.

"NOW..." Naruto released a choked sob as he refused to hold back his tears. "TYPHLOSION, END THIS WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT! BLAST BURN ATTACK! GOOOOOOO!"

Typhlosion's eyes shone with red light and a blaze of fiery red energy cloaked its form. Its fires glowed as they took on an almost ethereal form, changing from yellow-orange to blue and white before finally settling on an almost holy white colour that was so bright it could be considered blinding. Typhlosion then reared back its fist and punched the ground, pillars of white flame ejecting themselves out of the ruined battlefield before arching through the air and pooling within Typhlosion's gaping maw.

"TYYYYYYPHLOOOOOOOOO..." It unleashed the fires. "...SIOOOOOOOOOON!" The burst of white fire rocketed towards Charizard like it was a judgement sent by the divine, a pillar of holy white flames that would purge those within purgatory. However...the most powerful Fire-type attack was all for naught as the Flame Pokemon flew down and avoided the attack. The white fires generated a massive explosion within the skies, making the light of the stars and the moon vanish as the sphere of fire expanded to form a makeshift miniature sun.

"May you continue to grow stronger and stronger, and then I am quite sure you will surpass me and all those who will appear on the path you walk." Izuna smiled softly at the blonde child before him with a hint of regret in his eyes. "And I'm sorry. CHARIZARD...HYPER BEAM!"

Charizard opened its jaws and golden yellow-orange energy swirled to life, pooling into a condensed sphere that was large enough to encompassed the area outside its mouth. Time then seemed to slow down; for Typhlosion, for Naruto, for everyone who gazed upon the scene before them. Naruto and Typhlosion fell to their knees, their eyes closed as they submitted to their inevitable defeat and then...all was lost to the bright golden glow of the Hyper Beam.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later <strong>

"Have you packed your snacks?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"You have your Pokegear on you? Remember to call this time because you barely ever called when you started getting Gym Badges."

"I'm sorry, I've apologized as much as I could, Kaa-chan. And yes, I have my Pokegear." He showed her the blue device strapped to his wrist, patting it so as to assure her it was real.

"Healing items?"

"Got 'em."

"All your Poke Balls?"

"Regular, Premier, Great, Ultra, Nest, Dive, Heal, Repeat, Level, Lure, Moon, Fast, Sport, Timer, Luxury, Dusk, Love, Heavy, Quick, Friend..." He flicked the one on his neck. "..and Master. I got all of them with me."

"Clean clothes."

"Yup."

"You have the jackets and thermals for the cold, right?"

"Yes."

"More underwear? I have the ones with the little Vulpix on them, they're your favourites."

"KAA-CHAN!" Naruto glared at his cousins as they snickered at him. "Shut up! I wore those when I stopped wearing diapers! Don't laugh at me!"

"Suuuuuure." The three children of Nagato said as they broke out into full blown laughter. The image of the fourteen year old boy wearing Vulpix patterned boxers being far to humourous in their minds.

"Now, now Kushina-chan, I understand you're worried about the boy, but he's fourteen. I think he can handle the trip." Minato said as he hugged his wife from behind.

"I know, but...it's just you're rarely ever home these days. I mean, it's only been two months since you lost to Izuna-sama and you're already preparing to go on a training trip." Kushina sobbed before brightening up as she pulled a large backpack out of nowhere. "Good thing your father and I are coming with you."

"But Kaa-chan, you know I'm too strong to train anywhere else. The teme is training with Mikoto-san and also is going to go to Cinnabar Island to learn from his dad, Hina-chan went back to Saffron City to train with her family, Akatsuchi went back to Pewter and also said he was gonna go exploring as a free-lance archeologist since his time at the Ruins of Alpha, and Sakura-chan is learning from Tsunade and the Nurse Shizune from Celadon City. Plus, like you said, you guys are gonna train me anyway and you wouldn't let me train with Ero-Sennin when he suggested I go on a training trip with him."

"And have him corrupt my baby with his 'teachings'?! Your father hides it well, but he was twisted by that white haired disgrace of a man!" Minato blushed heavily in embarrassment, finding the floor every interesting for some reason as he no longer wished to make eye contact with his son nor his wife. His nieces and nephew raised their eyebrow at him in surprise.

"So even Minato Oji-san is a perv. And I thought he was one of the only non-corrupt guys out there." Ruby muttered.

"For shame." Sapphire and Wallace shook their heads in disapproval at their uncle, the cloud of shame hanging over the Namikaze's head as a result.

"Now then, Ruby-chan, you're in charge while we're gone."

"YES!"

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Sapphire and Wallace exclaimed.

"Because Ruby-chan's the oldest and she's obviously done a good job of reigning you two in during your ROOT days. So, Sapphire-chan, Wallace-chan, keep your rooms clean, brush your teeth, eat your vegeatables and listen to your sister while we're gone. Ruby-chan and Sapphire-chan, no boys allowed, and Wallace-chan, no girls allowed. Only people who meet mine and Minato Oji-san's approval are allowed."

"What about mine?" Naruto asked.

"Ruby-chan, don't abuse your power and cause a ruckus."

"OI!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock at his question being so easily disregarded.

"If you do, Mewtwo will know and it will tell us. Isn't that right, Mewtwo-kun?" Kushina tapped the Master Ball on her son's necklace.

_"That is correct." _The Genetic Pokemon's voice boomed, its telepathic reach being capable of reaching beyond the boundaries of the Master Ball. _"My telepathy allows me to have omnipresence across the region, and I am sure the training atop Mount Silver will extend my reach in the long run." _

"See? Mewtwo-kun is such a nice Pokemon." Kushina gushed. "Now if we come back and this house is a mess...I will destroy you all, okay?" The sickeningly sweet tone was enough to make her nieces and nephew nod their heads furiously. "Good. Well then, we're off. Bye!"

"Bye Kushina Oba-san! Bye Minato Oji-san! Bye Naruto!" The three siblings waved before shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon League Association HQ, Pokemon League, Indigo Plateau <strong>

Izuna looked over the paperwork he was presented and a deep frown formed on his face. He then looked up from the papers to stare into the sharp black eyes of Hiruzen's student.

"Jiraya-san, are you sure these reports are accurate?"

"They are." Jiraya nodded, patting the Poliwag that rested on his head out of habit for when things got serious. The tiny Tadpole Pokemon seemed unaware of the tension in the room and simply released a happy cry at being given attention. "My sources in the Hoenn region have made sure to keep track of them when they were still small time gangs, it seems a bit fishy that they came up during they Pokemon League after the ROOT War one year ago. Anyway, now that they have become big enough to become a threat, I contacted my more big time contacts. Steven Stone along with Wallace of Sootopolis City will also be sure to keep the region's gym leaders and their Elite Four members in the loop."

Izuna and Jiraya remained silent as they looked over the symbols on the paper. One looked like a volcano, while the other looked like what stereotypical pirates would make if they decided to re-design what the letter 'A' looked like.

"Alright, but keep your ears to the ground and your eyes peeled. Stay in contact."

"Understood, Izuna-sama." And with that, Jiraya left the room. Izuna scowled as he glared at the papers the Legendary Trainer had given him.

"Increasing the land. Increasing the sea. Reducing land masses. Reducing the size of the seas. Aiming for the betterment of mankind. What idiotic dreams and ideals these two groups have." Izuna sighed. "You two are going to be really annoying in the end, I'm sure of it. Team Magma and Team Aqua."

_**THE END...?**_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well, it's been one hell of a writing spree, but I'm done. For a PokemonxNaruto story, I'd say the numbers I have in terms of reviews, faves and alerts is pretty good seeing as how the genre of crossover isn't exactly that popular. But, I am glad to have wrote this story as I hope that it will inspire some people to write their own and also it helped give life to some of the ideas I had for the Pokemon anime in terms of brutality, character growth and being able to train and capture Legendary Pokemon.**

**To answer some expected questions with regards to this ending and the eventual sequel:**

**With regards to why other regions won't help with the crises occurring in outside regions is that the Pokemon League Association (PLA) made it so that territorial laws prevent other regions from interfering with the problems of other regions. This is mainly to prevent all-out wars between the regions and to act upon the pride of a region's Gym Leaders, Elite Four and Champion whom all believe they have what it takes to protect their respective regions. Also, per these laws, the region's Champion must formally send a request of assistance through the PLA, of course the formality of a request can be adjusted depending on the severity of the crisis.**

**A reviewer reviewed saying that I should use a bit of the Emerald version storyline, mixing in ORAS with it whereby Aqua and Magma act simultaneously to summon their respective Legendary Pokemon. That, my friend, is already a plan I had in mind. I mean, it's kind of stupid to stick it to just one team being evil and the other being practically inconspicuous until the end like they do for the original RS and their remakes when you can just pull an Emerald version and have both of them aim for what they want.**

***THESE ARE IN CAPITALS TO MAKE SURE YOU GUYS READ THEM, NOT TO BE MISTAKEN FOR 'YELLING'***

**1.)YES! THERE WILL BE MEGA EVOLUTION IN THE SEQUEL AND YES THERE WILL BE PRIMAL REVERSION!**

**2.)TEAMS FOR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SEQUEL HAVE ALREADY BEEN DECIDED AS WELL! DO NOT MAKE SUGGESTIONS IN REVIEWS OR PM ABOUT WHAT POKEMON YOU THINK SHOULD BE ON THESE TEAMS!**

**Thanks again you guys for keeping up with this story and for actually reading it. Hope you enjoyed the end of this story and remember to review, review, review! **

**And so I'll wrap this up and start back work on my other stories, Dragonslayer and Naruto Shippuden: Millennium Wars. For those that haven't read them and/or are fans of the respective universes used in these two Naruto crossovers, give them a shot if you want something else of mine to read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex: Seen-255<strong>

**Caught-255**

**Character Bio: Hashirama Senju  
><strong>

**Eye Colour: Black  
><strong>

**Hair Colour: Black  
><strong>

**About: The rival of Madara Uchiha and a trainer seen as a god among men, Senju Hashirama was a soldier of World War 3 during the clash against the Pokemon. His control over Grass-types was legendary as not even his granddaughter, Tsunade, a Grass-type Pokemon master herself, could not even come close to achieving his level of skill. With his use of Frenzy Plant, he and his Pokemon tore through battlefield after battlefield against the wild Pokemon armies.  
><strong>

**Naruto's Team:**

Typhlosion(Male)

Pidgeot(Male)

Heracross(Male)

Quagsire(Female)

Ampharos(Female)

Dragonite(Female)

**Hinata's Team:**

Espeon (Female)

Butterfree(Female)

Nidoqueen(Female)

Jumpluff(Female)

Lapras(Male)

Togekiss(Male)

**Sasuke's Team:**

Feraligatr(Male)

Sneasel(Male)

Gengar(Male)

Rapidash(Female)

Red Gyarados(Male)

Rhydon(Male)

**Sakura's Team:**

Meganium(Female)

Azumarill(Female)

Porygon2(No Gender)

Wigglytuff(Male)

Ninetails(Female)

Raichu_/__Pika_(Male)

**Akatsuchi's Team:**

Golem(Male)

Steelix(Male)

Sudowoodo(Male)

Crobat(Female)


End file.
